


Broom Racers

by L_Luna98



Series: The Fertility Stone (Remake) [3]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: AU, Akkordian, Anime rewriten, Bad Smut, Barbatte, Barely readable, Bernadette is alive, Bernadette is gay, Better Chariot, Charoix, Comedy, Competent Akko, Couldn't get any far, Diakko, Diana mom is gay, Diana mom is lesbian, Diana's dad is another mom, Dianakko, F/F, F/M, F1 - Freeform, Fertility Stone AU, Hamanda, Irish/Scottish Diana, Lesbian, Lesbian preg, Lovely Croix, Motorsport references, Racing, Racing AU, Scot Diana, Smut, Some F1 references, Tension, Tomboy Diana, Yuri, a little angsty, fertility stone, gay magic, heh, lesbian babies, magic babies, mature akko, non Canon, some OCs, some names changed, they're both switches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 150
Words: 448,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Luna98/pseuds/L_Luna98
Summary: In 1650 it was created the World Broom Racing Championship, one of the greatest sports and competition among witches, centuries later a French racer named Chariot Du Nord was inspiring a little Japanese kid to be like her, but she is going to pass a lot of difficulties to realize her dream and find her idol.
Relationships: Avery (Little Witch Academia)/ Sarah Bernhardt, Barbara Parker/Lotte Yanson, Bernadette Cavendish/ Laura McLaren (Original Character), Blair (Little Witch Academia)/ Andrew Hanbridge, Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger/Original Character(s), Daryl Cavendish/ Original Character, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill, Jasminka Antonenko/Original Character(s), Mary (Little Witch Academia)/ Original Character, Merrill Cavendish/ Frank, Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Croix Meridies
Series: The Fertility Stone (Remake) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963735
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135





	1. Welcome to Luna Nova

17th October of 2004 it was the Japanese round of the World Broom Racing Championship, Chariot Du Nord was on the pole and a little Japanese girl was staring amazed at the starting line, a minutes pass and the race starts and was commented by Lorraine Windsor one of the greatest commentators of the WBRC.

\- Go, go go and they’re going Chariot Du Nord has an awesome starting and is leading the Japanese GP.

Says Lorraine.

Chariot is leading just a second ahead of her team mate Madeleine Watson; she needs to win that round to guarantee her championship, while in the grandstand the little Japanese kid is still very amazed and her mother was just smiling looking at her little daughter.

\- (Chariot Du Nord is so great, I wish in the future I could be a funny broom racer like her)

\- Are you impressed Akko? We have a nice surprise for you after this race.

Says Saori Kagari.

\- A surprise?

Says Akko impressed.

\- We have a premium ticket and with that we can have access to the racers after the race is gone.

Says Saori.

Lap 5 Chariot still in a great pace leading the race.

\- What a race Du Nord is having, if she and her broom keep like that we could see a new champion of the Carlucci team and wait wait wait!

Says Lorraine before seeing a second place battle.

Croix and Madeleine were passing each other for the second place.

\- This is great and is fantastic! Oh my goodness! Meridies and Watson is battling for the second place! And… whoa whoa whoa.

Says Lorraine before Croix pass Madeleine in the main straight.

\- Meridies is on the second place and she’s on fire!

Says Lorraine.

Lap 34 Chariot still leading but then her magic orb has blown.

\- Du Nord orb is blown! Ohhhh! Her chances to win the championship are gone! And wait!

Says Lorraine before a accident happens with Chariot.

Chariot was rolling falling flat to the flor but still protected by her magic clothes until she hits a barrier and her broom catching fire hits too.

\- Oh my! An accident! This is fantastic! What a race! Du Nord! Du Nord is out!

Says Lorraine.

The accident is more serious and a huge explosion happens while the broom and the barrier is catching fire and is a tire barrier with a black smoke forming.

\- This accident is more serious than I think! Is Du Nord Okay? I hope so. What a heavy accident to happen with a younger racer like her.

Says Lorraine.

The race staff starts to blow with fire extinguisher to put that fire out, everyone is looking shocked to that, Akko is just crying shocked to that scene, the fire still very hot and heavy, to the point even with a magic clothe and a magic hat protection couldn’t handle the heat, Croix has passed through the line and was shocked to see what happened with Chariot, little by little she’s crying.

\- (Chariot… Please… That didn’t happen… Please is another racer… Not my Chariot…)

Then a minute later the flames are finally controlled and there’s only burned clothes, Broom and Chariot’s hat almost intact appearing, everyone is silent and shocked looking at the scene, the stewards decided to keep the race going while in the Carlucci team a black flag is showed in the track.

\- Well… Carlucci has brought the black flag that means… Chariot Du Nord has gone…

Says Lorraine sad and crying.

When Madeleine passes in the main straight she goes to the pit and then retires to the race.

\- Madeleine Watson is out! Oh my goodness! That means Scuderia Carlucci is out of the Japanese GP and Chariot Du Nord is the posthumous champion of 2004… Oh gosh we lost the a talent today, a life… I hope that isn’t true for her being a posthumous champion…

Says Lorraine crying.

Akko is crying a lot after the race and then just ask her mother to leaves her to home, Croix Meridies has won the Japanese GP, then in the next round in Australia Croix has won and Madeleine Watson has just retired for the sport.

Years has passed, even with that accident, Akko didn’t stop dreaming about being a broom racer like Chariot was and tries her best to make a broom fly sometimes tripping a lot and suffered a lot of bullying and prejudice towards the other kids, the normal kids didn’t want to be with her because she wants to be a witch and the witches didn’t want because she isn’t a witch, but that didn’t interrupt her dream and after a lot of tries and training she managed to finally take off, after a bit of insistency she got a recommendation letter from Luna Nova in 2014 and after the summer break she could finally study where Chariot studied, then in 1st September 2014 Akko is in Blightonbury and she is going to the Ley line square holding her bags and her broom but a group of three witches were talking nearby they are Students from Luna Nova Hannah, Barbara and Avery.

\- Oh another year has started at Luna Nova.

Says Barbara.

\- Did you know that our school is so desperate to the point of even calling a mundane to be a student?

Says Hannah.

\- Really, well the world is changing.

Says Barbara.

\- Maybe she didn’t even know how to fly in a broom.

Says Hannah laughing.

\- Excuse me?

Says Akko after hearing them talking.

\- Oh you must be one of the new students.

Says Hannah looking to Akko.

\- (Shiny Chariot stickers… “Your magic is believe in yourself”… She must be the mundane student.)

\- Is this the Ley line? And yeah I’m a new student, my name is Atsuko Kagari but you can call me Akko and I hate being called a mundane, I thought that only Japanese witches are harsh with me.

Says Akko.

\- Mundane, Chariot fan and oriental oh look how the level of Luna Nova has dropped to that point.

Says Hannah laughing.

Barbara and Avery was serious looking at Hannah.

\- You think is a better witch than me? So how about we settle this on a broom racing?

Says Akko.

\- Oh nice, this is a nice idea.

Says Hannah.

\- We are going to Luna Nova, we will wait for you there Hannah.

Says Barbara.

Barbara and Avery goes to the Ley line while Akko was organizing her bags, Hannah picks a little bag with salt and put tied in Akko’s broom.

\- Well, now I’m ready and packed you still have a weight advantage.

Says Akko.

\- Well I know, but I’m gonna show which place did you deserve.

Says Hannah.

Akko and Hannah goes to the Ley line and starts to race but Akko’s broom is starting to be unstable.

\- What! My broom is unstable! This isn’t normal to happen!

Says Akko trying to control her broom

\- Bye bye mundane witch.

Says Hannah waving to Akko.

Akko then falls of her broom and manages to still hold the broom but then she goes out to another place, while a professor is looking to them in a crystal ball.

\- (Gosh, another student has entered in the Arcturus forest I hope she has just go to explore and go back to Luna Nova, oh… wait is the another new student).

Akko finally manages to control her broom in the Arcturus forest before falling in the trees.

\- Gosh, that was so close, but why my broom became so…

Says Akko before noticing a little bag tied to her broom.

Akko picks the bag and sits in her broom and is angry to notice that was a bag of salt.

\- (That bitch! She put salt in my broom to guarantee her win, how can someone be so dirty, it was just my first day and I’m well received, nice).

Then Akko was going up to leave the Arcturus forest but was hearing some heavy steps and when she looks back it was a mauve pink haired witch trying to flee against a giant cockatrice, but her broom gets hit by fire and the girl is falling.

\- (That giant chicken is gonna kill this girl I need to be quickly)

Akko goes fast to save the girl but the feather the girl is holding ends up falling and then Akko just picks her wand to open the way to the Ley line escaping the cockatrice, while in the teacher that was watching them.

\- (That new student is really talented and she managed to save the other new student, well I’m going to the courtyard)

While in the courtyard Hannah have come and meet Avery and Barbara.

\- That time when you called the new student “oriental” in an offensive wasn’t funny.

Says Avery.

\- I’m sorry Ave, I did without thinking.

Says Hannah.

\- Well at least you win.

Says Barbara.

\- This is because I put a bag of salt in the new student broom…

Says Hannah before being interrupted by Barbara.

\- You did what? Are you crazy? You could kill her.

Says Barbara angry.

\- Sorry, but it was fun and I won.

Says Hannah.

\- You know if the new student disappear you could be in a heavy trouble.

Says Barbara.

\- Please Barb, don’t tell to anyone.

Says Hannah.

Then her friend arrives to them.

\- Oh Diana.

Says Hannah.

\- I’m talking with my mother so I took a little longer.

Says Diana.

\- Do you know that is a new student that is a mundane?

Says Hannah.

\- And?

Says Diana.

\- Aren’t you disgusted about that?

Says Hannah.

\- The world is changing Hannah don’t be so conservative.

Says Diana.

Then Akko and the girl finally arrive at the courtyard, braking with the broom.

\- Oh they finally come!

Says Principal Holbrooke.

\- Oh looks like we got it in time.

Says Akko.

The principal goes to them and waves to everyone that was talking.

\- Please silence and order! We’re here to start another year In Luna Nova and this two are our new students, Sucy Manbavaran from the Philippines and Atsuko Kagari from Japan!

Says the Principal Holbrooke pointing to Akko and Sucy.

After the ceremony Akko and Sucy goes to the principal room and the Professor Finellan is a bit angry to them.

\- Well you girls are almost too late and didn’t even get dressed with our uniforms, we are going to say that our academy didn’t admit troublemakers like you.

Says Professor Finellan.

\- Don’t be so boring Finellan, they are in trouble, I’ve seen what happened to them, different than you I care about the students and not about behavior.

Says Croix.

\- Well I’m gonna accept you girls here but be warned of what Professor Finellan has said, stay out of trouble because the punishment isn’t that friendly to you.

Says Principal Holbrooke.

\- Okay we aren’t going to be on trouble, can we just go to our room.

Says Akko bored.

\- What a language miss Kagari! Please don’t refer like that to our Principal.

Says Professor Finellan.

\- Just chill Finellan, she’s just a teenager, I go with them to their room.

Says Croix.

\- Nice and you’re gonna be responsible for them Professor Croix, since you care about them and even requested about the other girl enter here.

Says Principal Holbrooke.

Then Croix, Sucy and Akko go out and walking to the red team room, but Akko was a bit perplexed looking at Croix.

\- (That teacher, I’ve seen that face before, so familiar… Wait! Croix)

\- You are Meridies! Croix Meridies!

Says Akko Impressed to remember.

\- Oh did you noticed Atsuko, so long that nobody has noticed I’m a former broom racer.

Says Croix.

\- You’re my second favorite racer! You and Chariot is like best friends racing and seeing how nice are you to each other is lovely and you could call me Akko.

Says Akko.

\- Yeah, it was the best time in my life.

Says Croix.

\- (Chariot… How much I miss you… Since that accident my life has changed…)

\- People say that she has died in the accident but I believe that Chariot is alive I could see a light like magic appearing from her and after the fire is controlled she didn’t appear.

Says Akko.

\- So looks like we are going to be very friendly to each other Akko, well this is the red team room, class starts tomorrow.

Says Croix opening the door of the red team and giving the keys to Akko and Sucy.

\- Is nice to have a nice teacher like you Professor Croix see you tomorrow.

Says Akko.

\- Oh I almost forgot, you will need to keep contact with each other and in my classes.

Says Croix picking cellphones and gives to Sucy and Akko.

\- Oh nice, we can use phones in Luna Nova.

Says Akko.

\- Only in my classes and when you don’t have classes, but you’re limited just to the intranet of Luna Nova and can only have numbers of students, teachers, the Principal, the staff and your parents number.

Says Croix.

Then Akko and Sucy enters in the red team room and a blonde girl was there reading a book.

\- Oh Hi! I’m Atsuko Kagari nice to meet you!

Says Akko

\- Oh you’re must be my new roommates, I’m Lotte Yanson.

Says Lotte closing her book.

\- Well we aren’t presented since Arcturus, I have to thank you for saving my life but I lost a cockatrice feather due to you picking me too fast. I’m Sucy Manbavaran.

Says Sucy.

\- I’m sorry about that but this is the only way I could save you.

Says Akko.

\- I’m here just to collect the most lethal poisons of the magic world and I’ve lost the cockatrice feather.

Says Sucy.

\- Really? I’m here to be a professional broom racer like Chariot Du Nord was and somehow shows the world that normal humans can be witches too.

Says Akko putting a Chariot poster in the wall.

\- So you’re a broom racer fan? I’m here to learn more about spiritual related spells since I’m a kid I was exposed to them, so in the future I could graduate and use the spirits to help people.

Says Lotte.

\- Oh you girls are so boring, why do you have all that dreams to help people that didn’t even gonna care about you? The world is cruel and I’m gonna be like the world wants.

Says Sucy.

\- You don’t seem too cruel, in reality you look a nice person I can see that you’re gonna be one of my best friends here.

Says Akko.

Akko and Sucy finishes to organize her stuff, then they just picks their phones to know more about Luna Nova and somehow trying to find a way to use Internet, but Akko is smart and she has another idea to pass the time using her Magicstation 2 but she didn’t have a TV, but Sucy have a magic TV that grows using magic, then both starts to play all over the day until they both get tired, while Lotte is reading her favorite book.

See you, Lesbian Witches…

Name: Atsuko Kagari

Luna Nova phone number: 22457

Date of birth: 25th June 1998

Place of birth: Shibukawa, Japan (Japanese)

Occupation: Student at Luna Nova (2014)

Height: 1,61m (5’3”)

Weight: 50 kg (110 lbs)

Hair color and appearance: Dark brown, long that down the back, straight with bangs that go over the forehead, usually tied with a side ponytail.

Eye color: Crimson red

Body appearance: Pastel pale skin, thin body, long legs, some scars on her legs and feet, oriental eyes, an almost flat chest with small boobs and ribs appearing and a rounded nose.

Atsuko Kagari or just Akko is a very extroverted and impulsive person, she likes to talk about her idol Chariot Du Nord, that made Akko dream about being a broom racer witch, with some of inspiration of her idol like “Your magic is believing in yourself”, maybe a bit of a fan girl of her idol when someone blame her. Akko has entered in Luna Nova to find about Chariot, that she thinks is alive and to study in the same academy of her idol she is only a human but is very talented flying with a broom since she was a kid she tries and train her broom skill but never learned anything about magic besides that.


	2. Diana Cavendish

2nd September 2014, Akko, Lotte and Sucy were dressing the Luna Nova uniform and get ready.

\- Oh I can’t wait to have witch classes!

Says Akko cheerful.

\- Is like a normal class I don’t know why you are so cheerful.

Says Lotte.

\- Normal Witch classes is different than normal human classes

Says Akko.

Then when they go to classes Akko easily gets bored because the classes are just normal classes but with witch stuff, then another problem that was her inexperience to cast some spells being very messy made the whole class laugh at her, but then at the professor Nelson classes she was just as good as everyone with Akko and Amanda O’Neill doing some stunts with their brooms.

\- Hey Kagari! O’Neill! You shouldn’t do that with brooms is dangerous! Stops or your brooms will be confiscated!

Says Professor Nelson.

\- Oh so boring!

Says Amanda stopping.

\- Look at the Cavendish! She really knows how to fly with a broom.

Says Professor Nelson pointing to Diana.

Then Diana goes towards them and land with a perfect braking.

\- Perfect Cavendish! You’re our prodigy!

Says Professor Nelson.

\- Oh I can’t stand to that spoiled Cavendish, really she only shows herself to be above everyone.

Says Amanda.

\- But she’s better than you look how precisely she brakes.

Says Akko.

\- Are you implying I’m not as good as her? Listen here newbie, I’m not into that broom racing thing I just want to show everyone how awesome this stunts are.

Says Amanda.

\- Oh I’m sorry, but she isn’t that bad, maybe she will be my rival.

Says Akko.

\- Rival? Come on newbie, you can’t even do a spell right and you think you should be a rival to Diana Cavendish.

Says Amanda laughing.

\- Oh Fuck you then Amanda!

Says Akko leaving.

After the professor Nelson classes Akko was eating in the hall with her friends Lotte and Sucy, she was talking to Lotte about how great Chariot is and how she wants to be a broom racer, but then Hannah and Barbara appears and interrupt their conversation.

\- Well well, looks like you could make it to Luna Nova and why do you keep talking about Chariot and broom racing? Look Barb she still liking that witch that was a shame to our witch world and the primitive sport of broom racing.

Says Hannah.

\- Excuse me? Why Chariot is a shame to the witch world she just tried to made magic possible to everyone besides racing and what’s wrong of broom racing?

Says Akko standing up in front of Hannah

\- She is a shame because of she wants to help the mundanes like you became a witch and I just find that broom racing is an old bad sport and shouldn’t even exist the World Broom Racing Championship anymore, why do witches keep competing in an event like that?

Says Hannah.

\- Because is awesome to race to the limits and don’t call normal humans mundanes you don’t born a witch? You’re just a descendant of one that is basically a human like me or you!

Says Akko.

\- I’m not a scum like you! I’m a top tier witch and not like the Chariot that you like, is an relieve that she got killed in that…

Says Hannah before Akko interrupts her giving a punch in her face.

A little far from Hannah and Barbara, Croix was spying them hearing all of their conversation.

\- (Oh my… Yeah Akko! Punch her! Oh! I can’t let them fight! But Hannah has crossed the line… If someone catches me doing that I’m gonna be in a trouble I need to separate that fight).

Diana was walking towards then after hearing and see them fighting.

\- (Or maybe I don’t need, maybe Diana Cavendish will separate the fight).

\- Don’t call Chariot like that!

Says Akko angry.

Akko was fighting against Hannah and Barbara but don’t take that long to Diana appears and they stop to fight.

\- What is the reason for you girls starting to fight each other?

Says Diana.

\- Your friend says a lot of bullshit about Chariot, Cavendish.

Says Akko.

\- Chariot is a shame to the witch world.

Says Hannah.

\- Repeat that and I’m going to make you swallow that words.

Says Akko threatening Hannah.

\- Trying to make normal humans to become witches is a really shameless act and you’ve never going to be a real witch being like that Atsuko Kagari.

Says Diana.

\- And you’re an egocentric bitch that only thinks in your small bubble, I can show that I’m a witch and even better than you.

Says Akko walking angry and pointing Diana but then Croix separate them.

\- Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down girls, if you want to see who is the better, settle this on a broom racing.

Says Croix giving to Diana and Akko brooms.

\- I’m in Professor Croix!

Says Akko.

\- Oh this is only a waste of time but I’m gonna do.

Says Diana.

Croix, Akko and Diana then go to the Luna Nova tower to start the race.

\- The first one to get into the hall wins.

Says Croix.

\- I’m gonna make you forget what you said about Chariot!

Says Akko.

\- You’re so childish Atsuko Kagari.

Says Diana

\- Fuck you!

Says Akko showing her tongue and middle finger.

\- Oh for Beatrix sake, why do Luna Nova admit this student?

Says Diana face palming

Then Diana and Akko get in their positions.

\- Are you ready?

Says Croix.

\- Yes!

Say Diana and Akko.

\- All right. Begin!

Says Croix waving.

Diana and Akko starts with the Cavendish having a better start.

\- (She is really good but I’m gonna win)

Then Akko starts to slowly pass Diana but then the Cavendish boost up on the lead.

\- (What is that speed she’s really fast…)

Akko looks amazed and shocked while little by little Diana is distancing.

\- (I can’t keep with her, that broom couldn’t hold that speed and even I couldn’t keep with that speed)

Then the race ends and Diana has won by a great margin.

\- That’s unfair, I’m not with my broom.

Says Akko.

\- Even with your broom you can’t win against me.

Says Diana.

\- You didn’t even beat me and you think that you can beat Diana?

Says Hannah.

\- You won in a dirty way putting a bag of salt in my broom, so fuck you Hannah!

Says Akko.

Akko leaves them but soon meets with Croix, while Diana is staring serious at Hannah.

\- Hannah. We need to talk, let’s go to our room.

Says Diana serious.

Diana, Hannah and Barbara go to the blue team room.

\- Why did you put a bag of salt in Atsuko Kagari broom? Are you crazy Hannah? That could kill her, don’t do that again!

Says Diana

\- Are you worried about the new girl? Why do you believe in her? You know me more than you know that new girl.

Says Hannah.

\- Not that I’m worried, but what do you did is wrong and yeah I know you more than Atsuko Kagari and I know that you’re capable for doing that.

Says Diana.

\- I’m here to say that I’m witness of that; Hannah said to me that she put a bag of salt in the new girl broom.

Says Barbara.

\- Excuse me? Are you girls with me? I’m not going to discuss with you about that mundane girl.

Says Hannah going angry to her room.

\- I’m sorry to don’t tell you before Diana.

Says Barbara.

\- I’m okay with that, but really Hannah needs to grow up, I heard what she said about broom racing and I didn’t agree with that, I like broom racing and I go to Luna Nova to realize my dream of being a broom racer.

Says Diana.

\- I didn’t think you have this dream Diana.

Says Barbara.

\- Well let keep this secret to each other, if I say that to Hannah she could think I like the new student and that isn’t true, well I’m going to my room see you tomorrow Barbara.

Says Diana walking to her room.

Then Diana arrives to her room and lies on her bed, she was thinking about Akko and the race she have with her.

\- (That determination… She tried everything to pass me and win when I looked to her eyes I’ve felt a thing I’ve never felt before… But she’s too childish, how she’s gonna be a witch acting like a child)

Meanwhile Akko was walking with Croix in the corridors to the red team room.

\- Professor Croix when you are you younger you had a rival?

Says Akko.

\- Well Chariot and another girl that I don’t want to remember. We compete against each other very often in the brooms when we aren’t playing in the videogames.

Says Croix.

\- I think Diana is gonna be my rival, but she is an asshole, everyone could be a witch like Chariot said.

Says Akko.

\- Well you choose the best witch here to be a rival and race against, if you really want to be like Chariot you will need to practice more and be a best witch.

Says Croix.

\- I practiced a lot in my life what do you mean a best witch?

Says Akko.

\- I’m going to help you to be a better witch and be at Diana’s level but you will need to learn in my way.

Says Croix.

\- Okay professor Croix, I’m going to learn in your way, since you are Chariot friend.

Says Akko.

\- And another thing, you need to grow up and be more mature, Chariot become more dedicated witch in the classes, a successful broom racer needs to be good at magic besides only know how to fly in a broom, my special classes with you starts tomorrow don’t be so late.

Says Croix.

\- Right! I can’t wait to that classes and please don’t tell is gonna be boring.

Says Akko.

\- Sometimes you gonna need the boring classes if you want to be a complete witch, one thing Diana is right, you’re too childish.

Says Croix.

Then Akko leaves to the red team room while Croix is with a little smile looking at her seeing the Kagari girl as Chariot when she was younger.

\- (That Akko, she reminds me so much of Chariot… Chariot… I hope I could find you… Akko has just remembers me about that… I have a feeling the day is getting closer… Or I’m just crazy to think about that, maybe this girl is just a signal to don’t forget about you Chariot… Well this is just strange the letter Akko send to me in my contest saying about how she wants to study at Luna Nova, your accident, this whole 10 years without you has been a really challenge in my life…)

Akko enters in the red team room and both are just staring serious at her.

\- What are you starting at me? Did I do something wrong?

Says Akko.

\- No! You have just almost having a fight with the best student here, you know if any professor that isn’t professor Croix, we could be in a heavy trouble because of you, as Lotte said, she is the teachers favorite student.

Says Sucy.

\- So please Akko, just keep far from Diana and be in trouble affect the whole group.

Says Lotte.

\- If you want to make Diana pay I could help you poisoning her without anyone notice.

Says Sucy.

\- Sucy! No! I’m not going to poison her; she’s just too toxic to the poison make effect.

Says Akko.

Sucy and Lotte laughs and then they starts to play on the MagicStation 2 while the Yanson girl just keeps reading her book.

\- What is this book about Lotte, you’re always reading?

Says Akko.

\- Oh Is Night Fall my favorite book of all time written by Annabel Crème.

Says Lotte.

\- Interesting.

Says Akko.

\- If you wanna read you should start at the first volume, I’m in the 143th Volume of Night Fall.

Says Lotte.

\- 143th? Are you saying that have like other 142 books with that same size?

Says Akko shocked.

\- Yeah, is written down since 1921.

Says Lotte.

\- Gosh I’m fine with that, how could read all that books?

Says Akko.

\- Because I love night fall.

Says Lotte.

Then Akko and Sucy keep playing in the MagicStation 2 for the whole night while in the blue team room, Diana is talking with her mother Bernadette Cavendish in the phone.

[Bernadette: Baby how is your first day of class?]

[Diana: It was normal besides a new girl I meet today, she’s just too immature, she was fighting with Hannah and Barbara, if wasn’t me there they will be heavily injured that girl knows how to fight.]

[Bernadette: Are you impressed with that new girl?]

[Diana: No mom! I just think that she’s immature to act like that, she’s just a Chariot and a broom racing crazy fan.]

[Bernadette: Don’t be so boring Diana, you are a broom racing fan and even entered in Luna Nova to be a professional broom racer].

[Diana: Yeah but I’m a Laura McLaren fan like you mom, she’s different than Chariot, she’s more serious and focused on racing]

[Bernadette: You used to like Chariot too, I remember to bring you to the Japanese GP and Laura McLaren isn’t that serious and boring person]

[Diana: I still like her as a broom racer, but how do you know about Laura’s personality she didn’t even show on TV or in the interviews?]

Bernadette keeps quiet and tense

\- (Oh my… She almost discovered… I have to be more careful with the words).

[Bernadette: Uhm, I’ve just implied that she could be a more interesting person Diana]

[Diana: Okay mom, well bye, I need to study]

[Bernadette: Bye baby]

Diana locked the phone screen and then she just look to the roof reflecting.

\- (Mom is a great fan of Laura but didn’t do anything for me and her meet Laura, the only thing I know that she lives in Ireland in the McLaren family manor, well one day I’ll go to meet her and somehow get an autograph or even better know more about to be a professional broom racer, imagine meet the greatest broom racer of all time, but I’m not going to do without my mom, she needs to be with me, but if I turn 18 and I didn’t meet her I’m going to go to Ireland alone and that new girl… Why I’m still thinking about her…)

After a lot of reflecting about her Idol and Akko, Diana decides to sleep and have a strange dream that made her awake very perplexed but soon she just finds that is only a dream.

See you, racers witches…

Name: Diana Cavendish IV

Luna Nova phone number: 22412

Date of birth: 30th April 1998

Place of birth: Weddinburgh, Scotland, United Kingdom (Scottish)

Occupation: Student at Luna Nova (2014)

Height: 1,68m (5’6”)

Weight: 56 kg (124 lbs)

Hair color and Appearance: Two tone blonde greenish with highlights, long that goes to the back, wavy with a longer sash that goes to the shoulder and another one that ends in the ears line.

Eye color: Aqua blue

Body appearance: Pale Caucasian skin, thin body, long legs, tall, occidental eyes, small boobs with some ribs appearing and a rectangular shaped nose.

Diana Cavendish is a more reserved and introverted person, that is more mature than the age she really has, she needed to grow up since she was a kid to handle the bullying her cousins do with her, take care of her mom that has some mental health issues, she is a bit of fan of the broom racing, then she entered at Luna Nova to realize her dream to be like her idol Laura McLaren, that is her favorite broom racer, even with a short career that lasts only 8 years for Diana she is the greatest of all time. Diana is a very dedicated witch that is good in every kind of magic; her philosophy is to be disciplined a lot to be the best broom racer.


	3. Akko’s training

3rd September 2014 another class day starts but with different disciplines, Akko is still struggling and causing a lot of mess in the classes with everyone laughing at her, then the Tech Magic Class starts and is different from the normal classes, is with the use of cell phone and professor Croix enters flying using a robot.

\- Welcome witches to the awesome world of the technology and for the students that was with me for the last year, welcome back! I’m Professor Croix and I’m going to be your guide for this great world.

Says Croix.

\- Is just impressing how Professor Croix just in the first minute is less boring than the other professors here.

Whisper Akko to Sucy and Lotte.

\- Oh Akko looks like you’re very interested, why don’t you share to us what you whispered with your friends.

Says Croix pointing to Akko.

\- Ah! That’s nothing Professor Croix, I’m just saying… Uhm… Eh… A Secret, yeah a secret.

Says Akko ashamed.

\- So you like to whisper secrets to your friends in the class time? Well looks like I will invite you and your friends to whisper secrets outside of my room.

Says Croix.

Everyone in class is staring and laughing at Akko that was tense.

\- No! No! Please Professor Croix I’m not going to do that again! I’m sorry.

Says Akko desperately.

\- Well I’m going to be tolerant but I’m warning that I have a 3 warnings tolerance and you have just hit your first warning, you’re marked on your cell phone.

Says Croix typing on her cell phone.

\- What! Well okay Professor Croix, I promise to don’t do that again.

Says Akko looking to her cell phone.

The tech magic starts and is really different, Akko is struggling a bit but Croix is so good learning that suddenly the Kagari was getting it, when the classes ends, everyone was leaving but when Akko is leaving with her friend Croix holds them.

\- You stay here with me. Lotte and Sucy you’re free to leave.

Says Croix pointing to Akko.

\- Well we see you soon Akko.

Says Lotte leaving with Sucy.

\- But the classes are over Professor Croix.

Says Akko.

\- Yeah, but your special training starts now, come with me.

Says Croix.

Croix and Akko goes to Luna Nova yards and then Croix gives Akko a broom but she feel off with the weight.

\- What is this broom and why is so heavy?

Says Akko.

\- Well this is a training broom now you’re going try to catch this from me.

Says Croix holding a flag.

\- Okay, I just need to pick my broom and…

Says Akko before Croix interrupts her.

\- You’re going to use this broom.

Says Croix pointing to the heavy broom.

\- But this thing is heavy how this is going to take off? How much this weight?

Says Akko picking the broom.

\- 30 kilograms now are you ready!

Says Croix taking off.

\- Thirty kilograms! This is more than half of my weight. Well. Tia Freyre!

Says Akko managing to take off.

\- Now chase me and get the flag if you can, you have 30 minutes.

Says Croix starting to fly out of Akko range.

\- Wait! You’re a former professional broom racer that’s unfair!

Says Akko trying to chase Croix.

Akko struggles a lot to chase Croix, the broom is heavy and very uncontrollable it was very hard to Akko handle, she can’t keep up with Croix speed to the point the teacher is playing with Akko making her going with everything towards her always saying “Too slow”, “You’re too bad”, “Keep going”, “Oh sorry, but I’m too far”, trying to motivate Akko get the flag, after the 30 minutes passed Akko was almost picking the flag with Croix stopped but…

\- Time’s over.

Says Croix

\- What! I’m almost picking the flag, that’s unfair.

Says Akko.

\- Saint Patience! You’re always saying “that’s unfair”. Accept that you need to improve.

Says Croix.

\- You’re a former broom racer champion and I’m with a disadvantage of that shitty broom, if I want a broom class I’m going to learn with Professor Nelson.

Says Akko angry.

\- Okay go to Professor Nelson, I’m not going to train you anymore. I’m trying to help you and you’re just being childish, Diana Cavendish is right you’re not going to be a witch.

Says Croix.

\- No! No! No! I’m just joking Professor Croix, I just think that you’re just doing a broom class with me.

Says Akko.

\- Well that is another marker for you, hit three and your training is gone.

Says Croix typing on her cell phone.

\- What! Why I’m with two markers.

Says Akko looking to her cell phone.

\- The markers on the tech magic counts here.

Says Croix.

\- And how did I get free from those markers?

Says Akko.

\- Hmm, Interesting, I have a great idea that could complete your training if want to get free from the markers.

Says Croix with the hand on her chin.

\- I want to be free from the markers.

Says Akko.

\- Well if you want to be free from the markers you could, let me think here… Well working repairing the broken brooms after our training is over.

Says Croix.

\- What! I’m fine with that I don’t even know how you’re gonna push in the training.

Says Akko.

\- Very smart, now to the next part of today’s training you’re gonna run 20 times around the yard and I’m going to have my eyes very open.

Says Croix.

\- What! How that is gonna help me? I’m used to run 20 times when I’m in school.

Says Akko.

\- A great professional broom racer trains need to be athletic and well so you’re used to run 20 times huh, so you’re now going to run 50 times, give that long legs what they are made for.

Says Croix.

Then Akko starts to run around the yard while Croix follows her flying in the broom motivating her with a magic megaphone saying “Go!”, “Faster”, “If you are feeling the pain is because is right”, “Put that legs to work”, “Come on”, Akko did well for the first 20 times but after the 30th lap she was getting tired but with Croix always annoying her she keeps running while she was thinking about saying to Croix go fuck yourself, but she didn’t say because of the risk of getting a marker, then after finally finishing the 50th lap she falls flat on the ground tired and panting.

\- I’m dead.

Says Akko panting.

\- Well looks like we finished our warm up.

Says Croix.

\- Warm up! I’m almost dead and tired!

Says Akko.

\- I’m just joking with you, I know that couldn’t handle, now you’re free to go, I just want to test your limits.

Says Croix laughing.

\- And you tested a lot I’m almost fainting.

Says Akko.

\- Well if you want I could remove a marker but only if you accept to repair the broken brooms?

Says Croix.

\- Okay! I’m going to do at least I’m not going to run until my legs give up.

Says Akko.

When Akko goes to the broken brooms room she is shocked looking to the hundreds of broken brooms.

\- How do I’m gonna repair all that brooms?

Says Akko.

\- Well I don’t know good luck.

Says Croix closing the door for Akko.

After long 2 hours Akko has finally finished repairing the damaged broom and then she picks her phone to see the messages.

[Message from “Lotte”: We are in the green team room Akko, come here].

[Message from “Sucy”: Hey Akko, the little girl from the green team has a lot of interesting things here].

[Message from “22412”: Hello Diana here I’m here just to say. When are you going to grow up?]

Akko was a bit surprised with the message Diana send to her and put her name to “Annoying Bitch”.

\- (This annoying bitch again! How she got my number?)

[Akko to “Annoying Bitch”: Fuck you Diana].

[Message from “Professor Croix”: Today’s training is over we have a month until the broom relay starts where you can try to beat Diana and another advice, don’t ever try to hack the markers down I know when the markers are hacked, my eyes is open for you Akko].

\- (Hacking? I don’t even know how to install a hack program and use, how could I hack the cell phone).

[Akko to “Croix”: Okay Professor Croix I’m not going to hack the cellphone].

[Message from “Croix”: Well I almost forgot; don’t say about our training to anyone, what we do stay with us].

Then Akko goes to the green team room and was received by Amanda, Jasminka and Constanze.

\- Sup Akko, finally you came to our room.

Says Amanda.

\- Yeah, do you know how hard is to repair 164 broken brooms, I wish to know which was the witches that has broken all these brooms and then hit her so hard.

Says Akko while Amanda is just trying to hide that isn’t her.

\- But why did you repair all the brooms? I don’t remember you got into any trouble… Wait! That time with professor Croix, so if we talk in her class we could have the same punishment?

Says Amanda scared.

\- No Amanda, I only did that to be free from a marker and now I really feel that I’m not going to get any new marker from Professor Croix.

Says Akko.

\- Well thank for the advice, but hey Akko you want to Cons hack your phone?

Says Amanda pointing to Constanze.

\- Well I don’t want to hack because Professor Croix could noti…

Says Akko before Amanda and Constanze interrupt threatening her.

\- What do you know about Professor Croix knowing about hacking?

Says Constanze stanbot.

\- Nothing, I don’t nothing about that, I just think that Professor Croix could know that you’re hacking the cell phones.

Says Akko scared.

\- If you open your mouth telling about that you’re gonna be in a serious trouble.

Says Constanze stanbot.

\- Okay! Chill Constanze, I will keep my mouth shut.

Says Akko.

\- Well if you want I could hack your phone for only 20 pounds, you will have access to internet and even can have the number of people outside Luna Nova.

Says Constanze stanbot.

\- I’m fine with that, I just want to keep my phone normal and besides that Professor Croix is with the eyes open in me.

Says Akko.

\- Understandable, so just to be safe, you don’t see anything here and I don’t hack the phones in Luna Nova.

Says Constanze stanbot.

\- I don’t see anything here and that stuff you said.

Says Akko bored.

\- (That new girl, gosh is just her third day and she is having a lot of friendship with Croix, I’m so envy with that, she got more friendship with her in just 3 days than me in a whole year… If Amanda isn’t her friend I would punch her so hard).

\- Hey Akko, we still have the whole day how about flying in the brooms and do some stunts?

Says Amanda.

\- Fuck you Amanda, I don’t want to repair any brooms.

Says Akko showing her middle finger to Amanda.

\- Are you saying I suck at stunting?

Says Amanda angry.

\- I’m saying that I’m tired Amanda, you don’t know how hard is to repair a lot of brooms.

Says Akko.

\- Do you think I’ve never got into trouble in Luna Nova? Girl I’m the most troublemaker student here is just your first punishment and you couldn’t handle, gosh you’re so weak.

Says Amanda.

\- Repeat if you have guts.

Says Akko before Lotte separate her from Amanda.

\- Girls! Don’t fight please! We are friends here.

Says Lotte.

\- Well I’m not going to lose my time fighting with this mustard and ketchup haired girl.

Says Akko.

\- Akko!

Says Lotte.

\- Well let’s play some games Cons have a M-Box 360 here.

Says Amanda pointing to the TV.

\- Oh my… A 360! Did you girls have Permission to Kill Dark Operations 2?

Says Akko amazed.

\- Yeah and 4 controllers how about playing in the zombie mode?

Says Amanda picking the controllers.

\- Yay! Let’s go! But I’m not going to buy the first door, I will save money for the electric knuckles!

Says Akko.

Then Akko, Constanze, Sucy and Amanda plays PtK for a lot of hours, they can survive for a lot of rounds, while Lotte was reading Night Fall, Jasminka was just looking at them eating and somehow offering snacks to the girls while in the blue team room Diana was with her friends.

\- That new girl is so dumb, she even get embarrassed in the Tech Magic class, how did that girl came from?

Says Hannah.

\- I don’t know Hannah but she’s just too childish, in that same class she manages to do well.

Says Diana.

\- I’m starting to think you’re in that girl side Diana.

Says Hannah.

\- You’re just exaggerating Hannah; well I’m gonna to sleep good night for you girls.

Says Diana leaving to her room.

Then In her room Diana looks for the messages send in her phone.

[Message from “Atsuko Kagari”: Fuck you Diana].

\- (Well is this kind of message I was waiting for Atsuko Kagari).

[Message from “Mom”: Uhm… Diana, what do you will think if I say that I’m lesbian?]

Diana looks a bit freezed to the phone screen for a minute.

\- (My mother… Lesbian… But how about dad… She says that he’s a lovely person that was forced to be far from me… But I don’t believe in that… Aunt Daryl has said that he abandoned us… Well… If mom is Lesbian… I’m okay with that I think, at least she will forgot about dad and will have a new love in her life)

Diana decides to pick her phone and then call to her mother.

\- [Diana: Mom].

\- [Bernadette: Oh hi baby, how are you?]

\- [Diana: I’m fine but are you right?]

\- [Bernadette: You have read the message right? I just want to know if you accept if your mom is lesbian].

\- [Diana: Mom is your life, you can be wherever you like I will support and you know that I’m lesbian so why do you feel so afraid to ask that?]

\- [Bernadette: Well nothing, but… what if your mom get a girlfriend… Did you will accept her?]

\- [Diana: Of course I will, mom… Did you find a girlfriend?]

\- [Bernadette: Not yet I just want to know what is you point with that].

\- [Diana: Well mom, don’t be afraid, but what about dad? Did Aunt Daryl have finally put in your head the truth? Why do you don’t talk to me about that?]

Bernadette freezes for a bit.

\- (No Diana… I didn’t forget about him… Or better her… She’s just near to find the cure… And I want to know how you will react for knowing that I’m lesbian… Well one day you will meet her and I’m afraid with your reaction)

[Bernadette: Well nothing that important, I’m going to sleep, good night baby].

Then Diana end the call and goes to sleep but again she have the same strange dream again but this time she wake up perplexed.

See you, trained witch…

Name: Lotte Yanson

Luna Nova phone number: 22465

Date of birth: 6th September 1998

Place of birth: Helsinki, Finland (Finnish)

Occupation: Student at Luna Nova (2014)

Height: 1,56m (5’1”)

Weight: 50 kg (110 lbs)

Hair color and appearance: Yellow Blonde, short just up to the shoulder line, straight with bangs over her forehead, usually with tied up in the forehead with a hair accessory.

Eye color: Aqua blue

Body appearance: Pale Caucasian skin, thin body, occidental eyes, small boobs with some ribs appearing, a rounded shaped nose and some freckles.

Lotte is a very lovely and shy person that was very friendly and gentle to everyone even with people that isn’t very nice to her; Lotte loves the book Night Fall and is the only thing capable of changing her mood, her parents runs a magic shop and since she was a kid her parents taught her about the spiritual spells, she dreams to find a love that shares her same taste for the book Night Fall.

Name: Sucy Manbavaran

Luna Nova phone number: 22474

Date of birth: 31st December 1998

Place of birth: Manila, Philippines (Filipino)

Occupation: Student in Luna Nova (2014) 

Height: 1,63m (5’4”)

Weight: 48 kg (105 lbs)

Hair color and appearance: Mauve pink, long that goes to the back, straight with a large bang over her left eye

Eye color: Red

Body appearance: Pastel tone grayish skin, thin, oriental eyes, slim, flat chest with some ribs appearing, tall and a rounded shape nose.

Sucy is a very quiet and reserved person, sometimes sadistic, she likes to collect mushrooms and poisons, she goes to Luna Nova to learn more about poisons and to find rare mushrooms, but when she finally get a cockatrice feather she was almost killed but then a Japanese witch that came in accident saved her.


	4. Giving Hannah what she deserves

4th September 2014, it was 4AM and Croix entered in the red team room, picks Akko and then put her in the floor outside the room waking her with a water spell.

\- Good morning!

Says Croix laughing.

\- What the real… Is still night outside!

Says Akko waking up angry.

\- Oh looks like someone didn’t know that a good professional broom racer need to wake up early to train.

Says Croix.

\- But why so early?

Says Akko.

\- Well I’m not going to repeat, now come with me.

Says Croix helping Akko to stand up.

Then Akko goes to Croix room and she is feeling a good smell.

\- So you woke me up early to prepare a good breakfast?

Says Akko.

\- Oh you’re so innocent, you’re gonna eat this bread first and then you’re gonna try to pick the flag again with the heavy broom, while I’m preparing a pasta.

Says Croix.

\- But is too dark outside and how did you gonna cook a pasta while you’re trying to prevent me from pick the flag?

Says Akko.

\- Well you’re gonna try to capture from her.

Says Croix pointing to a student sleeping then she uses a water spell.

\- What? Who wake me up?

Says the student waking up confused.

\- Well Blair Carlucci, I’m sorry for waking you so early.

Says Croix.

\- Professor Croix? The new student?

Says Blair confused.

\- You will try to prevent Akko from picking this flag using this broom.

Says Croix pointing to her broom.

\- But why? And why I’m here?

Says Blair.

\- Well I’m really sorry Blair, but if you prevent Akko to pick the flag I’m gonna give you a tasteful pasta and a extra point in my discipline.

Says Croix.

\- So I just need to prevent the new student from picking the flag for me? Okay I’m in with that.

Says Blair yawning.

\- And Another thing? Don’t tell to anyone what happened here okay?

Says Croix.

\- Okay Professor Croix.

Says Blair eating bread.

\- (That’s gonna be a piece of cake, is just a student, I’m gonna to pick the flag so fast that Professor Croix will think that I didn’t even go out).

Then Akko and Blair go outside with their brooms, Akko was very wrong of what she affirmed, Blair is very good controlling the broom and with the help of the Croix broom, she is dodging easily Akko, even Blair is surprised to see how the broom is so light and very controllable, while Akko is still struggling with the heavy broom that was still harder to control and to keep going fast, after 30 minutes has passed Akko didn’t pick the flag and Croix goes to the window.

\- Time’s over!

Says Croix.

\- Gosh! I can’t even pick this flag! You’re cheating Professor Croix!

Says Akko going towards the broom.

\- Well do you think I’m cheating? Or did you aren’t good enough to pick the flag?

Says Croix.

Then they both enters in the Croix room by the window.

\- Well I was thinking to not give you pasta because you didn’t pick the flag but that’s very cruel for my part so eat all the pasta you...

Says Croix before Akko running fast to pick some pasta.

\- Well this was very funny professor Croix. That broom of yours has a really good handling, that new student need to improve a lot, but is strange in the Professor Nelson classes she was one of the best students.

Says Blair walking to the table.

\- Because that broom is made to be uncontrollable and weights 30 kgs.

Says Croix.

After all the three eat the pasta, Akko was very satisfied almost eating all the pasta that Croix has prepared.

\- This pasta is so good Professor Croix, you’re the best at cooking!

Says Akko.

\- Well Blair you’re free to go, check your phone when I will need your help again.

Says Croix.

\- Right. Well goodbye Akko, Avery has told about you.

Says Blair.

\- Who’s Avery? Is that girl that goes out with Hannah and Barbara?

Says Akko.

\- Yeah, well I talk to you in the phone, what is your number?

Says Blair.

\- 22457.

Says Akko.

\- Okay. See you soon Akko.

Says Blair leaving.

\- Well, now we are going to the next step of our training but first the warm up.

Says Croix.

\- Do you mean walking 50 times again? I have eaten a lot of pasta now.

Says Akko.

\- Well sad for you, but this warm up is different is only 20 times.

Says Croix.

\- So 20 times is easy!

Says Akko.

When they go to Luna Nova yard, Akko is wrong again because the 20 times was with Croix using a strong wing spell, Akko was struggling a lot to complete the warm up and have to handle Croix saying, “Go”, “Too slow”, “Are you resting?”, then a minutes later she completes the warm up panting and a bit tired.

\- Well that didn’t get me that tired?

Says Akko panting.

\- So you can run more laps?

Says Croix.

\- No! I’m just kidding I’m super tired!

Says Akko fake panting,

\- Well, this is just a warm up to you handling the wind, while running but now is the real wind training!

Says Croix giving Akko a broom.

\- So I’m gonna pick the flag again?

Says Akko picking up the broom.

\- Well no? You’re going to be exposed to a very strong wind; a professional broom racer is exposed to very strong winds, you that we are capable of hitting 1500 Km/h in a racing.

Says Croix.

\- Yeah but I know that you racers use special clothes that prevent wind resistance.

Says Akko.

\- But we trained a lot to be there, or do you think the minor leagues before the World Broom Racing championship we used special clothes?

Says Croix.

Then Akko and Croix take off, Croix use a spell to tie Akko to the broom and maintain the broom stopped in the same place while she uses a very strong wind spell, Akko can’t even say and is struggling to breathe, but somehow instinctively she manages to find a way to breathe, after 10 minutes the wind training is finished and Akko fall flat to the floor crying in pain.

\- Akko?

Says Croix Worried.

\- (Maybe I exaggerated a bit)

Croix goes to Akko and carries to her room.

\- (Why is so painful, my shoulders they are trying to kill me, I can’t even move without feeling pain)

\- Professor Croix… I’m feeling a lot of pain in my shoulders…

Says Akko.

\- Well Today’s training is over, I exaggerated a lot.

Says Croix.

\- I’m okay Professor Croix, don’t worry.

Says Akko.

\- Sorry about that Akko.

Says Croix.

\- You’re just trying your best to train me. Well I’m now fine.

Says Akko stranding up feeling a bit of pain.

\- You’re strong Akko, well there still a hour until classes begin, I can go with you to your room.

Says Croix.

Then Croix and Akko was walking through the corridors to the red team room but suddenly they stopped after seeing the broom relay winners.

\- Oh that is the broom relay winners, right professor Croix?

Says Akko.

\- Yeah and the last year winner is Diana and her team.

Says Croix pointing to the 2013 portrait.

\- Oh look, you, Chariot and a brown haired girl, you three look so happy, that must be Chariot first year at Luna Nova.

Says Akko pointing to the 1999 portrait.

\- Well… Yeah.

Says Croix looking down.

\- Who is that brown haired girl she looks so familiar, oh I remember is Madeleine Watson! She is Chariot teammate when she was at the Carlucci team. I don’t know you were friends.

Says Akko amazed and looking to the portraits.

\- (Madeleine... One day I’m gonna make you pay for what you did to Chariot… I know that is your fault…)

\- Well Akko, we are… Let’s go to your room, you’re gonna be the next one there.

Says Croix leaving.

Then Akko and Croix finally come to the red team room and the girls are still sleeping.

\- Well see you later Professor Croix.

Says Akko.

\- Ciao, Akko.

Says Croix leaving.

Akko wakes up her friends both tries to hit the Kagari, after that they go to classes and is always the same, Akko was still struggling with magic and everyone is laughing at her, lately in the lunch time they are picking the food, after opening the bags, Akko noticed that was given a different food than her friends that was eating sandwich and a little letter written.

“A professional Broom Racer eats healthy food”

\- (Oh come on! Even the food she is gonna control in my life! Fuck!)

\- Fruits! Salad! What is this! A natural sandwich!

Says Akko looking to her food.

Akko accepts and eats the healthy meal, after eating Amanda come to her.

\- Hey Akko, I’ve looking that you and Hannah didn’t go well with each other, how about we both does a prank to her know that she can’t mess with us?

Says Amanda.

\- Well that’s a good idea but Amanda I don’t want to be involved in trouble.

Says Akko.

\- I know that you’re gonna say that, so I have a proposal for you. We plan a prank to her and only I go to make it, you only need to give me 10 pounds.

Says Amanda.

\- Why didn’t you said to me before, let’s go to your room talking about that plan.

Says Akko.

Akko and Amanda goes to the green team room.

\- Well that’s it, now what do you have in mind?

Says Akko giving 10 pounds to Amanda.

\- I’m gonna make her drink a bit of the cupid bee honey.

Says Amanda holding a little bottle of honey.

\- And how that is gonna be a prank?

Says Akko.

\- Well she is gonna feel in love with the first person she sees for a hour and if was Barbara or Diana she’s will feel very ashamed after the effect is gone.

Says Amanda.

\- And this could even affect Diana and Barbara, is a very good idea, but what if she sees you?

Says Akko.

\- Akko I’m no amateur, don’t worry, well I’m going to do the prank.

Says Amanda.

\- Is Cons here?

Says Akko.

\- Yeah, she is playing in the M-Box 360; you can go there if you want I will tell the results.

Says Amanda leaving the green team room.

Akko goes down to the basement and joins with Constanze in the M-Box 360, while Amanda was going to the blue team room.

\- (Well the door is locked but I’m smart)

Amanda uses a bit of lock picking and then enters without making any noise, she is a bit shocked looking to the blue team room.

\- (What! They have that luxury room even with private rooms from them sleep and all we have is a small room with bunk beds, gosh Jasminka moves a lot when she is sleeping)

Amanda walk carefully through the blue team room and then she find out that someone is on the shower, when she goes more into the room she find out that Hannah and Barbara was watching TV and drinking tea.

\- (So Diana is taking a bath? Well they are on the perfect spot I just need to know which one is from Hannah.)

After knowing which mug Hannah is drinking, Amanda puts a drop of cupid bee honey in the tea and sends a photo to Akko.

\- (Nice the Window is open, I’m gonna leave jumping there)

Amanda goes to the window to jump, while Hannah was drinking the tea, but she suddenly stare to the same window and sees Amanda leaving make her feel a thing in her heart.

\- (Amanda? Is she here? And why did is she so hot?)

\- Amanda?

Says Hannah horny.

\- Amanda? Where?

Says Barbara.

\- She’s here I’ve seen her jumping the window.

Says Hannah walking to the window.

\- Are you having hallucinations Hannah? How could Amanda enter here?

Says Barbara.

Hannah goes to the window and she sees that Amanda isn’t there.

\- Where is she?

Says Hannah.

\- (Why do I feel the need to see her? I have fallen in love with Amanda O’Neill!)

Hannah goes a bit frustrated back to the couch.

\- Why do you said about Amanda?

Says Barbara.

\- I don’t know Barb, I need to be alone.

Says Hannah.

Hannah goes to her private room and Barbara is still looking confused while Diana is leaving the shower after wash her hair.

\- Why Hannah is going to her room?

Says Diana drying her hair with a towel.

\- I don’t know, she is just crazy saying Amanda and that she has seen her.

Says Barbara.

\- That’s strange, but is Amanda here?

Says Diana.

\- No, that’s why I’m confused.

Says Barbara.

\- The windows are open well, let me see the door.

Says Diana going to the blue team door.

Diana goes to the blue team door and notice that was lock picked.

\- That’s it she got into our room, so that’s not strange at all.

Says Diana.

\- But why Amanda goes to our room.

Says Barbara going to Hannah private room door.

\- Maybe for doing a prank or cause some trouble.

Says Diana.

When Barbara is going to pick the door handle she hears some moans coming from the room, but she thinks is only Hannah feeling a pain, but then when she opens the door, Hannah was masturbating, Diana and Barbara is looking shocked to that and closed the door at the same time.

\- (Hmm Amanda, yeah uh… I wish my finger is yours).

\- Hey! Do you girls don’t know to knock the door first?

Scream Hannah blushed.

\- I’m sorry Hannah.

Says Barbara blushed.

\- Well I’m just shocked to see that. Now I understand what happened with Hannah, she was in the effect of a love spell, we need to find a cupid bee before stung us and a threesome happens here.

Says Diana a little blushed.

\- But why do Amanda will put a love spell here? We are just watching TV and drinking some tea…

Says Barbara.

Diana picks the tea jar and drains the tea going to the window.

\- If someone drunk this tea we could be horny, so is better that I know where the love spell comes from. Maybe Amanda didn’t do that alone, she has doing that to somehow prank us and after the spell is gone we will be very ashamed.

Says Diana.

\- Holy fuck shit! What we do then?

Says Barbara.

\- Tomorrow we talk about the plan and we mention Amanda, so we could know that isn’t her involved in that, this sounds more like a job than a prank.

Says Diana.

\- You’re so smart Diana.

Says Barbara

After the effect has passed Hannah is just feeling very ashamed to masturbate for a hour thinking about Amanda, she goes talk to Barbara and Diana and they explain the whole plan for Hannah, while in the green team room Amanda has arrived and says to Akko that her plan has worked, she knows because of the photo send, the O’Neill didn’t noticed that Hannah has seen her.

See you, horny witches…

Name: Hannah England

Luna Nova phone number: 22478

Date of birth: 5th August 1998

Place of birth: Weddinburgh, Scotland, United Kingdom (Scottish)

Occupation: Student at Luna Nova (2014)

Height: 1,58m (5’2”)

Weight: 52 kg (115 lbs)

Hair color and appearance: Auburn brownish red, long that goes to the back, wavy with long bangs that end in the shoulder line, usually tied with an upper ponytail.

Eye color: Brown

Body appearance: Pale Caucasian skin, thin body, occidental eyes, small boobs with some ribs appearing, a triangular shaped nose

Hannah is a very sharp tongue person, she likes to say a lot of jokes, but sometimes she didn’t have the idea how that could hurt another person and she does with person that she didn’t like sometimes even to show to not mess with her, but she has a personality, Hannah likes to dance and seeing comedy shows.


	5. French kiss

5th September 2014, Akko wakes up in the morning but she felt strange because Croix didn’t wake up so early so she had a nice night, then she changes her clothes while her friends are still sleeping and goes to Professor Croix room.

\- Professor Croix.

Says Akko knocking on the door.

Croix wakes up goes to the door yawning and opens it.

\- Akko, what did you brings to my room so early?

Says Croix yawning.

\- Why don’t you wake me up so early to train today?

Says Akko.

\- Well because your body needs to recover for yesterday, but you aren’t free from the training today, after classes go here and another thing, you need to get good grades in the other disciplines and behavior if you want to keep your training.

Says Croix.

\- What! So the markers in the other disciplines count?

Says Akko shocked.

\- Well didn’t count as a main marker, but if you collect 3 markers in each discipline that will count as a main marker.

Says Croix.

\- Oh, That’s very unfair. All that magic stuff is new for me. How could I be better in a world that is new to me?

Says Akko.

\- If you want to be a witch you at least needed to have a basic magic knowledge, how do you want to be a professional broom racer if you didn’t even dedicate to be a better witch, you know what? Chariot was a bit like you when she entered in Luna Nova, but she knows about magic.

Says Croix.

\- See? If Chariot being like me could be a professional broom racer, that means I didn’t need that useless magic knowledge, I just need to focus on the broom part.

Says Akko.

\- (Gosh, she is Chariot… I remember how that girl was in a lot of troubles and even playing all the night in that MagicStation 1).

\- But she changed when she meets with me and after she goes to the Polaris font. At that point I’ve seen how she was more mature and even dedicated witch, if wasn’t that she isn’t gonna be a professional broom racer.

Says Croix.

\- How do you know about that?

Says Akko.

\- Not only because I was her best friend but… Well… I will reveal to you later, now go to your room, you have classes today.

Says Croix.

Akko goes back to her room while her friends are changing, then lately they go to the classes, with Akko still struggling but now she is hearing more the teachers and being more careful and less impulsive using the spells, even that she is still can’t doing and with the other girls laughing at her, after the classes is over Akko and Amanda were closer to Diana and the blue team girls starts their plan.

\- Gosh! That spell almost made us horny!

Says Barbara.

\- Yeah, it was so close to us have sex, but I only see Amanda leaving.

Says Hannah.

Akko stares angry to Amanda that was shocked.

\- What the real fuck! You said that the prank has worked.

Says Akko angry.

\- But it has worked; it was not my fault if Ha…

Says Amanda before get interrupted by Diana.

\- So it was all planned by you Atsuko Kagari?

Says Diana angry.

\- Yeah I did that and why are you so angry about that? Is just a love spell.

Says Akko.

\- Just a love spell? Excuse me? If the worst happened I could have my first kiss with someone I don’t want a relationship and even worst I can have lesbian sex with my friends!

Says Diana angry and pointing to Akko.

\- Are you gonna be angry with just mouths touching like that.

Says Akko doing a French kiss on Diana.

\- You Bitch!

Says Diana slapping Akko face.

\- Oh, I’m sorry you have your first kiss with someone you didn’t like and look is just mouths touching.

Says Akko sarcastically.

\- Fuck you!

Says Diana running hiding her face ashamed.

\- Do you know what did you do to Diana? I was starting to think that you’re a cool person. Diana is the kind of person that finds the first kiss is special; she wants to have with the love of her life.

Says Barbara.

\- Oh come on you girls are so boring I just touched my mouth with Diana’s mouth briefly, she can’t even feel our mouths touching. Help me with that Amanda.

Says Akko.

\- Akko, what you did is very invasive, you should think before do a thing like that.

Says Amanda.

Akko feels her phone vibrating, when she sees that was a message from Croix.

[Message from “Croix”: What are you doing, if you didn’t show in 5 minutes I’m gonna add a marker]

\- I’m sorry about that, but I need to go!

Says Akko running worried.

\- Hey! Diana go to another way.

Says Barbara.

\- Leave them alone; Akko seems to have a important thing to do.

Says Amanda.

\- This isn’t gonna stay like that.

Says Hannah.

\- If you do anything to Akko you two need to pass through me first.

Says Amanda with her arms crossed.

\- Oh so in the first week that mundane got a friend?

Says Hannah.

\- She’s just like me, she has a personality different than you that was only Diana bitches.

Says Amanda.

\- Fuck you Amanda.

Says Hannah.

\- Well for fuck you understand a lot, even did thinking about me.

Says Amanda laughing and leaving.

Amanda leaves to the green team room while Hannah and Barbara goes walking to the blue team room.

\- That Amanda! I didn’t like her last year now I think I will hate her for supporting that mundane.

Says Hannah angry.

\- Well now we just need to see our friend if she is right.

Says Barbara.

Hannah and Barbara come to the blue team room while Akko came to Croix room, then when she enters there was Blair and Croix waiting for her.

\- Hi Akko.

Says Blair waving to Akko.

\- You finally came you’re almost late.

Says Croix.

\- I’m sorry Professor Croix but I was very busy with some troubles.

Says Akko.

\- Troubles? I want to know, if you don’t tell I’m gonna put a marker and you know that a professional broom racer stays out of trouble.

Says Croix.

\- A professional bla, bla, bla, Well yesterday me and Amanda had a plan to do a prank to Hannah.

Says Akko.

\- Only that? And don’t mock with me.

Says Croix.

\- No, then she planned with me to go in the blue team room and put a drop of cupid bee honey in Hannah’s tea, so she will drink and will be in love with the first person she sees, but everything is gonna wrong.

Says Akko.

\- Well that Hannah deserves a little but a cupid bee honey could make her horny and she even could do things with the other girls, so I’m happy to know that your prank didn’t work.

Says Croix.

\- Yeah because she has seen Amanda, I don’t know what happened after that but the girls discovered that was us and Diana goes towards me saying a lot of things of the risk of doing that prank and then she was with her face so closed that I French kiss her.

Says Akko.

Croix and Blair look shocked to Akko.

\- You did what? Please Akko tell me that you’re joking.

Says Croix face palming

\- I did that on impulse just to show that is only a contact mouth to mouth, nothing special about that.

Says Akko.

\- You’re marked Akko and is gonna to be free of that marker after our training, we need to have a serious talk about that.

Says Croix face palming.

\- For what I know Diana is lesbian, but she is a kind of person like me, that is waiting for the love of her life.

Says Blair.

\- You girls need to open your eyes, the love of your live has kissed persons before you and the person will just find that you are a bad kisser, which could lower the chances with the person.

Says Akko.

\- Where you hear that?

Says Professor Croix.

\- I didn’t hear, I live that, my friends says that is good to have practice so you could be better for the person that you’re gonna live for a while, since true love isn’t real at all, my parents broke up just a year after I was born.

Says Akko.

\- Look Akko, I just know you for a week and I have to say, not everyone is like the persons that you’re around, there’s some people that think true love exist…

Says Croix getting sad.

\- (Even me… If Chariot wasn’t dead we should be married)

\- Professor Croix?

Say Blair and Akko worried.

\- Nothing, well Akko just go to Diana’s room and apologize for what you did and you’re free from the marker.

Says Croix sad.

\- I’m sorry to let you sad Croix…

Says Akko.

\- You don’t need to sorry now go to your training and like all the days is gonna be, you need to capture the flag from Blair.

Says Croix giving Akko the heavy broom.

Akko and Blair goes to the year and starts to train and the training didn’t change at all, the Kagari still struggling to keep the broom in her control, Blair is dodging easily while Croix is just mocking Akko with the magic mega phone saying thing like “Oh Akko you’re so slow”, “Yeah Blair keep going”, “Blair is just playing with you”, after 30 minutes Akko didn’t capture the flag.

\- Is still hard to capture the flag.

Says Akko.

\- I see a little improvement came from you Akko and that’s good, well you are free to go Blair

Says Croix.

\- Thank you again, Professor Croix.

Says Blair leaving.

\- Now what are we gonna train now?

Says Akko.

\- Well before you have to do the warm up I have to reveal a thing to you.

Says Croix.

\- Yeah I remember you said earlier that you had a thing to reveal to me.

Says Akko.

\- Well maybe you know that, but I’m the person that opened that Chariot text contest in the Instagraph giving that gives a Luna Nova student pass.

Says Croix.

\- So is you behind that contest? But why? I’ve just wrote a text saying how much Chariot inspired me and I sended a video too.

Says Akko.

\- Because I miss Chariot so much… I just want to have someone that was like her to have the same feeling of teaching someone like Chariot… She loves when I trained her to be a successful broom racer… Akko… Maybe I didn’t reveal that to you… But me and Chariot wasn’t only just friends… She was my girlfriend and we are get married after both of us are champions of the WBRC.

Says Croix crying.

\- Oh… Professor Croix I’m sorry.

Says Akko hugging Croix.

\- Well can we go to your warm up? Today is gonna be running 50 laps around.

Says Croix.

\- What! I’m almost dead in the other time.

Says Akko.

\- Well there’s pasta to eat after the…

Says Croix before Akko starts to run.

Akko goes a little faster and motivated through the 50 laps but she’s just way too motivated and in the last 10 laps she was getting a bit tired, while Croix is still with the megaphone mocking her, after she completed she wasn’t that tired, and didn’t even fall flat, she was just panting.

\- Looks like you’re adapting to the training, well today’s training is over, now go to the blue team room apologize with Diana and I will know if you didn’t go.

Says Croix.

\- Okay Professor Croix.

Says Akko picking her phone.

[Akko to “Annoying bitch”: Hey Diana I’m sorry about that, could I go to your room just to apologize for what I did?]

In the blue team room Hannah and Barbara leaves Diana alone most of the time, while the Cavendish was lying in the bed crying a bit.

\- (That Atsuko Kagari! I’m not pure anymore! I have my first kiss with a random girl… I didn’t even know how to say to my mother… I don’t even know how she will react).

Diana picks her cellphone and sees that has a new message and was Akko message, then she changes the name from “Atsuko Kagari” to “Akko”

[Diana to “Akko”: Okay Akko you can go here].

Akko knock on the blue team room and is received by Hannah and Barbara that was staring angry to her.

\- Oh so the abuser finally came to apologize.

Says Hannah with her arms crossed.

\- Diana was there for one and half hour and she must be crying, why don’t you simply get out and leave her alone.

Says Barbara.

\- Yeah listen my friend abuser, or we will for…

Says Hannah before Diana interrupts her.

\- I’m fine, so what bring you here Akko?

Says Diana.

\- Well I’m really sorry about that kiss Diana; I really don’t know that a kiss is very special for you.

Says Akko.

\- Yeah I forgive you now just leave me I don’t want to see your face again until is Monday.

Says Diana waving to Akko go.

Akko leaves to her room while Diana just go back and lock herself in her private room.

\- Nice, Akko has just worsened the things, now Diana is gonna be locked there the whole night, well I’m gonna to my room read and then sleep.

Says Barbara.

\- You still read that book Night fall?

Says Hannah.

\- I’m very addicted to Night Fall, you know that Hannah.

Says Barbara going to her room.

\- Nice alone again, well at least I can have the TV all the night for me.

Says Hannah jumping in the couch.

Meanwhile Diana picks her cellphone and calls to her mother.

[Bernadette: Diana?]

[Diana crying: Mom did you will still like me if I’m not pure?]

[Bernadette: What? Who abused you? Did you said to anyone what happened?]

[Diana: The new student tried to do a prank with the girls and then I go to her angry to say that her prank with cupid bee honey could got into something more intense, then she just French kissed me!]

\- (A thing like that almost happened with me but it was a cupid bee that stung her)

[Bernadette laughing: I tough it was something more heavier, is just a French kiss, you’re still pure, you know that I French kissed you a lot when you’re a little baby?]

[Diana: Mom! It was different].

[Bernadette: Okay baby, I could understand, but don’t feel so guilty about that, you’re still as pure as a diamond, even masturbating, I know girls at your age do that].

[Diana blushed: Mom!]

[Bernadette laughing: Okay cutie, I need to go, bye]

[Diana inflating her cheeks: Bye mom]

After the call just 5 minutes later Bernadette is called again.

\- Well looks like is my baby a… gain…

Says Bernadette before noticing that was someone calling.

[?????: Honey! I finally found it! I did! We are going to be healed for that curse!]

[Bernadette freaking out: Really? So we could be together again?]

[?????: Well you just need to drink the antidote that is gonna be send in your house and then the day we could live together a married life is finally there].

[Bernadette: But we still have that problem… You know… Diana… Show she will react?].

[?????: Well little by little we try to show to her the truth, okay?]

[Bernadette: Well at least we could be together again, I hope you’re still the same hottie you were in 1998]

[?????: You’re just asking too much honey, but well I’m still the same from 1998 maybe I aged a bit, I can’t send my photos to you with the fear of Diana seeing me]

Bernadette and her girlfriend talks for hours while Diana has the same strange dream again and was her third time dreaming about that.

See you, kissed witches…

Name: Croix Meridies

Luna Nova phone number: 22031

Date of birth: 13th October 1983

Place of Birth: Florence, Italy (Italian)

Occupation: Former broom racer at the WBRC (Lavoiette) (2002-2005), Tech magic teacher in Luna Nova (2008)

Height: 1,71m (5’7”)

Weight: 59 kg (130 lbs)

Hair color and appearance: Grayish lilac, long hair that goes to the shoulders, wavy and straight with some bangs passing through her forehead, usually tied with a ponytail

Eye color: Teal green

Body appearance: Very pale skin, tall, a bit thin body, occidental eyes, big boobs, rectangular shape nose and long legs.

Croix is the tech magic teacher at Luna Nova, mostly seeing as the favorite teacher, since her way to teach is different than the others, she was a former broom racer at the Lavoiette team, after being graduated in Luna Nova and did some tests, Croix has win the 2005 championship, in the year after Chariot has disappeared, she also believes that Chariot is still alive after the accident, Croix is a very reserved but funny person, that sometimes says some jokes to cheer up the class, Croix and Chariot were girlfriends both want to get married after they are both champions of the world broom racing championship, but with the accident the plans has changed.


	6. Night Fall fair

6th September 2014, after the first week of Akko in Luna Nova is gone, is Saturday and Lotte was the whole week waiting anxious for this day, because is the Night Fall fair, Akko was wake up 4AM to train with Croix and Blair, the results of the training was the same, with the Kagari having a hard time with the broom and she getting tired after running fighting with the wind, then she goes to the red team room to wake up the girls but they are both awake.

\- Finally you appeared Akko.

Says Lotte serious.

\- Oh Lotte, I’m sorry about that and Happy birthday Lotte!

Says Akko.

\- How do you know that today is my birthday?

Says Lotte surprised.

\- Well it was in your profile on the Luna social.

Says Akko.

\- Well thank you Akko, I’m waiting you and Sucy to us go out because today is the Night Fall fair, the only thing I want today is to be have the volume 144, will be released today but only 3 persons could get.

Says Lotte.

Meanwhile in the blue team room Barbara was asking for Diana and Hannah go with her.

\- Please Hannah! Please Diana! Today is the Night Fall fair girls I waited the whole year for this.

Says Barbara.

\- Well we can go, I can understand that is your favorite book well at least we can go out for a while.

Says Diana.

\- Diana! Why we will go to that silly book fair, only because Barbara wants. If she wants so much to go, why not you go alone Barb?

Says Hannah.

\- Hannah!

Says Diana.

\- Okay I will change myself and go out in that silly book fair.

Says Hannah going to her private room.

The girls of the red team, is ready to go to the Night Fall fair, Akko picks her cellphone and send a message to Amanda.

[Akko to “Amanda”: Hey Amanda, today is Lotte birthday, how about do a surprise party to her?]

[Amanda to “Akko”: Well that’s a good idea, but how that surprise party is going to work?]

[Akko to “Amanda”: Me and Sucy will go with her in the Night Fall fair, so there’s will be free time for you girls go out and make a party].

[Amanda to “Akko”: Well we are going to use Cons basement to make the party, but we need a cake].

[Akko to “Amanda”: Do you have money there? I can pay you after the party].

[Amanda to “Akko”: You’re lucky that I didn’t spend the 10 pounds, I see you later and don’t be so late].

\- Hey Akko let’s go! You can text in your phone later.

Says Lotte.

The red team girls finally come to the city of Blightonbury to the Night Fall fair, Lotte is very anxious and was pointing to the persons cosplaying saying the name of the characters, but this ends when the girls meet with the blue team girls.

\- Why are you here?

Says Diana angry.

\- I’m sorry but I don’t know how to read minds to know that you’re going here with your friends.

Says Akko.

\- Yeah but I can see that you only go here to mock Diana.

Says Hannah.

\- Excuse me? I came here invited by Lotte, is her birthday and she loves Night Fall.

Says Akko angry.

Diana, Hannah and Akko stay discussing at each other while Sucy is just quiet hearing them, Lotte and Barbara stare each other and they notice that both girls are holding a Night Fall book, the Yanson girl goes towards the Parker.

\- I didn’t know that you like Night Fall, Barbara.

Says Lotte.

\- And I didn’t know that you like Night Fall too Lotte.

Says Barbara blushed.

\- Well our friends didn’t go well at each other.

Says Lotte.

\- Hey Lotte how about we go out for a walk and talk about Night Fall.

Says Barbara.

\- Really? And the girls?

Says Lotte blushed.

\- Well forget about them, we are going just for a while.

Says Barbara.

\- So I’m in!

Says Lotte giving her hand to Barbara.

\- Eh, Lotte?

Says Barbara blushed and picking Lotte’s hand.

Barbara and Lotte leaves going for a walk holding hands while Sucy is trying to advice to Akko that Lotte has leaved but she is just still angry discussing with Hannah and Diana, while Barbara and Lotte was having a nice walking talking about Night Fall and their favorite parts, then they go to the Ley line square and they sit on a bench.

\- Well I’m really impressed to know that you like Night Fall, Barbara.

Says Lotte.

\- Yeah, I just can’t say to someone that I like that book, because Hannah says is a silly book and only dumb people like, but she is wrong.

Says Barbara.

\- Night Fall is great; she just didn’t read to see how awesome this book is.

Says Lotte.

\- Yeah, but I’m really sorry about what I’m going to say, but if wasn’t your roommate did that thing with Diana that whole discussion wouldn’t happen.

Says Barbara.

\- I’m fine with that, I didn’t approved what Akko did too, well at least she ask for apologize with Diana.

Says Lotte.

\- Yeah, let us forget about our friends and think about something more important, like us.

Says Barbara.

\- Us? Are you saying that you’re…

Says Lotte blushed.

\- Not that, I’m sorry, I just want to talk more about Night Fall, yeah that’s it, but I’m lesbian Lotte, if you want to know.

Says Barbara blushed.

\- So I’m really sorry about picking you holding your hand, I didn’t know that was invasive.

Says Lotte blushed

\- And you Lotte, what do you like?

Says Barbara hiding her face with the book.

\- Well I’m bisexual, if you want to know, I like both.

Says Lotte.

\- (So I still have a chance, nice)

\- I’m sorry if this question is too invasive.

Says Barbara blushed.

\- I’m fine with that, is just a normal question to do.

Says Lotte.

\- Well can I ask one more question but I thing is invasive too?

Says Barbara.

-You’re free to say.

Says Lotte blushed.

\- What if hypothetically, you date a girl, did you will stay only with her or will be more like a person that is more open in a relationship.

Says Barbara ashamed hiding her face with the book.

Meanwhile Akko, Diana and Hannah has finally stopped discussing when Sucy uses a magic megaphone.

\- Sucy!

Says Akko

\- You girls discussed so much that Lotte and Barbara has just leaved us.

Says Sucy.

\- See Akko, if you don’t start this whole discussion, our friends wouldn’t leave.

Says Hannah.

\- Hannah! Well we have something more important to do, let’s find the girls.

Says Diana.

The girls go in a search for Lotte and Barbara walking in the whole city trying to find them while they are still talking in the square.

\- Well Barbara hypothetically, if I was in a relationship with that person will mean that I love her and I will be with my heart only on her.

Says Lotte.

\- (So there’s a hope for me, I’m not only have the chance of having a friend that likes Night Fall but I could even get a girlfriend)

\- Barbara?

Says Lotte snapping her fingers to Barbara.

\- Oh So that’s really nice, now I don’t have more questions.

Says Barbara.

\- (Barbara is really cute; I didn’t see her being like that)

The girls come to the Ley Line square and finally found Barbara, but then Hannah just pushed Lotte from Barbara pushing her arm.

\- Hey!

Says Barbara.

\- Don’t treat my friend like that you asshole.

Says Akko.

\- Your friend has kidnapped our friend without we knowing.

Says Hannah.

\- Hannah, don’t be so childish, they’re just tired of us discussing like kids.

Says Diana.

\- Hey! Release my arm I’m not an animal!

Says Barbara releasing her arm from Hannah.

\- But the red team girls are all animals.

Says Hannah.

\- Hey! That’s not it! Lotte is my friend now and you know what!

Says Barbara walking towards Lotte.

\- What?

Says Hannah.

\- You girls can go back to your room, I’m gonna stay here with the red team girls and Lotte.

Says Barbara.

\- Fine! So stay with this girls, I’m not going to stay in this boring book fair, come with me Diana.

Says Hannah leaving lifting her nose.

\- I’m going with Hannah, because of a certain person, be careful with her Barb, see you later.

Says Diana going with Hannah.

Diana and Hannah leaves to Luna Nova while the red team girls and Barbara walks through the fair, later Lotte and Barbara goes to the contest quiz of Night Fall, both wins the new volume of the book and a autograph of Annabel Crème, Amanda is sending a lot of messages to Akko about the surprise party be ready, then when the girls are leaving to Luna Luna.

\- Well Lotte, today is an awesome day, but I have to go.

Says Barbara.

\- I understand.

Says Lotte.

\- Hey Barbara, wait! Don’t leave yet.

Says Akko running towards her.

\- What do you want Akko?

Says Barbara.

\- Hey Sucy, Lotte go ahead I catch you, me and Barbara needs to talk.

Says Akko.

Lotte and Sucy goes ahead so Akko could talk with Barbara about the surprise party which the Parker girl agree to go with her, even sending messages to her friends go to the party with her too, but they didn’t go, then they all four go to the green team room and is empty.

\- Why we came to the green team room? Nobody is here.

Says Lotte.

\- Well maybe they are in the basement.

Says Akko pushing the handle

They go to the basement and were everything dark until someone turn on the light and there’s everyone surprising Lotte that was very blushed and thrilled, everyone starts to sing “Happy birthday” to Lotte.

\- I don’t know you guys did that to me. You’re so great friends.

Says Lotte almost crying.

\- You deserve it; you are our best friend in Luna Nova.

Says Akko.

\- And why Barbara is here?

Says Amanda.

\- She’s Lotte friend now, we just figured out that they both like Night Fall.

Says Akko.

\- I’ve never had friends before! And friends that did a birthday party to me, I really don’t know how to say. I’m so ashamed, today is the best day in my life!

Says Lotte.

\- (Seeing Lotte so happy, make my heart feel so warm… What… Am I… Falling in love with Lotte Yanson! Oh my… But she’s really cute…)

\- Well Lotte… Uh… Could I ask you something?

Says Barbara blushed and pushing Lotte’s shirt.

\- (She’s so blushed, Is she falling in love with me?)

\- What?

Says Lotte.

\- Tomorrow you could go out with me?

Says Barbara blushed looking to the floor.

\- What!

Says Lotte blushed.

\- I’m sorry if you don’t want I can understand if…

Says Barbara before Lotte interrupt her.

\- Sure! Why not? Just give me your phone number?

Says Lotte.

The girls hearing them are freaking out.

\- Ahhhh! Is… Uh… 22411.

Says Barbara.

\- Okay, well where do you want to go out? My number is 22465.

Says Lotte.

\- How about go to London for a walk and eat in a restaurant, I’ll pay for the food.

Says Barbara.

\- Oh you’re so wholesome Barbara, okay then, we can discuss more on the phone.

Says Lotte.

\- Well Lotte I’m leaving, bye!

Says Barbara waving to Lotte.

After Barbara is out of the basement she freaks out thinking about Lotte and adds her number too, putting her name as “Lottie <3”, while in the party Amanda and Sucy was mocking Lotte about Barbara but she didn’t care, then when Barbara enters in the blue team room Hannah was staring angry at her sitting in a couch with her arms crossed.

\- You finally remember you have friends.

Says Hannah.

\- I just go to Lotte’s birthday, I even send a message to Diana and you, don’t be so boring, you’re not my mother to control my life and even my mom didn’t controlled my life.

Says Barbara.

\- Yeah you’re right I’m nothing to you, you just prefer the Yanson girl over me.

Says Hannah.

\- Are you jealous of Lotte?

Says Barbara.

\- I’m not jealous! I just don’t like my best friend going out with the girls of the red team.

Says Hannah.

\- So accept that. I’m going out with Lotte tomorrow.

Says Barbara going to her private.

\- You what! Wait! Barb!

Says Hannah standing and going to Barbara private room door.

\- (Barbara is liking that Yanson girl, shit! If I read that stupid book more I could like and be more close to Barb, but now in just one day that girl get more close to her than me in a whole year, Fuck! Well she is going out with the girl tomorrow but what if… I have an idea)

Hannah goes to Diana private room door and knocks it.

\- Diana?

Says Hannah knocking the door.

\- What!

Says Diana opening the door.

\- Do you know O’Neill phone number?

Says Hannah.

\- Why do you asking her number?

Says Diana.

\- I just want to talk to her of that honey accident.

Says Hannah.

\- Oh so you want her? I don’t know the honey effect could last more than a hour.

Says Diana laughing.

\- Not that Diana! I just want her number please.

Says Hannah.

\- Well I’m sorry Hannah, but I’ve blocked and removed her phone number after the honey mess.

Says Diana.

\- Okay, Thank you by the way, Diana.

Says Hannah waving to Diana.

\- Bye Hannah.

Says Diana closing the door.

\- (Shit! How could I be with my eyes open to Barbara, I didn’t have O’Neill number, well if I wake up early tomorrow I could talk with O’Neill personally, so I could negotiate about the plan to ruin Lotte and Barbara date. Who thinks that I will talk to Amanda again?)

Hannah then goes to her room to sleep so she could wake up early, In the basement Lotte birthday is finally over when everyone was just too tired to keep partying so they go back to their rooms, while Barbara is talking with Lotte by messages, Sucy is usually mocking Lotte about that but she still didn’t care, just waiting until is Sunday they stayed for hours talking more about each other, didn’t take long and Barbara is completely in love with Lotte, while the Yanson girl is just amazed to know about Barbara, Diana is having some strange dreams since she is talking with her mother about she being lesbian.

See you, writer witches…

Name: Barbara Parker

Luna Nova phone number: 22411

Date of birth: 4th August 1998

Place of birth: Cape Town, South Africa (South African)

Occupation: Student at Luna Nova (2014)

Height: 1,60m (5’3”)

Weight: 54 kg (119 lbs)

Hair color and appearance: Dark grayish blue, long that goes to the hip line, straight with bangs that goes to the cheek.

Eye color: grayish blue

Body appearance: Pale Caucasian skin, thin body, occidental eyes, small boobs with some ribs appearing, large hips, a triangular shaped nose.

Barbara is one of the friends of Diana from the blue team, she likes to read the book Night Fall that Hannah just find is silly, since then she was trying to find a friend that share the same taste as her, Barbara somehow feels a bit guilty when she helps Hannah bully Akko, she is a shy, introverted and very lovely person, her dream was to become a successful writer like the creator of Night Fall.


	7. Barbara and Lotte date

7th September 2014, Akko as usual wake up at the 4AM to her broom training and the results are still the same but I little improved, now Akko could control more the broom and seeing that Croix starts to notice so she has a little plan in her mind, In the warm up Akko could handle the 50 laps panting a little.

\- I’m impressed with that Akko.

Says Professor Croix.

\- For the first time I can do the 50 laps.

Says Akko panting.

\- Now I think you will be ready for the next step of broom training.

Says Croix.

\- And what will be?

Says Akko.

Croix casts a spell that made a big black cube appears falling in the ground causing a little shake.

\- Well, this is a dark monolith, that could weight ten kilograms or even a hundred tons, well that depends on how much did you choose.

Says Croix patting the monolith.

\- And how that thing did is going to help me in my training?

Says Akko.

\- Well, just look at that.

Says Croix picking a broom and casting a spell that chains the broom with the monolith.

\- So I’m gonna push that cube with a broom?

Says Akko pointing to the monolith.

\- Oh nice, I didn’t even need to explain, but this isn’t gonna be easy, your body will feel too, well be warned that you’re gonna push this 10 tons monolith for 30 minutes, I’m gonna measure how much you move each day.

Says Croix.

Then Akko picks the broom and starts to fly and try to push the monolith but is really heavy to push even with the broom, she felt a lot in her shoulders and the whole body, after the 30 minutes has passed she fall flat on the ground tired and panting.

\- Oh great Akko, you could move the monolith for impressing 234.

Says Croix measuring the monolith trail.

\- Meters?

Says Akko panting.

\- Milimeters, well don’t be so optimistic; Chariot best score was pushing 300 meters.

Says Croix.

\- What! That feel I’m pushed for a whole kilometer.

Says Akko.

\- Well today training is over.

Says Croix.

Akko leaves to the red team room while in the blue team room, Hannah has awake.

\- (I need to go to the green team!)

Hannah walks to the green team room and meets with Akko in the corridors.

\- What are you doing here so early?

Says Akko.

\- The same I’m questioning you?

Says Hannah.

\- Well I’m going to my room, so don’t disturb me and for what I remember your room is on the floor above.

Says Akko.

\- I have a important thing to do here and isn’t your business.

Says Hannah leaving with her nose up.

\- Strange, but well I’m going to my room.

Says Akko going to her room but then she stops and hide to spy Hannah.

\- (Why Hannah is here that’s very strange, I want to figure out that).

Hannah goes to the green team door and knocks it.

\- (The Green team room. So Hannah is going to talk to Amanda? Well I didn’t know the honey effect could last so long, I want to hear her declaring to Amanda and then feel very ashamed, heh)

Amanda opens the door and she is very sleepy as she has almost waked up, wearing only a shirt and panties that made Hannah blush.

\- What brings you here Hannah? The honey spell effect only lasts for an hour so why you blushed?

Says Amanda yawning.

\- (Gosh she’s hot! I thought that the spell has made me think that, but she really has a nice body, but she didn’t have Barbara thick butt)

\- Well Amanda, I’m here to pay for a job.

Says Hannah.

\- I’m not a bitch to sell my body? Who do you think you are to ask for that proposal?

Says Amanda closing the door but Hannah holds with her hand, while Akko was spying them and trying to not laugh.

\- Please Amanda, the job I want isn’t that kind of job is a prank job.

Says Hannah.

\- Oh so why you didn’t say it before come in!

Says Amanda opening the door and pushing Hannah.

Hannah has entered in the green team room while Akko put her ear in the door so she can hear them.

\- Well I want you to ruin Barbara and Lotte date.

Says Hannah.

\- Why do you want that? Lotte is my friend.

Says Amanda.

\- Well I’m gonna pay you 300 po…

Says Hannah before Amanda interrupts her.

\- Fuck that! I’m in.

Says Amanda.

Meanwhile Akko was hearing everything and she is shocked and angry.

\- (Amanda! You fucking money bitch! Gosh I need to tell that to Lotte!)

Akko goes running to the red team room, while Amanda and Hannah were talking about how to ruin the date.

\- Well you’re going to impersonate Barbara and doing that you will act like a dumbass to Lotte.

Says Hannah.

\- That’s pretty easy to do, I just need to distract Barbara.

Says Amanda.

\- Well I’m going, I can’t be so late, Barbara was taking a shower when I go here.

Says Hannah giving the money to Amanda.

\- Hey there’s only 150 pounds!

Says Amanda.

\- I will pay the other half only if I have the certain of the job being well done.

Says Hannah.

\- Well my number is 22373, so you can tell me if Barbara is leaving the blue team room.

Says Amanda.

Akko finally comes to the red team room but when she opens the door Lotte isn’t there.

\- Where’s Lotte?

Says Akko.

\- Lotte has leaved to her date 5 minutes ago.

Says Sucy.

\- Fuck! I need to tell her that Amanda has accepted Hannah proposal to ruin her date… Yeah her phone!

Says Akko.

[Akko to “Lotte”: Lotte! Amanda is going to ruin your date; Hannah has paid her to ruin your date].

[Akko to “Lotte”: Please answer me faster!]

Akko then tries to call Lotte and then she hears her phone ringing.

\- Fuck! She has leaved her phone here! Why someone didn’t go with her phone in a date?

Says Akko.

Akko changes herself and picks her broom.

\- Well Sucy I’m leaving I need to chase Amanda, if you want you can go with me.

Says Akko.

\- I’m fine with that, I’m going to the green team room later.

Says Sucy.

Akko leaves the red team room, while Hannah came to the blue team room but when she enters Barbara was leaving.

[Hannah to “O’Neill”: O’Neill she is leaving! Go!]

[Amanda to “Diana bitch 1”: Okay, why did you say only now?]

[Hannah to “O’Neill”: Because I’ve just entered here O’Neill].

Amanda goes out to the green team room, while Akko spying her goes too, while Lotte and Barbara meets each other in the Ley line square.

\- I’m sorry Lotte, I wake up late today.

Says Barbara.

\- Don’t worry Barbara, so let’s go.

Says Lotte giving her hand to Barbara.

\- We are going to fly in a broom holding hands?

Says Barbara blushed.

\- Well I have a better idea, how about we fly on the same broom?

Says Lotte.

\- Uh… Yeah!

Says Barbara blushed and using a spell to make her a key chain.

Amanda and Akko has arrived to the Ley line square without them noticing each other, while Lotte and Barbara starts to take off.

\- Next stop London!

Says Barbara.

Lotte and Barbara goes to London in the front while Amanda and Akko was chasing her, then after 2 hours they are in London.

\- (How I could be Barbara? She’s on the same broom with Lotte; Well I need to keep my eyes open, gosh why they need to fly so slow?)

Barbara and Lotte flies towards the whole city for a bunch of minutes with Barbara taking a lot of photos of Lotte and them together, Hannah is constantly sending messages to Amanda about the date, while Akko is getting bored about spying them, then Barbara and Lotte goes to a restaurant, so Amanda and Akko entered disguised.

\- (Amanda I know is you behind that disguise; gosh this restaurant looks very expensive).

\- Lotte, I need to go to the bathroom wait me here?

Says Barbara walking to the bathroom.

\- Okay Barbara.

Says Lotte.

Barbara goes to the bathroom, Amanda goes too and Akko goes behind being careful, but she is too late, when the Kagari enters Barbara was pushed to a toilet but is strange because seconds later another “Barbara” leaves the toilet and takes a photo.

[Amanda to “Diana bitch 1”: Well now I’m her, so the plan is gonna work].

[Hannah to “O’Neill”: Oh finally you decided to do the plan].

[Amanda to “Diana bitch 1”: Fuck you! And don’t say how I do my job].

\- (This is very strange, Barbara isn’t taller than me).

Then the fake Barbara goes out while Akko open the toilet door and see the real Barbara asleep.

\- (Oh my! Amanda is impersonating Barbara!I can’t hear their plan because I need to went to the red team room, well I will try to wake up Barbara).

Akko tries everything to wake up Barbara, while Amanda came to Lotte and she sits putting her feet in the table, while everyone stare at them shocked.

\- Barbara! Why are you doing that?

Says Lotte.

\- Because I can bitch. You aren’t my mom to say what I have to do.

Says Amanda.

\- What! Is that you Barbara? You are making me feel ashamed!

Says Lotte blushed.

\- I don’t care bitch, so when you’re gonna give me that pussy?

Says Amanda.

\- Respect me! I’m not a bitch to you treat me like that! What did I do! You want sex? You can have if you’re gentle now I’m going to leave if…

Says Lotte angry before Akko interrupts her carrying Barbara.

\- Don’t leave Lotte, she isn’t Barbara! She is Amanda!

Says Akko pointing to Amanda that has back to her appearance.

\- What! Are guys doing a bad prank at me? Why you ruin my date? I thought I have friends.

Says Lotte leaving and crying.

\- Wait! Lotte!

Says Akko.

Barbara then wakes up and she is very confused.

\- Where am I?

Says Barbara waking up and standing.

\- Barbara! Go! Lotte is outside.

Says Akko.

\- Why?

Says Barbara confused.

\- Just go!

Says Akko.

Barbara goes outside while Amanda is trying to stop her but Akko holds Amanda.

\- You stay here!

Says Akko.

When Barbara goes outside Lotte was crying and picking her broom.

\- Lotte? Why are you crying?

Says Barbara worried.

\- Barbara?

Says Lotte crying.

\- What happened, why Akko is so desperate? Why everyone is looking at us?

Says Barbara confused.

Meanwhile in the restaurant Akko and Amanda is discussing.

\- Amanda! You money bitch! Why did you agree with that! Now you not only has ruined a date but a friendship too!

Says Akko angry.

\- Fuck you! At least I can have 300 pounds.

Says Amanda.

\- A friendship cost 300 pounds for you? So I’m not gonna be your friend.

Says Akko leaving.

\- Akko! Wait! I’m not going to be the reason for your friendship with Lotte be ended I will refund Hannah, I promise.

Says Amanda holding Akko.

Amanda and Akko were going outside and they meet with Barbara and Lotte almost leaving.

\- Wait!

Say Akko and Amanda.

\- I’m not gonna wait for fake friends like you.

Says Lotte.

\- Please Lotte, at least give them the chance to explain, I want to know what really happened.

Says Barbara.

\- All right, only because you want Barbara.

Says Lotte.

Then Lotte and Barbara stay on the land and Amanda explains what she did, Barbara is very angry to know.

\- Hannah what? That Jealous bitch ruined my date!

Says Barbara.

\- So Hannah likes you?

Says Lotte.

\- I think so. Who she think she is to control my life and love interests, give me that 150 pounds I’m gonna give to her personally!

Says Barbara.

Amanda gives to Barbara the 150 pounds, then she transforms her key chain in a broom and flies angry going back to Luna Nova, while Lotte was looking to her leaving a bit worried.

\- (Love interest… What she said about that)

Then Lotte look to Akko and Amanda serious.

\- Why do you agree with a thing like that Amanda?

Says Lotte disappointed.

\- She offered 300 pounds, is the money for 30 pranks I usually do.

Says Amanda.

\- And you Akko? Why are you here?

Says Lotte disappointed.

\- I spied their conversation in the green team room so I tried to send messages or call you, but you leave your phone in the room, so I chase Amanda and you to protect your date to be ruined!

Says Akko.

\- Oh… I’m sorry Akko, you think about me and goes there, well if you wasn’t here Amanda will impersonate more Barbara and I will hate her, at least you didn’t ruin my feelings towards her.

Says Lotte.

\- Well, let’s go back to Luna Nova.

Says Akko.

\- I’m sorry about that Lotte, I promise I’m not gonna agree with Hannah money proposals.

Says Amanda.

Amanda, Akko and Lotte goes back to Luna Nova, while Barbara finally came and she goes running through the corridors until she came to the blue team room, Hannah was seating in a couch looking to Barbara.

\- Hey Barb, so how’s your date? Maybe you wake up and now you had to come back earlier because Lotte isn’t there.

Says Hannah sarcastically.

Barbara walks angry towards Hannah, pushes her to stand up by her robe collar and throw the 150 pounds in Hannah’s face then she slaps her face.

\- You motherfucking jealous bitch!

Says Barbara angry.

\- That hurts barb.

Says Hannah.

\- I know that you hired Amanda to ruin my date, she impersonate me and almost ruin my chances with Lotte you little piece of shit!

Says Barbara angry.

Hearing them Diana leaves her private room to know what happened.

\- Girls, calm down, even the girls in the floor below can hear Barbara screaming at Hannah.

Says Diana.

\- Shut the fuck up Diana! You really don’t know what this piece of shit has done!

Says Barbara leaving to her room.

\- You need to apologize Barbara, you know that.

Says Diana.

\- I’ve just ruined her date, she can’t be with that Yanson girl.

Says Hannah.

\- Hannah, open your eyes, now I’ve not only ruined her date but your chances of her, do you think she is gonna be look at you tomorrow and everything will be fine?

Says Diana.

\- I just want to have Barbara’s heart, I tried for the whole year to know more about her better, but I can’t read that stupid book.

Says Hannah.

\- Now your chances with her are gone, accept that Hannah, do you want to lose her friendship because of your self interest?

Says Diana.

\- Okay Diana I’m gonna apologize with her, but not now she is just angry about what I do?

Says Hannah looking down.

\- And she has all the reason to be like that.

Says Diana.

Later Hannah sends a message trying to apologize with Barbara, but she didn’t even reply that messages, while in the green team room Amanda feel very guilty for what she agree to do, Akko and Lotte friendship keeps the same they talked to Sucy about the date and she’s very surprised even mocking Lotte trying to make her blush of what Amanda said to her while she’s impersonate Barbara.

See you, dating witches…

Name: Amanda O’Neill

Luna Nova phone number: 22373

Date of birth: 13th March 1998

Place of birth: Austin, Texas, United States (American)

Occupation: Student at Luna Nova (2014) 

Height: 1,67m (5’6”)

Weight: 57 kg (125 lbs)

Hair color and appearance: Two tone orange and salmon red, Short, straight and up over the shoulders.

Eye color: Green

Body appearance: Pale Caucasian skin, thin, occidental eyes, medium boobs, tall, rounded nose.

Amanda is a Tomboyish girl, she likes to be boyish and doing some stunts in the broom, she is a kind troublemaker and immature just because she didn’t like rules at all, so every rule for her created for be broken, she entered in Luna Nova to show a new way of broom racing that is more about style than just racing.


	8. The jealous student

15 September 2014, 2 weeks has passed since Akko has entered in Luna Nova, in the classes she improved a lot, now she could get the spells in less tries and without causing a whole mess, the girls are starting to accept her more, in the training Akko has improved a little and now she could control the heavy broom and even move the monolith for a full meter, but Blair still manage to dodges from Akko, in the red team, Sucy is still wanting to get the cockatrice feather, Lotte and Barbara relation is getting very closer, in the green team room Amanda is forgiven by Lotte for what she did and she now keep mocking Hannah, the other girls still the same and in the blue team Diana is finally free from that dreams, Barbara forgives her friend and she still in love with Lotte and Hannah is very confused since her life has changed a lot in the week Akko came.

After the classes is finished Akko and Croix was walking in the corridors talking to each other about broom racing, Constanze was looking to them a bit angry and jealous, then she sends a message to Akko.

[Constanze to “Akko”: Come to my room we need to talk]

\- Well professor Croix, I’m going to the green team room, I see you tomorrow.

Says Akko.

\- Okay Akko, bye.

Says Croix waving to Akko.

When Akko goes to the green team room, only Amanda and Jasminka were there.

\- Where’s Cons?

Says Akko.

\- She must be in the basement.

Says Amanda.

Akko pushes the lever and goes to the basement, but when she landed on the couch she is tied and Constanze appears with a gun made with magic wand.

\- Ah! Cons! What the fuck?

Says Akko confused.

\- Stay away of Professor Croix!

Says Constanze stanbot.

\- Why?

Says Akko.

\- Why do you are so friendly with her? What do you have in special that I didn’t have? I’m the most talented student in her class.

Says Constanze stanbot while she’s holding the cry.

\- Oh… I’m sorry about that Cons… But I can’t say is a secret.

Says Akko.

\- So you even share secrets? Fuck! I’m so jealous of your friendship with Professor Croix, I tried for the whole year impress her with my inventions and robots, but she just say that is “awesome” or “great” this is the closest I get into a friendship with her…

Says Constanze stanbot while Constanze is crying.

\- Cons… If you want I could help you… And even get some friends, you just need to be less shy.

Says Akko.

\- I’m sorry about that Akko.

Says Constanze stanbot releasing Akko.

\- Don’t need to sorry about that.

Says Akko hugging Constanze.

\- I just want to have a closer friendship with professor Croix, talk about other things than just classes.

Says Constanze stanbot.

\- You could talk about broom racing with her or I could help you to be with me in a thing, well I have an idea.

Says Akko.

\- Broom racing?

Says Constanze stanbot.

Akko picks her phone and send a message to Croix.

[Akko to “Croix”: Professor Croix, I could call another witch to help with our training?]

[Croix to “Akko”: Which one? Did you tell to anyone about our training?]

[Akko to “Croix”: No, but she wants to know why I’m so close to you Professor Croix, her help could be very useful since she knows a lot of this tech magic stuff].

[Croix to “Akko”: Well bring Constanze here, I was thinking about her to the next step of your training].

[Akko to “Croix”: Really?]

Akko locks her phone and looks to Constanze smiling.

\- Well Cons, is your lucky day, we will go to Professor Croix room.

Says Akko.

\- Thank you Akko.

Says Constanze stanbot and smiling.

Akko and Constanze goes to Croix room and then the german witch is really impressed with all that things made by her in the room.

\- Ohhhh, you still have my inventions and robots.

Says Constanze stanbot.

\- You is my greatest student so why not.

Says Croix.

\- See Cons, Professor Croix really notice you.

Says Akko.

\- I still use your coffee machine is just very useful and better than the regular ones.

Says Croix.

Croix explains to Constanze about the whole training thing and she is very impressed, even with Akko.

\- So now this whole friendship is explained.

Says Constanze stanbot.

\- Well we could be friends too.

Says Croix.

\- Me? Your friend?

Says Constanze stanbot while she is blushed.

\- Why not? You have a great future Constanze. Well Akko you need to go I have to talk more to Constanze, tomorrow you will know about what we talked.

Says Croix.

\- Okay I’m going.

Says Akko leaving.

Akko leaves the room while a Croix and Constanze talk about the training and then the Kagari meets Diana while she is walking in the corridors.

\- Diana?

Says Akko.

\- Why are you here Akko?

Says Diana.

\- Nothing that important, I’m just going back to my room.

Says Akko.

\- Well that nothing that important could be a prank again.

Says Diana.

\- Diana, the green team room is on the same floor of my room, why do I will talk to Amanda here?

Says Akko.

\- I can’t trust on you Akko, you’re just an immature girl who wants to become a witch and you know that you’re pushing too hard, why don’t you give up?

Says Diana.

\- Because this is my dream, I’m gonna be a great broom racer and witch like Chariot, you will see how great I am.

Says Akko.

\- If you’re so great why you’re struggling in the classes?

Says Diana.

\- Because is everything new for me, is like giving an artist giving a pen to someone who didn’t draw and says to that person draw a perfect museum art.

Says Akko.

\- So why are you in one of the most rigid witch academies?

Says Diana.

\- Because Chariot Du Nord studied here and as I said I came to make my dream come true I will show how great I am in the broom relay.

Says Akko.

\- You lost in the last time we race 2 weeks ago. So why do you will beat me in the broom relay?

Says Diana.

\- Just wait and you see it how I improved.

Says Akko passing through Diana.

\- (Improved? What is she implying with that? Well I’m going to wait her if was necessary in the broom relay, I want to see if she really improved and then smokes her going with everything, that day I didn’t even go all out against her).

They go in separate ways, while Akko is going to the red team room, Diana is going to the blue team room.

\- (What is this feeling? The same feeling again when I raced against her. I refuse to accept that she is my rival).

Then Akko enters in the red team room while Sucy is waiting her and Lotte as usual is reading Night Fall.

\- You are finally here Akko.

Says Sucy holding a controller.

\- Yeah, you really don’t know what happened in the green team room.

Says Akko.

\- So Constanze has freak out about your friendship with Professor Croix?

Says Sucy.

\- How do you know about that?

Says Akko shocked.

\- Come on Akko, you’re always the last one to know that. I’ve seen that since the first week, but tell to us why did you have a so close friendship with Professor Croix?

Says Sucy.

\- Well that is a secret Sucy, one day I could say, but today no.

Says Akko.

\- Oh come on Akko, we are friends why can’t you trust a secret to friends?

Says Sucy.

\- Can’t you just wait for the day?

Says Akko.

\- You are so boring Akko.

Says Sucy.

Sucy and Akko stays playing in the MagicStation 2 for hours while in the blue team room Hannah and Barbara was talking to each other about Lotte.

\- Well now you don’t want to date me. How you’re going to declare your love to Lotte? Has passed another date with her and you didn’t even kissed Lotte.

Says Hannah.

\- This things take time to happen Hannah.

Says Barbara.

\- Yeah take time; sure, if you keep waiting you will fall into a friendzone with her like me.

Says Hannah.

\- Saying that don’t look that you’ve forgot to have feelings towards me and you’re just way too dumb Hannah, you didn’t show your real intentions with me, I only knew when I go to the first date with Lotte.

Says Barbara.

\- I still have, but now I had to accept that you’re only my friend, well at least this isn’t the end of the world. I mean, we’re still in the second year; there are a lot of girls here.

Says Hannah.

\- Yeah but I think that you will go for the O’Neill girl, well she is very cute.

Says Barbara laughing.

\- Barbara! That’s only a honey accident!

Says Hannah blushed.

\- Oh honey accident sure. Well Hannah do you like Ham?

Says Barbara.

\- Ham?

Says Hannah.

\- Hamanda! That’s what I’m gonna call your shipp.

Says Barbara laughing.

\- Fuck you Barbara! Stop!

Says Hannah throwing a pillow in Barbara.

Diana enters in the room and sees the girls throwing a pillow to each other.

\- Oh looks like you girls are having fun.

Says Diana.

\- Diana, please tells to Barbara stops to mock me?

Says Hannah.

\- Why? Is so good that you girls has finally come to be more friendly.

Says Diana.

\- Hey Diana is you with me into Hamanda?

Says Barbara.

\- Hamanda? Why are you spelling Amanda name different?

Says Diana confused.

\- This is the name of the shipp between Hannah and Amanda.

Says Barbara laughing.

\- Hey you fucking bitch stop it!

Says Hannah throwing a pillow in Barbara.

\- Oh! Now I understand, now I’m in with the Hamanda, they could be a very cute couple, the tomboyish troublemaker with the well… Another troublemaker but not that tomboyish.

Says Diana laughing.

\- Diana! Fuck you two! Damn!

Says Hannah inflating her cheeks.

Diana goes to her room and she lies on her bed still having that feeling about Akko, while Hannah and Barbara is just having a pillow fight.

\- (Why? This girl is having me a so strange feeling that I’ve never felt before, when she is close to me and says about her dream to be a broom racer and show me how good she is, I feel my heart beating faster, maybe is just a rivalry feeling, but that didn’t make any sense, I’m better than her in all aspects, how I could even consider Akko my rival)

Very far from Luna Nova in the Cavendish Manor, Bernadette is watching TV in her room but then Daryl enters and throws a box in front of her.

\- Hey! Another gift from that Irish person.

Says Daryl.

\- Daryl! Don’t throw my packages from her! You’re not only satisfied for what you did in 1998 but even tries to break all of their packages.

Says Bernadette angry.

\- Well this is all that bitch deserves, if wasn’t her mom will still alive.

Says Daryl.

\- She is the love of my life, at least you can respect that. Daryl you’re just prolonging the day everyone will know the truth behind Diana and mother died trying to disturb the ritual of the family lead, you know that better than anyone.

Says Bernadette.

\- I doubt very much that Diana will believe that, she thinks that you’re crazy and throwing that to her will make her doubt even more to the point she will really thinks that your sanity isn’t in their normal days, who will believe that she came from a lesbian couple and even from that person.

Says Daryl leaving and closing the door.

\- (You really don’t know what is going on here Daryl, when the true falls in your shoulders you will be so sorry for what you did, well maybe your daughters will still in your side but I doubt that Diana will be)

Bernadette anxious opens the package, which was with a box and inside the box was a glass with a potion and a letter.

“I know that Daryl will throw this box so I protected this glass, this is the cure, drink all the content in the glass and the day we’ll be together will be a reality, I miss you since 1998, just be careful because you’re gonna puke some metal balls that are inside in your body, this is the things that make us far from each other, I realize a bunch of studies and I finally found at that after going into the bloodstream this things goes to the stomach and grows up as metal balls, well at least I could pick the book of how is made before Daryl, be careful, nobody can read this, even Diana, well I just hope that this works on you like that worked on me and I love you yours truly Irish wife: L.M.”

\- (This is the… I’m finally healed, after 16 long years we can be together again… Well I hope Diana accept her)

Bernadette drinks the antidote and felt the need to puke then she goes to the bathroom and after puking she notice that a lot of metal balls has come out, then she picks her phone and sends a message to her wife.

[Bernadette to “Irish cutie”: I drank! I felt the need to puke! And now I’m healed honey!]

Bernadette’s wife then calls to her.

[Bernadette’s wife: Really?]

[Bernadette: Yeah honey, so what now?]

[Bernadette’s wife: Well how about a date?]

[Bernadette: Where?]

[Bernadette’s wife: How about a date in Glasgow, so she wouldn’t notice us].

[Bernadette: I’m in! great idea honey].

[Bernadette’s wife: So we could talk more about how we should make me closer to Diana too].

[Bernadette: Yeah this is the most challenging thing].

[Bernadette’s wife: The most challenging thing has passed honey, now we are going to be together and close again and I’m sorry to say about that].

[Bernadette: About what?]

[Bernadette’s wife: I want to see your sister shocked to know that I’m finally back]

[Bernadette: Yeah, it was a really hell here, because she said to Diana that I’m crazy]

Then Bernadette and her wife talks for hours about the date, after 2 weeks without strange dreams Diana had another strange dream again and she starts to wake up worried if that dreams is really real, in the green team Constanze came back and sends a message to greet Akko for helping her get a friendship with Croix.

See you, jealous witch…

Name: Constanze Amalie Von Braunschbank Albrechtberger

Luna Nova phone number: 22400

Date of birth: 12th October 1998

Place of birth: Frankfurt, Germany (German)

Occupation: Student at Luna Nova (2014) 

Height: 1,52m (4’11”)

Weight: 47 kg (103 lbs)

Hair color and appearance: Dark grayish blue, long that goes to the hip line, straight with some bangs over her forehead, usually tied with a ponytail

Eye color: Teal green

Body appearance: Pale Caucasian skin, thin, short, occidental eyes, small boobs, triangular shaped nose

Constanze is a very reserved and quiet person, people usually thing she is mute but she just prefer to use her stanbots to speak for her, since she was a kid Constanze is very addict to technology and uses to help her with magic, she entered in Luna Nova amazed with the new thing going there that was the tech magic classes

Name: Jasminka Antonenko

Luna Nova phone number: 22361

Date of birth: 1st November 1998

Place of birth: Moscow, Russia (Russian)

Occupation: Student at Luna Nova (2014) 

Height: 1,65m (5’5”)

Weight: 72 kg (158 lbs)

Hair color and appearance: Pale pink, long that goes to the hip line, straight with some bangs over her forehead, usually tied with twin tails

Eye color: Dark brown

Body appearance: Pale Caucasian skin, thick, tall, occidental eyes, medium boobs, fat, rounded shaped nose

Jasminka is a very lovely and caressing person she likes to cuddle and hug her friends, she has a curse where she needs to eat all the time because of a monster she eated when she was a kid so she needed to keep eating all the time, Jasminka goes to Luna Nova to meet some new persons and somehow be free of that curse


	9. Obstacle course

16 September 2014 Akko wake up as usual at the 4AM, she goes to Croix room and was very surprised to see Constanze and Blair there.

\- Cons you’re here so early I’m surprised to see you.

Says Akko.

\- Well Constanze has some nice things added to your training, you will see after trying to capture the flag and after the warm up.

Says Croix.

When Akko goes to capture the flag from Blair, isn’t like two weeks ago and even Blair is struggling to outrun Akko, at least she could going a little faster in the straight but not dodging and seeing that Akko have a idea and then she manages to finally pick the flag after 23 minutes from Blair.

\- I finally got it Professor Croix! See it!

Says Akko cheering.

\- Well nice Akko, for the first time you captured the flag but now you will lower the time, now you catch in 23 minutes but let’s see how much you did manage to catch until the broom relay.

Says Croix.

\- So what now?

Says Akko.

\- The warm up, push the monolith and then the training I and Constanze has prepared to you.

Says Croix.

After the warm up and pushing the monolith she could manages to handle the 50 laps and she could push the monolith for 120 centimeter, but she still a little tired.

\- This still very hard to do Professor Croix.

Says Akko panting.

\- Well now you would pass through a obstacle course made by me and Constanze you will do laps for about 30 minutes so we could measure how much laps you did in that time.

Says Croix.

\- But that isn’t going to be easy, you will do in the heavy broom and the obstacles will be moving.

Says Constanze stanbot.

\- Well that didn’t look so hard at all.

Says Akko picking the broom.

\- That’s because you didn’t started yet.

Says Croix.

Akko starts to go through the obstacle course, but is really very complicated, not only the obstacles are harder to dodge and making she falls at the course, but Croix is casting some spells at Akko to complicate more and saying a lot of things “Don’t you want to be a professional broom racer?”, “Falling again?”, “Go Akko”, “Don’t give up”, after the 30 minutes has passed Akko could do some laps around and she is a bit tired.

\- Why did you cast spells on me? That’s very unfair.

Says Akko.

\- Well I’ve never said that’s gonna be easy.

Says Croix laughing.

\- Well is better we be fast we have only an hour until the classes starts.

Says Constanze stanbot.

\- Well before you girls go, are you free on the Saturday?

Says Blair.

\- I think I am.

Says Akko while Constanze nodded.

\- Well I’m going with the girls of my team to a Karaoke, if you want you could call the girls of you’re the more is better.

Says Blair.

\- Karaoke? I was used to go when I was in Japan. That’s a great idea, I’m sure I will go Blair.

Says Akko.

\- Well I’m not going to sing.

Says Constanze stanbot.

\- Come on Cons, will be very fun.

Says Akko.

\- I know that you’re a bit shy but well, some of us didn’t even have an angelical voice.

Says Blair.

\- Okay I go, but don’t expect for me sing all the time.

Says Constanze stanbot.

\- As my recommendation you girls should go and have some fun.

Says Croix.

The girls goes to classes, meanwhile very far from there in Glasgow, Bernadette was waiting in a square until a car stops and a red head short woman came out.

\- Laura!

Says Bernadette running to Laura.

\- Bernadette!

Says Laura running to Bernadette.

They hug and kiss each other for a whole minute.

\- Oh Laura, you are the same hottie since Luna Nova and looks like you didn’t even change, is this same car your parents give to you in 1990? Laura your family is richer than mine and you still have this old sedan.

Says Bernadette laughing.

\- Hey! Don’t say that to my Clover Emerald Alpha.

Says Laura inflating her cheeks.

\- I miss so much even you saying that.

Says Bernadette laughing.

\- So you want to mock me, Cavendish, how about that?

Says Laura touching Bernadette’s breasts.

\- Laura! Not in public!

Says Bernadette.

\- Looks like I hit your weak point, pow.

Says Laura laughing and doing a gun with her hand.

\- The same pervert Laura, I miss that so much too, you know that your nudes still in my home? I need to hide your photos in 2000.

Says Bernadette.

\- Imagine if Diana discovers my nudes, gosh, there’s a lot of me posing nude with brooms and since I’m her idol she will feel very wrong feelings.

Says Laura blushing.

\- Laura you sick minded! You complained about Chelsea but you are like her, by the way I’m very impressed that she is an actress now.

Says Bernadette.

\- And how is our little baby?

Says Laura.

\- Our little baby is taller than us. She’s a very good student in Luna Nova.

Says Bernadette.

\- Well honey what do you want to go for a drive with me?

Says Laura opening the door of the car.

\- Sure! But take easy.

Says Bernadette.

Laura and Bernadette goes for a drive, but the red head didn’t take easy while driving, usually accelerating in some roads and straights while the Cavendish is usually saying to her “Stop!”, “Laura”, “You promised to take easy”, “The same childish Laura” and usually slapping Laura to slow down, after a while she slow down, so she can talk more safely.

\- Come on honey I didn’t go so fast.

Says Laura laughing.

\- No you didn’t, you go very slow. Oh why did I accept to go for a drive with you, I taught that you stopped doing that, you’re the same person even with 42.

Says Bernadette.

\- Well Bernadette, how we are going to make Diana accept me?

Says Laura in a more serious tone.

\- Don’t worry about that, she will be shocked to know about her idol be her mother, but after that she will accept you, or you could appear as a new girlfriend of me.

Says Bernadette.

\- I’m not going to hide the true from her and how about Daryl? Bernadette, sadly she has control over the truth behind Diana, she will believe more on her than us, since she made you think, you’re crazy.

Says Laura worried.

\- Just be patient Laura, one day that could obstacle will be passed, well how about we live our present.

Says Bernadette cuddling Laura.

Laura stops the car near to a cliff and starts to kiss and cuddle Bernadette but before she undress herself and her wife, the Cavendish put the finger on the mouth of the McLaren.

\- Not in the car, you little pervert.

Says Bernadette with the finger on Laura’s Mouth.

\- I’m sorry I couldn’t resist to your Cavendish beauty.

Says Laura horny.

\- You car is the worst place to do that.

Says Bernadette.

\- Well we could do outdoor Bernie.

Says Laura horny.

\- Laura! What if someone sees us?

Says Bernadette.

\- There’s something in the trunk prepared for us, or do you think I’m not prepared.

Says Laura biting her lips.

They go outside on the car and after opening the trunk Bernadette looks very upset to Laura.

\- A camping tent?

Says Bernadette.

\- Oh come on Bernie, isn’t that bad at least we could have some privacy.

Says Laura.

\- Okay Laura you won, what did I deserve for having a so pervert love of my life?

Says Bernadette.

After mounting the camping tent, having a little hard moments because the tent is taller than Laura and she couldn’t get to mount, but with the help of Bernadette is finally mounted after taking some minutes, then the McLaren put her hand on the Cavendish chest.

\- Wait here Bernie. I have a surprise for you inside here.

Says Laura biting her lips.

\- Okay.

Says Bernadette.

5 minutes has passed and Laura calls Bernadette to come inside then when she enters, the McLaren woman was lying naked on the floor, with some fake candles around her while she was passing a fork through her body.

\- Your food is here Bernie.

Says Laura horny and pointing the fork at her pussy.

\- Oh Laura, you little pervert this food I want to eat.

Says Bernadette blushed and undressing herself.

Laura helps Bernadette to get naked while they are both touching each other bodies and kissing their mouths.

\- Laura, now I know why you did want so much this.

Says Bernadette while she is touching Laura’s ass.

\- Did you miss milk from that little cow?

Says Laura holding her breasts.

\- I miss everything from you my little cow.

Says Bernadette while she starts to finger Laura’s pussy.

\- Ahh, take easy Cavendish, you don’t want to make me horny at the first?

Says Laura horny while she starts to finger Bernadette’s pussy.

They start to do sex for several minutes while in the tent, meanwhile back to Luna Nova, Akko was in the professor Finellan class, she was trying to levitate a mug of teas with magic, but ends up falling, that made everyone shocked and silent, seeing that the Professor Finellan starts to scold Akko, while the other students is laughing at her, even Hannah and Amanda, while Sucy is trying to not laugh, that made Diana have a memory of her past of that scene happening with her when she was younger.

\- Stop!

Says Diana.

Everyone stares at Diana shocked and remain silent.

\- Are you right Miss Cavendish? Did you feel worried about I’m scolding Miss Kagari?

Says Professor Finellan.

\- I’m right, I’m not worried about that, but with the class, I’m very ashamed with you girls. Seriously, most of us are close to be adults and you keep acting like kids, what if happened with one of you? Do you like if we are laughing of you?

Says Diana.

\- Well that a very nice speech Miss Cavendish, that’s why you’re our best student.

Says Professor Finellan clapping.

After the class is over Diana is leaving the room while Barbara and Hannah is still looking perplexed to her, then Akko comes to the Cavendish and give a hug.

\- (Oh my… A hug… This hug feels so nice… That feeling again… Now I feel even with a hug).

\- Akko?

Says Diana blushed.

\- Thank you for worry about me.

Says Akko.

\- I just do what I think is right Akko.

Says Diana.

\- You really made me feel better, every time I have to handle the Professors scolding me and everyone laughing at me, that times I just want to scream and swear a “Fuck you!” to everyone, you have just free me from that weight on my shoulders.

Says Akko leaving.

\- Well, I’ve just remembered when I was a kid, I had that same experience but nobody was there.

Says Diana looking down.

\- Hey Diana! I know that we started with the left foot, but you want to come to a karaoke with your friends, Saturday?

Says Akko.

\- Saturday? I think I’m free this Saturday, but I’m too shy to sing Akko.

Says Diana.

\- Come on Diana, it will be very funny and I think that could help us being friends.

Says Akko holding Diana’s hand.

\- Uh… Okay Akko.

Says Diana blushed.

Akko leaves to her room with her friends while Hannah and Barbara are more perplexed after watching Diana and Akko talking to each other friendlier, then they are walking in the corridors to the blue team room.

\- What was that Diana? Why did you say all that things? Why did you make the whole class be silent?

Says Hannah.

\- Hannah you wouldn’t understand, I feel worried about Akko, imagine have to handle a professor scolding you when everyone is laughing at you.

Says Diana.

\- Well, that happens all the time with Akko, so why you did that now?

Says Hannah.

\- Because I finally feel the need to do. Now leave me alone about that, if you girls want you can go with me to a karaoke, Saturday.

Says Diana.

\- Oh a karaoke, I love to sing! Sure I’m in.

Says Hannah.

\- I don’t know if I will go.

Says Barbara.

\- Why not Barb?

Says Hannah.

\- I don’t know if Lotte will go too.

Says Barbara.

\- She is Akko friend, surely she will go.

Says Hannah.

Then they came to the blue team room, Barbara and Diana goes to their private rooms and Hannah goes to the couch watch TV, the Parker girl calls to Lotte.

[Lotte: Barb?]

[Barbara: Are you free Saturday?]

[Lotte: Sure, do you want another date?]

[Barbara: Not only a date, but go to a karaoke with the girls].

[Lotte: I refused to call you for a date, but well looks like you are called to the Karaoke].

[Barbara: So that’s a yes?]

[Lotte: Sure Barb].

[Barbara: So bye and goodnight Lottie]

Barbara ends the call and starts to freak out while in the other private room, Diana is looking to the roof confused.

\- (What I’ve done? Why I felt the need to defend Akko of the girls laughing to her? Since this girl came to Luna Nova my life has changed a lot, I’m having that strange dreams and I’m feeling my heart beating faster when I’m closer to Akko…So many questions… Well maybe the time will answer me that).

Diana picks her phone and calls to her mother and Bernadette was still in the tent naked cuddling Laura after doing a lot of sex.

\- Oh my! My phone!

Says Bernadette picking her phone.

[Bernadette: Diana?]

[Diana: Oh mom, I just have a question for you].

\- Who is?

Says Laura.

\- Laura! Is Diana!

Whispers Bernadette to Laura.

[Diana: Mom? Who is with you?]

\- Put in the microphone mode so I could listen to Diana’s voice.

Whisper Laura to Bernadette that is putting in the microphone mode.

[Bernadette: Mom is… Well… On the Market]

[Diana: In the market. Well okay, well mom, what is that feeling when you’re closer with someone your heart beats faster, especially when you are hugging someone?]

[Bernadette: Are you in love with that new student?]

\- Diana is lesbian?

Whispers Laura to Bernadette.

[Diana: Not me, Hannah is having this feeling].

[Bernadette laughing: You’re a bad liar].

[Diana: Mom!]

Laura tries to hold the laugh while Bernadette just slaps her butt.

[Diana: Did I hear a slap?]

[Bernadette: I’m just laughing and I slapped my thigh].

[Diana: Well mom, yeah is me, I just want to know that feeling, and I don’t think is love, I don’t feel attracted or the need to do sex with that person].

[Bernadette: You didn’t feel yet].

[Diana: Mom! Oh forget it! This didn’t help to take the weight from my shoulders].

Diana ends the call and Laura is looking very serious to Bernadette.

\- What’s the matter?

Says Bernadette.

\- Did you allow her talking like that with you? You’re her mother!

Says Laura serious.

\- Don’t worry honey, she’s just too angry, we are very friendly to each other.

Says Bernadette.

After a long date Laura and Bernadette, come back to their places, Daryl didn’t even notice where her sister goes, in Luna Nova Akko and Diana are very perplexed about what happened in the class, but Akko fresh her mind playing videogame with Sucy and Diana going watch some TV with Hannah.

See you, Irish witches…

Name: Bernadette Cavendish

Date of birth: 4th June 1972

Place of birth: Weddinburgh, Scotland, United Kingdom (Scottish)

Occupation: Head of the Cavendish family (1990), Doctor (1998)

Height: 1,63m (5’4”)

Weight: 50 kg (110 lbs)

Hair color and appearance: Two tone blonde greenish with highlights, long that goes to the back, wavy with a longer sash that goes to the shoulder and another one that ends in the ears line.

Eye color: Dark green

Body appearance: Pale Caucasian skin, thin body, occidental eyes, medium boobs with some ribs appearing, a rectangular shaped nose and some wrinkles on her face.

Bernadette is one of Diana mothers, she is a very lovely, shy and reserved person, she always speak in the sweet way with her daughter, months after Diana was born she was forced to be away from her love by Daryl, since then she tries to find a way to see Laura again, but when finally they are healed recently of the curse a great obstacle was created since Diana is a kid, Daryl says that Bernadette is crazy about what she says that her “father” is a lovely person and leaves the family because of a curse and Diana believes in her aunt, she still have a nice relation with her daughter but Diana didn’t believe in what she says.


	10. Karaoke

20 September 2014, 9 days left until the broom relay, Akko has improved a lot since the beggining of the week, now she needs to capture the flag from Croix instead, after 3 days she managed to pick in 28 minutes, in the other parts of the training she improves more, she can pull the monolith for 3 meters, do 10 laps on the obstacle course, after a long waiting in the lilac team room.

\- Well girls are you ready?

Says Blair.

\- I’m waiting since May; I practiced for the whole summer to sing better.

Says Mary.

\- Why dedicate so much to sing, is just a karaoke day that we do every month.

Says Avery.

\- Because I want to impress everyone with my voice.

Says Mary.

\- So why did you choose to be a witch instead of a singer?

Says Avery.

\- Why not both?

Says Mary.

\- Yeah, why not both, I’m with you Mary.

Says Blair.

\- But I sing just for fun Blair, your voice is just angelical.

Says Mary.

\- Sometimes I hope I’m not a Carlucci, being the older daughter my family expectations is to administrate the Scuderia Carlucci in the WBRC.

Says Blair.

Meanwhile in the red team, Akko has just arrived from the training and she meets with Lotte and Sucy changing to the karaoke day.

\- Finally you are here Akko, why you always go out in the early morning?

Says Lotte wearing a jacket and serious.

\- Why don’t you be late, so we couldn’t go?

Says Sucy.

\- Sucy!

Say Lotte and Akko.

\- This is a secret of mine, now just wait for me.

Says Akko changing her clothes fast.

In the blue team room the girls are waiting for Barbara that is much undecided about which lipstick color use while Diana is ready wearing headphones and listening to some music.

\- Choose quickly Barbara, why so much drama? Like you are going to use this lipstick kissing Lotte.

Says Hannah.

\- Hannah! Well fuck that! I’m going to pick the red one.

Says Barbara passing the red lipstick on her mouth.

\- You’re so dramatic Barbara, you’re pretty, don’t worry and these jeans enhance your butt, Lotte will love to see.

Says Hannah.

\- Hannah! Fuck you!

Says Barbara showing her middle finger.

\- Diana we are ready!

Says Hannah.

\- (Diana looks like a tomboy wearing flannel jacket, jeans and a Sabbath shirt. I never taught she wears clothes like that, is very different from what I thought).

The blue team is finally ready and goes out, after 5 minutes everyone is there to go in the karaoke, the blue, red, green and lilac teams are going to the karaoke, the girl from other teams looks a bit shocked to Diana.

\- What?

Says Diana putting her headphones on the neck.

\- For someone that I think that will wear girlish clothes I’m very impressed.

Says Amanda.

\- I wear clothes like that all the time; you’re shocked because you see me only wearing the uniform.

Says Diana.

\- Looks like the spoiled rich kid is trying to be cool, come on you don’t even use piercings or wearing sneakers like a real tomboy, you just looks like a poser. Am I right Akko?

Says Amanda while Akko is shocked.

\- (Diana… Now I’m impressed to see her like that, I had to admit that she looks very hot… my gaydar is beeping very hard now).

\- Yeah Amanda, Yeah.

Says Akko travelling.

\- If you are a real tomboy or like these things say at least three songs from the band of your shirt.

Says Amanda.

\- Paranoid, Heaven and Hell, Children Of The Grave, Sabbath Blood Sabbath, War Pigs, Born Again and if you’re going to made me remember all the albums of Sabbath just to call me poser you’re just losing your time because isn’t even my favorite band.

Says Diana.

\- Okay then, looks like we got a headbanger, doesn’t tell me that you play…

Says Amanda.

\- Amanda, give her a break, Diana is just being herself.

Says Akko.

\- Guitar, yeah I know how to play is very funny.

Says Diana.

While Amanda is trying to mock Diana, Barbara and Lotte are much blushed looking at each other.

\- Oh… Hello Lottie… You look great.

Says Barbara blushed.

\- Oh you too Barbara.

Says Lotte blushed.

\- (These jeans enhance a lot her butt; I’ve never noticed how Barbara’s butt is so thick).

\- Oh girls that drama of yours kills me.

Says Hannah face palming.

\- (Lotte is very cute, every single day she looks cuter).

\- I’m sorry interrupting all you girls but we need to go.

Says Blair.

The girls go out of Luna Nova to the Karaoke, Akko for the whole travel didn’t stop to stare Diana, while the Cavendish is getting a little blushed somehow she tries to distract listen to music, but Amanda is just being boring to the point of always saying “Huh what music are you hearing?”, “Why don’t you sing to us?”, “Hey Diana stop being so antisocial share with us”, Until Akko get pissed.

\- Why don’t you shut up and take care of your life! Leave Diana alone! Why you need to be so boring! Are you in love with Diana just because you’ve seen her so hot!

Says Akko angry.

Everyone is shocked and silent even Diana that has stopped to listen music.

\- (Did she call me hot? Oh my I hear that).

\- Come on Akko, I’m just having some fun.

Says Amanda.

\- Shit! Why do you need to be so boring today, you have your attention now! Everyone is just finding you boring.

Says Akko angry.

\- Okay, Okay, looks like someone is getting pissed about me. Even Diana didn’t care, yeah Diana?

Says Amanda.

\- No O’Neill, you’re just childish today, I just want to punch your face, but I’m not going to do that because I’m not a kid.

Says Diana very calm.

\- Girls! If you’re going to a karaoke and you’re just fighting each other so why don’t you go back to Luna Nova! Gosh you’re just ruining our Karaoke day, why do you call them Blair?

Says Avery.

\- Well I will stop, just because I think about a plan.

Says Amanda with her hand on her cheek.

\- Oh finally!

Say the girls.

After 10 minutes walking they finally came to the karaoke and the purple team girls are well received by Lorraine Windsor.

\- Blair! Avery! Mary! So you finally came since the summer and even brings friends.

Diana and Akko were recognizing the voice and finding very familiar.

\- (Is she! I remember).

\- Lorraine Windsor!

Say Akko and Diana.

Everyone stares to them silent while Lorraine goes towards them.

\- So you even bring two fans of the WBRC? by the way you girls are impressed.

Says Lorraine.

\- (Diana is a fan of the WBRC? I’ve never knew that. This is just one day and I know two shocking things about Diana).

\- I grew listen to you commentating the WBRC.

Says Akko.

\- Well now I’m just living there, after the death of Chariot Du Nord I entered in a depression to the point that I stopped to work, that witch really carries a great energy with her.

Says Lorraine.

\- Hey I remember you. I was used to watch the WBRC and you’re the “oh my goodness” commentator.

Says Amanda.

\- I’m very impressed to know that you now run a karaoke shop.

Says Diana.

\- Well 1,2,3 uhmm, 12 girls, is your lucky day girls, the 15 people room is free for you.

Says Lorraine.

\- We’re gonna stay for 3 hours and the rest is for the food and for help.

Says Blair giving 600 pounds to Lorraine.

\- Be at home Blair and girls, is the room number 17.

Says Lorraine pointing to the corridor.

The girls enter in the room 17 and then they starts to sing, Akko is chosen to be the first.

\- Why me?

Says Akko ashamed.

\- Well Akko just be yourself and don’t feel so shamed, just feel the music.

Says Blair.

When Akko sings she is just messing with the English words with her Japanese accent, the girls tries to hold the laugh and then after Akko sings she just laugh with the girls, the other girls starts to sing, Blair and Mary have a great angelical voices, when Amanda goes to sing, she choose to sing “Enter Sandman” just to show herself, but she her voice isn’t the best ones to sing, then after her time…

\- Hey Diana wants to sing.

Says Amanda.

\- Hey! Me? I don’t want I’m fine with that.

Says Diana blushed.

\- Diana! Diana! Diana!

Say the girls cheering up.

\- Okay.

Says Diana picking up the microphone.

When she starts to scroll through the music the screen has faded and the song already is starting.

\- Now go on Diana.

Says Amanda.

\- (So you choose the song for me).

Diana starts to sing “The Trooper” she starts to sing and everyone is just impressed with her voice and the way she just picks the soul of the song, Akko is the most shocked person there, while Amanda just goes out a bit angry, Hannah notice and goes out too.

\- Hey Amanda, don’t leave, we still have two and half hours left.

Says Hannah.

\- And who do you think you are to say what I need to do?

Says Amanda pissed.

\- Well you’re right. This day should be better without you.

Says Hannah.

\- Repeat that Diana bitch!

Says Amanda angry pointing her finger to Hannah.

\- Ohh I’m scare to death. Come on Amanda you’re not the center of attention here everyone just think that you’re a dumbass.

Says Hannah.

\- Fuck you! I don’t need to listen to a Diana bitch.

Says Amanda leaving.

\- Okay then, be free to go.

Says Hannah entering in the room.

\- (Fuck! I hate Diana so much! That Cavendish is always there to ruin and annoy my life since I’m in here at Luna Nova, I tried everything to humiliate her, that attention should be on me, I’m awesome with brooms, I’m awesome with personality and that poser is just stealing all the attention I deserve, even my friends are liking to be with her, but be warned at the broom relay, I’m gonna smoke you out and show to everyone that I’m the best and then everyone is gonna say “O’Neill you’re so amazing, why not go out with me”, “Hey O’Neill teach me this stunts”, “Amanda you’re the greatest”).

Amanda leaves and goes back to Luna Nova, while in the Karaoke everyone is just having fun singing, Diana is little by little being less shy and then Akko is going to sing again.

\- Girls could I sing in Japanese?

Says Akko.

\- Why not? Your voice singing Japanese should be very cute.

Says Diana.

\- Cute… uh… well… Thanks Diana.

Says Akko blushed.

Akko choose to sing “Plastic Love” and her voice is really cute that made Diana feel her blush hearing Akko, after a bunch of times they are singing, Blair has an idea to sing in duets, she sings with Mary and everyone is amazed, after that Hannah and Sucy pushed Lotte and Barbara to sing.

\- Hannah!

Says Barbara blushed.

\- Come on girls sing.

Says Hannah.

\- Let’s go Lotte.

Says Barbara blushed and giving the microphone to Lotte.

They start to sing and everyone is impressed, they are very passionate singing to the point after the song ends they kiss each other, the girls are shocked seeing that.

\- (Finally! At least this worked).

After they kissed Lotte and Barbara look at each other blushed.

\- Why did you kissed me?

Says Barbara blushed.

\- Because that’s what I wanted since our first date.

Says Lotte blushed.

\- So do you want to…?

Says Barbara.

\- Come on girls don’t be so dramatic ask Lotte that you want her to be your girlfriend.

Says Hannah.

\- Hannah! Don’t steal my moment.

Says Barbara angry.

\- Okay, I just want to help.

Says Hannah.

\- Hey Barb… Well ignore Hannah, do you want to be my girlfriend?

Says Lotte with her hand on Barbara’s face.

\- Of course Lottie! I… I… I love you!

Says Barbara blushed.

\- You’re so cute Barb, you don’t need to be so shy to say that. I love you too.

Says Lotte laughing.

Lotte and Barbara kiss again and everyone is clapping to them for finally got together, even Diana that is very proud of her friend.

\- (Looks like Barbara got a girlfriend… I hope I could have a girlfriend and with the same lovely experience of them, Barbara deserves her a lot, she wants so much someone that likes Night Fall, but gosh Akko didn’t stop to stare me, maybe is because she shocked to know that I’m a tomboy).

Then they sing until the time is over, even Constanze and Sucy that everyone thinks that will refuse to sing because they are so silent and shy, everyone is very impressed at Constanze voice being so soft and cute, before they all leave Lorraine calls Diana and Akko.

\- Hey Cavendish! Japanese girl! How about a photo?

Says Lorraine.

Diana and Akko gives their phones to Barbara and Lotte, so they take 3 photos, one with Diana with Lorraine, one with Akko with her and one with the three together.

\- Oh thank you Lorraine Windsor.

Says Diana.

\- Yeah we are very thankful to that.

Says Akko.

\- You can come here any time you want.

Says Lorraine.

They leave and head back to Luna Nova, in the stairs before the red and blue team splits Diana hugs Akko.

\- Thank you for this day Akko, I’ve never had so fun before.

Says Diana.

\- Oh you’re welcome Diana, if you want I can call you for more, Blair is always going out with her friends for what I think.

Says Akko blushed.

\- (I can feel her breasts touching my chest… they are so soft and feel so nice…

\- But this won’t make me soft to the point of being distracted on the broom relay, I’m not going to go easy on you Akko.

Says Diana.

\- That one we will see.

Says Akko determined.

\- (She looks so cute when she is determined).

Then they go in their ways through the corridors, after Lotte and Barbara kiss each other, very far from there in the green team room with the door a little open Amanda was spying them.

\- (So will be like that? I will not only beat Diana but Akko too, maybe I’ll need the help of Constanze, now even Akko is going to pick the attention that I should deserve, well at least she sucks about magic, so I’m safe that she will lose the broom relay, she’s just too stupid and over confident)

Constanze and Jasminka goes to Amanda, they noticed that O’Neill is observing them.

\- Why are you observing us? And why you leave us.

Says Jasminka

\- I’m sorry about that Jas.

Says Amanda entering in the room.

\- You will need a good explanation to that.

Says Constanze stanbot.

\- Well, I can’t stand Diana Cavendish, everyone is just impressed with her and how she is the best witch here.

Says Amanda after taking a deep breath.

\- So you’re envy at Amanda?

Says Constanze stanbot.

\- Yeah, since last year, but this is going to change. Cons… We are going to win the broom relay! We are going to make the most perfect brooms and make everyone got stuck.

Says Amanda with her hand on the chest.

\- (Oh fuck! I’m already helping Akko with her training, now what I do? If I say to Amanda about that I’m going to betray Croix and If I tell to Akko about Amanda I’m going to betray her, well maybe I will need to keep my mouth shut.)

\- Am I right Cons? If we won the broom relay everyone will notice how awesome we are.

Says Amanda while Constanze nodded.

See you, singer witches…


	11. The perfect broom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will have smut for the great part of the chapter

21 September 2014, 8 days remaining until the broom relay, Akko training results are still the same but just for a little improved, while in the green team room Amanda has awake and she notices that Constanze isn’t there.

\- Cons?

Says Amanda trying to find Constanze.

\- (Maybe she is on the basement)

Amanda goes to Constanze bed but when she is going to push the lever Constanze has entered in the room.

\- Oh where you are Cons?

Says Amanda confused.

\- I’m just going for a walk.

Says Constanze stanbot.

\- Well we have to plan about the broom so what do we need to make the broom goes faster?

Says Amanda.

\- Come with me and push the lever.

Says Constanze stanbot.

Amanda pushes the lever and they both go to the basement, then walks to a blackboard showing how the broom will looks like.

\- You should say to me earlier, one week is just impossible to make a broom.

Says Constanze stanbot.

\- I’m sorry cons, well maybe is better to postpone this to the next year…

Says Amanda discouraged and looking down.

\- Hey! I said that is impossible, but I didn’t say I’m not going to do, now look to the other board and you will know what we need to make a perfect broom.

Says Constaze stanbot while Constanze is pointing to the board.

\- So we only need to buy these things to create the perfect broom?

Says Amanda.

\- I hope is perfect because we didn’t even have time to test.

Says Constanze stanbot.

\- Well at least I have money to buy all these things so I’m going to the magic shop, is just a matter of time for our team win the broom relay.

Says Amanda leaving.

\- (I’m sorry about that Akko, I’m gonna help Amanda, her motivation really cheer me up, maybe she’ll notice in the day).

Amanda leaves Luna Nova and goes to the magic shop,, but when she entered there was the red team trio there.

\- Amanda? What brings you here?

Says Akko

\- Well I want to know what brings you here.

Says Amanda.

\- We are here to buy a new crystal ball for Lotte.

Says Akko pointing to Lotte.

\- That’s because Akko broke the other crystal ball.

Says Sucy.

\- I said that was an accident, I was just curious and I’m sorry about that Lotte, I’ll pay for the new crystal ball.

Says Akko.

\- I’m fine Akko, you don’t new to feel so guilty about that.

Says Lotte.

While Lotte is picking the new crystal ball, Amanda and Akko were looking at the shop and then they stop and look very impressed to a broom that is chained.

\- That one is the shooting star and is a cursed broom, stay away for it.

Says the shop keeper.

\- (The shooting star… I’ve heard about this broom, well I just need to wait until they leave to buy the things to make the perfect broom).

The red team girls pick and buy the crystal ball.

\- Hey Amanda bye!

Says Akko leaving with her friends.

\- Well what did you want?

Says the shop keeper.

\- Well I want three brooms and three magic orbs.

Says Amanda.

\- Looks like someone want to make a racing broom, do you know that is very risky, brooms with magic orbs speed is somewhere close to 500 km, I will only sell if you agree to buy magic hats and glasses.

Says the shop keeper.

\- Okay I’ll buy it, how much did all this will cost?

Says Amanda.

\- Well lemme see… calculating here is 1470 pounds for three witches.

Says the shop keeper.

\- 1470 pounds! That’s almost all of my money!

Says Amanda.

\- Is almost all of your money but isn’t all of your money, so if you want you could buy, but I’m not going to sell for a kid the magic orbs, what if a accident happens? You know that you could die?

Says the shop keeper.

\- Okay I buy it.

Says Amanda giving 1500 pounds to the shop keeper.

\- Well great, is good to have deal with you and good luck trying to win the broom relay.

Says the shop keeper giving 30 pounds and bags with all Amanda has buy.

Amanda leaves the magic shop while in Luna Nova, the red team girls meets with the blue team girls, Barbara and Lotte walks to each other and they kiss.

\- Oh Lottie good to see you today.

Says Barbara.

\- I can say the same for you Barb.

Says Lotte cuddling Barbara.

\- So where you girls where?

Says Barbara.

\- We are buying a new crystal ball.

Says Lotte.

\- Since Akko has broken the other one.

Says Sucy.

\- Sucy! Are you gonna tell to everyone?

Says Akko inflating her cheeks.

\- How irresponsible Akko.

Says Diana.

\- That’s not my fault I was just curious and I wanted to see how is a crystal ball, well at least I paid.

Says Akko.

\- If you’re gonna pay for everything you do Luna Nova will be the richest witch academy.

Says Sucy laughing.

\- Fuck you Sucy!

Says Akko inflating her cheeks.

\- (She’s so cute angry and inflating her cheeks, I want too much to put my finger in that cheeks).

\- Hey Diana I can’t wait until the next Monday.

Says Akko.

\- Me too, I’m gonna to show how my style is smooth and I’m concentrated, not like Chariot Du Nord but more like the greatest of all time.

Says Diana.

\- And what do you think is the greatest of all time? For me is Sarah Campbell, she is the first champion and has eight consecutive titles, in that time broom racing was very dangerous and insane.

Says Akko.

\- I taught that you will say Chariot is the greatest.

Says Diana confused.

\- Chariot is my favorite, I like how she just race for fun and the way she was trying to bring magic to normal humans like me.

Says Akko.

\- Do you girls are gonna to make me be alone here? You can talk more about broom racing another hour or sending messages and I’m paying sail for Lotte and Barbara.

Says Hannah bored.

\- Hannah! Don’t be so boring, well for me the greatest of all time is Laura McLaren, she has only two titles, but that’s because she raced in an inferior team for almost all of her career.

Says Diana.

\- Oh nice, I like Laura, she is very charismatic I just find that she is a bit serious when she is racing and I’m not even born when she was racing.

Says Akko.

\- Me neither.

Says Diana before Hannah pushes her.

\- Come on Diana… You have Akko’s number.

Says Hannah pushing Diana.

\- I’m sorry about Hannah, well Akko we could talk more later.

Says Diana waving to Akko.

\- All right Diana.

Says Akko smiling to Diana.

\- (Her smile is so cute…)

\- (I’m starting to like Diana; she is very interesting and a funny person. Is very different for the princess and boring annoying bitch I met in the first week).

\- Come on Barbara, you can kiss Lotte more if you bring here to our room.

Says Hannah.

\- Hannah! Well that’s a good idea, hey Lottie…

Says Barbara before Lotte interrupts her.

\- Why not, since we are girlfriends I want a more particular date.

Says Lotte biting her lips.

\- Lottie…

Says Barbara blushed.

Akko and Sucy leaves for the red team room and Lotte, Barbara, Diana and Hannah goes to the blue team room, while Amanda has finally arrived in Luna Nova and to the basement with a lot of bags.

\- Sorry for take so long Cons, but the girls are there, so I had to wait until they leave to but the stuff, but that dumb keeper made me buys a lot of protection shit.

Says Amanda.

\- He’s right, I forgot to tell you to buy safety stuff for us, that brooms could really kill us.

Says Constanze stanbot while she is picking the bags.

\- And hi Jas.

Says Amanda waving to jasminka.

\- Cons have said that you’re planning to win the broom relay, so I’ll help with everything I can.

Says Jasminka.

Constanze starts to assemble the broom while in the blue team room Barbara and Lotte enters kissing each other so intensely that they both feel on the couch.

\- Chill girls, we don’t want to see you making love.

Says Hannah.

\- Hannah!

Says Barbara blushed.

\- Well Hannah is right Barb, how about going into these private rooms.

Says Lotte biting her lips.

Barbara picks Lotte and carry her to the Parker private room, while Diana and Hannah is both blushed looking at that.

\- Thank you for that Hannah, now we are going to hear moans.

Says Diana.

\- I just tried to help; I didn’t think they are so horny.

Says Hannah.

\- Well I’m going to my room I don’t want to hear moans.

Says Diana going to her room.

\- I’m going to watch TV but with the volume a bit higher.

Says Hannah going to the coach.

While in the private room, Barbara releases Lotte on her bed.

\- Oh your bed is very comfy.

Says Lotte.

\- Uh… Lotte… I… I… Don’t Know how…

Says Barbara blushed looking sideways.

\- Just live the moment Barb, be comfortable.

Says Lotte with the finger on Barbara’s mouth.

\- I can’t resist you.

Says Barbara before Lotte kisses her.

Lotte and Barbara start to kiss each other more intensely until the Yanson girl touches the Parker butt.

\- Hey!

Says Barbara.

\- How about I touch that without the skirt.

Says Lotte horny and pushing Barbara’s skirt.

\- Do you want to see my body naked?

Says Barbara blushed.

\- I don’t want; I’m going to see your body naked.

Says Lotte undressing.

Barbara is shocked looking to Lotte undressing while she’s just too shy to start undressing herself.

\- (She’s so cute… Her pale skin… That freckles, she has even there… I want to much that body touching mine).

Barbara is biting her hand horny and trying to not look at Lotte’s body.

\- Hey Barb, don’t be so shy, hey do you want a help to get undressed.

Says Lotte going to Barbara and undressing her.

\- Ohhh… Lottie… My body is yours, undress me… uhmmm…

Says Barbara horny and get undressed.

\- Oh how cute… you’re wearing bear panties.

Says Lotte laughing and pushing Barbara panties.

\- (Looks like someone needs to shave that pussy).

Lotte picks her wand and then use a spell to shave Barbara’s pussy.

\- Oh I’m sorry Lottie.

Says Barbara ashamed.

\- Well I’m gonna suck this now shaved pussy.

Says Lotte before start to lick Barbara tights until she reaches the pussy.

\- Ahhhh… Lottie…

Says Barbara cuddling Lotte’s hair.

Lotte sucks Barbara’s pussy for about 5 minutes until she stops and then she licks her body until reach the armpit.

\- Well Barb, I want to touch my pussy with your pussy.

Says Lotte biting her lips and getting closer until she kisses Barbara.

Barbara touches Lotte’s butt, pushes her body and glued them together.

\- I was a lot of nights masturbating thinking about this moment.

Says Barbara rubbing her pussy with Lotte’s pussy.

They do scissors for a bunch of minutes moaning very loud, making both Hannah and Diana blushes, the Cavendish then decides to go out for a walk while Hannah goes to the bathroom take a shower, while in the private room.

\- Ohhhh Lottie this is sooo good.

Says Barbara moaning.

\- hmm… Oh… yeah… Ahhhh…

Says Lotte moaning rubbing her pussy with Barbara’s pussy.

Barbara and Lotte kisses each other until they get a bit tired so Lotte carries Barbara and masturbates her while sucking her breasts until the Parker cum.

\- Ahhhhh… uhmmmm…. Lottie…

Says Barbara biting her hand while cumming with a tear is droping from her left eye.

\- You’re so cute, why when you’re horny you bite your hand?

Says Lotte biting her lips.

\- Is just a need to bite like this.

Says Barbara before she bites Lotte’s collar.

\- Hmmm… Barbara…

Says Lotte horny.

Barbara starts to masturbate Lotte and bite her whole body.

\- Ohhh… Barbara… I’m so tasty that you want to bite my body.

Says Lotte horny.

Barbara bites and masturbates for several minutes, Lotte’s body and her whole body with bite marks and then she cum.

\- Ahhhh, uhmmmm… Barbara…

Says Lotte cumming.

\- Looks like someone has released pussy juice.

Says Barbara smiling to Lotte.

\- This is so good.

Says Lotte.

\- Yeah, so how about taking a shower?

Says Barbara panting.

\- Oh I’m in.

Says Lotte hugging and kissing Barbara.

Barbara and Lotte goes to the bathroom taking a shower in the bathtub while in the corridors Diana was heading back to the blue team room when she enters Hannah was there watching TV.

\- Hannah! Low the volume please!

Says Diana.

\- I’m Sorry Diana! That was because Lotte and Barbara you know.

Says Hannah lowering the volume.

\- Well looks like they are taking a shower.

Says Diana.

\- You’re smart to take a walk even with the volume high I could hear them.

Says Hannah.

\- They are very cute together and wearing clothes, the next time Lotte comes here I will go to the red team room.

Says Diana.

\- To see Akko and do the same Lotte do with Barb?

Says Hannah laughing.

\- Fuck you! Hannah! And you? I didn’t be surprised if you leave to the green team room and goes see Amanda.

Says Diana blushed.

\- Oh so you want a war? I know that you’re feeling different towards Akko, even talking about broom racing, that incident in the Monday class, when you feel angry about I putting a bag of salt in her broom, in the karaoke and even that French kiss.

Says Hannah.

\- Hannah! Stop remembering that! Akko is just a friend!

Says Diana blushed.

\- You even blush when I talk about Akko, I didn’t even blush when you talk about Amanda. Come on Diana admit that you’re falling in love with her.

Says Hannah.

\- You didn’t blush? That’s not what Amanda has said to Akko when she did that deal to ruin Barbara and Lotte Date.

Says Diana.

\- Oh give me a break Diana. Come on, Amanda was wearing only a t shirt and black panties, she is just hot, even you will blush seeing a body like that.

Says Hannah starting to blush.

\- See? Even you is blushing just saying about her hot body.

Says Diana laughing.

\- Fuck you Diana!

Says Hannah blushed.

Then Lotte and Barbara leaves the private room both wearing robes and with a towel in their heads.

\- Looks like the love couple has finally came out from the baby factory.

Says Hannah laughing.

\- Oh girls you don’t know how satisfactory is to do that.

Says Barbara.

\- Well I can see by the way you both are with each other.

Says Hannah.

Barbara and Lotte look at each other blushed.

\- Hey Lotte and Barbara are you girls into Diakko?

Says Hannah.

\- Diakko? Wait… Oh sure they are so cute together.

Says Barbara.

\- Akko with… Oh my… Sure!

Says Lotte.

\- Di… Akko… Wait! Fuck you Hannah! Shut up!

Says Diana throwing a pillow on Hannah and entering angry to her private room.

The three look a bit worried to Diana and then they start to watch TV on the couch, Lotte has passed the night in the blue team room, while in the green team, Constanze takes the whole day assembling the magic orb into the broom, while Amanda and Jasminka is doing a physical and magic training with the help of Constanze to win the broom relay, the day of the Luna Nova annual broom relay is getting closer and closer and the three witches from the three teams will do everything to be the new champion.

See you, broom racers


	12. The broom relay

29th September 2014, the Day of the broom relay has came, Akko results of the training she could capture the flag from Croix in 11 minutes, push the monolith for 10.75 meters and do 26 laps in the obstacle course, in the green team the racing brooms is finally assembled and the blue team is just relaxed for that, meanwhile the three leaders of the teams were walking to their positions.

\- Finally the day has come.

Says Akko.

\- I’m gonna win this broom relay and show how I deserve all the attention in this place.

Says Amanda.

\- Okay then, good luck trying to beat us.

Says Diana.

\- Don’t be overconfident because we are prepared in this year.

Says Amanda pointing to Diana.

\- I’m prepared too, don’t think you’re only gonna try to beat Diana.

Says Akko.

\- Come on Akko, you’re not that great in the classes and in the broom classes you’re just like everyone.

Says Amanda.

\- That’s what I want to you think.

Says Akko.

\- This isn’t a regular broom like yours.

Says Amanda showing her broom.

\- Mine isn’t a normal broom either, this awesome broom is with me since I learned how to fly in a broom and this is gonna be the greatest moment with my broom.

Says Akko.

\- Is just a normal and old broom.

Says Amanda.

\- This isn’t just a normal broom! You don’t understand Amanda!

Says Akko angry.

Amanda starts to laugh at Akko while Diana is just looking amazed.

\- (She’s so cute, I like how Akko put the value on her things, this is the kind of person I like… I’m not in love with Akko… This isn’t gonna made me soften to the point I’m gonna lose).

A little far from there, Barbara and Lotte were walking to the first sector.

\- Hey Lottie I have an idea for this competition be more intense.

Says Barbara blushed pushing Lotte’s skirt.

\- Is a hot idea?

Says Lotte biting her lips.

\- How about the loser should have to use a futa spell?

Whisper Barbara to Lotte.

\- Oh! That’s very interesting, so I hope my team wins the broom relay, I want to have the first time.

Says Lotte.

\- That’s what we’re gonna see, we have Diana on our team.

Says Barbara.

\- Well even if I lost I will win, heh.

Says Lotte holding Barbara collar and then kissing her.

While in the grandstand Croix is staring at the finish line when a red head woman wearing black glasses goes to her.

\- Hello again Croix.

Says the red head woman.

\- Oh looks like you’re here on another year Laura.

Says Croix.

\- Well you said this broom relay is gonna be intense against the Cavendish and your student.

Says Laura.

\- And your daughter is gonna use racing brooms.

Says Croix.

\- My daughter?

Says Laura confused.

\- Yeah. You said that last year your daughter is here in Luna Nova, by the looks must be Amanda O’Neill, but don’t worry I didn’t reveal.

Says Croix.

\- Well… You’re wrong for a whole year Croix Meridies.

Says Laura after taking a deep breath.

\- Maybe you’re just bluffing.

Says Croix.

\- Do you know I’m lesbian right?

Says Laura.

\- And I know that Amanda O’Neill has Irish ancestry, but maybe her parents in the school documents is just to hide her true origin.

Says Croix.

\- Just because she’s red head that doesn’t mean she’s my daughter, that depends on the genetic and the fertility stone didn’t choose me to be pregnant, if I was chosen she can’t be so tall.

Says Laura.

\- So who’s your daughter?

Says Croix.

\- I can’t reveal since I keep a secret with my wife.

Says Laura.

\- But I can keep in a secret too, come on Laura we’re friends too, tell me that for Chariot’s sake.

Says Croix.

\- My daughter is…

Says Laura before Wangari interrupts to start the broom relay.

\- Ladies and Gentleman! Witches and magic creatures! We’re here for the Luna Nova annual broom relay! After a long waiting we are here to see who is gonna be the fastest witch flying in the broom! Before the race starts we will start the opening ceremony!

Says Wangari.

The opening ceremony starts with the band playing “ecstasy of gold”, while is showing in the screen the students, when appears the last sector, Croix point to Akko in the screen.

\- She is that Japanese girl with red eyes, I trained her for the whole month, she had great results, for the first time since 2001 the blue team is gonna lose. I said to her that Chariot has moved a 10 tons monolith for 300 meters but in reality Chariot best score is 15.64 meters and she was very close to that with 10.75 meters.

Says Croix.

\- Very devilish Croix, so looks like we will have a new professional broom racer here.

Says Laura.

\- She’s gonna be our next Chariot, this 10 years without her needed to be special.

Says Croix.

\- (Well I’m not with the red team because I want to see my Diana wining this race, at least she could go against a true opponent, last year she won easily)

\- I’m impressed with you Croix. Do you still love her?

Says Laura.

\- Unfortunate yeah…

Says Croix looking to the floor sad.

The race is almost starting while the girls are ready.

\- The race is gonna start in 3, 2, 1! Go! Go! Go! And the lilac team is leading! Carlucci is howing why her family surname is known for racing.

Says Wangari.

Blair is on the lead, Jasminka on the second place, Barbara and Lotte nodded to each other and they start to fight for the third place, while in the last sector Amanda is looking angry to the screen.

\- (Fuck! That blonde of the karaoke day is on the lead! Jasminka! What are you waiting for? We have a race to win!)

Diana and Akko were talking very relaxed, that leaves Amanda a bit angry and tense about their calm, while in the racing Lotte and Barbara were constantly passing each other.

\- That’s impressive! Parker and Yanson are having a intense third place fight!

Says Wangari impressed.

\- Well is time to pass you Lottie!

Says Barbara boosting up and passing Lotte.

\- What!

Says Lotte shocked.

\- Parker is now on the third place and she is little by little going faster!

Says Wangari.

\- (Nothing bad at all, well at least I can hope for Sucy pass Hannah or Akko wins the broom relay).

Blair and Jasminka were in the first places and Blair was the first to came in the second sector.

\- Carlucci is the first in the first sector! Looks like she switched with Wong and now she’s leading!

Says Wangari.

Jasminka came and she switch with Constanze almost instantly, Laura and Croix looks amazed to the screen at that saying together “They are with a team work like in the WBRC pits”, Constanze go all out to pass Avery.

\- Oh! The green team is going all out to win this broom relay! That’s Awesome! Wait!

Says Wangari before Avery’s broom broke.

Avery falls in the ground and she was very fast.

\- Wong is out! I hope she’s right! And the green team is on the lead!

Says Wangari.

Constanze pass Avery and Barbara finally came in the second sector and Lotte after 3 seconds.

\- You’re fast Barb.

Says Lotte.

\- I’m impressed with you too Lottie, well at least I have the advantage.

Says Barbara.

\- Don’t be so overconfident Barb.

Says Lotte.

\- And do you think Sucy and Akko will beat Hannah and even Diana?

Says Barbara.

\- Who knows what is gonna happen today?

Says Lotte.

Constanze is leading by a great margin, while Hannah is on the second place and Sucy can’t keep with her, a girl from the yellow team goes to Avery and carries her sending a thumb up to the camera.

\- Oh! What a sporty act! Bernhardt is carrying Wong by the looks she is hurt and unconscious but at least she’s fine.

Says Wangari.

While in the last sector Amanda is very cheerful watching the race, while Diana and Akko is just a bit worried about Avery.

\- Hey things like that happen on a race. Is just an accident.

Says Amanda.

\- Amanda! On a race the witches are using protection and Avery isn’t wearing any protection.

Says Diana angry.

\- Well I couldn’t understand why that preoccupation. But Well my team is leading.

Says Amanda before in the screen she hears Wangari saying Constanze is out.

Constanze broom starts to catch on fire and the fire orb explodes, she throw herself to the ground and rolls a bit, but she’s wearing a safety magic hat, that made her unharmed, then she tries to find in her pockets a broom keychain, while Hannah pass through her.

\- And England is now on the lead! At least Constanze is fine, so be warned to wear safety equipment when you are racing!

Says Wangari.

Constanze finds a broom keychain and then transforms into a broom, but she can’t reach Hannah anymore, while Amanda is angry biting her hat.

\- Fuck!

Says Amanda angry.

\- (Damn Broom! Why is so unstable? It should be perfect! Fuck!)

A bunch of minutes later Hannah came to the last sector but Diana didn’t go.

\- What are you waiting for Diana?

Says Hannah.

\- I’m gonna wait for Akko.

Says Diana.

\- Good luck waiting for a loser! Well my hopes for a win are now! Constanze is on the second place.

Says Amanda.

Watching that Laura and Croix are shocked.

\- (Holy shit Diana! This could be an easy win! Well I hope they are so improved to the point of beating a witch with a racing broom).

\- This overconfidence could cost the win of the blue team.

Says Laura.

\- Well is just the rivalry between Akko and Diana.

Says Croix.

\- (So my daughter is rival of Croix student? I think they are only friends).

Constanze gives everything she could and then switches to Amanda that boost into the lead leaving saying “This win is mine losers!”

\- O’Neill is on the lead and the Cavendish still waiting in the sector, what is she doing?

Says Wangari.

Sucy finally arrives and switch with Akko, then both look at each other determined and the dispute between Akko and Diana starts.

\- Whoa! Cavendish and Kagari have an awesome start! They are just waiting each other for racing and looks like they are very fast! Whoa! Amanda has passed into the straight at an speed of 476 km/h That’s 26 km/h faster than the last year record.

Says Wangari impressed after seeing Amanda passing into the straight.

\- (450 km/h is just my normal pace, well looks like O’Neill is near and Holy Beatrix! Akko is just with the same speed as me, smart move of taking my slip stream).

Akko is just shocked at all that speed she’s going.

\- (This is my speed? And is keeping growing! That training with Professor Croix has really improved me a lot! I can keep up with Diana easily, but really I can even overtake her).

Looking to the screen in the grandstand everyone is just shocked at Akko and Diana speed with both going into a slipstream battle.

\- Whoa! That’s really fast and they passed at… 655 km/h and 661 km/h! They are the fastest since Chariot Du Nord times! What a race!

Says Wangari after almost has been pushed by the air current of both brooms.

\- (Very smart Akko but let’s see if you could handle the air resistance in the most difficult parts).

Amanda is hearing the comments of Wangari and she’s really shocked.

\- (What! How! They are in regular brooms! The wind at that speed couldn’t even maintain them in the broom. I hope is just a broken speed trap after I passed breaking the last year record and this obstacle part is really hard.)

Akko and Diana goes to the most difficult part and they are really going at almost same speeds through the obstacles somehow passing at each other.

\- Whoa! The second place battle is getting exciting! They are very talented and fast! And they are near to fight for the lead!

Says Wangari.

After passing though the obstacle course, Diana and Akko is going into another straight and they can even see Amanda, so the Cavendish goes at all of her speed using Amanda slipstream while is getting near on the end of the straight, Diana and Akko pass Amanda in a three way overtake.

\- Cavendish! Wait! Kagari! Wait again, they pass Amanda in a three way overtake that’s great! This is the most awesome broom relay I’ve seen in my life and now the second place battle has turn into a battle for the lead!

Says Wangari amazed while Amanda is shocked.

\- (What the real fuck! How did they are so fast? I was with the perfect broom!)

Diana and Akko are having an intense battle passing each other and going side by side into the corners and straight, but Akko’s broom is having some cracking noises.

\- (What is that? I’m not going to give up! Please broom you could handle that! I’m gonna show how I improved!)

\- This is gonna be the closest finish ever! They are at the same speed that I can’t measure but looks like they are almost at a WBRC speeds!

Says Wangari amazed

In the final straight Diana and Akko are still side by side, Akko’s broom is little by little cracking.

\- (If I use less magic power the broom will be fine but well… Is the final straight I hope you can survive my lovely broom)

Akko and Diana are still side by side, until Akko gives a little of magic power so she passed first into the finish line but her broom was bloating and then blew into a lot of pieces while Akko is falling into the ground.

\- Akko!

Says Diana worried and going to her.

In the grandstand Croix is cheering up.

\- I knew it! My student is the winner!

Says Croix.

\- Well I’ve seen enough, I’m leaving… See you next time Croix Meridies.

Says Laura waving to Croix.

\- Bye Laura.

Says Croix nodding to Laura while she’s walking to the finish line.

Diana goes worried to Akko but she is unharmed in the ground.

\- Well at least you’re protected.

Says Diana smiling.

\- My broom… Where’s my broom! What Happened with my broom!

Says Akko desperately.

\- Oh… Your broom blew up in the finish line.

Says Diana.

\- My broom what…

Says Akko almost crying.

\- Hey Akko! You won! I knew that you’re gonna win!

Says Croix going to Akko

\- At what cost? That didn’t count a win if I lost something precious…

Says Akko crying while she picks a part of her broken broom.

\- Hey Akko… Don’t worry about that, cheer. I’m gonna pick all the pieces and create a new broom for you. I didn’t have so much fun like that in my whole life! You deserve that!

Says Diana hugging Akko while Croix is staring at them having a memory of her past.

\- (They are like me and Chariot… The same thing happened in 1999… When she won her first broom relay…)

\- Than you for that Diana… Well I’m gonna wipe these tears because I showed you how awesome I am!

Says Akko wiping her tears.

\- And do you think you’re greater than me only because you won a race that I’m waiting to go against you?

Says Diana.

\- Well you lost. Win is a win; I didn’t know a person that is so mature and adult could be a bad loser.

Says Akko laughing.

\- Hey! But I’m right! Looks like the impact has hit your head and you now are thinking about the impossible.

Says Diana.

Diana picks the pieces remaining of the broken broom, Akko goes with her friends and take a picture being the first time the red team has won the broom relay since 2001, Lotte has won so that means Barbara will have the futa spell, Amanda is angry about losing the race but Akko is her friend so after a bunch of minutes trying to act strong she gives up and is fine with Akko.

See you, winner witches…


	13. The band

30 September 2014, Akko has awake as usual 4AM so she goes to Croix room and knocks on the door, then Croix opens the door yawning and a bit sleepy.

\- Akko? What are you doing so early?

Says Croix yawning.

\- I’m coming for the training, why are you so sleepy?

Says Akko with her arms crossed.

\- Oh… Akko, well how can I say that…? I forgot… Your training with me is over.

Says Croix yawning.

\- But how can I improve? I won against Diana but it was a close win.

Says Akko.

\- Don’t worry Akko, you passed though my hard training, now you I don’t have anything to pass for you, you’re now going to continue but in your own way, remember all I said about a real professional broom racer

Says Croix putting her finger in Akko’s head.

\- But I only have passed for a month with you Professor Croix

.Says Akko.

\- Well I have a secret to tell for you. Even me don’t know about your whole training and that “a professional broom racer thing”, It was just to mock with you Akko, I just want to you grow up as a person, me and Chariot was just very chill at each other and you want to know a thing? You get numbers close as Chariot numbers. You have everything to be the new Chariot or even better than her, I’m very proud of you Akko.

Says Croix with her hand on Akko’s shoulder.

\- Thank you for all the help Professor Croix, but I’m not even close to Chariot greatness.

Says Akko crying.

\- My last training order for you is to have fun with your friends. This is the best time you will have in your life.

Says Croix almost crying.

\- Well I’ll have Professor Croix I promise, well bye.

Says Akko waving to Croix.

\- Hey! That’s not a bye we are still going to meet each other in the classes and be warned at the marks Akko, the training is over but the markers still there, if you get three you will be a whole week without my classes.

Says Croix waving to Akko.

Akko leaves to her room and sleeps so she could finally can have a nap until the classes begin, while in the lilac team room Avery has finally wake up.

\- Avery!

Says the girls worried.

\- Uhm… Where I am? I’ve just remembered of my broom breaking and I fall into the ground.

Says Avery having a headache.

\- You’re asleep since the broom relay we’re very worried.

Says Blair.

\- Thanks to Sarah she carries you to the infirmary abandoning the race.

Says Mary pointing to Sarah.

\- You did that for me Sarah?

Says Avery smiling to Sarah.

\- I’ll do 1 million times if it was necessary.

Says Sarah.

\- Sarah stayed here for the whole night waiting for you awake, you need to see that Ave, she is desperate waiting…

Says Mary before Sarah interrupts her putting her hand on Mary’s mouth.

\- Really, heh, thank you Sarah, you’re awesome, heh.

Says Avery smiling to Sarah.

\- (Seeing Avery smiling for the first time is really satisfactory, I’ve only saw her being serious).

Sarah goes to Avery and gives a kiss in her forehead and then she leaves.

\- Sarah…

Says Avery looking to Sarah leaving.

\- Well Ave, now you need to rest for a while, we need another bassist to our band, but how we could find until Saturday.

Says Mary.

\- Don’t worry I’ll be fine until Saturday.

Says Avery before she feels a headache.

\- Hey Ave, rest we could handle a band in the Appleton Luna Nova prom, I will talk to Akko maybe she will know which of her friends knows how to play instruments.

Says Blair picking her phone.

\- Well if is gonna be like that, I have an idea; you will need a guitar player too, because I’m going to invite Sarah to dance with me.

Says Avery smiling.

\- Whoa, looks like our friends like Sarah.

Says Blair.

\- This isn’t a secret at all; she’s so tall and cute.

Says Avery.

\- And by the looks she likes you.

Says Blair sending a message to Akko.

[Blair to “Akko”: Hey Akko you know of a girl that plays bass and another one that plays guitar, we want to the Appleton Luna Nova prom].

Akko wake up feeling her phone vibrating and then she picks to reply Blair.

[Akko to “Blair”: That’s fantastic, I know how to play bass and Diana could be our guitarist].

[Blair to “Akko”: Great now I just need to find a keyboard player, a drummer and a saxophonist].

[Akko to “Blair”: Hey Blair I could find with my friends].

[Blair to “Akko”: Really! Oh thank you Akko! Your help is really great].

Akko locks the screen and then she and her friends get ready for the classes, where Akko has improved a lot, she is just like everyone to the point nobody is laughing at her, after the classes are over Diana goes to Akko and pushes her by the skirt so the Kagari looks back and is surprised.

\- Hey Akko this is for you.

Says Diana blushed giving a gift to Akko while she is playing with her hair.

\- A gift for me?

Says Akko blushed and picking the gift.

\- Well you deserve it.

Says Diana smiling to Akko.

\- A broom key chain! I love it! Is like my broom, you’re so great Diana.

Says Akko smiling to Diana.

\- Well is your broom, I repaired it, look.

Says Diana casting a spell and transforming the key chain into a broom.

\- Diana! I love it!

Says Akko impressed hugging Diana.

\- (Looking to her smiling is so cute… I would do everything to see Akko smiling again… Holy Beatrix, every day I’m thinking about her in a more lovely way… It can’t be that… I’m not in love with Akko… She’s my friend and my rival).

\- (Diana is so cute… She’s being so nice with me all that days… I need to be nicer with her too… She deserves so much… Even after what I did weeks ago… But I didn’t think she will want… Just because I’m the first person to kiss her that doesn’t mean she will want to date me).

\- Hey Diana, what are you gonna do in the Appleton Luna Nova prom?

Says Akko.

\- Nothing at all.

Says Diana.

\- (Sadly he will come here…)

\- So how about you participate in the band as a guitarist?

Says Akko.

\- (Well this could be better than meet with him here. So why not?)

\- Sure! This will be great…

Says Diana before Amanda interrupts her.

\- A band need two guitarists you know. A lead guitarist like me and a back guitar like Diana.

Says Amanda with her arm over Diana’s shoulder.

\- That we will see after a test.

Says Diana pushing Amanda’s arm out.

\- Nice, now we only need a keyboard player, a drummer and a saxophonist.

Says Akko.

\- I could be drummer.

Says Constanze stanbot.

\- I know how to play keyboard.

Says Hannah.

\- A Diana’s bitch knows have a bit of personality, interesting.

Says Amanda.

\- Fuck you Amanda.

Says Hannah showing her middle finger to Amanda.

\- Well I could be the saxophonist.

Says Jasminka.

\- Great now we have a complete band.

Says Akko.

\- Wait! And who’s gonna be the bassist and the singer? You don’t even know how to sing in a proper English Akko; don’t say that Diana will be the singer.

Says Amanda.

\- Please don’t make me be the singer; I’m too shy to sing in public.

Says Diana.

\- I’ll be the bassist and the singers will be Blair and Mary.

Says Akko.

\- Now I understand, we will be at the lilac team band.

Says Amanda.

\- So are you girls with me?

Says Akko before everyone nods to her.

Akko sends a message to Blair to meet her at the green team room, so Blair go with Mary to the room, some of the girls use magic to bring their instruments from home but Akko didn’t know how to do that but Diana have a bass at her home and uses magic to bring one for Akko, while the lilac team girls has finally came to the basement.

\- You’re fast Akko; I think that you only bring everyone tomorrow.

Says Blair surprised.

\- Well all of them are just anxious to participate.

Says Akko.

\- So which music do you girls want to play in the prom?

Says Mary before Amanda interrupts her.

\- Metal! Rock! Fuck yea!

Says Amanda showing her tongue.

\- Well firstly I need to know how good you are.

Says Blair.

\- Well I could start and just to show that I’m gonna be the lead guitar.

Says Amanda starting to play a guitar solo.

\- Okay Amanda, you will be the lead guitar, you don’t need to insist.

Says Diana.

\- Oh looks like the princess is too weak and give up of being the lead guitar.

Says Amanda.

\- You play very well O’Neill, now is your turn Cavendish.

Says Blair pointing to Diana.

Diana starts to play and she’s didn’t even go for a solo but she is harmonic playing the guitar.

\- Boo, boring! A headbanger like you playing so soft, I’m right to call you a poser.

Says Amanda mocking with Diana.

\- O’Neill, we are a band, we should be working together and not being dumbasses at each other.

Says Diana.

\- Diana is right Amanda.

Says Hannah.

\- Not surprised for a Diana bitch agreeing with everything she says.

Says Amanda before Blair cast a spell on her making she stunned.

\- Listen here first year kid! If you’re going to act like a dumbass I’m gonna kick you out of the band, we are being so nice at each other and isn’t a dumbass like you that is gonna put this in the dump.

Says Blair before release Amanda into the ground.

\- Fuck! Who do you third year think you are? I don’t have fear of you!

Says Amanda before Blair cast on another spell that makes her feel a slight electric charge.

\- If you’re gonna keep like that or too ask you gently to go out.

Says Blair stopping.

\- Okay! I stop acting like that.

Says Amanda.

\- Looks like someone has turned into a bitch.

Says Hannah looking to Amanda.

\- The same goes for you England!

Says Blair angry.

\- Oh I’m fine I don’t want to take an electric discharge.

Says Hannah.

\- (These damn third year bitches thinks they are above everyone, I’ll just be nice because I’m gonna show in that prom how awesome I am in the guitar)

\- Well the next one is you Akko.

Says Blair pointing to Akko.

\- But please don’t cast an electric charge on me.

Says Akko playing on the Bass.

\- Well very nice Akko, you’re as good as Avery, I didn’t know you’re a bassist.

Says Blair.

\- I’m used to play when I was in the school band in Japan.

Says Akko smiling.

\- Well now is the turn of the other girls.

Says Blair.

Then Constanze, Hannah and Jasminka starts to play in sequence, Blair are very impressed, so they show a little list of the songs, Amanda get’s very angry at the start because she wants a song more heavier and harder to play, but then she give up and decide to play after Blair ask gently to Amanda play, after they test for a while, the girl leaves the room, while Diana and Hannah were heading to the blue team room.

\- That’s very interesting of being in the band of the prom, but now we can’t dance with the Appleton boys.

Says Hannah.

\- Well this is what I want.

Says Diana.

\- I’m not surprised to hear that, now I have the certain that you’re a lesbian Diana.

Says Hannah.

\- That isn’t even a secret Hannah and you must be a bisexual, since you want to dance with the boys and you were attracted to Barbara.

Says Diana.

\- I’m just joking with you, I’m lesbian like you.

Says Hannah.

\- So there’s a door of hope for the O’Neill.

Says Diana laughing.

\- Hey not that again!

Says Hannah blushed.

\- Come on Hannah, if you and O’Neill start to date at least you can help her being less boring to us.

Says Diana.

\- And if you start to date Akko, well… Oh fuck you!

Says Hannah blushed.

\- Looks like I finally won that.

Says Diana entering in the blue team room.

\- Because you know that is just a matter of time for you and Akko be together, O’Neill didn’t even like me like Akko is with you.

Says Hannah.

\- Awww, so you want to O’Neill be nice and friendly with you, so cute, my friend is in love with her.

Says Diana.

\- Fuck you Diana! Why you and Barbara mock me just because of a honey mess? That’s even make sense. Amanda is completely different than me.

Says Hannah blushed.

\- Well the opposites could be attracted.

Says Diana laughing and going to her room.

Hannah goes to the couch but Lotte and Barbara was there kissing each other so she goes to her private room and takes a shower while Diana sees a massage of her mother.

[Bernadette to “My baby”: Hey baby I’m sorry to didn’t read the messages yesterday].

[Diana to “Mom”: Don’t worry mom].

[Bernadette to “My baby”: And I’m very proud of what you did to repair the broom of the new girl].

[Diana to “mom”: This is the minimum I could do for her, she has won against me in a fair race].

[Bernadette to “My baby”: Awww, so my baby is having the first signals of love].

[Diana to “Mom”: Mom! She’s just a friend, but you need to look how happy she is when I give her broom repaired, she has a special feeling with that broom, has a really special meaning for her].

[Bernadette to “My baby”: You keep denying but I could see how your chemistry is going very well, that girl is very cute Diana, a Japanese girl].

[Diana to “Mom”: How did you know that?]

Bernadette freezes for a while.

\- (Laura has taken a pic of her and show to me, that girl is really cute, I almost reveal the scret).

[Bernadette to “My baby”: Well I’ve just think by the way you tell about her, are you gonna be jealous of your mom?]

[Diana to “Mom”: No! I just find strange to you call her cute without seeing her].

Diana shows a photo of Akko to Bernadette, that is in a better quality, her mother finds Kagari very cute, then they talk to each other for hours until the Cavendish sleep, in the band they are going very well though the days, little by little Amanda and Hannah were more closer to the point the O’Neill didn’t call her “Diana’s bitch” anymore.

See you, witches bands…

Name: Blair Carlucci

Luna nova phone number: 22339

Date of birth: 5th July 1996

Place of birth: Milan, Italy (Italian)

Occupation: Student at Luna Nova (2012) 

Height: 1,64m (5’5”)

Weight: 57 kg (125 lbs)

Hair color and appearance: Yellow Blonde, long that goes to the hip line, straight, usually tied with twin tails

Eye color: Green

Body appearance: Pale Caucasian skin, thin, tall, occidental eyes, medium boobs, triangular shaped nose

Blair is one of the girls of the lilac team, she is very lovely and caressing, her family was known of being one of the most influent in the witches and in the human world as the great racing lineage of the Carlucci family, is one of the most successful teams of the WBRC and of the Grand Prix Tour in the human world, she wants to be a successful singer, but her family expectations is to her succeed the head of the Scuderia Carlucci.


	14. Appleton Luna Nova prom

4th October 2014 is the day of the Appleton Luna Nova prom, in the lilac team room the girls are changing clothes to the prom.

\- Ave you’re gorgeous.

Says Mary.

\- Oh, Thank you Mary.

Says Avery.

\- By that way Sarah couldn’t resist you.

Says Blair.

\- I hope so, I’m trying to be the most gorgeous as possible to her, and you girls are pretty too.

Says Avery before someone knocks on the door.

\- It must be Sarah.

Says Blair.

Avery goes to the door and when she opens is really Sarah that receives her with a hug.

\- Avery!

Says Sarah.

\- Oh Sarah. You’re so gorgeous.

Says Avery blushed.

\- Thank you Ave, I can say the same to you and even more.

Says Sarah smiling to Avery.

\- Let’s take a walk Sarah.

Says Avery giving her hand to Sarah.

Sarah and Avery go take a walk while a bunch minutes later Blair and Mary goes to Constanze basement where they are just waiting for the two come, so they practice for a last time until the hour of the prom, then the hour finally come and the girls go prepare the stage for the band play while in the Appleton academy two boys a dark brown wavy hair named Andrew and a blonde with a forelock named Frank are talking to each other about the prom.

\- This prom is unnecessary; we could learn more about being a gentleman going into a normal prom there’s no need to go in a witch academy.

Says Andrew.

\- Well you see as an unnecessary and I see as an opportunity to get a girl.

Says Frank.

\- But they’re witches and who knows what they could do for you, especially when you’re came from a noble family.

Says Andrew.

\- You’re just way too afraid about that, girls are girls no matter their origin, this is one of the first things we learn in Appleton that is to don’t judge the others by the origin and respect the women.

Says Frank.

\- Yeah, but at the same time do you know that most of our Academy has a thing against witches.

Says Andrew.

\- This was on the past we’re on the present now Andrew, come on, open your mind is our last year in Appleton and you didn’t even get a girlfriend, the only girl that you talks is the Cavendish that is even cold toward you and she knows you more longer than any other person, so that could be your opportunity to finally…

Says Frank before Andrew interrupts him.

\- Frank, Diana is lesbian and you know that I don’t like her, the only person that likes her is my dad cause if I marry with her we could raise our family reputation for being more open minded towards witches.

Says Andrew.

\- Well the Cavendish is using the old trick of calling herself a lesbian to keep the boys far from her so she could choose who she is going to date and well if your father supports that is your opportunity man.

Says Frank.

\- Frank I’m not going to lose my time answering you, now we could just go to Luna Nova.

Says Andrew.

The Appleton students go to Luna Nova, while the girls in the band are already playing on the stage, some of the girls are ready until the Appleton boys came and most of the girls are impressed with the great majority staring at Andrew saying things like “Cute”, “This is what I was waiting!” while Diana reaction is just with total indifference towards them, while Blair order to the girls stop the song.

\- Ladies and Gentlemen! We are here to another year of our annual prom between our witch academy and the renewed Appleton Academy, all I want is to you have fun at each other and behave yourselves!

Says Blair with a microphone.

Andrew is staring amazed at Blair after she says her speech, while Frank goes to him putting her arm over Andrew shoulder.

\- (That girl, I’ve seen her before but last year prom she wasn’t there or she was just with the other girls, maybe I’m gonna change my mind about witches a little).

\- Hey man, Looks like you’re gonna change your mind about witches you’re so impressed and amazed staring to the stage, well the Cavendish is really cute I know.

Says Frank.

\- Frank leave me alone, why don’t you dance with the girls.

Says Andrew.

\- Okay then, I just want to help my friend, but if you want I’m gonna do that, you have to enjoy this moment, before we go back to our boring classes again.

Says Frank going with a Luna Nova student.

The girls of the band is playing some songs while Akko and Diana were very close and accidentally bumping to each other somehow smiling while Amanda is getting envy of how they are enjoying the moment.

\- (Fuck! How they could be so happy at each other! They should be rivals! Well so is time to me helps these two be together.)

Blair is looking to Avery and Sarah that were very blushed to each other and can’t even get closer so Carlucci suggest to the girls to play a more romantic song and they agree, even Amanda to just see the girls blush, when Blair starts to sing, Andrew is impressed by her voice.

\- (Her voice is so cute and angelical… I think I’m gonna talk to that witch later, I’m starting to think that witches aren’t that bad as my father says).

Meanwhile Sarah and Avery are getting near to each other and then they decide to dance more closely.

\- Ave…

Says Sarah blushed.

\- Well one of us need to take the attitude.

Says Avery blushed.

\- Ave, this moment with you is magic… last year we didn’t even know each other.

Says Sarah.

\- Maybe because I’ve never take the courage to ask you for a dance, we need to be less shy, a moment like that only happens one time a year.

Says Avery.

\- Well you’re right Ave.

Says Sarah smiling to her.

After the song ends Blair and Mary point to Avery and Sarah.

\- This song is dedicated to our lesbian friends to be together with each other.

Says Blair.

\- Sarah Bernhardt and Avery Wong.

Says Mary.

Everyone looks to Sarah and Avery and then the Appleton and Luna Nova students starts to say “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” The Wong and the Bernhardt girl are more ashamed at that, but even Blair and Mary still saying to them kiss each other.

\- Ave…

Says Sarah blushed.

\- Well let’s give what they want.

Says Avery before she kisses Sarah.

Everyone looks shocked to Avery and Sarah kissing each other, after the kiss Avery look blushed to Sarah and then she leaves running to her room.

\- Ave…

Says Sarah worried.

\- Go to her Sarah.

Says Mary.

Sarah runs to find Avery while the prom backs to the normal while everyone is talking how that kiss is invasive or how forced that moment happened, but then they forget about that while in the lilac team room, Sarah knocks the door.

\- Avery…

Says Sarah.

\- Please Sarah… Leave me alone… I kissed you without you wanting…

Says Avery crying.

\- Who said that I didn’t want that kiss? Hey Avery this kiss is fantastic, you kiss very well, why you don’t open this door and gives me more of that…

Says Sarah blushed before Avery opens the door hugging her.

\- I like you so much Sarah…

Says Avery.

\- I like you too Ave… Since last year… but I didn’t know how to be closer with you.

Says Sarah blushed.

\- Well let’s go back to the prom there’s still a lot of time left.

Says Avery holding Sarah’s hand.

Avery and Sarah go to the prom but then when they came everyone is staring to them a little worried.

\- We’re fine!

Says Avery.

\- Yeah!

Says Sarah kissing Avery.

Then the prom keep going normal while very far from there in the McLaren family residence Laura entered and calls Chelsea that goes downstairs.

\- You’re finally here Laura. When I said go out and have fun I didn’t say to you go so often, I didn’t remember of you being so horny.

Says Chelsea.

\- Chelsea! Holly can hear us!

Says Laura.

\- Holly is a teenager she hear worst things on the school and with her friends. But what did make you stay out from a whole month?

Says Chelsea.

\- Her.

Says Laura opening the door and with Bernadette entering.

\- What! Wait! Did you use forbidden magic to bring Bernadette back to life?

Says Chelsea shocked.

\- Bernadette never died Chelsea; I said that to protect me and her to get near of each other.

Says Laura.

\- Wait! Wait! Wait! Did you lie to me for 16 straight years! I was really sad about your death Bernadette! Laura did you enter into a fake depression just to benefit yourselves! Mom has died believing in your lie! We are all worried about you Laura! I was so proud of the sister I had, now I don’t know what to think about you Laura…

Says Chelsea angry and a bit sad.

\- Wait Chelsea! I have an explanation for that.

Says Laura desperate.

\- My sister Daryl.

Says Bernadette.

\- Why your sister is related to that? Don’t say to me that you girls are doing a threesome all that time without calling me.

Says Chelsea angry.

\- Chelsea!

Says Laura.

\- Don’t try to be angry with me, the only wrong person here is you and your girlfriend.

Says Chelsea with her arms crossed.

\- Chelsea, I was really depressed, do you remember when great granny Lisa tells a story about that which who abused her?

Says Laura.

\- Yeah and…

Says Chelsea.

\- Daryl has used the same thing Margareth used on Louise and Diana III daughters to keep them away and you know that if we get near of each other we could die.

Says Laura.

\- Well I know that you both don’t like Daryl but how did I could believe in you…

Says Chelsea before Laura shows a photo of the metal balls.

\- Ewww Laura, why did you show me that?

Says Chelsea disgusted.

\- Because this is the thing that made me be far from Bernadette all that years me and her are forced to stay away of each other. This is almost like we both die.

Says Laura.

\- Well you girls could talk by distance and now you’re near to each other.

Says Chelsea.

\- That’s why I spend the whole month out; I was in Glasgow with Bernadette visiting me almost daily we need to enjoy each other.

Says Laura.

\- That part I know, so well now I know my older sister was having sex with her ex wife that is alive all that time.

Says Chelsea.

\- Not ex! I still with the ring in my finger even after that!

Says Laura and Bernadette.

Holly came back from school and when she enters meet with the three.

\- Aunt Laura! You’re finally at home and why a Cavendish is here?

Says Holly.

\- I reveal or you?

Says Laura looking to Bernadette.

\- Hi Hollly! I’m Bernadette, your aunt wife and you want to know a thing? You have a cousin from my part.

Says Bernadette.

\- A cousin? But Aunt Laura has said that her daughter and her wife has died.

Says Holly confused.

\- Baby this is a long story and your aunt is a liar.

Says Chelsea.

\- Chelsea!

Says Laura.

Laura explains everything to Holly that is very shocked to know and then she is a bit curious.

\- Well could I meet with my cousin?

Says Holly.

\- Not now Holly, aunt needs to reveal for Diana the truth.

Says Laura.

\- And when do you’re gonna reveal to Diana? I’m very shocked and angry to discover that and I’m not that related to her like you are.

Says Chelsea.

\- That’s now our major problem, Daryl didn’t even know that we’re meeting each other.

Says Laura.

Laura and Bernadette pass the day on McLaren family residence, back to Luna Nova the prom is finally over and Andrew before leaving go to Blair.

\- Oh Hello… Well… I’ve seen you singing and your voice is very beautiful.

Says Andrew.

\- (He’s the cutest boy from Appleton and is talking with me… Oh… I’m almost freaking out).

\- Oh thank you, I’m Blair Carlucci, nice to meet you.

Says Blair blushed.

\- Oh I’m sorry if I’m leaving you uncomfortable, I only want to know you better.

Says Andrew.

\- Don’t worry about that handsome.

Says Blair trying to be confident.

\- (Oh fuck! What I’m doing)

\- Well I’m Andrew Hanbridge if you want we could talk more another day.

Says Andrew.

\- Are you calling me to a date?

Says Blair blushed.

\- Well I think so, what about a date next Saturday? you can wait me in the Ley line square.

Says Andrew.

\- Sure!

Says Blair.

Andrew leaves being almost late with the students from Appleton, Diana was seeing that from very far and goes to Blair.

\- Please make this date be a success and try your best to make him fall in love with you Blair.

Says Diana.

\- Why did you hear us Diana?

Says Blair.

\- I’m sorry about that, I just don’t like him because people like to insist to make me and him start to date, but I’m lesbian! I hate that so much! If you start a relationship with him, I’ll be very grateful for that.

Says Diana.

Looking from a bit far to them, Akko and Amanda is talking about Blair and Diana.

\- That’s strange about Diana talking with Blair after that boy leaves.

Says Akko confused.

\- Well Akko I’m sorry about that but maybe Diana is jealous of Blair, you know that she danced with that boy last year and for what I heard from the Appleton boys they says that Diana and Andrew know each other for very long.

Says Amanda.

\- So they’re childhood friends?

Says Akko.

\- Akko if you’re going to like Diana in a more lovely way you need to know that she’s from a different world than you.

Says Amanda.

\- I’m not in love with Diana! And what is the problem?

Says Akko blushed.

\- Well richer persons most of the time just marry another rich person, and the Appleton boys says that Andrew is very likely to marry Diana after she graduates.

Says Amanda.

\- Diana is lesbian!

Says Akko.

\- Oh looks like you don’t know about that excuse. Some girls say that to maintain far the boys that didn’t interest her.

Says Amanda.

\- Diana isn’t like that! She’s a real lesbian!

Says Akko leaving.

\- Well you could hide the truth for as long as you want but I’m just trying to help a friend.

Says Amanda.

\- (Perfect I just leave the bomb, now one day that bomb will explode and I know that the effect will only benefit to my side, fuck! They need to be together I can’t handle this whole drama!).

Then Akko goes to her room with her mind a bit confused, she can’t even send messages to Diana to know if what Amanda said is truth, after talking with Diana, Blair knows more about Andrew and she’s very amazed to know.

See you, witches prom…

Name: Avery Wong

Date of birth: 18th April 1998 

Luna Nova phone number: 22221

Place of birth: Toronto, Ontario, Canada (Canadian)

Occupation: Student at Luna Nova (2014)

Height: 1,54m (5’)

Weight: 50 kg (110 lbs)

Hair color and appearance: Dark grayish blue, Medium that goes down to the shoulders, straight with some bangs over her forehead, usually with two sashes tied

Eye color: Dark blue

Body appearance: Pale pastel skin, thin body, short, oriental eyes, small boobs, rounded shaped nose

Avery is one of friends of Hannah and Barbara, she is a very quiet and reserved person although she didn’t like when Hannah was joking about Akko, apologizing for her lately, Avery is a Chinese descendant, her family moved to Canada in the beginning of the 20th century, she moved to Luna Nova to became a great witch like her great grandmother was.

Name: Sarah Bernhardt

Luna Nova phone number: 22488

Date of Birth: 6th February 1998

Place of Birth: Vienna, Austria (Austrian)

Occupation: Student at Luna Nova (2014)

Height: 1,75m (5’9”)

Weight: 63 kg (138lbs)

Hair color and appearance: Brown reddish, long that goes to the back, straight with long bangs, usually clipped in the forehead

Eye color: Ruby red

Body Appearance: Pale Caucasian skin, thin body, tall, small boobs, occidental eyes, triangular shaped nose.

Sarah is one of the tallest students in Luna Nova; she is a very lovely and kind person sometimes very shy, she likes Avery, but is way too shy to show her feelings about her, Sarah is also a very talented witch that tries her best to impress Avery.


	15. Croix Birthday

13 October 2014, a whole week has passed since the Appleton Luna Nova prom, Akko remains a bit confused since Amanda said to her, being a little reluctant to ask Diana if was true, Blair go out into a date with Andrew and is very successful, they manage to know better about each other. The day before was Constanze birthday, the girls made a little surprise to her, but she didn’t care at all, before the Tech magic class begins everyone was creating robots.

\- Why you guys called me here? The classes didn’t even start.

Says Akko confused.

\- Today is professor Croix; we’re preparing a surprise party to her.

Says Amanda.

\- What! How did I don’t know about that?

Says Akko shocked.

\- I’m impressed to you don’t know that since you and professor Croix are so close to each other.

Says Amanda.

\- Well I didn’t even ask when her birthday is.

Says Akko.

\- I hope you didn’t ruin our surprise to her.

Says Constanze stanbot.

\- Why did I will mess up wi…

Says Akko before she trips on a robot, try to hold into a banner but didn’t work and she fall flat in the ground tearing the banner in a half.

Diana looks to Akko and hold the laugh a bit thinking that she is cute, while Amanda and Constanze looks angry to her.

\- I said it! You’re so clumsy Akko.

Says Amanda with her arms crossed.

\- That is an accident!

Says Akko.

\- Yeah is an accident but happens with you very often.

Says Amanda.

Then Croix enter a bit early to the room and everyone desperately try to make a surprise to her, some robots shots confetti to Croix.

\- Happy Birthday Professor Croix!

Says Everyone to Croix.

\- Oh thank you girls, you’re awesome.

Says Croix smiling.

\- I didn’t know that today is your birthday professor Croix.

Says Akko.

\- Well you didn’t ask to me so yeah today is my birthday; I’m turning 31 years old today and that didn’t make me stop the class today to make a party.

Says Croix.

\- Oh come on Professor Croix.

Says some girls.

\- See Akko if you didn’t trip and mess up with the banner we should have a party instead of classes.

Says Amanda.

\- Even if was perfect I will keep normal classes Amanda.

Says Croix.

\- Well at least Professor Croix classes aren’t boring.

Whisper Amanda.

\- I hear that.

Says Croix.

After the class is over, Diana goes to Lotte and Sucy while Akko is talking with Croix.

\- Girls could I talk to you?

Says Diana worried.

\- About what?

Says Sucy.

\- I’m worried about Akko, she’s ignoring me since last week do you know what happened?

Says Diana.

\- We don’t know too, well why don’t you talk to her?

Says Lotte.

\- I’ll try but I don’t know if she will want to talk with me.

Says Diana.

Diana goes to Akko and pushes her by the shirt.

\- Diana?

Says Akko.

\- Akko, what happened to you? Why do you are ignoring me?

Says Diana.

\- (I can’t hold that anymore, I need to say).

\- Diana… We are from different worlds, I’m just accepting that you’re gonna marry with someone one day because o…

Says Akko before Diana interrupts her putting her finger over Akko’s mouth.

\- I don’t know where you hear that but I don’t like Andrew, everyone here knows that I’m lesbian.

Says Diana.

\- But you could say that jus to everyone thinks you’re lesbian so you will only date a person that you will want.

Says Akko.

\- Excuse me? But this is a great bullshit and what are you implying with that?

Says Diana confused.

\- Well… Nothing I’m just way too dumb to think about that sorry.

Says Akko running.

\- What? What happened here?

Says Diana confused.

\- (Akko is starting to like me? I don’t have any experience, but this isn’t a normal question to do, who ever said that to her, I’m a little thankful now I’m suspecting that Akko likes me).

\- (So there’s a door of hope for me! But now I’ve lost some points with Diana with that question, I will try more to get closer with Diana again).

Amanda is cheering a little and Hannah has noticed that so when everyone leaves and Amanda is going to the green team room, Hannah chases and pushes O’Neill before she enters.

\- You said that to Akko right?

Says Hannah.

\- Yeah, but don’t say to her, I just want to say that to make her doubt a little bit of Diana sexuality so Diana will think Akko likes her.

Says Amanda.

\- You didn’t do that to help Akko right? There’s something behind your intentions.

Says Hannah.

\- What if I didn’t tell to you?

Says Amanda.

\- I’m gonna tell to Diana.

Says Hannah.

\- I don’t care, but if you say to Diana this will mess their relation with Akko, well but I’m gonna tell, if Diana and Akko start to date, the girls will start to give me more attention and see how awesome I am.

Says Amanda.

\- Really! You just want that? Amanda you know what? You’re awesome, you don’t need to have all the attention of the class your friends thinks you’re awesome and great.

Says Hannah.

\- But I want to be noticed, if I wasn’t noticed I can’t show my new project of broom racing.

Says Amanda.

\- I could help you with that.

Says Hannah.

\- How? You are very different than me and you didn’t even like broom racing.

Says Amanda with her arms crossed.

\- I don’t know how…

Says Hannah blushed.

\- See?

Says Amanda.

Hannah leaves Amanda and goes to her room where the girls are a bit curious to know where she goes.

\- Where you are Hannah?

Says Barbara.

\- I was talking with Amanda.

Says Hannah.

\- So you’re with your lover?

Says Diana.

\- Looks like the Hamanda is going to be a thing.

Says Barbara.

\- Yeah maybe… But well I admit maybe I’m starting to like Amanda, but I don’t know how to impress her.

Says Hannah blushed.

\- We knew it!

Says Diana and Barbara

\- I said to her awesome she is but now I don’t know how to help her with her project of broom racing.

Says Hannah.

\- Well for what I remember she likes to do a lot of stunts while in the professor Nelson classes.

Says Diana.

\- Yeah I know that, but how could I help with that? And how I will make her like me doing that?

Says Hannah.

\- Supporting her, O’Neill will be very grateful just by that and gives her more attention, she’s the kind of person that wants attention, doing that you could be more and more closer to her.

Says Diana.

\- Wow Diana you really have a great knowledge of this, but why the Diakko didn’t happen?

Says Barbara surprised.

\- Is more complicated and I’m not in love with Akko!

Says Diana blushed.

\- Even Hannah has admitted, is just a matter of time for you and then we all three will be with girlfriends.

Says Barbara.

\- Barbara!

Says Diana blushed and entering in her room.

\- Again she locks herself in her room still negating her feeling towards Akko.

Says Hannah.

\- Well I have a little regret about this.

Says Barbara.

\- Why?

Says Hannah.

\- The more long they take, the hornier they will be.

Says Barbara.

\- Oh gosh I forgot about that, we will hear moans of Diana and Akko coming from there.

Says Hannah pointing to Diana’s room door.

\- The same I can say to you Hannah, the first thing you did under the effect of the cupid bee honey is to masturbate.

Says Barbara.

\- Well that’s because the honey awake all of your desires.

Says Hannah blushed.

\- Oh fuck, please go to the green team room when you want to do that, the shy persons are the hornier.

Says Barbara.

Meanwhile in Diana room Bernadette was calling her.

[Diana: Mom?]

[Bernadette: Hey sweetheart could you came here next week in day 24].

[Diana: Well sure mom, but why? Did something happen?]

[Bernadette: You will know when you come here we need to talk].

[Diana: I’m feeling worried the way are you saying that].

[Bernadette: Is something very serious, but don’t feel worried, you will know someone].

[Diana: Oh, So you got a girlfriend mom].

[Bernadette: Yeah almost that baby, I hope you could accept her in the family].

[Diana: Mom you don’t need to ask me to accept your girlfriend, you’re the head of the family, I need to ask you to accept a girlfriend].

[Bernadette: Okay baby, that’s what mom wants to talk with you, bye].

Bernadette ends the call and Laura is looking to her very happy.

\- I’m proud of you Bernie.

Says Laura.

\- We can’t hide from her and Daryl, but I have a great idea.

Says Bernadette.

\- I’m fully open to your ideas.

Says Laura.

\- You know that some of your cars that you won in your broom racing career still in my residence; I didn’t sell any of them because of you.

Says Bernadette.

\- Oh Bernie, you’re so great I want so much to drive all of these relics again.

Says Laura smiling to Bernadette.

\- Well, the letter you sent to me show to Diana one day I want to reveal the truth is stored in some of the cars, your nudes is stored on the Carlucci 512 by the way.

Says Bernadette before Laura interrupts her.

\- Bernie! You stored my nudes one of the most awesome cars.

Says Laura laughing.

\- Well but she will choose any of the other cars to drive and go to a point I will say to her go, while you meet her at the same point, trying to do a race.

Says Bernadette.

\- Oh I love that!

Says Laura smiling and hugging Bernadette.

\- I know that you love honey.

Says Bernadette kissing her.

Laura and Bernadette then go out for another time again in Glasgow, while back to Luna Nova, on the red team room Akko sent a message to Croix.

[Akko to “Croix”: Oh Professor Croix, I’m so sorry I couldn’t give you a gift that you deserve so much today, I didn’t know today is your birthday].

[Croix to “Akko”: Don’t worry about that Akko, your victory and the results of your training are already my gift].

Akko looks to Sucy and Lotte and she have an idea.

\- Why are you looking to us?

Says Sucy.

\- Well girls how about we go out to a shopping and buy so I could go and buy a gift to Professor Croix.

Says Akko.

\- I go with you if you help me to pick a cockatrice feather.

Says Sucy.

\- Really! Fuck that I’m in!

Says Akko cheerful.

\- I’m gonna stay here, when you came back go here to call me, I’m gonna to have some fun with Barbara.

Says Lotte blushing.

\- Well maybe we will need to stay out for a whole hour Akko.

Says Sucy.

Akko and Sucy goes to the Arcturus forest, the Kagari is a little feared.

\- Sucy you know that is very dangerous right?

Says Akko.

\- I know Akko, but we will only get a feather, firstly we need to call the cockatrice and then you distract it right?

Says Sucy.

Sucy calls the cockatrice and then just a little moment they feel a shake a giant cockatrice appears.

\- Now go Akko!

Says Sucy.

Akko starts to fly on the broom and then the cockatrice tries to catch her while Sucy tries to pick a feather.

\- Akko slower please.

Says Sucy.

\- And you want to make me petrified or be on fire?

Says Akko angry.

Akko goes a little slower trying do some stunts so the cockatrice goes a little slower helping Sucy picking the feather.

\- Great!

Says Sucy picking the feather.

The cockatrice screams and then turns back to attack Sucy hitting her with a wing attack, seeing that Akko turn around and she could pick Sucy but the feather has fallen, Akko looks back and cast a spell to the cockatrice, then she lands.

\- Why you land?

Says Sucy.

\- We need to find the feather.

Says Akko transforming her broom into a keychain.

\- Don’t worry about that Akko, we could pick another day.

Says Sucy.

\- Sucy is our chance! If we got the feather now we won’t go back here again.

Says Akko determined.

\- Well okay then. This could be my opportunity to find some poisons and rare mushrooms.

Says Sucy walking around.

Akko and Sucy walk for a bunch of minutes trying to find the feather, even finding the older broom of the Manbavaran girl, several minutes is passing, the only thing they are finding are poisons and mushrooms.

\- Come on Akko, let’s go back to home, my bag is already full of all I want.

Says Sucy.

\- We aren’t going to give up! Give up is for the weak!

Says Akko.

\- Or give up is the most sensate thing to do.

Says Sucy.

\- Just give more 30 minutes and we go back to Luna Nova.

Says Akko.

Akko and Sucy walks around the forest for a while, in 10 minutes them finally founds the feather but when Akko picks the feather the cockatrice came back again.

\- What! How this monster knows we’re here?

Says Akko scared.

\- Akko a cockatrice will always chase for the fallen feather until she miss it.

Says Sucy.

\- But this is a giant Chicken! A feather tends to fall a lot.

Says Akko.

\- A cockatrice rarely drops their feathers.

Says Sucy.

\- Why are we talking? we should run!

Says Akko starting to run.

Akko and Sucy runs trying to outrun the cockatrice but then the Manbavaran girl trips into a log, the Kagari girl looks back and goes to help her friend, where at the same time the cockatrice is gonna breathe a fire at them, both close their eyes, but the monster is hit by a mysterious person.

\- What? We didn’t die?

Says Akko opening her eyes.

\- That’s it.

Says Sucy.

\- But how? That must be a certain death attack.

Says Akko confused.

Akko and Sucy stand up a bit aware looking to the surroundings until they see someone fighting with a cockatrice, the person is very strong and is going with bare hands against the cockatrice, until the monster finally gave up of attacking them.

\- Hey! Thank you! You’re awesome!

Says Akko to the person.

\- Akko! What if that person is hostile to us? You shouldn’t talk to strangers!

Says Sucy.

The person gives to Sucy a feather and when Akko looks to the woman, she freezes and is shocked instantly.

\- You’re…

Says Akko shocked

\- (The hair is longer, but is the racing outfit of the team Carlucci, a eye patch, so by the looks she is blind of her left eye because of the accident).

The woman looks shocked to Akko while she is having a memory of her past.

\- Chariot…

Says Akko shocked.

Chariot starts to have a headache because of that memory and Akko goes to her to help, but she falls asleep.

\- Chariot!

Says Akko worried and carrying her.

\- What are you doing Akko?

Says Sucy.

\- I’m decided of my gift to Croix! Will be bring Chariot back to her! Please help me with that Sucy!

Says Akko transforming her key chain into a broom.

Sucy decides to help Akko and they go back to Luna Nova carrying Chariot with them.

Happy birthday, lesbian witches…


	16. The best gift

Sucy and Akko finally came to Luna Nova but Chariot still asleep, but before they make their way into the courtyard, the Manbavaran girl holds the Kagari to don’t go.

\- Akko, how we will enter in Luna Nova carrying an unconscious person?

Says Sucy.

\- She isn’t a regular unconscious person, she’s Chariot Du Nord! We are with a person that everyone thinks is dead for 10 years!

Says Akko.

\- Yeah! You don’t need to tell her whole story to me and this is why we should be more careful entering into Luna Nova with her, is better for us wait to Chariot awake.

Says Sucy.

\- Well but what if that headache makes her be unconscious for hours and even days?

Says Akko.

Chariot is waking up and she’s a little confusing looking to the surrounds.

\- Where I am? This isn’t the forest I was.

Says Chariot confused.

\- Chariot! We are in Luna Nova, now we should go Sucy, is just a matter of time to Croix finally meeting her.

Says Akko.

\- Luna Nova? What is this place? Croix? This name sounds so familiar but I couldn’t get.

Says Chariot confused.

\- Wait, you didn’t remember anything that happened in your life?

Says Akko.

\- I only know that my name is Chariot Du Nord and I was 10 years surviving into that damn forest, but how did you girls leave there?

Says Chariot before Sucy and Akko shows her wands and brooms.

\- Magic!

Says Akko.

\- Magic? This thing is real?

Says Chariot confused.

\- Well that accident really messes up with your head to the point of don’t know about magic.

Says Akko.

\- Accident? Well I’m very confused with this, but thank you for helping me to get out of that damned forest, but can you help me to find a place to stay?

Says Chariot.

\- Don’t worry about that Chariot. That place is where you will stay, Croix will be very happy to know you’re alive, but we need to sneak past there.

Says Akko pointing to Luna Nova.

Akko, Sucy and Chariot sneak through Luna Nova, while in the corridors, the Manbavaran girl goes to the red team room, The Du Nord and the Kagari are walking to the Croix room.

\- Whoa this cave is so huge! Is very different from the cave I was used to live, the walls are made from a different type of rock and there’s magic torches that keep here bright.

Says Chariot impressed until they finally came to Croix room.

\- Professor Croix, there’s a surprise for you.

Says Akko knocking on the door.

While in the room, Croix was looking to a Chariot photo, when she finally hears Akko knocking on the door.

\- (Oh Chariot, I miss you so much, the only gift I want is know that you’re alive and find where you are, well at least Akko is gonna give a nice gift, she’s the best thing happened in this whole 10 years without you).

Croix goes to the door, but when she opens both girls are shocked to look at each other, Croix drops a tear and then she hugs Chariot that is a bit confused.

\- Happy birthday Professor Croix.

Says Akko.

\- (She is so familiar and friendly with me… Why this hug feels so good? I can’t remember… Oh no! Not that Again)

Chariot pushes Croix and she’s having a headache then falls asleep.

\- Chariot!

Says Croix desperate and picking Chariot.

Croix carry Chariot to her bed and look very worried to Akko.

\- Why Chariot is like that? And where do you find her? I’m very grateful Akko, you’re wonderful, but I want to know what is happening with her.

Says Croix worried.

\- The impact of the accident maybe caused Chariot memory to be almost erased, for what I know and I found her on the Arcturus forest.

Says Akko.

\- Oh thankfully she’s alive, I don’t know how to greet you Akko, you give the best gift in my entire life.

Says Croix smiling to Akko.

\- Where I am? Why this cave is so different?

Says Chariot waking up.

\- Chariot!

Says Croix cheerful.

\- I don’t remember who are you, but you’re a nice person Croix and thank you again for saving me girl.

Says Chariot smiling to Croix.

\- My name is Atsuko Kagari but you can call me Akko and you don’t have to thank me, knowing that you’re alive is the best thing I could have.

Says Akko smiling to Chariot.

\- I’m so important?

Says Chariot.

\- You don’t have any memory of what happened in your past and who are you?

Says Croix confused.

\- I only know that my name is Chariot Du Nord and I appeared in that damned forest.

Says Chariot.

\- But how did you appeared there?

Says Croix.

\- When I see that girl I remember about a kid like her and a glow came from a stick and then a huge explosion happened causing to me appear in that forest, but before that I don’t know what happened, my mind was a mess this whole time.

Says Chariot having a headache.

\- Chariot!

Says Croix worried.

\- I’m fine, that happens very often.

Says Chariot.

While in the red team room Sucy enters while Lotte and Barbara were naked together on a bed being covered by blankets.

\- Eww girls, wear some clothes.

Says Sucy blushed and closing the door.

\- We’re girls Sucy and we’re covering our bodies, how many times we change in front of each other.

Says Lotte dressing herself with Barbara.

\- Is different Lotte we aren’t full naked.

Says Sucy.

\- We are dressed Sucy.

Says Barbara.

\- Okay, I need to tell something very important.

Says Sucy entering into the room.

\- Where’s Akko?

Says Lotte.

\- That’s what I need to tell, when we came to the Arcturus forest we find the perfect gift to Professor Croix.

Says Sucy.

\- That forest only have a bunch of poisons, plants and monsters, what Professor Croix want so much to the point you girls came there.

Says Lotte confused.

\- Well, you’re right there’s nothing interesting besides a person that was there, but we didn’t even know she was there, I was talking about someone that everyone think is dead.

Says Sucy.

Back to the Croix room, she was showing to Chariot some photos with both together and she didn’t remember anything.

\- Croix, I couldn’t remember any moment of these photos, but by looks you must be someone very special to me.

Says Chariot smiling to Croix.

\- You are the most special person in my life.

Says Croix blushed.

\- Well I’m leaving; maybe you two will have a lot to talk.

Says Akko leaving.

Akko leaves to her room while in the blue team room Diana goes out to take a walk and reflect about the day she will go to her family home, while in the Croix room, Chariot is smiling seeing some photos.

\- Oh so cute we are so cute friends.

Says Chariot.

\- We’re more than simple friends, how could I say that…

Says Croix blushed.

\- Super friends? You’re very funny person Croix, I like you.

Says Chariot smiling to Croix.

\- Well we need to take care of you, that ripped clothes and this hair didn’t have any treatment.

Says Croix.

\- Are you meaning, take a bath? Sure come with me. Where do you take a bath?

Says Chariot undressing herself.

\- (Come with me? Oh my… Is just the first day she’s back and we are going to be naked in front of each other).

Then Croix undress herself a little ashamed and takes Chariot to the bathroom, the Du Nord is very impressive of how good is to take a bath in the hot water, while Croix is struggling a little to wash her hair saying “Close your eyes, the shampoo could fall on them” and that really happened the Du Nord cry in pain for a little but Croix was very patient, after taking a shower Croix gives some of her clothes to Chariot, she’s very amazed with the ambient, even more impressed with the TV, while in the corridors Akko is walking very cheerful about finding her idol.

\- (Chariot is alive! I knew it! But… She said that I was the responsible of her disappearing… How could I be forgiven about that…)

When Akko was walking she meets with Diana and both are staring to each other.

\- Akko…

Says Diana.

\- Diana…

Says Akko walking to her.

\- Why are you here?

Says Diana with her arms crossed.

\- (I don’t know if I do that, but maybe will be the right thing to do).

\- Diana came with me!

Says Akko holding Diana hand.

\- Wait Akko what are you doing?

Says Diana confused and blushed.

\- I need to show something to you!

Says Akko pushing Diana.

\- (This is very strange and why Akko is so happy?)

Meanwhile on the Croix room, she’s giving a Mahoutendo 64 controller to Chariot, she looks a bit confused, but little by little she’s recognizing, until someone knocks on the door.

\- Professor Croix we can enter?

Says Akko.

\- Why are we going to Professor Croix room?

Says Diana confused.

\- Who are with you?

Says Croix.

\- I’m with Diana Professor Croix.

Says Akko.

\- (Well since they both look very familiar to us, maybe I could trust to her came here).

\- Okay Akko you can!

Says Croix.

When they enter in the room Diana looks shocked to Chariot, while the Du Nord is shocked too.

\- Wait! You bring me here to show a dead person! Professor Croix reviving dead persons is strictly forbidden you know that the punishment is worst than death.

Says Diana shocked.

\- You… You are…

Says Chariot having a headache and then falling asleep.

\- Chariot!

Says Croix worried.

\- See? Her life is unstable, I don…

Says Diana before Croix interrupts her.

\- She’s the real Chariot Du Nord! Chariot didn’t die, she is disappeared all that years Diana!

Says Croix crying.

\- Wait! I’m very confused to that, why did Akko brings me here?

Says Diana with her arms crossed.

\- I bring to show you that Chariot is alive and well because of my fault she disappeared… In that race I was in the grandstand holding a stick, when the accident happened a glow emanate from the stick and I didn’t know that could teleports Chariot… I ruined 10…

Says Akko before Diana interrupts her putting her hand over the Kagari shoulder.

\- Hey Akko, I was there too, holding a stick… All of my life I think it was my fault because a glow emanates from my stick too. But hey, if wasn’t us Chariot could die in the explosion.

Says Diana relieved.

\- (10 years of that weight over my shoulders…)

\- Hey girls, you are great, you know that what you did saved Chariot life and now I’m again with her…

Says Croix cuddling Chariot.

\- She must be someone very special to you Professor Croix.

Says Diana.

\- She was used to be my girlfriend before that race… We will marry each other after both of us are champions, well now I have the best gift in my life, but now her memory is destroyed, she forgot all that happens in her life and is having a lot of headaches, now I will need to conquer her heart little by little, maybe one day we could have a happy life again. And I don’t know if I said that, but thank you for saving the love of my life.

Says Croix cuddling Chariot until she wakes up again.

\- That happened again right?

Says Chariot standing up.

\- Is very nice to see you alive Chariot Du Nord.

Says Diana.

\- Well you are the other girl that was with a glow.

Says Chariot.

\- I’m sorry about that, I’m Diana Cavendish, is sure that we will meet each other.

Says Diana leaving.

\- Wait Diana, before you and Akko leaves, please don’t tell to anyone that Chariot is alive; this must be a secret between us and if someone discovers about her this could cause a shock.

Says Croix.

\- I understand that, but one day you will need to reveal to everyone.

Says Diana leaving.

Diana and Akko leaves Croix room and goes walking in the corridors talking to each other.

\- I’m still perplexed about that, is very strange to Chariot appears right on Croix birthday, 10 years after she’s disappeared, where she was all that time? She must be hiding something from us.

Says Diana confused.

\- Diana, I found her, I was with Sucy and we go to the Arcturus forest to well… Hunt down a cockatrice feather but that didn’t go well because we tried everything to outrun that monster, but when we are almost going to be killed she appeared saving mine and Sucy’s life.

Says Akko.

\- You’re always acting immature and impulsive as usual Akko, why did you go to the dangerous Arcturus forest? You and Sucy could buy a cockatrice feather on the magic shop I know that is expensive but your life didn’t have any price… but well I’m not going to be boring and blame you now Akko, if wasn’t you acting like that Chariot will never be find… At some point your childish way saved a life and I like this in you.

Says Diana leaving.

\- I like you mature and adult way Diana and you too…

Whisper Akko.

\- (Diana is so nice with me… I feel how she is a little worried… Well now I won that point I lost with her earlier in the morning… I hope this could make us being closer; I showed Chariot to Diana because I trust that on her and is the most special thing in my life).

Diana was walking in the corridors still perplexed about Chariot.

\- (Why Akko wanted so much to show Chariot to me, she think I’m important to her too… Earlier on the morning she asked me about if I was really lesbian making me suspecting she likes me).

When Akko came to the red team the girls want to know which person Sucy said and Akko whisper to her don’t say about Chariot because is a secret, after a while she surrender and tell to the girls unless they keep in secret so Barbara and Lotte agreed to keep the secret, in the blue team room Diana have a strange dream, but Akko had the same dream too while Chariot and Croix know more about each other, she is showing the things about the world and she’s amazed to know.

See you, found witches…

Name: Chariot Du Nord

Date of Birth: 20th February 1984

Place of Birth: Lopérec, France (French)

Occupation: Former broom racer at the WBRC (Bekkerts, Scuderia Carlucci) (2001-2004)

Height: 1,70m (5’7”)

Weight: 57 kg (125 lbs)

Hair color and appearance: Red, long that goes to the hip line, straight with bangs that goes over the forehead, usually tied with a ponytail

Eye color: Ruby red

Body appearance: Very pale skin, tall, a bit thin body with some scars, occidental eyes, left eye blind, medium boobs, triangular shaped nose, long legs, large hips.

Chariot is finally find in the Arcturus forest after being 10 years disappeared, but she has lost most of her memory due to the accident, even with the help of Diana and Akko that was watching her race, she forgot about how to use magic and needed to survive in the Arcturus forest alone with all of the dangers there, before the accident she was a broom racer that was helping a lot of kids dreaming about being witches in the future showing how beautiful the witch world was, Chariot is a very lovely and extroverted person, her love of Croix is so great that even with her memory issues she never forget about the love of her life, she was one of the rarest cases of a “posthumous champion” that win after her “death” in 2004, but this was going to change soon.


	17. Learning how to fly

14th October 2014, Chariot pass the rest of the day before in Croix room, playing in the Mahoutendo 64 that she finds curious and amazing until she wants to sleep and in all of her innocence she ask if she could sleep with Croix and then they both sleep together but still in a innocent way, when they wake up Croix is thinking in a way she could show the outer world for her.

\- (Well how could I show to Chariot, one day she will get bored of staying in my room, but how? Firstly I need to talk with her.)

\- Good morning Croix.

Says Chariot yawning.

\- Oh good morning Chariot.

Says Croix smiling to her.

\- That cave is awesome Croix, is warm and very comfy, so where do you hunt down food? One day that cold white box will be empty.

Says Chariot pointing to the refrigerator.

\- Oh, we didn’t hunt food here Chariot.

Says Croix laughing.

\- What I said that you find funny?

Says Chariot confused.

\- (This Chariot that forgets everything about the world outside the forest is cute and funny, I’m starting to like her).

\- You’re just cute Chariot; your innocence is that I find funny, well how I could go out with you without anyone noticing that you’re alive?

Says Croix.

\- Well you could use magic, a magic that transforms me into a different person, so nobody will know that I’m Chariot, but why you want to nobody notice me? I’m a kind of a monster? Am I a monster!

Says Chariot hiding her face.

\- You’re not a monster Chariot, but you’re a person that everyone thinks is dead and if everyone sees you they will be shocked and this is a great idea.

Says Croix cuddling Chariot.

\- (A fake identity until the truth is revealed! Perfect, I just need to change the hair color and give a new name… I know one that will be great!)

\- I like when you cuddle me, I feel safe when you do that and a good sensation.

Says Chariot smiling to Croix.

Then Croix cast a spell changing Chariot hair color into blue and she gives some glasses to her.

\- Now we need a fake name for you and I know one that could be great, here in my room you will be called Chariot but outside you will be Ursula Callistis.

Says Croix.

\- Ursula Callistis, oh that’s a cool name.

Says Chariot amazed.

Croix gives Chariot a witch hat and then they go to the principal room, where are all of the teachers there.

\- Who is this person with you? Why do you bring a human here? You know this goes against the school rules; you shouldn’t bring humans here without asking permission.

Says Finellan.

\- Wait! Wait! Let me explain, this is a lost witch she appeared last night here, please principal Holbrooke could she stay here? She’s someone very special to me.

Says Croix.

\- Well, I need to talk with Croix and this person more on particular; I will tell to you what I decided.

Says Principal Holbrooke after take a deep breath.

The other teachers leave the room while the principal Holbrooke smiles to Croix and Chariot.

\- So you finally found Chariot? I recognize the eyes and the way you said that she’s special to you.

Says Principal Holbrooke.

\- How do you know she’s alive?

Says Croix.

\- I don’t know, but is a relief that she’s alive, well you could stay here with her, but you couldn’t leave Chariot here without her doing anything, she will need to work here or the other teachers won’t accept her here and I’ll be on trouble.

Says Principal Holbrooke.

\- Okay but there’s a thing… Chariot has lost her memory after the accident, she couldn’t use spells or anything related to magic.

Says Croix.

\- Well then I give you one week to her learn at least the basics of magic until she starts to work here.

Says Principal Holbrooke.

\- Oh thank you Principal Holbrooke!

Says Croix.

\- Well thank you miss, you are a good person.

Says Chariot while the principal Holbrooke smiles to them.

Croix walks with Chariot back to her room.

\- Well Chariot wait here until I call you I need to work on my classes, see you later.

Says Croix kissing Chariot forehead.

\- I love you Croix.

Says Chariot smiling to Croix.

Croix looks shocked and blushed to Chariot and then by impulse she walks back to the Du Nord kissing her mouth, then they start to kiss each other more intensely.

\- I love you too Chariot.

Says Croix blushed.

-This kiss feels very good Croix; I see that you’re special to me and I can’t wait until you came here again.

Says Chariot smiling to Croix.

\- Well if you want you could watch these tapes that have a little about your past.

Says Croix pointing to the VHS tapes.

\- How do I use this? Is this related to this magic glass box that you call TV?

Says Chariot confused and pointing to the TV.

\- Is very simple to use see?

Says Croix showing how to use a VHS.

\- Whoa! This magic is very great!

Says Chariot amazed.

\- Well this isn’t magic Chariot, is just modern science, the real magic I will teach to you after I came from my classes.

Says Croix smiling to Chariot.

\- I will learn magic? I could be a witch? Even to the point of flying in a broom?

Says Chariot amazed.

\- You are a witch Chariot, well I’m leaving, see you later.

Says Croix leaving and going to her class.

Chariot starts to watch and in the first movie she’s amazed to see herself younger and being very clumsy.

\- (I was so cute, and there’s someone filming me and Croix a girl named Madeleine, by the look I was very young… 21/09/99, well we are in 2014 so this was 15 years ago…)

In the other movie it was set on the other week where Croix and Chariot was kissing each other, looking to that the Du Nord feel a headache.

\- (Ahhh, not that again… Why… And wait Croix was used to love me even before I disappeared, so… She waited for me all this time… Croix isn’t a good person… She’s the best person ever! But how could I compensate that love… She’s so good with me…)

On the next movie it was Croix birthday and Chariot was carrying a cake and singing “Happy Birthday “, The Du Nord looks amazed to that.

\- (Whoa! So Croix was 16 years old and wait! This was from 13/10/99… And yesterday was her birthday! By that way… Well let me see… She is 31 years old… Now I have an idea I will make a cake for her! Thank you magic glass box!)

Chariot tries to find how to make a cake until she finds a recipe book, while in the tech magic classes Croix was happier, she didn’t mark any student and it was passing a discipline that is very boring, but nobody founds boring, then after the classes the girls leaves very cheerful.

\- That’s very strange, Professor Croix is the best teacher here but she isn’t so nice to the point she is today, what did you give to her Akko?

Says Amanda.

\- Nothing special, she’s just happy.

Says Akko.

\- But still very strange Akko, well I’m going to go the yard, do some broom stunts.

Says Amanda.

\- Hey Amanda! If you want I could film you!

Says Hannah holding a camera.

\- But what if a teacher see that? I could be on trouble.

Says Amanda.

\- You feared of getting in trouble? Come on Amanda, if you didn’t take a risk your broom racing project won’t go anywhere and if you got on trouble I’ll be with you.

Says Hannah holding Amanda’s hand.

\- Hannah…

Says Amanda blushing.

\- (No Amanda! Don’t start to think in that way! She’s just a Diana bitch! But well… A help is very welcome and she’s going to be on trouble so if I do I could see a blue team girl finally in the detention).

Meanwhile Diana and Akko were walking in the corridors talking to each other then the Cavendish take a deep breath and looks to Akko.

\- Well Akko, I’m just need to tell you something that I’m very surprised these days, you have improved a lot since the day you came here I think that you can’t become a witch since you didn’t know anything of magic besides flying on a broom and I’m sorry of what I said… You can’t become a witch… You’re gonna be a great witch Akko.

Says Diana with her hand over Akko shoulder

\- Diana…

Says Akko.

\- Akko, one day I will go to Ireland with my mother to visit my idol, but if I complete 18 years old and I didn’t come to see Laura, can you go with me? I know that this will take more than a year to happen but I want to do with you the same you did to me.

Says Diana holding Akko’s hand.

\- But Diana…

Says Akko blushed.

\- I’m starting to have a special feeling on you Akko… Well I’m leaving to my room, we could talk more tomorrow.

Says Diana leaving.

\- Diana…

Says Akko looking to Diana.

\- (I’m starting to have a special feeling on you too Diana, a feeling called love…)

Akko goes to her room thinking about Diana while Croix finally come to her room and when she enters the table is a bit dirty with flour and then Chariot appeared holding a cake.

\- Happy birthday Croix!

Says Chariot smiling to Croix.

\- (She watched that on the tape, how cute).

\- Oh Chariot! Thank you, but my birthday was yesterday.

Says Croix laughing to Chariot.

\- I know but I think this could be a way of me compensate all the love you give to me.

Says Chariot.

\- You don’t need, to do that much to me, I didn’t even deserve.

Says Croix.

Croix starts to eat the cake and she finds very delicious and tasty while Chariot was cheerful looking to her.

\- Well looks like this place and the person who did the cake need to be cleaned.

Says Croix picking her wand while Chariot is undressing herself.

\- (Oh gosh… She’s gonna undress all the time… Her body still very hot and I want so much… Stop it Croix! She needs to have more knowledge of the world before we do that… I’m not going to have sex with someone that is still confused).

\- Whoa! You could clean the room only using magic, that’s awesome.

Says Chariot amazed.

\- Well this is what you will learn one day.

Says Croix undressing herself.

\- (These breasts of Croix are so big, I want so much to put my mouth there… Well that’s what I’m going to do, maybe could have milk)

Chariot walks to Croix and starts to suck her tits.

\- Chariot!

Says Croix blushed.

\- Oh you didn’t have milk!

Says Chariot after stopping to suck Croix tits.

\- Yeah Chariot we only have milk when we are mothers.

Says Croix blushed.

\- Oh… I’m sorry Croix.

Says Chariot

\- (She’s so cute and I liked when Chariot sucked my tits).

Then Croix and Chariot take a shower together, after a shower they get dressed and goes to the yard.

\- Well now I’m going to teach you the basic of being a witch, first the most basic that is to take off a broom.

Says Croix giving to Chariot a broom.

Croix shows to Chariot her flying on a broom and she’s very amazed.

\- Now is your turn, you need to empty your mind, believe in yourself and then just spell “Tia Freyre”.

Says Croix.

\- Tia Freyre!

Says Chariot.

Chariot has manage to take off and float at the first try, she looks to the ground very amazed, but then when the Du Nord starts to go the broom goes way faster and she’s a lot scared screaming “Help!”, “Whoa!”, “Croix!”, while Croix is looking to her and laughing to her, until she falls of the broom, “Croix I’m falling!”, but Croix cast a spell to make her fall softly on the ground.

\- Whoa! That’s hard and dangerous! How did I was used to do stunts in a broom? I’m scared of all that speed.

Says Chariot.

\- Well you’re not only used to only do stunts, but you’re even a broom racer, you’re one of the fastest witches on the broom in the world.

Says Croix.

\- Really? But now I didn’t even know how to fly in a broom.

Says Chariot.

\- You were even one of the champions of the hardest broom racing competition.

Says Croix.

\- Whoa! So I was very great before that accident and Croix, who is that brown haired girl that was filming us in some of the movies?

Says Chariot.

\- Cha… I mean Ursula… That girl… She isn’t a good person… I don’t know if you could know about what she did.

Says Croix after taking a deep breath.

\- Why is she so bad? I want to know, she looks so friendly and nice with us, Madeleine is her name if I’m right.

Says Chariot.

\- Yeah you’re right she’s Madeleine Watson, she’s the one that is responsible for your accident…

Says Croix.

\- But how she could be the responsible of the accident? I didn’t see Madeleine being a bad person, why a friend will do that to me?

Says Chariot confused.

\- Because she was at the same team with you in the second place of the 2004 championship and if you didn’t finish the race in Japan there’s could be a chance of Madeleine winning the championship, she even has stopped to race after you disappeared.

Says Croix.

\- Croix, I don’t know anything about this world but you couldn’t blame someone just because of this, have you think that she could be suffering with that accident just like you.

Says Chariot.

\- Madeleine? After she graduated the only thing she did to help us is to get a test for a professional broom racer team, she was sister of one of the most dirty broom racers, her sister has been banned from the WBRC after trying to win the championship after a trying to eliminate Laura McLaren that is on the third place in the 1994 championship.

Says Croix.

\- Because her sister is a bad person that doesn’t mean Madeleine is like her sister.

Says Chariot.

\- Well let’s forget about that and focus on your witch training.

Says Croix.

\- I’m sorry if this is a topic that you didn’t like to say… I’m just trying to know about Madeleine… But I don’t find her a bad person, when I think about her I didn’t have a bad feeling.

Says Chariot.

\- I’m fine Cha… Ursula and I can’t be angry with you.

Says Croix going to kiss Chariot.

When they kissed, Hannah and Amanda was watching them, they are very shocked to look at that.

\- Professor Croix is lesbian…

Say Amanda and Hannah.

\- Oh that’s great! Now I won’t have any markers in tech magic classes.

Says Amanda filming them.

\- Amanda! Are you crazy! And if they are kissing each other so openly that means they don’t worry about being caught, Professor Croix and this blue haired person are adults, if you use that video to blackmail her you could be in a great trouble and even to the point of being expelled from Luna Nova.

Says Hannah with her hand over Amanda’s shoulder.

\- Well I have to admit that you’re right and how is the quality of the filming?

Says Amanda.

\- Well I don’t know if I’m good at filming but there are the results

Says Hannah showing to Amanda.

Amanda looks amazed to the videos and even gives a kiss on her cheek to greet her, while Chariot and Croix keep training and besides lost her memory, she is doing the spells in the first try, then after the training they both go back to the room and Croix shows to Chariot a bunch of videos about her broom racer career, but when she shows the 2004 Japanese GP the Du Nord had a headache and she falls asleep for about a full hour, then Croix feels very worried and didn’t show again to Chariot this race.

See you, learning witches…


	18. The Cavendish family

24 October 2014, a whole week has passed since Chariot since she is rescued, she is starting to work in Luna Nova as a janitor Ursula, she know more about the witch world, when Akko goes to the classes she noticed that Diana isn’t there and she goes to Hannah and Barbara to know what happened with the Cavendish.

\- Where’s Diana? Is she sick?

Says Akko worried.

\- No, she’s right, Diana go to her family residence.

Says Barbara.

\- Oh… But why she goes to her family residence?

Says Akko confused.

\- We don’t know Akko, she didn’t tell about her family.

Says Barbara.

\- And where she lives?

Says Akko.

\- Are you crazy to visit Diana? Even Hannah that lives on the same city and is a childhood friend of Diana rarely visits her, why do you think her family will open the door to you? Not offending you Akko, but you’re not from her world…

Says Barbara before Akko interrupts her.

\- I won’t know if I didn’t go there.

Says Akko determined.

\- Okay Akko, but don’t come back here frustrated saying to me that you didn’t come to her residence, she lives in Weddinburgh in a big mansion, you could find very easily.

Says Barbara.

\- Thank you for the help Barb!

Says Akko picking her broom and running to her room.

\- That’s very strange for Akko leaves so suddenly.

Says Hannah.

\- Well at least this could help with the Diakko thing.

Says Barbara.

\- Do you think she will enter into the Cavendish residence?

Says Hannah.

\- What about a bet? If I won you declare to Amanda.

Says Barbara.

\- And if I won you and Lotte will have a threesome with me.

Says Hannah.

\- What? No! Are you crazy Hannah?

Says Barbara angry and blushed.

\- Well looks like someone will lose then, so well, I’m being way too exaggerated, how about if you lose you will take a bath with me?

Says Hannah.

\- (I’m not in love with Barbara but see her naked body and have this opportunity of touching her large ass is great)

\- Just a bath! If you try to touch my genitals I will punch your face.

Says Barbara blushed.

\- Okay then. I bet that Akko will not be allowed to enter in the Cavendish residence.

Says Hannah.

\- Shit! This is unfair I will choose that! Fuck you Hannah!

Says Barbara angry.

\- Is better to you believe on Akko or to just accept that you’re gonna to have to wash my body using your body.

Says Hannah.

Lotte and Sucy come to Hannah and Barbara to know why Akko has leaved so suddenly and them both says that Diana was on her residence, while Akko came to her room and she changes her clothes very fast.

\- (I was thinking about this day to ask Diana to go in a date with me but looks like my plans has changed, I’m going to visit her residence, this could be a great opportunity for me know more about her family).

Akko picks a handbag and her broom, jumps the window and goes in direction of Weddinburgh, meanwhile in the Cavendish residence Diana was talking with her aunt.

\- Why your mother call you here?

Says Daryl.

\- I don’t know Aunt Daryl and even if I know I should keep secret.

Says Diana.

\- So is a secret that you couldn’t tell to your aunt? Come on Diana what if she was with her craziness again, I won’t go to tell to her that you tell to me.

Says Daryl with her hand over Diana’s shoulder.

\- I’m not going to tell Aunt Daryl, I’m sorry is a big surprise for us… This is only what she said to me.

Says Diana.

\- (Is a girlfriend Aunt Daryl, I know that she can be very wrong and crazy to appear in the middle of nothing lesbian and even with a girlfriend but If I say I will ruin the surprise, not only that but I could even betray my mother trust).

\- Well if is a surprise Aunt Daryl understand, but she said when is gonna to show us that big surprise?

Says Daryl.

\- It’s a surprise Aunt Daryl, even this she said that is a surprise.

Says Diana.

\- (Surprise is your ass brat! I’m with so much will to punch this girl face… She is so loyal to her mother… Well at least I made her believe that Bernadette is crazy and has mental problems… Why I’m having a bad feeling about this surprise?)

Meanwhile on Luna Nova, Chariot was cleaning the floor but then she had a headache and fall flat on the ground asleep, Hannah and Amanda where passing through the corridor and they look to her asleep.

\- Janitor Ursula!

Says Hannah going to Chariot.

\- Oh shit! Is she dead?

Says Amanda worried;

\- No Ursula is still alive, but her heartbeat is very slow.

Says Hannah with her hand over Chariot wrists.

Hannah and Amanda carry Chariot but when they are walking in the corridors, they both meet with Croix.

\- Cha… Ursula!

Says Croix running towards them.

\- Oh Professor Croix… She was… She is alive… We are just…

Says Amanda tense.

\- Give her to me! I know what is happening with her.

Says Croix worried.

Croix carries Chariot to her room, while Amanda and Hannah were staring to each other confused.

\- Well I hope this is the right thing to do, but this is very strange Hannah, this janitor Ursula, I mean she’s like Akko if she was a janitor but where did she appear? Her face is so familiar.

Says Amanda with the hand over her chin.

\- Her left eye is blind and who have a natural blue hair with that tone? That must be magic.

Says Hannah.

\- Well forget about that, is not our business, so how is the progress of my broom stunt video?

Says Amanda.

\- Well, that’s what I came to you, I finished editing the video and I’m going to show to you.

Says Hannah picking a pen drive on her pocket.

\- Oh nice, so let’s go to my room in the basement, I want to show to my friends before uploading in the internet.

Says Amanda.

\- But how do you gonna upload in the internet since there’s no internet here?

Says Hannah confused.

\- Oh Hannah you’re so innocent, you know that hacker Professor Croix is trying to find? That Hacker is Constanze.

Says Amanda.

Amanda and Hannah go to the green team room while in Croix room, Chariot is waking up on her bed feeling a headache.

\- Croix… Uhmmm… I’m suffering; I can’t handle anymore this pain…

Says Chariot crying.

\- Chariot… What are you feeling? How could I help?

Says Croix worried and almost crying.

\- My memory is going to collapse… I don’t know when… But If my mind keeps like that for more time I don’t know what could happen… But when happen you promise that you’re leave me alone… I have a fear of forget even you and I don’t want to be a weight…

Says Chariot.

\- Don’t say that! If that happens you’re not gonna be a weight in my life, I quit from Luna Nova if was necessary just to take care of you! I love you Chariot!

Says Croix holding Chariot’s hand.

\- I love you Croix… Maybe all of this is caused because of the shock of my past… I don’t know but tell to Principal Holbrooke that I couldn’t work today.

Says Chariot trying to smile to Croix.

\- Chariot…

Says Croix crying.

\- Don’t cry Croix… I’m not going to die… Hey do you know that someone was taking care of me when I was in that damn forest?

Says Chariot.

\- Really? But you said that you never met humans there.

Says Croix.

\- And I didn’t but I heard very often a voice of a girl and she’s learned me the basic of surviving, I even learn how to read and talk with the help of her, but I don’t know who is that awesome person.

Says Chariot smiling.

\- Oh I know who’s her, must be Woodward, she usually lurks on the Arcturus forest, but is strange to her appear for you.

Says Croix.

\- She didn’t appear, I only heard her voice.

Says Chariot.

Then Croix send a message to Principal Holbrooke telling that Chariot couldn’t work for the rest of the day because of a mind problem, while Akko finally came to the Cavendish residence and she looks impressed at the surroundings.

\- (Whoa! This place is so huge! I’ve never go to a mansion in my entire life, no this is not only a mansion but a castle! So if was a castle Diana is a princess! I hope this princess want me…)

When Akko enters in the Cavendish residence she was received by Daryl that looks very disgusted to her.

\- Who are you? What the fuck are you in this residence? If you want money to buy food go to the streets, homeless kid!

Says Daryl angry.

\- I’ve come here to see Diana.

Says Akko.

\- Stay away of Diana! I don’t want to she get touched by this homeless scum.

Says Daryl before Diana appears.

\- Hey Aunt Daryl we could hear your screams from England…

Says Diana before she looks shocked to Akko.

\- (Akko? Why is she here? How did she manage to came here?)

\- Well is this homeless girl that came here to ask money I’m going to kick her out…

Says Daryl picking her wand then Diana stay in front of Akko.

\- You aren’t gonna do anything to my guest!

Says Diana.

\- Your guest… Oh I’m sorry about that Diana, but she uses so cheap clothes, I taught it was a homeless people asking for money.

Says Daryl putting her wand in her pocket.

\- (Who is this girl? And why Diana said that is her guest? I hope she isn’t protecting a homeless witch).

Then Diana and Akko walks into the Cavendish residence, Daryl look disgusted to Akko while the Kagari is amazed to the place, they both walk to Diana room that was huge and a little different than the rest of the house, with videogames, band posters and a lot of tomboyish stuff.

\- Whoa! Diana this place is so huge! You live in an awesome house and your room is great! Whoa you have a MagicStation 4, Mbox720 and even a Mahoutendo Mee-U! That’s awesome!

Says Akko amazed.

\- Don’t try to evade the problem Akko; I want to know why you came here? And How did you came here? You can’t come here without asking permission.

Says Diana with her arms crossed.

\- I’ve just feel worried when you come to your residence and I just want to ask something, but well I don’t feel if is the right moment now…

Says Akko blushed.

\- Well you could stay here until I leave but stay warned that the ambient here is heavy.

Says Diana.

Meanwhile back to Luna Nova after showing to Amanda the video she greets Hannah with a kiss on her cheek, then she goes back to the blue team room and undress herself while Barbara looks shocked.

\- Hannah! What are you doing?

Says Barbara blushed and angry.

\- Is better for you starting to undress yourself because this is a certain win.

Says Hannah passing her hand though her naked body.

\- Who knows what is gonna happen Hannah.

Says Barbara.

\- I already know what is gonna happen, this body is gonna rub into mine.

Says Hannah passing through her body.

\- Let’s see what happened with Akko and… Hannah stop passing her hands in your body! This is ridiculous! Are you with an itch?

Says Barbara blushed and picking her phone.

[Barbara to “Akko”: Hey Akko, did you manage to come in Diana’s residence?]

Akko feels her phone vibrating and then she sends a message to Barbara.

[Akko to “Barbara”: Well I’m still here and I’m going back to Luna Nova until Diana leaves].

Barbara starts to stare to Hannah and she laughs to her.

\- Looks like the Hamanda is going to be a thing.

Says Barbara laughing.

\- What the real fuck! Give me your phone!

Says Hannah picking Barbara’s phone.

[Barbara to “Akko”: So send a photo to us I want to know].

Then Akko goes to Diana and she sends a selfie with both together.

\- Akko!

Says Diana blushed.

\- Is just to Barbara, she wants to know if I’m here.

Says Akko.

Hannah freezes and is shocked to the point of drops Barbara’s phone.

\- Hey my phone! Well is better for you dress yourself and go to the green team room, looks like I won!

Says Barbara laughing.

\- That… Couldn’t be happening… Why… Shit I forgot about the Diakko thing, but wait!

Says Hannah dressing herself.

\- Wait what? You’re going to declare yourself to Amanda now.

Says Barbara.

\- But what if Akko comes back to Luna Nova? What if she just took a selfie in her home and then leaves?

Says Hannah.

\- Well I’m going to be benevolent with you Hannah, you will declare to Amanda only when Diana is here and come on. The worst that could happen is she finding strange or saying that she didn’t share the same feeling.

Says Barbara.

Back to the Cavendish residence Diana put her hand over Akko’s shoulder.

\- Listen here Akko, my family isn’t the happiest family ever… I have problems there… My cousins are assholes… they both bullied with me in my whole childhood… My aunt is a nice person but she didn’t tell to her daughters stop to bully with me and my mom…Well my mother have mental problems, she suffers a lot since my father abandoned us… She still think that he loves her and me, that he only leaves us because of a worst problem… But I didn’t believe on that.

Says Diana holding the cry.

\- Well Diana… My family isn’t the happiest either… My parents are divorced… My father didn’t care about me and my mom is a great and supportive person… Since I was a year old my parents are divorced… And well I could handle this thick atmosphere of your family Diana.

Says Akko smiling a little to Diana.

\- Well I’m going to the kitchen pick up some food for us, you must be starving.

Says Diana leaving her room.

\- Oh I’m sorry about hearing your conversation… You must be Akko right?

Says Bernadette sneaking in the room.

\- I’m Atsuko Kagari but you can call me Akko, and you must be Diana’s mother right?

Says Akko.

\- Yeah I’m Bernadette Cavendish, I don’t know why she still believing that I have mental problems, but I didn’t have… This is all that Daryl wants to her believe… Well Atsuko is great that you appeared here… The way Diana tell about you… must be someone special to her… I want to you be with her when I finally show to her the truth.

Says Bernadette.

\- The truth? Me special to her?

Says Akko confused.

\- You will know with her, well yeah you’re very special to her. I couldn’t see in you that you two will one day share the same feeling and even be together.

Says Bernadette smiling to Akko.

\- Oh Miss Cavendish you’re just exaggerating.

Says Akko blushed.

\- (She’s really cute; Diana has a great taste… Not the gorgeous body Laura has, but we will have a Japanese Cavendish in our family, her eyes are beautiful).

See you Cavendish Witches…

Family name: Cavendish

Actual location: Weddinburgh, Scotland, United Kingdom (since 630) (Scottish)

Actual family members (Only witches): Bernadette (1972) (Leader), Daryl (1975), Maryl (1992), Merrill (1992), Diana IV (1998)

Family first witch: Beatrix (Human, Scottish) (606-711), Woodward (Human, Scottish) (607-720)

Notable witches: Edith (1422-1499) (last witch before the witch hunt period, champion of the former World Magic Battle Championship of the 15th century), Diana I (1632-1737) (Invented the artificial Fertility Stone), Sarah Campbell (1632-1729) (First WBRC champion and multi champion 1650-1651-1652-1653-1654-1655-1656-1657 and first lesbian legal marriage, champion of the former World Magic Battle Championship of the 17th century), Diana II (1737-1854) (improved the fertility stone).

Family actual home: Huge castle mansion with 38 rooms, a huge library, a secret room where heads to the Cavendish leader ritual, basement with a garage, 3786 square meters of house, 15000 square meters of property (since 1597).

Family actual profit: 127 million pounds (493 million pounds in magic treasures)

Family appearance: Pale Caucasian skin, usually between 160-180cm (5’3”-6’), yellow or greenish wavy blonde hair with two tone highlights, blue and green eye color, rectangular shaped nose, occidental eyes, dominant genetic.

The Cavendish Family is one of the most influents in the witch world, their origin were in the 7th century when a girl named Beatrix was kicked from her house after rejecting a arranged marriage in the age of 14 and another girl named Woodward that has give her a place to stay, then little by little they both get attracted to each other to the point of wanting to date, but their time is very different and they don’t know a way to have a kid without cheating each other, but all that changes when they meet another 4 lesbian couples and they go to a special mission to find the legendary first witch named “Lilith”, after that successful journey they are now with goddess powers but only for a brief, then Beatix have a great idea to create a magic stone that can give lesbian witches births, after a lot of magic they can create the original fertility stone using the power of the Claiomh Solais each month or powering each love stone created. After this first era that last until 1499 when Edith Cavendish has died the family split into two, one that keeps the magic named Campbell and the other that raises the family name after a whole century of generations with men that even going to be related to the British crown, until the first Diana Cavendish that has come to the greatest invention in the lesbian witch world, the artificial fertility stone, since then the family has just kept their reputation as one of the greatest witches families in the world just by living their lives, with somehow moments where the other Dianas where born causing great changes into the family.


	19. Going for a drive

A few minutes has passed since Akko came to the Cavendish residence, it was almost sunset, Diana and her are playing on the Mahoutendo Mee-U, they’re very chilling at each other, until Bernadette knocks on the door.

\- Can I enter girls?

Says Bernadette.

\- Sure.

Says Diana.

\- Can you girls come with me? I need to show something.

Says Bernadette.

Diana and Akko pauses the game and then they both go with Bernadette, which leaves them to the basement garage.

\- Why did you leave us into the garage? Are we going to go out for a drive?

Says Diana confused.

\- Pretty much it.

Says Bernadette pushing a button that reveals another secret room behind the bookshelves.

\- Whoa!

Says Akko impressed.

\- A secret passage?

Says Diana.

Diana and Akko walks into the secret passage and there’s 4 cars there a red Zaibatsu MRX, a red Carlucci 512T, a silver Hertz 119 GT2 (193) and a black Kerl Heinz 200 AGM, Diana looks amazed to the cars and she even said the name of each car very impressed, while Akko looks confused to her.

\- Mom! Now I notice that your surprise is buying the same cars Laura McLaren has won in her career and is even the same color, that’s an awesome surprise! I love you mom!

Says Diana smiling to Bernadette.

\- Who said that the surprise is over? You can take one of these cars and go out for a drive, except the Carlucci 512T because this car is my preciosity.

Says Bernadette holding the car keys.

\- Are you serious about that mom? I’m 16 years old! I can only drive next year.

Says Diana.

\- Are you feared of getting caught? Don’t worry you will drive into a private route that didn’t have anyone don’t worry and you can even accelerate if you want.

Says Bernadette.

\- Well okay mom I give up I will drive, but if I get cau…

Says Diana before Bernadette interrupt her.

\- Diana is a private road, who is gonna caught you? Now choose one of the three cars.

Says Bernadette.

After a lot of thinking Diana chooses to drive the Zaibatsu MRX and Bernadette gives her the keys, then she looks amazed to a sticker on the upper dashboard that was written “A gift from Zaibatsu to the 1991 WBRC champion Laura McLaren of the Leaf-Zaibatsu team”.

\- (Whoa! Mom even copied the minor details? But Laura didn’t show her cars to the public… How mom know about this? She’s a better fan to her than me and great manual transmission!)

\- This old car is awesome! I remember to see some of them in Japan, people are used to race in the mountains, there’s even some people that say about a car named Hachi roku that was called the ghost of Haruna who beats everyone, but nobody knows who are this person.

Says Akko amazed looking to the car interior.

\- Haruna? Hachi roku? This sounds like an anime I’ve seen before, well time to drive this machine.

Says Diana starting the car.

\- Yeah you know that I live near mount Haruna? My family lives there since the 17th century, the house is pretty big and we even have a hot spring there.

Says Akko.

\- Oh that’s interesting Akko now fasten your seatbelts because I couldn’t resist going slow.

Says Diana revving the engine.

\- Take easy Diana!

Says Akko feared.

Bernadette sends a message to Diana about the localization and she starts to drive there, the Cavendish mother stare to them smiling and sends a message to Laura.

[Bernadette to “Irish cutie”: The time has come my love, she come out for a drive].

[Laura to “Scottish cutie”: I’m anxious for this moment].

\- (Well… I’m having a bad feeling about that… I don’t know… I’m thinking that Diana will be angry with me…)

Laura starts her car and wait until Diana passes through the point is waiting, while Akko stares amazed at Diana.

\- (Whoa! Diana is truly passionate when she is driving, is very surprising).

Until a black Clover Emerald Alpha appears behind with the headlights blinking and Diana sees that on the mirrors.

\- (Shit! Mom said that nobody is going to appear and this is a private road! But Why is somebody behind me calling for a street race? Fuck that! I have a feeling that I need to accelerate)

\- Akko… I’m going to go faster hold on.

Says Diana reducing 2 gears.

\- Wait! Diana!

Says Akko scared.

\- (Why this is so scary? Cars go slower than a broom but the sensation of going fast is the same as going fast on a broom).

The MRX starts to go faster while in the Alpha, Laura reduce 2 gears and have a little smile.

\- (Let me see if my daughter knows how to drive fast).

Diana and Laura accelerate through the road that has a lot of corners until in a straight the Alpha pass the MRX and she looks amazed to the black car passing her.

\- Whoa! A Clover Emerald Alpha. Well is fast in the straight but we will see in the corners.

Says Diana Impressed.

\- (Why I have a good feeling looking to this car… Looks so familiar to me… I’m having a sensation of comfort…)

Then Laura pass though the corner very fast and Diana looks very amazed, until they came to the destiny, the McLaren has won with a 10 seconds advantage while and is waiting in the point while Diana and Akko leaves the car.

\- Whoa! This is so scary! Diana please doesn’t go like that anymore.

Says Akko scared and tipsy.

\- Come on Akko I didn’t go so fast, the Alpha has beaten us.

Says Diana holding Akko.

Laura leaves the car and Diana run towards her, the Cavendish is very impressed to finally meet her idol.

\- Laura McLaren! So you’re the great surprise? My mom is so great! I love her so much!

Says Diana thrilled.

\- Oh Diana… You grew up so much these years… After 16 years I could see my baby…

Says Laura almost crying.

\- What?

Says Diana confused.

\- Diana… I don’t know if you will accept that but I’m your other mom.

Says Laura.

\- Whoa! So my mother is dating you! This is so awesome! I will have the greatest broom racer of all time as a mother! How awesome!

Says Diana thrilled.

\- Diana… That’s not it… I’m your other biological mom… I’m like your dad… Bernadette used the fertility stone and then you’re born… She is lesbian all that time… You even have my eyes.

Says Laura holding the cry.

Diana freezes shocked after think a little.

\- (She’s… No…. It can’t be… So… All that happened because of her… My idol in reality isn’t the good person I think she was…)

\- Akko… Enter in the car now. I need to talk with Laura.

Says Diana.

Akko walks to the car and she stares very shocked to Diana and Laura, then when the Kagari enters in the car she accidentally opens the dashboard compartment and a lot of letters from Laura to Diana is there.

\- (So Laura is really Diana’s mother! All that letters is to her… I don’t know if is wrong but I’m going to read one).

Akko picks a letter to read while Diana stares angry to Laura after taking a deep breath.

\- Are you saying that all that time you abandoned our family for sixteen straight years! You leave us without caring us! And now you want to be accepted in our family now! I don’t know which manipulation you did to my mother but I’m not going to allow you in our family! My mother has mental problems! I don’t know how you were my favorite broom racer.

Says Diana angry.

\- But wait Diana… I can explain… There’s a reason for me to leave the family…

Says Laura crying.

After reading briefly one of the letters and hear Diana screaming with Laura, Akko leaves the car and goes to Diana that is very angry.

\- Explanation to abandon the family! You know how much did my family suffer in all that years! You abandon and now think that in 16 years will be everything so nice and we are going to be all friends and happy to each other! I’m not going to allow you to do the same you again to my family!

Says Diana angry and crying.

\- Diana! Wait… Let Laura explain… Please Diana…

Says Akko.

\- Akko why do you leave the car? This is a family conversation.

Says Diana.

\- I can only see a girl that I think is the most adult and mature of the class acting like a kid.

Says Akko.

\- Okay you can explain Laura, but what did you make me believe in you?

Says Diana.

\- Well… I’m forced to be far from your mother… A cursed thing that someone put inside us… if we get near of each other we could die… Diana… I love you and your mother… I spend all this sixteen years trying to find a cure for this… And your mother didn’t have mental problems...

Says Laura wiping her tears.

\- Huh… I hope you’re telling the truth, but who is the responsible for doing that?

Says Diana relieved.

\- Daryl Cavendish.

Says Laura.

\- Oh… Now everything makes sense, you and my mother is trying to blame my aunt, you believed on her crazy story and now you want to be free from her so I couldn’t be influenced by my aunt that’s a nice person.

Says Diana holding the laugh.

\- Well you will know that I’m right when we come back to the Cavendish residence.

Says Laura.

\- I really want to know the truth, so you can come with me and convince about this thing.

Says Diana.

Then Diana, Akko and Laura drives back to the Cavendish residence, while in the living room there’s Daryl, Maryl and Merrill waiting for the surprise Bernadette has said.

\- Come on Bernadette don’t involve us in your craziness.

Says Daryl.

\- You will see the craziness in a matter of minutes.

Says Bernadette.

\- And where’s Diana? Is she with that Japanese invader?

Says Daryl.

\- Yes and with the surprise.

Says Bernadette.

\- Oh the suspense is killing me.

Says Daryl.

\- (Why I have a strange feeling towards that… I’m thinking that something will happen that will affect me…)

When Diana, Akko and Laura finally come from the garage, the McLaren woman enters in the living room and Daryl freezes in fear.

\- Hello Daryl Cavendish.

Says Laura with her hands on the waist.

\- Laura!

Says Bernadette cheerful.

\- Who is this short red head? And why she leaves mom so shocked?

Says Maryl.

\- So is that really true Aunt Daryl? You forced my mothers to be far from each other… But why? You’re a good person that must be a reason for you do that.

Says Diana shocked.

\- Well I’m sorry about that mom, but Diana, she even paid us to bully you. That’s why she never said for us to stop, I can’t handle that in my life… I need to feel free of this weight over my shoulders.

Says Merrill.

\- Oh please leave me alone all of you, I don’t want to be related to some dirty persons like you.

Says Diana disgusted and walking to her room. 

\- Diana!

Says Akko going with her.

Diana and Akko walks to her room while Daryl has finally stop to be frozen.

\- Fuck! You two are smart, you hide this from me and now I don’t know what to do.

Says Daryl.

\- Looks like you finally have opened your mouth to talk.

Says Laura.

\- And do you think Diana will believe on you Laura? You and Bernadette have fooled her all this 16 years, now she knows the truth.

Says Daryl.

\- Let’s see that tomorrow Daryl, I will call the Morris witches here.

Says Laura.

\- Why are you gonna call your red head friends here?

Says Daryl.

\- They have memory related spells and I could show to her in a crystal ball everything that happened before she’s born and the reason why I leaved the family.

Says Laura.

\- Well played Laura McLaren, well played, well I’m leaving now I know that my bad feeling is because you appeared, oh and I’m very surprised that you managed to cure from that curse.

Says Daryl clapping to Laura.

Daryl then goes to her room with Maryl while Merril is still very shocked to that.

\- I remember you. You are the girlfriend of Bernadette when I was a kid, you were a nice person, I remember that my mother hate you.

Says Merrill.

\- And she still hate me, well I hope that Diana will know the truth, tomorrow I’m gonna visit Rosemary if she still living in the Morris family residence.

Says Laura.

\- By the look Diana didn’t react very well when she discovers about you’re being her other mom.

Says Bernadette.

Meanwhile Diana and Akko were walking in the corridors but, when they are finally at the room door, the Kagari holds her.

\- (I need to do something to make Diana feel better, I don’t know… Well I have the perfect idea, who can be sad with that?)

\- Wait here Diana, I have an idea to cheer you up and I need to prepare in your room.

Says Akko with her hand over Diana’s shoulder.

\- Wait Akko! What are you going to do! I’m not ready for that!

Says Diana blushed.

\- Come on Diana will be very fun, just wait here until I call you to enter.

Says Akko entering in Diana’s room.

\- (Oh shit… Now Akko is asking me to have sex… I can’t… My mind is confused… I’m not in the mood… And she isn’t even my girlfriend… What I do…Should I give up to her… Is the opportunity for me to feel a little relieved about that… And well Akko is very cute… Her body is cute… And now I’m gonna to see naked… Oh shit…)

A few minutes pass and Akko calls Diana, she enters a little afraid of what is she gonna to see, but then there’s a big pillow fort made by the Kagari and the Cavendish starts to laugh relieved.

\- (Oh that was so close… Akko is so childish… So cute… I think I’m now in love with her… maybe she’s the only person that I could trust a little…)

\- Hey Come on Diana! But first you need to say the password to enter in the fort.

Says Akko.

\- And what is the password Akko?

Says Diana.

\- The password is cute cabbage.

Says Akko.

\- Hey! This is related to my family right?

Says Diana with her arms crossed.

\- Come on cute cabbage this fort can’t be complete with you here.

Says Akko.

\- I’m gonna show you who is the cute cabbage here!

Says Diana entering in the fort.

\- Hey Diana! I can’t resist! Ahhhhh.

Says Akko while Diana tickles her.

\- Now repeat. Who’s the cute cabbage?

Says Diana.

\- You are the cute cabbage and I’m happy to see you’re now feeling better.

Says Akko smiling to Diana.

\- You’re the only person here that made me feel better Akko… You’re so childish but I like you and the way you act, maybe you deserve this.

Says Diana blushed.

\- Deserves what?

Says Akko.

Diana kisses Akko more intensely and both blush looking to each other.

\- (Oh shit… What did I do? I kissed Akko… I couldn’t resist….)

\- (This kiss felt so good… But I don’t want to this going so intense… I’m not ready for that…)

\- I’m sorry to do that Akko… But I feel the need to give you that…

Says Diana ashamed and hiding her face with a pillow.

\- Hey Diana let’s distract about today.

Says Akko giving Diana a controller.

\- Okay Akko, I’m glad that you came here.

Says Diana smiling to Diana.

Then Diana and Akko stays playing in the Mahoutendo Mee-U until they both feel tired and they sleep together in the pillow fort.

See you, mysterious mother…

Name: Laura McLaren

Date of birth: 14th January 1972

Place of birth: Dublin, Ireland (Irish)

Occupation: Former broom racer at the WBRC (Leaf-Zaibatsu, Scuderia Carlucci) (1991-1998)

Height: 1,47m (4’10”)

Weight: 55 kg (121 lbs)

Hair color and appearance: Orange reddish, very long that goes to the hip line, straight with bangs that goes down to the cheeks.

Eye color: Aqua Blue

Body appearance: Very pale skin, freckles all over the body, short, thick body, occidental eyes, large boobs, large hips, short legs, rounded shape nose and some wrinkles in her face.

Laura McLaren is the other mother of Diana Cavendish, she was been forced to be far from her wife Bernadette because of a thing Daryl has put in her and Bernadette to keep them far from each other, since then she was trying to find a heal to that thing, maintaining contact with Bernadette using internet, sending messages or packages until 15th September 2014 both are healed from that curse, but now Laura has another complicated thing that is to reveal Diana she’s her mother. Laura is a very tomboyish and sometimes sharp tongue person, swearing a lot even when she isn’t angry, since December 1987 she is in a relationship with Bernadette, even they get married without calling attention because of Laura being a famous witch in the 90s decade, at the WBRC she was the best racer of her time winning the championships of 1991, 1995, 1996, 1997 and 1998.


	20. The Morris witches

25th September 2014, after a day full of revelations in the Cavendish residence, Laura and Bernadette finally sleep together there after 16 years, Daryl didn’t sleep at all after Laura come back, Diana and Akko have a nice night after all and they both wake up together.

\- Good Morning Akko.

Says Diana smiling to Akko.

\- Good morning Diana.

Says Akko smiling to Diana.

\- The fort is still there, looks like you’re a great builder, but I need to test the resistance.

Says Diana laughing.

\- Wait what? Diana!

Says Akko.

Diana kicks the fort and the pillows falls on Akko.

\- Hey! I could be drowned from these pillows!

Says Akko.

\- Oh I know that you can’t because you’re soft as these pillows.

Says Diana smiling to Akko.

\- Well Diana and what do you think about your mothers.

Says Akko.

\- After a long night, I think I just want to know the truth… I knew that was happen… But I taught it was only a frequent dream and an idolization of my mind… But is real... I had a prediction of my future… Laura is really my other mom…

Says Diana sad.

\- So are you gonna forgive her?

Says Akko.

\- I don’t know Akko, she seems a good person to me… But she abandoned our family in all these 16 years… And why my mother hides her from me all that time… I know they are with that curse but I could understand and visit each other in these years… And my aunt… She is the responsible for that and lied to me in my entire life…

Says Diana almost crying.

Meanwhile in Bernadette’s room, Laura wake up a little sad and her wife look to her a very worried.

\- Don’t be so sad my love… Now we are together and in the same home.

Says Bernadette.

\- I know… But I want so much to Diana accept me on the family… 

Says Laura sad.

\- She will accept love, is just the shock of the moment… I’m worried about you too Laura, we didn’t even do sex yesterday, isn’t normal for you not being in the mood of don’t want to have sex…

Says Bernadette hugging Laura from behind.

\- If you want we could do… But I’m not going to be the same person I usually am… Well I’m going to the Morris residence… I want to show the truth to Diana as early as possible.

Says Laura standing up and changing her clothes.

\- I go with you my love.

Says Bernadette starting to change clothes

\- And who is the Japanese girl with Diana? I like her and I’ve seen her at the broom relay at Luna Nova.

Says Laura wearing a shirt.

\- She’s Atsuko Kagari, she is the student Diana always says, at the first they aren’t very friendly at each other, even with the Japanese girl stealing Diana’s first kiss.

Says Bernadette wearing a dress.

\- Oh so cute… So they are already girlfriends? She’s very cute and adorable person, I like her personality and Bernie… Help me… These jeans can’t go up.

Says Laura struggling to wear jeans until Bernadette helps her to close.

\- You still have the same fat ass.

Says Bernadette slapping Laura’s butt.

Then Laura and Bernadette take a breakfast and goes to the Morris family residence, when the McLaren enters in the residence she’s well received by a hug from Rosemary Morris.

\- Laura!

Says Rosemary.

\- Oh Rose…

Says Laura.

\- Girl! I miss you so much! Where you are all this years?

Says Rosemary.

\- Is a long story Rose, I need the help of your family with memory spells.

Says Laura.

\- Oh that’s an opportunity for Phoebe.

Says Rosemary.

\- Yesterday I met with my daughter and she’s very shocked, all I need is your help to show to her what happened in my past.

Says Laura.

\- So Diana is your daughter? I knew it! Why did you girls hide that from me?

Says Rosemary.

\- As I said is a long story. Now come with me to the Cavendish residence, we need to show the truth.

Says Laura.

Rosemary calls Phoebe and they go back to the Cavendish residence where Diana and Akko were in the kitchen taking a breakfast. Laura, Rosemary and Phoebe go to the living room while Bernadette goes to the kitchen.

\- Good morning!

Says Bernadette.

\- Morning Miss Cavendish!

Says Akko smiling to Bernadette.

\- Good morning mom…

Says Diana depressed.

\- Hey Diana, why are you still so sad?

Says Bernadette.

\- And do you still asking that to me? I can’t trust in anyone here, everyone is just trying to take down each other… We’re a family.

Says Diana.

\- If you’re saying about me and Laura, trying to prove what Daryl did we don’t have anything against her, we just want to show the truth for you.

Says Bernadette.

\- But why… Why don’t you show to me that Laura was my mother all that time?

Says Diana.

\- Wait! Wait! How did you are the biological mothers of Diana?

Says Akko confused.

\- That’s because of the fertility stone Akko, is a magic relic that could give kids to lesbian witches.

Says Diana.

\- Whoa! That’s awesome!

Says Akko impressed.

\- But well, back to the conversation… We can’t Diana… What if you try to make me and Laura getting closer? What if Daryl catches us? She couldn’t know that you’re going to Ireland visit Laura… We can’t take that risk…

Says Bernadette.

\- Saying like that sounds that Aunt Daryl is a bad person.

Says Diana.

\- Hey girls! Is ready come here!

Says Laura calling them.

Then Diana, Akko and Bernadette came to the living room that was with the lights closed and a small table with a crystal ball.

\- Sit there Bernadette.

Says Rosemary pointing to the couch.

Bernadette sits on the couch, Phoebe and Rosemary casts a spell on them that make a glow emanate over their heads and goes to the crystal ball, then the Morris witches casts a spell showing a projection of the crystal ball.

\- Whoa! I’ve never seen that on the classes.

Says Akko amazed.

\- This is the magic of the Morris family.

Says Rosemary.

\- So when you girls want to show?

Says Phoebe.

\- 2nd June 1990.

Say Laura and Bernadette holding hands.

Phoebe then make the memory of 02/06/90 appear, showing Laura and Bernadette walking together holding hands to the Cavendish residence, but when Bernie shows to her mother that she is lesbian, Clarie slaps her daughter shocked and angry to know that, but Diana ask to them pause the memory.

\- Wait! This is eight years before I was born. Why are you showing me this?

Says Diana confused.

\- You need to know where the hatred came from Daryl.

Says Bernadette.

\- Okay you can continue that.

Says Diana.

Phoebe resumes the memory, showing Bernadette and Laura going to talk to Isabella, Bernadette’s grandmother, she was very happy to see her grandchild after three years she spend in Luna Nova, she explains that the reason was her girlfriend, Isabella understands and she’s a bit angry of what her daughter did. This day was a blue moon day so Bernadette asks her grandmother to do the family head ritual, but in the ritual Clarie and her aunts tries to interrupt Bernie and they got killed because the ritual can’t be interrupted, Diana asks again to pause and she’s shocked.

\- Wait! My grandmother has died in the family head ritual? Why you and Aunt Daryl don’t tell me that? What if Maryl and Merril interrupt me if I try to do the family head ritual?

Says Diana perplexed.

\- I’m sorry to not tell that Diana… But her death has shocked us.

Says Bernadette.

\- Well keep going.

Says Diana.

Daryl, Maryl and Merrill come to the living room and Phoebe resumes, in the memory Bernadette leaves the ritual place she’s traumatized and Laura goes to her trying to make she feel better, then a little later they tell to Daryl about what happened and cries a lot, but after that she stares angry to Laura and said “Is your fault that my mother died! If you didn’t date my sister she will never try to do the ritual”, then Laura and Bernadette ask to stop.

\- Well this is the reason why Daryl hates me.

Says Laura.

\- So all this hate came because my grandmother died? Aunt Daryl that wasn’t my mother fault. But why did she go to interrupt the ritual?

Says Diana confused.

\- I’m leaving I’m not going to stay in a place where everyone blames me.

Says Daryl leaving with Maryl.

\- Because of the influence of Marie and Amelia, they are Bernie’s aunt grandmothers and I don’t know why they are so mean.

Says Laura.

\- Yeah Laura is right... And I don’t know where their influence came, they are homophobic and very greed persons for what I remember.

Says Bernadette.

\- Well can we show another day to you Diana?

Says Laura.

\- Well if is just to show my Aunt dirtiness, show me everything.

Says Diana after taking a deep breath.

\- Phoebe, please shows her the day 2nd January of 1999, I need to show something special to Diana.

Says Laura.

Phoebe shows to Diana the day 02/01/1999, where Daryl goes to talk to Laura about Diana, then she says that she put some magic things inside her, that makes Laura cries a lot since she knows a little about the magic metal balls, so she only have a week until is created inside her and Bernadette, Laura then goes to Diana that were a baby at this time and say “Goodbye my daughter I love you…” and the little Diana tried to say “Ma… Mama…” Diana ask to phoebe pause again and she stands up, walks to Laura and she hugs her crying.

\- Oh… Diana…

Says Laura crying.

\- I’m sorry for being so mean, mom… I felt something and I remember that… You really love me… And I love you…

Says Diana crying.

Everyone was staring to them almost crying, Akko was smiling to them and wiping her tears while Diana were hugging Bernadette and Laura.

\- (Is so good that finally everything go well… Who said that is a thick atmosphere… I would love if my family is lovely like that… Laura is different than my dad… She cares about her daughter all that time… She only did that for Diana…)

\- This is what I wanted so much… Our happy family together again.

Says Bernadette.

\- Everyone happy besides Aunt Daryl and she said about the magic metal balls laughing is she so mean to that point… What did you do after that?

Says Diana.

\- I leave back to Ireland and I had to lie to my family, then just some days later I lost my mother and my dad in a car accident… I entered in a deep depression because of that… But hey we are now here! And want to know a thing Diana? You have a cousin!

Says Laura trying to smile.

\- Really!

Says Diana surprised.

\- Her name is Holly and she’s a year younger.

Says Laura cuddling Diana.

Akko is staring to them smiling and Rosemary was talking alone relieved.

\- (This Morris family… They know about memory… Could they be useful with Chariot? I’m sorry to reveal your secret Professor Croix but this is for something greater…)

\- So now everything makes sense. I’ve never understand why they leave each other. April will be anxious to know that.

Says Rosemary cleaning her glasses.

\- Hey Miss Morris! Your family can help people that lost their memory?

Says Akko curious.

\- Oh sure, that’s what we do very often.

Says Rosemary wearing her glasses.

\- Oh great! Could you help me with someone that lost their memory…?

Says Akko before Diana interrupts her.

\- Akko! Don’t reveal to anyone this!

Says Diana.

\- Diana she could help Chariot to recover her lost memories.

Says Akko then everyone freezes after hearing that.

\- Chariot? Didn’t she die in the 2004 Japanese GP?

Says Laura confused.

\- Akko! Now everyone knows!

Says Diana angry.

\- I found her in the Arcturus forest with a friend but she has lost her memory and she only knows after the accident. She is suffering a lot of headaches since then. I just want to help her!

Says Akko after taking a deep breath.

\- Oh nice! Hey Phoebe this could be your chance to show how great is your skills with memory related spells.

Says Rosemary.

\- Really!

Says Akko cheerful.

\- Why not? Chariot is important to Laura and when we will go to her?

Says Rosemary.

\- Well if you want you could appear in the Monday.

Says Akko.

\- Great! Well I’m leaving, is good to see you again Laura, the time is really good with my friend.

Says Rosemary waving to them.

Then after the Morris witches leaves Diana and Akko go to Laura to know why Chariot is special to her, the McLaren says about the meeting she have with Chariot in 1990 when she was with Bernadette finding the fertility stones relics, the girls is very impressed to know that, then Laura said that she was at the broom relay and Akko said about that she was trained by Croix, the McLaren laughs hearing that and even said “Yeah that training is kind of what I passed to them in Luna Nova, I helped Madeleine, Croix and Chariot becoming professional Broom Racers”, Diana and Akko freezes of amazement, they stayed for hours hearing about Laura past until they both felt asleep and walks to Diana’s room.

\- I’ve never felt so great before! My mother isn’t a good person! She’s a great person!

Says Diana cheerful.

\- Is good to see you so happy and cheerful Diana.

Says Akko smiling to her.

\- This is the first time I came to my residence and I’m feeling great.

Says Diana.

\- So are you going to accept Laura as your mother?

Says Akko.

\- Why not? She really loves me and… I’m so disappointed at my aunt… Now everything makes sense to me… I hope at least with my both mothers here the atmosphere gets better.

Says Diana.

\- Let’s forget about that Diana and have some fun building a new pillow fort Diana.

Says Akko with her hand over Diana’s shoulder.

\- Well first you need to show to Professor Croix what you tell and then we talk about having some fun.

Says Diana.

\- Oh come on Diana! Don’t be so boring.

Says Akko inflating her cheeks and entering in Diana’s room.

\- Go on! Call her! Or we aren’t going to do the pillow fort.

Says Diana with her arms crossed while Akko picks her phone to call Croix.

[Croix: Akko?]

[Akko: Oh hello Professor Croix].

[Croix: So what did bring you to call me?]

[Akko: I tell to someone that Chariot is alive…]

[Croix: You did what?]

[Akko: I’m sorry Professor Croix, but I wanted so much to help, is a witch that knows about memory spells, could be useful to make Chariot feel better…]

[Croix: Wait? You did that to me? Akko this is great! I’m starting to want for someone treats Chariot, she’s having a lot of headaches since yesterday. Thank you for the help Akko].

[Akko: You’re welcome, well that’s what I wanted to talk, bye Professor Croix].

Akko finishes the call with Croix and she tells to Diana what happened, she smiles to the Kagari and then they both play trying to build another pillow fort, but they are a lot of times touching their hands and get blushed at that, so the pillow fort always falls apart until they got tired and decides to finish the game they are playing in the Mahoutendo Mee-U.

See you, Morris witches…

Family name: Morris

Actual location: Weddinburgh, Scotland, United Kingdom (Since 1691) (Scottish)

Actual family members (Only witches): Rosemary (1972), Phoebe (1994)

Family first witch: Rebecca (Human-Scottish) (1656-1711)

Notable witches: Lorraine (1737-1803) (Greatest memory spell witch of all time), Greta (1769-1822) (Former WBRC triple champion 1790-1793-1800)

Family actual home: Big house with 4 rooms, garage and a small library, 416 square meters of house, 2000 square meters of property (Since 1702)

Family actual profit: 1.2 million Pounds (5 million pounds in magic treasures)

Family appearance: Pale Caucasian skin, usually between 145-165cm (4’9”-5’5”), orange reddish wavy hair, eyes with green-blue-purple colors, rectangular shaped nose, Nordic eyes, a bit recessive genetic

The Morris family is known for the memory spells, the origin is a bit unknown, the first witch with the family surname is Rebecca that has married with a man with this surname, but even before that they did memory related spells, one of their origins is from a ramification of the McLaren family that migrates to Scotland, but only in Lorraine the family name is being known of the memory spells since she used all of the knowledge of her ancestors and with some of her knowledge about the mind after the experience with Wendollin Benson, in that same generation occurred another major event that was the mix with the Benson family when Lorraine married with Gwendollin Benson and they used the fertility stone, this mix caused to they have a wavy hair and Nordic eyes that is until today and this even has enhanced the magic power helping to improve the memory spells, though the centuries and years the family keeps the same being known for the spells they are very well searched to treat persons with amnesia, traumas and is even useful to solve some crimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested into Laura and Bernadette past check out "The Mysterious Mother"   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778632  
> Some dates are changed about Diana birth and Laura's leaving but still the same events


	21. Chariot’s mind

27th October 2014, Diana and Akko came back to Luna Nova in the night of Sunday, while in Luna Nova, Barbara was mocking with Hannah to she finally declare herself to Amanda, since was night they wait until Monday, in Croix room, Chariot has worsened and she is on the bed since Saturday, while in the red team the girls are mocking with Akko because she come to the Cavendish residence but she says to the girls that will reveal only in the morning, then the morning came, Sucy and Lotte both anxious wake up Akko.

\- Hey Akko, come on wake up.

Says Sucy poking Akko.

\- Come on Sucy, leave Akko alone.

Says Lotte.

\- Oh girls okay, you’re so boring!

Says Akko waking up and yawning.

\- So tell to us what you did in the Cavendish residence all these two days.

Says Sucy curious.

\- Oh Sucy, nothing special, in reality it was more of a shock there.

Says Akko.

\- We are waiting since last night, please tell everything.

Says Sucy.

\- Oh okay, well first we discovered who is Diana’s father and in reality is she.

Says Akko.

\- What!

Say Lotte and Sucy confused.

\- Well there’s a thing called fertility stone girls and her mother is a great person, but well you girls aren’t interested in her family, but something happened in that first day, after her first meeting with her mother she was angry and I tried to cheer her up, with a pillow fort.

Says Akko.

\- Oh Akko and why do you think a so childish idea will make her feeling better?

Says Sucy face palming.

\- Oh and that works Sucy, but the best happened there, we kissed each other.

Says Akko.

\- What!

Say Lotte and Sucy surprised.

\- And wasn’t a French kiss like the one I did last time, is a true kiss and is the best kiss I had in my life, Diana knows very well how to kiss and feel something special.

Says Akko.

\- Do you like Diana?

Says Sucy.

\- Yeah I think I like her.

Says Akko smiling.

Meanwhile very far from Luna Nova, in the Cavendish residence Daryl come to Bernadette’s room and she poke Laura.

\- Hey! Bernie, touch my pussy… hmm…

Says Laura still sleeping.

\- Wake up bitch!

Says Daryl slapping Laura’s face.

\- What the fuck!

Says Laura waking up.

Daryl starts to push Laura by the hair until she hits the Cavendish stomach with her elbow.

\- Listen here you bitch! Who do you think you are to push me like that!

Says Laura angry.

\- You belong in trash Laura McLaren! I’m not going to allow you live here.

Says Daryl angry.

\- And who do you think you are to kick me out from the Cavendish residence?

Says Laura standing up.

\- Let’s do a bet! Me and you! If you lost get out of the Cavendish residence and if you won I can allow you here.

Says Daryl.

\- You didn’t even is the leader of the Cavendish family, why do you think I’m going to agree that?

Says Laura.

\- Because I will put the same magic metal balls inside you and Bernie again, but this time I’m not going to leave time for both of you leave each other, you’re basically are gonna to be forced to be together until the final moment.

Says Daryl being sadist.

\- What! Are you crazy Daryl! Kill you own sister! I can accept that you have the will for kill me but Bernie! She’s your family! She didn’t do anything for you! All right I accept to fight against you, but I’m only accepting because I’m worried with you.

Says Laura

Laura changes herself while Bernadette is still sleeping; the McLaren is a little worried staring to her wife while Daryl is waiting in the living room with her daughters there, when she came to the living room the Cavendish takes her to the yard.

\- I can’t wait to finally give what you deserve Laura McLaren.

Says Daryl picking her wand.

\- Time to settle this.

Says Laura aiming her wand to Daryl.

Daryl cast a spell on Laura and she defends with pretty ease, the Cavendish then tries to fire more spells while the McLaren still defending herself until someone hits her from behind.

\- You’re not going to hurt my mother!

Says Maryl after she cast a spell on Laura.

\- Maryl! Get out! This is only me and Laura business!

Says Daryl angry.

\- Oh nice looks like someone isn’t that coward.

Says Laura pointing her wand to the sky and then her body is flow a magic shield.

Laura starts to run towards Daryl that was hardly trying to hurt her casting spells on her, but she got punched by the McLaren that lands a lot of punches on Daryl stomach and then a stronger one to pushes her far, while she’s casting another spell that causes a explosion.

\- (Shit! How this shorty bastard is so strong, I need to go all out if I want to beat her).

Daryl appears a little wounded and she casts a spell where a lot of snakes appear going in direction of Laura that cast a spells where a lot of foxes appears, the McLaren is wining a little but then Daryl disappears and holds her from behind, a lot of snakes starts to bite her.

\- Little by little the poison is going to make you weak until you fall asleep.

Says Daryl starting to choke Laura.

\- (You aren’t going to kill me!)

Laura’s is still holding her wand and then she cast a spell that cause a little explosive wave to kick out Daryl and the snakes, then she hits with her elbow the Cavendish that falls flat onto the ground.

\- Fuck!

Says Daryl.

Daryl stand up spit some blood and when she tries to attack Laura, Bernadette appears and interrupts them.

\- Stop! What are you doing Daryl?

Says Bernadette.

\- Are you gonna blame your sister for that?

Says Daryl cleaning the blood on her nose.

\- Because I wake up with you calling my wife a bitch!

Says Bernadette angry.

\- Leave us alone, Laura needs to beat me if she wants to stay here.

Says Daryl.

\- She is clearly beating you up mom.

Says Merrill.

\- Merrill! You fucking bitch!

Says Daryl angry to her.

\- If you fight again with my wife I’m gonna to kick you out from the Cavendish residence Daryl!

Says Bernadette with her arms crossed.

\- Well Bernie can we go to Luna Nova, with the Morris girls? I want to see Chariot.

Says Laura.

\- Why not?

Says Bernadette smiling to Laura.

Daryl stares at them envy and she goes back to the Cavendish residence while, Laura and Bernadette goes to the Morris residence, they talk with Rosemary for hours about what happened all these years until they head to Luna Nova, while back to Luna Nova the classes are over for the day, the girls of the three teams are shocked about Diana and Akko kiss and they starts to mock both, until Diana remember something and she says to Hannah.

\- Hey Hannah! What about the bet you did with Barbara?

Says Diana.

\- I don’t know what are you saying Diana.

Says Hannah blushing.

\- Oh I almost forgot that! Thank you Diana! Now go on Hannah!

Says Barbara with her arms crossed.

\- But everyone is here.

Says Hannah.

\- When you’re mocking with me and Akko everyone is here too, so take courage.

Says Diana.

\- Amanda…

Says Hannah blushed and pushing her by the shirt.

\- What you want Hannah?

Says Amanda confused.

\- I like you!

Says Hannah running ashamed and hiding her face with a book until she trips on someone and falls flat.

\- What? Like me?

Says Amanda blushed and confused.

Amanda goes to Hannah and helps her to stand up.

\- Is that a joke? Because you girls did a bet to Hannah say that.

Says Amanda.

\- No this isn’t a joke Amanda… I like you and isn’t the effect of the honey spell.

Says Hannah blushed.

\- Wait what!

Says Amanda shocked.

\- Yeah that’s it I like you!

Says Hannah blushed.

\- (Hannah likes me… Oh shit!)

\- Well, I don’t know what I say I’m a bit surprised… Time to go!

Says Amanda blushed and running.

\- Wait Amanda!

Says Hannah frustrated.

\- (I’m not ready for that! And a girl that I usually didn’t like likes me… Why? If wasn’t that honey accident… But at least Hannah is pretty… Well maybe could be an opportunity for me experiences the sensation of having a girlfriend, well Let me think more about this… But what if I start to love her too?)

Meanwhile Laura, Bernadette and the Morris witches came to Luna Nova, they were received by the teachers and goes to the Principal Holbrooke room, then they explain that came to heal the memory of someone without mention Chariot’s name, the Principal tells where is Croix room and about Chariot being on the bed since Saturday, so when they came to Croix room Laura is very cheerful.

\- Chariot!

Says Laura thrilled and cheerful.

\- You… I uh… Ahhhh!

Says Chariot having a headache and falling asleep.

\- Shit! Happened again! This happens all the time someone from Chariot’s past appears.

Says Croix worried.

\- I’m sorry about that Croix…

Says Laura.

\- That’s caused because of a shock of her last memories and this is very dangerous. This could make her enter in a coma state. How much time she stays unconscious?

Says Phoebe.

\- Only for 5 or 6 minutes, but sometimes she stays for a whole hour like that.

Says Croix.

\- Well I’m going to take a look at her memory.

Says Phoebe transforming her wand into a golden key.

\- I’m going to look to the risks, because you know Phoebe, if you die in her memory you could be on coma and even die.

Says Rosemary picking a crystal ball.

\- Well at least I’m going to die in a prideful way.

Says Phoebe.

\- No! I’ve lost your grandma due to that! I can’t handle lose my own daughter so take care!

Says Rosemary worried.

Then Phoebe uses the key in Chariot’s forehead and she falls asleep, but Rosemary holds her daughter, that wake up inside Chariot’s mind, there was a corridor with a lot of doors.

\- (So her memory is pretty simple huh? I was thinking she will have a more complex and destroyed mind)

When Phoebe walks around the corridor a manifestation of Chariot appears.

\- Who are you?

Says Chariot with her arms crossed.

\- Chill, I’m just here to explore, I’m not going to hurt you.

Says Phoebe.

\- You can walk around but stay far from the other side of this corridor.

Says Chariot.

\- Don’t worry; you’re with a prepared witch.

Says Phoebe.

Phoebe starts to open the doors and the first she opens is from a recent moment when Croix was cuddling her, then she starts to walk and looking through the doors, some doors make she blush because it was moments with Chariot and Croix taking a bath, until she came to the memories before she was find and there’s a lot of doors with her in the Arcturus forest.

\- Well when this all same memories end Chariot?

Says Phoebe.

\- Please don’t go to there.

Says Chariot worried.

\- So is on the forbidden part of the corridor? Well don’t worry.

Says Phoebe picking her wand.

When Phoebe walks to that part of the corridor she notices that the doors are cracked and some are even closed with bricks, then she tries to open the first door and notices that is locked.

\- See? Even I can’t open.

Says Chariot before Phoebe transforms her wand into a golden key.

Phoebe opens the door and the memory was corrupted, only a bit can be seen, she sees that Diana and Akko appears on the grandstand and a huge explosion happens, when she closes the door and look to Chariot she is hit by her with a kick.

\- I’m sorry but I can’t control myself here! Please go away! I told you to not go here!

Says Chariot having a headache.

Phoebe stands up while Chariot is still with a headache, then she uses a spell to get out of Chariot’s mind and wake up in the real world.

\- So what happened?

Says Croix.

\- Well for what I look you have two options Croix. One I will erase completely her memories after the accident, but still has some risks because her mind aren’t accepting her past and by the look these memories are corrupted, is way too risk because there’s a risk of her whole mind being corrupted and I don’t know if I can repair 20 years of corrupted memories.

Says Phoebe after taking a deep breath.

\- And what is the other option?

Says Croix worried.

\- The other option is less risky and will take a little longer, I will deactivate her memories of her past before the accident, her mind will feel that memories is deleted, but I need at least 5 years of her memories from someone, and then I could use the copies of the memories to repair her whole memory, this will take a whole year.

Says Phoebe.

\- And she will stay this whole year in coma?

Says Croix worried.

\- Well don’t worry about that, she will be fine after I do that, Is the best way to free Chariot from this pain, with the copies of the memories from someone this could help to incorrupt her corrupted memories about her past and while in this year she can have a normal life, she just can’t remember anything from the past.

Says Phoebe.

\- So Chariot will basically still the same, Well Phoebe Morris you can do this option, I lived with her for 5 years before the accident, I could be the person.

Says Croix.

\- Fine, now you just need to sleep and cast a spell with this book and will do the service of copying the memories from the time you want when you’re sleep, for five years I think will take only a year to complete the book, I just need the time you spend with her.

Says Phoebe casting a spell that makes a book appears.

\- Well from 1st September 1999 to 17th October 2004, this is the time I was with Chariot.

Says Croix.

\- Well I’m going to realize the memory operation, I need to be alone, maybe in a hour is ready, so wait here please.

Says Phoebe.

Then the girls go out wait for Phoebe, then she goes back a little harmed, Rosemary hugs her worried to know what happened and she sends a thumbs up to Croix, so she enters in the room and Chariot is waking up.

\- Croix… I had a strange dream… but now I’m feeling so better.

Says Chariot waking up while staring to Croix that hugs her.

\- Chariot! You’re now healed! The headaches aren’t going to happen again!

Says Croix crying in happiness.

\- You did a very good job today Phoebe.

Says Rosemary with her hand over phoebe shoulders.

\- I only tried my best to help Chariot, well is a bit of hard to deactivate all these doors since she didn’t have any control but then little by little she is getting weaker and controlled.

Says Phoebe.

\- I’m very grateful to you Phoebe Morris!

Says Croix crying in happiness.

See you, witches memories…

Name: Phoebe Morris

Date of Birth: 17th June 1994

Place of Birth: Weddinburgh, Scotland, United Kingdom (Scottish)

Occupation: Graduated from Luna Nova (2008-2011), medicine student (2012)

Height: 1,60m (5’3”)

Weight: 55 kg (121 lbs)

Hair color and appearance: Orange reddish, long that goes to the back, wavy with long bangs that end in the shoulder line.

Eye color: teal green

Body Appearance: Pale Caucasian skin, thin, large boobs, Nordic eyes, rectangular shape nose

Phoebe is daughter of Rosemary, one of the best friends of Laura McLaren, she’s a very lovely and caressing person, the Morris family is known for their specialty of memory spells, they can fix every kind of memory that was damaged, phoebe studied in Luna Nova and was one of the most talented witches at the time, after being formed she goes to a medicine college to realize her dream to be doctor and be as great as her grandmother was.


	22. The stunt trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning for this chapter

28th October 2014, after the Day when the Morris witches helps Chariot recover her memory, Laura and Bernadette talks a little with Diana and Akko that the Du Nord is finally is healed, after the classes Professor Nelson and principal Holbrooke call Amanda to her room, but when she was going Hannah goes to her and both look confused to her.

\- Hannah? We are going to bring O’Neill because she did a very wrong thing.

Says Professor Nelson.

\- If is about that video, I’m with her.

Says Hannah.

\- Oh so you helped her?

Says Professor Nelson.

Then Hannah and Amanda go to the Principal Holbrooke room and Professor Nelson shows to them a video with O’Neill doing some broom stunts.

\- Could you replay again?

Says Amanda pointing to the screen.

\- O’Neill! This is so irresponsible! So childish! So Risky! You could die! And is so awesome!

Says Professor Nelson.

\- Really!

Says Amanda shocked.

\- Yeah! But you broke schools rules, first you did a stunt in a broom, second you filmed that in Luna Nova and third you showed this on internet! You could ruin our academy reputation by doing that, so the first thing you will do is to delete this video from the internet and then we decide our punishment.

Says Professor Nelson.

\- All she tried to do is show her new style of broom racing consisted into doing awesome stunts and what did you do is to leash her creativity and makes her think like everyone, she tries something new and that even you think is awesome and you’re gonna to be closed minded!

Says Hannah angry while Amanda stared amazed by her speech.

\- (She is defending me… Nobody has done that to me… Hannah really likes me… This is something that only a person who really loves will do…)

\- Yeah I admit is awesome, but she broke the rules, imagine if someone sees that and thinks that now Luna Nova don’t have any rule, well if you want to show please don’t do at Luna Nova.

Says Professor Nelson.

\- Well at least you don’t leash Amanda’s dream Professor Nelson.

Says Hannah.

\- Yeah because one day I was young and I was used to do some stunts in the broom, but soon my passion needs to stop because I need to be more disciplined.

Says Professor Nelson.

\- Okay then, I will delete the video.

Says Amanda picking her phone and deleting the video.

\- You’re going to repair all the damaged brooms of Luna Nova.

Says Professor Nelson.

Then Hannah and Amanda were repairing the broken brooms and is really a lot, the O’Neill stares very worried to the England girl that was suffering a little to repair.

\- (I think that I will love to see her suffering in a detention… But is the opposite I’m feeling the need to help her and I’m feeling that I don’t want to see that)

Then Amanda goes to Hannah and starts to help her repairing the brooms.

\- Thank you Hannah. What did you do is something nobody will ever do, you could just leave me troubled and even go here and then laugh at me, but you changed… You’re not that person anymore, you prove in the best way that you really like me.

Says Amanda helping Hannah.

\- I only did that because I promised that if you get caught I will be with you, this isn’t that great.

Says Hannah repairing a broom.

\- But this is great.

Says Amanda holding Hannah by her waist.

Amanda kiss Hannah and then they starts to kiss more intensely to the point of the England girl release the broom she was holding, when they finally finish the kiss Amanda and Hannah were looking to each other blushed.

\- Amanda…

Says Hannah blushed.

\- I tried everything to negate this feeling but… I think we could be girlfriends… You’re the only person that really cares about me…

Says Amanda avoiding looking to Hannah blushed.

\- But what about your friends? you have a lot and they think you’re great Amanda.

Says Hannah.

\- Well they are only friends at all, but you… You are with me here in the detention… You are with me when you did the video… You are with me when I leaved the karaoke angry because nobody gives me attention… You give me the attention I deserve; I was blind all that time.

Says Amanda.

After they finished repairing all the brooms they go out to the detention room and Hannah has an idea walking around the corridors.

\- Hey Amanda did you still has the cupid bee honey?

Says Hannah.

\- I still have a little.

Says Amanda.

\- Oh how about we drink a tea with cupid bee honey?

Says Hannah blushed.

\- But we like each other, I think.

Says Amanda.

\- Oh but let’s see what happens if we drink it.

Says Hannah biting her lips.

Hannah and Amanda goes to the green team room and they pick a glass of cupid bee honey, then they go to the blue team room and nobody was there, the England girl prepares a tea and the glass of honey was only with a little quantity.

\- Did you use it?

Says Hannah jealous.

\- Oh don’t worry, I use only for uh… Nothing special.

Says Amanda.

Hannah mix the honey with the tea and then both drinks but they make the mugs of tea fall and break, meanwhile in the corridors Diana felt a slight poke on her chest, back to the blue team room Amanda and Hannah starts to kiss each other more intensely.

\- Oh Amanda you kiss so well.

Says Hannah horny.

\- Uh… Thank you Hannah…

Says Amanda blushed.

Hannah picks her wand and cast a spell on the blue team door to lock it while she is starting to undress herself.

\- Hannah?

Says Amanda blushed and confused.

\- Come on Amanda let’s live the moment.

Says Hannah while she was only wearing bra and panties.

\- (Oh her body is so nice… I want to touch…)

\- Are you afraid? I’m so surprised that the Amanda I know is in reality so shy on the bed.

Says Hannah starting to help Amanda undressing herself.

\- This is my first time… And I didn’t even kiss before.

Says Amanda blushed and wearing only bra and panties.

\- You have a beautiful body Amanda.

Says Hannah touching Amanda’s breasts.

\- Uhmmm…. Hannah…

Says Amanda ashamed.

Then Hannah undresses completely and dances in front to Amanda that was shocked and trying to not see.

\- Oh Amanda I’m sorry… You’re not comfortable right…

Says Hannah worried and stopping to dance.

\- I just don’t know what to do… Uh… I don’t have any experience doing sex, I only masturbated and I admit that was a little thinking about you… That’s why I used the honey.

Says Amanda ashamed and undressing.

\- So is time to you feel my hands.

Says Hannah going to Amanda and starting to kiss her while she is fingering the O’Neill a little.

\- Uhmmm, your hands feel so nice… I want more…

Says Amanda moaning.

\- I don’t have any experience too, but I will try my best with you.

Says Hannah fingering Amanda softly.

Then Hannah masturbates Amanda for a bunch of minutes until the O’Neill finally takes some attitude and she starts to finger Hannah too.

\- I love that Amanda… Your fingers feel so good.

Says Hannah moaning.

\- So let’s play a game… uhmmm… The first to release the pussy Juice will suck other pussy.

Says Amanda fingering Hannah more intensely.

Then Amanda and Hannah masturbate each other for several minutes until the England girl is the first one to release the pussy juice even if she was the last one to be masturbated.

\- Ahhh I lost!

Says Hannah releasing pussy juice.

\- Well looks like you will suck me.

Says Amanda pointing to her pussy.

Hannah starts to sucks Amanda pussy and in just 5 minutes she releases the pussy juice on the England face, then they hug each other and Hannah says to them go to her private room do more sex while outside Barbara and Diana are blushed and looking to each other.

\- Looks like the Hamanda happened.

Says Barbara blushed.

\- And they’re so horny; at least we can finally enter in our room.

Says Diana unlocking and opening the door.

\- Like I said before, the more shy the hornier they will be, now is time for the Diakko thing happen, you only kissed each other when she was at your home?

Says Barbara.

\- It was only one kiss Barb, I didn’t try more with her, I need to respect Akko space and what the real fuck! Hannah broke my tea mugs! This was from my family and is given to Luna Nova in the past!

Says Diana while she is entering in the room and is shocked to the tea kit broken.

\- Oh don’t need to be worried Diana is only a tea kit.

Says Barbara.

\- Not this isn’t a simple tea kit, this have story! It didn’t break since Beatrix Cavendish, just because of a honey to be horny.

Says Diana repairing the tea kit.

Diana manages to repair the tea kit, and dispatches the tea out in the window.

\- Fucking hell! Why they need a tea to have the courage to do sex, if Hannah and Amanda keep like that they will be dependant of the honey effect.

Says Diana while she is going to her room.

Very far from there in the other side of the world on Adelaide, Australia, in a residence of the family called Watson there were two brown haired witches talking each other, one that is older called Lucy and a younger called Madeleine.

\- We didn’t even travel to Europe to pay some respect to Chariot… 10 years has passed since I lost one of my best friends…

Says Madeleine.

\- What we’re gonna to do? Is just a dead person, Chariot even steal the championship that belongs to you.

Says Lucy.

\- I forgot how mean you are Lucy, Chariot was my friend in Luna Nova and even when we aren’t racing, take some consideration with her.

Says Madeleine.

\- Forget her! And hey, Harriet is finally at the age of learning, she could be a broom…

Says Lucy before Madeleine interrupts her.

\- No! Don’t! I’m not going to teach her that, I don’t want to lost her in a broom racing accident.

Says Madeleine.

\- You’re weak Maddie and you’re going to grow your daughter to be as weak as you.

Says Lucy.

\- Lucy, please, leave me alone.

Says Madeleine.

\- I’m just trying my best to raise our family name.

Says Lucy.

\- Like you did in you broom racer career? Or when you not only ruin mine but Chariot’s career.

Says Madeleine.

\- Come on Maddie, which fault of her is trying to still racing and you are weak to abandon your career.

Says Lucy.

\- I did that because I care about the family name and even yourself, you should be grateful for to don’t expose your dirtiness, I think you shouldn’t sabotage Chariot’s broom, but I was wrong, I’ve lost contact with Croix because of that.

Says Madeleine angry.

\- Oh you’re so dramatic Maddie and this is why you’re single now.

Says Lucy laughing.

\- And this is why I’m going to the United Kingdom with Harriet in a hour! I need at least to meet Croix, I found that she’s in Luna Nova as a tech magic teacher, at least Croix should know the truth, she is suffering all these years without Chariot.

Says Madeleine angry and picking her bags.

\- Okay go then, I doubt very much that Croix will believe on you.

Says Lucy.

\- At least I’ll be free of this weight over my shoulders.

Says Madeleine.

\- (Fuck! Madeleine you motherfucking bitch! I need to hide this! Well looks like I will chase them, I can’t let her reveal the truth to Croix, so maybe I’ll need to erase Croix too).

Madeleine goes with her daughter Harriet to the airport to travel to London and head to Luna Nova, meanwhile back to Luna Nova, in the blue team room Laura calls Diana.

[Diana: Mom?]

[Laura: Oh Hi Diana, I have good news for you].

[Diana: You’re gonna Marry my mom Bernadette?]

[Laura: We are already married baby, but is something to you].

[Diana: For me?]

[Laura: Remember the broom relay of Luna Nova?]

[Diana: Yeah sure, you said that you’re there watching me lost to Akko].

[Laura: Oh but looks like the loser win something and I got three test from three teams of the British Broom Racing Tour to you in the days 4, 5 and 6, I filmed your performance there and looks like these teams are impressed].

Diana freaks out and freezes in amazement.

[Laura: Hey Diana, I got that for you since I still had some contact, if you got a contract you could race in the next year season and if you got a really good performance there you could raise into a more greater league until you reach the World Broom Racing Championship].

[Diana: Mom you’re awesome! Thank you so much! But what about Akko? She won against me and didn’t even got the professional teams interested].

[Laura: They said that Atsuko is a little careless when she is racing and even has break her broom to try a win, well…]

[Diana: so she didn’t have a test right?]

[Laura: Sadly she didn’t got. But hey I could talk with the Japanese teams of the local broom racing championship; your girlfriend is really talented].

[Diana blushed: Mom! Akko isn’t my girlfriend!]

[Laura laughing: Oh really? Is just a matter of time for my baby to bring me babies and Mother Laura will be Grandma Laura then heh].

[Diana: Oh gosh. Why my mother Bernadette chose to be your wife].

[Laura: I love you too my baby].

[Diana: I see that I’m going to be the mature daughter, you’re really more like a father than a mom].

[Laura: And I don’t see where this boring personality came from].

\- Came from you Laura! She’s really your daughter!

Says Bernadette screaming to the phone.

[Diana: Oh mom Bernadette is there? Tell to her that I love her].

[Laura: Okay my baby, mom Laura needs to leave, looks like mom Bernie is wanting something]

Laura ends the call while Diana is confused to know what Laura talked about, then in the Cavendish residence Bernadette was dancing to Laura and undressing herself.

\- Oh Bernie is so rare when you ask for sex.

Says Laura smiling.

\- I’m asking for sex, but is something more special Laura.

Says Bernadette picking a little box.

\- What? Bernie you know that I hate sex with dildos.

Says Laura.

\- This isn’t a dildo you red head pervert, look.

Says Bernadette opening the box and showing a fertility stone.

\- What?

Says Laura shocked.

\- Let’s give a sister to Diana, I’m waiting so much for this moment.

Says Bernadette undressing Laura while she’s shocked.

\- But Bernie… We are 42 years old… Aren’t we too old...?

Says Laura before Bernadette interrupts her with the finger over Laura’s mouth.

\- Shhh, if you still menstruate that didn’t mean you’re too old and Laura you still have milk in you cow tidies.

Says Bernadette touching Laura’s breasts.

\- Oh… Okay then Bernie… But prepared to be topped because we are going to produce our daughter with a lot of love heh.

Says Laura jumping on Bernadette and holding her hands.

\- You always like to be on top Laura, but this isn’t going to free you to get pregnant.

Says Bernadette casting a spell that made the fertility stone splits into two halfs.

\- Hmmm, like when we produced Diana? But you will see that the fertility stone always choose the bottom.

Says Laura feeling the fertility stone entering on her pussy.

Then Laura and Bernadette do a female fertilization ritual to use the fertility stone and the McLaren really topped out the Cavendish but when they got to the point of the fertility stone glow, the other half escapes from Bernadette and enters into Laura but both didn’t feel at all.

See you, Hamanda witches…


	23. The Watson sisters

30th October 2014, Madeleine has finally came to London, is the halloween Day eve, everyone in Luna Nova is anxious to the party that happens very often there, then Madeleine with her daughter came to Luna Nova to know if Croix is there, so she is talking with the principal Holbrooke.

\- How long since you went here Miss Waston. You even had a little daughter, what is the name of the little kid?

Says Principal Holbrooke.

\- I’m Harriet Watson, I have 4 years old.

Says Harriet showing her four fingers to Principal Holbrooke.

\- Hey principal, I heard that Croix Meridies is a teacher here, is that rumors right?

Says Madeleine curious.

\- Yeah you’re right; she’s the tech magic teacher here and if you want Janitor Ursula could help you to find her room.

Says Principal Holbrooke calling Chariot.

In just five minutes Chariot enters in the room and she stares a little shocked to Madeleine.

\- (She is… That brown haired girl… The same Croix hate… Why she is here?)

\- (That Janitor Ursula is so familiar, her eyes is like Chariot, I hope, Croix is right here, I miss my friend so much).

\- Well Janitor Ursula brings Miss Watson and her daughter to Professor Croix.

Says Principal Holbrooke.

Then Chariot walk with Madeleine and her daughter to Croix room, when they both enters Madeleine calls Croix who recognize the voice and look back freezed and shocked.

\- Madeleine…

Says Croix shocked.

\- Croix… Long time no see… I came here to say my condolences about Chariot… She is also my friend and I miss her so much…

Says Madeleine before Croix interrupt her.

\- Did you come here only to laugh at my suffering and…?

Says Croix angry before Chariot interrupts her revealing to Madeleine.

When Chariot reveals her disguise Madeleine is completely shocked staring at her and then she hugs the Du Nord.

\- Chariot… You’re alive.

Says Madeleine crying while Croix still staring angry.

\- (I can’t believe that motherfucker came here wanting to be forgiven for what she did, but her tears… She really cares about Chariot… She feels guilty of what she did anyways…)

\- Who is this woman that made you cry mom?

Says Harriet pushing Madeleine pants.

\- Oh she’s a Mother friend called Chariot and another one called Croix, I don’t know why Croix is so angry with me.

Says Madeleine pointing to Croix and Chariot.

\- Well Madeleine, I can see that you finally feel guilty about trying to kill Chariot.

Says Croix smiling to Madeleine.

\- That’s what I came here Croix, I want to tell the truth, I’m the only person who knows what caused Chariot’s accident.

Says Madeleine.

\- Yeah you know because is your fault.

Says Croix.

\- Croix… Yeah you’re right part of the fault is mine, I hide the truth for this 10 years.

Says Madeleine.

\- Part of the fault? Funny way to say that is your fault Madeleine.

Says Croix with her arms crossed.

\- Before the Japanese GP, my sister Lucy did a proposal to sabotage Chariot’s broom so I could have the chance of be champion.

Says Madeleine.

\- And by the look you agreed with that.

Says Croix.

\- No! But my sister still with her plan, I think that she will not do, but I was wrong… I know that you will not believe by the look.

Says Madeleine.

Croix and Chariot is a little shocked after hearing that.

\- See? Maddie isn’t a bad person.

Says Chariot.

\- Your sister… I remember that she’s a very dirty broom racer. But why she will sabotage Chariot’s Broom? That will benefit only you.

Says Croix.

\- Because she wants to raise my family name.

Says Madeleine.

\- Well I’m still confused about that story, but if is really true your sister need to pay for that, Chariot has lost her memory because of that accident.

Says Croix pointing to Chariot.

\- But how did she know about me?

Says Madeleine confused.

\- I still have the videos when we are teens at Luna Nova.

Says Croix.

\- Oh really, can you show to me and my daughter?

Says Madeleine amazed.

Then Croix shows to Madeleine and her daughter the tapes about her past and she’s crying in happiness while Harriet is amazed to see her mother younger, Chariot and Croix plays with the little kid, while in the blue team room Diana calls Akko to her room and the Kagari is walking in the corridors thinking about the Cavendish.

\- (What is she thinking, calling me there? She says in a really serious way… But at the same time she’s happy).

When Akko came to the room Diana is a little anxious.

\- I don’t know how to say that but… Akko, please don’t be so envy for what I will tell.

Says Diana anxious

\- Why I could be envy?

Says Akko confused.

\- Because I got three tests from three team of the British Broom Racing Tour, this is one of the first steps to become a professional broom racer.

Says Diana.

\- Diana. That’s amazing, but how? I just remember that you raced last year and I won the broom relay.

Says Akko.

\- Yeah I raced as a guest because we don’t have serious magic class until we are 15-16 years old, remember that my mother appeared when we are racing?

Says Diana.

\- Yeah sure, she even filmed us.

Says Akko.

\- So… She has contact with the professional broom racing leagues and sent the video of our racing, I’m happy to get these tests, but what about you Akko? You won against me and nobody calls you.

Says Diana.

\- Don’t worry about that Diana, I beat you while you wait for me and I even break my broom trying to beat you, I can fully understand, you show sportsmanship and you’re consistent.

Says Akko with her hand over Diana’s shoulder.

\- I’m very surprised to hear that coming from you Akko, you really has grew up as a person, hearing that I can’t even think that you’re childish.

Says Diana smiling to Akko.

\- Hey! I’m not childish!

Says Akko inflating her cheeks.

\- And I have another thing to tell too.

Says Diana before Amanda and Hannah leaves the private room.

\- Amanda?

Says Akko confused.

\- Oh Akko?

Says Amanda blushed.

\- You and Hannah are…

Says Akko pointing to them.

\- We are going to tell everyone tomorrow, eh… We just want to enjoy this time while nobody knows besides Diana and Barb.

Says Hannah blushed.

\- Now only remains Diana to be with a girlfriend.

Says Amanda pointing to Akko.

\- Amanda!

Says Akko blushed.

\- (Yeah… Only me and Diana but how? I don’t know… She’s the first person that made me feel like I couldn’t do anything… She removes all the words in my mind).

\- Well girls I need to leave back to my room, bye.

Says Akko blushed while leaving the blue team room.

\- (Oh shit! I can’t take it! When they say about me and Diana being together… That love is so strong…)

\- O’Neill! Hannah! You made Akko be ashamed!

Says Diana blushed.

\- Oh so do you like Akko?

Says Amanda.

\- Is obvious! I have true feelings for her, but please don’t leave Akko uncomfortable saying that, I want to take easy and understand her space.

Says Diana.

\- Why not use a cupid bee ho…

Says Amanda before Diana interrupts her.

\- No! I want to conquer Akko’s heart in my way I don’t need the help of a honey that will only made her horny.

Says Diana blushed.

\- So will take forever to you and Akko be together.

Says Amanda.

Meanwhile very far from there in a bar in Weddinburgh, a brown haired woman enters while Daryl was drinking a whiskey and usually complaining about her life until the woman that is in reality Lucy Watson goes to her.

\- Long time no see Daryl Cavendish.

Says Lucy sitting in the chair on the side.

\- That voice… Watson? Is that you? Lucy Watson?

Says Daryl shocked.

\- Yeah do you remember me? And someone please I want a beer!

Says Lucy while she asks for a beer.

\- My life is a hell Lucy, it was perfect… My niece was being really well manipulated until that Irish bitch appear and even one of my daughters betrayed me… Oh Lucy I even tried to fight against her, but that shorty is way too strong… Since then I spent my days drinking and I even think about suicide…

Says Daryl sad.

\- Oh come on Daryl, cheer up, remember when you paid me to make Laura abandon the 1994 Scottish GP, I even got banned but at least I could be really well paid, Well if you want I could eliminate completely Laura McLaren.

Says Lucy.

\- You really cheer me up Lucy Watson, but I worry about my sister, I can’t touch a finger on Laura without the risk of being kicked out from the family.

Says Daryl drinking.

\- Well Daryl I could help you, if you help me, first I need to be free from Croix but I can’t touch on my sister too, but if we both eliminate each other sister we can’t be noticed.

Says Lucy picking her beer.

\- So I take out Madeleine and you take out Bernadette?

Says Daryl.

\- But first we need to plan that.

Says Lucy.

\- Great, I’m in, with Bernadette out of my way I could be the leader of the Cavendish family and with Madeleine out of your way you could be the leader of the Watson family.

Says Daryl.

\- That’s it Daryl!

Says Lucy cheering the drinks with Daryl.

Back to Luna Nova Madeleine and Croix are getting along and they are even friendly at each other while Chariot is playing on the Mahoutendo 64 with the little Harriet.

\- So Maddie, now I really believe on what you said before, but if your sister is capable of doing that, she could be a dangerous person.

Says Croix worried.

\- Don’t worry Croix she won’t going to do anything, Lucy is smart but she isn’t even a powerful witch at all and she thinks that Chariot is still dead.

Says Madeleine.

\- But I’m still worried Maddie and you even said that you go here to tell the truth to me, now she will try to be free from me.

Says Croix worried.

\- Hey Croix, if she tries that I’ll be here, because I know that she don’t stay on Australia, I need your and Chariot help to take my sister to the law.

Says Madeleine.

\- Well I know about the Morris witches, they can show what happened in that day as a proof.

Says Croix.

\- Really? Oh Croix this could be really helpful, I think this will be more complex. I know that will sound selfish but at least with Chariot alive my sister couldn’t be arrested by murder.

Says Madeleine.

\- But this will take a little longer Maddie, first I need to recover completely Chariot’s memory and then we show what happened in that race.

Says Croix.

\- Oh I understand, well I need to leave to the hotel, can we see each other tomorrow? I’m going to stay here for a week.

Says Madeleine.

Then Madeleine leaves with her little daughter that loved to stay in the room while they are leaving Croix looks to Chariot smiling.

\- Well, Well, Madeleine isn’t faulty of your accident Chariot.

Says Croix.

\- But what are you gonna do to with Madeleine’s sister; I don’t understand what are you talking about? Is she a bad person?

Says Chariot confused.

\- Don’t worry about that Chariot.

Says Croix patting Chariot’s hair.

\- But I heard that she caused my accident? So she’s a really bad person, why people are so bad?

Says Chariot worried.

\- Some just want things like money and power because they think with that they could be happy.

Says Croix.

\- I don’t need power and money to be happy, I’m already happy here in you side Croix…

Says Chariot hugging Croix.

\- Oh Chariot… I love you so much.

Says Croix.

\- Croix… I see that Maddie has a kid, can we have one kid? And if that kid has a mother I have one too, I don’t know…

Says Chariot.

\- One day we could be a family Chariot… If you want I take you to your family.

Says Croix.

\- Really?

Says Chariot surprised.

\- Why not? Your family misses you so much, so wait until Saturday for us to visit them.

Says Croix.

Chariot hugs and kiss Croix more intensely while the Meridies feel a good sensation in her heart, meanwhile Akko was on the red team room reflecting looking in the window, she sees a cloud and has an hallucination of Diana, then she shakes her head confused while Sucy laughs a little.

\- (Shit! I can’t stop thinking about Diana, even in the clouds she’s in all places, is this a signal to me?)

\- Sucy! Stop making Diana hallucinations with Akko!

Says Lotte.

\- Hah! But is so funny, Akko is so much in love with Diana, heh.

Says Sucy laughing.

\- Sucy you damn bitch! Don’t mess with my feelings.

Says Akko angry and blushed.

\- Come on Akko, take courage and declare to Diana.

Says Sucy.

\- But I’m so afraid.

Says Akko blushed.

\- Oh come on Akko, I will say that the worst that could happen is Diana saying no, but even she likes you, the worst that could happen is Diana being blushed and running away.

Says Sucy.

\- I need to respect her space and take easy; she’s not the kind of person that is easy.

Says Akko.

\- So maybe I’ll need to so like Barbara did with Hannah.

Says Sucy.

\- What?

Says Akko confused.

\- How about a bet, if I won you will declare yourself to Diana, but if you lost I’m going to do all of your homework for a month and…

Says Sucy before Akko interrupts her

\- I’m in!

Says Akko shaking Sucy hand.

\- Fine so we are going to play some Bean Machine 3 in the MagicStation 2, the first to get 20 wins is the winner.

Says Sucy giving a controller to Akko.

\- I’m gonna show that I’m the greatest Bean Machine player in the world or my name isn’t Atsuko Kagari Machine Champion.

Says Akko picking her controller.

\- I’m not that bad Akko and I even beat you in some matches.

Says Sucy.

Then Sucy and Akko plays Bean Machine 3 for hours and is really a close dispute, they are throwing awesome combos at each other some even nullifies the other, Akko tries her best to enroll Sucy when the score is 19-19 and then they both agree to raise to 25 wins, but miraculous the Manbavaran manages to win with a score of 25-23, even Lotte is amazed by the dispute, cheering to both, in the end Akko even greet Sucy, but now she lost and needs to declare her love to Diana.

See you, Watson witches…

Name: Madeleine Watson

Date of birth: 12th April 1982

Place of birth: Adelaide, Australia (Australian)

Occupation: Former broom racer (Lancaster, Carlucci) (2000-2004), Head of the Watson family (2010)

Height: 1,65m (5’5”)

Weight: 58 kg (127 lbs)

Hair color and appearance: Brown, Long that goes down to the hip line, straight and wavy with long bangs that ends in the shoulder line.

Eye color: Aqua Blue

Body Appearance: Pale Caucasian skin, thin, occidental eyes, large boobs, freckles, rounded shaped nose.

Madeleine was a friend of Chariot and Croix when they are on the same team; Maddie was pushed by her older sister to keep the line age of broom racers, she was dreaming to be one but only for fun, then when she was formed in 2000 her sister got a test and team for the World Broom Racing Championship, Maddie was so talented that in 2001 she got a broom in the Scuderia Carlucci team wining 3 consecutive titles from 2001 to 2003, Maddie is a very reserved and shy person, besides her lesbian friends she’s straight and have a 4 years old daughter named Harriet, because of the accident happened with Chariot she ended her career in the same year to don’t bring any suspect of the accident being planned.


	24. Lovely Halloween

31st October 2014, is the halloween Day on Luna Nova, the girls are waiting until the classes are over while Akko is trying to make Lotte and Sucy forget about the bet, until the classes are finally over and Sucy goes to Akko.

\- Don’t forget about the bet Akko, You’re gonna declare yourself to Diana in the Halloween party.

Says Sucy.

Then Akko, Lotte and Sucy go to the red team room change themselves, Sucy has chosen to use a nurse costume, while Lotte choose for a werewolf costume and Akko wear a vampire hunter costume she even pick a whip.

\- Oh looks like you’re gonna hunt down Diana.

Says Sucy.

\- Imagine if she wears a vampire costume.

Says Lotte laughing.

While in the Blue team, Diana is really wearing a vampire costume, Barbara is wearing a rabbit costume and Hannah wearing a cowgirl costume, the three left their particular rooms at the same time.

\- Oh how curious, we all leave at the same time.

Says Diana smiling.

\- Why are you wearing a cowgirl costume being a British Hannah?

Says Barbara confused.

\- Oh now I can’t wear an American costume because I’m from Europe? Who are you, the costume check? I’m wearing this because Amanda is wearing a cowgirl costume too.

Says Hannah adjusting her hat with a fake gun.

After all the girls are changed they meet at the Luna Nova courtyard that was with Halloween decorations and some girls are even dancing there, the presence of some Appleton boys that some girls are walking around to be their boyfriends while the blue and the red team girls stare with totally indifference, then Amanda meets with Hannah and they receive each other by a kiss, the girls from the three teams stare completely normal to that, leave Amanda a little confused.

\- Oh come on girls! I think this will cause a shock on you, when Lotte and Barbara reveal they are girlfriends everyone is amazed and shocked.

Says Amanda.

\- That’s because we are the first couple to be formed here and look how natural you girls kissed each other.

Says Barbara.

\- Hey girls Akko wants to tell something!

Says Sucy.

\- Sucy!

Says Akko blushed.

\- Yeah! Yeah! Akko really wants to tell something.

Says Lotte.

\- Oh come on, even you Lotte?

Says Akko blushed.

The girls from the blue, green stares at Akko that is ashamed, even Sucy gives a microphone to the Kagari so she can declare to Diana, she’s sweating cold and her heartbeat is intense while staring to the Cavendish.

\- Di… Diana… Uh…

Says Akko Ashamed and after taking a deep breath.

\- What Akko? Are you right?

Says Diana worried and confused.

\- (Fuck! Oh shit… I’m so pressed… I’m feeling like a mountain is over my body… Come on Akko… Take courage… If you don’t take Diana will think that you’re weak… All right I know what I’m gonna do!)

\- Hey! Diana! I’m right yeah, but this is because you made me feel better! You are the first person to make me feel like that! You make me feel special and different than the other persons, you’re the only one that completely remove the words in my mind, Diana Cavendish I never think I could have this feeling with you when I entered at Luna Nova, at the first I hated you but then the time show that I was wrong to hate you and now I feel exactly the opposite! I… I… I… I… I love you!

Says Akko blushed and after take another deep breath and a little freezed.

\- (Holy shit! I need to say that so suddenly, now Diana will think I’m an idiot to say that so loud and with everyone here)

\- Do you… You love me… Akko?

Says Diana shaking and having a little anxiety attack.

\- (Akko take courage to declare herself to me holy shit! Now I don’t know what I’m gonna do… I like her too… But if I run away ashamed I’m going to be so mean with Akko that is being so nice with me…)

\- I… I love you too Akko.

Says Diana a little ashamed.

The girls stares to both amazed and cheering a lot, but don’t take long to them starts to ask for them to kiss, but then Diana picks the microphone.

\- Are you girls crazy! Don’t you think about the other people be comfortable? Asking for a kiss to happen make both people uncomfortable is so childish.

Says Diana.

\- Booh, boring.

Says Amanda.

\- Fuck you O’Neill.

Says Diana showing her middle finger to Amanda.

The whole school is staring to Diana because nobody has heard a Cavendish swearing before since 1768, and she’s a lot ashamed even hiding her face with her cloak, but then Akko has picked the microphone.

\- Dick, butt, ass, suck, lick, fuck, bitch, boobs, tits, vagina, pussy! Fuck! You didn’t hear someone swearing before! Go take care of your lives and leave Diana alone! Like all of you guys are the most pure persons that didn’t swear before!

Says Akko loud.

Everyone just stop staring while Professor Finellan takes the microphone from Akko and switch off.

\- Miss Cavendish and Miss Kagari you two are kicked out from the Halloween party due to swearing in public, now get out and go to your room.

Says Finellan pointing to the exit.

When Akko and Diana are leaving the teacher holds Akko.

\- Where are you going Miss Kagari? I’m only saying to Miss Cavendish goes to her room, you will have a proper punishment.

Says Finellan before Diana holds her arm.

\- (I’m sorry to do that but this is the right thing to do)

\- Why don’t you leave Akko alone? Why she needs to suffer only because she was trying to be nice with me? Different than you Professor Finellan that are just being mean to Akko because she you didn’t like her.

Says Diana.

\- Diana?

Says Akko amazed.

\- You’re free from that Miss Kagari but if I catch you swearing I’m going to send you to clean the whole school.

Says Finellan releasing Akko.

Both girls leaves the courtyard and the party is silent for a while, some are just shocked saying “Did you see that or I’m dreaming?”, “The Cavendish swearing”, “Now The Cavendish is finally in trouble”,”This is so rare”, “The Cavendish is defending Atsuko again, what a waste”, when Diana and Akko are on the corridors, the Kagari hugs the Cavendish again they both feel each other heartbeat.

\- Akko…

Says Diana blushed.

\- Diana, thanks for defending me and I’m sorry to make you being kicked out from the Halloween party…

Says Akko crying over Diana’s shoulder.

\- Oh Akko is just a stupid party, how about going to my room make a pillow fort and playing some games…

Says Diana cuddling Akko and feeling her shoulders wet.

\- And Diana, what I said before is true… I really love you…

Says Akko blushed and staring to Diana.

\- Hey Akko, I know… And I love you too.

Says Diana with her hand over Akko’s chin.

\- Can we be girlfriends?

Says Akko ashamed and trying to not look to Diana.

\- Well, why not? And will be great to have the first girlfriend as the girl I have the first kiss.

Says Diana smiling to Akko.

Diana and Akko kiss each other more intensely while in the Halloween party everyone is still a little shocked to hear the Cavendish swearing, while Amanda and Sucy were just laughing.

\- Oh looks like Akko and Diana wanted to that happen.

Says Sucy laughing.

\- They wanted to be alone just to have some sex.

Says Amanda laughing.

\- Amanda! Sucy!

Says Lotte.

\- But Is really strange, because I didn’t feel so satisfied to see Diana in trouble, if was a month before I’ll be cheering by see that.

Says Amanda.

\- You really changed yourself Amanda.

Says Hannah cuddling Amanda.

Back to the corridors Diana and Akko walks to the red team room, the kagari picks her MagicStation 2 since in the blue team they didn’t had a console, then both girls walk though the corridors but they ended up meeting with Chariot and Croix.

\- Uh? Professor Croix… We…

Says Akko.

\- What are you girls doing? You two should be at the Halloween party.

Says Croix with her hands over her waist.

\- We are kicked out because I accidentally swear and I forgot that the microphone is on.

Says Diana.

\- Finellan kicked you girls out? I could talk to Principal Holbrooke and you girls can enjoy the…

Says Croix before both girls interrupt her.

\- We don’t want we are fine with that.

Says Diana.

Croix stare a little confused to them, just a while she manages to understand and change her expression to a pervert smile.

\- Oh now I understand, looks like you girls are going to have some fun heh.

Says Croix smiling.

\- Professor Croix!

Says Diana blushed.

\- You’re free to go and have your moment, but make sure that nobody is going to hear your moans.

Says Croix laughing.

Croix and Chariot leaves Akko and Diana go alone to the blue team room and the Du Nord stares confused to the Meridies, after hearing what she said to the girls.

\- Why they are going to have fun moaning Croix? Akko and Diana will hurt each other?

Says Chariot confused.

\- Oh Chariot, they will have a more intimate way to love each other.

Says Croix.

\- Oh so Akko and Diana will take a bath together?

Says Chariot curious.

\- Well Chariot, they will do a thing called sex I think, sex is a way to love each other more intensely were both are naked and touching each other intimate parts.

Says Croix.

\- Ohhhh, so touch other in that thing on the middle of our legs is a way to love each other more intensely. Hey Croix, I want to have sex with you.

Says Chariot cheerful.

Croix freezes blushed and red like a tomato, while Chariot is very confused to hear that, but then the Meridies answer struggling to say an “Yes…But only after we go back from your family residence”, then Chariot hugs Croix very cheerful, while Diana and Akko finally come to the blue team room, then the Kagari starts to install the MagicStation 2 in the television while Diana is preparing a tea and picking some snacks a little while after that, they sit next to each other in the couch.

\- Hey Akko you’re wearing a vampire hunter costume from Vampire Castle, I got the reference is one of my favorite games.

Says Diana.

\- And you’re Dracula or Alucard?

Says Akko curious.

\- I can be anyone you want Akko.

Says Diana touching Akko’s hand.

\- So I want you to be the vampire I’m not going to hunt, because I want to love this vampire.

Says Akko kissing Diana.

\- Oh why you don’t want to me being a vampire? Because I could bite your neck like that.

Says Diana before she bites Akko’s neck a little.

\- Ahhh Diana!

Says Akko blushed.

\- I’m sorry Akko.

Says Diana blushed and going a little far from Akko.

\- Hey Diana don’t worry, I’m fine.

Says Akko.

Then Akko and Diana play Vampire Castle Darkness, they play very well while smiling to each other and somehow with a kiss or other happening, meanwhile in very far from there Laura was walking in the streets of Weddinburgh with Bernadette until someone disguised throw an spell on them, but the McLaren manages to defend spinning her wand.

\- Daryl you motherfucking bitch!

Says Laura turning back.

\- Hey! Laura don’t worry why are you so angry? Do you remember me? I’m Lucy Watson.

Says Lucy.

\- What are you doing here Lucy? I remember very well when you broke my broom in the Scottish GP of 1994.

Says Laura with her arms crossed.

\- Looks like you still have some reflexes.

Says Lucy.

\- Please tell quickly what do you want?

Says Laura.

\- I just want to visit UK and then I suddenly found you Laura.

Says Lucy.

\- Great way to greet trying to attack me, don’t think you can came here and thinking we will be friends because I know you’re the responsible of Chariot being killed at the Japanese GP of 2004.

Says Laura.

\- Well, well, I’m going to leave you alone, looks like a 40 year old person is still doing trick or treat.

Says Lucy laughing.

\- Fuck you!

Says Laura showing her middle finger.

\- (Well looks like Daryl is right, Laura McLaren is really strong, maybe I’ll need to be smarter if I want to be free from her and she’s really right, Bernadette is all the time with the red head).

Lucy then picks her phone and sends a message to Daryl.

[Lucy to “Daryl Cavendish”: Hey Daryl this is gonna be complicated, Laura McLaren is stronger than what I thought, we need some magic help to surpass her first if we want to make her fall asleep].

Back to Luna Nova in the blue team room, Diana has paused the game and then she holds Akko hand.

\- Akko… I need to say that for you… You’re really special for me… I need to declare like you declare your love with me… Since the day I meet you at the first I think you’re only a immature and childish person and I even get to the point of hate you when you kissed me without my consent, but then you apologize and little by little I was understanding you, I even have that rivalry feeling and you’re always at the most important happening in my life, you helped me to get along with my other real mom, you support me when I was confused after that, I just want to be with you in every moment in my life… I love you with my real true feelings Atsuko Kagari…

Says Diana holding Akko’s hand.

\- Diana… You really make me change my mind about love…

Says Akko hugging Diana.

Then Diana and Akko kiss each other more intensely, while giving a warm hug, the Halloween party is over at Luna Nova, Hannah and Barbara was heading to the blue team room and when both girls enters they suddenly stares at Diana and Akko kissing, both girls smiles very satisfied about her friend, when the Kagari and the Cavendish stopped kissing they look to the both girls a little blushed.

\- Hannah… Barbara… Me and Akko… We are now girlfriends…

Says Diana blushed.

\- The Halloween party was the same of the last year, but at least we dance with our girlfriends, but again that boring Professor Finellan, has ordered for us stay at our rooms, I want so much to sleep with Amanda! But she calls some boring girls to look at the corridors.

Says Hannah inflating her cheeks.

\- Hey Hannah, don’t be so boring we don’t want to hear your moans with Amanda, heh.

Says Barbara laughing.

\- And I don’t want to hear your moans with Lotte! Well at least you and Akko are lucky to stay at the blue team room; I hope you girls can moan silently.

Says Hannah.

\- Hannah!

Says Diana blushed.

Akko stares confused to Diana, while both girls go to their private room, while the Kagari and the Cavendish stays playing on the MagicStation 2 for hours until they both fall asleep, since Akko can’t leave the blue team room because of the curfew she is invited by Diana to sleep on the couch, but the Kagari holds the Cavendish hand and asked to sleep with her, she agrees a little blushed. Croix and Chariot goes visit Madeleine and they take walk around the city. Laura and Bernadette was a little confused after that appearing of Lucy Watson, but they don’t know that the Watson is just measuring their strength, back to Luna Nova, Diana and Akko have a night of sleep very comfortable and they didn’t even got intimate, only a lovely Halloween night.

Trick or treat, lesbian witches…


	25. Meeting the Du Nord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning for this chapter

1st November 2014, Chariot and Croix wake up next to each other, the Nord give a smile and a good morning kiss to the Meridies and then she stand up and pick a mug of coffee and a bread with butter to eat while Croix is yawning and standing up.

\- Hey Chariot are you anxious to visit your family.

Says Croix yawning.

\- I can’t wait and I’m anxious to do that thing you said yesterday. From what I remember is sex what you called, I’ve searched for some videos on the internet and the one with two girls we…

Says Chariot before Croix interrupt putting her hand over Chariot’s mouth.

\- Please don’t say that, I know what that sex is.

Says Croix blushed.

\- Why that whole drama?

Says Chariot putting Croix hand out of her mouth.

\- Is just way too embarrassing to say about this things.

Says Croix blushed.

\- Hey Croix we love each other, like I learned this sex thing we usually do to demonstrate the love of each other and even to have a family, but since we are girls I don’t know how we can be pregnant.

Says Chariot confused.

\- Okay Chariot, maybe you’re way too anxious to know about sex, but hey remember that we are witches and before your accident I still have something that I keep from 12 years ago.

Says Croix picking a small chest and when she opened the chest has two fertility stones.

\- What is that?

Says Chariot confused.

\- This is the fertility stone Chariot, let me explain for you, is a magic relic that could make for us to have a family, we did these two fertility stones 12 years ago when…

Says Croix.

\- (I ask to marry you Chariot…)

\- Woah! This is so awesome and amazing.

Says Chariot amazed.

Chariot and Croix eat their breakfast while smiling at each other and holding their hands, until they finally finished eating and change themselves to go in a travel to France, the Du Nord is really anxious and she can’t wait to take off, while the Meridies is just smiling to her girlfriend, then Chariot disguise herself as Ursula, Croix send a message to Ellie Du Nord (Chariot’s Mother) and they finally fly to their destination, while in the blue team room, Akko was sleeping in Diana’s bed and she wake up a little scared staring to Diana that was sleeping.

\- (Oh shit I was at Diana room? Wait! Now I remember, I declared myself to Diana and then we got here, oh this day is one of the happiest in my life… Wait! Did I have sex with Diana?)

When Akko leaves the bed she noticed that was wearing Diana’s shirt that is a little big to her size and Diana’s box underwear, but she remember that the clothes was given to her while she is taking a shower alone since both are still ashamed to take a bath together, then the Cavendish was moaning and she wakes up staring to Akko.

\- (She is sexy using my shirt; it was one of my dreams to have a girlfriend wearing a shirt of mine, now is realized, well not the way I was thinking but still counting heh).

\- Good morning Akko.

Says Diana smiling to Akko.

\- Morning Diana.

Says Akko smiling to Diana.

\- Hey my Iron Maiden shirt looks very cute on you, if you want is yours.

Says Diana.

\- Really? I’m not going to clean since have a Cavendish scent.

Says Akko.

\- Ewww Akko, if you do that I’m not going to stay close to you and feel your Kagari scent, my Japanese cutie.

Says Diana.

\- So what do you want to do today Diana?

Says Akko yawning.

\- What about playing some Robert Eagle Sickboard 4, I’m going to show how awesome I am, let’s have some fun today playing in your MagicStation 2 and somehow watch a movie later.

Says Diana.

Akko nodded anxious to Diana, then both leave their private room, the Kagari prepare a breakfast that was only a grilled ham with cheese but with a heart drawn with barbecue sauce the Cavendish laughs a little staring to both breads one was with a letter A and other with a letter D, then Diana picks the one with the letter A and starts to eat.

\- Oh Akko you’re very delicious, heh.

Says Diana while she’s eating.

\- You too Diana.

Says Akko blushed and laughing while she is eating.

They both eat while smiling to each other, after finishing to eat they go to the couch play some Robert Eagle Sickboard 4 and Diana is really good playing, Akko is very amazed because she couldn’t even get closer to the combos the Cavendish was doing, a very far from there Chariot and Croix were flying to France and talking to each other, the Du Nord was very happy thinking about her family and it was her first time flying with broom to a place far from Luna Nova, until they finally reach a small city called Loperéc, it was a really small city and Chariot is having a really good feeling when she came to her city, then Croix walks with her for a while in a road made of dirt until they came to a big house that is the residence of the Du Nord family.

\- Whoa! This is where my family lives?

Says Chariot amazed.

\- You don’t need to disguise yourself anymore Chariot, but let make this a surprise right?

Says Croix.

\- Right!

Says Croix transforming back to her normal appearance.

Both girls enters in the Du Nord residence and in the living room there was three red head women, Adeleine (Chariot’s great grandmother), Anna (Chariot’s Grandma) and Ellie, they are watching TV, until Croix called them and the three Du Nord are surprised and happy to the visit of Croix.

\- Hey Du Nord family, I have something for you.

Says Croix walking to the side and showing Chariot.

The three Du Nord are shocked to see Chariot, like it was a ghost or some kind of robot, but Chariot smiles to them and they all walk to her giving a hug while they are crying in happiness to finally see again the younger Du Nord back.

\- It is really you Chariot?

Says Adeleine crying in happiness.

\- This is my family? They are so lovely Croix and I look like them.

Says Chariot smiling to them.

\- Let me explain for you Du Nord family, Chariot has lost her memory before the accident, but I’m trying my best to recover her memory.

Says Croix.

The Du Nord stares shocked to Croix, so the Meridies explain what happened, who has found Chariot, about the Morris family, her actual disguise of Ursula and the real reason for the accident being Lucy Watson, then Adeleine put her hand over Croix shoulder.

\- I really admire your love with Chariot, you didn’t forgot about my great granddaughter and now you’re even taking care of her but I have another suspect of this accident.

Says Adeleine.

\- Oh come on mom, don’t say that you suspect of Margareth Ford again.

Says Anna.

Margareth Benson Ford was the responsible for murdering Adeleine mother Diana Cavendish in 1936 and is the creator of the magic metal balls that make Louise Du Nord and Adeleine be far from the Cavendish Manor, since then she hates Margareth for what she did and even worst crimes that she did, the brown haired witch got arrested and she stays 50 years at the jail but still with her vengeance feeling towards the Du Nord family, she wants to kill all of them, but Adeleine manages to make her think that she’s the only Du Nord left and since Margareth keeps her promises, she never kill Adeleine because it was a promise from the third Diana Cavendish.

After Adeleine tells the whole story about Margareth and her past to Chariot, she is amazed and shocked, while the other Du Nord are just thinking Adeleine over react over that.

\- Whoa! So this Margareth Ford is a really bad person.

Says Chariot.

\- I didn’t see her since 1992, but maybe she is hiding somewhere, I don’t know… I only know that she’s still alive and is the strongest witch I’ve ever meet.

Says Adeleine.

\- Whoa! And you’re really awesome great grandma Adeleine.

Says Chariot amazed.

\- You’re great too Chariot, my other mother Louise was a Broom Racer like you and she’s really good.

Says Adeleine.

\- But hey granny Du Nord I don’t think a person that is disappeared for 22 years is the responsible for the accident.

Says Croix.

\- Well, I hope you’re right; you girls can’t stand against Margareth.

Says Adeleine.

\- Hey granny Du Nord we can’t but my friend Laura McLaren is the strongest witch I know and this Margareth is older than you, why a witch with more than 100 years will be so strong?

Says Croix.

\- She’s also smart, I don’t know how, but take care.

Says Adeleine.

\- Hey girls let’s forget about this old witch and eat some of the cake I made waiting for Croix, but in reality it was my little daughter that finally came.

Says Ellie holding a cake.

The girls goes to the kitchen and Chariot loves to eat the strawberry cake with her family meanwhile back to Luna Nova the other girls of the blue team wake up and they stares to Diana and Akko that are lovely playing on the MagicStation 2 and talking to each other.

\- Hey girls good morning.

Says Barbara.

\- You girls are really quiet.

Says Hannah.

\- But we didn’t do anything, from what are you thinking.

Says Diana blushed while she’s concentrated playing.

\- You girls are really slow to do these things.

Says Hannah.

\- I’m only going to do when Akko is feeling comfortable to do.

Says Diana.

\- So will take forever to that happen, holy shit.

Says Hannah.

Akko and Diana still playing on the MagicStation 2 for a while until the sunset, then they start to watch some movies while back to France at the Du Nord residence, Croix was leaving and Chariot holds her arm.

\- Croix I want to stay with you…

Says Chariot.

\- But I’m not your family Chariot; this is your family…

Says Croix.

\- They are my family, but you are my family too Croix… I want to stay with you… I can’t think about being far from you…

Says Chariot holding Croix hands.

The Du Nord women stare to Croix and Chariot and give them a thumb up sign.

\- Hey Chariot, go with Croix, she really deserves to be with you, as the leader of this family I order you to stay with your girlfriend.

Says Adeleine.

\- But I’m the lea…

Says Anna.

\- Shut up Anna, I’m the oldest here.

Says Adeleine.

Croix laughs for a while and then Chariot hugs their family and says a “goodbye” to them, so they head back to the United Kingdom, the Du Nord is very anxious and happy staring to the Meridies talking a lot about her lovely family, until they finally came to Luna Nova.

\- Hey Croix when we are going to do that sex thing?

Says Chariot.

\- Cha… Ursula, don’t say that here someone could hear us, now jump here because I’m going to carry you to our room my love.

Says Croix blushed and picking Chariot.

Chariot carries Croix and go to her room, she casts a spell to nobody hear their moans and other to clean her room, then the Meridies takes the Du Nord and put her on the bed.

\- My body is all yours.

Says Croix undressing herself.

Chariot still a little confused while she’s undressing herself, when the two are both naked Croix goes to the Du Nord and kiss her, they start to kiss themselves more intensely while touching each other bodies with their hands, until Chariot stares to Croix and she stares biting her lips and then she bites Croix collar.

\- I’m so delicious to you bite me?

Says Croix smiling while Chariot is biting through her body.

\- (Oh gosh is so good to finally do this again with Chariot…)

\- Hey if you want you could suck my tits, like you did days ago, I like to have my tits sucked.

Says Croix until Chariot stops to bite her at their tights and she stares at the Meridies pussy.

\- ( I remember that some girls like to be licked in this place, how about I lick there so Croix will like, her breasts didn’t even have milk why I will suck there?)

Then Chariot starts to lick Croix pussy and at first she go back a little disgusted.

\- Ewww, the taste is horrible.

Says Chariot disgusted.

\- At first is a little salty but you get used to do it.

Says Croix laughing to Chariot while she is inflating her cheeks.

\- I’m not going to taste this salty pussy, is better to feel your breasts without milk.

Says Chariot before she starts to suck Croix tits.

\- I’m not going to be without feeling this body.

Says Croix starting to masturbate Chariot softly.

\- (Ohhh, this is so good, being touched here is better than my own hand)

Croix starts to go more intensely to the point of Chariot stopping to suck the Meridies tits and she stares a little blushed and with the cheeks inflated.

\- I’m… Hm… Going to finger you too…

Says Chariot panting and putting her finger inside Croix pussy with everything.

\- Ahhhh! Chariot take easy hmm…. This is very sensitive…

Says Croix biting her left hand and fingering Chariot.

They both start to masturbate and biting each other bodies when things got more intense for some minutes until Chariot is the first to release the pussy juice, she screams moaning so loud that even Croix get scared, then the Meridies release the Du Nord hand out of her pussy and she licks Chariot pussy to dry her, but when she finished to lick and stands up the Du Nord carries the Meridies to sit on her lap and then she masturbate Croix until she releases her pussy juice too, then the Du Nord is a little afraid to lick like the Meridies do, but she goes there and sucks feeling disgusted at first but then she finally manages to suck everything, both girls kiss each other, but when they are going to do another time Croix phone is ringing.

\- Shit! This was so good and now someone is calling me.

Says Croix picking her phone.

[Laura: Croix?]

[Croix: Oh Laura, could you call me another time?]

[Laura laughing: Oh, looks like you’re having some fun with Chariot, huh.]

[Croix blushed: Laura!]

[Laura: I’m coming to Blightonbury tomorrow at the afternoon, meet me with Madeleine, I know she’s here too, I need to tell something very important to you girls].

[Croix: By the way you’re talking looks like is something very serious].

[Laura: You will know tomorrow, now you can have your moment of sex with Chariot, oh and says to her that I sent a hello].

Laura ends the call and Chariot stares confused to Croix, then the Meridies tell about the meeting that will happen in the next day, then Chariot goes to Croix and bite her collar again making her horny again, then the girls starts to do sex again, while in the blue team, Diana says to Akko stay at her room for one more day after both of them have a lovely day.

See you, Du Nord witches…

Family name: Du Nord

Actual location: Lopérec, France (Since 1768) (French)

Actual family members (Only witches): Adeleine (1918), Anna (1939) (Leader), Ellie (1969), Chariot (1984)

Family first witch: Jules (1649-1712) (Human) (French-English)

Notable witches: Maria (1737-1860) (WBRC multi champion 1759-1760-1761-1762-1763), Louise (1898-1941) (WBRC multi champion 1921-1924-1926-1928 and first lesbian legal marriage), Adeleine (1918) (famous police officer 1937-1986)

Family actual home: Big house with 6 rooms, garage, a cave underneath, 514 square meters of house, 2500 square meters of property (Since 1761)

Family actual profit: 12 million Euros (1.2 million Euros in magic treasures)

Family appearance: Very pale Caucasian skin, usually between 150-170cm (4’11”-5’6”), red straight hair, eyes with white pupils, blue-green-red-purple eye color, triangular shaped nose, occidental eyes, a bit recessive genetic.

The Du Nord family is formed by a French witch called Claire Arnoux she had the genetic of one of the nine witches called Anna and a English witch called Jill Brabham, that has the genetic of the same witch too but her hair had a orange tone, they both use the fertility stone and have the first Du Nord witch called Jules born in 1649, this first witch had a relationship with an Cavendish called Alice and is the second use of the fertility stone, for a century this family was living at the same time in the Cavendish manor until Victoria McLaren appeared in 1768 and made a proposal to the Du Nord witches leave the United Kingdom and lives in a house she build on France until is clean to they go back, but some of them liked and stayed on France, will take another whole century from them to return in UK and this time with Louise Du Nord until her wife is murdered by Margareth Ford and since then they stayed at this same house the family was used to live until present days just keeping their normal lives.


	26. Diana’s cousin

2nd November of 2014, after a long night and morning, Chariot is a lot happy after doing a lot of the sex thing, they are changing themselves to meet Laura and Madeleine, while in the blue team Akko and Diana have another day playing in the MagicStation 2, in Blightonbuty, Harriet was at the playground playing with some kids while Madeleine is waiting there for the girls that sent a message to her yesterday about the meeting.

\- Hey mom look at me! I can fly!

Says Harriet flying in the broom.

\- That’s very awesome!

Says Madeleine while Laura finally came wearing black glasses.

\- Hey!

Says Laura waving to Madeleine.

\- Laura!

Says Madeleine very anxious and happy.

Then Laura sits on the same bench with Madeleine and they talk a lot about their present and even about their past until Chariot and Croix finally come and sits on the bench that was in front of them.

\- How long since we all four are together again?

Says Laura.

\- And you’re always bad at disguising yourself with black glasses and this overcoat.

Says Croix laughing.

\- And your girlfriend that uses a blue hair and normal glasses as a disguise.

Says Laura laughing.

\- Oh fuck you Laura!

Says Croix showing her middle finger to Laura.

\- Hey girls please, we’re not here to talk about bullshit.

Says Madeleine.

\- Yeah you’re right Maddie.

Says Laura.

\- Is about the accident right Laura?

Says Croix.

\- Kind of, firstly I need to say that I meet with Madeleine sister in the Halloween when I was with Bernadette and I don’t know what she’s doing in Weddinburgh, she even cast a spell on me, maybe is to measure if I have fast reflexes and my strength.

Says Laura.

\- I knew that my sister will come here, oh shit why I was so dumb, I was so angry with her that I said I came here to reveal the truth to Croix

Says Madeleine face palming.

\- Oh… Yeah Maddie this is a very dumb move, if you said that you come here just to pay some respects to Chariot she will understand and we all are in risk, I knew that is her fault of the accident but I need proofs to that.

Says Laura.

\- I believe on you too Laura, she makes this proposal for me days before the race but I clealy refused, now I just want to do what is right, she didn’t change in all that 10 years, I kept in a secret hoping to my sister change…

Says Madeleine.

\- You don’t have any fault for hiding that for us Maddie, now we just want to bring the truth to the justice, but there’s something I’m feared… She was at Weddinburgh, only a bunch of people know I was there and I have the full certain that she talked with Daryl, I know they are friends since the 1994 Scottish GP.

Says Laura a little serious.

\- Why your sister in law could be dangerous? She put the metal balls inside you and you manage to get healed and Laura, you’re the strongest witch I’ve ever know.

Says Madeleine.

\- Girls… I don’t know if I could be at a fight against them, if the fertility stone chooses me… I could be pregnant.

Says Laura.

\- So Diana will have a sister!

Says Croix amazed.

\- Yeah, but I hope Bernadette get pregnant, I just want for you girls be careful at that. Madeleine, you will maintain your mouth shut with Lucy, Croix and Chariot, please keep in Luna Nova until Chariot’s memory is finally repaired we can’t show to the law this whole truth behind Lucy without Chariot’s memory be repaired.

Says Laura.

\- And you Laura?

Says Madeleine.

\- I will stay at the Cavendish Residence, Daryl can’t touch a finger on my when Bernadette is there and I will buy the other daughter of Daryl to spy everything she says, so I could be warned.

Says Laura.

Madeleine and Croix are impressed with Laura plan and then they talk about Diana’s new daughter, the McLaren is still uncertain about her name until Croix suggest “Paula”, Laura hates it, then Madeleine suggests “Helena” and she finally agree with this name, then they talk for a while about forming a family, Chariot is just confused she didn’t understand a thing so she asked to Croix if she could play with Harriet and she agrees, then they talks for a lot of time, very far from there in a bar in Weddinburgh Daryl was as usual drinking whiskey and Lucy enters to talk with her sitting on the chair on her side.

\- Hello again Daryl.

Says Lucy picking a beer.

\- So what you planned?

Says Daryl.

\- We need to find the old magic extensor tunics if we want to make Laura at least fall asleep.

Says Lucy.

\- Is that red head so strong?

Says Daryl.

\- Yes, and I’m not that strong, I will go back to Australia tomorrow and then found one of these tunics, then I need to adapt and make work, I don’t know how long will take.

Says Lucy.

\- I think I have one at the family treasures, I could find for you Lucy, but hey remember, don’t kill Laura, we need her alive because I want to make her pay.

Says Daryl.

Then Daryl and Lucy cheer the drinks and talks about the plan for beat Laura since Daryl said that she’s the strongest of the three, even with a magic extensor tunic they need other so both can be strong enough to beat the McLaren witch, meanwhile back to Luna Nova a student from the Dublin magic academy was visiting Luna Nova, she is Holly McLaren and wants to meet her cousin, when she was walking in the corridors she meet with the lilac team girls.

\- You aren’t from Luna Nova right?

Says Avery pointing to Holly.

Holly nodded agreeing with Avery and walks slowly to the girls of the lilac team, while Mary is just shocked like she was stung by a cupid bee looking to the McLaren girl walking to the girls staring a little to her big breasts swaying.

\- (This girl is so beautiful… Holy witch… My lesbiandar is beeping very hard now… Red heads is my weak point… She’s not only pretty but hot).

\- Oh Hi! I’m Holly McLaren, I’ve came here to visit my cousin, the principal has said that she was at this floor on the blue team room.

Says Holly smiling while Mary is more admired at her.

\- (She’s even cuter when she’s close, oh and her voice is so sweet, she’s perfect… Maybe I’m in love at the first sight).

\- A cousin from the blue team?

Says Avery confused.

\- Yeah Diana Cavendish.

Says Holly.

The three girls stares shocked to Holly, the McLaren girl is confused and then they go to the blue team room door, when Holly is going to open the door Mary holds her hand.

\- Before going there could you give me your phone number.

Says Mary blushed.

\- (Oh shit! That girl is making me so impulsive!)

\- Oh okay my number is +353 1 676 0786.

Says Holly smiling;

\- Oh thank you!

Says Mary typing Holly number.

Then Holly enters to the blue team room while the lilac team girls leaves and they are a little confused about Mary suddenly asking the McLaren phone, when Holly entered into the blue team room and called for Diana, the Cavendish look back and she’s amazed.

\- Are you my…

Says Diana shocked.

\- So you’re the daughter of Aunt Laura?

Says Holly pointing to Diana.

Diana leave the couch walk for a while and hugs her cousin, that is a little shocked of how tall the Cavendish are compared to her.

\- You’re very tall Diana.

Says Holly.

\- And you’re like your Aunt.

Says Diana smiling to Holly.

\- Who is the person you’re talking with Diana?

Says Akko walking to them.

\- Hey Akko, this is my cousin Holly.

Says Diana showing Holly to her.

\- Oh Hello, I’m Diana’s girlfriend, my name is Atsuko Kagari but you can call me Akko.

Says Akko smiling to Holly.

\- So you’re lesbian like me cousin?

Says Holly amazed.

\- Yeah, I always liked girls.

Says Diana.

\- So how is the sensation of doing lesbian sex?

Says Holly with a pervert smile.

Diana and Akko freezes blushed, while Holly is laughing, meanwhile in the lilac team room the girls are mocking with Mary.

\- Oh looks like you’re in love with the red head girl.

Says Avery.

\- Holly McLaren and Mary Brooks, I’m shipping so much.

Says Blair.

\- Hey!

Says Mary blushed and inflating her cheeks.

Back to the blue team room, Holly then tries to talk about other thing.

\- Oh girls I’m sorry I didn’t think you’re still pure, but hey, my Aunt said that you girls like broom racing right?

Says Holly.

\- Yeah we even raced in the broom relay weeks ago.

Says Diana.

\- Well I was a big fan of Chariot, I love what she says that everyone could be a witch, come on nobody here is a pure blood witch, we are all hybrids of witches and humans and for what I remember witches are just humans like everyone, That’s why I’m going to be like her but not at broom racing, I have a little fear for going fast, I’m just thinking about the part of helping humans turning into witches.

Says Holly.

\- Wow! You’re amazing Holly.

Says Akko amazed.

\- And pervert.

Says Diana with her arms crossed.

\- I think that you girls have done it. My other lesbian friends tell to me their experiences, but well, since you girls like broom racing looks like you’re gonna be broom racers right?

Says Holly.

\- I got a test for the BBRT, is my first step to become a professional broom racer.

Says Diana.

\- Diana will be an awesome broom racer.

Says Akko.

Diana then tells to Holly about the broom relay and how the race was intense, Holly was a little confused because Akko didn’t got a test, very far from there in Weddinburgh, Laura has finally came after talking with Madeleine, Croix and Chariot and the McLaren tries to find Maryl Cavendish until she meets with Daryl’s daughter in the kitchen.

\- Why are you staring to me?

Says Maryl drinking coffee.

\- Hey Maryl, don’t be so mean at your Aunt.

Says Laura.

\- Aunt? How did you consider yourself my Aunt? My mother hates you and since you came here she’s depressed.

Says Maryl.

\- Yeah and since I leave this place 16 years ago your Aunt is depressed, but I’m not going try to be the lovely aunt with you, since you only knows about a thing that made you bully my daughter.

Says Laura.

\- Stop saying complicated things and say what you want.

Says Maryl.

\- I want you to be my eyes; you will say everything your mother is planning to do with me.

Says Laura.

\- And I’m going to accept betray my mother and even be at your side like my sister is almost doing? You’re so dumb Laura McLaren, thinking that I will help you.

Says Maryl sarcastically.

\- Oh… Looks like I’m not talking with the language you want.

Says Laura opening a suitcase with money.

\- Whoa! Maybe isn’t that bad to do favors for you, Aunt Laura.

Says Maryl amazed and putting her hand inside the suitcase before Laura closes it.

\- Is yours but only if you can be loyal to me, this isn’t me being selfish with your mother, but if I didn’t do anything she can be arrested by murder.

Says Laura.

\- Come on Aunt Laura don’t be so dramatic she won’t going to kill you, my mother hates you but not to the point of hating you.

Says Maryl.

\- She can’t but the person with her can help her to kill not only me, but Bernadette and even Diana.

Says Laura.

\- Okay I accept to maintain my mouth shut for her and tell everything about my mother.

Says Maryl.

Laura gives the suitcase with money to Maryl that runs to her room amazed counting the money that was a hundred thousand pounds, the Cavendish is shocked by that whole money in her hands, this was like five times all the money Daryl gives in her whole life bullying Diana, meanwhile back to Luna Nova, Holly leaves the blue team hugging Diana, Akko hugs Diana too since she’s going to her room.

\- Bye Holly! And see you tomorrow Akko.

Says Diana waving to both.

Akko and Holly walks in the corridors and when they pass though the lilac team door that was a little open Mary was spying the McLaren and she is biting her lips looking to Holly’s butt shaking, until Avery appears to know what is she spying and the Brooks pushes Avery to she didn’t look making both girls fall into the ground.

\- Oh looks like you’re spying this red head, why don’t you go talk with her, Mary.

Says Avery.

\- I will talk in the phone; now leave me alone looking to her.

Says Mary pushing Avery.

Holly and Akko didn’t notice both girls spying them so they keep going until Akko goes downstairs to the red team room, so she says “Bye” to Holly and go to her room while the McLaren goes to her home flying with a broom, then Akko enters on the red team room, Sucy and Lotte stares amazed to the Kagari.

\- Hey Akko so how was this weekend with Diana?

Says Sucy curious.

\- Is just an moment we have together playing in the MagicStation 2 and watching some movies together, Hannah and Barbara was there too.

Says Akko.

\- Wait What! Did you have a foursome sex?

Says Sucy shocked.

\- Sucy!

Says Lotte and Akko blushed.

\- Holy hell no! I didn’t even have sex with Diana, is just more like a friendly moment with Diana giving me some cuddles.

Says Akko.

\- Why you didn’t have sex with Diana? For me doing with Barbara didn’t take that long.

Says Lotte while reading.

\- But Lotte, Diana is different… I want to leave her comfortable if I want to do that.

Says Akko.

\- Oh this is your problem Akko, I think Diana is thinking the same, what you need to do is just starts to act and then little by little you could have your moment with the Cavendish.

Says Lotte.

\- But that’s hard, how I’ll touch Diana’s body without being invasive?

Says Akko.

\- Herr body is all yours Akko and your body is all hers, she needs to understand that by the way you will act, just be yourself.

Says Lotte.

\- Well I’ll try next time I’ll be alone with Diana, Thanks Lotte.

Says Akko.

Then Akko and Sucy install the MagicStation 2 in their TV, the Manbavan was a little angry because Akko takes the videogame and didn’t even act, Holly is heading to her home and her phone is vibrating because Mary’s message, the Brooks girl didn’t stop to think about the McLaren, while Lucy and Daryl still thinking their plan is perfect.

See you, cousin witches…

Name: Mary Brooks

Date of birth: 21st August 1998

Place of birth: Cambridge, England, United Kingdom (English)

Occupation: Student in Luna Nova (2014)

Height: 1,60m (5’3”)

Weight: 54kg (119 lbs)

Hair color and appearance: Dark grayish blue, long that goes down to the hip line, straight and wavy with bangs over her forehead, usually tied with a long ponytail.

Eye color: Grayish blue

Body appearance: Pale Caucasian skin, thin, occidental eyes, medium boobs, triangular shaped nose

Mary is the third girl of the lilac team, she is a very caressing, lovely and shy person, she loves to sing and go out with her friends to a karaoke, Mary came to Luna Nova just to study and become a witch, since is one of the best witch schools from Britain, she’s very open minded with the witch world and is very happy to know that a normal human is in Luna Nova, being very friendly towards Akko.

Name: Holly McLaren

Date of Birth: 14th May 1999

Place of Birth: Dublin, Ireland (Irish)

Occupation: Student at Dublin Magic Academy (2014)

Height: 1,53m (5’)

Weight: 50 kg (110 lbs)

Hair color and appearance: Orange reddish, long that goes to the back, straight with bangs that goes down to the cheeks and over her forehead

Eye color: Teal green

Body Appearance: Pale Caucasian skin, freckles all over the body, short, thin, occidental eyes, big boobs, rounded shape nose

Holly is cousin of Diana, she is a very friendly, shy and lovely person, being from the McLaren family means that she is a very talented witch and this is right she’s very intelligent and have a great knowledge of magic, maybe is because of the help of her aunt Laura, Holly is also a Chariot du Nord fan but she didn’t want to be a broom racer like Akko, her dream is to be a teacher and help a lot of kids that want to be witches even without being from a family of witches.


	27. The tests for the British Broom Racing Tour

4th November 2014, a few days has passed, Akko and Diana are really closer to each other in the classes, the Cavendish helps a lot her with her knowledge about magic while the Kagari trains the Cavendish all these days until her first test at the British Broom Racing Tour team called Carlton, Diana amazed Akko a lot showing her numbers at the training she could move the monolith for 11.25 meters, 30 laps at the obstacle course and she catch the flag from Croix in only 8 minutes, after the classes Diana and Akko travels to Newcastle, North Ireland to the Carlton BBRT team, and was a really professional building with a lot of racing brooms, when Diana come to the desk, she was received by the team leader Alberta Harrisson a 76 year old witch.

\- Oh Hello Diana Cavendish, we're waiting for you.

Says Alberta shaking Diana's hand.

\- So where do we start?

Says Diana.

\- Just wear our racing outfit and go to the track is on the end of the corridor.

Says Alberta pointing to the track.

\- Before I go, could I take her to watch me?

Says Diana pointing to Akko.

\- Well she's the girl that raced against you so yeah sure, I could even do a test with a regular broom with her.

Says Alberta.

Then Diana changes herself and goes to the track there were a lot of witches flying in the broom and both girls are amazed looking to them racing each other.

\- Whoa! I'm so nervous Akko, this is my moment, I need to concentrate and do everything right.

Says Diana nervous.

Just a minutes later Alberta calls for Diana to do the test and she started to pilot the racing broom for 5 laps, in the first two laps she's just taking easy, recognizing the broom and the proper racing line though the track until she starts the third lap, the target lap time is 1:12:800, the best time at the day is 1:09:982, when Diana finished the first five laps she could do a time of 1:11:678, then she stops at the boxes and leaves the broom.

\- Diana Cavendish your time is…

Says Alberta.

\- 1:11:678, yeah I know, pretty inconsistent since my other ones are 1:20, 1:18, 1:13, 1:12, but this is because I'm trying to get used to a racing broom, the G force is really strong, I could improve the time if you increase the air resistance a little in the wings and regulate the orb for acceleration.

Says Diana.

\- Whoa!

Says Alberta amazed.

The other girls stare a little envy to Diana, then Alberta says to Diana goes to the mechanics so them can adjust the broom into her ideal setup, while she goes talk to Akko.

\- Hey you're with Diana Cavendish right? Well let me see what you can do with a regular broom around this track.

Says Alberta.

\- Really?

Says Akko amazed.

Akko picks her broom and then she starts to go around, like Diana she did the same strategy of recognizing the track but just in the second lap she starts to fly all out around the track, her best time was at the lap 4 with 1:15:883, then she goes to the boxes after the laps and the girls testing are shocked, even Alberta is shocked.

\- Wow! What is your name girl? You did that on a regular broom, is really fast.

Says Alberta amazed.

\- I'm Atsuko Kagari, but you can call me Akko, I'm here just to support my girlfriend.

Says Akko pointing to Diana.

\- You're really talented girl; this team has formed a lot of broom racer champions, most of them started here, if you are that great so the Cavendish will be even greater.

Says Alberta.

\- I'm very close to Diana's skill and even similar, but I'm not even close to her knowledge and precision.

Says Akko.

A bunch of minutes later Diana has finally did some adjustments to the broom and found an ideal setup so she goes to the track and she manages to do a very consistent lap times with a regular speed of 311 Km/h since was a slow track and a time of 1:07:772 she not only has did the best time of the day but has even beat the actual year pole position time for a half of a second and the most impressive that her lap times is consistent the difference between them is just a tenths of a second, when she came to the boxes the girls that was envy with her is now shocked, even Alberta is shocked.

\- Well Diana Cavendish, your time is really impressive and the best of the day, I'm really impressed; you can race at my team in the next year in a full season being a main racer at my team, but I need to see your racing performance, so the test race is gonna start in two hours, if you keep this time the pole is yours

Says Alberta.

\- This racing brooms aren't that hard to control when you get used to it, now I'm going to setup for racing.

Says Diana going to the mechanics.

Meanwhile Akko stares amazed and proud to her girlfriend until the two hours pass and Diana is a little nervous to the race since the other girls are a little intimidating to know she is better than them, most of them are 18-19 years old with more experience than the Cavendish but they didn't even get closer to her time so Diana will start at the pole position, while the Kagari is watching her racing and isn't even impressing that the Cavendish has won this racing and she even got a grand slam, where is when you have the pole, lead all the laps and do the best time on the race, after the race is over Alberta goes to Diana anxious.

\- We are closer to the next Sarah Campbell Cavendish! Woah! Your skills are great Diana Cavendish! If you accept my deal I give you a full year season at the BBRT and if you do a good season at the BBRT I could even got you a broom to the European Broom Racing championship, my team is one of the bests at the BBRT.

Says Alberta.

\- Well I will think a little, I could have the chance of be a main broom racer? And I have two more tests to go.

Says Diana.

\- Well do the tests to the other teams, if you like the offers of the other ones go with them, but if you prefer the offers of our team you're free to sign with us a contract.

Says Alberta.

Then Alberta gives to Diana the contract if she wants to sign, so she goes back to Luna Nova reflect about the contract and talk with Akko, in the day 5th November of 2014, after the classes Diana travels with Akko to the Leaf team in Hethel, England, created by the Chapman family the actual leader is Elizabeth with 90 years old. When they came it was a very simple building but the track is pretty big, The Kagari stares impressed the walls of the corridors has a lot of pictures of some witches one that make Diana be admired that was from Laura McLaren.

\- Whoa! My mother was there, now I remember, she has won her first championship at the WBRC in the leaf team.

Says Diana before the team leader puts her hand over Diana's shoulder.

\- And you could be awesome like Laura, Diana Cavendish.

Says Elizabeth.

\- Oh hi, so I'm ready for my test.

Says Diana looking back.

\- Well change your clothes and do some laps around the track, if you got the target time you're in at the test race and the first two positions get a contract for the BBRT.

Says Elizabeth giving racing clothes to Diana

So Diana starts to do the test, now she's used to a racing broom, the track was bigger and faster than the Carlton broom race track, the target time is around 1:22:300 and the best time of the day was 1:17:965, in just her first five laps she manages to get her best time around 1:17:552 without setting up the broom, like she did with her visit at the Carlton team, Diana setup the broom as her wants, after a bunch of minutes she got her time to try her best time and Diana manages to get a time of 1:15:076 and an average speed of 479 km/h everyone is shocked since the Cavendish gets again a time better than the pole position of that year.

\- You're really impressive Diana Cavendish, but different than the other teams, the best times start from the last positions.

Says Elizabeth.

\- But why?

Says Akko confused.

\- We need to know how good she really is.

Says Elizabeth.

At the Race Diana manages to lead just in the 12th lap of 50, then she uses her best strategy to maintain the lead and win the race, Elizabeth is admired with Diana's skill and goes to her with a contract.

\- Diana Cavendish you can be in our team, we didn't race at the WBRC anymore but if you got really good results at the BBRT we could raise you onto the European Broom Racing Championship and our team is one of the top teams there.

Says Elizabeth.

\- Well I will think more about this contract, since I still have a test to do.

Says Diana.

\- I hope you have success with your next test and I really know that we have a champion for the next season here you could even win with a middle team.

Says Elizabeth.

Diana picks the contract and goes back to Luna Nova with Akko, she's really impressed by the offer of the Leaf team, since was were Laura has raised her career and even started into the WBRC, in the day 6th November of 2014, she goes with Akko to Glasgow Scotland to the Bekkerts team one of the most traditional WBRC teams, that has one of the best programs for witches become professional broom racer, leading by Francine Bekkerts an 66 year old witch, the building is very complex and the track is even bigger than the Leaf team, Diana and Akko is really impressed and then Francine encounters with Diana and she was with her arms crossed.

\- Oh you're finally here Diana Cavendish, you're almost too late.

Says Francine.

\- Really? I came here 5 minutes early.

Says Diana.

\- Well, Well prepare yourself for the test.

Says Francine giving racing clothes to Diana while Akko stares a little with her cheeks inflated.

\- (I don't like this bitch; she's looks so mean and arrogant).

\- What are you looking for?

Says Francine.

\- I'm with Diana, just to watch her test.

Says Akko.

\- So go to the grandstand watching her.

Says Francine.

Akko goes a little angry to the grandstand while Diana is ready, this track is a little bigger and with slow corners, the target time is 1:34:110 and the best time of the day is 1:35:676, the test didn't have any race and the time is really hard to get, until Diana goes and in her first try she manages to get 1:34:298, everyone is impressed, when Diana came to the mechanics to adjust the broom Francine goes to her.

\- It's terrible this broom races like a crap.

Says Diana.

\- Oh you can't say that.

Says Francine.

\- Why not?

Says Diana.

\- It's a Bekkerts broom, it should be perfect.

Says Francine.

\- And is a shitty broom, this broom has problems with understeer the air resistance should be higher and the wings didn't even work well.

Says Diana.

\- Okay you can setup the broom the way you want but if you need to be a second faster than the target time if you want to have a contract, you have only one try.

Says Francine.

Then Diana setup the broom into her ideal setup, when she goes to the tack not only she has hit the target time but beat the pole position time of the year with 1:32:761 and a average speed of 511 km/h making Francine shutting her mouth, then Diana came to the boxes.

\- See?

Says Diana getting of the broom.

\- Well you really impressed me, the contract is yours, if you got a championship at the BBRT we bring even the super license and you could have a full season as a test racer into the WBRC until we decide to bring you as a professional driver.

Says Francine.

\- Well I will think better about this contract since I have another two teams that want to me being a broom racer.

Says Diana.

\- Well be warned that we didn't accept into the Bekkerts team in the WBRC if you didn't accept the offer to race at your team in the minor leagues, so be smart at your choice, if you choose us your chances to become a WBRC racer is great and you could race in a season in less than 2 years.

Says Francine.

Then Diana goes with Akko back to Luna Nova and they talked to each other about the three teams.

\- So Akko which team did you liked most?

Says Diana.

\- I like a lot the Carlton team, they even tested me with a regular broom, but the Leaf team isn't that behind too, could be your chance of becoming a professional broom racer.

Says Akko.

\- And how about the Bekkerts team?

Says Diana.

\- Big no, the team leader is so arrogant and egocentric, this team think that are perfect but they aren't even near to the perfection.

Says Akko.

\- Well they are champions for three consecutive years at the BBRT and if I win the championship I got a super license and even a broom to the WBRC in 2017, isn't a bad choice at all, they are the only team that has the direct access to the WBRC.

Says Diana.

\- Or you could raise your career wining the BBRT and the EBRT, this could even give you the eyes from better teams of the WBRC, Bekkerts team is good only on the BBRT they didn't win a championship since 1998 is just what I think.

Says Akko.

\- Well the Leaf team is really good because it was where my mother becomes a professional broom racer, but I was thinking about the Carlton team because of you Akko.

Says Diana.

\- Don't worry about me, the career is yours, I have a friend in Japan that is from a family that owns a team at the Super Broom Championship Tour, just pick the better choice for you Diana, ignore me and think about you Diana.

Says Akko.

\- Well I will talk with my mother about this.

Says Diana.

Then Diana and Akko come to Luna Nova, the Kagari goes to her room, while the Cavendish goes to her room and she picks her phone calling for Laura.

[Laura: Diana!]

[Diana: Oh hi mom! All the three tests goes very well, but now I don't know which team to choose, the Bekkerts team is the only one that could bring me to the WBRC and the other ones are really good].

[Laura: If I was you I will choose the Leaf team, I don't know if is good now, but hey I raced there in 1988 and I got a championship at the BBRT and the 1989-1990 EBRC championships before they got me into the WBRC, but at that time they had a team there].

[Diana: I'm thinking about the Leaf team, well thank you mom, I love you!]

Then Laura ends the call and when she was walking to the kitchen picking some cookies she felt a nausea and goes running to the closer bathroom, when she was running Laura passed though Bernadette that stares worried to her until the McLaren enters in the bathroom and pukes.

\- (No! It can't be real Fuck! Why me?)

\- Laura?

Says Bernadette entering into the bathroom.

\- I'm okay.

Says Laura hugging the vase.

\- Oh, looks like Helena choose you.

Says Bernadette smiling to Laura.

\- Yeah, heh now is time for me be a mother.

Says Laura smiling to Bernadette.

\- (Great now I can't fight if the girls got into danger for 9 months).

See you, broom racers…


	28. Going to Ireland

14th November 2014, Laura manages to change the Magic tunic into a fake tunic so Daryl ends up sending to Australia the wrong tunic, in Luna Nova, Akko is very good at the magic classes, walking down in the corridors Diana and Akko were talking about their plan for the weekend.

\- So Akko how about we visit my cousin in Ireland? I can even know about my other Aunt.

Says Diana while she's passing through the lilac team room.

In the lilac team room Mary was lying on the bed reading a book and she hears Diana and Akko passing.

\- (So they are going to Holly's house! I'm fucking in! I will chase them and then does a surprise visit to holly).

Since the time Holly visited Luna Nova, Mary talked a lot to her, now they are closer friends, the Brooks girls still didn't have the courage to say she liked Holly, but the McLaren girl is smart and she already knows what Mary is wanting.

\- (She will be very surprised to know I will go there heh)

So Mary stands up and changes her clothes, the Brooks girl picks an overcoat and black glasses, then she leaves the lilac team room that has only her there since Avery was dating with Sarah and Blair with Andrew so she sneaks through the blue team room with magic and hears someone on the shower.

\- (Oh that must be them taking a shower)

When Mary goes through the room she almost ends up meeting with Akko sitting on the couch, only Diana and her was there since Hannah and Barbara was both dating their girlfriends in their respective rooms.

\- (They're girlfriends for two weeks and still so shy at each other? If I start to date Holly the first thing I will do when we are alone is to undress myself in front of her).

\- Hey Diana, do you know where the residence of the McLaren family is?

Says Akko.

\- Oh please send a message to my mother.

Says Diana.

Akko picks Diana's phone since the Cavendish didn't use password to block her phone and was her first time using her girlfriend phone so she tries to find Laura contact until she find "Mommy Laura", Akko holds the laugh a little to Diana didn't hear.

\- (How cute mama's baby, I would love to see her whole conversation with her mom but if she catches me doing this I'm dead).

[Diana to "Mommy Laura": Hey Miss McLaren, Akko here, could you send the localization of the residence of your family?]

[Laura to "My baby": Oh sure Akko and tell to Diana that I love her, stay there for a while, me and Bernadette wants to tell something very special to Diana].

Laura sends the localization of the McLaren family residence, that is on Dublin, Ireland.

[Diana to "Mommy Laura": Okay Miss McLaren, thank you and I will tell to Diana for us waiting for you and Miss Cavendish, see you later].

\- (Mommy Laura heh, I can't stop thinking about that, I will mock Diana so much to the point of she become a cabbage tomato).

Mary is anxious waiting to the girls then Akko goes to the kitchen of the room and this is the opportunity of the Brooks using her wand so she make Diana's phone appear on her hand and unlock the screen.

\- (I need to be fast, at any moment Diana will leave the bathroom and Akko will come back to the couch, she's a little distracted so Akko won't going to notice).

Mary goes to Diana's last message and she's a little amazed to know that Diana is daughter of a McLaren witch, since she knows that Diana's mother is Bernadette, then she copy the location of the McLaren residence into her phone and uses her wand to brings back Diana's phone where was at the couch, Akko just noticed a glow emanating from the couch but she thinks that was the television, then Mary sneaks into Hannah particular room that is the closest door.

\- (Nice now I have the location, I just need to jump the window and then fly to Dublin and then I sneak at Holly's bedroom window)

Mary transforms her keychain into a broom and then jumps through Hannah's private room window out of Luna Nova, flying to Dublin Ireland, while Diana has come out to the bathroom drying her hair with a door.

\- So did my mother sent a location of her family residence?

Says Diana.

\- Sure mommy's baby.

Says Akko holding the laugh.

\- Akko!

Says Diana blushed.

Then Diana picks her phone, her broom and goes out with Akko flying to Dublin, Ireland.

\- Hey Diana, what about a race to see which of us is the fastest?

Says Akko.

\- You read my mind Akko.

Says Diana nodding and then boosting up her broom.

Diana and Akko starts to go with everything to Dublin while Mary is trying her best to go fast, they are going into the same route, but Mary was going into a higher altitude, after 31 minutes has passed Akko and Diana finally comes to Dublin going in a speed of 650 km/h without going all out, Akko has won by a little margin, they stop close to the port of the city and Diana picks her phone to find the location of the residence.

\- I'm not seeing any mansion or castle here.

Says Akko.

\- They live more close to the city borders, closer to the countryside, so let's go, chase me.

Says Diana activating the GPS.

Then Diana and Akko goes to the location of the McLaren family residence while Mary is still at the half of the route and she's going fast, when they come Akko is a little confused.

\- This is a regular house like the others, is just a little bigger, I think Miss McLaren will live in a huge mansion.

Says Akko.

Akko and Diana rings the bell and the Kagari was very amazed of the melody the bell was playing then she rings again to listen and when she is going to rings for a third time Diana holds her hand.

\- Akko!

Says Diana.

Hearing the bell Chelsea goes to the door and she stares at Diana and Akko, she's very impressed with the Cavendish.

\- Oh hello! You must be Laura's daughter right?

Says Chelsea pointing to Diana.

\- And you are my Aunt Chelsea, yes I'm Laura's daughter, my name is Diana.

Says Diana.

\- Diana, why the girls of the family from Miss McLaren are so short?

Says Akko before Diana interrupts her.

\- Akko! Be more respectful with the McLaren witches, now apologize for them or I'm not going to kiss you for the rest of the day.

Says Diana with her arms crossed.

\- I'm sorry Miss McLaren sister, I said without thinking.

Says Akko.

\- Don't worry about that Akko, is very common for people calling us short, well be at home, I will call Holly.

Says Chelsea fully opening the door for Diana and Akko.

\- (Miss McLaren sister is so familiar I've seen her before… In the TV or in the movies… We are visiting an actress and she lives in a very simple house).

Diana and Akko goes to the living room and both girls are impressed by the simplicity of the residence, since the McLaren witches are known for being one of the richest in the witch world, but they didn't even live in a big luxurious mansion, meanwhile very far from there going to Dublin, Mary still think that she's ahead.

\- (I'm so smart to pick the location earlier than the girls, I'm going to make a great surprise to Holly, is impossible to them reach me now, I'm going so fast is just a matter of time to reach Ireland).

Back to the McLaren residence Holly come to the living room and she is very familiarized with Diana.

\- Oh hi Diana! Hi Akko!

Says Holly waving to Diana and Akko.

\- Hi Holly.

Says Diana.

\- How do you know each other?

Says Chelsea suspicious.

\- Uh… Mom…

Says Holly nervous.

\- Holly visited us at…

Says Diana before Holly interrupts her.

\- We talk to each other with message.

Says Holly ashamed.

\- Holly McLaren! Did you come to Luna Nova without asking my permission?

Says Chelsea with her arms crossed.

\- Uhm… I'm sorry mom… I'm so anxious to know about my cousin since Aunt Laura revealed and now after she's living with Aunt Bernadette I think will be fine if I visit Diana…

Says Holly.

\- Holly, I'm trying to hold until Laura and Bernadette reveals to Diana the truth, now she knows without your aunts tell to her, I'm sorry about that Diana, you must be shocked now.

Says Chelsea.

\- But I already know that she's my mother since the day she moved to my family residence.

Says Diana.

\- Well at least you escaped for causing a big trouble Holly, but in the next time you're going to do something that could be revealing talk to me or your aunt.

Says Chelsea.

\- Okay mom.

Says Holly looking to the floor while Chelsea kissed her forehead and goes to the kitchen.

\- Hey Holly you're like Akko, impulsive and childish.

Says Diana holding the laugh.

\- Well at least I'm not a mommy's baby like you Diana!

Says Akko inflating her cheeks.

\- Akko!

Says Diana blushed.

Diana and Akko tells that they are going to stay for a while until Laura and Bernadette comes there, then Holly calls them to go upstairs to her room, when they pass through the corridor, the McLaren stops and shows Laura's room.

\- This is where Aunt Laura was used to stay; she says that is the same place since she is young.

Says Holly opening the door.

When Diana enters she's impressed by a lot of band and car posters, some are even with a yellow tone because of the age and there was a TV with a MES and SMES, then she touches it and Holly holds her hand.

\- Please ask for your mother before touching her preciosities.

Says Holly.

\- Okay I'm going to respect my mother sanctuary.

Says Diana.

They go to Holly's room and when the girls opens the door they ends up meeting up with Mary that was jumping the window inside Holly's room.

\- Mary Brooks?

Says Diana confused.

\- Uh… Oh… Hello girls…

Says Mary extremely blushed.

\- Oh Hi Mary!

Says Holly smiling to Mary.

\- What are you doing here Mary Brooks?

Says Diana with her arms crossed.

\- I'm coming to uh… Surprise Holly!

Says Mary nervous.

\- Did you come to visit me?

Says Holly cheerful.

\- (Holy witch… She's so cute…)

\- I'm very confused, so you girls meet each other on the same day Holly came to Luna Nova?

Says Diana.

\- Yeah and Mary asked my number… She's my girlfriend.

Says Holly pointing to Mary that was freaking out.

\- (Ahhhh, she says that I'm her girlfriend, my heart feel so warm now… This is the happiest day in my life!)

\- You're a bad liar Holly, if Mary Brooks is really your girlfriend why she's blushed like a tomato?

Says Diana pointing to Mary.

\- Well she's my girlfriend but she didn't know…

Says Holly ashamed.

Diana and Akko laughs a little and then kiss each other to show that they are really girlfriends, stare to them Holly is a little envy and goes to Mary that is freezing with shame and she gives to her a French kiss.

\- See?

Says Holly while Mary is drooling with shame.

\- Uh… You kissed me… And felt so good.

Says Mary blushed.

\- I know you have the intention of be my girlfriend since the day we met and you are staring to my body.

Says Holly smiling to Mary.

\- I can't resist… you're so cute…

Says Mary.

\- Cute way to say you're staring to my boobs swaying, but hey you're hot too.

Says Holly.

\- Holly! I'm sorry about my cousin Mary Brooks but she's a pervert.

Says Diana.

\- I know that very well, she always send pervert messages to me, I like this pervert way of Holly.

Says Mary smiling to Holly.

Mary and Holly kiss again more intensely and they stay for some hours playing on Holly's MagicStation 3 until Laura and Bernadette come to the McLaren residence and Chelsea come to Holly's room to call them go to the kitchen, she stares a little suspicious to Mary, but Holly says that is her girlfriends and they go downstairs Diana goes to her mothers giving a hug to both.

\- Moms! I miss you so much and thank you about the test mommy Laura.

Says Diana.

\- How cute mommy baby!

Says Akko.

\- Akko!

Says Diana blushed.

\- Don't be so ashamed to be our baby Diana, me and Bernie have a good new to tell.

Says Laura hugging Diana.

They sit on the chairs and Akko is a little confused, because the table is a little lower than usual, but then Bernadette says to her push a button to the chair goes down and she pushes but accidentally ends up biting her tongue.

\- Ahhh!

Says Akko crying in pain.

\- Oh Beatrix… You're so clumsy, let Diana helps you, with a kiss.

Says Diana before she kisses Akko.

\- You two are very cute, I'm so anxious to the day I will have a Japanese Cavendish grandchild.

Says Laura.

\- Mom Laura! We are sixteen years old, weren't that early to think about forming a family and create a fertility stone?

Says Diana blushed.

\- I'm just kidding, but for me and Bernie wasn't that late to have a baby.

Says Laura kissing Bernadette.

\- Mom I'm not get pregnant of Akko and I don't know if Maryl and Merril wants to have a baby too.

Says Diana.

\- Who said about you girls? Diana you're going to have a sister, I'm pregnant.

Says Laura.

The girls stares amazed and shocked after Laura tells that, Diana freezes for a bunch of seconds and then she smiles to her mothers.

\- So that's mean I will have a sister? I want so much a sister that understands me when I was a kid… So what is her name?

Says Diana anxious.

\- Her name is Helena; this is the best name I can think and Bernadette agreed with this name.

Says Laura.

\- Why not only Hellene, sounds way better.

Says Diana.

\- You know what you're right, Hellene sounds way better, well she is going to born in July or August I think.

Says Laura.

\- Can I feel her?

Says Diana.

\- I'm just almost 3 weeks pregnant Diana, she's still too little.

Says Laura.

Then Diana talks with her mother anxious about her sister, while Akko stares smiling to her girlfriend that is very happy to finally have a little sister, Mary and Holly stays in the whole night on Holly's room loving each other, because of that Diana and Akko sleeps at the room on the side of Laura's room.

See you, McLaren witches…

Family name: McLaren

Actual location: Dublin, Ireland (Since 1222) (Irish)

Actual family members (Only witches): Laura (1972), Chelsea (1975) (Leader), Holly (1999)

Family first witch: Mary (hybrid human-elf, Irish) (1222-1296)

Notable witches: Catherine (1412-1536) (Supreme leader during the witch hunt period), Victoria (1732-1901) (Greatest supreme leader of all time, first legal lesbian marriage, multi champion of the WBRC 1771-1772-1775-1776-1777-1780, founder of the team Victoria in the WBRC, the only double champion and the last of the former World Magic Battle Championship of the 18th and 19th centuries), Joanne (1946-1999) (TV reporter), Laura (1972) (Five time WBRC champion 1991-1995-1996-1997-1998), Chelsea (1975) (Famous Actress).

Family actual home: Big house with 11 rooms, garage, a small hut where is made the leader ritual, 921 square meters of house, 6000 square meters of property (since 1222)

Family actual profit: 14 billion Euros (3.6 Billion Euros in magic treasures)

Family appearance: Extreme pale Caucasian skin, usually between 130-155cm (4'3"-5'1"), Orange reddish straight hair with bangs that only reaches the cheek like, blue-green-purple eye color, rounded shaped nose, freckles, occidental eyes, dominant genetic.

The McLaren family origin was with two witches Marceline an elf witch and Laurren a human witch, they had a daughter named Mary in 1222, since both witches didn't have surnames they decided to mix their names into a surname for Mary creating the first witch with the surname McLaren, but their real origin is centuries before in the time of the nine witches, Madeleine a red head human witch and the shorter of the human nine witches and Kara a dark hair elf witch, both are from the actual Ireland and they meet the other eight witches in a mission to find the legendary witch named "Lilith", both witches are in love with each other and they want to become goddess to have a child, after the success of their mission and the foundation of Luna Nova they went back to their land and starts their life, with a lot of fertility stones stored that can last for a thousand years of witches, they used and sell a lot at that time until the human and the church came, the family is divided between humans and elves that was heavily chased and hunt down until in 1200 was born the mothers of the actual McLaren family, they both are powerful and very wealthier witches that for the lucky of the destiny could be together, that relation between elves and humans caused the McLaren witches being shorter than normal humans, for almost 300 years the McLaren family is basically consisted of lesbians that used and abused of the fertility stones remaining until there's nothing left in 1498, but even with the lesbian period has fallen the family keep accumulating profit and even being the most influent in Ireland and even the most powerful witches of the world until the present days.


	29. The travel to Japan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diakko smut warning at the last half of the chapter

28th November 2014 almost 3 months has passed since the day Akko has entered in Luna Nova, she isn't the same witch she was before, Akko is at the same level the top students are, a small fall break starts until classes came back at in 8th December 2014, Akko are talking with Lotte and Sucy where she was going to spend this break while Diana was hearing her from a distance and is strange because Akko is a little serious and sad.

\- Hey Akko where do you gonna spend this week?

Says Sucy curious.

\- I'm going to Japan, I want to meet my mother since the day I came to Luna Nova.

Says Akko.

\- Did you say that to Diana?

Says Sucy.

\- (I will say something even worse to her… I hope she could understand…)

\- Oh fuck! I forgot and my mother buys the ticket for tomorrow at the 5AM.

Says Akko.

Staring to them Diana goes back to her room running and picks her phone sending a message to Bernadette.

[Diana to "Mommy Bernadette": Mom I know this is so suddenly, but could you buy a ticket for me travel to Tokyo tomorrow at 5AM?]

[Bernadette to "My baby": Let me guess? You're going to pass this week with Akko in Japan and this is why you want a ticket, okay mom buys to you, but will be on the economy class].

[Diana to "Mommy Bernadette": Oh thank you so much mom! Akko will be very surprised to know I'm going with her].

Then Diana starts to packs her clothes very thrilled to travel with the love of her live while Akko is walking in the corridors with Lotte and Sucy until they stops at the stairs.

\- I'm going to Diana's room girls; I need at least to have a last moment with her here before I go to Japan.

Says Akko.

\- You're saying like you're leaving us forever.

Says Sucy.

\- I really don't know Sucy… If I want to be a professional broom racer and got a chance there this could be my last day here.

Says Akko a little serious.

\- (This is really my last day here… If I got a contract with the help of Keiko's family I could be finally a professional broom racer… I don't want to have an goodbye party or any stuff about that… I just want to leave without any shock, I'm sorry Diana… You're the only one to know about that)

Then Akko goes walking through the corridors and she is holding to cry, until she came to the blue team door and was a little afraid to knock.

\- (Why… I love Diana so much… But… I need to at least say a goodbye to her…)

Akko knocks the door and Hannah was the one to open to the Kagari and she's a little worried.

\- Akko? Something happened?

Says Hannah.

\- I need to talk with Diana…

Says Akko after taking a deep breath and walking into the room.

Akko enters into Diana's private room and she's loading her bags to a travel, The Kagari used a spell to isolate the sound and take a deep breath while she's crying.

Akko?

Says Diana while packing her bags.

\- Diana… I need to say… This is my last day here… I'm going to stay in Japan until my career into the WBRC starts, I'm sorry Diana… But we need to end this relationship… Is better for me to say quickly… Until you miss me… I don't want to make you still alone all these years while I'm…

Says Akko crying before Diana hugs her crying.

\- You are going to spend the best week of your life with me because I'm going to Japan with you Akko!

Says Diana crying over Akko's shoulder.

\- (This couldn't be real… I will try my best to make Akko stay at Luna Nova, but I don't want to ruin her broom racer career… What I do… we are going to complete a month together and I didn't even be intimate with Akko… She is the girl that I had my first kiss…)

\- So let's spend this last week of us together… I love you Diana…

Says Akko crying.

Akko and Diana hugs each other, then the Kagari goes to her room, Sucy and Lotte are a little worried about her friend mood, she tries her best to don't say that is gonna be their last day together, so Akko spend like a regular day, Diana was lying on the bed crying and thinking about the Kagari, Bernadette sends to her a message that the ticket is now paid and she's gonna have a flight to Tokyo at the 5AM on the same flight Akko will go, both girls didn't sleep in the night.

3AM of 29th November of 2014 Akko and Diana go together to the Gatwick international airport at London they smile to each other and surprisingly when Akko and Diana goes to pick the flight tickets both girls get seats on each other side, everything goes very well the flight, both girls sleep for the most of the flight until they finally came to Japan.

7AM of 30th November of 2014 Akko and Diana are walking through the airport and the Cavendish is very amazed to see Tokyo for the first time since 2004, when the girls came out Saori Kagari runs to her daughter and gives a hug to her while Diana smiles staring to them.

_\- Akko! I miss so much my daughter and hey who is the girl with you?_

Says Saori pointing to Diana.

_\- Uh… Eh… Hello I'm Diana Cavendish…_

Says Diana trying to speaking japanese.

\- Don't worry trying to speak my language I could understand and speak a little of English.

Says Saori with a Japanese accent.

\- (Oh shit… I don't know what is harder to understand… her Japanese or her English… Akko has a little accent but her English is very well).

\- _She's my girlfriend mom and miraculously we get the same flight and the seat next to each other, I meet her at Luna Nova and she's very hot hehe._

Says Akko holding the laugh.

\- _What! I think it was a friend but you're even closer so did you girls have sex with each other?_

Says Saori while Akko is blushed.

\- Ecchi what? Akko! Please don't say these things to your mother!

Says Diana blushed.

\- About sex you understand? But when is to understand well my language you didn't learn.

Says Akko.

\- Fuck you Akko! You think that only 10 hours could make me fluent in Japanese?

Says Diana.

\- Come on girls let's go to home.

Says Saori.

Saori takes the girls to her small truck to Shibukawa, the city where the Kagari family lives, they talk for the whole travel about the months Akko has passed in Luna Nova Saori is amazed to know her daughter has won the broom relay and about her relationship with Diana, then they finally came to the Kagari home that is inside the Haruna mountain, is a very traditional Japanese home from the 17th century, the girls enters at the home and surprisingly Diana knows that she needs to take off her shoes to enter there.

\- This place is really beautiful Akko.

Says Diana.

\- And your presence here makes this place more beautiful.

Says Akko.

\- Be at home girls.

Says Saori.

Akko and Diana goes to the room store their bags and then the Kagari shows to her the whole house, the Cavendish is a bit interested and blushed to the thermal font.

\- Hey Diana do you want to go there?

Says Akko pointing to the thermal font.

\- Well I've seen on animes that girls go there usually naked. Is just my dirty mind acting, forget it.

Says Diana blushed.

\- Hey Diana, if you want we could have some sex there, this could be our last week… I'm gonna talk with my mother, now change yourself and put a robe.

Says Akko walking to her mother.

\- Wait Akko!

Says Diana blushed trying to hold Akko.

\- (Oh fuck! Nice now Akko is going to talk with her mother she's going to have sex with me in the thermal font, why I opened my mouth)

Akko goes to the kitchen where her mother was chopping some vegetables, Akko pushes by Saori apron, while Diana undress helself and wears an apron.

\- _Akko what I said about pushing me by the apron! The last time I ended cutting one of my fingers and the whole kitchen was filled with blood._

Says Saori.

_\- I'm sorry mom, I just need to say to you don't appear at the thermal font for a while._

Says Akko.

_\- Oh looks like you girls are gonna have your moment, well good luck._

Says Saori smiling.

Then Akko goes to her room changes herlself while Diana was waiting on the thermal font door a lot blushed and ashamed, a little while later that was a cold day and the Kagari pushes her into the thermal font and closes with a curtain to nobody sees them.

\- Wait Akko!

Says Diana blushed.

\- I'm ready for this moment Diana.

Says Akko opening her robe.

Akko was naked and Diana is seeing the Kagari naked body for the first time, still only her back, but the Cavendish is drooling and trying to not stare, is a cold day with 11C/51F Akko squat close to the water to check the temperature and entered there, while Diana was static and shocked like a statue still dressing her robe.

\- Come on Diana, you're making me ashamed of being the only one naked.

Says Akko blushed.

\- (Holy lesbian Beatrix! This can't be real she's so cute, her body…)

\- Hey Diana, look how strong I got.

Says Akko sitting on a rock and pointing to her abs.

\- (Diana is so ashamed, I've never see someone so blushed like that, maybe I need to help her getting undressed, but I think is a little uncomfortable for her…)

Diana take a deep breath and finally undress herself showing her naked body to Akko that blushes a lot and she's amazed at the Cavendish body curves.

\- (She's so cute… Diana body is so beautiful, oh and she didn't have pubic hair, she has pink nipples and her boobies looks so soft that I want to touch).

Then a cold breezes pass through Diana and she goes running to the water covering her crotch and her breasts.

\- Now is better.

Says Diana blushed and relieved.

\- Hey Diana is you right?

Says Akko sitting next to her.

\- I just… Don't know how to act… This is my first time naked in front of a girl…

Says Diana trying to not look to Akko.

\- Diana, this is my first time naked with you, like I said earlier we need to enjoy the moment… This could be our last week together.

Says Akko holding Diana's hand.

They stay holding each other hands without doing anything for five minutes just looking to the sky and the birds passing, until Diana finally decide to act and she sits on Akko's lap giving a kiss to her.

\- Diana?

Says Akko blushed.

\- Akko I want you, and now my body is now yours.

Says Diana cuddling Akko's hair.

Then Akko and Diana leaves the water and starts to cuddle each other in the rock next to there, the Kagari touches a lot the Cavendish breasts while Diana is passing a little afraid her hand through Akko's body.

\- (Her boobies are really soft, I've never touched one so soft and looks like harajuku pancakes, what if I…)

Akko licks Diana nipples and the Cavendish is a lot blushed, then the Kagari smiles and licks the other nipple.

\- Just to the other nipple don't feel jealous heh.

Says Akko blushed.

\- So if you want so much to lick things why don't you lick down there.

Says Diana pointing down.

\- Here?

Says Akko licking Diana's belly.

\- Akko!

Says Diana laughing.

Akko bites Diana's belly and the Cavendish gives a little slap on her forehead, then the Kagari bites again.

\- Is better to you pointing right or I will bite your whole body.

Says Akko.

\- (Oh Beatrix give me patience, when I think she will suck my pussy she bites my belly! At least is still good).

\- So if you're gonna to bite my body I will bite your whole body first!

Says Diana kneeling on top of Akko.

Diana and Akko bites each other bodies for 5 minutes and they are both filled with bite marks around their tights, neck, shoulders, collar, arms, belly, around the breasts, around the crotch and even in the butt, the Kagari formed a heart symbol on Diana's booty and she didn't even notice, both girls are panting and they decide to kiss each other while cuddling each other bodies but accidentally the rock was very slippery and both girls fell on the water, they stare at each other smiling and laughing.

\- Looks like you now lost your shame Diana.

Says Akko.

\- Yeah, and looks like you have more bites than me, hehe.

Says Diana shaking her head.

\- Your hair over your breasts make you look very sexy Diana.

Says Akko smiling to Diana.

\- And your wet hair over is cute Akko, but now I'm going to show what is really sexy, and the other hair is gonna be wet.

Says Diana walking slowly to Akko.

Akko walks to Diana and they kiss each other again, the Cavendish picks her on the tight and takes the Kagari to the other side sitting on a rock, then Diana pass her finger slowly through Akko's belly until reach her crotch.

\- (Oh… She's going to masturbate me… Is the first time I'm feeling the hand of another person and her fingers feel so soft).

Diana push Akko's clitoris a little just to feel and then she put her finger inside the Kagari pussy.

\- Looks like someone masturbate on a daily basis.

Says Diana.

\- You're exaggerating Diana; I masturbate only weekly and don't think I'm the only one to be topped here.

Says Akko blushed while she starts to pass her finger through Diana's belly.

Akko and Diana masturbate each other for a bunch of minutes until the Kagari is starting to get hornier and reducing the intensity of her fingers inside the Cavendish, then Diana holds Akko like a guitar and masturbate her with everything until the Kagari ended up squirting, the pussy juice ends up releasing like a fountain into the water.

\- Ahhh, Now is my turn.

Says Akko after squirting while Diana is licking her fingers.

Akko enters in the water while Diana spread her legs sitting on the rock, then Akko starts to lick and fingers the Cavendish a little softly just to feel the sensation, then she starts to fingering Diana only until her squirt and the Cavendish squirt was more like an waterfall, so the Kagari licks her pussy to know what is the taste, after a bunch of minutes with Akko licking Diana's pussy she feels a little tired to lick and bites the Cavendish tight.

\- Akko! This one hurts!

Says Diana a little angry.

\- My tongue is tired, could we just kiss each other?

Says Akko hugging Diana's tights.

\- Well and I'm feeling cold here, but if your tongue is tired why do you want to kiss me?

Says Diana entering in the water.

\- Is just my way to say I don't want to lick your no pubes pussy.

Says Akko with her finger over Diana's nose.

\- I don't have pubic hair because is natural and is better for you to suck, your tongue feels really good.

Says Diana hugging Akko.

They love each other for another time but Akko and Diana this time tries to do a scissors thing, after a hour of love they go out of the thermal font wearing their robes and take a bath, when the girls come to the kitchen after the bath Saori smiles to them and mocks with her daughter a lot talking in Japanese, while Diana is eating a soup that the Kagari mother make, the first day of her week in Japan is just a regular day like every other day just with the "little" difference that Diana is there.

See you, Japanese witches…

Name: Saori Kagari

Date of Birth: 11th April 1970

Place of Birth: Shibukawa, Japan (Japanese)

Occupation: Trucker

Height: 1,54m (5')

Weight: 50 kg (110 lbs)

Hair color and appearance: Dark brown, medium that ends up in the shoulder line, straight and a little wavy with some bangs over her forehead

Eye color: Crimson red

Body Appearance: Pastel pale skin, thin body, oriental eyes, small boobs, short, rounded shaped nose.

Saori Kagari is the mother of Akko, when she was young she meet a boy called Hayato at the high school, they go so well together to the point of keeping a relationship that is going very well, until they plan to live together, Saori wants to have kids but Hayato doesn't want, until a day the Kagari mother get pregnant, at first her boyfriend support until Akko is a year old, he can't handle and abandoned them moving to Hokkaido, at the first she cried a lot because of that, but then she decides to don't go to that man and stay in Shibukawa, Saori knows that Hayato will feel betrayed because she intentionally got pregnant of Akko and he can leave her at any moment, she have at least money sufficient to live without work until Akko is 7 years old, in these years she taught to her kid how to live alone, since she will work for the most part of the day, she's a very caressing mother and tries her best to make her daughter happy.


	30. Keiko Yamaguchi

1st December 2014, is the second day of Diana and Akko on Japan, Saori has leave the Kagari house very earlier in the morning to work, then the girls wake up and they were alone there, Akko prepared harajuku Pancakes for Diana and she loves it.

\- These pancakes are soft like your cute boobies, Diana.

Says Akko squeezing the pancake.

\- Akko this is food. Don't you learn that you can't play with food?

Says Diana eating.

\- You're so boring Diana, I play all the time with you and you're still food.

Says Akko starting to eat.

\- I'm lucky that your mother isn't here to hear this.

Says Diana face palming.

\- Today we are going to visit my friend Keiko; she works at a mechanic shop in the town.

Says Akko.

\- Talk less and eat more then.

Says Diana finishing to eat.

Akko and Diana finishes to eat and they change themselves to go out, both girls picks their broom and goes to the city of Shibukawa since the Kagari house is at the city limits passing though a road in a mountain, then Akko lands close to the car mechanic shop and goes to Keiko that was looking into a car with the hood open when the Kagari calls her she ends up hitting her head on the hood.

\- _Fuck! Akko! When did you will learn to not appear so suddenly? Well I miss you little brat, how is going the witch school on Britain? Did you cause any trouble there and now you're back in Japan because you destroyed the witch school?_

Says Keiko while works on the car.

\- _Fuck you Keiko! I didn't cause any trouble, I'm here because of a small break Luna Nova take, I'm here not only to visit but maybe to stay here, can you help me to talk with your family? I want to become a professional broom racer._

Says Akko.

\- _I talk with them after the work, but what did make you give up to study on the witch academy Chariot Du Nord studied?_

Says Keiko.

\- _I tell everything to you, but first let me show you my British girlfriend. She's Diana Cavendish._

Says Akko showing Diana to Keiko.

\- _Oh Hello Keiko._

Says Diana trying to speak Japanese.

\- Hi Cavendish Diana, you're really cute, Akko is a lucky girl.

Says Keiko in perfect English.

\- Whoa! I've never seen a Japanese speaking English better than Akko.

Says Diana impressed.

\- I'm Yamaguchi Keiko, I'm Akko's childhood friend, I'm very proud of my friend, I knew that putting you into liking girls will have a benefit.

Says Keiko hugging Akko.

\- _Keiko, stop! Your hands are full of grease! Fuck you!_

Says Akko.

\- I can't understand now I only speak English.

Says Keiko releasing Akko.

\- Well girls I'm working now, but in an hour my lunch starts and we could talk more.

Says Keiko.

Then Akko and Diana passes the hour talking to each other using a car seat as a couch until the lunch time of Keiko starts and Keiko goes to the girls, the three goes to a cafeteria near there and Diana talks a lot about the days Akko and Diana spend in Luna Nova, Keiko laughs a lot of how Akko is impulsive and childish and she says that is pretty normal to the Kagari acting like that she even tells about the day Akko learned how to drive with Keiko's car and they ended up in a accident, Diana laughs a lot and talking about cars both girls familiarize with their tastes and talks about car stuff until they got into the racing topic.

\- So I started to race with my Turbo Hachi Roku on the mount Haruna only to drift and this is an awesome thing, I hope one day I go into the professional drift league and you Diana, you looks like that has racing in your veins too, are you gonna be a broom racer or a car racer?

Says Keiko.

\- I'm actual an official broom racer, I got a contract to race in the BBRT next year, because of the broom relay we competed at Luna Nova, that even Akko beat me.

Says Diana.

\- Oh! Really? Akko beat you and she didn't call any attention?

Says Keiko amazed.

\- Her broom has break when she crosses the finish line and this really make the teams that calls me for a test think that she didn't care about the broom but this is a lie and I have a little advantage too… I'm a Cavendish and daughter of Laura McLaren.

Says Diana.

\- Are you talking about the same Laura that won 2 WBRC titles in 1991 and 1995 the first at her rookie year and the second with a top team winning 11 of the 16 races with her worst result in that season being a third place and is the only third place?

Says Keiko even more amazed.

\- Yeah. It was crazy because I only know she was my real mother a month ago, but hey at Japan Akko has more chances of being a successful broom racer? Since she is a local and showing that she won against a British could be a really chance for Akko.

Says Diana.

\- (If this is going to be my last week with Akko in Japan at least I will make to be the most supportive person ever and help with everything I could to her become a professional broom racer and hey, I'm from a rich family I could visit her at Japan more times… We didn't need to break up! Diana you're a genius! Holy lesbian Beatrix, I saved my relationship with Akko!)

\- So send me a video of her flying on the broom.

Says Keiko picking her phone.

Then Diana sends to Keiko a video of the broom relay and the Yamaguchi is amazed with the performance and with the speed they are going, after that Keiko goes back to work while Akko and Diana goes back to the Kagari home, talking to each other.

\- Why are you helping me Diana? I think you will convince me to stay at Luna Nova.

Says Akko.

\- Because I love you Akko and a person that really loves will support the love of her life realize her dream and Akko we didn't need to break up, I can visit you here very often.

Says Diana smiling to Akko.

\- Really? This is awesome Diana!

Says Akko.

\- Akko I have the money to travel to Japan so we could keep our relationship.

Says Diana.

Akko and Diana goes to the Kagari house meanwhile at Luna Nova, Hannah and Barbara are wanting to know where the Cavendish goes since her friend didn't come back at Sunday.

\- Hannah wasn't strange for Diana to don't come back? Did she say to you where she was going to spend?

Says Barbara.

\- I think she goes with Akko in Japan, because she talks with Akko on the Friday and she leaves here at 3AM I was at the couch and I fake that I was sleeping to she didn't notice, then I sneak a little and Diana leaves with Akko from Luna Nova.

Says Hannah.

\- Why didn't you said before? I was worried about Diana.

Says Barbara.

\- Don't worry, she will be fine at Japan.

Says Hannah.

Hannah and Barbara then tell to everyone where Diana is, Lotte and Sucy knows that Akko was in Japan while the other girls are shocked to know about them, back to Japan, after a bunch of hours, Keiko appears at the Kagari house and then takes her for a drive to the Yamaguchi residence, while Keiko is driving both girls are getting scared since the Yamaguchi are usually drifting around the streets, when they are finally at the residence Keiko shows to her family the video and both parents are amazed.

\- Woah! You girls are really awesome; hey I could give a test race to both of you girls.

Says Reina Yamaguchi (Keiko's mother) amazed.

\- Really?

Says Akko amazed.

\- Why not, this could be a waste to not call you for a test, I didn't see a witch going more than 650 km/h in a broom and you two could be even teammates.

Says Reina.

\- Thank but I already have a contract for the BBRT, but I can help Akko getting a broom.

Says Diana.

\- The test race starts tomorrow at the 1PM

Says Reina.

2nd December 2014 at the Yamaguchi residence, Reina takes Diana and Akko to the Gunma broom racing track while other broom racing teams were testing too, Akko was wearing a racing suit, then it was Akko's turn to test, the team didn't put a target time, but the qualify time needs to be 1:30:000 the best time of the day is 1:26:971, for the first 5 laps the Kagari was trying to handle the racing broom and she really get in the first lap, since she raced on that track before, Akko could manage to get a best lap of 1:27:110 and is impressive since at her first try the Kagari get the second best time of the day.

\- That's impressive Akko.

Says Reina.

\- Hey Akko did you want to us setting up your Broom.

Says Diana holding a wrench.

Then Diana and Keiko starts to setup the Broom the way Akko wants and the Cavendish even managed to find a setup more ideal, but while they are setting up a girl named Haru Tachibana managed to get the provisional pole with 1:26:812, so Akko needed again to get a better time when she starts to race she did her five laps and managed to get all the laps bellow 1:26:500 with her best lap being 1:26:309 with a average speed of 551 km/h just 3 km/h bellow Tachibana average speed, when Akko came back to the boxes she knows that the pole is hers.

\- Akko you're awesome, we have here a future Japanese champion here, we didn't had a WBRC Japanese champion in all of these 350 years only one called Ryouko, but I still think that is a legend.

Says Reina.

\- _Hey I remember you, you're the Chariot fan right? How could you get so improved after only 3 months on Britain? The last time we raced you beat me in a hard race here._

Says Haru with her arms crossed.

\- _I don't know, maybe a proper training, you aren't slow too, this will be a very exciting race._

Says Akko nodding to Haru.

After a hour the free training is over, the times of the free training count for the qualify, there was a 45 minute qualify session, Haru improves a little her time with 1:26:288, so Akko goes to Diana and Keiko and tells to the girls setup her broom for more speed and to medium to high speed corners, then she goes try a lap and manages to get a 1:26:233 time, the 45 minutes qualify was really a exciting battle against Akko and Haru, with each other lowering the time laps by laps, until the final minutes Haru get a time of 1:25:997 and Akko have only one chance to get a best time.

\- _There's only 45 five seconds remaining is impossible for Kagari pass through the line in time for her last lap qualify, but I'm really impressed by her time and the way she rides._

Says Haru staring to the screen.

The seconds was going into the screen Reina was very apprehensive while Keiko and Diana where very confident, at the 30 second mark Akko accelerate her pace, and both girls gives an smile.

\- She's gonna get this pole position.

Says Diana.

\- We setup this time perfectly for the best lap possible in this track.

Says Keiko.

Akko pass through the main straight remaining 2 seconds to the time ends so she could do another lap, at her passing she managed to get a time of 1:26:034 when she passed through the main straight, then after a complete flat out lap with the Kagari doing an perfect lap she manages to get the pole position with a time of 1:25:455, everyone is impressed and amazed, even Haru that do a little smile after finally found a great skilled rival, then Akko come to the boxes and all the team comes to her impressed.

\- You did! The pole position is ours!

Says Reina.

\- I knew you will get now win this race because this is our chance.

Says Diana cuddling Akko.

\- _Congratulations Atsuko Kagari, now show to me that you could be good racing as you are good at the race._

Says Haru shaking Akko's hand and leaving.

\- I didn't trust on this bitch.

Says Keiko with her arms crossed.

\- She looks very friendly and gentle to me.

Says Diana.

\- She despises Akko on her childhood telling that she couldn't be a broom racer, she beats us all the time just to show herself, but maybe she changed during the years.

Says Keiko.

\- Well I beat her 4 months ago; maybe she learned that exist someone better than her in the world.

Says Akko.

\- Let's forget about her and prepare Akko for the race, we need to find a ideal setup and a strategy for her beating this race.

Says Diana picking a wrench.

Then Diana and Keiko starts to setup the broom while talking to Akko about the racing strategy since is gonna be an hard race against Haru Tachibana that was with a better broom and a better team, 30 minutes has passed and time of setting up is over, Akko goes to the track while Keiko and Diana both take a deep breath and wears headphones so they can talk more with Akko about their race strategy, the racers is all on the track, Akko and Haru are on the first positions and both are a with a great margin ahead of the other witches, the race starts and Akko had a better start, but Haru didn't get far from her, sometimes they are even on the side of each other while Diana and Keiko were apprehensive staring to the screen until after 20 laps Akko's broom are getting a little slower so Diana calls her.

\- Akko! Box! Box! Time to change the wings! Box now!

Says Diana on the radio.

\- But Diana if I go to the pit I lost the lead.

Says Akko on the radio.

\- Trust me, you could get the lead back is just a matter of time until Tachibana stops.

Says Diana on the radio.

Then Akko goes to the boxes and they change the wings pretty fast in just 5.8 Seconds of stop, Haru Tachibana leads for 20 seconds, the Kagari is worried and she wants to go all out, but Diana said to her just maintain her pace, then after 5 laps Akko is just 3 seconds behind Haru and the Tachibana stops to changes her wings so Diana says to her girlfriend goes a little faster then Akko manages to stay at the lead for the whole race even stopping another time, but at the last 10 laps with 37 seconds of advantage Akko's broom suffer with her magic orb starting to break, Diana and Keiko are a little worried and remain silent for the whole race.

\- (Shit the magic orb is break, I'm not going to lose this race!)

Akko picks her wand and starts to hold the orb with her wand while the broom she's holding the handle bar with the other hand, after 10 laps Akko has won with a margin of just 3 seconds since she couldn't go all out and her body is a lot stressed due to the magic used.

\- _Yeah! Yeah! I won! Yeah! Ahh!_

Says Akko stopping her broom and going to the boxes tired.

\- Akko we did it!

Says Diana.

\- Why all of my races need to be so hard? But well we won Diana! This victory is ours!

Says Akko panting.

Then Akko goes to take a photo of the podium and the Kagari struggle to even carry the trophy high, even Haru is impressed of her performance, after the race Diana and Akko come back to the Kagari house and they tell to Saori about the race, the Kagari mother is amazed about her daughter, while at the Yamaguchi residence Keiko and Reina are certain that they will have a future champion.

See you, winner witches…

Name: Keiko Yamaguchi

Date of Birth: 29th June 1995

Place of Birth: Shibukawa, Japan (Japanese)

Occupation: Mechanic (2014)

Height: 1,58m (5'2")

Weight: 50 kg (110 lbs)

Hair color and appearance: Brown, long that goes to the hip line, with long bangs that ends in the cheek line and some over her forehead

Eye color: Amber yellow

Body Appearance: Pale pastel skin, thin body, medium boobs, oriental eyes, rounded shaped nose.

Keiko is the childhood friend of Akko, she's the one that taught her to fly on a broom and they are used to compete against each other in the brooms, her family is known for competing in the Super Broom Championship Tour isn't a very successful team but is very open for a lot Japanese witches start their career as a professional broom racers, Keiko wants to raise her career to be a broom racer or racing into the Drift Japanese championship on the human world.


	31. Last day on Japan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diakko smut warning for this chapter

4th December 2014, Diana and Akko pass the whole week on Japan, loving each other, flying toward Japan, even going to Tokyo, Keiko gives the Cavendish a drive and teach to her how to drift on a park on the day 3rd and is impressive the way the Cavendish drives and learn fast how to drift, but she knows since she had a simulator at her home, the day 4th is the last day of Diana and Akko at Japan, Saori comes to the Akko’s room and she knocks on the door.

_\- Hey girls are you having sex?_

Says Saori.

_\- No mom you can enter._

Says Akko while she’s playing on her MagicStation 3 with Diana.

_\- I have this letter from Reina Yamaguchi._

Says Saori with a letter on her hand.

Akko picks the Letter anxious and starts to read it.

“ _Welcome to the Yamaguchi team at the_ Super Broom Championship Tour _Consider yourself our first race and now you have a Broom for the_ 2015-2016 _seasons your first race starts at the day 12th March 2015 at Fuji your salary will be_ 300.000 _yen each win,_ 100.000 _yen for a second place,_ 50.000 _yen for a third place and_ 25.000 _yen for a points finish, if you win a championship the prize will be 1 million yen, Kagari Atsuko consider yourself our new broom racer, the only requirement is to study on the high school during the year this contract needs to be closed until 5th December 2014”_

Akko is a little serious, she stares to Diana, to Saori and to her broom, she is happy about the contract but at the same time is the last day of Diana at Japan before she comes to visit her again.

\- (This is the chance of my life… What I do? If I choose to start my broom racer career I could stay on Japan, but I’m going to need study on the high school again… And I didn’t have any friend there… If I choose to stay at Luna Nova I will have a lot of friends that is waiting me and I could stay with Diana all the time… This is so complicated… And she’s so supportive with me)

\- Hey Akko!

Says Saori snapping her fingers.

_\- That’s nothing special._

Says Akko putting the letter in a shelf.

_\- Really, a letter from Reina Yamaguchi after you go to the test and isn’t that special?_

Says Saori worried.

\- _Please mom just leaves us alone for a moment I tell to you later._

Says Akko.

_\- Okay I’m going to work then; I prepared harajuku pancakes for you girls._

Says Saori leaving.

\- Hey Diana, could we go out to a temple nearby I want to talk with you in a more special way…

Says Akko a little sad.

\- Akko…

Says Diana worried.

Akko leaves to the bathroom while Diana goes with her and she sees the letter but is all in Japanese, but the Cavendish knows what that letter is about.

\- (This is her contract… That’s why Akko is so sad… What should I do… This is her chance… If she accept her career at the WBRC could be a reality… But she will stay at Japan… If she deny and goes back to Luna Nova, that will ruin her chances and she will need to wait a whole year to become a professional broom racer, but at least she will be with her friends and with me all the time…)

Diana goes to the bathroom hugs Akko from behind and gives a kiss to the Kagari.

\- I love you Akko.

Says Diana.

\- I love you too Diana…

Says Akko.

Akko and Diana takes a bath together, goes to the kitchen and the Cavendish tries to gives the Kagari a smile playing with the pancakes saying that is like her boobs but even Akko said “Diana stop playing with the food”, is strange because Akko is way too serious and depressed, she needs to take a hard choice on her life and she isn’t prepared for that, then Akko takes her to a temple nearby and they walks around until they reach a shrine, the Kagari kneels and she prays for a while, after that she walks with Diana near the lake and holds her hand.

\- Diana… This is the most difficult choice I had in my life… In one side I have a chance of being a professional broom racer like you, but I will leave behind everything in Luna Nova, Chariot, Professor Croix, my friends, you can visit me but is better be with you all the days… And all these days only showed how strong your love for me…is… If you didn’t love me you will try everything to make me regret to leave Luna Nova… But you support me, you helped me in the race, you treat me very well all these days and even give a new hope for our relationship… Diana Cavendish… You are the most special person in my life… I love you… But I couldn’t choose what I will do.

Says Akko a little sad and serious.

\- Akko… Just choose what your heart wants… And what do you think that is the right choice.

Says Diana with her finger over Akko’s chest.

Akko stares to Diana crying and she starts to think about the best choice, then she goes to the Cavendish and gives a strong hug to her.

\- If I’m going to choose what my heart wants… I choose you Diana! I could wait a year and try to raise my career on Britain; I want to stay with you! I want to stay with my friends! The only real friends I had in my life… I’m sorry Keiko but I want to stay with Diana… I’m going to continue at Luna Nova!

Says Akko hugging Diana while she’s crying.

\- But Akko this is your chance… I don’t want to be the responsible for ruining your career.

Says Diana crying.

\- I have more chances on Europe and for what I remember Alberta from the Carlton team is impressed with me, so I’m decided now! And I can’t stay a day far from you…

Says Akko relieved.

Diana and Akko kiss each other while some people are watching and they claps for the girls some couples even complain at each other saying in Japanese why they aren’t like that, then Akko and Diana goes back to the Cavendish residence.

\- Hey Akko what do you want to do some love since your mother wasn’t here.

Says Diana biting her lips.

\- You read my mind heh.

Says Akko holding Diana’s shirt.

\- So where do you want to have some sex?

Says Diana cuddling Akko.

\- I want to do in a pillow fort heh.

Says Akko.

\- But your home didn’t have pillows sufficient.

Says Diana.

\- So let’s buy more.

Says Akko.

Diana and Akko goes to the city and they buys a lot of pillows and blankets, then they starts to mount the pillow fort smiling to each other, after 30 minutes the pillow fort is done, but before Akko undresses Diana had an idea.

\- Hey Akko how about we do a strip game, the first of getting nude is the loser.

Says Diana.

\- How about a strip Permission to Kill Dark Operations 2, each kill is a piece undressed.

Says Akko.

\- And I have an idea, when we are bottomless each win we could count as a point, each point is a piece undressed or 3 minutes of fingering each other pussy and we could accumulate points 2 points is suck for 3 minutes and 3 points is complete undressing.

Says Diana.

\- Good idea Diana, but be warned I’m not going to take easy and I have another idea, when we are fully naked the first to accumulate 10 points goes to the scissors and will be the dominant.

Says Akko.

\- You talk my language Akko.

Says Diana.

Akko put into the multiplayer mode on the kidnapped map that was a yacht and the Kagari is very smart setting up the screen in vertical mode she even put a curtain crossing the TV in a half, with the help of Diana the split is more precise using magic and the curtain didn’t move, until reach where the girls are sitting leaving only space to they see each other bodies.

\- I’m not going to take easy giving you the chance to watch my screen, when Keiko played PtK here I did the same thing but without the sex part, we did with a challenge of the loser needed to eat or drink some bizarre things we do.

Says Akko.

\- You’re the only one that is giving the advantage for me; I don’t need to look at your screen to find and kill you heh.

Says Diana confident.

\- And hey, pistols and knifes only, maybe grenades, but the kills can only be with the three weapons.

Says Akko.

\- Okay then.

Says Diana.

Akko and Diana starts to play PtK and just 1 minute later Diana did the first kill.

\- Pants! And undress slowly I want to see your sexy legs slowly appearing.

Says Diana biting her lips.

Akko undress her pants slowly and dancing in front of Diana and she even slaps the Kagari butt and they backs to play, after 4 kills, Diana was more conservative and she chooses only to Akko undress her pants, jacket and socks, while the Kagari was more smart and choose to Diana undress her pants and her flannel panties even throwing at Akko, she’s the first bottomless then she manages to kill Akko.

\- Come here Akko.

Says Diana spreading her legs.

\- Really Diana? Don’t you want to me undress my shirt?

Says Akko while Diana pushes her.

Diana gives a pervert smile to Akko and the Kagari put a timer then after 3 minutes masturbating the Cavendish they go back to play, Diana is very horny after Akko masturbate her and she wasn’t that concentrated sometimes masturbating while she’s playing, the Kagari is a little angry since Diana is touching the same hand she touches herself on her controller until Akko kills her.

\- Socks! And stop Diana! Wait for the real game starts, you are known for being so cleaner but is touching your pussy with the same hand you are touching my controller.

Says Akko with her arms crossed.

Then Diana slowly undress her socks and they starts to play again, then after 3 kills Diana was wearing only a shirt while Akko is finally bottomless, she’s only wearing a shirt and a bra, until the Kagari kills Diana again.

\- You knew it, your shirt.

Says Akko.

Diana slowly undresses her shirt and she’s not wearing a bra so her breasts slowly sway and the Kagari drools seeing her girlfriend that is finally naked.

\- I won!

Says Akko cheering.

\- I’m the first naked but you is going to lose in the 10 points.

Says Diana with a pervert smile.

\- First I need to be naked to be at the 10 points.

Says Akko with her finger over Diana’s mouth.

Akko and Diana back to the game and then the Cavendish got 2 kills streak so Akko is finally naked, then both girls starts to the 10 points duel, Diana is more conservative and she didn’t spend any point, while Akko is killing more but she’s over confident spending a lot of her points making Diana masturbate or suck her pussy until the Cavendish manages to got the 10 points first with a score of 10-7 kills, Akko could win easily since she’s a little better than Diana at the PtK.

\- Looks like someone has lost.

Says Diana.

\- If I didn’t spend any point I could be the winner, I kill you 16 times.

Says Akko before Diana crawl with her.

\- Talk less and do more.

Says Diana fitting her pussy on Akko pussy.

Then Diana starts to rub her pussy on Akko’s pussy, while the Cavendish is biting her body and licking her nipples.

\- Hmmmm, your pussy always felt so good Diana…

Says Akko biting her lips.

\- Yours too Akko, uh…

Says Diana rubbing her pussy with more intensity.

\- I love you Diana… Uhmmm…

Says Akko moaning.

Diana rubs into Akko’s pussy for a bunch of minutes until the Kagari releases her pussy juice first but this didn’t stop Diana for rubbing into Akko until the Cavendish squirt, then both girls kisses each other, with Diana dominating the Kagari for most of the time.

\- Hey Akko, how about we take a bath to clean all this mess.

Says Diana closing her body with Akko.

Both girls go to the bathroom, Diana has an idea of rubbing her body into Akko’s body and they do another time of fingering with both girls, when they ends the bath both wears some clothes and goes back to the pillow fort then, plays the zombie mode of PtK until Keiko appear at the Kagari house revving her car calling the girls, they both goes to the door and the Yamaguchi girl goes to them.

\- Hey Akko!

Says Keiko.

\- Hi Keiko.

Says Akko.

\- So did you sign the contract?

Says Keiko.

\- That’s what I’m gonna say to you, Keiko I’m sorry, but I decided to go back to Britain.

Says Akko.

\- Really? Well I understand that’s sad for us, but good luck there if you want to go here and try your broom racer career you’re free to go.

Says Keiko impressed.

\- Hey Keiko how about goes here and plays some PtK like the old times.

Says Akko.

Akko, Diana and Keiko plays PtK on the zombie mode for hours and hours until Saori comes and the Kagari tell to her mother that she will go back to Luna Nova and since her flight ticket is to return to Luna Nova is tomorrow at the 5AM in the day 5th December.

_\- I choose to stay not only because I want to stay with Diana all the time, but because I have a lot of friends that is waiting for me, some special persons too and if I choose to stay here that will only benefit me._

Says Akko.

\- _You did the best choice Akko._

Says Saori.

\- _I love you mom, I will visit you next time._

Says Akko hugging her mother.

\- _I really hope that you and Diana be happy together, you show to her that your love and feelings is really true, you show that you grow up as a person, I’m really proud of you Akko._

Says Saori.

Then Keiko leaves the Kagari house saying goodbye to the girls, while Diana and Akko goes back to the MagicStation 3 but this time they play a little of Minecubes until 1AM when both girls are ready to leave to the airport, Saori takes the girls to the Haneda International Airport on Tokyo and she gives a last hug to her daughter.

\- _Goodbye Akko… Mom loves you, I wish you good luck with Diana on Luna Nova and behave yourself_ and Diana your eyes will be my eyes for Akko didn’t enter into any trouble.

Says Saori with her hand over Akko’s shoulder.

\- I’ll make sure my cute girlfriend will stay away from any trouble.

Says Diana cuddling Akko.

Saori waves to Diana and Akko and they goes to the airplane back to Britain, the flight takes a bunch of hours, they arrive at the morning of 6th December 2014, Diana and Akko walks around the airport and when they are on the corridor, the girls from the lilac, blue, red and green team are waiting for them holding a banner wrote with an “Welcome back Diana and Akko” in red and blue, the girls runs to them and then make both girls fall onto the ground into a group hug, then they fly back to Luna Nova with both girls telling what happened in Japan and they are shocked to know that could be the last time with Akko there, Amanda gives a little scold to the Kagari because she almost leave without saying goodbye, but Diana says to the O’Neill take easy with her.

Welcome back, lesbian witches…


	32. Christmas on Luna Nova

24th December 2014, It was Christmas at Luna Nova there was a contest of the best room being decorated gives a week recess after the Christmas recess until 2nd January, the girls of the green, blue, red and Lilac team decides to do a Christmas party at the basement of Constanze in the green team room. Very far from there Lucy has find a tunic on the desert of Victoria in the day 17th, she sends a message to Daryl about the tunic, but is only ready after 9 months of setup and magic power given, then the Watson witch start to adjust, back to Luna Nova some girls are on Blightonbury buying some food and Christmas decoration for the basement, Akko, Diana, Lotte and Barbara are on the market searching for food.

\- Hey what should we pick for food?

Says Diana.

\- What about you Diana?

Says Akko.

\- Akko! The girls are hearing us.

Says Diana blushed while the girls are laughing.

\- Chill Diana, you’re saying like the Barbara and Lotte didn’t do sex.

Says Akko.

\- Come on girls, let’s buy turkey, pork and I could do some pasta with cheese, I’m the best doing that, I’m still not used to the cold Christmas here.

Says Barbara.

\- Let me make your Christmas warm then.

Says Lotte hugging Barbara.

\- Hey Lottie takes easy wait for the Christmas to have your gift.

Says Barbara blushed.

The four girls picks the food while on the other Christmas shop, Amanda, Hannah, Constanze, Sucy and Jasminka were picking decorations, the O’Neill girl are a little bored.

\- Oh come on girls, why are we going to use this generic decorations that has in every Christmas house, don’t tell me that you girls are going to wear sweaters and sing Christmas carol all the night, oh come on.

Says Amanda.

\- Is a good tradition, don’t complain Mandy, or I will make you wear a reindeer sweater.

Says Hannah with her finger over Amanda’s mouth.

\- Hey! You aren’t crazy to make me wear this.

Says Amanda before Hannah casts a spell that switch Amanda jacket into a reindeer sweater.

\- Hannah!

Says Amanda blushed.

\- Awww, you’re so cute with this reindeer.

Says Hannah touching the reindeer sweater nose.

\- Hannah! Stop the girls are seeing.

Says Amanda blushed.

\- So accept our generic decorations or I won’t change your sweater.

Says Hannah.

\- Boo, boring okay I agree of the decoration, I just thing for us do a more different decoration, using Constanze broken Mahoutendo 64 controllers and some of her stuff with Christmas decoration.

Says Amanda.

Constanze nods to Amanda agreeing with her and Hannah finds the idea of her girlfriend is great, then the girls buy a lot of decorations and after all they come back to the Blightonbury square, at the streets and shops there’s a lot of Luna Nova students buying Christmas decorations to their room teams, since the winner team get a week free from go to clean the academy at the first week of the year is a tradition for cleaning the school in the first week of the year since 638 when Luna Nova was founded by the nine witches. They all go back to Luna Nova and starting to bring the stuff into the Constanze basement, the girls decorate using her broken controllers together with the Christmas decorations and after the decoration is done did by Constanze, Amanda, Jasminka, Hannah and the lilac team girls they all throw themselves into the ground relieved.

\- I’m tired.

Says Amanda.

\- Your Idea is pretty smart Amanda, I’ve never think about the decoration adding these controllers.

Says Constanze stanbot.

\- Hey Mandy I have a gift for you.

Says Hannah pointing to the gift box.

\- Hannah! Don’t call me Mandy! And why I should open this gift before Christmas.

Says Amanda blushed and picking the box.

\- Is a gift for you use it on the Christmas.

Says Hannah.

When Amanda opens the gift it was a sweater with a heart on the middle with and “Hannah” wrote, and then Hannah opens her jacket and shows that she is wearing a sweater like Amanda but with “Amanda” wrote.

\- I’m not going to wear this is ridiculous!

Says Amanda disgusted.

\- Wear this or we aren’t gonna have sex for a whole week.

Whispers Hannah on Amanda ear.

\- Fine I don’t want to have then.

Says Amanda inflating her cheeks.

\- But I want now wear this or I’m going to raise for 2 weeks and a week without kisses.

Says Hannah with her arms crossed.

\- Fine I wear this ugly…

Whisper Amanda wearing the sweater before Hannah interrupts her.

\- Ugly what?

Says Hannah with her arms crossed.

\- Nothing my love I just find other thing that is ugly.

Says Amanda.

\- (Fuck! Why I had to date a so boring person like her… Lotte is lucky to date a girl that likes the book she reads and they are very well together, Akko and Diana simply complete each other and they get closer and closer each day… I’m so envy they are a perfect couple, while I had to handle this boring Hannah, at least she’s cute and I love her… I’m just over complaining… Hannah is the best choice for me; she makes me laugh and gives nice cuddles).

Meanwhile at Croix room, the Meridies was making a hot chocolate for her girlfriend while she’s staring to the sky with the snow falling there, when Croix is coming back with the mugs she stare worried to her girlfriend.

\- Chariot?

Says Croix worried.

\- I don’t know why you are all happy and finding funny at the snow, there’s even some girls that is playing with snowballs.

Says Chariot.

\- Is very funny Chariot, if you want I could take you and we could build a snowman?

Says Croix smiling to Chariot.

\- I hate the snow. When is snowing in that damn forest was hard to find food and is a hell to sleep, I still have trauma of that.

Says Chariot sad.

\- Hey Chariot, don’t worry you isn’t gonna live that hell again; I’m here to maintain you warm.

Says Croix putting the mugs on the windows and giving a kiss on Chariot’s cheek.

\- Tomorrow is that Christmas day right? I’ve seen that you’re always so happy and hugging each other and there are even gifts.

Says Chariot drinking the hot chocolate.

\- Hey take easy is still hot.

Says Croix trying to not laugh.

\- I burnt my tongue.

Says Chariot showing her tongue to Croix.

\- Better?

Says Croix kissing Chariot.

Chariot hugs Croix and they both stares to the girls playing with snowballs while the Meridies shows to her girlfriend that she needs to breathe to make the hot chocolate cooler to drink, at the blightonbury Ley line square three different persons meet, Andrew was with Holly while Keiko was staring them a little distant.

\- Are you girls gonna to Luna Nova?

Says Andrew.

\- I’m lesbian and I have a girlfriend stay away from me you pervert.

Says Holly evading Andrew.

\- Wait! I just want to go there to visit my girlfriend.

Says Andrew.

\- This is the square where you guys go to Luna Nova?

Says Keiko.

\- Yeah I’m coming to visit my girlfriend and gives a Christmas gift to her.

Says Holly.

\- I came from Japan to visit my friend and hey you’re an McLaren witch.

Says Keiko amazed.

\- And you must be a friend of my cousin girlfriend.

Says Holly smiling.

\- Hey girls can you help me getting into Luna Nova, I forgot my sorcerer stone at my home.

Says Andrew snapping his fingers.

\- You really have a girlfriend?

Says Holly with her arms crossed.

\- I’m sorry, but please some of you girls can help me to enter in Luna Nova?

Says Andrew.

\- I take you to Luna Nova, but don’t touch any finger on me or I cut the thing you have on the middle of your legs.

Says Holly making a scissor sign with her hands.

Keiko laughs to the McLaren and then the three goes to Luna Nova, while in Constanze basement everything is ready, Lotte, Barbara, Diana and Akko are making the food, while Amanda is playing PtK with Constanze while her girlfriend is giving some cuddles.

\- Hey Amanda, your hair is so cute; I was thinking how you will look like with a long hair.

Says Hannah cuddling Amanda’s hair.

\- You want to see?

Says Amanda staring to Hannah.

Amanda picks her wand and use magic to grow her hair briefly, O’Neill hair almost covers her eyes and she needs to use her hand to see.

\- Is a pain in the ass Hannah, that’s why I leave my hair short.

Says Amanda transforming her hair back.

\- Yeah you look better with your hair shorter.

Says Hannah biting her lips.

\- Hey Hannah did Amanda has two tone pubic hair.

Whisper Sucy to Hannah.

\- Yeah is red in the middle and orange on the sides.

Whisper Hannah to Sucy.

\- Sucy! Hannah! I heard that!

Says Amanda blushed.

\- I’m sorry O’Neill tomato.

Says Hannah kissing Amanda.

Then Andrew, Holly and Keiko are walking in the corridors trying to find where the girls are and they end up meeting with Chariot as Janitor Ursula and Croix.

\- Hey, you’re Laura McLaren niece what do you want to do here?

Says Croix with her arms crossed.

\- I came with them to visit my girlfriend, Mary Brooks and they come to visit their friends, we heard that they are all together.

Says Holly pointing to Keiko and Andrew.

\- They must be at the green team basement doing a Christmas party.

Says Croix.

Croix and Chariot takes the girls to the green team room door and then they go out, the Meridies shows to the Du Nord how to do snowballs and Chariot learns how to do snowball and she even throw at her girlfriend.

\- Hey!

Says Croix throwing a snowball to Chariot.

They starts a snowball fight, Chariot never had fun in a snow day in years, she’s starting to love the snow Croix even made a snowman of Chariot while the Du Nord had the idea of doing a snowman of Croix on the side of Meridies snowman.

\- Aww, I love you so much Chariot.

Says Croix.

\- I love you too Chariot.

Says Croix kissing Chariot.

They throw themselves to the snow laughing and holding each other hands while Andrew, Holly and Keiko entered at the basement.

\- Mary!

Says Holly calling for Mary.

The lilac team girls goes where the voices are, then Mary runs to hug her girlfriend while Blair does the same thing with Andrew, Avery is just holding sail for the other girls and wait with her arms crossed staring to Keiko.

\- I’m not going to run and hug you; I didn’t even know who you are.

Says Keiko pointing to Avery.

\- Don’t worry about that I’m just waiting for my girlfriend come here.

Says Avery.

\- All of you girls have boy or girlfriends and I’m the only one alone here.

Says Keiko.

Keiko walks around the basement and she’s amazed with the girls playing PtK on the M-Box 360, she goes running to the girls.

\- Is this a 360?

Says Keiko amazed.

The girls stare to Keiko confused, and when the Yamaguchi girl stares to the face of Constanze she blushes a little.

\- (Awwww, she’s so cute, I want so much to touch these cheeks)

In the kitchen a little near there Akko heard the voice.

\- Keiko?

Says Akko appearing in the kitchen door.

\- Hey Akko!

Says Keiko waving to Akko.

\- Ahhh, now I know who you are, is the Japanese friend of Akko.

Says Amanda.

\- I’m Yamaguchi Keiko is nice to meet you girls.

Says Keiko smiling to the girls.

Keiko stares to the room and she goes amazed to the tech magic stuff and to Constanze work place, she picks a wrench and the German witch goes to her inflating her cheeks.

\- Hey don’t touch it!

Says Constanze stanbot.

\- I’m sorry but I find interesting, you like to invent things and use tech magic and wow you even create a robot to talk for you.

Says Keiko slowly turning to Constanze.

Constanze blushes a little staring to Keiko she starts to think about the Yamaguchi with her helping her inventing some stuff, she even opens her mouth.

\- Oh… Don’t worry.

Says Constanze.

\- Oh looks like you can say cute girl.

Says Keiko smiling to Constanze.

\- (Looks like I’m starting to want to stay in Europe, This little European girl is so cute).

\- Hey girls, how about playing some PtK we’re waiting for you!

Says Amanda calling the girls.

Then Keiko and Constanze goes to the couch and they play for a while until the hours pass and the food is finally ready while Croix and Chariot entered in the room called by Akko, they all eat smiling to each other and Hannah even provoke Amanda starting to sing Christmas carol, the lilac team girls even sing with her, then Akko goes to Keiko.

\- Hey Keiko why you come to Britain? You didn’t come only to visit me on the Christmas that must be a reason behind it.

Says Akko.

\- Yeah I come because you need a proper mechanic to your broom racer career.

Says Keiko while Constanze nods to Akko.

\- Wait? What even you Constanze?

Says Akko amazed.

\- Hey we have two mechanics here, how about we form a team to compete at the BBRT I help to form the team with some financial help.

Says Croix.

\- Really?

Says Akko amazed.

\- I help with some money and buying the brooms, we just need more witches to support our team, O’Neill you’re very talented you could race with Akko in our team.

Says Croix.

\- Me a racer with Akko?

Says Amanda confused.

\- That could be a nice idea for you to spread your stunt tricks to the broom racing world.

Says Hannah.

\- I’m starting to be feared of you girls; I have a contract with the leaf team already.

Says Diana.

\- Are you afraid to lose against the Luna Nova team?

Says Akko giving a smile to Diana.

\- We aren’t a official team Akko, there’s still needed some girls to work at the boxes, the two main mechanics and the drivers are there.

Says Croix.

Jasminka, Hannah, Avery, Lotte and Barbara raise their hands and they agree to work at this new team that is gonna compete into the BBRT.

\- Great! Now our broom racing team is formed and now we can help you getting a help to the WBRC Akko.

Says Croix.

\- Wait! You girls are doing that to me?

Says Akko almost crying.

\- You deserve Akko, for what you did to us, I was thinking about that to compensate the harsh training I did to you, the gift you give to me bringing back Chariot and the way you help me to feel better so Merry Christmas for you.

Says Croix.

\- Only I knew about this but now looks like the other girls are into this broom racing team project.

Says Constanze stanbot.

\- I’m not helping you Akko, I’m here just to show to the world my awesome broom stun...

Says Amanda before Hannah gives a slap to her.

\- What Amanda said is that she’s with you to help into your broom racing career since you abandoned your chance in Japan to return to Luna Nova because you cared about your friends.

Says Hannah.

\- Even you being nice with me Hannah.

Says Akko trying to not cry.

\- You did the best choice staying at Luna Nova Akko.

Says Diana hugging her girlfriend.

\- I’m here to help my friend too, but maybe I’ve found more reasons to stay here.

Says Keiko staring to Constanze.

Akko is crying in happiness with her friends that support her broom racer career a lot, they all hug Akko, the first Christmas with the Kagari at Luna Nova is the happiest she had there, this whole three months studying in Luna Nova has changed a lot into her life, now a new team is gonna start at the BBRT that could be a challenge for Diana to get her title with the Leaf team and for Akko to beat her girlfriend.

Merry Christmas, lesbian witches…


	33. Luna Nova Racing Team

6th January 2015, the year of 2015 has started at Luna Nova, with some new great events that will happen, Keiko has moved to England to help Akko starting her broom racing career, Croix has gotten a full season to the Luna Nova Racing Team for the British Broom Racing Tour, all the requirements are done, the racing brooms are from the Leaf team since they sell their brooms for the other teams, Croix even got permission of the Principal Holbrooke to use the Academy surroundings to test their brooms, meanwhile at the basement Keiko and Constanze are trying to do a reverse engineering at the Leaf brooms at the 6AM.

\- These brooms are very complex Constanze, but I’m starting to know how they do to make a racing broom.

Says Keiko building another broom.

\- Now start to see if is working.

Says Constanze stanbot poiting to the broom.

Keiko starts the broom and when she tries to push the throttle the magic orb explodes.

\- Fuck! What has exploded now?

Says Keiko bored.

Then Constanze sends thumbs up sign to Keiko, the Broom has handled without broke but now they need to find a magic orb.

\- Fine we got a broom like their brooms and now we know how to assemble a perfect broom like the Leaf team.

Says Keiko holding a wrench.

\- We just need a stabilized magic orb, since this one that blew we used at the other tests.

Says Constanze stanbot.

After 2 hours, Keiko and Constanze put the new magic orbs into Akko’s Broom since Amanda get a normal Leaf broom since the Kagari is the first rider of the team she has priority over the upgrades, then Akko, Amanda, Croix and Diana arrives at the basement to check how is the progress.

\- So how are the brooms? We need the brooms working for the new teams race, if we want to enter in the real BBRT our team needs to do a pre race and is on this Friday.

Says Croix.

\- Is that race so important?

Says Amanda with her arms crossed.

\- Yeah and we need to both of you girls finish on the top 10, so we are allowed to enter in the BBRT official races, but even there we still need to pre qualify.

Says Croix.

\- We are going to test Akko’s broom to see if is working.

Says Keiko.

Keiko starts the broom and when she pushes the throttle the magic orb didn’t explode the Yamaguchi and Constanze breath relieved.

\- Finally we managed to make a broom work.

Says Keiko high fiving Constanze.

\- We are going to the classes now; take care of the brooms Keiko.

Says Akko leaving.

\- (Oh fuck classes! I almost forgot!)

Constanze changes herself desperately and goes running to the girls, while Keiko stares smiling to her.

\- (Constanze is so cute, I love how she grunts to talk, well is time to concentrate on the broom; I’m going to test it)

Keiko picks Akko broom and then she tests it, the broom is very well and reliable making the Yamaguchi smiles, then after the classes Croix takes Akko and Amanda to train, is the first day of training for the O’Neill girl.

\- So what is that whole training thing?

Says Amanda unsurprised.

\- Be prepared because I’m not going to take easy.

Says Croix giving a heavy broom to Amanda.

\- Why do I’m going to use a heavy broom like that? This isn’t even a racing broom, how this could help me to improve?

Says Amanda with her arms crossed.

\- Looks like someone needed a proper discipline training too.

Says Akko holding the laugh.

\- Who are you to talk about discipline Akko?

Says Amanda.

\- Stop being childish and focus on the training.

Says Croix hitting the table with her broom scaring a little the girls.

Then Akko and Amanda starts their training Akko results are a little improved while Amanda is struggling a lot to pick the flag from Croix, at least doing the 50 laps running she could get very well since the O’Neill girl is very athletic she was used to take long walks, while pushing the monolith Amanda could only push by 1.25 meters and in the obstacle course she manages to do 9 laps her results isn’t that bad at all since Akko got worst results at first, Amanda goes to the girls panting.

\- Okay this is very harsh, now I know why you beat me so hard at the last year broom relay.

Says Amanda panting.

\- Don’t worry my love your Hannah is here to make you feel better.

Says Hannah cuddling Amanda.

\- Please Hannah I’m not in the mood for that.

Says Amanda tired.

\- Well see you tomorrow Amanda.

Says Akko waving to Amanda.

Akko goes to her room, but when she’s walking on the corridors, the Cavendish ends up meeting up with her so the Kagari decided to stay with her girlfriend room, the days has passed and is finally the 10th January 2015 the race is set at the Bekkerts Broom race track, all the girls from the Luna Nova Racing team is there even Diana, Bernadette and Laura was at the grandstand to watch the race for the new team enter at the BBRT, Keiko and Constanze are setup the brooms for the qualify, while Croix were talking with Amanda and Akko.

\- Girls this is our chance to get into the BBRT, please finish at the top 10 so we at least get into the competition and Akko don’t be so nervous, I know the pressure is high but don’t make her dominate you.

Says Croix with her hand over Akko and Amanda shoulders.

\- Chill Akko is just a normal race like the broom relay.

Says Amanda.

\- Hey girls is time to the qualify laps.

Says Keiko waving to them.

\- I hope this pole isn’t hard like the last one I get.

Says Akko.

The target time at the Bekkerts trace is 1:38:000 for a 30 minute session of qualify, a time higher is a disqualify for the race, the pole position of last year at the BBRT is 1:32:887 then Akko and Amanda starts to do their hot laps, Akko easily get a time of 1:34:110, Francine Bekkerts was watching the lap and she’s impressed, since 2 months ago she said to Akko go to her place, while Amanda manages to do a lap of 1:34:991 both girls goes back to the boxes.

\- Hey Keiko could you setup for more cornering speed and takes a little of the fuel so the broom will feel lighter.

Says Akko leaving the broom.

Keiko and Constanze nods to Akko and they starts to setting up the broom while a witch named Elizabeth takes the provisional pole with 1:34:088, while Amanda is at the 4th fastest time of the day, after setting up the broom Akko goes to the track try another hot lap and she lowered the time to 1:33:561 but she’s still unsatisfied with her result and goes back to the boxes, while Amanda get a time of 1:33:777, the O’Neill is very satisfied with her time and get the second best of the day.

\- Hey Keiko could you update better this broom, holy shit is still hard to get into my way of go all out.

Says Akko leaving her broom again.

\- Hey Akko maybe what is causing to make your times low is the piece behind the broom and the handle bars.

Says Amanda.

\- Fuck you Amanda.

Says Akko showing her middle finger to Amanda.

\- Girls! Language please.

Says Croix holding both girls.

\- I hold back this broom afraid of break Akko, please I don’t know if can handle to take the pole.

Says Keiko.

\- Oh… Okay I understand.

Says Akko before Croix goes to them.

\- Hey you girls don’t need to hold back, we have a backup broom for that.

Says Croix.

\- Okay then I will make the broom go into all out mode.

Says Keiko putting into the all out mode.

Then Akko goes to the track and even with her last time nobody has beaten her pole position time the Kagari manage to get a time of 1:32:564 while on the grandstand Francine was freaking out.

\- This is impossible.

Says Francine.

\- What’s the matter Frankie, the girl that breaks her broom beating the girl you called here is now with a time better than your witches?

Says Laura provoking her.

\- Hey mom don’t provoke Francine, she just did what she think is better.

Says Diana holding her mother shoulder.

\- Ahhh, so you’re the daughter of Laura McLaren, not surprised that you choose to sign with the leaf team.

Says Francine sarcastically.

\- And she’s gonna beat your team, even these girls are gonna beat your team in this year.

Says Laura.

\- Mom!

Says Diana.

Back to the boxes Akko could do the lap and the broom is still working, Keiko is relieved and she goes to the broom check out if is working while Amanda is with her mouth fully opened amazed at Akko.

\- Whoa! Akko, how did you manage to go so fast? I was trying everything to beat my time but I can’t.

Says Amanda.

\- I don’t know, the broom just feel natural to me.

Says Akko.

\- You’re really awesome Akko, I really need to improve.

Says Amanda.

After the qualify time nobody could beat the pole time of Akko, Amanda is at the third position and she didn’t could improve her time, while Keiko checked the broom and still with no problems at all, after a hour the race is gonna start is a 25 laps race Akko is at pole while Elizabeth from the London Magic Academy Racing Team is at the second position and Amanda in the third position, the race starts and Akko is at the lead with a good start.

\- Great! Akko is leading.

Says Croix.

\- She will win this race, if the broom didn’t betray her; she could even win leading all the race.

Says Keiko confident with her arms crossed.

\- You’re way over confident Keiko there’s still a lot of witches in this world faster than her.

Says Croix.

\- But they aren’t here Croix, if everything going well she’s gonna stop at lap 12 and Amanda in the lap 13, you need to watch her race in Japan, she is very consistent and fast.

Says Keiko with her arms crossed.

After 12 laps Akko goes to the pit still leading and she could get out of the pit in the lead with 7 seconds lead ahead Elizabeth, while Amanda goes to the pit in the next lap and she entered in the same lap as Elizabeth stopped managing to close their gap that is of 4 seconds to 3 seconds.

\- (I’m going to get this second place at least).

While at the grandstand Diana, Bernadette and Laura are cheering to the girls of the Luna Nova team while Francine is still a little disgusted.

\- I don’t understand why you girls are cheering to your rivals.

Says Francine.

\- She’s my rival only on the track and I will be very happy if she could be really against me. Go Akko!

Says Diana cheering.

\- That’s my daughter! Go Akko! Go Amanda!

Says Laura cheering.

\- Diana is really your daughter Laura.

Says Bernadette laughing.

Akko is still leading the race very well until the lap 20 when her broom starts to have some reliably issues, making the speed lower a little while Amanda finally passed Elizabeth for the second position, everyone is cheering to the girls even some rival teams.

\- (I’m starting to get used to the brooms betraying me at important races, fuck! Why every single race my broom is always breaking, for the fucking nine witches!)

\- (Great now I’m on the second place, is just a matter of time now to get a room into the BBRT and then show to the world my great stunts).

In the last lap Akko was finishing struggling a little with the throttle, while Amanda is 20 seconds behind, when both girls finish everyone is waving and cheering, Keiko even hugs and kisses Constanze cheek with happiness leaving the German witch blushed, while in the grandstand Laura is dancing in front of Francine provoking her.

\- Looks like the Luna nova team has won! Hold that weight because my daughter and this team is gonna dominate this season.

Says Laura provoking Francine.

\- Come on Laura, you’re pregnant and even have a 16 year old daughter but you still like a teenager.

Says Bernadette face palming.

\- Come on mom, we are ashamed.

Says Diana blushed.

Laura stops dancing while in the podium Amanda and Akko greet each other.

\- Great job Akko, but why you waited for me?

Says Amanda confused.

\- I didn’t, my broom is breaking, with…

Says Akko before Keiko interrupts her.

\- Throttle problems.

Says Keiko while she’s still hugging Constanze.

\- (I can’t react… I love this hug… Please Keiko hold more me… You’re my hot mechanic).

\- We got it girls!

Says Croix caressing Akko and Amanda heads.

Both girls go to the podium to take a photo and now the Luna Nova Racing Team could be allowed to race in the BBRT, Akko with the gold trophy and Amanda with the silver trophy, then both girls wash each other with soda, since most racers are minor and can’t wash with champagne, Diana stare both girls smiling to them and proud with her girlfriend.

\- Hey Croix good luck trying to win this BBRT against my daughter.

Says Laura with her hand over Croix shoulder.

\- I don’t know if I could win against the superior teams but well at least I’m going to help Akko with her broom racer career.

Says Croix.

\- Two girlfriends battling against each other in a broom competition, looks like we are back in the old times again and hey when you’re gonna form a family with Chariot?

Says Laura taking a deep breath.

\- Only after this mess with Lucy is gone and Chariot’s memory is fine, but really she wants very much to form a family and how’s your daughter?

Says Croix.

\- Diana is very fine, look how she is kissing Akko.

Says Laura.

\- Fuck you Laura! I’m talking about the kid inside you.

Says Croix.

\- I know, I just want to provoke you, but yeah she’s fine I’m starting to feel hungrier than usual, but I don’t want to get fat again…

Says Laura worried.

Amanda stares to them a little confused and shocked.

\- Laura McLaren and Professor Croix are friends?

Says Amanda confused.

\- Obvious O’Neill, she is Diana’s mother too.

Says Hannah.

\- What!

Says Amanda shocked.

\- Don’t you remember when Holly calls her as cousin?

Says Hannah.

\- But how? Did they use artificial insemination?

Says Amanda confused.

\- Maybe Diana will know about that but hey congratulations my love! You did it! You’re now a broom racer!

Says Hannah hugging Amanda.

\- Yeah now I can show to the world about my new style of broom racing.

Says Amanda.

\- And I’m gonna support you in that way my love.

Says Hannah hugging Amanda.

Amanda and Hannah hugs each other and after a pretty easy race the Luna Nova Racing Team is now into the BBRT, but now they have a great challenge that is to beat the top teams and even the bottom teams since they need to pre qualify in all races, even in a rival team Diana will support her girlfriend with everything to gives her a chance to get a career into the WBRC, after that race Keiko and Constanze get near to each other to the point the German witch ask to the Yamaguchi girl live at her basement so she didn’t spend any money renting a house, while Akko is amazed to finally got into her broom racing career, to the point of love intensely Diana for all the night.

See you, broom racers…


	34. The British Broom Racing Tour

7th February 2014 at the Everton track in England, the first event of the British Broom Racing Tour is gonna start in a snowing day, a month has passed since the race of Luna Nova Racing Team needed to be allowed at the BBRT, in Luna Nova, Akko and Amanda improved her grades a lot since Croix makes them have good grades to keep at the team, while both girls are more used to the training, in the racing track there’s all the teams practicing while new teams are pre-qualifying, the LNRT managed to get the best two times of the pre-qualify, Akko was going to the boxes after learning the track.

\- Wow this track is awesome but is only the short version.

Says Akko.

\- Well Akko your times are really good, but Diana is still ahead in the last two sectors and she’s only practicing.

Says Croix.

\- Well I don’t know what kind of skill she has into that parts but I’m doing the most perfectly way possible.

Says Akko.

\- Really, I can still that you’re afraid to throttle at the corners 13 and 14, this is where you is losing time with Diana.

Says Croix.

\- I didn’t push the throttle because of the rear end of the broom becomes uncontrollable exiting the corner making practically impossible to have a better time.

Says Akko.

\- Watch Diana lapping and you will learn.

Says Croix pointing to the screen.

Diana is lapping a little slower than Akko in the first sector but when she is at the other two sectors she is really more gentle and softly than the Kagari, she little by little manages her style of going into the corners, but then the qualify starts, the times of the practice and pre-qualify didn’t count so all the teams have 30 minutes to set their times.

\- Well at least we got the chance to qualify.

Says Croix relieved.

\- Keiko put the broom into the qualify mode, I’m going to take the pole position.

Says Akko determined.

\- Whoa! Whoa! Wait here Akko, take easy wait until the last minutes to set your pole time, you need to use strategy.

Says Croix waving to Akko.

\- So what I do then?

Says Akko.

\- Try your best with the broom without setting up to the hot lap so you could at least be at a position if everything goes wrong and you do the same Amanda.

Says Croix.

Akko and Amanda goes with their brooms to set their lap times Akko goes 30 ahead of the O’Neill so they aren’t gonna disturb each other hot laps, the time Akko set on the track was 1:11:887 in the pre-qualify, while the best time set by the day was from Diana with 1:11:210 on the practice, Akko manages to get the provisional pole with a time of 1:11:757 until Diana passes again to get the provisional pole from her with 1:11:561, Amanda didn’t target the pole but she manages to get the 5th best time with 1:11:976, then Akko goes back to the boxes.

\- I tried to go gentler at the last two sectors and really help me but Diana still ahead.

Says Akko impressed.

While on the Leaf team Diana come back to the boxes and she’s staring a little sad to the girls of the Luna Nova team.

\- (Even with a worst team they are all having fun with each other… While here I’m just listening to the strategies of my team and some are even dumb… I can’t even talk with the mechanics… But there… Akko and Amanda can have a interaction with Keiko, my team mate looks like a door she didn’t even open her mouth to talk… If I didn’t sign with the Leaf team I wish I could be with them…)

At the Luna Nova team boxes Akko stares to Diana that is staring to them and she knows that her girlfriend is a little sad.

\- Diana…

Says Akko while staring to the Leaf team.

\- Come on Akko don’t be so dramatic, is just a race, after that you and Diana is gonna do a happy scissors again.

Says Amanda with her arm over Akko’s shoulder.

\- Amanda! Don’t say that things here people are hearing what you say!

Says Akko blushed.

\- This isn’t gonna kill you for staying a whole race without your girlfriend or being her rival.

Says Amanda.

\- I’m just worried about her… Diana isn’t happy to stay at that team; I think she is a little jealous of our mess.

Says Akko worried.

\- Really? She’s at a top team why she will want to stay at a new team?

Says Amanda.

\- There’s things that a winner team can’t bring that is the friendship we have here.

Says Akko.

After a bunch of minutes the qualify is at the final minutes and then Keiko setup the broom of Akko to go into all out mode, while Amanda has stick with her time of 1:11:567 that is the third best time of the day then Akko goes out to her hot lap and she manages to get the first sub 1:11 time with a 1:10:711, when she come back to the boxes Akko is very satisfied.

\- I managed to lower my time a lot, but this is the best I think I can do at this track, well at least I managed to get the pole, so let’s see what Diana could do to beat my pole time.

Says Akko staring to the screen.

When Diana goes to her hot lap she goes way faster and aggressively through the track and that makes Akko be shocked and at the same time she smiles a little, then the Cavendish get’s the pole with 1:10:689, Akko goes to her broom again but Croix and Keiko holds her.

\- Come on Akko a second place is still better and there’s only two minutes remaining until the qualify session is over.

Says Croix.

\- But I could lower my time a little Professor Croix.

Says Akko trying to go into her broom.

\- The broom needs to be well and if you try maybe we will have some reliably issues Akko.

Says Keiko checking Akko’s broom with Constanze.

\- Relax Akko you still can beat her at the race.

Says Amanda while drinking some soda.

Diana came back to the boxes and she manages to get the best time of the day and still on the pole the only witch that has managed to get close to a sub 1:11 at the qualify is Megan Jordan of the Bekkerts team with a 1:11:088 so Amanda is at the 4th position, the Cavendish is very well received by the team with everyone amazed that she get’s the pole, while Diana’s teammate Emma Bianchi is gonna start at the 10th position with a time of 1:11:886.

\- Wow Diana you’re amazing.

Says Emma.

\- We are going to win this year BBRT at that rate.

Says Elizabeth.

\- Don’t be so optimistic Elizabeth the new Luna Nova team has pretty good times too and my girlfriend that beat me in the broom relay is there.

Says Diana pointing to the Luna Nova boxes.

\- They are pretty good at our brooms even their second witch is impressive.

Says Elizabeth.

\- (At least I managed to get the pole and woah! Akko is really improved; this race against her should be very interesting, even O’Neill is at the top 10).

After the qualify is over the race is gonna start after a hour that is time for the teams setup their brooms, the first five places are Diana Cavendish (Leaf), Atsuko Kagari (Luna Nova), Megan Jordan (Bekkerts), Amanda O’Neill (Luna Nova) and Isabel Harrington (Bekkerts), is a pretty impressive result for the Luna Nova team in their first year, the race starts and Diana had a better start while Akko is chasing her. 

\- (Racing against Diana again, but now let’s see how she improved, I’m going to show her I’m not the same witch of the last year broom relay).

\- (Wow! Akko is managing to chase me, I’m gonna love this, but I need to maintain my pace, if Akko pass me I’m just gonna wait in the second place, is just a matter of time for me to pass again)

In the last corner of the track Akko goes a little slower but she takes the slipstream of Diana to get some speed, in the grandstand everyone is amazed at the guts of the Kagari to pass while the brooms are at the top speed since is very common to a broom shoot magic sparks from the rear because of the magic orb trying to handle the air speeds to don’t hit the witch and make her falling then, but the sparks didn’t intimidate Akko and she pass Diana using the corner.

\- (You passed me, smart move Akko, but can you handle the pressure of the being in the front with someone as fast as you behind).

While at the grandstand Laura and Bernadette was watching the race, and both are cheering for the girls.

\- Akko has guts I’m very surprised to see someone that pass while the broom of our daughter is sparking.

Says Laura.

\- So which one do you think is gonna win?

Says Bernadette.

\- Diana, not only because she’s our baby but she’s just relaxed at the second position.

Says Laura.

Diana still on the second place vary close to Akko for 5 laps while Amanda has finally get into a podium position at the third place passing Megan, Croix sends the strategy for Amanda and Akko go into a slower pace so they don’t need to stop, then Akko agree and she goes a little slower, Diana even pass her.

\- (Looks like you can’t handle the pressure Akko, but now I’m gonna show how ahead I’m gonna be).

Diana goes into a more faster pace and she little by little is gaining advantage ending up with a 10 seconds advantage when she decides to stop and change her wings and refuel her broom, while Akko maintain her pace, Amanda is passed by Megan that has stopped 2 laps earlier and she’s going all out to the point of seeing Akko.

\- Professor Croix! Jordan is behind she’s gonna pass me!

Says Akko in the radio.

\- Chill Akko just maintain your pace, there’s 10 laps to go, little by little she’s gonna have a hard time going all out.

Says Croix.

\- Are you sure about that Professor Croix?

Says Akko.

\- (Shit she’s like 2 seconds faster each lap how did I’m going to manage pass her?)

Akko keep going with the strategy of Croix and Megan Jordan get’s really closer after 2 laps while Diana is gaining a lot of positions after she stopped her pace is unstoppable in just 2 laps she goes form 8th to 4th position and she’s even closer to Amanda, Laura and Bernadette are amazed at the grandstand staring to her daughter going all out, when Megan passed Akko in the lap later that is only 7 laps remaining.

\- Now go all out Akko!

Says Croix.

Akko nods with her head and pushes the button of the all out mode, at that pace she was 2 seconds behind Megan but in just one lap she passed the Jordan, to the point Laura and Bernadette stand up amazed, since the Kagari manages to pass like she did with Diana at the first lap, while Diana passed Amanda and she’s lap by lap going faster, just a half second faster than Akko, the lap times is very closer than the qualify times and that leaves the crowd amazed, and even some team leaders of the WBRC are watching the race and talking to each other about some witches that is really talented while at the race Akko is relieved and concentrated.

\- (I’m going to take the first win of this championship!)

But Akko is really very wrong and 4 laps later she is battling against Diana that is finally at Akko’s tail.

\- (How did she got closer than me? Maybe is because my wings or the orb is a little exhausted since Croix said to me don’t stop, but well is just 3 laps, if I maintain my pace will be very hard to pass).

When Akko and Diana were at the main straight there was a witch to be lapped and both girls use her slipstream but Diana ended up with the inside line while Akko pass the witch in the outside, now the Cavendish is leading.

\- I knew it! That’s my daughter! Go Diana!

Says Laura cheering.

\- Our baby is really well talented; she’s really like you at the broom Laura.

Says Bernadette smiling to Laura.

\- But Akko isn’t behind, the race isn’t over yet, maybe she has something behind in these last two laps, but I’m still wishing that my baby will won this race.

Says Laura.

For the last two laps Akko didn’t pass Diana but she maintained the second position while the Bekkerts team girls managed to pass Amanda that can’t go faster because the broom is a little exhausted, then Diana wins the first race at the Everton short track.

Championship standings:

1st: Diana Cavendish (Scotland) (Leaf) 10 points

2nd: Atsuko “Akko” Kagari (Japan) (Luna Nova) 8 points

3rd: Megan Jordan (Ireland) (Bekkerts) 6 points

4th: Isabel Harrington (England) (Bekkerts) 4 points

5th: Amanda O’Neill (USA) (Luna Nova) 2 points

6th: Emma Bianchi (Brazil) (Leaf) 1 point

After the race is finished Diana is cheering of her first win at the BBRT on the podium Akko washes her a lot with soda and hugs her girlfriend they even kissed, that leaves Megan Jordan a little shocked, while some teams are impressed by the rivalry of the girlfriends of different teams, Laura comes to her daughter and she’s amazed.

\- That’s my daughter you won with precision!

Says Laura hugging Diana.

\- Mom! Everyone is staring to us.

Says Diana blushed.

\- And you didn’t stay behind Akko, your performance is really well too, looks like Croix is good at strategies.

Says Laura staring to Akko.

\- Hey Akko you did an awesome performance, we are at the second place in both classifications.

Says Croix.

\- At least this time the broom didn’t betray me.

Says Akko smiling to the girls.

\- Well, Well you girls tied with my team in the constructors championship but in the next race we aren’t gonna take easy, come on girls let’s train a little more to beat this championship.

Says Francine.

After the podium the girls goes back to Luna Nova, very happy with their results, while two witches of the Green Horse team are very impressed with both girls of the Luna Nova team and they sent a video about the style of Amanda and Akko to their superiors, at Luna Nova Akko and Diana did a bet before the race the winner will be the top at the relation in their different type of studying, while Amanda and Hannah didn’t have a bet the England is just happy to know her girlfriend is happy with her results.

See you, racers witches…

Competition name: British Broom Racing Tour

Foundation: 1921

Races: 15

Teams: 17 (12 at the race)

Racers: 38 (24 at the race)

Point system: 10-8-6-4-2-1 for the first 6 positions (only the 10 best results count)

The British Broom Racing Tour was created by the association of Leaf, Bekkerts, Victoria and Lancaster brooms racing teams in 1921 as a way for the witches enter at the World Broom Racing Championship, since then a lot of witches even from other countries come to compete since a win at the championship gives the super license that is necessary for a witch enter in the WBRC, the greatest champion is Anne Williams that raced in the WBRC at the same time she got 5 titles at the BBRT, since works more like a step to the main competition the races is very hard to the point only the six first positions could win a point, some teams have even 3 witches but in the race is only allowed to only 2 witches per team enter in the race.


	35. The love stone cave

14th February 2014 a week has passed since the first race of the BBRT, the relation of Akko and Diana didn’t change at all the Cavendish even helped the Kagari explaining how she goes on the track and Akko is really impressed how Diana soft and gentle style make her going fast around the track, but in this day she didn’t want to talk about broom racing, it was a snowy Saturday, and Diana have an idea.

\- Hey Akko what about we form the fertility stone?

Says Diana.

\- Diana we’re only 16, why do you want to form the fertility stone?

Says Akko with her arms crossed.

\- Oh for the nine witches… I’m not going to use the fertility stone Akko, is just for us to form it and one day in the future we use it.

Says Diana face palming.

\- Ohhh, now I understand, why you want to form the fertility stone, but I still want to know how is formed.

Says Akko curious.

\- Today we will know, my mom Laura gives to me the two necessary relics, the sacred water and the Cavendish ruby dust, which is inside this little bag.

Says Diana showing the bottle and the little bag.

\- So let’s form then, this will be like a magic potion?

Says Akko with a shine on her eyes.

\- Wait Akko, there’s still the best part that is the love stone and we need to go in a cave in a island in the north of Britain, but the love stone only appear if we had true love, so that’s the challenge of obtain the love stone.

Says Diana holding Akko’s hand.

\- Is cold outside but maybe the things with you there can get hotter.

Says Akko biting her lips.

\- We aren’t gonna have sex at the cave, I’m just gonna call our friends there if they want to form the love stone.

Says Diana holding Akko’s jacket.

\- So is better to go with Lotte and Barbara, they are more like us, I’ve never seen them fighting at each other, even us sometimes we enter into a discussion, but they are a so perfect couple.

Says Akko.

\- And we aren’t perfect Akko? Do you think I’m not sufficient to make you happy?

Says Diana sarcastically.

\- Chill Diana! I don’t say that we aren’t…

Says Akko before Diana interrupts her with a hug.

\- I’m just kidding my love.

Says Diana with her finger over Akko’s mouth.

Akko and Diana goes to Barbara private room door and they both heard moans, that was from her and Lotte doing sex, then both girls goes to the couch where Amanda and Hannah where kissing each other.

\- Oh great now we have to handle with a lot of couples here.

Says Akko inflating her cheeks.

\- Don’t complain with that you and Diana are the last ones to be together here.

Says Amanda pointing to Akko and Diana.

\- We started to date three days after you girls and before that we have chemistry, different that the two girls that need a cupid bee honey to do their first time because you can’t do by yourselves…

Says Akko before Diana interrupts her with her finger over Akko’s mouth.

\- Akko! Language! You’re acting like a kid.

Says Diana blushed.

\- And I can’t believe that you girls aren’t virgin, look how blushed Diana is when you talk about sex.

Says Amanda laughing before Hannah slaps her head.

\- Amanda! I have limits too; you and Akko are like two kids.

Says Hannah blushed.

\- Why we fall in love with these two kids Hannah?

Says Diana face palming.

\- These two kids are the cutest kids in this world and they are our lovely girlfriends, well what did make you and Akko leaving the cuddle cave?

Says Hannah cuddling Amanda.

\- We’re going out to make the love stone, in a cave in an island in the north of Britain, so we could form the fertility stone, we are just waiting for Lotte and Barbara.

Says Diana.

\- So you’re going to a hotel or do love into other place? Don’t be shy Diana, just use magic to cover the sound and wait you girls are gonna do a foursome…

Says Hannah before Diana interrupts her laughing.

\- We aren’t gonna have sex in another place Hannah, the love stone is a magic relic necessary to form the fertility stone that is a magic relic we lesbians use to have a daughter, my mothers used to make me and no!

Says Diana laughing.

\- So this is how you is created, I was very perplexed since Hannah said that Laura McLaren is your mother, now I know that is that fertility stone thing, but why you don’t call us to go too?

Says Amanda while Hannah cuddles her.

\- Well, you and Hannah has a lot of discussions and fights and I don’t know if you could get the love stone since is necessary true love the most truly love.

Says Diana.

\- I have a lot of discussion and disagreements with Hannah and I’m even envy at your relationship with Akko but I love her a lot, she’s the person that gives me cuddles and supports me in all the ways possible.

Says Amanda staring to Diana.

\- I love you too Amanda but Diana is right we need to be more… How could I say…? More responsible and mature, we started our relationship earlier than Diana and Akko but in reality they are more closer and they didn’t started from the nothing they already want each other, while I started to want you because I want to fill my empty hole after Barbara starts to date Lotte…

Says Hannah almost crying.

\- Yeah… And I started to date you only because I’m feeling alone and I want to know how this thing is going to work, but at the end I love you more and more Hannah.

Says Amanda with her hand over Hannah’s cheeks.

\- Awww, you girls are really cute.

Says Akko with her hands over her cheeks.

When the girls are talking about their relationships Lotte and Barbara leaves the private room and they are both dressing only robes going to the kitchen.

\- Hey Lotte! Barbara!

Says Akko calling them.

\- We are here just to eat a little and then going into another round.

Says Barbara tired.

Akko and Diana goes to the girls and they tell about the love stone cave, Barbara and Lotte agrees to go with them and they even goes to their private room takes a bath while the Kagari and the Cavendish goes to Hannah and Amanda talks about their relationship, even helping with some tips of how to handle and improve their relation, after 10 minutes Lotte and Barbara are ready and they leave with Akko and Diana flying in the brooms to the island of the love stone cave, the all four fly a little slower (300km/h) so they take almost three hours to came to the love stone cave since it was in a island in the extreme north of the Great Britain, when the girls enter they are really amazed at the place.

\- Wow this place is really beautiful.

Says Akko.

\- Your presence here only makes this place lovelier.

Says Diana smiling to Akko.

\- Oh thank you Diana.

Says Akko blushed.

\- To form the love stone we need to kiss each other in the pond and then will appear if our love is really true.

Says Diana.

\- So let’s go Diana!

Says Akko holding Diana’s hand.

Diana and Akko takes off their shoes and they go to the pond that has warm water despite the temperature outdoor of -3C/26F both girls are surprised and they even remember about their first time, the water in the pond is pretty shallow were the girls are with 20cm/8in deep, they kiss each other and a purple glow starts to emanate above the girls and then the love stone appears falling over Akko’s head, while Barbara and Lotte are staring to them.

\- Hey! Diana! That hurts! Wait there’s something in my head.

Says Akko touching her head.

\- Maybe is the love stone… And is really it! We did it Akko!

Says Diana on her tiptoe picking the love stone over Akko’s head.

\- So our love is really true?

Says Akko crying in happiness.

\- I didn’t kill you when you got into trouble so I can’t even doubt.

Says Diana holding the laugh.

\- So this is only we need to do to make the love stone?

Says Akko confused.

\- Yeah, now let our friends do their love stone.

Says Diana leaving the pond holding Akko’s hand.

Diana and Akko sits on a rock next to the pond and they wear shoes, while Barbara and Lotte were at the pond staring to each other a little blushed and smiling.

\- At this time our love is gonna be tested and we will know if our feelings is true at each other, we’re almost five months together and these five months are the happiest I had in my entire life, I love you in all ways possible Lotte Yanson.

Says Barbara with her hand over Lotte’s chin.

\- You already love me in all ways possible Barb, and now make me your love slave making this love stone, kiss me like is our last time together, I know that this love stone will appear.

Says Lotte smiling to Barbara.

Lotte and Barbara kiss each other in the pond and the purple glow emanate with more intensity than Diana and Akko, meanwhile at Luna Nova, Chariot is playing in the MagicStation 1 some Valley of moon and she’s amazed by the family she formed at the farm to the point she stares to Croix while the Meridies is at her computer buying some furniture.

\- Croix my love, I’m thinking here in this game I formed a so happy family in this farm and I want so much to have a happy family with you.

Says Chariot while she’s playing.

\- Chariot!

Says Croix almost spiting the coffee while she’s blushed.

\- I want to take care of a small kid and then look at our cute daughter growing up I know there’s a lot of work, but I want so much to be called mother.

Says Chariot staring to Croix while she’s go to the Du Nord.

\- I want so much like you Chariot… But this isn’t the right moment for us to have a kid, in the day everything is over…

Says Croix before Chariot interrupts her.

\- You always say that… we aren’t in constant danger Croix and I don’t want to hide…

Says Chariot looking down a little sad.

\- I understand you Chariot, hey came with me I’m going to show something I’m preparing for this moment.

Says Croix holding Chariot’s hand.

Then Chariot and Croix changes her clothes so the Meridies picks her broom and goes out with Chariot flying to Weddinburgh while Diana, Akko, Barbara and Lotte are flying back to Luna Nova after they get the love stones, even going earlier than Chariot and Croix the girls are very far so Chariot and Croix manages to get into Weddinburgh first, and there was a house being build, then both girls lands to the yard.

\- See? This is where we are going to stay after this house is done.

Says Croix pointing to the house.

\- Did you build this house for us? I love you so much Croix…

Says Chariot crying in happiness.

\- And we are close to the Cavendish residence so we could be near Laura so our baby will play with her and they could be friends, just wait until we move there and your memory is finally repaired.

Says Croix cuddling Chariot.

\- You promise that we will have a daughter after that?

Says Chariot with a shiny on her eyes.

\- Don’t worry about that Chariot, I always fulfill with my promises.

Says Croix smiling to Chariot.

\- Okay so I’m not going to annoy you again wanting to form a family I’ll wait until we could be a happy family.

Says Chariot smiling to Croix.

Back to Luna Nova, Hannah and Amanda was at the green team room playing some PtK with Keiko and Constanze, The O’Neill is usually playing while Hannah is cuddling her girlfriend, leaving the Yamaguchi girl a little jealous.

\- (Another day I had to handle this couple here paying sail, while Cons didn’t even open her mouth and we are at the Valentine’s Day).

\- Hey Keiko did you like someone? This is the Valentine’s Day and you didn’t go out with someone.

Says Hannah.

\- Me? Eh… I like girls, but I don’t like someone… I’m just fine with that.

Says Keiko blushed and distracted.

\- Really? Let me do a test.

Says Hannah.

Hannah goes to the table where it was a wand and she starts to lift Constanze tools with magic that made the German witch stand up and goes to the England girl so Hannah casts a metarmophie vestesse spell that changes Constanze clothes into a bunny suit, staring to them Keiko blushes a lot and she casts again to make Constanze back to her casual clothes again.

\- Hannah! Fuck! Why Constanze needs to be undressed, if you want to cast a spell to undress me use it in me!

Says Keiko angry and blushed.

\- I don’t need it, I knew that you like Constanze.

Says Hannah laughing.

\- Hey Hannah what about we make this couple form.

Says Amanda.

Constanze goes to both girls and lift them with a spell while Keiko is hiding her face ashamed, the German with then transforms her wand into a gun and aims at them.

\- Get out of my basement if you girls are gonna keeps annoying us! Leave Keiko and me alone what she likes or not is her business.

Says Constanze stanbot while she’s angry.

\- Okay we leave Cons I’m sorry about Hannah she just want to help Keiko.

Says Amanda.

\- Yeah we just want to help you at the Valentine’s Day, come on girls you know each other for 2 months and didn’t even take your first kiss.

Says Hannah.

Then Amanda and Hannah leaves the basement while Constanze and Keiko stare at each other relieved, they like each other, but still way too shy to share their feelings, so both girls go back to the couch play on the M-Box 360, while Amanda and Hannah were walking a little bored about their friends.

\- Fuck these girls are so hard to be together, they are shyer than Diana and Akko.

Says Amanda.

\- Well, I think is better for us to leave them alone, not only because Constanze is a little aggressive towards us and we need to respect their space Amanda.

Says Hannah.

When Amanda and Hannah are at the blue team floor they meet with Barbara, Lotte, Akko and Diana, that was opening the blue team door, then the four girls wait for the O’Neill and the England girl.

\- Hey so what is the result did you girls manage to get the love stone?

Says Amanda curious.

\- Isn’t that hard, now we can finally form the fertility stone.

Says Akko showing the love stone to Amanda and Hannah.

\- Can we see how is formed?

Says Amanda curious.

\- Amanda! They aren’t gonna be pregnant with 16 years old.

Says Hannah face palming.

\- We aren’t gonna be pregnant forming the fertility stone Amanda.

Says Akko laughing.

The girls enters at the blue team room and then Diana shows to them how to form the fertility stone using the spell “Fusionae Magicae” the sacred water bottle, the ruby dust and the love stone lift in the air and beginning to fuse into a thing emanating a purple glow that slowly turns into magenta finally forming the fertility stone that falls on Akko’s hand.

\- And this is the fertility stone.

Says Diana.

\- Whoa! This is so awesome.

Says Akko amazed.

\- Next time is us.

Says Lotte hugging Barbara.

After the fertility stone is formed Akko makes a necklace and she gives to Diana so they will use it one day, while the other two couples goes to their private room love each other, Chariot and Croix goes back to Luna Nova, now the Meridies asks for Chariot to help her choose the furniture of her future home.

See you, love stone…


	36. Harrington heights race

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diakko smut warning here

7th March 2015 in Kent, England after 3 weeks has passed nothing much has changed since the last month in Luna Nova, there was the 3rd race of the BBRT in the Harrington Heights track Diana is very well at the championship winning the first two races, while Akko got a second and a fourth place, the weather is pretty rainy at the day, since the Luna Nova team got results in the top 10 in the first race they don’t need to pre-qualify, so they use the free training session to test the broom and even if they had to pre-qualify the Luna Nova team got pretty good times Akko with 0:56:889 and Amanda with 0:57:229 the best time at the training session was from the Kagari a little faster than the 0:56:965 time Diana did at the free practice session, when is remaining five minutes to the qualify Akko goes to the boxes and she’s very happy.

\- This track is perfect! Is short and perfect! I can explore the full potential of this track and I’m still thinking that I can improve.

Says Akko very cheerful.

\- You did very well Akko, I’m impressed by your performance and you even have beaten the pole lap time, well this race you only need to do one stop at the lap 14 and then you can stay for the whole race at the lead I hope.

Says Croix.

\- Did I need to maintain a low speed pace at the race?

Says Akko.

\- No! Give the best you can at the race! I have a feeling that we could win this race and you do the same Amanda so we can even have a 1-2 for our team.

Says Croix.

\- If I win this race I could lead the championship or take back my second position.

Says Akko determined.

\- I didn’t have any tip about this track looks like you dominated and is pretty hard from what I remember when I raced there, you’re way better than me here Akko, I had to admit.

Says Croix impressed.

\- So did I activate the qualify mode earlier Akko?

Says Keiko while she’s setting up Akko’s broom.

\- No let’s keep the broom normal until the last minutes of the qualify session, now I get the strategy of a good qualify, since in the last race I ended qualifying in the last position since we need to use the backup broom but well at least we managed to get a good 4th starting from the last.

Says Akko.

Then the qualify session starts and nobody could beat Akko’s time even when she’s at the normal mode with a time of 0:56:690 while Diana’s best time is 0:56:726 while Amanda has managed to get a sub “57 time with 0:56:981, little by little the time of the Kagari is lowering lap by lap then in the final 5 minutes she stops and tries her hot lap and is impressive how fast Akko is with a time of 0:56:312 and is impressive by the way she is aggressive through the corners and how close she get in the walls, some witches are 40-30cm of the wall while Akko is close with 15cm and even 8cm to the walls, when Diana tried her hit lap she can’t get near the Kagari time but she get the second best with 0:56:693, when Akko came back to the boxes she is very different she just leave and goes to Keiko.

\- Keiko check if is right I’m going to prepare myself for the race.

Says Akko undressing her gloves.

\- Wow Akko your time is really good now you even get your first pole position.

Says Croix amazed.

\- Well I don’t know if I’m going to hold the pole position, since there’s still 3 minutes remaining, but now I need to get concentrated to this race.

Says Akko sitting in the chair and staring to the screen concentrated.

\- You don’t need to prepare like that Akko this race aren’t gonna cost your whole championship.

Says Amanda while she’s relaxing in a couch.

The qualify session is over and nobody could get Akko’s pole position time, while Amanda is going to start in the third position, Diana go back to the boxes after trying to lower her time, she sneaks a little at the boxes of the Luna Nova team and she stares to Akko.

\- (Akko is really concentrated to win this race, I think now this gonna be a great challenge for me to win, and she’s so cute when she’s concentrated like that… If she won I give her a special prize heh).

\- Akko! Diana is here maybe she wants to talk.

Says Amanda poking Akko.

\- Tells to her that I don’t want to talk now, only after this race.

Says Akko waving to Amanda while she’s staring to the screen.

\- I’m sorry about Akko, but she…

Says Amanda before Diana interrupts her.

\- I know, I know, I’m just staring you girls, well I’m leaving, I don’t want to disturb your concentration.

Says Diana waving to Akko and Amanda.

Diana leaves to the Leaf team box while Amanda and Akko are preparing for the race, the O’Neill was very fine and relaxed waiting for the race while Akko is just concentrated and waiting apprehensive for the race, Keiko and Constanze are checking up the brooms for the race and both brooms are in fine and ready to race, then after two hours the race is going to start, Akko takes a deep breath picks her broom and she goes determined to race with a will to win, while Croix stares proud to the Kagari.

\- (I’m impressed by the way Akko has improved since the day she came in Luna Nova, she’s still the same childish girl but she grow up a lot as a person and I can see that in the way she goes to this race, this face reminds me of Chariot when we are at the BBRT too).

The witches goes to the start line Akko ins on the lead, Diana at the second position and Amanda is at the third position, after the second race of the BBRT Akko has lost her third position while the witches of the Bekkerts team has passed the Luna Nova team in the points.

Championship standings:

1st: Diana Cavendish (Scotland) (Leaf) 20 points

2nd: Megan Jordan (Ireland) (Bekkerts) 14 points

3rd: Atsuko “Akko” Kagari (Japan) (Luna Nova) 12 points

4th: Emma Bianchi (Brazil) (Leaf) 7 points

5th: Isabel Harrington (England) (Bekkerts) 6 points

6th: Amanda O’Neill (USA) (Luna Nova) 3 points

The race starts and Akko is at the lead, she has a great start, while Diana is in the second position, the Cavendish is amazed staring to her girlfriend concentrated.

\- (Whoa! Akko is really determined to win this race, but I just need to trust on my strategy and little by little I could win, just maintain my pace and stop at lap 15).

Akko keeps the lead going all out at the race, like she was racing against herself she’s half second fastest and sometimes she even 1.5 seconds at the lap 14 she stopped with a 40 seconds advantage at Diana that is almost a lap in front of the Cavendish, while Amanda is in the comfortable third position, then Akko leaves the pit with 29 seconds advantage and maintain her pace while Diana goes to the pit to stop and she’s impressed.

\- (Well looks like I’m gonna stay in the second position, Akko has opened a great lead in front of me, my only chance is if her broom break, she isn’t gonna make any mistake at that point she’s racing against herself).

While in the race Akko has gotten a 43 second lead since Diana stopped and the Cavendish is 10 seconds ahead of the O’Neill, after 13 laps Akko is almost lapping Diana but she is a little shocked.

\- (Diana is in front of me? I was so concentrated that I didn’t even look back… Shit! She’s awesome and well I’m near to pass her there’s a chance of win!)

Akko keep going on her pace but she can’t go near Diana since her broom isn’t going as fast as before, but she can keep going at the same pace as the Cavendish until the last lap in the main straight Akko is at the Cavendish slipstream and she can’t pass the Diana after the checkered flag, she’s a little frustrated but happy at the same time.

\- (Shit! I can’t win this race, but hey now I’m in the second position and this is great! Now I could pass Megan Jordan at the points! In the next race I need to win)

After passing in the finish line Diana reduce the speed holds her hand.

\- (Oh than you Diana… I love you too, that’s so cute and we are going to the boxes holding hands then)

In the boxes of the Luna Nova team everyone is cheering after the win of Akko, Keiko didn’t control herself and she ends up hugging and kissing Constanze mouth.

\- We did it! Cons! We won!

Says Keiko cheerful while Constanze is shocked.

\- (This is a kiss? Oh fuck! Keiko kissed me and now I want more…)

Hannah was staring to the girls kissing each other and she’s amazed while Akko and Diana come to the boxes and everyone runs to hug her, while the Kagari is confused while the Cavendish is staring to her smiling.

\- Come on girls why are you commemorating so much a second place?

Says Akko confused.

\- Second place? Akko you almost win with a advantage of a lap, you are lapping me.

Says Diana laughing.

\- What! So that’s mean I’ve won?

Says Akko shocked.

\- Very awesome performance Akko.

Says Croix.

At the podium Akko was washed by Amanda and Diana and she’s crying in happiness after her first win at the BBRT, while Laura is amazed staring to the Kagari, Akko hugs and kiss Diana again and in this time everyone is used to the rival girlfriends, while Hannah is happy for her girlfriend that is very cheerful with her first podium finish.

Championship standings:

1st: Diana Cavendish (Scotland) (Leaf) 28 points

2nd: Atsuko “Akko” Kagari (Japan) (Luna Nova) 22 points

3rd: Megan Jordan (Ireland) (Bekkerts) 15 points

4th: Emma Bianchi (Brazil) (Leaf) 11 poins

5th: Amanda O’Neill (USA) (Luna Nova) 9 points

6th: Isabel Harrington (England) (Bekkerts) 8 points

After the race is over the girls goes back to Luna Nova while Diana said to Akko stays at the red team and wait for her while in the blue team the Cavendish talks with Barbara and Hannah.

\- Girls can you leave the room for me today; I’m going to make a surprise for Akko after her win.

Says Diana.

\- Ahhh, looks like you’re finally going to act.

Says Hannah with a pervert smile.

\- Hannah! Now please girls let me enjoy the moment with Akko.

Says Diana blushed.

\- Okay We aren’t going to mess with your relation with Akko, the room is all yours, looks like you’re gonna use all of it, let’s go Hannah.

Says Barbara.

Then Barbara and Hannah leaves and both girls go where their girlfriends are, while Akko is waiting in the red team room playing in the MagicStation 2 with Sucy, after 30 minutes Diana sends a message to Akko.

[Diana to “Kagari cutie”: Akko I have a reward for you, you’re not only has won the race but my heart too].

[Akko to “Cavendish cutie”: So is finally ready the surprise?]

[Diana to “Kagari cutie”: Come here and you will see].

Akko goes to the blue team room and when she enters at the room Diana was lying naked on the couch only covering her body with a blanket while biting her lips, Akko is blushed staring to Diana since a little of her nipple is showing.

\- So the surprise is your body? This is perfect, heh.

Says Akko undressing herself.

\- Oh looks like you’re very smart, hehe.

Says Diana biting her lips.

\- So what we are going to do?

Says Akko while she’s undressing.

\- Come with me we are going to take a bath and then a massage at this inflatable mattress.

Says Diana standing up.

Then Akko and Diana goes to the shower, in the shower the Cavendish rubs her body with the Kagari while biting her collar, making Akko horny so she fingers masturbate Diana, but then she puts her finger over the Kagari mouth.

\- Let’s do only in the massage.

Says Diana holding Akko’s hands.

After they take a shower both girls dries each other bodies with towels and then Diana point to the inflatable mattress.

\- Lays here I’m going to massage you Akko.

Says Diana hugging Akko from behind.

Akko lays on the inflatable mattress and Diana sits over her butt, the Cavendish picks a little of oil that’s inside on the bowl, she passes the oil over her body and over Akko’s back.

\- Ahhh Diana, this is so cold.

Says Akko.

Diana pass her hand with oil more over her body, after she finish putting oil over her body she starts to rub over Akko’s body she felt the Cavendish breasts over her body.

\- Ohhh Diana, your body feels so good, rub more, I’m feeling so relaxed.

Says Akko moaning.

Diana bites Akko’s collar and continues to rub her body gently over Akko’s back until she goes more down while she’s passing over the Kagari’s butt, then the Cavendish starts to massage Akko’s tights with her body while staring to her pussy and butt.

\- (Her pussy is calling my mouth, I want so much to lick there, well is a part of the massage).

Diana start to lick Akko’s pussy the Cavendish is wiping the Kagari’s butt with her hand while massaging with the breasts, making Akko moans after feeling Diana’s tongue licking her pussy, after a bunch of minutes the Cavendish sits over Akko’s tight and slaps her butt.

\- Hey Akko turn around now I’m gonna do in the front.

Says Diana while she’s slapping Akko’s butt like a drum.

Then Akko turn around and the first thing she does is to kiss her girlfriend, Diana starts to pass oil over Kagari’s belly and breasts while she’s giving a pervert smile to the Cavendish.

\- This massage is so good Diana, where do you find this idea?

Says Akko.

\- Well, this is a secret.

Says Diana putting her finger over Akko’s mouth.

\- (Mom Laura whispers in my ear this idea after the race).

\- Diana! Your finger is with oil!

Says Akko.

\- We are filled with oil, I’m now used to the taste after licking this pussy.

Says Diana slowly passing her finger over Akko’s pussy.

After finishing to pass oil over Akko’s body Diana starts to rub her body over the Kagari, their nipples are constantly rubbing and the Cavendish is a little sensible at that part, sometimes she ends moaning and hornier, while Akko is cuddling her girlfriend hair, after some minutes Diana holds and lift Akko’s leg then the Cavendish starts to fit her pussy over Akko’s pussy.

\- Oh so we are going into scissors?

Says Akko horny and biting her lips.

\- Why not? I love to feel your Kagari pussy rubbing into my Cavendish pussy.

Says Diana starting to rubs her pussy while holding Akko’s leg with one hand and touching the Kagari’s chest with the other.

\- Hmmm Diana…

Says Akko horny and feeling Diana rubbing.

\- Oh… Akko…

Says Diana going more intensely.

Akko holds Diana hand and then the Cavendish starts to rub with all of the intensity she could go, while the Kagari is moaning, when she’s having a orgasm Akko usually tends to give little screams and that made Diana go into more intensity, but in the Cavendish side she tends to usually purr like a cat for little moments while she feeling a orgasm and Akko loves that, then Diana is at that moments.

\- Ahhh… Akko… Hmmm…

Says Diana starting to purr while rubbing into Akko’s pussy.

\- Looks like my kitty is at her moment

Says Akko holding the laugh.

Akko and Diana rubs into other for more minutes until they both release their pussy juice at the same time, both girls kiss each other, Diana as usual pass her finger over the pussies and lick them, then they both hugs each other and lays on the inflatable mattress.

\- Oh Diana thanks you so much for that, but hey that bath is pretty useless, now we are dirty with oil and our pussy juice.

Says Akko holding Diana’s hand.

Then Akko and Diana goes to the shower again after clean the whole mess they did with oil and their liquid, the Kagari is very happy after her first win at the BBRT, while in the other rooms, Hannah tries to talk with Keiko and Constanze about the kiss without leaving both girls uncomfortable, but their relation didn’t change at all, since Constanze is way too shy, but that kiss leaves the German witch with a feeling towards Keiko greater than ever.

See you, winner witches…


	37. Mechanics at love

8th March 2015, after the victory of Akko in the 3rd match of the BBRT, Keiko and Constanze are constantly checking the broom since the next race is going to start two weeks, in that morning they could manage to repair the broom, then Constanze asks for Keiko go to the magic shop buys new magic orbs for the broom, when the Yamaguchi goes to Blightonbury she ends up meeting Barbara and Lotte walking together holding hands, Keiko stares to them a little sad.

\- (I wish it was me with Cons… But I didn’t have the courage to declare to her… After that kiss she is a little shy and even quieter than usual… Why did I was so impulsive doing that…)

Lotte and Barbara goes to Keiko that was tripping thinking of Constanze naked covering her body with wrenches and gears, then Barbara snaps her fingers in front of Keiko.

\- Oh I’m just tripping, hello Barbara, hello Lotte.

Says Keiko a little blushed.

\- This tripping has a name and is Constanze occupying your mind.

Says Barbara.

\- Yeah, is her, I have to admit, but well I need to buy some magic orbs for the brooms.

Says Keiko.

\- We could go with and says some tips for you to open your heart with Constanze.

Says Lotte smiling to Keiko.

Lotte, Barbara and Keiko walks through the streets talking about relationships and giving some tips to the Yamaguchi girl to conquer the heart of Constanze, since she’s too shy, Keiko buys the magic orbs and takes a deep breath, she takes courage picks her broom and fly back to Luna Nova, while Barbara and Lotte stares to the Yamaguchi girl.

\- She has all the cute girls to fall in Love and choose the shyest of Luna Nova… Keiko is really unlucky, that reminds me a lot of Diana and Akko, but way harder.

Says Barbara.

\- But with Diana and Akko is different, Akko is way more extroverted than Keiko and when she kissed Diana at the first time they hate each other.

Says Lotte.

\- As for Hannah said Constanze reaction is just freezing blushed, they both like each other.

Says Barbara.

\- And hey Barb, what we should do today…

Says Lotte biting her lips.

\- Are you talking about that thing?

Says Barbara with a pervert smile.

\- What about we visit my parents and have a moment at the sauna?

Says Lotte holding Barbara’s jacket.

\- But Lottie… I don’t even know your parent’s… They are gonna like me being your girlfriend?

Says Barbara blushed.

Barbara and Lotte walk around the city a little, then they go back to Luna Nova change their clothes while Keiko is at the basement of the green team walking to Constanze that is waiting a little bored.

\- (Now is my time to act I’m very inspired now… I can’t hold this feeling towards Keiko).

\- Are these orbs that you want?

Says Keiko giving the bag with the orbs to Constanze.

\- Yeah, but I’m not going to use this anymore.

Says Constanze stanbot, while Constanze throw the bag.

\- What? But I go to Blightonbury and I ended up meeting the girls, there’s a lot of work to bring that heavy bag here.

Says Keiko with her arms crossed.

\- Yeah but what about the delay? Now I want to relax.

Says Constanze stanbot.

\- What? I didn’t understand relax in what meaning?

Says Keiko confused.

\- Relax with you come here.

Says Constanze stanbot while Constanze is pushing Keiko’s arm.

\- Hey! Chill Cons…

Says Keiko while Constanze is hugging her.

Then Constanze kisses Keiko and they both stares to each other blushed, the Yamaguchi girl put her hand over the german witch, she gives a smile to her.

\- Constanze… I love you… I can’t hold back anymore, this feeling is killing me… Since the Christmas I was… Uh… I’ve never seen an Occidental girl so cute and I have a thing for short girls… I’m not the tallest person… But I identify with you Cons… We both like to work as a mechanics… You make me passionate to this… I don’t know what I could say more to you… I just want to open my heart and show in actions…

Says Keiko.

\- Keiko… I… I love you… You’re very cute and beautiful… Eh… I want to… Be your girlfriend… Hm…

Says Constanze with her voice while grunting a little.

\- If this is said by your mouth I know that the feeling towards me is really true.

Says Keiko smiling to Constanze.

\- Uh huh… And you kiss very well… I loved that kiss of yesterday…

Says Constanze grunting and smiling to Keiko.

\- (Thank you for teach me how to kiss Akko and well I teach her while she teaches me I don’t know how we didn’t end up together… At least now I have a girlfriend)

\- And if you want to be my girlfriend your wish is an order!

Says Keiko smiling to Constanze.

Keiko and Constanze kisses again, they goes to the couch, cuddling each other and playing some Minecubes on the M-Box 360, in the red team room, Barbara and Lotte are ready while Sucy was playing in the MagicStation 2.

\- Hey are you girls finally gonna to the blue team room so I can be free for hear your horny moans?

Says Sucy.

\- Sucy! We are going to visit my parents in Finland.

Says Lotte.

\- Oh nice for what I remember the Finnish tends to have a sauna in every home, so is a good excuse for you girls to have sex at the sauna.

Says Sucy laughing.

\- Sucy!

Says Barbara and Lotte blushed.

\- Good luck there, I hope that Akko came back here, I hate to play alone.

Says Sucy.

\- Why don’t you find a girlfriend or a boyfriend for you then?

Says Lotte.

\- I’m fine being alone and If I’m going to have one they will want to get naked and do sex, uh gross, I hate that, I prefer to just be asexual and I’m very fine with that, is nice to have friends and I don’t need to do this gross thing, only have the moments playing some games or talking about shit.

Says Sucy while playing.

Barbara and Lotte go to Finland while in the blue team room, Akko and Diana wake up naked next to each other lying on the floor and they kiss each other and smile.

\- Good morning my love.

Says Akko kissing Diana.

\- Good morning, yesterday was so good.

Says Diana holding Akko’s hand.

\- Hey Diana how about we go to the basement see Keiko and Constanze.

Says Akko.

Akko and Diana go to the green team basement and they ends up staring to Keiko and Constanze, kissing each other.

\- Keiko! Cons! You girls are…

Says Akko amazed.

\- Oh, Akko… I didn’t see you coming.

Says Keiko blushed.

\- You girls are very cute together; we came here to play on the M-Box 360 before Hannah and Amanda wake up.

Says Akko.

\- Sure, sure.

Says Keiko.

\- And how are the brooms after the race?

Says Akko.

\- They are very fine; we are going to put new magic orbs.

Says Keiko cuddling Constanze while she’s grunting.

\- Working and relaxing.

Says Constanze stanbot.

\- I heard that from Emma in the leaf team and she laughs a lot I can’t understand why.

Says Diana confused.

Then the four girls starts to play in the M-Box 360 for some minutes until Amanda and Hannah wake up and they go to the basement, after staring to Diana and Akko there, they talk with the girls and Hannah is impressed to know that Keiko and Constanze finally start their dating, while Amanda is relieved that the blue team room is finally free, after some hours Lotte and Barbara came to Finland where Lotte’s parents live, the Yanson family runs a magic shop at Helsinki, Lotte said to her girlfriend stay outside waiting for her, Martha (Lotte’s mother) and Hans (Lotte’s father) are very happy to meet her daughter.

\- Lotte!

Says Martha and Hans running to Lotte.

\- Mom! Dad!

Says Lotte being hugged by Hans.

\- We miss you very much Lottie.

Says Martha smiling to Lotte.

\- So how is your life at Luna Nova?

Says Hans giving some small slaps on Lotte’s back.

\- Is pretty normal, I’ve got good grades and… Well… Mom, dad… Do you will still like me if I was dating a girl?

Says Lotte looking to the floor.

\- And what is the problem, we just care about you happiness Lotte.

Says Hans.

\- Well with modern science you can still form a family with artificial insemination.

Says Martha.

\- I’ve seen you come with a girl, come on Lotte don’t be so shy. Show to us your girlfriend.

Says Hans.

Lotte calls for Barbara and when the Parker girl enters, both Lotte parents are amazed of how cute her girlfriend is, they receive Barbara very well and shows the Yanson family house to her, they even eat some pies together, while talking about the days of them in Luna Nova.

\- That Akko girl is really a troublemaker.

Says Martha.

\- Yeah but she’s a good friend, just a lot impulsive,

Says Lotte laughing.

\- So when do you girls started to date?

Says Martha.

\- September 20th we did our first kiss and that is when we count as the first day of our relationship.

Says Barbara.

\- So what do you want to do in your life Miss Parker?

Says Martha.

\- Well I want to become a writer I’ve been writing lesbian romances since I was 12 and with the help of my mother that is a greater writer.

Says Barbara inspired.

\- So you’re a book girl like my daughter, now I know why you girls are together.

Says Martha.

\- She likes a lot Night Fall mom, I’m going to show Barbara one more thing in the house that you know what thing is, please just leave us alone there.

Says Lotte a little blushed.

\- Hey Hans, don’t go to the sauna the girls are gonna use it for a while.

Says Martha.

Hans nod while Lotte and Barbara go to her room, but before they undress themselves, the Yanson girl put her hand over the Parker chest.

\- Change yourself on the bathroom; I want to see your body only in the sauna.

Says Lotte biting her lips.

They changes themselves and wear only robes, both girls walks to the sauna carrying towels and the Yanson girl sits on the sauna couch then Lotte undress herself slowly while Barbara still dressed.

\- Come on Barb undress and show me your body.

Says Lotte laying on the sauna couch.

\- I’m going to show slowly and sexy to you my blonde cutie.

Says Barbara opening her robe slowly.

\- Looks like you are prepared.

Says Lotte staring to Barbara’s shaved pussy.

\- I shaved with magic when we are at Luna Nova, so what do you want to do here.

Says Barbara blushed.

\- Just impress me.

Says Lotte with a pervert smile.

Then Barbara goes to Lotte, she sits over the Yanson girl body while Lotte pushes the Parker girl over her mouth so she can sucks her pussy, very far from there in Adelaide, Australia, Lucy was at her basement assembling a tunic while Madeleine was spying her.

\- (She find that damn Tunic and now is finally clean and I think is ready).

Lucy wear the tunic but the older Watson ended up falling flat on the ground because of the weight.

\- Shit!

Says Lucy angry.

\- (Now I can wear but this old tunic is heavy as fuck! How could this help me beat Laura McLaren, let me see with the staff that have with the tunic).

Lucy struggle a little to stand up, she picks the staff concentrate herself and cast a spell on a wall, the spell was so powerful and strong that manages to launch the older Watson back with everything while the wall is with a hole, Lucy stares amazed to the wall.

\- (This thing is really powerful… With this I don’t only have the sufficient power to beat Laura McLaren but I can even be as strong as the nine witches)

\- I’m unbeatable!

Says Lucy doing an evil laugh.

Madeleine was spying her and she’s a little scared by the power of the magic tunic.

\- (Oh great now my sister is gonna be the evil villain, now I’m worried of her sanity and… Laura, I need to find a powerful tunic for her, this could kill her… I’m leaving for now but I’m with the eyes on you Lucy).

Madeleine leaves silently to her room while Lucy is amazed staring to the staff and the tunic sleeves.

\- (With this I could not only have the power to defeat a powerful witch but to take over the whole magic world! Why I’m using this to beat some European witches just because of my friend are in trouble with her sister? Well I need to test the power of this tunic firstly with someone and will be Laura McLaren, Croix Meridies and Bernadette Cavendish).

Meanwhile at her room Madeleine picks her phone and calls for Laura that was on the kitchen eating something since she was 4 months pregnant the McLaren witch can’t do any effort and then Bernadette picks the phone for Laura.

[Laura: Maddie!]

[Madeleine: So how is your baby?]

[Laura: Hellene is fucking heavy! I gained 13 kg with this kid; I can’t run anymore even to walk is hard, why with me the pregnancy is so hard…?]

[Madeleine: Poor Laura, but the worst is the moment when the kid is borning, well I need to say something… Remember when I said about my sister finding the tunic? So yeah she managed to make the tunic work, but she’s still struggling with the weight, I’m here to say to you finding a tunic, because she could manage to break the wall of this house only casting a spell].

[Laura: Don’t worry Maddie, I’m gonna to be careful, but I can’t fight being pregnant… Can you help me delaying her? At least for 5 months or say to Croix came to the McLaren residence, I will try to find her this powerful tunic thing, maybe I will have in the residence of my family].

[Madeleine: Fine, well I’m leaving because I can’t stay any longer talking with you, Lucy can hear us]

Madeleine ends the call while in the basement Lucy is amazed and impressed with the tunic power, she manages to undress and hide inside some boxes, then she sends a message to Daryl saying about how powerful the tunic is, but the Cavendish says to the older Watson test the tunic she sent, after the call Lucy test it and she didn’t feel any change.

\- (What? This tunic isn’t working… Is that tunic with something different or only works on Cavendish witches? This is strange… Daryl just sent me without saying or testing the power of the tunic, I’ll say to her that the tunic didn’t work).

Lucy analyze the tunic with a magic scanner and didn’t show any magic power only 70% cotton 30% linen, then she picks her phone and call to Daryl again.

[Lucy: Daryl your tunic isn’t working, I can’t feel the magic flowing and I analyze is just a regular tunic! Someone knows about our plan!]

[Daryl: What! That must be Laura McLaren, but how she discovered about my tunic? She must be spying me, fuck! But I can’t ask to her to know about the truth… Well I know how I could discover, but what should I do without a powerful tunic?]

[Lucy: Don’t worry this tunic is powerful enough for me to kill everyone and I will try to scare out my sister, we don’t need to kill her, only scare and harm a little, then we could just buy her silence, or you could kill, you decide what to do with Madeleine].

Daryl ends the call and then Lucy is well determined with her tunic, while Daryl calls her daughter Maryl to hire her as an spy to Laura, but her daughter is smart and she says that “Laura thinks because of that attack on the Halloween” while she goes back to the McLaren witch says about her mother hiring her to spy the plans, then the McLaren pays more for Maryl lie to Daryl and keeps spying her.

See you mechanic witches…


	38. The McLaren olde witch

9th March 2015, after the first day of Constanze and Keiko starting their date nothing has changed since their relationship started, they are just more free to give kisses and cuddles to each other while the girls aren’t there, while at Croix room, it was a day without tech magic classes or tech classes at all so she asked to Principal Holbrooke if she can go out with Chariot and the Principal agrees with her, both girls are changing themselves, the Du Nord stares to the Meridies a little curious.

\- Hey Croix where we are going to go?

Says Chariot.

\- Maddie sent to me a message that we need to go to the Cavendish residence meet Laura and then she will take us to another place.

Says Croix.

\- So this is related to my past again?

Says Chariot a little sad.

\- Hey, your past is awesome, you had awesome moments with Maddie and me when we are at Luna Nova and the only bad thing that happened is that fucking accident.

Says Croix with her hand over Chariot’s shoulder.

\- I just want to all this shit ends… I don’t want to have my old memories back… I like me how I am now… Even hiding the true person I am…

Says Chariot almost crying.

\- You are going to be the same person, the memories of your past wasn’t gonna change the person you are and even if change this isn’t gonna change the love I feel for you Chariot…

Says Croix hugging Chariot.

\- I love you too Croix… But I’m scared… I love how you care about me… I can’t wait until this is over and we could live a happy and calm life in our home, our kids playing with Hellene and even Akko and Diana’s daughter, I will make a bakery in the side of our home and they will go all the time to eat my cakes, breads, sweets and talk about their love interests, until a day they grow up and are adults so we are going to be grandmas.

Says Chariot a little happier and inspired.

\- Yeah this is the Chariot I want to see, the happy Chariot, the Chariot that I love so much.

Says Croix smiling to Chariot.

Croix and Chariot flies to the Cavendish residence, while the girls are going to the classes, as usual the red, blue, green, lilac and Sarah Bernhard meet at the courtyard and all the girls walks to the classes talking to each other about their day, Constanze is a little nervous since Hannah and Amanda could open their mouths about her new girlfriend and this really happen.

\- Hey girls did you know that Constanze is dating Keiko?

Says Amanda.

The girls stare amazed, while Constanze grunts a little angry stepping her foot, then she leaves to the class while Amanda stares a little regretted.

\- Cons… I’m sorry.

\- (Fuck! I can’t even have a moment alone, now Amanda has revealed to everyone that I’m dating, I just want to some friends know that not the whole school)

\- Why don’t you asked first to Constanze, before telling to everyone that she’s dating someone?

Says Hannah.

The girls goes to the class where Constanze was just sitting there, in the class she remain ignoring Amanda, while very far from that Chariot and Croix finally come to the Cavendish residence they were well received by Laura and Bernadette, they go to the living room talk about what Madeleine said, luckily Daryl was out in a bar as usual usually complaining about her sister in law to someone.

\- I’ve called you here to talk about what Maddie discovered about the tunic Lucy has find and she said that is a very strong tunic.

Says Laura.

\- But you sent a fake tunic.

Says Croix.

\- Yeah and Lucy has discovered, but she’s confident about the other tunic she find in Australia, Maddie is scared of that, well I can’t fight because of…

Says Laura staring to her belly.

\- Yeah I know Laura, so what should we do if the tunic is ready?

Says Croix a little scared.

\- We need to go in the residence of my family and after that you’re going be the one that will be the muscles for now.

Says Laura.

\- Me the muscles? Laura I don’t know how to fight. Look how thin my arms are, I didn’t use my magic to fight.

Says Croix.

\- I’ll fight then.

Says Chariot standing up determined.

\- Chariot… No! Lucy didn’t even know about you, that’s too dangerous and I don’t want to see you harmed.

Says Croix worried.

\- I want to help! I’m not going to be here just waiting and now our chances to have a happy life have reduced! Croix I’m not going to reveal my disguise to her, I survived 10 years in a forest alone, I know pretty well how to fight and a witch is not compared to a 10 meters tall cockatrice.

Says Chariot determined.

\- Yeah but…

Says Croix before Laura interrupts her.

\- That’s a great idea Chariot! Croix, with Chariot we have muscles here, it will be a waste to don’t use this weapon and we have a great defense against Lucy here right now.

Says Laura.

\- But what if she got hurt… What if Lucy kills her…?

Says Croix a little sad.

\- If that bitch called Lucy didn’t kill me in that race when I was younger without knowing how to fight. Why she will kill me with a magic tunic? Train me Croix! And we will be well prepared for that.

Says Chariot with a blink in her eyes.

\- But we are still going to pick a magic tunic for you, so come with me girls.

Says Laura.

Then Laura, Chariot and Croix leaves the Cavendish residence but before they leave the McLaren says to her wife that she was leaving, Bernadette authorized and they all fly to Dublin, Ireland to the McLaren family residence, Croix was a little curious about Laura and then she wants to know if the McLaren tell to Bernadette about everything.

\- Laura… Did you tell to Bernadette about her sister being behind in this plan?

Says Croix.

\- Not at all, I’m trying my best to hide from Bernie, I don’t want to make her knows about Daryl, that could create a fight there… And I actually care about Daryl; I want to live peacefully with her...

Says Laura.

\- Even knowing that she has a plan to kill you?

Says Croix.

\- Even that… And if Bernie knows she could kick out Daryl, with her out of the Cavendish residence, will be hard to spy her too, you know it. Maintain your friends close and you enemies closer.

Says Laura.

After some time they came to the McLaren residence, the three were well received by Chelsea, while Holly was at the Dublin Magic Academy as usual, they go to the basement checking the boxes trying to search for a magic tunic until a ghost appeared, Croix and Chariot jumped back scared while Laura is still checking the boxes, until the ghost poke her.

\- Wait Croix, the tunic must be here.

Says Laura still searching for the tunic.

\- Laura! I’m not poking you.

Says Croix.

Laura look back and she get a little surprised and scared to see a ghost that looks like her a lot, it was Mary McLaren the first witch of the McLaren family, then Laura turn back to the witch.

\- What did you do here?

Says Mary McLaren.

\- Boo, what did you do here…? I’m a ghost I’m going to talk in a scary voice.

Says Laura with a provoking tone.

\- Looks like the McLaren family has lost their class, I want to know what brings you here with other persons.

Says Mary McLaren with her arms crossed.

\- We are in a little danger here, I don’t know who are you, but now I feel grateful to be taller than someone.

Says Laura holding the laugh.

\- Laura! There’s no time for provoke a ghost, respect her and tell what you want.

Says Croix.

\- Laura… I’m very disgusted that my reincarnation is actually so childish, 750 years and I all I got is a pregnant 43 year old woman that behave like a kid.

Says Mary McLaren.

\- Wow you’re pretty smart Mary McLaren, my great grandma tells about you, well I’m here to find a tunic that could extend the magic powers of a witch.

Says Laura.

\- What do you want a magic tunic? Why I could trust you the power of a magic tunic and you’re pregnant so I think that you won’t going to use it, so why did I will trust to another person?

Says Mary McLaren.

\- Well, we need to protect ourselves from a witch that is gonna kill us and we need to be prepared for that, that same witch almost killed the girl that is gonna to use the tunic.

Says Laura pointing to Chariot.

\- And… I want to know everything; otherwise I can’t even trust any of the items of this room, even if you ask permission of the actual leader.

Says Mary McLaren.

Laura explains everything to Mary McLaren and she even changed her serious expression to a worried one, she even helps Laura to find a magic tunic, until they finally found.

\- We finally got it! Thank you Mary McLaren, I’m very proud that my ancestor helps me.

Says Laura.

\- Well and I’m happy to know that my descendant is just doing the right thing, that kid will have a great mom. Farewell Laura McLaren…

Says Mary McLaren smiling to Laura and disappearing.

\- Goodbye Mary…

Says Laura.

\- Hey Laura what we do now?

Says Croix.

\- Now we are with the tunic, but girls fly back to Luna Nova, while I go back to the Cavendish residence.

Says Laura.

\- Well I will train Chariot and show the results and she needs to get used to the tunic.

Says Croix.

\- Did you teach something to Chariot about magic besides flying in a broom?

Says Laura.

\- I teach the basic of magic, but maybe I will teach offensive and defensive magic.

Says Croix.

\- Perfect, now train hard, because we don’t know when she will come here.

Says Laura.

Then Croix and Chariot flies back to Luna Nova, while Laura goes to the Cavendish residence, meanwhile at Luna Nova, the classes are over and Constanze are still avoiding the girls, she goes to her basement and Keiko was there a little dirty with dust after working on the brooms, the Yamaguchi stares to Constanze with smile while she’s a little upset.

\- Cons! You’re finally here.

Says Keiko smiling to Constanze while she’s undressing her gloves.

\- Keiko…

Says Constanze hugging Keiko.

\- Hey Cons, I’m dirty you’re gonna be filled with dust.

Says Keiko avoiding to touch Constanze.

\- So this could be a reason for a bath then.

Says Constanze stanbot while she’s smiling to Keiko.

\- A bath…

\- (Oh fuck! Now she will want to be naked with me, I can’t even handle that, I didn’t even know how to react).

Keiko starts to imagine Constanze touching her naked body and she’s blushed, while the german witch is snapping her fingers, when the Yamaguchi girl stops stripping she was at the bathroom with Constanze.

\- Hey!

Says Constanze.

\- Are you sure about that Cons…

Says Keiko blushed.

Constanze nods and she undress helself, while Keiko little by little undress herself too, then both girls sit on the side of each other on the bathub, Keiko was with her arms crossed trying to hide her breasts while Constanze is washing her body then she snaps her finger again to Keiko again.

\- Keiko!

Says Constanze while she’s grunting.

\- Eh… Constanze…

Says Keiko ashamed.

\- Are you going to stay here on the water or I will need to wash your body for you.

Says Constanze grunting and a little angry.

\- (We need to get used to be naked next to each other if I want to do something hotter with her, her naked body is really cute, well I know what to do).

Constanze goes to Keiko and gives a kiss to her, then she goes to the Yamaguchi ear.

\- Relax; I will just wash your body.

Whisper Constanze.

\- I’m just not used to see a naked girl so often…

Says Keiko blushed.

Then Keiko take a deep breath and she finally trust to Constanze, then the Yamaguchi leaves the bathtub and sits in a small chair calling for the german witch wash her body, both wash each other bodies without going into any hot or intimate relation, meanwhile Croix and Chariot finally come to Luna Nova, they are at the courtyard.

\- Hey Chariot tries to wear the tunic.

Says Croix.

\- Looks so small, isn’t better for us to use a magic to make the tunic fit on my body?

Says Chariot.

\- If this fit on Mary McLaren body that has huge breasts like Laura, this will fit on us.

Says Croix holding the laugh.

Chariot wears the tunic and a magic emanate through the tunic, growing up to fit in Chariot’s body, Croix is amazed that the tunic works on Chariot, but when the Du Nord tries to walk she feel the tunic way heavier.

\- This thing is heavy Croix! How could I beat Lucy with this?

Says Chariot falling flat on the ground.

\- Chariot!

Says Croix worried.

Croix helps Chariot to stand up and she feel the weight of the tunic, then the Du Nord manages to know how to control the tunic and stand up very fast and she manages to move a little faster for a while.

\- I know how to control this! I just need to empty my mind and then believe on myself.

Says Chariot amazed and staring to the sleeves.

\- Great Chariot! Now let me see if you could fight.

Says Croix into a fighting position.

\- Croix I don’t want to fight against you.

Says Chariot walking back.

\- And you aren’t gonna fight me I’m just going to test how you defend yourself.

Says Croix walking to Chariot.

Croix punches Chariot, but she manages to dodge pretty easily, then the Meridies keep punching and kicking the Du Nord that is still dodging her and with pretty ease, Croix tries to go with more precision and with more complex moves, but Chariot still managing to defends herself until Croix get a little tired and panting.

\- Chariot you could defend yourself with ease but how did you learn to fight very well since you’re only surviving on the forest?

Says Croix panting.

\- I…

Says Chariot before Croix interrupt attacking her.

\- You’re going to answer me defending yourself against me.

Says Croix while attacking Chariot.

\- Well pretty easy to do that, I could stay here for the whole day, well… How could I explain that…? That voice in the forest teaches me how to defend myself too, making some roots appearing and attacking me… So I needed to defend myself against those roots, since hurts a lot… I was so used to that, that human movements are just normal to me.

Says Chariot defending herself easily while Croix is still attacking her.

\- So Woodward did a very well job, I’m impressed.

Says Croix still attacking Chariot.

\- Yeah is really impressed, I’ve even got some scars on my arms because of that.

Says Chariot pushing her sleeves.

Chariot is so good at defending herself that she shows to Croix her arms with some scars caused by the tree roots and this made the Meridies stop to attack while she’s shocked.

\- Chariot, you’re way better than what I think, well I will need to teach you how to attack using some robots then, this tunic can really make miracles to your moves Chariot.

Says Croix.

\- But I didn’t see any change; I only feel the movements are slower.

Says Chariot staring to the sleeves.

\- What!

Says Croix shocked.

After the defense training Croix and Chariot go back to the room to rest after a long and full day, now they have a fear of the witch called Lucy Watson come to UK at any moment making their lives in constant danger, but will take longer since the older Watson needs to get used to the tunic.

See you, fighter witches…


	39. The chaotic race

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning at the end of the chapter

4th April, 2015, a few weeks passed after the girls got the tunic, Chariot was already well adapted and the training that Croix made is very harsh, after all is never too late to be careful in a situation like that, while in BBRT, Akko got another victory and got a little closer to Diana's points, the championship was already in its sixth race and it was already clear that the dispute would be between Cavendish and Kagari, both were far ahead of the others.

Championship standings:

1st: Diana Cavendish (Scotland) (Leaf) 44 points.

2nd: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari (Japan) (Luna Nova) 36 points.

3rd: Megan Jordan (Ireland) (Bekkerts) 23 points.

4th: Emma Bianchi (Brazil) (Leaf) 22 points.

5th: Amanda O'Neill (USA) (Luna Nova) 17 points.

6th: Isabel Harrington (Bekkerts) 11 points.

On the morning of that day in Luna Nova, after Croix's constant training for his team's two racers, Amanda and Akko were lying on the ground tired and looking at the sky that was very grayish, it looked like it was going to rain, the two talked about what the race was going to be like, the sixth race for BBRT would be at the Bekkerts team race track in Glasgow, Scotland.

\- It's Akko, today will be a rainy day, we took a great luck this time, every race that had rain you won, this is your chance to pass Diana in the championship.

Says Amanda.

\- I hope so, but hey Amanda, why haven't you tried to win a race so far? You got talent, you know that?

Says Akko.

\- You know I'm not here to win; I just want to show the world my potential, draw attention with my idea of broom racing stunts.

Says Amanda.

\- Lack of motivation as I can see, even if you have a brilliant idea, it is necessary to be a winning witch, who knows one day get enough sponsorship for this idea of yours.

Says Akko.

\- That's a big motivation.

Says Amanda in a sarcastic tone.

\- Ahh so wait a minute.

Says Akko standing up, while Amanda faces her snitching.

\- (What will Akko do now? She's always very clueless).

Akko goes to Hannah who was heading towards the courtyard to talk exactly to Amanda, then Kagari talks to England to motivate O'Neill to want to win a race, Hannah faces Akko back with a perverted look and has an idea while Kagari faces England with a laugh, then Hannah goes to Amanda who was still lying staring at the sky, intentionally she stops on top of O'Neill camp of vision so she can only see the white panties with little hearts that Hannah was wearing.

\- Hannah!

Says Amanda blushing, crawling back and sitting down.

\- Wow, you're really good at guessing Amanda.

Says Hannah squatting and sitting in front of Amanda

\- Who else would wear a heart panty?

Says Amanda blushing.

\- Akko said you need motivation to win, so I'm here to motivate you in the best way.

Says Hannah with a perverted smile.

\- What form? You're not gonna tell me you're gonna motivate me with sex?

Says Amanda blushing.

\- If you can win today's race I'll make you ride.

Says Hannah biting her lips.

\- Ride? I'm in! You'll see love!

Says animated Amanda.

\- (I've never ridden a horse before; it must be so much fun! Akko always tells me that riding is kind of boring because the horses are bumping all the time at Diana's residence, but she must be exaggerating, it must be amazing riding! )

Amanda was very excited when she heard of the surprise Hannah had prepared for her and made a point of being very focused on the race that was going to happen, as much as she didn't understand what England meant, the hours were going by, the free practice was already happening on the Bekkerts race track, In Glasgow, Scotland, it was already drizzling a bit, however brooms they are, the rain affects a bit, as the grip of the rubber wings depends very much on being dry to get through the turns, the best weather so far was 1:33:001 of Akko, Amanda was with the best time of 1:33:564 which was very close to Diana's time with 1:33:355, no matter how concentrated and determined she was to win, Diana and Akko were two difficult racers to beat, the same lap to the pits where Akko was waiting for qualifying and O’Neill gets curious wanting to get some strategy.

\- Hey Akko, I know this may sound a little silly, but I wanted to know how to race like you, so I could improve my time.

Says Amanda while Akko was watching someone take a walk.

\- It's very simple Amanda, your style is very aggressive, it's really something very good, but it requires a lot of skill and a sense of what you're doing, I don't know if I could win by racing in your style, but look for a better way to use this aggressiveness to your advantage.

Says Akko while I was drinking a soda.

\- Thanks for nothing Akko, I didn't understand anything and I just got more confused! Fuck!

Says Amanda snitching and turning her back.

\- I'm just trying to help, do you expect me to know a way for you to lower your time using your driving style?

Says Akko.

\- So what's your racing style?

Says Amanda a little impatient.

\- Getting impatient and tense is not one of them, you have to try to relax, that way you won't even win the race, all I do is just keep calm, after all during the race you are not only racing against 23 other competitors but also against yourself and this is the most difficult opponent to win.

Says Akko.

\- I think I understand. That's pretty impressive for a student who practically says she wants to sleep through magic classes in Luna Nova.

Says Amanda smiling.

\- Diana and Croix always annoy me with it, by the time I realized that I really needed to be more focused if I wanted to grow in life.

Says Akko.

\- Now I know why Diana wanted to date you so badly.

Says Amanda laughing.

Then the free training session is over, the times haven't changed anything yet, the qualifying starts and it's a one-hour session, but this time the rain started to thicken, as there was also a suspicion of fogginess coming, so the two girls from the Luna Nova team go up and turn on their brooms, Croix gives them both just one instruction.

\- Go with everything! That's the time we’re gonna set the pole!

Says Croix.

\- Are you sure Professor Croix?

Says Akko.

\- I'm sure the weather will only get worse from here, as well as the visibility, I've already left your brooms in a setup for qualifying, try your best and good luck.

Says Croix.

Akko goes out first to try his best laps, while Amanda soon goes out, the laps go by and they both got an under 1:33, it was just a matter of time to guarantee the two best times in qualifying, easily beating the free practice times, Akko with 1:32:211 and Amanda with 1:32:886, after 5 laps of each they return to the pits, it was amazing how right Croix really was, the rain starts to thicken and even so the other teams quickly start to put their brooms in qualifying mode.

\- It seems that your strategy has worked out well for Professor Croix, but now the others will try to go with everything, just like us.

Says Akko.

\- And you really think you're gonna make it?

Says Croix confident.

\- Whatever it is, I'm already satisfied with my placement.

Says Amanda sitting on a couch and getting relaxed.

Croix was right, nobody was a threat to both times, maybe Diana who even in the worst conditions could get a good time with 1:32:961, but the same lap to the pits and decides to setup the broom better, while Akko and Amanda concentrated for the race, Cavendish then with all her determination will try again to qualify ahead, but still can't beat Akko's time, only Amanda's with 1:32:441, That while the rain was already very thick, then she goes back to the pits and already knew of her result.

\- (Akko in the rain is really unbeatable, but even if she wins this race I will still lead this championship with 52 points, but opening an advantage with 54 points would be great, all I need is to win 10 races and that's it, I'm BBRT champion).

Due to heavy rain, many of the lap times from the start turned out to be the best of the day, Akko finished in pole position, Diana in second place, Amanda in third, so they go to the track to get ready for the start, the lights go through the traffic light and then the flag is given and the green light goes on, Akko was always the best starting and would not be different in this race, already Diana felt a bit of a problem when starting and ended up being overtaken by Amanda who slipped passing the same, which made Hannah jump with joy in the stands.

\- Yeah, Amanda! You get my love! Pass that prep!

Says Hannah jumping for joy.

\- That prep is your roommate and doesn't get excited because my daughter just had a bad start.

Says Laura a little banged up.

\- You're only saying that because your sweet little girl is in the back! Bleh!

Says Hannah showing Laura the tongue.

\- Just watch the race and you'll see your little girlfriend being overtaken by my little ironed daughter.

Says Laura confident.

\- You look like a kid Laura, you don't even look like what you carry there is our daughter.

Says Bernadette.

\- You calling me fat?

Says Laura staring at Bernadette with a little anger.

Back in the race, Laura was right and it didn't take her two laps to pass Amanda in the main straight closing her in the first corner, which left Hannah stunned, Laura was only laughing at Hannah at that time, while Bernadette told her to behave, which was impossible, The laps were passing, the rain was getting lighter, but the weather was beginning to get a tendency that was going to get foggy, which let many witches go slower and more carefully, Akko, Diana, Amanda and Megan kept pretty much the same pace without fear of poor visibility.

\- (I'm still ahead by the look, but this fog is really getting in the way, how can we run with such visibility? It can cause an accident).

After a few laps Akko decides to stop on lap number 14 to change his wings and refuel, still keeping an 11-second lead when leaving the pits ahead of Diana who also decides to stop on the same lap, leaving with a 23-second lead over Amanda, but the Cavendish didn't expect her broom to start coming out on lap 16, so she had to take it out of the race for problems with the magic orb, taking off her gloves and glasses with a slightly frustrated expression while in the Hannah bleachers she was more bouncy than ever.

\- I said! I said! Take that Mrs. McLaren! My girlfriend is where your sweet little girl should be, but what a pain! Suck it!

Says Hannah celebrating.

\- Don't cheer before your time, what happened to my daughter happens in every race, how many times I didn't lose championships because the magic orb broke, so don't be happy because you can still have the opportunity for your girlfriend to lose due to mechanical failures too.

Says Laura a little frustrated.

\- You must to be a witch to keep throwing plague on my girlfriend.

Says Hannah disgusted.

\- What are you talking about? You're a witch too.

Says Laura with her hand in her face.

\- (As unbearable as her mother, at least she doesn't smoke and this Hannah is less worse than her mother, I'm exaggerating, speaking of her, is that bitch still alive? Is she still the same unbearable as she was before?)

While the two were arguing like children, an accident happens, Megan Jordan has a collision at a barrier near where Diana was walking back to the pits and luckily Cavendish was around and can grab Jordan by being thrown with the beat, saving her life.

\- Thank you.

Says Megan smiling at Diana.

\- It was nothing, you almost died girl, that branch was really pointy.

Says Diana letting go of Megan.

So Megan and Diana go to the pits talking to each other, despite being rival teams and competing against each other, they get along very well, while back in the race the laps were passing, it was a sure victory for Akko but on lap 24 with 33 seconds ahead of Amanda, was feeling his broom losing power, with each lap Amanda managed to decrease the advantage, so Akko decides to warn.

\- Hey! I'm losing power, I don't even know if I'm gonna win this race, please, if Amanda gets close let her pass.

Says Akko on the radio.

Croix understands Akko's message and sends it back to Amanda who understands, as she would think better to give up the position to Kagari because of the championship, but as it was a situation of probability DNF she passes Akko in lap 28 with 2 to the end of the race, Kagari managed to maintain the second position with just a second ahead of Emma Bianchi, after the flag Hannah was static and crying with emotion in the stands, while Laura only smiled facing England.

\- (She deserves that happiness, that kind of girlfriend who always supports the beloved in all circumstances, it seems that I will change about what I thought about her being like her mother, this girl has nothing of Beatrice).

Championship standings:

1st: Diana Cavendish (Scotland) (Leaf) 44 points.

2nd: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari (Japan) (Luna Nova) 44 points.

3rd: Emma Bianchi (Brazil) (Leaf) 28 points

4th: Amanda O'Neill (USA) (Luna Nova) 27 points

5th: Megan Jordan (Ireland) (Bekkerts) 23 points

6th: Isabel Harrington (England) (Bekkerts) 15 points

After the race everyone in Luna Nova was celebrating with Amanda, only O'Neill noticed that Hannah wasn't there, which was strange, after all her girlfriend is with her at all times, so she looks at the phone.

[Hannah to "My love": Didn't I tell you we'd ride?]

Amanda looks anxiously at her cell phone and says goodbye to her friends by running to the blue team's room, but as she enters Hannah's private room, she finds herself sitting naked with her arms between her legs, which leaves O'Neilll confused.

\- You told me we'd ride.

Says confused Amanda.

\- I said I'd make you ride.

Says Hannah taking her arms between her legs and revealing a futa dick.

\- Hannah, is that one?

Says Amanda blushing and pointing to Hannah's futa dick.

\- Now sit on my lap and you'll see how you ride.

Says Hannah biting her lips.

\- Oh, but I wanted to ride a real horse so bad.

Says Amanda inflating her cheeks.

\- Sorry, love... If I fooled you, it's that I wanted to please you the way Diana does with Akko when she wins some race, I thought a sur...

Says Hannah embarrassed until Amanda interrupts her with a kiss.

\- Nobody said I didn't like it.

Says Amanda as she passes her hand through Hannah's futa dick.

\- Then let's ride on my collar.

Says Hannah biting her lips.

Then Amanda starts undressing sensually in front of Hannah while she is masturbating her futa penis and staring at her beloved's curves, when she was finally undressed they first start the foreplay, since it was necessary to keep Amanda's vagina a little more lubricated, Amanda was still a virgin.

\- I think you've sucked enough love out of me.

Says Amanda.

\- Are you ready?

Says Hannah as she faces Amanda with a perverted smile.

Hannah then gets up and sits on the bed next to Amanda who starts slowly putting the futa dick inside her vagina, she feels a little pain when putting a little, Hannah still stands waiting for her girlfriend since she was afraid of hurting O'Neill, but Amanda wants to be direct and sits with everything in Hannah feeling a pain from inside, A little blood dripped between their legs, but O'Neill faces England and says "Go" the two fuck for a while until the futa dick magically disappears in about an hour, that had been a very special race for Amanda, the next day Hannah kept her promise and took her girlfriend to ride for real.

See you, O'Neill witches...


	40. Hellene McLaren Cavendish

7th August 2015 The time has passed since the race that Amanda has won in the Bekkerts race track, nothing much has changed, Akko has passed Diana briefly after win the next race, but the other races it was when the Cavendish has shine with not only one but 3 consecutive wins, in the BBRT only remains the 5 final rounds, in Luna Nova the girls has finished their first year of three at the magic learning years, because of the broom racers career Akko and Amanda needed to behave and have good grades or they will have a harsh training, Chariot was very used to the tunic and she’s a very powerful witch, in the training she just put the tunic into the hardest mode possible so she can improve more and more, the robots Croix use it isn’t sufficient to the Du Nord, in the Cavendish family Daryl is still complaining about Laura, while the McLaren is 9 months pregnant, Hellene could born at any moment, she was talking with the girls and Bernadette in the kitchen.

\- Hey Akko why are you wearing a jacket? Is so hot today.

Says Laura shaking her hand like a fan.

\- Well in Japan our summers tends to be way hotter than that, I’m just chilling here.

Says Akko.

\- Well, mom we aren’t feeling the heat, only you.

Says Diana.

\- Is so strange, I’m going to eat something.

Says Laura opening the refrigerator.

Laura opens the refrigerator, she picks a ice cream and starts to eat while talking with the girls, but suddenly the McLaren felt something wet between her legs, then when Laura stands up she’s confused.

\- What is this? Oh fuck… I feel something in my belly, maybe is Hellene.

Says Laura.

Bernadette stares a little shocked to her wife and takes Laura to her bed, calling for Diana and Akko helps her, while they are going to the closest room, Daryl and her daughters are staring to them, the Cavendish aunt is a little disgusted.

\- (Another scum is gonna born here… Now I will handle to hear a kid crying… I hate Laura with all of my strength but I can’t wish to her die or the future brat die while she’s giving birth… This is inhuman).

\- Looks like Hellene is gonna born.

Says Merrill.

\- Oh shit another brat we have to handle here.

Says Maryl.

\- Come on Maryl, don’t be so mean, she’s your cousin.

Says Daryl.

\- Are you gonna pay us to bully her too?

Says Maryl.

\- Maryl! Grow up kid, she didn’t need to be bullied, you girls are 23 years old and still behave like kids and being daughter of that red head bitch is just sufficient shame for her.

Says Daryl.

\- You softened up in these months with Laura here mom, there’s must be something you’re planning to do with her and if you try anything that will cause to Aunt Bernadette and Aunt Laura be far from each other again I’m not going to consider myself your daughter.

Says Merril.

\- There’s no reason for me to do that Merril.

Says Daryl.

\- I didn’t say anything.

Says Maryl.

\- Fuck! Why did I choose your names to be similar?

Says Daryl face palming.

While at the room Laura was moaning and crying in pain, holding Bernadette’s hand, the older Cavendish is crying too, because Laura is pressing her hand, while Diana and Akko are both blushed staring to each other.

\- What are you waiting for?

Says Laura angry.

\- I’m not going to see between your legs Miss McLaren I’m your…

Says Akko before Laura interrupts her.

\- I’m fucking giving a fucking motherfucking kid; you don’t need to be ashamed to see my fucking pussy! I fucking need fucking help! You two are fucking useless! Ahhhh!

Says Laura crying in pain and angry.

\- Okay mom I help it I’m just can’t see my…

Says Diana before Laura interrupts her.

\- Your mother pussy! Fuck you Diana! I didn’t rub into Bernadette’s pussy to make a such shy kid! Now come fucking here and help me! You and Akko!

Says Laura angry.

\- Fuck you girls! Move! Laura needs our help! We didn’t have time to call a doct…

Says Bernadette while everyone is staring to her.

\- You’re the fucking doctor here, now please fucking take care of me Bernie.

Says Laura angry.

Then Diana and Akko finally decides to act and help in the childbirth of Laura, while Bernadette is giving some instructions to the girls, Laura is crying and moaning in pain, meanwhile very far from there at Luna Nova since is summer break some students are in their parents’ home, only a bunch of witches are there and some professors, Croix is one of them that stay at Luna Nova since Chariot need to stay because of her work as a Janitor, Croix wake up as usual on her room and she notices something on the book, when she wakes up the book is always glowing, but this time the book didn’t glow.

\- What?

Says Croix confused while she’s yawning.

\- (Is strange, what happened, is the book… Ready… But Phoebe said that will take a full year to be ready, well let’s check this).

Croix picks the book and she goes to the last page and there appear “17th October 2004” the date of the Japanese GP, she’s shocked and amazed, to the point of remain silently so Croix won’t interrupt her girlfriends dreams, since Chariot was sleeping.

\- (The day has finally come… And is before of what I think… This is so great… I’m going to call to Laura… Finally This is all over… After a long waiting… I could finally give what Chariot wants…)

Chariot moans a little on the bed and then she wakes up, she stares to Croix with a little smile, while the Meridies give the smile back, curious as usual the Du Nord wants to know what is the reason for her girlfriend smiles and be so happy.

\- Why are you so happy Croix?

Says Chariot.

\- Chariot… The day has come! The book is now complete!

Says Croix.

\- Ahhh! Are you serious Croix?

Says Chariot amazed.

\- Yeah I opened the book and boom, the last page is the date of the Japanese GP of 2004, now I’m gonna call to Laura, so she will bring the Morris witches here.

Says Croix picking her phone.

\- (I’m so glad that this is finally over… But I’m feared that this is gonna change me… I know that Croix love me the way I am, but what if when I change this make me don’t love Croix… I’m afraid of that… My memory has attacked Phoebe when she is there… Well I have to be optimistic! I can finally form a family with Croix! Is matter of time for us bringing that Lucy Watson bitch to the justice!)

Croix calls for Laura, but her phone was ringing in the kitchen, hearing that Merrill stands up and goes there to pick the phone; she notices that is Laura phone and goes to the door of the room knocking there.

\- Aunt Laura there’s someone…

Says Merrill before Bernadette opens the door and picks the phone and ends the call.

\- Be gentler Aunt Bernie. You girls looks like that your lives are gonna end here, why don’t you call a doctor or go to a hospital?

Says Merrill worried.

The four girls stare angry to Merrill that ends up closing the door a little scared, then she goes to the living room, Maryl and Daryl was laughing to her.

\- Looks like your help only made them angrier.

Says Daryl laughing.

\- I’m worried with them; Laura is a small person… And looks like she is suffering to give birth to Hellene.

Says Merrill.

\- This is nothing, she’s 43 years old and that pussy has been opened a lot of time by your aunt, she is gonna have only a kid and what about me? I had you too at the same day! I moan in pain for 27 hours and I was 17 years old!

Says Daryl with her arms crossed.

\- Well at least the girls are there to help her… And Aunt Bernadette is really supporting her wife… Mom! Did father help you when you’re at the hospital? I know that you didn’t like to talk about him but…

Says Merrill.

\- One day you two will know…

Says Daryl after taking a deep Breath.

That question by Merril really changes the mood of Daryl, meanwhile at the room Laura is still moaning in pain to have Hellene and she didn’t show up, a full hour has passed since she was giving birth to her child, the phone rings again but a message of Croix appear on the screen after Bernadette ends the call again.

[Croix to “Laura”: This is important! Please Laura!]

Then Bernadette says to Diana take care for a moment of her mother while Akko is staring at Laura’s legs, so she could talk to Croix.

[Bernadette: Croix! Uh… If is really important, we have a really important thing happening here].

[Croix: More important than Chariot’s memory? Sorry if I’m being a little mean and selfish].

Bernadette put the phone into the microphone mode and then Croix is hearing moans of Laura giving birth to Hellene, Croix is shocked by hear that.

[Croix: Ohhh… I’m sorry to call you girls in such a hour like that… Is Laura fine? By the moans she is having some difficulties to give birth]

[Bernadette: Not at all, she’s fine, when I was giving birth to…]

\- I’m fine is your ass you motherfucking Cavendish! I’m fucking small and short! Is easy for you and your large Cavendish pussy! Fuck! I didn’t fucking remember of you having such a motherfucking fucking pain having Diana! Ahhhhh!

Says Laura moaning in pain.

[Croix: Looks like that someone is very angry well I’m going there then, see you soon Bernadette! Tells to Laura that I wish her good luck].

Croix ends the call while Bernadette tells to Laura and she responds with a “Yeah yeah I know now come fucking here and fucking take care of fucking me!”, back to Luna Nova Croix smiles to Chariot and she’s a little afraid too after hear her friend moans.

\- (Oh shit… Is that painful to give birth? I can’t stand if Chariot gets pregnant and she is going to moan in pain… Or me… I wish for our kids to born quickly at least).

\- Laura's giving birth? I didn't know it made you moan that much.

Says Chariot worried.

\- You have no idea my love, well let's get ready, we'll go to the Cavendish family residence, I want to see little Hellene born, apparently we'll have to wait a little longer so your memory can finally be repaired.

Says Croix.

Croix and Chariot start changing to go to the Cavendish family residence, a few hours after a long trip, the two arrive and are soon received by Maryl and Merrill, with a certain strangeness.

\- Who are you?

Says Maryl.

\- I think I've seen those two before.

Says Merrill.

\- Me too, but what are you doing here?

Says Maryl.

\- You're two former WBRC racers! Now I remember, my boyfriend talks about it a lot and I remember he had a picture signed by one of you, well I guess you're Laura's friends, you can come in.

Says Merrill smiling.

Then Chariot and Croix walk into the Cavendish family residence while Maryl looks at her sister with a weird look after hearing she had a boyfriend.

\- What the fuck is this Merrill?

Says Maryl.

\- I'll introduce him to you, he's a good guy, but I don't know if his mother will like it.

Says Merrill.

\- Why wouldn't she like to see you with a boyfriend?

Say Maryl.

\- Because he's a little younger than me, he's 18.

Says Merrill.

\- Mom's got enough weight to handle, now you show up dating a kid four years younger? I bet he only wants you because she's rich.

Says Maryl.

\- Since you're bad, Maryl, have you ever stopped to think about improving the person you are?

Says Merrill.

Maryl looks at her sister and gets no answer, while Chariot and Croix walk down the halls to find Laura and end up hearing McLaren scream, then following the screams they come to the door and when they open the two find Laura lying on her legs facing the door while Diana and Akko watch if the child is leaving.

\- Girls, you're not careful, are you? We go in and we get down...

Says Croix, until she sees the four of them looking at her in anger.

\- You've never seen a pussy in your life? I fucking gave birth to it! You'll fucking feel that shit! Fucking Croix! Now wait a minute Ahhhhh.

Says Laura angry and moaning in pain.

Chariot and Croix go to the room to wait, when they both meet Daryl, luckily Du Nord knew what she had to do and disguised herself quickly, so Bernadette's sister would never notice, but she got a little suspicious looking at her.

\- (That blue-haired woman... There's something strange about her... Not the blind left eye, but something else... I've heard that voice before, and those red eyes, she reminds me of someone and I don't know what they are, she has a connection to Croix Meridies for what it seems... I had a girl who had a connection with Croix... It wasn't just Madeleine, Lucy told me about a third person, but it's impossible! She's dead!)

Daryl even takes a hidden photo of Chariot and runs to her room to analyze the similarities, she even sends the same photo to Lucy to look at, the older Watson stares shocked at the photo and notices the resemblance right away.

\- (It can't be... Chariot... She was supposed to be dead! It can't be! Or it could be that Croix has found another girlfriend, well it would be too risky to ask Maddie that, I strongly hope it's someone else, well if it were Chariot, I'd already be wanted by the law, but I still have that suspicion that maybe I'm wrong).

While Lucy was still perplexed about Ursula possibly being Chariot, Daryl decided to stay in her room reflecting and looking at the ceiling as the hours went by, Laura was still in a lot of pain and Hellene was about to born, Diana didn't know what to do.

\- Mom she's borning.

Says Diana.

\- So Diana go carefully, I will give you the instructions, and you Akko will get a towel and sterilize a pair of scissors quickly!

Says Bernadette.

\- Ahhh Fuck finally, I've never felt so much pain in my life!

Says Laura relieved, but still feeling pain.

Time goes by, Bernadette passes the instructions to Diana as Laura slowly lets Hellene out, after a few minutes Hellene McLaren Cavendish is born, at 7 PM on August 7, 2015, Laura stares relieved at her daughter after 10 hours of labor while Akko wrapped her in a towel and Bernadette cut the umbilical cord of the crying child.

\- Oh, I did it, I thought that damn thing wouldn't come out.

Says Laura relieved.

\- Don't call our daughter that, love!

Says Bernadette laughing.

\- I'll fucking call her whatever I want, now leave our little Hellene in my arms and she's probably hungry.

Says Laura smiling at the girls.

Bernadette, after carrying out the first care, gives the little girl to Laura, who had already pulled on her shirt, starting to breastfeed her, what you could notice were the beautiful purple eyes and the red threads, giving the impression that she would be a girl more like the McLaren family, while in the room you could hear the little girl's cries at birth, Croix and Chariot ran to the room, they were amazed and happy that their friend gave birth, Laura even apologizes to everyone for being a little harsh at the time of her birth, but it was understandable, while Maryl and Merrill still saw by distance with a certain shyness, Daryl did not leave her room and did not give a shit about it.

See you, newborn witches...


	41. 1987-1990 red team meeting

August 11, 2015, after a few days that Hellene was born, Laura could already be discharged according to Bernadette and after much insistence from the McLaren, so she does not think twice about making her plan to bring Lucy Watson to the law, while she was in the kitchen filling some bottles with her milk Bernadette scolded her.

\- Laura! That's not the kind of thing you do in the middle of the kitchen!

Says Bernadette a little angry.

\- And what's wrong with that? I'm just filling bottles with my milk and I'm not even showing off my breasts, it's under my shirt.

Says Laura still squeezing her breasts.

\- Laura... With a sweaty T-shirt? Hellene will drink more sweat than milk!

Says Bernadette with her hand in her face.

\- It's just that I need to go out, you expect me to fill these bottles showing my breasts to everyone.

Says Laura until Bernadette pulls up her shirt.

\- Now fill these bottles while I'm watching and you're not even totally topless you’re with a bra, who would have thought that the fertility stone would choose the most unprepared mother in the world.

Says Bernadette with her hand in her face.

After filling at least three bottles, Laura puts on the T-shirt she was wearing, gives Bernadette a kiss, but before leaving with her broom the Cavendish scolds her again, while Diana and Akko had just arrived in the kitchen, the two give McLaren a "good morning" and the same reattribute, while Bernadette faced her.

\- Where do you think you're going dressed like that?

Says Bernadette stepping her feet and with the arms crossed.

\- Love I just go to Rose's house and then I go to Luna Nova, I don't go to any important and formal event.

Says Laura staring back.

\- You'll only go if you wear more decent clothes.

Says Bernadette.

\- You know, I was even missing this vain and half boring Bernadette that you were, I'm going to get changed and you don't have to give me a hard time, I'm going to show up here with a more decent outfit and brush my hair too, my boring girl.

Says Laura blinking to Bernadette and slapping her own ass.

Laura then went to her room to change, while Diana and Akko had a few laughs listening to the two of them, only leaving Cavendish half blushed when she heard her mother beating her own ass, McLaren was wearing a legging pants, slippers and a big white t-shirt that had a print written "Ireland" with a clover next to it which was the clothes she wore most for the day, Then she decides to put on Jeans, albeit with a bit of difficulty, a shirt and put a jacket on her waist since the tendency would be to cool down the night, on returning to the kitchen Bernadette authorizes her girlfriend to leave, Laura goes towards the residence of the Morris family, while Diana and Akko stares confused at Bernadette wanting to know what made her leave home so quickly.

\- Strange, Mrs. McLaren wouldn't be leaving home in such a hurry and now she has another daughter that is newborn, I thought she'd want to stay here longer.

Says Akko.

\- It's because Chariot's memory will finally be fixed, since she's going to Rosemary Morris' house, at least that's what I had concluded. Laura never told me so much about all this; it seems that the hole about Chariot's memory is deeper.

Says Bernadette.

\- It must be because of the accident, Mother Laura must know who was responsible and she just wants to keep it a secret so nobody suspects anything.

Says Diana.

\- It's a good chance, daughter, I hope that's what it is and I also wish Chariot better, finally she will be able to remember what happened in her life, I also imagine Croix's happiness.

Says Bernadette.

\- Professor Croix, really waited a long time for this, but I've been thinking here, I think that that training she does with Chariot with the tunic must have a connection with this accident, I'm just finding it.

Says Akko.

\- Now that you mention it, it makes total sense, Akko! You're very smart!

Says Diana hugging Akko.

\- But I don't think it would be cool for us to talk about it, if it's meant to be a secret we shouldn't go out talking openly.

Says Bernadette.

The girls really should be more careful what they talk about, because Daryl was spying and hearing everything from afar, she gets some doubts, but she was recording the conversation on her cell phone, so send the recording to Lucy Watson, who jumps out of bed in shock.

[Lucy: Daryl! We are in a complicated situation now! I suspected that blue-haired woman, I'm coming over there! We have no time left; I've barely been able to got used to the tunic].

[Daryl: Well at least we have a small advantage, Laura just gave birth and she must still be a little weak].

[Lucy: That's wonderful, but from the looks of it I'm going to have more difficulty, since now even Chariot is alive and she's training too, they knew all about our plan all the time. But how?]

[Daryl: I'll know about it tomorrow, I'll be waiting for you here in Weddinburgh and... Lucy... I was wondering...]

Lucy finishes the call and starts packing; she's pretty tense for someone who seemed to squander confidence in her plan, while Daryl was looking at the half-depressive ceiling.

\- (I hope that's a yes... As much as it works out, nothing does gonna be the way I want it to be... How would Maryl and Merrill react to that? As much as I have everything to hate Laura... She helps us, I'm actually jealous of how perfect that little bastard is... How she makes Bernadette happy, now she's all or nothing Daryl... I'm gonna take what I give these days until...)

Daryl, who was still kind of depressed, then walked into the kitchen and watched Diana, Akko, Bernadette and even their daughters talking to each other and laughing together, even Maryl, who had always been kind of obnoxious with Bernadette's side of the family, was beginning to be more friendly, That's because Daryl asked, Bernadette's sister was very strange for someone that was used to hate Laura McLaren, while with the same redhead she had just arrived at the Morris family residence and was surprised by the appearance of a friend she hadn't seen in years.

\- April?

Says Laura surprised.

\- Well, well, well, whoever's alive always shows up, I never thought I'd be surprised by such an unpleasant visit.

Says April with her arms crossed.

\- Hey, girls!

Says Rosemary.

\- I've seen this woman before; you're always with Cavendish's mother at BBRT.

Says Megan. 

\- It must be because I'm her mother.

Says Laura.

\- A lying son of a bitch that you are!

Says April getting up.

\- Whoa! Hold on April, you don't even let your friend explain herself.

Says Laura waving her hands.

\- Friend? You're a fake that’s it, I don't believe you're in Scotland now; I'm just leaving Ireland to stay away from a fake.

Says April.

\- So that's why I didn't find you there?

Says Laura with her hand on her chin.

\- So that's why I... Oh, you don't even think about your friends, you little fat bastard, you see that, Megan? If you're a lousy friend, you'll be a whale like Mrs. Laura McLaren, who in our day was the hottest girl in Luna Nova.

Says April while Laura was gnashing her teeth in anger.

\- You're gonna take your ass then April Jordan, you fucking human pole, who's gonna want a thin, oxygenated blonde like you?

Says Laura with her hand on April's belly.

\- Look who's talking your garden dwarf, were you offended because I called you a fat ass?

Says April staring at Laura.

\- For your information I am fat yes, but I am losing the weight of my pregnancy! I just gave birth. Standing broom!

Laura says until Rosemary appears in the middle separating the two.

\- Hey hey! Let's stop acting like children, you two are 43! And you look like you're 9! Even Megan and Phoebe are more mature than you two!

Says Rosemary with her hand in her face.

\- It's not my fault if I arrive and I'm already bad received by that skinny blonde.

Says Laura with her arms crossed.

\- And you didn't have to talk so rudely to April either, we were such friends... Because you don't make up and April listen to Laura, she had her reasons.

Says Rosemary.

Laura and April still face each other with an expression of anger, but with a little push from Rosemary the two hug each other, only they soon let go and still face Morris with a lot of anger, so Laura decides to tell Jordan what happened all those 17 years and what had happened for them to stay away, after hearing the story April is not so shocked.

\- And it was well deserved! Diana didn't deserve to go through all that! You've always been so smart Laura, but in reality you only did what Daryl wanted most, why didn't you tell Diana you were her mother from the beginning?

Says April.

\- Because I couldn't get close to Bernadette?

Says Laura sarcastically.

\- I know you little imbecile, but if you talked on the internet, it was just to make Diana travel to Ireland once in a while or else you stayed in Glasgow at my house! Then Daryl would never know.

Says April.

\- Knowing the way you treated me now, I doubt very much that you would accept me staying at your house.

Says Laura snitching.

\- Of course I'd fucking go, you're my friend after all.

Says April.

\- But now it's gone... At least everything's finally okay...

Says Laura with a singing smile.

April faces Laura and gives her smile back, so the two hug just this once without a little push, Rosemary, Phoebe and Megan even clap their relieved friends and see each other again after 17 years, but there was a bigger reason for Laura to be at the Morris family home and Rosemary knew what it was.

\- So Laura... The day has come, right?

Says Rosemary in a more serious tone.

\- Yes Rose, Chariot's memoir book is ready, Croix must be looking forward to that moment and finally they can have their normal lives.

Says Laura.

\- Wait a minute... Chariot? You're telling me that Chariot Du Nord is alive?

Says April shocked.

\- Yes April, if you want you can go with us to Luna Nova.

Says Laura.

\- But of course I'm in, come on Megan!

Says April.

Then the five go to Luna Nova, when they arrive they are soon received by the director Holbrooke who looks with a smile at the trio of the red team from 1987 to 1990, even to talk a little with each one about their current lives, but as they were in a hurry, they go to the room of Croix where Laura already knew where it was, As the movement of Luna Nova was not so great during the summer holidays, none of the few girls who were there surprised the presence of the five, when arriving are received by Croix and Chariot, Du Nord was still half thoughtful while the Meridies was jumping with joy.

\- Chariot! They're here!

Says Croix.

\- I've noticed love, today is the big day.

Says Chariot with a corner smile.

\- Chariot doesn't look that lively.

Says Laura half worried.

\- Yeah, she's worried that it might change her mind...

Says Croix.

\- Don't worry Chariot, it won't affect anything.

Says Phoebe.

\- Chariot Du Nord right in front of me I can't believe it! She's alive and in the flesh.

Says April freaking out.

\- And you'll be dead seven feet underground if you don't shut your fucking mouth.

Says Laura slapping April in the head.

The five enter Croix's room, the Meridies takes the book which contains the memories, then Chariot lies down on the bed, Phoebe asks the Meridies to lie down too after all the memories came from Croix, Rosemary activates the crystal ball so they could talk to Croix if she was doing right, in this process of recovering the memory has a participation of the Meridies in this since the memory of Chariot has corrupted parts, she needs to go there manually activate, the two were already unconscious.

\- That was the most serious case I ever took in my life.

Says Phoebe.

\- You're only 21, Phoebe. What other cases have you seen before?

Says Laura.

\- Don't mock with my daughter Laura.

Says Rosemary staring to Laura seriously.

Croix wakes up inside Chariot's memory, it hadn't changed a bit since the day Phoebe had previously explored, it was still the same corridor full of doors, but the corridor was long and there was a double door with a sign written "forbidden zone", it also hears Rosemary's voice calling.

\- Rosemary to Croix, do you hear me?

Says Rosemary.

\- Croix to Rosemary, positive, I'm inside Chariot's mind, what should I do?

Says Croix.

\- Well you woke up inside the memory corridor, this forbidden zone takes the deactivated parts of Chariot's memory and it has two doors next to this double door, the one on the left, you open the access to the forbidden zone, the door on the left takes you to Chariot's dreams.

Says Rosemary.

\- Roger that.

Says Croix agreeing with the head.

Croix enters the room on the right, but as she pulls the lever and turns back, a Chariot demonstration appears and holds his hand.

\- She's just a manifestation of Chariot, she has no risk and she’s the Chariot you know.

Says Rosemary.

\- Love... If we're gonna do this, I wanna do it with you... You want to live my last moments by your side...

Says Chariot hugging Croix.

\- They're so cute... But Hey time flies!

Says Laura snapping her fingers.

\- That voice can only be Laura's, Rosemary, tell her I told Laura to fuck off.

Says Croix.

Rosemary looks at Laura who sends a middle finger to the crystal ball, clearly they both couldn't see. Then Chariot and Croix leave the room where they activate the forbidden zone access and watch the door for a while.

\- Well, come on.

Says Croix.

\- Come on, my love... This will all be over and my life will be all that happens next door.

Says Chariot.

\- Now that you have opened the forbidden zone you need to prepare, it will be very complicated to pass through this place, even more so that the other part of Chariot will want to take over, enter the dream zone, probably Chariot will help you.

Says Rosemary.

As she entered the door of her dreams, Croix looked in wonder at that place, with many visions of the two together, she had no greater absurdity that Chariot dreamed of, she only wished to live a simple life next to Croix, even imagining what their daughters would look like, one that looked more like Croix and another that looked like Chariot, both had red hair, but as they were not there to see Du Nord's dreams, Rosemary began to give instructions to Chariot.

\- You will need to create weapons and as well as defenses, this part of Chariot has full control over the forbidden zone, if you get hurt or even killed, you already know what happens. Well you need to be creative in creating your weapons.

Says Rosemary.

Chariot and Croix are very creative, they create magic hats that override any control that the other part of Chariot may have over the room, even if it is a room where Chariot has dominion over everything, there are still certain rules, and they cannot also make a weapon that would kill the other part of Chariot since that would make that area disappear, They were already armed, wearing magic hats, a vest and carrying a backpack with a gun that fires a net that can leave the Chariot's version stationary, as they left the room they opened the door and there was another Chariot who was very different with a short hair and wearing the Scuderia Carlucci racer uniform.

\- I was already waiting.

Says the fake Chariot with her arms crossed.

See you, false witches...


	42. The fake Chariot

\- What are you gonna do? Run and try to hit us.

Says Croix in a sarcastic tone.

\- I don't need to. All I'm gonna do is actually help you guys. I know what you need is to get it over with.

Says the fake Chariot.

\- And why should we trust you?

Says Croix with his arms crossed.

\- You're right, Croix Meridies.

Says the fake Chariot.

\- Hey she doesn't seem reliable Croix, that's just a manifestation of this forbidden zone, whatever it is don't listen to her, she'll want you to...

Says Rosemary before the fake Chariot interrupts by casting a spell.

\- I'm sorry, but don't believe this bitch, her daughter locked me in this place.

Says the fake Chariot with a malicious smile.

On the outside Rosemary was tense, while the others looked at her with some concern, even if she still had their image, the girls didn't know what had happened.

\- What happened, Mom?

Says Phoebe worried.

\- We can no longer communicate with them... All we have left is to watch and hope that everything goes well.

Says Rosemary looking down.

\- Fuck!

Says Phoebe.

\- Hey, let's stop being negative and cheer for them then!

Says Laura.

Back in Chariot's mind, the two take their first step into the forbidden zone and soon notice that he had a slight tremor, as well as the corridor was spinning, so Croix and Chariot wear special glasses that they created, so they could see that corridor without the illusions created by the fake Chariot.

\- It looks like the dream room helped you get ready for it, but you're not going back there anymore!

Says the fake Chariot pulling a lever that locked the door that separated the two sectors.

\- I knew I couldn't trust you.

Says Croix.

The fake Chariot casts a spell towards Croix and Chariot, only they both deflect and shoot with the weapons they were using, a ball comes out of the weapons, the fake Chariot dodges it, but the ball soon turns out to be a net and just doesn't pick it up, so it faces the two girls while she were standing up with a sarcastic and even malicious look.

\- You guys gonna take me on using those little guns? You think a net's gonna stop me?

Says the fake chariot until Croix switches to a machine gun.

\- No, but it'll slow you down, you bastard.

Says Croix aiming with the machine gun and starting firing.

The machine gun didn't shoot real bullets, but things that looked more like gum that could be pretty sticky, that made the fake Chariot run and it enters the nearest door since some of the shots had picked it up, Chariot faces Croix with some concern, while Meridies looked pretty confident.

\- Now that Rosemary can't communicate with us... How are we gonna figure out what to do?

Says Chariot worried.

\- It's not like we're totally rely on Rosemary Morris, I haven't spent this whole year without at least looking at some books or studying how memories work, now let's go! All we need to do is get to the end of this hall!

Says Croix picking up a little book on his waist.

\- You're very smart, love.

Says Chariot.

\- Thanks now let's go!

Says Croix opening the next door.

As they entered the door, they came across a souvenir days before the WBRC Japan GP 2004, it was still corrupt, but Croix opens the book, a glow emanates from the forehead of Meridies while on the outside a page also shines, which eventually managed to repair the memories of that sector, in the vision the two were in the United Kingdom, Croix had kneeled down and asked Chariot to marry them, while watching the scene the two began to get very emotional and cry.

\- So this is how you proposed to me?

Says Chariot crying with happiness.

\- Now do you remember?

Says Croix hugging Chariot.

\- Yes my love yes!

Says Chariot.

\- I got an idea here! Let's go room by room manually! This way we will gradually recover your memory, this may weaken your other manifestation and this way we will gradually heal you.

Says Croix smiling at Chariot.

\- You're quite a genius, Croix.

Says Chariot.

The two leave that room that contained at least one month of memories of Chariot, each of those rooms corresponded to a month of memories of it, it is necessary to have at least 40% of the appearance of the person who owns the memory, for it to be repaired, as Croix was always next to Chariot would not be difficult for the memories to be repaired, they need to enter at least another 60 rooms and repair manually from the book that Croix made, on the outside the Morris looked relieved at the crystal ball.

\- How wonderful! Croix is smart enough to repair Chariot's memory, I would give her that instruction, well, but I think it might take a while, if each room takes about 30 seconds to pass the memories, I think this whole process will take about an hour or so.

Says Rosemary.

Back in Chariot's mind, the fake Chariot leaves the room and notices that the two of them are not there as well as noting that she had felt a headache.

\- (What happened to me? Did they do that? But I was nowhere near the two bitches; I need to find them fast! )

Then the fake Chariot enters the room on the other side in search of Chariot and Croix, while the two left and had forgotten to put on their glasses, but nothing happened, which left them looking suspicious, but even so they entered the room in front, it was the last sight of Chariot, it was only corrupted by half, the half which was not already showing Chariot in his early days that he was in the forest of Arcturus.

\- I remember exactly what happened here! Those days were hell in my life; I'd even like to forget it.

Says Chariot.

\- You'll remember your last good moments before that...

Says Croix opening the book.

The book and their foreheads start to shine, but when the memory is fixed, a glimpse of how it was before the race began was passing.

*17 October 2004, just before the race started Madeleine and Croix were arguing in the hotel hallway while Chariot listened to the whole discussion inside her room, that was the last night before the accident, she was just covering her body with a blanket and listening outside putting her ear next to the door.

\- Please, Croix! Chariot could crash this race! She can't race today; if she wants I'll even retire from the race.

Says Madeleine worried.

\- You're saying it now! But what makes me trust you? If you win this race you might have a chance to be champion, I don't!

Says Croix furious and with arms crossed.

\- But Croix, I promise! For our friendship... I don't want any more championships... I'm happy to be a two-time champion now; if Chariot race she can get hurt!

Says Madeleine begging.

\- No is no Madeleine! And if you're saying this can only be a sign that you're sabotaging Chariot's broom, I could even record this and send it to Harriet and Freya! They could ban you from WBRC for sabotage!

Says Croix furious.

\- Croix... I'm not the one behind this... I'm just asking for Chariot's sake... When did you see me break a promise?

Says Madeleine.

\- But that's already an absurd request! As I said! To me it's a no! But it's Chariot who will decide that! Now leave us alone!

Says Croix turning his back.

\- Okay, Croix, but don't say I didn't warn you... I'm only saying this because I want to protect Chariot...

Says Madeleine speaking in a worrying tone as she turns.

Madeleine walks out of the hotel while Croix snorts with a bit of anger and enters the room, Chariot is sitting on the bed staring at Meridies in a tone of concern.

\- I heard the talk from you love... Don't you think Maddie's right?

Says Chariot.

\- Chariot you are very innocent, it is very easy for a rival in which you are playing the championship to ask for this kind of thing.

Says Croix with total indifference.

\- I don't know, from the tone Madeleine had spoken it sounds like she has something serious going on.

Says Chariot.

\- If they sabotaged your broom, what could happen is an accident and Chariot... Race safety has come a long way these days, although this year's regulation has left brooms quite dangerous.

Says Croix with his hand on his chin.

\- I'm going to take part in the race, but it's not because you want to or because I want to win the championship, but because I like to race, it's fun.

Says Chariot.

\- So if it's fun, win this race because I have a huge surprise for you today.

Says Croix biting his lips and putting his finger in the middle of Chariot's chest.

* Back in Chariot's memory

The two were watching and Croix hugged Chariot very hard while Du Nord caressed her, outside the girls watched them crying, while in the corridors the fake Chariot had felt a headache and as she passed to another door she noticed that in the reflection of the door handle she is wearing a different outfit, this time a more casual outfit.

\- (What the fuck is that? At least now I know where they are, possibly the most recent memory of this hall, strange I completely forgot what happened that day, so I know what they are doing).

Back in the room, the two of them face each other crying and then leave the place, but they come across the fake Chariot waiting in an armchair that she made appear, the two of them try to quickly put on their glasses and enter a defensive pose, aiming their weapons at the fake Chariot.

\- Hey, no need to attack; I just want to know what you're up to here.

Says the fake Chariot.

\- We're here to repair Chariot's memory!

Says Croix.

\- Repair? Do you guys have any idea the shit that caused Chariot's mind? That fateful accident caused a huge shock! All I was able to do was recover memories of my childhood and early teen years, the end of that hallway has a fake wall that I had to do, so she wouldn't have anything corrupted, how can I trust that they won't do me any harm?

Says the fake Chariot.

\- Because we are repairing with the greatest possible care, trust us, we are trying to repair Chariot's memory, with my memories we can recover the corrupted memories that are in this corridor.

Says Croix pointing to the doors.

\- Then why am I forgetting everything that's going on? I'm Chariot as much as she is.

Says the fake Chariot pointing to the real one.

\- Maybe it's because you two have been separated into two different people, even though they are the same, come with us I'm sure we are friendly.

Says Croix holding hands with the fake Chariot.

The fake Chariot looks at them with a certain fear and even inflating her cheeks, but she surrenders and decides to join Chariot and Croix, even if she is suspicious, time goes by door, "Chariot 2" as Croix decided to call, was getting younger over the years, She kept forgetting everything that happened, until the three of them left the penultimate door, Chariot 2 faces Chariot and Croix with a smile on her face and uses a spell on which she makes that wall where there were memories of Chariot's childhood break, she feels a glow emanating from her forehead.

\- I think I can trust you... All I hope is that you live a great future together, please don't make another accident like this happen... I had to split up and unfortunately close the memory of my entire childhood... otherwise it could corrupt an entire memory of the future...

Says Chariot 2 looking down.

\- You saved my life... Even I... Everyone wants me... except that fucking Watson...

Says Chariot hugging Chariot 2.

\- From what Rosemary said you would try to kill us and destroy us, but I see no bad intentions.

Says Croix.

\- If I killed the other Chariot, I couldn't stay alive.

Says Chariot 2 shrugging.

Then the three of them enter the last room, Croix opens the book and that day they were spending the days when Chariot entered Luna Nova, the two of them didn't even notice, but Chariot 2 had put his hand on their shoulders and disappeared with a smile, after getting very emotional with events like "The first date", "The broom relay", "The first kiss", "Chariot getting into trouble", they look back.

\- That’s was so funny, right Chariot 2?

Says Croix still with his eyes closed and laughing.

\- Where did she go?

Says Chariot confused, until Croix takes her hand.

\- She's right in front of me... Chariot... I love you.

Says Croix starting to kiss Chariot.

\- I love you too, Croix... Seeing that you made all this effort for me was worth it... I never thought anyone would love me this much...

Says Chariot crying with happiness.

\- Well, let's go back home, we have a new life to move on.

Says Croix smiling at Chariot.

\- And apparently I haven't changed anything, I just know more, I think I've always been the silly girl you love.

Says Chariot scratching his head from behind.

\- I told you love, your perfection will always continue.

Says Croix.

Chariot and Croix left the room where they had the last memory and the whole corridor had changed, what used to be a poorly lit and frightening corridor, with a few walls with dry paint, had now become a well lit corridor, with living walls in color, a beautiful wooden floor and a red carpet that passed in the middle, they no longer had double doors sealing each session of memory, it was all a single corridor.

To get back to the real world they need to walk all the way back and enter the door where Chariot's central memory is, this door is close to Du Nord's most recent memory, the two walk holding hands it and when entering it had a lever, then Croix pulls and the two wake up in the real world back, being soon received by a celebration coming from the girls.

\- You did it!

Says Rosemary.

\- I can't believe it was a success!

Says Phoebe.

\- I knew it, you're not silly Croix, and you’re always prepared.

Says Laura with her hands on her waist.

\- Are you saying that now, or were you really confident?

Says Croix laughing.

\- Fuck you.

Says Laura showing her middle finger.

\- What a great deal with my fixed memory and all I see is my future wife behaving like a child and my great godmother acting like a child too.

Says Chariot with his hand in his face.

\- It's good to see you back, too, Chariot, or rather, janitor Ursula.

Says Laura laughing.

\- The janitor Ursula is dead! As of today I am Chariot Du Nord!

Says Chariot determined and with his hand on his chest.

\- But what about Lucy Watson...

Says Croix worried.

\- Let Lucy Watson come! I am prepared for whatever comes and goes! She knows now that Chariot Du Nord is alive! I have no more need to hide!

Says Chariot in a very confident tone.

Meanwhile far away in Adelaide, Australia, Lucy had already packed her bags and ran out of the house, being noticed by Madeleine, she just listens to her sister saying "I'm leaving", then Madeleine picks up her already very worried mobile phone and sends a message to Croix, Chariot and Laura, back to Luna Nova, they feel their mobile phones vibrating and soon a notification appears "Message from Maddie".

[Madeleine to "Laura", "Croix", "Chariot": My sister is coming, get ready! See you in 2 days!]

The three of them take themselves in a more serious tone, they know what is to come, no matter how much Chariot now has his memory fixed, they will still have a great challenge ahead that will be to reveal to the whole world the enormous shock that will be Chariot Du Nord is alive.

See you, repaired witches...


	43. Laura McLaren VS Daryl Cavendish

12 August 2015, after Chariot's memory was repaired, all the girls returned to their homes, including Du Nord decided not to leave for a while until day 13th, with Rosemary's recommendation, it was morning and Daryl just says a "wake up" for Laura who ends up listening and getting up, McLaren stares Cavendish seriously.

\- Wait for me to change.

Says Laura taking her wand and getting up.

Daryl then closes the door waiting for Laura who was changing, she puts on her casual outfits with which she spends the day at home and casts a spell on Bernadette, she stares her wife with a serious look.

\- (Sorry love, but this time it's a fight that even I want to take part in myself, I just hope that this spell works and that I don't get hurt with that same fight).

Then Laura leaves her room and meets Daryl who even complained about the delay, but McLaren kindly told her to fuck off, the two walk in complete silence to one of the basements of the Cavendish family's mansion, in which it turned out to be a fighting arena, the two face each other for a while until Maryl and Merril appear there.

\- You can't keep a secret, Daryl.

Says Laura with her arms crossed.

\- Our mother called us so that we could use healing spells on you, after all we cannot be discovered.

Says Maryl.

\- Go ahead; I want you to tell me how you found out about my partnership with Lucy Watson.

Says Daryl with his arms crossed.

\- With your daughters right next door?

Says Laura pointing to Maryl and Merril.

\- They won't hear anything and they'll stay in their place.

Says Daryl, aiming the wand at both of them and casting a spell.

\- A force field in which only the two of us can hear each other? It's kind of genius, Daryl.

Says Laura.

\- Genius will be your plan to have discovered everything me and Lucy were planning, including sending the fake tunic, not to mention hiding all this time that Chariot Du Nord is alive.

Says Daryl in an intimidating tone.

\- My congratulations on knowing only the obvious.

Says Laura ironically.

\- No matter how much you know about everything I do, there's no way you can avoid Lucy's possible arrival, it's only a matter of time before she comes and ends up with you and your little friends' group.

Says Daryl.

\- Well as it's already too late for you two I'll tell you everything, first of all, your friend was kind of stupid to attack me on halloween, that already made me suspect you and her having a partnership, but now that things could get worse for you, I know all your steps, because simply Maryl was being my eyes, the same was very well paid to lie to you.

Says Laura laughing.

\- So you bought my other daughter? I'm impressed by your move Laura McLaren, your damn family money always keeps me from controlling this family, even more so because Bernadette survived.

Says Daryl with a little anger.

\- What’s the matter? Surprise with that news? Just don't lay a finger on your daughter, everything she did was for your own good, I know you and Lucy plan to possibly kill us all, so you won't get arrested.

Says Laura.

\- Yes, she will try to kill you, just wait until the day after tomorrow and you will find your destiny, she will wear a tunic that makes her much more powerful and strong than usual.

Says Daryl confident.

\- Chariot is wearing the same type of tunic, so we're almost as prepared as you are, but it wasn't to discuss this why you called me.

Says Laura taking the wand that was on her waist.

\- I've waited 25 long years to settle my score with you Laura McLaren, if you beat me I'll do something you've always wanted, if I win nothing will happen, I'll just win.

Says Daryl.

\- (I don't have the slightest chance, but it's my cue to do it).

\- Something I've always wanted? Will you leave us alone? Will you stop trying to take the lead in the Cavendish family? Well, I have to admire you for your clever plan to go out with me when I've just given birth, it'll be a great way to lose a little weight.

Says Laura squeezing her belly.

\- I'm not here to take it lightly, so if you're passed out, don't come complaining that you lost.

Says Daryl taking his wand and aiming high.

Laura also aims her wand at the top and an orange aura passes around her, while in Daryl a bluish aura passes through her, revealing a snake in Cavendish's aura and a fox in McLaren's aura, then the two's aura dissipates, only a glint appears in the two's wand with the color of the auras, then one casts a spell on the other and soon the two collide causing an explosion, the two face each other, Then they soon disappear, Laura is the one who hits the first blow with a kick into Daryl's stomach and a spell that is cast by her, Cavendish tries to defend herself, but the impact makes her be thrown back, then McLaren uses a spell to appear on the other side and casts a spell that hits Daryl's back, which ends up slowing down and falling to the ground with the impact, she tries to get up on her knees.

\- (What the hell! Laura's not weak at all! Even almost giving birth, she is still very strong, good I won't get up yet, I have a plan in mind).

Daryl then uses a spell and disappears to the ground; Laura closes her eyes, uses a spell so that she can feel Daryl’s presence around her until the same notice that something climbs her leg, when opening her eyes the Cavendish had involved her with snakes and appeared right in front of McLaren.

\- Looks like the redhead couldn't escape my snakes.

Says Daryl with a malicious smile.

Laura looks a little bit possessed of anger but smiles when one of the snakes tries to bite her, she ends up exploding when she touches McLaren, then she escapes and casts a spell on Daryl that makes her stunned, so Laura keeps casting a series of spells on Daryl that she can barely defend herself.

\- (Never talk about snakes like that, I have a bit of a sexual memory of Bernadette when she was talking the same thing and I ended up imagining it with Daryl, ewww, that disgusting, I was traumatized just thinking about it, let's see what else a Cavendish has to offer of magic and strokes).

Laura then waited for the smoke of her spells to clear while Daryl was still stunned and waving her hand trying to clear the smoke around, when her vision were better she faced McLaren with anger, while she stood with her arms folded just waiting.

\- Are you having fun with this, you bastard? You have no idea what's waiting for you.

Says Daryl infuriated and putting his wand up as she faces Laura.

Daryl begins to focus his spell while Laura takes it a bit seriously, but waiting to see what Cavendish will cast, the McLaren was pretty confident anyway.

\- (From the way I feel here, it's pretty powerful, well I guess I'll have to counter attack)

Laura then unravels her arms and begins to concentrate a spell at the same time as Daryl casts hers, the two collide into a conflict, in which whoever is the most powerful will be hit by the force of not just one but two spells back, then a battle begins between Laura and Daryl who continue to send magic into the spell ball that was forming.

\- (That's going to hurt a lot of whoever gets hit, it's a lot of magic power, I'm worried about the proportion it could take, I'm feeling it).

Then the magic ball gets bigger and bigger, Daryl kept sending more magic while Laura still didn't go with everything that made McLaren very worried, so she gives up sending more magic and lets herself be hit, which causes a huge explosion followed by a tremor that can be felt even outside the basement, while Cavendish was in shock.

\- (Does that mean my magic is more powerful than Laura's? Laura lost this battle? I killed Laura, I have the impression that it was very strong because of the tremor it caused).

The smoke was quickly dispelled by Laura using a spell she appears full of wounds, her arms dripped a little blood, her forehead, collarbone, shoulders, knees, thighs were with some open wounds and bleeding a little too, Daryl faces shocked for Laura and slowly enters her defensive pose aiming her wand at McLaren who just gave a smile.

\- (I did it to save your life, you damn bitch, but now you better get ready because I'm going with everything).

\- How could you have put up with that? At the very least, you were supposed to be fainted, or barely able to stand or even the worst!

Says Daryl shocked.

\- It was for you blah blah.

Says Laura taking the wand and making a mirror appear.

\- What do you think you're gonna do with a mirror?

Says Daryl confused.

\- What a bag! You ripped my favorite shirt! It was signed by Milton Seta after Monaco's GP in 1991! Although I have several others signed by him and other Gran Prix Tour champions.

Says Laura casting a spell on herself repairing her shirt.

\- You're even more injured, and you'll only stain your shirt.

Says Daryl with his hand in his face.

Laura then stares Daryl seriously, the Cavendish aims her wand at McLaren and starts casting spells anyway Laura made everything swerve using only her index finger, then she casts a spell back at Daryl that makes her release her wand, When Cavendish crouches down to get the wand, Laura appears in front of Daryl and steps on the hand that would take the wand then, the same kicks Cavendish and casts a more concentrated spell that grabs Daryl's face.

\- (Was she kidding me the whole time? So you mean the damn bitch let me win that collision and get hit? But why did Laura do it? And even wounded this shortie is even stronger than me! Damn it! )

Until Laura cast another spell the moment Daryl faced McLaren back and this handle right in the middle of Cavendish's belly, all she felt was her warm body and an explosion happening, when she realized Daryl was lying on a bed while Maryl was healing with magic and Laura was sitting in a chair being cured by Merrill.

\- Sorry for the exaggeration.

Says Laura.

\- How long was I unconscious?

Says Daryl.

\- Just a few minutes, which was less bad, this is a very risky kind of spell, one feels as if one is exploding inside, but everything is just an illusion, all I do is just a spell that leaves you unconscious for a while, but only has effect if I am stronger.

Says Laura.

\- You're all convinced about this, right Laura McLaren, always wanting to find superior.

Says Daryl in a more angry tone.

\- So what was that thing you said about giving me something I always wanted?

Says Laura.

\- That's not what I'm gonna tell you now, but you'll know in a few days Laura McLaren...

Says Daryl looking at the ceiling.

Daryl tells Laura all about Lucy Watson's plan, about what the two of them would plan to do with Croix, Chariot, Laura, Madeleine and even Bernadette would be involved in this atrocity, at first McLaren is upset to hear everything, but then she was there clapping her hands ironically about the whole situation, Daryl always hated this calm and carefree that Laura had and it was always so calm, so McLaren already totally cured gets up and faces Daryl.

\- I just hope that after all this, if we can arrest Lucy, you'll learn to leave us alone and not want to be so ambitious, Daryl... Everything I do for as much as I hate you is for your sake... Believe me if you can't do it for me at least do it for yourself.

Says Laura going up the basement stairs.

Daryl just ignores it and listens to it with total indifference, while leaving the basement Laura tries to walk without anyone noticing that she was awake, after all it was already 7 o'clock in the morning and she should be in the room next to Bernadette, but walking down the halls McLaren is noticed by Diana and Akko who call her.

\- What are you doing up already, Mom?

Says Diana with her arms crossed.

\- Nothing much daughter, I was just... Hungry, Hellene must be hungry too.

Says Laura.

\- Mom! You lie very badly, even after Hellene was born, Mother Bernadette always wakes up first and you don't wake up at 7 in the morning.

Says Diana raising her left eyebrow.

\- You do the same eyebrow lift as your mother, I'll explain to all of you the day after tomorrow; it's something very serious and heavy.

Says Laura.

\- And what are those stains on your clothes? It looks like blood you didn't happen to fight my aunt; she didn't have the audacity to want to fight someone who barely gave birth?

Says Diana worried.

\- If I say it's my period, will you believe it?

Says Laura.

\- Mom...

Says Diana seriously and raising her eyebrow again.

\- You're a pain in the ass, you know that? I don't know how Akko holds you up, you look more like a detective, I admit it, it was a fight, but don't tell Bernie about anything in this world, I beg you!

Says Laura after taking a deep breath.

\- Why shouldn't I tell to her about it? Aunt Daryl shouldn't lay a finger on you, Mom.

Says Diana.

\- Because if you tell your aunt you'll be expelled, I don't want that to happen, she just hates me and wanted to settle the score with me, but it's all settled now, if Daryl leaves it will only make her hate us even more.

Says Laura.

\- Okay, Mom, I'll let that one go, but do you promise you'll really tell me everything the day after tomorrow?

Says Diana raising her eyebrow again.

\- Stop it, damn it! I remember Bernie, she always scolded me doing the same eyebrow thing and of course I promise, I even know... Bernadette's gonna be really angry.

Says Laura.

\- Then why doesn't it count right away?

Says Diana.

\- It's a delicate situation, daughter... And why are you up at this hour?

Says Laura trying to raise her left eyebrow, but she ends up rising both of them.

\- I'm not going to let this delicate situation of yours go by and because I'm holding you back from laughing at your eyebrows, but it's simple... Akko and I are gonna train for the race that's gonna be this Saturday the 15th.

Says Diana.

\- I'd even forgotten about that race, good luck to you and Akko... Do you know that if Diana wins any of the next 5 races you can say goodbye to your title?

Says Laura staring at Akko.

\- Mom! Stop pushing my girlfriend! That's unethical! It's not because I'm your daughter that you have to make it easy for me to win.

Says Diana taking Laura seriously.

\- Who's talking about helping you, brat? I'm going to help Akko win the championship from you, I'm just going to change my shirt and so I pass my training to you, if that Croix nerd doesn't pass you the training I pass!

Says Laura turning around and going up to her room.

While Laura was swapping Diana and Akko find themselves confused wondering why McLaren offered to train her own daughter's rival, so the two go to the huge backyard of the Cavendish family's mansion and soon Laura appears there and goes to Akko.

\- Are you ready?

Says Laura.

\- Before you start this, I want to know why you're helping Akko win the championship?

Says Diana curious.

\- Are you jealous? I'm just training to give you an even closer contest for BBRT, don't think you'll win this easily and in a blink of an eye you'll be at WBRC, the witches who got there are none that got in hand in hand, it takes skill to become a racer there and also Akko is family, I'm helping someone I appreciate, satisfied jealous?

Says Laura in a more serious tone.

Diana just nods her head in agreement and goes quietly training alone, while Laura passes her training to Akko, who was much heavier than Croix's, Akko left extremely tired and panting after only 2 hours training, but it is always good to have a girlfriend like Diana, who made up for all this effort after the training pulled her to relax, while Laura watched the couple with a smile on their face.

See you, strong witches...


	44. CDN2004JPGP

August 13, 2015, After two days with the memory recovered, that day Chariot had woken up early, she was in the bathroom cutting her own hair with scissors, now there was no reason to keep that long hair, which was already very tangled, after all Du Nord had not cut the same for 10 years, her hair was now short and with some bangs, identical when she was younger, after taking a bath and leaving the bathroom, she comes across Croix waiting for the toast to come out.

\- Love! Look here!

Says Chariot.

Looking at Chariot, Croix is amazed and at the same time smiles with joy at Chariot, which was for Meridies as a return to old times, the Du Nord walks to her girlfriend and gives her a kiss, after the kiss they both face each other.

\- What did you think, love?

Says Chariot.

\- I loved, but now we can't even hide... At least not until the dust is down...

Says Croix worried.

\- Luna Nova, it's pretty empty, let's just wait Rosemary, she told us we have to wait for her before I go out into the world.

Says Chariot.

\- Some teachers are even complaining that janitor Ursula isn't working anymore; even that old hag Finellan is starting to want her expulsion just because you missed two days at work.

Says Croix.

\- Those old teachers and witches, who will hunt down what to do and get another janitor, it's horrible to work as a janitor here, some students just abuse your patience, even more so the girls in the higher classes, besides some teachers barely respected me too, I never said that because I know how you are Croix...

Says Chariot hugging Croix.

\- I would certainly go my love, I would make each one swallow what they did with you, but of course using my brain, just like when we were younger, those spoiled upper class rooms loved to diminish you, but what would happen if out of nowhere they took cold showers?

Says Croix laughing.

\- I remember that, nobody found out until now that it was you, just me and Maddie!

Says Chariot laughing.

Time goes by, Chariot and Croix keep talking while they eat breakfast that day, it was toast with eggs and cheese pancakes, the Meridies was very good at cooking, as incredible as it sounds, while they were almost done eating someone knocked on the door, so Croix will see who is and was Rosemary.

\- Rosemary Morris, we've been waiting.

Says Croix.

\- Don't call me that, call me Agent Morris, I'm from the Witch Criminal Investigation.

Says Rosemary showing Croix her credentials.

\- A WCI agent, what do you intend to do? Are you going to arrest us because apparently Chariot faked her death for 10 years?

Says Croix trying to block Rosemary's passage.

\- I'm just here to avoid this Croix, let me in, all I need is to collect necessary information, unfortunately I have no way of preventing you from being questioned Chariot, it'sa very delicate thing when it comes to a witch who everyone thought was dead showing up alive after almost 11 years.

Says Rosemary in a tone of concern.

\- All right, Agent Morris.

Says Croix. Passing Rosemary.

Rosemary enters Croix's room, she takes a crystal ball and a wand from her jacket and was clear that Morris was with a gun, so she puts the crystal ball on the table, while Chariot and Croix face Rosemary with a bit of tension.

\- What is it, girls?

Says Rosemary.

\- Nothing no, it's just...

Says Chariot sitting down.

\- You guys saw my gun, right? You can rest assured, I never use it and I don't even need it, it's just a piece of security equipment they give me and apparently carrying a gun means I'm safer, no matter how much they have spells that can stop bullets in time.

Says Rosemary.

\- So you never shot anyone?

They say Croix and Chariot are curious.

\- No, I only shot during the shooting tests I have to do every year, but good let's go, I will need to collect some information about Chariot's memory, I promise it will be very quick, if I gather enough evidence the witches of the council may even release them.

Says Rosemary.

Then Rosemary begins to analyze Chariot's memories, leaving safe in the crystal ball the day of the accident, a few more days that she spent surviving alone in the middle of Arcturus forest and the day she was finally rescued by Akko and Sucy from there, all this process took only 30 minutes, without the need to leave Du Nord unconscious, now that they were with the proper evidence, Chariot and Croix finish tidying up the room and before leaving Rosemary holds them both.

\- Look you're free to appear as Chariot Du Nord, but are you sure you want to reveal yourself now, we still have to go to the castle of Leeds where the headquarters of the witch council is.

Says Rosemary.

\- I can't stand hiding the person I am anymore.

Says Chariot.

Chariot for the first time since she was saved appears in the corridors of Luna Nova with his red hair, luckily it was not very busy there, but some of the few students were recognizing Du Nord and even taking pictures with their cell phones, sending to their roommates that the witch they all thought was dead was alive, on the way to the courtyard they met some of the teachers who were stunned and started talking from afar, while Rosemary, Croix and Chariot took off for Leeds Castle.

\- Finellan, is this a hallucination?

Says Professor Nelson.

\- This Croix Meridies always abuses her luck and the way she brought someone back to life, but she'll know that.

Says Professor Samantha.

\- Let's tell Holbrooke, what are you waiting for, I don't want Croix to come here and again the principal always put her and over her shoulders, this is our chance to make Professor Croix leave Luna Nova.

Says Professor Finellan.

\- You hate Croix that much? I always thought she was so cool as a teacher, the students never find her class boring, not to mention the so much innovation that Croix brought to this place, these days I can't get without my cell phone, apart from the fact that Croix is very good at disciplining girls who don't behave very well on a broom, we have a WBRC champion among us, I honestly am against Croix Meridies leaving Luna Nova.

Says Professor Nelson.

\- She's an offense to the etiquette and class that this academy deserves.

Says Professor Finellan.

\- The academy itself is an offense to class, the girls of the lower teams have rooms with hard beds and uncomfortable bunk beds, until 1970 it was common to have communal showers for these same girls, who did not have any privacy, while the girls of their teams always lived in the comfort, luxury and privacy of their classrooms, sincerely Finellan.

Says Professor Nelson in anger.

\- You haven't changed a bit in 60 years Nelson, you're still the same revolutionary as always, wanting equality among the students, but the witches of the upper class weren't there for free or paying little, as we were also dedicated.

Says Professor Finellan.

\- Hey, hey, we're not kids anymore to fight over bullshit, let's tell Principal Holbrooke about Croix Meridies right?

Says Professor Samantha gesturing to both of them.

\- Will you take her side?

Says Professor Nelson with her arms folded.

\- I'm on the side of reason and the fact that Croix shows up with Chariot Du Nord is something very serious.

Says Professor Samantha.

The three of them go to director Holbrooke's office and Finellan tells about what happened with a little anger, while the other two teachers just confirm what she had seen, only that Holbrooke ends up laughing when she hears this and even clapping, leaving the three teachers confused.

\- I can't believe you didn't notice that the janitor Ursula was all the time Chariot Du Nord, it was just observing how Croix and she were dating and the eyes are the same color even.

Says Principal Holbrooke.

\- And you won't take any action?

Says Professor Finellan.

\- Chariot worked a whole year as a janitor, she did a harder and better job than any other janitor, apart from the abuses that many of the students said she suffered and the action I'm going to take, she's going to be paid and left here without paying anything.

Says Principal Holbrooke.

\- But that's absurd.

Says Professor Finellan.

Finellan leaves the principal room possessed of rage, while the other two teachers are only laughing very quietly, while Rosemary, Chariot and Croix flew towards the castle of Leeds, in a short time they arrive, since Morris even asked them to go faster, upon arrival they come across two witches both with rifles and with a staff at the waist, the two stand in front of the trio wanting to stop them.

\- Agent Morris from WCI, I have an important matter to attend to.

Says Rosemary showing his credentials.

The two security guards open passage, Chariot and Croix avoid facing the two and enter a little tense through the castle where there was a huge and open corridor, with more security still inside, with a huge counter in the middle where they had several women typing on computers, so Rosemary goes to one of them.

\- Good afternoon, Agent Morris of WCI, I'd like to talk to the leaders of the witch council.

Says Rosemary.

\- Just a moment, we're a little busy, the leaders aren't answering yet...

Tell the attendant before Rosemary interrupts her.

\- CDN2004JPGP.

Says Rosemary hitting the table.

The attendant hears that and gets tense on the spot, then calls the leaders and talks about the CDN2004JPGP case, which receives permission to go to the room where the leaders stay.

\- You're authorized to go, Agent Morris, but who are these two witches with you? I can't...

Says the attendant until Rosemary interrupts her again.

\- Chariot Du Nord and Croix Meridies, they have to go with me, you won't mind, right?

Says Rosemary taking the attendant seriously.

\- No problem.

Says the attendant with a little fear.

The three of them go towards the leaders' room, being guided by one of the security guards, Croix and Chariot are very tense, not only with the environment, but with the fact that Rosemary is very different from that sweet and gentle witch they had known, Morris had another very serious side, when they arrive they come across a room a little more closed and even a little bit claustrophobic, on one side had a small table and some chairs and on the other side even though it was very dark you could see a small fence.

\- You can leave us alone.

Say??????.

The security guards leaves the room and then the door closes, Chariot and Croix sit on one of the chairs, while on the other side of the fence that was dark is lit, revealing 12 witches sitting on their armchairs as well as a still dark upper area, some of these witches were very old girls, only four were younger but already seemed to be close to 40 years old.

In an order from left to right their names were, Bethany, Greta, Valerie, Louise, Elizabeth, Erika, Tanya, Margot, Martha, Antonia, Evellyn and Katia, the twelve were very serious, they were the 12 councilors, it is one of the most important positions in the world of witches, they usually only appear for some case of greater proportion and relevance, they function as a kind of jury and at the same time questioners, The decision of most of the twelve can determine the fate of many witches who end up stopping there, usually criminals, witches forging death, missing witches, even leaders of witch academies need the authorization of the same if they want to open one, they give the necessary authority to some agent of one of the various intelligence agencies and witch-related crimes to perform some of their missions.

In the upper area was the master counselor, she was the one who had maximum authority, her decisions were even challenged, her name was Mila, her face was a real mystery, she rarely showed it, the other 12 witches saw her face rarely, Mila was also the owner of that castle and she was until she was very young at 35, then she appeared showing only from her chin down since her hat was shaded, her blonde hair was very apparent.

\- I will not even ask why you came here, I see that you did a great job agent Morris, but from what I see you brought Chariot Du Nord of your own free will, first I must inform you that you are in a very serious situation Du Nord, appear so suddenly after 11 after his death, how can we not think that you faked your own death?

Says Mila.

\- The punishment for those who forge their own death is between 3 to 10 years in prison here in the castle plus the confiscated magic and a possible ban between the society of witches, with the ban you will be prohibited even from using magic.

Says Bethany.

\- I, uh...

Says Chariot before being interrupted by Mila raising her hand.

\- I haven't authorized her to speak yet. Go ahead, Bethany.

Says Mila.

\- According to what had been concluded, Chariot Du Nord was killed on 17 October 2004 in Nagano Prefecture, Japan, at Nagano Broomway, due to an explosion and burns, unfortunately the body was never found, when only the broom was reported and what was thought to be the body was only the rubber used on the wings of the broom, with the suspicion of disappearance and even a possible forged death.

Says Bethany reading the paper.

\- What do you have to say about that Chariot Du Nord?

Says Mila.

\- My memory had been erased after the accident and I was sent to the forest of Arcturus by magic, by two girls who were watching the race, but they were six years old, barely knew they were using magic, when I realized I couldn't remember anything, neither my past, nor what had happened, I was wounded and blood came out of my left eye, I spent long 10 years trying to survive in that forest, without knowing anything, I did not know how to use magic, I just survived, until one day I was found by two students of Luna Nova, they took me out of that place, but I was still suffering with my memory problems about that accident, so I had to stay for a while soaking in Luna Nova until I was finally with my memory fixed.

Says Chariot.

\- What do you mean, a soak time?

Says Tanya.

\- I could not appear to the world so suddenly, my memory still had many problems, I might even end up going into a coma, but luckily with the help of the Morris witches I could have the memory partially repaired, this soaking time was because Croix would help me repair those memories that were corrupted, we could not present to you without proof of what really happened.

Says Chariot.

\- So Croix was your accomplice the whole time?

Says Katia.

\- Yes, I am an accomplice!

Says Croix beating his chest.

\- It's not your turn to talk! If I get up two more times I'll have no choice but to send you out of that place and if you try to resist you'll be arrested.

Says Mila raising her hand.

\- Croix just helped me, she offered me home, she gave me food, love, a new hope for my life, she has no fault in that and by the way, I know who is behind the accident that made me disappear.

Says Chariot.

\- Let's not deviate from the case, which im...

Says Bethany until Mila interrupts her.

\- Proceed Du Nord.

Says Mila.

\- Lucy Watson, she's the real guilty, she's behind all this! She's the one who sabotaged my broom, if you will I even have proof of how she's involved.

Says Chariot.

The twelve counselors start talking to each other and stay up high, as they were somewhat perplexed to learn that Lucy Watson has some connection with the accident, until Mila hits the ground and they all keep quiet.

\- Quiet! Then show me the evidence, as well as the evidence about your disappearance Chariot Du Nord.

Says Mila.

Rosemary takes the crystal ball that was inside her jacket, puts it in a hole she had on the table, she starts projecting on a screen the memories of Chariot, showing the conversation that Madeleine and Croix had at the hotel, then Madeleine before the race began, the accident, the first days of Chariot surviving alone, the day of the rescue, the day that Chariot's memory was being repaired for the first time, the reunion with Madeleine, the day that the runners quartet met again and talked about Lucy Watson, the conversations Madeleine had about Lucy and the most recent day when Chariot's memory was finally repaired, then the crystal ball stopped showing, leaving the twelve witches even more perplexed.

\- So do you have any other evidence?

Says Mila.

\- We only have these about Chariot Du Nord, but if you want I can help by getting information from Laura McLaren, Madeleine Watson, Daryl Cavendish and also Lucy Watson, who knows more evidence about the CDN2004JPGP case, I just want you to keep the case open and solve the situation of Chariot Du Nord.

Says Rosemary.

\- Counsellors, discuss in the room the fate of Chariot Du Nord, draw your conclusions, I also want a report of each one proving their points and you wait here.

Says Mila.

Then the 12 councilors go to the discussion room, after 30 minutes each one arrives in the interrogation room, handing over the papers to Mila in a row, then the signal is given and each one walks in a corner of the room, on the left side she is innocent, on the right side she is guilty, of the 12 councilors, 8 go to the left side and 4 go to the right side, after a few minutes Mila reads each one's report and draws her conclusion.

\- Chariot Du Nord, with the power given to me by that council I declare you not guilty of the charges made regarding your disappearance, consider yourself a free witch and it is very good to see you back Chariot!

Says Mila throwing her witch's hat up and hitting the hammer.

The three of them face each other happily and start hugging each other with animation, while Mila raises her hand again and then they stop.

\- But this is not close to over, the CDN2004JPGP case, is now officially under your responsibility agent Rosemary Morris of WCI, I give you carte blanche to conduct your investigation.

Says Mila pointing the hammer at Rosemary.

Rosemary nods, so before they leave, Mila gives Morris the necessary credential so that she can carry out investigations with full access to the CDN2004JPGP case, then all three are released to go to their homes, Chariot leaves Leeds castle and the first thing that screams outside is "Chariot Du Nord is back!

See you, Du Nord witches...


	45. A last pleasure moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning for this chapter

A few hours later the magical world will know the great shock that Chariot Du Nord was alive all the time, by orders of Mila, any direct interview to Du Nord was forbidden, only in case Rosemary authorizes, Luna Nova that before was well empty, was full of reporters, journalists, even humans wanting to know more about Chariot Du Nord, luckily the two managed to enter because they were being escorted by Rosemary.

News in all the newspapers appeared on the front page many with a huge title "After 11 years Chariot Du Nord is back", "Chariot Du Nord is alive!", "How to cheat death? Learn from Chariot Du Nord", "Former WBRC racer Chariot Du Nord comes back to life", even on the WBRC Ownpipe channel made a video with the top10 highlights of Chariot Du Nord's career races after receiving the news.

At the Cavendish family residence, Diana, Akko and Laura were not a bit surprised, but on Daryl's side of the family the two are quite shocked by the news, which leaves McLaren a bit surprised was Rosemary's appearance.

\- Now it all makes sense, that redheaded girl who was with the other racer, which was her!

Says Merrill.

\- I imagine Chariot must be relieved that she can finally be herself.

Says Akko.

\- I hope the teachers and Principal Holbrooke didn't get harsh on her.

Says Diana.

\- I expect too my love, but hey what do you say we celebrate this Chariot return in style?

Says Akko speaking in Diana's ear.

\- Hmm, that's a great idea, my love.

Says Diana biting her lips.

Akko and Diana go to their room, while Laura and Bernadette stare at each other and try not to laugh, when they get to the door, the Kagari tells the Cavendish to wait a bit, she soon gets anxious wanting to know what awaits her.

\- (It seems that Akko finally decided to act, hardly waiting to see the surprise that awaits me, but I also noticed something strange about my mother Laura, as if she was a little more serious when she found out about the news of Chariot passing on television and arriving in Luna Nova, I think it was because of the presence of Mrs. Morris).

Akko opens the door and pulls Diana, who was still a little thoughtful, when entering was a huge pillow castle, Akko even made a drawing of Chariot using some sheets on one of the walls, it was really impressive the talent that Kagari had for art, Cavendish thought it would be something more intimate, but still ended up liking it.

\- Akko, it's really impressive, you've made a Chariot of sheets, for someone who behaves like a child and it shows that you have quite a talent for art.

Says Diana.

\- It took a lot of work, but nothing that a little magic won't solve, but before entering you need the password, otherwise access to Chariot Du Nord's temple will be denied.

Says Akko holding Diana.

\- Cute cabbage.

Says Diana blushing.

\- You can come in, my cute cabbage.

Says Akko smiling at Diana and giving her passage.

\- You'll see that cute cabbage when an earthquake happens in your castle.

Says Diana licking her lips.

\- An earthquake yeah?

Says Akko with a malicious smile.

Diana pulls Akko to the bed in the middle of the castle and starts kissing Kagari, but they still haven't done anything intimate just an exchange of affection, so much so that Akko had turned on the TV and they both started watching old animations, one of the things they most liked to do together was to look at the defects of those drawings and laugh at each other, while in another room Daryl was watching TV alone in the room and was also watching the news that Chariot was alive.

\- (Looks like the rabbits have come out of the burrow, but what a shit, Lucy won't be here soon, how will she end it if damn Watson isn't here yet and if Chariot is able to walk around the world free is a sign that Lucy is probably already being searched... I hope at least she hasn't been arrested... Not now...)

Daryl's cell phone starts vibrating and then Cavendish picks it up and notices that it was Lucy calling her; anxiously she picks it up and answers.

[Daryl: Lucy? Are you all right?]

[Lucy: I'm still a little shocked by this news that Chariot Du Nord is alive, Daryl... Come here to the Brixton hotel near your family's residence. We need to talk in a more private way...]

[Daryl: I'm coming Lucy! See you in a bit].

Daryl ends the call and gets out of bed with an animation never seen before, it is touched by placing an overcoat, sunglasses, a boot and a hat to hide his hair so it goes out the window flying on the broom, it was already night, when arriving at the hotel where Lucy was staying Daryl arrives at the reception, it was a hotel somewhat old and very small.

\- Good evening to what do I owe your visit?

Says the receptionist.

\- I'm just waiting for a guest.

Says Daryl.

\- If you want, I'll call the host you're looking for.

Says the receptionist.

Lucy appears leaving the elevator and waves to Daryl and then the Cavendish goes to Watson, giving her a French kiss, which leaves her a little flushed.

\- Daryl not in front of everyone, nobody can know about you and me.

Says Lucy pushing Daryl.

\- Not even them?

Says Daryl looking down sad.

\- You haven't told them yet? Have you?

Says Lucy.

\- Not yet Lucy, but that's not what you called me for.

Says Daryl.

\- Yes.

Says Lucy holding Daryl's hand and taking her into the elevator.

Meanwhile back in Luna Nova, Croix and Chariot were staring each other and they were somewhat flushed, as the Du Nord had taken the little chest containing the fertility stones.

\- Love... I know it's kind of risky, but I think we should use today... We're in a very tense moment... What if one of us dies? If Lucy kills one of us, how are we gonna keep the family? I know you don't care much for your family, but as a Du Nord I have to have an heiress.

Says Chariot.

\- I know love... I know... But if we face Lucy while we're pregnant, it could cause us to lose our daughter.

Says Croix.

\- We're not, because I have a feeling Lucy's gonna show up tomorrow, all we have left is to hope Rosemary gets her, but... What if Lucy resists? Baby... Let's live it out like it's our last night, and if we get out of it alive, let's live it out like it's the last night before our new life!

Says Chariot after taking a deep breath.

\- All right, love, we'll make our daughter, as you wish my lady.

Says Croix holding Chariot's hands.

Away from there back to Weddinburgh, Laura was in her room lying naked on the bed with some magical candles lit around the bed, after putting Hellene to sleep while taking care of her little daughter; the McLaren was just waiting for Bernadette who was coming up the stairs after talking to her nieces about Merril's boyfriend.

\- Until tomorrow, girls, whatever aunt's got, I’m proud you got somebody Merrill.

Says Bernadette waving to both of them.

\- You've seen Maryl, aunt supports me dating him.

Says Merrill.

\- The same aunt who was crazy?

Says Maryl in a sarcastic tone.

\- Aunt Bernadette was never crazy, that was something our mother wanted to put in Diana's head and you know it very well.

Says Merrill with his arms crossed.

While Maryl and Merrill were still arguing in the room about Merrill's boyfriend, Bernadette walked down the halls, passing them she hears Diana and Akko laughing from their daughter's room, until she walks into her room and notices that the lights are a little faded, some candles around and Laura lying naked on the bed facing Bernadette.

\- Love you look like a Thanksgiving turkey before go to the oven.

Says Bernadette a little flushed.

\- So why don't you fill it up with enough love, I even brought some sauce.

Says Laura taking a mug of sauce and hitting her thigh.

\- You're crazy! You're gonna soak our bed! And no way wet our carpet or the floor.

Says Bernadette with her hands on her waist.

\- Relax love, it's soda, I figured you'd tell me I look like a Thanksgiving turkey.

Says Laura sitting and drinking her mug of soda.

\- Soda? Love you wouldn't happen to be eating in our room?

Says Bernadette crossing her arms.

\- Hey Bernie stops being a pain in the ass and what's wrong with eating a few potatoes and drinking some Magic Cola? I've already lost Hellene's weight; the fridge is in my wardrobe, by the way.

Says Laura pointing to her wardrobe.

\- Fill our room with ants!

Says Bernadette in a more serious tone.

\- Sorry love, but I just wanted to eat a little after taking care of Hellene, now let's enjoy our moment; the little one just went to sleep.

Says Laura biting her lips and returning to the position she was in.

\- Okay, my hot little redhead, I'll let this one go, but you'll take the fridge out tomorrow, no eating in our room, except this cute little turkey.

Says Bernadette putting her finger on Laura's hip.

Almost at the same time in different places, Bernadette, Croix and Daryl undress while their partners also undress, with the exception of Laura who was just admiring her wife's curves, so they sit with the exception of the two who were married, the other two couples say "Ready?" and their partner responds by gesturing with her head.

Chariot takes the fertility stone, cuts the palm of the hand letting the blood wet the stone and gives it already wet to Croix who had already cut the hand, then the Meridies wet with blood, a glow starts to emanate, Chariot and Croix holding with both hands bleeding, place between the legs and the two put each other pussy glued, starting to rub while with the hand that was cut they hold each other and bandage around.

Daryl and Lucy start kissing more intensely; Daryl lays the older Watson on the bed and starts kissing and biting parts of her body until she gets further down the pussy, where the Cavendish starts sucking Lucy.

\- Hmmm that Daryl, I missed that tongue of yours inside me.

Says Lucy moaning.

\- (Enjoy what you can Lucy, this will be our last time doing this and mine too...)

Daryl kept sucking Lucy for a long time, the older Watson only appreciated the way Cavendish gave her pleasure, after more than 20 years they were having sex again, as if they had any special connection.

In the Cavendish family residence, Laura starts kissing Bernadette staying on top of Cavendish as usual, McLaren's hair was something that always stood in the way, because it was too long, could practically form walls on both sides around Bernadette, the two kiss and stick their bodies together, It was as always a small climb that Laura did on Bernadette's body, since McLaren's feet were very close to her wife's knee when the two of them kissed lying on the bed, as they stopped kissing after a few minutes the two of them found themselves breathless and with a trail of saliva connecting them.

\- For someone who hasn't had sex in almost 9 months you seem in a good mood, love.

Says Bernadette.

\- I've waited so long for this moment, our little girl has been in the way for this day, but now it's time to show that good old Laura McLaren is still willing to dominate this human pole I love named Bernadette Cavendish.

Says Laura smiling at Bernadette and passing her hand through Bernadette's belly until she reaches her pussy.

\- You already want the main meal your bad little shorty.

Says Bernadette slapping Laura's ass.

\- Ohhh, hit more go! Leave it all red, I was that slaps in my white ass.

Says Laura moaning as she fingered Bernadette.

\- Let's do it this way then, whoever feels more excited loses, will get that ass all red, I know your weak point is getting slapped in the ass Laura, it even seems...

Says Bernadette until Laura interrupts her fingering with 2 fingers in the Cavendish pussy.

Far away in Luna Nova, Chariot and Croix continued rubbing their pussies, since the ritual of female fertilization kind of leaves them glued, the part of rubbing is not mandatory, but they do to give more pleasure to the relationship, Chariot moaned a lot, while Croix was quieter, this plus the fact that the fertility stone intensifies the pleasure zones.

At the Brixton Hotel, Daryl stops sucking Lucy and then starts rubbing Watson's thigh towards her starting to kiss her while fingering the brunette, after a few minutes kissing, the Cavendish faces Lucy and it was remarkable a tear descending on Daryl's left cheek.

\- You know, Lucy... I always wanted to go back in time... I've been thinking about it... Fixing the mistakes of our past... What if the two of us were still together?

Says Daryl as he passed his hand across Lucy's cheek.

\- The past is past Daryl Cavendish... It's no use trying to redeem yourself with it... It's impossible to go back in time, even for us witches... Don't let your mind be taken over by the thoughts of weak people. Let's live our present!

Says Lucy as she ran her hand over Daryl's back and started touching her pussy.

\- You're right Lucy Watson... Long live our present... But... Would you accept to live our future?

Says Daryl staring at Lucy Watson.

\- There is nothing of our future Daryl, you never thought about us, you were always a person who used others for your own convenience, you are just like me a selfish person who only thinks about your own nose, after our victory, each one will go on with his life, to see you again would be like bringing all that rotten past back...

Says Lucy a little disgusted.

\- You're right Lucy, only weaklings that stick to the past, I was only having a moment of hmmm... Weakness, it seems the older Watson knows how to touch a Cavendish.

Says Daryl in a more melancholy tone.

\- (All right, Lucy... If you want it that way... Then it'll be like this... I ended up learning from a person who hates what those weak things mean... I was already planning on doing that no matter how much you agreed to stay with me... Know that it's for your own good, Lucy Watson...)

Away from there, back in Luna Nova, Chariot and Croix were still rubbing each other's pussies while holding hands, until they were no longer wet with blood, but now it was wet with sweat, as the blood stopped dripping from both hands, while the fertility stone stopped shining, but when it stopped and entered Chariot, it could not be noticed.

\- So? Which one of us got...?

Says Croix panting.

\- Baby, I'm feeling something coming over me, so it looks like I'm going to be the pregnant one at the time.

Says Chariot smiling at Croix.

\- I have to admit that it's quite nice to make daughters with the fertility stone; I've never felt so much pleasure in my life.

Says Croix hugging Chariot and kissing her.

Back in Weddinburgh, Laura always kept on beating Bernadette, Cavendish ended up releasing the pussy juice, while Laura had her ass all marked up with her wife's hands, so Laura delights by passing her hand over her wife's pussy and licks her fingers, after that McLaren pulls her pussy against Bernadette's vagina and starts to rub, the redhead's anxiety of finally having sex was very high, she had sex as if it was their last time together.

While at the Brixton hotel, Daryl and Lucy had just had sex, the two were lying in bed under the hotel blanket, which made Cavendish so disgusted, so much place for Watson to stay and she chose a very cheap hotel, what made her more impatient was when Lucy took a pack of cigarettes from her jacket that was on the floor, she offered one to Daryl who gets up angry.

\- Lucy! That gives you cancer! Do you smoke?

Says Daryl getting dressed.

\- Are you getting dressed yet? We can do a little more; we've got all night yet.

Says Lucy with a malicious smile to Daryl while lighting a cigarette.

\- Not while you're at it, we didn't come here to just fuck, right?

Says Daryl putting on his jacket giving two slaps to his chest.

\- Yes you're right, so the plan is going to consist of...

Says Lucy.

Lucy tells the plan that Daryl would wait at the Cavendish family residence, putting everyone around to sleep, as well as keeping them locked up, while Lucy would draw some attention by sending Madeleine the location where she would be. Calling Madeleine, Chariot and Croix to the bait.

See you, Watson witches...


	46. A heated discussion

14 August 2015, Madeleine and her daughter finally arrive in the UK in the early hours of the same day, the Watson decides to stay in a hotel near Weddinburgh, she sends a message to Chariot, Croix and Laura, warning that she had arrived and also noticed that there was a message from Lucy "Meet me near the edge of Weddinburgh near the woods of Brook heights, come with Chariot and Croix, I know that bitch is alive, at 11 o'clock in the morning and don't even think about being late, we'll settle this.”

\- (Looks a lot like a trap, I'll just call Chariot and Croix here, something we call Laura, since we can't send the authorities to arrest Lucy and I've noticed that Chariot is no longer hiding, which is great).

Madeleine looks at her daughter who was sleeping in her arms and lays her in the hotel bed, she was tired due to the long trip that took almost two days from Adelaide to London and then another commercial flight from London to Weddinburgh, finally Watson could rest in a bed, even if far from her home.

It was about 9 o'clock in the morning at the Morris family residence, a package was at the door of the residence, so Rosemary goes there after hearing the bell ring and it was a small box, in it she was just showing that was from WCI, which made Morris get a very serious expression, when she opened a note that it was a very old tape recorder, it was with a letter from one of the WCI agents.

"Good morning, Agent Morris, we received this tape from an anonymous witness in the CDN2004JPGP case, she made it clear that it was only for the investigating officer in this case to hear and draw her conclusions regarding the content of the tape."

"Sincerely delivered by the WCI office."

Rosemary picks up the tape recorder and takes it to her home, she goes to her private office and starts listening to the content of it and is shocked, almost the whole plan and Lucy Watson's intentions were revealed, as well as the place where the meeting with Chariot and Croix would take place, after listening to the tape Morris gets up and picks up the phone sending a message to Chariot and Croix.

[Rosemary for "Chariot" and "Croix": Come here to Weddinburgh I need you to be with me].

Meanwhile at the Cavendish family residence, Diana, Akko, Laura and Bernadette were having breakfast, Diana and Akko kept staring at McLaren who was already getting sick of it.

\- Stop staring at me, I want to fucking eat!

Says Laura inflating her cheeks.

\- You know exactly why we're staring at you.

Says Diana raising her left eyebrow.

\- So be patient, I'll tell you everything when we're done. All I ask is that you come with me.

Says Laura while she was eating.

\- Tell what love?

Says Bernadette curious.

\- You'll soon know my good and it'll be something that will make you very angry.

Says Laura staring at Bernadette.

\- Baby, I won't be mad at you, I love you baby, even though you're a little relaxed, sometimes immature and even a little rude, I can't get mad at that cute redhead I love.

Says Bernadette with her hands on Laura's cheeks.

\- That's something that's gonna make you very, very angry.

Says Laura worried

\- What would make me so angry?

Says Bernadette with her hand on Laura's chin.

\- You'll know as soon as we're done eating, we'll go for a drive, the four of us, I've already warned Merrill and Maryl to look after Hellene while we're gone.

Says Laura after giving Bernadette a stamp.

So Laura goes back to eating, while Diana and Akko were a little more relieved and stopped staring so hard at Laura, after all they did not want to hear a rude response from McLaren, meanwhile at the Vermont Hotel where Madeleine was staying, the Watson wakes up, the same faces her daughter who had also just woken up.

\- Mama, I'm hungry.

Says Harriet.

\- Mommy is, too.

Says Madeleine picking up the phone and calling room service.

While talking to room service for breakfast for her and Harriet, Madeleine checked her cell phone and noticed that they had messages from Croix and Chariot answering the message she had sent at dawn.

[Croix to "Maddie": Meet us at the Morris family residence, this is the address and for all that is most sacred, don't go into the trap that your sister left prepared].

[Chariot to "Maddie": Maddie, good to see you again, me and Croix will be in Weddinburgh at the Morris family residence, the location is in the message below, take Harriet too, she'll have somewhere to stay].

Maddie stares at her cell phone and gets confused for a while, Harriet was jumping on the bed of happiness, as Madeleine had asked them to bring pancakes with maple syrup, something the little girl loved.

In Luna Nova, Chariot and Croix, had already finished eating, the Du Nord decides to put on the tunic and take the staff that came along, after some months training it was very used, they then take their brooms and go towards Weddinburgh.

Meanwhile an hour later in Glasgow at the April residence, she was with Megan, having tea with her friends Beatrice England and Molly Lancaster Howard, two other students from the time Laura was studying in Luna Nova, they were arguing about their daughters until it was time to talk about Hannah, who was also there with Amanda.

\- Hey Beatrice, I was thinking here... Hannah is a lesbian?

Says April.

\- Yes, she is unfortunately... I tried so hard to make Hannah like boys, but that girl always played for the other team.

Says Beatrice who almost ends up spitting the tea

\- Just like Mom.

Say Molly and April.

\- I'm not a lesbian, stop making things up.

Says Beatrice blushing.

\- Then why did you do all that drama to want Laura McLaren? If it wasn't for you and your selfish desire, the two of them would have been together long before.

Says Molly.

\- (Laura McLaren is Diana's mother... So you mean Hannah's mom already tried something with Mrs. McLaren... That's quite a gossip... I wonder how shocked Akko's gonna be to hear that.)

\- (Then my mother... I don't believe it... The same one who put so much into my head to be straight is a lesbian... It makes sense, I remember one time Dad said he caught her cheating on him with a woman and that's why he divorced her... But Mom always said that that was just my dad making it up and that's something every man who sucks does... My father was just right).

\- This was past Molly, this was your entire fault for never acting before and declaring yourself to me, instead you waited for the whole bomb to go off; does your husband know about this past of yours?

Says Beatrice a little irritated.

\- Damon never thought it was bad, I never cheated on him with another woman like you all the time, I remember well how you come here in Glasgow to have a chance with me.

Says Molly gesturing with her shoulders while drinking tea.

\- Hey girls, let's not fight.

Says April.

\- (So it's more real than it seems... I honestly can't take it anymore! I don't want to hear anymore, I wasn't happy with the way my mom treat Amanda and now this? )

Hannah gets up and walks out hiding some of her anger, which Amanda notices, so O'Neill also gets up and follows her girlfriend who when she gets to the balcony starts crying, then she hugs England from behind comforting her girlfriend.

\- Only you to give me so much comfort my love...

Says Hannah.

\- I saw you coming out half mad about your mother, but let's forget about her and hey look how beautiful the sky is today.

Says Amanda covering Hannah's eyes.

\- How am I supposed to see the sky if you cover my eyes?

Says Hannah.

When Amanda takes her hands off Hannah's face she notices that they had a shine on the sky, made by O'Neill's wand that ends up picking up a broom and dancing in front of England showing her stunts to her beloved, while at the Cavendish family residence Laura had just left to drive, taking the girls along the roads near the Cavendish family residence, the McLaren was still very quiet and impressively she was driving at a rather slow speed compared to what she usually drives.

\- So, honey, what did you want to talk to us about so badly?

Says Bernadette worried.

\- So, love...

Says Laura after taking a deep breath.

Laura starts telling everything that happened, first telling about the fight she had with Daryl two days before, Bernadette even gets a little angry, but McLaren says that she had won from Cavendish, that she said that would be the last time, then her wife just asks Laura to continue telling, the McLaren continues telling about Lucy Watson's plan, when telling about Daryl's involvement, Bernadette tells Laura to stop the car.

\- Laura!

Says Bernadette very angry.

\- Okay my love…

Says Laura with a little fear and stopping the car.

\- Why have you been hiding love from me all this time? Look what Daryl's planning! She's gonna kill us! You were keeping a criminal in our house Laura!

Says Bernadette furious.

\- Love... She's your sister... It's just an exaggerated hatred that Daryl is having... Don't exaggerate so much... And from the way we're facing each other, I've seen that even she doesn't agree with the idea of killing us. Give a...

Says Laura before being interrupted by Bernadette.

\- But no way Laura! We're coming home now! She's my sister, but she's a criminal!

Says Bernadette.

\- Don't exaggerate my love, think of her daughters... Have a little sister love for...

Says Laura before Bernadette interrupts her again.

\- Just like the sister love you had with Chelsea!

Says Bernadette furious putting her finger on Laura's chest.

Laura is silent, just like Diana and Akko who, as immature as McLaren is, were in shock when they heard that, she was always highly praised for being a person who always thought only of Bernadette in her heart.

\- That's right you incestuous! That little talk you had to kiss to train never stuck with me! Even if you stopped! What makes me believe you never jumped into Chelsea's lap?

Says Bernadette furious.

\- Chelsea is... Strai...

Says Laura before being interrupted by Bernadette.

\- Your ass she is! Listen here! Daryl's not the same thing as your baby sister! Have you forgotten what the bitch of my sister did?

Says Bernadette possessed of rage.

\- I just wanted to do it for the good of the love family... Daryl deserves a second chance just like everyone else...

Says Laura in a sadder tone.

\- Daryl's already had his second, third, fourth and endless chances Laura! And what does she do? Stick all her chances up her ass! I can't believe the love of my life was passing the cloth to a criminal!

Says Bernadette even angrier.

Diana couldn't stand to see that argument and gets out of the car, Akko sees his girlfriend opening the door and goes out together, staring at Cavendish with a bit of concern, after all, that was the first time Diana saw her mothers who always thought they would never fight, having an argument, she sits leaning on a tree and starts crying hiding her face.

\- Diana...

Says Akko putting his hand on Diana's shoulder.

Diana was still hiding her face while she cried, but she soon faced Akko wiping her tears and hugged Kagari, while Croix and Chariot arrived at the Morris family residence, when they rang the bell and were received by Rosemary, the two noticed that Madeleine was already waiting for them there.

\- It's great to see you again, but we have something important to sort out.

Says Madeleine in a more serious tone.

\- I just heard and took Madeleine Watson's statement, it's more than enough evidence to get Lucy Watson arrested, I got Mila's release at the witches' council, she has a search and seizure warrant.

Says Rosemary.

\- And what are we gonna do now?

Says Croix.

\- You will appear as Lucy had planned, but I will call for some reinforcements, when the time comes I will appear sending a prison voice to her.

Says Rosemary putting his gun in his jacket.

\- I never thought I'd get here so early that day...

Says Lucy kind of sad.

\- We are doing this for your sister's sake, I guarantee that in jail she will be well treated and will be able to redeem herself for her crimes, Leeds Castle has one of the most comfortable prisons I have ever seen in my life, I would even like to be arrested.

Says Rosemary in a sarcastic tone.

Meanwhile Laura and Bernadette were still arguing, in fact it was more Cavendish shouting furiously at McLaren who was just getting more and more regret for having done all that, until they noticed that the girls were no longer inside the car.

\- Did you see what you did Laura?

Says Bernadette infuriated.

\- What did I do?

Says Laura trying to raise her voice.

\- Sorry, love... I think I overreacted a little... Let's go after Diana... We shouldn't have fought in front of our daughter... She never saw the mothers who are an example of a happy couple, fighting like that.

Says Bernadette sorry.

\- It's not like that, love... I was wrong I know... I really should have told you this before... But I didn't want you to be mad enough to send Daryl out... That would just leave her with more hate.

Says Laura hugging Bernadette.

\- Let's find the girl...

Says Bernadette after giving Laura a French kiss until she was interrupted by it.

\- I don't think we need love.

Says Laura looking in the mirror of the car.

The two leave the car and go to Diana who is a bit afraid to look at the mothers, who try to make her daughter feel better; they assume that they were a bit excited, so Cavendish decides to get into the car going to Akko, looking at Laura's phone she notices that she was a bit far from home.

\- I think it's gonna take a while, I don't wanna go that fast because I'm not in the mood to do that.

Says Laura starting the car.

\- All right, love, take your time.

Says Bernadette.

\- Hey so what do you think about all of us going out to eat a little before we go home? Take a family moment, I always did that when...

Says Laura until she gets emotional.

\- (My parents were alive... I never did that when Diana was a baby... Those days Dad took me and Chelsea to race the go-kart track... Those were good times... When I first drove that 72SP Clover... It was a pretty brutal car, good times... But you know what? It's never too late to have a family moment).

\- Mom?

Says Diana worried.

\- It was no big deal, daughter, I just had a memory here of my past and I had an idea! How do you feel about karting?

Says animated Laura.

\- Really!

Says Akko even more animated.

\- So I'll beat Akko not only on the brooms but on all four wheels too.

Says Diana in a more sarcastic tone.

\- We'll see about that on the track!

Says Akko determined.

\- Akko, you crashed Keiko's car learning to drive.

Says Diana holding the laugh.

While the two were arguing friendly, Bernadette stared at her wife with a smile as Laura smiled back, that would be a family moment that Laura always wanted to have, while it was a very tense day for Chariot and Croix, was strange that Daryl hadn't even acted that day, it was for everyone to be sleeping in the Cavendish family residence as Lucy had planned, but something different was happening.

See you, karting witches...


	47. Karting

While Diana, Akko, Laura and Bernadette were going to a kart track, in Glasgow, Molly and Beatrice finally noticed that Hannah and Amanda were not there after arguing for a few minutes.

\- You guys are so unbearable that Hannah and her girlfriend even went out.

Says April.

\- After what the poor thing heard, it's not surprising.

Says Molly having tea.

\- Fuckin' Molly, you don't think it's time to talk in front of a girl either.

Says April.

\- Our kids are already too big, they're not kids anymore April, but now I want to know something, is Laura's daughter with Bernadette really dating that Japanese girl?

Says Molly.

\- According to Megan, they're pretty close to the point of kissing when they're on the podium, I didn't watch the races in person because of Laura's presence.

Says April.

\- Who would have thought that the oldest and most responsible of us actually left the whole family for 16 years and now makes Bernadette an idiot.

Says Beatrice.

April faces Beatrice with a bit of anger and explains Laura's whole situation, which leaves Hannah's mother somewhat surprised, but at the same time makes her raise her eyebrow interested.

\- Bernadette kept it from me all the time, I could have my chance to invest in Laura and I lost, but what a shit.

Says Beatrice.

Molly and April stares disgusted to Beatrice, she keeps quiet and decides to apologize, then Hannah and Amanda reappear after O'Neill manages to make her girlfriend feel better with her broom stunts.

\- Hey where were you guys?

Says Beatrice.

\- Amanda was just doing some broom stunts, after what I heard about you mom, I don't know what else to think...

Says Hannah staring at her mother with a bit of grief.

\- Hey girls, let's forget it, you were talking about brooms? I watch a lot of your races, I can help you get into the Lancaster Team on WBRC, we're not a big team, but I see that both Megan and Amanda may have a chance to grow their careers, but first they need to go through EBRC.

Says Molly.

\- Look I really appreciate your offer Miss Lancaster, but I'm not here to be a broom racer for the WBRC, I want to launch a new kind of broom race style, where style is what counts most.

Says Amanda.

\- If you get up there, I can help you with whatever I can.

Says Molly.

\- It would be wonderful to run for your team Miss Lancaster, but my results are still not so expressive, I haven't won a race so far and I don't know if my contract with Bekkerts allows.

Says Megan.

\- And how long did you sign the contract for?

Says Molly.

\- Just for one season at BBRT.

Says Megan.

\- So if you want I'll sign a contract for you right now for a whole season for EBRC and if you get enough points we can even see more about this contract, I pay you well.

Says Molly.

\- Thank you, Mrs. Lancaster.

Says Megan cheerful.

\- What about you, Amanda O'Neill? Don't you want a contract for my team too? I kind of need a racer next year.

Says Molly.

\- Love, this is your chance.

Says Hannah.

\- I'll take it.

Says Amanda after taking a deep breath.

While Amanda and Megan were talking more about their contracts for the European Broom Racing Championship, time was passing and Laura, Diana, Bernadette and Akko finally arrived at the Kart track, where McLaren pays for the four to participate in the next race, there would be a 30min free practice session just to get the hang of the kart, Akko was very confident.

\- You'll see how I'm the best in a go-kart! I've even won Ronaldo Kart Championships and even got some speedrun records in Ronaldo Kart 64, Keiko never beat me!

Says Akko confident.

\- All right gamer girl, know this is real life, real life karts don't jump and drift.

Says Laura laughing.

\- I know that, Mrs McLaren, but it's still not so difficult to drive a go-kart, I always took the best points from us in Japan.

Says Akko even more confidently while Laura didn't hold back from laughing.

\- That we'll see on the track my love, for someone who crashed Keiko's car.

Says Diana holding the laugh.

\- Will you always talk about it?

Says Akko inflating her cheeks.

The karts start to be turned on and Akko even jumps in fright when she hears the noise of the engines, then the four put on their helmets and start to enter the karts, all except Laura, she had to wait since the karts were too big for her, until a smaller one appears that was for children leaving McLaren a little angry, even she was called a dwarf, which made her angry, but it was not possible to see her expression because of the helmet.

\- (I'm no dwarf, what an exaggeration! In My dad's 72SP Clover I could reach the pedals with a bit of help but I could and all my cars I could reach too, in Ireland I didn't have this go-kart thing for kids or dwarfs for what they are calling me. Dwarf is your ass you asshole!).

When entering the kart and going to the track the McLaren leaves with a little wheel spin and forcing the engine of the kart out of pure hatred and soon comes across one of the girls trying to get the kart out of the sand and it was Akko who had spin.

\- (But that's different! It goes too fast, spins easily, I thought it can do drift, but shit! Well I guess I should go like a normal car then? I'll show Diana and Mrs. McLaren who's the best here!)

The track inspectors helped to pull Akko's kart back and then she went more carefully, while Bernadette had also spun, but her kart was still on the track and she managed to recover, while Diana was going slow and just learning the track, using the same strategy that Laura uses the difference is that she goes a little faster, passing Diana in a few laps.

\- (Mom that's not the race, there's no reason or reason to go that fast, by the way, that kid's go-kart is so cute, well since it's just a free practice I'll try to challenge my mom, I want to see if she can handle it under pressure).

Diana starts to accelerate a little more and soon stays in Laura's back that took a look back; she didn't even care and continued with her pace and as fast as Cavendish the McLaren was racing at the same speed and was very calm.

\- (That's cute, she thinks I'm going to be under pressure, I'm just here to train and get to know the track, you won't be able to get in my way Diana).

Incredibly the pressure didn't affect Laura at all, who only had fun with Diana trying to make a mistake, but McLaren was very patient and calm, the Cavendish who was getting a little irritated and even got to the point of slowing down a little so as not to get close to Laura, she even kept laughing.

\- (Looks like the bigger pressure went to Diana, how naive... But I have to admit she's very good at it, my daughter has my blood, well not to be impressed by that and she’ll be a great WBRC runner).

The time of free practice was rolling, Akko was slowly managing to keep the kart on the track, she used the same racing line logic that was used in broom races and noticed that it was very similar, while Bernadette was managing to go until very well, it was her second time in a kart, the last was in 1988 when Laura took her to a kart near her home, While McLaren had plenty of experience, Laura was barely a Gran Prix Tour driver, she even drove GPT cars on a few occasions, Laura is the 1979, 1980, 1981 and 1982 Irish Kart champion and the 1981, 1982, 1983 and 1984 British Championships when she decided to stop, while Diana was trying to copy her mother's style of racing with the kart but for the Cavendish it seemed impossible.

The time had finally come to find Lucy Watson, Rosemary asked for some reinforcements, to surround the area of the forest so that it is difficult to escape for the older Watson, the four leave the residence of the Morris family, While Phoebe would be taking care of little Harriet who got a kiss goodbye from her mother on her forehead, that could be the last moment the little girl would see her mother, as the woods weren't too far away they decided to go, of course they were taking their keychain-shaped brooms.

Arriving in the woods Rosemary orders the girls to go normally while she sneaks into the woods, Croix, Chariot and Madeleine walk slowly along the trail for the moment that would be their definitive in their life, it was a somewhat frightening path and although it was a summer day it was a bit cold and a cold breeze passed through the middle of the forest.

While in the go-kart track the free practice time was over, a 30 minutes break was given while other people did their free practice until qualifying started, in which Laura was watching the others crashing, spinning or just racing normally with their karts around the track, until Bernadette appears hugging from behind what makes McLaren turn her face and kiss his wife.

\- So, love... I know you did it just to slow me down a little bit from kicking Daryl out... But you know there's no way...

Says Bernadette.

\- I know love... But I'm not doing this because I wanted to slow you down.

Says Laura turning to Bernadette.

\- Nice way to use the words love, I know it's slowing me down, but I'm not complaining, look at our daughter.

Says Bernadette pointing to Diana who was talking to Akko who was gesturing how she was racing with the kart while Cavendish was laughing.

\- Honey, I'm just following Rosemary's recommendation, she told us to stay out of the house for at least a few hours, just until they arrest Lucy, according to what she found out on the tape she heard, Madeleine planned for Daryl to leave us unconscious inside, so she and Lucy could continue their plan.

Says Laura in a more serious tone.

\- Rosemary? What's she got to do with it?

Says Bernadette confused.

\- Love... Rosemary is a WCI agent.

Whisper Laura.

\- Really?

Says Bernadette shocked.

\- Look, love... She was the one who gave you the antidote, she always managed to deliver my most fragile packages and it was thanks to Rose that I managed to keep my anonymity in the face of all this...

Says Laura.

\- So she's gonna arrest Daryl?

Says Bernadette curious.

\- Yes, my love... I'm sorry if that came to...

Says Laura before Bernadette interrupts her kissing.

\- It's okay, sweetie, I overreact a little, but hey, you could have told me about this before, about waiting Rose.

Says Bernadette.

\- I'm not gonna spread the word that Rose is a WCI agent.

Says Laura.

Meanwhile in the woods, Croix, Chariot and Madeleine finely arrive in a more open area where Lucy was sitting on a log looking at a wristwatch, the same with the wand uses a spell that makes her hand stronger and squeeze the watch with everything.

\- You guys are 10 minutes late, I didn't think you'd make it.

Says Lucy facing all three.

\- So what are you waiting for?

Says Croix with his arms crossed.

\- The conversation hasn't reached you, grey witch. Well, well, Chariot Du Nord, it seems you've come back from the dead, I just wanted to say that I'm impressed by the fact that you managed to escape a possible death.

Says Lucy opening her arms.

\- I just want to know why... Why did you wish my death so badly? What did I do to deserve to suffer that accident?

Says Chariot.

\- You know very well the reason, you should have listened to my sister, she politely asked you to withdraw from the race, but apparently you were somewhat hungry to want the title and even participated in the race.

Says Lucy.

\- You could have killed me! In fact, everyone thought I’m dead. I see no reason why you should want your sister to win the championship.

Says Chariot.

\- Simple... Madeleine continuing to win championships would keep the family name at the top, so I would always be at the top just enjoying what the life of the people there can give me, but instead you were weak Madeleine, you gave up the championship, you obeyed that damn black flag, we could enjoy life together at the top, with you collecting championships after championships.

Says Lucy staring at Lucy.

\- Listen here you motherfucking bitch! I'm sorry Maddie, but I think you'd better listen to it you fucking asshole, you made me think I lost the love of my life! Would you like someone to do the same to you? You weren't satisfied with the life of a millionaire that your career as a retired racer gave you and you still wanted to take advantage of your sister! Not to mention you wanted to kill even more people! Laura McLaren and her whole family! That's cruel, Lucy.

Says Croix angry.

\- And you are so pure, so nice, selfless, you are even trying to beat me just for the sake of yourself, just like Laura McLaren who at this moment must be tied up in some basement, just waiting for her last moments, That potion is capable of leaving the person unconscious for up to 18 hours from the moment it takes effect, but that's not what you came here for and nor is it what I came here for, let's just get it over with once and for all.

Says Lucy in a fight pose, but she takes a gun out of her pocket.

While they were all scared of Lucy who was armed with a .50 handgun Rosemary comes out of the woods pointing the gun to the older Watson who on impulse gives five shots at the Morris, one takes the forehead, another in the neck and the other three on her chest making it die almost instantly and hit the back with everything on a tree, leaving a trail of blood in the stem until the same sits on the floor.

Away from there in the go-kart track, Laura hears a noise that sounded like a shot and it was very strong, as if it had come from near her, to the point of do a small jump, Bernadette was with her and notices this and faces his wife a little worried.

\- Did you hear that, love? It sounded like a shot...

Says Laura a little dizzy.

\- A shot where? It could only have been the karts or something in your head, hey love relax.

Says Bernadette hugging Laura.

\- (What was that? Why I was the only one who felt and heard that noise? Is it a spell? Did something happen?)

In Glasgow, April also has the same feeling, she even asks everyone if they had heard any shooting noises, but only gets answers from the girls saying that she was seeing things.

Meanwhile Lucy wasn't smiling when she saw that scene, in fact she was in tremendous shock of horror, that was her first time shooting someone and seeing a dead person, while Croix and Madeleine were trying to see if Rosemary was alive, But she was already without a heartbeat, her eyes were opaque, her forehead was bleeding from the shot, Morris was wearing a bullet armor, but even so the bullets passed through the bullet armor, while Chariot stares Lucy seriously, she was still shaking and grabbed the staff and looked up at it.

\- I can't stand here and watch this!

Says Lucy using the staff.

\- I won't let you escape Lucy Watson!

Says Chariot running towards Lucy and jumping anyway.

While Chariot jumped towards Lucy Watson who was releasing the gun and with both hands holding the staff high, some agents arrived, but in this Lucy and Chariot are transported to another place, soon they notice that she had a gun on the ground and Rosemary's lifeless body sitting in the tree, so Agent Morris ends up being taken by the agents while Croix and Madeleine told everything that happened, but the great mystery is where Chariot and Lucy ended up.

Farewell, Morris Witch...

Name: Rosemary Morris

Date of Birth: 2 March 1972 (Died 14 August 2015) (Age 43)

Place of Birth: Weddinburgh, Scotland, United Kingdom (Scottish)

Occupation: WCI (Witch Crime Investigation Agency) agent (1997-2015) and medical (1997-2015)

Height: 1.63m (5'4")

Weight: 56 kg (123lbs)

Color and appearance of hair: Orange reddish, wavy, long that ends on the back, with long bangs that go to the shoulders.

Eye color: Teal green

Body aspect: Caucasian pale skin, large breasts, thin, occidental eyes, rectangular shaped nose.

Rosemary was one of Laura McLaren's best friends, after graduating from Luna Nova she chose to be a doctor, but halfway through she married Harry Lancaster and it's not so late she became pregnant with her daughter Phoebe Morris, but even with a child it didn't stop her from becoming a doctor, but she received a call from her mother to work at WCI as the Morris witches are known to help in the investigation of crimes, Rosemary agreed and she started studying to be a doctor and agent, unfortunately she was killed by 5 shots from Lucy Watson.


	48. Solving a old problem

Chariot and Lucy appeared in a somewhat familiar place for the Du Nord, it was the forest of Arcturus, after more than a year, Chariot was back that place she hated so much. The two appear rolling down the ravine, after some time they finally stop rolling as they reach a flat place where Lucy was lying on the ground and Chariot sitting on top of her holding her by her tunic.

\- You murderer! Do you have any idea what you've done? What Rosemary had to do with it? She didn't deserve to die!

Says Chariot possessed of rage while Lucy was still in shock.

\- And you really think I'm happy to kill her? It was all so sudden, no one could have known about our fight!

Says Lucy with opaque eyes.

\- Rosemary had a family! Rosemary was only doing what was right! Look at the proportion that what you did took! A WCI agent and matriarch of the Morris family died!

Says Chariot furious.

Lucy with her staff releases a spell in which she pushes Chariot back, the same was thrown a few meters against a tree, but uses a spell that managed to slow down from a possible throw on a pointed branch, while Lucy stood up and faced Chariot who landed on the ground softly flexing her knees, the two of them face each other seriously.

\- Now with no one around, just you and me Chariot Du Nord, but only one of us will come out alive.

Says Lucy entering a fighting pose.

\- This place... This is where I spent 10 long years of my life... Because of the damn accident you caused... I still don't understand why you didn't turn yourself in! Now you're not only going to jail for trying to kill me in the past, but for murdering Rosemary Morris!

Says Chariot looking around.

\- Forget her! Let's settle this intrigue of ours once and for all!

Says Lucy getting angry.

\- (I killed someone... And it wasn't at all satisfactory... I felt a huge weight... This horrible scene will stay in my mind... If I win here, I don't know if I'll be able to aim a gun at Laura McLaren's head and execute her... It's horrible... I don't know... )

\- For all the people you've done wrong, I'll beat you here and now, you'll pay for all your Lucy Watson crimes!

Says Chariot clenching his fists.

Chariot takes the staff from his robe and aims upwards making a red aura emanate around his body, while Lucy takes a few steps back and begins to concentrate a spell on his staff, Chariot's aura from emanating the staff turns into two gloves that fit Du Nord's hand at the same time Watson casts a spell that is quickly dispelled when it reaches the palm of Chariot's glove.

\- So you want to go out in the fists?

Says Lucy in defensive pose.

Chariot begins to walk slowly towards Lucy who is walking further and further back, she starts to fire spells that always end up dissipating when stopping in the palms of Du Nord, in which Watson begins to notice that it has no effect, she looks at the trees and casts a spell that makes the branches and roots move and go towards Chariot who begins to dodge or defend herself with her arms.

\- (But what? I can't cast spells powerful enough and I can't even attack using the terrain to my advantage, so how am I going to beat it? Think Watson... I know, I'll distract her while I do that! )

Lucy, while continuing to use a spell that controlled more and more branches and roots to attack Chariot, she began to concentrate a spell by conjuring a cannon she made with a wand she had in her pocket, while Du Nord continued to defend herself against the trees Lucy sent her to attack.

\- You won't beat me using these trees to attack me, I can stay here all day defending myself, I'm used to it.

Says Chariot while defending himself.

After a few seconds the cannon was very concentrated, then Lucy shoots at the same time that little by little she stopped attacking Chariot using the branches and roots, when she noticed that there was a magic ball coming it was already too late for Du Nord that ends up being hit, the impact of the explosion makes her be thrown with everything backwards, having its acceleration diminished by branches of the trees that little by little were reducing and hurting Chariot little by little she almost stop into a carnivorous plant.

\- (That was close! If it was stronger I would turn the dinner of this plant, which, by the way, is trying to attack me)

Chariot dodges from the tentacles of the carnivorous plant while it spits acid towards Du Nord that hides behind a tree that ends up corroding with it, so Chariot decides to run out of there at the same time that Lucy seemed to be concentrating a spell, Du Nord could feel the magic emanating, so it begins to concentrate one in the palm of his hands that was beginning to emanate, When she gets to Watson she is almost taken by surprise with a spell cast on her back, but the same diverts and throws at Lucy the spell that concentrates on the palm of her hand that ends up hitting her hard, only instead of watching Watson being cast she transports herself and appears in the middle of the way with another magic ball in the palm of her hand that makes Lucy slow down and fall to the ground.

\- (That really hurt! How could she get so powerful with the help of a magic tunic and I didn't? Did I train as hard as she did? I still found the tunic before! I need to find a way to kill Chariot Du Nord, but my gun, it's not here).

Lucy was dragging herself trying to get up, her nose was already bleeding a little, while Chariot stared at Watson with a very serious look.

\- That's what you did to Laura McLaren in the past!

Say Chariot going to Lucy.

Lucy tries to get up, but her back is trampled by Chariot who turns it over and holds it by the collar, Watson faces Du Nord spitting on it, then Chariot lets Lucy loose and starts punching her quickly through the stomach, the punches were so fast and strong that Watson barely touched the ground on impact, reaching the point of spitting a little blood, Du Nord throws a harder punch that throws Lucy a little backwards and she is hit by a Chariot magic ball right in the face, Watson falls to the ground injured and her left eye swollen.

\- That was for Madeleine!

Says Chariot with his arms crossed.

\- That'll be for me.

Says Lucy taking a handful of dirt and throwing it in Chariot's face blind.

While Chariot was trying to get the dirt out of his eyes, Lucy ran and ran, but soon stumbled across a spell that Du Nord uses conjuring up a rope that hits Watson's legs, it's an easy spell to get rid of, but in this Chariot had already taken the dirt out of her eyes and she faced Lucy.

\- Your biggest mistake was to have made more earth fall into the eye that just see the past! Now! And that.

Says Chariot running towards Lucy who was walking backwards.

Chariot is constantly attacked by spells that Lucy cast, she was hit very hard, but Du Nord's determination makes her hit Watson's stomach with a very strong punch.

\- That's for Croix! For what you did to me! And for everything you wanted to do!

Says Chariot punching Lucy.

Chariot this time punched Lucy much harder and in different places instead of focusing on the stomach, they were strong punches and much more violent, which even caused a shock wave and a dispersion of brightness when hitting Watson who could barely defend himself.

\- (I think that's it... I can't stand a chance against Chariot Du Nord... So that's the price you pay for not killing someone right... I should make sure the job is done right... Daryl, I leave everything in your hands. I promise I won't hand it over when I'm arrested. I'll keep my mouth shut. You won Madeleine, you managed to be smarter than your own sister).

Chariot finishes punching Lucy who was swollen in the face and was already stunned and dizzy due to the force that Chariot punched her, she concentrated another ball of magic in her hands and let go the glow passes around Watson's body that falls unconscious on the floor, Du Nord faces with a bit of shock thinking that it killed Lucy, but when checking her vital signs she was still breathing and had a heartbeat.

\- Now it's all over for you Lucy Watson, your plan didn't work out and you're gonna pay for what you did.

Says Chariot taking off Lucy's tunic and carrying it over his shoulders.

\- (But I still have a big problem... How am I going to leave the Arcuturus forest without a broom? The nearest town is over 500 kilometers away, and the UK is thousands of kilometers away, unless I find my cave and make a broom, unfortunately I will have to go with Lucy conscious).

Chariot was beginning to walk through the forest towards his old cave where she lived, but the same faces a glow emanating from a tree, from where a spirit appears, Woodward was the guardian of the Arcturus forest and the person who always helped Chariot in those years.

\- Chariot Du Nord, take this.

Says Woodward making a broom appear.

\- Your voice... You're the spirit that helped me survive here... I remember it well.

Says Chariot with a sparkle in his eyes staring Woodward.

\- Go Chariot Du Nord, you will one day bring hope to this world.

Says Woodward disappearing while the broom was already there.

Chariot grabs his broom and starts flying by opening a portal to Ley's line, while Croix and Madeleine had already given their testimony to Mila who miraculously appeared in person after discovering that Rosemary had been murdered, the two were released, but were still waiting at a witch's police station in Weddinburgh for Chariot and Lucy Watson, a little near there in the go-kart track, The qualifying had already finished, Laura would start from pole position, Diana from fourth, Akko from tenth and Bernadette from eleventh out of 20 karts, the second and third position were occupied by two former Gran Prix Tour pilots who came there just for fun, the four were talking to each other about the race.

\- Mom, you're really good, you've beaten up to two former GPT drivers, one of them is even champion, I'm really impressed, why didn't you try race into cars too?

Says Diana.

\- Because it's a mostly male sport, in go-karts I already suffered a lot, the teams I ran always gave priority to the boys and they never did anything when some boy put me off the track.

Says Laura.

\- I imagine it must be a lot of pressure, but you might as well have passed on all that racing skills to my blood too.

Says Diana.

\- I admit Mrs. McLaren; it's not the same thing as video games, real life is much harder, it's even a little scary at first, even if I've been at higher speeds on a broom.

Says Akko panting.

\- That was still just qualifying in the race is quite different.

Says Laura laughing.

\- I don't understand how you guys get so competitive because of a car, I just had fun how funny and fast you are at the same time, you look so cute in a go-kart love, you are small and cute like you.

Says Bernadette caressing Laura that I get a little flushed.

\- Don't call me that in front of everybody, I get embarrassed.

Says Laura inflating her cheeks.

\- 43 years old and looks like a little baby.

Says Bernadette laughing and hugging Laura.

\- One day we'll be like this, Diana.

Says Akko pointing to Laura and Bernadette.

\- Don't even think about calling me cute!

Says Diana raising her eyebrow.

\- Don't you want to be cuddled?

Says Akko putting his hands on Diana's cheeks.

\- Akko!

Says Diana blushing.

While Diana was trying to avoid Akko from squeezing her cheeks, the track officials call for the race to be held, so the Cavendish kisses the Kagari, puts on her balaclava and helmet, goes to the pits along with everyone else, when everyone was in their karts and lined up on their track positions is given the start, Laura manages to stay ahead while Diana surprisingly passes the two former GPT racers in the first and second corners, thus achieving second position.

Meanwhile Chariot left the Ley line and was in the UK, but she still had another problem which was getting to Weddinburgh, as it had left at Blightonbury, it would still take an hour to go with as much speed as possible, so the Du Nord has no fear and goes with everything.

That one hour passes very tense and long for Chariot who had to look if Lucy did not wake up, while in the kart track passed very fast, the race was already in its penultimate lap, Laura was leading calmly, Diana was holding a second position very well, only something surprising was in the karts that were fighting for third position, it was none other than Akko who was in fifth place, she did an incredible performance throughout the race, being very consistent and faster laps after laps, luckily the karts of the two former GPT racers end up colliding in a corner and spinning, Akko passes through the middle and swings his arm celebrating, it was exactly in the last corner before starting the last lap of Akko, in which seconds later Laura McLaren passes at the finish line.

Akko was not even aware of the result, but she was very excited to have done a good race, she got used to the karts, while Bernadette finished in tenth position, when she sits in the restaurant chair the Kagari is called by a track inspector.

\- Hey, you're on the podium too, Atsuko "Akko" Kagari.

Says the track inspector.

\- Really!

Says Akko with a shine in her eyes.

Then Akko goes all bouncy to take a picture for the podium and the three even win trophies, while Bernadette clapped very excitedly with the girls' result after the race, Laura notes that there were no messages from Rosemary and it gets a bit confusing, after all more than an hour had passed since the race.

\- Honey, can we go home? I'm worried Daryl's gonna do something with Hele...

Says Bernadette.

\- Hellene! Oh, shit! I left the girls looking after Hellene! I hope Daryl didn't do anything! Let's go!

Says desperate Laura running to the parking lot.

While the four of them were leaving the go-kart track, Chariot finally arrives at Weddinburgh, near the woods it was full of witches around and even some policemen, they were in search of Chariot and Lucy, Du Nord lands and soon it is stopped by all around, they take Lucy Watson and put her inside one of the cars, while Chariot went to the police station where Croix and Madeleine were waiting, when arriving it is received with a hug and a kiss from Croix.

\- Love! You're alive!

Says Croix relieved and smiling at Chariot.

\- I am, and I got Lucy Watson, to be honest it took more work to carry her here than to win her in a fight.

Says Chariot.

\- So you mean Lucy wasn't that strong? Then why does she have some bruises on her face?

Says Croix shocked.

\- She's smart, but she's not that strong, but what really surprised me was that she was in shock after killing Rosemary.

Says Chariot.

Meanwhile, the four girls returning from the kart track arrive at the Cavendish family residence, as they enter the room they run into and Hellene sleeping inside her bed, while Maryl and Merrill were watching TV.

\- Whew... Our daughter is fine, girls have you seen your aunt?

Says Bernadette relieved.

\- She hasn't shown up all day.

Says Maryl.

\- I think she's in her room, I heard her TV so she's probably in her room watching...

Says Merrill.

\- Come on, love! Let's not waste time with Daryl, I need a word with her!

Says Bernadette in a more serious tone and staring at Laura.

So Laura just agrees with her head, while Daryl's two daughters get curious after all, they want to see their aunt giving her mother a hard time like that, the six of them walk down the aisles with Bernadette walking in the front and a bit irritated, when the older Cavendish enters the room without knocking on the door, all of them who came with them freeze when they see the same scene.

You're under arrest, Watson witch...

Name: Lucy Watson

Date of Birth: November 11, 1968

Place of Birth: Adelaide, Australia (Australian).

Occupation: former broom racer (HSP, Bekkerts, Carlucci) (1987-1994)

Height: 1,74m

Weight: 64 kg

Color and appearance of hair: Long brown that goes all the way to the back, straight and wavy with fringes that end in the shoulder line.

Eye Color: Purple

Body aspect: Caucasian white skin, tall, thin, occidental eyes, medium breasts, freckles, rounded nose, some wrinkles on face.

Lucy is the older sister of Madeleine and is obsessed with broom racing since kid, she is a very quiet, reserved and cold person, she trained a lot to be the greatest from all time, she is very talented at the local leagues and was the best young racer witch from Australia until in 1986 three teams of the WBRC called her to do tests, she accepted to enter in the HSP team from Germany just because is the only one she will be racing and show her talent to the other teams and didn’t take that long to the Bekkerts team one of the top teams at that time call her to be part of them team in 1989, then she win 1989 and 1990 championship with her streak being broken to a Irish Rookie from a inferior team, that angered her a lot to the point of quitting of the Bekkerts team and then goes to the Scuderia Calucci team, that is a top team but suffers with reliably issues and some teams are just vastly superior, she miraculously wins the 1992 and 1993 seasons but in dirty ways and the B.R.A (Broom Racing Association) was very suspicious with both championships, then in 1994 season she tried again to win in a dirty way almost damaging the broom of her rival Laura McLaren of the Leaf team, and that move made she get banned forever from the WBRC, that made she very angry and frustrated to the point to almost force her younger sister to succeed her, Lucy obsession was sick to the point of trying to kill Chariot Du Nord to win the championship of 2004.


	49. The tapes

Daryl was sitting in an armchair, she was pale, her mouth was half open, it was possible to notice that her cheeks were half wet due to drool, her eyes were half closed and in an opaque blue, she was not breathing, Bernadette runs to her sister and starts checking her wrist, while the others were shocked, especially Laura who was paler than usual and crying silently, until after a silence coming from Bernadette.

\- Girls... Daryl... She... passed away...

Says Bernadette crying.

A silence took over Daryl's room, they were all crying, Laura was the one who seemed to be most in shock about Cavendish's death, Bernadette was crying resting on her lifeless sister's chest trying to see if she gave any vital signs from there, but even so it was clear that she had died, she had a medicine bottle with a powder spilled on the floor.

\- What's that?

Says Maryl pointing to the bottle.

\- Don't touch anything, I'll call the police.

Says Bernadette standing up.

When Bernadette raises the same note that there were four tapes, "To the police," "To Bernadette, Laura and Diana," "To Maryl and Merrill," "To Lucy Lucy Watson," The Cavendish still does not touch the tapes and decides to call the police, while the girls still shocked and crying at the sight of Daryl dead are ordered by Bernadette to wait in the room, they do not question Cavendish's order and go.

10 minutes have passed since Bernadette called the police, they arrive very quickly, they surround Daryl's room behind evidence, they take only the "To the police" tape and take it for analysis, as well as Daryl's body and that bottle which was confirmed to be potassium cyanide, so it was confirmed there that the cause of death was suicide, not needing to be further investigation.

After the policemen leave Bernadette takes the three remaining tapes, and goes to the room where the girls were distressed waiting for what will happen, Cavendish arrives and leaves the tapes on a coffee table.

\- What happened honey?

Says Laura in a more serious tone.

\- Daryl killed himself... As I imagined... Let's see what's on those tapes, but let's respect what's on them my love, Lucy Watson's tape we gave her, I just hope she's already been arrested.

Says Bernadette.

\- I hope too my love... So far I haven't heard from Rose about her, I think she's even run away.

Says Laura.

Then Bernadette takes the tape "For Bernadette, Laura and Diana", she puts it in the VHS that she had taken from Daryl's room and starts playing, in it appears Daryl still alive sitting in the same armchair that had committed suicide, she was already with her eyes half opaque and a little melancholic while touching the camera.

\- If you're watching this, I've probably already ended my life... Anyway, it looks like I gave Laura McLaren what you wanted most...

Says Daryl smiling in the shot until Laura pauses.

\- I'm sorry... It's my fault... But I didn't want Daryl...

Says Laura crying until Maryl and Merrill interrupt her.

\- Not Aunt Laura!

They say Maryl and Merrill.

\- It's not your fault, our mother chose to do that!

Says Merrill.

\- If even Daryl's daughters are saying that, it's not your fault that my sister has... Let's keep going, I want to see what she has to say.

Says Bernadette crying a little and putting it on.

-... You're free from the person you hate most in this world, I won't be a rock in your shoe anymore, I should have put you all to sleep using a potion Lucy Watson gave me, so we'd get on with our plan... But Lucy let me down... I have to admit I've always been jealous of the happiness you and Bernadette have together... A perfect little couple, not even when I forced them to separate was enough to keep them apart, I always envied the love you felt for each other, I always admired how you always tried everything so that our hatred would end and even wanted us to be able to live together in peace ... Bernadette, as a sister I admired that you were very strong, all those years away from the love of your life, having put up with the fact that I manipulated your daughter to think you was crazy and even when you faced our mother with the courage to assume you were a lesbian, the mother always had the expectations on you and yet the pressure never shook you, always denying suitor after suitor, until you found your perfect princess, I admit that I encouraged you because I didn't believe the legend that Grandma Bella told, until I found out that it was real, I was a little desperate because I knew that sooner or later Diana would be born and I could have a great chance of her lineage continuing instead of mine, I admit that I was very selfish and an idiot when I did the thing of separating you and Laura to manipulate Diana, I even wished her death... I did horrible things, I blinded myself during those years just because I wanted power and more power, but I realized that if I were in your place, I would ruin the Cavendish family, if it weren't for the fact that I was still alive and Laura McLaren's help we would be on the brink of bankruptcy and having to marry some of our daughters to some nobleman, I thank you both for what you've done to the family, the mother would be proud of you, no matter how lesbian you are... And Diana, I'm sorry for everything I put you through, yes it was my fault, I really paid my daughters to bully you, I wanted to make you as manipulative as possible, but Laura's genetics really only made you stronger, I just wish that you and this Japanese girlfriend of yours don't end up the way your mother did and treat Hellene well... I guess that was my message to the people I hate the most in my life, it was like taking a weight off my shoulders.

Says Daryl on the movie until it's over.

Laura and Bernadette were crying a bit loudly and the two hugged each other, Akko was also all emotional, Diana cried silently and caressed her girlfriend who kept wetting her breasts with her tears, sometimes even leaving a little phlegm on Cavendish's jacket that was disgusted, but it was such a sad moment that she let her girlfriend cry.

\- Deep down I knew there was goodness inside Daryl...

Says Laura crying.

\- You've always been such a love... At least my sister is in a better place... If she wanted it that way...

Says Bernadette crying and hugging Laura.

\- Aunt... We can see what Mom said to us.

Says Maryl taking the tape.

\- Of course you can.

Says Bernadette wiping her tears.

Maryl takes the tape "For Maryl and Merrill", takes the one that was on VHS and puts it to reproduce the one that was in his hands, the movie starts with Daryl crying, wiping his face with a handkerchief and then the same faces the camera still sad and breathes deeply.

\- Hi, daughters... If you're watching this it's because Mom is no longer with you... I just want to say that I love you... Mom couldn't take it anymore in this world... Seeing Bernadette happy and hiding something from you, apart from anything else that's connected with it, made me come to this conclusion... I have to finally tell the truth about your father... It wasn't artificial insemination, it wasn't someone I just fucked to get pregnant, we didn't get married and your father didn't die and... Wait a minute... I'll tell you, I'll just get more tissues and a picture of this person...

Says Daryl on the movie getting up.

Daryl stays for two minutes trying to find the photo and it was a bit noticeable that she was crying, is very clearly that she hears the cries of Cavendish who sits back in the armchair and hides the photo with her hands on her back.

\- I think it does gonna be kind of a shock... But... That's your other mother, Lucy Watson!

Says Daryl on the movie showing Lucy's picture on the camera screen.

The girls pause the VHS in shock, all find themselves discredited and not even Laura and Bernadette imagined that Daryl had a lesbian side, even more so that Lucy Watson made a fertility stone, so they let the video roll to find out more.

\- Shocked, huh? I bet you even paused the video to see what your mother looks like, if the others are watching it together, I just want to say yes, I'm a lesbian, I hid it for years, when Bernadette appeared a lesbian I had to hide it even more, since from my mother's reaction, it wouldn't be any different with me? But I think I should have shown right away, the problem was that Lucy was 21 when I did both of you and I was 16, well but that's in the past, I who got on her side, I wanted someone with strong genetics to pass on my daughters and why not someone who beat Laura at WBRC? That was my intention but I knew that the fertility stone only works with true love, there happens to be another kind of fertility stone, I found a book by a Diana Cavendish II that was from 1753, it told exactly how to make a fertility stone without the need for true love... Bernadette, if you are watching you will remember the day I traveled in 1991, I went out with another lesbian couple I met and made friends, they were called Anastazia and Roxanna, she was a dark-haired and very short German and a dark-haired Polish woman, they said they really wanted to be able to form a family, So I influenced the two of them talking about the fertility stone, the three of us went out on a big search for the fertility stone and the relics, it took almost a whole week, but we did, they got 3 fragments of the red fertility stone and I got one, In which I used with Lucy Watson, after a bit of resistance from her, I convinced her that she wouldn't have to take over the children, that I only wanted her to have her genetics because I thought she was a strong person, after all someone who beats Laura McLaren where she does best would really pass on a strong genetics to you, I only ask that you have patience with the other mother of you, first of all she won't receive you well, even more than she will know about me, I ask that you take the tape so that she can see it.

Says Daryl on the movie until it's over

Merril and Maryl look at the screen and are shocked, while Laura and Bernadette were perplexed, they stared and started crying.

\- Love... If we'd known that, we could have helped Daryl... And that whole mess in the '90s would never have happened...

Says Laura crying.

\- Love we had no way of knowing, she kept this pregnancy with extreme secrecy, as well as its sexuality... Now it's in the past... It's in the past...

Says Bernadette caressing Laura.

\- At least we'll give your sister a proper funeral.

Says Laura wiping her tears.

\- Yeah, just the way she always wanted it.

Says Bernadette.

Meanwhile at the police station, Lucy Watson had just woken up, she was already trapped in a cell and then she runs and starts calling someone.

\- Hey! I woke up! Somebody solve this case right away!

Says Lucy.

A policewoman noticed that Lucy had woken up and called Madeleine who was waiting, while the policemen entered carrying the tape that Daryl sent to the police, they began to watch and it was only Cavendish filming her own suicide, letting the policemen conclude that she had killed herself.

\- Let's call Mrs. Cavendish and say her sister's body will be released for burial tomorrow, we'll only do one more investigation to draw the conclusion that it was death from potassium cyanide.

Says the cop.

While the policemen talked about the suicide, Madeleine, Croix, Chariot and even Mila from the witches' congress entered the room where the cells were to talk to Lucy.

\- Satisfied with what you did?

Says Madeleine in a very serious tone.

\- No... I didn't mean to kill that agent... It was on impulse, she was with a gun...

Says Lucy showing regret.

\- You didn't want to kill Rosemary but you wanted to kill Chariot, Croix and even your own sister!

Says angry Madeleine.

\- I admit... I wanted to kill Chariot just to put an end to it, but out of nowhere I find out that she was wearing a powerful tunic, I acted without thinking and tried everything, but that damn thing beat me and still left my tunic lying around.

Says frustrated Lucy.

\- Your case is a bit serious Watson, to the point of making me visit; I would like to know if anyone else is involved in this case, yesterday morning Rosemary received proof that she delivered your entire plan.

Says Mila.

\- What are you saying, only one person heard my plan...

Says Lucy suspicious.

\- This person is called Daryl Cavendish, she sent us evidence that delivered the whole case, luckily we have reports that the Cavendish family is safe, but also a recent news that Daryl Cavendish committed suicide. Is that any connection to his plan?

Says Mila staring at Lucy seriously.

\- From... Daryl... She... Wait a minute... I, uh...

Says Lucy shocked as a tear dripped down her cheek.

\- You're gonna tell me that you were sad you did...

Says Madeleine angry until Mila interrupts her by raising her hand.

\- Go ahead; I want to know, what you say here is what will determine your fate.

Says Mila.

\- All she wanted was to live a future with me... where we could live together... Because I was so foolish not to accept... I didn't imagine she'd take such proportions about it... Now I've lost... There's nothing more I can do, you should have enough evidence of everything you intended to do, I tried to kill Chariot in 2004, I tried to kill now in 2015, along with a plan to assassinate not only her but Croix Meridies, Bernadette Cavendish and Laura McLaren with Daryl's collaboration... Only she was weak and chose to end her own life... I didn't want to kill Rosemary Morris either... I deserve to pay for the life I ended up taking... I guess that's all I have to say...

Says sad Lucy.

Mila faces Lucy for a few minutes, analyzes her, she wanted to make sure she would pay for what she did in a fair way, while Madeleine, Croix and Chariot wait for the result and then the supreme counselor makes her decision.

\- Lucy Watson, here and now, given my power as the supreme counselor, I declare you guilty of the crimes of murder and attempted murder, as punishment it has been decided that your magic will be confiscated but not to the point of leaving you without magic, you will spend 10 years in the prison of Leeds castle, without review of sentence, if it were only for trying to kill Chariot the penalty would be only 2 years, but you killed a WCI agent, she had family, she was only investigating the case to help prevent the worst from happening, but the worst happened to her, but I will allow you to have constant visits in prison and know that if you try, or rather survive an escape, you will become a witch wanted for a very high reward, so think carefully before you escape.

Says Mila.

\- Okay, um... At least I'll pay for the life I accidentally took...

Says Lucy.

\- You will be transferred tomorrow to Leeds Castle Prison; before you go you have to inform me of your relatives, so I can authorize them for a visit.

Says Mila.

\- Madeleine Watson my sister, Harriet Watson my niece and... Please, may I speak of them only with the counselor?

Says Lucy staring at Madeleine.

\- Okay, sister.

Says Madeleine leaving the room with Croix and Chariot.

\- They're out, can you tell me now?

Says Mila.

\- Maryl and Merrill Cavendish, they're... My daughters...

Says Lucy looking down.

\- Okay, anyone else?

Says Mila.

\- No, those are my only living relatives.

Says Lucy after taking a deep breath.

After an enormous strain the CDN2004JPGP case was finally closed, with the arrest of Lucy Watson and the suicide of Daryl Cavendish, they had no more barriers for Chariot and Croix to live their lives, At the Morris family residence, WCI agents arrived who had to pass on the news to Phoebe and Harry in which Rosemary had died, Morris' body would be buried in the afternoon and the guests would be selected by Phoebe and Harry, a day that had two fatalities that shocked both families.

Farewell, Daryl Cavendish...

Name: Daryl Cavendish

Date of birth: 20 November 1975 (Committed suicide on 14 August 2015 at age 39).

Place of birth: Weddinburgh, Scotland, United Kingdom (Scottish).

Occupation: Unemployed.

Height: 1.66m (5'5").

Weight: 50 kg (110 lbs).

Color and appearance of hair: Green blond with locks alternating between dark and light tones, long that reaches to the back, wavy, bangs that reach the shoulder line, usually tied with a ponytail.

Eye color: Aquar blue.

Body aspect: Caucasian pale skin, thin body, occidental eyes, medium breasts with some ribs appearing, rectangular nose and some wrinkles on the face.

Daryl is Bernadette's younger sister, she grew up not having many expectations of the family on her, but still wanted to impress her mother Clarie, who was so or if not even more capable of leading the Cavendish family that Bernadette only dreamed of becoming a witch and of meeting "her enchanted princess", Daryl kept encouraging her sister, since she didn't know about the fertility stone, but she didn't like boys and was always more interested in girls, only she knew that science was on her side, Different from her sister who believed in a magical foolish legend called the fertility stone, only the legend was real, it made her open her eyes more and not only that, but she was interested in getting the genetics of some strong witch to pass on her daughters, she found in Lucy Watson this, After a big negotiation and search ended with Maryl and Merrill on December 10, 1992 when she was still 17, Watson never called her daughters and even asked Cavendish's discretion about it, as the years went by Daryl's plans were ruining, she saw no choice but to take her own life.


	50. Whittlebury GP

August 15, 2015, after a day full of events in which affected everyone a lot, the day arrives that would occur the race in which would define the BBRT championship, Akko needs to win all the last five stages if she wants to be champion, already Diana only needs a single victory, since if she get a second place she will not be able to score more under the BBRT rules.

At the Cavendish family residence, they were all very shocked by Daryl Cavendish's suicide, Laura was the most shocked person because she not only witnessed her sister-in-law kill herself, but she also found out that Rosemary had been murdered by Lucy Watson and that made her quiet for the rest of the day, she barely managed to sleep that night, Bernadette also felt the impact of losing her friend, but not as much as the McLaren.

The race would only be in the early afternoon, Daryl's funeral had been held in the morning, while Rosemary's would be in the afternoon, Laura had made it very clear that she would not attend Diana's race that day because of the funeral, which was understandable, Cavendish would go to the race alone, as the mothers would stay for Weddinburgh.

After her aunt's funeral, Diana goes with Akko on a trip to the Whittlebury track, which was very close to the classic Silverstone track, where the British GP of GPT is held every year, Cavendish showed no emotion, she was quiet all the way to the village where the track is in the Midlands region of England, it was a somewhat average track in size, but very challenging, when arriving there, Diana gives a kiss on Akko and waves goodbye to her girlfriend, who was soon received by Amanda who put her arm over Kagari's shoulder.

\- Hey Akko! You have no idea about some shocking news I found out yesterday, the atmosphere got pretty heavy there too and a person called Rosemary Morris who was friends with Meg's mom...

Says Amanda in a relaxed way until Akko interrupts her.

\- Amanda... A lot happened at Diana's residence yesterday too... She's not doing well and neither am I. Let's just focus on the race, okay?

Says Akko in a more serious tone.

\- Woah Akko, I've never seen you like this before, so I guess it was pretty bad.

Says Amanda.

\- Yes, it was something terrible, I don't want you to go around spreading it to anyone and, by the way, respect Rosemary's death... She was Diana's mother's best friend... Laura's been in a lot of pain since yesterday.

Says Akko avoiding facing Amanda.

\- I'm not gonna bother you today, I don't know how I'd look if I lost my best friend too... My condolences to Mrs. McLaren, you have no idea how lucky you are to have a mother-in-law like her... Man, what a thick atmosphere today.

Says Amanda while Akko ignored going to the pits.

While Akko was waiting for the free practice and watching Keiko working on her broom, Croix also looked at Kagari and noticed that she was in a really different mood, she knew what had happened, but decided to get more professional and just focus on the race that was very important, the pole position time of the previous year was 1:09:778, the free practice would start in 30 minutes, in the sixth race it was already clear that the decision was between Diana and Akko, in the eleventh race of fifteen only Akko and Diana could be champions, while the dispute for third place was much closer.

Championship standings:

1st: Diana Cavendish (Scotland) (Leaf) 82 points

2nd: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari (Japan) (Luna Nova) 74 points.

3rd: Emma Bianchi (Brazil) (Leaf) 42 points.

4th: Amanda O'Neill (USA) (Luna Nova) 41 points.

5th: Megan Jordan (Ireland) (Bekkerts) 37 points.

6th: Isabel Harrington (Bekkerts) 22 points.

The free practice starts, Akko was the one who got the best free practice time with 1:10:223 a little ahead of Diana who got 1:10:301, which was strange because it was a track where it was sure that Cavendish would get the best result, she always used to go through the Boxes of the Luna Nova team and give a little wink or wave to the girls, but she just stayed focused and thinking about the race, Akko was not so well either, she ignored Amanda all the time, the free practice time until she was beaten by Megan Jordan with 1:10:218, Croix notes and goes to Akko to talk a little with her in a more reserved way.

\- I couldn't help noticing that it's a little bad today, Akko, I know what happened.

Says Croix.

\- It was horrible Professor Croix... Diana's aunt... Then we know that Mrs. McLaren's friend died too... All this was connected to Chariot's accident...

Says Akko holding the cry.

\- Hey Akko, you don't have to hold it, cry all you want, I also saw a horrible scene yesterday... I was there when Lucy shot Rosemary... It was horrible... From the looks of it, even the damned one was traumatized for having done that...

Says Croix while a tear drips down his cheek.

\- At least it's all over... Chariot can have the life she always wanted... Don't cry, Professor Croix, if not I'll cry anymore.

Says Akko with a corner smile.

\- But at what cost Akko? I didn't want it to end up causing deaths... And don't call me that anymore, baby, I've been thinking and... I'm leaving Luna Nova.

Says Croix as she wiped her tears.

\- Then you want to make me really cry, Professor Croix. But why?

Says Akko starting to cry.

\- I like what I do now, it's much better than teaching technological magic, but it's not like we're going to stop seeing each other, I'm going to focus more on creating my broom school, I even got permission for that.

Says Croix.

\- So you mean this whole broom-racing and starting a team thing was for real? And how's the tech magic class gonna look?

Says Akko curious.

\- They had several factors for me to leave Luna Nova, some teachers don't like me, or better, that old woman from Finellan doesn't like me, I don't want to live in Luna Nova anymore with Chariot, I want to have my own house, to have a life, Chariot is pregnant, I've never been as passionate about technological magic as I am about broom racing, the way I teach really shows that my racers are the best, but don't worry about the technological magic classes, me and Chariot know not only one, but two very good teachers on this, you'll even recognize them a bit.

Says Croix with a corner smile.

\- Really? And are they cool? And what a wonder Pro... Croix, you're gonna be a mom! Have you thought of a name?

Says Akko curious.

\- Calm down Akko one question of each, they are the best at this, they were the ones who invented this thing of technological magic classes, the way they teach is the best you can be sure, I just hope that director Holbrooke agrees to accept them, I am already preparing my letter of resignation, we will live very close to the Cavendish family residence until! Hellene and our daughter will play a lot and who knows the daughter that you and Akko will also play with our next daughter, but let me know when you have them, I want them to be the same age and we have not thought of a name yet, Chariot has thought of two names already, but I do not know which one to decide me and what are your suggestions?

Says Croix smiling.

\- How about Sarah? Or Violet?

Says animated Akko.

\- Chariot spoke the same names Akko, now I was even more indecisive.

Says Croix laughing while face palming.

\- It's good to see you laughing again Croix, if you're happy I'm happy too...

Says Akko until the call for qualification is made.

\- Looks like it's time to run again Akko, do your best! Who knows this championship is yours.

Says Croix.

\- If I didn't have to win them all at the last five races... It would be quieter, but Diana is consistent, she's won a lot of races and her worst result is second place.

Says Akko climbing on her broom.

\- You already know how to do it. Just follow the best strategy.

Says Croix swinging his head to Akko.

The qualifying session starts and something quite different is going on anyway, usually it was only normal for Akko and Diana to fight for pole position, Akko had 7 and Diana 3, the two together dominated qualifying, but Megan Jordan and Emma Bianchi started to push harder, they were in a difficult qualifying pace to be stopped, until the last minutes the provisional pole was 1:09:761 with Megan Jordan, but in the last minutes Akko and Diana shoot, Kagari takes the lead with 1:09:333 and returns to the pits cheerful.

\- That's it, Akko! Eighth pole this season, in qualifying you are really a champion.

Says Croix.

\- It was really hard, something that surprised me was Megan and Emma, the two of them out of nowhere were fast.

Says Akko.

\- They want third place in this championship anyway.

Says Amanda.

While they were chatting in a more relaxed way, they did not notice that there were still a few seconds left, Emma managed to cross the line in time and could make one last lap, which made the Leaf team very apprehensive looking at the screen, while Akko also watched and wanted to analyse Bianchi's lap, which manages to get Akko's pole position, Emma crosses the finish line with an incredible 1:09:332, was the first pole that was held by a different racer besides Akko and Diana, the Kagari even jumps out of the chair in shock.

\- Whoa! For just a fraction of a second! But that Emma's a lucky girl, now let's see it in the race! If I was feeling good she'd see it.

Says Akko.

\- Then race like you're feeling good.

Says Amanda in a provocative tone.

\- And you race like you're in EBRC, what good is it to have gotten a place in a higher category if you always start fifth or sixth?

Says Akko.

\- Hey, maturity here! We're racers, not a bunch of kids.

Says Croix with his arms crossed.

The time of the race comes, Diana had her worst qualifying since she entered BBRT starting in fourth place, until the lights go, at the start Diana and Akko easily pass Emma and Megan who could not start very well, the dispute between the two already starts in the first corner.

\- (Looks like good old Diana is back)

Diana was still on Akko's tail, she decided to keep it a few laps while the racers would gain distance, as if she passed Kagari would end up in a constant attack and defense dispute, in which she loses a few thousandths of a second compared to third place Emma Bianchi, until it reaches lap 6 and Cavendish takes the slipstream from Kagari, but when it was about to pass Akko the broom starts to smoke and lose power, the broom starts to stop and very early Diana had to DNF from the race.

\- (Damn it! What kind of bad luck is that? First I lose my aunt and now I lose the race that would give me a chance to become a champion! All I can do is wait for Akko's result at least... )

Akko leads the race with a huge 11 second lead now that Diana has DNF, the Kagari notices this and inside she celebrates, but at the same time feels bad to see that her girlfriend had to leave the race.

\- (This is my chance... I won't give up the championship because Diana would be angry with me if I did that, so I'll show her how to win! )

The race continues normally, without much action happening at the front, Akko would definitely win the race, but in the race for second place was really fierce, there were 3 racers facing each other, with Megan Jordan in front, they even stop at the pit stop on the same lap, Amanda was the one who did the best in this stop, getting out ahead of Emma Bianchi and Megan Jordan.

\- (That's it! Another second place! That way I'll get Emma past the points! I don't care much for this championship, but getting third place would be great).

It was only a matter of time before Emma saw an opportunity to pass Amanda, in lap 21, in a very risky overtaking, as it was well on a high-speed corner, Bianchi passed the outside, which left O'Neill even a little impressed, the two fighting for position were a little ahead of Megan Jordan who began to have problems with reliability with her broom.

\- (This girl has balls of steel, I have to admit, if she's really going to beat me in this race, it's going to be a deserved second place, even I didn't think I could overtake this corner and still on the outside).

It was no mystery that Akko won the race 22 seconds ahead of Emma Bianchi and the podium was completed by Amanda O'Neill, when arriving in the pits it was well received with hugs, even a kiss from Diana who was waiting, the Cavendish was very proud of her girlfriend's performance in this race, in the standings Akko is still behind Diana due to the scoring system only count the 10 best results, the Kagari had already scored in 11 races, so the worst result that was a fourth place was discarded.

Championship standings:

1st: Diana Cavendish (Scotland) (Leaf) 82 points

2nd: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari (Japan) (Luna Nova) 80 points

3rd: Emma Bianchi (Brazil) (Leaf) 50 points

4th: Amanda O'Neill (USA) (Luna Nova) 47 points

5th: Megan Jordan (Ireland) (Bekkerts) 41 points

6th: Isabel Harrington (England) (Bekkerts) 24 points

After the podium ceremony where Amanda and Emma got wet with soda, Akko usually got wet alone with the soda, but was soon hit by Emma and Amanda who even carried her on their shoulder.

After the race event, Akko had already switched to leave with Diana back to the Cavendish family residence, but the two are stopped by Croix who puts her hand on the girls shoulder.

\- I just wanted to say that... You guys could let Laura and Bernadette know that on the day 29 I’m having my wedding with Chariot.

Says Croix.

\- Are you two getting married that fast?

Says Akko impressed.

\- I'd say more that we're finally getting married, we were supposed to be married since 2005 and after you rescued Chariot too... She waited a whole year living with me all the time to get married and have a family.

Says Croix.

\- At least one good thing has to happen after all this, Profe...

Says Diana until Akko interrupts her.

\- Diana she's not...

Says Akko with a little fear.

\- You don't have to be afraid to tell Akko, she's your girlfriend, you share secrets with each other, you shouldn't hide. Diana... I'm leaving Luna Nova,

Says Croix.

\- That's why Akko didn't want me to call you a teacher, but why are you going out Croix?

Says Diana curious.

Croix explains to Diana why and also tells her that Chariot is pregnant, which makes Cavendish smile a bit.

\- At least some good news I'll be able to tell my moms...

Says Diana after taking a deep breath

\- I know how hard it's been for you Diana, but I know you'll get over it and Akko, try to make your girlfriend feel better, that's my last order as a teacher.

Says Croix.

Akko agreed with the head while Diana gave a corner smile, the two then went to the Cavendish family residence, but only Maryl and Merrill arrived there, Rosemary's funeral was still happening, in which Laura had made a nice speech about her best friend who had left.

See you, racer witches...


	51. Chariot and Croix marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning at the end of this chapter

August 29, 2015, after two weeks after the race at Whittlebury and the events regarding Lucy Watson, at the Cavendish family residence the girls were all getting ready for the wedding, Diana was putting on a suit until Akko holding the dress faces Cavendish.

\- Love the dress doesn't want to close.

Says Akko inflating his cheeks.

\- I think you ate too many pies yesterday, I told you to take lightly Akko.

Says Diana squeezing Akko's dress.

\- Ouch! That hurt Diana!

Says Akko inflating his cheeks.

\- Nobody asked to each that much.

Says Diana in a more serious tone.

\- I was hungry.

Says Akko.

\- You're always...

Says Diana until she is interrupted by some screams coming from another room.

In the other room which was Bernadette’s room, Laura was getting a little angry at Bernadette's choice for her dress.

\- This is a dress? But that dress is very... Love how am I gonna breathe in it? It won't fit in my breasts!

Says angry Laura.

\- So put on a suit, we don't have all the time in the world Laura.

Says Bernadette in a more serious tone.

\- You know just use magic and the dress will fit me, I won't wear a suit, my ass gets big wearing a suit.

Says Laura picking up the dress.

\- Your ass is big my love.

Says Bernadette slapping Laura's ass.

\- Ahh, you want to, don't you? Wait till later, you'll see the honeymoon of this wedding.

Says Laura biting her lips and changing.

\- You look cute in a dress, my love. You remind me of our wedding in 1991.

Says Bernadette smiling at Laura.

\- That day, I couldn't wait to take off my dress and breathe.

Says Laura using magic to fit the dress.

After the girls of the Cavendish family were all ready, they headed for the Croix residence that was very close to there, Laura was going to be the godmother of the wedding, the best man chosen was Chariot's father, Antoine Le Blanc, in the backyard of the new house of Chariot and Croix, they already had some of the guests, who were the Du Nord family, Madeleine Watson and her daughter Harriet, a few teachers from Luna Nova, plus a few other students who were colleagues of both in Luna Nova's time, Lorraine Windsor the former WBRC commentator who was still perplexed by Chariot's return and was not long before the Cavendish arrived, Laura, Bernadette, Akko, Diana and little Hellene in the arms of the McLaren.

\- Laura! You've finally arrived! Chariot's waiting in her room, you're the only ones left to get the wedding started.

Says Adeleine with her arms crossed and her feet tapping.

\- I have to help the bride, take care of our Hellene for me love, if she feels...

Says Laura delivering Hellene to Bernadette.

\- I know love; you think I wasn't a mother before Hellene?

Says Bernadette smiling at Laura.

\- Be careful, until soon, my love!

Says Laura running towards the inside of the house.

\- Is that your second daughter?

Says Adeleine curious.

\- Yeah, she's the one who came from Laura.

Says Bernadette caressing Hellene who smiles at her.

\- I remember Anna had said that you came in 1990 to get bottles of sacred water, made two fertility stones by the sight.

Says Adeleine looking at Diana.

\- Diana is my eldest daughter, she came from of me, she's 17 and she's dating this nice Japanese girl named Atsuko Kagari.

Says Bernadette pointing to both.

\- Apparently the tradition still continues.

Says Adeleine smiling.

\- Tradition? What do you mean, Miss Du Nord? Is being a lesbian a Cavendish family tradition?

Says Diana curious.

\- I don't know about all Cavendish, but all Diana are lesbians, girl, I'm Diana Cavendish's daughter who came before you, I imagine they're from Isabella's lineage, she was my sister and Diana Cavendish's daughter with Louise Du Nord.

Says Adeleine pointing the cane at Diana.

Diana is a bit surprised to hear about Adeleine Du Nord, she knew that she was not the first Diana Cavendish and that the previous one was a lesbian, but she did not know the connection with the Du Nord family, as Adeleine always tells about her past and Margareth Ford, hearing this Anna goes to her mother and tells the girls that she always tells this story and that it is certain exaggeration because of her age that she was already 99 years old.

Meanwhile in Chariot's room she was putting on the dress until Laura arrived and started helping, Chariot was wonderful, the chosen dress was a sleeveless one, which reached the floor, Laura didn't understand anything about make-up, but she stayed there helping Du Nord signaling if it was getting pretty.

\- I've waited so many years for this moment... Finally my marriage to Croix will come true... I don't even know what I'll say when I get to the altar...

Says Chariot.

\- Just feel relaxed little Chariot, the words will come out on time and the way Croix loves you she won't care what you say, at my wedding I was the same way too, but I made a nice statement to Bernie.

Says Laura in a happier tone.

\- You really feel inspired and happy talking about this day Laura, I still find it funny that you call me little Chariot no matter how much smaller you are today than me.

Says Chariot laughing.

\- Don't call me dwarf or I'll make you ugly at this wedding.

Says Laura laughing.

\- I'll stop then, great Laura, I forgot how giant you are.

Says Chariot in a sarcastic tone.

Meanwhile in the other room Croix fixed her tie in her white suit and looked in the mirror, no matter how much her marriage was, no member of the Meridies family appeared, Croix didn't get along very well with her parents, especially when she was young and introduced his girlfriend to the family, everyone had looked with disgust, they even tried everything to ruin Chariot's stay there.

\- (Alone as usual... Wherever they are I'm going to marry Chariot... Nothing will stand in the way of that perfect moment... I waited 11 long years for my request to be fulfilled, now I'll have my life next to my love forever...)

Croix leaves the room and Antoine is waiting in the living room while watching TV, the Meridies calls for Chariot's father who gets up and goes to her.

\- Are you ready?

Says Antoine.

\- I've waited for this moment my whole life Antoine, everything I want most and give your daughter what she deserves most... I hope it can make her happy.

Says Croix.

\- You already make her happy, my daughter is more than deserving of your love, after all you've been through, I'm proud of you two, you're women of respect, you're strong, determined, I'm sure you're unbeatable together.

Says Antoine.

\- Thanks Antoine, Chariot had someone to get that strong personality.

Says Croix smiling at Antoine.

While Antoine and Croix were walking towards the backyard, the order was given for the band to begin the bridal march, which was with the presence of Andrew Hanbrige playing the piano and Blair Carlucci who alternated between singing and playing the violin, the two were closer than ever, they had great plans to become musicians, until Antoine appeared carrying Croix by the red carpet, They all looked in wonder at Meridies who was spectacular with her white suit and his hair tied in a well decorated hair bun, which was the thing that Croix took the longest to do, so the two arrive at the altar, they wait a little, only 5 minutes passed and Chariot did not show up, so Ellie went there to see what was happening.

\- (I wonder if Chariot gave up on getting married... She who wanted so much to see our marriage happen... Something's going on... I just hope its okay...)

When Ellie arrives, she finds Chariot a little sick vomiting while Laura holds Du Nord's hair.

\- Is everything all right with you daughter?

Says Ellie worried.

\- I'm fine, Mom. It was just a little nauseous.

Says Chariot still a little queasy.

\- Mrs Du Nord, your daughter is pregnant.

Says Laura staring at Ellie.

\- Really? How wonderful! So that's why you were late?

Says Ellie.

\- Yes, but please don't tell anyone just for Croix.

Says Laura holding Chariot who was still vomiting.

Ellie then goes back to the yard and whispers in Croix's ear that gives a little smile to see that her daughter started to give signs of life, after five more minutes Chariot finally appears being accompanied by Laura, she was wonderful, the eyes of Meridies were full of brightness watching her wife coming closer and closer, the Du Nord was also thrilled to see her wife in a suit, which left her much more imposing and serious different from the usual Croix.

\- Looks like we're finally here.

Says Chariot smiling at Croix.

\- I waited years for this moment my love, be careful not to smear this makeup.

Says Croix wiping Chariot's tears.

Ellie was the one who ended up being chosen to start the ceremony, she says all that cliché speech that has in every marriage, while some girls were crying watching the scene, Diana and Akko were waiting on the other side since they would be the ones to deliver the rings to Chariot and Croix, after Ellie's first speech the two get up and go by the red carpet until the brides deliver the rings.

After handing over the rings and the two putting them in their hands, Ellie finally gets to the part where the girls talk "I accept", both talk with a lot of conviction, and kiss after Ellie says "The brides can kiss", after the kiss they stare each other.

\- Croix... You're the most special thing that's happened in my life... All those years you never gave up on me, you just made your love stronger... Even after what happened to me, you still tried to conquer my heart again... And you did, because you love me so much... And I also love you very much Croix, now I just want to live the happiest moments of my life next to this beautiful woman with lilac hair that I love so much, we will be the happiest family in this world, because the happiest wife in the world does not need, you have already made me the happiest in this world for a long time, now is just a confirmation of that.

Says Chariot smiling at Croix.

\- Your speech was beautiful, my love... It was exactly that, I never gave up on you; I always knew deep down that you were alive; I just didn't know where you left off... I’m glad for every day for having you back in my arms, as well as our heroine called Akko who can find you... I had to win your heart again, but that didn't bother me one bit, I would win your heart again as many times as I had to, all that matters to me is seeing your smile and seeing you happy... That was the moment I dreamed so much of happening, now we have our little house, our little married life and even our little daughter, I'll be with you at all times, as well as the cliché speech your mother said... Chariot Du Nord, I love you.

Says Croix smiling at Chariot.

They hugged and kissed again, everyone around clapped their hands, the wedding party was over a bit quick and had great help from the guests when it came to tidying up, Croix preferred not to travel on the honeymoon, when everything was tidy and all the guests had left, she picks up Chariot on her lap and takes her to the living room of her house, laying Du Nord on the sofa.

\- Are you ready, love?

Says Croix untied her tie.

\- Even if I'm already pregnant, I'm ready to consummate that union.

Says Chariot undressing.

\- You're quick to take off your love clothes.

Says Croix still opening her suit while Chariot was already wearing only panties.

\- That dress was made to take off fast like that.

Says Chariot as she lowered her panties.

Chariot sits on Croix's lap and starts kissing her wife who was still having trouble undressing, she only managed to take off the top of her suit and was wearing a bra, Meridies kept kissing her wife and passing her hand over Du nord's body, while the redhead started taking off Croix's bra and staring at his wife.

\- You always kissing very well love.

Says Chariot panting.

\- Talk less and kiss more.

Says Croix smiling at Chariot.

\- You want me to start acting Mrs Meridies?

Says Chariot with a perverted look.

\- You know how to act.

Says Croix biting his lips.

Chariot starts biting Croix's collarbone and goes down as she bites his wife until she reaches the belly region, where she faces the Meridies and starts lowering the suit pants along with the panties that Croix was wearing, Chariot looks at her wife's pussy and starts sucking on it.

\- Hmmm, that Chariot, sucks me until I’m dry...

Says Croix moaning.

While Chariot was sucking Croix the Meridies was cuddling her wife's hair and taking off her shoes with her feet, without the thighs hitting her wife who was sucking her, a few minutes later Du Nord pushes a button that makes the sofa turn into a bed and stops sucking her wife jumping on everything and making Meridies lie down.

\- Sounds like someone's still very excited.

Says Croix while Chariot grabbed her wife's leg.

\- This one's our last time, love, after that only when our child is born.

Says Chariot fitting into Croix.

\- Hmpf... You love a scissor with me, don't you?

Says Croix while she's rubbed by Chariot.

\- Do I love? It's always magical to do that, I feel safe... I feel loved, I feel all yours!

Says Chariot rubbing himself in Croix.

Chariot and Croix rub for about 20 minutes until Meridies releases the pussy juice having a somewhat silent moan, Du Nord puts her finger on Croix's pussy and licks her fingers.

\- Once you get used to it doesn't seem so salty and bitter anymore.

Say Chariot while she licks her fingers.

\- You tried me, but Meridies here didn't appreciate the taste of Du Nord.

Says Croix sitting down.

\- Then come and get it right from the source.

Says Chariot gesturing to Croix.

Croix kisses Chariot, begins to pass her hand through her wife's body until it reaches her pussy, while Du Nord starts to suck Croix's breasts.

\- It's like you're the child breastfeed on me.

Says Croix as she fingers Chariot.

Croix continues fingering Chariot as she alternates between sucking the breasts of the Meridies and biting the collarbone, usually when she was having an orgasm or feeling more excited she would bite her wife's collarbone, until it doesn't take long and Chariot ends up releasing the pussy juice.

\- Ahhhhh! Hmm! Croix!

Says Chariot as she released the pussy juice and shakes her legs on impulse.

\- I love that little leg shake of yours when you release your juice.

Says Croix while licking her fingers.

\- Shall we take our first wedding bath?

Says Chariot.

\- Then wait here, love. I'll leave our hot tub for our wedding bath.

Says Croix getting up.

\- The good thing is we don't even have to get dressed to walk around the house.

Says Chariot grooming herself on the couch.

\- Freedom to have a home of one's own is that we can talk whatever comes and go!

Says Croix real loud.

Croix kept filling the bathtub, while Chariot picked up her cell phone and watched the last messages which were mostly congratulating the Du Nord for marrying the Meridies, the dust about her sudden return had already dropped a lot, but there were still more and more calls for interviews to tell about what happened in the past, until then Chariot had made two, Some even had cash offers which Croix gave full support for her wife to participate, after a few minutes the bathroom was decorated by Croix who calls Chariot, when entering the Meridies was inside the bathtub staring at her wife with a smile that soon enters together, the two take a romantic bath with candlelight and some petals floating in the water.

See you, married witches...

  



	52. Second year at Luna Nova

September 1, 2015, Akko's second year in Luna Nova is starting, Kagari was together with her team at the beginning of the school year ceremony, she kept gossiping with Sucy and Lotte about the days she spent on summer vacation until she was reprimanded by Diana, she became a little more quiet, a few minutes later Principal Holbrooke appears and turns on the microphone.

\- Students and teachers! We are here in another year in Luna Nova, some students will start the magic teaching, some students who came from outside, others transferred, this year we will have some changes, teacher Croix of magic technology, unfortunately she left, but we have two replacements, welcome teachers Roxanna and Anastazia, you will have two teachers at the same time on the class, one that will help who is more doubtful and another that will explain the discipline to you.

Says Principal Holbrooke.

All the students speak together welcoming the teachers and students, Constanze faced the two teachers very familiar, after all the two were her mothers, Amanda and Jasminka even noticed the resemblance, so the two teachers go to the microphones.

\- I'm teacher Roxanna Albrechtberger, but you can just call me teacher Roxanna or any other name and surname you come up with, just don't be offensive and second and third grade students, we're not going to change much about what Croix has passed on to you, our way of teaching is very different and very intuitive for you young people.

Says Roxanna in a very lively way.

\- And I am Professor Anastazia Braunschbank Wozniak, but you don't need to speak my full name, just like my wife said, we will do our best to help you learn more about the wonderful world of technological magic.

Says Anastazia pointing to Roxanna.

\- Now that we have introduced the two new teachers, it is time to introduce the new students and our new future witches.

Says Principal Holbrooke.

The Principal keeps calling out the names of the new students, two students draw the girls' attention, the third-year student transferred from the Paris academy of witches, called Chloé Depailler, who faced Diana with disgust and a new student who was very familiar between Diana, Amanda and Akko, the Brazilian Emma Bianchi who entered the first year and took Blair Carlucci's place on the lilac team, she had graduated last semester, after the ceremony was over, they were all free, O'Neill goes to Akko who was walking to her room and rests on Kagari putting her arm over her friend's shoulder as usual.

\- Hey Akko, what do you say we have a little party, just to say that the year has started and also to make friends with Emma, it would be nice to talk to someone else who likes broom racing.

Says Amanda.

\- Not a bad idea, Amanda, but where are we having this party and with what food?

Says Akko.

\- Will it be in the basement of Cons and the food would you mind going shopping in town? I'll pay you later, you have my word.

Says Amanda.

\- I'll pay you later, it won't stick anymore, won't it be easier for you to talk, go buy? I'm going into town with Lotte and Sucy.

Says Akko while Diana listened to them both.

\- Where are you going?

Says Diana raising her eyebrow.

\- For the city love, it'll be quick.

Says Akko.

\- I'm going with you, I'm just sending a message to Hannah and Barbara to invite the girls from the lilac team and Sarah from the yellow team.

Says Diana picking up the phone.

\- Why don't you call the whole yellow team then?

Says Akko curious.

\- Diana doesn't call because of Chloé! That girl was incredibly arrogant and even...

Says Amanda until Diana interrupts her.

\- O'Neill, don't talk about this girl again.

Says Diana in a more serious tone.

\- As you wish, Cavendish.

Says Amanda in a sarcastic tone.

\- Now I'm curious to know love, that's why she faced us with disgust.

Says Akko curious.

\- I'll tell you later.

Says Diana using her phone.

[Diana to "Barbara": Barb. Can you invite the girls from the lilac team and Sarah to a party in the basement of the green team? ]

[Diana for "Hannah": Hannah. Go with Barb to invite the girls of the lilac team to a party in the basement of your girlfriend's room, if possible get something else to eat, the way I know Akko, she will buy just snacks].

Diana goes with Akko and the girls from the red team buy food and Cavendish was right, Kagari was only getting sodas, potatoes, snacks, sweets and some microwave sandwiches, it was surprising the fact that even if Akko fed that way, it never fattened nor affected her performance in broom races.

\- Baby, not everybody drinks soda; let's get some juice or something healthier.

Says Diana.

\- Okay, Diana, we're gonna get this healthy crap.

Says Akko in an ironic tone.

\- This healthy crap is what will help you one day in the future; it is not by eating like a pig that you will be a future WBRC champion.

Says Diana.

\- Your mother eats like one and has two titles, why can't I?

Says Akko inflating his cheeks.

\- And she could have up to six if she ate right.

Says Diana with her arms crossed.

\- Wasn't it because Lucy played dirty? Or because her broom wasn't very reliable?

Says Akko provoking Diana.

\- Holy lesbian Beatrix! Akko, why do I still try to show that it is better to feed properly?

Says Diana with her hand in her face.

\- Because I already feed myself in a healthy way eating cabbage every day.

Says Akko with a perverted smile.

Akko!

Says Diana blushing.

While Diana, Akko and the girls from the red team continued to buy food, Hannah and Barbara read Diana's messages and went to the lilac team's room, where when they knocked on the door and were answered, they found Avery and Sarah kissing and the other two girls from the yellow team, along with the girls from the lilac team.

\- Well, well if it isn't Diana Cavendish's two bitches. What are you doing here?

Says Chloé in a sarcastic tone.

\- Listen here, you little bitch, respect us! I guess the year spent out didn't help at all to improve your personality.

Says Hannah in anger.

\- Unfortunately I have to study here another year, I bet you are enjoying all the luxury that the blue team has to offer, even more living on Diana's collar your bitches.

Says Chloé.

\- Whoa! Let's stop! No offense! We're mature enough not to act like children!

Says Mary appearing among the girls.

\- And from the looks of it, Brooks is trying to act like Carlucci.

Says Chloé.

\- More respect Chloé, they are our friends too, they are fun and amazing people.

Says Mary.

\- Are you telling me you made friends with Diana's little bitches? Or did those two get loose from their collars?

Says Chloé.

\- They are still Diana's friends and I demand that you have more respect for them, but girls, what are you doing here?

Says Mary in a more serious tone.

\- We came to invite you to a party in the basement of the green team, just to start the year well.

Says Hannah.

\- A party is? Is O'Neill still on the green team? I'd love to see that hottie.

Says Chloe until Hannah casts a spell on her in anger.

\- Respect my girlfriend, you scumbag baguette!

Says Hannah possessed of anger.

\- Hey! No fighting!

Says Mary holding Hannah.

\- You know what? I'm not going to that stupid fucking party! Come on, girls!

Says Chloé getting up.

\- I'm staying here with Ave.

Says Sarah.

\- Then stay with that trash, I can't stand another second in this place!

Says Chloé dusting off her clothes and going out with her roommate pushing Hannah and Barbara with her shoulders.

\- Since that little bitch is out, we're going to your party.

Whisper Mary.

\- They're taking Sarah and Emma, the girls are gonna love meeting you, Emma.

Says Hannah smiling.

\- I've seen you in the bleachers and also with O'Neill sometimes, I didn't know you were girlfriends and of course I'm going to that party, you guys look pretty cool.

Says Emma with a smile on her face.

\- I'm sure none of us bite, except Diana and Akko who live with bites.

Says Hannah laughing.

\- (So Luna Nova is like that? These girls seem nice, but I already feel the air of arrogance coming from that Chloé).

So Hannah and Barbara go to the basement of the green team to help with the possible decoration of the party which was just to arrange a table to put the food, put some puffs so that the girls can sit, put the TV in a better place and leave the controls of M-Box 360 with enough charge to play during the party, and even arrange another TV so could enable a match of up to eight players at once, since there was another M-Box 360 that Akko had brought from Japan on her last trip during the summer.

Akko, Diana and the girls from the red team arrive from shopping, their hands were very full with plenty of food, they arranged everything where the table was left which was usually where Constanze and Keiko worked on their projects, but the two released so that their friends can have this moment, a few minutes later the girls from the lilac team and Sarah appear in the basement and are soon well received.

\- Emma! Welcome to Luna Nova!

Says Akko very cheerful.

\- I know you and Diana is here too and so is O'Neill! The three BBRT racers study in Luna Nova and I didn't even know, I thought the Luna Nova team didn't use their own students.

Says Emma curious and pointing at the girls.

\- The team only has that name because Croix uses Luna Nova as a training ground and now I wonder how will she do it, now that she's no longer here?

Says Akko thoughtful.

\- I guess we'll have to go to where Croix's new training place is she hasn't told you yet? You and Croix are so close, even more so that she moved to Weddinburgh and got married last Saturday, I was on her wedding day.

Says Amanda.

\- Let's forget it and enjoy the party. To a new year in Luna Nova! And also our new friend, Emma Bianchi!

Says Akko raising her fist.

\- It's like you're making an revolution Akko.

Says Amanda in a sarcastic tone.

\- Woah! You have a M-Box 360! How incredible! I used to play a lot at home, I even thought about bringing my MagicStation 2 here, but the girls said you already had video games, I didn't know it was a 360 right away. Do you have PtK DO2?

Says Emma with a shine on her eyes.

\- It's what we play the most.

Says Akko.

\- Why did you leave the TVs turned like this?

Says Hannah curious.

\- I was thinking of a team killer, 4 on each television and being from one team.

Says Amanda.

\- I'm in!

Says animated Emma.

The girls started playing PtK in multiplayer mode, the blue team was composed of Diana, Akko, Emma and Keiko who were against the red team composed of Amanda, Constanze, Sucy and Mary, while the girls played and chatted while Jasminka was watching Emma with a somewhat passionate look from the table where the food was, Lotte and her girlfriend were noticing, as they kissed near the table where the food was.

\- (This new girl is really pretty, she seems really nice, she even has Amanda's personality a bit and do I talk to her?)

\- Hey Jas, why don't you offer the new girl some chips?

Says Lotte.

\- Hey... I'll do it! Thank you Lotte.

Says Jasminka a little blushed and taking the bowl with chips.

\- Did you notice that too, love?

Says Barbara as she grabbed Lotte's waist.

\- This new girl is really cute, maybe now Jas has her chance.

Says Lotte laughing.

\- I love that cute little laugh of yours Lottie.

Says Barbara rubbing her nose with Lotte's.

Jasminka arrives on Emma with the bowl of chips and gets a little quiet and stained.

\- (Up close she's even more beautiful... Ahhhh... Come on Jas... Open your mouth).

\- Hey... Uh... You want some Emma?

Says Jasminka offering the bowl to Emma.

\- Thanks a lot, I want to, but I can't eat right now, I don't want to get my controller dirty and I'm playing.

Says Emma.

\- Is there a problem if I give you in the mouth then?

Says Jasminka blushing.

\- (Jasminka no! What were you thinking at a time like this? Shit, now this Emma will think I'm a fool!)

\- All right! It's kind of weird, but it's a good idea.

Says Emma as she played.

\- Then watch out for the little plane.

Says Jasminka putting a chip on Emma's mouth.

\- So Emma? Do you have any connection to Giovanna Bianchi? Her surnames and her appearance are very similar, but from what I remember Giovanna was an Italian naturalized Brazilian.

Says Diana curious.

\- Yes it is exactly that, Giovanna is my great-great-grandmother, she ended up dying in an accident in 1928, I only know this from the news, my great-grandmother and grandmother never gave so many details about it, they even wanted me not to pursue this career for fear that I would die in an accident, but today the brooms are much safer, my parents moved here in 2011, according to my mother Brazil is too bad to start a career as a witch.

Says Emma as she played and ate some of the chips Jasminka offered.

\- (This Emma has so many interesting stories, I'm loving it here listening to the beautiful voice of this Brazilian, she has an accent like mine when she speaks in English, I didn't know that the girls from Brazil were so cute).

\- And what's it like there?

Says Diana curious.

\- It's been 4 years since I've visited Brazil, but it's a very nice place I'd say, I don't know how to describe it really, only by being there you'll understand the magic.

Says Emma laughing.

\- Magic? What do you mean, magical?

Says Diana confused.

\- You wouldn't understand it's all so...

Says Emma.

\- That way I'll be curious to visit there, but what about carnival?

Says Diana curious.

\- Carnival? Diana to be honest all I remember is that it's fucking hot and people do these parades and parties, I've never been one to like to be honest.

Says Emma.

\- (Interesting, Emma doesn't like the carnival, I'll remember that, Diana is taking the words out of my mouth, I'm glad she's talking in a relaxed way with Emma, so I know more about her).

\- You know Emma, you're a very nice girl, for someone I only saw at races you're much more than my team mate.

Says Diana.

\- Thank you, you are also very nice Diana; I just don't understand why a certain Chloé speaks so badly of you.

Says Emma.

\- That girl has always hated me since she set foot in Luna Nova.

Says Diana.

\- I'm curious about this Chloé, too.

Says Akko.

\- Like I said, I'll tell you later my love.

Says Diana stroking Akko.

See you, second year witches…

Name: Emma Bianchi

Date of birth: 12 September 1999

Place of birth: Mogi das cruzes, São Paulo, Brazil (Brazilian).

Occupation: Student in Luna Nova (2015), BBRT Racer (Leaf) (2015).

Height: 1.51m (4'11")

Weight: 54 kg (119 lbs)

Color and appearance of hair: Reddish brown, long that reaches the hip line, wavy, with some fringes that stay on the cheek line.

Eye color: Bright green.

Body appearance: Pale Caucasian skin, large breasts, Occidental eyes, rounded nose.

Emma is Diana Cavendish's team-mate at BBRT, she's a very outgoing and sociable girl, she even likes to cause a bit of confusion, her parents are Brazilian, but as Emma's mother wanted a better future for her daughter who wanted to be a witch, so they ended up moving to the UK in 2011, so Emma could realize her dream of becoming a professional broom runner, she also came to Luna Nova interested in meeting some girl, Since she always heard a bit of what Diana was saying about it, making her even more eager to start studying at the witch academy, her dream is to become a WBRC champion just like her great-great-grandmother Giovanna who was a great WBRC champion in 1923,1925 and 1927, unfortunately she ended up dying in an accident at the German GP in 1928 when her broom got out of control and crashed into a tree causing a huge explosion.


	53. The new tech magic classes

2nd September 2015, after the first day in Luna Nova and the small party the girls did to welcome Emma and celebrate a new school year beginning, Akko had just woken up and goes to her room bathroom, there she brushes her teeth and reflects on how the new teachers will be.

\- (They're pretty familiar, kind of short, I think they must be Cons's moms, their name aren’t strange to me... Wait a minute... Diana's aunt's tape! They helped Diana's aunt get the fertility stone! I'm shocked and perplexed now... I just hope they're not like Diana's dead aunt... Croix had said they were very nice, as I did not pay attention when she spoke the names of the teachers? I was so anxious about their daughter's news that I didn't even pay attention and out it was the day after that...)

Akko washes her face and starts trying to tie her hair, but in that of trying to tie it she looks in the mirror and takes a deep breath.

\- (You know what? I'm not tying my hair today! Is going to be pinching and I look like a child tying it up like this, I'm going to do like Diana and leave it without tying, when I was in her house I didn't have this need to tie it up all the time, the bangs even grew a lot, cut or not? )

Akko looks in the mirror the bangs were already covering her mouth, she takes a comb and starts to see some hairstyles, first she tries to split them in half but she doesn't like it, then she tries to throw the bangs to the side, but she finds a lot of 80's, then she takes a pair of scissors and starts to cut the bangs on the forehead line, after cutting her own hair she throws away the hair that was left in the sink, and gives herself a wink.

\- (I'm getting better at this every day, one day Diana will let me cut her hair and see how I am an artist).

After leaving the bathroom already changed, Kagari encounters Lotte and Sucy both with arms crossed a little serious, the Manbavaran even pushes Akko and enters the bathroom to change and take a bath.

\- What's happening Akko?

Says Lotte.

\- I was just cutting my hair, but I didn't take that long, it was only 20 minutes, classes won't start for an hour.

Says Akko.

\- Akko you stayed 40 minutes in the bathroom, classes start in 40 minutes and not in one hour.

Says Lotte in a very serious tone.

\- I'm sorry... I guess I lost track of time while reflecting on these new teachers.

Says Akko.

\- All right Akko, by the way, your hair looks incredible, so I saw we are going to have classes with them today and it is our next class until, they both looked really cool yesterday, I hope they are really the way they told it and the new student from the lilac team has arrived with everything, did you notice how Jasminka was falling for her?

Says Lotte.

\- I didn't even realise it, I was too focused on playing, while Diana kept interviewing that Brasilian girl, I admit I was even jealous, but when I told Diana about it, she kept laughing at me.

Says Akko inflating her cheeks.

\- Oh, so you mean you're a jealous girlfriend?

Says Lotte holding the laugh.

\- I'm not jealous; I just thought that Emma was paying too much attention to my Diana... But if Jas is interested in her, I'm in to make that little couple be real.

Says Akko raising her fist.

\- Don't go acting impulsively Akko either; you have to let it roll.

Says Lotte.

\- But what if... Although Emma knows that I'm Diana's girlfriend, so... You won this Lotte, I'm a little bewildered too since yesterday and Diana told me about the transfer student.

Says Akko.

\- Chloé Depailler?

Says Lotte curious.

\- Diana herself told me that that girl tried to go ahead and steal a kiss, if it wasn't for Hannah she would have the first kiss with someone not only she didn't like but also someone who said she hated her.

Says Akko.

\- Like you?

Says Lotte.

\- No Lotte is different!

Says Akko inflating his cheeks.

\- I remember very little of this girl, she was very arrogant, she really behaved like an aristocrat, I remember the times that she lived poking her nose in the cafeteria and saying that the girls downstairs were plebeian, she was even comical, the bourgeoisie said, but her team room is only a little better than ours.

Says Lotte laughing.

Sucy comes out of the bathroom and gets a little curious to know what Lotte and Akko were talking about and Kagari tells while Yanson enters the bathroom going to take a shower, a few minutes later the girls were already tidied up and go to the technological magic room, where some girls were already there, including the girls from the green team, Akko even sends a kiss in the air to Diana.

\- Why don't you come here and kiss me?

Says Diana blinking to Akko.

Akko goes to Diana in a relaxed way and they start kissing, but the two of them cannot control each other and kiss more intensely, without noticing that the teachers had entered the room.

\- Now, do we have a little couple in this room?

Says Roxanna with her arms crossed.

Diana and Akko stop kissing and face the teachers and get embarrassed and confused, while the girls start to laugh.

\- We have nothing against a lesbian couple, but we're in the middle of class, so behave more.

Says Anastazia.

\- You're a cute couple, but it's no time to kiss, now sit down in your place.

Says Roxanna.

Akko sits down while the girls laugh at the two of them until the teachers hit the table.

\- You think it's funny? 

Says Roxanna.

\- We're a couple too.

Says Anastazia taking Roxanna's waist.

\- But let's get right to what we came here today.

Says Roxanna.

\- You are second year students, we will not change much about what Croix had taught you, I hope you like our version about learning the magic world of technology, I am teacher Anastasia your guide in this incredible world of technological magic.

Says Anastazia by pressing a button in which makes release some sparks of magic throughout the room.

\- And I'm Professor Roxanna, any and all doubt is just call me, I will help with all possible difficulties.

Says Roxanna.

Anastazia and Roxanna started to pass their class, which was very interesting, even more than the classes of teacher Croix, the students were all excited and came out several interesting questions, as well, some noticed that the two teachers were Constanze's mothers, but nobody cared or got jealous, they all received equal treatment, only the class was over and everyone wanted more and more classes with the two.

Very far from there on the Cavendish family residence, Merrill had just introduced his boyfriend Frank Howard Lancaster to Bernadette and Laura, who loved the boy's friendliness, who despite his appearance was very sweet and kind, after the boy left a doubt goes up in Bernadette.

\- Girls, have you ever visited Lucy Watson?

Says Bernadette.

\- We were thinking about going to see today.

Says Merrill.

\- I've waited my whole life to find out who did this to us, I just hope that damn bitch treats us right.

Says Maryl.

\- Maryl! She's our mother!

Says Merrill.

\- And that doesn't stop me from wanting to be treated like a daughter after 23 years... Even more than according to her mother, she didn't give a shit about us, she's not like Aunt Laura and Aunt Bern who care about Diana, they had no choice, but this Lucy Watson didn't...

Says Maryl.

\- I understand your anger, sis, but we won't know unless we visit her.

Says Merrill.

\- We're just gonna deliver the tape and go.

Says Maryl.

As Merrill and Maryl prepared to visit Lucy Watson, back in Luna Nova it was time for the break, Akko was eating spaghetti with Diana, the two of them purposefully kissing all the time as the girls looked at that impatient scene.

\- You guys gonna eat or not?

Says Amanda a little angry

\- Love I brought spaghetti.

Says animated Hannah.

\- You know it's not that bad.

Says Amanda eating the spaghetti with Hannah.

\- Ready now, you two go eat your pasta and then eat yourselves.

Says Sucy.

\- Sucy!

Says the girls.

The three couples are romantically eating spaghetti, always kissing each other, while Chloé watches them being distracted and decides to act, she takes an orange and squeezes it, but the liquid ends up wetting herself which was very strange, but in fact it was only Emma Bianchi who was behind her.

\- I think you got sweat on your hands.

Says Emma laughing.

\- You...

Says Chloé turning around.

\- Are you in shock?

Says Emma laughing.

\- Listen here new girl; let me show you how to behave in front of veterans.

Says Chloé up her sleeves.

\- Fuck you?

Says Emma in a sarcastic tone.

\- You think it's funny, let's see if you think it's funny when you break your face, you little shit.

Says Chloé staring at Emma from above.

The girls in the cafeteria start looking at the two girls thinking that a fight is going to happen, so much so that Emma shows her middle finger and throws herself on the floor using a spell that makes her reappear somewhere else.

\- I'm not gonna waste time fighting with a spoiled little shit like you.

Says Emma ignoring Chloé.

\- Little piece of shit, I'll still show you where your place is.

Says Chloé furious.

\- I don't give a fuck about that, you belong in the garbage and you think I'm stupid? I saw what you'd do with Diana and Akko for free.

Says Emma going to the girls.

\- (What an abused girl, barely arrives and already starts being friends with this little group from the Cavendish, it seems that in the time I've been away a lot has changed in Diana's favor by what it seems).

\- Oh thank you for that Emma; you really are quite a friend.

Diana says to Emma while Akko inflated her cheeks a little.

\- Jealous Akko?

Whispers Sucy in a provocative tone.

\- Fuck you.

Says Akko eating again.

\- A friend like you even deserves a few chips, do you want them?

Says Jasminka offering the chips to Emma.

\- What flavor are they?

Says Emma.

\- Onion and parsley.

Says Jasminka.

\- It's my favorite; I forgot my wallet in my room, thank you Jasminka! You are amazing, you always save your friends stomach, that's the way I like it.

Says Emma smiling at Jasminka.

\- (I'm getting one more point that! Every day I get closer to Emma, she's so cool, she's brave and she looks a lot like Amanda).

\- Look Emma since the last race I wanted to tell you this, but now that I've seen the way you peed Chloé just left me one more confirmation, you've got balls of steel girl!

Says Amanda.

The girls go back to eating normally while Chloé goes furious to her room, a few hours have passed and Daryl's two daughters have arrived at the door of Leeds castle, they are approached by security witches.

\- We are Merrill and Maryl Cavendish, we come to visit Lucy Watson.

Says Merrill.

\- Let's search them and see if we can release that visit.

Says security.

The security guards search the two of them, they notice that the girls were with a tape, which they say is just a gift from their mother to Lucy Watson, being only a movie, then the two are released and sit in a room where there was a TV with a VHS tape entry, a few minutes later Lucy, appears being taken by guards with handcuffs on her hands, it was noticeable how Watson was a bit sad.

\- So you came... I bet Daryl told you.

Says Lucy after taking a deep breath.

\- She's here already, can we go Merrill?

Says Maryl pulling her sister.

\- Let's stay! Have you ever stopped to think how Mom would feel if we just ignored Lucy? If you can't do that out of hatred for her, do it at least for Mom!

Says Merrill in a more serious tone.

\- All right, I'll do it for Mom, and don't even think we're gonna get even, Lucy Watson, because of you my mother killed herself, she loved you!

Says Maryl in anger.

\- Maryl!

Says Merrill scolding her sister.

\- All right, Merrill, I wouldn't expect another answer... You really are just like your mother.

Says Lucy.

Merrill puts the tape to play on VHS, Daryl shows up crying on the movie and she is very melancholic, so she takes a deep breath.

\- Hey, Lucy... If you're watching this video, it's because I've already taken it for granted... Can I call you my love? Anyway, I revealed to the girls that you're their mother... If you're watching this it's because you survived, I hope you didn't do anything stupid... I also wanted... To ask forgiveness... I delivered you last night... Those slaps on my chest were just me triggering the tape recorder that was on my jacket... I'm really sorry I did that... But it was for your own good...

Says Daryl on the set until Merrill pauses at Lucy's request.

\- Thank you... Mer... Can I call you daughter?

Says Lucy.

\- I don't see a problem.

Says Merrill.

Lucy drags herself further to the side to get closer to the TV and faces Daryl with a tear down her right cheek; she gives a little French kiss on the screen and takes a deep breath.

\- I forgive you Daryl... It's my fault you're gone...

Says Lucy crying.

\- Crocodile tears from Lucy Watson.

Says Maryl in a sarcastic tone.

\- Maryl! If I'd known you were gonna come here and be a bitch, I'd go alone!

Says Merrill in anger.

\- It's not okay... I understand Maryl's anger... But please continue the movie.

Says Lucy Watson.

Merrill replays the movie.

\- I know you must be pissed off that I turned you in... But understand... If you keep this up, you'll become a murderer... Am I being weak? Yes, I am, but I'd rather be weak and happy like my sister always was than sad and "powerful", I just hope that when you get back on the streets, you'll think about it Lucy... I really hope, if you can't do this as my last wish... Do it for yourself... I also wanted to ask you to... Recognize the girls, they're your daughters too, look how big and beautiful they are, I get several marriage proposals from them, Lucy Watson I love you... If living the disturbing past is being weak, then forget that horrible past you had, live a new happy future next to your daughters... This time you spend in prison will serve to reflect on your mistakes and choices, as well as that showing emotion and affection is no sign of weakness... If it were a sign of weakness, I wouldn't be beated the crap out by Laura McLaren who I considered weak... To be honest I admire her, she was strong to put up with all that, now be strong to put up with those years in jail behaving... That's all I have to say for now, goodbye...

Says Daryl on the move until it's over.

\- Daryl...

Says Lucy crying.

\- Do you regret the shit you did?

Says Maryl.

\- Yes I am deeply sorry... I hope one day I can be forgiven at least by you... I promise I'll try to be the mother I never was when I left here, no matter how adult you are...

Says Lucy while she cried.

\- Visiting time is over, Watson!

Says security.

\- I just have to say goodbye... I don't want to ask you to visit me... I've lost my wonderful reputation... now I'm just a criminal... My daughters...

Says Lucy staring at Maryl and Merrill with a singing smile and leaving.

Merrill and Maryl take the tape with them and begin the journey back to the house, which they spent the whole way reflecting on the first encounter with Lucy Watson, Merrill was already thinking of visiting her mother once again, she only wants what she thinks is the best and most certain to do, while Maryl did not like the encounter much and does not think of returning so soon to that place, even more that she feels her reputation as Cavendish at risk.

See you, new witch teachers...


	54. Carlton GP

September 5, 2015, comes the date of the race number 12 of 15 of BBRT, the girls of Luna Nova team were training as usual that day, which had the presence of Croix who went to Luna Nova to train the girls, while Emma watched it and was impressed with the training of the girls, even going to Croix to talk with her, already thinking about next year.

\- I haven't stopped noticing, but the training you do with the girls on your team is really impressive, Mrs. Croix... How can I say...? I don't know if I want to go to EBRC, I'd like to race on your team next year at BBRT.

Says Emma.

\- Emma Bianchi, let me see... That you have talent that I cannot deny, your passing at O'Neill in the last race proves it, but are you sure you do not prefer the Leaf team?

It says Croix with his hand on his chin.

\- I think your training is interesting, it's something that seems to really help and if you were such a bad team you wouldn't be competing in the championship, so I know O'Neill will race at the EBRC next year, you'll have a racer at the time to get podiums and even compete for the title next year.

Says Emma confident.

\- Okay, you're lucky I'm going to continue and even expand my team for next year, but know that you'll go through all the training the girls are going through, I don't want relaxed racers in my team.

Says Croix.

\- So that's a yes?

Says Emma confused.

\- You're in for the 2016 BBRT season and you'll be the first student and racer at Croix Meridies Broom Racing School.

Says Croix shaking Emma's hand.

\- Thank you, Mrs. Croix.

Says Emma smiling at Croix.

\- Thank me by showing good results next year.

Says Croix.

\- (That's right! Now that I have a contract next year on BBRT I can be a champion and so it will be halfway to the WBRC! )

Emma is celebrating her contract very cheerful until she’s interrupted by Diana putting her hand on her shoulder.

\- Hey Emma, we gotta go, the team's calling us.

Says Diana.

\- Right!

Says Emma agreeing with her head.

Emma and Diana take their brooms and start travelling towards Newcastle, Northern Ireland, where the race will be held, Chloé was passing by and even watches the Cavendish leaving with Emma.

\- (So the bitches are going out for a race? I'll try to find out more about it, it might be useful, but for now I'll let this race pass).

Chloé continues her walk that was to the yellow team's room, while Akko and Amanda were finishing their training and both girls play on the grass after finishing that training.

\- These trainings are getting harder and harder, and it's a good thing that there are 3 more races to go before I'm free of this horrible training.

Says Amanda panting.

\- This training what?

Says Croix staring Amanda from above.

\- It's nothing but Croix... I only spoke on impulse...

Says Amanda.

\- (This training is unnecessary of exaggeration, there is no need to stay around knitting the body and forcing everything to even use these muscles, all we do is control the broom, next year I will be free of this at least).

\- It's not because next year you'll be an EBRC racer that this is reason enough to speak ill of our team, you're still here, so behave yourself O’Neill.

Says Croix with her arms crossed.

\- (I'm already getting sick of it, I can't even get into trouble, I can't take all the grades I want and I still have to obey her! Croix isn't even a teacher anymore, but shit! )

\- Okay, Croix, I just made a mistake.

Says Amanda.

\- Look, I know how boring I am and how I catch your foot, I bet you're even complaining in your head, I know you think my training is useless, that you want your freedom, but this discipline is necessary for you to become a top racer.

Says Croix.

\- But I don't want to be a top racers, I'm just here to get my new type of broom racing recognized.

Says Amanda.

\- For this to be accomplished there is a whole way, don't think that just showing videos on the internet that will make your broom racing type be recognized, first you will need the permission of the witch council, then you still need to be recognized by Harriet and Freya from BRA, who are responsible for all the organization of a broom racing event, after that who knows you get your goal. I was forgetting that you will need money too, so I am training you to be a top racer, broom races give a lot of money, but only the hardest.

Says Croix.

\- I think I understand a little Croix, but does training have to be that hard?

Says Amanda.

\- You'll thank me one day in the future, now let's get to what matters most today.

Says Croix blinking to Amanda.

Akko was listening to all the discussion from Croix and Amanda and was impressed that no fight happened; it seemed a lot that O'Neill would resign, so the girls start prepare for the trip to the track of the BBRT team Carlton, is the only one located in Northern Ireland, being a decisive race for Akko.

Championship standings:

1st: Diana Cavendish (Scotland) (Leaf) 82 points

2nd: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari (Japan) (Luna Nova) 80 points

3rd: Emma Bianchi (Brazil) (Leaf) 50 points

4th: Amanda O'Neill (USA) (Luna Nova) 47 points

5th: Megan Jordan (Ireland) (Bekkerts) 41 points

6th: Isabel Harrington (England) (Bekkerts) 24 points

The free practice was happening, Diana was dominating that session with a time of 1:08:112, a little faster than the pole position of the previous year, while Akko was with a time of 1:08:156, the two were constantly competing for more than just a free practice, while Amanda, Megan and Emma were also competing very close to Diana and Akko, in the last rounds of BBRT the 3 showed that they were talented, even if they are no longer in the championship dispute, it was a free practice session somewhat normal, until the qualification began.

The weather was a bit cloudy, but it didn't seem to have a chance of rain, until a wet wind starts to pass and some teams decide to put the qualifying set-up, Akko was the one who got the provisional pole with a time of 1:07:751, the Leaf team decides to wait a bit more to see if the rain would fall, Akko even returns to the pits confident.

\- It was a little faster than the time Diana got on her test at that track, but that's what I was able to get off that track.

Says Akko taking off her gloves.

\- Now we have to hope it starts raining if it can't be a chance for Diana and Emma to pass us by.

Says Amanda while I was having a soda.

\- That's if you can beat me.

Says Akko confident.

The weather is passing and the dark clouds start to pass, it does not rain during qualifying which leaves perfect for Diana and Emma to start the qualifying session, but in the Luna Nova team the broomsticks were already being adjusted for the race, Croix only recommended for the two to focus more on the race, even if they lose pole position, which really happened, when Emma Bianchi got the best weather and her second pole position with 1:07:211, followed by Diana with 1:07:303, even Megan Jordan managed a time ahead of Akko with 1:07:595, so Kagari would have to start in fourth position.

The race is about to start and Akko didn't even know what position she was going to start, and she was even a bit shocked to discover that she was going to start fourth, at the same time surprised to know about Emma Bianchi's pole position, so the girls line up for the race, a slight drizzle had started, the Luna Nova team chose to start with rain wings, which give more speed in turns during the rain, but in the dry they deteriorate very fast.

\- (I hope it really starts raining... our strategy needs to work... If I win this race is another chance to be champion, now I just need focus).

The lights go out, Akko came out a little slow and was soon overtaken by Amanda, falling to fifth place, but that did not stop her from taking the position back in the first corner, Emma maintains the lead, while Diana was almost overtaken by Megan Jordan, the dispute in the front was really close, the 5 witches were well placed, in the third corner Kagari was at a strong pace and soon passed Megan Jordan and Diana Cavendish at the same time, Now she was in second place, it doesn't take long and in the penultimate corner of Carlton's circuit, Akko passes Emma in an impressive way, it was a hairpin bend, where her broom ends up skidding and the overtaking is done skidding in front of Emma which had no choice but to reduce, that lap was fantastic for Akko, all the stands vibrated seeing those overtaking, even in the pits rival teams clapped for Kagari's performance.

\- (I did it! Now all I need is to keep my pace and win this race, although it's an interesting track now that it's raining).

Akko continues with her race pace and was doing very well, while Amanda had run in the penultimate corner and was passed by 10 racers staying in the fourteenth position, but soon in the next lap she manages to recover passing 7 racers in the second lap, staying in seventh position again, what facilitated her was the accident that happened between the eighth place that ended up affecting another 3 racers.

The race continues by laps, Amanda was slowly racing as if her life depended on it, while Akko was in a comfortable lead, Diana even passes Emma on lap 5, but even with the track all clear, it was impossible for Cavendish to reach Akko who took up to half a second advantage of it per lap, the brooms of the Luna Nova team were the fastest in the race and this was clear when O'Neill was already in fifth place again, the next one that needed to pass was Emma Bianchi who was 6 seconds ahead

It doesn't take long and Amanda passes Emma Bianchi into third position with ease on lap 13, while Akko decides to stop at the pit stop for dry weather wings that would last for the rest of the race, she was holding a quiet first position and the weather was already dry again, Then after a very fast stop the Kagari still comes out 11 seconds ahead of Diana, who also for wings of dry weather only more adherent, they increase the speed in turns much more, but they deteriorate quickly, the dispute remains intense, but it was impossible to reach Akko even with the most adherent wings.

In lap 14 Amanda decides to stop and Emma too but she withdrew because of an instability in the magic orb that was noticed, at that moment Akko was 21 seconds ahead of Diana, the recommendations given by Croix to Kagari were for her to go with everything that the race would be hers, which does not slow her down even a little, that even with wings of less grip, it was still clear that Akko could open the lead over Diana.

It was lap 21 and Akko gets the fastest lap of the race, her wings were at the top of the grip, while Diana started to face difficulties and decided to stop at the boxes to change wings which made her lose a few more seconds, When Cavendish returned to the track she was already 46 seconds behind Akko and knew she would not have a chance to win unless her girlfriend had some kind of reliability problem, as well as being surprised by Amanda who was slowly approaching Diana, in the stands Laura was apprehensive and tense watching, while Hannah was cheering for her girlfriend.

\- Go Amanda!

Says Hannah.

\- Go, Diana! You'll make it!

Says Laura.

\- It's only a matter of time before my girlfriend wins again, Mrs. McLaren, you can clearly see that my girlfriend will pass.

Says Hannah.

\- Don’t get excited, only because my daughter just left the pit stop, the wings still have to get used to the track, she takes a few laps for it to happen and...

Says Laura until she was interrupted by Hannah's celebration when she saw Amanda overtaking Diana.

\- Go, love! You're the fastest racer of them all!

Says Hannah jumping of joy.

\- That luck of yours will run out.

Says Laura sitting up inflating her cheeks.

\- Just yourself to act like a child and relax love, it's just a race.

Says Bernadette cuddling her wife.

\- This is our daughter's chance to be champion love!

Says Laura inflating her cheeks.

\- With Akko racing like that?

Says Bernadette.

Bernadette was right, Akko was really going with everything and was way ahead while Diana was starting to reach Amanda, but her broom wasn't going fast enough, on lap 28 of 30 Akko even turns on Diana and is impressed.

\- (What, I'm taking a lap over Diana? I'm really impressed with my pace, but so that’s mean I've been around everyone? I haven't seen Amanda in the whole race)

Akko soon takes the last lap and crosses the finish line 55 seconds ahead of Amanda and one lap or more over of all under third place, Diana finishes the race in third closing the podium, which was strange, it was Diana's worst result so far, not counting the DNF, Akko is still in second place due to the scoring system counting only the 10 best results, but is getting closer and closer to Diana, who now scored for the last time, needing a better result than a second place to gain more points, as Emma left the race, Amanda managed to climb to third position.

Championship standings:

1st: Diana Cavendish (Scotland) (Leaf) 88 points

2nd: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari (Japan) (Luna Nova) 84 points

3rd: Amanda O'Neill (USA) (Luna Nova) 54 points

4th: Emma Bianchi (Brazil) (Leaf) 50 points

5th: Megan Jordan (Ireland) (Bekkerts) 43 points

6th: Isabel Harrington (England) (Bekkerts) 25 points

At the podium ceremony Diana and Akko got wet with soda and kissed as usual, it was something so common that no one was more shocked, while Amanda then wet the two and the two girls pick O'Neill up on her lap and cheer, after the podium ceremony, Laura and Bernadette go to Akko and Diana.

\- Akko! That's it, girl! The championship is yours if you continue like this.

Says Laura hugging Akko.

\- Thank you, Mrs. McLaren.

Says Akko.

\- And you Diana? What happened in this race?

Says Laura staring at Diana.

\- I don't know! My broom was losing power since the last stop, and to make matters worse I didn't know it was about to be overtaken, but what impressed me was O'Neill's pace, when she passed me it was really going fast.

Says Diana.

\- Leaf's brooms, as always have a low confidence, but don't be like that, just preserve a little during the races, you don't need to win them all, holding a second place can also give you chances to be champion.

Says Laura patting Diana on the back.

\- But I already do that.

Says Diana.

\- Then do better, you're my daughter.

Says Laura in a more serious tone.

Laura doesn't hold the tone seriously and ends up laughing, which makes the other girls laugh, Diana and Akko say goodbye to Cavendish's mothers and go to Luna Nova with Emma and Amanda, talking on the way back about the race and what happened to each one during it, the girls were impressed that Amanda was actually going with everything, closing her gap with Diana each lap.

See you, racers witches...


	55. Sabotage

9 September 2015, The first week in the second year in Luna Nova passed and for Akko it was much better than last year, she is very admired by many students in the class who before were laughing at her lack of experience, her relationship with Diana is very different from the same day the year before, the "boring bitch" was now her girlfriend, the friends of Diana were girlfriends of her two best friends, The teachers who stayed in Croix's place were very well received, they really proved to be very funnier, it was a day like any other, the girls were chatting of habit and playing video games in the basement of the green team, while Constanze and Keiko were working on the brooms of the Luna Nova team, Emma was also there and she was already very used to the girls, until watching Jasminka she releases a question to the witch who was eating snacks.

\- Jasminka, I wonder why you eat all the time? Not for nothing, but every time I'm here you're eating, even sleeping you eat?

Says Emma curious.

\- I, uh... I don't know how to explain... I have to eat... It's not of my own free will... There's something about me that makes me eat...

Says Jasminka while he ate.

\- Like a demon or a monster? Look, I had an aunt grandmother who also lived by eating; my grandmother always surprised me and even asked her to stop, one day she got into a diet.

Says Emma.

\- And what happened?

Says Jasminka curious.

\- My grandmother told me that my aunt grandmother became a monster, it was like the monster Vajarois, this monster began to attack her and the house and eat everything around, that day almost the whole farm of my family was destroyed... When it was all over, my aunt grandmother was lying on the ground and still hungry, she told me that when she was younger she had eaten a jelly she found in a jar thinking it was normal jelly, but it was actually the monster.

Says Emma counting on animation.

\- And she cured herself of that?

Says Jasminka.

\- Oh, yes, she lived like that all the time, my grandmother was trying to find a cure for it and when she had, I was already born and she had died.

Says Emma.

\- Whoa! I thought I'd never be able to talk about it to anyone, but I think I have that same monster that your aunt grandma had.

Says Jasminka.

\- I figured as much. If you want, I'll ask my grandmother to send me the recipe for the antidote, I'll make it and get rid of it.

Says Emma blinking to Jasminka.

\- But how will I ever thank you for that...

Says Jasminka looking down.

\- If healing, it must be horrible to live like this, every night is a constant fear of becoming a monster and I do not wish this to anyone, least of all to a friend.

Says Emma.

While the girls were whispering from afar, it would not be long before the three couples knew about Jasminka starting to like Emma, on the recommendation of Diana and Barbara, the other girls would just watch the future couple.

\- Jasminka didn't even open up to us about this monster and soon this Emma gets it, I get more and more amazed by this girl every day.

Says Amanda.

\- You're more surprised? And for me, you're not surprised?

Says Hannah pulling Amanda's ears.

\- Ouch! I admire her, but you're the only person I have more admiration for, you jealous one!

Says Amanda by putting her hand on her ears.

\- You look like two kids together.

Says Akko laughing at Hannah and Amanda.

\- And you and Diana are a super mature couple?

Says Amanda in a sarcastic tone.

\- Girls! Stop fighting; I want to hear Emma and Jasminka talk.

Says Barbara with her hands on both girls.

Jasminka hugs Emma, making her come out of the ground due to the difference in height which leaves the Brazilian a little flushed due to her breasts touching the Russian's face a little bit accidentally.

\- Sorry about that Emma... It's just that you have no idea how this helps me.

Says Jasminka blushing.

\- It was nothing, it's just that I'm a little dull because... I'm a lesbian...

Says Emma blushing.

\- No problem, most girls here are too and if you start liking someone don't be afraid to tell.

Says Jasminka smiling at Emma.

\- I know... But it's just that I'm a very direct person, when it comes to these things, if I liked someone I wouldn't delay in acting.

Says Emma blinking to Jasminka

Meanwhile in the corridors of the intermediate teams' floor, Chloé was as always complaining about Diana and how Luna Nova was getting more and more next to Cavendish and Akko too, what made her even more furious, was knowing that Kagari did not have witch descendants, in one of those complaints from the French, someone ends up listening and calling her attention.

\- You shouldn't be complaining so openly, Miss Depailler.

Says Finellan with her arms crossed.

\- Oh, Professor Finellan, did you hear everything?

Says Chloé turning a little ashamed.

\- Someone could hear your complaints, come to my office immediately so I can have a serious talk with you, Miss Depailler.

Says Finellan in a more serious tone.

\- (Oh really, now the teacher who's a Diana Cavendish bitch is going to scold me just because I was complaining! Where's the freedom of speech in this fucking place)

Chloé goes with Finellan to her room, where the teacher closes the door and uses a spell to make it impossible to hear noises, Depailler sits in the armchair that was somewhat soft, it was impressive the luxury and organization of that room, so Finellan takes a tea kit and offers the French witch who gets slightly confused.

\- What's the point of all this? I was just complaining about Professor Finellan, am I going to get any marks or lose points in your discipline because of that?

Says Chloé confused.

\- I heard all your complaining, just like you I don't like Miss Kagari at all and you're a very talented student, I'm not silly, I know you tried to hold on to Miss Cavendish two years ago, last year I lost a lot of my admiration and respect for Cavendish, even more so after this relationship with Kagari began.

Say Finellan while you have some tea.

\- And where are you going with this teacher?

Says Chloé even more confused.

\- Are you in the mood to be approved that semester in my discipline? You'll be free to take my classes for the whole semester.

Says Finellan with a malicious smile.

\- I'd like to, but what do I have to do?

Says Chloé.

\- Just sabotage the brooms of the Luna Nova team, which are in the basement of the green team, plant these little chips that cause a failure in the brooms, one thing I cannot accept is to see a Japanese woman win a competition traditionally British.

Says Finellan holding a chip.

\- And why are broom races so important? From what I remember, Diana doesn't run on the Luna Nova team.

Says Chloé with his hand on his chin.

\- I will only guarantee the championship to Cavendish and that will make Miss Kagari give up this dream, I can't allow a worldly one to be at the top of the most prestigious competition in the witch world.

Says Finellan.

\- I will help Professor Finellan, if these broom races are so precious for the reputation of witches, I'm with you and I can't allow a mundane one to get that high either.

Says Chloé.

\- All you need to do is put this chip on the broom handle, it will automatically make the connection with the whole broom center, on the day of the race I will also need your presence, press this button and so her broom as well as her teammate will stop working.

Says Finellan pointing to the controls.

\- But when should I do that?

Says Chloé taking the controls.

\- Preferably now, the race starts on this Friday, it's the only event they will have the qualifying session and training free one day before the real race.

Says Finellan giving the chips to Chloé.

\- You have my word, Professor Finellan, I will do my best to make this plan work.

Says Chloé taking the chips and putting them in his pocket.

\- You're gonna need an invisibility cloak, take my wardrobe.

Says Finellan pointing to the wardrobe.

\- If you have a cloak of invisibility, why didn't you do it yourself?

Says Chloé.

\- Because I don't want to risk being caught and I'm not old enough to be running around and squatting all the time, just like sneaking around the student's room, if a student is caught doing this, she'll only serve one punishment, but if I'm caught I could be thrown out.

Says Finellan.

\- And what makes you trust that I won't turn you in if I get caught?

Says Chloé taking the invisibility cloak.

\- If you get caught, I promise I'll keep my promise if you don't tell anyone who made you do it.

Says Finellan taking Chloé seriously.

Chloé agrees with the head and leaves Professor Finellan's class already wearing the invisibility cloak, which was the first time she had ever worn something like this.

\- (I could use this to spy on Diana Cavendish taking a bath! I never stopped to think about the usefulness of this cape... But it's better not to risk too much, I'll just take a quick walk in the blue team room, I want to see what's going on there).

Chloé climbs onto the floor of the luxurious teams and even looks with a bit of anger because in all the years she studied in Luna Nova, she had never touched that place, the bedroom doors were double, there was a velvet carpet passing through the entire corridor, a sign above the doors signaled the teams until she reached the blue team's bedroom door and noticed that there was no one in the corridors.

\- Open sesame.

Says Chloé using a spell to enter the room.

When Chloé noticed that it was empty, there was nobody in any of the rooms, Depailler barely found cell phones or photos of the girls from the blue team, which made her very angry and made her leave the room, closing the door with the spell "Close sesame", so the goal of the Frenchwoman became to go to the basement of the green team, which had two entrances, one through the slide on Constanze's bed and the other through the underground floors, it didn't take long and soon Chloé managed to get into the basement of the green team, where most of the girls and the three couples were, while Constanze and Keiko were with their tools assembling the brooms.

\- (What the fuck! I'll have to wait here for these two to finish the job, if I'm not mistaken, these are their brooms, if that's not enough, I'm still seeing Diana Cavendish and the mundane clinging from far away!)

\- Hey Cons, Akko's broom is ready, let's get some rest.

Says Keiko holding a wrench and putting it in the toolbox.

\- How about a relaxing bath?

Says Constanze stanbot.

\- It's a great idea, I'm all greased up and I need a bath.

Says Keiko passing the gloves inside the neckline of the shirt.

\- Keiko that disgusting, I suck at this place, if that was an excuse for me to pass the hand there, you did it.

Says Constanze stanbot while Constanze inflates his cheeks.

\- (Fucking gross, I'm glad those two mechanics are going to take a bath).

Keiko and Constanze go holding hands to the basement bathroom while Chloé begins to act, the Depailler, decides to put two chips on Akko's broom and none on Amanda's broom, leaving the chips hidden under the broom straw.

\- (No need to sabotage O'Neill's broom, and with two chips I'll have double efficiency in this sabotage, so Diana becomes the champion and she'll thank me one day for that, without this one of throwing her precious family's reputation in the garbage by dating this mundane one, she should only date a noblewoman! Or better yet, just me! One day I'll have the beautiful curves of Cavendish for me hon hon).

Chloé snuck out of the green team basement, while the girls hadn't even noticed the strange movement, they were too focused on Emma and Jasminka's conversation, until Bianchi faced the three couples.

\- You guys don't have anything to do, do you? What's so special about you all the time looking at me? Are you in love with me? You want to call me for a threesome?

Says Emma with her arms crossed.

\- It's not that Emma, we were just...

Says Amanda gesturing.

\- Look I'm not silly, no, you're looking at the conversation I'm having with Jasminka, What's so interesting about our conversation?

Says Emma, as Jasminka dripped with sweat and nervousness.

\- We just wanted to know about Jas, eating all the time, right, girls?

Says Amanda.

\- It's just a silly monster, I've even sent a message to my grandmother, but if it's another reason and it's what I'm thinking... Just leave me alone! Will time alone say that or not, Capiche?

Says Emma.

\- Okay, Emma, I'm sorry, but then let's just forget about it and have fun.

Says Diana taking controller and giving it to Emma.

\- While the message doesn't arrive I'll play with you, I think I'll need a little help making the potion.

Says Emma taking control.

The girls play a little while Chloé finally arrives at teacher Finellan's class and takes off the invisibility cloak, which she had to return.

\- It took a while, I hope you didn't use that invisibility cloak to spy on other girls taking baths in their rooms, you're the only disgusting lesbian that's acceptable.

Says Finellan while she had tea.

\- It was complicated, the two mechanics were still working on the brooms, luckily I got there in time for them to finish so I had to wait, and another thing, I found out what the broom of the mundane was and put two chips in it.

Says Chloé putting the cover on the couch.

\- You what?

Says Finellan spitting the tea.

\- I put two chips in the broom of the mundane, so if one doesn't work the other works, O'Neill's not competing for the title is she?

Says Chloé.

\- Only with a chip would be enough, I do not know what happens with the chips, can cause a worse accident, I just hope that nothing bad happens, even so, did an excellent job Miss Depailler, I will fulfill my deal and leave you free of my classes for this semester, I know you do not need to study in Luna Nova and already know enough to graduate, I just hope Miss Kagari will have to leave the race in a mysterious way, this can even raise suspicions and affect Croix.

Says Finellan with a malicious smile.

\- The former teacher?

Says Chloé curious.

\- That damned, I hate her, all the students liked her, the director Holbrooke passed the cloth for the absurdities that she let pass in class, this thing that goes against the principle of magic, she kept mixing technology with magic and this is absurd and still advocated the entry of worldly students here in Luna Nova, to become witches.

Says Finellan.

\- I'll be honest, I didn't like her for these reasons either, but how will this affect former Professor Croix?

Says Chloé curious.

\- She is the head behind the Luna Nova team in BBRT, if an accident happens with Miss Kagari and she has the responsibility.

Says Finellan.

\- So this plan is perfect, I never thought you were such a cool teacher Finellan.

Says Chloé smiling at Finellan.

See you, sabotage witches...

Name: Chloé Depailler

Date of birth: 10 March 1997.

Place of birth: Nice, France (French).

Occupation: Student in Luna Nova (2013-2014,2015), former student of the Paris Academy of Witches (2014-2015).

Height: 1.69m (5'7")

Weight: 56 kg (123 lbs)

Color and appearance of hair: Yellowish blonde, long that reaches to the back, a little wavy, with a large pompadour made with her bangs.

Eye color: dark brown.

Body aspect: Pale Caucasian skin, thin, small breasts, occidental eyes, triangular nose, large hips.

Chloé was one of Sarah Bernhardt's teammates before she started the magical teaching years in Luna Nova, she comes from a very rich and noble family in France, the witches of the Depailler family, her influence comes even in big events that occurred in the same country, such as the French revolution, Napoleonic wars, First and Second World War, because of that she expected special treatment when she arrived at what was known as the best witch academy in Europe, but it was not quite like that and to make matters worse the teachers were all the time admiring the student who was not even in the years of magic teaching called Diana Cavendish, which generated a little more hatred for being a British student, Chloé wanted to show everyone that she was much better and much more talented than Cavendish and that she also deserved the respect that her surname carries, But when the blue team entered as guests and won the same she got a deep hatred to the point of transferring to another academy of witches, in Paris she had up to a great year and won his so acclaimed respect, but it was necessary that Chloé conclude the third year in Luna Nova by demand of the Depailler family.


	56. Ness Broom Raceway part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diakko smut warning at the end of this chapter

11 September 2015, The free training and qualification day begins, the girls racing in BBRT were released from classes on the day and went to Inverness, Scotland, a town in the Highlands region on the shores of the legendary Loch Ness, Keiko, Constanze, Amanda, Emma, Diana and Akko would have to stay in a hotel, since they were going to stay for the race that will happen the next day, the lodging was free and was paid by the whole BBRT association for all the ruracers, administrators, mechanics and others who work at BBRT, it was very close to the Ness Broom Raceway, after they stayed, Diana and Akko lie in bed together and look at the ceiling.

\- Who knew we'd be so far away...

Says Diana.

\- I always dreamed of that day, Ness Broom Raceway is one of my favorite tracks, I remember I played a lot at Witches Prix 4, like I loved those hours playing...

Says Akko taking a breath of relief.

\- I also love WP4, it's my favorite MahouStation 2 game, Ness Broom Raceway was my third favorite track, only lost to Salem GP and Nordschileife, I don't know how it was putting a track that only cars compete in a race game, in real life it would be deadly.

Says Diana in a cheerful tone.

\- Hey Diana, what do you say we play after we get back from the race?

Says Akko.

\- Of course! I'd love to, I'll tell you a little secret I found out about this game, I could start the events again and win the prizes all over again...

Says Diana before Akko interrupts her.

\- And do the race in Capri GP, several times to win the Zaibatsu HSC Rally raid broom that was worth 250 thousand credits, yes I know this trick Diana, also used a lot to get the 4 brooms of the World Broom Endurance Tournament.

Says Akko.

\- I thought I was the only one, who knew this trick, but you still wouldn't let me complete it, I used a more advanced tactic. You know the HSP 190 DBM that was used in the last license? So I got it in the Schwarzwad league B and used it in the Deutsche Besen Meisterschaft championship, as slow as the broom was slower than the others I won and the prize was soon the HSP CKK WBET proto, it was worth 743,000 credits plus the more than 150,000 credits I earned for participating in the championship, so I never got short money.

Says Diana.

\- Whoa! I remember this event, I used the same HSP 190 and it was funny how it was the slowest and still I won, I never thought about this tactic, I only put together several Zaibatsu HSC and always got little money, because I put together several just to sell when the day came.

Says Akko.

\- See that? You learned something new today.

Says Diana standing over Akko and putting her finger on Akko's nose.

\- I love you so much Diana...

Says Akko kissing Akko.

\- I also love you my ruby eye Japanese, this will be a race that the biggest rival will not be our opponents, but the track, but do not think I will make it easy for you to win more points from me in this championship, even if you won twice in a row, this is a track that I know every braking point and the right speed of every corner.

Says Diana with her finger on Akko's chest.

\- So let's do this, if I get the pole position today, you're gonna have to surprise me with some hot surprises, because I'm hungry for cabbage today.

Says Akko biting his lips.

\- And I'm also hungry for a cute little Japanese girl, if I get the pole position, you'll have to surprise me.

Says Diana passing her tongue through her lips.

\- We've never done that fucking thing after qualifying.

Says Akko stirring up Diana's bunches.

\- Of course Akko, it was all on the same day and now they separated in two different days, and I even found it a bit strange at first, but I prefer it this way, the tracks that will come are the WBRC officers, the number of laps is even the same, so I understand why they make this one to separate in two days, the mechanics need to leave the brooms ready.

Says Diana.

\- I think it's much better that way and... Hey Diana, how about a quickie till they call us?

Says Akko touching her hair and biting her lips.

When the two start kissing, a call is heard for the runners to come to the track, then the two face each other, change clothes and go together to the Ness Broom Raceway, it was a very long track with a length of 34.65km being the largest of the BBRT and one of the largest broom racing tracks, Until 1923 it was the stage of the Scottish WBRC GP until it was exchanged for the Highlands Raceway which was much safer, which did not leave out of participating in BBRT, one thing that draws attention is its very high speed session with high speed corners that were made in the first sectors, Until reaching the last ones that lowered the speed a lot, the same track is the scene of the 24 hours of Ness, one of the most important events in the broom racing world, which is an even older race than the creation of WBRC, having its origin since 1542, Laura McLaren was one of the great WBRC champions who achieved the feat of winning this challenge of racing for 24 hours in a dangerous and very high speed track, the race is usually held in June and July, requiring only courage and a common broom, being the record of Laura McLaren's track in 1997 with a lap of 3:13:761, with an average speed of 645 km/h, a little faster than the previous record holder who was Sarah Campbell Cavendish with 3:20:009 with an average speed of 639 km/h in 1655, no matter how fast the BBRT brooms are, they can't get near the speed of a very powerful witch with a common broom.

The free practice starts and it is a one and a half hour session, different from the other races that the free practice session lasted only half an hour, Akko was the first to go out for a lap and just as Kagari leaves the track she faces the huge straight of more than 8km, 2km longer than the old Mulsanne straight at Le Mans with only a few light turns that are made by accelerating, the speed achieved reaches the brooms limit which is 700 km/h in the fastest part of the straight, known as Forest straight for passing through a forest on the outskirts of Lake Ness.

\- (I've never been this fast on a broom! And since that straight is relaxing... And dangerous too, the trees are on my side, if the broom escapes here, I'm finished; no wonder this track has stopped being part of the WBRC)

Akko arrives at the end of the straight and remembers to brake where the speed decreases a lot, after a short straight she arrives at Loch Ness straight, another long straight about 4km long, and passes by the session known as Loch Ness Esses, a medium speed S turn session, after that she has a session that passes between and over Lake Ness, until she arrives at the start where the Inverness Castle is, after 2 more laps Akko got the best time with 3:58:991 with an average speed of 524 km/h, then Kagari arrives in the pits for the broom to be refueled, as each lap consumed a lot of fuel from the broom.

\- Amanda you will enjoy this track, the speed at Forest Straight is something you will be impressed by and it is relaxing, hold that speed for almost 1 minute, and the trees look like a blur.

Says animated Akko.

\- You're too excited for just one track.

Says Amanda.

\- Have you ever played Witches Prix 4?

Says Akko.

\- I've never played, I've always found it dull to play a racing game that tries to simulate.

Says Amanda.

\- Um, so you'll never understand the feeling of running here.

Says Akko inflating his cheeks.

\- Come on, Amanda! Your turn.

Says Croix.

\- Let's see if that's all this lead.

Says Amanda climbing on her broom.

While Amanda started to lap in free practice, Akko's broom got refueled and Kagari started to go for another second round, while Diana finished her first free practice round with a time of 4:00:001, while Amanda arrived from her practice laps and got goose bumps and jumps with joy with the intensity of the track, she didn't take long and soon Akko arrived in the pits, still keeping a time close to the first round.

\- You were right Akko, this clue is insane! The speed... It seemed like I was going to die, now I feel like running a lot more on it.

Says Amanda.

\- You could try racing in Ness 24 hours, one day in the future.

Says Akko.

\- You got a 24-hour race on that? How can anyone stand to be on a broom for 24 hours?

Says Amanda.

\- Diana's mother held out and even won from 1995 to 1997.

Says Akko.

The free practice session ends with a blink of an eye, the four runners, were very concentrated and loved to run on that track, the qualifying session begins, it's just an hour to take the best time, the girls of the Luna Nova team, already leave the pits with everything to get the provisional pole, while the girls of the Leaf team wait a little, passing the finish line, Akko takes the provisional pole with 3:58:112, while Amanda takes second place with 3:59:653, until Megan Jordan of the Bekkerts team passes to O'Neill with a time of 3:58:988, it doesn't take long and soon the girls of the Leaf team come out of the pits, Diana makes a time of 3:58:004 taking the provisional pole and Emma makes a time of 3:58:500 getting third place.

The dispute for pole position lies between Diana, Emma and Akko, constantly lowering each other's time by fractions of a second, with the highest maximum speed record set by Emma Bianchi at 704 km/h on the Forest Straight, until the last 10 minutes of qualifying are reached and the teams begin to set the brooms for qualifying.

\- So Akko, don't mind if Diana gets the pole position, just concentrate on getting the best time possible and on the track, there are only 10 minutes left, each lap takes almost 4 minutes to complete, do the first lap more slowly and the second do with everything, if you are lucky you can get a third lap.

Says Croix.

\- Right!

Says Akko climbing the broom.

Akko comes out of the pits with everything and Amanda hears the same recommendations from Croix, and then comes out of the pits 30 seconds later, the girls from Leaf team come out a little after, Diana comes out around 9:00 and Emma at the mark of 8:30, while Megan Jorgan comes out at the mark of 8:45, it's only a matter of time before one of the five takes the provisional pole, the brooms were much faster than before, Akko is the first to pass the Forest straight and reaches 707 km/h, but is soon overtaken by Megan Jordan who maintained the highest speed record in the qualifying session with 709 km/h.

She was at 5:00 and Akko was the first to cross to do the qualifying lap, Kagari is not afraid and decides to go with everything in that lap, her concentration was something impressive, she was at a point where she did not hear anything and the movements flowed naturally, when crossing the Forest straight she does not go faster than the previous lap, but for Loch Ness This is where Akko shows that he was gaining time, finishing the lap with a time of 3:56:344, it slows down and goes into the pit lane before the Forest Straight, as the track was too long, it goes into the pit lane and sits in an armchair watching the laps of Emma, Amanda, Diana and Megan.

\- (Let's see who will pass me now, it was a perfect ride and I can't wait for the reward Diana will give me as a gift).

While looking at the screen, Amanda was the first to pass with 3:58:102, taking the third position, O'Neill as well as Akko decides to enter the pits, soon after Diana is the next to pass the line with 3:57:876, keeping the second position, but Cavendish was not going with everything and decides to do the qualifying lap in the last, while Megan and Emma, both pass Amanda O'Neill in qualifying and return to the pits.

\- Damn it! They always pass me by, what do they have that I don't have?

Says frustrated Amanda.

\- You did a good run today Amanda, they are just much more concentrated and must have set up the broom better than us.

Says Akko.

\- Our mechanics who didn't configure right by...

Says Amanda until Akko interrupts her.

\- Amanda! It's not the mechanics' responsibility if you don't understand anything about setting up a broom for a certain kind of race.

Says Akko as Keiko and Constanze stared at Amanda in anger.

Akko focuses again watching Diana's return, Cavendish going a bit fast in the first sector, having a better time than Akko, coming out of there 1 second ahead, which made Akko very apprehensive, until Diana arrives at Loch Ness Esses where the Cavendish loses a little time, but still close to Akko, until the Cavendish's broom takes a small skid on the curve of the Inverness castle which cost fractions of precious seconds leaving the Cavendish with a time of 3:56:771, Akko breathed a sigh of relief and began to leap for joy.

\- I did it! I'm in pole position! I'm getting closer and closer to being champion!

Says Akko jumping for joy.

\- Whoa Akko, it's just a front drop advantage.

Says Amanda.

As Diana was the last to pass the finish line, the qualifying session ended right there, being the starting grid in sequence Akko/Diana/Emma/Megan/Amanda, the girls arrive at the hotel and meet Hannah and the girls from Luna Nova there.

\- Hannah? What are you doing here, love?

Says confused Amanda.

\- Isn't it obvious? I came here to watch my beloved race and decided to call the girls too.

Says Hannah hugging Amanda.

\- You win that championship from your spoiled girlfriend.

Says Sucy.

\- Sucy!

Says Akko inflating his cheeks.

\- Come on my love, I have to take you to be rewarded yet heh.

Says Diana biting her lips and picking Akko up on her lap.

\- Baby, I'm dull with everyone watching me being carried like this.

Says Akko blushing.

\- Awww, how cute.

They say Lotte and Barbara.

Diana takes Akko to their room, while the girls were talking to each other, even Jasminka came to Inverness to cheer for Emma, after the Brazilian had made the potion that cured her of the monster, the two got very close, when they arrived in the room Cavendish laid Akko on the spring mattress that made Kagari bounce a little.

\- So, love, what do you have to please me today?

Says Akko with a perverted smile.

\- I was thinking of just going the old-fashioned way.

Says Diana undressing.

\- I like your idea Diana, but I want to see that little body of yours undressing sensually for me.

Says Akko biting his lips.

\- Oh, but I'm already doing that.

Says Diana after taking off her racing suit entirely.

\- So you're in black lingerie today? It got sexy, love.

Says Akko.

\- I'm naked now heh.

Says Diana slowly taking off her lingerie.

\- Same kitty Diana, but you're still dressed.

Says Akko biting his lips.

\- You're right, I'm still wearing gloves.

Says Diana taking the glove out of her left hand slowly and holding it with her mouth while she blinks to Akko who was not resisting and begins to undress.

\- You are so beautiful my love, now it's time to see who will win this race.

Says Akko taking off his racingsuit with a bit of difficulty.

\- You want a little help?

Says Diana sitting next to Akko who inflates her cheeks by agreeing.

Diana begins to help Akko take off her racing suit as she bites Kagari's neck and goes down the collarbone, slowly taking off Akko's racing suit as she starts fingering Kagari with the finger that was without gloves.

\- You want the main meal now, you perverted cabbage?

Says Akko moaning.

\- Better take the whole package off before I eat my product.

Whispers Diana in Akko's ear.

Diana helps Akko get totally naked and they both throw the rest of their clothes into the room as they begin to kiss, Diana still had her glove on her right hand and Akko also had her glove on the same hand.

\- I had an idea here, a race between the two of us who are the first to release the juice loses, it's not worth biting and just use the left hand to stimulate the other and the hand with the glove can be used to pat the other's ass or pass through the body.

Says Akko.

\- Jesus Akko, those gloves are sweaty.

Says Diana taking off her glove.

\- But is it still a good idea?

Says Akko.

\- Good idea will be you losing as usual.

Says Diana sticking her finger in Akko's pussy.

\- Hmm, Diana... I love you...

Says Akko moaning.

Diana and Akko were masturbating each other with their bodies glued together, while they were kissing, it was getting quite intense, when they were stopping kissing, the two were moaning, the Cavendish as always started purring when it got more intense, until Akko even resisting was the first to release the pussy juice, But it didn't take long and Diana also let go, the two of them face each other and kiss a little more, they clean up the mess, but it wasn't over, there was still one more round just that it would be a session of scissors, which Cavendish was more in the mood for, after a whole day of loving each other they lay down and decide to watch a little TV together.

See you, pole position witches...


	57. Ness Broom Raceway part 2

12 September 2015, Diana and Akko wake up in the morning staring at each other, Kagari gives a good morning french kiss to her girlfriend still naked because of last night and gets out of bed, get hit by a slap on the ass from the Cavendish who received a perverted smile from Akko.

\- A morning slap huh?

Says Akko.

\- Yes my love, have you noticed that you have a heart made of bites right in your hip?

Says Diana smiling at Akko.

\- Diana... You are always the most mature one out of bed, but when it comes to sex, the girls mock me all the time because of your little bites.

Says Akko.

\- So everyone knows who you belong to.

Says Diana blinking to Akko.

Akko enters the bathroom and begins to do her personal hygiene and soon Diana also enters there hugging Kagari from behind while she brushes her teeth, after her girlfriend spits the toothpaste, she gives Diana a French kiss and starts brushing her teeth, while Akko enters the shower and waits for Cavendish who does not delay to brush her teeth and soon enters to bathe with her girlfriend.

\- These two days with you are being a wonder my love...

Says Diana while she was washing Akko's back.

\- I don't feel any pressure to beat you to be honest, I'm having a lot of fun racing in this BBRT, whether you become a champion in this race or not, I don't care, but I have to say, you're the best racer I know my love...

Says Akko while Diana washed her back.

\- You've matured quite a bit since the day I met you love... If I'm a champion or you win today's race, it doesn't matter, what matters most to me is the moment I'm living together with the love of my life...

Says Diana massaging Akko's hair.

\- We think the same way, love... Your hands are so soft massaging my hair...

Says Akko.

\- You should take more care of this hair Akko, it is so tangled, even being a straight hair, if you want I buy all the cosmetics to take better care, I do not want a relaxed girlfriend.

Says Diana while massaging shampoo into Akko's hair.

\- Hey! And your cabbage hair is perfect?

Says Akko inflating his cheeks.

\- Whether it's perfect or not I don't know, but its well taken care. Now it's my turn, my red-eyed babe.

Says Diana finishing shampooing Akko's hair and sitting on the stool, turning her back to Kagari.

\- You're boring, but I hate to admit you're right.

Says Akko rubbing Diana's back.

\- I always want the best for my brunette.

Says Diana while Akko rubs her back.

\- Diana... If I say even if I win the BBRT, I'll run for another season. Would you think that was a good idea?

Says Akko as he finishes rubbing Diana's back and starts washing his girlfriend's hair.

\- I imagine it's to help Croix, if it's an idea that's with the intention of helping someone, it will always be a good idea my love, what matters in BBRT is to get the necessary score for the super license, I honestly don't know if I'll go to EBRC, because if I'm champion and some team can calls me this year I'll already test for WBRC, EBRC uses common brooms and it doesn't make so much difference if I win or not, it will only put me in some better team, but not on top.

Says Diana.

\- You always with your complex and well explained answers, this is one of the reasons I love you so much Diana, you are intelligent and know everything in the smallest details.

Says Akko rubbing the shampoo into Diana's hair.

\- It's always good to get as much knowledge as possible if I want to be a witch at the height of my family name, I've never told anyone that, but I'm in Luna Nova just to make my presence felt and get the witch's degree, when I was 13, I already knew everything that would pass in the years of magical knowledge on Luna Nova, I have another dream besides being a racer, which is to change the way they teach in Luna Nova, as soon as I become a WBRC champion, I will study to succeed Holbrooke.

Says Diana.

\- Wait a minute, love... You mean you intend to be a director in Luna Nova?

Says Akko shocked as she rubs Diana's hair.

\- Yes, I already talked to Holbrooke about it when I was starting the years of magical knowledge in Luna Nova.

Says Diana.

\- I just hope you're not a boring director like the person you are.

Says Akko finishing massaging Diana's hair.

\- Am I boring?

Says Diana turning around and making Akko lie on the ground.

\- No, honey, I was just kidding.

Says Akko blushing while Diana bites her collarbone.

\- That little bite was just a joke too.

Says Diana with a perverted smile.

The bath of the two almost gets too hot, but the couple remembers that they need to prepare themselves for the race that will happen in 2 hours, so they decide just to take a bath and get ready for the race, after they are ready, they go to the hotel cafeteria where some of the other racers were there and eat a little as well as talk to each other, until it's time to go to Ness Raceway, where Diana and Akko give one last kiss and each goes to the Box of their team.

Championship standings:

1st: Diana Cavendish (Scotland) (Leaf) 88 points

2nd: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari (Japan) (Luna Nova) 84 points

3rd: Amanda O'Neill (USA) (Luna Nova) 54 points

4th: Emma Bianchi (Brazil) (Leaf) 50 points

5th: Megan Jordan (Ireland) (Bekkerts) 43 points

6th: Isabel Harrington (England) (Bekkerts) 25 points

If Akko wins the race, she can tie on points with Diana, unless the Cavendish finishes the race in the second position, so it would be necessary for the Kagari to win the last two races to become the champion, winning the BBRT championship gives the 40 points needed to get the super license, the weather was sunny and without any cloud, the time for the race comes and because it is a very important race, the start is done with the broomsticks flying, having to make a slower lap until the start, While the tour of presentation was taking place in the bleachers, many WBRC team managers were there to watch, as were Laura, Bernadette, the Luna Nova students who came with Hannah and a presence of someone who was far away in disguise was Chloé Depailler, Dressed in an overcoat and sunglasses, although it was a relatively warm and sunny day with 21 ºC/70 ºF, it was necessary so that it would not be noticed, she hold the control, prepared for any moment to sabotage Akko's broom.

\- (Finally the day has come, I hardly wait for this Kagari's broom to start failing out of nowhere and she will have to leave, Diana will be champion and she will have a lot to thank me, but it was a kind of idiotic idea to come with this overcoat, it had to be right on a sunny day).

The lap presentation ends and Safety Broom enters the pits, the racers brooms start to accelerate with everything, Akko goes in front for starting in pole position, and does not change much until he reaches Forest Straight where many changes of positions happened in the first lap, with one catching the slipstream of the other, being the race, the brooms are not as fast as in qualifying, reaching "only" 680 km/h, it is a relatively long race with more than 1200km of extension and 35 laps, it is a little more than the normal BBRT races with 30 laps, only that each lap of the Ness Raceway takes almost 4 minutes to finish.

The first lap ends without many changes, all were still well lined up and without opening up an advantage on top of the other, only Diana and Akko in the Loch Ness Esses opened up a small advantage on top of the rest of the runners, the two were very close racing side by side, but did not seem to be against the other, which leaves Laura jumping with excitement at the dispute between Akko and Diana.

\- Go, Diana! Go Akko! You're the best!

Says Laura.

\- That was only the first lap Mrs. McLaren, they still have the whole race, it's not because they opened an advantage over my girlfriend that they will win that race.

Says Hannah sitting with her arms crossed.

\- Just accept, little England, this race is between Diana and Akko, Bleh.

Says Laura showing Hannah her tongue.

\- Laura! Behave love, that's what every race is! You and Hannah look like two kids.

Says Bernadette with her hand in her face.

Meanwhile back in the race, more than 4 laps has passed, Diana and Akko were still side by side, the track was wide enough to allow this dispute, while little by little the racers distanced themselves from each other, Amanda was the one who was "in front", with a comfortable third place, since the O'Neill broom was set for high speed, even in the race.

Until lap 10, Diana and Akko stop together in the pits, change their wings and refuel the two come out near each other, but the Cavendish comes out with the biggest advantage, until it arrives at Forest Straight where Kagari takes advantage of the vacuum of Cavendish and passes through it, still in the middle of the straight, but the resistance of the air made her stay only on Diana's side, while the brooms dropped magical sparks which left the audience delirious.

Meanwhile in the third-place contest, Amanda was the first to enter the pits with 2 seconds on top of Megan Jordan who was practically running alongside Emma Bianchi, but due to a delay in the pits of the Luna Nova team, O'Neill ended up in the worst and left the pits, staying side by side in a three-runner contest when they arrived at Forest Straight.

Lap 18 of 35, Akko decides to stop at the pits to change wings and refuel, just before Diana, who takes advantage of this to open an advantage over the Kagari, while she leaves with everything already thinking about recovering the position, her strategy worked and Cavendish stops around lap 20 to refuel and change wings, Leaving the pits 5 seconds behind Akko who regained the first position, now was just open enough advantage to return to the pits on lap 28, her broom was even set for greater speed, while Diana was more conservative, keeping the broom in the line of reliability, she did not want to lose positions going at a faster pace.

Back 28 of 35, Croix's strategy worked, Akko opened 17 seconds ahead of the Cavendish, when leaving the pits, Croix asks her to take a little lighter, so the broom would hold on for the rest of the race, when leaving she manages to stay 5 seconds ahead of Diana who decides to stop on the same lap and change the strategy to go with everything.

21 seconds behind Akko, with only 6 laps to go, it would be an almost impossible task, but Diana would do her best to get as much time out of Kagari as possible, finishing lap 30 in a record time of 3:57:014, a time that is only often reached in qualifying, while Akko would do laps with a lap time of 4:01, with each lap Diana would get closer to Akko.

Back 32 of 35, Diana was 7 seconds away from Akko, it was already possible to have visual contact with her, in the Forest Straight, when arriving near the Loch Ness Curve that gives access to the Loch Ness These, Chloé from far away gives a smile and pushes a button on the control, leaving the Ness Broom Raceway and flying towards Luna Nova, while Akko's broom starts to get strange, the two chips clash and the broom ends up exploding, by Akko's impulse is played, As she passed by, Diana noticed that Akko had abandoned and became confused, continuing the race normally, while the Kagari fell unconscious in the Lake Ness, and the unstable broom bumps into some bushes causing a small explosion, does not take long and soon a rescue team arrives who can pick up the broom, but didn’t find Akko anywhere, not even at the bottom of the lake, starting a relentless search for Kagari, while the race continued normally.

Diana passes on the next lap and notices that they were behind Akko, getting a little worried, but continued the race, thinking that her girlfriend was fine, a blue-haired woman comes out of a cabin and talks to the stewards of the track and says that the girl is being taken care of at home, then they return where they were, the broom is taken to the pits to the team Luna Nova, where Croix learned about the situation.

\- What? An accident involving Sabotage? But what do you mean?

Says Croix.

\- Two chips were found on Atsuko Kagari's broom, we suspect its sabotage.

Says the BBRT administrator.

\- Did you two put a chip in Akko's broom?

Says Croix staring at Keiko and Constanze in a more serious tone.

\- Why would we do that?

Says Keiko.

\- According to the information we got, she's okay, but she's a little hurt from the broom blast.

Says the BBRT administrator.

\- Look, I can show here in my memories that I didn't sabotage Atsuko Kagari's broom, just like my mechanics didn't.

Says Croix picking a crystal ball

While the BBRT administrator was beginning to review the memories of the 3 girls trying to see who had sabotaged Akko's broom, Diana was crossing the finish line and winning the Ness Broom Raceway, becoming the champion of the 2015 British Broom Racing Tour, while Megan Jordan finishes second and Emma Bianchi completes the podium with a third place, Laura was vibrating and crying with joy as her wife was celebrating together.

League standings

1st: Diana Cavendish (Scotland) (Leaf) 92 points (Champion)

2nd: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari (Japan) (Luna Nova) 84 points

3rd: Amanda O'Neill (USA) (Luna Nova) 56 points

4th: Emma Bianchi (Brazil) (Leaf) 55 points

5th: Megan Jordan (Ireland) (Bekkerts) 49 points

6th: Isabel Harrington (England) (Bekkerts) 25 points

At the podium ceremony Diana celebrates quietly, no matter how much Megan and Emma were wetting with soda, Cavendish was worried about Akko, while the BBRT administrator comes to the conclusion that the Luna Nova team has no involvement in the sabotage of the broom opening an investigation into this accident, after the podium ceremony, Diana ends up being hugged by Laura and Bernadette animated.

\- That's our champion!

Says animated Laura.

\- I knew you'd win the championship, daughter.

Says Bernadette.

\- But what about Akko? I saw it wasn't a DNF, it was an accident.

Says Diana worried and a little desperate, until Croix puts her hand on her shoulder.

\- Akko crashed into Loch Ness Curve, Diana... But as I understand it, her broom was sabotaged and she's being cared for by a witch who lives in a cabin...

Croix says until Diana takes the broom and flies away desperate.

\- What do you mean sabotage?

Says Laura worried.

\- Someone put two chips that cause electromagnetic impulses in Akko's broom, and this is too dangerous, only one should have been put, whoever sabotaged it, I will find out, since it seems I am in charge of this investigation, otherwise my team will be disqualified for next year.

Says Croix.

\- But that's absurd, but who would be against Akko? Who would want to sabotage her race and still benefit my daughter?

Says Laura with her hand on her chin.

Diana soon arrives at the small cabin and gets desperate calling for Akko, while the Cavendish's eyes keep dripping with tears, until the same blue-haired woman appears and Cavendish enters in a defensive pose, taking the wand and aiming at the woman.

\- If you're Diana the girl won't stop talking, come with me.

Says the woman signaling Diana to go with her.

See you, Champion witches...


	58. The Loch Ness witch

\- Who are you? What have you done with Akko?

Says Diana following her wife.

\- I am the guardian of this place, my name is Farnese and by your appearance I recognize that you name must be Diana Cavendish.

Says Farnese.

\- Why are you with my girlfriend? If she's hurt, let the doctors take care of her.

Says Diana a little angry.

\- Calm your nerves, I've seen there's a little of Sarah Campbell in you girl, your girlfriend is still unconscious, just like all of Diana Cavendish, you have a girlfriend. Have you ever heard of the fertility stone?

Says Farnese.

\- Wait a minute... How do you know Sarah Campbell? What do you mean all Diana Cavendish? How old are you? And I've heard of the fertility stone, so much that I made one.

Says Diana confused.

\- I have met two of your three ancestors, I don't know if you've heard of me, but I am the other mother of Edith Cavendish's daughters, but I will answer all your questions as soon as I get home.

Says Farnese.

\- Edith Cavendish? But that was... We're talking about the 15th century! But... But how?

Says Diana shocked.

Farnese remains silent while Diana remains more perplexed about what that witch had said, it was something really impossible to believe that she was facing a witch over 500 years old, it doesn't take long, the two of them arrive home, the small hut was a construction that seemed to have stopped in time and what surprises Cavendish even more is the fact that it has electric power and even a television in the living room of the house.

\- What’s the matter? It is not because I have more than half a millennium of existence that I must live like a witch from half a millennium ago, these inventions that the mundanes made in the last century, left my life much more interesting.

Says Farnese.

\- Interesting, but I just want to see my girlfriend.

Says Diana.

\- She's in the basement room.

Says Farnese by turning on her computer.

Diana went down to the basement and it was much bigger than the whole house, there was another staircase that led to another side and a basement full of boxes, some open showing some brooms, staffs, tunics, hats and crystal balls as well as other boxes with human things, some even had video games, which was impressive for a witch of half a millennium to enjoy playing, and also had a door leading to the bedroom, where Akko was lying on a bed, Kagari's forehead was wearing a bandage, as well as her racing suit was evident that it had some tears, the protective hat that many racers wear was not there, Diana looks at her girlfriend and starts crying over her chest, while Farnese was watching them both.

\- She's alive, but she fell in the lake, luckily Nessie brought her here, you have a very strong girlfriend, the explosion must have given her a small shock, apart from the time she was submerged, the water in the lake is very cold even in summer, my biggest concern was not to let her die of hypothermia.

Says Farnese.

\- And you know when she'll...

Says Diana worried crying over Akko.

\- Hmmm, stop wetting my chest... Diana... Is that you love?

Says Akko waking up.

\- Akko? Akko!

Says Diana crying and staring Akko.

\- Why are you crying love? If I cry I'll end up crying.

Says Akko smiling at Diana.

\- I think you have your answer, while you guys talk a little bit, I'll make you something to eat.

Says Farnese with a smile on his face.

\- (After almost 100 years I finally get a visit from a Cavendish here, as usual it's a lesbian Cavendish and another Diana Cavendish, it's been a long time since I had a visit from a witch here... )

While Farnese was heading for the kitchen, Akko and Diana were staring and Kagari was still very confused.

\- Diana... I lost, didn't I?

Says Akko.

Diana is frozen and quiet for fear of answering her girlfriend.

\- You don't have to stay like this, love... All I remember was the broom going crazy and then exploding, I had no choice but to throw myself, but I only had the lake, I think someone must have made my broom stay that way, because it was perfect the whole race and Diana... If you won... You are the greatest champion in the world! But don't think I'll make it easy in the next two races, I'll show that I'm also very talented.

Says Akko smiling.

\- In spite of everything that's happened you're even more excited and happy... I love you and I love your determination with happiness Akko... Yes I won the race my love... What matters to me now is to know if my girlfriend is okay.

Says Diana holding Akko's hand.

\- It was just a little accident, me till ahhh.

Says Akko trying to get up feeling pain.

\- Stay here, love, get some rest and let Diana here take care of you.

Says Diana stroking Akko.

\- I will rest... Lucky girl.

Says Akko smiling at Diana.

\- Lucky?

Says Diana confused.

\- If it wasn't for that accident I would have won the race and got closer and closer to the championship heh.

Says Akko laughing.

\- Oh, so you're just gonna throw in my face that I won for luck, huh?

Says Diana with a perverted smile.

\- N... No Diana... I... Uh... Ahhh Dianaaa...

Says Akko being tickled by Diana.

\- Let's see if you're lucky to get away with this.

Says Diana.

While Diana did her best to wipe a smile off her girlfriend's face, tickling, making faces, telling jokes and even laughing, as Cavendish's laughter ended up snorting, while on the Ness Raceway, Laura and Bernadette talked to Croix about the sabotage Akko suffered, while flying with their brooms towards Weddinburgh, as all three lived in the same place.

\- You guys didn't see any strange moves in the bleachers?

Says Croix.

\- We were so focused on the race that we didn't notice anyone suspicious.

Says Bernadette.

\- I just noticed a girl dressed like she was trying to hide, but I think she's a celebrity, yet it's very suspicious.

Says Laura with her hand on her chin.

\- And how this girl was dressing.

Says Croix curious.

\- She wore a brown overcoat, sunglasses, a brown witch's hat and that's all I remember of this girl, she was also a little tall, but that's because everyone is tall to me.

Says Laura.

\- I'm going to analyze about this girl, I have all the footage about the race, what happened in the two days of the event, I have to be fast or else my team will not be able to run next year.

Says Croix.

\- I'm hoping you'll get Croix, Akko didn't deserve to lose the race like that... I imagine she's devastated now... The way Diana came out also worries me...

Says Laura.

\- She'll text us soon and tells us that Akko's okay...

Says Bernadette.

\- I hope so my love...

Says Laura.

Back at Farnese's cabin, the blue-haired witch appears again taking a bowl of soup to Akko, she smiles at the two girls and gives it to Kagari who eats right there while Diana talks to the immortal witch.

\- I hadn't answered before, but I am an immortal witch. My name is Farnese and I'm 593 years old, so I knew Edith Cavendish, I'm the guardian of this place, I protect Nessie as she has protected me all my life.

Says Farnese.

\- An immortal witch? Like Harriet and Freya?

Says Diana curious.

\- Those are the two who gave me immortality, but that's a long story.

Says Farnese.

\- Mrs Farnese, this soup is delicious!

Says Akko enjoying the soup.

\- Thanks, it's my specialty, chicken soup seasoned with violet petals from my secret garden, with some vegetables and the broth is consistent like this because I used Nessie's saliva, straight from the source.

Says Farnese.

\- You what?

Says Akko after eating all the soup and facing Farnese a little disgusted.

-Try to get up now girl, this is magic soup, Nessie's saliva has healing properties.

Says Farnese.

Diana takes the bandage around Akko's forehead and was without a scratch, so Cavendish helps Kagari get up, leaving without any difficulty, even jumping up and down in a hug.

\- I'm fine! I don't feel any pain! What a wonder!

Says Akko looking into his own hands.

\- Now what? Are you gonna get disgusted of drinking soup made from Nessie's saliva?

Says Farnese laughing.

\- You could sell this medicine to everyone and get rich! I've never seen anything so wonderful in my life.

Says Akko in amazement.

\- I'm fine the way I live like this, if I did that they would mistreat Nessie and that I don't want, the only time I sold such medicine was when a witch asked me in anonymity to make an antidote that could cure her wife's heart disease, which she couldn't get close to, that was 12 years ago if I'm not mistaken...

Says Farnese.

Diana hears this and is a bit shocked, but also a bit emotional, Akko hugs her girlfriend and is very worried.

\- This anonymous witch... She can only be my mother... I remember it well as a child... My mother Bernadette was dying of a heart disease...

Says Diana thrilled.

\- I don't know if it was your mother... She was disguising herself and asking for anonymity, so no one would know the healing properties of Nessie's saliva... All I remember is that she was a redhead very shor...

Says Farnese before Diana interrupts her.

\- Laura McLaren, my mother!

Says Diana with her hand on her chest.

\- So I won't need to remain anonymous, she discovered this by reading some books and one of them told about a legend of Nessie's magic saliva.

Says Farnese until Diana hugs her.

\- You saved the lives of two people I love. I'm eternally grateful for what you've done, Mrs. Farnese.

Says Diana wiping her tears.

\- (Mother Laura... Every day I admire her more... Everything you've done for us... you never gave up on us... You did everything to save Mother Bernadette's life... I'm happy to have those two incredible mothers).

\- Not for nothing girl, good if you want I can tell you some stories from the past before you go, about my relationship with Edith, how I met Sarah Campbell and the first Diana Cavendish, as well as the third Diana Cavendish and I experienced one of the scariest moments of my life with a ward I had.

Says Farnese.

\- Tell!

Says Akko.

\- Look at the Akko ways, please tell us Mrs Farnese.

Says Diana.

Farnese takes the girls to the room and picks up a crystal ball that begins to reproduce her memories, showing the past of the immortal witch, when she was still studying in Luna Nova, which was not very different from the academy that it is today, only the uniforms that were very different, which in fact did not, during the 15th century, the pupils could dress as they wished, there was a huge room where the witches bathed where Farnese is a little embarrassed, but that had been the moment she met Edith Cavendish.

\- Don't mind the nudity, it's just... That's how I met your ancestor.

Says Farnese blushing.

\- The Cavendish body hasn't changed a bit in those years, always without pubes.

Says Akko.

\- Akko! Have respect for my ancestors!

Says Diana blushing.

Farnese let out a little laugh as she showed about her past, moving on to the part Edith talks about when they started to relate and Luna Nova was quite different in that respect, it was common to see couples walking holding hands in the corridors, some even kissing in the corridors, which left Diana very fascinated, While watching the love story between Farnese and Edith Cavendish, even showing how they got the fertility stone by participating in the Magic Battle Tournament explaining how Farnese became immortal and how the Cavendish family continued, meanwhile far away in Luna Nova, Chloé had just arrived and went to Professor Finellan's room where she was smiling a bit.

\- Excellent work Miss Depailler, you not only made Miss Kagari leave the race, you also generated an open investigation for Croix and his team, so she will learn the consequences of continuing with this nonsense of teaching worldly people to fly brooms.

Says Finellan.

\- Thank you, Professor Finellan. Are you really gonna keep our deal?

Says Chloé.

\- I always keep my promises, Miss Depailler.

Says Finellan.

Back in Farnese's hut, a memory passes of the day she met Sarah Campbell and Diana Cavendish I, in 1647, Diana and Akko marvel at the couple and the fact that Diana Cavendish has yellow blond hair, Kagari loved Campbell's personality and even compared the couple to her and Diana, the personalities were very similar, only the powerful witch was Sarah, then a more modern memory is passed already in 1917 where a witch with brown hair and green eyes appeared talking to Diana Cavendish III.

\- That's Margareth Ford, a witch who was able to put my immortality to the test.

Says Farnese.

\- I've heard about this Margareth, she killed my ancestor and from what I learned she was an extremely powerful and evil witch.

Says Diana.

The crystal ball shows the moment when Margareth and Farnese fight and almost the immortal witch ends up dying what left Diana and Akko somewhat shocked.

\- I don't know if she's still alive, but since you're a Cavendish I recommend you to be careful, this Margareth did everything to have the heart of that Diana Cavendish, but she didn't have her feelings matched.

Says Farnese as the crystal ball stops shining.

\- You're really fascinating Mrs. Farnese, thanks again for saving Akko... I don't know what I'd do without my girlfriend...

Says Diana.

\- You're welcome, but there's something that made me curious to know. How did you make the fertility stone? Like your mothers did, too? One of the relics needed to form is here, the violet from my secret garden, since Edith went away... The violets are the most powerful plants of that same place, I only remember being visited by two witches called Anastazia and Roxanna more than 20 years ago, they wanted to take the violets and form the fertility stone and another witch who did not speak the name, but had brown hair, reminded a little of the hair of the Cavendish family.

Says Farnese.

\- My aunt... She used magic to disguise her hair color, but it was clearly her.

Says Diana.

\- I thought the last Cavendish who came here was your ancestor, but it's interesting to know that.

Says Farnese.

\- There are other types of fertility stone, the one that Akko and I made was a version that only needs the love stone, the magical secular ruby dust that resides in my family's residence and a sacred water from a cave where the Du Nord family residence is.

Says Diana.

\- I get it... I only knew the kind of fertility stone that the first Diana had created and what is gained by impressing Harriet and Freya.

Says Farnese.

\- It's nice to have met you, Mrs. Farnese, but we need to get back to Luna Nova before they miss us. Goodbye.

Says Diana taking her broom.

\- Bye, girls!

Says Farnese waving to Diana and Akko.

As Akko was broomless, she went along with Diana on the same broom flying back to Luna Nova, while Farnese watched the girls leave with a smile on their faces, it was possible to notice that next to the immortal witch she had a silhouette of someone familiar and was the spirit of Edith Cavendish watching with which Farnese did not notice. Diana finally returns relieved after a race with a tense ending, while Croix has much to investigate about the sabotage that made Akko's broom

See you, immortal witches...

Name: Farnese

Date of birth: 10 February 1422 (Gained immortality in 1462)

Place of birth: Around Lake Ness, Scotland, United Kingdom (Scottish)

Occupation: Immortal witch and guardian of Lake Ness (1462)

Height: 1.67m (5'6")

Weight: 55kg (121 lbs)

Color and appearance of hair: Dark blue, long that reaches the hip line, some bangs that pass through the forehead, usually tied with a ponytail.

Eye color: Heterochromic green on the left side, purple on the right side.

Body aspect: pale Caucasian skin, thin, medium breasts, occidental eyes, triangular nose.

Farnese has no last name, since she was born she was abandoned near Lake Ness, but luckily fate Nessie ended up saving her life, getting food and clothes mysteriously taken from nearby residences, Farnese learned to speak and read in a cabin where they had many books about magic, Then at the age of 15 she entered Luna Nova, met Edith Cavendish, became friends and even dated, but Cavendish was the only living heir at that time and wanted to have a descendant to continue the family lineage, until in 1448 the Magic Battle Tournament was happening, which the organizers were a lesbian couple, that was very useful after all were two goddesses called Harriet and Freya, who gave Edith and Farnese a green fertility stone, but Edith wanted more than one descendant, so the two immortal witches said they would give as much as they wanted if one of them accepted to be immortal at 40, which Farnese chose to take this post and has lived the rest of his days in a cabin on the shores of Lake Ness, guarding that place since the earliest times, of humans and even witches who want to take advantage of Nessie.


	59. The Investigation about the sabotage

13 September 2015, After a full day because of the race at the Ness Broom Raceway, Croix ended up having to be in charge of investigating the sabotage that happened in the race, the Meridies had already woken up and had just had breakfast, while Chariot was in the room watching TV, Croix was on his notebook sitting next to his wife analyzing the filming from the bleachers the day before.

\- (As Laura said yesterday, a girl in an overcoat, sunglasses and a brown witch's hat, a bit tall too, will be kind of impossible to find among so many people, but I will do my best).

\- Love what you see on your computer?

Says Chariot.

\- I'm trying to find a suspicious girl who's wearing an overcoat, sunglasses and a witch's hat.

Says Croix.

\- If you want I'll help you my love, yesterday it wasn't so cold that someone was wearing a coat, so it won't be that hard to find.

Says Chariot.

Croix paused the video moments before Akko's accident and the two started looking for someone wearing a coat, finding about 31 people from over 600 people in the grandstand, which leaves Croix and Chariot somewhat confused.

\- What color were this girl's clothes?

Says Chariot.

\- According to Laura, it was brown, both the hat and the overcoat.

Says Croix.

\- Like that one holding something in the top right corner.

Says Chariot pointing at a person.

\- Yeah! I'm gonna get closer to see who this girl is.

Says Croix approaching the camera.

As she gets closer, Croix can't notice much, but she notices that the girl had blond hair and had a broom on the side, so the Meridies puts the video to play, the girl starts typing on what she was holding and soon everyone around looks at the screen in shock, while the girl rides on the broom and starts taking off.

\- We found her!

Says Croix celebrating.

\- Those collars under that girl's overcoat... Doesn't that look like a uniform shirt?

Says Chariot pointing at the girl.

\- I didn't even notice that... It could be any social outfit... But a uniform... I'm even thinking it could be a student of Luna Nova...

Says Croix.

\- What makes a lot of sense, your team's brooms are prepared there, some student must have gone down to the girls' basement and put the chips in Akko's broom, while Keiko and Constanze were distracted.

Says Chariot.

\- Yeah! Chariot, you're genius! That makes sense! Someone who doesn't like Akko must have done it so that she couldn't have a chance to be a champion, especially since Akko is only a human, I've seen that they're starting with this idiotic idea that you can't have a world champion.

Say Croix while you scratch your chin.

\- This can't have come from some student, I'm sure no teenager would have that conservative mind and want to make Diana a champion because she's a purebred witch, I think some teacher is behind it, younger witches don't care much for broom races, but older witches are very attached to it.

Says Chariot.

\- Chariot! Love! You just connected the dots! I love you! I'm going to Luna Nova; you know what? Maybe I can with the help of Principal Holbrooke get to know a little more about any suspicious moves this past week?

Says Croix in wonder.

\- I just hope you have good luck in that love... When you come back remember to buy some candy for me?

Says Chariot.

\- I'll give you anything you want my love. Even more for your help. I love you so much Chariot Du Nord.

Says Croix kissing Chariot.

\- I love you too, Croix. Our little Violet will love to eat some candy.

Says Chariot smiling at Croix.

Croix grabs her broom and leaves the Du Nord family residence taking her notebook, flying with her broom towards Luna Nova, while some time later through the academy, in the basement of the green team, Constanze and Keiko were building a new broom for Akko, while the girls talked to her about the race, none of them had seen Kagari since the race, as she spent the night in the blue team room.

\- Akko, we haven't seen you since yesterday, we are worried.

Says Lotte.

\- You'll see she isolated herself after losing the championship to Diana.

Says Sucy.

Sucy!

Says the girls.

\- I am happier than ever to know that Diana is champion, I don't care if I won the BBRT title or not, it was fun to try my best to beat Diana and no matter how much I won the race, Diana proved throughout the year that she was much better than me, but she still has next year to win the BBRT title.

Says Akko.

\- So I wish you good luck because even if I'm your team-mate, I'm not going to make it easy for you to win this title.

Says Emma.

\- Your presence will only improve it Emma, I don't want to win an easy title and you’re talented too.

Says Akko.

\- Croix had been worried about the accident, at least it's a relief to know you are fine, I heard some of her argument with the BBRT administrator and it sounded like someone sabotaged your broom.

Says Amanda.

\- Yes, I imagined that too, but let's forget about this sabotage and have some fun, Diana is a champion now, you didn't have any party or anything, she deserves it!

Says Akko with his arms crossed.

\- You almost die in a race accident, someone's against our team and all you care about is having a little party for your spoiled girlfriend?

Says Amanda a little angry making Akko inflates her cheeks a little.

\- Akko, you don't have to. I'm glad you're okay now.

Says Diana putting her hand on Akko's shoulder.

\- But love...

Says Akko until Diana interrupts her by putting her thumb over her girlfriend's mouth.

\- It's just a silly trophy, it's just one step to becoming a WBRC racer, my biggest victory of the day was my girlfriend surviving the accident.

Says Diana kissing Akko.

\- Look Akko, tell Croix that I'm not going to race on her team anymore for the next two races, I'm full of this thing and this accident of yours was something that made me even madder.

Says Amanda.

\- But Amanda... There are still two races left...

Says Akko.

\- I'm sick of not only how boring Croix is, but I don't want to you get hurt anymore!

Says Amanda.

\- But I'm fine, so let's find out who's behind all this.

Says Akko.

\- I would even recommend you and Emma to stop racing on this team and switch to another one, I'm saying this as a friend and which prevents me from having the broom sabotaged too?

Says Amanda.

\- I understand your anger Amanda, but I think the reason for the sabotage was to affect me, I'm not a witch like you, I've seen that many students and teachers look disgusted just because I’m a munda...

Says Akko until Diana interrupts her.

\- Don't call yourself like that Akko, I hate that word.

Says Diana.

\- Whatever it is, I think you better use another racer to take my place while I'm gone.

Says Amanda.

\- Speaking that way, I'm beginning to suspect you.

Says Diana with her hand on her chin.

\- Why would I help you be a champion Cavendish? I'm even mad that you won the title just because of the accident.

Says Amanda angry and staring at Diana.

\- Hey hey! No fighting.

Says Hannah separating the two.

\- You know what? I'm not staying here today!

Says Diana standing up in anger.

Diana goes to the blue team room and Akko goes along with her, while the other girls face Amanda with a bit of anger, they were curious about Kagari and O'Neill got in the way, while Akko arrives at Diana and the Cavendish was a bit angry but hid the anger until they meet Croix who had just arrived in Luna Nova.

\- Croix!

Says Akko running towards Croix and hugging her.

\- Hey, Akko, you don't have to take me in so warmly.

Says Croix cuddling Akko.

\- Hey Croix, I bet you came about the race, you know who was responsible for sabotaging Akko's broom?

Says Diana with her arms crossed.

\- I'm suspected of being someone from Luna Nova, so I'll check with Principal Holbrooke if there's been any suspicious movement around here.

Says Croix.

\- The only person I imagine would do this kind of thing is Chloé Depailler, she pretends to hate me, but she does everything to win me over, I've been noticing the way she looks at Akko, as if my girlfriend were the worst person in the world, but I don't know if she would be involved in this.

Says Diana with her hand on her chin.

\- That's an excellent suggestion, but I have to go, see you later girls!

Says Croix running.

While Diana and Akko were walking down the corridors to the blue team room and Croix was running to Principal Holbrooke's room, Chloé was spying on the two of them for a while and ran to Miss Finellan's room, when she finally arrives the teacher was somewhat shocked.

\- Teacher! Croix is here!

Says Chloé desperate.

\- And what's too much about that?

Says Finellan.

\- She was talking to Cavendish and Kagari about the accident.

Says Chloé desperate.

\- Very clever of Croix to have suspected the day after the accident that the origin comes from here, but don't worry, as much as she suspects, it will be impossible to reach us, you left with a cloak of invisibility.

Says Finellan.

Meanwhile, in Principal Holbrooke's office, Croix showed the video showing Chloé in disguise by pressing a button and leaving the bleachers with a broom, the principal Holbrooke used a spell that changed the colors of the video and in the broom iron it was possible to notice a drawing of the Luna Nova logo, which is only possible to see very close since it was a little relief.

\- Surely she’s one of our students, but are you sure about being suspected of causing the accident?

Says Holbrooke.

\- The moment she squeezed something, the accident happened later and then the girl left.

Says Croix.

\- It makes sense, but a student wanting to sabotage Atsuko Kagari's broom... This may be connected to something else very strange that happened this week, a student wearing an invisibility cloak walking down the halls of Luna Nova and then into the basement.

Says Holbrooke.

\- And what day was that?

Says Croix.

\- It was that Wednesday, we still haven't identified who this girl is, it seems that the invisibility cloak is very efficient, I used all the magic I could to reveal who is under that cloak, but what I found out was that it was a person of 1.69m; we have 6 students with that same height.

Says Holbrooke.

\- She's a blonde girl if you notice; do you have any blondes that tall?

Says Croix pointing to the computer screen.

\- Those are the students.

Says Holbrooke putting the pictures of the students on the table.

Croix analyzes one by one, until she finds Chloé Depailler, was the girl who had the characteristics closest to the girl that the video showed, the color of the hair was the same and giving one more approximate it was possible to notice that under the sunglasses the eyes had the same color.

\- Chloé Depailler, that's her!

Says Croix.

\- May I call her to my office? But if I'm wrong, it's gonna be pretty shameful Croix.

Says Holbrooke.

\- You can.

Says Croix.

Holbrooke announces on the microphone for Chloé to appear in her room and in that she was still in Finellan's room talking to her about the plan.

\- Damn it! They found me!

Says Chloé.

\- If you don't turn me in and follow my plan I'll leave you without my classes for another semester.

Says Finellan.

\- And what's your plan?

Says Chloé.

Finellan tells the whole plan of how the two would pretend guilt and then they go to Principal Holbrooke's office.

\- I ran into Miss Depailler in the halls, she offered to come here.

Says Finellan.

\- The good thing I don't need to call you Finellan, this little girl is being suspected of causing sabotage on the Luna Nova team broom, causing an accident on the British Broom Racing Tour, I would like to know if you have any involvement.

Says Holbrooke.

\- I don't know anything about that there, you're making stuff up.

Says Chloé.

\- Then why was my wardrobe mess days ago? Some student broke into my room and took my invisibility cloak.

Says Finellan.

\- I, uh... I don't know what you're talking about.

Says Chloé.

\- Better explain yourself, Miss Depailler, if you lie it's gonna be a lot worse.

Says Finellan.

\- Okay, I did it.

Says Chloé after taking a deep breath.

\- Why did you do that? Akko could die? I almost had my team disqualified, girl that was a danger, you did it at whose behest?

Says Croix with her arms crossed and a little angry.

\- Stay calm Croix, she's just a girl.

Says Holbrooke.

\- I only wanted to do this because I can't allow a mundane girl to have a chance to be the champion of a quality dispute, it will ruin the name of the witches and I only did this so as not to ruin the world of witches, you need to understand this!

Says Chloé.

\- That intolerant speech of yours could kill someone! If you don't want to reveal who’s behind that because of fear I understand, but know that you won't stop Akko from becoming a big broom racer in the future, that's all I needed for the sabotage investigation, I don't want to stay here another second.

Say Croix leaving while angry.

\- Miss Depailler, besides stealing Miss Finellan's invisibility cloak, you sabotaged the broomsticks of BBRT's Luna Nova team, which has only been helping here since they entered that dispute, I will sincerely leave Finellan to decide your punishment.

Says Holbrooke.

\- And don't think I'll take it lightly.

Says Finellan.

\- It's up to you, Finellan, now you can retire.

Says Holbrooke.

Finellan and Chloé leave the principal office and walk to Finellan's room where they chat a bit while Croix follows them and puts her ear to the door, but feels that the two have used a spell to prevent them from being heard, so Meridies decides to go to the basement of the green team.

\- (So that's it? You guys are working together against Akko and me? One day you will be discovered, don't think that just because you escaped from this one you will have others, now I know you are behind the sabotages)

While Croix was walking into the green team's basement, Chloé and Finellan were talking.

\- That was a close one, since you didn't hand me over I'll keep my deal, but stick around for a few hours, just so Holbrooke believes I'm punishing you, would you like some tea Miss Depailler?

Says Finellan offering a cup of tea for Chloé.

\- It would be a pleasure, Professor Finellan, hon hon.

Says Chloé taking the cup of tea and laughing a little

Finellan and Chloé spend their time talking together criticizing Akko and the witching world, even speaking cursed things of Luna Nova, while Croix arrives in the basement of the green team and is welcomed by Keiko, Constanze, Amanda and even Emma.

\- Girls, I have to tell you something.

Says Croix.

Croix starts to tell about Chloé and teacher Finellan's partnership which makes some of them a bit angry, about that and about how the girls should take care and have more privacy so that no one will invade the basement of the green team, so Constanze and Keiko decide that they will create a password system so that it is more complex that someone gain access there, so Croix decides to go back to her house and almost doesn't forget to stop by some candy store and bring some candy for her wife.

See you, caught witches...


	60. Henrietta Carlucci

September 19, 2015, A week has passed since Diana had won the BBRT, nothing has changed for Cavendish who was the person who felt less excited to win that title, the race at the Ness Raceway attracted much attention from some WBRC team leaders, especially one of the most traditional team in the competition, which go personally the Cavendish family mansion to talk about Diana, in that morning Laura calls Diana who was in Luna Nova, it was still morning and Cavendish had a very intense night with Akko, waking up with the vibration of her cell phone, she yawns and answers the call.

[Laura: Good morning Diana].

[Diana Yawning: Good Morning Mom].

[Laura: Sorry to call so early, we're having a visit from someone interested in talking to you today].

[Diana: Can't you call her to?]

[Laura: Do you want to race in the World Broom Racing Championship just using the phone too?]

[Diana: What do you mean, Mom?]

[Laura laughing: Come here soon, we have Henrietta Carlucci's visit and she wants to have a talk with you].

[Diana: What? The same one who runs Scuderia Carlucci?]

[Laura: So it'll be a while? Are you brushing your teeth yet? Have you changed? I think it's good that you don't take Henrietta long, I'll just give you two hours to change and get here, or no chance for you to move up in the career for today].

Diana closes the connection and begins to tidy up in a hurry which makes Akko wake up and watch his desperate girlfriend confused, until Cavendish faces her and tells her to hurry up to go to the Cavendish family residence, meanwhile at the Cavendish family mansion, Laura and Henrietta were laughing about the situation, since it was not necessary for Diana to hurry, Bernadette as always was laughing at the jokes that her wife made, despite her 43 years, McLaren never stopped being a teenager.

After getting ready in a hurry and having a quick breakfast, Diana and Akko started flying towards the Cavendish family residence, there was still an hour and a half and more than 700km flying on a broom to arrive, which is not complicated for Diana and Akko to arrive on time, with only 20 minutes to 11am, they arrived at Weddinburgh and at the Cavendish family residence, where Laura was in the room having tea with Henrietta Carlucci.

\- Look I'm impressed with you speed, you arrived with 20 minutes to go and Akko I'm sorry you couldn't win last week, but don't lose hope, don't give up and keep trying.

Says Laura.

\- Thank you Mrs. McLaren, but you don't have to feel guilty about my accident, it was just a sabotage some idiot girl did at the behest of another idiot teacher and next year I'll show you that the mundane will dominate the prestigious witch competition.

Says Akko determined.

\- That's it, Akko. It shows them that no matter where they come from, they can all be witches.

Says Laura.

\- I see you're very open-minded witches, which is already a great point to get a contract with Scuderia Carlucci.

Says Henrietta.

\- Henrietta, you've known me since 1994, you know how open-minded I am.

Says Laura.

\- I just did not imagine that I would maintain the maturity I had at 22, Laura McLaren, if this girl is really your daughter, I do not doubt, since she won one of the most difficult and disputed British Broom Racing Tour of all, I have never seen a dispute between two witches very prominent in relation to the rest since Croix Meridies and Chariot Du Nord, is usually one that stands out from the others that are very bad, but this year only had high quality racers.

Says Henrietta.

\- Thanks for the comment, Mrs. Carlucci, it was really complicated for me, but nobody said it would be easy to be a professional racer, you need dedication, concentration and also...

Says Diana until Henrietta interrupts her.

\- Do not make me sleep with a speech that sounds robotic, show it racing on the track, not while talking, I like racers with personality in my team.

Says Henrietta.

\- Be yourself Diana, it's not like she's a witch of the council and you’re in a trial.

Says Laura.

\- If you've come this far it's because you were impressed with my results, but won't it be right away in 2016 that I'll be in the first team right? I guess I'll just go in as a test runner and start with some...

Says Diana before Henrietta interrupts her.

\- Are you gonna keep saying everything I'm really gonna say? What are you? An encyclopedia or a racer? Take it easy girl, yes I'm here to hire you, you have the super license, if you impress me enough in the tests I can pass you to test at Omega Julietta and who knows until 2017 you might be racingg at Scuderia Carlucci.

Says Henrietta.

\- Whoa! You'll get the chance to run in a big team in our third and final year in Luna Nova, Diana.

Says Akko impressed.

\- And you impress me girl of the accident, maybe I'll enter into a deal with you too if you win next year, a racer like you is not a waste of talent, but I do not think putting two girlfriends on the same team wouldn’t be a very smart idea, since it is necessary to maintain a certain rivalry, but I can recommend you to another team to call you, I watched all the races and I know how my granddaughter is very much your friend, she saw closely all your effort Akko, but let's talk only about Diana here.

Says Henrietta.

\- Thank you, Mrs. Carlucci.

Says Akko blushing.

\- You've seen Akko, you still got a big chance, girl.

Says Laura.

\- I need to talk to Diana Cavendish in a more private way if it doesn't bother you.

Says Henrietta standing up.

\- Come with me, Mrs. Carlucci.

Says Diana going towards a corridor.

Diana goes with Henrietta through the corridors until she reaches a room where the two of them start talking about the contract, Laura and Akko as two curious children, discreetly follow them and even put their ears on the door so they can hear, but Diana had used a spell to isolate the sound, which did not let the two hear, they notice and Bernadette watched them both inflating their cheeks from afar and began to laugh as she held Hellene with her arms.

\- Your talent is something to be impressed, Diana Cavendish, but I still want to make sure I'm making the right choice, Scuderia Carlucci is not known for hiring inexperienced racers, so show what you're capable of next year by running for Omega Julietta and testing for the first team, if you meet my expectations in 2017 I'll make you a main racer.

Says Henrietta.

\- That part you talked about earlier.

Says Diana.

\- But the part of your salary and what requirements for our contract I didn't say.

Says Henrietta.

\- And what would that be?

Says Diana.

\- I don't care about your personal life, but I want you to avoid kissing your girlfriend during the podium celebrations if she comes racing in the WBRC, if you want to kiss her, do it after the podium ceremony, your contract with me is 3 years, so you have until 2019 until we can settle another contract, Your salary for the Omega Julietta team will be 2 million euros a year and if you manage to move up to Scuderia Carlucci, we can deal for more and the most important thing is that you run for the team and the championship, if Erika Wolff is in the race for the championship, let it pass.

Says Henrietta.

\- It's an interesting deal, Mrs. Carlucci, but team orders are forbidden and how come I can't kiss my girlfriend? There is no rule in the BBRT and in the WBRC against that, Croix Meridies and Chariot Du Nord kissed on the podium.

Says Diana.

\- But Chariot Du Nord didn't do that when racing for Scuderia Carlucci, another thing I forgot to mention, don't marry anyone until the 3-year contract is over.

Says Henrietta.

\- What? But that's absurd! My mother has been married to my other mother years before when she ran for your team.

Says Diana a little angry.

\- Exactly, she was already married, but nobody knew who Laura McLaren was married, she never revealed publicly, few people knew whose wife she was, look if you don't want to sign, fine... But know that no other team is going to want to sign you, or else you're going to be on a much worse team and you're going to pass as a star that hasn't had a chance to shine.

Says Henrietta.

\- As absurd as this contract is, I will accept it, since this is my chance to reach the top, but make a point of making decent brooms, last year you were a disgrace.

Says Diana shaking Henrietta's hand.

\- Don't talk about Scuderia Carlucci like that.

Says Henrietta.

\- Why can't I?

Says Diana.

\- We're on the verge of perfection, we're Scuderia Carlucci!

Says Henrietta.

\- If you were on the verge of perfection you would not have been without titles since 2004.

Says Diana.

\- You have a sharp tongue like your mother, now I'm sure you're Laura McLaren's daughter, so welcome to our team.

Says Henrietta smiling at Diana.

Diana and Henrietta leave the room and notice that neither Laura nor Akko were spying on them, they were in the kitchen talking to Bernadette and playing with Hellene, making faces to the little child, so the two walk to the kitchen, the Carlucci was holding a briefcase and takes a contract from her by putting it on the table.

\- I just need Diana's signature and one from the mothers allowing her daughter to start her career professionally.

Says Henrietta.

\- It was pretty quick, but did you really agree, Diana?

Says Laura.

\- It's a unique condition, I can't waste it.

Says Diana.

Bernadette grabs a pen and then the three of them sign the contract with Scuderia Carlucci, leaving a paper with Diana that showed that she was now signed as a racer at Omega Julietta and official Scuderia Carlucci test runner, after which Henrietta takes the broom and flies back to Italy.

\- What did she talk to you about?

Says Akko.

\- Akko, respects the privacy of the conversation between Henrietta and Diana.

Says Laura in a more serious tone.

Akko, Bernadette, Diana and even Hellene face Laura and a silence takes over the environment.

\- What’s the matter?

Says Laura.

\- You being serious, it looks like it's gonna rain today.

Says Bernadette.

\- Ah, but fuck you, Bernie!

Says Laura inflating her cheeks.

\- Laura! Helenne can't hear those ugly words.

Says Bernadette covering Hellene's ears.

\- One day she'll learn that one hour or another, even Diana who's the pure princess hasn't escaped that one.

Says Laura.

\- Diana was a different case and yet these are words that only escape, because she must have be pissed from someone.

Says Bernadette staring at Laura.

\- Me? But when did I say a dirty word? You're exaggerating love.

Says Laura sarcastically.

While away from there. back in Luna Nova, Chloé was going to Finellan's room, when she got there she went in a more discreet way so that she wouldn't be noticed and soon the teacher was sitting there while she had a tea, Finellan didn't have a cell phone so Chloé needed to notice every time she wanted to keep in touch with the French girl.

\- What brings me here again?

Says Chloé.

\- I have another job for you, Miss Depailler.

Says Finellan.

\- But what will you give in return?

Says Chloé.

\- You can have the key to the silver room.

Says Finellan holding a key.

\- The silver room?

Says Chloé confused.

\- I not only have this room, you can stay in the silver room where you have all the luxury you deserve and also take all your roommates, but for this I need you to perform my service.

Says Finellan.

\- Go ahead, I'm interested.

Says Chloé.

\- You will intimidate Miss Kagari and face her in a fight, I know you can win, make her have to hand over the green team's basement password, if she really calls herself a witch, she will have to accept your condition.

Says Finellan.

\- My specialty, I'm a great savate fighter and I'm also an incredibly powerful witch, but how am I going to get her to agree to go out with me?

Says Chloé.

\- I'll make sure she stays away from Mrs. Cavendish, I have a perfect plan, I'll call her into my room like she's in trouble and then in the middle of the way you pull her into a room and I'll pass you the key.

Says Finellan.

\- Another room?

Says Chloé.

\- It's a room that leads to a secret passage that will take you to a somewhat isolated forest, but don't worry, use a broom keychain, if I'm not mistaken it's where Chariot got stuck.

Says Finellan.

\- I get it, but what if Akko beats me?

Says Chloé.

\- I doubt it very much, she's a sophomore, but that's all, her only ability is to fly brooms.

Says Finelllan.

\- Then consider this job done! When are we gonna do that?

Says Chloé.

\- Tuesday after my class.

Says Finellan.

\- All right!

Says Chloé agreeing with the head.

\- Not only will you get rid of Akko by leaving her missing in a place that only escapes with magic, but you will also be able to sabotage the brooms of Croix's team, she escaped last time, but this time she will not escape, get your reward as soon as your work is done.

Says Finellan.

\- But what if I can't?

Says Chloé.

\- Then pretend none of it happened.

Says Finellan.

\- Right!

Says Chloé leaving Finellan's room.

Meanwhile back at the Cavendish family residence, Akko and Diana were watching the sky and chatting in the garden of the Cavendish family mansion.

\- Baby, I didn't speak before, but I'm proud of how you got this contract, I'm dating a champion! And a future world champion! I can't wait for me to graduate from Luna Nova and we'll get married on the track!

Says Akko.

\- So Akko... One of the requirements of the contract... Doesn't allow me to get married until the time of that contract is up...

Says Diana looking down.

\- But its okay, Diana... I'll wait as long as it takes, all that matters is that you're on a top team.

Says Akko hugging Diana from behind.

\- On edge I don't know. Scuderia Carlucci has shitty brooms since last year, the broom they designed was terrible.

Says Diana.

\- Leave that boring technical side aside; you'll race for Carlucci, Imagine if one day you even get a Carlucci car as a prize for winning some championship.

Says Akko.

\- It doesn't exaggerate love... Another thing about my contract was that I shouldn't kiss you at the podium ceremony, maybe it's to give an impression of being behaved.

Says Diana.

\- Oh, what the hell, I thought this Henrietta was a lot cooler!

Says Akko inflating her cheeks.

\- Don't talk like that, Akko.

Says Diana holding the laugh.

\- But she's a real bore, she's just a little kisser, there's nothing too much about Chariot and Croix? They kissed too.

Says Akko.

\- I won't even explain about them, you remember that in 2004 when the two of them shared the podium, they didn't kiss.

Says Diana.

\- I couldn't remember that detail.

Says Akko.

\- So, silly, what do you think about spending this weekend here before you go to Luna Nova?

Says Diana picking Akko's nose.

\- I was going to ask that already, my love.

Says Akko kissing Diana.

Akko and Diana kissed each other around the garden corridors, that's while Laura and Bernadette watched the scene and it wasn't long before McLaren jumped on Cavendish and started kissing her too, only the weight was so much that it made Bernadette fall, Diana can now consider herself a racer at WBRC.

See you, hired witches…


	61. Chloé VS Akko

22 September 2015, a day like any other in Luna Nova, the same old classes, Akko was like the smartest students in class, always focused on getting better grades and paying attention in class, Amanda after asking to leave could finally get more relaxed sitting with her feet on the table as usual, It was the magic etiquette class with teacher Finellan, who kept getting Kagari's attention and made Akko fail on purpose without anyone noticing, but Diana watched from afar and became suspicious.

\- What was that, Miss Kagari? The whole class you made the mugs fall, you're already in second grade! That's the way to behave!

Says Finellan.

\- But I don't know what's happening! I'm doing it right.

Says Akko.

\- Learn right again, because you're not doing it right!

Says Finellan.

\- It's you who's not doing it right! Akko's posture is very correct! Someone's getting in the way of Akko doing her spells.

Says Diana getting up.

\- Miss Cavendish, how long will you defend your girlfriend's incompetence?

Says Finellan in a more serious tone

A silence takes over the whole room, which had never seen Diana being reprimanded before, this only happened in the classes of teacher Croix and teachers Roxanna and Anastazia, but it never happened with other teachers who always lived pulling Cavendish's bag because of her family's surname and fame, in that Diana gets a little angry.

\- Or the lady's incompetence? Am I tired of seeing your free hatred for my girlfriend, just because Akko doesn't come from any family of witches, doesn't make her any less of a witch than anybody in that room, or are you going to tell me that they're all pureblooded born to two witches? Your mother may be a witch, but your father is not, unless you came from a fertility stone, then I can say you are pure blood witches, but none here should judge Akko for being a human who became a witch, she is as much a witch as we are and you only pick on Akko because of that Professor Finellan, she is almost as perfect when the best students here and gets good grades, you’re just being a asshole! You've been rooting for her to get into trouble ever since she stepped in here, you just want Akko to go away, you old conservative asshole!

Says Diana knocking on her desk.

\- Have some manners, Miss Cavendish! Get out from my room immediately!

Says Finellan.

\- I'd be happy to.

Says Diana getting up and heading for the exit.

\- I will not mark you out of kindness and admiration for your family name, but if you do that again you will be marked and your entire record will be tarnished.

Says Finellan staring Diana in the doorway.

\- Old scum.

Whisper Diana.

\- Diana...

Says Akko worried.

\- Would you like to join your girlfriend Miss Kagari?

Says Finellan.

\- No, I'm just worried...

Says Akko lowering her voice.

\- Very well Miss Kagari now we go again, know that I will not tolerate any more of your mundane mistakes.

Says Finellan disgusted staring Akko.

\- (What an idiot! Besides having my broom sabotaged, this old hag still makes a point of wanting to humiliate me and show her false superiority, one day her rottenness will be revealed, Finellan...)

\- (Perfect! I managed to annoy Cavendish enough, now all that remains is to create a false situation where this Kagari will get in the way and so I will be able to put my plan into action).

\- Do I really need to do that again?

Says Akko.

\- If you want to earn some grades I think you better do it.

Says Finellan.

Akko starts levitating the mug with all the care in the world, after all Kagari didn't want to make a mistake and she felt very pressured, since the whole room was watching, some disguising to hope that Akko makes a mistake, until Kagari ends up losing control of the mug with tea that ends up wetting teacher Finellan and making her very angry, while some students remained in silence, that didn't make anyone laugh, neither at the teacher nor at Akko.

\- Miss Kagari! You've crossed the line! In my office now!

Says Finellan.

\- But this is your room...

Says Akko with a lower tone of voice.

\- No more playing with me! You understand it Miss Kagari, today's class is over! You may leave!

Says Finellan.

The girls leave the room and some even pass thanking Akko and smiling at Kagari, except for Akko's friends, even Hannah and Barbara who in the previous year would have been laughing at that situation, were staring at their friend with concern, some other students never liked Akko and were only laughing at that, after everyone leaves Finellan takes a deep breath and faces Akko disguising a malicious smile.

\- (Now everything is perfect so that this damn worldly woman gets what she deserves, I just need to pretend a little more).

\- Now that everyone has left, come with me, I will take you to have a very serious conversation in my private room, your behavior is something that needs to take care of.

Says Finellan.

\- Then why don't you take me to the principal room? Why should I go to your room?

Says Akko suspecting.

\- Because if I take you to the principal, it's going to be a lot worse, would you rather fix broken brooms, sew new uniforms or clean the school bathrooms or just have a conversation?

Says Finellan.

\- (Fuck! I don't know what's worse, if I have to do some stupid punishment, I'll end up suffering the consequences of that even more with Croix, I think it's better to talk to this old lady, but I don't trust this idiot much, even more than she did with me in the last race with the help of Chloé Depailler).

\- All right, I will.

Says Akko nodding.

The two of them walk down the corridors towards Miss Finellan's room until Akko is pulled by someone in a room with the door half open while the teacher pretends to be distracted.

\- That damn Miss Kagari wanted to get away from me! What the fuck!

Says Finellan pretending to be shocked.

\- (Perfect! That's what I wanted, now it's up to you Miss Depailler, show this mundane girl where she deserves to be and already leave her lost in that forest, I was the only one who knew that Chariot was there those years, but I never revealed to Croix... I can't wait to see that mundane asshole trapped for more than 10 years or even forever in that place, just like the wife of that disgusting former teacher, I never liked those two girls, disgusting lesbians).

Akko ends up being pushed by a girl and passes through a portal where she ends up stopping in the middle of Arcturus forest and notices that she was pushed by Chloé who gets up and takes the dust off her clothes while Akko was starting to get up.

\- Now I'll show you where you deserve to be your disgusting mundane.

Says Chloé.

\- So it was another plan from you and that old teacher asshole?

Says Akko a little angry.

\- You seem to have touched on what was really planned, but now enough talk, let's settle this like two witches.

Says Chloé taking her wand and aiming at Akko.

Akko starts to take a few steps back and get her wand, but discovers that she wasn't with any, Chloé was walking slowly towards Kagari in a way that left the Japanese witch intimidated, still without attacking her, while in Luna Nova, Finellan was in her room watching the fight.

\- (Nice Miss Depailler shows this mundane girl where she deserves to stay, a girl like that doesn't deserve to be a witch, now finish her off).

Chloé starts casting spells on Akko, always saying "Murowa" to each one she casts, Kagari keeps dodging and running from the spells Chloé casts on her until she hits Akko and she ends up being thrown into a tree and some branches fall on her, Depailler slowly walks towards Kagari who was picking up a branch and trying to get up, then Chloé steps on Akko's back who casts a spell using a branch, just like the French woman, she said "Murowa", leaving Depailler stunned.

\- I won't make it easy for you.

Says Akko standing up.

Akko notices that the branch was bursting and picks up a few branches by placing them on her waist so that she can better defend herself against Chloé's attacks, who stands up and then casts a spell towards Akko who casts another one causing a collision, but Kagari takes the worst, since the wands could not stand the impact of the magic, causing the spell to hit her full, leaving the Japanese girl a little wounded, a small bleeding appearing in the region of her forehead.

\- It's no use trying to defend Atsuko Kagari, a mundane girl like you is not capable of defeating a third-year high school student like me, put your expendable in her place.

Says Chloé until Akko hits her by casting a spell.

\- Murowa! I may be a mundane, but I will prove that even a mundane like me can be a spectacular witch. Murowa!

Says Akko taking another branch and casting another spell.

Chloé dodges from the spell that Akko had cast and was already somewhat wounded too, Kagari starts to get an idea and decides to use the trees around, using a spell that made the roots of some trees move, while Depailler cast another Murowa, hitting Akko hard, but that didn't bring her down, the roots end up grabbing Chloé, which was Kagari's chance to launch a much more powerful Murowa that ends up being strong enough to throw Depailler back a bit and cause a small explosion.

\- (That's it! Those were the last sticks, I hope I can beat Chloé, I still have the problem about how to get back to Luna Nova, my broom is in my room, I need to be quick and get Chloé, as well as take her back).

When the smoke cleared, Chloé was standing with her knees bent and staring at Akko with one of his eyes open and aiming with her wand at the Kagari, she cast a Murowa that hit Akko hard and knocked her down, she gets up and slowly walks towards Chloé who continues to cast spells that hit Kagari who was starting to run and did not fall for the spells that Depailler cast by hitting her stomach with a kick and leaving her without a wand.

\- Lets see if now, you fight so well without your wand.

Says Akko in defensive pose.

\- I'm the best savate fighter in the Depailler family, so get ready for me to teach agriculture.

Says Chloé getting up.

\- Agriculture?

Says Akko confused.

\- Because I will plant your face on this ground, your mundane dispensable, ching chong eyes trash, go back to the factory where you make tennis shoes.

Says Chloé in attack pose.

\- Shut your mouth and fight, you snail-eater.

Says Akko walking towards Chloé.

Akko started to strike Chloé who was only defending herself, but the Kagari's hits were not weak at all, the Japanese were not experienced in martial arts, having only learned the basics of karate, but she was sometimes able to hit shots that were defended by Depailler, the Frenchwoman was only on the defensive and little by little her arms felt the punches and kicks of Akko, who was much stronger than Chloé in physical strength, due to the training that she went through with Croix.

\- (She can't fight, she looks like a street fighter, but her blows hurt a lot, I think I'd better start attacking or I'll be out of defense).

Chloé began to change her tactics to a more offensive one and little by little the blows that Akko gave were repelled, until Depailler hit a punch in the stomach of Kagari and more seemed that it had hit a wall, which was perfect for Akko hitting a hammer in the back of Chloé's neck that makes her fall with everything on the ground.

\- (Great! This girl can hit, but she forgot that I'm much stronger than her, thanks for your training Croix, it was really useful for me to be able to defend myself).

Chloé was coughing and spitting a bit trying to get up and faced Akko who was just waiting, she watched the field around and had an idea, she crept up on Kagari and took her wand which was very close to the spot and shot Akko, throwing a Murowa which caught her chin and throw her a bit further back.

\- (Whether she's going to put up with it or not, I need to have enough magic to get back to Luna Nova, or I'm going to be stuck in that place.)

Chloé takes the keychain from her pocket and turns it into a broom, still flying in a disheveled manner back to Luna Nova, while Akko is getting up and watching Depailler leave.

\- Hey! Don't leave me here! I don't have a broom! If I want to admit defeat! But leave at least one broom! I promise not to tell anyone! Hey! Chloé! You bitch!

Says Akko calling for Chloé as she began to disappear into Ley's line.

Finellan watched that scene and kept laughing sarcastically watching that scene, so she goes to the bedroom kitchen to make some tea while Depailler doesn't arrive, Akko was scared and desperate, after all it would happen to her what happened to Chariot Du Nord, she was punching some trees in despair and crying.

\- Diana! I couldn't even say goodbye to you... Now I'm gonna be stuck here until someone finds me...

Says Akko sitting on a rock.

\- Atsuko Kagari! Don't give up so easy, you'll be able to get out of here, just follow the light path and I'll show you how to leave this place.

Says Woodward from afar as Akko looked around confused.

\- Who are you? Is that the voice that helped Chariot? Why are you helping me?

Says Akko looking around and getting up.

\- You'll still be an important piece for the future of the witches, follow the path that is illuminated by magic and you'll be back in Luna Nova.

Says Woodward from afar.

\- Thank you for helping me...

Says Akko.

Akko begins to follow the path Woodward left while Chloé arrives in Luna Nova and disguisedly walks down the corridors until she reaches the room of Professor Finellan who was boiling the tea water she was preparing.

\- You arrived very quickly, my congratulations Miss Depailler, we managed to get rid of Miss Kagari, as a reward you can take the key to the room, but before you go to your room, what do you think of watching the suffering of the mundane in the crystal ball.

Says Finellan walking with a teapot in her hand to the couch.

\- It wouldn't be that bad.

Says Chloé sitting on the couch.

Finellan places the crystal ball to show the Arcuturus forest and shows Akko following a lighted trail which Kagari was following and this makes the teacher angry when she notices that following Kagari was appearing Woodward.

\- But that's...

Says Finellan.

\- Who is this woman helping the mundane?

Says Chloé curious.

\- Is Woodward the guardian of the Arcturus forest and one of the nine witches of the golden age of magic, as one of the greatest witches in history is helping this mundane imbecile?

Says Finellan outraged.

\- What the hell! So you mean I failed?

Says Chloé.

\- you can still change to your new room, I'll let your colleagues know later to move in.

Says Finellan.

Chloé takes the key to the silver room, which was on the floor of the luxurious rooms and even the plaque changes to yellow, indicating that that would be the new room of Chloé's team, the Frenchwoman takes her clothes off and starts taking a relaxing bath in the bathtub of her new room while Akko finally goes through the portal that gives access to Luna Nova and appears in the courtyard where Diana was eating with her friends on a picnic, until the Kagari appears there injured, Leaving everyone worried about the mess that happened, Akko explains that it was all a Finellan and Chloé plan and it makes Cavendish angry to the point of almost going to the board to complain about it, but taking care of his girlfriend became a priority, so Diana takes her to the infirmary to take care of her injuries regarding the fight and is somewhat shocked to see that the teacher who so admired Cavendish's behavior during the years of the basic magic classes, was actually a horrible person.

See you, asshole witches...


	62. The second broom relay for Akko

September 25, 2015, comes the day of another broom relay in Luna Nova, the teams, red, green, lilac, blue and yellow are the favorites to win the event, Diana began to make some investigations about Finellan and Chloé, were all already waiting in the sectors talking to each other.

\- Let's see which of us is the best.

Says Diana.

\- Today my broom will not break, I will show that I won as much as in the last year.

Says Akko.

\- (Cavendish lost to that mundane, but how disgusting! Let's see if this damn bitch goes far, I'll do my best to get her out of this dispute).

\- Impressive that you have reached so far you mundane but know that you just got lucky, you had to force your broom altered to win from Cavendish, because you have no ability.

Says Chloé.

\- What about your ability to beat Diana in the late year?

Says Akko.

\- Take that baguette!

Says Amanda laughing.

\- First of all the conversation didn't reach the disgusting Yankee, secondly I didn't win because of the lack of competence of my teammates, Diana had luck, their little friends are privileged to be able to study a more advanced magic,

Says Chloé.

\- That's just a little talk.

Says Akko showing Chloé the tongue.

\- Will you shut up or I'll have to send you back to Arcturus so I can teach you a...

Chloé says until Diana goes to her and slaps her.

\- Listen here, you bitch! Don't think I'm just gonna leave what you did to my girlfriend!

Says Diana furious and holding on by Chloé's vest.

\- I don't know why you waste your time with this mundane, I'm as pure blood as you Cavendish.

Whispers Chloé in Diana's ear.

\- What's pure blood has a terrible character.

Says Diana letting go of Chloé.

\- Diana, don't waste any time on that.

Says Akko putting his hand on Diana's shoulder.

\- (Diana being the one who wants a fight? I've never seen that before. It looks like it's going to rain today and Akko wants to break up that same fight, what else is going to happen? Will the planets line up?)

Meanwhile in the stands were Croix, Chariot, Bernadette and Laura holding Hellene in their laps, talking about who would be the winner of the broom relay.

\- You're not hiding anymore Laura, what a change.

Says Croix.

\- I'm just here to watch that race. I did my job last year.

Says Laura.

\- A lot has changed since last year; I'm not alone anymore... Before, it was just me and Laura watching, that, by the way, was a bad disguise.

Says Croix.

\- I may disguise myself badly, but no one noticed it was me and I didn't think O'Neill was my daughter.

Says Laura laughing.

\- Amanda O'Neill looks nothing like Laura, just the color of her hair reminds me a little, but I think they are a separate lineage from her family, my love, a lineage that has height.

Says Bernadette as Laura showed her middle finger to her wife.

\- What surprises me the most is know I'm finally here! I'm not in that damn place anymore! I remember the headaches got a lot worse that year, if it wasn't for Akko, I wouldn't have made it another year in that place and so I'll be cheering for her.

Says Chariot.

\- I am with you my love! I'll cheer for the girl I helped so much and now she's just proving how talented she is.

Says Croix.

\- Bernie and I, will be cheering for Diana so my daughter will show that she has improved a lot since last year, as well as showing that she won this year's title with the enormous skill that came from me.

Says Laura determined as Hellene tried to imitate her mother by closing her fist.

\- But cheering for our daughter-in-law wouldn't be so bad either, love; one day we'll have a little granddaughter who'll have some of it.

Says Bernadette.

\- I know love, but today I will show my love that I feel my daughter, cheering for her! Speaking of daughter... How's Violet?

Says Laura.

\- Violet's still giving her first signs, but it's not just Violet... We went to the hospital yesterday and I'm having twins!

Says Chariot.

\- What! But how many fertility stones did you use?

Says Laura shocked.

\- Just one, I don't think the amount changes in the number of daughters.

Says Croix.

\- I didn't know that, but what's the name of the second?

Says Laura curious.

\- It's gonna be the twins Violet and Sarah.

Says Chariot smiling.

\- If one already leaves me without milk, imagine two.

Whisper Laura.

\- Laura! I heard that!

Says Bernadette.

After the great success of the public that the broom relay of the last year, the organization of this year's event was much more sophisticated, having balloons around each sector with cameras capturing all the action of the race, Wangari was the commentator of the event, that was with the grandstands full, even more at the finish line, the order did not change much, only with a difference in the blue team, where Barbara will leave at the second sector instead of the first, she was the backup racer of the Luna Nova team, which despite not showing, was a very talented runner.

\- Ladies and gentlemen! Witches and magical creatures! We are here in another year for one of the most prestigious competitions of the Luna Nova Witch Academy, I am Wangari, we are about to start the 2015 Luna Nova broom relay!

Says Wangari as some sparks are released around the stage.

After a show of lights and some fireworks made with magic, starts to play "Lost but Won - Hans Zimmer" while the students walk slowly towards the wooden stage, a smoke is fired towards them who are all lined up, the girls were very serious and concentrated, until the music stops and the counting starts.

\- 3, 2, 1, the lights announce the start! Go!

Says Wangari gesturing with her arms.

The one who started with the biggest advantage this time was Lotte from the red team, who never showed she was a witch who could fly on a broom that fast, Hannah was in second position, close to Avery, of the five favorite teams, Jasminka was the slowest coming out in seventh, while in the last sector Chloé was a bit angry because her roommate was not going any faster.

\- (What the fuck! The same incompetent as ever, Elfriede is useless! It was only faster than that fatty Jasminka, but what the fuck! )

Lotte is the first to reach the second sector and soon she passes to Sucy, staying only 2 seconds ahead of Hannah who delivers to Barbara, Avery appears 3 seconds later and passes to Mary, it does not take long and soon Parker takes the lead of the event and this makes Laura all euphoric cheering for Diana, while Hellene smiles at her mother who was cheeing.

\- Yes! My daughter will...

Says Laura until Mary passes Barbara.

\- Go, my love! You can do it!

Says Holly a little close to Laura.

\- You little brat! Aren't you supposed to be in Dublin now?

Says Laura staring back at Holly.

\- Hey sis, Holly didn't have class today so I decided to take her here to cheer for Mary.

Says Chelsea waving to Laura.

\- Oh, so my own sister's gonna cheer against Diana?

Says Laura inflating her cheeks.

\- And what's the problem? Mary is from the family too.

Says Chelsea.

\- Don't start arguing, you two aren’t children.

Says Bernadette staring at the two who behave on time.

The race continues normally, Mary was the first to reach the third and final sector giving the broom to Emma who comes out in a blast, leaving Chloé somewhat relieved but at the same time angry, Barbara is the second to arrive.

\- This time I won't wait for you Akko, sayonara my love!

Says Diana climbing on her broom and coming out in a blast.

\- You can stay as long as you want in front, I'll win that race yet.

Says Akko determined.

Constanze surprises, winning several positions that Jasminka had lost, which made Keiko very excited, watching her girlfriend in the grandstands and her mothers very proud, who watched from the teachers' grandstand, when she passes the broom to Amanda who was the third to leave, Sarah was the fourth to arrive and soon passes to Chloé.

\- Looks like your friend is too slow, enjoy your defeat, hon hon!

Says Chloé climbing on his broom and leaving.

Sucy finally arrives and passes to Akko who picks up the broom and runs out climbing on it in an almost suicidal jump, where the broom blasts with everything; the Kagari was 20 seconds behind Emma who was leading the race.

\- (It's going to be hard to regain positions, but I'll try my best to win, all I need is to concentrate and just focus on winning! I'm going to make it! I believe in myself! )

Akko starts flying very fast, while at the front Emma is soon overtaken by Diana who was not so long behind Bianchi, which makes Laura almost jumping for joy, only she didn't jump because she was carrying Helenne in her arms, so McLaren turned to her sister and showed her tongue making the little baby laugh a bit.

\- I say it! My Diana will win! Bleh!

Says Laura showing her tongue.

\- Your daughter's fast, but if she were against Mary, I want to see if Diana would win.

Says Holly as Laura started laughing.

\- I think that's almost impossible, I'll be honest, Diana is focused on racing on brooms, it wouldn't take long for her to beat your girlfriend I've never seen Mary want to be a broom racer.

Says Laura.

\- Stop being such a pain in the ass with your niece.

Says Chelsea.

Meanwhile in the race, it doesn't take long and Akko passes Chloé who gets angry, but she couldn't cast a spell because everyone was watching the race, the Frenchwoman was going with everything, but her speed wasn't enough to run against the others who were professionals, Diana was still far ahead of Akko, Emma was in second place and wasn't left so far behind, while Amanda was soon being spotted by Akko.

\- (I've already passed Chloé Depailler, now all that remains is to pass Amanda and reach Diana, I doubt very much that I'll be able to win, but it doesn't hurt to try! )

Akko begins to force the broom a little more, taking the slipstream of Amanda, she gains more speed and passes it, which makes the crowd very euphoric with the overtaking, soon after had a chicane of low speed and Kagari managed to brake in time and still pass with a speed somewhat high for that part, slowly began to gain a few seconds and approaching Diana, in the stands, Croix and Chariot was tense and cheering for Akko.

\- Go Akko!

Says Chariot.

\- You'll win Akko!

Says Croix.

\- I have to admit that Akko's skill and her magic are quite powerful, but if she keeps this up she'll end up spending all the magic before my Diana passes.

Says Laura.

Laura was a little sure of that, Akko does what she can, but who ends up crossing the finish line is Diana while a few sparks come out around the arc that signals the finish line, the Cavendish got a small lead of 3 seconds over Akko who crosses the finish line with the broom reducing speed.

\- Diana Cavendish! Diana Cavendish is the first to cross the finish line! The victory is the blue team!

Says Wangari.

\- (It looks like it wasn't this time, but I did my best).

After a few minutes, Barbara and Hannah arrive where Diana was and Akko takes a picture of the girls and even smiles no matter how much the Cavendish has won, Croix gives 50 pounds to Laura as she had bet with her on who would win the race, while Chloé only complained with her roommates.

\- You guys are useless! You're useless! How can you want to be witches if you can barely stand in front in a broom relay?

Says Chloé furious.

\- We're not here to win; it's just a silly race.

Says Sarah.

\- Just a silly race? I was just embarrassed about it!

Says Chloé putting her finger on Sarah's chest.

\- You don't even thank me for the positions I won, if you're that good, why did Akko pass you off like a backmarker? You only know how to talk and complain, but you don't act much, this prejudice of yours is stupid, you don't have to humiliate someone just because of their origin.

Says Sarah.

\- And how does a weakling like you intend one day to manage Luna Nova? You barely know how to lead your team, so much so that in the year I was gone, our team fell a lot, if it weren't for me, you would still be in that musty room.

Says Chloé.

\- Big help, except I didn't need it and I don't know what you did to win it, but I'm starting to think it involved what you did with Akko on Tuesday.

Say Sarah furious as Diana listened to the discussion and began to pay more attention by putting her cell phone on record.

\- What if that's it? Will it bother you?

Says Chloé.

\- Of course I will, I don't want to be on the same team as a student who promotes prejudice and behaves like a child!

Says Sarah.

\- Then you can leave the yellow team, because that's exactly what it was, standing trail.

Says Chloé.

\- What? But that's absurd! Who's been paying you for this?

Says Sarah shocked.

\- You think I'm an idiot to reveal? All I know is that this person pays me very well, but I'm not gonna keep handing over the game to a dumb girl like you to put it all away.

Says Chloé.

\- I'm still going to stick with you, I won't ask you to leave the yellow team, but now be aware that it won't be as easy as you think.

Says Sarah.

\- And who do you think you are to think you can stay on my team?

Says Chloé with her hands on her waist.

\- We're the majority and if we want to we can even kick you out.

Says Elfriede raising her voice.

Diana was focused on listening to the girls' conversation while Akko starts snapping her fingers at the Cavendish, warning her mothers that they wanted to see her and talk a little bit, so Diana stops recording the voices and walks to her mothers.

\- (So that's it? I was surprised that the yellow team won that room out of nowhere, at the cost of beating my girlfriend and still trying to leave in the middle of Arcturus forest, just wait... One day the truth will come out, Chloé Depailler)

\- Diana!

Says Laura as she gave Hellene to Bernadette to hold and ran towards her daughter hugging her.

\- I don't need that much affection, Mom.

Says Diana cuddling Laura's hair.

\- I knew you'd win! But it was a bit of a tight race for my baby, you need to train more, Akko was forcing to reach you and Akko, don’t force that much, do you think I'm silly? If the track was a little longer, you would waste your magic.

Says Laura.

\- I tried my best to reach Diana, I wasn't even caring about in my magic, my concentration in the sector was just to be faster.

Says Akko scratching her head.

\- And you really were. Your time from the last sector to the finish line was much faster than my Diana.

Says Laura.

\- I did not even look back so much, but I did not go with everything, I was only at a normal pace, if I knew that Akko was going that fast, I doubt very much that you would reach me my love.

Says Diana.

\- You're just saying that because you know I went a lot faster.

Says Akko with her finger on the tip of Diana's nose.

\- You're only seeing things Akko, we'll see about that next week.

Says Diana giving Akko a stamp.

Diana, Akko, Laura, Bernadette, Chariot and Croix stayed talking there for some time, telling about the days in Luna Nova and the pregnancy of Du Nord, the second news left Akko and Diana very impressed and it was really surprising that the fertility stone can generate twins, when it was about Luna Nova, the mothers of Cavendish already knew what had happened, but the Du Nord Meridies couple haven't yet, which made Croix a little more attentive about the partnership between Chloé and Finellan, but Diana tells her to stay calm, since the girls are very smart about the two, including Cavendish preferred not to reveal yet about the recording she made of Depailler's discussion with her roommates.

See you, broom racers


	63. 1 year of a relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning for this chapter

31 October 2015, A month has passed since the broom relay in Luna Nova, due to Sarah Bernhardt, Chloé ended up having to be more cautious with what she said and even asked Finellan not to ask her to do services, as this would generate a mistrust of her roommate, who talked a lot with Diana and Akko, That was going to be just another normal Halloween day, but for the Cavendish Kagari couple, it was their one-year anniversary, Akko was dressed up as Chariot in the Du Nord racing suit and Diana was dressed up as Croix in the Meridies racing suit, leaving the girls confused.

\- Is that a Haloween costume?

Says Amanda dressed up as a werewolf

\- And what's wrong with that?

Says Diana with her arms crossed.

\- Love! Are you the werewolf?

Says Hannah dressed like a nurse calling for Amanda.

\- Awooo! I'm with Diana and Akko.

Says Amanda howling.

\- I'm going my werewolf!

Says Hannah going to Amanda.

\- Now all fantasy has to be scary and Hannah, don't you think that dress is too provocative?

Says Diana with her arms crossed.

\- I don't care, so I won't be wearing it.

Says Hannah.

\- That's hot, baby.

Says Amanda slaping Hannah's ass.

\- Hmmmm, you want the gynecology session early?

Says Hannah moaning while Diana and Akko were blushing and decided to go somewhere else.

Diana and Akko, could finally enjoy the Halloween party, there would be no more obstacles to get in the way of them, like a swear word that would come out of nowhere on the microphone, they even had some couples kissing, one of them was Emma and Jasminka, the two were two weeks away together, after Bianchi noticed that Antonenko was in love with her, the couple Cavendish Kagari goes to the two of them to talk a little bit.

\- Hey, girls.

Says Diana waving to both of them.

\- I have to say something, I love Halloween parties, when I lived in Brazil, I didn't have those Halloween parties, it was very paia, even more that I lived in a rural area and it only got worse.

Says Emma in a Slavic costume with a beret and an Abibas kit.

\- But now you can have all the Halloween parties you want love, as well as lots of trick or treat.

Says Jasminka dressed like an astronaut.

\- I already have both on you, my hottie.

Says Emma hugging Jasminka and passing her hand through her butt.

\- I wonder if there's a couple here who aren't horny.

Says Diana.

\- Well, well the couple of the two failed racers.

Says Chloé dressed up as a demon in a red suit with demon horns decorating her head.

\- Look, I don't know about you guys, but it seems like the demon there doesn't have a stable relationship with her girlfriend.

Says Emma holding her laugh.

\- Excuse me? Your Brazilian asshole.

Says Chloé furious.

\- Moo, run the administrator is online.

Says Emma laughing as she makes a horn sign.

\- Listen here, you little asshole, you're lucky I can't break your face, it seems that close to your colleagues you're strong, but I doubt very much that you'd last a second against me.

Says Chloé red with rage.

 _\- Take it_ easy, you don't have to get angry calling me to a X1, it's not because you're in the third year that you know more magic than me, I'm in Luna Nova just for the degree, I'm already a bit angry about what you planned to do with Mrs. Croix's team and what you did with Akko.

Says Emma in a more serious tone.

\- Are you really gonna protect this mundane? It had to be a third-world witch.

Says Chloé coming out of there prancing her nose.

\- How conceited.

Says Emma.

\- Let's forget about this cow and have some fun, hey Diana what do you think about showing me how Halloween is; in Japan it's not so big that even here in the West.

Says Akko.

\- Sure, come with me.

Says Diana taking Akko to the party.

Diana showed Akko that there were several huts with some games, which were not quite a tradition, but they were very entertaining, the Kagari goes in one that was to test the aim, which was the tent that teacher Nelson was taking care of.

\- You can try your luck racers, with 1 pound you can get up to 12 shots with this gun wand, if you hit all the targets you get a teddy bear.

Says Professor Nelson dressed up like a mobster.

\- I want to try Diana, let's do it.

Says Akko pulling up the sleeve of Diana’s suit.

\- I'll take two tries, one for my girlfriend and one for me, let's see who of us is the best shooter.

Says Diana giving 2 pounds to Professor Nelson.

Akko starts taking the rifle that was only a wand disguised as a weapon, and starts shooting at the targets, she only managed to hit 5 of the 12 shots, hitting only 5 of the 9 targets, it was kind of complicated because she had a small kick, instead of Diana, she can hit 12 of the 12 shots hitting all the targets, Cavendish's body barely moved and unlike Akko, Diana shot almost 3 times faster, which left both Nelson and Akko stunned.

\- I think I got it.

Says Diana with a confident smile.

\- Look Cavendish, I must say you're a talented shot, you can have the teddy bear.

Says Professor Nelson giving the teddy bear to Diana that gives to Akko.

\- Diana, where did you learn to shoot like that?

Says Akko still shocked and catching the teddy bear.

\- Things I learned when I was a kid, from... At least I can have a nice memory from my aunt... She taught me how to shoot with a real gun...

Says Diana looking down and making the teddy bear look like the Cavendish.

\- (My aunt wasn't always a bad person... At least she taught me how to shoot as a way to amuse myself and my cousins... That brief moment seemed like we were a family, despite everything bad you did... I miss you Aunt Daryl).

\- Love...

Says Akko getting worried.

\- Let's forget this sad moment and move on, have you heard of the scary house? Have you seen how the teddy bear is doing?

Says Diana with a singing smile.

\- Diana! Why a plush of yours? Now the teddy bear has cabbage hair! But it's gotten really cute!

Says Akko passing the plush on her face leaving Diana a little jealous.

\- Are you ready for the Hall of Horrors?

Says Diana trying to make a more frightening expression.

\- You get even cuter trying to scare me, what's the hall of horrors? Walking down the hall where Finellan's room is?

Says Akko.

\- Akko! You're very funny, but let's see if the monsters in this hallway will make you change your mind.

Says Diana trying to be scary.

Diana takes Akko through the hall until she gets to the door where she has a sign written "The greatest terror you will ever see in life", Akko was a little scared and Diana was just making her girlfriend scared, until when the girls actually enter the hall, there was nothing scary, it was just a dark hallway with the lighting of some pumpkins and some ghosts, zombies, witches and other cardboard monsters that appeared out of nowhere to scare the girls, ending up leaving them both laughing.

\- Is that the real terror?

Says Akko laughing.

\- Oh, I was just trying to play with you Akko.

Says Diana until someone pokes her shoulder.

\- Sucy you really are funny today.

Says Akko laughing.

When Diana looks back and faces Sucy, the Cavendish turns pale and dying of fear, running out to Akko and hiding behind Akko's back, looking more like a child, the Manbavaran was dressed as a clown and Diana had Coulrophobia, she had been dying of fear of clowns since she was a child.

\- Akko! Get me out of here, please!

Says Diana desperate.

\- Diana? I'm Sucy, there's no need to be afraid, or, I think I'll tell a very funny joke.

Says Sucy using a magic that made her laugh like a clown.

\- Akko!

Says Diana terrified and wetting Akko's shoulder crying in fear.

So Akko decides to carry Diana on her back and take Cavendish down the hall while Sucy was a little confused, the two of them go back to the hall and the Cavendish comes down from Kagari's back a little scared.

\- Calm down, love, it's over...

Says Akko hugging Diana.

\- I forgot to say, but I'm scared of clowns, since I was a child, my cousins used to wake me up dressed like clowns and saying that they would kill me and my mother... I ran out to my mother's room in fear... Since those days I've been scared to death of clowns...

Says Diana.

\- I didn't know you had this fear, back in the East we are not afraid of these things, clowns are so funny and help children, I don't understand why you westerners are so afraid.

Says Akko.

\- Whatever it is, let's have some more fun.

Says Diana with a singing smile.

\- Let's go!

Says Akko.

Akko and Diana walk around the room and had another toy that interested Akko, it was one that had a hammer to show how strong the person was, when they arrive there they notice that Amanda and Hannah were in front and put two coins of one pound in the machine, O'Neill was the first and managed to get up to 70 out of 100, arrives in England's turn and she gets 75 out of 100 what makes Amanda face her girlfriend in shock.

\- What?

Says Amanda shocked.

\- You've got to have nice and strong arms, baby, it looks like I won, you know what room it's gonna be heh.

Says Hannah biting her lips.

\- Let's go to your room then, love...

Says Amanda blushing.

\- Do it in the private room, please.

Says Diana.

\- Looks like the other couple wants to have the love session, too.

Says Amanda in a provocative tone.

Hannah grabs Amanda on her arms and carries her through the exit of the salon towards the blue team room, while Diana puts two one-pound coins in the machine.

\- You can go first, my love.

Says Diana giving the hammer to Akko.

\- Look how strong I am.

Says Akko taking the hammer.

At the beginning Akko was a bit clumsy and ended up falling back because of the hammer, but Diana teaches her how to hit in the right way and does not delay for Kagari to learn, when hitting Akko gets 80 points of 100, she was very strong physically which explains a very high score, it is Diana's turn, she raises her suit sleeves and takes the hammer, Cavendish's manner and posture were almost perfect, she could hold a 15kg hammer quietly and hit it hard, getting 100 points, it was the first time until then that the machine detected that score, sparks coming out from the top side and ringing a bell.

\- It was a little weird that your arms are quite large and how you always carried me without difficulty.

Says Akko.

\- These arms here are from an authentic Scot, my love.

Says Diana showing her biceps.

\- So you're gonna throw telephone poles like those strong guys and then play a bagpipe?

Says Akko holding the laugh.

\- Hey! Respect the culture of my people, but don't overdo it either, a pole like that is too heavy even for me.

Says Diana.

\- So how about the Scottish cat, give a little love to the Japanese girl here?

Says Akko hugging Akko from behind.

\- Until it's not a bad idea, let's just see what we can get with the tickets the machine made come out.

Says Diana taking the tickets.

When they arrived at the ticket exchange station, they noticed that there was a prize that was another teddy bear that was worth 20 tickets, Cavendish had gotten 5 tickets, so both of them go through the machines that gave tickets and it was amazing how good Cavendish was, getting the 20 tickets quickly, so they exchange the tickets for the teddy bear that Akko uses a spell to make a teddy bear that looks like her.

\- Okay, now the couple is complete, when you're sleeping alone, you'll have a teddy bear that looks like me every night, although only one thing is missing from your love bear...

Says Akko smiling at Diana.

\- What?

Says Diana.

\- Your Cavendish nose.

Says Akko laughing.

\- Akko! Stop! My nose isn't big!

Says Diana hiding her nose with Akko's plush.

\- Oh yeah, your little nose, it even gets in the way when you suck on me.

Says Akko biting his lips.

\- Akko! Someone can hear and every nose gets in the way, even your cute little nose, let's go to a place where we can make out instead of just stand here talking.

Says Diana blushing.

Akko goes to Diana who stops hiding her face with Akko's plush and jumps on the Cavendish who picks Kagari up on her arms, carrying her until she reaches the blue team room, where it was possible to notice that Hannah and Amanda were having a love moment in England's private room and on the sofa was appearing Barbara blushing and moaning and Lotte's leg, which made Diana and Akko enter the Cavendish's private room blushing.

\- Looks like all the girls decided to come here.

Says Akko blushing.

\- Now it's our turn.

Says Diana opening her fantasy and undressing.

\- I couldn't stay out of making a little love on our one-year anniversary together.

Says Akko undressing.

After the two were completely naked, one faces the other smiling for a few seconds without doing anything, just thinking about that whole year.

\- (Akko is so beautiful, even after 1 year dating and seeing her body, I always think the same, this defined body and think that the girl who had given me a French kiss last year and I thought she was just immature, she would become the great love of my life, I think it is the fate of the Cavendish, always dating a silly girl, like mom Bernadette).

\- (Even seeing Diana naked more than once I always get enchanted with the beauty of Cavendish, she's so cute, damn, I'm perplexed how I got a girlfriend like that, at first I thought she was a pain in the ass who walked around being a kind of spoiled bitch, but now I think she's just a pain in the ass, which is sometimes very nice, I think that French kiss was the price I paid for wanting that beautiful).

After a few seconds Akko inflates her cheeks and calls Diana to go to her waving her fingers, the Cavendish goes to the Kagari that turns the faces of the two plush so that they do not see the couple having a love moment with each other, Diana starts kissing Akko, the tongues were in a very soft and romantic way, it was a kiss that took a long time and was very intense to the point that one faces the other with a trail of saliva between their mouths, While they were panting, then Cavendish pushed Akko across her abdomen, leaving her lying down and kissing Kagari again intensely while rubbing her thigh between her legs, while Cavendish was somewhat scratched on the back by Akko, who had her nails a bit big.

\- Akko... Hmm... Those nails are big, so I'll have to bite.

Says Diana while she was biting her lips.

\- Oh, so you're just gonna bite me, huh?

Says Akko with a perverted smile.

Diana arrives at Akko's clavicle and begins to bite the Kagari, while the Japanese woman descends her hands gently down the Cavendish's belly until she reaches the vagina, where she begins to massage gently through the clitoris, What made the Scottish woman decrease the intensity of the bites she was doing, Akko notices that her mouth was closer to Diana's breasts and starts sucking them while she is masturbating Diana, which causes Cavendish to leave for Akko to satisfy her for a while.

\- That Akko... Hmmm... I love it when you do this to me... Ahhh...

Says Diana moaning.

A few minutes pass, Akko alternated between one breast and another to suck, and sometimes bit the region nearby, when Diana ended up scratching Kagari's back because of the intensity of Cavendish's orgasm, which as always released some purrs, until the Scottish woman ends up releasing the pussy juice and in this Akko takes the opportunity to suck a little more, causing Diana to release a little more.

\- Ahhh... Akko... That was so good... Hmmm...

Says Diana while releasing the pussy juice.

\- Now it's my turn, love.

Says Akko.

\- You think I forgot.

Says Diana with her hand over Akko's abdomen.

Diana starts kissing Akko and rubbing her thigh on Kagari's vagina and then begins to stimulate the clitoris of the Japanese girl as she passes her finger over the area while kissing her, which Cavendish loved to do, as Akko kissed very well and ended up making her more excited for another round, outside the blue team room, Lotte and Barbara decided to stop making out.

\- I think we love each other too much for today.

Says Lotte panting and wrapping herself in a blanket

\- We'd better stop here; the other two couples came in here while we were doing it, lucky at most they saw my face and the top of here.

Says Barbara pointing to the Clavicle.

\- I didn't even notice the girls coming in; it was so hot to do with you Barb.

Says Lotte walking to Barbara's private room.

\- Hey, baby! I'm gonna make a Fondue so the six of us can eat together while we watch something on TV! What do you think?

Says Barbara getting up and going to the kitchen naked.

Barbara starts preparing cheese Fondue, while it was melting and being made Parker took the opportunity to go for a quick bath with Lotte, who did not take long as each one helped themselves, after the bath the two leave the private room wearing their pajamas and help each other to cut the pieces of bread and tidy the room, meanwhile back to the private room of Cavendish.

\- Hmmm Ahhh Dianaaaa...

Says Akko having an orgasm while Diana kept fingering Kagari.

Akko ends up releasing the pussy juice and then Diana takes the liquid and licks her fingers as usual, the two began to smell cheese coming from the kitchen and their stomachs began to snore, so Diana goes with Akko to the bathroom running, with the two hiding the bodies with blankets, but was already occupied by Hannah and Amanda who were faster.

\- Damn it!

Says Akko.

\- Hey baby, I got an idea! Hose!

Says Diana using a spell pointing to the kitchen sink

A hose appears from the sink and goes to Diana's private room, Cavendish goes to her private room, closes the door and collects the bed, underneath there was a false bottom that reveals a small Jacuzzi which leaves Akko perplexed.

\- You always surprise me, Diana.

Says Akko.

\- This has been here for years, I found out last week when the girls were using the bathroom and needed to take a bath, so I found out while I was sweeping my room.

Says Diana.

It doesn't take long for the Jacuzzi to be full, Diana uses one spell to heat the water and another to make the hose disappear, so the two start taking a quick bath there, without much compromise, just washing each other's bodies, after the bath they both get out of the Jacuzzi and put on their pajamas, the water was poured out by the academy plumbing and Diana closes the false bottom and puts the bed back in place, when they leave the private room, the Fondue was already ready and the room tidied up, as well as the other two couples sitting on the sofas, leaving the middle sofa for Diana and Akko to sit on, they spent that time talking to each other, watching television and eating cheese Fondue.

See you, lesbian witches...

  



	64. Let’s kick out Akko from Luna Nova

November 5, 2015, Another normal day of class in Luna Nova as usual, due to being a Finellan class for third year students, Chloé was in her room relaxing in bed and watching her roommates leaving and her roommates were very surprised that Chloé didn't go with Elfriede to Finellan's classes.

\- Chloé, it's been over a month since you've been to Finellan's classes, you may end up failing.

Says Elfriede.

\- I have classes with Finellan at different times, no need to worry.

Says Chloé.

\- So what did Finellan spell in the class last week?

Says Elfriede.

\- Do I owe you any satisfaction?

Says Chloé.

\- Come on Elfriede, don't waste your time with Chloé.

Says Sarah leaving the room.

Sarah and Elfriede leave the yellow team's room, as each one is from different years, the Bernhardt went to magic history class and the Schwarz went to magic etiquette class as she was a third-year student, as well as Chloé, who closes the bedroom door, closes all the windows in the room, rips off her clothes and walks to her private room.

\- (Oh Diana Cavendish, How I wanted to be here with you, at least for an hour I have a moment of my own, in this huge room where I have privacy to express my feelings about Diana).

Chloé ends up revealing that she was hiding a dakimura with the photo of Diana Cavendish and takes it to the living room together with a painting which Depailler places in the middle of the room and the dakimura sits on a bench, the Frenchwoman sat on the sofa with her legs crossed serving as a naked model but as it was only a pillow, Chloé left her right hand out of the hidden sofa while drawing on the painting with magic.

\- Stop moving, Chloe, I'm not gonna be able to draw you that way.

Says "Diana" Dakimura which was nothing but a Chloé spell.

\- Sorry Cavendish my love, I was just feeling something between my legs.

Says Chloé blushing.

\- If this thing is not to wet your heart between your legs then I will continue here with this work of art which is your body my mademoiselle.

Says "Diana" pointing the floating pen at the middle of Chloé's legs.

\- Draw me like one of your French witches.

Says Chloé in a sensual tone.

While Chloé kept smiling staring at Diana's Dakimura, the bedroom door was opened and Elfriede ended up inadvertently entering what made Chloé freeze with shame and covered herself using magic with a blanket while the Schwarz entered hiding her face with shame and took the notebook that was on the table beside the sofa, the same notice that had a painting and got curious while Depailler got angry.

\- You didn't see anything Elfriede, just take your fucking notebook and don't tell anyone, I'll do whatever you want later.

Says Chloé.

\- Everything I want?

Says Elfriede blushing and raising her left eyebrow.

\- Even sex, but doesn't tell Sarah about it, or anyone.

Says Chloé discovering the body with the blanket.

\- E... I, uh... Eh... C... Chloé...

Says Elfriede stained and hypnotized by Chloé's body.

\- That little heart under there is all yours.

Says Chloé pointing to the pubic hair that was shaved in a heart shape.

\- I have class now... Chloé...

Says Elfriede turning her face and running out.

Elfriede closes the door to the blue team room and rests on the door in shock yet of what she had seen, she was the best friend and the girl who had been in love since 2013 naked, calling her to have sex, the Schwarz was not so innocent and her heart was beating very hard so after a snap of fingers from a girl from another team, Elfriede goes to the room where she would have class, while in the yellow team room, Chloé sinks her face into the sofa of shame and is a little nervous.

\- What the fuck! Oh, shit! Fuck you! Elfriede asshole!

Says Chloé shouting loudly.

\- (Son of a bitch! You've ruined the whole atmosphere! I was loving having my nude moment with my Diana and then this asshole shows up. Ah fuck! I'm so mad!)

\- Hey Chloé my love, don't stress for nonsense come here and I'll give you a little cheer up.

Say "Diana" while Chloé slowly walked on all fours to the dakimura.

Chloé started masturbating by rubbing on the dakimura or picking up a vibrator enjoying the time the girls were in class, when the class was over, Elfriede and Sarah met in the hallways and Bernhardt soon started wanting to talk while they didn't get to the yellow team room.

\- So, Elfriede, you don't find the behavior of Chloé strange?

Says Sarah.

\- Chloe's behavior? It's... Yeah, a little...

Elfriede says she was nervous.

\- (I so wish I could talk to Sarah about what went on before class... Maybe she could help me win Chloé... )

\- So Elfriede, I need you to lie to Chloé, just so I can find out about something.

Says Sarah.

\- What do you mean, lie?

Says Elfriede.

\- Tell to Chloé that Professor Finellan wants to talk to her, make up some excuse; I just need you to distract her so I can put a tape recorder on her skirt.

Says Sarah.

\- But why do you want to do that, Sarah?

Says Elfriede confused.

\- Don't you think it's strange? From night to day our room went up to a higher class and the monthly fee is still the same as an intermediate room, I even found out that that luxurious room was given by Professor Finellan to Chloé, after giving a consultation in the academy archives, with the help of Diana Cavendish.

Says Sarah.

\- Diana Cavendish.

Says Elfriede, snorting in anger.

\- Look Elfriede, I know you don't like her because of her passion for Chloé, but understand that our roommate sucks, this academy is full of beautiful girls and much cooler than Chloé.

Says Sarah.

\- But I don't care, Chloé is perfect for me.

Says Elfriede.

\- (She's having sex with me today, she just had her feelings for me reserved to one day show that I'm her beloved).

\- Let's not get into this discussion, please, I only ask you to do this lie, if I prove her partnership with Finellan wrong I promise to do all your homework for a week.

Says Sarah.

\- I'll agree to do this nonsense, but what's too much about this partnership between Professor Finellan and Chloé? Look at the room we won, it costs the same as a intermediate class, now it makes sense for Chloé not to go to Finellan's classes.

Says Elfriede.

\- Of course, it was at the cost of hurting Akko.

Says Sarah.

\- But that mundane who got in the way.

Says Elfriede.

\- Elfriede! Akko is even helping her in a way, if it wasn't for her Diana would be single and free for Chloé to try something with her, didn't she stop to think about it?

Says Sarah.

\- You know what... It makes a bit of sense, but even so it's because of that mundane thing that Chloé does, thanks to her presence we got that luxurious room, it wasn't such a big expense.

Says Elfriede.

\- Elfriede!

Says Sarah getting angry.

Elfriede and Sarah arrive at the yellow team's room, where Chloé was sitting watching TV and Schwarz ends up remembering the scene she had seen earlier, so Bernhardt pinches Elfriede who was sweating and goes to Depailler.

\- It's Chloé... Professor Finellan wants to talk to you.

Says Elfriede with her voice a little shaky.

\- What does Professor Finellan want with me?

Says Chloé staring Elfriede.

\- I don't know... She just told you to come to her office, which has an important matter to attend to. Are you sure you're actually attending Professor Finellan's class?

Says Elfriede.

\- I am, I'll go see what Professor Finellan wants; we'll get it right as soon as I get back from there Elfriede.

Says Chloé with a perverted smile.

Chloé stood up and went towards the exit of the room, while Sarah had her hands on her back and it was possible to notice that a small glow came out of Depailler's skirt pocket that she had not noticed, only Elfriede and Sarah who had noticed, Bernhardt was a bit suspicious about what the French woman had said to the German.

\- What did Chloé mean about us getting it right?

Says Sarah with her arms crossed.

\- It's nothing Sarah, I promised Chloé I wouldn't tell.

Says Elfriede.

\- I understand you want to keep it a secret, but if it's something to do with catching her naked doing one of her bizarre things, you don't have to hide it.

Says Sarah.

\- Wait a minute... How do you know that?

Says Elfriede.

\- I've been investigating Chloé since the broom relay, I noticed that she has a rather peculiar habit, every day we go to class and you have class with teacher Finellan, she gets naked and gets a pillow with the picture of Diana, I was in shock when I saw this on the first day, so much so that I didn't even want to film anymore.

Says Sarah.

\- Promise not to tell Chloé...

Says Elfriede nervous.

\- No problem, you can tell us what happened, it'll be our secret, just like you have to promise not to tell us that I've been investigating and spying on Chloé.

Says Sarah.

Elfriede takes a deep breath and tells us everything that happened earlier, except for the sexual favor that Chloé offered her, which leaves Bernhardt laughing for a while, after all it wasn't much, Sarah thought it was worse, so let it pass, while Chloé goes into Finellan's room that almost spits the tea with Depailler's sudden entry.

\- Miss Depailler! Let me know before you go in! They might suspect us!

Says Finellan.

\- Elfriede told me you wanted to talk to me.

Says Chloé.

\- I barely spoke to Miss Schwarz today, but I wanted to call here, I have the perfect plan to kick Miss Kagari out for good.

Says Finellan.

\- But we have to be cautious, Sarah Bernhardt is keeping her eyes on me, how do you think this plan can work?

Says Chloé.

\- She's just a suspicious girl, no need to worry, it's a flawless plan and I ended up finding a mirror that turns her into someone else, imitating her height and physical appearance.

Says Finellan.

\- I think I get it... You want me to go through the mundane so everyone will think it's her fault?

Says Chloé.

\- That's right! You hit girl! But do it without being caught, preferably in the morning, do what you can on the tile, causing as much confusion and hatred as possible, but at the same time make it clear that they notice your face and who you are.

Says Finellan with a perverted smile.

\- What a wonder, so you mean I got the pass to shit?

Says Chloé.

\- As long as I'm disguised as Miss Kagari, that's for sure.

Says Finellan laughing.

\- But teacher... How am I going to change my appearance with the mirror if I have to go to your room?

Says Chloé.

\- This is the least of the problems Miss Depailler, I will send the mirror magically to your room, all you need to do is just train a little before I release you, after all this mirror requires a little practice and complex magic, I think in a few minutes you can learn.

Says Finellan taking the cloth out of the mirror.

\- And how you use the mirror.

Says Chloé.

\- You remember the Scottish and Irish Gaelic lessons, well, you'll recite the spell in Irish Gaelic; just translate what I say... Enchanted mirror, come out and change my appearance as I wish.

Says Finellan.

\- Why don't you say that in Irish Gaelic all at once?

Says Chloé.

\- Because that'll work for me.

Says Finellan.

_\- Enchanted mirror, appear and change my appearance as I wish._

Says Chloé in Irish Gaelic.

Chloé's reflex that didn't appear before begins to appear and a magical green aura surrounds Depailler, teacher Finellan gives a picture of Akko for the French woman to hold.

\- Now all you have to do is say and say the physical attributes of Miss Kagari... Turn me into the person you're showing between my hands.

Says Finellan.

_\- Turn me into the person you're showing between my hands._

Says Chloé in Irish Gaelic.

_\- What is this person like physically?_

Says the voice of the mirror in Irish Gaelic.

_\- One meter and sixty one centimeters high, a lean body, small breasts, very strong legs and a little bit wide and long as well as the abdomen a little defined and thin but strong arms._

Says Chloé in Irish Gaelic.

Chloé turns into Akko and looks exactly like Kagari, which was quite impressive, Depailler went looking around the body and the mirror to see if there were any mistakes and was identical to Kagari.

\- Cool, but how do I get back to normal?

Says Chloé with his arms crossed.

\- Just say... Enchanted mirror, get me back to my normal look.

Says Finellan.

_\- Enchanted mirror, get me back to my normal look._

Says Chloé in Irish Gaelic as the mirror brought her back to normal.

\- Well, that's all I needed to teach you for now, remember, in any and all circumstances don't let them catch you and end up taking you to the board, the real one needs to be caught, because then I will be able to humiliate her and she will try everything to prove innocence and until she cries, it will be magnificent!

Says Finellan with a wicked smile.

\- So I'll be going, but know that I want a reward for doing this.

Says Chloé.

\- Have you ever thought about living in Belgium or having a property there?

Says Finellan.

\- A house? But teacher, I'm from a rich family, why should a little house make a difference?

Says Chloé.

\- You are from a rich family, but you are not rich, one day your parents will want you to have your own life and until you inherit the family assets and can enjoy the riches, it will take a long time.

Says Finellan.

\- But a house?

Says Chloé.

\- With a house of your own, you can sell, live, rent, do whatever you want, it will be yours as soon as the service is well done and it is not such a small house either.

Says Finellan.

\- Okay, it's a reward for height even too much.

Says Chloé.

\- But you will only get it if I am sure that this service was well done and had a perfect outcome.

Says Finellan.

\- Thank you, I'm going to go as a teacher, tomorrow you'll be giving me a deed to a house in Belgium.

Says Chloé waving and leaving Professor Finellan's room.

Chloé then went back to the yellow team's room, where there was no one, what could be heard were the noises of Sarah typing on the computer that she had in her room and the door of Elfriede's private room was open, but it was not there, already in Chloé's private room the door was closed, the Bernhardt noticed that Depailler had entered and quickly uses a spell to bring the recorder that was in the pocket of the Frenchwoman who noticed only a small glow in her pocket and when she put her hand notice that there was nothing.

\- (What was that? Somebody put something in my pocket? Or is it just magic? Very strange).

When Chloé touches the door of the private room, she notices that it was locked and gives a snort of rage and then Depailler starts to walk for the room behind the key, only she cannot find, then the Frenchwoman returns to the door.

\- Hey! That's not funny, Sarah! Elfriede! Open my fucking door! Where's the key!

Says Chloé getting mad.

\- Are you Chloé? You can come in.

Says Elfriede.

The door was magically unlocked, giving a glint coming from the lock, so Depailler turns the knob in anger and when she walks in she encounters a rather shocking scene and it was Elfriede lying naked on the French woman's bed.

\- Elfriede? What the fuck is that?

Says Chloé blushing and closing her bedroom door.

\- You told me you'd give me a special little favor in exchange for keeping it a secret. You have no idea how much I've waited for that.

Says Elfriede.

\- But... But... Elfriede... I didn't take it by the...

Says Chloé before Elfriede interrupts her.

\- So when you pointed at your pussy with heart-shaped pubes and showed the naked body it was all a joke?

Says Elfriede blushing in anger.

\- Elfriede... Look... I don't like you the way you like me... Understand this...

Says Chloé.

\- Is it because of that asshole Diana Cavendish? Now that we're here, let's do it! If you don't love me the same way, at least give me a chance to show that I can be much better than that cabbage head.

Says Elfriede getting up and walking towards Chloé.

\- (Fuck! I wanted to have the first time with Cavendish, but seeing Elfriede's beautiful body is making me a little dizzy... you know what? I need more is to practice, so at least I get better at having sex with my future wife, after all I have no doubt that that disgusting worldly woman had sex with her).

When Elfriede gets close to Chloé, the Depailler slaps Schwarz on the ass and starts kissing her, while leaving the German to undress, the two decide to start having sex soon after leaving the French woman totally undressed, that would be a rather decisive night for Chloé, since the next day she would have a big event to do, so she let Elfriede dominate and show the love she wanted so much to do with Depailler.

See you, french witches...

Name: Anne Finellan.

Date of birth: November 6, 1931.

Place of birth: Hasselt, Belgium (Belgian)

Occupation: Teacher of magic etiquette in Luna Nova (1967)

Height: 1.74m (5'9")

Weight: 55 kg (121 lbs)

Color and appearance of hair: Red brown, long that reaches up to the shoulders, usually tied.

Eye color: brown.

Body aspect: pale Caucasian skin, thin, medium breasts, occidental eyes, triangular nose a little big, wrinkles across the face.

Anne is the youngest of five sisters, she was raised in the same way that all Finellan is educated, having to have good manners and labels, however young she was, Anne was the most educated and was soon negated for not being as attractive as the older sisters, being the one who took the longest to marry, She spent much of her life studying wanting to become a future teacher in Luna Nova and in fact succeeded when at the age of 36 she was promoted to magic etiquette teacher, being the first non-British/Irish teacher to take up the teaching position in Luna Nova, During those years she was impressed by one of her students called Clarie Cavendish who had a mind that Finellan considered to be visionary and in keeping with Anne's conservative ideals, since then she has treated the students of the Cavendish family with more privilege, since not only did they get good grades, thinking they were like Clarie, but soon there was a shock when the next generation came with Bernadette and soon after with Diana who were two lesbians, people whom Finellan felt disgusted, as much as the new wave of mundane witches.


	65. The fake Akko mess

6 November 2015, it was seven o'clock in the morning, Chloé was waking up, after a long night that Depailler even liked to have next to Elfriede who was so amazed that she was in her deepest sleep, the Frenchwoman soon notices the huge mirror in front of the bed, and gets up.

\- (Elfriede does very well... I have to admit that tonight with her was the best I had is better than doing it alone using Diana's dakimura... But now I have to go, I hope she won't wake me up talking to the mirror).

_\- Enchanted mirror, appear and change my appearance as I wish._

Says Chloé in Irish Gaelic.

Chloé's reflection appears and soon the French woman notices bite marks, on the left hip forming a heart, looking at the back she notices that near the buttock region there was a mark written "C+E=" which was where she completed the heart in the hip region, plus other random bite marks on Depailler's body.

\- (Oh shit, it's not enough Elfriede wants me, now he wants to mark me all over his body! I thought she was just biting me, but it was 4 wonderful hours... Wait a minute... Could that mirror...)

Chloé gets her hand on her chin and quickly takes Diana's dakimura, asking to look like Cavendish and even talking about the physical attributes of the Scot, but when she transforms herself she notices that it was still the same body as Depailler with the difference that had the bicolor pubic hair, so the French woman takes the cell phone and starts taking several photos of herself just transformed into Diana.

\- (Fuck, as I never thought of it before, I have a gold mine; I will be able to use these photos later for when Elfriede is not to satisfy me... But I better do it soon!)

Chloé asks the mirror to return to normal and then asks again to turn someone else, this time Akko, who she even notices that underneath she has brown hair, then Depailler starts to change and puts on the uniform of Luna Nova and leaves silently still disguised as Akko, as she leaves the yellow team room leaning against the two doors and leaning her back on the closed doors the French woman takes a deep breath and gives a perverted smile.

\- (Where can I start? Now I just need to cause the terror in this place and take an escape route where I end up here... Today's gonna be the most intense day of my life! )

Chloé has a somewhat unusual plan and slowly walks to the academy art room, where she looks at some buckets of paint and some spray cans and decides to take the spray cans and put them in a small bag she had in the room, starting to act right there, kicking some paintings and throwing several sculptures on the floor, while with buckets of paint she throws all over the room, dirtying the environment with paint.

\- (Ah people what fun, now I know why the delinquents of this academy like to vandalize so much, it is so satisfying to see things breaking, now I will destroy the cafeteria and then spread graffiti on Luna Nova)

Chloé leaves the art room carrying two buckets of paint and soon the teacher Roxanna passes and strangers this behavior, then the Depailler opens the bucket of paint and throws paint at the teacher, then runs out laughing at the situation and hides.

\- Hey! Atsuko Kagari! You can't just stand there! That wasn't funny! I was going to teach in an hour! Stop hiding or I'll have to warn Principal Holbrooke!

Says Roxanna.

\- (That's it! You can speak your dwarf teacher! )

\- Look I won't warn you again, I think you'd better turn yourself in, I promise I won't punish you, just tell me why! Come on Atsuko Kagari! One! Two! Three! Look, I'll warn Principal Holbrooke and you'll get right with her!

Says Roxanna coming out of there.

Chloé waits for a while and then goes to the hiding place where she throws a bucket of paint where she picks up the food, leaving everything dirty with paint and making the cook run after Depailler who waits for her to arrive and uses the spray can on her face making her stunned and lie on the floor in pain, Then the Frenchwoman notices that the path is clear and even looks at a camera, showing her middle finger to it and running out while kicking some tables, until she reaches the basement of Luna Nova, where she had perfect places to hide.

\- (That was close, Kagari's gonna be really fucked up about it...) I just hope I didn't blind the canteen girl, well now I'm gonna destroy the pipes and graffiti some sayings).

Chloé sneaks to the room where the plumbing is and also the heating and thinks a little, Depailler goes to the heater and takes a fire extinguisher, turning off completely the heating and heating of Luna Nova, it was already the beginning of November and the temperature that day was around 6C/42F, some girls woke up early and were taking a bath, it was possible to hear screams all over the rooms, to finish Chloé graphitized the floor of that place writing "Luna Nova is more like Old Luna", "Dumb witches", "Fuck you" and ran out of there leaving the can on the floor.

\- (Perfect, but at the same time I have to be quick, it will cool down in a few minutes and I'm not ready for the cold, now I just have to leave my message and run to my room).

Chloé then goes again carefully through the corridors until she reaches the classroom floor, it was already 7:55 there was only one hour left for classes to start, some of the teachers were already in their respective classrooms, so the Depailler grabs the spray cans and has an idea.

\- (With this spell the effect will be much more interesting).

Chloé picks up a can of paint thrown into the first room reciting the "Granadium" spell, when the spray can fell to the floor, it ended up exploding after two seconds like a grenade, spreading paint all over that room, which luckily had no teacher yet, Then Depailler starts doing it room by room while she empties the bag with spray cans, some of these rooms had teachers, until a time where one comes out and faces the French girl who shows her middle finger and runs out throwing away the remaining spray cans and the bag that was, in total Chloé managed to dirty 11 of the 18 classrooms of Luna Nova.

The girls who had the bath interrupted started to leave the rooms and ask each other what had happened, in which the teacher Roxanna was taking paint off her face and the girls started laughing.

\- Why are you laughing? Atsuko Kagari is crazy! She's got paint all over me and I hear she's causing chaos in the halls.

Says Roxanna.

\- So she may have some connection to our water getting cold.

Says Rita.

\- What are you waiting for? We're going after that mundane one!

Says Xiaolei.

\- That's it! Let's go after this crazy woman before she destroys Luna Nova!

Says Karen.

The girls were walking down the halls and slowly meeting others who had the same problem, while in the red team's room the girls were almost ready to go to class, when they heard the angry crowd outside; Lotte uses a spell to lock the door and faces Kagari with concern.

\- Shit! Why do you want my head? What did I do?

Says Akko.

\- You're not the one who left the showers freezing and us going cold, why didn't we see you leaving, so who's doing this?

Says Lotte.

\- Whatever it is, we should try to get away if it gets too ugly.

Says Sucy pointing to the window.

\- If we run on brooms, they'll chase us until my magic is over. Let's wait.

Says Akko.

\- I don't want to be in the middle of this mess, but I'm your friend, I'll protect you, I don't want these idiots to lay a finger on an innocent.

Says Sucy pushing her bed to the door, better blocking the passage.

Meanwhile in the rooms of the more luxurious teams was already having a crowd of girls who came out of there angry with Akko, Sarah left the yellow team's room and already knew what that mess was about, she spent the night decoding and turning the recording into a clearer audio, some girls were surrounding Diana, while Hannah and Barbara were holding the angry crowd to get close to Cavendish who was shocked and confused.

\- Hey! Stop doing that to Diana! She has nothing to do with it!

Says Sarah.

\- Is the other little friend from the mundane wanting to defend?

Says Aileen

\- Kagari's damn prank ruined the bath I was having with my girlfriend!

Says Bianca pointing to Aileen.

\- Let Diana come through and go with me!

Says Sarah.

\- What are you guys gonna do?

Says Hilda with her arms crossed.

\- I have proof that Akko is not doing all this! I need you to let Diana through; we're going to the board!

Says Sarah.

\- Whatever it is to convince Director Holbrooke not to kick Kagari out, I doubt very much that you can do that.

Says Bianca trembling with cold as Aileen hugs her.

The girls give passage to Diana pass and then the Cavendish starts running towards Bernhardt who runs to the principal room, while on the rooftops of Luna Nova, Chloé was sneaking around, since even on the rooftops there were some students and witches in search of Akko, Depailler manages to go the hiding successfully and enters through the window of the room of the Yellow team where she lands and soon is noticed by Elfriede who had just woken up.

\- Atsuko Kagari?

Says Elfriede confused and hiding the body with a blanket.

\- (Shit! I guess I'll have to pay Elfriede another sexual favor in exchange for her silence).

\- I'm Chloé.

Says Chloé.

\- You don't fool me, Atsuko Kagari, I'll let everyone know you're here, if only to be ashamed!

Says Elfriede furious and rising.

Chloé holds Elfriede and throws her into bed holding her using magic ropes and putting a cloth around Schwarz who was naked and dying of fear of what "Akko" might do to her.

_\- Enchanted mirror, get me back to my normal look._

Says Chloé in Irish Gaelic as the mirror brought her back to normal.

\- (Chloe? What the fuck? What is she doing disguised as Akko? She's the one behind all this).

\- Did you see just Elfriede? It's me! You almost made a false alarm!

Says Chloé release Elfriede of the spell.

\- You didn't have to tie me up like that! I hate that kind of thing even if it's sexual! Next time I swear I'll break your Chloé Depailler face!

Says Elfriede furious as she took the cloth out of her mouth.

\- I'm sorry, but I had to do this or you'd ruin my plan.

Says Chloé using a magic door to isolate the sound.

\- Your plan?

Says Elfriede confused.

\- Promise not to tell anyone, not even Sarah, not even anyone, me... I'll give you another...

Says Chloé blushing.

\- Sexual favor? Do I look like a prostitute to you? I thought last night we had something special! You even said you loved me!

Says Elfriede furious.

\- But... It was the Elfriede impulse, look at you even more than sex, what do you think of half the money in a house I'm going to have?

Says Chloé.

\- Money? No! The only thing I wanted, no money paid for and by the looks, I don't think you're gonna have that much choice but to tell me or...

Says Elfriede with a threatening look.

\- Or what?

Says Chloé with an even more threatening look.

\- I, uh... I'm gonna... Do...

Says Elfriede in fear.

\- Listen here Elfriede, you're in no position to make threats around here, if you open your beak you'll pay very seriously for it, the whole academy will see your beautiful naked body leaked.

Says Chloé with a malicious smile.

\- Chloé... That's... You're going crazy... How could I let...

Says Elfriede starting to cry.

\- I'm not crazy; I'm doing all this for a purpose.

Says Chloé.

\- If this goal is called conquering Diana Cavendish, you're already doing it wrong, causing Atsuko Kagari's expulsion won't make you have a better chance with Cavendish, if you touch her!

Says Elfriede dressing up.

\- Who do you think you are to say that?

Says Chloé raising her voice to Elfriede.

\- I'm just the truth, you haven't noticed how after your stupid plans, Diana Cavendish and Atsuko Kagari, got even closer, expelling the mundane from here will only make your beloved goddess Cavendish even angrier at you, instead of valuing what you have, you prefer to run after someone who already has someone.

Says Elfriede already dressed.

\- You're only talking nonsense Elfriede, you're only talking this because I didn't give you the ball.

Says Chloé.

\- Is it really silly? Whatever it is, I'm gonna stay here and I'm not gonna let you leave.

Says Elfriede leaning against the door.

\- Like it's gonna do any good.

Says Chloé snitching.

Meanwhile in the red team's room was a huge silence through the corridors, but when Lotte looked through the door lens it was actually full of girls holding their cell phones sending messages to Akko, threats, offenses and Kagari noticed this when checking the messages, "You can't hide all day, "You'll pay for what you've done", "Come out", "Don't think we'll let you walk to the board and escape unharmed", "Your little friends will suffer the consequences too", "We'll break down the door to their rooms", "You ruined my bath", "That's the kind of student in Luna Nova?"Many of these messages were from contacts Akko hadn't saved; Sucy was staring at her friend with concern.

\- What are we gonna do, Akko?

Says Sucy.

\- I'll reveal myself, but I'm afraid I'll be beaten on the way!

Says Akko.

\- But Akko! You did nothing!

Says Sucy.

\- They're gonna find out for an hour or so who's behind this...

Says Akko with a corner smile for Sucy.

\- If any girl touches a finger on you, I won't answer for myself!

Says Sucy holding a baseball bat.

[Amanda to "Akko": What the fuck did you do? The whole school wants your head!]

[Akko for "Amanda": Someone impersonate me, Amanda, I need your help].

[Amanda to "Akko": Help on What? You're running away from Luna Nova? Did you see what they did to Hannah and Barbara? ]

Amanda sends a video where Hannah and Barbara started being attacked by a series of eggs thrown by other students, as well as buckets of ice water in them, who were sitting on the floor of the hallway shivering with cold, while the girls were talking, "That makes us support that mundane bastard!", "You're lucky we're not going to humiliate them enough," "Should we rip off their clothes?", "I think it's best to keep the greater humiliation mundane.

[Amanda to "Akko": See? They just got to the blue team room and locked themselves in there, you may be innocent Akko, but it will affect all of us].

[Akko for "Amanda": I just want some help escorting me down the halls; I'm going to the Principal room].

[Amanda to "Akko": All right Akko, we'll help you with this wait a little bit and when you're freer you come with us and I'll break that damn Chloé Depailler's face! I don't doubt she's the real guilty].

[Akko to "Amanda”:Thank you Amanda, That’s why I consider you one of my best friends].

[Amanda to "Akko": Yeah, yeah, enough with the special treatment, thank me trying to save my skin].

Akko breathes in relief and faces her friends with a smile, but at the same time she was quite tense, while Diana and Sarah were running and trying to dodge the girls who kept throwing buckets of cold water and eggs at them, until they finally get to the principal room, where Holbrooke was, and all the teachers from Luna Nova.

\- Miss Cavendish, Miss Bernhardt, what is that awful smell? At least clean yourself up.

Says Holbrooke.

_\- Clean it up and leave it with a good scent!_

Says Diana in Scottish Gaelic unleashing a spell that cleared them both.

\- If you're here to take refuge from Miss Kagari's mess, I can let you stay.

Says Holbrooke.

\- But no way! You're going to give shelter to the girlfriend of the guilty and her friend?

Says Finellan furious.

\- I think you'd better lower that tone Anne Finellan, you're on thin ice now.

Says Sarah picking up a flash drive that was inside a plastic bag in her pocket.

\- What's that?

Says Holbrooke confused.

\- That's proof of who's really behind it.

Says Sarah taking out the flash drive and putting it on the table.

A silence takes care of Professor Finellan who ends up swallowing dry at the moment that Sarah shows Holbrooke the flash drive, she was sweating cold and didn’t know how to act, she just stayed static, while the other teachers were confused, Anastazia picks a laptop and then turns it on, where in the flash drive there were several audio files inside a folder written Chloé Depailler.

See you, delinquent witches...

Name: Elfriede Schwarz

Date of birth: 9 April 1997

Place of birth: Stuttgart, Germany (German)

Occupation: Student in Luna Nova (2013)

Height: 1.60m (5'3")

Weight: 55 kg (121 lbs)

Color and appearance of hair: Black, long that reaches to the back, straight with bangs passing through the forehead.

Color of eyes: Dark blue

Body aspect: pale Caucasian skin, thin, medium breasts, occidental eyes, triangular nose.

Elfriede is a colleague of Chloé Depailler and Sarah Bernhardt, she is in Luna Nova since the years of basic magic and learning about the world of humans, having the same age as Chloé ended up entering 2013 in the years of more complex magic, the German has a slight passion for Chloé since the early years, But she had never taken the courage to declare herself a friend who had never seen Elfriede more than that, even destroying her colleague because of her passion for Depailler, she doesn't like Akko very much and hates Diana Cavendish even more because Chloé is in love with her and doesn't hide it from Schwarz. Elfriede's family is well known because of the girl's sister, Evelyn the current best runner in the WBRC collecting victory after victory for the HSP team.


	66. The innocent being humiliated

\- What's that?

Says Holbrooke.

\- Chloé Depailler has a habit of talking alone every time, so I used to take advantage of every time she didn't attend Anne Finellan's classes to collect some information and that's when I found out little by little what she was doing, but I still needed more concrete proof and that came yesterday like a glove.

Says Sarah while Finellan was swallowing dry.

\- What do you mean Miss Depailler doesn't show up for Miss Finellan's class? She's keeping track of her classes and taking high grades. Do you have an explanation for that, Finellan?

Says Holbrooke staring Finellan that was quiet.

\- I, uh... É... Uh... I, uh... I just, uh... I was taking so many classes I didn't even notice Miss Depailler's absence from class.

Says Finellan nervous.

\- Are you okay, Finellan? You're nervous, you're tense.

Says Holbrooke.

\- That has nothing to do with the mess Miss Kagari is in...

Says Finellan until Diana interrupts her.

\- Doing? What? Are you afraid the truth will come down on you Anne Finellan? You know you have a huge connection to it and you can barely hide it, so you're even tense, I know how much you hate Akko for being such a mundane person, so much so that you're setting her up, using someone else to frame her and thereby causing her to be expelled.

Says Diana with her arms crossed.

\- This person is my team mate, Chloé Depailler, just listen to everything she has to say.

Says Sarah complementing Diana.

\- You two know you're making a serious accusation? Accusing a teacher is a serious foul, unless you're right, but why would a teacher who's been here for 48 years do something like that?

Says Holbrooke.

\- Listen and find out principal Holbrooke.

Says Sarah.

Anastazia put the first audio file to play where Chloé said that he was thanking teacher Finellan for giving that room to her, for blowing up Akko?s face, it wasn?t a very long audio, so soon it was over, Then the teacher goes to the next one that was a little longer with 5 minutes where Depailler was speaking alone with "Diana" where clearly you could notice that it was the voice of the French as a second voice, while in the red team room, Akko was waiting for Amanda's message until she heard some students coughing.

[Amanda to "Akko": We throw a smoke grenade, you can come out Akko, come to our room we'll signal with my wand]

Akko and her friends leave the red team room where one of the students noticed Kagari's presence.

\- She's here! Atsuko Kagari is here!

Says Rita before she was hit by a Sucy spell.

A crowd of girls goes as far as Rita's voice goes, where Kagari and her friends try to divert and run towards the trio that manages to get close to the green team room where Amanda closes the door and locks with magic.

\- Thanks Amanda!

Says Akko hugging Amanda.

\- Let go of me, Akko! Stop being so sticky, leave those hugs to your girlfriend.

Says Amanda pushing Akko.

Amanda points to the basement slide where the three girls go down to the green team's basement where Keiko, Constanze and the girls from the lilac team who were cleaning themselves sitting in the freezing puffs.

\- Damn... I swear I'm gonna break that Chloé Depailler's face...

Says Emma.

\- All I know was that Sarah will prove the truth.

Says Avery.

\- Sarah? What do you mean, Sarah?

Says Akko confused.

\- She didn't tell you guys anything, but I'll summarize... Since the three of them moved into the new room, Sarah's been investigating about Chloé and has some very revealing things about her... Even involving her attraction to Diana.

Says Avery until her cell phone vibrates.

[Sarah for "Love <3": I'm on the principal room, the girls are in the purest hatred... Diana and I were attacked with buckets of ice water and eggs thrown at us, Anne Finellan is very pressured and tense and I never thought I would see the teacher like this].

[Avery for "Love <3." Hi my love, we didn't get away either, besides they still hit toilet paper rolls and left the biggest mess in us, Akko is here in the basement of the green team, what do we have to do? ]

[Sarah for "Love <3": Try to do your best to bring Akko here, we need her presence, don't worry, it's only a matter of time for our friend to be innocent and the whole truth is already coming out].

\- What’s the matter Avery? What made you so shocked?

Says Akko.

\- I don't want to go down that hallway again, I'm already getting a cold just because of those bitches wetting me, a damn of a cold and they do it just because I'm your friend.

Says Avery furious.

\- Whatever you coward, just stand there, I'll go with the girls, the more help they have, the better.

Says Emma standing up.

\- We don't need that much help Emma, you could get worse because of the cold.

Says Akko.

\- It's a risk I'll take, at least no student will try to lynch you or humiliate you, from what I heard, they even wanted to rip off your Akko clothes, I won't let them behave like a bunch of animals.

Says Emma determined.

\- Whatever it is, we all go! Those assholes won't touch a finger in Akko.

Says Amanda putting her hand on Akko's shoulder.

\- If you take care and watch out, we'll stay here and keep an eye out so nobody vandalizes the brooms.

Says Avery getting warm in the blankets.

\- The BBRT is over, but it's good not to let them touch the brooms because of the risk of causing an explosion because of the magic orbs.

Says Keiko pointing to the brooms hidden under a cloth.

Akko went out the basement door where she get the help of six friends who offered to protect her from the angry students, Constanze goes ahead because she was the one who knew most about the Luna Nova building, but even so they would have to go through the corridors of the classrooms that day due to the confusion caused by Chloé the morning classes were cancelled, when they went up to the ground floor soon they noticed that it was full of girls around.

\- You've escaped for now, but don't think we'll have mercy.

Says Aileen.

\- We can get them out of that cold bath if they give us Atsuko Kagari.

Says Hilda.

\- What do you think you're doing? You have the slightest idea that you are acting like animals! That you're torturing a person for free? What if she's innocent? What if she's really guilty? It's up to the board of directors to decide what to do and not a bunch of kids like you!

Says Emma in a more serious tone by standing in front of the girls and protecting them.

\- I see that you have the desire to get wet and take more egg; apparently you have not learned the lesson Emma Bianchi.

Says Aileen with a malicious smile

\- I guess we're not gonna be able to make it by taking an egg...

Says Amanda taking a deep breath.

The girls walk a little further down the halls and soon the crowd begins to surround Akko and her friends, there were more than thirty girls who quickly picked up Kagari's friends and held her, making their effort practically useless, now Akko was alone, without any protection and it didn't take long for the girls to rip off her uniform sleeves and start kicking, while Akko's six friends were trying to get loose.

\- Stop it!

Says Emma furious.

\- What if she's innocent? Will you apologize?

Says Amanda trying to get loose.

\- The cameras clearly showed it was your little friend.

Says Aileen with her arms crossed while she trampled on Akko.

\- We're in a magic academy! Someone's impersonating Akko!

Says angry Amanda.

\- Well if you're telling the truth, I'm sorry, I had no way of knowing, but at least it's our chance to teach this mundane one a lesson.

Says Aileen kicking Akko one more time.

After beating Akko for more than two minutes, which seemed like an eternity for Kagari, the girls decided to stop, her clothes were torn, her shirt was half-open with some buttons torn off and her vest was not there as well as her tie, she was bottomless, Since the girls ripped off Akko's skirt as well as her panties, but Emma took off her own skirt and gave it to Japanese so she could put it on, which luckily the girls left, the Brazilian was the first to came at the Kagari who put on Emma's skirt.

\- Thanks Emma, but what about you?

Says Akko in a weak voice wearing Emma's skirt.

\- I'm with my boxer shorts, it's just nobody looking at my ass.

Says Emma trying to cheer up Akko.

Amanda was the second to arrive and when she arrived she helped Akko up, she was badly hurt, her nose was bleeding, both eyes were purple and she could barely open them, she felt strong pains in her arms and legs, so Emma and Amanda together carry Akko over both shoulders, On the way to the principal room it wasn't easy, the girls were all booing and saying offensive things to Kagari, like "Mundane imbecile", "I want Holbrooke to kick you out", "Go back to Asia where you were making sneakers", "It was so close!", "Next time, uh you’re not going to have a next time", "Satisfied with the shit you've done", until finally they get to the principal room door and come in without knocking.

\- Oh, I can't wait to get another Finellan job, what else will that old lady have to offer? I'm not satisfied with just assaulting the mundane; I want a fairer service where I can...

Says Chloé on the audio until teacher Anastazia pauses in shock.

A great silence takes over that environment the teachers and the director Holbrooke look at Akko hurt in shock and Diana even more slowly the serious expression of Cavendish changes to one of concern, she runs towards her girlfriend and hugs her and stares at her, while the teacher Finellan gives a corner smile to nobody see her.

\- Akko! Those... Akko! You...

Says Diana crying in despair.

\- Diana? At least one good thing I can finally see after that torturing corridor.

Says Akko smiling at Diana.

\- I can't just stand here! Heal!

Says Diana casting a spell that slowly cured Akko.

They all look at that scene with a certain emotion and empathy for Cavendish, who tried everything to heal Akko and she really tried, spent all the magic and managed to leave Kagari with only a few apparent lighter wounds, almost fainted by the spell.

\- Diana!

Says Akko holding Diana in despair.

\- Well at least now that Kagari is well and has finally stopped running we can proceed with the event that is her fault or do you think that this aggression was enough? And Miss Bianchi, what kind of manners are those, did you know that it is forbidden to walk around in your underwear?

Says Finellan with total coldness.

All who were on the board face Finellan with anger and seriousness, director Holbrooke even takes a skirt and gives Emma Bianchi, letting the girl go out with Amanda, but Akko, Diana and Sarah stayed there.

\- You can continue with those Chloé Depailler audios, I want to see how far that goes and Finellan... You're on thin ice; I think you better think twice before you say anything.

Says Holbrooke.

The teacher Anastazia plays the audio again, until then they had already heard half of them, while in the room of the yellow team, Chloé starts to cast several "Murowa" towards Elfriede who was having difficulties to reach her wand.

\- Chloé... You're a coward... How can you attack me like that...

Says Elfriede in a weak voice.

\- I'm not gonna stand here; I wanna be a part of humiliating the mundane along with the other girls.

Says Chloé continuing to cast spells on Elfriede.

\- Chloe... you don't notice what's...

Says Elfriede slowly weakening and becoming unconscious.

Elfriede eventually fainted after taking a lot of Chloé's spells, Depailler went to the gentle and laid the girl on her bed, then walked outside the yellow team room, where Aileen and the girls from the upper class rooms were coming back that way, which makes the French girl confused.

\- They're leaving already? And the mundane one? Have they given up?

Says Chloé confused.

\- That idiot was protected by her friends, but at least we managed to humiliate her enough, it's only a matter of time before she's expelled.

Says Aileen.

\- Shit! But what about their friends?

Says Chloé.

\- We are not animals either, they gave us the mundane after all, but still it is all a bit suspicious, they insist on Kagari's innocence and said they were with her the whole time.

Says Aileen.

\- I missed the most fun; I really wanted to see the damn thing humiliated.

Says Chloé snorting in anger.

Meanwhile in the principal room, all the audios were heard, including the conversation between Finellan and Chloé, which leaves principal Holbrooke in shock, she was close to the biggest guilty of all this confusion, so on the microphone the principal says "Chloé Depailler go to the principal room! You are the real guilty! Any student who brings the team here will win a week's recess," the girls in the upper class rooms face the French girl and start walking towards her who starts running out.

\- Somebody get that damn thing! She tricked us!

Says Aileen.

\- Shit!

Says Chloé running out.

\- (How did they find me? It was the perfect plan! I need to get out of here as fast as I can! )

Chloé keeps running and trying to escape from the students who were trying everything to capture her, casting spells on her, while on the principal Finellan was hoping that Depailler would be able to escape, but as she walked down the stairs, she came across an army of girls from the middle and lower class rooms, where they were being led by the girls from the green and red team.

\- End of the line baguette.

Says Amanda pointing her thumb down.

\- Better turn yourself in to us.

Says Emma with her hands on her waist.

\- Fuck you!

Says Chloé casting a spell that Emma holds with the palm of her hand.

\- Oh, so I guess we'll have to take you to the principal room? Very ugly, Miss Depailler.

Says Emma making a denial sign with her index finger.

Chloé starts trying to escape and attack Emma, only she catches Bianchi's ugly trap at Depailler and uses a spell that makes a rope appear, taking the French girl tied to the board, by orders of the Brazilian, they didn't humiliate the girl and soon they arrive carrying Chloé and leaving her in front of the board door, Emma until untied.

\- (Holy shit! I don't think you have any other option but to go right in... I hope Finellan helps me this time...)

Chloé gets up dusting off her clothes, takes a deep breath and soon Emma takes a push to get on the board, Depailler comes in and is in shock, they were all staring, including Akko, Diana and Sarah, which made her a little confused, Finellan was at the bottom of there and signaled that everything was over passing the index finger through her neck.

\- Very well Miss Depailler, I'm glad you came to my office, you know what you did? Do you know the gravity of the situation?

Says Holbrooke.

\- Whatever they're talking about, why did they come to me? Since it was this disgusting mundane thing that caused this chaos in...

Chloé says until Anastazia plays the last audio showing the conversation between Depailler and Finellan.

\- What do you have to say about that Chloé Depailler?

Says Holbrooke.

\- Where did you... Sarah your...

Says Chloé getting tense.

\- With Elfriede's little help, but if you think about touching a finger...

Say Sarah before Chloé interrupts her.

\- What are you gonna do? She's there in Murowa's deepest sleep.

Says Chloé trying to laugh.

\- hurting a teammate? Know that you're on thin ice, Miss Depailler.

Says Holbrooke.

\- I want to know everything; I will not be wronged, even more so for something Akko did.

Says Chloé sweating cold.

\- Before we go any further, I'm just gonna let you know... All the students are in a week's recess; at least so we can repair the damage to the school and get a new teacher, I expect your understanding.

Says Holbrooke over the microphone.

In the corridors it was possible to hear the students jumping for joy at having a week's vacation and at the same time getting confused about a new teacher, while Finellan falls into despair and begins to kneel in front of Principal Holbrooke so that she won't fire her.

See you, humilliated witches...


	67. They’re in heavy trouble

Half an hour had passed since Chloé arrived at the principal room, all the audios of the conversations had been heard, so teacher Anastazia closes the notebook and gives the flash drive to Sarah while Holbrooke faces Chloé and Finellan who were on her knees begging.

\- Satisfied? Sit down! Did you see what you did? Do you know how serious the situation is?

Says Holbrooke.

\- All I did was for the sake of not tarnishing the witches' names, understand my side Holbrooke, imagine if a mundane like her reaches the top, the reputation of all witches will go down the drain.

Says Finellan.

\- You know what goes down? Your contract as a teacher in Luna Nova, I can't believe what you did. Forty-eight years as a teacher here, you were the first non-British/Irish woman to become a teacher in Luna Nova, being a foreigner I expected an open mind, but I see you have the thought that it will really destroy the witches' reputation.

Says Holbrooke

\- You naive as ever Holbrooke, defending this mundane scum of Luna Nova, what has she ever done for Luna Nova? What good will this mundane scum will do for the future of witches? I don't regret a bit of what I've done, I'll defend my ideals one day when this stupid academy goes bankrupt don't say I didn't warn you.

Says Finellan determined.

\- The ones you call mundane are the future of witches; none here is a purebred witch.

Holbrooke says until Chloé and Diana raise their hands.

\- You see? We have two purebred witches between us.

Says Finellan.

\- But before you use that as an argument, know that purebred witches come from a lesbian couple, whom you've always been repulsed by.

Says Diana.

\- Excellent to have mentioned that you have mothers Miss Cavendish, because I just remembered that I will call Miss Depailler's mothers to tell them about what their daughter did.

Says Holbrooke.

\- What about me?

Says Finellan.

\- Consider being kicked out from Luna Nova, get your things and pack, wouldn't you like to give Miss Depailler a home? Now use that same house to support yourself. What you did was unforgivable, you sabotaged the broom of a team that represented Luna Nova in a competition, you paid a student to assault another student just because of your prejudice and on top of that, you paid that same student again to cause one of the greatest destruction ever seen in Luna Nova, do you consider that an attitude of a lady of etiquette?

Says Holbrooke.

\- Oh, so much for the same girl? I'm going to get fired from a job I've always done well for these forty-eight years and you're not going to kick this girl out or anything?

Says Finellan.

\- What I'm going to do or not do with my dirty student is not your business Anne Finellan, now get out of my room and pack your things.

Says Holbrooke pointing to the exit.

\- You'll regret this.

Says Finellan leaving the principal room with grief.

Finellan leaves the principal and some students look confused and at the same time act as if the Belgian is still going to be Luna Nova's teacher, while back on the principal room there was a silence until Holbrooke picks up the phone and starts calling someone.

\- Ah, hello. Ah, Mrs. Depailler, I'm sorry to bother you, but you could come to Luna Nova. Oh, how wonderful you're already in England. Why happened Mrs. Depailler? Chloé Depailler has done something very serious and I'd like you here. Yeah. You'll be a bit shocked. Oh thank you, we'll be waiting.

Says Holbrooke on the phone.

Chloé was quiet and tense, sweating cold and it was clear the expression of fear of Depailler who was even pale and did not move a muscle.

\- While the others, you teachers are free, Miss Bernhardt I have to thank you for opening my eyes, you have a talent to be a investigator, what you did will help a lot our academy, Miss Cavendish, I do not know why you came here, but your presence was also well consecrated and finally I must apologize to Miss Kagari.

Says Holbrooke smiling at them as the teachers leave the classroom.

\- Apologize for what? You didn't do anything?

Says Akko.

\- You've suffered a lot through no fault of your own and don't mind the offenses Anne Finellan said about you, no matter where you came from they all have a chance to become a witch, despite the girls that came from a fertility stone, all witches are practically hybrid and what makes you a witch is having the magic in you and not your blood.

Says Holbrooke.

\- Thank you very much, principal Holbrooke. I know you've always been on the side of justice.

Says Akko.

\- You can go, Miss Depailler will be here waiting for her mothers to arrive, I need to have a more private conversation involving them and in about 40 minutes they will arrive.

Says Holbrooke.

Akko, Diana and Sarah leave the principal and as they leave the door Kagari jumps for joy and soon kisses Cavendish who scolds her a little for kissing her at the door of the room, while Bernhardt was smiling looking at the couple and remembers Avery, the same checks the messages and notes that Wong was sending several messages and even a nude calling her to go to the private room of the Austrian, which makes her leave running.

\- Sarah didn't even say goodbye.

Says Akko.

\- You'll see it's the rush to see Avery, she told me the girls mistreated her a lot.

Says Diana.

\- And as, the three girls were in Amanda's basement shivering with cold, Emma even got up to try to help me take it to the principal room, but it wasn't possible to avoid the worst... It was so humiliating... I was beaten and I was even without the bottom... Emma helped me again by giving me her skirt.

Says Akko looking down sad until Diana picks up her face.

\- They didn't abuse you? If I know that, I'll make that Aileen and her team pay, I may be behaved, but no one's doing any harm to my Akko.

Says Diana with her hand on Akko's face and facing Kagari.

\- No... They just wanted to make me cold and humiliate me... But it didn't get that apparent, I was lying on the floor in a fetal position trying to hide...

Says Akko until Diana puts her finger on Kagari's mouth and kisses her.

\- Let's forget it and I'll take you to my room to take care of you.

Says Diana smiling at Akko and picking her up.

\- Yes, my love... I love you Diana, but hey hold it right, there's nothing under the skirt.

Says Akko smiling at Diana.

\- Oh, so that's halfway to when we get to the room.

Says Diana with a perverted smile.

Diana carries Akko in her arms passing the halls where many of the girls were outside apologizing and many even trying to explain themselves, even Aileen bows on her knees apologizing for what she did and the angry crowd she wanted to do, Chloé was on the principal room and was pale and still standing like a statue, Holbrooke was even trying to talk but Depailler didn't open her mouth for anything in this world, while far away at the Cavendish family residence, Frank was holding a bouquet of flowers and soon arrives on the inside after being received by Anna, the same is facing Laura and Bernadette who were taking care of the little Hellene.

\- Oh, Merrill's tall boyfriend, man, why the big bouquet? Does Merrill like that stuff?

Says Laura.

\- Oh, I promised her I'd leave flowers every day I go visit her.

Says Frank.

\- Oh, how romantic and cute, but you give flowers to dead people...

Says Laura until Bernadette interrupts her with a pinch on McLaren's ass.

\- Laura! Stop being such a pain in the ass.

Says Bernadette then giving Laura a cuddle on her ass.

\- I like that and you'll see later.

Says Laura biting her lips.

\- Have you seen Merrill?

Says Frank.

\- I saw her leave today, but I thought it was with you boy, where did this girl go this time?

Says Laura with her hand on her chin.

\- I'll check here.

Says Frank picking up the phone.

\- You traveled from Glasgow to Weddinburgh without even talking to your girlfriend?

Says Laura with her hands on her waist.

\- I was driving.

Says Frank looking at the messages.

[Merrill to "Frank <3": Love I went with Maryl to visit my mother in the south of England, in about three hours I'll be home, sorry to take so long to let you know].

[Frank for "Merrill <3": All right my love, the good thing is I’ll make a nice lunch for everyone here in your house].

\- Looks like the girls went to visit Mrs. Lucy Watson, do you mind if I make you some lunch?

Says Frank.

\- Boy, I don't care a bit; if you cook as well as Merrill talks I don't see a problem.

Says Laura passing her hand on her belly while Hellene imitated her.

\- If you want you can even get help from the cooks at the mansion, they can do the hard work for you.

Says Bernadette.

\- No need I have time to do everything myself, I want Merrill to admire that I had all the effort to make this lunch.

Says Frank.

Frank goes to the kitchen to prepare macaroni with cheese and chicken, while away from there in the prison of Leeds Castle in Kent, England, Lucy was leaving for another visit and is soon greeted by a hug from Merrill who calls her mother, which leaves Watson very resentful.

\- It was very nice to have your visit, Merrill. 

Says Lucy with a corner smile.

\- I wouldn't even visit for myself, but it was Merrill's insistence on coming here.

Says Maryl snitching.

\- She came all the way complaining, don’t care about that mom, she says she didn't want to go, but when I said I'd visit, she got out of bed in a big hurry.

Says Merrill pointing to Maryl.

\- Don't fill it up!

Says Maryl blushing.

\- She's just pretending not to like it to look strong in front of you.

Says Merrill.

\- You don't provoke your sister like that, at least she didn't come here against her will, I didn't imagine she would come to visit me a second time.

Says Lucy with a corner smile.

The three of them sit on a couch, even if it is the second visit, it was still recommended to handcuff Lucy so that she does not try to escape, they sit down and start talking, even Maryl opens her mouth to know more about Watson, who tells how she met Daryl and in the beginning the Australian even surprised a girl who was 16 years old until then want to do things with her related to the fertility stone, until it became a very thick atmosphere.

\- You and Mom have a seven years gap and you're telling me she wanted it?

Says Maryl getting mad.

\- Calm down, she wouldn't even let me explain it properly, Daryl said she had the asexual way of doing it, I was foolish to believe it, after all she paid me very well for you to have my genetics, but a while later when your mother was with the fertility stone...

Says Lucy taking a deep breath.

\- You had sex with our mother.

Says Maryl with her arms crossed.

\- She told me to drink a thing and I was already in the habit of getting drunk from time to time, 1991 was a disaster for me, I lost a championship to a rookie and almost lost hope at the beginning of the following year, but without this talk of alcohol, you want to know how Daryl and I ended up doing it. It was March 15th, 1992, Laura had just won the first race of the year in Brazil, after the race I ended up meeting your mother in the hotel that was staying, she was holding a bottle of wine and two glasses besides being with the so called fertility stone, I was foolish and fell in the oldest trick of magic, the honey of the cupid bee... The next day I woke up with a hangover next to your mother, she really did the asexual reproduction of the fertility stone, but after using it, we ended up with you know...

Says Lucy looking down.

\- Fuck, you two are rotten people, it makes me sick to have the same blood as any of you, I can't believe I came here to find out about that.

Says Maryl.

\- That's how we were made, it's sad but that's how it was, so I even imagine that you couldn't assume two daughters that you had with a 17 year old girl and many other things, I was a horrible person, those days in prison helped me to improve who I am, your visit too...

Says Lucy.

\- And what's it like to be imprisoned? The other inmates rape you? Do you get into fights?

Says Maryl curious.

\- Maryl!

Says Merrill.

\- Here is almost like a house, it is a very comfortable place, you feel the need to change when you are here, you have never had a fight, here there is even a "school" where you have to go to have the so dreamed freedom.

Says Lucy.

Lucy, Maryl and Merrill keep talking until the visiting time ends after half an hour and the two Cavendish return to Weddinburgh, while in Luna Nova the mothers of Chloé, Antoinette Depailler and Estelle Brun arrive, during all this time the daughter of the two did not open her mouth, until the mothers of the French woman enter the principal room and soon they meet the daughter quietly and the director receiving them with a smile.

\- Hey, ladies Depailler, you guys got here fast.

Says Holbrooke.

\- So what did our daughter do this time?

Says Antoinette.

\- Isn't what you did in Paris enough, now trouble even in Luna Nova?

Says Estelle.

\- Why don't you say what you see, girl?

Says Antoinette staring at Chloé.

\- You're 18 years old Chloé, I was hoping you'd be more responsible, speak up and be honest, what you say here will define what will happen to you.

Says Estelle staring at Chloé.

Chloé takes a deep breath and faces both mothers with a certain fear, so she decides to tell everything she did, the sabotage, the aggression she did in Akko, the confusion she caused earlier by being paid by Finellan and even when she assaulted her roommate to try to get out of there, confessing that Elfriede had feelings for her, how the Depailler loved Diana, but the Cavendish liked Kagari and she only did this to try to get rid of the Japanese, for to have the free way to conquer the Scottish, which makes the two very angry, especially Estelle.

\- Chloé! Not only am I disappointed by your aggressive behavior, but you did it all by feeding an unhealthy passion for one girl, you also messed with another girl's feelings, but nothing made me angrier than doing all this because this Atsuko Kagari is a mundane, I was also a mundane, I never thought that my own daughter would act this way.

Says Estelle furious.

\- How could you have accepted such horrendous proposals? The least you could do is reprimand this teacher, not support her sick ideals, and not support her foot or head.

Says Antoinette.

\- What are you gonna do, kick me out of new Luna?

Says Chloé trying to raise his voice to his mothers.

\- That's why I called you here, I wanted to know what you're going to decide to do with your daughter, she caused a lot of damage and you still pay for Miss Depailler to study here.

Says Holbrooke.

\- We won't kick her out, she has to learn from her mistakes, but I want Chloé to pay for what she did... Listen here girl, you're gonna apologize to all the girls that have been affected by you and you're gonna clean up all the damage you've caused, we're gonna pay for the material damage our daughter has caused.

Says Estelle taking her wallet.

\- That teacher... What have you done with her?

Says Antoinette.

\- I had to fire her, after forty-eight years working in this place; she showed the rottenness of the person she is. For now I'm going to need a new teacher to take the place of the magical etiquette and history subject.

Says Holbrooke.

\- If you want I can recommend a friend of mine, she is a great teacher only she is out of work lately, Sophia Lockhart, she is from New Zealand and is a bit young, but the way she teaches is very good.

Says Antoinette.

\- I'll see about that, but let's focus on what's most important.

Says Holbrooke.

\- Well we just want her to stay in Luna Nova and be able to graduate normally, but make her pay for what she did.

Says Antoinette.

\- Well then I've decided what I'm gonna do... Miss Depailler, put on gloves and get buckets and some cleaning products, you'll clean up all the mess you made. You'll also apologize to every student and teacher you've ever done anything wrong.

Says Holbrooke.

\- Is that all?

Says Chloé.

\- Are you finding too little?

Says Estelle staring at Chloé.

\- No, I just thought worse would happen.

Says Chloé in fear.

\- After cleaning up, we'll have a little chat in your privileged room, which you had at the expense of someone you assaulted. A very serious conversation.

Says Estelle.

Chloé agrees with her head, this time quiet and in shock, so the two mothers of Depailler leave the board as well as their daughter, who goes towards the janitor's room, to clean up all that mess, while Antoinette and Estelle go to the room of the yellow team, where they end up hearing some moans coming from Sarah's private room and it was possible to see that inside Chloé's private room, Elfriede was sitting in the bed crying and with some bruises, the two mothers of the French girl go to Schwarz and start talking to her, the German girl is not afraid and opens herself to the mothers of the girl she likes, telling about her story and how she liked Chloé, leaving the mothers of Depailler shocked and at the same time pitying the poor girl.

Chloé spent hours and hours cleaning up the dirt she did, it was already 10 o'clock at night and she hadn't even finished cleaning everything, so it was released by Holbrooke to rest and finish the other day, of course the cleaning wasn't easy, many of the students were disturbing until Holbrooke put an order to stop disturbing Depailler, Chloé, After finishing the day's service she went down the halls and apologized to each girl who was affected by her, until she reached the door of her team's room, the Frenchwoman took a deep breath and entered there, where Elfriede and her two mothers were, talking about dating, Antoinette and Estelle were loving talking about it with the German and even wanted very much that their daughter had feelings for Schwarz.

When she noticed that her daughter was there, they called her and then even with Elfriede there, Chloé had to stay for almost an hour and a half listening to the mothers giving her a sermon, they even spent the night sleeping in Elfriede's room and Depailler had no choice, either she slept on the sofa or she would have to sleep with Schwarz, after a deep breath the French woman decides to sleep on the sofa, Feeling the weight of the sermon she took from her mothers, she did not want to hurt the girl who loved her so much, it would be a very difficult task for Chloé to have to forget her feelings for Diana and move on, even more so that Elfriede received several advices from Antoinette and Estelle, not to let Chloé conquer so easily.

You’re fired, professor witch...


	68. Amanda first race at the EBRC

17 January 2016, A time has passed since Finellan was fired, the teacher who stayed in place was Sophia Lockhart, recommended by Chloé's mothers, she was really good at teaching despite being only 24, while in Salzburg, Austria, comes the day of the first European Broom Racing Championship race, In qualifying Megan Jordan was the pole position, while Amanda was in fourth place, O'Neill was very surprised that the brooms were regular and slower than the racing that she used in BBRT, that event had the presence of some of Luna Nova's friends came to watch the debut race of O’Neill, which was talking with Hannah at the hotel.

\- I'm still puzzled that I'm going to have to run with a normal broom, I thought I'd run with a better and faster broom, but what a bag.

Says Amanda.

\- Ah love, not every broom racing event is with a super fast broom, but even so you managed to qualify in fourth place, love don't give up racing because brooms are not very fast.

Says Hannah.

\- At least if I win this championship I'll get some money to create my big broom racing event.

Says Amanda.

\- I'll be cheering for you today my love; if you win you'll get a little present all yours.

Says Hannah biting her lips.

\- More sex, as always.

Says Amanda.

\- But you like that and I know.

Says Hannah passing her hand on Amanda's thigh.

\- That's right, you're just not gonna fool me into riding on you.

Says Amanda laughing.

\- This time there is no unpleasant surprise for you Mandy, after this race we will make a lot of love.

Says Hannah smiling at Amanda.

Soon the two go down to the hotel cafeteria, where Akko and Diana were sitting together, Amanda and Hannah sit next to the Cavendish Kagari couple where they talk about the race.

\- A race in the middle of the snow, it's gonna be pretty tough.

Says Diana.

\- I'm still mad about the fact that they're regular brooms and not racing brooms, if I knew that I'd go back to the United States and try my luck there.

Says Amanda inflating her cheeks.

\- But if you go back there, you won't be able to stay in Luna Nova anymore...

Says Hannah.

\- I'm glad I thought about it a bit more, they may be regular brooms, but winning £200,000 for each win is something that caught my attention, who knows by 2020 I might be able to raise enough money to create this broom racing event that I want so badly to create.

Says Amanda.

\- You've been saying that since 2014 Amanda, I hope you really can, if you think it's so amazing.

Says Akko.

\- Better than competing to see who is the fastest, this type of race has plenty to spare, but as for the art, there are many cool moves that a broom can do, like the Drift competitions where what counts is the style, the disputes are still very fierce and unpredictable, each has his own car and can happen to break, as in my idea, where each goes with his broom, try to show how much more skillful in doing stunts.

Says Amanda.

\- But Drift in brooms? Doesn't that exist? As far as I know, it even leaves brooms slow on the corners and there's already a broom Drift tournament.

Says Diana confused.

\- But it's not about drifting; it's about stunts in general, as if each one were doing choreography, as if it were a dance.

Says Amanda.

\- I love dancing, so it's gonna be something beautiful.

Says Hannah.

\- Only you combine that with a points competition, where whoever gets the most points wins in a period of time.

Says Amanda.

\- Whatever it is, don't be late for your first race O’Neill.

Says Diana while drinking hot chocolate.

\- I'm glad you told me.

Says Amanda getting up from there and kissing Hannah and leaving the hotel on her broom, until she reached the Salzburg track where the first round of 28 of EBRC will be held, soon was a little reprimanded by Molly Lancaster because of the delay.

\- What a delay that O'Neill was, you were supposed to be here at least half an hour, if you want to fuck your girlfriend do it after the race.

Says Molly with her arms crossed.

\- I had important things to do for today and I was a little late, but the race doesn't start for half an hour, will you say you need to setup a regular broom?

Says Amanda.

\- I'm still surprised you're in fourth place, now get ready for the race soon.

Says Molly as she lit a cigarette and Amanda ran to the pits waving her hands.

Amanda climbs on her “racing” broom while Megan was waiting there already prepared, while little by little the crowd was entering the bleachers, Hannah insisted enough to take the girls from Luna Nova with her soon, even though the race had not yet started, Akko was holding a bucket of popcorn and sat down next to Diana who was avoiding taking the bucket a little disgusted.

\- Akko! How disgusting that is with butter.

Says Diana.

\- Oh stop being such a pain in the ass, Diana, it's just butter, it won't stain your clothes.

Says Akko as he picked up more popcorn and Diana's stomach snored.

\- But this jacket's expensive, I don't want it stained.

Says Diana.

\- If money for your family was a problem, you wouldn't live in that mansion.

Says Akko talking with her mouth full.

\- We were in trouble until 2012, until an anonymous donor showed up and then I found out it was my mother, but the money is worth it, no matter how well I am, it is always important to save.

Says Diana.

\- How many more of those jackets do you have? Don't think I'm silly, I've seen 10 of those in your closet.

Says Akko while she was eating.

\- Oh, you know what? I'm gonna eat some, I'm starving.

Says Diana putting her hand in the bucket of popcorn.

Diana put her hand there disgusted and even more when feeling the oily butter on her delicate hands, the Cavendish was never disgusted to pick up things that are sticky and for many girls was disgusting, but she was wearing a 600 pound jacket and didn't want to take it off because it was freezing cold, It was winter and it was snowing at -4 degrees, while Akko was sinking Cavendish's hand even deeper than when she picked up some popcorn she already noticed the butter stains on the edge of her sleeve and was a bit shocked, scolding Kagari a bit for sticking her hand in the bucket of popcorn.

The minutes went by, the performance lap with "Redline-Lazerhawk" playing began, the 24 racers were parading through the track, the top five being Megan Jordan (87), Zoe Van Diek (4), Olivia Robinson (20), Amanda O'Neill (1) and Natalya Kuznetsov (76), after a very slow performance lap the runners stopped in rows of 3 racers, Amanda would start in the second row and Megan in the first for getting the pole position, so the race is started, with the commentators Jules Johanson and Isabella Mayer, the official EBRC commentators, both were Austrian but fluent in English.

\- 1, 2, 3 and they go! O'Neill's already out in the open, wanting to make room for the front row!

Says Jules.

\- This American is motivated to want to be the first to win EBRC, we do not have an winner since Giovanna Bianchi in 1919, she jumped to first position right at the start.

Says Isabella.

In the grandstand Amanda friends were quite euphoric, it was a very cold day, but all were with a very warm crowd for O'Neill to win, thanks to an exceptional start the American takes the lead and soon begins to distance herself, showing that fourth place did not mean anything, lap by lap it opened up an advantage, as it was only a common broom, but it was not a race like BBRT that had few laps, the Salzburg track is 14km long and 47 laps, being a high speed track, Amanda's laps were around 1:53 while the others were doing laps with 1:57, Megan Jordan's pole position was 1:48 with a lot of magic spent and the magic spent on the race is the witch herself on the broom, depending on how fast you go.

\- (What idiots, they're going so slow; I'll keep it that way).

Amanda keeps a large margin on top of the racers by staying 39 seconds ahead of Megan Jordan until she stops at the pits in lap 10, already feeling the fatigue.

\- O'Neill went to the pits to refuel and it's amazing how well it performed, going with everything for 10 laps in a row.

Says Jules.

\- In my experience I don't know if it's a good tactic, racing like this, the physical wear weighs a lot when it comes to a race in EBRC.

Says Isabella.

\- But from the looks of it O'Neill is not feeling anything; it was a very bold stop by the same team-mate that came out 22 seconds ahead.

Says Jules.

Amanda continues to go with everything without fear, while Megan was just dosing the speed, avoiding as much as possible to stop and cause physical wear, until the lap 15 of 47, O'Neill had already recovered the advantage she had when she entered the pits.

\- (From what it looks like that training with Croix's pain in the ass did something good, I'm not feeling anything, it even looks like it's like a walk for me).

In the bleachers Hannah was thrilled and bouncy seeing her girlfriend at the end, while her friends were holding her so that she wouldn't end up jumping onto the grandstand of such euphoria.

\- Go Love! You're the best! I knew you'd win!

Says Hannah.

\- I'm surprised you're Beatrice's daughter.

Says April laughing.

\- Ah Miss Jordan, you around here?

Says Hannah looking back.

\- You don't really have your mother's personality; you look like a kid cheering for your girlfriend.

Says April.

\- She's gonna blow your daughter away!

Says Hannah determined.

\- That's because you didn't know that Megan is very well trained for it, the race is still in the middle.

Says April with a malicious smile.

Hannah gets a bit confused and looks back at the big screen where shows a lot of Amanda racing and doing her hot laps until she arrives at lap 20 of 47, where O'Neill to refuel again, this time she was 58 seconds ahead of Megan Jordan and leaves with everything for the track after the stop, losing little time.

\- O'Neill is a new Laura McLaren?

Says Jules.

\- This thing of racing with everything and keeping that strong pace is very much like McLaren, it surprises me how this American girl go so fast.

Says Isabella.

\- And it looks like back there, Megan Jordan; she's not reacting or anything.

Says Jules.

Until lap 24 arrives, where Megan stops in the pits what was strange, the broom still had at least half of the magic and then the same comes out with everything, right on lap 26 she finishes with 1:50:938 being the best time of the race while Amanda closed that lap with 1:53:714, she was in the half of the race and the Irish changes the pace, starting to run with everything even if it was 1 minute and 14 seconds ago.

\- Megan Jordan! Make another record lap!

Says Jules after Megan passes lap 27 with a time of 1:50:101.

\- The Irish woman who was saving herself for half the race.

Says Isabella.

\- Such a quick Irish girl can only be the new Laura McLaren.

Says Jules.

Meanwhile in the grandstand, Hannah was stunned to see that with each lap Megan was going faster than Amanda and still going faster and faster with each lap, April even starts laughing at the situation as an air of tension rises over England.

\- Come on, love! This is a race! Floor it!

Says Hannah.

\- Relax, Hannah. Amanda's way ahead.

Says Diana trying to calm Hannah down.

\- In a race anything can happen.

Says Hannah tense.

\- You're right, redheaded, even my daughter wins even though she was more than a minute behind.

Says April laughing and clapping.

Megan continues to keep up the pace as Amanda still doesn't notice Jordan slowly getting closer to her, until she arrives in lap 30 of 47 where O'Neill enters the pits and notices she's 56 seconds ahead of Megan.

\- (Strange I thought I opened more advantage, I'm still too far ahead, you'll see in those last turns my broom was not that fast).

Amanda continues at the same pace for more laps while on lap 35 of 47, Megan gets the best lap of the race with 1:49:447, and was already 43 seconds behind O'Neill.

\- Megan Jordan won't stop! The Irish are fighting for first position.

Says Jules.

\- Will she be able to reach Amanda O'Neill?

Says Isabella.

Until Megan decides to stop at the pits in lap 37 of 47 when she was 40 seconds behind Amanda, which leaves Hannah full of hope, after all Jordan left there 55 seconds ago.

\- My girlfriend's gonna win! Yeah! Go Mandy! Go, baby!

Says Hannah euphoric.

\- The race isn't even over yet and you're singing victory.

Says April.

\- You look like your friend, they're both so mean.

Says Hannah inflating her cheeks.

\- Are you talking about my mother?

Says Diana staring at Hannah.

\- Ah Diana, your mother is always mocking me, she always says you're going to win and keeps mocking me, she looks like a child, it makes sense and she hasn't grown up in size.

Says Hannah while April starts laughing.

\- Hannah! It's my mother's fool! She hates it when they talk about her lack of height.

Says Diana with her arms crossed.

The race is still intense, it comes in lap 40 of 47 and Amanda for one last time, O'Neill comes out of the pits and notices that she was 41 seconds behind what makes her a bit worried, while Megan increases the pace even more, keeping laps with a time close to 1:49 and 1:50, then O'Neill comes out in a shot and tries to keep a stronger pace.

\- (So from the looks of it that Irish woman was just saving herself for the end of the race, a shame that no matter how hard she tries, I'll still win).

Amanda keeps the pace, but her laps are closer to 1:52 and 1:53, O'Neill was already feeling a little tired, while Megan gradually diminished the advantage that the American had over her.

Lap 47 of 47, Amanda was 28 seconds ahead of Megan Jordan crossing the finish line in first place, thus achieving her first victory at EBRC, while in the grandstand Hannah was jumping with happiness and excitement and the girls from Luna Nova celebrated together.

\- Amanda O'Neill! Making name to her broom number being the 1, she is the winner of the first race of the European Broom Racing Championship 2016!

Says Jules.

\- Not even when Megan Jordan went with a greater intensity, it was enough to beat the American.

Says Isabella.

\- It looks like the Lancaster team will have two future WBRC champions on hand; this race only shows the dominance the team will have this year.

Says Jules.

After an intense race, Amanda can enjoy the second first place trophy in her career and the first for EBRC, inaugurating as a top racer she is, the training that so much claimed to be useless, was very useful for O'Neill in this race, which will only be a matter of time before she can realize her beloved dream.

See you, European winner witches...

Competition name: European Broom Racing Championship

Foundation: 1824

Races: 28

Teams: 14 (12 per race)

Racers: 28 (24 per race)

Point system: 25-18-15-10-8-6-4-3-2-1 for the first 10 positions

The European Broom Racing Championship was created after great insistence that the name of the former British Germanic Broom Racing Tournament be changed in which it was created in 1698 as a way of qualifying witches for the WBRC, Only witches from other nations had to compete in this championship to have a chance and many did not like so much the supremacy of the two countries over witches, some races even took place on French territory and in Denmark, one year or another, until a meeting was held between the witches of the council, and the organizers of both the WBRC and the BGBRT, they decided it would be better to change the name to European Broom Racing Championship, as some countries have started to show up with interesting race tracks, EBRC is known for the huge number of races, this excess is due to the fact that it became a preparation for the WBRC at the time, as well as the difficulty, after all different from WBRC and BBRT the brooms are just common brooms, which may favor a little the most talented and powerful witches, but this is really the intention of the competition, for having common brooms, the cost is also much lower, the 4 best witches get enough score to enter the WBRC, but rarely the third and fourth get a contract.


	69. An unforgettable Valentine’s Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning for this chapter (to be honest what do you expect from a chapter 69?)

14 February 2016, another Valentine's Day arrives, after another year, Akko had already started racing at BBRT and in the first race the now Croix Meridies Broom Racing School team or just Meridies, got a double winning the first race with Akko in first place and Emma in second place, It was a winter day like any other, Kagari had woken up from the red team's room, as Diana asked her to stay there as she would give the Japanese a surprise, when she woke up she would get up and do her personal hygiene while checking her messages.

[Diana to "Sweetheart": Good morning love, happy Valentine's Day, what do you think about us spending this special day together just you and me? Barbara told me she's going out all day with Lotte and Hannah is in Sweden with Amanda she’s having another race, today the blue team's room is all ours]

Diana sent a photo of the room and was with a huge cabin made of sheets and some fake candles around the entrance and the floor was all full of sheets and pillows too.

[Diana to "Sweetheart": Only the goddess of this temple is missing to make presence heh].

[Akko for "Cute cabbage": Ah this way I can't resist love, you really know how to please me].

[Diana for "Sweetheart": Looks like the sleepy head finally woke up, the food here is almost ready, no need to get dressed, I'll rip your clothes off as soon as you arrive anyway].

Akko quickly finished tidying up and doing her personal hygiene, even taking a quick shower, as she came out of a nod to Sucy who was asleep after playing video games on Akko's MagicStation 2 until five o'clock in the morning, so Kagari looks at her cell phone messages to see if it was fast enough.

[Diana for "Sweetheart": Is it ready yet? Because the food here will be out in two minutes].

[Akko for "Cute Cabbage": Of course I'm fine; I'm already on my way!]

Akko starts going down the corridors to the blue team room and as soon as she arrives at the upper class floor she finds Chloé Depailler who faces her with disgust and at the same time the door to the open team room is opened and Elfriede calls Chloé, the Frenchwoman then enters her room while Akko follows the path to the blue team room, while in the yellow team room Elfriede wanted to know why Chloé entered looking down to the corridor.

\- It was that mundane one, now leave me alone.

Says Chloé.

\- Fucking hell Chloé, how long are you gonna think about Diana? It's been 3 months since the shit you did and you still haven't think and how that long conversation with your moms didn't do any progress?

Says Elfriede angry.

\- You don't help either Elfriede! It won't be like that out of nowhere that I'll forget Diana, a heart takes time to forget someone it always wanted.

Says Chloé.

\- Now you know how I feel.

Says Elfriede.

\- Oh fuck you then, now you're gonna be a pain in the ass just because I didn't want you before.

Says Chloé entering her private room in anger.

Chloé slams the door with violence, while Elfriede tries to keep staring angry but seconds later she starts crying, the Depailler pulls up to the door and listens a little to Schwarz's cries, even taking a peek using the hole in the door, becoming somewhat sorry.

\- (Since that conversation with Antoinette and Estelle, I've gotten my hopes up, but all that's going on is fights and more fights, even more than their daughter is a pain in the ass! I hate it so much! Ah! How could such a creature come from such sweet mothers? I thought today would be special...)

Chloé opened the door of her room and faced Elfriede with regret that she was still hiding her crying face.

\- Elfriede... I'm sorry...

Says Chloé regretting and then closing the door by lying on the bed reflecting.

\- (Look at the effort Elfriede is doing for me... I think I'm starting to engage the things my mothers are talking about... If I really love Diana, why will let her be happy with who she's being happy with? I shouldn't be so blinded by passion. I was so fixated on having Diana, I forgot to love myself...)

After hearing Chloé apologizing Elfriede even takes her hand off her face and faces the door wiping her tears, as well as giving a smile again cutting the breads that she was making, Schwarz was preparing a melted chocolate fondue to eat with Depailler, it was already possible to smell a little chocolate scent.

\- What are you doing Elfriede?

Says Chloé from her private room.

\- I'll make chocolate fondue, but it's only for the ones who deserve it.

Says Elfriede until Chloé leaves her private room.

\- You're not gonna eat this all by yourself, I'll help you.

Says Chloé with a corner smile.

\- You're only interested in the fondue, but I'll reveal it.

Says Elfriede faking an expression of anger.

\- Maybe I don't want to eat anything other than fondue.

Says Chloé approaching Elfriede and taking Schwarz's hands.

\- You think I'm food?

Says Elfriede.

\- If I thought that I would enjoy it every day, because you eat me in a way that drives me crazy.

Says Chloé in Elfriede's ear.

Elfriede turned blushed with shame, while Depailler kissed Schwarz's neck, who slowly let go of the knife that was cutting the loaves of bread and began to turn and kiss the Frenchwoman who, after a very satisfactory kiss, both faced each other with a perverted smile, while the stove signaled that the fondue was ready, then the two of them eat together giving the chocolate bread in each other's mouths, sometimes getting dirty on purpose just as an excuse to lick their faces until they got to the point of kissing, things got too hot there for a winter's day to the point where Chloé locked the main door of the room.

\- Shall we?

Says Chloé with a perverted smile and unbuttoning her jacket.

\- Chloé your pervert... I'll make an exception just because it's Valentine's Day.

Says Elfiede blushing.

Chloé calls Elfriede who goes to Depailler to help her undress while the Frenchwoman is undressing Schwarz, meanwhile Akko was entering the blue team's room and upon entering she soon finds a curtain before arriving at the entrance of the room, as well as a small barrel with a sign written "put your clothes here" with an arrow pointed down.

\- Dianaaa, its cold and you want to leave me naked right away.

Says Akko inflating his cheeks.

\- It's very warm here, Akko, what you'll see will get quite hot too.

Says Diana.

\- Do you have any cute cabbage passwords?

Says Akko laughing as she takes off her clothes.

\- The password is get naked soon and come here.

Says Diana.

\- Wow, it must be freezing out there.

Says Akko.

Akko gets totally naked and goes through the curtain when she enters she notices that the whole room was covered with sheets, with red and white colors, such as some sheets written in Japanese "I love you", "Love", "Eternity", "My half", "I will love you forever", Diana spent time studying Japanese to learn all about Akko's culture more clearly, the sheets helped leave the place more muffled than the 3C/ 37F of that day, while Diana was lying naked and with Japanese food over her back which makes Akko giggle while the Cavendish blushes.

\- So it was the cold fish that left the cabbage cold?

Says Akko laughing at Diana.

\- I just wanted to do something to impress you, Akko.

Says Diana as she grabbed a sushi from her back and ate it.

\- Serving as a sushi table?

Says Akko laughing some more.

\- I thought it would look sexy, now come here and eat some and then the main course which is the table.

Says Diana biting her lips.

\- I'll take it heh.

Says Akko going to Diana and sitting on a pillow while he took hashis.

\- If you squeeze my nipples with that I'll make you swallow those chopsticks.

Says Diana in a more serious tone and pointing to the hashis.

\- Calm down, love.

Says Akko while she picked up a sushi with the hashis.

Akko stays there eating a little and giving some sushis, sashimis and gohan to Diana who always asked, she even sometimes pinched Cavendish's ass and bit her, which instead of making Diana angry made her more excited, the Scot loves when Kagari bites her, until she finishes the food on top of Cavendish back.

\- Diana!

Says Akko patting Diana's ass lightly.

\- I know love I know.

Says Diana standing up and stretching.

\- You put very little love, I'm still hungry.

Says Akko inflating her cheeks.

\- Lie down for 20 minutes on a straight table like this and you'll know why it's so bad, that's why there's still a little on a boat I'm going to take.

Says Diana just finishing stretching.

\- Go on then, you like it.

Says Akko lying and watching Diana's body.

Diana goes to the kitchen that was outside the huge temple hut she made, taking the sushi boat and a teapot, bringing it back to the fort, where Kagari stared with a perverted smile.

\- So, love, what else have you got in store for me?

Says Akko curious.

\- You know the Jacuzzi in my room?

Says Diana.

\- I know.

Says Akko with her hand on her chin.

\- I tried to imitate a little the thermal spring you have in your family's house, just as this whole place is your temple, before we eat together, we should go to the prayer room.

Says Diana pointing to Hannah's private room.

Diana then got up and gave her hand to Akko taking her to that prayer room where she had a plush Akko sitting on a throne, as well as fake candles around, which made Kagari laugh.

\- Diana! What an exaggeration! I am no goddess.

Says Akko laughing.

\- But you’re my goddess.

Says Diana laughing together and hugging Akko.

\- So this goddess is hungry, shall we eat?

Says Akko inflating her cheeks.

\- Okay, my goddess.

Says Diana putting her finger on the tip of Akko's nose and giving her a French kiss.

Then Akko and Diana eat a little more until the Kagari finishes the whole sushi boat satisfied and stretches out on the floor lying on a pillow, making Diana soon have a Japanese landscape with her body all relaxed in front of the Cavendish.

\- (Ah this is making me feel like... I'll even use magic to save it and do it right here)

Diana takes her wand which was very close and takes the table from there, as well as the things on the table which she precisely sends to the kitchen, then Cavendish slowly walks on all fours until she stands on top of Akko who faces the Scot with a perverted smile and soon has her request answered by a kiss, causing the bodies of the two to be glued together.

\- Looks like the cabbage wants to do it right here.

Says Akko.

\- The cabbage takes a bath doing more after doing it here, I want to do it everywhere in my goddess's temple.

Says Diana passing her tongue through her lips.

Diana begins to pass her hand through Akko's body which also wastes no time and does the same, in slow and gentle movements while they find a better position where the two lie right there on the floor that was full of pillows, something that Cavendish thought a lot, the lips lean back, the tongues too, while they kissed, the couple slowly descended softly their fingers until they reach the pussy, where they begin to pluck softly still, after a long kiss they face each other again.

\- I love you, Diana.

Says Akko smiling at Diana.

\- No need to talk love, just show it.

Says Diana shoving her finger harder in Akko making a moan.

\- Don't start, I just want to enjoy a softer climate, since the girls aren't here.

Says Akko still fingering Diana softly.

\- Then let it be smooth.

Says Diana taking it easy.

Diana and Akko keep fingering each other lightly as they face each other smiling, after a few minutes they change the position and start making scissors, where the Cavendish stands on top, rubbing on the Kagari little by little increasing the intensity of the rubbing.

\- Oh... Akko...

Says Diana as she passes her hand on Akko's body and rubs herself on Kagari.

\- Hmmmm Dianaaa...

Says Akko moaning as Diana rubbed herself hard.

Diana and Akko kept rubbing each other for a few minutes as they kissed until Cavendish ended up being the first to release the pussy juice as she purred with excitement and rubbed herself some more to release more.

\- Ahhh, hmmmm, Akkooo...

Says Diana while releasing the pussy juice.

\- Hmmm, I want more...

Says Akko rubbing her finger in Diana's vagina and licking.

\- You're imitating me.

Says Diana biting her lips.

Diana walks from four slowly to Akko and kisses Kagari starting to masturbate the Japanese masturbating lightly and gradually increases the intensity until after a few minutes with the Scot masturbating Akko, the Kagari eventually releases the pussy juice.

\- Hmmm... ahhh...

Says Akko releasing the pussy juice while her legs are shaking.

Diana starts sucking Akko right there just to make Kagari let go a bit more, which Cavendish successfully does then the Japanese woman gets up asking the Scottish woman who wanted to try the hot spring, which the two go to the Jacuzzi to do even more, meanwhile in the yellow team room, Chloé and Elfriede were naked and with their bodies covered in chocolate, the two were constantly licking each other.

\- You're pretty hot with chocolate all over your body.

Says Elfriede staring at Chloé who was sucking on her.

\- (The taste is really weird, I thought it would be sweet, but it's a real mix, god, it was a bad idea to suck her by putting chocolate between her legs, but I like this pussy flavor heh, until Elfriede makes it tasty, she has a really cute body... it makes me forget who Diana is for a while).

\- Chloé hmmmm... I'm gonna...

Says Elfriede about to release the pussyl juice.

Elfriede ends up releasing the pussy juice, which ends up being all swallowed by Chloé who loved to have her mouth soaked by that liquid and even faced Schwarz passing her tongue through her lips.

\- I think it's good to get laid for the day, we're already pretty dirty, how about a bath?

Says Chloé.

\- How about a bath and sex too?

Says Elfriede biting her lips.

\- You know that's not a bad idea.

Says Chloé with a perverted smile.

Chloé takes Elfriede on her arms and takes her to her private room bathroom, putting Schwarz in the bathtub and begins to fill little by little, while Depailler starts to take a shower and soon the German woman gets up and also enters the shower starting to rub her body in the French one.

\- You'll get chocolate all over me.

Says Chloé complaining.

\- Not if you clean my body.

Says Elfriede biting Chloé's shoulder.

\- (I think I'm starting to like Elfriede... )

Then Elfriede puts her hand on Chloé's pussy and starts fingering Depailler for a few minutes, while in the blue team's room, Diana and Akko were full of each other bites as they took advantage of the Jacuzzi to have more sex, that was an unforgettable day for both couples, while in Sweden, Amanda managed to collect another victory at EBRC, the third in a row for O'Neill, the time for Diana to start her career as a professional racer was coming very close, that day served as a way for Cavendish to relax a bit of the pressure she will have in the following days.

Happy Valentines Day, lesbian witches...


	70. The World Broom Racing Championship

13 March 2016, after a long wait, Diana finally arrives at the WBRC, after free practice and qualifying, the day of the race arrives, Cavendish achieved a sixth position in qualifying, where Evelyn Schwarz stayed in pole position, Akko was the only Luna Nova student to travel to Brazil wanting to see the race of Diana personally, using the lines of Ley to travel quickly between continents, a trip that could take 10 hours, takes only 20 minutes.

It was morning of that day, at seven o'clock in the morning Diana wakes up next to Akko, after a very hot night, when the two of them made love, Cavendish kisses Akko on the forehead and gets up, going to the shower to take a bath, the Scot was already naked without having to take off her clothes to take a bath, she gets a little scared when facing the shower, while letting the water fall over her body.

\- (As the people of this country bathe in these electric showers and don't take shock... I've been here for three days and I'm still perplexed... I figured it would be impossible for me to get ahead so easily... But I'm already better than Julia Villeneuve, apart from the fact that we're in a better qualifying round than the team last year, apart from the fact that I'm ahead of Erika Wolff in qualifying).

After a long bath the Cavendish puts on her racing uniform and leaves the bathroom facing Akko who was in a deep sleep, smiling at Kagari and then leaves the hotel room, going to eat in the cafeteria, after a few hours Cavendish goes to where the race on the Circuito Giovanna Bianchi will be held, the race would still start at 11 o'clock in the morning, but it was necessary the presence of the racers at 9 o'clock in the morning.

\- Diana Cavendish arrived early.

Says Julia Bekker Villeneuve.

\- You too, Julia Villeneuve.

Says Diana waving to Julia.

\- They say you're Laura McLaren's daughter, is that really true to the point where the WBRC Ownpipe channel posts a video of Laura's top 10 career highlights on their channel yesterday?

Says Julia.

\- Yeah, I'm Laura's daughter as much as I don't carry her last name; it's a long story... A lot has happened for it to take me so many years to figure that out.

Says Diana after taking a deep breath.

\- Whatever it is, man that's really awesome, Laura was an inspiration to me, the aggressive style and how she went with everything inspired me a lot.

Says Julia.

\- But my mother, she kept her concentration and her more aggressive style was well controlled, you are totally out of control Julia.

Says Diana.

\- Still, I thought it was a loss that she retired from WBRC in 1995, if she kept going she would surely beat Sarah Campbell.

Says Julia inspired.

\- I think so too, even more so what she's done her whole career, but my mom did it for me... She said she stopped so she could take care of me and raise me, only some things happened.

Says Diana.

\- I imagine, but hey we could talk beyond the tracks, be more friendly, talk about dating and stuff, what surprises me is that I'm facing the youngest racer on WBRC and she's more mature than me.

Says Julia with a singing smile.

\- If distance was not a problem, because I live in Scotland and study in Luna Nova, you live in Canada.

Says Diana.

\- That you're right, but Luna Nova? Did you get a recommendation letter from Luna Nova? What's it like there? It's hard.

Says Julia curious.

\- I don't think it's hard just to get my degree.

Says Diana confident.

\- Gosh, I thought the Cavendish were pretty impressive, but not at this point.

Says Julia impressed.

Diana and Julia arrive at the Omega Julietta box, where the mechanics were putting the last touches on the brooms and some journalists started circulating Diana, because they were curious about Cavendish being Laura McLaren's daughter, the youngest racer to start a WBRC race at 17 years and 317 days and simply because she was a Cavendish who was starting a career as a professional racer worldwide, the Scottish woman was kind enough to respond to most journalists with clarity and even leaving some quiet with the extreme education and maturity in the responses that Diana gave.

A few hours later it was 10 am, Akko wakes up from the hotel near the track and goes to the Circuito Giovanna Bianchi to watch her girlfriend's first race, she meets Laura and Bernadette who were in line and McLaren was autographing several photos and toy brooms of fans.

\- Hey! Mrs. McLaren! Mrs. Cavendish.

Says Akko waving to Laura and Bernadette.

Akko goes to Diana's two mothers who soon welcome her with a smile, so the three keep talking to each other as they wait to be released to enter, taking only a few minutes to gain access to the stands, where they sit anxiously waiting for the race to begin.

\- I hope Diana can win; she never qualified this far behind...

Says Akko.

\- I qualified in the back like that, but I won or got a podium, Leaf and their brooms that always gave problems, but today is quite different, Diana is in a weaker team, no matter how skilled she is, who will always win will be the girls from the three teams in front HSP, Scuderia Carlucci and Green Horse, but just seeing my Diana in front of Wolff already makes me all hopeful.

Says Laura with a smile on her face.

11 am, Mogi das Cruzes, Circuito Giovanna Bianchi, cloudy weather 23C/73F, another edition of the World Broom Racing Championship is about to happen, some new things have appeared in the 2016 regulation, now allowing a greater presence of electronics in brooms, now the magic orbs will be totally focused on making the broom run, While a small battery serves to show the broom status, while the brooms have slightly increased in size, as has the handlebar that has been left in a position where the racers have to lie more on the brooms, the commentators of the event are the founders themselves, Harriet Benson and Freya Benson, two immortal witches who are one of the nine witches.

\- Good morning witches and people from all over the world, we are here for another edition of the World Broom Racing Championship! I'm Harriet Benson and this is my wife Freya Benson, we are here again in Brazil to broadcast the first Grand Prix of the 2016 edition of WBRC.

Says Harriet.

\- It seems that this year has been a year of big surprises, Diana Cavendish on the Omega Julietta team and Laura McLaren's daughter, incredible as it may seem and look; the mothers of the new racer are in the bleachers to cheer for the Scot.

Says Freya while on the screen showed Laura that when she noticed she winked at the camera and shot a gun with her hand.

\- Always humorous and funny, other news are the Canadian Julia Villeneuve, also from Omega Julietta, after achieving great success by becoming the champion of North American Broom Tournament, Nicole Berger from Creative bringing Austria back to the competition, she managed to be the EBRC champion and Marina Garcia from Alpha, being the Mexican champion and vice-champion of NABT.

Says Harriet.

\- We had some changes in this year's regulations, as it was having a great hegemony from HSP, but will even these changes keep the German team at the top? Evelyn Schwarz puts that to the test a lot.

Says Freya.

\- And there go all the mechanics and team bosses coming out of the brooms that are already on the track.

Says Harriet.

Harriet begins to speak the starting order by the name of the competitors who took the racers number 9/65/51/22/98/2/88/10/33/0/66/93/18/1/55/17/6/27/31/99/44/91/48/11/69/66, with Diana being the racer with the number 2 starting in the sixth position, Her team mate Julia Villeneuve is number 27, starting in 18th position, there are 13 teams with two racers each, with 26 broomsticks on the track, the qualification serves as a 3 elimination, with each qualifying session lasting 30 minutes, The first defines from 20th to 26th position, the second from 10th to 19th position and finally the final that defines the first 9 positions, the time of each session counts, just because Diana manages to reach the last session with a broom that until then was just the second, is already something impressive, so starts playing "Ecstasy of Gold - Ennio Morricone" until the music ends and a witch who was guiding the 26 competitors for a lap of presentation, without many surprises.

Track name: Circuito Giovanna Bianchi

Founded: 1921

Track length: 9.03 km

Number of laps: 100

Number of turns: 36

Location: Mogi das Cruzes, São Paulo, Brazil.

Last winner (2015): Marina Delacroix (10) (FRA) (Green Horse)

Fastest lap (of all time): Giovanna Bianchi (42) (BRA) (Leaf) 0:42:001 771 km/h (1928)

Known for having the most exciting races of the year and sometimes as the first GP of the year, the Mogi circuit as it is known, was founded with the intention of bringing a WBRC event to Brazil that was already seeing a compatriot becoming a successful runner in the event, and did not give another, in 1921 the circuit was ready and approved to enter the competition and in the first edition had a victory of the compatriot, which won from 1921 to 1928 all GPs except for the years 1926 and 1923, being the biggest winner of the circuit in WBRC the track is also known for the unpredictable climate of the region, usually or the race is in March or October, in these months the chance of torrential rains is very high, which left the races quite exciting, since the foundation the circuit has never had a cancelled race.

\- And now! The red light comes out! The green light signals the beginning! And lights out, and so we begin a World Broom Racing Championship race! Looks like Cavendish had a great start!

Says Harriet.

\- Look at Villeneuve! She's cutting through them all!

Says Freya impressed.

Diana manages to pass two more runners in the first straight, staying in fourth position, while Julia made a jump taking advantage that many did not have a very good start and already stayed in 12th position, Evelyn Schwarz kept the lead, but in the first corner has a contact with Fey Williams, the two end up running off the track.

\- Whoa! The HSP that was so dominant last year has had enough with a double accident! But that's fantastic!

Says Harriet.

\- Now the front is Melanie Strauss, the Dutch woman is regarded as Scuderia Carlucci's hope after a 12-year time without titles; the orange army crowd is euphoric.

Says Freya as the Dutch fans leap into the crowd.

Due to the contact between Evelyn and Fey, luck was on the side of Cavendish who took second place, which made Laura and Akko jump for joy in the stands, the two HSP competitors managed to return to the track, but now occupying the last two positions.

Until the highest speed part of the track where brooms are able to reach up to 780 km/h in some straights, Diana did not have the best broom with straight speed, being overtaken by Maria Clara, Giorgina Tonin and Erika Wolff who had brooms with much more straight speed than Cavendish, leaving the Scottish in fifth position, But she took advantage of the slipstream to stay close to the trio, in the last stretch the brooms dropped a lot of spark and could leave visibility very low, but instinctively Diana managed to brake in time, even overtaking Erika Wolff inside in the curve session in S that leads to another straight of the track.

The racers ahead of Diana opened up a bit more, while Cavendish was in fourth place finishing the first lap in fourth, while the two HSP were trying to regain more positions finishing 17th and 21st, while Julia was in tenth position, showing that Omega Julietta's broom is faster than it looks, but the Canadian was just going with it all, in the stands, Laura and Akko were cheering more and more for Cavendish.

Lap 10 out of 100, Diana maintains fourth place with mastery, without changing the rhythm too much and with a lot of consistency, while the two HSP runners were already in the top 10, while Julia was in fifth position getting very close to Cavendish.

\- Villeneuve! This Canadian rookie wants everything to win, she is giving her life to run, this aggressive style of her going through the corners is something that impresses me and this girl has the guts to go at this speed.

Says Harriet.

Lap 11 out of 100, Diana notes that Julia is looking to overtake and even tries to defend the position a bit, but let Villeneuve move up to fourth, as she was at a strong pace.

\- (What does this girl think she's gonna do with everything still missing 90% of the race to finish? That way the broom will give up before she does).

Diana holds the same pace while still holding the position, until she reaches lap 20 of 100, where Julia begins to lose positions due to excessive wear of the wings, causing Cavendish to recover her position in the fastest sector of the circuit, while the Canadian decides to stop at the pits on that same lap, losing 5 positions due to stop.

\- It seems that this aggressive style has a cost to Julia Villeneuve.

Says Harriet.

Diana stays in fourth position until she stops at the pits in lap 30, losing only two positions, one of them being Julia, entering at the same time as the three runners, making the Villeneuve is in the lead with Erika Wolff in second position, Cavendish manages to leave with a little advantage over the others, but was still in sixth position.

Back 34 of 100, Diana had already recovered her position without having to change the pace; Julia kept going with everything, opening a 10-second lead over Erika Wolff, on the screen showed a lot of the Villeneuve's performance what was making Laura a bit of a fuss.

\- Show Diana! I want to see my daughter! She is keeping a huge consistency, this Canadian is just spending more and more on her broom, I take another 30 laps for her broom to suddenly lose its efficiency and get slower.

Says Laura.

\- Relax Mrs. McLaren, you don't have to get so mad, Diana is just holding her own, this girl is her teammate too.

Says Akko.

\- I just want to see my Diana win.

Says Laura after taking a deep breath.

The race continues without many changes for the laps, just an accident that happened on lap 49 of 100 and Laura's prediction happening on lap 64 of 100 where Julia starts to lose speed in the straights due to the magic orb being more forced, different from BBRT, in WBRC there is no refueling, forcing too much the broom can make the orb worn out and end the race, but the brooms are made to hold up to 1100km, being the races usually by 900km.

Due to the rhythm of taking the whole race to the limit, the Canadian slowed down a bit noting that on the LED screen showed that it was better Julia slowed down or the broom would only last for 20 more laps, because of this she gradually lost the advantage she had.

Lap 87 out of 100, Diana was in second position and passes Julia leading the race for the first time, but was only 2 seconds ahead of Erika Wolff who was slowly approaching, yet Laura jumped with joy in the stands.

\- Diana! Yes! My daughter is going to win!

Says Laura euphoric as she hugged Akko.

\- Go Love!

Says Akko as Laura squeezed her with the hug.

\- It seems Cavendish is in the lead, the daughter of Laura McLaren who shows the world she has her mother's blood.

Says Harriet.

\- But Wolff is slowly making the approach and... Erika Wolff passes Diana Cavendish!

Says Freya while Laura and Akko get discouraged in the audience.

In the same lap that was passed Diana enters the pits and for a last time to catch wings of greater grip, in this stop she ends up losing 5 positions, finishing in sixth place, leaving in the lap 88 of 100, with 20 seconds behind the next racer in the fifth position, but the same shoots going with everything, with the screen giving until a focus on Cavendish going strong recovering the positions.

\- Go, Diana! You can do it, daughter!

Says Laura while she was holding Akko.

\- Go, love! Before your mother chokes me.

Says Akko while Laura holds her arms.

The last lap arrives to who receives the flag is Erika Wolff, winning the first GP of the year of the WBRC, in second place is Melanie Van der Strauss and surprisingly Diana Cavendish closes the podium getting a third position, Being the youngest racer to climb the podium at the WBRC, Laura and Akko were crying with emotion as they knew that Cavendish was on the podium in the first race of the year at the WBRC even more for a team that the previous year had the best result being a seventh place.

At the podium ceremony Diana celebrates together with the other two Scuderia Carlucci girls wetting them with champagne, it was a historic race, both for the first podium and a 1-2 Scuderia Carlucci after more than 6 years.

Racer's championship standings:

1º: Erika Wolff 88 (GER) (Carlucci) 10 points

2: Melanie Van der Strauss 51 (NED) (Carlucci) 8 points

3º: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Omega Julietta) 6 points

4º: Fey Williams 65 (GBR) (HSP) 5 points

5º: Maria Clara Rodrigues 22 (BRA) (Green Horse) 4 points

Constructor’s championship standings:

1º: Scuderia Carlucci 18 points

2nd: HSP 8 points

3º: Omega Julietta - Carlucci 7 points

After the race event, Diana was full of journalists surrounding her and she responded in a quick and surprising way "You still haven't seen everything I have to show", leaving many of the journalists perplexed, so Cavendish soon meets the mothers and Akko who welcome her with a huge hug after the great achievement that Diana achieved.

See you, broom racers...

Competition name: World Broom Racing Championship

Foundation: 1650 (interrupted in 1803-1815/1914-1918/1939-1945)

Chiefs and Founders: Harriet Benson (England) (603), Freya Benson (Norway) (605).

Races: Brazil/ Sweden/ England/ Italy/ Belgium/ China/ Salem/ Canada/ Argentina/ Germany/ Ireland/ France/ Spain/ Scotland/ Japan/ Australia.

Racers: Evelyn Schwarz (9) (GER) (HSP)/ Fey Williams (65) (GBR) (HSP)/ Erika Wolff (88) (GER) (Carlucci)/ Melanie Van der Strauss (51) (NED) (Carlucci)/ Maria Clara Rodrigues (22) (BRA) (Green Horse)/ Marina Delacroix (10) (FRA) (Green Horse)/ Giorgina de la Tonin (98) (ITA) (Victoria)/ Joan Janet Willer (33) (GBR) (Victoria)/ Diana Cavendish (2) (GBR) (Omega Julietta)/ Julia Bekker Villeneuve (27) (CAN) (Omega Julietta)/ Cristina Marin Gomez (11) (ARG) (Betta Cavallo)/ Mei Takahashi (6) (JAP) (Betta Cavallo)/ Mary Lynn Jones (0) (AUS) (Lavoiette)/ Fernanda Alvarez (44) (ESP) (Lavoiette)/ Helmi Korhonen (99) (FIN) (BRBA)/ Ana Pinheiro Nunes (31) (BRA) (BRBA)/ Natasha Kalinikov (93) (RUS) (Bekkerts)/ Jules Reims Arnoux (18) (FRA) (Bekkerts)/ Liliana Esposito (66) (ITA) (Lampretti)/ Elsie Schekter (1) (RSA) (Lampretti)/ Nicole Berger (42) (AUT) (Creative)/ Kimberly Carter (91) (USA) (Creative)/ Marina Garcia (48) (MEX) (Alpha)/ Rebecca Clarkson (69) (USA) (Alpha) Valerie Rosberg (17) (GER) (Lancaster)/ Fabricia Lanuz (55) (MEX) (Lancaster)

Last champion: Evelyn Schwarz (9) (GER) (HSP) (2013-2015)

Last winning team: HSP (GER) (1911/1919-1921-1923-1925-1927-1928/1933-1935/1938-1950-1954-1979-1982-1998-1999-2008-2009-2011-2014-2015)

Biggest Champion: Sarah Campbell (1/12/30/10/27) (Heritage/ Scuderia Carlucci/ BRTM/ Campbell) (1650-1651-1652-1653-1654-1655-1656-1657)

Magical orbs suppliers: Scuderia Carlucci (ITA)/ Bekkerts (GBR)/ Lavoiette(FRA)/ HSP (GER)/ Cossey (GBR)/ Zaibatsu (JAP)

Teams: Scuderia Carlucci (ITA)/ Victoria (IRE)/ Lancaster (GBR)/ Bekkerts (GBR)/ Alpha (USA)/ HSP (GER)/ Creative (GBR)/ Lavoiette (FRA)/ Omega Julietta (ITA)/ BRBA (GBR)/ Lampretti (ITA)/ Green Horse (AUS)/ Betta Cavallo (ITA)

Points system: 10-8-6-5-4-3-2-1 for the top 8 positions, In Salem GP the points change for witches ending on the podium to 15-10-8

The World Broom Racing Championship was created as a way to keep witches as something impressive in the world and make the world forget that magic was something outdated, as Magic Battle Tournament could only happen every century, it needed another way in which witches could compete with each other in a way they didn't have to hurt each other, so in 1649 Harriet and Freya two immortal witches who ran the MBT decided to create the Broom Racing Association better known as BRA, for being also the goddesses related to wealth could greatly stimulate the competition occur annually between witches who would try their luck in order to get a few pounds more as also teams entered the same stimulated by the money that was given to the champions, only Scuderia Carlucci is since today since the foundation of the tournament, then was created the World Broom Racing Championship as a way to keep the attention of the world in the witches and keep the magic alive, it was a very smart move, For years humans loved competition until the invention of a chariot that rode without horses in 1886, in which racing with these things became fun and the danger of them drew attention, and of course it was not mandatory to be a witch to compete, to compete with equality to this car competition that gained popularity in the twentieth century, a regulation was created without limits, which seemed an insane and fun idea, which attracted much attention, But at the same time it caused many deaths, even humans were interested in seeing that competition, but it was the last peak of success after World War II, humans were getting more interested in the new competition that made with cars the famous Gran Prix Tour, even though they were not so fast, the races were very interesting and the sound of the engines captivated the audience different from the silent brooms, but the competition never died, it was still a huge success among witches and women.


	71. Around the World Broom Rally

18 March 2016, at the Cavendish family home, little Hellene wakes up in the morning looking at the toys around her crib and starts crying, causing Laura to go to the baby's room dressed in a racing suit, when her mother arrives the little girl to stop crying and even smiles at McLaren.

\- Good morning to you too.

Says Laura smiling at Hellene.

Hellene was still 7 months old and couldn't talk yet; she just gave her mother a smile back and took the kid to her room where Bernadette was waking up.

\- Good morning!

Says Bernadette very excited while brushing her teeth.

\- Love... Today...

Says Laura afraid to talk.

\- I know my love, you don't have to warn me and don't worry, me and the girls will take good care of Hellene, you can go carefree to Around the World Broom Rally, I'll miss you, it's good to talk to me every day.

Says Bernadette coming out of the bathroom while Hellene was confused.

\- You know how much Hellene likes my presence, try to do what you can so that our cutie, imagine that I'm not around for these 2 weeks out.

Says Laura.

\- Only if you do your best not to suffer any accident, take your phone, I want to be able to talk to you during this time.

Says Bernadette.

Laura faces Hellene and gives a kiss on the little girl's forehead, leaving the baby in Bernadette's arms, the McLaren takes her broom, which was a common broom she had since childhood and gives a goodbye kiss to her wife, taking a backpack with her, which goes straight from there to a magic shop, which coincidentally meets Croix.

\- Hey, Croix.

Says Laura waving to Croix.

\- Laura, it's good to see you here. I wonder where you're going today.

Says Croix with her hand on her chin.

\- The Quintuple Crown can't be achieved by itself, I want to nail my name even deeper into the history of broom racing and I’m just here to buy some portable magic chargers.

Says Laura picking up the magic chargers.

\- I'm here to buy more magic orbs to make more brooms for my broom racing school, the fact that Akko is winning race after race is filling up with students interested in wanting to be as good as her.

Says Croix.

\- How wonderful, so it seems that this generation will come with everything, I have seen that my future throne as the only racer to have the Quintuple Crown will be at stake.

Says Laura, while walking with Croix down the aisles of the store.

\- The Triple Crown is already yours and do you think someone will take the Quintuple Crown that you yourself were the first to have done and even create?

Says Croix.

\- Oh you never know. There's always someone who can be better than me, but what about you Croix? How are the twins?

Says Laura curious.

\- Chariot doesn't stop eating and she gets stressed out of nowhere sometimes, I don't understand these sudden mood swings.

Says Croix while she picked up some magic orbs.

\- Normal, it happened to me too and maybe it will happen to you, just take it easy with the bad words when the girls are born, I'm afraid Hellene will learn a "fuck you" as the first word.

Says Laura going to the cashier.

\- I'm not that scared because Chariot knows how to control herself about it, not that you either.

Say Croix while Laura shows her middle finger.

Laura pays for the magic chargers who in total gave £400 after paying the cashier's wife McLaren waves to Meridies while she keeps the magic chargers in her backpack and starts travelling with her broom towards London, while Croix returns from the magic shop after paying for the orbs and arrives at her residence, being soon received by Chariot.

\- Your love has arrived!

Says Croix entering her house.

\- Finally love! I made some lunch for the four of us.

Says Chariot in the kitchen.

\- I can smell it from here, love.

Says Croix going to the kitchen.

When the Croix kitchen arrives, she hugs Chariot from behind and gives a kiss at Du Nord, Meridies soon notices what it was and gets a little disgusted, because is a plate of fried eggs with bacon, beans and French fries, moving away a little.

\- It's love... I think only the three of you will eat... I'm going to work... I love you...

Says Croix kissing Chariot's cheek until she holds Meridies' arm.

\- You don't want to eat my food, do you? I know it sounds kind of weird, but it's tasty.

Says Chariot smiling at Croix.

\- Yesterday you said the same thing for the tuna sandwich with barbecue, lettuce and hamburger and I had a bellyache all day, just remembering makes me nauseous.

Says Croix sick.

\- Maybe I'm exaggerating a little about the foods I make... I'm sorry, love...

Says Chariot getting a little sad.

\- Don't make that face I feel bad...

Says Croix.

Chariot smiles back to Croix leaving her a little more relieved while the Meridies give a goodbye kiss to her wife and goes to another BBRT event, which Akko is completely dominating, it was already the fourth race of the year and Kagari was with 3 consecutive victories, it could happen a fourth right there, a few hours later Laura arrives in London where she was already having a line full of witches holding brooms and with backpacks, until one of them pokes Laura by the shoulders.

\- What now?

Says Laura turning back.

\- Hi, Laura.

Says Madeleine waving to Laura.

\- Maddie? Are you gonna be a part of this, too?

Says Laura curious.

\- Of course I will, this event only happens once every 10 years, I had to avoid participating in 2006 because of that whole thing about Chariot, but what about you Laura? 44 years old is not too old to...

Says Madeleine before Laura interrupts her.

\- Old woman's your ass, I'll show you who the old woman is when I beat you, you kangaroo tamer.

Says Laura staring angry at Madeleine

\- So why didn't you win the 1996 or 2006 editions?

Says Madeleine curious

\- In 1996 I was at the WBEC, I focused my career there and in 2006 I already had the quadruple crown, but I wanted to accomplish the quintuple when Bernadette and I were cured of those metal balls.

Says Laura.

\- It seems that you just didn't count on your age and the fact that you're already a mother, these things will get in the way, but I admire you’re trying, I always admired you Laura.

Says Madeleine.

\- I admire that you think I'm not the same shape as before and you're right, but accept that the 44 year old here will beat you, I'm not the same as the 90's, but I'm still much faster than all of you of this new generation.

Says Laura confident.

Laura arrives at the registration desk and signs the paper, which makes the woman who was consulting the signatures, faces the McLaren with admiration taking off the cap she was wearing.

\- You want an autograph, don't you?

Says Laura taking her cap and signing.

\- Thanks Laura McLaren, I didn't know we were going to have such a special appearance at Around the World Broom Rally, I was forgetting that you need to wear this bracelet.

Says the woman giving the bracelet to Laura who ends up wearing it.

Laura then has the passage cleared and as she enters she encounters some familiar faces, many of the racers of her time, until a younger one like Evelyn Schawrz were there, even some older ones, all end up facing McLaren with admiration and at the same time astonishment, until Alanna Russeau champion of 1986, 1987, 1988 and 1994 of the WBRC and the last winner of AWBR goes to Laura to shake hands of the Irish.

\- It seems that we finally have a racer at the height here, too bad it's still going to be a bit easy since age has also come to my rival.

Says Alanna with a smile on her face

\- Winning with a super Carlucci is very easy Alanna Russeau, in 1991 and 1995 you didn't hold my rhythm and so little in all editions of the Salem GP, by the way, you are much older than me and it’s not your 4 titles that will race for you here.

Says Laura.

\- Whatever, I was wanting a little competition, those years you ran on WBRC were amazing, me, you, Lucy Watson, at that time we were the most dominant, but you had it all to be bigger than both of us in titles and I don't understand why you left in 1995 with only two championships.

Says Alanna.

Laura and Alanna keep talking there for a while about their past, McLaren even tells that she is almost related to Watson because she is the mother of her sister-in-law's daughters, which leaves Russeau quite amazed, until Harriet and Freya appear to make a speech before the race starts, That would be the number 22 edition of Around the World Broom Rally, which happens once every 10 years, being the first edition in 1806, the reward is something that attracts witches from all over the world, even those who have no connection with racing, because it is 50 million pounds.

McLaren was clearly not caring about this reward and only wanted to achieve the Quintuple Crown of broom races, Laura already had the threefold of winning the Salem GP at the WBRC (1991/1998), the 24 hours of Ness (1999-2000) and the 1000 miles of Salt lake city (2001-2002) and was the first to win and create the quadruple crown that added these achievements to the Cairo - London Broom Rally (2003-2004), not only won these important races but also managed to win 2 championships where these races happen, being five times WBRC and two times WBEC, SLBC and WBRT champion.

Around the World Rally is a competition that has no championship, serving to prove who is the toughest and fastest witch in the world, the first to pass the checkpoints around the world, which are signaled by the bracelets, wins, the checkpoints are in London, Paris, Rome, Berlin, Athens, Stockholm, Moscow, Reykjavik, Nuuk, New York, Montreal, Los Angeles, Mexico City, Lima, Santiago, Sao Paulo, Buenos Aires, Ushuaia, Amundsen-Scott Base, Auckland, Sydney, Perth, Manila, Singapore, Tokyo, Hong Kong, Vladivostok, New Delhi, Jerusalem, Kinshasa, Cape Town and Cairo, thus passing through all the continents of the world, until returning to London again.

There was still one hour to start the race for good and it was already 11 o'clock in the morning, at that time Harriet and Freya took the opportunity to go to Laura to talk to her.

\- Laura McLaren, it's good to see you're participating here, but aren't racing because of the £50 million? I know you're looking for something else.

Says Harriet.

\- Hello Harriet and hello Freya.

Says Laura.

\- One thing that made me curious was your daughter, Diana Cavendish, she put both you and Bernadette Cavendish as her mothers and I want to know with what method you used to create the fertility stones?

Says Harriet.

\- The good thing is that I don't even need to explain that it was the fertility stone, but basically I used a method created by my ancestor Victoria, which uses the love stone, the dust of a ruby that is in the residence of the Cavendish family and the bottle with a water that is in the residence of the Du Nord family, just with that was enough to create the fertility stones.

Says Laura.

\- In over 1400 years of life I didn't know that you've come a long way since the first Diana Cavendish with this issue, until the 17th century it was just us who had these things.

Says Harriet.

\- And why have they never spread it around the world?

Says Laura.

\- Because then those stones will lose their value and I like to test lesbian witches who want one so much, it's fun, so only deserving would earn the fertility stone.

Says Harriet.

\- And I didn’t care about money, Harriet is the goddess of fortune and I’m the goddess of strength, as they say, but we have only been given one particularity above a common witch, beyond immortality.

Says Freya.

\- You two are very awesome, one day I'll want to know more, I wanted to know how the nine witches came to be and how they got there.

Says Laura in awe.

\- If you win, we can tell you in person one day.

Says Freya.

\- Freya! Do not spread about our past to a mortal.

Says Harriet.

\- This mortal is not any mortal, she is a descendant of our friends and is still married to a descendant of Beatrix and this story should not die.

Says Freya.

\- So we'll tell you if you win this race, but only personally in your home.

Says Harriet.

\- So wait a few days and you'll show up at the Cavendish family residence

Says Laura taking her broom.

The time to start the race finally arrives, Harriet and Freya start beating a few drums to announce the start, all competitors were lined up at Tower Bridge, pointing in different directions, in this edition had 124 competitors, but rarely 20 manage to cross the finish line.

\- Witches from all over the world! We are here at another Around the World Broom Rally, here and now we will define who the fastest witch in the world is! The first to pass all the checkpoints and come back here in London will be the winner! Winning the big £50 million reward, remembering that only one can be the big winner!

Says Harriet.

\- Without further ado... Let Around the World Rally begin!

Says Freya giving a shot to the top signaling the start of the race.

The 124 racers leave with everything, Laura decides to go north first while the majority decides to go south, the minority of the competitors follow the same route of McLaren and soon find it strange that the Irish go so fast, being the one who is in the front first, even more in front of witches who did not have so much experience and left with everything, the route that Laura planned had 83.539 km, the same flew at an average speed of 500 km / h which was already impressive, since most witches do not get even close to that, there is no time limit to use the broom per day, the rest time counts, as well as the replenishment of the broom, Normally a witch that goes at 500 km/h has the tendency to be without magic in less than 1000 km, but Laura kept this speed as normal and could hold for up to 3000 km if she wanted, she took 5 chargers of magic that was the limit, being able to have in a single day an autonomy of up to 15000 km.

On the first day McLaren covered in 16 hours about 10,000 km accelerating further on some courses, ending up in Los Angeles, still with only five checkpoints caught, different from the eight that Madeleine Watson who was in the first position had caught, but the Australian had only covered a little over 7,000 km in 16 hours and was in Jerusalem.

On the second day after eight hours of rest and sleep, Laura starts to go a little more, but she decides to go a little stronger, since she would see the most complicated part of the route, increasing the average speed more, since she didn't even come close to consume all the magic carriers, so she starts to increase from 500 to 650 km/h, By reducing the broom's autonomy to 2500 km, only it would use only 4 loads, charges everything in São Paulo and follow the road further south, McLaren's goal was to arrive in Ushuaia on the same day, which took her more than 24 hours almost without stopping to rest, now there were 11 checkpoints, tied with Madeleine who was in Cape Town.

On the third day Laura ended up sleeping a little too much with 10 hours rest and sleep, while Madeleine had just crossed the Atlantic towards her 12th checkpoint in São Paulo, Laura then starts the Antarctic part of the Rally, considered the most difficult, and spends all day crossing the famous icy desert until she gets the 14th and 15th checkpoint when she stops in Auckland to rest, while Madeleine had just arrived in Ushuaia with 14 checkpoints, behind Laura.

Day four, it was a quick 6 hours of rest and sleep and McLaren got up with everything wanting to take the day off with the goal of arriving in Hong Kong, after long almost 19 hours flying straight, she arrived there traveling about 12000 km that day, while Madeleine decided to stop to rest at the Antarctic base, as she could not bear to go straight, as Laura had done, McLaren was now with 20 checkpoints and was now in a comfortable lead.

The fifth day, eight hours of rest and sleep, was the day she travelled "a short distance" with only 9000 km in 14 hours, giving a greater rest in New Delhi, with 23 checkpoints, while Madeleine had arrived still in Auckland, with 16 checkpoints and was second.

Sixth day, eight hours of rest and sleep, Laura planned to arrive in Cape Town before returning to Europe, traveling in 18 hours, about 12000km to her destination, now with 27 checkpoints, while Madeleine was still crossing the Pacific, as she still needed to complete the checkpoints on the mainland, with no progress on the checkpoints, losing even to Alanna Russeau who picked up 15 checkpoints

Seventh day, eight hours of rest and sleep. Laura decides that she will only take one checkpoint staying with 28 and rest for the last day where she will take all the points of Europe at once, being the day that flew less with only around 8000 km to Athens taking just over 12 hours to travel, while Alanna Russeau loses the second position when Madeleine arrives in Los Angeles getting 20 checkpoints against the 16 of the French that begins to travel the icy continent.

Eighth and last day, six hours of rest and sleep, Laura had only 6455 km missing which she takes just over 10 hours to cover, completing the 32 check points being the winner of the 22nd Around the World Rally with a time of 159 hours, 41 minutes and 23 seconds and 83539 km covered, For the McLaren it was 8 days, but in fact it only took 6 days for her to go through everything, arriving at 2AM on 25 March 2016, now McLaren could enjoy a unique feat in the world of witches being the only one to achieve the Quintuple Crown of broom races.

See you, Quintuple Crown witches....


	72. A visit from two of the nine witches

27 March 2016, Another GP starts at the WBRC, this time the second race held in Sweden, Diana managed to qualify a little better staying in fourth place, even if it was closer to Europe, only Akko, Bernadette and Laura were present, because the tickets are a little expensive.

Runway name: Braarpasjön Lake Broom Raceway

Foundation: 1643

Track length: 7.12 km

Number of laps: 130

Number of turns: 24

Location: Anderstop, Sweden.

Last winner (2015): Evelyn Schwarz (9) (GER) (HSP)

Fastest lap (of all time): Louise Du Nord (0) (FRA) (Lavoiette) 0:32:778 816 km/h (1927)

One of the oldest broom tracks in the world, the track has not changed much since the foundation only having the addition of a few chicanes after the death of Giovanna Bianchi in 1928, being added the following year, its participation as a classic track is more than remarkable, having as a main characteristic the snow, which depending on the month that the race is held may have great chances to occur at the site and in the middle of the race, Braarpasjön was one of the tracks that has been on since the first edition of the WBRC, known for being a high speed track with many high and medium turns, being very complicated and dangerous to overtake, but even so the historical factor always makes the races that take place there very exciting, even more because it is one of the shortest tracks on the calendar.

\- Here we are for another Grand Prix of the 2016 edition of the World Broom Racing Championship, in the first race we had a huge surprise with Diana Cavendish, a rookie who got a podium.

\- This time the same Cavendish will start in fourth position, performing a miracle in qualifying with her Omega Julietta, Fey Williams will start in pole position.

Says Freya.

The formation lap is given without major problems until the race starts, the grid order is 65/51/9/2/10/22/88/98/33/27/66/93/17/0/18/55/6/1/31/99/44/91/48/11/69, and starts at the Anderstop circuit.

\- And now! The red light comes out! The green light signals the beginning! And lights out, and so we begin a World Broom Racing Championship race!

Says Harriet.

\- Diana Cavendish can pinch a podium there right away.

Says Freya while Diana was almost passing Evelyn Schwarz.

The track favoured high speed, but the high speed setup was not very reliable with the Omega Julietta brooms, which was very complicated for Diana to gain some position no matter how low speed the first sector was, the HSP brooms were much superior and Evelyn Schwarz was a very experienced racer, soon opening up an advantage over Diana.

Because it was a short and high-speed track, overtaking was quite common during the laps, with a highlight for Erika Wolff who was starting from seventh position and was just behind Diana, around lap number 17 of 130.

It doesn't take long and Evelyn Schwarz manages to take the lead on lap 40 of 130, while Diana was finally in third place as she passed Melanie in the chicane that leads the main straight, making Akko, Laura and Bernadette jump for joy.

The race continued without many changes of position until lap 58 of 130 when there were only with one or two racers competing for positions from behind, with a big highlight for Julia who was starting from 10th position and was already in sixth place, until an accident involving Elsie Schekter caused a safety broom to be called.

During the two laps the safety broom was passing, all the racers were lined up, leaving Evelyn Schwarz's 15-second lead over her team mate almost non-existent, but Fey decided to stop at the pits and swap wings, giving a position to Erika Wolff who had passed Diana on lap 55 of 130, so the race returned normally, with Diana having a very safe podium to her.

Until the lap 98 of 100 and another accident happens, this time involving Giorgina de la Tonin, causing a safety broom to be called again, in this lap did not have many changes of positions, Diana even decides to stop at the pits and put wings with more grip, returning without losing the position, having luck that the yellow flag had been given at the time that was near the entrance of the pits.

After the track was released again, it was clear path for Diana who was with grip wings, unlike Evelyn and Erika who were with endurance wings, so Cavendish takes advantage and arrives attacking, until it arrives at the hairpin that goes on the corner of the fastest part of the track and when passing Wolff on the outside it ends up receiving a contact from the German who makes it run on the track, losing about 15 positions with only 30 laps to go, which makes Laura, Bernadette and Akko very frustrated in the stands.

\- Ah, fuck you! You motherfucking German pig! Diana had a real chance of winning the race and she goes and does it.

Says angry Laura.

\- That was really unfair; Diana was clearly ahead of Erika Wolff.

Says Akko outraged.

The event organizers analyze the hit and it was really proved Erika Wolff's fault who took a 5-second penaltyt, while Diana had to take milk from stone to win back 15 positions she had lost in less than 30 laps of a short track.

Back 118 of 130 Diana was possessed of anger and very concentrated, at each turn she had a better time than the other, recovering position by position, at that moment Cavendish was in the tenth position.

Back 130 of 130, Evelyn Schwarz is the first to cross the finish line and the second is her team-mate Fey Williams who manages to pass Erika Wolff in lap 120 of 130, who completed the podium was Melanie Van der Strauss, since she was 4,563 seconds behind Erika Wolff who took a 5 second penalty, Diana managed to finish that race in sixth position and was very quiet, even trying to talk with Erika who didn't even respond and was even somewhat snobbish with Cavendish.

Racers championship standings:

1st: Erika Wolff 88 (GER) (Carlucci) 15 points

2nd: Melanie Van der Strauss 51 (NED) (Carlucci) 14 points

3rd: Evelyn Schwarz 9 (GER) (HSP) 13 points

4th: Fey Williams 65 (GBR) 13 points

5th: Diana Cavendish (GBR) 9 points

Constructors Championship classification:

1st: Scuderia Carlucci 29 points

2nd: HSP 26 points

3rd: Omega Julietta 15 points

After the race ended Diana and Akko returned to Luna Nova while Laura and Bernadette returned to the Cavendish family residence, when the Cavendish McLaren couple finally arrived, they met Harriet and Freya waiting for them in the room while they talked with Maryl and Merrill.

\- Harriet? Freya?

Says Laura confused.

\- Why the strangeness descendant of Madeleine and Kara? We came to fulfill our promise.

Say Harriet while you have tea.

\- You Cavendish have come a long way from the past, when I met Beatrix and Woodward they were nomads, you have a very intriguing story.

Says Freya while drinking tea.

\- Who would have thought that you would keep a promise to a mortal witch, the same that call me a regular mortal.

Says Laura in a sarcastic tone.

\- I like you Laura McLaren, I can see that you have both Madeleine and a lot of Kara in you, I like how you don't give a damn what we are, I've heard about your personality through knowing of others appearing as spirits.

Says Harriet.

\- So your friends are watching me have sex?

Says Laura disgusted.

\- It's no exaggeration, but before we came here, we communicated with the other seven by magic and they only told a little of what they observed at times and Bernadette Cavendish, my condolences to Clarie and Daryl... It's not being as easy for you Cavendish as I can imagine.

Says Harriet.

After the two of them have tea they get up and face the couple, signaling to go to a more private place where they could talk more about a delicate matter, upon arriving in the two witches' room, where the two of the nine witches use a spell to inhibit the sound of being heard.

\- I even imagine that you will tell it to future generations, but let's tell it very quickly about how it all began.

Says Harriet after taking a deep breath.

\- It all started 1400 years ago in the 7th century.

Says Freya holding a crystal ball.

The two began to show in the crystal ball their memories, the first being one of Harriet on the day she met Beatrix and Woodward, which left Laura and Bernadette very surprised, as was gradually showing how the duo got to know each of the other witches, being even confused to see that there were 10 instead of 9, Until a part arrives where they arrive in a forest where it was full of dangers and the two show the complicated path they had to stop, meanwhile in Luna Nova, Diana was a little discouraged by her result, but when many of the students arrived they received her with euphoria.

\- There's the Flying Cabbage!

Says Amanda pointing to Diana.

\- I was watching and you were amazing Diana!

Says Aileen.

\- I could even sign an autograph for one of us.

Says Rita.

\- Whoa! Cavendish is not a celebrity, don't overdo it either, let's be friendly and just cheer for her.

Says Amanda waving to the girls.

\- What the fuck is that?

Says Diana confused.

\- Although I've been jealous of how you draw attention to yourself in Luna Nova, I've been thinking and I think its best that we all cheer for you, after all, you represent Luna Nova.

Says Amanda.

\- Thanks, but no...

Says Diana until Akko interrupts her.

\- You do need my flying cabbage, or rather, the flying Scottish cabbage! The future WBRC champion!

Says Akko with his hand on Diana's shoulder.

\- And you Akko? When you get there, we'll be cheering for you too, so keep up that winning streak at BBRT.

Says Amanda.

\- I just want to go to my room and get some rest.

Says Diana a little stressed.

Then Cavendish Kagari couple goes to the blue team's room where Diana takes a deep breath and then gives a little shout by putting her pillow in her mouth, getting a little bit banged up.

\- How I wanted to break that asshole called Erika Wolff! What a bitch! How spoiled!

Says Diana in anger.

\- But you didn't talk to her after the race?

Says Akko.

\- She ignored me and treated me like I was nothing, except then Henrietta told me it was good for me to avoid having discussions with her, but I can clearly see how that girl finds herself the last cookie in the package.

Says Diana.

\- Ignore that idiot; let me make it go away.

Says Akko hugging and caressing Diana.

\- Only you to make me feel good after this race, I was coming strong, I would win for the first time even, but that idiot got in the way.

Says Diana being relieved while Akko massages her.

Akko keeps massaging Diana's shoulders who feels more and more relaxed, meanwhile back at the home of the Cavendish family was being shown after the nine witches had finished their journey, some of them had already used and created the fertility stone only that only nine of the ten witches had returned, Laura and Bernadette already knew what had happened there, from there it was possible to see that Woodward was carrying a staff with seven blue spheres, which the two immortal witches pause the crystal ball.

\- This is Claiomh Solais a legendary staff that gave a power of magic that is almost unlimited for those who possess it, but that only appears for a chosen witch; Woodward made it grant a wish to those who can reveal the seven words.

Says Harriet.

\- But the real intention of the staff is to rebirth the magic in case it gets low; it is an event that has not occurred until now the appearing Claiomh Solais.

Says Freya.

\- But the magic is getting a lot of attention lately, which is wonderful.

Says Harriet.

\- Of course, the World Broom Racing Championship is one of the most popular disputes in the world, as cool as the Grand Prix Tour.

Says Laura.

\- Well, let's continue here.

Says Harriet.

Then they continue with the reproduction of the memories in the crystal ball, showing how after becoming goddesses, the nine decide to found the first large witch academy, showing that the building has not changed much since the foundation, only gaining a few more floors, as it was also done entirely with magic and help from some magical creatures in the construction, after that they give a little jump a few years later, when humans were gaining space on that island that used to be the witch's paradise, the creation of the Magic Battle Tournament and finishing there all the history about their past.

\- So that's how it all happened.

Says Harriet.

\- I'm impressed, those two are my ancestors and I didn't know I was much like them.

Says Laura.

\- But keep it a secret, just tell anyone in your family.

Says Harriet.

\- We received a prediction from Woodward that the magic will suffer a huge crisis in a few years.

Says Freya.

\- Maybe it will come in the future generation, but tell that story to future generations, so that they will be interested in magic.

Says Harriet.

\- You can let me do it the best way I can.

Says Laura.

\- And speaking of future generations, how about we give your daughter a hand? I hear she has a girlfriend; we can give her a fertility stone.

Says Harriet.

\- No need, they already did.

Says Laura.

\- What?

Says Harriet and Freya shocked.

\- It's not that hard to make the fertility stone, I just showed them how to do it and then they tried to create it.

Says Laura.

\- From what it seems their love is true, since the stone of love only appears when their love is true.

Says Bernadette.

\- Your ancestor's inventions really were something that revolutionized the world of witches, but we're going, we did our part, now Laura McLaren, would you please retire from broom racing? Hasn't it been enough to have the quintuple crown? My money is infinite, but you have to give the others a chance, you have already proved that you will get your name in history by your achievement and I also wish your daughter good luck, she will be a future champion for what I see.

Says Harriet.

\- See you in the future, Laura McLaren and Bernadette Cavendish.

Says Freya.

Harriet and Freya bid the McLaren Cavendish farewell and go from there, towards their home, the story about the new witches in the past, had left Laura very perplexed and impressed to the point of leaving there and beginning to write everything she had seen on a computer, with the intention of leaving it on record, in case you end up forgetting some point in the story, as well as telling about the staff Claiomh Solais who was by far the thing that left you most shocked to know about his purpose and the near future regarding the great crisis that the world of magic would suffer.

See you, nine witches...

Name: Harriet Benson

Date of birth: 1st May 603 (Immortal)

Place of birth: London, England, United Kingdom (English)

Occupation: Goddess of Fortune, CEO of Broom Racing Association

Height: 1.60m (5'3")

Weight: 56 kg (123 lbs)

Color and appearance of hair: Dark brown, long to the hip line, wavy, long bangs to the chest

Eye Color: Green

Body aspect: Pale Caucasian skin, slightly full, large breasts, occidental eyes, rectangular nose.

Harriet Benson is the oldest of the nine witches, ending up being the first to meet Woodward and Beatrix, when she was fleeing to the north, because the humans there were beginning to want to get away from the witches, because of a new cult gaining more and more followers coming from people even more to the south, At first Benson wanted to fool the witch duo by wanting to win over them until she learns that the duo was after Lilith the first witch in history, a legend that she had heard of with the help of books, she was the only one in the trio until then who could read, during that same journey they ended up finding a blonde witch who was extremely strong, But at the same time she had a sweet and loving heart, called Freya, she decided to join the trio, now forming a quartet, would not take long and soon the two would form a couple, until at the end of their journey the nine had two choices, immortality, But with the powers of a mortal witch only with a virtue that would be eternally powerful and mortal, but with the powers of a goddess, only Harriet and Freya accepted the offer of immortality, since one of the couples would have to be immortal in the name of helping the witches in the future, Benson volunteered to be that person, because she was the smartest and oldest of the group.

Name: Freya Benson

Date of birth: September 7, 605 (Immortal)

Place of birth: Some village in Norway (Norwegian) (Viking)

Occupation: Goddess of strength, CEO of Broom Racing Association

Height: 1.79m (5'11")

Weight: 68 kg (149 lbs)

Color and appearance of hair: Yellowish blond, straight, medium-long length reaching the shoulder line and stopping at the top of the back with some bangs that pass through the forehead and sides of the face,

Eye Color: Green

Body appearance: Extremely pale Caucasian skin, some apparent muscles, medium-large breasts, Nordic eyes, rounded nose, freckles.

Freya was the fourth of nine witches to join the group, coming from the north wanting to escape a deadly winter that was ravaging the region where she lived, having to leave the village where she lived, on her journey to the south, eventually arriving on an island where the United Kingdom is today, There she met a trio who at first saw the Nordic as a threat, but soon Freya showed that she had nothing threatening and that she could even help the girls, because she knew a little about the legend of the first witch, Freya although she looked like a strong girl, but she was very intelligent and a strategist, as well, She was the strongest in physical strength, she also fell in love with Harriet during the journey and accepted to be immortal with Benson "Valhalla is not paradise, because I will not be at your side Harriet, so I accept to be immortal at your side, that’s my paradise", Her greatest virtue was the strength that in fact she managed to have intensified by the ritual of becoming a goddess, as the centuries passed the Nordic witch gave Harriet spectacular ideas on how to keep the world of witches alive and magic higher and higher, creating competitions between witches to see who would be the best there.


	73. Salem GP

29 May 2016, after a few weeks at the WBRC, Diana was the victim of bad luck from the brooms of the Omega Julietta team and did not get a very good position in the last races, another thing that was very noticeable, was the rivalry between Cavendish and Erika Wolff over the course of the season, even more the fact that the German was pinning the Scottish "She doesn't know how to put in her place, that damn racer", "Ah my dispute is not between the two of HSP but against an incompetent who is in a team in the middle of the field", some of the interviews even pretended to play a bagpipe, speaking in a pejorative way from Scotland.

In the meantime some things happened for Luna Nova and the Du Nord Meridies family, Sarah and Violet were born, after a very quick birth that was carried out in a bathtub, in each with the help of Bernadette, taking only 11 hours for the two children to be born on April 18, 2016 Sarah had blue eyes and Violet had purple eyes, Chloé and Elfriede gradually settled the score between them, after much insistence from Schwarz, Depailler finally begins a courtship, on 11 May 2016 and on 27 May 2016 was the end of another school year in Luna Nova, now the girls of the RGB teams will start the third year after the summer holidays have ended, Akko has already won the BBRT with incredible nine consecutive victories, while Emma Bianchi was very prominent in second place with six second places and three third positions.

It is the seventh WBRC race in Salem, Massachusetts, USA, the great known Salem GP, which is always made with common brooms instead of racing brooms, being the witch's skill and power what counts, during the free training and qualifying sessions, Diana dominated, getting the first pole position in her WBRC career, with a time of 6:56:754 on the longest broom racing circuit in the world, she was the only one able to get a time under 7 minutes, the second place being the team mate Julia Villeneuve with 7:03:998 who was 2 seconds ahead of Fey Williams who beat the previous year's pole position time of 7:06:337.

Track name: Salem Broom Raceway

Foundation: 1650

Track length: 65.59 km

Number of laps: 20

Number of turns: 81

Location: Salem, Massachusetts, United States.

Last winner (2015): Fey Williams (65) (GBR) (HSP)

Fastest lap (of all time): Laura McLaren (72) (IRE) (Carlucci) 6:11:741 636 km/h (1998)

Salem Broom Raceway was the first track created especially for the WBRC, by Harriet and Freya who wanted a circuit that could have everything about broom racing, that was as challenging as possible and also the longest broom racing track in the world, which in fact is to this day, But they wanted the track to carry the fact that it is the most important and that is why the race is made with common brooms, where what counts is the ability of the competitors and not the teams, despite being called Salem, just the part of the start and little part of the track that is really in the city where the witch trials were held in the early 17th century, Due to the condition of common brooms being used for the races, it is very normal to have races where a runner who does not have such expressive results during the year, ends up standing out, as well as, it is the most important race of the year for being worth more points than the normal races, its 80 turns are the paradise of every witch who dreams in one day to be a professional racer, despite the few laps due to the length of the track, being the only event where it gets to have 1311km of total length of the race, different from the 900km of the other WBRC races.

Cavendish wakes up that morning from the hotel next to Akko who also ends up waking up next to her girlfriend, giving a good morning kiss.

\- Good morning, my winning cabbage.

Says Akko smiling at Diana.

\- It was so good racing in Salem, barely waiting to get my first win today, I just want to see that lazy Erika Wolff swallowing everything she was talking about me.

Says Diana confident.

\- Oh, that's what I wanted to know, love... What's Salem like?

Says Akko curious and with a twinkle in her eye.

\- You will love it, the 80 turns are the same in WP4, only you can't go at the same speed as in the game either, until the magic ends.

Says Diana.

\- So show how fucked up you are, me and your moms will be cheering for you, just like the girls, some of them bought tickets for today's race.

Says Akko.

\- Really?

Says Diana with a smile on her face.

\- Now go take a bath and put your clothes on, if you want Kagari here she can help you heh.

Says Akko with a perverted smile.

\- I accept your Kagari's help.

Says Diana smiling back.

Then Diana and Akko go to take a bath together, after the bath and get ready, the couple Kagari Cavendish ends up meeting some girls from Luna Nova who were there almost 20 students from the academy, who called for the Scottish and the Japanese to sit next to them, the girls even left the food ready, until after a very lively breakfast, Diana goes to the track while the girls together with Akko stay there talking about the race.

Diana goes on her way through the corridors until she ends up meeting Erika Wolff who faces her with an expression of grief.

\- I don't seem to meet the garbage, but the garbage keeps chasing me.

Says Erika.

\- Fuck, could you be a little less broken in? For what reason are you diminishing me? You've got three titles in your career, but you act like a lousy winner.

Says Diana.

\- And you act like you're better than me, but you don't put yourself in your place.

Says Erika.

\- That you will know today.

Says Diana confident.

\- A pole position won on an old track.

Says Erika.

\- Then why couldn't you even get near the top five since you're so good?

Says Diana while passing Erika.

\- Go hunt the lake monster in it.

Says Erika a little angry

Diana holds a little laugh and then follows the path to the hotel exit and flies with her broom to the Salem circuit, until sometime later at 10 am, where Cavendish was on the track with the team waiting for the race to start, while in the bleachers were the girls of Luna Nova, Laura, Bernadette and Akko cheering for the Scot, appearing on the screen their animation.

\- It seems that Cavendish has brought all her fans to the United States, even a blue army with Scottish flags, everywhere.

Says Harriet as he showed the grandstands where they had fans with Scottish flags as well as Luna Nova students.

\- Apparently we will have a huge expectation in Laura McLaren's daughter, she got a very dominant pole position being the only one to arrive in the 6 minute range since 2005 with Croix Meridies when she reached 6:59:003.

Says Freya.

They arrived at 11 am in Salem, the weather was sunny with 17 degrees, the time was perfect to be held the race, the grid order was 2/27/65/9/93/22/51/98/99/88/66/10/17/0/18/55/44/1/31/33/6/91/48/11/69, occurring some mixtures of witches that were from slower teams, Getting a position further forward, due to some problems in previous races, Diana ended up losing some positions in the championship due to reliability problems staying in seventh position with 18 points.

Racers championship standings:

1º: Evelyn Schwarz 9 (GER) (HSP) 47 points

2nd: Maria Clara Rodrigues 22 (BRA) (Green Horse) 36 points

3º: Erika Wolff 88 (GER) (Carlucci) 33 points

4º: Fey Williams 65 (GBR) (HSP) 33 points

5º: Melanie Van der Strauss 51 (NED) (Carlucci) 27 points

Constructor championship standings:

1º: HSP 80 points

2nd: Scuderia Carlucci 60 points

3º: Green Horse Broom Racing - Zaibatsu 51 points

After a brief wait, for the track to have no return of presentation the lights start to turn on.

\- And now! The red light comes out! The green light signals the beginning! And lights out, and so we begin a World Broom Racing Championship race! Looks like Cavendish had a great start!

Says Harriet.

Diana starts already shooting at the front, none could reach Cavendish except Julia who is at almost the same speed, but not yet with everything, they were just the first meters of the huge 65 km track and was already showing that the Scottish woman had everything to finish the lap in front, while the race seemed well balanced because the qualifying practically ordered the witches by skill.

Lap 2 of 20, Diana finishes the first lap already putting advantage over Julia, with 4 seconds ahead, the Salem GP has a peculiarity in relation to normal races that is the refueling is allowed, being limited to 4, being free space for the racers to go with everything, since usually going with everything in a normal broom gives an autonomy of around 600km, depends a lot on the witch's magic powers, Diana may be able to hold up to 900km at that pace until refueling.

Back 4 of 20, Salem is known to have very few overtaking, but one thing that surprised was that Erika Wolff almost got into an accident, ending up going off the track and losing some positions, trying everything to get to Diana what makes the Scottish fans start imitating bagpipes because of the German offenses to Diana.

\- She took what she deserved from Germany.

Says Laura.

\- Even Diana can't take it, that was so satisfying.

Says Akko clapping.

\- This Erika Wolff will be fired from Scuderia Carlucci if she continues with these mistakes.

Says Laura.

\- I hope so! So Diana takes her place and shows Carlucci how deserving she is.

Says Akko.

Lap 10 of 20, Diana decides to stop at the pits to refuel, even though the broom still had a lot of autonomy to spend and even stopping Cavendish was very ahead, with 22 seconds ahead at the moment she left, on that same lap many of the other racers started to stop as well, and Fey Williams stayed longer in the pits, ending up losing a position to Maria Clara from Green Horse.

\- It looks like we're going to have a very intense fight for third place and the extra points that can get by getting on the podium.

Says Harriet.

\- Fey Williams has been rather overshadowed this year, who would have guessed that our last winner is now fighting to get on the podium.

Says Freya.

Lap 11 of 20, Diana was going so fast that she started to make laps in the last places, which made her fans very excited and euphoric, no witch was able to match the times of Cavendish that made only laps below 7 minutes, achieving the feat of that same lap to have a time faster than the pole position with 6:55:676, which made Laura look with pride at the screen.

\- That's my daughter.

Says Laura with a corner smile.

\- Yes, Diana! You are amazing!

Says Bernadette.

\- It's so good to see my cute cabbage in front like this.

Says Akko thrilled.

Lap 14 of 20, Diana was with a comfortable lead, until it was time to take a walk in Erika Wolff who even receiving a blue flag already began to close passage for the Cavendish that was slowly approaching.

\- Diana Cavendish is in a spectacular race, but it seems that Erika Wolff is going slower than usual, how strange.

Says Freya.

\- If she tries anything to affect the Scottish girl it may even end up in punishment, Wolff already has one for standing in the way of the Cavendish podium at Anderstop.

Says Harriet.

\- (I'm going to miss this race, but I won't let you get anything, you Scottish scum).

When she got close to Erika Wolff, Diana made the approach and soon noticed that she didn't respect the blue flag and started to close the Cavendish, leaving it without passage and making it slow.

\- (But what? The blue flag's on the track! Open up!)

Erika opens passage for Diana who, when passing a little, does not receive a beat from Wolff, but dodges with a skid in a corner, while the German goes with everything against a barrier, beating the broom and falling off the track.

\- Diana Cavendish barely gets a DNF, Erika Wolff made an extremely dirty move in Scotland and that will go into an investigation.

Says Harriet.

\- It seems that it was all Wolff's plan to take Cavendish out of the race, but it couldn't be accomplished successfully.

Says Freya as the Scottish crowd jumped with joy in the stands.

\- Take that, you asshole! She went to try to get my Diana off the track, but she fucked herself!

Says Laura clenching her fist with joy.

\- What a mess!

Says Akko.

\- Even Lucy Watson was not at that level, for her the important thing was to win on the track, hitting and throwing the other brooms out is a sign that she was being slow, so much so that she only hit my broom getting paid for it.

Says Laura.

\- What matters now is that our Diana will win!

Says Akko with a smile on his face.

The investigation was very quick about the race, causing Erika Wolff to be banned for the next two races for anti-sporting conduct, while Diana continues to lead even with this incident, still keeping Cavendish in front and with a huge advantage over Julia Villeneuve who was second.

Back 20 of 20, Diana is the first to cross the finish line to first place, winning her first WBRC victory, causing the Scottish fans to jump for joy and happiness, as well as Akko, Laura and Bernadette who embraced together.

\- And Diana Cavendish is the winner of the Salem Grand Prix!

Says Harriet.

\- She did an impressive race and dominated the whole weekend, we have here a future WBRC champion.

Says Freya.

Racers championship standings:

1st: Evelyn Schwarz 9 (GER) (HSP) 51 points

2nd: Maria Clara Rodrigues 22 (BRA) (Green Horse) 46 points

3rd: Fey Williams 65 (GBR) (HSP) 38 points

4th: Erika Wolff 88 (GER) (Carlucci) 33 points

5th: Diana Cavendish (GBR) (Omega Julietta) 33 points

Constructor championship standings:

1st: HSP 89 points

2nd: Omega Julietta - Carlucci 63 points

3rd: Scuderia Carlucci 62 points

Due to the different score in the Salem GP, this caused Diana to jump from position, staying again in the top 5 with her dominant victory, except that the unexpected double of Diana and Julia gave enough points for Omega Julietta to jump from a fourth position in the constructors championship to a second place, staying one point above Scuderia Carlucci who was the team above Omega Julietta.

At the podium ceremony, Julia and Maria wet Diana with champagne that was thrilled with the victory, she just wet herself with joy and then started wetting the two girls, after celebrating the podium, Akko runs to the Cavendish and gives her a very strong hug, as well as Laura and Bernadette, making the four fall to the ground.

\- Akko! Not that way either.

Says Diana scratching her head.

\- I'm so happy that my daughter finally got her first victory.

Says Laura thrilled and crying.

\- We haven't stopped cheering for you, daughter.

Says Bernadette smiling at Diana.

\- I knew it! I knew you'd win my love!

Says Akko.

\- Who knows next year I might have a more competitive Salem GP against my Akko?

Says Diana smiling at Akko.

\- Who knows, I haven't even received a contract offer yet.

Says Akko.

Until a crowd of Scottish fans and Luna Nova's students arrived, who were repeating a cheer for Diana and asking for Cavendish's autographs, who being kind enough to sign some flags, witch hats, notebooks, photos and even took pictures with all 150 fans who came to watch her race in the United States.

\- I have to admit that in this race you did very well, but that entire crowd was kind of unexpected, I didn't imagine they would have fans of yours besides Luna Nova.

Says Amanda.

\- The Cavendish family is quite influential in Scotland, so I'm not surprised that I have fans other than Luna Nova wanting to see me rise up the ladder, the last Scot to be champion was in the 1970s.

Says Diana.

\- That reminds me a lot of the '90s when I was full of Irish fans.

Says Laura with a smile on her face.

\- Well let's go back home, I don't even want to imagine the mess Hellene caused with the girls.

Says Bernadette.

\- Hellene! Shit! I hope Chariot and Croix didn't throw her out the window!

Says desperate Laura.

\- What an exaggeration love, Hellene is just a super active child.

Says Bernadette laughing.

The girls then return to the Cavendish family home, where it became usual for Akko to spend the summer holidays in Scotland instead of Japan, already showing that Kagari will live there in the future, when they arrived Hellene was sleeping and the twins Sarah and Violet slept in the cot next door, Chariot and Croix said that the girl behaved very well and was very curious trying to look at the daughters of Du Nord Meridies, as well as she was very smart, trying to hold onto the furniture, speaking few syllables, like "Mama" "Dai" "Akko" "Tete" "No" and did everything to could eat alone using her hands.

See you, winner witches...


	74. A special letter to Akko

11 June 2016, was just another normal day at the Cavendish family residence on a normal morning where Laura was playing with Hellene, Akko and Diana were coming down the stairs going out for a walk together as a couple, the Cavendish would take the Kagari for a drive, keeping the Zaibatsu MRX as a present given by Laura, but when they arrive on the ground floor they come across noises of someone ringing the bell, so the Scottish woman goes to the door and opens showing that was a mailman.

\- I have some packages for Atsuko Kagari, which has been diverted to Weddinburgh, is Mrs Kagari here?

Says the mailman.

\- Oh, hi, it's me.

Says Akko going to the door.

\- Please sign here and here.

Says the mailman pointing to the lines on the paper.

After signing the document, Akko takes the packages and then goes to the kitchen to open the small cardboard box, opening a note that had some boxes inside the box and an envelope which she takes and was with the address of Cork, Ireland and was from Olivia Dennis the CEO of the WBRC Victoria team, and this left Kagari frozen and shocked.

\- Akko?

Says Diana nudging Akko.

\- Love! Love! Love! Do you know whose it is?

Says Akko crying with joy.

Diana picks up the envelope and looks at her girlfriend with a proud smile, while Laura was already noticing what it was all about and faced them both with a proud smile, too.

\- It's a contract letter, isn't it? What team is it?

Says Laura.

\- Victoria!

Says Akko.

\- Victoria McLaren Broom Racing team, if we were in the 80's I would say that you were with the career made Akko, but today it is a team that is well down, but I heard that they are slowly trying to return to what was before.

Says Laura.

\- From what I can see its missing front-racers, but it's a great way to get you started in WBRC, so I see next year they'll be signing with Zaibatsu.

Says Diana while Akko opened the envelope.

"Atsuko Kagari come to Cork, Ireland as soon as he can, we want to conduct some tests to see if you are a competitor at the time, we saw your performance at BBRT, my congratulations on the championship 2016 and the vice championship 2015, we will be waiting for you here"

\- Hey Diana, don't you think we'd better postpone our car ride until tomorrow? We'll go to Cork, we'll enjoy it and pass through Dublin too and visit your aunt.

Says Akko after reading the letter.

\- Before you go, I want to go with you and Bernie, I'm missing Chelsea and Holly and they’ll love seeing Hellene.

Says Laura while Hellene smiles.

\- Fo... Fo... Fuck you.

Says Hellene leaving the girls shocked.

\- Hellene!

Says Laura blushing.

\- My sister's first word, and it's a curse word.

Says Diana with her hand on her face.

\- Oh shit, you don't talk about that to Berni...

Says Laura until Bernadette nudges her.

\- Not telling what my love?

Says Bernadette curious.

\- That Hellene says a curse word for her first world.

Says Diana with her arms crossed.

\- You mother...

Says Laura until Bernadette gives McLaren a light slap.

\- Look at that mouth! Hellene didn't learn that for nothing.

Says Bernadette in a more serious tone as Hellene faces her mothers.

\- Stop!

Says Hellene yelling at them both.

Laura and Bernadette stop fighting a little and face Hellene as if she were the cutest thing in the world after hearing the little one speak her second word clearly; after all she already spoke things like "mama" and the only name she knew that was "Akko".

\- She's so cute; she even puts order in the house.

Says Laura holding Hellene in her lap.

\- You guys going out?

Says Bernadette curious.

\- We're going out, we're going to my family's house, visit my sister and my niece, the girls are going to Cork, Akko was called by Victoria, she's going to run their next year maybe.

Says Laura as she put Hellene in the kangaroo and noticed that she was out of sight.

\- Love... Charge Hellene, she's facing my field of vision.

Says Laura pulling Hellene out of the kangaroo and picking her up.

Bernadette then puts the kangaroo on her and carries Hellene, while Diana and Akko take their brooms, and Kagari barely looked at the other orders of so much excitement that she was knowing that a WBRC team called her to do some tests, after they were all ready, they fly together towards Ireland practically together, until she arrives in Dublin and the couples go one to each direction, Laura and Bernadette go to Dublin, Diana and Akko go to Cork, which was a bit more to the south.

The Cavendish Kagari couple finally arrives at the Victoria McLaren Broom Racing Team headquarters or simply Victoria alone, where Kagari enters the buildings and notices a row full of brooms of the champion witches right at the entrance, where Akko looks in wonder.

\- Whoa! This place is so beautiful, it carries so much history, those there are the brooms that Alanna Russeau won the championships from 1986 to 1988, that other one was the broom that Aretha Clarkson won the 2006 championship, the second black champion in WBRC history and since then it was Victoria's last championship.

Says Akko impressed and pointing to the brooms.

\- I didn't know you knew the Victoria team that well.

Says Diana.

\- It's my favorite team, the brooms are so beautiful and the story is very good, even more about her creator Victoria McLaren, her mother told me a little about her and I was so impressed.

Says Akko.

\- I see you've come very quickly Atsuko Kagari and... Diana Cavendish? What are you doing here?

Says Olivia waving to both of them.

\- I'm her girlfriend, I just wanted to be together with my beloved, I know I'm from another team, but if you want I can wait outside.

Says Diana pointing to the exit.

\- No need. I'll just do a quick interview with your girlfriend today, but wait outside and during the tests I recommend you not to come along.

Says Olivia.

Then the girls walk down the halls of the Victoria team building until they arrive at the interview room where Diana waits outside wishing Akko good luck, Kagari enters and sits in the armchair facing Olivia.

\- Very well Atsuko Kagari, I have to congratulate you for your vice and also for your championship in BBRT, your campaign was very good, it's just that it's really hard to beat your girlfriend head-on and that's what I'm liking you, as much as Diana Cavendish is your girlfriend, you leave this rivalry aside on the track.

Says Olivia.

\- Ah thank you, but that is the intention, whoever wins will have more advantages than the other in matters of couple.

Says Akko while she was messing with her hair.

\- Oh don't even tell me about it, my wife and I lived in this competition with each other, but then from what I see I'm going to have a awesome racer and about her previous record already surprises me, 7 victories last year and 10 this year, being 11 victories in a row in BBRT, It would be a waste of ours not to call someone with 17 wins to our team, I've already worked out some details of your contract and you can start after our team's summer break, Joan Janet Willer has had an accident and we'll need someone to take her place after that and no one was more ideal than you.

Says Olivia.

\- You mean I'm gonna be a racer later this year, straight as one of the majors?

Says Akko impressed

\- Yes, we don't have any others to stay in place and that's the time, if you want I'll let you read the contract before signing.

Says Olivia giving the contract to Akko.

"Atsuko Kagari, from the moment this contract is sealed you will be the second Victoria team runner during the 2016 World Broom Racing Championship season, at the contract price of £200,000 and a salary of £350,000 divided into 3 parts over the course of the season, as well as the need to maintain professionalism on the tracks and during the interviews, as it will be necessary to show the sponsors in the race uniform, having a free space in the belly region for a sponsor to come with you, considering that this contract will also cover the right of the team to use your image for advertisements and the like, the duration of this contract is until December 2016 when the season ends, and a renewal can be arranged during it".

\- Look, I'm impressed, I think I'll sign this contract, but there's one however.

Says Akko.

\- And what would that be?

Says Olivia.

\- I will only turn 18 on the 25th of this month and since my mother lives in Japan, I live in Scotland with the Cavendish, and I will also start my third year in Luna Nova in September, but that's the least I can do, but do you have any requirements like I can't get married or I have to avoid kissing my girlfriend?

Says Akko.

\- We are in 2016 girl, I am LGBT just like you and on top of that I am married to a girl and I have a 3 year old daughter made with a magic stone given by Harriet and Freya, as for your life person I don't care much and if you have plans to marry Diana Cavendish, that would be very good for our cause and as for your age... Well since I know where you are living I'll come back on July 1st so we can get it right again and you can sign with us.

Says Olivia.

\- How wonderful!

Says Akko smiling.

\- So you really want to run in Victoria?

Says Olivia holding hands with Akko.

\- Yes, of course! It's my dream team! I've always cheered for you!

Says Akko shaking Olivia's hand.

\- So welcome to Victoria McLaren Broom Racing Team!

Says OIivia with a smile on his face.

Akko and Olivia leave the room where Diana was waiting while she listened to music on her cell phone and stayed navigating on Birdie, seeing some of her friends' posts on their holiday trips, until Kagari calls for Cavendish and Olivia decides to show the two more about the building, without revealing much since the Scot was from a rival team in WBRC, showing things like the broomsticks of all the Victoria team champions that existed since 1793, until 1840 was managed by Victoria McLaren herself, But she ended up selling the team for second she was already a little old at 108 years of age at that time, since then the team passed from hand to hand until arriving in 2010 in the hands of Olivia Dennis, who also became the first black CEO of WBRC, but she did not have much luck due to the bad phase that the team is in until today, after a tour of some places in the building the three return to the entrance hall, where Olivia says goodbye to the couple Cavendish Kagari.

\- Bye girls, see you another day Atsuko Kagari!

Says OIivia waving at you both.

\- See you, Olivia!

Says Akko waving back and leaving the building.

\- What about Akko? How was it?

Says Diana curious.

\- It was very nice, Olivia is very kind and did not demand as much as Henrietta demanded with you, she will appear again on July 1, because then I will be of age I will not have so much problem with these things of needing my mother's signature for the contracts.

Says Akko turning her keychain into a broom.

\- Well, I wish you good luck love, we're going to have some pretty cool fights back there this year by the way, Omega Julietta doesn't have brooms as good as Carlucci and out that lives giving defect in the middle of a race that I can pinch a podium.

Says Diana turning her keychain into a broom.

Diana and Akko fly on brooms to Dublin as they talk about Kagari's visit to the Victoria team headquarters and don't take long to get to the McLaren family residence, the couple ring the bell and are soon welcomed by Mary and Holly who take them to the room where Chelsea, Laura and Bernadette were talking about Hellene.

\- I'm surprised your daughter is the face of our mother... The same purple eyes as her... Who'd have thought my sister was a real factory of beautiful daughters.

Says Chelsea as the girls arrived.

\- Here we are.

Says Diana.

\- Ah hello Diana, hello Akko, you as always look wonderful.

Says Chelsea smiling at them both.

\- So Akko, how was it there?

Says Laura curious.

\- Oh, it was wonderful, I'll even get a contract, but only after the 1st of July, since I only do 18 on the 25th of this month.

Says Akko scratching her head.

\- But what about the Victoria team? Are you sure you want to run there?

Says Laura.

\- It's one of my dreams, I've always cheered for the Victoria team, it was one of the things that motivated me to continue enjoying the WBRC when Chariot disappeared.

Says Akko.

\- If you're happy with this decision, then I'll be very supportive, how about some training?

Says Laura.

\- Like the one you made for me last year? You want to leave me broken?

Says Akko inflating his cheeks.

\- No. A little heavier and that will include Diana in that, you two will be training with me from tomorrow, I want you to be top racers in WBRC after this summer vacation.

Says Laura in a more serious tone and pointing to both.

\- Mom... Don't you think it'll be a bit much? I've already won at Salem and proven myself to be a racer of the...

Says Diana until Laura interrupts her.

\- You had a time close to 7 minutes in Salem, the best racers in history had times below 6 minutes and 30 seconds, you're good, but you're still at the Croix/Chariot level of talent.

Says Laura in a more serious tone as she faces them both.

\- Let's talk about something else other than broom racing, it's not enough to be confused by you all the time when I'm leaving home, you don't think my niece is cute.

Says Chelsea a little angry until she looks at Hellene and starts spoiling the little one.

\- Okay, sis, since it's your house, I'll respect it.

Says Laura snitching while Diana and Akko stared a little apprehensive.

\- What was Diana's first word? Do you remember?

Says Chelsea curious.

\- Laura was no longer at home when Diana learned to speak, but I remember it was "I love you mommy," when she was 10 months old too, I rarely heard Diana talking bad words when she was a child, it was only when she was very angry, she was cute.

Says Bernadette with a smile on her face while Diana was blushing.

\- Oh how cute, my little Cavendish cabbage would get swollen cheeks too?

Says Akko holding the laugh.

\- And since, Diana was so stubborn to eat, she hated cabbage even, said it was the hair of... My sister... Diana was also very independent since she was a child, she wanted to change soon and do everything by herself and it was cute how she tried to be an adult at 5 years old.

Says Bernadette with a singing smile while Diana was blushing.

\- Hellene, it looks like it does gonna be a lot of work for both of you. She's very playful and active.

Says Chelsea while Hellene was climbing Laura.

\- Diana, as incredible as it may seem, was very quiet and behaved, I didn't have so much trouble taking care of her, my biggest difficulty was the fact that she took a little time to learn how to walk and those things.

Says Bernadette.

\- Oh, how cute! I love to hear that from my girlfriend, so adult and boring, was once a cute little baby and even at that age she was already showing how it would be.

Says Akko laughing.

\- Akko!

Says Diana blushing.

The girls spend their time talking about Diana's childhood, which makes her blush, Chelsea even talks about Holly, but Laura already knew everything because she was together raising her niece, even having a resemblance to Hellene, because Chelsea's daughter was a very active and playful child, who was also very busy after a few hours at the McLaren family residence, the girls went back to the Cavendish family residence to get some rest, even more Diana and Akko who were reflecting all the time about the training that Laura would start doing.

See you, Victoria racers...


	75. Laura McLaren Broom training

12 June 2016, it was 5 a.m., Akko and Diana where in their deepest sleep after a night full of love, while Laura was watching them asleep and holding their laughter until McLaren took the wand and used a spell to inhibit the sound of going out elsewhere, turning on a megaphone she was holding and doing another spell.

\- Wake up, wake up! The day doesn't start by itself, get up that whoever makes money in bed is a whore!

Says Laura on the megaphone while Akko and Diana jumped out of bed.

Akko and Diana were naked after a night of sex they had and in that Laura turned her face with shame, while the girls were hiding their bodies with blankets and were somewhat angry, when McLaren turns her face she releases the spell she had done that involved holding some water in the air, wetting them both and making them give a little cry of cold, that even being summer that was 9C/48F that day, which was quite normal in Scotland.

\- Mom!

Says Diana furious and trembling with cold as she covered her body with the wet blanket.

\- Less bad that you're already naked, at least you're going to take a bath and be quick, I expect you two in the kitchen in up to ten minutes and no fucking during the bath and if you take too long I'll cut off the hot water.

Says Laura in a more serious tone.

\- You're gonna play general...

Says Diana until Laura interrupts her with just one look.

\- Just because she called me a general wants to see you pay for 10 push-ups now, you look if she's doing Akko.

Says Laura angry and turning her face.

Diana gets a little scared and decides to do the 10 push-ups, which she has no difficulty with, while Akko goes on counting, until finally Cavendish finishes and covers herself again with the wet blanket, dying of cold.

\- Now get in the shower, I'll wait for you in the kitchen.

Says Laura leaving the room.

Laura leaves the girls' room and goes to the kitchen while the couple Cavendish Kagari goes to the bathroom to take a bath while they were a bit angry and dying of sleep, the two stayed until complaining a little about how Laura woke them up so early that day, after taking a bath that didn't take long, the two put on more sporty clothes and go to the kitchen where they find two glasses full of a yellowish liquid and a cereal bar the two look at the glass a bit disgusted.

\- That's raw egg, that's how you'll get a perfect body made to run on brooms just like that.

Says Laura showing a picture of her where she was naked covering her body with a blanket with a note written "For my Bernie I love you 1991, this body is all yours".

\- Mom...

Diana says until Laura notices the photo and moves on to the next one, where it was one from 1992 showing how she had a more defined body.

\- You see, these muscles are going to be a little more apparent, since they are two skinny ones, except for you Akko, I know you have a slightly defined abdomen because of Croix.

Says Laura pointing to Akko.

\- I didn't know you were that muscular once, Mom.

Says Diana.

\- And even with a bad broom like Leaf I was runner-up three times in a row, with a broom that I wasn't even supposed to be so well placed, I was supposed to be at least fifth, but having the body trained and defined helps a lot.

Says Laura.

\- It must be because when the orb got weak you used your own magic to give it more strength.

Says Diana with her arms crossed.

\- And yet it needs a lot of magical power to hold a broom, all the more so as racing brooms are very fast and it's quite heavy to make a running broom go fast.

Says Laura as the girls picked up the glasses with a certain fear.

\- It sounds so disgusting... Do we really have to drink that thing?

Says disgusted Diana.

\- If you want to be quality racers, yes! Now go!

Says Laura as she snapped her fingers.

Diana and Akko get very scared and then take the egg glass at once, Kagari even takes it without any fear and manages to drink it all, while Diana was disgusted and drank little by little until after a while she drank it all and was squirming in disgust, taking the jug of water and drinking it all at once, while Laura was holding the laughter and the Japanese woman ate the cereal bar normally.

\- I didn't know it would be easy for you to drink raw egg that way.

Says Laura looking at Akko.

\- Croix already made me take it when I entered Luna Nova, I'm used to it and I just didn't think I'd have to drink again.

Says Akko after she finishes eating.

\- It's horrible, but necessary if you want to have a more trained body, but let's go outside; we still have a lot to train for today.

Says Laura signaling them both out.

\- Wait a minute, I'm about to throw up because of that raw egg.

Says Diana.

\- Stop being fresh, now come on, you'll take it every day, get used to it now.

Says Laura going out in the backyard while Diana was still sick.

The trio went to the outside, where they were even making a bit of sunshine with a bit of fog, which made them release a bit of steam through their mouth because of the cold, so Laura whistled while Akko was playing with the steam coming out of her mouth.

\- Attention! You two start stretching, I'll be watching you, go! 1, 2, 3!

Says Laura signalling you both to start.

Akko and Diana start stretching what was not so difficult for the duo to do, in a few minutes they finish stretching, while Croix arrived and was a little sleepy after being called by Laura the day before, the two agreed to do the training of the girls, then Laura beeps again.

\- Off you go! Let's not stay here dancing all day, at least they're two girls who know how to stretch, give Croix a good day.

Says Laura.

\- Good morning, Croix.

Say Akko and Diana.

\- Good morning, girls.

Says Croix yawning.

\- Why did Croix come?

Says Akko curious.

\- Push-ups, only they won't be ordinary push-ups, we'll put a little weight on your back, which one of you has the strongest arm?

Says Laura with her arms crossed while Akko pointed to Diana who was just quiet.

\- How much do you weigh Laura?

Says Croix.

\- 55 and you Croix?

Says Laura.

\- I went to see and I'm 60, I think I ate a little too much yesterday, even more so that Chariot cooked well again.

Says Croix holding her belly.

\- So... You two lie on the floor on your stomachs, I'll be on Diana and Croix on Akko, she needs to make those arms stronger.

Says Laura with a malicious smile.

The two of them face each other with fear and lie on the ground belly up, Croix sits cross-legged on Akko and Laura sits on Diana, McLaren signals with the whistle and the girls start trying to do push-ups, but she has a bit of a problem, even Diana who has the strongest arms was suffering to lift her mother.

\- Come on, you skinny cabbage! Your mother's not that heavy! Push on those arms! Aren't you Scottish? Come on!

Says Laura on the megaphone.

\- Come on Akko! Go girl! No soft body! WBRC's not about to go in for nothing!

Says Croix while Akko slowly made it.

\- (It's just being good and I can lift Croix, I didn't think it would start like that... I just want to see Diana, if she's not gonna make it as good as me... That'll be fun).

Diana finally manages to lift Laura after much effort and listen to her mother on the megaphone, suffering a lot to lift McLaren, while Akko was struggling, but managed to get the hang of it after remembering the push-ups that Croix had her do with brick blocks on her back, watching her girlfriend Cavendish starts to notice that it was more way than force and little by little she gets it, until after finishing the tenth push-up, Laura beeps again and gets off her daughter's back.

\- Finally! You take too long! I thought I'd sleep on your back, Diana.

Says Laura as she positioned herself.

\- Try lifting a whale on your back while it doesn't stop making noise and you'll see how good it is!

Says Diana possessed of rage.

\- Excuse me? Whale is your... You mother... Oh I'm just not gonna talk because Bernadette's gonna wake up in time just to listen no matter how far away.

Says Laura getting mad.

\- Now what will it be? My back is already sore.

Says Akko.

\- The Cavendish family estate has a very large yard... You've got your arms trained, now it's gonna be these thin legs, get it from here, you two.

Says Croix throwing two devices.

\- What's that?

Says Akko curious.

\- That's a device that will measure how far you'll walk.

Says Croix.

\- That's great, Croix, so... I want 10 km of fast passes! Go, go, go!

Says Laura on the megaphone.

\- We'll wait here; don't come back until you walk all the way.

Says Croix.

\- And if you take too long it'll be worse, you've got 50 minutes to go through everything, so hurry up.

Says Laura as she snapped her fingers.

Diana and Akko start walking fast, while Croix and Laura were talking about taking care of their daughters, McLaren even said that Hellene learned a "fuck you" as a first word, causing Meridies to end up laughing and making the Irish a bit angry about it, Meanwhile the Cavendish Kagari couple continued the hike with fast passes without talking or anything, wanting to reach the 10 km in less than 50 minutes, for both is not very difficult, since it was a habit of them to wake up early in the morning and take a morning walk, but not after carrying more than 50kg on their back before the walk.

\- (I always carried Akko from downstairs to my room in Luna Nova without any problems, my mother Laura is that heavy? She seemed so light, or it's just my back that's still a little weak, whatever this walk is by far the best... it's even relaxing...)

\- (Until Mrs. McLaren is taking it easy, I imagined something a lot worse, but carrying Croix on my back is making me feel a lot... Will you have those Croix trainings again that I had before the broom relay? After that training I think it will be quiet until I get the 6:30 in Salem).

After many minutes the Cavendish Kagari couple finally finish the walk after looking at the device and both hugged relieved and even sweating a bit, walking back to Croix and Laura who were both taking a nap, then Diana and Akko face each other with a malicious smile and the Japanese pick up the megaphone and the Scottish woman just shakes her head agreeing with Kagari.

\- Wake up! What a lack of shame this is!

Says Akko on the megaphone while Croix and Laura jumped from there.

\- What the fuck! Give me that shit.

Says Laura standing up and taking the megaphone from Akko's hands.

\- We didn't mean any harm.

Says Akko in fear.

\- Okay, I know, well the next part of the training, I think you should be familiar with pulling a 10-ton monolith for 30 minutes, well; you're going to pull 30 tons for 10 minutes now.

Says Laura as she put on her cap.

\- But that's not so hard, we got over 10 meters with the 10-ton.

Says Akko confident.

\- I could do it in 10 minutes with the 30-tonne one, and I'm not exaggerating that neither is Croix.

Says Laura in a more serious tone.

\- Oh you're just lying, it's humanly impossible to push a 30-ton rock for 10 meters with a broom and power...

Says Akko as Laura made the monolith appear leaving it a little quiet.

\- Then see if that's impossible.

Says Laura after the monolith appeared and climbed on the broom.

Laura starts to concentrate and takes a deep breath before starting to push the monolith, while Akko and Diana take the opportunity to rest, which Cavendish even thanks her girlfriend for her impulsiveness and curiosity to help the Scottish to get a short rest, after 10 minutes Laura comes down from the broom and blows the whistle calling the two who were lying on the grass, they go to where McLaren was and start measuring a total of 9.65 meters.

\- I don't think I'm as good as I used to be, but I must have gotten close.

Says Laura.

\- You didn't reach 10 meters by 35 centimeters, how? And in 10 minutes?

Says Diana shocked.

\- Cool, I'm still a little fit despite my age.

Says Laura smiling.

The two girls face Laura in shock and impressed, even Croix was stunned, until then the couple Cavendish Kagari was at the same level of Meridies, so Akko is the first to go, thus giving more time for Diana to rest, after 10 minutes the Japanese get an incredible 1.75 meters and was already exhausted from pulling the monolith.

\- That's a lot worse than the 10-ton.

Says Akko with pain in her shoulders.

\- Impressive, it only needs to improve about 6 times, it's missing 25 centimeters to complete 2 meters.

Says Laura after measuring.

\- What? That's it? I thought I was more...

Says Akko throwing herself on the grass with fatigue.

\- Now it's your turn, daughter.

Says Laura signaling Diana to go.

Diana's turn is not so different from Akko, with Cavendish improving much more on a broom and in magic, getting 2.10 meters in the 10 minutes, leaving the broom a little exhausted, but not to the point of playing on the grass.

\- That hurts in the whole body, the 10 tons was already horrible to push, that's even worse, but I think I got enough.

Says Diana while stretching.

\- If you find 2.10 meters too much then try to improve, because you have to be at least 5 times better than that.

Says Laura after measuring.

\- Now what are we gonna do? Are we gonna take the flag? Is it gonna be an obstacle course?

Says Akko curious.

\- It will be the most relaxing part, you go to the simulator and it’s no use knowing how to fly on a broom if you haven't studied straight to the track, which is the next GP after the summer holidays?

Says Laura.

\- It'll be in Canada.

Says Diana.

\- Then I want 2 hours of session in the simulator, practicing at Balai Circuit Du Quebec.

Says Laura.

\- What a relief!

Says Akko relieved.

\- But after that you'll have another physical training session until lunch.

Says Laura with a malicious smile.

Then the two girls started training in the simulator, which was very faithful to real life, taking the part of the G-force over the body and the air resistance, even more that both were with VR, the clues were very faithful to real life and physics too, where both girls were hearing tips from both Laura and Croix to find the most ideal line possible during the race, as well as get the best time possible, because it was a simulator they could miss the will and even crash since it was just to start again, after the simulator session, they return to the backyard again.

\- Well, you're great racers in the simulator, but now you have more physical training, you pulled the monolith, ran 10km and did push-ups, but this is more for the experience, I picked up a few things at my family residence, don't even think about breaking.

Says Laura pulling the cloth and revealing two brooms.

The two girls look at the broomsticks admired and impressed, were the brooms of Elisabeth McLaren running in Victoria and that of Anne Williams running in Bekkerts, both were from 1927/1928, the most insane time of the WBRC, the two were drooling with admiration while watching the broom.

\- Are you going to watch or are you going to climb up on top at once?

Says Laura with her arms crossed.

\- But... Like... What if we break...? That's not too risky, Mom.

Says Diana.

\- Aren't you guys good enough? I trained with these brooms and I didn't break them, but watch out, they're dangerous, now go!

Says Laura snapping her fingers.

\- The course you're going to go through will be signaled with some rings that I put on the course, train a few laps for an hour and then the training for today will be over.

Says Croix.

Then Diana and Akko climb the broom with a little fear and start flying around the course that was created by Croix, the two are amazed at the speed the broom is able to reach and even the impact it causes, but were still holding each other in the first minutes, getting used to it little by little, until in the last few minutes they were getting more comfortable with the running broom and they got close to each other, after the session is over they land and leave the broom until a little dizzy and both lose the balance of their legs falling on the grass.

\- Wow, that was really fast... I thought I was gonna die.

Says Diana.

\- You don't say... It was hard to keep up with the eyes, I just went by instinct.

Says Akko.

\- You're alive and you didn't ruin the broom, my congratulations, there's more tomorrow, but lunch is waiting.

Says Laura clapping and smiling at them both.

Akko and Diana got up and ran to the kitchen, where there was a real banquet for them to enjoy, eating everything they could while Bernadette kept laughing as she looked at them both attacking the table.

No pain, no gain, lesbian witches...


	76. Akko first GP at the WBRC

17 July 2016 in Montreal Canada, after 1 month of training with Laura, Diana and Akko, they were able to get more used to the training, they did push-ups without suffering much, they were able to walk faster, and of course they pulled the monolith for incredible 3.97 meters with Akko and 4.01 Meters with Diana, who was really heavy, with the brooms of higher speed in the 20s they were already able to follow with their eyes how to fly at high speed, which improved a lot the reflexes of the Cavendish Kagari couple who now could enter with more speed and without fear in some turns, which surprised a lot in free practice and qualifying, Akko who was in the Victoria team, after signing the contract on July 1st, surprised to reach Q3 and on top of that a sixth position, while Diana was in fourth position.

It was the morning of that very hot day, the couple Cavendish Kagari, just woke up after a night of much love they had, they get up and do each other's personal hygiene, after that they both put on their racing uniforms and go to the hotel cafeteria to eat a little, while they talked.

\- Today is my first race! Ah I can't wait to get on a broom and take my first lap and finally cross the finish line, no matter the position

Says Akko in amazement.

\- I noticed that love, but take it easy, don't put everything we trained to lose in the first corner.

Says Diana holding the laugh.

\- Ah, but fuck you, Diana!

Says Akko inflating his cheeks.

\- Hey a professional racer doesn't talk like that.

Says Diana smiling at Akko while the same angry one was imitating Cavendish speaking with her hand while showing her tongue.

\- Are you gonna go Croix on me?

Says Akko inflating her cheeks.

\- Only if you become Chariot later heh.

Says Diana with a perverted smile.

\- Whoever stands in front has to surprise the other, as always.

Says Akko returning the smile.

So the Cavendish Kagari couple take their brooms and go towards the Quebec circuit to start the race, separating in the pits of each team, while in the stands, they were there, Chariot and Croix with the two twins, Laura and Bernadette with the little Hellene who was even a little scared by the sound, making McLaren use a spell to inhibit the sound.

\- Now here we are to twist against each other again.

Says Croix.

\- I'm going to cheer for both of them, I really want to see Akko on the podium or maybe even win, but I want to see my Diana being the champion.

Says Laura.

\- This year won't work, but maybe next year.

Says Bernadette.

\- Oh next time she's going to enter Carlucci, so it's going to be great, she's going to be a champion at Scuderia Carlucci just like her mother.

Says Laura thrilled.

\- The race hasn't even started and you're already like that, baby.

Says Bernadette holding her laugh.

\- I can't wait to see how Akko's gonna do, we caught it pretty heavy with both of them.

Says Croix as Laura laughs.

\- Heavy? Honey, do you remember what my years of training were like when I was at WBRC?

Says Laura laughing.

\- Laura did push-ups carrying me and it was 50, as she also pushed that cube only with magic without riding on the broom, she tied herself to the chain and tried to pull by using her body, I remember until after that she continued and continued, using a broom super fast and on top of that she used a broken broom and much worse later, I did not understand that.

Says Bernadette.

\- And since I had a regular diet, the girls only drank raw egg, I drank raw egg in every meal and ate a lot of pasta and carbohydrates, I remember that I weighed about 60 kg of muscle mass in 1993, until I decided to take it easy since I was getting too muscular.

Says Laura.

\- But it was good that I was always carried on your arms upstairs.

Says Bernadette.

\- You don't think I can handle you today? We'll see when we get home, you'll see, I'll carry you with Hellene on your lap, I'll carry you both.

Says Laura inflating her cheeks.

After some time finally comes the race, the weather was sunny and hot with 31 degrees that day, where the competitors start a performance lap around the circuit before starting the race for good while playing the Canadian national anthem.

Track name: Balai Circuit Du Quebec

Founded: 1912

Track length: 14.58km

Number of laps: 62

Number of turns: 31

Location: Saint-Colomban, Quebec, Canada.

Last winner (2015): Evelyn Schwarz (9) (GER) (HSP)

Fastest lap (of all time): Louise Du Nord (0) (FRA) (Lavoiette) 1:09:221 760 km/h (1925)

The Canadian Grand Prix was one of the WBRC's most "recent" additions, but soon fell into the public charisma for giving exciting races on the circuit that is in the Quebec region of Canada, having the first race in 1920 after World War I and soon had the first victory coming from a Canadian witch, But since then no other Canadian had achieved this feat, with its 31 turns it is the stage for many overtaking in the third and fourth sectors of the track, with its challenging chicanes, also being the divisive between the first and second half of the season, starting the races after the summer break.

\- And here we are for another Canadian GP and back with the WBRC after our holiday period we are back! Evelyn Schwarz is the pole position being her fourth this year.

Says Harriet.

\- As this holiday period passed by, we had a big surprise with a new competitor from the Victoria team, Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, that name is very familiar, will she repeat the success that her ancestor had?

Says Freya.

\- Ryouko Kagari, who is the Japanese consider a legend for spending her whole life in the UK, but was in fact the first and only Japanese champion in WBRC history in 1658 and 1659.

Says Harriet.

\- Although it will be hard for a rookie to get along with a Victoria broom that's been bad this year, they only scored twice this year with Giorgina, which was a miracle that this girl qualifies sixth, if she's so good at racing then she'll be even better.

Says Harriet.

So after the formation lap the racers line up on the grid where the order was 9/65/51/25/2/98/75/10/0/66/93/18/27/55/69/6/1/44/11/31/91/17/99/48/66, Akko decided to use the number 25 to represent her since she considered it a lucky number to be her birthday, so the start is given.

\- And now! The red light comes out! The green light signals the beginning! And lights out, and so we begin a World Broom Racing Championship race!

Says Harriet.

The girls start and soon the couple Cavendish Kagari notices that even at the start they improved the reaction time, being almost perfect, with this Akko moves to the fourth position after overtaking two racers and Diana soon stays on the podium, with the Japanese girl right behind her, no matter how slow both Omega Julietta and Victoria's brooms are, The two were with faster reflexes and a well-defined race line, finishing the first lap in the position they started, while in the stands the quartet were jumping for joy, as were the Scottish fans who were on both Diana's and Akko's side, because they already knew about their relationship.

\- Go Akko! Go Diana!

Says Laura.

\- Well that this training of yours worked, I doubt very much that they could walk that far ahead.

Says Croix.

\- And I'm taking it easy with these two, but it's a necessary training, a racer is not only flying with her broom in circles, she's also an athlete.

Says Laura.

\- Oh, but you don't have to exaggerate to the point of training the whole body, I know that it is important that our bodies serve as a receptacle of magic, but not to the point of wanting to have a sculptural body.

Says Croix.

\- That's why Chariot and Madeleine won titles before you Croix, always the nerdish and the laziest in physical training.

Says Laura.

Akko and Diana were side by side disputing for third place, and were in a very intense dispute between Cavendish and Kagari with one passing the other in the straights of the circuit, even having risky overtakes, which for them were very quiet to do, making the crowd euphoric, even more than on screen focused more on the dispute between them than on who was actually in front who in this case was Evelyn Schwarz with 5 seconds ahead of the two and 1 second ahead of Fey Williams who was in second place.

\- It's amazing this battle between two racers who were from a team in the middle of the field and are fighting for the podium, but this is incredible! The Kagari of this generation is as talented as the ancestor of 350 years ago!

Says Harriet.

\- Diana Cavendish who in this first half of the championship surprised with a podium and soon after a victory does not give space to the novice Victoria team, even if she is only following her line.

Says Freya.

Lap 8 of 62 an accident happens with a racer in the last row making a yellow flag appear, leaving the dispute between Akko and Diana for positions and ending up calling the first safety broom of the race.

\- Whoa! Another accident for Mei Takahashi, this Japanese woman has only been having an accident since she started last year.

Says Harriet.

Japanese fans who were already tired of Takahashi's accidents and began to cheer for Akko as the first race to Kagari showed skill, during the safety broom, none of the racers entered the pits, all staying in line until after a single lap the green flag is given and this was perfect for Diana to get closer to the HSP duo while Akko decided to maintain her position with the intention of preserving the broom.

Back 11 of 62, Diana starts to attack passing Fey Williams and Evelyn Schwarz in the middle in a overtaking that all stood up so epic it was, being in a long radius corner before reaching the chicane that leads into the main straight, Cavendish did not hesitate to keep speeding while Fey and Evelyn were not so brave, Akko was just behind and watched the overtaking from the best angle.

\- Whoa! Diana Cavendish! The flying Scot! Again she does a surgical overtaking, that could even go down as one of the best in history!

Says Harriet impressed.

\- Cavendish is being the racer of the year and a rookie who is really quite a revelation!

Says Freya while on the screen showing the bleachers.

\- Fuck yeah! My daughter is fucking Awesome!

Says Laura clenching her fists while Hellene also imitated.

\- Dai! Fuck ye!

Says Hellene making Bernadette a little angry.

\- Hellene! You don't say that! It's ugly and Mama doesn’t like it.

Says Laura inflating her cheeks while Hellene agreed with her head.

\- Did she shake her head?

Says Bernadette shocked.

\- Your daughter is really very smart Laura.

Says Croix impressed.

Lap 20 of 62, Diana enters the pits to change wings, in that she loses the lead and even gets in sixth position, but that did not bother Cavendish, while Akko kept in a podium position.

Lap 26 of 62, Akko who enters the pits being in third position, together with Evelyn Schwarz, both lose some positions, with Kagari leaving the pits in the biggest advantage, leaving the sixth position while the German is in seventh.

Lap 29 of 62, another accident involving the two Lancaster brooms that ended up crashing and causing another yellow flag and a safety broom to be called, another chance for Diana to regain the lead since she was in third, as well as Akko who was already in fifth place.

Back 31 of 62 after the green flag was given again the race lap, Akko soon passes Melanie Van Der Strauss in fourth position, while Diana holds the pace behind Maria Clara who was in the lead and Fey Williams who was in second position, only the two had much more wings and a faster broom, while no matter how hard Cavendish tried, it was better to preserve the broom for the last laps, which she did, besides that even if she didn't pass it would be a profit to stay in third position.

The race usually continues for the laps until on lap 46 of 62 the broom of Melanie Van Der Strauss starts to smoke, making the Dutch have to leave and taking Scuderia Carlucci out of a race again, causing even a yellow flag but without safety broom, while in the back Julia Villeneuve who suffered a contact on the first lap that made her stay in 19th position when she turned the first corner.

Lap 49 of 62, Akko was in a much more intense rhythm and little by little was approaching the podium where Diana was, almost overtaking her in the chicanes of the third sector, creating again an intense dispute for the podium.

\- And again these two, Atsuko Kagari and Diana Cavendish wanting to fight for the podium!

Says Harriet.

\- It's amazing how they seem to fight just with each other without calling the others and are again side by side!

Says Freya impressed as the fans leapt into excitement.

Lap 51 of 62, Akko and Diana kept fighting it out, they were two laps apart, risking overtaking each other, until Julia Villeneuve began to approach them both.

\- Whoa! They're two laps away like this and by the Villeneuve vision will take advantage of this dispute between them.

Says Harriet.

Lap 52 of 62, Julia was already less than 1 second away from the Cavendish Kagari couple who were fighting side by side, when reaching the main straight she takes advantage of the slipstream and risks a successful overtaking.

\- Villeneuve! Now it's the Canadian girl on the podium! For the first time since the last century we have a Canadian with a chance of a podium.

Says Harriet.

Lap 58 of 62, Akko and Diana decide to preserve their brooms and stay in a very comfortable position, with less than 1 second behind Julia who was giving everything, until the couple begins to squeeze a little more the rhythm and little by little get closer to the Canadian.

Back 61 of 62, the three pass to the straight that will give the last lap, are 9 seconds behind the leader, Diana begins to risk overtaking Julia while Akko does the same eventually pressing the Canadian between the two brooms, who was a little afraid to stay on the side, slowing the speed, the dispute was so intense that showed more than the other two competitors in the top positions.

\- Whoa! Those two again, the flying Scot and the rookie Japanese are back on the podium right on the last lap!

Says Harriet.

Lap 62 of 62, Maria Clara Rodrigues is the first to cross the finish line 2 seconds ahead of Fey Williams who crosses in second position, while Diana and Akko were fighting for the podium, until when reaching the final straight, Julia was close to both and takes advantage of the slipstream to try to overtake in an arrival where they had three brooms side by side fighting for the podium, but Diana was 0.012 seconds ahead of Akko who was 0.046 seconds ahead of Julia Villeneuve who finished fifth, which made the entire grandstand jump with excitement for such a close finish, Akko in the first race was 13th in the championship.

Racers championship standings:

1st: Maria Clara Rodrigues 22 (BRA) (Green Horse) 56 points

2nd: Evelyn Schwarz 9 (GER) (HSP) 54 points

3rd: Fey Williams 65 (GBR) (HSP) 46 points

4th: Diana Cavendish (GBR) (Omega Julietta) 39 points

5th: Julia Bekker Villeneuve (CAN) (Omega Julietta) 34 points

Constructor championship standings:

1st: HSP 101 points

2nd: Green Horse Broom Racing - Zaibatsu 74 points

3rd: Omega Julietta - Carlucci 73 points

At the podium celebration the two racers at the front wet Diana with champagne, being the third podium of her WBRC career, Cavendish was pulling a broom that was from the midfield better than the two racers from Scuderia Carlucci, Akko looked proudly at his girlfriend until the same aim the champagne on her and wet Kagari outside the podium stage.

After the Akko ceremony, she hugs and kisses her wife, while the quartet looks with pride at the Cavendish Kagari couple.

\- That was a close one!

Says Akko.

\- You were going much faster than me, if the finish line had more meters it would be you up there, but I am proud of you my love.

Says Diana.

\- See? If you keep training, you could be champions.

Says Laura.

So the six of them return to the Cavendish family residence, but without first leaving some autographs, both Akko and Diana were wanted to sign the things that the fans delivered, even those who were not cheering for them came to want a little.

See you, broom racers...


	77. Hellene’s first birthday

August 7, 2016, A time goes by after Akko's first race in the WBRC, after a time there was another race in Argentina, where Melanie Van Der Strauss won her first race of the year, getting a few more points for Scuderia Carlucci who was in a not very good year, in this race Akko finished sixth and Diana in fifth position, because it was a relatively boring race without any accident and that favored the brooms of other teams.

It was a day like any other, but not for the Cavendish family, Laura and Bernadette were since the previous week planning what would be Hellene's 1 year party, the whole week they were decorating the house to make a very inviting children's party, since they would use the Cavendish family residence to receive the guests, who were not few.

In the morning Akko and Diana wake up because of the sound of the horn that Laura sounded in their ears.

\- Wake up your sleep heads!

Says Laura while the two of them were staring at McLaren with a little anger.

\- Relax, Mom... We're not the ones taking part in the decorating and tidying up the party.

Says Diana as she rubbed her eyes.

\- But wake up to get ready! I don't want my daughter to be all miserable for her sister's first birthday and you too Akko.

Says Laura as she pushed them both out of bed.

\- Ouch! You don't overdo it either, Mrs. McLaren!

Says Akko inflating her cheeks after she falls to the ground.

\- Ah at least they're dressed, not so bad I didn't push them after one night of sex and another... No formal dress, I hate being forced to wear dresses or suits, so just wear something casual that's decent.

Says Laura laughing.

So the two of them got up and went to do their personal hygiene, while they got ready for another event at the Cavendish family residence, which Akko was already used to, were events that generally demanded a lot of elegance, usually Diana wore suits instead of dresses, which in the beginning caused a lot of shock because they doubted Cavendish's sexuality, which was already assumed as a lesbian in front of many nobles, What made many people look crooked at the Cavendish family, Diana put on a T-shirt from her favorite band "Iron Maiden" and a jacket on top, plus jeans and brown boots, Akko looked at her girlfriend while putting on a pink dress that Diana was supposed to wear, but Kagari ended up liking it even more because Diana had dressed once, the two had finished dressing and then they faced each other.

\- Honey, could you brush my hair?

Says Akko holding a comb.

\- Let's see if my Akko's been taking care of her hair properly, how do you want me to leave it?

Says Diana as she picked up the comb.

\- Surprise me.

Says Akko.

Then Diana starts combing Akko's hair which was much softer and well cared for, Cavendish starts putting a ponytail on Kagari which was a bit longer, Akko's fringes grew a bit longer during the year so the Scottish woman passed the fringes of the Japanese woman behind her ears and gave a mirror for Akko to see herself.

\- Ours was nice even, you're very good with it love.

Says Akko while Diana combed her hair.

\- You really listen to me when I say it's to take care of your hair and that's enough.

Says Diana finishing her hair.

\- My fluffy cabbage comb so fast and you still look beautiful.

Says Akko looking in wonder at Diana.

\- Let's go before my mom comes honking at us again.

Says Diana opening the door until she runs into Laura.

\- Who knew you'd get out in time?

Says Laura laughing while holding the horn.

So Diana, Akko and Laura came down the stairs and the decor was all ready, they had arcade machines even, some toys for children, a huge ball pool, a climbing wall and it looked more like an amusement park than a party for sure.

\- Mom, Hellene can't even walk straight.

Says Diana with her hand in her face.

\- Stop being such a bore Diana, you only say that because you’re a bonus in The Master of Combats 98, if you don't mind I'll even go and play for a while until the guests I'm going to take arrive.

Says Laura goes to the arcade machines while Bernadette puts her hand on Diana's shoulders and laughs.

\- Relax daughter, your mother only did all this because she wanted to play like a child at this party, she's as much a baby as a birthday girl, a baby... She's kind of hot.

Bernadette says she was slowly drooling while looking at her wife's curves.

\- Ah but if she thinks she's the best of MoC 98, she'll see how I was one of the best in my region.

Says Akko with her arms crossed and determined.

\- Then go beat my mom, I'll check on my little sister.

Says Diana.

\- Hellene must be asleep right now.

Akko goes to Laura who was playing MoC 98 and presses the insert button while Diana goes with Bernadette to Hellene's bedroom that was sleeping, McLaren notices that someone enters the match and faces Akko with a smile on his face.

\- Oh so you want to lose me Akko?

Says Laura with a smile on her face.

\- You're the loser here.

Says Akko picking random characters.

\- Are you really going to roulette?

Says Laura surprised.

\- I'm good with everyone.

Says Akko confident.

The fight begins with Laura's trio being one she always played with Henry, Heineken and Ryosuke, while Akko was with a totally random trio, with Jeremy, Anna and Herald, the two start playing a very intense match, Kagari was with random characters while Laura was with characters she always played with, while Diana and Bernadette arrive at Hellene's room where the little girl was leaning on the cradle.

\- Mommy! Hence!

Says Hellene smiling at them both.

\- Good morning to you too, sonny.

Says Bernadette going to Hellene.

\- I want Mommy Laura!

Says Hellene inflating her cheeks.

\- Not until Mama Bernie gives you a bath, girl.

Says Bernadette holding Hellene in her lap.

\- No bath!

Says Hellene.

\- Daughter, would you mind helping me bathe your sister?

Says Bernadette as Hellene opens a little smile.

\- Of course not, Mom.

Says Diana taking off her jacket and going into the bathroom.

Diana and Bernadette began bathing little Hellene who was making a real mess, throwing water all over the place, wetting the two who were using a magic force field so they wouldn't get their clothes wet, while the little girl was just having fun with it, back in the flippers, Akko had beaten Laura by managing to beat the three McLaren characters with just two, which left the Irish well impressed with Kagari's skill.

\- Fuck! Where did you learn that? I play since you left? Actually, I used to play once in a while.

Says Laura.

\- In Japan I was used to playing the flippers and I almost didn't become a professional fighter, only it wasn't for me, I didn't want that, I chose to dedicate myself more to being a broom racer.

Says Akko.

\- You made the right choice girl, I cannot imagine my daughter with someone other than you, I liked you since the day you arrived and in those two years that I know you Akko, who would say that a Cavendish would surrender to the arms of a Japanese woman one day.

Says Laura with a proud smile.

\- Oh, thank you, Mrs. Mc...

Says Akko until Laura interrupts her.

\- Akko you're my daughter-in-law, you're family now, call me Laura, please, you don't need all this formality.

Says Laura with her hand on Akko's shoulder.

\- Okay, um... Laura, as I was going to say... I couldn't have cooler mother-in-laws than you two, I feel comfortable talking to you about my personal life and even opening up, being honest... I consider you and Bernadette my other mothers...

Says Akko a little flushed.

\- (Hearing that is so gratifying... Chariot... Croix... Madeleine... they all considered me the same thing too... Even before I heard "mother" from Diana... But to hear it from Akko... It gave me the same feeling when I first heard it from Diana...)

While Laura and Akko started another MoC 98 match, Merrill was arriving at the Cavendish family residence taking Frank with her on the broom, when the couple landed soon is received by Maryl who is surprised that her sister took her boyfriend on the broom since she always preferred to drive because it was more comfortable.

\- Where did the little couple go?

Says Maryl with her arms crossed.

\- We took advantage of the day to visit Mom and only two people can visit her at a time, so I wanted to take Frank, she doesn't know him yet.

Says Merrill.

\- You went to visit Mom... Lucy Watson without telling me? And you still took him instead of me...

Says Maryl getting angry and pointing to Frank

\- You never want to visit her, it wouldn't make any difference to go with Frank and it’ll make a year that Mom's in jail... Wait a minute... You wanted to visit Mom? That's so cute.

Says Merrill holding her laugh.

\- Oh, fuck you! I just wanted to know where you went! What the fuck!

Says Maryl blushing.

\- Admit it; you're deep down trying to call me Mom.

Says Merrill with a malicious smile.

\- Never that! Stop imagining things! She's just my mother and I wanted to talk to her.

Says Maryl as she inflates her cheeks and walks out of there banging her feet.

Maryl then decides to sit in a chair while she suppresses her anger by using her cell phone, while Frank and Merrill are laughing, so the two look around and notice the decor of the party, going to Laura and Akko who after a match McLaren narrowly wins and was even dancing in celebration.

\- Without wanting to interrupt your animation aunt... But this decor is incredible! You're very good at what to put on, but why an amusement park?

Says Merrill curious.

\- I invited a lot of people and some of those people must have kids, besides, it's a little more fun than those pompous boring parties of rich people, ah how I hate those fancy parties.

Says Laura.

\- And where is Hellene?

Says Merrill.

\- Ah she must be in her room, I think Bernie went to give her a bath and Diana went along, so they're here.

Says Laura as Bernadette and Diana were arriving.

\- Mama Laura!

Says Hellene all excited.

\- Look how cute! My birthday girl looks so beautiful!

Says Laura opening her arms to Bernadette who delivers Hellene.

\- You have no idea how hard it is to bathe this girl when you're not with me.

Says Bernadette tired and sitting in a chair closer.

\- Oh, you gave Mommy Bernie a hard time? But how ugly, it has to be nice to Mommy Bernie too, otherwise Mommy Laura gets sad.

Says Laura as she inflated her cheeks to Hellene who kept laughing.

\- One child understands the other.

Says Bernadette while everyone around is laughing.

The girls spent time there talking about Frank and Merrill's visit to Lucy Watson who soon Maryl joins out of curiosity wanting to hear more about how it was, the blond boy was even a little nervous at that moment, with the minutes passing by the guests were arriving, the couple Du Nord Meridies and the twins were the first to arrive, where soon the two girls received a language from outside Hellene making them both smile, Beatrice England is the second guest to arrive and who was with her was Hannah and Amanda who was already used to the experience at the England family residence, soon wanting to talk to Akko and Diana about Luna Nova and the WBRC.

\- So, you girls ready for last year?

Says Amanda.

\- Finally I would say, I was tired of learning what I already know.

Says Diana.

\- Ah the last year at the academy where Chariot studied... From here I'm just going to build my career at WBRC, I'm even moving to Diana's house.

Says Akko.

\- Hey girls, no interruption or anything... But is it true that Finellan was fired? I've been stunned by that since Diana told me.

Says Laura nudging them both.

\- It's been months since she was fired because of the mess Chloé Depailler caused in Luna Nova.

Says Amanda.

\- You fuckers have no idea how much I hated that old bitch.

Says Laura with a smile on her face.

\- I remember I once drew a picture of her on the blackboard calling it stinky, to this day the old woman doesn't know.

Says Amanda holding the laugh.

\- What a delinquent you are, Amanda O'Neill, once had I was reading a car magazine during class and the damn old hag took my magazine and made me show her how to levitate a cup of tea and leave the same tasty.

Says Laura.

\- And what did you do?

Says Amanda.

\- I broke the wand in the middle, sat in my chair, showed the middle finger, used the middle finger like a wand and still wrote levitating the tea "Fuck you", then I finished making the tea and from what I noticed the old idiot liked it, but then I went to the board.

Says Laura.

\- Whoa! How come I never had that idea before?

Says Amanda impressed.

\- I'm glad you didn't have that idea before.

Says Hannah.

\- It's very complex magic, using your own body as a magic wand is the kind of thing that few witches in the world know how to do, require a lot of practice and training, besides I don't need to say a word to release the spells... Finellan was barely fired in the 90's, I already received a very tempting offer, but I refused... My dream was to be the broom racer.

Says Laura.

\- Now I was curious to hear about this proposal, but is it that hard? I thought it would be simpler.

Says Amanda curious.

\- It took me two years to learn this, so much so that I entered Luna Nova when I was practically getting good at using my body as a magic wand.

Says Laura.

Laura spent some time talking with Amanda, Hannah, Diana and Akko, who were very curious about McLaren's stories in Luna Nova, while more guests arrived, the McLaren family also came to see Hellene, the Jordan family, the Morris Witch and her family, Madeleine and little Harriet who was 6 years old and loved going to that party because of the amusement park, The witches of the Lancaster family and many others who were friends of Laura and Bernadette came, some had children which made the planning of the party to be an "amusement park" work, as time went by Laura was playing with Hellene the whole party going on the toys that McLaren still managed to get into because of its lack of size.

After about two hours, Hellene was a little tired and hungry, so Laura takes her to a huge table where the guests closest to the family were sitting, then McLaren puts her daughter in her chair and Frank gets up hitting the bowl with a spoon, making everyone quiet and look at the blond boy.

\- Attention... Merrill my love could you get up?

Says Frank holding hands with Merrill.

\- Sure Frank, what was it this time?

Says Merrill standing up taking Frank's hand.

\- Well, you may have noticed that when we visited your mother, I wanted to talk to her more privately and you even respected that.

Says Frank blushing.

\- Of course, honey, I have no idea what you talked to her about.

Says Merrill.

-Oh, well... I thought I'd have to wait nine years to talk to her and ask her permission...

Says Frank on his knees.

\- Frank?

Says Merrill beginning to cry with happiness.

\- Merrill Cavendish, will you marry me?

Says Frank taking a ring out of his pocket.

\- Ah... Frank... Are you serious, my love? Did you ask my mother's permission to marry me?

Says Merrill crying with happiness.

\- Yes, I would only marry you if I had the blessing and consent of your family, I want to be part of your life, I want to make you happy all the time, Merrill since I met you I never stopped thinking about you.

Says Frank.

\- Yes! Of course I accept! I really want to marry you, Frank! I love you!

Says Merrill crying as Frank gets up and hugs her.

Everyone looks proud and even claps for the couple who were forming that day, even Maryl who was jealous and jealous of her sister opens a smile, Hellene was trying to clap as well, as were the daughters of Chariot and Croix, Frank's parents who were sitting there were also proud of their eldest son, after this great announcement the party continues normally and Madeleine was the one who was most impressed.

\- (I’m proud of Lucy... I'm glad she's willing to change and become a better person... I think one day I'm going to visit her... I'm missing my sister... And what a nice guy, he asked Lucy's permission to give her daughter's hand in marriage, how cute... I remembered Alan... He was like that too...)

Hellene eats and soon calls her mother wanting to play more, which Laura does with great pleasure, even Bernadette joins the fun, while Diana and Akko stayed talking with the girls of Luna Nova, the party continued throughout the day and only ended there at 9 pm, that birthday was really unforgettable for little Hellene and for Diana also that if Laura and Bernadette never left, she would have a party like, if not even bigger.

Happy birthday, baby witches...


	78. The third and last year at Luna Nova

1st September 2016, The first day back to school in Luna Nova, now the girls are in their third and final year, some of the students who have passed the teaching of the human world began to enter magic studies, as well as many new students who came to Luna Nova, want to study at the same academy that Diana Cavendish "The Flying Scot" was studying.

At the WBRC they had two more races which the most recent in Ireland, Akko managed to finish a race in front of Diana, taking fourth place, the race for the title is very close between Maria Clara and Evelyn Schwarz, while Diana, Fey Williams and Erika Wolff are battling for third place in the championship, since the arrival of Kagari the Victoria team has been taking a point after point, climbing from a sixth position in the construction companies to a fifth position, while Akko was in ninth position in the racers championship.

After the ceremony the girls were going back to their rooms, but Diana ended up being called by Holbrooke to go to her room, so Cavendish kisses her girlfriend on the cheek and goes with the director, when they both sit down and Holbrooke faces Cavendish with a more serious look.

\- Miss Cavendish, or rather, Diana, you know why I called you here, right?

Says Holbrooke.

\- I imagine it's because of the conversation we had years ago about me succeeding you.

Says Diana.

\- But at the same time I'm thinking you'll follow in the footsteps of your mother, whom I made this same proposal in 1989, but she denied it...

Says Holbrooke.

\- Are you talking about my mother Laura?

Says Diana shocked.

\- Exactly her, Laura is an exceptional witch, I have never seen someone like her in all my years, but her mother unfortunately denied the offer to become director of Luna Nova, because it was not her dream.

Says Holbrooke.

\- I understand, but I have not given up on becoming principal of Luna Nova, I will still continue my studies to succeed you.

Says Diana.

\- So I'm going to start doing some tests only for you during the year with the intention of seeing if you have enough aptitude before you start your studies for good to become the administrator of Luna Nova, I'm getting very old, I was already old in your mother's time, now I'm even older, you never know when my time will come, so I think it's important that someone succeeds me and is worthy to occupy this post.

Says Holbrooke.

\- Oh I see, so you can let me do everything I can to succeed you.

Says Diana while shaking Holbrooke's hand.

\- Another thing... After you graduate as a principal, I recommend you stop racing on brooms and dedicate yourself to the position of principal.

Says Holbrooke.

\- I completely understand, I'm going to have a lot of time left to enjoy the broom racer's career, which I only wanted to achieve with the intention of getting to know Laura McLaren one day and being recognized by her, but I just found out that she actually my other mother.

Says Diana.

\- I knew this all the time Diana, sorry not to reveal it before, but it was already in my plans to want to talk to Laura's daughter about succeeding me, since I see a more responsible and mature person than her mother, Bernadette Cavendish's genetics helped her a lot, You have the magic and talent of Laura and the maturity and posture of Bernadette, I would not find a better person to occupy this position, so I think we talked enough, but I just want your secrecy, if you will tell, just tell Miss Kagari that I know very well that you will have a future together.

Says Holbrooke.

Diana stands up with a smile on her face and waves to principal Holbrooke, leaving the principal room and going towards her room, meanwhile, far away in Weddinburgh in the residence of the Du Nord Meridies family, Croix and Chariot were waiting for lunch as usual and the two twins were breastfeeding on the redhead, which made the lilac-haired one very jealous.

\- Calm love, there's for you too, they need to eat.

Says Chariot laughing.

\- Oh, but they take everything and there's nothing left for me...

Says Croix inflating her cheeks.

\- Oh, but they are babies and they need to drink a lot of milk, you are already a mature woman and you want to act like a child.

Says Chariot laughing.

\- But Laura breast-feeds Bernadette...

Says Croix with her cheeks inflated.

\- Hellene doesn't eat mother milk anymore for all I know, she's got plenty for you later.

Chariot says she kept laughing while the girls were sucking on her mother.

\- How unfortunate that I had to be a mother to twins... At least there was one breast left for Bernadette, but love for talking about Laura she'll be visiting us soon.

Says Croix.

\- Really? But why is she visiting us?

Says Chariot curious.

\- She wants to see the twins and also, from here I go to work, it's the first day of class in another year of Meridies Broom Racing School.

Says Croix.

\- Speaking of work, will you help me open the bakery next door?

Says Chariot with a shine in her eye.

\- Of course I will, my love, as soon as the girls are older we plan it together, okay?

Says Croix smiling at Chariot while someone was knocking on the door.

When she answered, it was Laura who receives Croix with a hug and soon enters the residence of the Du Nord Meridies family facing the scene of Chariot nursing the twins and having some memories of Bernadette.

\- Chariot! At least have a little decency, you're facing the door.

Says Laura with her front hand avoiding looking at Chariot.

\- Good morning to you too Laura.

Says Chariot smiling.

\- Then why did you call me here today?

Says Laura staring at Croix.

\- I'm going to my job and I wanted you to show up there just to motivate the girls for today, I know how you don't like being a teacher at all.

Says Croix.

\- Ah the brats of your students will love to see me, that if they know me.

Says Laura.

\- The food is ready!

Says Chariot after finishing nursing her daughters.

So Chariot puts down her shirt and puts the two daughters to burp, making them burp together in synchrony, while Laura and Croix went to the kitchen to sit in their seats, Du Nord leaves the twins lying in their crib facing the television where she left a drawing passing while she went to the stove to take out the chicken she had made, after putting the food on the table the girls serve each other, where Laura is the one who puts the most food on the plate, no matter how much Chariot is eating for three.

Back in Luna Nova, Diana was arriving in the blue team's room, where she meets Akko waiting at the door with her arms crossed, while Hannah and Barbara told Cavendish that Kagari wanted to wait outside, so the Scot gives a kiss to the Japanese woman who inflates her cheeks.

\- What did Holbrooke want?

Says Akko curious.

\- I'll tell you more in the bedroom, come love.

Says Diana holding hands with Akko.

So Akko goes with Diana to the private room using a spell to inhibit the sound, telling about the conversation she had with principal Holbrooke, while Hannah and Amanda who were there are already beginning to think that the Cavendish Kagari couple was going to have sex.

\- First day of school in the year and those two are already like that? What turning 18 doesn't do to someone, even though they had sex well before they were 18.

Says Amanda with her hand on her chin.

\- Or you'll see they're just talking, if they were doing that they wouldn't have time to inhibit the sound with magic.

Says Hannah.

\- Whatever they're doing, let's wait here, I want to talk to them about another little party to celebrate the beginning of another year, it will be our last...

Says Amanda.

\- Yes, love... Hey where are we gonna stay once you graduate?

Says Hannah while hugging Amanda.

\- I'm getting some pretty cool money at EBRC no matter how much Megan's gone past me, I'm gonna race another year and then I think... Baby... Would you mind if I took you along to...

Says Amanda until Hannah interrupts her by putting her finger over O'Neill's mouth.

\- Love no matter where you go, if you want to take me along I will.

Says Hannah with a smile on her face.

\- So... In 2018 I'm planning to move back to US just for a while, I also want to try my career there and maybe start creating my new racing event in America, I know will be better there than here.

Says Amanda.

\- I would end up giving you this idea at one time or another, it is much better to start this new thing in America than here, by the way, I will love it, I never really knew the United States, the most I could visit was when we watched that Diana race.

Says Hannah smiling at Amanda.

So after the small talk between Amanda and Hannah, the couple Cavendish Kagari leaves their private room and runs into the couple England O'Neill who soon talk to them about the future change that the American will make, as well as about the "party" they want to do on the day, what makes Diana and Akko agree to help because it is the last year of the girls in Luna Nova with the exception of Cavendish who will continue for a few more years, but the Scottish girl does not tell anyone this, the girls then decide to call all the others by mobile for a meeting in the basement of the green team.

While each girl was slowly getting her message from Amanda, far away from Weddinburgh at Croix Meridies Broom Racing School, Laura and Croix had arrived and came all the students who applied to study that year, many of them were 10-11 years old and there were a total of 45 students who were wanting to become professional broom runners, Meridies still didn't want to show McLaren that she was hiding behind a screen she put there.

\- Welcome my students, we are here for another year, just as we have 6 more newcomers, who are very eager to enter the wonderful world of broom racing, I bring you a huge surprise, you can leave Laura.

Say Croix while Laura gets off the screen.

Some of the girls look impressed at McLaren and others just think she was a normal woman because she was wearing very simple clothes which were a black T-shirt with some GPT cars, legging pants and the inseparable blue slippers that the Irish woman wore all the time.

\- Who is this old lady?

Says one of the girls.

\- Old lady? Old lady is your ass! I ain't no old lady!

Laura says until Croix scolds her and the girls start laughing.

\- Hey Laura! Have manners, we're in front of children here; take easy with your mouth that's no way to talk.

Says Croix while her students kept laughing and Laura picked up the microphone.

\- Ignore the annoying Croix, you're here to become very fucking awesome broom racers, but do you know how to be a broom racer who will win championship after championship?

Says Laura while a girl raised her hand.

\- Learning the right racing line?

Says one girl while another raised her hand.

\- Being consistent?

Says a girl until Laura answers them.

\- That too, but the most important thing is that you are talented witches above all else, it's no use knowing all this if you are horrible witches! And who still thinks I'm just a dwarf lady... Just remember the name Laura McLaren.

Says Laura.

The girls slowly begin to figure out who’s her and they are amazed to know of the presence of a legendary racer in the school of Croix and soon start asking for autographs, but are interrupted by Meridies.

\- Whoa! Behave yourselves, girls. I brought her here to give you extra motivation in class.

Says Croix while the girls kept quiet.

\- Are you ready to stop being just ordinary girls and become witches who can even do that?

Says Laura using her index finger as a wand.

The girls looked in wonder at Laura who was doing several tricks, while Croix kept her hand on her face.

\- If you want to stay on top, I'll show you how it's done.

Says Laura.

So Laura starts showing the girls the methods that she used of training which left them a bit amazed and afraid because it was a very hard and difficult training, but McLaren says she will take it easy with the girls about it, while back in Luna Nova, the girls were tidying up the basement of the green team while some were in town buying food for the "party", Diana and Akko were already giving the final touches about the televisions and when they finished the two lie down on the puffs.

\- Ah finally, now we can relax a little.

Says Akko tired.

\- I still don't understand why we have a party for that.

Says Diana.

\- Oh baby, it's gonna be the last year with us all together like this, we have to enjoy every moment together.

Says Akko.

\- Hey girls let's play some PtK, it's been a while since we played together.

Says Amanda.

\- Oh, but only if it's now, I'm very badly trained, only I'm still the best.

Says Akko.

\- You wouldn't even win from me and you think you're the best.

Says Keiko from afar.

\- Oh, yeah, why don't you come over here and see if you're the greatest!

Says Akko provoking Keiko.

\- Just wait till I finish with the brooms, then I'll show you how to play.

Says Keiko while touching Constanze's hand.

\- Speaking of brooms... Where will you two end up after you graduate? What about the Croix team?

Says Akko curious.

\- We are moving to Weddinburgh, Croix already had everything ready for our future move; there is really a space more dedicated to the construction of brooms.

Says Keiko.

\- Oh, then we'll live very close to each other.

Says Akko smiling.

\- Unfortunately I'm going to live near that irresponsible one called Atsuko Kagari.

Says Keiko.

\- Ah fuck you Keiko!

Says Akko inflating her cheeks.

The girls who were there began to laugh, while the girls from the lilac, red and yellow teams appeared, as Chloé and Elfriede graduated, the team had the addition of two new students from human education, Semmer Williams, from Northern Ireland and sister of Fey Williams and Veronica Perez, Coming from Colombia, like Akko, she is of mundane origin and is one of the most talented of the human teaching period, they were very well received by the girls, besides the duo being very charismatic, the two girls played very well too and that left everyone impressed.

\- Sarah's new roommates are much more charismatic than those two.

Says Akko while Sarah was caressed by Avery.

\- Yes, and they're even well-behaved, Semmer in particular admires her sister very much, reminds Elfriede a lot who also admired Evelyn.

Says Sarah.

\- Evelyn is kind, I have no problem with her on WBRC and it’s even fun to talk to her.

Says Akko.

\- Unlike Erika Wolff, she's always trying to provoke me.

Says Diana.

\- Girls, I’m sorry to interrupt the conversation about racing, but this year we have to enjoy, it's our last one, are you up for karaoke next Friday?

Says Avery.

\- Sure, I want to see if eating those raw eggs has made my voice more tuned.

Says Diana.

\- It may be the last of you, but I'll still be studying here, I want one day to become the administrator of Luna Nova, not to the point of being a director, but to help in the administration, with financial issues, calendar and other things, to become the right arm of principal Holbrooke.

Says Sarah while Diana looked at her seriously.

\- (So welcome, I will find it very nice to have Sarah Bernhardt as my right-hand, she already proved to be reliable on that November 5th).

The girls spend time there talking about Sarah continuing in Luna Nova, while Diana tried to keep it a secret by distracting them from that conversation, which she achieves with some success by changing the subject to the events they had during the summer vacation, the small party that was held, was until very simple and without any major confusion, the girls spent time playing video games and catching up.

While in Weddinburgh the Croix girls were very tired with the training Laura had gone through, leaving even Meridies a little impressed, because even if the girls were worn out, they enjoyed McLaren's presence.

See you, chill witches...


	79. France GP

4 September 2016, in a hotel in the village of Douillet, France, it was a bit rainy with a small drizzle that could be heard knocking on the roof of the place, where Akko and Diana were staying, the couple get up for another race that will be held at the WBRC, During the weekend the weather was a bit cloudy, but it didn't rain in the region, and they both did very well in both free practice and qualifying, where Cavendish achieved an impressive third place and Kagari managed to stay in fifth position.

The couple wakes up, does their personal hygiene, takes a shower and puts on each other's racing suits, after which they go to the cafeteria, but on the way they meet Erika Wolff who soon blocks the passage.

\- Well, if it isn't the Scottish cabbage and her ching chong girlfriend.

Says Erika in a provocative tone.

\- Erika, leave us alone, I just want to eat a little before the race starts.

Says Diana with her hand on her face.

\- Listen to the cabbage head here, next year you don't think you'll be in my place, I have to show you how things work at Scuderia Carlucci.

Says Erika.

\- I'm not really going, Melanie is going to retire from the WBRC, but her behavior on and off the track already shows that her place in the team is at stake, in fact, I've already signed a two-year contract with Henrietta to race at Carlucci.

Says Diana.

\- Ah don't tell me the obvious, listen here, I'm just warning you that you better behave within the team, because I won't let you walk with the best brooms and not win the championship if you get the chance, I can't let a Scottish cabbage head...

Says Erika with her hand on Diana's chest until Akko interrupts her.

\- So you're blocking it in the most useless way you have, Diana is way ahead of you in the championship standings and Melanie is just a point behind you and she's 36 years old, it doesn't even look like you're the same racers who has the 2012 and 2014 Green Horse titles.

Says Akko.

\- Shut up Asian, the conversation didn't come to anyone who doesn't speak English.

Says Erika.

\- Then why are you talking sauerkraut?

Says Akko.

\- Oh, you know what? Fuck if, I'm not gonna waste my time talking to two dumb witches, I better get ready for the race and kick their asses over there.

Says Erika passing in the middle of the two and pushing them by the shoulders.

\- How warm this German girl, now I understand why you can't stand her.

Says Akko.

Then Akko and Diana go to the hotel cafeteria and unintentionally Kagari ends up knocking over Evelyn Schwarz's tray and stumbles to the ground, but the other German woman apologizes and even helps the Japanese woman to get up, being kind enough to even pay for the food of the Cavendish Kagari couple, While talking about the race, along with Fey Williams who wanted to know if Semmer was getting into Luna Nova, she even said that her family had a rough rivalry with the McLaren family witches and she wanted to end it.

A few hours later already on the Riviére Sarthe circuit, the runners were getting ready for the race with the brooms already positioned on the track while the competitors listened to some of the tactics and advice of the bosses and strategists of the team, in the stands there was a presence of many students from Luna Nova, as the 150 Scottish fans increased to over 500 that day, they were all cheering for Diana and Akko.

Racer championship standings:

1º: Maria Clara Rodrigues 22 (BRA) (Green Horse) 88 points

2nd: Evelyn Schwarz 9 (GER) (HSP) 86 points

3º: Fey Williams 65 (GBR) (HSP) 58 points

4º: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Omega Julietta) 57 points

5º: Erika Wolff 88 (GER) (Carlucci) 50 points

Construction championship standings:

1º: HSP 144 points

2nd: Green Horse Broom Racing - Zaibatsu 115 points

3º: Scuderia Carlucci 99 points

The weather for that race was very rainy at 17C/62F, it was a very light rain, but it wetted the whole track, making all the racers opt for rain wings instead of dry weather wings, the rain would stay there all day long.

Runway name: Circuit Riviére Sarthe

Foundation: 1956

Runway length: 15.27 km

Number of laps: 60

Number of turns: 32

Location: Douillet, France

Last winner (2015): Evelyn Schwarz (9) (GER) (HSP)

Fastest lap (of all time): Laura McLaren (72) (IRE) (Leaf-Zaibatsu) 1:27:341 631 km/h (1991)

The most "recent" track created at the WBRC, no matter how new France is, has been since the first edition of the WBRC hosting races on different tracks around the territory, being the country with the largest number of different tracks during the event with 11, for centuries, until in 1956 a track was created that would be perfect for overtaking and at the same time a circuit more focused on technique, So this is how they created Circuit Riviére Sarthe, where until today it did not need any change in relation to turns, being the only track that never had a death in it except Japan that until 2015 believed that Chariot Du Nord had died there, is one of the few tracks also where the racers of one sector pass underneath others through a bridge that passes in this part of the track because it is higher.

\- And here we are one more day to bring the twelfth race of the year to the World Broom Racing Championship! Will Maria Clara keep the lead in the championship? Or will Evelyn Schwarz take back the lead for you?

Says Harriet.

\- And we have another surprise with Diana Cavendish qualifying for third place, the same is in a fierce race with Fey Williams for third place in the championship, even though it is already decided that the race will be between the top two.

Says Freya.

After a few minutes the race is about to start after the competitors give their presentation lap with the starting grid being 9/22/2/88/25/51/65/27/0/11/10/98/42/66/18/99/31/93/48/69/55/17/44/1/93/6, then the lights start to appear.

\- And now! The red light comes out! The green light signals the beginning! And lights out, and so we begin a World Broom Racing Championship race! Looks like Cavendish had a great start!

Says Harriet.

Diana soon has a better start and takes the lead of the race, as well as Akko who takes advantage of the brooms in front of the track that were with difficulty, but in the first corner she is almost hit by Erika Wolff who tries to close it by throwing it off the track, but ends up hitting teammate Melanie Van Der Strauss on the first lap, causing an accident that makes 7 runners to be hit and on the first lap 5 abandonments are caused by the German.

\- Whoa! This Erika Wolff never gets tired of playing dirty, it's not enough at Salem GP and the time she made Diana Cavendish run at the Swedish GP, only at this beginning she noticed that the race will be very good.

Says Freya.

Erika Wolff's accident caused a safety broom to be called on the first lap and soon caused Melanie to fight the German for putting her out of the race after she left the broom.

Safety Broom continues for two more laps where Diana was in front and Akko in fourth position, after the green flag was given, the race continues, Kagari soon notices that she was faster than Maria Clara on that track and passes her outside getting the third position, but still her broom was not faster than the broom of the Brazilian who defended her position very well.

\- Whoa! Akko Kagari wants everything to get his first podium!

Says Harriet.

\- This is her chance to be the first Japanese woman since 1661 to climb the podium, and the Scottish fans love it, along with the Japanese, I've never seen the two of them so close together to cheer for anyone.

Says Freya as the Japanese and Scottish fans were shown on the screen.

\- Go Akko! You can do it! That podium is your girl!

Says Laura.

\- Akko! Akko! Akko!

Says Amanda as the students of Luna Nova sang together.

Until Akko finally passes Maria Clara in a beautiful overtaking and soon begins to distance herself from the Brazilian and go with everything, with the target being Evelyn Schwarz who was in third position while Diana was too far ahead and further and further away, the fans jumped out of the grandstand with excitement after the Japanese managed to enter a podium position.

Diana was in a comfortable lead over Evelyn Schwarz until Akko began to approach the German, who was 3 seconds ahead after losing a good time battling Maria Clara.

\- After a third place achieved with great skill, Akko Kagari is looking to pinch a second place, this girl is only showing that she has a huge talent to become a future champion, even if she only appeared after the summer holidays.

Says Freya.

Lap 10 of 60, Akko passes Evelyn and was now in second position after battling for two laps side by side with Schwarz which makes the crowd jump again with joy and excitement, while Diana was in a very comfortable 9-second lead Cavendish's riding in the rain improved a lot and it looked more like she was running in the dry so smooth that it was the way she made the broom fly around the track.

Lap 17 of 60, the race continues without many changes of position until an accident happens involving Mei Takahashi and 3 more brooms causing an abandonment of 4 more racers causing a yellow flag and the call of a safety broom.

\- Whoa! Another Mei "Takacrash" accident, this Japanese woman always giving us fantastic accidents this season.

Says Harriet.

Safety broom passes through the track while Diana and Akko decide to stop at the pits and change wings, this time putting wings that will last the rest of the race, as the rain had no time to stop and even got a little thicker, even with this stop they continued in front.

Lap 20 of 60, after 3 laps where the track was released on lap 18 but safety broom continued until lap 20 waiting for the rain to slow down a bit, until the rain slows down and the track is released, where Akko takes advantage to try to attack and pass Diana, but the Cavendish does not leave so easy and already defends the position delaying a little Akko who slows down a bit and decides to hold the position until he finds another opportunity to overtake.

The race continues without many changes during the race with only a few positions won by Julia Villeneuve who was doing a great race, despite starting in eighth position, she was already in fifth, for taking advantage of the various accidents that occurred during the race, but nobody came close to the Cavendish Kagari couple.

Lap 57 of 60, without many changes in the race, Akko decides to increase the pace and little by little gets close to Diana who does not leave cheap and also accelerates a little, the two were more than 40 seconds away from Evelyn Schwarz who was in third position, then begins a dispute side by side between the couple Cavendish Kagari.

\- And again these two want to fight, but this time for the victory in this race, the two are incredibly skillful and the rain did not intimidate them, only made the race more intense.

Says Harriet.

\- I have to say that this year 2016 came with many surprises for us, revealed two future racers who will compete in championships, maybe even a lap of the Victoria team at the top of broom races after six years without expressive results.

Says Freya.

Lap 58 of 60 Akko and Diana were side by side on the track and were walking at almost the same speed, with the brooms well together which made the fans go crazy with that dispute in the last laps of the race, including Laura and Croix who were cheering for both.

\- Go, Diana!

Says Laura.

\- Go Akko! You can do it!

Says Croix.

\- Akko! Akko! Akko!

Says Amanda.

\- Diana! Diana! Diana!

Says Hannah.

\- Are you gonna cheer for the spoiled Cavendish really love?

Says Amanda inflating her cheeks.

\- Shall we bet then? If Diana wins, you'll get the futa penis.

Says Hannah with a perverted smile

\- Oh no! So that's it? If you prepare to break your face, then you're getting ready for the ride.

Says Amanda determined.

The dispute between Diana and Akko was really intense for the final laps, until on lap 60 of 60, the last lap of the race, the two were walking side by side and on the previous lap they got the fastest lap, being the Kagari the fastest, but on this lap the Cavendish starts to go with everything and increase her pace much more, Until the last corner, fans were tense and apprehensive about who would win the French Grand Prix, until the Scot narrowly crossed the finish line at the front, getting a faster exit in the last corner with a 0.112 second lead over Akko.

\- Diana Cavendish! The Scottish woman flying for the second time in her first year as a runner in the World Broom Racing Championship has won a victory and is the winner of the French GP 2016!

Says Harriet.

\- And with 47 seconds of difference to Diana Cavendish the third place is Evelyn Schwarz!

Says Freya.

Racers championship standings:

1st: Evelyn Schwarz 9 (GER) (HSP) 92 points

2nd: Maria Clara Rodrigues 22 (BRA) (Green Horse) 92 points

3nd: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Omega Julietta) 67 points

4th: Fey Williams 65 (GBR) (HSP) 60 points

5th: Erika Wolff 88 (GER) (Carlucci) 50 points

Construction championship standings:

1st: HSP 152 points

2nd: Green Horse Broom Racing - Zaibatsu 122 points

3rd: Omega Julietta - Carlucci 110 points

Then begins the podium ceremony which was also Akko's first, which dips Diana with champagne and Cavendish does the same while Evelyn Schwarz dipped it up and looked with a smile on her face at the couple, even helping the Scot to carry the Japanese on her first podium, after the ceremony the two soon receive a hug from Laura who was proud of both, while Bernadette, Croix and Chariot were smiling proudly.

\- Didn't I say you'd be top racers?

Says Laura.

\- It was a tough race and I almost beat you Diana.

Says Akko until Diana puts her finger over her mouth.

\- You almost won, but you didn't, I'm still the winner, only I'm surprised you tried to beat me on the track.

Says Diana.

\- Just seeing one 1-2 of the girls from Luna Nova makes me proud, that's because they're not in big winning teams.

Says Croix.

\- The others who are preparing to fight for the title in 2017 against Diana Cavendish and Atsuko Kagari.

Says Chariot.

So after a quick interview about Diana's victory and Akko's podium, as well as autographs given by the couple, they return to Luna Nova, while the mothers' quartet return to Weddinburgh after another very intense race.

In a place far away in Bradford, England, at the Appleton Academy, a boy named Louis Blackwell was talking to his father about a plan he was having involving the witch world.

\- Dad, don't you also think this high in the witch world is being harmful to us humans?

Says Louis.

\- I am noticing this, too, since the witches began to gain space our academy is taking a casualty in students and some of them supporting the witches, including Paul Hanbridge's son who married one of them.

Says Donald.

\- We cannot let Paul's lineage continue to take over the top of the UK ministry, we have to do something, before they start making laws that bring us closer and closer to the witches.

Says Louis.

\- And what can I do if I'm just a defense minister? If they still have the support of witches in every election, outside that even humans support the ideals of witches.

Says Donald.

\- This is all because of this traitor here, she is one of our only ones who have decided to become a witch and this has been attracting a lot of attention from our wanting to become these disgusting beings that use magic.

Says Louis showing Akko on the projector.

\- We will not kill a woman just because she is a traitor, think boy, if she is murdered there that will motivate more and more people to become witches for the girl to be wronged.

Says Donald.

\- And I'm not thinking about murder, Dad, but I've got a much more efficient idea, a weapon that will affect all witches, which I've been developing for a few months, but I'm going to need to run some tests.

Says Louis showing in the projector part of his plan.

\- So you intend to use this? But what if a lot of people die? What if it gets too much attention?

Says Donald.

\- Real people like us humans will be little affected, but witches will be the ones who are most affected by this, as they are not people, whether they die or not, I just need to test and reach perfection, as our weapon is ready I warn you, but I need your support.

Says Louis with a malicious smile.

\- You will have my financial support boy, but make it as discreet as possible, your plan is a bit genius, but if it is discovered I do not want to be responsible for it, know that the blame will be all on you, Louis you are already 21 years old.

Says Donald.

See you, podium witches...


	80. Home GP

October 2, 2016, after Akko's first podium at the WBRC, had another race in Spain where Akko and Diana finished first and second, the dry and cloudless weather on the day favored the brooms of other teams, the championship is more than decided between Evelyn Schwarz and Maria Clara, Kagari even managed to get closer in the championship now in an eighth position tied in points with Marina Delacroix of Green Horse, being the best rating of a Victoria racer since 2012.

The day of the 14th race of the year arrives at the WBRC, this time the race will be in a place where Diana and Akko were already used to, so much that both were not even in the hotel, they were at home, because it is the Scottish GP in Weddinburgh, the two wake up with a horn of Laura coming from the other side of the door.

\- Wake up your sleepers! It's time to put on those brooms to win today's race!

Says Laura.

\- We're already up!

Says Akko inflating her cheeks.

\- Are you dressed?

Says Laura.

\- No! We make...

Says Akko until Diana puts her hand in her mouth.

\- Akko!

Says Diana blushing.

\- Okay, I'll wait for you in the kitchen.

Says Laura.

Then Laura goes to the kitchen while Diana faces Akko inflating her cheeks and flushed with shame, the two do their personal hygiene, taking a relaxing bath and putting on the racing uniform, after they are ready, they go downstairs into the kitchen and are soon welcomed with a good Cavendish day.

\- Until they didn't take long.

Says Laura.

\- Of course, if we delay you would honk to the point of annoying us.

Says Diana.

\- I do it because it's funny, I know you wake up on time after the night of love I imagine you had yesterday.

Says Laura holding her laugh.

\- Today at least I have a great chance of winning, the weather today has a chance that will rain the clouds do not stop appearing.

Says Diana.

\- We will motivate you the whole race, you're home, show that the racer from home is the best.

Says Laura with the clenched fist.

After the girls eat, they take their brooms and go to Bonaly's track, where they separate in the pits of their respective teams, after some time they had their brooms on the track and the grandstands this time were full of Scottish fans, not hundreds more, but thousands of them, and all cheering for Diana and Akko.

\- Here we are for another Scottish GP, on this track that has history, since the first edition the Bonaly circuit is on the calendar, of course it had some changes so it could be safer today.

Says Harriet.

\- And it's amazing how we had an absolute record crowd, with the grandstands crowded, there are over 500,000 people who came to watch today's race, that's more than the population of Weddinburgh itself.

Says Freya while showing on the screen the crowded bleachers.

Track name: Bonaly Broom GP circuit

Foundation: 1647

Track length: 10.68km

Number of laps: 85

Number of turns: 27

Location: Weddinburgh, Scotland, United Kingdom

Last winner (2015): Evelyn Schwarz (9) (GER) (HSP)

Fastest lap (of all time): Laura McLaren (72) (IRE) (Carlucci) 1:05:071 591 km/h (1995)

The Bonaly circuit was one of the first tracks to emerge regarding broom racing in the 17th century, being one of the tracks that was part of the first World Broom Racing Championship calendar, but it was quite different from the "small" and braked track it is today, when it was 17km long and long straights, as well as very high speed corners, but due to the danger and frequency of deaths during the 20's the circuit had to change with the addition of chicanes with the intention of slowing down the speed of the track, But it still remained a dangerous track, having to change once and for all to the current track in 1981 after frequent cancellations of the Scottish GP for decades, the current circuit has the same 27 curves as the old one, but it has a huge variation between low, medium and high speed curves, providing very interesting and fierce races, even more for the weather that is usually rainy in the city.

It was a very cold and cloudy afternoon with chances of rain, 11C/52F, being the starting grid 88/9/22/2/65/25/51/27/0/11/10/98/42/66/18/99/31/93/48/69/55/17/44/1/93/6, the performance lap starts, while "Hans Zimmer-Time" starts to play during the lap until the racers line up on the starting grid, after the lights come out.

\- And now! The red light comes out! The green light signals the beginning! And lights out, and so we begin a World Broom Racing Championship race!

Says Harriet.

Diana comes in fourth with a great start but not enough to challenge a position so much that Fey Williams even overtook the Scot by sending her off the line leaving her with little choice, making the fans a little tense, but soon the Scottish shows she is from the house and passes the Irish in the next corner, reclaiming the position.

Back 5 of 85, Diana was still in fourth position while Akko started there threatening Fey Williams' position which made the crowd quite euphoric; the Kagari was doing very well in the race after managing to start in sixth position.

\- Go Akko! Show this oxygenated blonde that you are the best!

Says Laura.

\- Love you don't happen to have that rivalry thought with the Williams family witches? Even more than your great grandmother is one.

Says Bernadette with her arms crossed.

\- Of course not! But it's still a bigger feeling than you think love.

Says Laura.

Lap 18 of 85, Diana was getting close to Maria Clara who was using a broom with endurance wings, while the Cavendish was using medium wings which was balanced; the Scot was going faster than the Brazilian, getting side by side with her.

\- Diana Cavendish! The Flying Scot is entering the podium!

Says Harriet as the crowd went wild showing the overtaking Diana did in Maria.

\- Go, child! You're the best! You're The Flying Scot!

Says Laura while hugging Bernadette.

\- Go on, Daughter, I don't want to drown in your mother's breasts!

Says Bernadette as she sinks into Laura's breasts.

Lap 27 of 85, Diana was going at a very strong pace and was soon arriving at Evelyn Schwarz who was in second position, Akko was in a comfortable fourth position, but decides to stop to put endurance wings, eventually losing three positions, but soon leaves there wanting to pass Julia Villeneuve who was with the wings worn, staying in fifth position on the same lap.

\- Looks like the strategy of stopping on that Akko Kagari lap didn't make her lose much.

Says Harriet as he showed the crowd jumping for joy.

Lap 30 of 85, Diana begins to threaten Evelyn Schwarz's position and makes a beautiful overtaking going outside and with all speed, which makes most fans and even rivals wonder at the overtaking.

\- And Diana Cavendish is looking to win this race! The Flying Scot makes a beautiful attack!

Says Harriet.

\- From fourth to second in 30 laps, but will she be able to hold on to Erika Wolff who is in a sure-fire lead of 27 seconds, the German is making a perfect run.

Says Freya.

\- After an accident she caused in France it seems that Wolff is being quite booed, all the more so by the Scots who didn't like the times that the German put the Scot flying off the track.

Says Harriet as she showed Erika Wolff on the screen and the crowd booed her.

Lap 36 of 85, an accident happens with Mei Takahashi, making a yellow flag plus a safety broom appear on the track, right at the moment Diana was near the pits, so Cavendish takes advantage and makes a pit stop putting wings of greater grip, since Erika Wolff who was in front was still with longer wings.

\- Mei Takacrash again! It's already the seventh accident in the year she's been in, this Japanese woman has had an accident for half the season, its amazing how she can always be crashing and sometimes changing the course of the race.

Says Harriet.

Lap 38 of 85, the green flag is given on the track and Diana takes the opportunity to try to overtake Erika Wolff, pressing her all over the lap until it is in the penultimate turns the Cavendish attacks the German attacks from the outside, she starts to pass little by little, until Wolff ends up hitting Diana's broom off the track.

\- Erika Wolff didn't do that... This girl really doesn't know how to behave in a race, it's already the fifth time in the year that she tries to get in the way of the Cavendish race.

Says Harriet as they were all booing Erika Wolff out of the broom in anger.

Diana then decides to do the impossible, she was in the sixteenth position because of the beat and enters the pits when she notices that the sky was getting dark so she puts on rainy weather wings, as well as repairs the damaged parts of the broom.

\- But that German girl is a son of a bitch! Just because Diana was the best, she goes there and ruins my daughter's race!

Says angry Laura.

It was expected that Erika Wolff would be punished, even more for what the German had done in the French GP, so the two punishments were joined in a bigger one that prohibited her from participating in the last two races of the year, while Diana left the pits and was in 18th position, needing to make a miraculous race.

\- Hey! Let's all cheer for Diana! She'll bring joy home! Let's motivate The Flying Scot! It won't be a sauerkraut moron who'll make our dream of having a winning Scot get ruined!

Says Laura motivating the crowd that was very discouraged.

\- Diana! Diana! Diana!

Says Bernadette with a clenched fist as the crowd begins to follow them and this was even shown on the screen.

\- What a beautiful motivational speech our great Laura McLaren gave to the Scottish Army in that race today.

Says Freya impressed.

Lap 42 of 85, Akko who was in fourth place begins to attack Fey Williams who was in third position beginning to threaten to pass through the Irish on the straight, where he had plenty of room and wing too, entering the podium and giving another motivation to the fans who were saddened by Diana's accident.

Back 47 of 85, Diana was doing an excellent recovery race and was in 13th position, even with rain wings on a dry track and a light drizzle starts to fall on the track, little by little would wet the place, Cavendish's strategy was what helped her, as many in that same lap started to stop in the pits to exchange for rain wings, which made the Scottish recover even more positions, finishing that lap in 8th position which made the crowd jump with joy.

\- Yes, Diana! You're fucking smart! That's my daughter!

Says Laura hugging Bernadette hard.

\- Go, Daughter! You can do it!

Says Bernadette being suffocated by Laura's breasts.

\- It seems that The Flying Scot did the best strategy in the race, the same one that you've been back to with Erika Wolff; Diana Cavendish is back to the points again!

Says Harriet showing the lap that Diana was making.

Lap 48 of 85, those in the top 7 enter the pits to change wings which makes Akko come out on top again, just as she narrowly missed Evelyn Schwarz in the pits and entering the lead, now Kagari was in second position in the race, while the difference of 7 with Diana dropped from 46 seconds to just 25, where Cavendish was giving life in that race.

Lap 53 of 85, Diana was already 11 seconds behind the nearest racer and got the best lap of the race even in the rain, which was an impressive feat, she was driving the broom as if were in the dry and taking many seconds from the racers ahead.

In lap 61 of 85, Diana was close to Melanie who was in seventh position and passes the Dutch easily, as was Julia Villeneuve who was in sixth place in the next lap and Fey Williams, in lap 63 of 85 the Scot was already in fifth position and only needed to pass Giorgina de la Tonin who was in fourth position at that time and the first three racers to regain her positions, while the fans jumped with excitement.

\- That girl really deserves the nickname of a flying Scot! She's already in fifth position!

Says Harriet.

\- My daughter is so awesome! I'm proud of her and of Akko who's in second place too.

Says Laura.

\- Go, Diana!

Says Bernadette as the crowd followed.

Lap 67 of 85, Diana's next "victim" is Giorgina de la Tonin who ends up being overcome in a very epic way, where Diana used the slipstream of a back marker who was taking a lap and with that she gets enough speed to attack Akko's Italian team mate.

\- Whoa! Diana is now in fourth position!

Says Harriet as the crowd jumped from animation.

Lap 76 of 85, Akko was in second position, slowly approaching Evelyn Schwarz who was very good on that track and also driving in the rain, while Diana was slowly arriving at Fey Williams.

\- But what's the most exciting race?

Says Harriet.

\- This race is more exciting than France's.

Says Freya.

Lap 77 of 85, Diana begins to attack Fey Williams, trying to overtake from the inside in the fastest corner of the track, Cavendish's pace was intense and soon she leaves the Irish behind, which makes the grandstand jump euphoric with the incredible recovery race that the Scot had done.

\- Yes, Diana! You're fucked! That's my daughter! She's on the podium again!

Says Laura while hugging Bernadette.

In lap 80 of 85, Akko began to threaten Evelyn Schwarz who was leading the race and Kagari was side by side with the German, while Diana was 9 seconds behind them but was taking 1.5 seconds off each lap and could reach them in the last laps and the crowd was excited for both Japanese and Scottish.

Lap 85 of 85, Diana was very close to the two who were side by side, it was the last lap, so Cavendish decides to take advantage and pass through the middle, speeding up the broom with everything and going perfectly, she was going so fast that it seemed more in a qualifying than a race, in which the Scottish woman takes the lead of the race and takes first position.

\- Fuck! I don't fucking believe it! What a fucking race! My Diana is in the lead again! She's gonna win!

Says Laura that was crying with happiness.

\- And Diana Cavendish passes Akko Kagari and Evelyn Schwarz like nothing! Our Flying Scot is amazing!

Says Harriet.

Diana is the first to cross the finish line with 0.641 seconds ahead of Evelyn Schwarz and Akko, who were still side by side, until she reaches the final straight and the two finish practically together, with the advantage of Kagari who stayed in second place, making the entire grandstand jump for animation.

\- Diana Cavendish! The Flying Scot! She's the winner of the Scottish GP 2016! What an incredible recovery race she's made! In a rain like this she looked more like she was flying in the dry!

Says Harriet.

Racers championship standings:

1st: Evelyn Schwarz 9 (GER) (HSP) 104 points

2nd: Maria Clara Rodrigues 22 (BRA) (Green Horse) 103 points

3rd: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Omega Julietta) 82 points

4th: Fey Williams 65 (GBR) (HSP) 72 points

5th: Erika Wolff 88 (GER) (Carlucci) 53 points

Constructors championship standings:

1st: HSP 179 points

2nd: Green Horse Broom Racing - Zaibatsu 133 points

3rd: Omega Julietta - Carlucci 125 points

At the podium ceremony Diana hugs Akko with everything and barely kisses Kagari after remembering that in the contract she could not kiss her girlfriend, as well as hugs Evelyn so that they do not see that she was just hugging her girlfriend, so the three of them wet themselves with champagne in celebration and even put Cavendish sitting on their shoulders, that was a well-deserved and hard-working victory for the Scot, all the more so as it was a home race after the ceremony and the post-race interview with Cavendish is greeted by a very strong hug from Laura who even knocks her down.

\- That's my daughter! You're so awesome! I am so proud! You won at home and you still made an incredible recovery race!

Says Laura crying with happiness.

\- We're very proud of you, daughter. You've been a well-deserved winner.

Says Bernadette with a smile on her face.

\- It would have been a better race if it hadn't been for that asshole Erika Wolff, I could dominate.

Says Diana a little frustrated.

\- But you won and that's important.

Says Laura.

\- My congratulations, you Scottish asshole, you've done the impossible!

Says Erika sarcastically clapping and going towards the girls.

Diana walks slowly to Erika and she's got a pretty serious expression, so Cavendish hits a right hand punch with everything on Wolff's face and gets mad.

\- You motherfucker! Fucking bitch! Do you have any idea how dirty that was!

Says angry Diana.

\- Whoa! Easy, cabbage head, what about your contract? You have to be professional and respect the first racer on the team.

Says Erika as she wiped the blood out of her nose and someone touched Wolff's shoulder.

\- Good to have mentioned the contract, because after this race I think I should climb one more racer to Scuderia Carlucci to take yout place Erika Wolff.

Says Henrietta.

\- Oh I'm sorry Mrs. Carlucci, but I couldn't hold on to Erika Wolff.

Says Diana.

\- No need to apologize for that Diana Cavendish, there's nothing in the contract saying you can't punch someone else's face, but it would really be ugly if you did that with Julia Villeneuve who will be your teammate next year for Scuderia Carlucci and as for Erika Wolff... Consider fired.

Says Henrietta while Erika was shocked.

\- Oh, so you're gonna fire me from your horrible broom team? Then fuck you! I'll go to another one and beat all of you, just wait till 2018 when I get back!

Says Erika coming out of there tapping her feet and showing her middle finger.

The girls look at that scene and Laura soon starts showing her middle finger back to Erika and mocking Wolff, while Bernadette asks her to stop and go home after what was one of the most intense races that Diana has won.

See you, awesome winner witches...


	81. Australia GP

23 October 2016, after the wonderful race that Diana did at home, had another race in Japan, where Cavendish did not get such impressive results due to her broom not being very fast, but it was not enough to lose the third position in the championship.

The girls were in Adelaide, Australia, staying at the Watson family residence, where only Harriet and Madeleine lived, Laura, Bernadette, Hellene, Akko and Diana came, the others did not come because it was too far, it was afternoon that day and the girls were talking to each other before the race started, which would be the night, due to Adelaide's time being 8 hours and 30 minutes ahead of Weddinburgh and the race would not start until 8 o'clock at night.

Madeleine was in the living room of her house having a cup of tea while talking to the girls, Harriet was sitting on the sofa and using her wand showing magic to little Hellene who was sitting staring in wonder at the glow.

\- It's being a wonder to host you here at home, I feel very lonely here when Harriet is in school, since Lucy was arrested I don't have anyone else to stay here at home with... Too bad you're leaving today...

Says Madeleine.

\- Why don't you move to the United Kingdom?

Says Laura.

\- I was already thinking that since my sister was arrested, here in Australia our family has lost a lot of name; they keep relating me with Lucy... Harriet is bullied at school because of her criminal aunt.

Says Madeleine.

\- Apart from that in nine years your sister will be released and she needs a place to live.

Says Laura.

\- I'm just waiting for Harriet's holiday to start and then we'll move, here in Australia the year ends at the beginning of December, I've already sorted out the paperwork, so tell Croix and Chariot I'm coming, after all how are they?

Says Madeleine having tea.

\- They are doing very well, the twins are already being able to eat other things besides just breast milk, from time to time Croix invites me to her school as a broom racer and their students love to see me, already Chariot is studying more about cooking, she wants to make a bakery full of delicious sweets, which I hope she can, I will be one of the main customers.

Says Laura.

\- You're always thinking with stomach Laura, I'm really impressed with how Diana and Atsuko have been doing at WBRC, I was jumping with excitement watching the Scottish GP, that was one of the best races I've ever seen.

Says Madeleine.

While the girls were talking about the race, Hellene took the wand in Harriet's hand and started trying to use magic, but nothing came out, until she tried again just this time the little girl says "kadabla" and a little shine comes out of the wand which shocked them.

Meanwhile away from there at 9am in Weddinburgh, Maryl and Merrill were at the Cavendish family residence and were getting ready to go and visit Lucy Watson, since last time Merrill took Frank instead of her sister and this made her quite jealous.

\- Finally I go to visit Lucy Watson, I thought she'd leave me two more months without seeing her and you take your husband again, just to say you're married.

Says Maryl.

\- Calm down, jealous girl, mom won't run away from you, no, I know you really want to visit her, but why haven't you been alone all this time?

Says Merrill.

\- Because I couldn't stand being alone with that damn thing!

Says Maryl turning her face.

\- You're a funny sis; you can barely hide your feelings about your mother.

Says Merrill.

\- Hurry up! I don't want to miss Diana's race when I get home!

Says Maryl taking the broom in anger.

The two started flying towards Leeds Castle, while the two were travelling to see their mother, far from there back to Australia, Akko and Diana left the Watson family residence and flew towards the track where the Australian GP is held, which was 33km away from Madeleine's house, when they arrived the couple separated and each went to the Box of their team.

Meanwhile, Madeleine, Laura and Bernadette were going to the grandstand of the track to wait for the race to start, the two were very impressed that little Hellene was using magic for the first time, some time later the sun had set, it was 8 o'clock at night and the performance lap starts with fireworks being fired, as the brooms were slowly parading around the track.

\- And here we are! To the World Broom Racing Championship Grand Finale!

Says Harriet.

\- Who's gonna be the champion this year? Evelyn Schwarz from HSP with 112 points or will Maria Clara who is leading now with 113 points get the chance to be champion for the first time?

Says Freya.

\- This year we had a lot of surprises, like the appearance of two amazing and fast racers, The Flying Scot, Diana Cavendish and the Samurai Kagari, Atsuko Kagari, these two are a couple just like Chariot Du Nord and Croix Meridies, giving amazing duels of runners who are together.

Says Harriet.

It was a very open weather that night, 16C/60F, after the presentation lap the starting grid lines up in order 9/22/65/2/51/0/25/0/11/10/27/98/42/66/18/99/31/93/48/69/55/17/44/1/93/6, Evelyn Schwarz is the pole position, Maria Clara was in second position, Fey Williams in third position ahead of Diana.

Racers Championship standings:

1st: Maria Clara Rodrigues 22 (BRA) (Green Horse) 113 points

2nd: Evelyn Schwarz 9 (GER) (HSP) 112 points

3rd: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Omega Julietta) 87 points

4th: Fey Williams 65 (GBR) (HSP) 81 points

5th: Melanie Van Der Strauss (NED) (Carlucci) 54 points

Constructors championship standings:

1rd: HSP 193 points

2nd: Green Horse Broom Racing - Zaibatsu 147 points

3rd: Omega Julietta - Carlucci 131 points

\- And now! The red light comes out! The green light signals the beginning! And lights out, and so we begin a World Broom Racing Championship race!

Says Harriet.

Evelyn manages to get a very good start and comes out in front; just like Diana who takes advantage of a mess of Fey Williams and soon tries to overtake in the first corner, thus successfully achieving a podium position the few fans that came, start jumping with animation.

\- That, Diana, shows you're worthy of the Flying Scot title!

Says Laura while Hellene was imitating her mother.

\- Go Dai!

Says Hellene clenching her fist.

Lap 3 of 71 Diana was holding the third position while the battle at the front was between Evelyn Schwarz and Maria Clara for the title, which made the crowd very euphoric.

\- Evelyn stays ahead and if she continues like this she will win the 2016 title for just one point, but Maria Clara wants this first position more than anything and she passes in an incredible overtaking!

Says Harriet as Maria Clara was passing Evelyn Schwarz.

\- But the German woman doesn't want to make it easy for the Brazilian and soon takes the position back.

Says Freya while Evelyn took back the first position.

While away at Leeds Castle, Maryl and Merrill were in the visiting room and soon noticed on TV that the race was already on.

\- Fucking hell! Fuck Merrill, if you flew any faster I wouldn't miss the performance lap!

Says angry Maryl.

\- But at least the race is still on the fourth lap, so don't complain, you who wanted to come visit mom, you think a race will be more important than our mom?

Says Merrill.

\- Of course not! She may have her faults, but I can watch the race again when I get home! Now visiting Mom is an unique opportuni...

Maryl says until she closes her moth with the hand and Lucy heard what she said giving a slight corner smile.

\- Hello, daughters.

Says Lucy smiling at both.

\- Ah Lucy Watson, you've decided to show yourself.

Says Maryl.

\- Who finally decided to give the faces are you Maryl, I missed you in these 3 months without seeing you and how are you girl?

Says Lucy smiling to Maryl who remained silent.

\- Hey mom, leave that one out, I want to tell you I'm married to Frank! He told me you guys talked, tell me about it!

Says Merrill holding Lucy's handcuffs.

So the three of them sit on a sofa while Maryl was watching the race from afar on television, Lucy told Merrill about her conversation with Frank, while back in Australia the race was very intense with a three-lap first-place contest between Evelyn Schwarz and Maria Clara.

Lap 7 of 71, Diana was in third position and was watching the fight between the two, but at the same time she thought she was getting in the way, so she risked a overtaking from the outside in a corner to the right that comes before a left turn, which leaves Cavendish in the lead.

\- Whoa! Look at the move Cavendish is gonna make on the leaders of the championship! What a beautiful, opportunistic overtake!

Says Harriet as the whole bleachers jumped with emotion and cheered Cavendish.

\- My fucking daughter is awesome! In the last race she stays in front!

Says Laura surprised and proud.

Lap in 10 of 71, Akko who had started in seventh position, was in fifth position and soon started attacking for fourth, Fey Williams who was with the broom very bad that day, to the point of abandoning because of the magic orb has broken.

\- And Fey Williams had the bad luck of the broom not holding the race.

Says Freya.

The race continues without many differences as the dry weather did not cause accidents and safety brooms, so much so that Diana decides to stop to switch to more resistant wings on lap 36 losing only 2 positions to the leaders, Akko stops on the same lap and puts more resistant wings too, losing two positions.

Lap 38 of 71 Diana was soon close to Evelyn and Maria who were still fiercely fighting for positions, until the Cavendish approach and start attacking, the two with worn out wings cannot hold the straight and are soon overtaken again by Diana.

\- And Diana Cavendish regains the lead with mastery, a clean break and as if the two were nothing on the straight.

Says Harriet as the little Scottish crowd jumped for joy.

On the same lap the two stop at the pits together to maintain their podium positions, then they leave without losing any position and stay 16 seconds behind Diana who made a spectacular race with her broom.

Lap 40 of 71, Akko takes advantage of Melanie and Mary Lynn Jones who had passed when she stopped to swap wings, taking advantage of this she manages to regain positions and open up a lead, staying in fourth place again, being only 5 seconds behind Evelyn and Maria who were competing for the championship.

Lap 46 of 71, Diana was very fired on the front and it was just a matter of time for Cavendish to win a race, while Akko was very close to the two runners competing for the championship, so Kagari starts to get closer and even take advantage of the slipstream of the two brooms competing.

\- Whoa! Samurai Kagari is coming for the attack! Akko Kagari also wants to get on the podium and maybe get a second position, or even try to pass Diana Cavendish!

Says Harriet as the crowd was impressed.

\- Go Akko! You can do it girl! Bring that little fold home! The Cavendish Kagari couple will win the last race of the year!

Says Laura.

In lap 48 of 71, after an intense fight against the two champion broomsticks, Akko overtakes them both the same way Diana did in lap 7, only leaving with much more speed and advantage.

\- And Samurai Kagai is on the podium and in second position! Now the dispute will be for a miserable point between Evelyn and Maria Clara, the Brazilian cannot let the German in any way to pass because if not she will draw on the points and can win the championship for having more wins!

Says Harriet as the crowd jumped for joy again.

\- That's right, girl! That's how you do it! The Cavendish Kagari 1-2 will become a reality in WBRC, try the third one this year!

Says Laura while hugging Bernadette.

Lap 71 of 71 Diana dominates the race and crosses the finish line in first position, while fireworks come out announcing the last lap and the flag, even in the Leeds castle jail let Lucy Watson's visiting time be a little longer to watch until the end of the race, where Maryl and Merrill celebrated Cavendish's victory.

\- And The Flying Scot is the first to cross the finish line at the Australian GP! Diana Cavendish is the big winner!

Says Harriet as the crowd was cheering and celebrating.

\- Fuck Diana! The mother is proud of you girl! You’re the best!

Says Laura.

Soon after Akko is the second with 9 seconds behind and as the fires that came out came in red, with 3 seconds behind the Kagari came the two racers who were competing for the title and the bleachers were very apprehensive for both in the final straight.

\- Evelyn or Maria who's gonna be the champion this year and...

Says Harriet.

Maria Clara passes a little further ahead and is the one who receives the flag first, finishing the race in third position and closing the podium.

\- Maria Clara Rodrigues is the champion of the 2016 World Broom Racing Championship! The Brazilian woman really made a spectacular year!

Says Harriet as Maria celebrated with emotion and reduced the speed of the broom.

Racers Championship standings:

1º: Maria Clara Rodrigues 22 (BRA) (Green Horse) 119 points (Champion)

2nd: Evelyn Schwarz 9 (GER) (HSP) 117 points

3º: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Omega Julietta) 97 points

4º: Fey Williams 65 (GBR) (HSP) 81 points

5º: Melanie Van Der Strauss (NED) (Carlucci) 58 points

Constructors championship standings:

1º: HSP 198 points

2nd: Green Horse Broom Racing - Zaibatsu 153 points

3º: Omega Julietta - Carlucci 144 points

The podium ceremony is held right there on the track with the three brooms of those who stayed on the podium, Diana and Akko wet Maria Clara with champagne that was crying with emotion while holding a Brazilian flag, the two then carry the Brazilian woman by the shoulders placing her on top while she waved to the crowd that was very excited, until after leaving the Brazilian woman on the ground again, Melanie enters the track and hands Diana a plastic torch.

\- That's to say I'm proud that you're going to take my place.

Say Melanie.

\- Oh thank you, I feel very grateful for the recognition.

Says Diana thrilled.

\- What a beautiful gesture from Melanie Van Der Strauss, at the age of 38 and in her final year on the WBRC, she recognises the skill of Diana Cavendish, who knows how skilful the Flying Scot will be like the Fying Dutch, the 1999 and 2000 Scuderia Carlucci champion.

Says Harriet.

After the podium ceremony, the three girls rode on their brooms and even Melanie joins the runway and they start flying down the starting straight doing several stunts with their brooms, which makes the crowd even more captivated, so after that the girls go back home after an intense race, while at Leeds Castle, Lucy Watson's daughters also went home since their visiting time was over.

But there were people who were not at all happy with that race, far away at Appleton Academy in Bradford, England, Louis and his father Donald Blackwell were very angry after seeing the huge celebration that was made in that race.

\- Holy shit, look at the attention this event has brought! It's not enough that this Scottish Cavendish asshole has given a record of crowd, now this event with all this animation and hype!

Says Louis punching the table.

\- We have serious problems with this, my boy, the witches are growing again, from 2010 to 2015, they do not come out of 40 million, do you know how many now?

Says Donald indignant.

\- 47 million and they are about to reach 50, all this because of that mundane imbecile and the cabbage head Cavendish, the damned one made a point of making me pass the greatest shame in one of the parties of the nobility, refusing to dance with me! I need to get my plan in place right away, that if it can't end up affecting more people than I can imagine.

Says Louis.

\- I had a better idea boy, let this wave of witchcraft get their attention and the moment it starts to peak you put this plan of yours into action, so it will have even more impact. And by the way... How's your bio-weapon progressing?

Says Donald.

\- The tests are working, but I need to find a witch to test the effect with magic and how am I supposed to do it being that I'm just planning to end them?

Says Louis.

\- Cheat, and use the most conservative witches to benefit from it, they are also hating it, for them the Japanese is a traitor; older witches hate this idea that a human can use magic.

Says Donald.

\- Great idea, Dad! I'll do some research and try to convince one to join our cause, just as we'll cheat by saying it will clean up the witch world.

Says Louis with a malicious smile.

Then Louis starts to take a look at older witches' posts about how the world of witches is today, seeing the opinion of some, until he arrives at one that caught the boy's attention the most, for fitting perfectly the desired profile of old and conservative witch that he was so eager for.

See you, 2016 champion witches...


	82. The last group Karaoke

7th November 2016 in Luna Nova, after school, the girls from the teams, blue, red, green, lilac and yellow, meet in the corridors where Avery had an idea, and soon draws the attention of all the teams.

\- Hey, girls, let's go to karaoke.

Says Avery.

\- Come on, but this time you're all going, right?

Says Diana with her arms crossed.

\- Of course! I have nothing to do today.

Says Amanda.

\- Me neither, so let's go.

Says Emma.

\- With the same uniform?

Says Akko.

\- Sure, let's not waste time here; it's been a while since we all went karaoke together.

Says Avery.

Then the girls from there go to the karaoke, where soon they are received by Lorraine Windsor and notice that there was a notice written "Last week discount", which leaves the girls very shocked, knowing that that was the last week of karaoke.

\- Lorraine, what is that?

Says Diana curious.

\- I'm retiring from karaoke, you're practically my only customers, but out of consideration, I'll let you stay here for free.

Says Lorraine.

\- Really?

The girls say impressed.

\- Yeah, it does all on the house today, enjoy it all you want.

Says Lorraine giving way to the girls.

Then the group of five teams and fifteen girls go to the karaoke booth, where O'Neill already takes the opportunity to order many pizzas for the girls, so soon Avery and Sarah are the first to sing they soon start by the most cliché singing "Careless whisper - George Michael", which makes the girls laugh a little at first.

\- Oh, you're kidding.

Says Emma.

\- Go Ave, send it girl!

Says Mary cheering the couple up.

\- That's Cliché, but let's sees how the two are in tune.

Says Emma holding her laugh.

After Sarah and Avery's duet that ended with the couple kissing more than once, then Diana gets up and decides to sing, she chooses "Winds of Change - Scorpions" and when she starts whistling Emma gets emotional.

\- Fuck! I miss so much the churrascos in Brazil, fuck you Diana, I'll start crying, I love this song, I remember the times when there were barbecues at home and my father loves this song!

Says Emma crying in emotion.

Diana starts singing and Bianchi starts to get emotional with Cavendish's voice that was well tuned which surprised everyone, after all Cavendish hasn't been to Karaoke since 2015 when Blair was still studying in Luna Nova, Akko looks at her wife with admiration, until she finishes singing without defying once and all the girls clap for the Scot.

\- Fucking girl! What is that angelic fucking voice? You could easily be a singer.

Says Emma wiping her tears and getting up.

\- Who would have thought that raw eggs really improved your voice, my love.

Says Akko still clapping.

\- Now it's my turn to sing and fuck that, I'll sing in Portuguese because I remembered of the churrascos, I really hope they have that song on the list.

Says Emma seeing the list of songs.

Emma could find the song she wanted to sing and it was "Amiga Da Minha Mulher - Seu Jorge", so she started singing, few there could understand Portuguese, but even those who didn't were surprised by the intonation of Bianchi's voice, when she finishes singing she even cries with emotion, while the girls were clapping for the Brazilian girl.

\- Fuck that, I'm very emotional, I want to eat a barbecue, this music played a lot when I had a barbecue at home.

Says Emma drying her tears.

\- Hey baby, how about a duet then?

Says Jasminka.

\- Dueto! Dueto!

Say the girls are attracting attention from both of them.

\- Okay, but what song are we gonna sing?

Says Jasminka.

\- That one! I played a lot at Christmas barbecues, and my mom loves that song.

Says Emma pointing to a song.

Emma chooses "Dancing Queen - ABBA", they start singing together and the girls start to follow the music getting excited, until she arrives at a part of the song where they all start singing together.

\- You are the dancing queen Young and sweet Only seventeen Dancing queen Feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah You can dance You can jive Having the time of your life Ooh, see that girl Watch that scene Digging the dancing queen!

Says the girls.

Then the two keep singing until the end of the song, where the girls clap their hands again, until they get up for the couple who sang very well, the two hug and kiss, so who gets up this time is Hannah who calls Amanda, in this wave of singing ABBA they choose this time "Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!", when England O'Neill finishes Akko gets up a bit embarrassed.

\- Hey, girls! You didn't have to push me, I'll sing, but I don't know how my voice is, I'll try to sing in English, but I can't promise anything.

Says Akko blushing.

\- Baby, I've heard you singing shows how it's done.

Says Diana with a smile on her face.

\- Just let me...

Says Akko until Diana chooses the song for her and it was "The Final Countdown - Europe".

\- Send it love, I want to see that voice.

Says Diana.

\- Oh, but fuck you, Diana, I didn't even choose.

Says Akko inflating her cheeks.

Then the song keeps playing and Akko takes a deep breath, she concentrates and when she starts singing, incredibly Kagari improved a lot singing in English, since she only went to Karaoke usually to sing in Japanese, but this time she was singing very well in another language, until it ends and is received by the applause of the girls.

\- Whoa! Fuck Akko, you sing very well in English too, I've never heard you sing in English before.

Says Emma impressed.

\- I am also very perplexed, Akko your voice in English is fluffy and soft, now I know why Diana enjoys hearing you singing so much.

Say Amanda clapping.

\- Hey come on Lottie! I got a song for both of us.

Says Barbara standing up and giving Lotte a hand.

Lotte gets up and takes the microphone Barbara chooses "Livin' On A Prayer - Bon Jovi" the two start singing and Parker's voice is the one that stood out most there, since Yanson was very shy, so after the two sing the girls ask Barbara to continue and sing another one, Parker chose this time "There Is A Light That Never Go Out - The Smiths", she sings with such intonation that it impresses the girls a lot, after Parker finishes singing there could be a knock on the door of the Karaoke room.

\- The pizzas!

Says Amanda.

Amanda then goes to the door and upon opening the restaurant staff come in, leaving a bottle of soda and the pizzas that Amanda had ordered on the table, as well as disposable napkins and glasses, then they come out and close the door, There were 4 pizzas for 15 girls, they were Peperoni, Mussarela, Marguerita and “Frango com Catupiry” pizzas, the fourth being a pizza that Emma suggested, because it was of Brazilian origin, the girls then slowly began to attack the pizzas.

\- Fuck Emma, what good pizza is that? Chicken with Cream Cheese? That thing is really good!

Says Amanda while she was eating her pizza.

\- Chicken with Catupiry, very common where I live, is my favorite pizza.

Says Emma as she took a slice of pizza.

After some of them had finished eating pizza, Diana washed her hands and took the microphone again, this time she chose "Dance Of Death - Iron Maiden" was Cavendish's favorite song, which was also a very complicated song to sing because it requires a strong throat and a lot of voice because it is long.

\- Oh that I want to hear! Send it headbanger!

Says Amanda.

\- Fuck is Diana a headbanger? I didn't even know.

Says Emma impressed.

\- Just listen to it Emma, look at the voice the cabbage has.

Says Amanda as she took another slice of pizza.

Diana started singing and was going very smoothly in the music, following her voice even when it got intense, but when she got to the part after "They had ascended from hell" that it was felt so much until Cavendish was banging and her hair was swaying with the music until.

\- “As I danced with the dead my free spirit was laughing and howling down at me below my undead body just danced the circle of death”

Says Diana singing as she bent down so heartily she was.

\- (Fuck I got a fucking awesome wife! What a powerful voice this girlfriend of mine has! I fell in love with this cabbage again).

\- (Eita fuck! Fuck Diana has a fucking voice! I baffle you! Guys... She not only likes it, she sings with her soul).

\- “Until the time came to reunite us both my spirit came back down to me I didn't know if I was alive or dead as the others all joined in with me”

Says Diana as she held the microphone cable and turned the posture straight.

Then Diana keeps singing and the girls were there recording with their cell phones and were impressed by Cavendish's voice, when she finishes singing the girls look at them in shock and stunned, the ones holding slices of pizza put back in the boxes and clapped hands for the Scot who got a little flushed.

\- Oh people don't have to be like that, I just got a little excited singing and I love Iron Maiden.

Says Diana while she was scratching her head.

\- More! More! More! More! More! More! More! More!

Says the girls.

\- Ah you want more Maiden?

Says Diana taking the microphone and blinking.

\- Yes!

Says the girls.

Diana goes through the small music selector and decides to take a deep breath, the choice of Cavendish was "Fear Of The Dark - Iron Maiden" so the Scottish woman puts to play and at the beginning of the song she had her eyes closed, until the intense part of the song starts and Diana bites her lip and starts, opening her blue eyes and giving the girls a chill when Cavendish starts singing, after that song ends and the Scot gets applause from the girls, she sits down on the sofa of the room tired and leaves the microphone on the table.

\- Fuck Diana! You could be a singer of a Heavy Metal band, your voice is very fuck awesome when you were singing Maiden, besides a high level racer, an amazing witch and you have this voice.

Says Emma impressed.

\- Oh thanks, I just get excited because it's my favorite band, but hey? You guys aren't gonna sing anything?

Says Diana.

\- I will.

Says Emma taking the microphone and getting up.

Then Emma picks up a song much softer than Diana, when she sees the list she comes across "A Horse With No Name - America", that makes her have several memories of her past in Brazil and the times she played Big Robbery Cars Saint Andrew on her MagicStation 2, She takes a deep breath and starts singing, in her head there was a memory of her childhood, the code lists she made, the motorcycle rides on the map, even when it caused confusion, it made her very emotional and when she finished she was even crying.

\- What was love?

Says Jasminka worried

\- I only had one memory with the monster?

Says Emma drying her tears.

\- The monster you took from me?

Says Jasminka.

\- Another monster, that monster lived in my room.

Says Emma with her hand on her chest.

\- You had a monster in your room?

Says Jasminka confused.

\- Yes, and his name was MagicStation 2.

Says Emma thrilled.

\- I'm impressed how much you like MagicStation 2, I had more memories at Gamesphere.

Says Amanda.

\- It's a unique thing in Brazil, called piracy, it can be bad only that there video game was very expensive and the MagicStation games were the cheapest because it was easy to pirate, it was something that helped us a lot to get to play, only by living there you would understand all this magic behind MagicStation 2.

Says Emma confident and with a twinkle in her eye.

Then the girls continue to choose the songs, sing more and spend the day in karaoke, while far away in Hasselt, Belgium, Louis Blackwell, arrives at the Finellan family residence and rings the bell, where he is attended by Dana Finellan, granddaughter of Anne Finellan.

_\- Hey, kid, what can I do for you?_

Says Dana in Dutch

\- I'm sorry, I'm British and I can't speak Dutch.

Says Louis.

\- Ah a British, welcome, what brings you here?

Says Dana.

\- I came to talk to Anne Finellan, is she here?

Says Louis.

\- Oh wait a minute, I'll call my grandmother and by the way, what's your name?

Says Dana.

\- Louis Blackwell.

Says Louis.

Dana closes the door and then goes to the room where Anne Finellan was having tea and watching TV.

\- Grandma, there's a handsome Brit calling for you, he says he wants to talk to you, his name is Louis Blackwell.

Says Dana.

\- Let him in and take him to my office.

Says Finellan getting up.

Finellan gets up and goes to her office while Dana goes to the front door and opens it, saying that he is going to take the boy to his grandmother's office, the boy was already looking at the girl who had practically the same as her with other eyes, as much as Anne was the least attractive of her sisters, her daughters and grandparents were very beautiful and attractive, so they come to the office door and Louis enters there, where Finellan closes the door with magic and uses a spell.

\- I wonder why you're here, kid, it was our conversation this week, but what's this crazy plan that you've kept so secret that you only want to come and argue with me personally?

Says Finellan suspicious.

\- I know about the revolt you've been having with your world and I also know that you know about my fame of not liking yours.

Says Louis.

\- How good you know that, because your ancestors hunted ours in the past and even today continue to spread the word that we are inferior.

Says Finellan with her arms crossed.

\- But I am here with a plan that will please both sides, I know you are angry at the appearance of mine becoming one of yours and I do not want to see mine becoming yours, we have an enemy in common here.

Says Louis.

\- And what's your plan for that?

Says Finellan raising her left eyebrow.

Then Louis begins to explain his plan using a projector that he had in Finellan's office, the same observing at first gets an expression of disgust and even shocked by a plan of that one, but then gradually begins to put the pieces together and look with more interest at the boy's plan.

\- So that's what I call project Blackwell.

Says Louis.

\- A weapon like that will be very efficient, but it can cost a lot on our side.

Says Finellan with her hand on her chin.

\- Do not worry that I will leave your family and you out of this, will be immune to everything that the Blackwell project will affect, is a necessary evil for both worlds, after that the world of witches will return to what it was before.

Says Louis with a malicious smile.

\- But how will this not affect witches in general?

Says Finellan suspicious.

\- This is going to be more deadly and strong with humans who become witches, those who are witches even are not going to be so affected, so all humans are going to be left behind about becoming witches and the humans themselves are going to restrict that, now you understand.

Says Louis.

\- So you have my support, I see you will need my help to make this project of yours work on witches and not only on humans.

Says Finellan shaking the boy's hand.

\- You will be very well rewarded for that.

Says Louis with a malicious smile.

\- (I'll just need the help of this useless old lady, so the Blackwell project will see the light of day, soon it will be a matter of time before I can put it into practice, just as I'll get rid of her as soon as I can, this project will affect witches in general, and the more powerful, the worse and closer she can get to death).

Louis then leaves the Finellan family residence, but before leaving he gets two nudges on Dana's back which he hands her a piece of paper with her cell phone number and the boy picks up the paper being greeted with a smile from the girl, then he gets in the taxi to the airport and starts thinking about his plan and keeps using his cell phone.

Meanwhile back in Glastonbury, in Karaoke, it was time to close up so the girls were tidying up the mess of the pizza boxes left on the table, the disposable cups and the plastic bottles, throwing them in the trash, then after that they leave the room and say goodbye to Lorraine who waves them smiling after a last day that her most frequent customers enjoyed a lot.

See you, Singer witches...


	83. A last Christmas in Luna Nova

24 December 2016, it was Christmas Eve in Luna Nova, Akko was in the blue team room and woke up next to his girlfriend, giving her a good morning kiss which ends up waking Diana up.

\- Good morning, my love.

Says sleepy Diana smiling at Akko.

\- Good morning, cute cabbage.

Says Akko smiling back.

Akko gets up and stretches, wearing the uniform of Luna Nova, while Diana was still wrapped under the blankets, since it was very cold that day, so she gets up with a bit of fear and also puts on her winter uniform while shivering from the cold, after getting dressed she gets a hug from Kagari.

\- I know you're cold, love. Kagari here will warm you up.

Says Akko rubbing her cheeks on Diana's cheeks.

\- I love you Akko, I love your warm hugs.

Says Diana with a corner smile.

So after the two finished their personal hygiene, they left Diana's private room and it was in the greatest synchrony, as Lotte, Barbara, Hannah and Amanda left at the same time, which made they laugh a little there.

\- Good morning girls, it seems that today we all decided to go out together, what are you doing for tonight?

Says Diana.

\- Oh I don't know, maybe the same old Christmas party.

Says Barbara.

\- We need to have the Christmas party! This is our last Christmas! Something big and unforgettable, that we won't forget on the day we graduate, we will remember this day for the rest of our lives.

Says Amanda determined.

\- Wow Amanda, how exciting.

Says Akko as she rubbed her eyes.

\- I just want it to be unforgettable, because next year I'm moving to the United States; it's going to be hard to see you...

Says Amanda.

Then the girls hug Amanda in a group hug and the three couples leave the blue team's room, passing by the corridors that had a much more Christmas decoration than the previous year, as they pass by, the girls from the yellow team leave the room and wave to the three couples who wave back, Then they decide to follow the couple as they were on their way to the middle class rooms corridor, while they chatted about the Christmas party they wanted to have, until they reached the middle class teams' rooms corridor.

\- Hey, girls!

Says Emma going towards them.

\- Hi Emma!

Say the girls waving to Emma.

Emma gets to the girls while Avery was exchanging glances with Sarah and soon the two walk towards each other giving a very intense kiss, Mary goes to the group of girls and then after the couple Bernhardt Wong stop kissing and go to the group, they tell that they plan to have a big Christmas party, since that will be the last of them.

\- But of course I'll help; you can leave it to me! I love Christmas!

Says Emma.

\- Now all that's left is to call Sucy and the girls from the green team, we'll use the huge fourth moon; it's been vacant for years.

Says Amanda.

\- But for that we have to have the authorization from director Holbrooke, the fourth moon is meant for teachers and who is in the administration position of Luna Nova, I don't know if she will release for some teenagers like us to make confusion.

Says Diana.

\- Cavendish, ask for us, you're the only one who gets along with Principal Holbrooke, all the teachers drool for you, do it for us, please,

Says Amanda in a more serious tone leaving the girls a little shocked.

Then Diana agrees with the head and goes to the board alone, when she gets there she is greeted with a smile on Holbrooke's face.

\- What do you want, Diana?

Says Holbrooke.

\- I would like to ask the lady's permission for the girls to use the fourth moon to have a Christmas party between us, it will be their last Christmas with me and I wanted it to be something special.

Says Diana.

\- The fourth moon... One day that room will be yours, but it doesn't have to be your room, just use the special Ley line that is connected to the sorceress stone where you live.

Says Holbrooke delivering the key to the fourth moon to Diana.

\- Ah I thought that the sorcerer's stones would only serve as a source of magic in case the magic had a crisis in the future, I did not know that they also serve as a transport between them.

Says Diana.

\- I imagine you want to be able to sleep in your house after a day's work.

Says Holbrooke smiling at Diana.

Then Diana returns from the board with the key in hand and meets the girls who had already met in the courtyard of Luna Nova.

\- And then you did it?

Says Amanda with her arms crossed.

\- Yes, I have the key in hand, I'm going with Hannah, Barbara, Akko, Lotte and Avery and Sarah there, we will take care of the decoration and move the presents there, you take care of buying the food, but please, don't just buy soda and alcohol, buy a milk or a juice, there are people who don't drink either.

Says Diana.

\- I'm not an asshole Cavendish; I know there's ones you still drink like children.

Says Amanda.

\- Hey and no strong alcoholic beverages like whiskies, vodkas or any other high alcohol, just beers, wine and the champagne that we need to burst at midnight.

Says Hannah with her finger on Amanda's chest.

\- Okay, baby, I don't want to get drunk right now.

Says Amanda swallowing her saliva.

So Amanda goes with Jasminka, Emma, Constanze, Keiko, Sucy Semmer and Veronica, since Mary decided to go with Diana to help decorate the room, so she goes and when she arrives she picks up the phone in her pocket.

\- Diana, would you mind if I called Holly?

Says Mary with her cell phone in hand.

\- She is your girlfriend, why not, Keiko doesn't study in Luna Nova and participates in every Christmas, just like she lives in Luna Nova practically.

Says Diana.

\- Thanks, I'll just talk to her quickly and then I'll help you.

Says Mary.

[Mary for "Love": Hey love want to spend Christmas here in Luna Nova? It's gonna be my last Christmas here and I wanted it to be special, that's why I want you so much...]

[Holly for "Love": Oh sure I will, I just need to talk to my mom, after we get it right I'll let you know].

Then Mary starts helping the girls decorate the room for the Christmas party, Holly, Hannah, Akko and Lotte were in charge of picking up the gifts from their teams' rooms while Diana, Avery and Barbara took care of the decoration of the room, far away in the McLaren Holly family residence goes to the mother who was in the living room watching TV.

\- What do you want this time, Holly?

Says Chelsea while she had a hot chocolate.

\- Our mother, do you think I only come to you to ask for things?

Says Holly inflating her cheeks.

\- I'm sorry then, child, but it's because you want to ask something, isn't it?

Says Chelsea.

\- Yeah, I wanted to ask if you'd let me spend Christmas in Luna Nova, but I didn't want to leave you alone here...

Says Holly.

\- Oh girl, I wouldn't spend Christmas here in Dublin, your aunt Laura called us to go to Weddinburgh, but I see you want to spend the day with Mary, so you can go girl, it's the last Christmas she'll have in Luna Nova, I imagine her friends will really want to have an unforgettable party before they graduate and your presence there will be the thing Mary wants most.

Says Chelsea with a smile on her face.

\- Thank you, Mom. Tell Aunt Laura I wished her a Merry Christmas.

Says Holly smiling at her mother.

Holly then runs to the room, excited to go see her girlfriend, then she changes and grabs the broom that was in the room, jumping out the window right there and flying all the way to Blightonbury, while in this very city, Amanda was undecided about which beer she would buy.

\- Heinz Kan, Strella or Corolla Bonus?

Says Amanda while looking at the crates.

\- Buy any beer is all the same, we're taking too long because you don't decide Amanda!

Says Sucy.

\- Ah buy Heinz Kan, she's the best and I like it.

Says Emma pointing to the beers.

\- Okay, I'll take Heinz Kan, but know that if none of you like it, it's Emma's fault and not mine.

Says Amanda taking the beer crate and putting it in the cart.

\- The only ones of us who drink are Jasminka, Hannah, you, Emma, Keiko, Constanze and Mary, otherwise we all prefer soda or juice.

Says Sucy.

\- You don't know what's good.

Says Amanda clapping her hands.

So the girls there walk around the market again after Amanda takes almost 20 minutes to choose the brand of beer, the girls go through the halls and get the rest of the food needed for the Christmas party, since it would have the presence of more than 15 girls.

Meanwhile in Luna Nova the girls were already finishing leaving the presents near the huge Christmas tree that Diana made a point of putting in the room, the presents were many to the point that when it was not possible to see the floor around the tree of so many boxes that were the decoration and storage were the easiest parts to do, the girls even left the table with the cutlery and dishes organized so that they could pick up the food while it was getting ready.

Almost two hours had passed, until finally the girls who were with the food arrived, at the same time Holly arrives, which leaves Mary very surprised and moved, the girl was carrying a huge bag full of gifts.

\- Holly! You came my love!

Says Mary running to Holly and hugging her.

\- I told you I'd come, I just forgot to warn you, but I think I can...

Says Holly until she faces Semmer.

\- A McLaren around here?

Says Semmer shocked.

\- And a Williams studies in Luna Nova?

Says Holly with a rather serious expression.

\- Hey! Let's stop! Don't start this family rivalry! Anne Williams and Elisabeth McLaren would disgust you both.

Says Diana coming in the middle of the two.

\- But in the Anne Williams case, she got kicked out of the house for those.

Says Holly.

\- Holly! Those were different times, I doubt very much that Williams will do that yet, it's the 21st century to behave like mature people.

Says Diana with a more serious tone.

\- You know you're right Diana, you're even the daughter of a McLaren and you're a great person, if the redhead is as cool as you are I have no reason to remember this silly intrigue.

Says Semmer going to Holly.

\- Holly McLaren, I'm Mary Brooks' girlfriend, stay away from her.

Says Holly holding Semmer's hand.

\- Semmer Williams, but I think you know my sister Fey better, let's forget this silly rivalry, at least for today.

Says Semmer shaking Holly's hand.

\- Semmer? What a fucking beautiful name.

Says Holly.

\- What the Christmas spirit doesn't do, a 400-year-old rivalry can end in a single handshake.

Says Mary.

So after this scene of peace between two families of witches who are rivals and have been "hating" each other since the 17th century, the girls enter the fourth moon with their shopping, so the ones chosen to prepare the food are Akko, Lotte, Mary, Diana and Barbara, they are the ones who cook best, meanwhile Jasminka decides to take a box and deliver Emma before the time to open the presents.

\- Emma my love, I know it's a little early, but this is a special gift that I really wanted to give you, it's something that we will all have fun with.

Says Jasminka giving the box to Emma.

Emma looks confused and then opens the box and she looks thrilled, noticing that it was her MagicStation 2, which was broken, but Jasminka said she fixed it and put a system where the games work by an external HD that was placed on a stand on top of the console, made with the help of Constanze, Jasminka had asked Emma's grandmother to send it to the UK so she could fix it with the help of the German witch.

\- Love! I don't believe it! You did it for me!

Says Emma crying with happiness.

\- Turn it on; let's play a little, I even left your memory card saves.

Says Jasminka.

\- So let's play, who here has played Night race crew 3, I'm dying to see the cars in my garage.

Says Emma installing MagicStation 2 on her bedroom tube TV.

Then Emma starts playing Night race crew 3 and shows the girls her modified cars from 2009/2010 and even starts laughing and having a feeling of nostalgia when looking at the garage while the girls were laughing together with Bianchi.

Far away in Weddinburgh, Chelsea had just arrived at the Cavendish family residence and Laura is welcomed with a hug by her sister.

\- Sis! Good to see you.

Says Laura smiling at Chelsea.

\- I'm not spending Christmas alone at home, since Holly went to Luna Nova to spend the day with her girlfriend, I don't know how you can stand to spend the day without your daughter.

Says Chelsea.

\- Must be because I'm used to spending 18 years like this... But welcome sis, it's great to see you here; Hellene will love to see you.

Says Laura passing Chelsea.

\- Who's love?

Says Bernadette of the room.

\- It's Chelsea! She's here to spend Christmas with us.

Says Laura coming in with Chelsea.

When she arrived at the Hellene room she noticed that she was the aunt and she was crawling up to Chelsea who hadn't seen her for a while, the little girl even managed to speak "Aunt Chelse" which made McLaren very emotional, that Christmas day a lot of guests came, the Du Nord Meridies family came, as well as Madeleine and little Harriet who had just moved to the UK and the whole Cavendish family.

A few hours after returning to Luna Nova, after the girls spent practically all day playing on Emma's MagicStation 2, the food was getting ready, the girls who took care of the food go to the kitchen and leave it on the table and let them eat, they run to the table to serve themselves.

\- Without waiting until midnight, you can eat at will; food is made to eat on time.

Says Diana.

\- The pasta and cheese looks really good, who made it?

Says Emma taking the pasta and cheese.

\- Barbara made it, she's the best at making pasta and cheese, isn't that love?

Says Lotte smiling at Barbara.

\- That I did nothing but love.

Says Barbara blushing.

Diana takes her cell phone and decides to take a selfie showing all the girls that night and sends to Laura and Bernadette, McLaren on seeing the message shows to the wife and then to the sister who gets very angry to have a Williams near her daughter, but soon receives a sermon from her older sister to stop that feeling of rivalry, Laura also shows the others how the girls were that day leaving the women of the Cavendish family with a smile on their face.

After they finished eating they played a little bit again, only this time Amanda had an idea and she got a deck of Uno, but as there were more than 15 girls the match would take a long time.

\- How about playing a different Uno, whoever loses will have a glass of wine.

Says Amanda picking up the bottle of wine.

\- Oh, baby, I'm on it.

Says Hannah hugging Amanda.

\- So play the drinker, I'm out.

Says Diana getting up from there.

\- I'm not calling anyone who still acts like a child and doesn't drink wine.

Says Amanda, she was already a little altered.

\- I had an idea for us who don't drink, how about snooker, here's a snooker table and we don't even play.

Says Diana.

So Amanda, Emma, Jasminka, Hannah, Mary, Holly, Keiko, Constanze and Semmer decide to play Uno, while Diana and Akko, Barbara and Lotte decide to play a snooker in teams of two, the other teams being Sucy and Veronica, Avery and Sarah are next in the snooker dispute.

Time went by until midnight, Diana is the one who goes on the balcony making the champagne cap fly, while fireworks appeared in the night sky of Luna Nova, marking the beginning of Christmas, in Weddinburgh, Laura was the one who burst the champagne, after a series of hugs, a wish for "Merry Christmas" and everyone had a glass of champagne it was time to open the presents, which were many.

A gift that was quite remarkable that day was when Constanze won a small box that had a wedding ring inside, it had received a wedding proposal from Keiko, being that moment one of the few that the German had spoken, there were so many gifts that the girls spent at least 2 hours to open everything, it was a Christmas which they bought a lot so that you cannot forget that important date.

So much so that they spent the night in that room, which had enough mattresses and beds for everyone to sleep, there were no unforeseen events that day except for Amanda and Hannah having a hard time drinking too much, they were terrible playing Uno, when they were all tired, they took a projector and lay on the beds while the projector would show their memories of the days they spent in Luna Nova, leaving the girls very emotional and some even slept as the photos were shown.

Merry Christmas, lesbian witches...


	84. The 2017 season of the WBRC starts!

March 5, 2017, a few months go by, there are only 3 months left of school so that the girls can graduate in Luna Nova, at the beginning of the year, Diana begins studies to manage Luna Nova, only Akko knew that Cavendish was studying for that, having classes in particular with director Holbrooke.

The 2017 World Broom Racing season begins, some teams during the winter prepared the brooms, during free practice and qualifying, some teams that were bad the previous year came back with everything, Carlucci, HSP, Bekkerts, Victoria and Green Horse came with everything at this beginning of the season, With times very close to each other, Diana was the one who got the pole position, with Akko dropping in second position just 0.076 seconds behind Cavendish, which surprised everyone, as Victoria was only the fifth or sixth force in the previous year.

It was 11 o'clock in the morning on the Giovanna Bianchi circuit, the race was about to start the weather was rainy the whole weekend with 19 degrees and a very heavy rain falling, so much so that it was common to have the witches who worked on the team staying with umbrellas on the side of the racers, in the bleachers had enough public, even with the rain.

\- And here we are, for the 2017 World Broom Racing Championship, last year HSP practically dominated the season, winning the constructors title, but this time there's more than one team that's putting this dominance of the German team at stake, we've got a surprising new feature at the Bekkerts that was seen as one of the worst last year.

Says Harriet.

\- The number 21 Megan Jordan who had a very good season at BBRT in 2015 and in 2016 showed that she improved a lot by winning the ERBC over Amanda O'Neill, for a rookie to qualify in a sixth position is surprising, even more coming from a Bekkerts broom.

Says Freya.

\- Last year we also had the surprise of The Flying Scot and the samurai Kagari, they showed that they are at full steam for this year too, Diana Cavendish climbed up to Scuderia Carlucci as well as her team-mate Julia Villeneuve and wants to break once and for all the 13-year without titles of the Italian team and Akko Kagari wants to bring Victoria back to the golden age, So much so that they went back to having a red colour on their brooms, this year it seems that Omega Julietta will be left out, because they were short of racers after climbing the two last year, apart from the fact that apparently the team was in a lot of financial difficulties, which is a shame, after their incredible performance last year.

Says Harriet.

The brooms start the performance lap where "Lost but won - Hans Zimmer" was played, after the lap finished with safety broom accompaniment until they line up on the grid with the order 2/25/9/22/27/21/65/98/18/10/11/0/44/1/91/66/93/6/48/69/17/55/31/99/42, then the lights go out and the race starts.

\- And now! The red light comes out! The green light signals the beginning! And lights out, and so we begin a World Broom Racing Championship race!

Says Harriet.

The first lap of 100 starts and soon Diana has a great start, keeping the first position, while Akko followed the Cavendish without losing much, the rain made many of the racers lose the traction of the broom, where Megan Jordan was very accustomed to the rain and that wins 2 positions.

\- Whoa Megan Jordan the rookie has already jumped into fourth position, it looks like the Irish will show her strength.

Says Harriet.

Lap in 7 out of 100, Diana and Akko were still in front, while Megan Jordan was soon approaching Maria Clara, coming in at a very strong pace, until she passed the Brazilian in a surprising overtaking, making most fans apprehensive.

\- Rookie Megan Jordan is on the podium! Will she be able to repeat the feat of The Flying Scot last year?

Says Harriet while Megan kept going with everything.

Lap 15 of 100, Megan was going faster than Akko who was just keeping up the pace so much until she passed Kagari in a pass that seemed pretty easy, making April jump for joy; she sat down next to Laura and Bernadette.

\- Go, child! Show how you're the best!

Says April.

\- She's just getting lucky, Lavoiette's orbs are a lot stronger than Zaibatsu's, but I doubt very much that her daughter will pass mine.

Says Laura.

\- So you want to bet?

Says April holding Laura's hand.

\- 50 pounds your daughter loses today's race.

Says Laura.

\- Only 50 pounds? If your daughter wins we'll call you for dinner in Glasgow, but if my daughter wins we'll have dinner at your house.

Says April having her hand held by Laura.

\- Done!

Says Laura.

Back in the race, Lap 23 of 100, Megan was actually going faster than Diana, so much so that her laps were the best in the race; she was very close to Cavendish and was surprising everyone.

\- It'll be a wonderful dinner at the Cavendish family mansion.

Says April as Megan slowly approached Diana.

\- Strange that your daughter goes with everything this way, the race is still in the beginning, it is very strange that.

Says Laura with her hand on her chin.

\- You're only saying that because your daughter is about to lose first position. Go, Megan!

Says April cheering for Megan.

Lap 25 out of 100, Megan overtakes Diana easily, causing April to jump for joy and play in the face of Laura who was just analyzing that Jordan rhythm and finding it very strange.

\- Whoa! The rookie's in first position now, looks like she's gonna win! Soon, this last decade has been offering us high caliber rookies is amazing!

Says Harriet as the crowd got very apprehensive looking at the race.

\- Ah suck that Laura! My daughter's the fucking one!

Says April.

Lap 32 out of 100, Megan was in a comfortable lead until her magic orb comes out and then explodes, causing the broom to slide into a barrier, causing an accident and causing the first yellow flag to appear, at that same turn another 5 racers crash there, just barely picking up Diana and not even Akko.

\- Whoa! Megan Jordan was doing a fantastic race and had the bad luck of the broom break, but what a shame, it's really a big loss for the rookie and the Bekkerts team who were doing very well and what an ugliest accident she suffered.

Says Harriet.

A safety broom was called and continued for 3 more laps due to the weather being very closed and rainy that day, so after the track was released again the rain ended up giving one more thickening only that it did not stop the race, until another racers at the end of lap 38 gets involved in another accident in the same corner, the broom had slipped off the track because of the rain.

\- The track has barely been cleared and there's already another accident, but that's fantastic! It looks like this torrential rain is going to be stronger than ever.

Says Harriet.

Safety broom returns the track this time for only 2 laps, the rain kept the intensity so the race returns normally, now on lap 40 Akko decides that now that it was close to Diana again she starts to increase the pace.

\- The green flag is given and we'll have yet another contest between The Flying Scot and The Samurai Kagari, which the fans are already enjoying watching.

Says Harriet.

Lap 45 of 100, Akko passes by Diana who was having some trouble with her broom due to the rain, which she was already complaining about a bit.

\- (What the fuck, the orb doesn't want to send power to the broom! I'm not going any faster than that, if I keep this up I'll lose until the race).

\- And The Samurai Kagari passes The Flying Scot, she seems to be having some trouble with the broom.

Says Harriet.

\- Oh, shit! But go Akko! Win that race.

Says Laura with a clenched, frustrated fist.

Lap 59 out of 100, positions don't change much, but Diana is being attacked by Maria Clara for the second position, her broom wasn't going fast enough and ends up losing another position, which leaves Laura even more frustrated, while the Brazilian fans were euphoric.

\- Oh, I wanted 1-2 between the Cavendish Kagari couple so badly.

Says Laura.

\- But at least our daughter is still on the podium.

Says Bernadette.

\- Or else she'll have the same fate as mine daughter.

Says April.

\- Shut up, April.

Says Laura.

Lap 66 out of 100 the rain thickens a lot and another accident happens in the same corner where Megan Jordan left the race, so a Safety Broom is called, but if 4 laps pass and the rain remains strong, then a red flag is given signaling that the race should stop for a while.

\- It seems that these torrential rains of Brazil are giving work to our competitors, since the free training we are witnessing rains, the sun has not appeared at any time.

Says Harriet.

The brooms stopped in the pits until the rain could give a truce since it was very strong, to the point of passing on local television that were having floods in nearby cities due to that rain, until after 30 minutes the race returns to happen with the brooms that were in the race lining up on the track to give a drag, at that time Diana can notice that her broom was with a problem with the magic orb that was soon repaired by the team, then the race returns.

\- And now it's given the start of the Brazilian GP, it seems that this year we were blessed with very strong rain compared to the dry weather of last year.

Says Harriet.

It was still raining during the start, but this time Akko is still in the lead starting very well, but the best is Diana who was in third position, in lap 71 she regains the second position which makes Laura jump with euphoria.

\- That's right, baby! Win this race! Shows you're the best!

Says Laura.

\- Looks like that red flag came to save The Flying Scot, will she be able to regain the lead?

Says Harriet.

Lap 74 of 100, Akko was keeping her pace as the red flag helped everyone put on new wings, even if the rain is still continuing, a little weaker than before; Diana was preserving the broom with the intention of winning the lead back, even if she is 6 seconds behind Kagari.

Lap 89 out of 100, Diana was closer to Akko, after going for laps just holding the second position and preserving the broom she decides to go with everything and already manages to reduce the difference that was from 5 seconds to 3.5 seconds which leaves Laura very surprised after her daughter get the best lap of the race.

\- Diana Cavendish gets the best lap in the race even after the red flag! Will she get the lead back?

Says Harriet.

Lap 90 out of 100, Akko who was at the front noticed that Diana was already much closer after finishing the lap and seeing the sign that showed her difference to Diana that was 2.7 seconds, so it starts to go faster.

Lap 91 of 100, Akko makes the best lap of the race, but soon after Diana also makes the best lap of the race taking 0.313 seconds from Kagari on that lap, so starts a real dispute between the two for the best lap in the race, Cavendish wanted for the lead, while Akko wanted to keep Diana away.

Lap 96 of 100, the difference between the two was only 1.2 seconds, even if Kagari tried, Diana knew much more about the track layout and was much more familiar with the broom, the two already had eye contact and were very close to the point that the Scot could catch the slipstream of the Japanese.

Lap 97 of 100, did not give another and Diana who was very close takes advantage of the slipstream of Akko and tries to overtake, but when reaching the curve she had no space and the Kagari remained in front, Laura and Bernadette did not know which of the two to support as the battle was very intense for the leadership of the race.

Lap in 98 of 100, Diana had not yet passed Akko, as Kagari was still defending her position very well, leaving the crowd very excited and euphoric.

\- The Samurai Kagari won't hand over her position so easily, but what a duel!

Says Harriet.

\- Akko fucking defends very well, because I went straight to train her so well.

Says Laura clenching her fist.

\- Who are you cheering for anyway?

Says April.

\- For both of them, I want to see them both winning, but I want to see my daughter even more at the top!

Says Laura rooting for Diana.

Lap 99 out of 100, Diana finally makes room and overtakes Akko, but soon Kagari manages to regain her position in an emblematic way, making all the fans excited by the action of that race.

\- Damn! But good Akko, you've improved a lot, girl.

Says Laura clenching her fist.

\- But what is this most intense dispute? The race goddesses have blessed us with a first race of the emblematic year! The Flying Scot is doing everything she can to attack The Samurai Kagari.

Says Harriet.

Lap 100 of 100, Last lap, was all or nothing, Diana arrives already attacking much stronger than in the previous lap and almost does not pass Akko, but ends up leaving her broom side by side with Kagari, they were like this practically all around the lap, trying the most perfect line possible, until in the final straight, the Japanese takes the best and manages to leave with much more speed than the Scottish winning the Brazilian Grand Prix of 2017 and driving her first victory in the World Broom Racng Championship.

\- And she's from Japan! The Samurai Kagari! Atsuko Kagari is the winner of the 2017 Brazilian GP! What a spectacular race! What a contest! After centuries, Japan has a winner and Ryouko Kagari's descendant has shown that she is the fastest in this race!

Says Harriet thrilled.

Racers championship standings:

1st: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari 25 (JAP) (Victoria) 10 points

2nd: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Carlucci) 8 points

3rd: Maria Clara Rodrigues 22 (BRA) (Green Horse) 6 points

4th: Evelyn Schwarz 9 (GER) (HSP) 5 points

5th: Julia Bekker Villeneuve 27 (CAN) (Carlucci) 4 points

Construction championship standings:

1st: Victoria McLaren Broom Racing Team-Zaibatsu 13 points

2nd: Scuderia Carlucci 12 points

3rd: HSP 7 points

During the podium ceremony Akko and Diana shook hands looking proudly at each other and then the Cavendish hugged Kagari very hard, the couple ended up soaked with champagne by Maria Clara who was the third place in the race, then she was wet back by the Cavendish Kagari couple and received a hug from both, then after the ceremony and post-race interview, the girls meet Laura, Bernadette and April.

\- My congratulations Akko, you were fucked in today's race, which spectacular defenses, even reminded me that when I did the same at the Brazilian GP in 1992, Lucy Watson wanted to pass me.

Says Laura.

\- I'm really surprised with Megan's performance at the beginning of the race, she had a great chance to win.

Says Diana.

\- I did, only Lavoiette's orbs are much more unstable, even if they are the most powerful in their category.

Says Megan.

\- That I realize, but I think you've been very rash in this race.

Says Diana.

\- I just wanted to open a comfortable lead and so hold on for the rest of the race going more smoothly, but before I could enjoy the orb it broke, but in the next race I will take more care, I heard that in Portugal the track is faster.

Says Megan.

\- And Diana you need to be better in your attacks, I saw at least 18 chances of overtaking that would leave you much further ahead, but I'm happy for both of you, seeing that you won the first race of the year was amazing, now let's go home, April invited us to dinner at her house.

Says Laura.

So the girls take their brooms and go to the nearest Ley line on a trip back to the UK, April fulfilled her bet, after arriving in Britain they flew to Glasgow where Jordan prepared a lasagna that was her specialty, while they talked about how it had been a very intense and incredible race, as well as the three racers have already been preparing for the next stage on a new track.

Congratulations, Japanese witch...


	85. A surprise party for Amanda

March 17, 2017, was a day like any other in Luna Nova, but it was also the birthday of one of the girls, Amanda O'Neill being 19 that day, Hannah knowing this decides to make a surprise party for her girlfriend, since that would be her last birthday in Luna Nova, she was in the blue team room and wakes up very early knocking on the door of Diana's private room, being soon attended by Cavendish.

\- Good morning Hannah, what brings you so early?

Says Diana yawning.

\- Diana, can I ask you a favor? If you don't want to do everything right, but I just want your help...

Says Hannah.

\- If you ask so far, then say what you want.

Says sleepy Diana.

\- I know today is your day off, so I wanted to ask you to get the key to the fourth moon once again... Today is Amanda's birthday and I wanted to throw her a surprise party... I know it's a lot to ask, but I also wanted you to call the girls to organize, I'll distract Amanda by calling her out for a while.

Says Hannah.

\- If it's really important to my friend then you can be sure I'll help, you can count on me, anything we talk about on our cell phones and I can even finish everything before class is over.

Says Diana smiling at Hannah until she hugs her.

\- Thanks Diana! I knew I could count on a friend like you! I don't know how I can thank you.

Says Hannah crying with happiness.

\- Thank you by giving your girlfriend an unforgettable day.

Says Diana.

Then Diana goes to the board to ask for the key to the fourth moon, which she didn't even have to ask for, Holbrooke said it was her room and Cavendish could even keep the key for her, after getting the key she enters the huge room and takes a deep breath, at the same time playing in a puff looking at the last messages.

[Laura to "Little baby": Good morning, sweetheart, I just wanted to know how the days in Luna Nova are going, is everything okay there?]

[Bernadette to "My Baby": Good Morning Daughter, how are you doing in Luna Nova? Are you and Akko okay?]

[Akko to "Cute cabbage": Good morning my love, today is Amanda's birthday, are you going to do something she told me she's not going to do anything, how about a surprise party?]

[Amanda to "Cavendish.": Thanks for congratulating me, another year near death, I think I'm going out with Hannah, you can have the whole blue team's room to have sex with Akko].

[Hannah for "Diana": Did you make it? Barbara will help us too].

So Cavendish answers each one of them, warning Akko that Hannah already intended to do this, Hannah just said that she got the key to the moon team's room, while the mothers just wished them a good day and said everything was fine.

[Hannah for "Diana": Thank you Diana, but how will you organize everything in time?]

[Diana for "Hannah": I'll call Keiko to help buy the food later; I can decorate here on my own].

[Hannah for "Diana": Ah thanks].

Diana then starts cleaning that room that was very dusty after 3 months without anyone visiting there, taking a little more than 2 hours, after finishing with the tidying up she leaves the room moon and goes down the corridors to get a TV in the basement of the green team, upon arriving in Cavendish soon finds Keiko who was playing video game.

\- Hey Keiko!

Says Diana.

\- Ah Diana, I didn't even see you coming, what do you intend to do today?

Says Keiko while playing video games.

\- I'm planning a party for O'Neill, I need some help getting a TV to the fourth moon and if you can help me it'll be great.

Says Diana.

\- Of course I'll help, you can count on me.

Says Keiko getting up,

Keiko and Diana start to dismantle the video game and first they pick up the television which was not very heavy, taking it to the fourth moon, after finishing taking the television, they decide to pick up the gifts that the girls left for Amanda in the rooms of the red, blue, green, yellow and lilac teams, until they were enough and a box of a certain size, until they finish leaving the gifts and go to Glastonbury in the markets they have there, to buy more decoration and food.

\- So Keiko, since you drink, what's the drink O'Neill likes to drink?

Says Diana while passing the liquor halls.

\- She likes to drink beer, but I don't know what her favorite is.

Says Keiko while Diana took the phone.

[Diana for "Hannah": Sorry to interrupt in class Hannah, but would you like to know what beer your girlfriend likes to drink?]

[Hannah for "Diana": Ah, the class is from teacher Anastazia and Roxanna, its ok to use the cell phone, so I remember Amanda likes Corolla Bonus].

\- Corolla Bonus, that's what Hannah said.

Says Amanda taking a crate of beer and putting it in the cart.

\- Corolla is awful, I didn't know Amanda had a terrible taste for beer, put some Heinz Kan too, it won't hurt Diana, I think only she will like to drink Corolla.

Says Keiko disgusted.

Then Diana takes a crate of Heinz Kan and puts it in the cart, the two go following the shopping list and when the cake arrives Cavendish has an idea.

\- Hey Chariot knows how to bake cake, I'll ask her to bake Amanda's cake and magically send it to Luna Nova, so we won't buy those horrible supermarket cakes and we won't even get dirty taking hours to bake a cake.

Says Diana with her hand on her chin.

\- Wonderful! So we won't have to carry a cake for Luna Nova.

Says Keiko relieved.

After finishing the shopping the girls brought beer, soda, juice, bread, cheddar cheese, mozzarella cheese, ham, turkey breast, mayonnaise, tomatoes, churros, tuna, barbecue sauce, hamburgers and lettuce, a 19 years old candle, Party balloons and a "happy birthday" banner both had their hands full and were able to unload the groceries with 4 hours left over for the end of school that day, so Diana throws herself on the couch and sends a message to Chariot.

[Diana for "Chariot": Good morning Chariot; I'd like to know if I can ask you for a little something, I promise to pay very well].

Chariot was in the room using her notebook while the girls were all bouncing around the carpet watching drawing on TV, Croix had already gone to her work, so much so that she was having a BBRT run that day until Diana's message appeared on the screen and she gave a smile.

[Chariot to "Diana": Oh what would be Diana?]

[Diana for "Chariot": I know it sounds like a lot, but I wanted her to make a really big cake for O'Neill's birthday, we're planning a surprise party for her, magically send it if you can].

[Chariot for "Diana": Ah, but of course I will, I promise to make a really big cake for O'Neill's birthday, just tell me what the cake will taste like and how you want to make it].

[Diana for "Chariot": Wait a minute; I'm going to see Hannah].

[Diana for "Hannah": Hey Hannah sorry to interrupt in class again, but how do you want O'Neill's birthday cake?]

Hannah feels the cell phone vibrating and then catches him giving the instructions on what he wanted Amanda's birthday cake to look like, so after seeing the whole description Diana copies England's text and sends it to Chariot who is surprised at how complex the birthday girl's request was, but decides to do it.

[Chariot for "Diana": You can let me do it, but I'll call your mother Laura to look at the girls while I prepare the cake for your friend, you can be sure she'll be ready in time, I already take advantage and use her more advanced magic to send to Luna Nova].

[Diana for "Chariot": Ah thanks Chariot].

[Chariot for "Laura": Laura could you come by the house and look at the girls just for a while I bake a cake for a friend of your daughter's birthday].

[Laura for "Little Chariot": You're lucky I'm awake, so I'm there, to take care of the twins, I'll even take Hellene, if you want I can use my magic to transport the cake to Luna Nova, since it makes it easier for me to have Diana's blood].

Laura warns Bernadette and in a short time was already in the residence of the Du Nord family, McLaren is looking after the twins and Hellene while Chariot was preparing the cake, back to Luna Nova, Diana and Keiko begin to put the finishing touches on the room, now only waiting to pass the time, where the two enjoyed playing a little in the M-Box 360 of Constanze, which they took to the fourth moon.

After 3 hours playing PtK, Diana feels her cell phone vibrating and will answer the call that was Laura's, Chariot's cake was ready.

[Laura: Hey little baby, pierce your finger there, I need you to drip a drop of blood and use magic on it, I'll use magic to carry the cake through the blood, but don't worry the cake won't get dirty].

[Diana: Are you sure it'll work?]

[Laura: You're my daughter, of course it will work].

Then Diana drips a drop of blood on the table, using magic on it while Laura drips a drop of her blood on the cake plate and uses magic, involving the whole cake and then she uses the spell to transport the nearest relative blood with magic, making it to the table where Diana dripped blood.

[Diana: Whoa! It really worked].

[Laura: Of course, damn it, I'm your mother].

Then Laura finishes the call and goes back to take care of the three children, since Hellene was enjoying very much playing with Violet and Sarah, an hour later in the classroom the girls were released and then Hannah who had already told everyone where to go, decides to take a walk with Amanda through the Luna Nova building while talking with O'Neill.

\- So love what do you want for a birthday?

Says Hannah.

\- I told you, I don't want anything too much and my present is already holding my hand.

Says Amanda.

\- You being cute, Mandy, it looks like it's gonna rain.

Says Hannah with a corner smile.

\- Oh, fuck you. I just don't want any over-the-top gifts, there's nothing wrong with turning 19 today.

Says Amanda.

\- So what do you want to do today?

Says Hannah.

\- I don't know... Maybe take a walk, take a walk, you know I always wanted to go to the attic of Luna Nova, but when I was under 18 they didn't let me have access to the whole building, until today I never explored all of Luna Nova.

Says Amanda.

\- So what you're waiting for, look at a gift that was given to you.

Says Hannah while Amanda ran to the top floor of the academy.

Then the two of them start running through Luna Nova until they reach the floor where it gives access to the attic, while the girls go to the fourth moon, where they enter and already send a message to Hannah saying that everything was free in case England wanted to go to the party already, until when the two arrive they notice that it was just a huge empty space full of cardboard boxes and a window that had a wonderful view to the tower of Luna Nova and the nearest city that was far away, besides the wonderful sunset that left the sky with the pink color.

\- Our love, look what you're wearing.

Says Hannah impressed.

\- This view is even more beautiful with your presence.

Says Amanda.

\- Ah Mandy, you're never that romantic, what do you say we take advantage of this view to have a gift of mine that will be yours alone?

Says Hannah biting her lips and unbuttoning her uniform vest.

\- Okay, you pervert, I'm gonna love having pictures of your emblematic body.

Says Amanda picking up her cell phone.

Then Hannah starts making very sexy poses for Amanda who was taking pictures of her girlfriend, luckily there was no one in that place, while little by little she got totally naked and O'Neill took several pictures of her girlfriend, until after 20 minutes just making poses and even sitting in boxes, Hannah unwittingly opens one of them when trying to lie on top, making a lot of dust fly in the attic.

\- Oh shit!

Says Hannah coughing.

\- Love, is you all right?

Says Amanda worried about going to Hannah.

\- Yes, I think I'd better stop posing for now.

Says Hannah as she came out of the boxes and picked up her clothes.

Hannah begins to dress while Amanda goes to the open boxes and notes that there were some portraits and frames of some students, and even sees the face of one of them who was from the 15th century, whom she notices a familiar face that was Edith Cavendish.

\- Love, this place is full of old Luna Nova things, look at the Cavendish from 1437; it's practically identical to Diana.

Says Amanda showing Edith's picture.

\- Love! Don't mess with that stuff! We're already in a forbidden place and we almost did the forbidden thing.

Says Hannah finishing her dress.

\- Oh, stop being such a pain in the ass, Hannah; we could draw whiskers on those pictures.

Says Amanda until Hannah holds O'Neill's hand.

\- We'll come back here another day, but hey I got a hot surprise for you at the moon room, I managed to rent just for the two of us to make a lot of air.

Says Hannah while slowly caressing Amanda.

\- Oh, I want to, but I'll carry you in my arms until then.

Says Amanda.

Then the two of them descend from the attic and Amanda carries Hannah in her arms through the corridors until she reaches the fourth moon where she enters and everything is off, O'Neill turns on the light and faces the surprise party.

\- Surprise!

Says the girls.

\- Your... Oh, I... Thank you...

Says Amanda holding the cry of happiness.

\- Damn, you really did better than I expected, thanks a lot Diana and you too Keiko, you must have given a hard time.

Says Hannah impressed.

\- Wait a minute, didn't you make that love?

Says Amanda.

\- I just asked Diana to leave everything ready, who did everything was both of them, I just wanted the last unforgettable birthday party for my girlfriend in her last year in Luna Nova.

Says Hannah.

\- Oh thank you all, I couldn't have better friends.

Says Amanda smiling at the girls.

\- Hey, let's enjoy the day, open your presents, love.

Says Hannah pointing to those present.

Then Amanda let Hannah out of her arms and the girls one by one delivered their gifts to O'Neill who opened the gifts, most were T-shirts that Amanda wanted very much, one of the gifts that surprised the American was that of Emma who was a poker kit with chips, which Amanda loved, but none was more impressive than Hannah's gift, a small box with a green pebble.

\- What is that love like to the fertility stone?

Says Amanda curious.

\- Smart you, it is exactly a fertility stone, I got it with the help of Diana and Akko, they asked the two immortal witches Harriet and Freya one of them.

Says Hannah smiling at Amanda.

\- Oh I love you Hannah, you already wanted to give me little Wendy as a present.

Says Amanda crying in happiness.

\- Wendy? We think the same name, but how wonderful.

Says Hannah smiling at Amanda.

\- But they don't do it now, wait a minute to get pregnant, I really want your daughter to be friends with us.

Says Akko.

\- I still have a long way to go Akko, don't I want to have a child while I'm trying to get ahead and what do you have to eat?

Says Amanda.

\- Sandwiches and also has Corolla Bonus beers to drink in the freezer.

Says Diana pointing to the table with food.

Amanda quickly gets up and goes to make a tuna sandwich, as well as grabs a beer, as well as the girls who were waiting to be able to eat too, since Diana would only release to eat when the American arrived, after a few hours enjoying the party, it was already night and then it was time to sing congratulations, Diana and Keiko reveal the cake that was covered.

\- Fuck! Did you guys bake that cake?

Says Amanda shocked.

\- That cake was made by Chariot.

Says Diana.

\- Fuck! Is Chariot making such perfect cakes?

Says Akko impressed.

It was a chocolate and strawberry cake with two floors, which was very well decorated, where at the top had two little dolls that reminded Hannah and Amanda, then the girls light the candle 19 years old and start singing congratulations, after that the cake is broken and the first piece is given to his girlfriend, after eating the cake the party goes on for longer, where the girls stay talking to each other and playing in the M-Box 360, For O'Neill that really was a day she wouldn't forget, until late at night and Hannah asks her to spend the night on the fourth moon with Amanda after everyone else has gone, so Cavendish gives her the key and tells her to deliver it the next morning, where England takes the opportunity to have another night of love with her girlfriend.

Happy birthday, O’Neill witch...


	86. Portugal GP

March 26, 2017, after a while Amanda's birthday comes the second race of the WBRC, instead of Sweden will be based in Portugal, soon in free practice and qualifying the Victoria team managed to do very well with the brooms, with Akko finally getting her first Pole Position, while Diana will start from second position, staying 0.225 seconds behind Kagari.

On the morning of that day the Cavendish Kagari couple was as usual waking up in the hotel where they were staying in the village of Mértola, where they were doing their personal hygiene and getting ready for the race.

\- I'm glad you got your first Pole, but I want to see if you can hold on to the whole race.

Says Diana putting on her boots.

\- Covis is a circuit that neither I nor you have run before, I will not give up my position so easily, even more so that it will not rain and Victoria’s brooms are the best on circuits like this.

Says Akko determined and closing her race uniform.

\- Actually you were taking milk from stone, Giorgina didn't qualify that far ahead and the Carlucci and Bekkerts brooms came much stronger.

Says Diana getting up.

Then the two finished getting ready and go to the hotel cafeteria, where many of the girls from Luna Nova came, especially the friends of the couple, who knew that the two were in the last year, after eating a little Diana and Akko go to the circuit, where they separate in the pits of their teams, while the students from Luna Nova, Laura and Bernadette were in the bleachers waiting for the race.

Circuit name: Circuito do Covis

Founded: 1975

Track length: 11.50 km

Number of laps: 80

Number of turns: 26

Location: Mértola, Portugal.

Last winner (1995): Laura McLaren (72) (IRE) (Carlucci)

Fastest lap (of all time): Laura McLaren (72) (IRE) (Carlucci) 0:59:678 694 km/h

The newest addition in the 2017 season taking the place of the Swedish GP as it was a very old and unpublicized track, it was decided that it was better to bring back the Covis circuit to the WBRC which was since 1995 off the calendar, it is a track that provides very high speeds which draws a lot of attention to overtaking, As well as the medium and high speed curves that require a lot of determination and courage from the runners who want to take a position using them, in these 20 years without a WBRC edition the track had some changes so it could be safe and be accepted back, thus becoming the newest track on the calendar with the first race being in 1976 and the foundation in 1975.

\- And here we are again for another World Broom Racing Championship race, this time in the second round where Portugal is back to after 22 years.

Says Harriet.

\- The last winner was the mother of The Flying Scot in 1995, Laura McLaren ran a perfect race that day a fantastic pace on that year.

Says Freya.

\- We have already been surprised by the incredible pole position of Akko Kagari, but will Laura McLaren's daughter surprise us by bringing a victory back to the family, we even have Laura McLaren in the grandstands.

Says Harriet as she showed the grandstand with Laura waving to the camera.

Then after a few minutes, after the brooms were on the track, the racers start to do the presentation lap and line up on the grid that was in order 25/2/27/21/9/22/98/18/65/10/11/0/44/1/48/69/17/55/31/99/42/91/66/93/6, the lights go out and the start.

\- And now! The red light comes out! The green light signals the beginning! And lights out, and so we begin a World Broom Racing Championship race!

Says Harriet.

Akko starts from the front and gets a great start, getting the best, Diana goes soon after, but still remains at the same speed as Kagari, while Giorgina takes advantage of the mistake that Evelyn Schwarz made and already gains an extra position with a lightning start, passing 2 racers in the start and then when arriving in the first corner the Italian starts to attack Megan Jordan who defends the position very well.

\- Whoa! What a sensational start by Giorgina Tonin, it seems that after 2 years for Victoria, they're giving results.

Says Harriet.

Lap 1 of 80, the first lap ends with Akko in first position, Diana just behind and Julia Villeneuve in third, while in the main straight fighting for fourth position, Megan Jordan and Giorgina were side by side as Maria Clara took advantage of the slipstream of the two and risked a pass in the first corner of the track.

\- It seems that the race is more intense in the dispute for fourth place, but that's fantastic!

Says Harriet.

Lap 2 of 80, in the same straight where Maria Clara, Megan Jordan and Giorgina were competing for the fourth position, they soon meet Evelyn Schwarz who took advantage of the dispute of the three and takes advantage of the vacuum to risk an overtaking in the main straight where they had 4 brooms side by side.

\- Whoa! It's 4 wanting to compete for fourth place, but that's fantastic, how amazing! The track barely has room for three brooms and who's to say four.

Says Harriet.

In this dispute that does best is Megan Jordan who maintains the fourth position, but still the four racers continued to fight each other early in the race, it was a close race to see who would get the 5 points from fourth place, since Diana and Akko were a little further ahead.

Lap 7 of 80, the racers were slowly moving away from each other, Akko and Diana were still competing for first place, while Julia was gradually getting closer to both.

\- The dispute now is not only between Diana Cavendish and Akko Kagari, since Canadian Julia Villeneuve wants to show her potential.

Says Harriet.

Lap 9 of 80, taking advantage of the dispute of Diana and Akko and as it was with better grip wings, Julia takes the lead making the students of Luna Nova, Laura and Bernadette a little frustrated with the overtaking.

\- And Julia Bekker Villeneuve takes the point! The Canadian is leading for the first time this year!

Says Harriet.

\- Shit! Damn Quebecoise! But I know an hour she's gonna have to stop.

Says Laura clenching her fist.

Laura's prediction comes true in lap 24 where the Canadian woman stops in the pits placing wings of medium duration, but even so this does not affect the advantage she had over Diana and Akko getting only 5 seconds ahead of the couple Cavendish Kagari.

\- Villeneuve is still ahead and has a good chance of the Canadian showing what she came for.

Says Harriet.

\- Oh shit! Even though Akko and Diana train so much, they still have this Canadian girl they have to win, but I have to admit she's very good.

Says Laura snorting.

Lap 30 of 80, Diana and Akko stop at the pits and put wings of longer duration, losing 4 positions to the quartet that fought for the fourth position, Kagari leaves in seventh position and Cavendish leaves in eighth position.

\- Damn it! At least they didn't ruin the race with a slow pit stop; I just hope Diana and Akko can get those positions back.

Says frustrated Laura.

Lap 33 of 80, Diana and Akko took advantage that the 4 racers entered the pit stop to win the lap positions and thus distance themselves for the race.

\- Wonderful! Go Akko! Go Diana!

Says Laura.

Lap 38 of 80, Julia was much further ahead of the race, with 17 seconds ahead of Diana who was in second position and Akko was just behind, Victoria's broom was the fastest straight but the slowest in the turns where Cavendish took advantage to get further ahead.

\- Julia Villeneuve has everything to win this race! We are already entering the half of the race and the Canadian is still very ahead and with each lap she opens more advantage.

Says Harriet.

\- Unless her broom breaks, that does gonna be a Canadian witch's first victory in years.

Says Freya.

Lap 49 of 80, Akko starts to advance on Diana who was constantly defending herself against Kagari attacks, while Julia stops in the pits for long wings, as she was beginning to lose the 31-second lead she had over the Cavendish Kagari couple, but even stopping Villeneuve does not lose the position and continues in first place, while the Japanese move to the Scottish in the main straight.

\- Samurai Kagari takes second place, but until when will hold The Flying Scot, remembering that if Diana Cavendish passes, will draw with Akko Kagari in the championship.

Says Harriet.

Back 52 of 80, Akko keeps ahead of Diana who decides to hold on to the pace further forward in the race, so Kagari notices this and starts pushing a little harder so that Diana doesn't get that much chance to pass her girlfriend.

\- Good strategy Akko, but my Diana is only holding on, I know that, further on her wing may end up getting much more worn out.

Says Laura with her hand on her chin.

\- Are you cheering for Diana or Akko, Mrs. McLaren?

Says Amanda.

\- I'm rooting for both of you, but I'm still coldly analysing the race and I can't believe you all came all the way from Luna Nova just to cheer for Akko; Diana also deserves to have all the fans for her too.

Says Laura.

\- Whoa! Relax Mrs. McLaren, I'm not against your dear daughter, I just wanted to know your side, but I see you're even more for your daughter than your daughter-in-law.

Says Amanda.

\- Because she's my daughter?

Says Laura in a rude tone.

Back in the race, lap 62 of 80, the dispute for fourth place was far apart, Megan Jordan this time managed to open a considerable gap to the other competitors, but the dispute for fifth place was still with three competitors, Giorgina took milk from stone ahead of Evelyn Schwarz and the previous year's champion.

\- It's amazing how a racer who barely scored is now holding two champions, who can't get past her!

Says Harriet.

\- Victoria's brooms have improved stratospheric during the winter and from what I've noticed, on circuits where what counts most is straight speed, Victoria's brooms are doing very well.

Says Freya.

Lap 68 of 80, Julia makes the best lap of the whole race with long wings and was already 31 seconds ahead, the Canadian was going with the soul in that race, practically all the competitors until the seventh position had already taken a lap of Villeneuve.

\- But what an incredible race Julia Villeneuve is having, so far the year 2017 is having the most surprising start to the season; Scuderia Carlucci made a leap from fourth place in the builders last year.

Says Harriet.

Lap 71 of 80, Giorgina suddenly decides to increase her pace and move away from Evelyn and Maria Clara, the Tonin was just holding the rhythm for the last laps, as well as Diana who starts hunting Akko, the forecast was that she would be on the tail of Kagari in less than 5 laps, since the advantage of the Japanese was only 7 seconds.

Lap 76 of 80, Julia was taking a lap of Maria Clara and Evelyn Schwarz which leaves everyone surprised and shocked to see that the two champions were taking a lap of the Canadian who was in her second year in the WBRC, just as Diana was already in Akko's glue.

\- Whoa! How many surprises are we getting for a race that showed Carlucci's dominance in her eighteenth race Julia Villeneuve is about to experience staying on top.

Says Harriet.

\- And The Flying Scot will again threaten The Samurai Kagari for second place, it was surprising how she managed to get better times than Akko Kagari in the last few laps with her wings worn down.

Says Freya.

Lap 77 of 80, noticing that Diana was attacking Akko gives a smile and soon begins to change her rhythm, after all even Kagari was holding on for the end of the race, only this attempt to distance herself from Cavendish in the previous laps left her wings with a bigger expense.

\- It seems samurai Kagari has her surprises too and she was just holding the rhythm all the time.

Says Harriet as Luna Nova's students cheered them on.

Lap 78 of 80, Diana tries her first move by trying to pass the fastest corner of the track where the brooms pass at almost 650km/h, but Kagari soon defends her position by passing as fast as Cavendish by staying on the outside line, but it was already remarkable how worn the wings of both were.

\- What an incredible attack from The Flying Scot! It looks like the second place contest is going to be the biggest contest of this race!

Says Harriet.

Lap 79 of 80, Giorgina, who had the newest wings than Megan Jordan, begins to launch the attack for the fourth position, but the Irish were with the broom much faster and going with everything, while Diana tries again to pass Akko, causing the two to compete for the position side by side.

Lap 80 of 80, Julia Villeneuve wins the Portuguese GP by crossing the finish line and dominating the race by 71 laps, was the first Canadian racer to win since 1932, Akko crossed in third position after defending and getting the best in the main straight over Diana Cavendish, Megan Jordan gets a fourth position and Giorgina just behind passes in fifth place.

\- Julia Bekker Villeneuve! The Canadian is the name of this race! By achieving an incredible victory! After 85 years a competitor from Canada wins a Grand Prix!

Says Harriet.

Racers championship standings:

1st: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari 25 (JAP) (Victoria) 18 points

2nd: Julia Bekker Villeneuve 27 (CAN) (Carlucci) 14 points

3rd: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Carlucci) 14 points

4th: Maria Clara Rodrigues 22 (BRA) (Green Horse) 8 points

5th: Evelyn Schwarz 9 (GER) (HSP) 8 points

Constructors championship standings:

1st: Scuderia Carlucci 28 points

2nd: Victoria McLaren Broom Racing Team-Zaibatsu 25 points

3rd: HSP 11 points

Then at the podium ceremony Julia took two flags, one from Canada and one from Quebec and raised them in celebration, just as she was being wet with champagne by Diana and Akko who were on the podium, the Canadian woman was very emotional and crying with happiness for getting her first victory.

After the podium ceremony and the post-race interview, which all the attention was on Julia, the girls leave the track and soon Villeneuve is welcomed by Laura who shakes hands with the Canadian.

\- You're very fast Quebecoise, I'm proud of how well you did in this race, take it here as a gift from me to you.

Says Laura giving her an autographed witch's hat.

"Keep racing, you've got it all to be the best, don't give up and follow your dreams"

"Laura McLaren"

\- Oh thank you Laura McLaren, I will treasure this gift with great care.

Says Julia leaving there excited while Diana and Akko were confused.

\- What are you looking at?

Says Laura with her arms crossed.

\- I thought you'd be mad because we didn't win today's race.

Says Akko.

\- I was a little frustrated yes, but I'm glad you have other high level competitors like you, this girl has just made history and that I can't help but admire.

Says Laura with a proud smile.

\- But really Julia was smarter than me in her strategy, I'm surprised by that and already knew about her talent, but in the next race I won't make it easy, I haven't won a race for Scuderia Carlucci so far.

Says Diana determined.

\- I really want to see that determination while I'm training these two weeks, the next race is practically at home on a track you already know.

Says Laura.

\- The same as Akko won in 2015, but I will show that this time I will be the winner.

Says Diana.

\- And I'll beat you in 2017, even though it's a tighter circuit, you can bet the next pole position is mine.

Says Akko.

\- If you win the moon room you'll be all ours for a week and if I win you'll have to sleep in the blue team's room all week.

Says Diana.

\- Like it's a bad thing.

Says Laura laughing.

While the girls were going to get their brooms to say goodbye to Laura and Bernadette, the two were soon called by Amanda and the girls from Luna Nova.

\- Hey! Don't go without us.

Says Amanda.

\- Oh, we almost forgot.

Says Akko.

\- Good race, but the maple syrup won, I wanted it to be one of you, but I imagine that the points are more important, good we go to Luna Nova, the next race will be practically at home, show that you are the best.

Says Amanda.

So the girls say goodbye to Laura and Bernadette who stay there to take a romantic stroll around the country, since it had been a while since they had a couple moment alone because of little Hellene, the witches of Luna Nova flew back to the academy and talked about the race and the competitions that took place there.

See you, Canadian witch...


	87. Luna Nova mysterious attic

March 27, 2017, The day after the race, it was another normal day of classes, it was already evident that they were starting their studies for the final tests, but even so, it did not make much difference to Akko and Diana who already knew everything, after all part of the training also involved learning magic and Laura knew a lot of advanced things, apart from that Cavendish was studying to be principal of Luna Nova.

After classes ended that day, Hannah and Amanda called Akko and Diana for a walk, as well as an idea.

\- Hey girls, how about exploring the attic of Luna Nova?

Says Amanda.

\- No way! I have extra classes today and even if I didn't, I don't want to get in trouble.

Says Diana.

\- Oh, I'm in!

Says Akko smiling.

\- Akko! If they catch you, do you know how much trouble you'll get into?

Says Diana.

\- It's worth the risk, we're in the last year and I want to make the most of it.

Says Akko.

\- Okay, go then Akko, but don't say I didn't warn you.

Says Diana with her hand in her face.

\- (I don't need to, so I'll graduate as a principal and I'll be able to walk all over the building without being afraid of being caught by the teachers or the fairy monitors, I just hope Akko won't be caught, I wouldn't be able to stand seeing her getting bullied).

Then Akko, Amanda and Hannah run out of there and first go to the green team room where they meet Emma and Jasminka who were there kissing and playing MagicStation 2, the trio begins to plan how they are going to go through the attic, since the last time they installed cameras because they suspect someone who came there, asked for help for the couple Antonenko Bianchi, but the two did not accept, the trio decides to go down to the basement and see with Keiko and Constanze.

\- Hey Keiko, Hey Cons! Could you guys help us with something?

Says Amanda while Keiko and Constanze were under two blankets.

_\- Hmmm... Ahhh... Fuck!_

Says Constanze in German with his head out of the corberator and angry.

\- I think we'd better come back later.

Says Hannah blushing and pulling Amanda up her shirt sleeve.

\- Just say what you want? Now that you've ruined the weather.

Says Keiko angry and inflating her cheeks.

Keiko and Constanze stand up covering their bodies with blankets and then Hannah, Amanda and Akko turn their faces so that the girls can change and put on their clothes until the couple of mechanics warn the trio that they are going to them.

\- So what do you want?

Says Keiko.

\- We need your help to hack into the cameras of the academy near the attic, we're kind of gonna go exploring there.

Says Amanda.

\- If you pay us well, maybe we can do it.

Says Keiko stretching out her hand until Akko gives her 400 pounds.

\- Now do it.

Says Akko.

\- Whoa! Where'd you get all that money?

Says Keiko shocked.

\- I earn a lot to be in Victoria.

Says Akko.

\- We'll leave an image from the previous day rolling on the camera, but before they go there we'll warn them.

Says Keiko.

The girls agree with the head and then the trio wait a little so that Constanze and Keiko can invade the security system of the academy which does not take long, since both are very good with it, the couple of mechanics put a recording of the previous day on top of what was and signals to the girls that the way was free to go.

So Amanda, Hannah and Akko go through the halls of Luna Nova to the attic where the door was locked, but then Akko uses the "open sesame" spell to open the attic door, all three arrive at the attic and throw themselves tired on the floor.

\- We finally get to the attic, but it's just a place full of dusty boxes.

Says Akko.

\- I thought so, too, but here there must be a lot of things from the times that Luna Nova was founded, from different times throughout those 1400 years.

Says Hannah.

\- Cavendish's picture with freckles was funny; we could all fill with whiskers.

Says Amanda.

\- No!

Say Hannah and Akko.

\- Even you Akko?

Says Amanda inflating her cheeks.

\- I may even like to cause a bit of confusion and pranks, but its history, no one would like someone to fill with whiskers pictures of their ancestors.

Says Akko.

\- Whoa! I feel Cavendish in you after hearing this one, which 2 and half years of dating don’t do with someone.

Says Amanda.

\- Hey, let's stop arguing and take a look at the boxes here.

Says Hannah opening the nearest box.

In this box they had clothes, some of them very dusty, Hannah takes one off and it was a long dress with the colors of Luna Nova's current uniform, it looked like an old uniform.

\- It's just an old uniform, and I'd much prefer to wear that one, it's just a piece and it's gone.

Says Amanda.

\- I thought it was more beautiful than the current one too and look at love; I think it fits my size.

Says Hannah taking her wand and using a spell that changed clothes quickly.

\- You look very cute like that Hannah; you've done more with this dress, now I want to take some pictures with you.

Says Amanda admiring Hannah.

\- Hey! I didn't come here to watch the couple get caught, I'm gonna look in another box while you guys are loving each other.

Says Akko going to another box.

When Akko opened the box next door, she noticed that it was full of portraits that showed to be from the 17th century, some faces even familiar, one in particular makes Kagari be impressed, while Amanda and Hannah were posing and taking pictures of each other wearing the dress they found.

\- (That's Sarah Campbell! I know that because she has a picture with her face in the Cavendish family residence! So that means those dresses are from her time.)

\- Hey Akko, what did you find there?

Says Amanda.

\- Oh I found out that these dresses are from the 17th century, I think it's from the time of Sarah Campbell and the first Diana Cavendish.

Says Akko showing the picture to the girls.

\- She looks more like Cavendish, only without the light tones of her hair; her eyes are purple too, what's so special about this scar girl?

Says Amanda.

\- You sound just like Diana, but why all the surprise about that little girl?

Says Hannah.

\- Without her Diana would probably not even exist, this is Sarah Campbell, you as a broom racer should know her Amanda, you are wearing a 17th century uniform, Hannah.

Says Akko.

\- And how do you know these things Akko?

Says Hannah surprised.

\- Things Laura McLaren teaches me when I'm there and living in the Cavendish family residence.

Says Akko.

\- Well I think I've had enough fun with the old Luna Nova uniform, let's see if there's more around here.

Says Hannah wearing a spell that made her go back to wearing the regular Luna Nova uniform.

So the girls keep searching the boxes and there wasn't much difference between them, they only had uniforms and pictures of the students which makes the girls come to the conclusion that that part was about the registration of students long before the time that photographic machines existed, as well as uniforms from different eras, which makes Hannah and Amanda hit pictures again when they picked up the uniforms of the time between 1740 and 1790, which was much more pompous and decorated, while Akko looked at them both inflating her cheeks.

\- (If Diana were here I would do the same thing, but what the fuck).

As the England O'Neill couple continued to take pictures, Akko started checking the boxes on the other side and noticed that they had several wands from different times, as well as another bigger box full of brooms, which leaves Akko amazed.

\- (These are old Luna Nova racing brooms from the WBRC, 17th and 18th century racing brooms! That's pretty awesome! I'd give anything to take a ride on one of those... Don't Akko think about it! If I break one of those I'm fucked! So much so that I'll have to fix the mistake I made so much so that Diana won't be merciful, although the second one is good).

\- Hey Akko is waiting for us! What's in those boxes? More pictures?

Says Amanda heading towards Akko.

When Amanda and Hannah arrive the two of them are surprised to see the brooms and O'Neill even tries to get a broom but soon she gets a slap in the hand of England that does not let the American get the brooms.

\- No way.

Says Hannah.

\- But one less broom won't make any difference.

Says Amanda.

\- Amanda...

Says Hannah raising her left eyebrow.

\- It's pretty boring! You look like Cavendish sometimes, I just wish I could see how this broom goes and it’s an old racing broom.

Says Amanda inflating her cheeks.

\- From the old WBRC Luna Nova team this I think must be LN1689, I heard it was very fast, but at the same time these brooms were killing and there wasn't an ounce of security at that time.

Says Akko.

\- You sound like a nerd talking about these things.

Says Hannah.

\- Ah it must be because I'm in WBRC and even more that Laura McLaren insists that teaching us all the history of the category will make us better racer.

Says Akko.

\- Well let's continue this place is full of relics and still has the best landscape of the whole academy.

Says Amanda going to the boxes next door while Hannah and Akko closed the boxes that were open.

When opening the Amanda boxes she noticed that they had several bottles with potions and some of them were very experimental, having only the name of the elements described without saying what could cause a witch, as well as other interesting potions, one of them opened O'Neill's eyes the so-called "Love Potion".

\- Don't even think about drinking that, love.

Says Hannah.

\- Are you crazy, because I'd drink over 200 years of liquid? Just because its written love potion, it must have been made by some random student.

Says Amanda.

\- So put it back where it was, I don't doubt at all that you should have a very meticulous check around here, so let's see other things.

Says Hannah.

\- Of course, love.

Says Amanda.

\- (That name puzzles me; I think I'll use a substitution spell here, lucky I have a potion in my hands, just exchange the liquids with magic).

So Amanda puts the potion back in the box and uses a spell with her hands on her back and in that Akko was looking at O'Neill just signals Kagari not to tell what the Japanese agree, the American closes that box and then the girls look in other boxes to see if there was anything else interesting

\- Nothing, nothing! This way!

Says Amanda.

\- Just more old wands and potions!

Says Akko.

\- What did you expect to find? A million pound note? A super rare magic staff? Some secret magic book? I don't understand why you came here trying to find anything other than old Luna Nova stuff.

Says Hannah.

\- Oh, you never know.

Says Akko.

Until Hannah searching the boxes finds a robe that was very different from Luna Nova's uniform, because it didn't have Luna Nova's colors and it wasn't even the uniform, just as she only had that robe on the box England picks it up and doesn't notice anything when she puts it on, but Amanda and Akko look back and try to look for Hannah.

\- Love? Where are you? This is no time to hide.

Says Amanda looking for Hannah.

\- I'm right here, right in front of you Mandy!

Hannah just says Amanda wouldn't listen.

Then Hannah took off her robe and the two of them could see England again, being impressed by the robe of invisibility.

\- Whoa! What the fuck! It's an invisibility robe.

Says Amanda.

\- And the funny thing is, you didn't hear anything, I called you and you didn't listen.

Says Hannah.

\- That one I want to take.

Says Amanda.

\- No way! We have to keep a low profile here.

Says Hannah taking off her robe and putting it back in the box.

\- Let's see what else is in the other boxes.

Says Amanda heading towards Hannah.

The girls then went through the boxes next door and had more than just robes, some bigger staffs, as well as a carpet which O'Neill thought would fly and really flew.

\- Fuck! Flying carpets! I didn't think you'd find them around here; they're too expensive in the Middle East!

Says Amanda impressed.

\- And they'll still be expensive, because you won't get anything from here, love. Sorry.

Says Hannah taking the carpet and putting it back in the box.

\- Oh, shit, if I can't catch anything then I'm leaving.

Says Amanda inflating her cheeks while she grabbed her cell phone.

[Amanda to "Cons": Can we get out of the attic?]

[Constanze for "Amanda": Of course they can, the cameras are still modified].

So Amanda, Hannah and Akko leave the attic after closing the boxes and as they walk down the corridors they run into Diana and director Holbrooke, since on camera they didn't show what was going on at the moment, the girls thought it was all clear.

\- What are you doing for that floor, ladies, Kagari, England and O'Neill?

Says Holbrooke while Diana put her hand on her face.

\- (Shit! They took too long to get out of the basement; I just hope they know how to make an excuse).

\- And what are you doing with Cavendish?

Says Amanda suspicious.

\- It's part of my extra magic lessons, now explain yourself.

Says Diana.

\- We were just hanging out here, nothing much love, you know, we are in the last year in Luna Nova and I wanted the chance to explore the academy.

Says Akko.

\- (Excellent excuse Akko, I hope Holbrooke believes...)

\- Since you caught me giving Miss Cavendish secret extra lessons, I'll let that one go, but don't do it again, I don't want to know the real reason you came here.

Says Holbrooke.

Akko, Amanda and Hannah pass the principal Holbrooke relieved, just as Diana gives a face that made it clear to Kagari that she had said "I hope they didn't do anything from the attic", the Japanese woman just agreed with her head following the England O'Neill couple who were jumping.

\- Wonderful! We made it through without getting beat up!

Says Hannah relieved.

\- But now I'm curious about these secret extra classes, because Cavendish has and we don't, do you know anything about that Akko?

Says Amanda.

\- No, and even if I did, I couldn't tell because it's a secret.

Says Akko trying to hide from Amanda and Hannah.

\- What the fuck, but if you're lying, I'll find out you're hiding it from me.

Says Amanda.

\- Just a po...

Says Akko until Amanda puts her hand over Kagari's mouth.

\- You don't talk about it to Hannah...

Whispers Amanda until Hannah raises her suspicious eyebrow and interrupts Amanda.

\- Don't say what?

Says Hannah.

\- Nothing my love.

Says Amanda blushing.

\- Spit it out or I'll delete all my pictures.

Says Hannah.

\- Oh, my goodness! I took that potion and used a spell to change the liquids, that's it!

Says Amanda, which makes Hannah very angry.

\- Love! It's a potion over 200 years old, if anyone notices we're screwed; why the fuck would you want to get a love potion?

Says Hannah furious as Akko leaves.

\- Akko! You're leaving me alone?

Says desperate Amanda.

\- Explain yourself to your girlfriend, I got things to do.

Says Akko leaving towards her room while Hannah held Amanda against the wall.

\- Let's explain to me why you took a love potion from over 200 years ago?

Says Hannah in a more serious tone.

\- I just wanted to test it to see if it works right for the day we're making Wendy... But I won't use it the way it is now, of course first we'll see if the potion can really be consumed and if its effect is strong.

Says Amanda.

\- Mandy... Mandy... Ah Amanda what I don't do for love, I'll let it go, but I really hope you don't find out.

Says Hannah with her hand in her face and after she snitches.

\- So everything's okay?

Says Amanda.

\- Yeah, I'll let you test it and the day we do Wendy, we'll use it.

Says Hannah.

So Hannah and Amanda go to the blue team's room, while in the attic Diana and Holbrooke were looking around and the two of them already knew that the girls had passed by, they even check all the boxes and noticed that the trio hadn't vandalized any of the things that were there, nor noticed that O'Neill had stolen one of the potions, part of Cavendish's extra classes was to check if there was an irregularity in Luna Nova, and that day it was the attic.

See you, attic witches...


	88. England GP

April 9, 2017, After a few days, Amanda and Hannah managed to hide about the potion and soon began to do some tests with the help of Constanze and Keiko, first to see if it was fit for consumption, and despite the age the potion was good to be consumed, only could not be opened at that time not to lose the taste or sour, magic potions have no expiration date.

Diana and Akko were staying at a hotel near the Whittlebury circuit for another WBRC race, where Cavendish got pole position, Akko got third and rookie Megan Jordan got second, the Cavendish Kagari were in the room getting ready for that race.

\- So love is ready to bring pride to Luna Nova?

Says Akko putting on her boots.

\- I'm more anxious to win a race for Scuderia Carlucci, so far I haven't won one. In Brazil you got lucky and in Portugal Julia simply disappeared in front of us.

Says Diana while closing her racer uniform.

\- But love about that day the girls went to the attic... I can tell you something...

Says Akko wearing her boots.

\- Of course you can love, I promise not to get mad.

Says Diana ready now.

\- So Amanda took one of the potions, it was a love potion and the girls already checked to see if it was fit for consumption and it was for not having the seal broken.

Says Akko ready too.

\- So you didn't leave empty-handed, good to know, but why did O'Neill take the potion?

Says curious Diana with her hand on her chin.

\- They're gonna make their daughter using the potion, I think, to give an intensified one and because Amanda said she wants to have the best time of all by making her daughter.

Says Akko.

\- Whatever it is I'm going to let this one go, I have bigger worries to deal with, Luna Nova has some debt problems and I found out it was because of a dragon that’s been walking on us for years.

Says Diana after taking a deep breath.

Track name: Whittlebury Broom GP Circuit

Foundation: 1612

Track length: 11.79 km

Number of laps: 74

Number of turns: 40

Location: Whittlebury, England, United Kingdom.

Last winner (2016): Evelyn Schwarz (9) (GER) (HSP)

Fastest lap (of all time): Louise Du Nord (0) (FRA) (Lavoiette) 0:56:229 756 km/h (1925)

One of the oldest broom racing tracks in the world had its creation at a time when witches were beginning to try to regain space after the period of two centuries of intense witch-hunting all over the world, it was created as a way for the witches there to dispute among themselves who was the fastest of all, Over the years it has undergone several changes to adapt to the WBRC and is considered a classic track of the event, being one of the first to be part of the event calendar since its debut year, the track allows great disputes for having a slower sector and a faster one, being the favorite of many teams to conduct pre-season tests.

After a few hours of getting ready they went to the track, where they had a huge surprise with the visit of most of Luna Nova's students, who were there to cheer for Diana and Akko, as well as many English and British fans who also cheered for Cavendish, the racers were doing the presentation lap and lined up on the starting grid in order 2/21/25/18/65/27/9/22/98/17/10/11/0/44/1/31/99/42/91/66/93/6/48/69/55, the starting lights are given.

\- And now! The red light comes out! The green light signals the beginning! And lights out, and so we begin a World Broom Racing Championship race!

Says Harriet.

Diana soon fires in front and Akko takes advantage of Megan Jordan's poor start, taking second place for herself as Julia Villeneuve moves from sixth, through Fey Williams and Jules Arnoux who had the best starting position of her career so far, even threatening Megan who can defend herself in the first corner, while Evelyn and Maria Clara move from seventh and eighth in an attempt to regain positions after an intense qualifying campaign.

\- From the looks of it this race is going to be The Flying Scot, as well as her team-mate who is shooting up front.

Says Harriet as the crowd was euphoric for Diana.

\- Go, Diana! Show that you are the best! You're the fucking awesome racer!

Says Laura clenching her fists while Hellene, who was next to her, imitates her mother.

Lap 2 of 74, Diana was leading the race and took advantage of the strategy of starting with wings of greater grip to open a lead over Akko who wore wings of medium duration the weather that day was wide open with no chance of rain, Megan Jordan defended herself against Julia, until it overtakes her in a high-speed turn that slowed the radius and speed, eventually skidding and leaving the crowd very euphoric.

\- This Julia can give me a smile on her face besides Diana and Akko, I'm really loving how skillful she is, so the championship won't just be between my darlings.

Says Laura while Hellene looked confused at her mother.

\- And Julia Villeneuve takes third place on the podium for good, as does her team-mate, who is running with wings of greater adhesion.

Says Harriet.

Lap 5 of 74, Diana had already gained a 7 second lead over Akko in less than 5 laps, with a faster lap sequence, while Julia was slowly attacking Kagari's position, which she was holding very well because she had already known that track during the years she raced on BBRT.

\- Whoa! It seems that the Canadian wants to get more positions even now the victim is the samurai Kagari who shows her mastery on the Whittlebury circuit, I have never seen anyone run so carelessly.

Says Harriet while the Luna Nova fans were tense.

\- Go Akko! Hold that girl!

Says Amanda.

Lap 6 of 74 was a task almost impossible to hold Julia who tried constant attacks while Akko went in a more scattered line, then the Villeneuve takes advantage of the same corner that passed Megan and risk a overtake where almost passes Kagari but remains side by side, until in the next corner the Japanese continue to close the Canadian, which when arriving in a part with bigger straights the advantage is for the number 27 that comes out ahead.

\- What an epic battle, the samurai Kagari, who was with medium wings held Villeneuve very well, apparently it all leads to 1-2 Scuderia Carlucci and we haven't had one since the Scottish GP in 2004.

Says Harriet.

Lap 8 of 74, Julia gets the best lap and starts to try to reduce the distance she had from Diana that was 11.731 seconds, while Akko kept the third position, she was just going at a pace to preserve more the broom for the race and so in the last laps she could risk getting a victory.

Lap 13 of 74, Jules Arnoux's broom starts to smoke and the orbe brakes causing it to skid on the track and inadvertently takes Fey Williams along the track that was braking for the corner, causing a very ugly accident at high speed which brooms make sand and grass fly all over the corner, the first yellow flag of the race appears and a safety broom goes to the track.

\- But what accident was that? Those Lavoiette orbs are very dangerous!

Says Harriet.

\- What an ugly accident, but is blondie okay?

Says Laura worried.

Fey and Jules stood up and hugged one another, wondering if the other was okay, so the safety broom was leaving the track as the runner's brooms were lining up for the track to be released.

Lap 15 of 74, the green flag is given and the track is cleared to race again, making the competitors close again, some of the racers took the opportunity to change wings, which helped a lot to make Akko take the lead of the race since it did not stop at the pits for using brooms as well as Giorgina who shared the lead with Kagari.

\- Whoa that Safety Broom really stirred up the race and helped Samurai Kagari's strategy.

Says Harriet.

Then the race returns and Akko takes the lead, but without opening distance from the other racers, so Giorgina had the position threatened by Diana who was in third position at the end of the first lap.

\- And The Flying Scot with medium wings soon launches her attack on the Italian, who could barely defend herself, gladly wanting to regain the lead in the race.

Says Harriet as the crowd jumped with euphoria.

\- Go, Diana! Show how it's done!

Says Laura clenching her fist.

\- Go, Diana!

Says Hellene imitating her mother.

Lap 17 of 74, Julia passes Giorgina too and takes third place, while Akko was trying to open up a lead over Diana, but was not far behind and Cavendish was even approaching it.

\- Go, Diana! Floor it on Akko! Show that you are my daughter!

Says Laura.

\- It doesn't exaggerate love either; the girls are cheering for Akko too.

Says Bernadette.

\- So it shows you're not going to make it easy for Diana! Show that you have more strength than Diana! Show your skills!

Says Laura while Bernadette was laughing and Hellene was imitating her mother.

Diana threatens to pass Akko who tries to close Cavendish, but she takes an inside pass, but takes an X from Kagari who takes the position back, only the Scottish continues side by side with the Japanese, until she takes advantage of the turns to gain a little more advantage over the number 25 and then passes it for good and opens the lead.

\- What the... This was a dispute that gave a chill to all my body hair, but the most intense dispute for the leadership of the race, the performance of The Flying Scottish and the samurai Kagari is incredible, I am amazed at the battles that take place between the two.

Says Harriet.

\- Yes, Diana! What a perfect pass girl!

Says Laura.

Akko's wing was half worn out in the lap 30 of 74, so she swapped it for longer wings which she planned to stay for the whole race, while Julia Villeneuve took advantage of Akko's stop to win a position.

\- The samurai Kagari is now with longer wings, will this be a good strategy for her in the race?

Says Harriet.

Lap 33 of 74, Julia stops in the pits for wings of longer duration and in this stop encounters Akko who was arriving in the main straight, causing the two to meet in the course of the track, causing a dispute for the second position of the two side by side, while the students of Luna Nova and Laura cheered for Kagari.

\- Go Akko! Pass her! Show her how to make it girl!

Says Amanda.

\- Go Akko!

Says the girls from new Luna.

\- Go Akko! Pass that Quebecoise!

Says Laura clenching her fists.

Lap 34 of 74, Akko and Julia were side by side fighting until in a corner a smoke started coming out of the Kagari broom and she was losing speed, ending up having to abandon that race, leaving the girls of Luna Nova frustrated, as well as Laura and Bernadette.

\- Ah! What a shame Samurai Kagari will have to leave the British GP.

Says Harriet.

\- Fuck! Akko made such a perfect race!

Says Laura clenching her fist in frustration.

\- What we have left is to hope that Diana wins this race for us.

Says Hannah.

Akko then abandons going to the pits, suffering the first abandonment of her career, while Diana continued to lead the race, with Julia Villeneuve just behind and in the race for the podium was between Megan and Giorgina, the two wanted to hunt the first podium of their career.

\- It's a shame Samurai Kagari left in the first race, but she proved to be an incredible competitor today, let's see if in Italy, the Japanese can come back with the same strong rhythm that came in these last three races.

Says Harriet.

Lap 40 of 74, Diana was 26 seconds ahead of Julia Villeneuve, with a comfortable lead that didn't distance or let the Canadian get close, while Megan Jordan came out on top in the podium dispute.

Lap 46 of 74, Evelyn and Maria took the opportunity to try to come strong during the race and were slowly getting closer to Giorgina who was in fourth position, so the duo does not delay and passes the Italian easily who purposely let herself be passed to use the slipstream of the brooms of the German and Brazilian, so could again fight for the podium.

Lap 51 of 74 and did not give another the trio used the slispstream to push each other in a synchronized dance, which helped to give more speed on the floor, so much so that constantly got the best laps of the race, Megan Jordan who was in third place also does not leave cheap and makes a point to defend her position.

\- But what an amazing performance, I'm impressed by how the rivals have come together to try to outrun a competitor further ahead!

Says Harriet.

Lap 54 of 74, Diana stops at the pits to put wings of medium duration and from there she gets only 4 seconds ahead of Julia Villeneuve, due to a stop not very well done, leaving with everything and already starting to try to distance herself from the Canadian, while the four racers who were only 3 seconds behind the number 27, were helping each other trying to get closer to the two competitors of Carlucci.

\- Whoa! That aid between rivals just with the goal of winning the race, but will in 20 laps they get past the Canadian and the flying Scot who just changed wings?

Says Harriet.

\- That's Diana's race, if the broom holds out until the end.

Says Laura confident with her arms crossed.

Lap 58 of 74, the four racers approach Julia Villeneuve who had worn out wings, but even so it was not enough to pass the Canadian who only held the quartet, even in the straights the broom of Carlucci managed to stay, because it was a circuit with more curves, this made it even easier for the number 27 maintained the second position, even more than the others had worn out wings, while Diana little by little opened the advantage over the others.

Lap 60 of 74, Julia decides to stop at the pits which makes it easier for the others to overtake, the Canadian loses four positions and puts wings of greater grip, with a pit stop in record time, taking only 1.6 seconds for the exchange and losing only 16 seconds compared to the quartet.

Lap 61 of 74, the Canadian gets the best lap and takes 2 seconds on top of the quartet that was with the wings worn out, while Diana was in a comfortable lead.

Lap 72 of 74 Julia after a sequence of faster laps soon reaches again the quartet and was battling for the second position together with the quartet, but having more grip it passes the four without difficulty.

Lap 74 of 74, Diana crosses the finish line and is the winner of the 2017 British Grand Prix, dominating a race and achieving her first victory at Scuderia Carlucci, making all the fans jump with excitement with a spectacular Cavendish victory.

\- And Diana Cavendish! The Flying Scot! She wins her first race for Scuderia Carlucci! What an incredible race Diana made! It was a well-deserved victory for her!

Says Harriet as all the fans shout for Diana.

While Diana was making her return from victory by holding a Scottish flag that she picked up from the crowd, Julia crossed in second place with a 4-second lead over the quartet who soon arrived with four brooms side by side in the final straight, Megan Jordan was the one who came out on top in third, Evelyn crossed in fourth, Maria Clara in fifth and Giorgina in sixth.

Racers championship standings:

1st: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Carlucci) 24 points

2nd: Julia Bekker Villeneuve 27 (CAN) (Carlucci) 22 points

3rd: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari 25 (JAP) (Victoria) 18 points

4th: Evelyn Schwarz 9 (GER) (HSP) 13 points

5th: Maria Clara Rodrigues 22 (BRA) (Green Horse) 12 points

Construction championship standings:

1st: Scuderia Carlucci 46 points

2nd: Victoria McLaren Broom Racing Team-Zaibatsu 28 points

3rd: HSP 16 points

Then at the podium ceremony Diana and Julia celebrate another Scuderia Carlucci 1-2 result by bathing the other with Champagne as well as Megan Jordan who had achieved the first podium of her career on WBRC, after the Akko ceremony runs to Cavendish and gives a hug followed by a kiss on her girlfriend.

\- Congratulations on your victory, my love!

Says Akko while hugging Diana.

\- Ah thank you honey.

Says Diana.

\- If my broom hadn't broken, I'd have given you a hard time, that's for sure.

Says Akko.

\- Oh, yeah? So are we gonna see in Italy what you're gonna give me, or is it just the bedtime fatigue?

Says Diana holding the laugh.

\- Oh I'll give you both; you'll see just my cute cabbage.

Says Akko kissing Diana.

\- That's it, girls! Great race, Diana! And Akko, it was a shame your broom broke, you had chances to win too, but keep it up, you are doing very well, but I admit that Villeneuve does not want to make it easy for you.

Says Laura.

\- I have to admit that I was happy to see you winning today Cavendish, at least I didn't bring shame to...

Says Amanda until Hannah slaps her.

\- You did very well Diana, we are proud of you and Akko was also a shame to have to leave, but I know you can still win more races.

Says Hannah smiling at the girls.

Then the girls take their brooms and fly back to Luna Nova while Laura Bernadette and Hellene fly towards the Cavendish family residence, at the end one of Luna Nova's students managed to bring joy to Luna Nova.

See you, British winners...


	89. Meeting Annabel Créme

April 11, 2017, a few days after the England GP in Luna Nova Akko had to spend the week in the blue team's room because Kagari lost the race to Diana, which in fact did not make her lose since it was better to sleep next to Diana having a private room just for her than to sleep in the red team's room, The Cavendish Kagari couple leave the Scottish private room, tidy and ready for their school day and meet Lotte and Barbara who were also up very early that day, which was strange because it was the first week of the two weeks of spring recess before classes returned.

\- Good morning girls, what are you doing up so early?

Says Diana yawning.

\- I ask you the same, why are you up so early? It's 5:00 in the morning.

Says Barbara.

\- We always wake up at that time to train and exercise.

Says Diana going to the kitchen.

\- We have to keep the body always prepared if we want to win races, but without the exaggeration of the training that my mother-in-law invented for us.

Says Akko as he stretches.

\- We woke up as early as possible so as not to miss the hour and have plenty of time to prepare for Annabel Créme's visit to Blightonbury! She will come here to celebrate the 100th anniversary of Night Fall, it's a unique chance only two people in the world will have the chance to have all of Annabel's books signed and still be able to meet her! No one has ever met Annabel Créme!

Says Barbara inspired.

\- We know all about Night Fall, when it's time for the show of questions we will answer them all clearly and thus get this unique chance.

Says Lotte.

\- And what time will this event be?

Says Diana stretching.

\- At noon.

Says Lotte.

\- You can only be crazy to wake up seven hours before the event starts.

Says Akko with her hand in her face.

\- We're crazy about Night Fall.

Says Barbara,

\- That way we can go together, after the training is over, since there is not much to do today.

Says Diana drinking a glass of raw egg.

Then Akko and Diana leave the blue team's room and go for their morning walk, as well as a training session that is a little lighter than Laura's given to them, which consisted of 50 push-ups, 50 abs, pulling the 30-ton monolith which they both still had difficulty pushing near the 5-metre mark and flying with worse brooms, After about 3 and a half hours of training they return to Luna Nova in the blue team room and go to take a bath together, while Lotte and Barbara were asking each other about the volumes of Night Fall, after a few minutes the couple Cavendish Kagari get out of the bath and go to the girls.

\- So how was the training?

Says Barbara.

\- Tiresome as ever, and what are you going to do in that time? It's still three hours till the event.

Says Diana picking something up from the fridge.

\- At least the reward is good at bath time.

Says Akko with a perverted smile.

\- Akko!

Says Diana blushing.

Diana and Akko ate some toast and milk they had in the kitchen of the room while the Yanson Parker couple continued studying about the book Night Fall, in which Hannah leaves the room yawning all naked and in pajamas.

\- Good morning Hannah!

Says the girls.

\- Good morning...

Says sleepy Hannah going to the bathroom.

\- Looks like we woke Hannah's sleeper.

Says Akko drinking milk.

\- Or you'll see she just woke up thinking she had class.

Says Diana while she was eating.

After Hannah made her personal hygiene the same account that she will go out that day with Amanda, the two go to a house specialized in analyzing magic potions to see the effect of the love potion that the couple had picked up days ago, if in case the potion had a not very harmful effect the two would test in the moon room, England even asked Diana the key just to have the moment and Cavendish was not afraid to lend.

The hours passed and it was already 11am, the girls had already gotten ready to go out to Blightonbury, Barbara and Lotte were dressed up as Night Fall's characters, while Diana and Akko were only wearing casual clothes, Kagari was wearing a pink dress and wearing sneakers, while Cavendish was wearing Jeans, a white T-shirt and a windbreaker jacket from Scuderia Carlucci, as well as sunglasses placed on the collar of the T-shirt, since it would be sunny that day when they arrived in town, it looked more like they were at an open-air fair, the city had never been so full of Night Fall fans before.

\- How wonderful! We've finally reached Blightonbury!

Says Lotte in wonder.

The four girls then walk around the event, where Barbara and Lotte talked to some people who were dressed up as Night Fall characters, as well as buying souvenirs in the stalls, but soon the eyes of attention turn to Cavendish who was just calm.

\- It's Diana Cavendish!

Says one of the girls pointing at Diana.

\- The Flying Scot is here! And the Samurai Kagari too!

Says another girl pointing at them both.

Then people started to surround Diana and Akko and were holding pens asking for autographs, until Cavendish had them lined up so the Scottish and Japanese could sign T-shirts, hats and everything they asked for, causing all the attention of the event to go back to Diana.

\- (I forgot that the people like me a lot, apparently I took all the attention out of the event, I hope this doesn't cause any problem, now I understand why my mother sometimes hid).

A while passed while Diana and Akko signed the fans' things until some security guards showed up and barely pushed Lotte and Barbara together, which the two warned to be their friends and were just accompanying them, until in this the four are sent to accompany the security guards to a theater and there they go to the dressing room where they meet Annabel Créme.

\- Sorry to interrupt, Mrs. Créme, but we had the attention of the event interrupted by these two, and I would like to know what I should do with them.

Says security.

\- All right, Martha, I just want to know who these two are before...

Says Annabel turning around until she looks at four and is impressed.

\- Mrs. Créme?

Says confused Martha.

\- Saint Diana Cavendish and Akko Kagari! Let them in!

Says Annabel.

\- What about those two?

Says Martha as Lotte and Barbara tried to let go.

\- Let them in too.

Says Annabel.

Then security releases the passage for Lotte and Barbara who enter there surging with happiness when they meet Annabel Créme, even thanking Diana and Akko for helping them, because the two have a certain relevance and fame for their career as broom runners.

\- I can't believe the Flying Scot and Samurai Kagari like Night Fall.

Says Annabel impressed.

\- We are not fans of Night Fall, we just came to accompany our friends, they are the biggest fans of Night Fall that you will see and we did not know that we would draw too much attention.

Says Akko.

\- I know it's a lot to ask, but can I have an autograph from you two? I'm a big fan of WBRC, I think you guys are an incredible couple even more Samurai Kagari who doesn't come from a family of witches and is showing that you can all be witches.

Says Annabel taking her pen and a notebook.

Then Diana takes the notebook and notes that they had several signatures, several of the pages had different runners, like Giovanna Bianchi, Louise Du Nord, Elisabeth McLaren, Laura McLaren, Croix Meridies, Lucy Watson, Allana Russeau and many others, Since she was over 100 years old no matter how short she looked 20, until Laura with her 1.38m height, the couple Cavendish Kagari signed on the last sheet that had autographs by Evelyn Schwarz, Fey Williams, Erika Wolff and Maria Clara Rodrigues, after signing, Annabel smiles at them.

\- And what can I do to say thank you?

Says Annabel with a smile on her face.

\- Could you sign our Night Fall books?

Say Barbara and Lotte.

\- I'll use my magic pen so all your volumes will be autographed, but only if you show you know everything about Night Fall.

Says Annabel.

The two agree with each other, while Diana and Akko sat on the sofa and listened to Annabel ask, Barbara and Lotte pulled out all the answers and even seemed to know more than the writer herself, which surprised her, the two even talks about an alternative story that Barbara did and surprisingly the Créme knew about this fanfic.

\- So you're the one who wrote Night Fall the Origin of it all. Good to know, you have talent girl, I like how you write.

Says Annabel.

\- Really?

Says amazed Barbara.

\- Sure, look, if you want to become a writer I can even help you.

Says Annabel.

\- Annabel Créme help some fan launch a book?

Says Barbara surprised.

\- Why not? It would be a waste not to help a writer like you, not just anyone who takes more than 500,000 words in a spectacular fanfic if it weren't a fanfic I'd say it would be a great book.

Says Annabel while Barbara cried with happiness.

Barbara was unresponsive just smiling and crying, she remembers when she was younger and her own mother said that Parker had the talent to be a writer, the biggest dream of the South African was to have the talent recognized by Annabel Créme her idol, while Barbara was traveling Lotte was trying to make her girlfriend come to her senses.

\- Does that happen normally?

Says Annabel worried.

\- Only when she's too emotional, but then Barbara comes back.

Says Lotte snapping her fingers while Barbara came to her senses.

\- Hello? Did something happen?

Says confused Barbara.

\- Yes, my love, you got too emotional and froze.

Says Lotte.

\- I'm sorry, it's just that the excitement was so great that I couldn't hold on, but if you think I'm a good writer, then I'll take my chances with Annabel Créme.

Says Barbara scratching her head.

\- It seems that you have achieved a greater reward than just being with everyone in the contest, I imagine the chaos that would be for you both.

Says Akko.

\- What about you freckle girl? You just came with the intention of meeting me?

Says Annabel while Lotte blushed.

\- É... I'm speechless, but I'm a big fan of yours, I give some of the ideas to Barbara, but I can't write, I'm just the biggest Night Fall reader you've got, but I don't know, in those 100 years you must have someone who's a lot more cracked than me.

Says Lotte scratching her head.

\- Oh how nice I am, I'm going to reveal to you the secret of the magic pen I hold... It grants immortality to the user, but unfortunately he has to be writing at least a thousand words a day, if not the pen has no effect, if I write 2000 in one day, I'll be free in the next, the very pen that counts, this is sometimes very good, but can also be tiring sometimes.

Says Annabel.

\- So that explains why you look like a child over 100.

Says Akko as Annabel inflated her cheeks and got mad.

\- Hey! Don't call me a child! I just haven't grown much! It may not look it, but I won that pen when I was 22!

Says Annabel red with rage.

\- Another one who doesn't like to be called a shorty.

Says Akko holding the laugh.

\- But how did you get this pen?

Says Diana.

\- Ah it's a long story, if you want I can tell you, but then you'll have to go, I can't let you find out, that I left 4 people being two of them fans of mine.

Says Annabel.

\- All right, let's keep it a secret, you can relax.

Says Diana.

Then Annabel starts telling about her story when she was young and started writing Night Fall, the situation that made her win the pen, the discovery that it granted immortality and how she deals with the present day having more than 100 years old, leaving Barbara and Lotte impressed with the story of the idol, while Diana and Akko were very thoughtful and connecting the dots.

\- Whoa! So that's what happened to become immortal, a simple pen can do that, but how amazing!

Says Barbara impressed.

\- And what was the name of the witches who gave you the pen?

Says Diana curious.

\- There were two of them, I don't know their names, but she was a tall blonde and very strong and the other one with brown hair, they were very kind, they gave me the pen saying that I deserved it and had talent to carry it.

Says Annabel.

\- I understand, your story is very intriguing and interesting at the same time, it was nice to meet you Annabel Créme, I think one day maybe I can give a chance to read your books, is that I really have been very busy with my studies.

Says Diana.

\- Are we going yet?

They say Barbara and Lotte want more.

\- We don't want to get in the way of Annabel's commitments; she still has the whole event ahead of her.

Says Diana.

\- It's just that I think it's best if you stay there, we'll have to go back to Luna Nova, we don't want to draw too much attention...

Says Akko.

\- You don't have to leave the event because of your image, take some costumes of characters that cover your face in the dressing room and then you can enjoy the event together with your friends.

Says Annabel pointing to the locker room.

So Diana and Akko go to the costumes and dress up as a Night Fall character, Cavendish dressed up as a tower and Kagari wore a mask on her face, along with a Victorian-era character costume, so the girls said goodbye to Annabel Créme and went back to the event where they couldn't get attention.

\- Because one of the characters in Night Fall is a tower?

Says Diana confused and ashamed.

\- Why did you dress like a tower love?

Says Akko laughing.

\- To look taller than you, my little one and also because the others were too vulgar for me to disguise myself, I didn't want to go out inventing characters.

Says Diana.

\- I'm not short, I'm taller than some of our friends and I'm even the second tallest of the four of us! I'm up to almost the height of one of my mothers in-laws and in Japan I'm tall!

Says Akko inflating his cheeks.

\- It's pretty giant, so if you're so tall because you can't be bigger than your own girlfriend.

Says Diana holding the laugh.

\- Because I'm not a walking post.

Says Akko inflating her cheeks.

\- Ah walking post is your ass!

Says Diana getting flushed.

\- Stop faking a fight, let's enjoy today's event!

Says Barbara standing in the middle of the two that were facing each other.

Then the Cavendish Kagari couple stop staring and "fight", the two go with the Yanson Parker couple for the event, where the girls bought several of the souvenirs, one of them even caught the attention of Akko who was a tent where they made T-shirt prints, Then Kagari asks her to write "I'm with a cute cabbage" on her T-shirt while Diana puts her hand on her face and asks her girlfriend to have another T-shirt written "My love has cute eyes like rubies", after the prints are made they take the T-shirts and go on enjoying the fair, while Barbara and Lotte were already with their hands full of bags.

\- We're going to Luna Nova, at least to put all that away.

Says Barbara panting.

\- All right, let's go.

Says Diana.

\- And then we'll be back, I'm loving this day, thank you girls, I don't know what I'd do with great friends like you, I've managed to realize one of my biggest dreams thanks to you.

Says Lotte smiling at the Cavendish Kagari couple.

The four of them return to Luna Nova where they leave the things they bought there and then return to the event where they enjoy until the end, leaving it to other competitors to take part in the quiz, while watching Annabel release the newest volume of Night Fall, which the two girls managed to win and was already autographed with magic, since Annabel signs a volume with her magic pen, all the other volumes she has are signed together.

See you, writer witches...

Name: Annabel Créme

Date of birth: August 11, 1895 (Immortal)

Place of birth: Reims, France (French)

Occupation: Writer of the book Night Fall (1917)

Height: 1.38m (4'6")

Weight: 44 kg (97 lbs)

Color and appearance of hair: Yellowish blondes, long that reach the thigh line, straight with fringes that reach the cheeks.

Eye Color: Purple

Body aspect: extremely pale Caucasian skin, thin, medium breasts, occidental eyes, triangular nose, short stature.

Annabel was a romantic witch, she had always been interested in writing since she was a child, but the family wanted her to be a witch, while the girl wanted to become a witch, which was a real stone in her shoe, who spent much of her teenage years studying at the Paris Witch Academy, that although she did not want to be a witch, Annabel took very good grades and was an excellent student, even being considered to study in Luna Nova as the first foreign student, she would study during the years from 1910 to 1913 but she refused, Annabel already wrote some novels and works of fiction, Only it took a few years for it to gain recognition, until in 1917 in the middle of World War I she received as a gift after participating in a writer's contest, a magic pen, which makes the user immortal, from the beginning the little French woman did not know how to use, But over time she noticed that when she wrote all her ideas came out of her head naturally and went to paper, in which she began to write her novel called Night Fall, which was the writer's greatest success, exploding from sales after World War I and being preferred by young witches as a novel book.


	90. Italy GP

April 23, 2017, In Montecchio, Italy, another World Broom Racing Championship race is about to begin, in a season that is having a very fierce competition, in the first three races had different winners, something that did not happen so often, Even more of different teams climbing the podium, Bekkerts, Victoria, HSP, Green Horse and Scuderia Carlucci, were battling each other for the title, which was another very unusual thing to happen as usually one team dominated the whole year or two fought each other.

The Cavendish Kagari couple were preparing as usual for the race that will happen, where Akko got the pole position the day before, having to be pleased by Cavendish on the night of that day, after being ready and having a meal, the two go to the Maria Carlucci circuit and separate in the pits.

Track name: Maria Carlucci Circuit

Foundation: 1726

Track length: 11.25km

Number of laps: 75

Number of turns: 17

Location: Montecchio, Italy

Last winner (2016): Erika Wolff (88) (GER) (Carlucci)

Fastest lap (of all time): Giovanna Bianchi (42) (BRA) (Leaf) 0:47:992 845 km/h (1928)

The Maria Carlucci circuit was created after the death of Valentina Carlucci's daughter, the founder of Scuderia Carlucci, Maria had died of natural causes and in honor of Valentina's eldest daughter, she decided to create a track for the WBRC so that the Italian GP would have a circuit to match since the circuit that was part of the Italian GP until 1720 was very dangerous, There were many deaths, until in 1726 the Maria Carlucci circuit was finally finished, which is a very high speed track, without much danger, except for the Ucissora de Scopa curve, where it is very high speed made without braking generally, some of the accidents that happened in this curve have already taken some lives.

Laura, Bernadette and Hellene came to watch the race, as well as Croix, Chariot and the twins who completed their first birthday on the 18th, as well as the presence of the students of Luna Nova, it was already 1 o'clock in the afternoon, the sky was covered with rain forecasting 11C/51F at that time, While drizzling, wetting the track, the presentation lap starts to many of the runners went with rain wings and lined up on the grid in the order 25/2/27/9/22/98/18/65/21/10/11/0/44/1/48/69/17/55/31/99/42/91/66/93/6, then the lights go out and the race starts.

\- And now! The red light comes out! The green light signals the beginning! And lights out, and so we begin a World Broom Racing Championship race!

Says Harriet.

Akko has a great start and is already out in front, just like Diana and Julia who are out with Kagari, the brooms are almost all out together and going with all speed, until they reach the first corner that was very high speed, where the brooms at that time released magical sparks and passed through the curve with everything, but in this some of the racers get into accidents, causing in the first lap a yellow flag and a safety broom be called, Elsie Scheketer had spread too much in the first corner and took 6 other racers along.

\- Whoa! But that's fantastic! The race has barely started and we already have an accident.

Says Harriet.

Lap 3 of 75, after 6 abandonments on the first lap and two laps with safety broom until the track is released again for the race back, then the green flag is given and soon the runners go back with everything, in that Megan Jordan who was in ninth position, soon passes Fey Williams in the first corner going with everything and with courage.

\- It seems Megan Jordan has taken advantage of safety broom and is already gaining a position in an incredible way!

Says Harriet.

\- Go, Daughter! Show that you can win this race!

Says April rooting for Megan.

\- Your daughter is in eighth position; it would surprise me a lot if she wins starting from behind on the grid like this.

Says Laura.

\- Oh stop being such a pain in the ass, you only say that because you're cheering for your daughter and daughter-in-law.

Says April.

\- I speak that with my experience as a racer, it is very difficult for a racer who starts from ninth position to win a race, when I was racing at least I never saw it happening to me.

Says Laura shrugging.

\- Laura, you have 68 pole positions in the WBRC, of the 80 races you have competed, 68 you have started in front.

Says Croix.

\- And the other 12 I dropped behind.

Says Laura shrugging.

\- His worst starting position was a fourth.

Says April.

\- I admit that I had a lot of luck in these 80 races, but even so it is very hard to win starting in the back, I know that because I have won some races starting from the pits and it requires a lot of skill, your daughter needs to be better than mine and still the other 7 racers in front of her, I only wish you good luck April.

Says Laura.

Lap 5 of 75, the race continued without much change, with only some of the competitors distancing themselves from the others while those who stood out in the rain were taking advantage and making overtaking, Megan Jordan was one of them, who jumped to seventh position that was teammate Jules, while Akko and Diana were in front, along with Julia, the three have not yet decided to attack the other and only keep the pace.

Lap 8 of 75, Megan was slowly going faster than the other racers, to the point that that lap passed faster than all, including the trio that was on the podium, soon the same begins to approach Giorgina and passes the Italian managing to stay in sixth position, while Julia Villeneuve begins to attack the couple Cavendish Kagari who were racers together, but without threatening the position of the other.

\- What an incredible overtaking Jordan has done! In 8 laps he has already won 3 positions!

Says Harriet.

\- And Julia Villeneuve who doesn't want to waste time, the Canadian woman seems very excited about the race and wants to take the lead for herself.

Says Freya.

\- Go, Daughter! You can do it, Megan!

Says April rooting for her daughter.

Lap 9 of 75, Julia and Diana were side by side and soon the Canadian begins to pass Cavendish taking second position in the most dangerous and fastest corner of the circuit, which is done without braking and passing at over 720 km/h, while Megan Jordan was already close to Maria Clara and Evelyn Schwarz who were fighting for fourth position.

\- What a magnificent overtaking of Villeneuve on top of their team-mate, the flying duo of Scuderia Carlucci really surprises us by overtaking in the Uccisora de Scopa, it takes a lot of courage.

Says Harriet.

\- Until because the name of the curve is not broom killer in Italian for nothing.

Says Freya.

Lap 11 of 75, Julia starts attacking Akko who does not even try to defend herself by letting the Canadian pass her in the main straight, where she passes the Uccissora de Scopa at a record speed, leaving Kagari quite amazed to see the Villeneuve going at such a high speed, Meanwhile in the fourth position, Megan stays in the vacuum of Evelyn and Maria, until she arrives at Ucissora de Scopa and tries to overtake them both by the outside line at once, with one of the most beautiful and emblematic overtaking ever seen in WBRC history.

\- And Megan Jordan does a magnificent overtaking; you have to have a lot of courage to do that.

Says Harriet.

\- And from the looks of it, Jordan has plenty.

Says Freya

\- That's right, girl! Shows you're the best at this track! Shows that a Jordan can become a champion!

Says April clenching her fist.

\- But one Jordan was a champion, one no, I think about three Jordan throughout history, the most recent was your mother in the 70s and in the early 80s, I remember she let you stay at home and we even played Harita 1300 a lot or ride bikes around, sometimes we had to play with Chelsea.

Says Laura.

\- Ah good times... The three of us ran all over that yard in your house while my mother was traveling... I even slept in your house for days.

Says April.

Lap 23 of 75, Julia was starting to open up a significant lead over Akko and Diana who were in second and third place respectively, while Megan Jordan was also approaching the couple.

Lap 25 of 75, Megan had already passed a third of the race, Megan was just a second away from the couple, where Diana was third and Akko in second, Jordan soon overtakes both at once taking advantage of the slipstream in the opposite straight, where she defends herself very well in the closed corner that followed.

\- And Megan Jordan takes second place with mastery!

Says Harriet.

\- But will she be able to get close to Julia Villeneuve, they are two who are not afraid of speed and are giving it all away in the rain.

Says Freya.

\- That's right, baby! Show me how it's done! You're the best! I love you girl!

Says April.

Lap 27 of 75, Julia was 9 seconds ahead of Megan who was going with everything, due to the condition of rain would hardly need a wing change in the pits, while Diana began to launch her attack on Akko, pressing the Kagari getting very close to the Japanese.

\- The cold war between the Samurai Kagari and The Flying Scot is over! Now you'll have a fight for third place!

Says Harriet.

Lap 28 of 75, Akko and Diana were side by side in the main straight and the two go through the Uccisora de Scopa at full speed, leaving the crowd very distressed and impressed by the size of their courage to pass side by side in a corner at over 700km/h.

\- Whoa! How magnificent! These two have everything to become the greatest runners of today! It's amazing how skillful they are!

Says Harriet impressed.

\- We were talking about Megan Jordan, only these two seem to even run on a level of themselves, those reflexes of both are impressive.

Says Freya.

Lap 30 of 75, Diana and Akko were still side by side, but little by little Cavendish was distancing them so the Kagari decides to make a risky strategy and stop in the pits, when it stops it loses two positions to Evelyn Schwarz and Maria Clara who were in fifth and sixth position.

\- Diana Cavendish takes third place while the samurai Kagari takes the risk.

Says Harriet.

\- Switching to newer rain wings, it can give a bigger advantage and was a stop in record time, 1.3 seconds of pit stop, Victoria mechanics are to be congratulated.

Says Freya.

Akko ended up leaving with 23 seconds behind Diana and 14 behind Evelyn and Maria, while Julia was leading the race with mastery, Megan was trying to get closer to the Canadian by going with everything, but it didn't diminish Villeneuve's advantage in the race, being another race that the Canadian would win that season.

Lap 36 of 75, Akko was on fire in a sequence of faster laps than Kagari was doing, shortening his distance from Evelyn Schwarz and Maria Clara to just 6 seconds, while the racers further ahead continued without much change.

Lap 37 of 75, Diana who was in a comfortable third position, was about to make the Uccisora de Scopa, but then an explosion happens in the magic orb that catches fire and makes the broom of the same skid at 650 km / h towards the wall, in this the Cavendish throws itself of the broom that when hitting the wall explodes and the wave of explosion is so strong that throws Diana to the other side of the track with everything, a very ugly accident that Akko was seeing while still passing the main straight.

\- Diana!

Says Akko desperate as she passes the curve.

\- Daughter!

Says Bernadette in despair while Laura was silent in shock.

\- What a violent accident! Is The Flying Scot woman all right? Our safety equipment can prevent that sort of thing.

Says Harriet.

Until Diana sent a sign with her thumb and tried to get up still a little injured and limping, no matter how much the clothes and the magic hat protected, that was a very serious accident, that not even the most powerful of spells could completely protect, so a yellow flag is given, as well as safety broom, while Diana was taken on a stretcher to the nearest health center, everyone in the grandstand were relieved to see that Cavendish was fine.

\- Whew... Ucissora doesn't have this fame for nothing, I remember that until Russeau was caught off guard by this curve, but she still kept running.

Says Laura relieved.

\- I just really hope our Diana didn't get hurt too bad.

Says Bernadette worried.

\- It was a really ugly accident Laura, I remember that this curve closed my mother's career too; she became paraplegic after that accident.

Says April.

\- At least security these days is a lot better.

Says Laura.

Lap 38 of 75, The track is released and the green flag is given, Akko already knew that his girlfriend was alive and being taken care of by doctors, so decided to give everything to impress the girlfriend who was watching the race while the doctors looked at Cavendish's injuries, right on the flag Kagari arrives with everything in a double overtaking on top of Evelyn Schwarz and Maria Clara at Uccissora de Scopa.

\- How incredible! Samurai Kagari already wants to show that she came with everything and passes the two champions, now she is on the podium!

Says Harriet.

Lap Back 40 of 75, Megan and Julia enter the pits, helping Akko to take the lead, Jordan and Villeneuve left 22 seconds behind Kagari, in which the duo lose 6 positions, going with everything and starting to go with everything to reduce the advantage.

Lap 46 of 75, Akko was in front and little by little his lead over Megan and Julia was down to 16 seconds, while little by little they recovered positions, while Evelyn Schwarz and Maria Clara were in podium positions.

Lap 58 of 75, some laps later Megan and Julia were taking advantage of the racers and had already recovered their positions, after Evelyn and Maria Clara stopped at the pits to change wings, the two were just 5 seconds behind Akko, while this Diana was already well, Cavendish was with bandages around her head and a guyia on her arm, while watching the race of the pits Scuderia Carlucci.

\- Go Akko!

Says Diana.

\- Easy there, Diana Cavendish. What about the team?

Says Henrietta.

\- I'm sorry, Henrietta, it was the impulse.

Says Diana.

\- (Shit! I need to control myself; I can't just stand here and cheer for my Akko).

Lap 62 of 75, Julia and Megan were already very close to Akko and start attacking Kagari who was just holding on to the lead, so it starts to go at a stronger pace, while the two were trying to attack the Japanese.

\- Whoa! We're gonna have a three racers battle here for first position.

Says Harriet.

Lap 64 of 75, after trying as much as possible to defend himself, Akko was with the wings a little worn, which could not maintain the leadership for so long, then Kagari decides to maintain the third position, but still going at a stronger pace so that not lose the podium position, in the pits of Scuderia Carlucci the team jumped with happiness, Diana even fakes an animation, but inside she was frustrated to see her girlfriend lose a position.

\- Julia Villeneuve and Megan Jordan return to their positions, but what a fantastic race!

Says Harriet.

Lap 75 of 75, the race does not change much along it, only has an intense dispute on the last lap, between Megan Jordan and Julia Villeneuve who fought for victory in the race, until the Irish is the first to cross the finish line with 0.471 seconds of leadership in front of the Canadian, in the pits of the Bekkerts team was possible to see the animation of the team for the first victory in years.

\- And the rookie! Megan Jordan of the Bekkerts team can break a 16+ year fast that Bekkerts didn't win at WBRC! In her first year and her fourth race Megan Jordan shows that she has the blood of Heather Jordan!

Says Harriet as Megan celebrated.

Akko crosses in third place just 6 seconds behind Julia Villeneuve and Megan Jordan, Diana even disguises a podium celebration for her girlfriend.

Racers championship standings:

1st: Julia Bekker Villeneuve 27 (CAN) (Carlucci) 30 points

2nd: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari 25 (JAP) (Victoria) 24 points

3rd: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Carlucci) 24 points

4th: Megan Jordan 21 (IRE) (Bekkerts) 21 points

5th: Maria Clara Rodrigues 22 (BRA) (Green Horse) 17 points

Constructors championship standings:

1st: Scuderia Carlucci 54 points

2nd: Victoria McLaren Broom Racing Team-Zaibatsu 36 points

3rd: HSP 23 points

During the podium ceremony, Akko was somewhat quiet thinking about her girlfriend, while Megan and Julia wet each other with champagne trying to make Kagari feel better, after the ceremony and the interview after the race, the Japanese woman was leaving the track when Diana pokes Akko's back.

\- Diana!

Says Akko hugging Diana.

\- Oh, baby! Take it easy, my arm still hurts a little.

Says Diana.

\- Are you all right, child?

Says Laura worried.

\- I just felt a huge shock and suffered some cuts on my forehead, besides falling on my left arm, but I didn't break it, I just need to rest for a while.

Says Diana while Akko cried on his girlfriend's shoulders.

\- You've seen only girl, training not only helps you get better at racing and becoming a better witch, but it can also help you not to get hurt too much.

Says Laura.

Congratulations, Jordan witches...

Name: Megan Jordan

Date of birth: 16 March 1996

Place of birth: Dublin, Ireland (Irish)

Occupation: Graduated from Glasgow magic school (2010-2014), BBRT champion (2014), EBRC (2016) and current WBRC racer (Bekkerts) (2017)

Height: 1.64m (5'5")

Weight: 56 kg (123 lbs)

Color and appearance of hair: Yellowish blondes, long that reach the hip line, bangs passing on the forehead and cheek line.

Eye Color: Amber Yellow

Body aspect: extremely pale Caucasian skin, thin, large breasts, occidental eyes, rectangular nose.

Megan Jordan, the daughter of April Jordan, Laura McLaren's childhood friend, had a great dream, which was to become a great broom racer like her grandmother Heather Jordan, who was four-time WBRC champion (1978, 1979, 1982,1985) who suffered an accident on the Uccisora Scopa curve in the 1986 season that left Heather paraplegic since then, putting an end to her career, her grandmother's accident did not frighten the girl, but left her full of hopes for a better day, Since she was a kid Megan had to move to Glasgow because her mother was in a fight with Laura McLaren at the time, and that ended up triggering meeting and mismatches with a girl who one day became Megan's best friend, Phoebe Morris, The blonde as time went by fell in love with the redhead and Morris also liked Jordan a bit, only she still had her doubts, until in 2016 she decided to give a chance to the Irish woman who had already declared herself to Phoebe years ago and never gave up having feelings for the Scot.


	91. Diana’s 19th birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warning for this chapter

April 30, 2017, A week has passed since the Italian GP, due to Diana's accident, she had to rest and avoid climbing on a broom, at least until the next weekend where the Belgian GP will take place, it was a Sunday like any other, except that it was Cavendish's birthday, Akko had spent the night with his girlfriend in the blue team room and woke up earlier than the Scottish to train, giving a kiss on Diana's forehead

\- (Good morning my love and happy birthday, heh, if you don't mind, I'll get the key to the moon room, I'm in the mood to make a different birthday for you, without all that exaggerated party, a surprise you'll like).

So Akko after facing Diana for a while with a passionate smile on her face, goes to the bathroom to do her personal hygiene and get dressed for her usual training, while Cavendish was enjoying what she could that morning, after 3 hours of training Kagari decides to go to the moon room in place of the blue team room to take a bath and it was a big shock for Kagari.

\- (I've come here a few times, but I've never been in this bathroom, to take a bath, this bath fits at least 10 girls, it looks a lot like the bathrooms in Japan only here it is much more sophisticated, so much place where we can do so many things just in this bathroom).

After taking a bath Akko puts on a robe and takes her cell phone, checking the messages sent.

[Amanda to "Akko": Hey Akko, today is Cavendish's birthday? Are you having a party?]

[Lotte to "Akko": Akko do you plan on having a surprise party for Diana?]

[Avery to "Akko": If you have a party tonight, let me know, I wanna help].

[Hannah to "Akko": Akko... Are you having a surprise party for Diana? Today is kind of her last birthday in Luna Nova, I imagine she prepared something special].

[Barbara to "Akko": Akko, today is Diana's birthday, want help? We can have a surprise party for her, just like Hannah asked Diana to have one for Amanda, anything just call me].

[Diana for "Love": Good morning my love, where are you? Have you finished training? Thank you for wishing me congratulations, but you know I don't like birthdays very much. Well I hope if you plan to have a surprise party that is with love, I love you, kisses].

So Akko answers the girls' messages, she says she won't have a party since Diana doesn't like to celebrate too much, she even asks the girls to wish Cavendish a happy birthday, since Kagari had a plan in mind of how she would spend that day with her girlfriend.

[Akko for "Barbara": I could distract Diana for a while, tell her to wait in the blue team's room for a while, I'll go out and prepare a surprise for her, something more intimate if you understand me].

[Barbara to "Akko": Oh I get it, you can let me and Lotte let Diana stay here for a while, but how are we going to make her think she's not hosting a surprise party?]

[Akko for "Barbara": Let her think I'm having a surprise party, so the shock will be much greater when she comes here].

[Barbara to "Akko": So you can leave it to me, we'll try to distract Diana until you say it's okay].

Akko is relieved and even in her robe goes to the red team's room where she is received by Sucy who asks Kagari if she is going to have a surprise party for Diana, who soon answers that there will only be something more private between her and Cavendish, Akko takes a more decent outfit and changes in the red team's bathroom, taking her wallet and going to Blightonbury while looking at her messages.

[Akko for "Cute cabbage": Good morning my love, happy birthday my cutie, would you mind waiting in the blue team room with Barbara a little bit, as you can't hide anything from you, I'm preparing a surprise for my cute cabbage].

[Diana for "Love": Ah love you are a cutie, you don't have to give me anything special, I am already happy that you remembered that today is my birthday].

[Akko for "Cute cabbage": So wait till I call you later]

So Akko keeps his cell phone in her bag, and goes around town to buy food, where she buys a huge baguette bread, cheese, grape juice, spaghetti, flour, eggs, chocolate cake dough, candles, some tomatoes, grated cheese, ground meat, milk, yeast and butter so it leaves the market and goes back to Luna Nova.

\- (Diana loves spaghetti, she'll love the one I'm going to make, well I guess all that's left is to start preparing the food and decorating the room for my baby).

Akko started preparing the spaghetti in the kitchen of the moon room, which was quite large, being even a room separate from the master bedroom, there was much more room for Kagari to prepare a cake and spaghetti, while making the food she was thinking about Diana.

\- (I hope Diana likes the cake, I want to make the best cake in the world for her, as well as the spaghetti, thanks to Chariot's help I learned how to make cake, out that she'll still have cheese Fondue after we make a lot of love).

Meanwhile in the blue team Diana's room was in the bathroom brushing her teeth and goes to the living room, where Barbara and Lotte were watching TV, Cavendish sits on the sofa and is soon welcomed by the Yanson Parker couple.

\- Happy birthday Diana!

Say Barbara and Lotte.

\- (I'll pretend I don't know anything, but I already imagine that Akko has already left to prepare for such a surprise party, so much so that she took the key to the fourth moon).

\- Oh thanks, you guys are such good friends, where did Akko go?

Says Diana.

\- Ah Akko she told us she had an appointment to settle involving...

Says Lotte.

\- The Victoria team called her to do some tests, but Akko will be back soon.

Says Barbara.

\- (As these two lie badly, it seems like I don't even know that Akko is planning a surprise party for me, but I'll let it go, the bad thing that I can't even make a fool of myself).

\- So why didn't Akko take me to Cork in Ireland? When she goes, she always takes me along, so I'd spend the time there, weird that.

Says Diana raising her left eyebrow.

\- I think it was because it was supposed to be a secret team test for the next race, but hey Diana let's put that aside, after all today is your birthday.

Says Lotte.

\- Let's take the day to celebrate while Akko doesn't arrive, since as soon as she gets all the attention goes to her.

Says Barbara.

\- Oh, you're gonna tell me you guys get jealous that I pay too much attention to Akko just because she's my girlfriend? I love you girls very much too. Which would be me without sensational friends like you.

Says Diana hugging Barbara and Lotte, while Hannah, who was sleepy wearing a robe, looked at them both.

\- Ah Diana, I think Hannah will be jealous of you hugging us too.

Says Lotte pointing to Hannah who hugs all three in a group hug.

\- Happy birthday Diana...

Says Hannah a little sleepy and yawning.

\- Ah good morning to you too Hannah.

Says Diana with a smile on her face.

\- So what do you intend to do today?

Says Hannah.

\- I'm just waiting for Akko to come back from her Victoria team tests, I wanted to go along, but you know, I don't think she wanted to take me because of the accident.

Says Diana as Hannah looked at Barbara and Lotte gesticulating to the same disguise, showing the cell phone screen.

\- (What are these two trying to show me? Oh I get it, Akko is planning a surprise for Diana and she doesn't want to spoil it and she also wants us to distract Diana so she doesn't leave the blue team room, but how? )

\- So what do you say we spend some time talking and watching TV, I think I'll even call the girls.

Says Hannah getting up and sitting on the couch.

\- Oh, that's okay with me. The day won't start until Akko shows up.

Says Diana.

Hannah sits down on the couch and checks the messages, the same note that had messages from Barbara, where Hannah realizes the plan that Akko had not to make a surprise party all exaggerated and decides to pick up the phone to talk with Amanda.

[Hannah for "Mandy <3": Good morning my love, have you heard that Akko doesn't want to throw a surprise party for Diana?]

[Amanda for "Hannah <3": Yes, good, so at least I'll be the only one with the last party being unforgettable].

[Hannah to "Mandy <3": Amanda! Less, please... Don't be such an idiot with Diana, at least have a little consideration and come here to congratulate her, we'll have a little party ordering pizza, since apparently Akko will have Diana all for her when she finishes the surprise she wants to do so much].

[Amanda to "Hannah <3": All right love, I'll come over, but if you want I can call some of the girls].

[Hannah for "Mandy": You can, but don't call too many, I don't want it to be a party too much for Diana].

So Amanda goes to their friends and asks them to stop by the blue team's room to wish Diana a happy birthday and if they could, leave Cavendish a present, since Akko wasn't planning on having a surprise party, while Akko was in the moon room preparing the atmosphere to welcome his girlfriend, leaving the very chic and romantic place, where the macaroni dishes would be, as well as the huge bed in the room that was in a separate room too, placing some rose petals around the place, as well as leaving a more friendly smell.

\- (It's so smelly around here, Diana will love it, I think I'll leave the bathroom like this too, my fluffy cabbage will love this surprise, she thinks it's going to be all that lively party, but actually it's going to be a great romantic moment between me and her as my birthday present).

Akko continued to decorate the moon room and was very attentive to the time that the food was being prepared in the kitchen, in fact Kagari was surprising in how well decorated and beautiful that room was, the tidiness of the place was impeccable, worthy of the noblest lady of royalty that for the Japanese was Diana.

While Akko packed everything, little by little Amanda warned the girls about what Diana's birthday would be like, Hannah even ordered some pizzas, as the intention was not to bring many guests, only Sarah, Avery, Mary and Amanda came, as that would be just a simpler party, so much so that Cavendish was on her cell phone and strange the fact that Kagari did not answer her messages, so she decides to look at the messages from her mothers.

[Laura to "little girl": Congratulations my little girl, she is already 19 years old, look that 19 was when I was champion of the WBRC, I hope that everything is okay there, lots of happiness and mommy loves you].

[Bernadette to "my love": Happy birthday Diana, 19 years my girl is doing today, how are you? Enjoying the day with Akko? Did you have a party? I wish my Diana lots of happiness, me and Mama Laura love you very much].

Diana responds to both mothers with great affection and even sketches a big smile when she sees their messages, just as Laura sent an audio of Hellene's "Happy Birthday Diana", which made Cavendish again show a smile and get her cheeks stained, While Amanda appears in the blue team room knocking on the door, then Hannah gets up and goes to greet the girls giving a kiss at O'Neill who was next to Avery, Marry and Sarah, since the other girls decided to stay in their rooms, as it would not be so important their presence at the small party.

After a few hours, Diana was enjoying the little party with the girls and was even a little strange because she was having a party in the blue team's room, instead of nothing happening, so much so that the girls were acting as if it was really Cavendish's party, so the Scottish girl grabs her cell phone and takes a look at the messages.

[Akko for "Cute cabbage": Come to the moon room, everything is ready my love].

[Diana for "Love": This is all very strange indeed, if you're disguising an incredible surprise party, I'm impressed because I've never seen you hide a surprise that I know is a surprise in such a precise way].

\- Well girls, I'm going to the moon room, it looks like Akko's there, are you coming with me?

Says Diana getting up.

\- We'll come by later, just get ready.

Says Barbara.

\- I'll wait if you want.

Says Diana.

\- Go Diana, Akko must have been waiting for a long time already, we'll show up later.

Says Hannah.

\- Okay, see you then.

Says Diana waving to the girls and leaving the blue team room.

Diana goes down the corridors to the moon room, she even forgot to change and goes in her robe to the room, when she opens the note door that it was all dark, so she presses the switch that doesn't go entirely leaving the lighting partially bright, while Akko was sitting on a cross-legged chair and holding a glass of grape juice, she was very tidy, by the way, with a red lipstick, A beautiful sleeveless dress, quite long, but on the side left part of the legs the show of similar color, black sneakers, since Akko could not walk in high heels, the color of the dress highlighted the beautiful crimson eyes of the Japanese, and Kagari's hair was even with some curls that she combed, the Japanese was sexy without being vulgar Diana was stunned and admired the beauty of her girlfriend.

\- Akko... You look beautiful! You did all this for me?

Says Diana impressed.

\- All for my cute cabbage, I knew I wouldn't want a party all over the place so I threw a party just for the two of us to enjoy. The gift is in that beautiful red dress.

Says Akko smiling at Diana.

\- Akko... I love you so much... I don't even know how to express myself now, you're... Hot, perfect, divine, sexy, I loved this surprise of yours was really unexpected and yet you made spaghetti, I love spaghetti.

Says Diana delighted.

\- You look beautiful too, even with that blue robe it makes you divine.

Says Akko.

Then Diana goes to Akko, the two of them stay there eating and looking at each other, even sometimes imitating the scene from the movie "The Lady and the Tramp", which they always did when eating spaghetti, after the couple had eaten spaghetti Cavendish was quite satisfied, after all she had eaten a lot of pizza earlier, The Scottish woman then untied her robe and had a very ferocious and sensual look at Kagari who was giving back with a perverted look, Diana picks up her girlfriend in her lap very carefully and was already without her robe, she tries to carry Akko in her lap, but her arm was still hurting.

\- Diana! Leave it to me, now it's my turn to carry you.

Says Akko carrying Diana in her arms.

Akko takes Diana to the room that was all decorated with petals, laying Cavendish on the bed that decides to take some petals and put over the nipples and crotch while Kagari was taking off the dress facing backwards the Scottish woman who was watching her girlfriend's beautiful body sensualizing.

\- (What a beautiful girlfriend I have, I never stopped to contemplate Akko's beautiful body, who would say that in these almost 3 years that I know Akko, she passed from that skinny girl to gain a beautiful beauty, she still has small breasts, but the training gave her a beautiful ass).

After finishing undressing Akko turns to Diana who was lying on her side with her petals covering her intimate parts, leaving Kagari impressed that Cavendish can be sexy so quickly, the Japanese girl then slowly goes to bed where the two start kissing.

\- I love you so much Diana...

Says Akko facing Diana.

\- I love you too, Akko.

Says Diana panting.

Akko and Diana begin to pass their hands through each other's bodies while lying on the bed, until they arrive in each other's pussies and begin to finger with each other, starting softly while playing "Every breath you take - The Police" only an instrumental version.

\- So, love is enjoying the surprise party?

Says Akko.

\- Gifts don’t talk, but I love it.

Says Diana putting her finger harder.

\- Ahhh! Diana! Uhmm.

Says Akko moaning.

As time went by the Cavendish Kagari couple were slowly increasing their intensity and at the same time Diana started to kiss by the neck and take a few bites, signaling that she wanted to leave for something else, then to signalize what she wanted Cavendish took a bite on Akko's left shoulder, which signaled that they both wanted to make a scissor.

\- You always wanting scissors isn't love?

Says Akko excited.

Diana fits in Akko which makes the Cavendish close one eye for being a bit excited, then the Scottish girl starts rubbing herself against the Japanese girl who was loving that moment, the two stay in this intense rubbing for several minutes, until Diana gets tired and decides to move to suck Akko's vagina.

\- Hmm, Dianaaa... I love you...

Akko day moaning.

Diana doesn't stay long until she gets a flurry of pussy juice on her face, where Akko had released her liquid and as always moaning loudly, so it doesn't take long for Cavendish to want retribution and she soon sits on Kagari's face who starts sucking her for a while.

\- That Akko will... Hmmmm... Make me go to heaven, love... I love you...

Says Diana while Akko was sucking on her.

After a few minutes it's Diana's turn to expel the pussy juice like a fountain, leaving the bed a little wet at that time, then the two decide to take a bath in the bedroom bathroom and didn't think of another one, in a short time they started a second round right there, that place was perfect to do more.

After making a lot of love in the bathroom they both get tired and put robes where Akko takes a pot of melted cheese fondue and chopped bread, as well as a chocolate cake and a glass of milk, where they eat while they look at each other and sometimes they give each other a kiss to eat, as well as sometimes they always roll a kiss between them.

\- Love, your surprise was the best you ever did for me, I loved it... We could do more; they're simple things so I like it.

Says Diana while eating a piece of cake.

\- Ah everything to make my love feel better.

Says Akko smiling at Diana.

So the two of them enjoy that day even more and after eating they go back to making love, only this time in the room of that room that had much more space than the room of the blue team, as well as there was a Mahoutendo 64, where later the couple spent the day and almost the night playing after making love, sometimes rolling a break to love each other a little more.

Happy birthday, lesbian witch...


	92. Belgium GP

7th May 2017, some time has passed since Diana's birthday, the last month of classes begins, as well as the beginning of the final exams, some of the students were very tense about the exams, with the exception of Akko and Diana who were very calm and were until the first to finish the exams, the other girls in the group were giving everything in their studies, It was constant as always organized a meeting to study in the basement of the green team, these days the classes were only focused on the exams, having one class each day of maximum 3 hours, where the couple Cavendish Kagari usually finished in little more than 1 hour, the following week will be another of theoretical exams before entering for good in the third and fourth week where the practical tests will be held.

Due to the tension that was in Luna Nova for the final races, the girls decided not to go to Belgium to watch another round of the WBRC, which will be held that day, during the free practice the qualifications, Diana achieved a spectacular performance, even after being injured in the last accident, the Cavendish achieved a fantastic pole position, getting 0.341 seconds ahead of team mate Julia Villeneuve, while Akko was starting from fourth position, the Kagari could not get a cleaner track to make the best time.

As usual the couple was at the hotel and the two enjoyed the night with much love, but one thing that was quite noticeable was Diana's arm, she still felt pain to carry her girlfriend, as much as the day before she carried Akko down the stairs hiding the pain she felt. That morning the two of them were getting ready and talking about the race and the final races.

\- Ready to unpack with me?

Says Akko while she was wearing her boots.

\- I'm ready to lead the championship back, even if one of us wins the race, we still have to count on Julia to finish in a position below fifth place.

Says Diana combing her hair.

\- Ah I forgot how your team mate is taking advantage of our duels to slowly win the championship.

Says Akko finishing wearing her boots.

\- Have you been noticing how tense the girls were this week? The trials weren't even that hard, I knew everything I was going to fall for before I even started the magical teaching years in Luna Nova.

Says Diana stretching.

\- I didn't find anything difficult either, I really thank your mother Laura, she used to take her time to teach me magic in all those years when we were on vacation, she would be a great teacher too, your mother is amazing.

Says Akko starting to stretch.

\- Speaking of a teacher... What do you intend to do after I become principal of Luna Nova? Will you keep racing? Or will you pursue another career?

Says Diana as she stretches out.

\- I was thinking about becoming a teacher, it's a kind of thing that really amazed me these years, Croix, Laura, Chariot, even you my love, I always learn something thanks to those who teach me, I wanted to be a teacher by your side in Luna Nova, because it will not be fun to compete in WBRC if it is not against you love.

Says Akko stretching.

\- Oh, honey, that, but do you really want to be a teacher? Or are you just choosing this to be by my side?

Says Diana finishing her stretch.

\- The two things, even more than you can imagine the shock you wouldn't cause in the world of witches, the mundane teacher Atsuko Kagari in Luna Nova, more until the mundane racer.

Says Akko just finishing stretching until Diana puts her finger on Akko's chest and takes her seriously.

\- Never call yourself mundane! I hate that term! You're a person like everyone else is; any girl can become a witch regardless of her origin.

Says Diana in a more serious tone.

Then Akko swallows her saliva, and just agrees with her head while Diana gets a little worried about letting Kagari get uncomfortable and apologizes to her girlfriend who says everything was fine, after that they go to the hotel cafeteria to eat a little and then go to the track where each one separates in the pits of their teams.

Runway name: Circuit Helga Finellan

Foundation: 1834

Track length: 17.33 km

Number of laps: 55

Number of turns: 31

Location: Spa, Belgium

Last winner (2016): Maria Clara Rodrigues (22) (BRA) (Green Horse)

Fastest lap (of all time): Louise Du Nord (0) (FRA) (Lavoiette) 1:17:075 808 km/h

During the 19th century broom racing returned to the classic common brooms and for the races to remain intense one of the witches of a newly formed country suggests putting Belgium on the WBRC calendar, but it took a while for the circuit to be ready, with a format that reminded more of a bird, the layout attracted a lot of attention because of the high speeds that the race could provide, As well as the first and only Belgian WBRC champion, Helga Finellan (1808-1844), she has won five titles throughout her career and is considered by many to be one of the greatest in history for winning with common brooms and still building the layout of one of the circuits that had participated in all WBRC editions until then, having only a few minor changes in 1928 for safety, adding more turns to the circuit.

A few hours later it was 1 o'clock in Spa, Belgium, it was a very sunny and cold day with 15C/59F, due to the tension regarding the final races, only Laura and Bernadette came to the track, as well as April Jordan who came to cheer for her daughter, Phoebe Morris can't come since it was exam season in medical school, so she stayed home cheering for her girlfriend, the runners started doing the presentation lap, lining up on the grid at positions 2/27/21/25/65/22/98/9/18/10/11/0/44/1/48/69/17/55/31/99/42/91/66/93/6, the lights go out and the race starts.

\- And now! The red light comes out! The green light signals the beginning! And lights out, and so we begin a World Broom Racing Championship race!

Says Harriet.

Akko already has a great start and threatens the position of Megan Jordan who did not have a start as good as Kagari, until she reaches the Balay Rouge corner, which was just a very smooth turn that goes down with everything before a tight turn where the Japanese pass the Irish inside.

\- The samurai Kagari already wants to show that she is coming with everything in this race, she is letting go of longer wings and even so she is getting a good grip in these turns.

Says Harriet.

Lap 1 of 55, a lap without much change, where Akko tried to gain a position on top of Megan Jordan, but soon lost in the course of the lap due to the same start with longer wings, while Diana was very much in the lead and Julia was just waiting for the attack.

\- Go, Diana! Go Akko! Win this race!

Says Laura.

Lap 3 of 55, Akko was holding onto fourth position, while Julia was beginning to threaten the position of Diana who was leading, while Megan was also approaching the duo taking advantage of the dispute that was going to happen between teammates.

Lap 5 of 55, the dispute for leadership between Julia and Diana begins, where the Canadian begins to pressure the Scottish, since she had wings of greater adhesion while the Cavendish was with mediums.

\- Villeneuve is already starting to bother Cavendish, who would have guessed that last year the Canadian was just holding her results to show that this year came strong for Scuderia Carlucci.

Says Harriet.

Something that could not be noticed was that in fifth position Fey Williams was passing Akko, the same one that was fighting for fourth position, going with everything, since he was using wings of medium duration.

Lap in 6 of 55, Fey Williams passes Akko, in a rather risky pass by the Balai Rouge, leaving Kagari without a defence opportunity, which leaves Laura a little frustrated in the stands.

\- That blonde had to be a Williams.

Says Laura inflating her cheeks.

\- Don't start with that one.

Says Bernadette scolding Laura.

Lap 10 of 55, Fey Williams was going at a very strong pace, to the point of reaching the racers who were on the podium, the group was very close but at the same time the three were distancing themselves from each other, in that April and Laura start to get tense.

\- Go, Diana! Williams is coming, put it to fuck!

Says Laura.

\- Megan! Don't let that oxygenated blonde pass through you!

Says April.

Lap 11 of 55, Fey even tries to threaten Megan's position, but Jordan starts to go at a stronger pace, just like Diana who had already noticed in the previous lap, then starts a constant battle for second position between 3 brooms that were lined up and sometimes catching each other's slipstream.

Lap 13 of 55, the trio were still practically walking together without changing positions, while up front Julia Villeneuve was leading, until her broom began to smoke and lose speed, causing her to have to abandon, the Canadian was leading with 8 seconds ahead of Diana.

\- Ah, but what a pity, Julia Villeneuve was doing so well in the lead, but she suffered an retirement, but that can also be something that will interest a lot the current leader Diana Cavendish, who if she wins the race can pass the Canadian.

Says Harriet as Laura and April celebrated.

\- Yeah! Now my Diana's in front!

Says Laura clenching her fists and jumping for joy.

\- Now that this Canadian girl is out, my daughter may have a chance to beat your daughter!

Says animated Megan.

\- Hey, girls, stop being happy with other people's misfortune.

Says Bernadette scolding the two girls.

Lap 20 of 55, the trio that was with medium wings to the pits for longer wings, while Akko takes advantage of the parade of the two to shoot in first position, it was only 8 seconds behind and as usually a stop takes about 17 to 22 seconds, this gave a huge advantage to the Japanese.

\- Now the leader is Samurai Kagari! Looks like the longer wing strategy worked!

Says Harriet.

During the pit stop, who leaves in the lead is Fey Williams who switches to longer wings that were able to last for the rest of the race, the others also switch to longer wings, there were still 35 laps left to the end of the race, usually the longer wings can stay for 40 laps.

Lap 26 of 55, Akko starts to get heavier and get one lap faster than the other, even using longer wings, trying as much as possible to open the distance and thus get enough to lead for the rest of the race.

Lap 30 of 55, Akko decides to stop at the pits after opening a 28-second lead over Fey Williams who was 2 seconds ahead of Diana and Julia, but when she was stopping at the pits the team got in the way of putting the longer wings.

\- Apparently the Victoria team got in the way at the pits, which is a shame for Akko Kagari who lost 3 positions.

Says Harriet.

\- Damn! But that happens, how many times I have not had the race destroyed because of a team messed up in the pits.

Says Laura.

\- Go Akko! Show that you can win!

Says Bernadette trying to cheer Laura up.

Akko takes longer than expected in the pits and ends up leaving almost as Megan Jordan passes through the main straight, Kagari decides to walk a little more smoothly as the wings had to get used to the tension to go with everything in at least one or two laps.

Lap 32 of 55, after leaving her wings used to the race, Akko begins to go at a stronger pace, as the trio ahead of her were going more slowly to preserve their wings for the race, Kagari gradually begins to approach Jordan and press her.

\- Go Akko pass that Oxygenated blon...

Says Laura until Megan interrupts her.

\- Fuck you sausage water hair!

Says April staring at Laura in anger.

\- Standing broom!

Says Laura putting her finger on April's chest.

\- Dwarf!

Says April until Bernadette interrupts them both.

\- Hey! Are you kids now?

Says Bernadette in a more serious tone.

Lap 33 of 55, Akko overtakes Megan Jordan in the Balai Rouge corner, where she tried to overtake Jordan in the first round, only now it is Kagari who comes out on top for having less worn wings than the Irish.

\- That's Akko! You put the blonde in the slipper!

Says Laura.

\- I just want your daughter-in-law to break her broom.

Says April inflating her cheeks.

Lap 35 of 55, just 20 laps to go, Fey Williams was giving it all away leading the race with a 5-second lead over Diana as Akko slowly approached Cavendish who was just 2 seconds ahead of Kagari but even with younger wings it was a tricky task to get close to the Scot who could go very fast in turns without forcing the broom too much while behind her still had Megan Jordan taking advantage of the vacuum.

Lap 37 of 55, Megan Jordan stands side by side with Akko after picking up a lot of Kagari's slipstream and starts there a contest for third place.

\- Whoa! Who's gonna win this time? Akko Kagari or Megan Jordan? What an incredible race podium contest.

Says Harriet.

\- Go Akko!

Says Laura.

\- Go, Megan!

Says April.

Lap 38 of 55, Diana's broom starts to come out a bit of smoke and lose speed, so taking advantage of that Akko and Megan move on to Cavendish and now they were competing for second place.

\- Whoa! What a shame! Looks like The Flying Scot is in big trouble on the broom!

Says Harriet.

\- Shit! My Diana's missing a chance because the broom's not good enough.

Says Laura clenching her fists.

Diana noticing that the broom was starting to crash in the magic orb, starts to activate the manual mode of the broom, which can spend some of the witch's magic that she is riding, besides also causing a bigger physical expense.

\- Diana Cavendish is very brave to switch on the manual broom mode.

Says Harriet.

\- 1992 until 1994, it was practically like that with me, those Leaf brooms were pretty bad with the magic orbs, I didn't have a race that that shit didn't want to explode.

Says Laura.

Lap 40 of 55, in manual mode Diana could not reach Megan and Akko, as she had to preserve the broom, but keeping fourth position was enough for Cavendish, while Kagari starts trying to pass Jordan back, Fey Williams was comfortably in the lead and it would be very difficult to pass the Irish at that time.

Lap 42 of 55, Akko passes Megan Jordan, this time in the main straight, where the Kagari managed to have more straight speed than the Irish, as the Japanese were with less worn wings and more grip, had no other than to preserve the wings to maintain the third position before the broom began to give problems.

\- That's Akko! It really showed how it's done!

Says Laura.

\- Well your daughter-in-law has less worn out wings, so I have to say the strategy was good, it's a more than deserved position.

Says April.

\- Look at you April, admitting my daughter-in-law has talent.

Says Laura.

\- Fuck you.

Says April.

Lap 46 of 55, Diana was trying her best to keep the broom in fourth position, but Evelyn Schwarz and Maria Clara were getting closer and closer to Cavendish, it was a huge physical expense that the Scot could not imagine.

Lap 48 of 55, Diana ended up being overtaken very easily by the duo, ending up losing two positions, but at least she still had 3 points guaranteed, what was most disturbing was the strong pain in her arm that Cavendish felt.

Lap 55 of 55, Fey Williams is the big winner of the Belgian GP in 2017, Akko finishes the race in second place and Megan Jordan closes the podium in third place, while for fourth place, Evelyn and Maria fought constantly, and the one who got the best result was Schwarz who by only 0.182 seconds stayed ahead.

\- And Fey Williams is the fifth winner this year!

Says Harriet.

Racers championship standings:

1st: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari 25 (JAP) (Victoria) 32 points

2nd: Julia Bekker Villeneuve 27 (CAN) (Carlucci) 30 points

3rd: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Carlucci) 27 points

4th: Megan Jordan 21 (IRE) (Bekkerts) 27 points

5th: Maria Clara Rodrigues 22 (BRA) (Green Horse) 21 points

Construction championship standings:

1st: Scuderia Carlucci 57 points

2nd: Victoria McLaren Broom Racing Team-Zaibatsu 44 points

3rd: HSP 38 points

At the podium ceremony Fey Williams celebrates by jumping for joy and wetting Akko and Megan with champagne with plenty of excitement, after all it was her second victory at the WBRC, showing that the Irish woman had plenty of talent, while Diana who was in the pits complained of constant arm pain because of the race, after the ceremony she comes out with a guy on her arm and the girls look at Cavendish worried.

\- I think I forced my arm too much by going in manual mode today, the doctor said I should rest my arm more and avoid forcing it, otherwise I won't be able to run for the rest of the year.

Says Diana.

\- So if you take direct care, an injury could end your career Diana! It's not just an arm hurting, it can drastically affect your performance, if you saw that it was hurting, why didn't you quit the race? It was only 3 points; you are well able to win 10 or 8 in the next race.

Says Laura in a more serious tone.

\- Okay, Mom... I just wanted to see what the manual broom mode looks like, after all it was only 15 laps, it wouldn't hurt much.

Says Diana shrugging.

\- And it hurts now! It's only 15 laps, but you spent 255 kilometers forcing your body! Next time you know what it's like to force the broom, be more careful; I'm only saying that for your sake, Diana.

Says Laura with her hand on Diana's shoulder.

\- I'll be more careful, Mom.

Says Diana getting a hug from Laura.

So after a very tender hug between mother and daughter, which Akko was thrilled and a little bit jealous for Laura, the girls go back to Luna Nova to count the results, while Laura and Bernadette go with Megan and April to Scotland, where Jordan invited the McLaren Cavendish couple to spend some time at her house, the 2017 season is full of big surprises, in 5 races they had 5 different winners, an achievement that does not happen in years at WBRC.

Congratulations, Williams witch...


	93. China GP

21st May 2017, two weeks had passed since the Belgian GP in Luna Nova, the theoretical tests had ended, but the week of practical tests had begun a week before, the week that was to come was already the final straight, in the practical tests the girls were trying their best to show a perfect posture, Akko and Diana were quite unconcerned, only Kagari who was a little apprehensive about her posture being more correct when performing a spell, was something that the Japanese had a certain difficulty, but even so she was doing well.

The race this time will be in China, where unfortunately only Akko and Diana could come to the race to watch, as it was too far away and the schedule did not allow, so much so that on Thursday of that week, the two asked principal Holbrooke to do the tests on Friday that day, Since they were going to start the free practice, where Maria Clara got a pole position with great mastery, Akko was in second position, Evelyn Schwarz in third, Diana ended up having to leave from sixth position, since she had to rest because of the arm.

The couple Cavendish Kagari was getting ready for the race, Diana was already with the arm much better, so much so that she managed to carry Akko in her arms to the hotel room where the two stayed, after getting ready, the two go to the refectory of the hotel where Evelyn and Fey were somewhat angry and outraged with the HSP team.

\- Hey Akko Kagari can come here a minute, you too Diana.

Says Fey calling for the two who sit in the next chair.

\- Oh, hi Fey. Hi Evelyn.

Says Diana.

\- You guys don't believe what HSP just did... The Victoria team would be interested in hiring me next year, because I won't be there anymore, you might even forget it, although they'll take me instead of that disgusting Wolff.

Says Fey a little mad.

\- Well, I was very hesitant to do that... I spent three years trying to convince HSP to call my girlfriend to run on the same team as me and now they're replacing her like anybody else with that asshole Erika Wolff.

Says Evelyn face palming.

\- Are you leaving HSP too Eve? Green Horse needs a racer to replace Marina Delacroix.

Says Fey.

\- I will stay, but just because I want to show Wolff that I am better than her, let's see if she has all that nonsense to face me, HSP has a whole focus on me and to enter the Green Horse, would be to end my career, there is much more discrepancy than HSP, Marina Delacroix does not score right because everything is new and better goes to Maria Clara.

Says Evelyn.

\- But it wasn't just to talk about Wolff that we came to talk to you... You know Eve, she got one no, but three magic green stones that can help lesbian witches have biological daughters, but we only want to have one daughter, don't you want to keep the other two? I know you guys are a lesbian couple like us.

Says Fey picking up a little box with the fertility stones.

\- Oh thank you, but we've kind of produced a fertility stone, I'm glad you gave us a fertility stone, but Akko and I also only want one daughter.

Says Diana.

\- Ah it's a shame, we kind of want to spread this wonder to more people, but I didn't know I had any other way to get it is quite interesting.

Says Fey.

\- And we kind of don't try to spread it around, because we don't want to go out asking who is a lesbian, we keep the relationship so secret that few know about us.

Says Evelyn.

\- Oh I see, I know... Megan Jordan, she's a lesbian, I know that because her girlfriend lives near my house.

Says Diana.

\- Megan Jordan? I didn't know that one, so we know who to gift.

Says Fey holding Evelyn's hand and almost kissing her.

\- Whoa, we better not get carried away.

Says Evelyn passing her hand behind her head.

Then Akko and Diana use magic where they let the Williams Schwarz couple get more comfortable to kiss, where the two thank each other for their help, until while they were eating Megan was passing by the cafeteria and is called by Diana and the racers, where Jordan vents about her love life with Phoebe, the girls are impressed with the beautiful love story, Fey gives Megan two fertility stones, leaving Jordan confused at first until they talk about what it was about and it makes her cry with emotion.

\- Oh I've heard of the fertility stone! Diana already told me! It is a wonderful gift! I loved it! Thank you so much!

Says Megan crying with happiness.

\- Oh, you're welcome. We just want to spread the fertility stone around the world.

Says Fey.

Track name: Wuhan Broom Gran Prix Circuit

Foundation: 1899

Track length: 15.80km

Number of laps: 58

Number of turns: 29

Location: Wuhan, China

Last winner (2016): Evelyn Schwarz (9) (GER) (HSP)

Fastest lap (of all time): Croix Meridies (10) (ITA) (Lavoiette) 1:31:229 624 km/h (2005)

Despite being founded in 1899 the Wuhan circuit was never very open to the world, being used only in local competitions between Chinese witches, until in 2000 the Chinese government finally decided to put the track to compete internationally as a way of being able to praise the witches in the region and also for the money that that event brought, the track received many modifications over the years so that it could meet a race with an international standard, the track is known for the long straights and also for being a bit stopped, since the longest straight is not the finish line.

After the two girls stay eating in the cafeteria, they go to the track where the race will be held, the girls separate in the pits of their teams, where a while later the girls start the formation lap, the grid order was 22/25/9/65/27/2/18/21/98/17/10/11/0/44/1/31/99/42/91/66/93/6/48/69/55, the racers line up at the finish line.

\- And now! The red light comes out! The green light signals the beginning! And lights out, and so we begin a World Broom Racing Championship race!

Says Harriet.

Maria Clara starts off with a great start, while Akko had a bit of trouble, ending up losing 8 positions, having to leave in the ninth position, Evelyn Schwarz takes advantage of that and stays in the second position, Diana has a perfect start and in that she manages to stay in a podium position again, going from the sixth to the third place.

Lap 1 of 58, the race continues with Akko doing a spectacular first lap recovery, after having lost eight positions, she was already in fourth place when leaving passing racer by racer.

\- Whoa! Samurai Kagari had a really bad start, but she's already making up for it with the skill she has to spare, it's amazing!

Says Harriet.

Lap 2 of 58 Akko was with the wings of greater grip and in this she took advantage to gain positions, being in a comfortable fourth position; the next racer who would need to pass the podium was Diana who was also with wings of greater grip.

Lap 4 of 58, taking advantage of the fact that Evelyn and Maria Clara had wings of medium duration, the couple Cavendish Kagari begins to threaten the position of the German and Brazilian who were trying their best to defend themselves.

\- Whoa! A dispute between four racers for victory, still at the beginning of the race, but this is spectacular! And who's coming?

Says Harriet.

\- Julia Villeneuve wants to lead another race, taking advantage of the dispute between the two, she is wanting everything to take the lead of the championship back, after having to leave in the last race.

Says Freya.

Lap 5 of 58, The dispute that was between four brooms became five, where Julia pressed hard with the style of everything or nothing that the Canadian had to run, while trying to find space until when arriving in the straight she tries to overtake, but ends up running out of space and spreads too much by hitting the side of the broom on the track wall.

\- Julia Villeneuve, it was a bit rash, if she waited a bit she could get past the quartet.

Says Harriet.

The beat cost her front wing of her broom, having to go to the pits to change, while Akko and Diana later manage to find space and the two easily overtake Evelyn and Maria on the outside in an S session at the start of the track.

\- And the Cavendish Kagari couple takes the lead in the race! If Villeneuve waited a bit she might even get through.

Says Harriet,

Lap 6 of 58, this bullshit from Julia made her lose almost 19 positions due to the change of wings in the pit stop, staying in the back and having to do a miracle to recover from where she left, both until she left the pits like a rocket, Akko and Diana little by little distanced themselves from Evelyn and Maria Clara who were just preserving the wings of medium duration, since she had little to do after being overtaken by the couple Cavendish Kagari.

Lap 8 of 58, Julia was slowly trying to regain positions, managing to finish the lap in the eighteenth position, but was still far behind, the Villeneuve was trying as much as possible to return to the front of the race, only at that moment the runners were somewhat scattered in the race.

Lap 11 of 58, Julia until she recovered well, was already in fifteenth position, until an accident further ahead happens due to a rain that began to drip there, so much so that Diana and Akko who were leading entered the pits, as well as Evelyn and Maria Clara, this makes it a little easier for Fey Williams who was in fifth position, Megan was another who noticed the rain and soon enters the pits also to put wings for rain.

\- Whoa! Marina Delacroix is not having much luck this year, but this sudden rain makes it rain and doesn't help at all.

Says Harriet.

Due to Marina's accident, a safety broom is called and many of the racers behind take the chance to get into the pits and trade for rain wings, as well as Fey Williams who had the pits cleared for the trade, which helps in Akko get the lead back.

Lap 13 of 58, the green flag is given and the race is back on track, the dispute was now much closer, Julia Villeneuve was with the wings of rain, in fifteenth position, much closer to the whole platoon, leaving with everything, while Akko began to try to open an advantage over Diana who was just behind.

Lap 14 of 58, Julia makes a miracle and manages to pass several racers staying in ninth position and kept going with everything, trying to get back to the top of the race, while Diana and Akko were constantly competing for first position; the two were side by side.

Lap 20 of 58, the couple's dispute for the first position was still quite side by side for 6 laps which was impressive, the two did not give up the position to the other, for nothing in this world, while Julia had already won many positions and was in sixth position near Megan Jordan, which left Phoebe very anxious with the dispute between the two, Morris was the only one besides a few Scottish fans who came to see the GP in China.

\- Go, Megan!

Says Phoebe.

Lap 22 of 58, Megan and Julia were in a constant battle for fifth place, while Fey watched the two in seventh place and takes advantage of the situation to pass them in the longest straight of the circuit.

\- And Fey Williams is being cleverer, taking advantage of the dispute between Jordan and Villeneuve to take the lead!

Says Harriet.

Lap 23 of 58, the two did not leave cheap and soon showed bravery by passing Fey Williams back and getting fifth and sixth respectively.

Lap 25 of 58, Maria Clara was competing side by side with Evelyn Schwarz for first position until the orb of the Brazilian's broom starts to smoke and brake, causing the broom to slide and as Maria could not control, Evelyn was inadvertently hit from behind as she passed, causing the two to slide to the walls at a speed of 300 km / h, but luckily both throw themselves off the brooms in time and get rid of a more serious accident.

\- Whoa! That's one more accident in this race! China is really proving to have a livelier race than last year!

Says Harriet.

Due to the accident a safety broom is called and the yellow flag is given, reproaching the field again, now Megan was in third position, while Julia was in fourth place and Fey in fifth position.

Lap 27 of 58, the green flag is given and the dispute happens again, this time the couple Cavendish Kagari had to prepare to defend themselves from Megan and Julia who were catching fire, even more the Canadian who managed to have the luck to recover her positions.

Lap 30 of 58, now the race for first place was being played out among the four racers, to the point of increasing to five racers this time, when Fey Williams began to take advantage of this battle for the lead of the race.

\- How incredible! 5 racers competing with each other! How incredible!

Says Harriet.

Lap 35 of 58, the dispute between the five was still quite intense even after 5 laps, where often the racers were side by side and sometimes changing the lead for the race.

For laps and turns the dispute for fifth position continued so much until in lap 38 of 58, Giorgina was the next runner to enter this fierce competition, until in lap 40 the five who were in front enter the pits practically together to change the wings, who came out ahead this time was Julia Villeneuve, this stop in the pits left Giorgina and Diana in the lead of the race, but soon in lap 41 the two stop in the pits, since Diana needed to wait for his teammate to change the wings first for being in front.

Lap 46 of 58, the group of six racers was together again, Diana was going with everything, since Cavendish, wanted to win that race, so it is already taking advantage and shows that she came strong passing the five that were ahead of her one by one on that lap.

Lap 47 of 58, Diana was going so fast and different from the others that she gradually started to open an advantage, in that Akko also starts to force a little more, after all if she continues to compete with the other four, Cavendish could be very far away at the end of the race.

Lap 50 of 58, Akko and Diana were going so much more intensely that the quartet that opened 4 seconds ahead of them, might seem little, but they were all with wings of equal condition, with the brooms of almost similar speed.

Lap 58 of 58, Diana crosses the finish line first with 0.552 seconds ahead of Akko, Cavendish had stopped one lap later and had much less worn out wings than Kagari, while who closed the podium was Fey Williams with 7.891 seconds behind Akko and 0.117 seconds ahead of Megan Jordan.

Racers championship standings:

1st: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari 25 (JAP) (Victoria) 40 points

2nd: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Carlucci) 37 points

3rd: Julia Bekker Villeneuve 27 (CAN) (Carlucci) 34 points

4th: Megan Jordan 21 (IRE) (Bekkerts) 32 points

5th: Fey Williams 65 (GBR) (HSP) 23 points

Construction championship standings:

1st: Scuderia Carlucci 71 points

2nd: Victoria McLaren Broom Racing Team-Zaibatsu 55 points

3rd: HSP 44 points

\- And The Flying Scot! Diana Cavendish is the winner of the 2017 China GP!

Says Harriet as far away from there on UK watching TV in the morning the Cavendish family celebrated.

At the podium ceremony as usual, all three were getting wetter still the Cavendish Kagari couple jumping with joy to get another double of couple, Fey was excited to be on the podium again after a fierce race against four racers competing for third place, after the post-race interview, Diana and Akko were getting out of there with Megan Jordan who is soon greeted by a hug from Phoebe Morris who almost overthrows the Irish.

\- You didn't win today, but it was amazing! Congratulations on fourth place Megan!

Says Phoebe.

\- Oh, baby, I got a little something for you.

Says Megan with a little wooden box in her hand.

\- Are those beans?

Says Phoebe looking inside the box.

\- It's not just beans, that's the fertility stone my love, we'll be able to have a family!

Says Megan smiling.

\- Like that thing Diana Cavendish's mom used? How did you get that? I'm a doctor now, how could something like that be possible?

Says Phoebe suspicious and somewhat impressed.

\- Magic!

Says Akko jumping and cheerful.

\- It's magical and it works a lot of miracles, but I didn't know it was that real, because Diana has almost no trace of Laura McLaren and Hellene little by little looks more like her, her hair is just a little wavy, but it must be because of her age.

Says Phoebe with her hand on her chin.

\- I have my mother Laura's blue eyes, although it is a very high tendency for a Cavendish to be born with blue eyes, but still a lot of her personality, but if you want to see if it really works, just look at the daughters of Chariot and Croix, they took a lot of both.

Says Diana.

\- So, I think I'll believe this fertility stone, after all everything that comes to help me raise a family with Megan, will be welcome, when we arrive, we'll do it using both.

Says Phoebe smiling.

\- But love, let's wait a bit to use, let's make our twins use both at once there for 2019, I think until then you'll have a better career as a doctor.

Says Megan.

See you, lesbian witches...

Name: Fey Williams

Date of birth: 7th September 1993

Place of birth: Belfast, Northern Ireland, United Kingdom (Irish)

Occupation: BBRT Champion (2012-2013), WBRC Corridor (Lancaster/HSP) (2014)

Height: 1.58m (5'2")

Weight: 55 kg (121lbs)

Color and appearance of hair: Yellowish blonde, straight, long that reaches the hip line, long bangs that go along with the length of the hair

Eye color: Aqua blue

Body aspect: Pale Caucasian skin, thin, large breasts, occidental eyes, rectangular nose.

Fey is the oldest of the current generation of the Williams family, the family that has the greatest rivalry with the McLaren witches, both in ideals for each to defend a part of Ireland where they live and in the history of both families, with two wars going on between the two families, The first in 1649 almost exterminated the Williams family, and the second in 1739, this time the McLaren family almost disappeared from the map, Fey never liked this conflict between the families or the conservative ideals of the family so much that he struggled for years to take over the leadership of the family, which delayed her career at WBRC, where she wanted to race so she could be next to the girlfriend she met when she was studying at Berlin Witch Academy as a teenager, since then the Williams knew that bringing a girlfriend and taking on a lesbian would be a huge challenge, But by taking the lead in the family, the girl's parents had no choice but to accept, Fey has no great ambitions to become a champion, but wants to show that she is a talented runner and can give a hard time to younger racers.


	94. Luna Nova graduation part 1

May 25, 2017, the big day of the girls' graduation arrives in Luna Nova, on Tuesday, it had been the last day of the practical exams, while on Wednesday it was a day to adjust the students' grades and analyze who would pass and be able to graduate, as well as the day would serve for the students' parents to travel to Luna Nova, on the morning of that day, the students were receiving their grades.

The grading system is based on a percentage, which is then set at a number from 0 to 10, taking an average over the three years and other percentages that are added to the grades, with the student having to take a final grade of 7.00 in order to graduate, while the students have to take 6,00 to 6.99 stay for summer recovery until July 14, trying to recover the lost grade, while students who took from 0 to 5.99 are disapproved the only student to get the title of legendary Witch was Adeleine Du Nord who studied from 1933 to 1936.

Grade of discipline 60%

Behavior 10%

Presence 25%

Group coexistence 5%

Grade between 0 and 5.99: disapproved

Grade between 6.00 and 6.99: recovery

Grade between 7.00 and 7.99: Bronze Witch

Grade between 8.00 and 8.99: Silver Witch

Grade between 9.00 and 9.49: Gold Witch

Grade between 9.50 and 9.74: Diamond Witch

Grade between 9.75 and 9.99: Epic Witch

Grade 10: Legendary Witch

The student who got the highest score was Diana Cavendish with a score of 9.83 out of 10, one of the highest scores ever given to a student of Luna Nova, higher until the score of both Cavendish Laura's mothers who got 9.77 and Bernadette with 9.54, another who got the epic witch's title was Akko with 9.76, who only failed to get a higher grade because of her behavior and discipline scores, most of the Cavendish Kagari's friends got grades above 9.00.

Diana 9,83/ Akko 9,76/ Sarah 9,63/ Constanze 9,59/ Lotte 9,51/ Amanda 9,48/ Avery 9,47/ Mary 9,47/ Sucy 9,43/ Jasminka 9,40/ Hannah 9,32/ Barbara 9,31.

Akko was waking up in the red team's room quite eager for her graduation in Luna Nova, entering the bathroom to do her personal hygiene, looking at herself in the mirror reflection.

\- (Finally the day has come... I got the grade and even more... Diana and I are finally going to graduate as a witch, although she will continue until she becomes a director and I will come back next year, so there will be more free time left for me to devote to the WBRC title).

Akko leaves the bathroom and is soon greeted by Sucy and Lotte who were waiting for Kagari to leave, so Yanson goes faster and enters the bathroom with everything.

\- Ah... Today's the last day we'll complain about your delay in staying in the bathroom.

Says Sucy.

\- You guys are gonna miss this lot.

Says Akko with a corner smile.

\- What surprises me is that you got the highest grade in our team and the second highest in the class, Akko you barely pay attention in class, sometimes you even sleep, that's when you're not drawing during the teachers' explanation or talking with Diana.

Says Sucy.

\- It must be because I already know everything they were going to spend, during the holidays I wouldn't stop studying, Diana's mother insisted on wanting to teach us some of the most complex magic.

Says Akko putting her graduation alley.

\- I will miss you Akko, as incredible as it may seem it was great to have had a friend like you, but if you want to see me, just stop by Luna Nova, I will study to be the teacher of potions and magic poisons, I talked a lot with Holbrooke about it, she said she had no better person to stay in place of teacher Luking.

Says Sucy as Lotte leaves and Manbavaran seeing it went running to the bathroom.

\- Oh, really, that's wonderful. Oh, what a rush.

Says Akko with her hand in her face.

\- Did I hear Sucy's gonna be around? I'm also going to be the librarian of Luna Nova early next year, after the old one resigned; we never got access to the library since the beginning of that year, so much so that I talked to Holbrooke about it.

Says Lotte.

\- Really? Are you two still gonna be here? That's wonderful.

Says Akko impressed.

\- And you Akko? What are you gonna do after you retire from your racing career? I hear a lot of them stop early, around 30, even Laura McLaren stopped at 22.

Says curious Lotte.

\- Laura actually stopped with the brooms last year, she ran in broom championships until 2001 when she was already 29 years old, but even so I also intend to stop early... I don't think we'll ever be apart; I'll start studying next year to be a basic magic teacher here in Luna Nova.

Says Akko.

\- Oh, great! But will you live around here?

Says Lotte curious as she dressed her alley.

\- No, I intend to live in Diana's family residence; there's still a lot you'll discover in those extra years in Luna Nova.

Says Akko.

\- Curious, I'm going to live here with Barb, ah and I was forgetting, September 20th will be our wedding, you and Diana are invited, we'll get married nearby, it will be a church in London that was the city of our first meeting too.

Says Lotte delighted.

\- Ah that day was the biggest day we spent at that time Hannah wanted Barbara and even paid for Amanda to ruin her date...

Says Akko.

\- Oh that day I don't know why I got so mad, today I think it was funny even, it was so silly, Amanda trying to act like a naughty girl and ruin the date, while you desperate not to lose my friendship.

Says Lotte laughing as Sucy comes out of the bathroom.

\- I also remember the day I went with Akko to get the scar feather and we ended up finding Chariot Du Nord in Arcturus? I even remember Professor Croix congratulated us with extra points.

Says Sucy while she put her alley.

\- Oh I remember that day, even more so because we saved Chariot's life... She helps me even today; I never thought my idol would one day become one of my best friends...

Says Akko after taking a deep breath.

\- So you girls ready? Let's go out in the yard. I don't want to be late for graduation.

Says Lotte.

Then the red team trio get together to go to the schoolyard, while in the blue team room the girls were practically ready, Hannah and Barbara were fighting to use the bedroom bathroom.

\- Hurry up, Hannah! I don't want to be late! You're already taking 20 minutes to make up!

Says Barbara angry.

\- Ah girls, you're exaggerating, there's still an hour and a half left before graduation starts.

Says Diana with her hand on her face.

\- But if it depends on Hannah's tardiness I won't have time to make up! I want to look beautiful at this graduation, I want to surprise Lottie!

Says Barbara.

\- Fuck how boring you are.

Says Hannah coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head and another wrapped around her body.

\- Ah at last!

Says Barbara going into the bathroom with everything.

\- People, why the rush?

Says Hannah while she was getting a dryer.

\- Ah you know Hannah, today is a special day.

Says Diana she was already in an alley.

\- And you Diana? Always so quiet, today could be our last day.

Says Hannah.

\- Hannah, you live three blocks from my house, Barbara's moving to Luna Nova with Lotte, it's not like it's the last day I'm gonna see you.

Says Diana.

\- You're cold Diana, good today I don't want to forget the moment to come; we're going to be witches at last! We're gonna have a witch's title! We'll be able to walk around like official witches.

Says Hannah.

\- We kind of already did that, those witch titles kind of serve to get a job linked to magic, but it's really gratifying to see in my identity written "Diana Cavendish, epic witch", I have to admit.

Says Diana with her hand on her chin.

\- Ah, but it has its advantages; now that we are real witches we can enter several places as witches, since some establishments do not allow the entry of students.

Says Hannah.

While Hannah and Diana were discussing the benefits of forming and becoming witches, Barbara was taking a shower, in the green team's room, they were all ready, since there were two showers, the one in the team's room and the one in the basement, which Constanze had just showered with Keiko, the two had been married for a while, so much so that the Japanese woman had been pregnant for almost 2 months, until the little German girl met the other girls of her team with the alley in the basement.

\- Ready?

Says Amanda.

\- Hm!

Says Constanze in agreement with her head.

\- Good luck, love. Bertha and I will see you later.

Says Keiko kissing Constanze.

\- Hm!

Says Constanze grunting more seriously.

\- Who's Bertha?

Says Amanda curious.

\- Ah love are your friends, they need to know our news.

Says Keiko.

\- What's new?

Says Amanda even more curious and confused.

\- Cons were hiding it from you, but I'll reveal it, remember the day you and Hannah called us to Hack the cameras? So when you guys almost caught it, we were kind of breaking up; Constanze was putting Robertha inside me.

Says Keiko blushing.

\- Are you pregnant?

say Jasminka and Amanda stunned.

\- Uhh!

Says Constanze in agreement with her head.

\- But... You're barely graduating, you're too young, you don't even begin...

Says Amanda until Keiko interrupts her.

\- I'm 22, Amanda, you know that, it's not too early to start a family, even more so than Cons and I have a career already formed if you don't remember, we're on the Croix team and she pays good fucking money.

Says Keiko.

\- Oh so I wish you good luck, I'm going to visit a lot to see little Robertha.

Says Amanda.

\- The first of four others to come.

Says Keiko.

\- Whoa! How are you guys gonna take care of all this?

Says Amanda impressed.

\- Let's do it our way.

Says Keiko.

\- Hm!

Says Constanze inflating her cheeks.

So at Constanze's insistence the girls from the green team left the room where they met the girls from the red team welcoming them with a smile on their face and hugs as they walked down the halls, the girls from the lilac team were passing by.

\- Avery! Mary!

Says Akko waving to both of them.

\- Hey Akko! Hey Sucy! Hello Lotte! Hi Amanda! Hi Constanze! Hi Jasminka!

Say Avery and Mary.

The three teams hug each other while Sarah and the girls from the team were walking down the stairs, Akko runs to Diana and hugs Cavendish with everything, almost knocking her girlfriend down, as well as Hannah who runs everything towards Amanda, so the four teams hug each other in what would be the last group hug before they pick up their diplomas and move on with the lives of adult witches.

\- Ah, the day has finally come.

Says Akko breathing in relief.

\- I never thought I'd pass so fast after all we've been through.

Says Sucy.

\- I'll never forget a moment here, I thought I'd be a pain in the ass, but actually I had fun, you guys are really the best friends I could have.

Says Amanda.

\- Whoa! O'Neill saying that? Looks like it's gonna rain today.

Says Diana holding the laugh.

\- Fuck Cavendish, even you I will miss, although Hannah's family is almost your neighbour, I very much hope that Wendy will make friends with her future daughter with Akko, after achieving a huge success in my project.

Says Amanda.

\- Well, let's go to the courtyard auditorium, Holbrooke must be waiting for us.

Says Diana gesturing to the girls.

Then the girls go to the courtyard, where they are directed by the teachers to wait in the auditorium until graduation time arrives, where many third year girls were also there, while outside the courtyard they had many of the students' relatives, Saori Kagari was sitting next to Bernadette and Laura.

\- I'm super looking forward to today... My daughter is graduating from the witch academy where she always dreamed of studying... I also have to thank you for the help you gave my Akko; she admires you very much...

Says Saori.

\- Ah thanks Saori, you have to see how much she talks about you when she spends her days at home.

Says Laura.

\- She'll probably live in your residence, more so because of Diana, but okay... I'll still visit them a lot.

Says Saori.

\- Have you ever thought about living in the UK?

Says Laura.

\- I don't know... Honestly, I really want to, but there's the matter of the Kagari family residence having many rarities and magical relics from the 17th century, besides being practically a sacred place.

Says Saori.

\- I imagine its Ryouko Kagari, I admit knowing they were witches in the past surprises me, I always thought the Kagari were human.

Says Laura with her hand on her chin.

\- I hardly knew it either, but my grandmother and mother always told me about the secret room that had a katana cursed with a parchment, they said I shouldn't touch it or it could cause the family great disgrace.

Says Saori.

\- Cursed Katana, this must coincide with the time of Sarah Campbell, in the residence of the Cavendish family also has one, only it is bizarrely Ryouko Kagari and is not cursed, so much so that there is even a scroll where she tells her story.

Says Laura.

\- Really? A Kagari already knew a Cavendish at that time and you read the scroll?

Says Saori curious.

\- I'm more curious to know why you've been going through my family's things.

Says Bernadette with her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised.

\- Well, I'll sum it up a bit... Ryouko Kagari was a friend of the Cavendish family since she ran away from her evil sister Mako Kagari in Japan, so I saw about this Mako, she wanted to dominate the world by winning a magic tournament, besides almost killing Sarah Campbell, if this Katana is really cursed, we must take to the United Kingdom immediately, if anyone in Japan finds out about their home having such a Katana may end up triggering the release of the evil spirit who must only wait for someone to touch that sword, I know very well the danger of such things.

Says Laura in a more serious tone.

\- So you convinced me Laura, I'm going to the UK, besides being closer to Akko, I have to protect the world from this curse, so I heard someone touch this sword during the 19th century and cause a real massacre, which only ended when the person died and the scroll was magically sealed.

Says Saori.

\- Exactly, this is what happens, Mako just waits to possess a compatible victim and so she could "come back to life" and cause a disaster, if she was a witch capable of almost killing the most powerful of the 17th century, imagine what she could cause in today's world, not that today's witches are weaker, but she has the knowledge of almost 400 years.

Says Laura.

\- Ah girls, let's talk about misfortune, today is such a special day, can you stay for at least a few minutes?

Says Bernadette.

\- Okay, my love.

Says Laura after taking a deep breath.

\- Yes, today we're going to see the girls become real witches! I could never realize this dream, but my Akko did!

Says Saori thrilled.

Then principal Holbrooke appears on the auditorium stage and turns on the microphone, where all the relatives who were talking to each other stop to pay attention to the principal’s speech.

See you, graduated witches...


	95. Luna Nova graduation part 2

\- Good morning, ladies and gentlemen! Witches and magical creatures! We are here for another graduation, this time the students of the class from 2014 until 2017, who are here today to become witches after a long period of intense study that took 3 years to finish, today the students will become future teachers, counselors, racers, helpers, administrators, agents and the most different types of positions that a witch's career can provide, many will one day even be able to make history, create a new era of magic, the sky now is the limit for our future witches who are waiting behind these curtains.

Says Holbrooke.

Then the teachers started pulling the curtains revealing the 58 students who managed to graduate from Luna Nova, they were lined up by note, Diana and Akko being the ones in front, the students' relatives even started clapping.

\- That's it, Diana! That's right, Akko! You beautiful girls! You are the pride of the academy!

Says Laura until Bernadette holds her by the arm scolding her.

\- Laura! Even your mother wasn't like that when you graduated, so behave!

Says Bernadette.

\- Heh, stop being such a pain in the ass, even Saori is cheering and waving to Akko.

Says Laura inflating her cheeks while Saori was waving to Akko and Diana.

\- But Saori's not shouting for everyone to hear, so behave.

Says Bernadette.

\- Boring ass.

Whisper Laura.

\- What?

Says Bernadette raising her left eyebrow.

While Laura was trying to give her wife an excuse, the girls were talking to each other in line, waiting to be called by Principal Holbrooke, some were very anxious and others until calm, like Diana, Akko, Sarah and Avery, they were kind of waiting for that day.

\- Now! We have reached the big time! Where these 58 girls will take their diplomas and officially become witches, I'll call them one by one.

Says Holbrooke.

Then Holbrooke starts calling each student by final grade, Diana was the first, Cavendish took the diploma and took a picture next to Holbrooke, then went to another place where they would take the picture with only of the Scot with the diploma in hand, it was like this with all 58 students, something that was impressive, It was the notes of each one that was shown on a big screen while Holbrooke was calling the students, the highest was Diana with 9.83 and the lowest was Aileen with 8.33 points, a very rare achievement, since 1990 she never had such a high average of grades, while looking at the grades Laura she was sulking and her cheeks inflated.

\- If Finellan wasn't a stick up my ass, I wouldn't be on a lower grade than my daughter, I'd have anything to be the next legendary witch.

Says Laura inflating her cheeks.

\- But you missed a few classes and it wasn't just Finellan that you were rude Laura; other teachers had the same complaint about you.

Says Bernadette.

\- But I was the best and smartest in the room, I knew everything, I didn't have to waste my time with classes and I had my career ahead of me.

Says Laura.

\- In a blacksmith's house the spit is wooden, who would have thought that the person who picks up the most for Diana and Akko to have discipline and be better witches, was such an immature student in Luna Nova.

Says Bernadette.

\- Hey!

Says Laura.

Meanwhile the students were called by principal Holbrooke, in which some relatives clapped for the girls, some barely appeared, like Amanda's parents, so much so that when O'Neill was called, Beatrice England had a little consideration and clapped for the American, leaving Laura who was at the next table quite impressed.

\- Beatrice?

Says Laura impressed.

\- She is my daughter-in-law, and whether I like it or not, I have to learn to live with her, since no relative came to see Amanda's graduation, that was a lot of disregard, besides, I'm starting to like living with O'Neill, my daughter has a much more interesting girlfriend, even more now that she's an adult.

Says Beatrice.

\- So you can throw cigarette smoke in your daughter-in-law's face.

Says Laura in a debauchery tone.

\- I've never done that, I'm even quitting smoking and I don't want to die early like my parents... I want to be there when my granddaughter leaves.

Says Beatrice.

\- My congratulations, Beatrice.

Says Bernadette proud.

\- Seeing that my friends and even Hannah are really supporting me to continue to quit, but not that I am not smoking yet, I am now trying to vape, they say it is very good for them to help stop smoking.

Says Beatrice.

\- You mean that pen that goes up in smoke?

Says Laura.

\- Exactly, but soon I'm trying to stop her too, especially with regard to nicotine.

Says Beatrice.

While Laura and Beatrice were talking about smoking and the students had just passed all of them to get their diplomas, staying together to take the graduation photo that Diana, by the way, pulled Akko by the waist and gave the biggest kiss, which was registered in the photo of the girls with the diploma, some older teachers were even in shock, whispering to Holbrooke, so much so that the photographer looks at the principal wanting to know if she could leave that photo or take another.

\- Just let it... They are the Cavendish Kagari couple, one day they will still be very important to Luna Nova, I will let that kiss pass

Says Holbrooke with a smile on his face.

\- Diana! Wait? Why am I giving you a hard time? Not to be the opposite?

Says Akko confused.

\- Do you really think I'd look like a statue? Oh please, I want this picture to be unforgettable for when we have our daughter.

Says Diana with a smile on her face.

\- Now! Our girls have become witches and this may seem like the end, but it's only the beginning of the journey that many will have in the future life of professional witches around the world! We just prepared the girls to explore the world and kick start life!

Says Holbrooke, while releasing the girls.

Then the students go to their relatives, where soon Cavendish is greeted by a hug from Laura who almost knocks her down and Akko hugs Saori who was drowning in tears, while Amanda walks a bit sad and looks down, watching her girlfriend take a hug from her mother until Beatrice also hugs O'Neill.

\- What? Mrs. England?

Says confused Amanda.

\- Consider me your other mother, since without offending you; your biological mother was a fool not to be present at one of the greatest moments of your life.

Says Beatrice.

\- Oh I don't care, my mother is a real asshole, my parents are actually, they just left me in my grandmother's care and when I wanted to become a witch, they were totally repulsed, while my grandmother helped, but...

Says Amanda a little sentimental.

\- Hey, you can let it out, I know how much this must hurt girl, now that you're a witch, you realized your grandmother's dream, think about it.

Says Beatrice with her hand on Amanda's shoulder.

\- Thank you for the words, Mrs. England.

Says Amanda wiping her tears.

\- Call me Beatrice! You and Hannah have been together for almost 3 years, you don't need this formality anymore.

Says Beatrice with her hand on her face.

\- You don't even look like the male Maria of the academy when you're with your mother-in-law.

Says Akko laughing.

\- You act the same way with your mother-in-law.

Says Amanda.

\- Oh, I'm not gonna start arguing with you about that. Let's enjoy the day.

Says Akko.

\- Akko is right, we better enjoy this last day with the girls.

Says Hannah.

A song starts to play signaling that she would start a prom there, it doesn't take long and Diana starts to pull Akko to dance next to her, something that Kagari wasn't so bad doing due to living with Cavendish, while Hannah and Amanda were also dancing and very well, One thing England had talent for was dancing, so much so that she intended to become a teacher someday, the other girls from Luna Nova danced with their relatives, or with their boyfriends or girlfriends, which remained for a long time, until Holbrooke passing the Cavendish, called Bernadette, Laura, Diana and Akko to her room.

\- Ah what happened Holbrooke?

Says Laura confused.

\- Not to interrupt your celebration, but... Diana's gonna take my place in a few years and I was wondering what you guys think of that?

Says Holbrooke.

\- What? Diana? You didn't tell me that? Fuck, I've had this offer before... But what about your running career? Holy shit, you and Akko have everything it takes to break my records and accumulate several championships; you can outrun Sarah Campbell even.

Says Laura shocked.

\- Look, Mom... I just wanted to be a racer with the intention of being recognized by you for my talent... I wish I could meet my idol, when I dreamed of it... I still didn't know Laura McLaren was my other mother... And I kind of have a desire to bring Luna Nova back to the top; I also want to try to help the witches in the future.

Says Diana while holding Laura's hands.

\- Really? That's all you wanted when you had the dream of being a racer... I know it mirrors a lot in me and in my dedication... But one way and another, I'd be able to show up for you, Diana... Speaking of which... I Laura McLaren as a runner... I'm proud of you Diana Cavendish, seeing how your fans jump with excitement and get excited with each passing and you come back faster, just shows that you have everything to be great... Actually, you're already big...

Says Laura with a corner smile in a more serious tone until Diana hugs her emotionally.

\- What a beautiful family moment, but I just wanted to know if you'd support Diana's choice... You know, I'm too old, and your daughter is the best person who could exist to succeed me.

Says Holbrooke.

\- Oh, we're in complete agreement, aren't we, Laura?

Says Bernadette with a smile on her face.

\- I also agree, show that you will bring Luna Nova and the witches will be back on top!

Says Laura with pride.

\- Then I'll be able to continue teaching Diana to succeed me.

Says Holbrooke.

\- Ah and Principal Holbrooke before we go... At the beginning of next year can I start studying as a basic magic teacher?

Says Akko.

\- You're lucky we have a reserve for that, so of course, you're more than welcome to start studying back here and it’s an honor to have a teacher who came from a human origin.

Says Holbrooke.

\- Human origin... I like that term better than calling it mundane.

Says Diana with her hand on her chin.

\- Even you Akko, so it seems neither of my two successors will be the greatest broom racer of all time, but because you will only study at the... Oh your... I understand your trick, but don't think you'll beat my Diana just because you'll have this second half of the year free to focus on the championship.

Says Laura with a perverted smile.

\- That we'll see on the track.

Says Akko confident.

\- Well, I guess that's all I wanted to talk to you about, see you after the holidays, enjoy a lot, some faces will be very familiar in 3 months.

Says Holbrooke.

Then the five leave the board and return to the courtyard, where director Holbrooke stands on the auditorium stage while everyone is dancing around the courtyard, the same for the music and takes a deep breath to announce something that will happen.

\- Ladies and gentlemen! Witches and magical creatures! Teachers and everyone who works in Luna Nova! I have come here to announce that in a few years I will no longer be in this position of director and I am teaching someone who will take my place! For now I will not reveal who this person is, but she is already studying to succeed me! Soon you will meet the future principal of Luna Nova!

Says Holbrooke while everyone was shocked.

The people around them are all in shock silence while the Cavendish family is in shock, even Saori who wants to know where her daughter has gone, so Kagari tells her mother to keep it a secret and is even somewhat impressed, while after a few seconds everyone starts talking to each other and theorizing about who this successor of principal Holbrooke would be.

\- You'll see, it'll just be another old lady, I just hope she's not like Finellan and a love that even Holbrooke was, our Wendy's little girl in putting up with this new director.

Whisper Amanda to Hannah.

\- Love! Only you to think these things, but whoever is, I hope she’s a great person.

Says Hannah.

_\- Impressive that your future wife is going to have that job._

Whispers Saori in Japanese for Akko.

 _\- Please, Mom, keep your voice down, it may have people who can speak our language around here_.

Whisper Akko in Japanese.

\- Okay, kid, but look, Mommy's got something big to tell you.

Says Saori.

\- What would that be?

Says Akko curious and confused.

\- I was talking to Laura and Bernadette and... I'm moving into the Cavendish family residence!

Says Saori.

\- Really! But that's wonderful! But what about the antiques in our house?

Says Akko.

\- Little by little I'm going to take the Cavendish family residence, Laura said it's quite dangerous to keep there, even more so that I live alone...

Says Saori.

\- And besides, you deserve a rest, Mom... Man, so many years working as a truck driver, you even paid a few months of my monthly fee here; it's time for the daughter to repay all the effort her mother gave.

Says Akko hugging Saori.

Then the graduation party got back to the excitement it was having, with some relatives and students dancing, others were sitting on chairs, even some people who arrived late there, Chelsea McLaren and Holly McLaren who ended up missing the hour, the two came to watch Mary Brooks's graduation and were soon welcomed by Laura with arms crossed.

\- So the hotties finally got their faces on?

Says Laura in a more serious tone.

\- I'm sorry, but we had a problem halfway through...

Says Chelsea.

\- Her mother, she was blind and didn't see another witch coming on the way and bumped into her broom, we had to pay another broom for her.

Says Holly with her hand in her face.

While the McLaren were arguing, Holly was looking for Mary and noticed that Brooks was a bit depressed, being consoled by her friends, Avery and Sarah, then the Irish girl goes to her girlfriend, who soon tries to ignore, Holly tries to explain herself to Mary, who little by little starts to understand, after all like Amanda, Brooks also did not have the visit of any relative.

\- Thank you for coming even if you’re late.

Says Mary hugging Holly.

\- I'm sorry I'm late; I guess you must have suffered from having no one to see you get your diploma.

Says Holly.

\- I stayed for a while, but since you've arrived, let's enjoy the day.

Says Mary.

Then the two of them start dancing together while playing a more romantic song, until after a while the graduation party comes to an end, some of the students there keep talking to each other about the moments they lived together and even take more pictures together, until the lights go dark again and everyone sits on chairs, where a big screen with a projector appears.

\- And now! These were the moments our students spent all this time studying at our academy!

Says Holbrooke.

The screen showed the moments that some of the students experienced during the year, such as events, classes, even some more relaxed events, it was even somewhat fair the moments that showed each of the students present, during that time some laughs came out of there and conversations too, After an hour the graduation finally arrives, after the projector stops showing the students' moments, then they get up and hug each other in a last group hug, from there each one of them follows their way to their houses, thus starting a new life now as witches.

See you, graduated witches...


	96. The disputed 2017 Salem GP

May 28, 2017, 1000 days have passed since the day Akko had entered Luna Nova, much had happened since the first day of the Kagari in Luna Nova, almost three years had passed, she was not the same as when she started studying in Luna Nova, Akko was more mature, she was now an adult and a witch, the broom racer career was a huge success, the Kagari could realize her dream of meeting Chariot and even saved her life, the girl who was considered her greatest rival, ended up becoming Akko's great love, Diana Cavendish the exemplary student who lived several of those moments next to her girlfriend, helped her to grow in her life as a witch and also still remains her rival, but only on the tracks and between four walls.

The day arrives for another race that will take place in the World Broom Racing Championship, this time the much awaited Salem GP that was the stage of Cavendish's first victory in the category, Laura's training was really showing results, before that the Cavendish pinched the almost 7 minutes, but due to the training, both Akko and Diana were very ahead, the pole position was up to Kagari with a time of 6:38:772 ahead of Cavendish's 6:39:116, but something that impressed was not only the close times of the most legendary WBRC racers, but two others who got as good times as the couple, Julia Bekker Villeneuve got the third best time of the day with 6:45:901 and Megan Jordan in fourth position with 6:46:229, none other than the four had gotten a time less than seven minutes.

The couple were as usual waking up in the morning and getting ready for the race that would happen, they woke up side by side giving a good morning kiss.

\- Good morning my love!

Says Akko smiling.

\- Good morning to you too my epic witch, you're ready to get your ass kicked at this Salem GP.

Says Diana with a perverted smile.

\- Let's see who's gonna get his ass kicked here, you're gonna get enough today, you can be sure, it's not enough that I lost my virginity by taking a different way when I took pole position, now you're gonna start liking it because today I'm the winner.

Says Akko confident.

\- You only took a few tenths in front of me, get ready Akko, because it's a bit of a painful feeling, but it's also nice to lose your virginity.

Says Diana with a perverted smile.

\- Oh you won't make me lose today, know that victory for Salem means more than just a moment of sex that I can have with you later, by the way, if I win you who will be with the whore spell, I changed my mind.

Says Akko with the perverted smile.

\- Oh, but then you'll lose so much if you win.

Says Diana laughing.

\- And since when is losing out.

Says Akko approaching the face in Diana.

Then Diana and Akko kiss, the two get up and start doing their personal hygiene, as well as going to the cafeteria to eat a little before going to the track, until they finish and reach the Salem circuit, taking a deep breath and looking forward to what would be the first dispute of the Cavendish Kagari couple on the world's largest broom racing circuit.

In the stands, there were fans both from Scotland and many from Japan who started cheering for Akko, which cheered those fans who were not so hopeful that one day some Japanese would be in a category where usually only Europeans and from time to time some South Americans win races, also the presence of some friends of the girls who were from Luna Nova wanting to cheer for Cavendish Kagari, as well as Phoebe Morris and April Jordan who came to see Megan.

The girls were already lined up on the track, which because it was a huge track had no performance lap, just the brooms on the grid and played some music before the starting lights came out, the weather was quite different from Saturday with a very high tendency of rain and some fog, what in fact could change the course of the race and show the ability of the racers with common brooms in a humid weather, since they had to know how to drive the brooms in the claw, were doing 10C/50F on a very cold morning, in the city of Salem, the order of the grid was 25/2/27/21/65/9/18/98/17/10/11/0/44/1/31/99/42/91/66/93/6/48/69/55, the lights start to come out.

\- And now! The red light comes out! The green light signals the beginning! And lights out, and so we begin a World Broom Racing Championship race!

Says Harriet.

So the race starts Akko and Diana as they always started at the front with an almost perfect reaction and they both stand side by side right at the start of the race, while Megan and Julia also have a great start and reaction, but were still not able to reach the Cavendish Kagari couple who were going at a very strong pace.

Lap 1 of 20, Diana and Akko stayed all around, only in some moments they had small differences, as in high speed and low curves where the Kagari went much faster, while the Cavendish did better in the straights and in medium speed corners, the two were much better than the rest in the first lap it was possible to notice, both the Scottish and the Japanese, kept an extreme concentration, only Megan Jordan and Julia Villeneuve who might be able to pull something off.

\- And just like last year Diana Cavendish shows that she really is the Flying Scot leading this first round beautifully!

Says Harriet.

\- Only Samurai Kagari is another who is also showing that she is the most talented than we thought, to be the only one capable of beat the Flying Scot in Salem just shows that we have two living legends here.

Says Freya.

\- And who would have thought that we have racers of a caliber and talent at the level of the great runners throughout history, their times are quite similar to those of Louise Du Nord and Giovanna Bianchi of the most insane season in the entire WBRC.

Says Harriet.

\- Disappointing!

Says Laura snorting her bangs a little by the blow.

\- What do you mean, weak, Laura? Your daughter and daughter-in-law are much further ahead of Megan, using normal brooms and still qualified almost 8 seconds ahead, how disappointing do you find that?

Says April confused.

\- I expected a lot more, these fucking naughty girls only think about fucking instead of focusing on training more, I was hoping that after a training I spent lightly, they would pinch the 6:30, these two have to focus a little more.

Says Laura inflating her cheeks.

\- But they'll still win at least.

Says April.

\- Not the way they show they're as good as the positions that finish the race.

Says Laura.

\- Stop being such a pain in the ass, Laura... Wait a minute. You're the one who should be saying that.

Says Bernadette holding her laugh as she touched her wife's rosy, freckled cheeks.

On lap 2 of 20, Akko and Diana were still side by side vying for second position, while a mist was beginning to appear on the track, leaving the race somewhat more dangerous, but it was not enough to stop the Cavendish Kagari couple who were still at the same pace no matter how much part of the track was foggy.

\- We have problems ahead of us; a strong fog is occurring at the Salem circuit and according to the rules the race has to keep going.

Says Harriet.

\- Well, wake me up when something happens.

Says Laura yawning.

\- Laura!

Say April and Bernadette.

Lap 4 of 20, a rain starts to fall and in that the racers could not change wings, it was all or nothing, who was better in the rain would get better, the brooms were not slipping much in the rain, but the brooms were a little slow to get around the curves, Megan had already opened a certain advantage on top of Julia who showed a smile on her face when she noticed the rain.

Lap 5 of 20, the rain fell like a glove to Julia who had already approached Megan Jordan again, starting a dispute between the two for third place; since it was Salem the score for third place was worth 8 points.

While Diana and Akko kept the dispute side by side, being the Kagari that got the better of each other, so much so that in the rain it had a little more ability to fly on the broom, starting to distance itself from Diana who watched from afar very apprehensive and thoughtful.

\- (If I start to go stronger, my broom might start to get a little worn out, so I'd better preserve until the 10th turn at that pace, I have to avoid forcing my arm too, even if it's already recovered, I don't want the injury to come back).

Lap 7 of 20, Julia and Megan stop to refuel, as the two did not last as long as Diana and Akko, Julia was further ahead, while Megan still preserves herself further ahead in the race, she was just 10 seconds behind Villeneuve.

Lap 8 of 20, going at this pace Akko had already distanced herself from Diana, with 13 seconds ahead of Cavendish and continued to increase, while Julia Villeneuve going with everything got a faster lap than Diana, making Laura jump from the bleachers brushing her teeth.

\- Fuck Diana! Go faster! This is not a walk in the park! You're fucking good in the rain.

Says Laura snorting in anger.

\- Relax, Julia was only a second faster than Diana.

Says Bernadette trying to comfort Laura.

Lap 10 of 20, was the half of the race, Akko stops in the pits to replenish the magic, finishing that lap with a speed much slower than normal so much until it did in 6:50:339, which was much more than the 6:43:013 that Diana did in that lap, the Cavendish also stops in the pits and while the broom is replenished she was with eyes closed reflecting.

\- (It's time to show Akko that I came to break records in Salem, even in this rain).

Diana takes two pats on the back signaling that the magic was replenished, the Cavendish opens her eyes and leaves the pits with everything, feeling a thirst for victory and the speed was so great that the shock wave forced the mechanics to lean on something not to be blown away.

\- Whoa! Cavendish is in all the excitement after she refueled! I've never seen anyone leave with such intensity, would the flying Scotswoman have enough magic to hold the whole race?

Says Harriet.

Lap 11 of 20, Diana unbelievably makes a very fast lap, which took 6 seconds on Akko right away, with a time of 6:40:331 counting the pit stop, which leaves Laura even a little impressed.

Lap 12 of 20, Diana makes a record lap, faster until the time she made in qualifying with incredible 6:32:770, which leaves Laura with her eyes so impressed, while little by little Cavendish reached Akko.

\- Fuck! That's what I was talking about! This girl was hiding the gold from me the whole time.

Says Laura clapping.

Lap 13 of 20, Akko is passed in that lap and even gets in shock, in that Kagari starts to go at a stronger pace with the intention of reaching his girlfriend, while Megan was 20 seconds behind Julia, Jordan decides to stop at the pits and refuel the broom.

\- How incredible! Diana Cavendish was just holding on to show what she came for! It's amazing how fast the flying Scot woman passes through Salem!

Says Harriet.

Lap 14 of 20, with 31 seconds ahead of Megan Jordan, Julia Villeneuve is the one who stops at the pits to refuel, while the Irish start to change the pace and go with everything, with a lap of 6:40:661, was the record for Megan, not even the Canadian was able to beat a time like that, while Akko made a time of 6:37:888, until then faster than her qualifying time, Diana made laps with the time near 6:32, showing that not even the injury was able to stop Cavendish from being the best in Salem.

Lap 17 of 20, Diana was already well ahead of Akko trying, but the best time of Kagari was around 6:35 leading at the edge of the broom while Cavendish was quietly getting 6:32, Megan took more than 7 seconds ahead of Julia with such speed Jordan managed to pass the Villeneuve on that lap in a spectacular overtaking in a high-speed curve, where the two stood side by side until the Irish takes the best by leaving with more speed compared to Canadian.

Lap 18 of 20, Julia doesn't leave it cheap and soon starts to increase the pace so it won't be beaten so easily, trying as much as possible to take the broom to the limit it could reach, but it still wasn't enough to get to Megan Jordan.

\- You need a lot of skill Quebcoise!

Says April.

\- Go April! Take that podium for us!

Says Phoebe.

Diana is the first to cross the finish line, scoring a second straight win at Salem with a 12-second lead over Akko who comes in second; Megan Jordan closes the podium with 41 seconds behind Kagari.

\- For the second time in his career and the second time in a row... Diana Cavendish is the winner of the Salem GP! This girl really deserves the flying Scottish title!

Says Harriet as was showed the fans in the stands jumping out of animation.

Racer championship standings:

1st: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Carlucci) 52 points

2nd: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari 25 (JAP) (Victoria) 50 points

3rd: Megan Jordan 21 (IRE) (Bekkerts) 40 points

4th: Julia Bekker Villeneuve 27 (CAN) (Carlucci) 39 points

5th: Fey Williams 65 (GBR) (HSP) 27 points

Construction championship standings:

1st: Scuderia Carlucci 91 points

2nd: Victoria McLaren Broom Racing Team-Zaibatsu 66 points

3rd: HSP 51 points

Due to the score in Salem being different, it helped Diana a lot to get the championship lead again, but she is still only 2 points ahead of Akko who is coming with everything to win this championship, only in this first half of the championship Cavendish won 3 out of 7 races, while Kagari only one, only the constant second and third places of the Japanese leave the same with a score very close to the Scottish, while Julia and Megan are doing everything to reach the couple Cavendish Kagari and have a chance to catch their first championship.

At the podium ceremony Diana was drenched in champagne by Akko and Megan; she was still very excited to have won twice in a row in Salem, after the post-race interview, the first four female runners leave the track practically together until they are welcomed by their relatives and friends.

\- Love what a wonderful race!

Says Phoebe hugging Megan.

\- Oh thanks, I just tried my best.

Says Megan.

\- I almost beat you Megan Jordan, but wait till the Salem GP in 2018, I won't let you rest, better... Wait till after the Canadian Grand Prix holidays; I'll not only beat you but the Cavendish Kagari couple.

Says Julia with a smile on her face.

\- Then you'll need plenty of skill girl, if you can beat my daughters I'll autograph your trophy.

Says Laura.

\- Oh then you can let me win!

Says Julia determined and leaving.

\- Laura! It wasn't to motivate my daughter's biggest rival!

Says April in anger.

\- I'm helping your daughter, and these two, who... You guys have sex instead of training, huh? I was fucking hoping for times near 6:30 in Salem.

Says Laura in a more serious tone.

\- But I made it 6:30:449 on the penultimate lap.

Says Diana.

\- But there's still a lot left, you have to train a lot if you want to be the best, show that you'll be unforgettable in these years of runners.

Says Laura putting her hand on both of them.

\- And Hey Akko, don't think I forgot the bet when we get home.

Whisper Diana to Akko.

So the girls take the Ley line to the UK and from there they go to the Cavendish family residence, as they were now graduated and on vacation, after a race that tested the couple's ability in Salem, begin the vacation period at the WBRC, where they could dedicate themselves to training until the Canadian GP.

Congratulations, Miss Salem...

Name: Julia Bekker Villeneuve

Date of birth: 12 January 1997

Place of birth: Saguenay, Quebec, Canada (Canadian)

Occupation: NABC Champion (2015), WBRC Racer (Omega Julietta/ Carlucci) (2016)

Height: 1.56m (5'1")

Weight: 52 kg (114 lbs)

Color and appearance of hair: Light brown, long that reaches the back, wavy with a few short bangs on the forehead and side of the face.

Eye color: Dark blue

Body appearance: pale Caucasian skin, thin, medium breasts, occidental eyes, rounded nose.

Julia is a witch who always grew up admired by broom races, even more by the races of Laura McLaren, the Villeneuve always had a desire to be a racer even more extreme than McLaren, feeling until the hair creeps at each race that showed the performance of the Irish, Since then the Canadian has been training hard and focusing a lot on brooms, all to try to be the best, that plus the freezing cold weather in the region where she lived has improved a lot in terms of being called to run in NABC and hasn't given another one, In the first race Julia won, dominating that season with 17 wins from 22 races, this caught the attention of Henrietta Carlucci in 2015, who wanted to call her to enter the WBRC, if in case she could beat another talented racer who would run on the same team, the spot for Scuderia Carlucci could be hers for the 2017 season, but the resignation of Erika Wolff came as a glove for both Diana and Julia.


	97. Canada GP

16th July 2017, a time has passed since the graduation of the girls in Luna Nova, some things happen in the meantime, Merrill becomes pregnant with Frank, around the 14th Cavendish's pregnancy began to show the first signs, Diana and Akko trained hard to be even better, even more so that Laura had been a little disappointed with the performance of the Cavendish Kagari couple at the Salem GP, Some of the girls moved to live very close to the Cavendish family home, Amanda and Hannah a few blocks away at the England family home, Keiko and Constanze lived halfway to the Du Nord Meridies family home, Avery and Sarah also moved to Weddinburgh, as Bernhardt eventually found out about Diana is gonna succeed Holbrooke, Sarah needed to know as she would become the support principal.

The twins of Chariot and Croix were already over a year old, but it was strange how only Violet could speak something like "mama", "Croa", "Chario", "Sara", "hunger", "aunt Laura" and some other simpler phrases, but Sarah Du Nord who had some problems, the little one did not speak and only grunts came out of her mouth, What was very strange, since the sister knew how to speak clearly, so much so that the couple Du Nord Meridies went to see what it was and discovered that little Sarah is mute, at first it was a big shock for both, but then they got used to and even learned a new way to communicate with the girl.

Diana and Akko were as always sleeping together, but were staying at the residence of Julia Villeneuve's girlfriend who lived in Monteal a bit far from the circuit where the Canadian GP is held, the two change themselves and do the personal hygiene, as well as doing some exercises before wearing their racing outfit, after they go to the kitchen, where Julia and her girlfriend called Raphaella a Brazilian immigrant who moved to Canada, the two made pancakes with maple syrup, Megan and Phoebe also spent the night there, the day before the six girls had a little pajama party and played a lot Ronaldo Kart Mee in the Mahoutendo Mee of the Canadian.

\- Good morning, girls.

Says Diana a little sleepy.

\- Ah good morning Diana! Good morning Akko!

Says Julia.

\- Ready to get your asses kicked?

Says Akko determined.

\- Don't think I'm going to let myself be beaten in my homeland, but before the race begins what you think of pancakes with maple syrup is my specialty.

Says Julia smiling at the girls.

\- Of course!

Says Akko sitting at the table.

The six eat while also talking about the race that was going to happen and more personal issues such as relationships, sex life, even if they wanted to form families, after finishing eating, the six go with their brooms to the circuit where the Canadian GP would be held, Phoebe and Raphaella go to the stands, while Diana, Akko, Julia and Megan go to the pits of their teams to prepare for the race.

The weather was very rainy, a rain as strong as the one that was falling in the GP in Brazil, they were doing 22C/71F, the presentation lap starts and the girls line up on the starting grid in the order 27/2/25/21/9/65/22/18/98/66/93/6/48/69/55/17/10/11/0/44/1/31/99/42/91, the lights signal the beginning of the race.

\- And now! The red light comes out! The green light signals the beginning! And lights out, and so we begin a World Broom Racing Championship race!

Says Harriet.

Julia has a perfect reaction time and manages to come out much further ahead than Diana, who take a little longer at the start, almost being overtaken by Akko, but Cavendish manages to hold on to second position, arriving in the first corner even taking an attacking attempt, but the Scot defends herself very well.

\- Whoa! That was close! The Flying Scot was almost overtaken by the Samurai Kagari.

Says Harriet.

Lap 1 of 62, Julia finishes in front, while Akko and Diana were side by side battling for first place, Megan Jordan just watched from behind waiting for the right moment to attack.

\- Go Akko! Go Diana! Show them you came strong! Damn Canadian! How could she come stronger than my girls! What crazy training did she do?

Says Laura.

Lap 3 of 62, the rain was getting thicker and thicker, to the point of disturbing a little the visibility, but this did not intimidate Julia Villeneuve who was going stronger and faster, Diana and Akko also did not care much for the rain.

Lap in 5 of 62, Megan Jordan overtakes the Cavendish Kagari couple easily, in a straight pass where Jordan had the most advantage, while Laura was even more frustrated to see the couple take a pass.

\- Shit! What happened to those two! I had so much faith that Diana and Akko would be almost at my level.

Says Laura clenching her fists in anger.

\- Relax, love, you'll see they're just preserving themselves further ahead.

Says Bernadette.

Lap 8 of 62, Julia had a comfortable lead and nobody could get near the Canadian, as well as the rain that was too thick, Megan was in a second position not far ahead of the Cavendish Kagari couple and seeing this, Diana decides to stop standing side by side with Akko and begins to force the pace more, the Japanese decides to maintain the speed, while the Scottish goes more and stronger.

Lap 10 of 62, Diana was almost overtaking Megan Jordan who was lapping a back field racer, but her orb ended up blowing up while Diana was passing by and is caught off guard, causing Cavendish to be thrown with everything from the broom as Akko passed by, Kagari looks in shock at that scene of the Scot falling on the track and rolling with everything until she stops in the middle of the track, in which the Japanese woman stops and comes down from the broom, running to her girlfriend, while in the stands, Laura's anger became a shock, she was paralysed and almost crying.

\- What an ugly accident! Diana's not having any luck and... Akko Kagari came down from the broom! What courage!

Says Harriet impressed.

Akko was running unbound from the brooms passing at over 400 km/h in that sector, so much so that a yellow flag is given to the racers to slow down as they pass through while the Kagari arrives in Diana who had some tears on her clothes and open wounds.

\- Diana? Diana! Diana!

Says Akko desperately nudging Diana.

\- Akko... The Akko race!

Says Diana a little weak.

\- But what about you, Diana?

Says Akko worried.

\- I'll be fine, love, now go back to the Akko race! You're already wasting too much time.

Says Diana taking off her goggles.

Diana looks at Akko and kisses her girlfriend, a scene that is played on TV leaving people very shocked, then soon after the doctors arrive to pick up Cavendish and put in the ambulance, while Akko was determined on the broom, now in the last position and with 40 seconds behind the next racerr, it would be a challenge for her, a safety broom had already been called and all that was left was Kagari climbing on the broom.

\- What a big accident, but at least the flying Scot is alive and well, Akko Kagari is climbing back on the broom, so that means she's not going to leave the race!

Says Harriet.

Lap 14 of 62 Akko was in last position, aligned with all the brooms, thus being without any disadvantage compared to the other runners, the green flag is given and Kagari starts to concentrate to try to win that race, it was in 21st position and right on the lap of the green flag passes by eight racers in a spectacular lap.

Lap 15 of 62, Akko was in thirteenth position and starts slowly trying to gain positions and this time it was much more complicated, due to the fantastic lap that gave the broom gave a light forced on the Kagari who had put in manual mode, in that it decides to return to normal mode so as not to hurt so much.

Lap 16 of 62, Julia was still in a comfortable lead, while Akko was trying his best to pass the runners ahead which was not so easy using a normal broom, as many closed the Kagari, she was still in tenth position trying her best to pass the others.

\- Go Akko! You can do it girl! Show that kiss you gave Diana got you motivated girl!

Says Laura.

\- Go Akko! Go Akko! Go Akko! Go Akko! Go Akko!

Says the Scottish and Japanese fans.

Back 17 of 62, Akko concentrates a little more and takes advantage of that to pass three more racers, now was back to the points and it was just a matter of time to reach Julia who was leading quietly and Megan who was in second position.

Meanwhile in the hospital on Diana was lying on a stretcher while they were caring for Cavendish's open wounds, in which Henrietta enters the infirmary and takes the Scot seriously.

\- Before I got fired because of that kiss... ...know that there was nothing in your contract saying I couldn't kiss Akko in the middle of the track... I did it on impulse; I want to see my girlfriend win.

Says Diana.

\- But you should think about the team, your girlfriend is in seventh position already, she has a big chance of winning and Julia is in the lead, do you really want to risk the constructor championship because of a silly love?

Says Henrietta.

\- Silly love? Maybe if it wasn't for this silly love I wouldn't be bringing you victories! Julia Villeneuve scores as well as I do! She won't lose 10 points either; we can still get 8 points! Don't you think I'm not racing for the championship too? Only so far I have 3 victories, other than consistent results, know that we will win the constructor title this year in one way or another! Besides the drivers! And even if I don't win the drivers title, we have next year!

Says angry Diana.

\- Woah! Easy there, Diana... I didn't mean to piss you off; I'm not gonna fire you for the kiss... I don't want to lose the contract with you, I have a reliable and skilled racer on hand, but you should think more about the team, I'm just saying that this love for Akko Kagari, will one day cost you the championship.

Says Henrietta leaving the infirmary while Diana was upset.

Back in the race, I was already on lap 20 of 62, Akko was in sixth position, Julia Villeneuve was still in first position with 31 seconds ahead of Akko, who was getting a lap back with the best time, at each lap she took 1 second from the Canadian and the rain had already stopped, as well as the track that was starting to dry up.

\- And Samurai Kagari is making a spectacular run! After helping her girlfriend in the accident she's back in the fight!

Says Harriet.

\- Akko! Akko! Akko! Akko! Akko! Akko! Akko!

Says the Scottish and Japanese fans.

Lap 22 of 62, Akko stops and puts wings of medium duration, in this stop ends up losing 8 positions, but the same does not give up so much that leaving practically skidding the pits, while Julia kept a comfortable lead.

Lap 25 of 62, little by little the racers followed Akko's strategy and also changed wings, during these laps, the Kagari practically only skidded because the track was still wet, but it had recovered not only 8 positions but also won one, taking sixth place, but was still 26 seconds behind Julia Villeneuve.

\- Akko Kagari was too early to switch to drier wings, but at the same time this is giving her a huge advantage that has wings used to the track.

Says Harriet.

Lap 31 of 62, was already half of the race, Akko was 22 seconds behind Julia Villeneuve and was in fourth position, the same took almost 2 seconds compared to the Canadian at each lap, trying everything to win that race, which for it was not even a question of staying in the lead of the championship, but to show Diana that could win, in the infirmary, the Cavendish watched on television that showed how the Japanese was slowly approaching.

\- Go Akko!

Says Diana.

Lap 41 of 62, Akko was already in third position, was slowly arriving in Megan Jordan, but it was not yet time for Kagari to attack with everything, since in the next return the Japanese to the pits to change the wings and leave with those of medium duration.

Lap 52 of 62, Akko is trying his best to recover the time stopped, while Julia Villeneuve was in the pits exchanging for wings of greater grip, but Akko already in second position ends up meeting with the Canadian coming out of the pits and from there attacking the same.

Lap 54 of 62, Akko and Julia were side by side, the Canadian who was leading for the whole race did not want to give up that position at all while Kagari wanted to win for Diana, she was going at a very strong pace and almost passed the Villeneuve that defended very well, even more that it was clear that the wings of number 27 gave the advantage in the turns.

\- Go Akko!

Says Diana in the infirmary.

\- Akko! Akko! Akko! Akko! Akko! Akko!

Says the Scottish and Japanese fans.

\- Go, girl! Put that Quebecoise in your pocket!

Says Laura.

Lap 56 of 62, seeing that Julia was slowly winning in the raw, Akko puts the broom in the 100% manual mode where the rubbery wings come out and the control is all by the magic of it and in this she does not lose a bit of speed.

\- And the samurai Kagari puts it in 100% manual mode! That's courage! But will she have the breath to pass Julia Villeneuve in the last 6 laps?

Lap 57 of 62, 5 laps to finish the race, Akko soon manages to stand side by side with Julia Villeneuve and that with the manual broom mode, Kagari only lost a little in the straights for not having a strong enough magic, but in the turns she won and a lot compared to the Canadian.

Lap 60 of 62, after much pressure Julia cannot hold Akko back who passes the Villeneuve in a moment of distraction from it, passing the Canadian inside, and as it was a part more technical and full of curves this facilitated Kagari to gain fractions of second advantage.

\- Woah! What a fantastic overtaking by Akko Kagari!

Says Harriet.

\- That's right, girl!

Says Laura.

Lap 61 of 62, but even winning in the turns Julia tried to go with everything in the turns and in the straights she could get the lead back, finishing that lap ahead of Akko.

Lap 62 of 62, it was the last lap of the race, Akko takes a deep breath and is 100% concentrated this time, he had no disadvantage compared to Julia, it was all or nothing, Kagari decides to use all the magic he had possible in the last lap, to the point of easily passing the Villeneuve as if it was a runner who was taking a lap, Only at the end of that lap the Japanese noticed that the broom was losing speed, the same was 5 seconds ahead of the Canadian and still missing the final straight, then slowly Akko tries to pass and for a fraction of a second carries the flag when Julia was about to pass.

\- And Akko Kagari! The Samurai Kagari! She's the winner of the 2017 Canadian Grand Prix!

Says Harriet as they all celebrated.

\- I got Diana...

Says Akko exhausted.

Racers championship standings:

1st: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari 25 (JAP) (Victoria) 60 points

2nd: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Carlucci) 52 points

3rd: Julia Bekker Villeneuve 27 (CAN) (Carlucci) 47 points

4th: Megan Jordan 21 (IRE) (Bekkerts) 46 points

5th: Fey Williams 65 (GBR) (HSP) 30 points

Construction championship standings:

1st: Scuderia Carlucci 99 points

2nd: Victoria McLaren Broom Racing Team-Zaibatsu 76 points

3rd: HSP 59 points

Then during the podium ceremony as usual the runners get wet with champagne only Julia and Megan take Akko and lift Kagari by the shoulders showing that she had a more than deserved victory, after the post-race interview where the rivals themselves recognized the Japanese's skill, Akko was waiting for Diana outside the track until she is greeted with a hug from behind.

\- Love...

Says Akko.

\- Excellent race my love, I am very proud of you, I knew you would win!

Says Diana until Akko turns to her.

\- You care a lot, my love, but at least I'm glad you're okay.

Says Akko with a corner smile.

\- Ah at least I didn't get any injuries, just some tears in my clothes and open wounds, nothing more than a little love and affection to treat those bruises.

Says Diana passing the hand on her face.

\- Fucking Akko, you're fuking awesome girl! I even thought the training didn't work out, but I really saw a lot of skill in someone who starts at the last position and ends up winning, that's something only top racers can do! And you too Diana, an accident like that and you just got bruised.

Says Laura with a smile on her face.

See you, broom racers...

Name: Evelyn Schwarz

Date of birth: 31 May 1993

Place of birth: Stuttgart, Germany (German)

Occupation: DBM Champion (2011), WBRC racer (HSP) (2012) (Champion in 2013 and 2015)

Height: 1.70m (5'7")

Weight: 62 kg (136 lbs)

Color and appearance of hair: Black, long that reaches the back, straight with bangs that stop at the cheeks.

Eye Color: Teal Green

Body aspect: pale Caucasian skin, thin, mid-breasts, western eyes, triangular nose.

Evelyn is the eldest daughter of the present generation of the Schwarz family, who by coincidence does not have black hair for nothing, since Schwarz is black in German, Eve has always been a girl more different from her sister, having a passion for racing and was much more dedicated on a broom, so much so that she chose to study at the Berlin Witch Academy, where she is the best witch academy for training future broom racers, instead of Luna Nova, Evelyn wanted to graduate as a very high level runner to make her parents proud, so Schwarz ended up meeting two girls, Fey Williams who falls in love and starts a flirt and Erika Wolff, the arrogant girl who was older and loved to lower Eve, especially when she entered the WBRC, but this did not make her give up her career, on the contrary, motivated Evelyn to be even more dedicated to the point of winning the 2013 and 2015 titles over Wolff.


	98. Argentina GP

23th July 2017, a week has passed since the Canadian GP, the accident only left a few open wounds in Diana, it was just to pass some dressings and cover the wounds by bandaging the parts around, most of the injuries were in the thigh and hip region, that week nothing very interesting happened except a training of the couple by Laura, who was a little more pushed than normal.

The Cavendish Kagari couple were as always staying at a hotel near the track where the next race would be held, this time it is the Argentina GP, Diana got the pole position and Akko was second with just 0.091 seconds behind Cavendish, The two of them were getting ready as usual and after they were ready they go to the cafeteria and sit next to Evelyn Schwarz and Fey Williams, talking about relationships until they finish eating and go to the circuit and separate in the pits of their teams.

Only Laura and Bernadette of Cavendish Kagari couple friends came to see the race, as well as Phoebe Morris, they wanted to take advantage of the fact that it was winter in the southern hemisphere and after the race to travel further west to enjoy and ski in the Andes, Diana and Akko even decided to stay there for a while to enjoy that romantic trip, before returning to the UK again.

Track name: Circuito de Santa Rosa

Founded: 1876

Track length: 15.37 km

Number of laps: 60

Number of turns: 35

Location: Santa Rosa, Argentina

Last winner (2016): Melanie Van Der Strauss (51) (NED) (Scuderia Carlucci)

Fastest lap (of all time): Louise Du Nord (0) (FRA) (Lavoiette) 1:14:789 738 km/h (1924)

One of the most historic tracks of the WBRC, the Santa Rosa circuit was an attempt to bring Argentina to the WBRC, which already had a champion of the same country, one until it was considered one of the largest of the sport Joana Manuela Farina, who won 6 titles in the years 1842, 1846, 1847, 1848, 1849, 1850, the circuit itself does not provide many intense disputes, But the biggest challenge in itself are the 35 turns of the circuit, which make the runners compete more against themselves than with the racers, being a track that has only one main straight and the rest of the track are only low and medium speed turns, until the last one that reaches the main straight.

After some time the presentation lap starts the weather was quite dry and with the sky open, it was 14C/57F, on a sunny winter day, but quite cold, the racers after the presentation lap line up on the grid in the order 2/25/21/65/27/22/18/9/98/17/10/11/0/44/1/31/99/42/91/66/93/6/48/69/55, then the lights signal the start.

\- And now! The red light comes out! The green light signals the beginning! And lights out, and so we begin a World Broom Racing Championship race!

Says Harriet.

Akko has a great start and soon passes Diana who also had a great start, but the Kagari had a perfect reaction time, that was already in the lead of the race, while Julia gradually took advantage to win a podium position through Fey Williams and Megan Jordan.

Lap 1 of 60, Akko finishes the lap in first position, Diana saw just behind holding second place without attacking Akko, while Julia was going with everything towards Cavendish, wanting to win that race.

\- Go, Diana! Go Akko! You get girls!

Says Laura.

Lap 2 of 60, Diana noticing that she was in a threatened position tries as much as possible not to be overtaken, but Julia manages to find a gap in the turns of the track and overtakes Cavendish with everything in an overtaking accompanied even by a skid on the outside line.

\- What an overstatement! Julia Villeneuve is now in second place again, and is on fire wanting to win this race.

Says Harriet.

Lap 4 of 60, Akko was still in front and knew that Julia might want to come get her position, so the same tighter the pace, which could cost a few laps less for her wing, but still give the advantage in the race, Kagari was with wings of greater grip, as was Julia, while Diana and Megan who were in third and fourth positions were with wings of long duration.

\- As always this Quebecoise is getting ahead of my Diana, but she still needs a lot if she wants to beat my daughter!

Says Laura.

Lap 6 of 60, Diana and Megan ended up being overtaken by Maria Clara and Fey Williams who also had wings of greater grip, losing even more positions, leaving Cavendish in a fifth position.

\- Damn it! Now my Diana is even further behind, so it's hard for her to win today's race.

Lap 10 of 60, Akko kept the lead with 3 seconds over Julia, it was a constant war between the two to see who got the best lap, but in this battle who was winning more was Julia Villeneuve who wore wings of greater grip.

Lap 15 of 60, with the wings very worn out Julia had to stop at the pits, which was a free way for Akko to keep the lead, while back there Fey Williams and Maria Clara also stopped to change the wings that were worn out, in that Diana and Megan Jordan recover the positions, the Cavendish return to the podium and soon begins to increase the pace a little more.

Lap 18 of 60, Diana was only 5 seconds away from Julia Villeneuve and close to overtaking the Canadian, until suddenly her rear wing crumbles and the broom starts to skid, causing a skid and causing Diana's broom to hit the back on a barrier, the beat does not hit the Scottish and this slows down as the broom crumbles.

\- Woah! Diana Cavendish barely comes back from one and she's crashing again! At least this time it wasn't a bad accident.

Says Harriet.

\- (Shit! Another retirement! That way Akko will be the champion, all because my broom is breaking! )

Diana then goes angry to the pits of Scuderia Carlucci while a yellow flag was happening and a safety broom is called to clear the track of the accident, after 2 laps the green flag is given.

Lap 20 of 60, after the track was released again, Akko who was 21 seconds ahead and with wings to last another 10 laps, only Julia had wings that could last until lap 45, in that Akko was in a slight strategic disadvantage.

Lap 30 of 60, Akko to the pits to exchange for wings of medium duration, so could be the other half of the race, but in that it lost the first position to Julia and left the pits 6 seconds ago, Maria Clara and Megan Jordan were just behind fighting for second position.

\- Diana's accident didn't help Akko keep her lead, but it's only a fourth position 6 seconds behind Villeneuve.

Says Laura in a more serious tone.

Lap 35 of 60, does not take long and soon the dispute for first place becomes a battle between four racers, Akko of medium wings, Julia, Megan and Maria of longer wings, in this dispute who takes the best is Akko who had much more advantage with the wings over the trio, so much so that Akko passes the three at once on the inside line and fly out in the lead.

\- Woah! And Akko Kagari! Samurai Kagari takes the lead!

Says Harriet.

\- That's Akko! Shows how to make a girl!

Says Laura.

Lap 40 of 60, with 20 laps to go, Akko was comfortably leading the race 5 seconds ahead of Megan Jordan who was in second position, but it was a very temporary position, as always switch between Julia and Maria Clara.

Lap 42 of 60, an accident happens right in front of Akko between 4 runners, so Kagari takes the opportunity to enter the pits and change wings, while a yellow flag was announced throughout the track.

\- Mei Takacrash again! The Japanese woman had not been in an accident for a long time, but this time it was an accident caused by Valerie Rosberg.

Lap 44 of 60, because of the accident a safety broom was called and the stop in the pits of Akko was a very well hit strategy, Kagari put wings of greater grip that would hold for the entire race, while the trio did not yet know about the accident, so much that they decided not to stop in the pits, thinking that Akko would be with the wings more worn the green flag is given and in that the Kagari shoots in front.

\- That's right, girl! Your strategy was the most brilliant! Win this race for us!

Says Laura.

Lap 46 of 60, Akko distances himself from Megan Jordan, almost 3 seconds ahead, while Megan, Julia and Maria Clara were battling it out for second place with long wings.

Lap 50 of 60, Akko was in a comfortable lead, while the dispute of Megan, Julia and Maria, was slowly becoming only between Jordan and the Brazilian, since Julia was in front and increased the speed even more, in the pits was even possible to see Diana cheering for Julia what surprised even Henrietta.

\- Why are you cheering for Julia? Don't you love Akko?

Says Henrietta suspicious.

\- I love it, but if Akko wins it will be hard for me to win the championship on top of her, it's not like I'm cheering against my girlfriend, but I also want to be champion.

Says Diana with her hand on her chin.

Lap 52 of 60, Akko was still taking the lead, while Julia kept away from Megan and Maria Clara, so much so that she was already 3 seconds ahead, while the two were competing for the podium, Villeneuve was trying their best to get closer to Kagari.

Lap 60 of 60, no other and Akko ended up winning the Argentina GP after a very well managed race, even with a not very good strategy, Kagari took milk from stone by winning another race, becoming until then the biggest winner of the season with 3 wins, Diana celebrated silently although she did not want so much that Akko had won.

\- Akko Kagari! The Samurai Kagari! She's the winner of the Argentine GP of 2017!

Says Harriet as the crowd celebrated.

\- That's Akko! You're a fucking awesome girl! Another deserved victory!

Says Laura as she hugged Bernadette drowning on her breasts.

Julia Villeneuve crosses the finish line in second position and meanwhile in the podium fight, Megan and Maria Clara were side by side, the two at almost the same speed, until they reach the point of bending a little more to give an aerodynamic gain and more acceleration, in this Jordan is in the lead and is the one who crosses the finish line by the podium.

Racers championship standings:

1st: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari 25 (JAP) (Victoria) 70 points

2nd: Julia Bekker Villeneuve 27 (CAN) (Carlucci) 55 points

3rd: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Carlucci) 52 points

4th: Megan Jordan 21 (IRE) (Bekkerts) 52 points

5th: Fey Williams 65 (GBR) (HSP) 34 points

Construction championship standings:

1st: Scuderia Carlucci 107 points

2nd: Victoria McLaren Broom Racing Team-Zaibatsu 88 points

3rd: HSP 66 points

The podium ceremony usually takes place, where Akko wet Julia and Megan, during the interview was even strange, it was practically the same trio from the previous race that was on the podium, the three even get familiar and tell how that race was, then after that interview Akko as usual waited for Diana and the girls until he receives a warm hug from Cavendish behind.

\- Good race my love, but it will not be with 18 points ahead that you will beat me in this championship!

Says Diana.

\- It's gonna be a lot more, I'm gonna win a lot more races from you Diana!

Says Akko determined.

\- So how about a little bet? Whoever loses will do everything for each other and dress up as a waitress all month long, they'll only take off their clothes when it's to make moments warmer if you know what I mean.

Says Diana with a perverted smile.

\- I top! You have just motivated me even more to become the second Japanese champion in history!

Says Akko clenching her fists.

\- Not to interrupt your conversation, but I want to congratulate Akko on the wonderful race you did and Diana... Dear girl, I know your frustration, but when you see that the broom is betraying you do not be afraid to turn on the 100% manual mode, it's only 900 kilometers, I could at least keep for an entire race in the 100% manual mode, be warned of that girl, reliability problems can cost championships, I could be four times champion if the Leaf brooms are reliable.

Says Laura with her hand on Diana's shoulder.

\- I know, Mom... I'll take more chances, just without exaggerating too much.

Says Diana.

\- Hey girls! Let's go! I'm really looking forward to revisiting the ski lodge that Laura and I used to visit when I had races here in Argentina.

Says Bernadette taking her broom.

Then Bernadette, Laura, Akko, Diana, Megan and Phoebe take their brooms and go to Bariloche, at the foot of the Andes mountain range, where there was an inn, which Laura was already a very common customer, the girls then rent the most luxurious rooms, where each could have a suite for herself with a Jacuzzi and a beautiful landscape in the window of the icy white mountains that were next door, just did not have a very good acoustic insulation.

While away in the basements of Appleton Academy, Louis was celebrating that little by little his Blackwell project experiment was working, while looking at the numbers on his computer.

\- (Wonderful! The Blackwell project is taking shape! Now the virus is ready, so I see the effect caused in animals and humans is very similar, lucky that the father managed to get me great people to use as a experiment, the result was exactly as I expected, humans only get a little sick and witches are at great risk, but it's a shame that some could not stand ... They are witches, not real people...)

While Louis was looking at the computer screen, someone ended up opening the door and Blackwell quickly left the screen off and tried to disguise it, it was Dana who had a basket of food, the girl was smiling.

\- Hello my love... I wanted to visit you at work, I had nothing to do and decided to stop by, the security guards let me by because I am your girlfriend and also because I gave each one a cupcake, but relax that still has enough.

Says Dana smiling.

\- Oh thanks Dana, but you have to let me know when you come here... What if come here and end up discovering a confidential government secret.

Says Louis rubbing his head.

\- You're just the son of the minister of defense and you run a private company; where you're gonna have confidential government secrets around here?

Says Dana suspicious.

\- Ah still that my love, I can't talk much because it involves a whole political issue and I don't want to involve you in it...

Says Louis as he grabbed a cupcake from the basket.

\- You've involved me from the moment you came to my family's residence... You weren't interested in me; you were interested in my grandmother... But I don't care, I don't doubt that your plan can be something connected with helping her change her mind about the witches, I even tried to get something out of my grandmother, but she only said that your plan involves bringing the witches back to glory, I'm glad you're trying to change my grandmother's conservative mind...

Says Dana hugging Louis.

\- (Now I have to make up a very good excuse for Dana... Damn... 'cause I was fair to choose the witch's granddaughter I'm using for my plan... I just needed to get some witch to marry me and no one suspects me... I didn't know that horrid old woman could have descendants)

\- Exactly she's right, my plan will please both sides, the witches' reputation will return to the glory it always was and the humans will be able to be at peace with the witches, do you want more proof than that?

Says Louis with his hands on his back after eating the cookie.

\- What proof would that be? Look, Louis... After those months I wasn't guided by a blind passion, I know about your past, I know you're intolerant of witches, you even preached anti-magical speeches...

Says Dana in a more serious tone.

\- And I'm trying to change that impression you have of me, so much so that... I want to marry a witch to prove how I'm on your side...

Says Louis taking the box with a ring and kneeling for Dana.

\- Louis... Seriously... You want to marry me?

Says Dana thrilled and crying with happiness.

\- (It's time to put into practice the beautiful speech I've been training her to believe my lie even more).

\- Dana... Will you marry me? You're the person helping me change my mind... I want to change all that thinking about witches...

Says Louis.

Dana crying with emotion accepts the marriage proposal while Louis gets up and hugs the Belgian girl with joy, while inside the boy was just trying to roll up and get the girl out of there to continue the Blackwell project.

See you, married witch...


	99. Playing in the snow on July part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning for this chapter

24th July 2017, after the race three couples had stayed at an inn in Bariloche, Argentina, Diana and Akko made the most of the night of love and were woken up at 5 a.m. by Laura who cast a water spell on the two who got up irritated.

\- Damn it, Mom! Do you have any idea how cold it is?

Says Diana lifting herself up covering her body with a blanket and shivering with cold.

\- Well, I'm waiting for you in the cafeteria, not because you're somewhere else that you won't be relaxing and having sex. You have to train harder if you want to stay in history.

Says Laura leaving their room.

\- What a shit! I just wish I could rest a bit, this training of my mother's is a bit exaggerated and I thought we could stay here and enjoy the day without any cramps at the time of the scissors.

Says Diana with her hand on her face and going to the bathroom while Akko went along.

\- (That Diana... It's been over a year and she's still the princess of luxury as usual... I even got used to it, Laura is much heavier than Croix ever was, but I know it will help us get better and it's nice to see Diana grumbling).

After the Cavendish Kagari couple took a bath and did their personal hygiene, as well as putting on the training suit they always wear, being a sweatshirt, shirt and a jacket since it was doing 4C/39F that day, the two arrive in the kitchen and as always Diana was sulking and somewhat sleepy while eating and Laura noticed this and was just kidding her daughter.

\- The cabbage is angry huh? What's the matter? I know it sucks, but if you don't train, you'll still have all the time in the world for your fire to be lit, the way you and Akko make noise... I've never seen anyone who...

Says Laura until Akko interrupts her.

\- Don't come talking about us! You two who don't seem to have aged a bit, needed me and Diana to use a spell to isolate the sound so as not to hear your screams, I don't know how someone likes to get slapped in the ass so much, that must be why an avalanche happened.

Says Akko laughing.

\- Oh fuck you, now go, eat soon, the good thing is that here is winter and you can train in a different condition or do you think I came here this time wanting to take you just to fuck and ski?

Says Laura with her arms crossed.

\- What a genius plan and evil at the same time, mother... Don't you think about the cramps on my thigh?

Says Diana.

\- Diana is just a spoiled complainer, the positions she tries to take are also asking for cramps and I still have to keep massaging.

Says Akko inflating her cheeks.

\- Spoiled is your ass.

Says Diana blushing.

\- He's really spoiled heh.

Says Akko on her lips.

\- The fire is for later! Come on!

Says Laura opening the door as a cold wind blew into the house.

So the Cavendish Kagari couple started the training with push-ups this time it was not Laura who sat on the back of the girls, but a weight of 50kg was placed, it was 25 push-ups, if that was not enough, the two of them still had to do a 15km walk on top of a hill, running along a trail, only Laura demanded that the two of them run out of coats, so they would get used to the cold, if on the outside it was 4C/39F, where they walked that it was in a higher area, it was -8C/17F and the ground was very thick snow.

\- Are you crazy, Mom? We could die of hypothermia!

Says Diana trembling with cold as she passed her hand across her arms.

\- Come here, baby, it'll warm you up.

Says Akko pulling Diana and hugging her while kissing her.

\- Hey! Go! The heat will only come with you walking!

Says Laura with a megaphone.

The two were stuck together until Laura pulled them apart and then Diana and Akko started running while Laura watched them and McLaren would not only let them walk normally, the snow around the trail was even 1.5 meters thick, the redhead could easily be covered from foot to head with that snow and there would still be some left, Then McLaren gives a perverted smile and with magic starts to form snowballs and throw against the girls who were trying to dodge and sometimes were hit to the point of falling face to face in the snow, Laura was only laughing with the scene and after the couple got the two face the Irish with rage.

\- That was unfair! It's not enough that we have to run and you still have to...

Says Diana until Laura throws another snowball and this time with her hand.

\- Shut your mouth, girl.

Says Laura rubbing her hands after picking up the snow.

So the training continues as usual, where Akko and Diana needed to pull the 30-ton monolith for 10 minutes, both got much better numbers with 6.12 meters, the numbers of the two had only a difference of millimeters, showing that Kagari had surpassed herself, after pulling the monolith, another special training arrived, which involved a snowball war flying on the broom, the two had to beat Laura, Throwing snowballs and could not be hit by McLaren more than 3 times or they would lose, in which the girls spend 40 minutes and do not win one until Laura decides to stop since the two were tired and even sweaty throwing themselves in the cold snow, even without a coat they did not feel cold at all,

\- Very well girls, you are to be congratulated, you managed to survive, tomorrow there is more, for today it is alone, you can have sex, ski, rest the will.

Says Laura laughing and throwing two coats to the girls.

\- Finally heat!

Says Diana putting on her coat and hugging.

\- I kind of liked that last one, but you're way beyond our level Laura, it's like you were playing with us, I tried everything.

Says Akko putting on her jacket.

\- But I was just kidding you, you're gonna need a lot of rice and beans to at least hit a snowball that is.

Says Laura until Diana throws one that ends up in McLaren's forehead.

\- Then think less and dodge from that.

Diana says laughing until Laura pulling out the snow that was on her face takes the wand and lowers it causing Diana to sink into the snow and then pull out her face.

\- Losers doesn't talk.

Says Laura laughing as Bernadette got where the girls were.

\- How cute are the two loves of my life playing snow war.

Says Bernadette as Diana took her head out of the snow pile.

\- Who knew cabbage was born in the snow, too?

Says Akko laughing.

\- Fuck you, Akko; will you help me, love?

Says Diana angry and then being affectionate.

Akko gets up and helps his girlfriend out of the snow while Bernadette hugs his wife and soon was greeted by a kiss from Laura and a jump that was so intense that it ended up knocking the older Cavendish with everything in a pile of snow, Akko and Diana after getting up were only laughing at the couple, so much so that the younger Cavendish picks up and throws another snowball only this time it hits McLaren's ass who looks back in anger and inflating her cheeks, since due to the previous night she was a little sore because of the tapas that Bernadette gave his wife.

\- What the fuck!

Says Laura in anger.

\- Come on, I'm waiting; it wasn't to pay sail that we came here.

Says Diana.

\- You can go, Bernie and I aren't kids and we know the way back.

Says Laura while she was holding on to Bernadette.

Diana and Akko take their brooms and fly back to the inn where they were staying while Laura and Bernadette cling a little there, until they start to pick each other up more intensely, and even take their clothes off each other, McLaren uses magic to create a hut so no one would notice, Since that place had a certain history, for the couple had already made love more than once near that tree, so much so that it had a heart written "Laura + Bernie" and below it the dates of when the couple passed by there 1991,1992,1993,1994,1995 and now would have another marking 22 years later.

Meanwhile back at the inn, Diana and Akko had just arrived, Phoebe and Megan had already woken up and they were preparing a breakfast, Morris Jordan even offered Cavendish Kagari some pancakes.

\- Good morning, girls.

Says Phoebe.

\- Where did you go?

Says Megan while she was eating.

\- Training... My mother exaggerates too much, you're lucky to be able to enjoy the trip.

Says Diana starting to eat.

\- They trained and they didn't even call me...

Says Megan.

\- You wouldn't last three seconds with General Laura McLaren!

Says Akko while she was eating.

\- I also train a lot, I focus on the simulators and on how to have the best running line, besides sometimes give a walk and train a little my physical size, I can't run overweight, I have to take care of myself.

Says Megan.

\- So you also need to focus on becoming a better witch, because not only does racing ability make you win races.

Says Akko.

\- Oh I much prefer to focus only on the question of becoming a racer, what good is knowing other things and not focusing on what really matters.

Says Megan.

\- It makes a huge difference, I've never liked these pulled trainings, I notice these things, but I agree that it would be much better to train more focused on broom races.

Says Diana eating.

\- But let's forget about those races for at least five minutes, what do you think about going snow skiing? It doesn't look so cold today...

Says Phoebe looking out the window while she had a hot chocolate.

Akko and Diana face each other and even laugh, ironizing both about the cold, so after eating the pancakes the couple Cavendish Kagari warns that they will only get dressed and then go with Morris Jordan to go skiing, Akko and Diana go to the bathroom of their room and take a bath that ends up taking a little longer what makes Megan a little angry, until after 40 minutes Diana and Akko leave their room dressed in almost the same clothes as before.

\- Did you guys take a shower to put on the same clothes?

Says Megan with her arms crossed.

\- It's not the same outfit, it's a different color, sorry it took so long...

Says Diana until Megan interrupts her.

\- You guys got too excited in the shower and got laid.

Says Megan, banging and holding the skis.

So after Phoebe tried to calm his girlfriend the two couples were about to leave until Laura and Bernadette arrived at the inn, the two were unlabelled and with their clothes partially closed, so much that they walked there without even noticing the girls and went straight to the room, in which the two couples see and leave as soon as possible so as not to have to hear the screams of the McLaren Cavendish couple, until they arrive with their brooms on a mountain where there was a ski resort.

\- We finally got here.

Says Megan.

\- Stop being so hasty, it's still 10:00 in the morning.

Says Phoebe.

When the four of them arrive at the door of the ski resort they notice that it was closed due to the avalanche that happened at the last dawn and Megan in anger throws things on the ground and gets in a fight.

\- What the fuck, it could only have been the two pretty old ladies didn’t have sex.

Says Megan inflating her cheeks.

\- Hey Meg, more respect, the daughter of the two is in front of you and does not exaggerate, it is impossible the screaming of someone cause an avalanche, it must be because it is not so cold today and the ice has melted.

Says Phoebe.

\- Well, as long as we're here, we could play in the snow.

Says Akko shrugging.

\- What a kid thing.

Says Megan.

\- No more snow for me, not enough in the morning.

Says Diana turning around and getting out of there

Then Akko makes a snowball and throws it from behind on Diana's head, making Cavendish turn with a perverted smile while holding her wand, to the point of releasing the spell causing Kagari to be hit by a pile of snow that ends up covering all of the Japanese.

\- Then let's play.

Says Diana laughing.

\- Diana! It's no good, you can't play.

Says Akko coming out of the snow pile inflating her cheeks.

\- Speak there as you sink into more snow.

Says Diana throwing a big snowball over Akko, covering Kagari again.

\- Two children...

Says Megan until Phoebe hits a snowball in her face.

\- And you're very old?

Says Phoebe laughing.

\- Oh, so that's Phoebe Morris?

Says Megan making a snowball.

A snowball war begins where couples face each other, until after a while Diana decides to call them all together and organize more by waging a war between the Morris Jordan couple and the Cavendish Kagari couple, each setting up their own base and making the snowballs, only in a time limit of 10 minutes and without using magic.

Meanwhile at the inn, Laura was riding on Bernadette, sitting on Cavendish's belly while she was kissing her, until she got slapped on the wife's ass and screamed in pain.

\- Fuck! Now it hurts! It was right in the part where Diana hit a snowball.

Says Laura crying in pain.

\- Sorry love... looks like I won't be using your drum butt today, but I got my... hmmm...

Says Bernadette until Laura sits on her wife's face.

\- Talk less and suck me more.

Says Laura rubbing herself against Bernadette's face.

Bernadette had no other choice and started sucking her wife, even as a way to escape Laura's heavy ass, while McLaren was beginning to feel pleasure, even purring a few times, which was when she was in the moment of orgasm, Cavendish would gladly suck while she masturbated with her right hand and with her left hand passed the two mountains that were Laura's breasts, McLaren with her hands would get one inside her mouth or else touching her long red hair and another touching her wife's hand.

\- Hmmm... ahhh... Bernie... I love you so much...

Says horny Laura.

Until after a while McLaren ends up releasing the pussy juice and almost drowns the wife from the so much that she had left, so much so that in this Laura's voice even tunes in the hour that she goes out, the Irish woman then sits with her legs open and even sits on top of her long hair and calls the wife with her fingers, signaling a scissor.

\- You really don't get tired, do you, love?

Says Bernadette panting.

\- In the cold it was shit, but now that it's warm I want some scissors.

Says Laura with a perverted smile.

\- Why did I marry someone with such a fire? Age didn't even stop you.

Says Bernadette walking on all fours to Laura who holds her by the chin.

\- That hair of fire is not only because I'm a redhead, my good, it's been a while since we had sex with such pleasure...

Says Laura until the same kisses Bernadette.

Bernadette begins to fit in Laura and in this the two begin the rubbing going lightly, it does not take long and soon who dominates is the McLaren who hugs the leg of the wife and begins to rub herself more quickly, while the Cavendish groans and was sometimes biting the hand, with the intensity of the rubbing of the redhead, who seemed to be tireless, the two had do a scissor not even 30 minutes ago in the snow and inside the inn the Irish woman showed even more vigor, sometimes she took her wife's chest or bit Bernadette's calves, who loved to take those bites.

\- Hmmmm... ahhh... Laura...

Says Bernadette moaning.

\- Bernadette... Are you feeling the moment?

Says Laura still rubbing herself and a little panting...

\- I'm gonna... I'm gonna...

Says Bernadette holding on and even tearing herself up.

Bernadette ends up releasing the pussy juice and in this Laura releases at the same time, McLaren was quieter while the Cavendish moaned practically crying of pleasure, in this the two were panting and stretched out on the bed, lying beside the other until a little tired and with open legs, the thigh of the Scot was even resting on the thick thighs of the wife, the two were looking at the ceiling and holding hands.

\- Bernadette Cavendish, I love you so much... These days here with you are only giving me one of our best moments of pleasure...

Says Laura breathless.

\- Yes, love... It was very good... I've never felt so much pleasure since we did Diana and Hellene... I guess being 45 didn't stop us heh.

Says Bernadette until Laura turns around on her stomach on her wife.

\- Are you calling me old?

Says Laura with a perverted smile.

\- I'm calling you stinky, let's not lie here stinking of cod; the girls will be here soon.

Says Bernadette laughing.

Then the McLaren Cavendish couple got up and the two decided to clean up the smell that was a bit strong after a good time of love, as well as they went to take a relaxing bath in the Jacuzzi they had in their suite, which was by the way the most luxurious of the inn.

See you, lesbian witches...


	100. Playing in the snow on July part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning in this chapter

Away from the inn where the 3 couples were staying, in Weddinburgh, at the Du Nord Meridies family residence, Madeleine was visiting Chariot and Croix, while little Harriet played with Sarah and Violet, all three played with magic and even little Watson shows how to do a spell, which left them both impressed and excited to try to do some spell.

\- Who would have thought it would be around here in the United Kingdom, and expensive as the summer here is tasty, I'm loving living in Scotland, summer is like the winter in Adelaide, the weather is very pleasant and outside there's snow on some days, I've never seen Harriet so lively...

Says cheerful Madeleine.

\- And it was kind of nice of you to come here, so we can see each other more often.

Says Croix with a smile on her face.

\- All that was missing was you to complete our trio...

Says Chariot.

\- But in all that time I haven't visited Lucy... since she was arrested to be honest...

Says Madeleine.

\- Why is that? From what I hear from her daughters, Lucy's trying to change.

Says Chariot curious.

\- Does she have daughters? But the only person Lucy was connected to was Daryl Cavendish... You mean... Those...

Says Madeleine shocked.

\- I thought you already knew that.

Says Chariot shrugging.

\- No! I didn't even know about my sister's sexuality, I thought she was like me... So Lucy was in shock to hear that Daryl died... But Daryl is 6 years younger... her daughters are over 20... That means both of them... How does that fertility stone work?

Says Madeleine shocked and curious.

\- Relax, Maddie. You'll see they used it the asexual way, where all you have to do is drip a drop of blood and don't go blaming your sister for it... It was Daryl who manipulated her into doing... Daryl Cavendish is not a flower you can smell, that woman died the way she always lived, bitter.

Says Croix.

\- Look... I'm already disappointed to know that my sister is a murderer and now that... I don't know if she really deserves to see me... but I'll try to talk to her and visit her... The 14th, the day two years since that happened...

Says Madeleine snorting as she put her hand on her face.

\- Maddie, I think if you visit your sister it might help her change, try to make Lucy a better person, because whether you want to or not in 10 years you're gonna have to hang in there.

Say Croix with her hand on Madeleine's shoulder.

Madeleine agrees with the head, while Sarah and Violet were trying to use magic, the mute could not use magic while the other little Du Nord spoke "kadabra", it turns out some magic sparks, this leaves Croix and Chariot shocked to see Violet releasing her first spell.

\- Ah! She did it!

Say Croix and Chariot impressed.

\- Mama! I did it!

Says Violet.

Until where Violet was sitting and magical sparks kept coming out of the end of the wand, Sarah managed without using a word and sparks came out that after exploding at the end, which was quite impressive, after all very trained witches could release spells without talking, which makes the couple Du Nord Meridies keep their mouths open while the little girl clapped.

\- Sarah...

Says Chariot shocked.

\- It's really magic...

Says Croix even more shocked.

Sarah managed to stop the wand from releasing spells and then again released some more of what she had done, and also tried what Violet was still using, until the little girl noticed that her sister was getting tired and took the wand out of her hand before the magic was all drained or spent.

\- Sarah used magic without speaking a word...

Says Madeleine shocked.

\- That's the kind of thing you only learn when you're entering Luna Nova.

Says Chariot stunned.

\- If Laura were here, she'd freak out, wait a minute...

Says Croix picking up her cell phone.

Then Croix asks Sarah again to release some spells while filming with her cell phone, in which the little girl starts to release the spells and show everything she knew, after that Meridies sends the video to McLaren who was in the room of that inn watching Mexican novels with his wife, Bernadette understood almost nothing, but Laura sank into tears.

\- Fuck Laura, what are they talking about?

Says Bernadette confused.

_\- Oh Maria, I know you'll marry Juan, but please run away with me and I'll give you a better fate._

Says Laura in Spanish.

\- Oh, fuck you, Laura.

Says Bernadette.

\- I'm sorry, baby, I wasn't crying, it was just sweat coming out of my eye.

Says Laura laughing.

\- Is 5 degrees Celsius out there, how can you be sweating?

Says Bernadette.

\- Pff, boring.

Says Laura picking up the phone.

When Laura picks up her cell phone she notices that there was a message from Croix, McLaren then sees that it was just a video of little Sarah and decides to watch it relaxed until the girl uses magic without saying a word, this leaves Laura shocked and stunned.

\- How cute, their daughters are using learning magic.

Says Bernadette smiling.

\- Bernie... It's the little mute! The little mute casting spells! That's very advanced! My grandmother was a mute; she only got her first spell when she was 5/6 years old! And she was also made using the fertility stone!

Says Laura shocked.

Laura then decides to make a video call with Croix who soon answers and notices McLaren's amazed face, who starts arguing about little Sarah and how impressed she was, while on the outside of the inn a bit away from there, couples Morris Jordan and Cavendish Kagari were in the biggest snowball war, The goal was to get one to the base of the other and in that Akko and Phoebe were in the middle of the shooting while Diana and Megan tried to hit the two who sometimes tried to hit each other or hit the shooters, who in case of taking 5 hits returned to the base, until Phoebe returns to the base and raises a white flag.

\- Wait! There's no sense in us trying to go on like this, never letting one of us get to the other side.

Says Phoebe.

\- You say that because you can barely get it right since Diana here has the best shot.

Says Akko pointing to Diana with confidence until Megan throws a snowball at her.

\- Technically Phoebe's right, we'll never reach the other side that way and you didn't do that Megan Jordan...

Diana says until Megan throws another snowball, only Cavendish grabs her hand and throws it back picking up Jordan's face.

\- Everything that goes back.

Says Akko until Phoebe throws a snowball at her.

\- Let me get your dick in the ass.

Says Phoebe while Megan hit her hand.

\- Oh, you didn't do that to my Akko.

Says Diana hitting a snowball in Phoebe and ending up hitting the girl's face and breaking her glasses.

\- Damn Diana! Phoebe's glasses are broken!

Says Megan repairing Phoebe's glasses with magic.

\- Oh sorry Phoebe!

Says Diana.

\- It was nothing, I think we'd better take a walk in town, Megan's gonna be all day repairing my glasses with magic.

Says Phoebe wiping the lenses with her coat and then putting on her glasses.

Then the two couples decide to walk around the city, meet some establishments, eat the Bariloche chocolate that they say is one of the best, the four stop at a restaurant, where they eat a little spaghetti, admiring the landscape of the place while talking.

\- Those are very good moments...

Says Diana.

\- When we're not fighting each other on the track, but just enjoying our friendship outside of it...

Says Akko.

\- Really, you guys are charismatic off the track, I always thought Diana was just a closed-faced, super-focused racer, I didn't imagine she had that fun side too.

Says Megan.

\- But she's still a closed-face, super-focused person; you don't know this right pain in the ass.

Says Akko pointing at Diana and laughing.

\- Ah fuck Akko.

Says Diana while having a hot chocolate.

\- You're a very cute couple; I'd say I'm surprised to hear you guys had sex... Not that I'm calling you childish, but you're the kind of couple you can't imagine having sex with.

Says Phoebe until Akko, Diana and Megan start laughing.

\- Oh Phoebe, you don't even look like the oldest of us four here.

Says Megan laughing over Phoebe's shoulder.

\- But seriously, whoever look at you two doesn't imagine you're 19, but you look 14, 15, but just out of curiosity... When was the first time the two of you rolled?

Says Phoebe a little flushed.

\- It was in Japan!

Say Akko and Diana at the same time

\- In Japan? But what do you mean?

Says confused Phoebe.

\- Akko was going to move to Japan and try her career as a broom racer, so I decided to go along, just too at least live one last moment beside her... But it turned out to be just another normal moment... Since Akko decided to stay, so we ended up doing it at her house thinking it might be our last days...

Says Diana while Akko completes.

\- But it wasn't... Diana was very shy, she was curious to go to the thermal fountain in my house, and then we just stood there doing nothing, until Diana acted.

Says Akko.

\- And when was that?

Says Phoebe curious.

\- At the end of November almost the beginning of December.

Says Diana.

\- It hasn't been that long... You guys have been together for so long.

Says Phoebe.

\- From 2014.

Says Diana, which leaves Phoebe shocked.

\- Fuck! It's been almost 3 years since this happened, you just weren't so early that neither my parents, but even so, I'm surprised that you've been together since teenager; it takes a lot of patience... When me and Megan... Meg explains how anxious she is.

Says Phoebe while Megan was anxious to tell.

\- It was last year, Phoebe and I had known each other forever, but I always tried to wake up her lesbian side, only Phoebe's stubborn and tried everything to stay straight... I even had a boyfriend, but I still wouldn't give up.

Says Megan.

\- Megan could do anything to separate me from John, but no... She'd help me; give me advice, until the asshole traded me for another...

Says Phoebe.

\- That day Phoebe was furious and I tried everything to comfort her until...

Says Megan.

\- I jumped on Megan and gave her the biggest kiss, after that we got hotter and hotter, like I had already done... So it wasn't that embarrassing, even though Megan is a girl.

Says Phoebe.

\- That's when I had my first time and Phoebe assumed Pansexual.

Says Megan.

The Cavendish Kagari couple were impressed with the love story of Phoebe and Megan, while they were finishing eating, until after some time the four of them pay for the food and take a walk around the city and when it was getting a little cloudy and getting very cold, they went back to the inn and when they entered was Laura and Bernadette preparing dinner together.

\- They're here at last.

Says Laura.

\- Did you ski a lot?

Says Bernadette curious.

\- Oh yeah, we ski so much you guys are silent when it comes to getting laid.

Says Megan leaving her ski gear by the door.

\- At least it will snow today, the day will be perfect for us to go skiing, after the training of the girls and hey Megan, want to participate too?

Says Laura as she was poking an onion with precision and speed as Diana and Akko signalled Megan to deny.

\- Of course! I want to know what is so special about this training, if Akko and Diana win it shouldn't be because they are only focused on racing, the two barely use the simulators.

Says Megan while playing on the couch.

\- Well we'll take a bath, when the food's ready let us know.

Says Diana holding Akko's hand as she went with her girlfriend to her room.

\- Those are going to eat something else.

Says Laura.

Diana and Akko arrive in the room where Kagari slowly begins to take off her clothes, while Cavendish sits on the bed and admires her girlfriend who was sensually undressing.

\- You just gonna stand there?

Says Akko while she was undressing.

\- Easy there Samurai Kagari, this isn't a race

Says Diana slowly opening the jacket zipper.

Then the two of them start to undress one facing the other, a little bit slowly since it was cold, to the point of turning on the heating to be able to do better when they were completely naked, after taking off their clothes, Akko lies down facing Diana who was lying on her side, Cavendish takes a blanket and puts on top of both, in which the Kagari starts to finger the Scottish woman masturbating the Japanese.

\- hmm, that Akko...

Says Diana moaning

\- Your hands are freezing Diana... But it's nice to do here under the covers...

Says Akko smiling at Diana.

As time went by, Akko and Diana were already getting well warmed up while they were fingering each other, so much so that they decided to take off the blanket and the surrounding environment was already well warmed which was a wonder, the Kagari was the one with the best view, besides facing Diana had the bedroom window of the inn that showed the beautiful landscape of snow falling and the mountains in the background, until the Japanese woman is the first to release the pussy juice after Diana puts two fingers with everything in her.

\- Ahhhh...

Says Akko pussy the vaginal juice.

\- It looks like the ruby eyes let go first, but I'm not satisfied yet.

Says Diana taking her wand.

\- Diana... You're not gonna...

Says Akko until Diana makes a futa dick in Kagari.

Diana then sat with everything in Akko's futa dick that ended up closing her eyes with the intensity that the Cavendish was in her, while the Scottish woman bit her lips and had both hands passing through her hair, in the beginning Diana sat more slowly and took advantage of Akko who kept picking up Cavendish's breasts.

\- Hmmm... Akko... I love you...

Says Diana while she was in Akko.

\- It's gonna... Diana...

Says Akko while I was at Cavendish.

Diana increased the intensity and sometimes gave a kiss or another in Akko, the two even moved to a more comfortable position where the Kagari sat and put in the Cavendish that only enjoyed the landscape of the mountains in the background and the snow falling while sometimes was scratching the back of his girlfriend when she went very hard, the Japanese on the other hand sometimes hit the Scottish ass or exchanged some kisses, until Diana releases the vaginal juice.

\- Ahhhh... More Akko!

Says Diana while she was releasing the pussy juice.

Then Diana turns around and starts banging more intensely in Akko who was already very panting, while the Kagari picked up Diana's breasts and sometimes kissed Cavendish, as well as not letting it cheap and kept on banging at the same time as the Scottish one, until the Japanese one ends up cumming and that automatically makes the futa dick disappear.

\- Ah... That was very good...

Says Akko panting and tired until Diana turns to her girlfriend and kisses her.

\- But I want more... Only I want to rub it in you...

Says Diana as she walked her finger through Akko's body.

\- You're in the entire mood, it's not love...

Says Akko with a perverted smile.

Then the two lie down and fit together Diana is the first to show dominance and immediately takes Kagari's leg and begins to rub herself, going with great intensity, while Akko was tempted to endure his girlfriend's fire, after a while the Cavendish ends up getting tired and it's Akko's turn to take her girlfriend's leg, in this the Scottish woman feels a cramp and gives a cry of pain, which can be heard from the kitchen.

\- Holy lesbian Beatrix fucking... Another cramp.

Says Laura laughing.

\- Honey, was that Diana? Is she okay?

Says Bernadette worried and almost going towards her room.

\- You don't want to see the two rubbing together while your daughter complains about cramps, do you? Let Akko take care.

Says Laura with her hand on Bernadette's shoulder.

Because of the cramp, their love affair ends there, Akko keeps massaging Diana's thigh helping Cavendish to overcome the pain of the cramp, after a few minutes the Scottish woman was already better, in this she asks Kagari to continue massaging her girlfriend's back and even go to a massage using her whole body.

\- Ah... Akko... I don't know what I'd do without you, I love you so much.

Says Diana while Akko was massaging Cavendish's ass.

\- Probably wouldn't have a headache, Jell-O ass.

Says Akko slapping Diana on the butt making shake it.

After a therapeutic massage session with Akko Kagari who as always ended in sex and Diana pulling to make another scissors, the two of them will take a bath as they were soaked in massage oil, after a bath until they can quickly get out of the food in time.

See you, lesbian witches...


	101. Germany GP

August 6, 2017, Two weeks have passed since the GP in Argentina, the three couples spent eight days in Bariloche, until they returned to the UK, Megan even tried on the second day to train with the girls, but could not take it, so much that took the broom and gave up in a few minutes, this left Jordan quite shocked to learn the level that Cavendish Kagari was in a matter of preparation and the witches that the two became, Starting to make a bit of sense in the logic that Laura said that to become a high level racer it was not enough just to be very good at guiding brooms, but also needed to be an exceptional witch, most of the WBRC champions knew this very well, it was nothing new.

The race this time is in Germany, Akko and Diana as always were staying at a hotel near the track in Warstein, the two start to tidy up and do the personal hygiene, as well as give some stretches, after that they go to the cafeteria to eat a little before driving the track, this time who got the pole position was Julia Villeneuve, while Akko was in second position and Diana in fourth, behind Megan Jordan.

After the two had eaten, they went to the track, the weather was quite closed, it was raining 15C/59F that day, the sky was getting dark, in the bleachers came many cheers for Diana and Akko, even more some of the students who graduated from Luna Nova, as well as the presence of Laura and Bernadette as always and a little of the fans of the little girls who came with Hellene, Harriet Watson and the twins of Chariot and Croix, as well as the mothers of the little girls.

Track name: Warsteinring

Foundation: 1649

Track length: 20.57 km

Number of laps: 45

Number of turns: 33

Location: Warstein, Germany

Last winner (2016): Evelyn Schwarz (9) (GER) (HSP)

Fastest lap (of all time): Laura McLaren (72) (IRE) (Leaf) 1:51:001 667 km/h (1991)

One of the first tracks to appear in the WBRC, it was not always like this when it appeared, the track was almost an oval and had huge straights and very high speed, in the middle of the forest, besides having more than half the length of Salem, in the first years it was practically only the straights cut by curves that practically stopped the brooms instantly, during the 20s had chicanes to prevent the speed in the fast session of the track, But that did not stop Giovanna Bianchi losing control of the broom during the German GP in 1928, crashing into a tree at over 700 km/h, this accident made it necessary to make some changes and one of them was to take that part of the track faster and drastically reduce the average speed of the circuit by putting more corners and reducing the size of the straights.

Sometime later the presentation lap starts, it was already raining a lot, but without much fog just a heavy rain that left the racers wet, even more the brooms, after the lap they line up on the grid in the order 27/25/21/22/65/9/18/98/17/10/11/0/44/1/31/99/42/91/66/93/6/48/69/55, then the lights signal the start and the race starts.

\- And now! The red light comes out! The green light signals the beginning! And lights out, and so we begin a World Broom Racing Championship race!

Says Harriet.

Diana has an almost perfect reaction time to the point of skidding to the side in style and pass the three racers in front and take the lead of the race by staying side by side with Julia Villeneuve, when reaching the first corner Cavendish shows that she is the first racer of the team Carlucci not leaving room for Julia to pass, but Villeneuve does not let himself be beaten so easily, managing to stay side by side with the Scottish.

\- Woah! What a fight! They're both in a constant war to decide who Carlucci’s first racer is.

Says Harriet.

\- Go, Diana!

Says Laura and the fans.

Until in this dispute comes the part that precedes the high speed part, Diana was taking the best, and managed to hold Julia, but decided to give up the position to Villeneuve, but when reaching the straight Cavendish uses the slipstream to overcome it, but soon ahead had a high speed chicane, which the Scottish brakes just a little and passes at the limit of speed almost touching the wall with 3 cm away from the broom.

\- What a breakthrough! The flying Scot is really quite brave!

Says Harriet.

\- Fuck Diana! You fill me with pride girl! You copied that one from me at the German GP in 1993, Lucy Watson was stunned.

Says Laura clenching her fists.

Lap 1 of 45, after an intense struggle for first place, Diana finished the first lap ahead, Julia was just behind expecting an opportunity to battle for first place again, while Akko held on to third place gradually moving away from Megan Jordan.

Lap 3 of 45, Diana kept a strong pace as Cavendish was very good in the rain, slowly opening up a lead over Julia, while Akko was in a third isolated position.

Lap 6 of 45, Megan who was in fourth position, started to react and try to get the podium for herself, but in that her orb ended up exploding, causing Jordan to abandon the race right at the beginning of the race.

\- Megan Jordan's out of the German GP, but what a shame, she was doing great.

Says Harriet.

\- At least Meg didn't crash.

Says Phoebe relieved.

Due to the accident some parts of Megan's broom ended up flying around the track, causing a yellow flag followed by safety broom, which stays for two laps, until the track is finally released.

Lap 8 of 45, the green flag is given, this time Julia tries to pass Diana on the broadside, but Cavendish manages to defend herself from Villeneuve, while Akko takes advantage of the war between the two to carry out an attack.

Lap 11 of 45, Julia and Diana fought fiercely for the first position, in which Akko takes advantage, using the slipstream of the two brooms to overtake two racers the same way Cavendish passed the Villeneuve in the first lap, but this time almost the Kagari ends up losing the balance and falls from the broom, passing 8 cm away from the wall.

\- Woah! What an impressive overtaking of Samurai Kagari, she almost didn't crash.

Says Harriet.

\- That's right, girl! Show your girlfriend you're as good as her!

Says Laura.

_\- Go Akko!_

Says the Japanese fans.

Lap 14 of 45, Akko was taking what she could in the lead, little by little opening up the possible advantage over Diana, but it was still only 3 seconds, while Julia was gradually left behind.

Lap 20 of 45, Akko notices that he was close to half of the race and decides to stop to change the wings of the broom, so it could last for the rest of the race, but in this stop it loses some positions, coming out in sixth place, as well as Julia Villeneuve too.

\- Fucking Akko, it was too soon

Says Laura.

\- You'll see, it was a strategy of stopping before just to get the upper hand.

Says Bernadette.

\- Yeah, but she still stopped before much.

Says Laura.

Lap 22 of 45, most of the runners decide to stop on this lap and this stop helped a lot Akko and Julia to take the lead, while Diana, Maria Clara and Evelyn were in the pits, Cavendish comes out much more in the lead being only 3 seconds behind Julia.

Lap 25 of 45, Julia starts to go with everything seeking Akko with the intention of winning the race; Kagari was just holding a strong pace, to maintain the advantage she had over Villeneuve and Cavendish.

Lap 27 of 45, Julia was going at a very strong pace, to the point of being side by side with Akko, who was defending herself against the attacks of Villeneuve, but in this same lap the Canadian ends up passing through Kagari in the same way that it was passed twice, but in this passing she passes with a millimeter distance from the wall, being almost 9 millimeters away, so much so that in that lap Julia takes the fastest lap.

\- And for what it seems here it is done, here it is paid, Julia Villeneuve gave the change, and what courage of the girl to risk herself this way, for the camera it seems that she touched, but in fact the broom was nine millimeters away!

Says Harriet.

\- That Quebecoise... Keep pushing, heh.

Says Laura with a malicious smile and rubbing her hands.

\- I thought I'd be mad to see Akko get over it.

Says Bernadette confused.

\- Just wait and see how the race unfolds love...

Says Laura with a malicious smile.

Lap 30 of 45, 15 laps to go, Julia Villeneuve, was going with everything on the track forcing the broom with what she gave, so much so that she was with 4 seconds in relation to Akko who was noticing the approach of Diana who was going with everything too.

Akko was eventually overtaken by Diana in the first corner of the 45-yard return, but this time it was the first time it looked easy while Kagari handed the position over to Cavendish.

\- Now the flying Scot who passes the Samurai Kagari.

Says Harriet.

\- Go, Diana!

Says Laura and the Scottish crowd.

Lap 35 of 45, Diana was slowly approaching Julia, the two soon begin to fight each other, the battle is even very similar to what happened in the first lap the difference is that the Cavendish does not decide to overtake the high-speed curve and uses the end of the session where the Villeneuve closes it, but the Scottish opens even more and passes the Canadian with everything starting to lead the race, in this the crowd jumps to excitement for the dispute.

\- The flying Scot takes the lead in the race and may she overtake!

Says Harriet.

\- Yes! Go, Diana! You put that Quebecoise in your pocket! That's it, girl!

Says Laura clenching her fist while Hellene imitated her mother.

\- So that's what you were planning love for, you knew Julia would have less grip than Diana.

Says Bernadette.

\- It's not that yet, Julia has the same grip on her wings as Diana, just looks at how she's still on our daughter's glue... Just wait for the laps to pass and you'll see.

Says Laura pointing to the screen.

Julia does not let herself be beaten and starts trying to attack Diana again, but when she was side by side with Cavendish in the fastest sector of the track, the front wing starts to spark and in this she loses speed, having to go to pits, while little by little the runners were passing Villeneuve.

\- Woah! Villeneuve forced her wing too hard and now her entire race is destroyed! What a shame, the Canadian really made a great race.

Harriet Day.

Julia ended up losing some positions while entering the pits, leaving there in fifteenth position, with only nine laps to go.

\- That would happen.

Says Laura snapping her fingers while Bernadette was impressed.

Lap 37 of 45, Akko was in second position and knew about Julia's broom might have a problem with the wings so she decides to enter the pits and change the wings, in that she falls to eighth position due to a problem in the pits.

\- Oh, shit, this time Akko's fucked up because of the team!

Says frustrated Laura clenching her fists.

Lap 38 of 45, Akko and Julia were going faster than all the other runners, the two needed to recover the positions they had lost after the pitstop, Kagari was lucky not to have suffered a problem in the wings during the lap, as Julia ended up suffering, so there were very few positions that were needed to regain the lead.

Lap 40 of 45, 5 laps to finish the race Julia was in tenth position and Akko in seventh trying to do everything to regain positions, only the runners were far apart.

Lap 41 of 45, Julia was in ninth position and going with everything in the broom, while Akko was still in seventh position, but was already 4 seconds from sixth and fifth place, with each lap taking just over 1.3 seconds compared to the other runners.

Lap 43 of 45, Julia was in eighth position and now in a scoring position, while Akko reaches Mary Lynn Jones and Evelyn Schwarz who were in fifth and sixth position, Kagari passes them both easily, before even reaching the fastest sector of the circuit, where overtaking usually happens.

\- That's right, girl! Four points guaranteed now! That's it, Akko, even if you wavered in your strategy, you're making a great race.

Says Laura.

Lap 44 of 45, Julia Villeneuve's turn to pass Mary and Evelyn, which she does easily when reaching the main straight of the circuit, while also trying everything to reach Akko, and only one lap left to finish the race; it was all or nothing to get any point.

Lap 45 of 45, the last lap of the race, Diana was leading with over 30 seconds to Maria Clara clear until suddenly Cavendish's front wings start to sparkle and begin to go slowly down the track, with only half left to finish, whereupon the Scottish woman began to control the broom without forcing her way to the finish line, while Maria Clara quickly approached.

\- Shit! Diana was another one who stopped too soon.

Says Laura snitching.

\- Go, Diana! Go, Diana! Go, Diana!

Says the Scottish crowd.

Diana holds on to what the broom can take to the end of the race, being the one who receives the winner with only 4 seconds apart from Maria Clara who narrowly missed Cavendish to the point of threatening the Scottish position.

\- And the flying Scot! Diana Cavendish! With only her back wings she can win the 2017 German GP!

Says Harriet.

\- That's it, girl! Fuck you! You took milk from stone on that last lap!

Says Laura impressed.

Fey Williams closes the podium with a comfortable third place, while Akko's team-mate takes fourth place ahead of Kagari who, after stopping to swap brooms, makes a recovery run, taking fifth place ahead of Julia Villeneuve.

Racers championship standings:

1st: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari 25 (JAP) (Victoria) 74 points

2nd: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Carlucci) 62 points

3rd: Julia Bekker Villeneuve 27 (CAN) (Carlucci) 58 points

4th: Megan Jordan 21 (IRE) (Bekkerts) 52 points

5th: Fey Williams 65 (GBR) (HSP) 40 points

Construction championship standings:

1st: Scuderia Carlucci 120 points

2nd: Victoria McLaren Broom Racing Team-Zaibatsu 97 points

3rd: HSP 74 points

During the podium ceremony Maria Clara and Fey Williams carried Diana on their shoulders as they soaked Cavendish with champagne that was relieved with victory, during the post-race interview they were all impressed with the end of the race where the Scot managed to take a broken broom to the end and still win, after the interview Cavendish was waiting outside and soon receives a hug from his girlfriend.

\- Love you are amazing! I'm dating a future champion!

Says Akko hugging Diana.

\- And I'm dating this year's champion.

Says Diana smiling at Akko.

\- Diana, you've won a lot more races than me, if it wasn't for your broom breaking you'd have more points than me.

Says Akko.

\- You're 12 points ahead of me, if you keep holding that lead, you could be a champion with only one race to go, have you stopped to think about it?

Says Diana in a more serious tone.

\- Yes, but it won't be funny and I know you're not making it easy for me, but whatever it is, let's see who beats who in Ireland.

Says Akko determined.

\- That's it girls, I liked the determination, there was only one good strategy missing in today's race, it was even a bit easy for you to win, Akko you stopped too early and Diana you also stopped too early and that battle against Julia Villeneuve, that was what it cost, but even so I'm happy with the result of both.

Says Laura smiling at the girls.

\- Oh thanks Mom, it's that crazy training of yours helping me get better.

Says Diana.

\- Crazy training is your ass; if it didn't work you wouldn't be on the podium now.

Says Laura showing her middle finger to Diana while Hellene imitated her mother.

\- Laura McLaren Cavendish! I didn't see that!

Says angry Bernadette looking at that scene.

\- Oh, fuck...

Says Laura with her hand on her face.

\- Looks like somebody's in trouble heh.

Says Diana holding the laugh.

After another run by the Cavendish Kagari couple, the two take their brooms and fly home with little Hellene, while Bernadette was fighting with Laura about the little girl showing her middle finger, but later the two resolved in a warmer way, where Laura got the red ass, only more seemed that who paid were the girls to have to listen to McLaren moaning loud and clear for the slaps of the older Cavendish.

See you, Cavendish winner...


	102. The meeting of the Watson sisters

August 14, 2017, A few days after the GP in Germany happen, some events happen during this week, like the second birthday of Hellene, who already knew a lot, the little girl spoke, walked, the little redhead's hair got some curls even if she has more traces of the McLaren family, due to the magic around the Cavendish residence the same ended up taking some characteristics of the Scots, as well as the little girl was beginning to get interested in magic.

A few meters away in a small house near the Du Nord Meridies family residence, Madeleine Watson and little Harriet Watson lived there for a few months, Maddie had just woken up that morning and she goes to her 7 year old daughter's room to wake her up.

\- Hey Harriet, wake up.

Says Madeleine nudging Harriet.

\- Hmm, five more minutes, Mom... I'm still on vacation...

Says Harriet.

\- Oh, that's too bad. I think I'll tell Croix and Chariot not to go to the amusement park today.

Says Madeleine while Harriet gets up with everything.

\- (What a little girl doesn't do to go have fun in the amusement park, anyway... Today is the day... I hope Croix and Chariot are right about Lucy...)

In an instant, Harriet had changed and was eager to go out with Chariot and Croix, while Madeleine still staked out her pajamas, Watson the mother told her daughter to wait a bit until she was ready, so after a few minutes, they were in the kitchen eating a breakfast while Maddie talked to Croix.

[Madeleine to "Croix": Good morning Croix, are you up yet?]

[Croix to "Maddie": Good morning Maddie, I wonder what you're doing today... You can let me and Chariot get there in 10 minutes to pick up Harriet]

[Madeleine to "Croix: Ah thanks Croix, Harriet is looking forward to going out today, I hope you take good care of my daughter, I don't want to take the poor 7-year-old to visit her aunt in jail... So just distract my daughter from that subject...]

[Croix to "Maddie": Relax Maddie, she'll be so distracted at the amusement park that she won't even touch the subject].

After 10 minutes, Madeleine and Harriet had already eaten breakfast and Croix, Chariot and the two twins who were sharing the same stroller soon arrived, Madeleine knelt down and put her hand on the shoulder of little Watson.

\- Look, daughter... Mommy's leaving now, I have an important appointment today... Do you promise to behave? If I hear from Chariot and Croix, tomorrow we can think about buying more games for MagicStation 4.

Says Madeleine.

\- I'm going to behave very mommy!

Says Harriet with a smile on her face.

Then Madeleine kisses little Harriet on the forehead and releases the girl to go to Croix and Chariot, while she picks up her broom and flies off to Leeds Castle, where after 2 years she goes to see her sister again, while her mother slowly disappears into the sky, the girl waves, as does the Du Nord Merides family.

\- Bye, Mom... I hope you get it right with Aunt Lucy...

Says Harriet waving to Madeleine who was far away while Croix and Chariot were shocked.

\- How did you...

Says Croix shocked.

\- Because you adults are in shock, I know my aunt is in jail, I know my mother went to visit her, I just hate how she lives thinking I'm a child.

Says Harriet inflating her cheeks.

\- But you're a child.

Says Croix.

\- I am, but I'm not a dumb kid either, not that I want to go to jail to visit my aunt, but I don't want them to think I don't know what those things are...

Says Harriet inflating her cheeks.

\- All right, girl... We're not gonna treat you like a dumb kid, now come on, the amusement park is waiting for you.

Says Croix.

Harriet changes from a more serious expression to one of more joy and happiness, getting all bouncy and joyful, while walking with the couple Du Nord Meridies to the amusement park, a few hours later, Madeleine finally arrives at Leeds Castle, she is searched and released to receive Lucy Watson, Maddie waited a little thoughtfully for her sister who was walking the halls thinking about Madeleine until the two of them met again facing each other, Maddie stared at her sister for about a minute and then hugged her, she was still handcuffed despite her two years in prison.

\- Hi, Madeleine.

Says Lucy.

\- So... Satisfied with what you did?

Says Madeleine in a more serious tone.

\- Oh, I was hoping that would be your first word after two years... I can't get mad at you anymore giving me a hard time... I'm paying for what I did... You think I don't keep thinking about the shit that was killing that redhead?

Says Lucy.

\- That redhead, just to let you know that when you leave here we'll almost be neighbors of her family, I left Australia and sold the house.

Says Madeleine.

\- I know that... Merrill tells me everything, I also know that you moved in earlier this year, I know I have a family besides you two... I think you probably already know...

Says Lucy looking down.

\- Look Lucy, I'm not gonna keep accusing you, say you did something wrong and criminal, because that Daryl wasn't a flower to smell, but I want to know... Do you really regret everything you've done wrong? Winning the 1992 and 1993 championships on the dirty side, other than you Lucy, I know that dirty racer wasn't you, after that you almost killed Chariot and planned to do worse.

Says Madeleine with her hand on Lucy's shoulder.

\- Maddie, don't start retrospecting my crimes, you think I'm not sorry? I only did that dirt in '92 and '93 because I got paid very well by Daryl Cavendish, if not Laura McLaren would be four-time champion, if not champion in '94, as for the other crimes, I realize that I did some big shit It's my fault the Watson name is in the mud...

Says Lucy holding the cry.

\- Yes now, the name of our family that our ancestors spent so much time trying to make stay up there has lost its prestige, but you know what? Fuck that, at least I can be an ordinary person in the UK; few people recognize me and still know the difference between you and me.

Says Madeleine.

\- Oh thanks for putting me down even more, that way I'll want to be stuck even longer, at least here I'm well taken care of, I can spend my time reading, apart from my daughters' visits, if I go back to the streets everyone will know who I am... Outside of all the cities in the UK and you just choose where that redhead's family lives?

Says Lucy.

\- If you complain so much then live on your own.

Says Madeleine.

\- The same Madeleine as always, even that I miss, my little sister.

Says Lucy laughing.

\- So... Tell me about your days here, I'll also tell you how Harriet grew up and is getting smart.

Says Madeleine.

The Watson sisters sit on a couch and begin to tell about their lives over these two years, Lucy talks about how sweet Merrill is and Maryl is still a little reluctant to accept her, as well as saying that even if arrested she could watch TV and follow everything that happened in the world, even more about the WBRC, where she was cheering for Diana, while Maddie was rooting more for Akko, generating a friendly conflict between sisters there.

Meanwhile back in Weddinburgh, Harriet was at the ball pool with Sarah and Violet, Chariot and Croix could enjoy that brief moment to stay together, Croix buys two ice creams, one chocolate for Chariot and one cream for the Meridies, the two sit on a stool and take the ice cream shells sometimes offering each other.

\- Who knew we'd be here today, love...

Says Chariot.

\- Like what?

Says Croix confused

\- Finally married, forming a family, with no concern other than to give more love and affection to our twins and out Charlotte that one day will come.

Says Chariot hugging Croix and taking her ice cream.

\- We deserve love... After all we've been through, its just life being nice to us.

Says Croix laughing while eating her ice cream.

\- I wonder what's in store for us in the future, even more than two years ago I saw Woodward and she said we'll be important for something in the future... Is the fate of magic in our hands?

Says Chariot finishing her ice cream,

\- Whatever it is that awaits us I'll be more than ready, we've been through much worse, what will it be like to help the world of magic, compared to staying 10 years away from you?

Says Croix until Chariot licks the Meridies' ice cream.

\- That's so cute. I can imagine how much you must have suffered these years... But I promise you, those 10 years will pay off in 100 years or even more by your side... And... Thanks for helping out at our bakery... Your presence always makes the job look cooler...

Says Chariot while Croix stroked her.

\- I want to help as much as possible until I have to work hard again... My Du Nord...

Says Croix stroking Chariot's hair.

\- My Meridies... Hey baby... Charlotte's gonna be the age of Diana and Akko's daughter, right?

Says Chariot with a smile on his face.

\- That's what I hope, actually I think we'll make Charlotte a few months older, the kind we can make Charlie on a very romantic and special night... I was thinking about the end of May and at the beginning of June, we travel to the Andes and stay at that inn where Laura and Bernadette stayed, so we can do it with a beautiful backdrop and still enjoy skiing in the mountains?

Says Croix.

\- If I'm not mistaken they said they'll do their daughter as soon as they finish their racer career and they'll do the girl while they're on their honeymoon, I just can't remember when...

Says Chariot.

\- They will only run until 2019, after that Diana will be Principal, it's no wonder they are dominating and going with everything, it's only 3 seasons that they can race in a competitive way.

Says Croix.

\- I get it... So it's gonna be four years apart from the twins for Charlotte, I swore they'd do it later.

Says Chariot.

\- So do I, but there must be things behind it I don't doubt anything.

Says Croix.

\- Mrs Meridies! Miss Du Nord! Violet needs to change!

Says Harriet with Violet and Sarah in her lap.

\- Duty calls.

Says Chariot.

Then Croix and Chariot go to Harriet and take Violet on their lap as well as Sarah who also wanted to stay in her mother's arms, the two ask Harriet to stay in the ball pool while they go to the bathroom to change little Du Nord's diaper, after quickly solving this unforeseen situation they return to the ball pool and call Harriet who goes to them and continue the walk through the amusement park.

While back at Leeds Castle, Madeleine and Lucy were talking a lot to each other, they were even being much friendlier to each other, Maddie hugged her sister with all the affection and love possible at times.

\- Oh, Lucy. You look much better... We've never been like this since I was just a kid... When parents left home and had to take care of me... I remember you always told me a lot of stories so I could sleep.

Says Madeleine.

\- And it was just so you could sleep right away and I could have the house free to call...

Says Lucy looking down.

\- Ah Lucy... She's in a better place; I told you you have to stop thinking about Patricia all the time...

Says Madeleine consoling her sister.

\- Oh, man. I shouldn't have let her ride my racing broom that day... And then Daryl came... Daryl will never be anything near Patricia...

Says Lucy crying.

\- Hey! Let's stop thinking about her... What about that time you and I set up a cardboard box fort?

Says Madeleine caressing her sister.

\- We did nothing, I did it all morning for you to come home from school with your friends and destroy the whole cardboard fort playing.

Says Lucy laughing.

\- Oh, but I gave the idea! I also helped get the cardboard boxes, apart from me and the girls making armor and cardboard swords, you just didn't want to play because you thought it was kid stuff.

Says Madeleine.

\- But it was, I was already 18 and it was your 5th birthday, but I was happy to have helped you that day... But, Maddie... I'm sorry I got you into this broom-racing thing; I'd only done it thinking of myself...

Says Lucy looking down.

\- Oh Lucy, forget it, I'd end up liking you anyway and I was inspired by you as a child and then I met Chariot and Croix who also had a similar dream.

Says Madeleine caressing her sister.

\- Even so... If it wasn't my fault Chariot wouldn't have had that accident... You could race much longer and I don't doubt at all that my sister would have chased after the loss of the championship to Du Nord.

Says Lucy with a smile on her face.

\- It's over now Lucy, past is past, what a matter now is knowing that you will change in the future.

Says Madeleine.

\- Watson! Visiting time is over.

Says one of the security guards.

\- Bye Maddie... Will I be able to see you again?

Says Lucy after she snitches.

\- Of course you will... After all, I am your sister... Maybe I'll tell Harriet I visited you... But I don't know if she'll be able to handle the shock.

Says Madeleine.

\- Just take it easy on my niece... Bye Maddie...

Says Lucy leaving with security.

Madeleine takes her broom and flies back to Weddinburgh while Du Nord Meridies and little Harriet are having fun at the amusement park, a few hours later Madeleine arrives at the park and soon her daughter runs towards her mother to get a hug.

\- Harriet! So you behaved yourself?

Says Madeleine while Harriet agreed with her head.

\- She behaved very well Maddie, your daughter is an angel and beside that and our twins love her.

Says Croix.

\- Well now we go home, say goodbye to the girls.

Says Madeleine caressing Harriet.

Harriet goes to Chariot and Croix and hugs them both saying goodbye to Du Nord Meridies as well as the twins, after which Harriet climbs on the broom with Madeleine, where the older Watson doesn't go home, she goes in a different direction.

\- Er mother... The House isn't this way.

Says Harriet.

\- We are going to another city to buy some MagicStation 4 games; I heard that there is a fair there, so the games will be much cheaper.

Says Madeleine.

\- So you mean I can take more?

Says animated Harriet.

\- Yes, you'll have £500 to spend on games, but before we get there I want to tell you where Mummy went...

Says Madeleine.

\- You went to visit Aunt Lucy, didn't you?

Says Harriet.

\- Harriet! How do you know that, girl? Croix and Chariot told you?

Says Madeleine in a more serious tone.

\- No... I found out on my own... I'm not such a dumb kid, mom... I know Aunt Lucy is a crimi...

Says Harriet until Madeleine interrupts her.

\- Don't talk about your aunt like that! Harriet... What she did was horrible, but please, it's not enough that she'll carry that weight the rest of her life... Your aunt is changing a lot...

Says Madeleine.

\- I know that, Mom... But is Aunt Lucy okay? Does she miss me? Did she stop smoking?

Says Harriet.

\- Ah she said it's wonderful the jail she's in, yes she misses you a lot and said she loves you a lot, about her quitting smoking... Harriet! How many times have I told you not to keep talking about your aunt's habit? I know it stinks and it hurts, but it's her problem.

Says Madeleine.

\- I get it... I'm happy for Aunt Lucy.

Says Harriet.

So Madeleine and Harriet go to the city of Belfast in Northern Ireland, where they had a used game show, the younger Watson are not admired for the MagicStation 4 games, but the old Super Mahoutendo and Magic Drive games, so much so that they spend the £500 on a Super Mahoutendo and take 17 cartridges plus some controls and still have almost £200 left, in which she hears that she needs an older television, with the money left over little Harriet buys a small tube television that cost 170 pounds, leaving only a few pounds left, Madeleine is amazed at what her daughter takes and even puts her hand on her face, but the older Watson ends up taking it all for little Watson's joy.

See you, sister witch...


	103. Ireland GP

A few days have passed since Lucy and Madeleine met again that same day, Harry, Phoebe, Megan, Laura and April, went to the cemetery to visit Rosemary Morris at the cemetery, as well as the Cavendish family who came to visit Daryl Cavendish, since August 14th was two years since they both died.

20th August 2017, After these events comes another race, this time is the Irish GP, Diana practically dominated the free practice and qualifying, starting from pole position, the couple Cavendish Kagari this time stayed at the residence of the McLaren family, as well as Megan, April, Phoebe, Laura and Bernadette who spent the weekend there, Akko and Diana as always wake up next to each other and give a kiss good morning.

\- So love ready for another run where I'm gonna kick your ass?

Says Akko.

\- You can only be sleepy to think about it.

Says Diana laughing and yawning.

\- Hey Diana... I got an idea, we're just gonna run until 2019 right? I was thinking here... How about a better three of us, whoever wins two WBRC championships will be able to choose our daughter's name.

Says Akko with her hand on her chin.

\- You know it's a great idea, Akko... So you mean the one with the most championships until 2019 will be able to choose the name? But what if one of us doesn't win the championship?

Says Diana.

\- Then the decision will be settled on who came out on top... As if any of the other racers could offer any risk of winning over us... Julia Villeneuve... Megan Jordan... Those are the only ones who come closest; we're way ahead until Evelyn Schwarz and Maria Clara who are champions.

Says Akko.

\- So be it, you can be sure that our daughter or maybe our daughters will have a name of my choosing.

Says Diana confident with her hand on her chest.

\- And have you thought of a name?

Says Akko curious.

\- Ah this will be a bet for this race, if you beat me today I'll tell you the name I chose for our little Cavendish Kagari.

Says Diana getting up.

\- Kagari Cavendish you mean.

Says Akko.

\- So even by the order of last names you want to compete?

Says Diana with a perverted smile.

So the Cavendish Kagari couple start to do their personal hygiene and get ready to go out for another run, after that Diana and Akko go to the kitchen of the McLaren family home where Chelsea was spoiling Laura and it made Bernadette jealous, on the outside she didn't look it, but inside Cavendish was boiling with jealousy, Chelsea was doing everything to divert the subject from Mary's pregnancy.

\- It's really good when you come here with gingerbread... You might as well come more often Laura... I get lonely around here...

Says Chelsea looking down while Laura hugged Chelsea.

\- (That nickname doesn't... Oh, shit. The gingerbread you're about to see is my hand on your face... What a cute way to call my wife's breasts...)

\- It's been a while since you called me sis... I thought that nickname was cute... But that was no reason to demand that Holly and Mary have to be mothers!

Says Laura scolding Chelsea.

\- Oh, but I'm the leader of the family, I just wanted to make a condition so that Mary could be accepted as a McLaren.

Says Chelsea while Laura puts her hand on her forehead.

\- You guys didn't agree with that Chelsea crap?

Says Laura staring at Mary and Holly.

\- Oh, you don't have much to do around here... And we made a fertility stone that breaks into four parts, it's a much stronger version than usual, Diana even helped us by lending us the book that told us how to make this kind of fertility stone.

Says Holly.

\- Holly, you're only 18 years old girl... I just hope you have adult responsibility for taking care of your daughter... What's the name gonna be?

Says Laura with her hand on her chin.

\- Since I'm pregnant, I chose Saphire to be the name of our first daughter.

Says Mary passing her hand on her belly.

\- That's a pretty name even, you guys were creative.

Says Laura as Diana clenched her fists from afar.

\- (Damn! I wanted to name my daughter Sapphire! Well, there's still more to choose from...)

\- What is it, Diana?

Says Akko confused.

\- The Race! What time is it?

Says Diana trying to disguise it.

\- Take it easy... It's at least three hours till the race starts.

Says Laura looking at her watch.

The girls face with strangeness the reaction of Diana, who only wanted to hide from Akko who was frustrated with her daughter's name, after some time, the racers finish eating, say goodbye to the girls and go to the track, where they separate in the pits of their teams.

Track name: Four Leaf Clover Broom Raceway

Foundation: 620

Track length: 18.23 km

Number of laps: 50

Number of turns: 41

Location: Dublin, Ireland

Last winner (2016): Maria Clara Rodrigues (22) (BRA) (Green Horse)

Fastest lap (of all time): Elisabeth McLaren (1) (IRE) (Victoria) 1:25:163 772 km/h (1921)

The oldest broom-racing track still known to the world of witches has existed since the earliest times of the golden age of magic, which was during the period of the nine founding witches of Luna Nova, the track had been created by Madeleine Ulster as a way of teaching local witches to fly brooms, something few witches in the world knew about at that time, During the following centuries the track remained without many changes, until it arrived in 1649 and one of the tracks chosen to be part of the WBRC was chosen the Four Leaf Clover Broom Raceway, some changes were made to the track to remember even more a four-leaf clover, reaching the result of the track that is to this day with its 41 turns that form a four-leaf clover.

The time has come for the race to start the weather was pleasant, not too hot, the summer was already in its last weeks in Ireland, it was 16 degrees with some clouds, the runners started to do the presentation lap and after running the whole track that looked like a four-leaf clover, until they line up on the grid in the order 2/25/21/65/27/22/18/9/98/17/10/11/0/44/1/66/93/6/48/69/51/99/42/91/, the lights announce the start.

\- And now! The red light comes out! The green light signals the beginning! And lights out, and so we begin a World Broom Racing Championship race!

Says Harriet.

Diana and Akko practically have a perfect start and are able to shoot in front, while Megan and Fey are also able to make a good start and hold their positions as well as approaching the Cavendish Kagari couple.

Lap 1 of 50, Diana finishes the first lap first, but Akko was already threatening Cavendish's position, while Julia Villeneuve sees an opportunity to pass Megan and Fey during the fourth leaf of the clover.

\- Damn! That Canadian always shows up to take my daughter's podium!

Says Megan clenching her fist.

Lap 3 of 50, Diana and Akko were side by side in the race for first place, Kagari was pushing Cavendish too hard in the curves of the clover leaves, while the Scotswoman was trying her best to make room.

\- And once again the Samurai Kagari and the Flying Scot are vying for the lead in the race!

Says Harriet.

Akko tries to pass Diana, but ends up accidentally spreading too much and running out of space, beating the broom during the sector of the first clover leaf, in which the Kagari breaks the wing of the broom and begins to lose positions.

\- Woah! Akko Kagari overreacted a bit, that was a very risky overtakes on her part.

Says Harriet.

\- Shit Akko! You've been too naughty, girl!

Says Laura with her hand in her face.

Akko goes all the way around going with the broom broken until he stops at the pits to repair the broom, in which the Kagari ends up leaving in the last position, taking the opportunity to put wings of greater grip, while the other runners started with medium and long wings.

Lap 6 of 50, Akko starts a recovery race just past four runners on that lap, while she was 59 seconds away from Cavendish who was in the lead, Diana was going with everything using medium grip wings.

\- Now go Akko, show me you can recover girl.

Says Laura with her hand in her face.

Lap 10 of 50, Akko was in sixteenth position and trying his best to regain positions, while Diana led with comfort, being 11 seconds ahead of Julia Villeneuve who was wearing long wings, but the Canadian also caught heavy with the broom and pulled as much as possible.

Lap 15 of 50, Akko was in ninth position, but the wings of higher grip were getting very worn out, so the Kagari decides to swap for the same wings so they could try for 10 more laps to win as many positions as possible, while Diana continued leading the race, at this stop Akko loses another 3 positions.

\- Well at least Akko is already in 12th position and there are still 35 laps to go before the race is over, but I think it's a risk to go with more grip wings again, I would put on long wings and try to hold on for the rest of the race.

Says Laura

Lap 20 of 50, Diana was 50 seconds ahead of Akko and decides to stop to put long wings, so would stay for the rest of the race, in this parade ends up losing the lead to Julia Villeneuve who was just 17 seconds behind Cavendish, the two meet as soon as the Scottish woman leaves the pit lane.

\- Go, Diana! Go, daughter!

Says Laura rooting for Diana.

Diana was with younger wings only she still had to get used to them with the air resistance and speed of the track, the Cavendish was in the tail of Julia Villeneuve, the Scottish is in the slipstream of the Canadian in the sector of the second leaf of clover and tries to pass the number 27 that goes more to the side closing the number 2 that had no choice but to continue behind Julia.

\- What a magnificent overtaking by Diana Cavendish!

Says Harriet.

When the two arrive at the sector of the third leaf of the clover Diana is the one who leaves the advantage when braking and leaving no room for Julia and when arriving in the straight the two are side by side, sparks of the two brooms come out with enough intensity, so much so that they enter the curve with the same speed and with everything still side by side.

\- Woah! Diana Cavendish and Julia Villeneuve are battling fiercely for this leadership!

Says Harriet.

\- Go, Diana!

Says Laura hugging Bernadette and drowning her wife in her breasts.

Lap 21 of 50, Diana ends up behind Julia again after much pressure from the Canadian who was squeezing against the walls and in this the Cavendish decides to stay just behind Villeneuve, this time in the straight where starts the sector of the first leaf of the clover at number 2 tries a similar overtake to that tried in the previous round, But the moment the number 27 tries to close Diana, Cavendish goes to the other side and gives a strong break, this time taking the lead, overtaking Julia on the outside and the crowd was going crazy even those who were not cheering were applauding.

\- What an incredible overtaking!

Says Harriet.

\- And the Flying Scot takes the lead!

Says Freya.

\- That's it, Diana! Fuck you! That's my daughter!

Says Laura jumping from celebration.

Lap 25 of 50, Akko decides to stop to exchange for long wings and thus be able to follow the race going with everything until the end, but in this stop loses 2 positions due to the stop, Kagari left in the eighth position of the pits, while Diana was maintaining a comfortable lead with 4 seconds compared to Julia Villeneuve.

\- Now I get it, but 25 won't be enough to win the Akko race... Diana will keep the lead, but I'm hoping you'll pull up the podium girl.

Says Laura.

\- Anything can happen in a race my love.

Says Bernadette.

\- But Diana is already 49 seconds ahead, if our daughter stays and nothing happens with the broom, she will win and maybe Akko will win.

Says Laura.

Lap 28 of 50, Julia noticed that she was wasting time on Diana and to the pits placing wings of medium duration, as well as most of the runners to the same lap, this turned into a golden opportunity for Akko who was in sixth position, the Kagari was only 9 seconds away from the fifth placed and pulling hard the broom, no matter how long wings the Kagari could get the best and look like they were medium wings.

Lap 31 of 50, Diana was 45 seconds ahead of Akko, while Kagari was getting even closer to the fifth place and also little by little the racers up front also stopped at the pits, this helped a lot the Japanese to get the competitors even closer, Julia Villeneuve was in a second isolated position, even more that the Canadian was with medium wings and trying to reduce the disadvantage over Diana.

Lap 33 of 50, Akko starts to attack Maria Clara who was in fifth position, the Brazilian had not yet stopped so it was a very easy overtake for Kagari, the next was just 5 seconds ahead and it was Fey Williams who had just changed wings, the Japanese would need to take milk from stone if she wanted to win a position over the Irish.

Diana kept a comfortable lead; Akko slowly began to attack Fey Williams, passing the Irish with comfort in the second leaf of the clover, now only missing Megan Jordan who was 18 seconds behind wearing long wings already worn.

Lap 40 of 50, Megan stops in the pits to put wings of greater grip, during the parade, Akko was 14 seconds behind Jordan, before she entered the pits, in this the Kagari manages to pass the Irish during the parade of the same getting 7 seconds ahead of Megan.

\- That's Akko! You're on the podium girl!

Says Laura jumping for joy.

\- It was lucky, but my daughter will soon pass her with the tightest wings.

Says April.

Lap 44 of 50, Diana was isolated in first position and had 34 seconds ahead of Julia who was 10 seconds ahead of Akko, while Megan Jordan was just 3 seconds behind Kagari.

\- Go, Megan!

Says April.

\- Go Akko!

Says Laura.

Lap 46 of 50, Megan begins to threaten Akko's position and Kagari is constantly defending herself and trying her best not to get passed by Jordan, until the Irish side by side with the Japanese.

Lap 47 of 50, Akko was with worn out wings and clearly at a disadvantage, so much so that by defending her position as much as possible Kagari was overtaken by Jordan in the first corner of the track, causing April and Phoebe to jump for joy.

\- Yeah, Megan!

Says Phoebe.

\- That's how you make it, girl!

Says April.

\- Shit!

Says frustrated Laura.

Lap 50 of 50, Diana crosses the finish line and is the Irish GP winner, Julia Villeneuve with 30 seconds behind crosses in second position and closing the podium Megan Jordan 6 seconds behind the Canadian and with 4 seconds against the Irish, Akko finishes the race in fourth place.

\- And Diana Cavendish! The Flying Scot wins the 2017 Irish GP!

Says Harriet.

\- That's it, girl! At least you got to bring joy into the house! You’re fucking awesome today, Diana!

Says Laura clenching her fists and celebrating.

\- I'm glad Hellene stayed with Mary and Holly today.

Says Bernadette laughing.

Racers championship standings:

1st: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari 25 (JAP) (Victoria) 79 points

2nd: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Carlucci) 72 points

3rd: Julia Bekker Villeneuve 27 (CAN) (Carlucci) 66 points

4th: Megan Jordan 21 (IRE) (Bekkerts) 58 points

5th: Fey Williams 65 (GBR) (HSP) 44 points

Constructors championship standings:

1st: Scuderia Carlucci 138 points

2nd: Victoria McLaren Broom Racing Team-Zaibatsu 103 points

3rd: HSP 80 points

During the podium ceremony, Julia and Diana celebrated together by wetting each other with champagne, while Megan was thrilled to get a podium at home, although living in Glasgow, Jordan was Irish, After the podium ceremony and another post-race interview that highlighted even more a 1-2 of the Scuderia Carlucci racers, leaving even more certain that the team could win that year's constructor championship, then Akko is waiting outside for his girlfriend as well as Diana's family.

\- It was a great race today love, but you need to be less rash, you could open up the lead over me in the championship even more.

Says Diana hugging Akko.

\- There's my winner.

Says Laura going to Diana.

\- Oh, Mom, thank you.

Says Diana passing her hand behind her head.

\- And as for you Akko, you saw the shit you did almost cost you your victory.

Says Laura in a more serious tone.

\- I know Laura... I was very rash in the race today, but you can be sure that in France I will kick Diana’s ass!

Says Akko determined.

So the girls go back to the McLaren family residence where they will spend the week there together, besides helping the couple to train a bit more to be better witches, just as Hellene loves to stay at the McLaren family residence, even more so that Chelsea loves when her niece stays there.

Congratulations, Cavendish witch...


	104. Only 5 races remaining for the 2017 season

3rd September 2017, after a few more days comes another race in the WBRC, this time the round is in France, where Diana had achieved her second victory and the first in a normal racing broom, there were only 5 races left to the end of the 2017 season, the dispute was very close, between Akko, Diana, Julia and Megan who had a score very close, the difference from first to fourth place was only 21 points.

On September 1st, another year had begun in Luna Nova, Emma was still starting her final year, as were Sarah's roommates, while the girls who had graduated and are studying to succeed some teachers and take over some position, the classes themselves would only start on September 11th, Lotte, Barbara and Sucy had been living in the academy for some time now.

As usual, Diana and Akko were staying at a hotel in Douillet, France, the Cavendish Kagari couple prepare for another race and go to the hotel cafeteria where they eat a little and talking with the other runners, the pole position was Julia Villeneuve with 0.312 seconds ahead of Megan Jordan, Diana would come out of third place, already Akko could not get a very good lap during qualifying and ended up having to start from seventh position, worse until the position that it started the previous year.

After the girls ate a little they went to the track and separated in the pits of their teams, the weather was a little confusing, the chance of rain was 80%, but the sky was blue and it was 21 degrees that day, what could see from afar were grayish clouds, But nothing that could get in the way of the race, in the stands the crowd for the Cavendish Kagari was practically the same with the presence of Laura and Bernadette, this time Hellene could not come at the insistence of the older Cavendish, since the little girl learned many bad words from Laura.

Sometime later the presentation lap starts, the sky was still very blue and clear, but the grey clouds were very close to the track, the grid order was 27/21/2/65/22/9/25/98/17/18/10/11/0/44/1/31/99/55/42/91/66/93/6/48/69, The lights signal the start and the race starts.

\- And now! The red light comes out! The green light signals the beginning! And lights out, and so we begin a World Broom Racing Championship race!

Says Harriet.

Akko managed to get a good start and soon managed to move to fifth position in the first corner, little by little Kagari was trying her best to gain positions, she was letting go of wings of better grip, since had a forecast of rain.

Lap 1 of 60, after the start Akko was really going strong and with everything, then passing Fey, Diana, Megan and Julia along the track in what was one of the first fantastic laps of WBRC.

\- What an incredible comeback! Akko Kagari not only passes through one, but six racers on the first lap, that's really the samurai Kagari!

Says Harriet.

\- Fucking awesome Akko! Fuck! What a first lap girl!

Says Laura.

Lap 2 of 60, Diana was in fourth position and was also letting go of wings of greater grip, soon begins to threaten the position of Julia who was defending herself from Megan Jordan too, then the Cavendish in a pass through the middle of the two runners takes second position.

\- And the skillful Scot takes second place!

Says Freya.

\- That's right Diana you'll get a double with Akko, although I hope you win.

Says Laura.

Lap 5 of 60, Akko was leading but soon Diana was approaching Kagari and ready to compete for the lead, while Julia held a third isolated position; Villeneuve had wings of better grip, while Megan Jordan had wings of medium duration.

Lap 8 of 60, Diana and Akko were side by side and start to fight for the lead of the race, where Kagari took the best in the straights and Cavendish tried as much as possible in the turns, until when reaching the last corner the Japanese had no space and the Scottish woman passes, taking the lead of the race.

\- And the Flying Scot takes over and leads the French GP!

Says Harriet.

Lap 9 of 60, right at the beginning of the lap and in front of it Diana's magic orb starts to smoke from the broom and losing speed, as Akko was passing through it, Cavendish was trying to turn on the manual mode of the broom and succeeds, but the Scot goes slowly and enters the pits leaving the race.

\- Oh, what a shame. Diana Cavendish had a chance to win and left.

Says Harriet.

\- Shit! Diana left again! Good thing she didn't force the broom.

Says Laura frustrated and clenching her fist.

Lap 10 of 60, Akko was leading with 14 seconds over Julia, while Diana had abandoned the race, while Megan was in third place alone.

Lap 12 of 60 Akko go to the pits to change the wings and decides to go with wings of better grip in this same lap Julia also so that the Canadian opts for wings of medium duration, in that the Japanese does not lose the leadership and goes with everything.

\- Go Akko Go for the fucking win!

Says Laura.

Lap 14 of 60, Megan took advantage of Julia's stop and was in second position, but soon Villeneuve with younger medium wings begins to threaten Jordan's position with medium wings, only it was more worn out than the Canadian.

Lap 15 of 60, Julia passes Megan with everything but Jordan tries all she can to defend, but Villeneuve stays in the lead and slowly starts to distance herself, while Akko dominated the race.

Lap 20 of 60, the grayish clouds were arriving on the track and it was a torrential rain that gradually reached over the track, until the heavy rain came and soon Akko passed through the pits and changed for rain wings, as well as the other racers who were having problems with the sudden rain, causing even some accidents.

\- Woah! What crazy rain was that? It came out of nowhere.

Says Harriet.

Lap 21 of 60, Akko comes out even more in the lead, only that due to the rain many racers were still crashing, causing almost 7 abandonments happened on that lap, having to be called a safety broom.

\- And it looks like that rain has already sunk seven of ours! How incredible!

Says Harriet.

\- There was a rain to liven up that race; it was kind of dull with Akko at the front.

Says Laura yawning.

Lap 24 of 60, after three laps the green flag is given and the race returns to roll, so Akko starts trying to distance herself from Julia and Megan, while Jordan tries everything possible to pass the Villeneuve to get the second position, in this dispute the Canadian skid the broom and almost loses the position and that makes the other racers back there crash and another accident happens.

\- Woah! This time it was a chain reaction.

Says Harriet.

\- Another fucking accident? These girls have to be more careful when racing.

Says Laura.

Lap 26 of 60, due to the accident another safety broom leaves for the track, until the track is released again, after the start is given, Akko begins to try to distance himself, only this time Julia does not end up skidding and neither Megan tries to attack the position of Villeneuve.

Lap 29 of 60, the field was already more separated, Akko was maintaining a comfortable lead, while Megan began to threaten Julia's position in a fierce contest for second place, the rain was very strong, but also showed signs of just a passing rain, the thick drops continued to fall with everything.

Lap 30 of 60, half of the race, Megan Jordan risks overtaking Julia only this time she uses the main straight and when she reaches the corner and brakes she loses control and ends up skidding, but in this skidding it closes the door for Julia who had to make the turn at a lower speed.

\- Woah! What an incredible overtaking of Jordan on top of Villeneuve!

Says Harriet.

Lap 32 of 60, the rain was even thicker the drops fell very hard and visibility was almost zero due to fog, many racers crashed and another yellow flag followed by safety broom, causing 10 abandonments in a single lap.

\- Just fucking magic so I can see what's going on and it's fucked up.

Says Laura shocked.

\- Is Akko okay?

Says Bernadette worried.

\- She's fine, it won't be the low visibility that'll get in the way, but the racers who have crashed.

Says Laura.

At Scuderia Carlucci's pits, Diana was frustrated and had her arms crossed sitting in her chair watching the race.

\- (Fuck you! I love racing in the rain! Did my broom have to break in a race like that? At least I have to root for Akko... Although it's a risk... Every victory for Akko distances my dream of being champion this year... Not even if I want to have my daughter named after Akko, our daughter ends up named after Caramel).

Lap 36 of 60, were four laps of safety broom going through a fog that covered the entire track until little by little the thick rain to, the sky began to turn blue, on this lap all the racers enter the pits to put wings of medium duration, there were not many, only 9 left, after the change in the pits safety broom continues passing.

\- What a motherfucking rain! I loved it, now only nine racers left in this race!

Says Laura clenching her fist in happiness.

\- One of those that's out is your daughter Diana.

Says April while Laura showed her middle finger.

\- Fuck it, that race just isn't perfect because of it; I don't doubt at all that Akko wouldn't have such a discrepant lead with my Diana on the track.

Says Laura snitching.

Lap 37 of 60, the green flag is given and the race begins, this time with only 23 laps to go, they all opted for medium wings, so they would stay for the rest of the race, Akko soon leads, while Megan and Julia disputed for second place.

Lap 43 of 60, Akko was in a comfortable lead, while Megan was side by side with Julia, who in the same conditions the Canadian was really a challenge to win, as she held well and still managed to keep a strong pace.

\- Go, Megan! Go, Megan!

Say April and Phoebe.

Lap 44 of 60, although they stayed side by side, Julia was still a little too reckless, Villeneuve tries to overtake where it still had a puddle of water and on that it passed over because of a little wind sending water under the broom and causing the Canadian to lose control and hit a wall, damaging the front wing.

\- Woah! Looks like the rain stopped, but it's still wetting some brooms.

Says Harriet.

Julia goes to the pits to change her wings and risks putting the ones with better grip with 15 laps to go, while in the Scuderia Carlucci's pits they were all frustrated, even Diana.

Lap 45 of 60, Julia with wings of greater adhesion tries as much as possible to recover the positions she lost since Villeneuve left there in the ninth and last position, now it was all or nothing for the podium.

\- Yeah! Now Megan's in second position!

Says April celebrating.

Lap 50 of 60, 10 laps to the end of the race, Julia was in seventh position trying her best to regain a podium position, Akko was 8 seconds ahead of Megan Jordan, while who was in third position was incredibly Giorgina De La Tonin who could have the opportunity to get her first podium.

\- Go, Giorgina!

Says Laura.

\- Really that love? You don't even know the girl.

Says Bernadette.

\- I love to see runners who never got a podium get the first chance, she is Akko's team mate, since this is an Akko race I will cheer for who nobody ever cheers and if she gets it I will sign her witch hat.

Says Laura smiling and with her hand on her chin.

Lap 53 of 60, Akko was leading alone, while Megan was still in second position, Julia was going with everything and Villeneuve was gradually gaining positions and was already in fifth position little by little the Canadian was reaching the podium taking back faster back faster.

Lap 57 of 60, Julia was in Giorgina's glue in a podium dispute, the Canadian was with wings with better grip while the Italian was with medium wings and was defending herself from Villeneuve.

\- Go, Giorgina! Don't let that Canadian girl pass you by!

Says Laura.

Lap 58 of 60, Julia passes Giorgina through the circuit straight as if it were nothing, so Laura is a little frustrated, but at the same time proud of the two racers, Villeneuve slowly pulls faster with the attempt to reach Megan Jordan who was just 4 seconds ahead.

\- Woah! What an incredible recovery from Villeneuve! She is back on the podium and has a great chance of being in second position!

Says Harriet.

\- It was a good race for Giorgina I admit, she did very well today, but Julia with better grip wings, had the advantage.

Says Laura clapping.

Lap 59 of 60, Julia was going with everything until her wing starts to sparkle and gets all worn out, causing the Canadian to have to go slowly on the track, luckily she was at the end of the lap and decides to go a whole lap with the defective wings than stop at the pits and waste time, a strategy half risky, since the podium position could no longer be obtained, Villeneuve could not open enough advantage over Giorgina and the Italian return to the podium.

\- Fuck! What the fuck! This race is so fucked up! Quebecoise got a wing flaw right at the end!

Says Laura hugging Bernadette and drowning her in her breasts.

Lap 60 of 60, Akko crosses the finish line in first position and wins the race, Megan Jordan is second, in third position closing the podium who passes is Giorgina De La Tonin getting the first podium of her career, Julia Villeneuve crosses in fourth position and almost does not lose a position going slowly by the last lap, in that Laura stands up and Bernadette puts her hand on her wife's shoulder.

\- And Akko Kagari! Samurai Kagari is the winner of the French GP in 2017!

Says Harriet.

\- Where are you going, love?

Says Bernadette curious.

\- I'm going to the pits to keep my promise, I'll be right back, baby.

Says Laura blinking to Bernadette.

\- Then it won't take long.

Says Bernadette slapping Laura on the ass.

\- Hey! We're here; nobody wants to see your huge ass get slapped.

Says April as Laura comes out of there showing her middle finger.

Racers championship standings:

1st: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari 25 (JAP) (Victoria) 89 points

2nd: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Carlucci) 72 points

3rd: Julia Bekker Villeneuve 27 (CAN) (Carlucci) 71 points

4th: Megan Jordan 21 (IRE) (Bekkerts) 66 points

5th: Fey Williams 65 (GBR) (HSP) 44 points

Constructor championship standings:

1st: Scuderia Carlucci 143 points

2nd: Victoria McLaren Broom Racing Team-Zaibatsu 119 points

3th: HSP 80 points

Laura arrives at the team pits and because she is an ex-corridor, she can access that part of the track easily; when she gets there she goes to the Victoria team pits and waits for Giorgina, so much so that when the two runners arrive there, they get confused.

\- What are you doing here, Laura?

Says Akko confused.

\- Give me your hat, girl.

Says Laura pointing to Giorgina.

\- Okay.

Says Giorgina taking off her hat and giving it to Laura who signs it.

\- Ready now he's worth 10 times as much.

Says Laura smiling at Giorgina.

\- Oh, really? Laura McLaren signed my witch hat?

Says Giorgina surprised and shocked.

\- It was a good podium you got today in this crazy race, I'm going for now, see you later Akko.

Says Laura coming out of Victoria's pits.

After Laura came out of the pits, the podium ceremony began where Giorgina was thrilled to finally get the first podium of her career, while Akko and Megan wet themselves with champagne, Jordan even picked up and started drinking the champagne so thrilled to be in second place, After the ceremony is over, they go to the post-race interview, where they describe the chaotic race where only 9 racers managed to finish the race, with only the top 5 finishing on the last lap, after the post-race interview Akko receives another hug from Diana already on the outside.

\- That's it, my love, another victory! I wanted so much to be in this race, it was one of the most intense I have ever seen, almost everyone goes out, even with this rain you proved to be the best today, but don't get excited, I will still beat you in this championship.

Says Diana.

\- It was really a shame for you Diana, I was at the beginning of the race and turning on the manual mode would not help.

Says Laura.

After one of the most intense races in the WBRC, which only 9 racers managed to reach the final, it was very close to the previous record where only 6 racers managed to reach the final in the 1994 French GP, the girls returned home and Diana could show she was proud of Akko, but at the same time she was worried about Kagari's score.

See you, Kagari winner...


	105. A different day on Luna Nova

11th September 2017, Diana is awakened by Akko at seven o'clock in the morning, Kagari had done her training and soon Cavendish wakes up still naked and sleepy.

\- Akko... Is it time already?

Says Diana yawning.

\- Your classes are back today.

Says Akko smiling.

\- Ah my classes... Love... Would you mind taking a bath with me, I want to feel your hands rubbing my back.

Says Diana standing up and stretching.

Then Akko takes off her clothes and goes with Diana to the bathroom, the two bathe together, and Kagari kept rubbing her body on the Cavendish who loved it and almost doesn't overheat this bath, After that the Scottish woman takes more casual clothes as she didn't need to wear Luna Nova's uniform, wearing a Jeans, a long-sleeved T-shirt from the band "Metallica" with the print from the album "Master of Puppets" and put a necklace with the fertility stone tied on it.

\- Today I'm taking our daughter to Luna Nova.

Says Diana as she combed and stuck her hair.

\- Won't the girls surprise you there, to the point of suspicion?

Says Akko worried.

\- I don't know about that, but I don't think Holbrooke's gonna ask you to keep it a secret all the time.

Says Diana smiling at Akko.

The two went down to the kitchen of the Cavendish family residence, which until that morning were just Maryl, Merrill and Frank were awake, Maryl would visit Lucy Watson that day and this time for the first time going on their own, while Merrill and Frank were going to the hospital to check on Cavendish's pregnancy, after talking a lot and Diana had breakfast, the Cavendish Kagari couple headed to the witch stone, and the two embraced.

\- I'll be back later, love... I love you very much Akko.

Says Diana kissing Akko.

\- Bye, love... See you later...

Says Akko returning the kiss.

Then Diana takes the broom and uses a spell on the witch stone that opens a portal in the Ley line, Cavendish goes with the broom carrying a small backpack full of drawings made by Akko that Kagari had made for Diana before she started classes, so the Scot won't forget the Japanese one when she is in Luna Nova, in a very short time Diana arrives in Luna Nova and soon encounters some students walking along the corridors towards their classrooms.

\- (Nothing's changed... after all it's only been three months, come on, at least I don't need to wear that uniform anymore... It's all a ritual to put on and even more they don't allow magic to make it fit, I suffered a lot with my breasts growing bigger than Luna Nova's uniform... It's really nice to be myself... I like to dress all relaxed like this... without having to show class).

Diana goes to the principal room, on the way itself some students recognized Cavendish and talked to each other about her being for Luna Nova, when she arrives she meets Sarah and Holbrooke.

\- You're too early.

Says Holbrooke.

\- Ah hello Sarah... Hello, Principal Holbrooke.

Says Diana.

\- Hi, Diana... I thought I'd be late flying from Weddinburgh to Luna Nova because it's a little far so I left home early... Avery must be in her deepest sleep right now, but it's weird I got here before a broom racer.

Says Sarah.

\- I left home not long ago, you don't need to fly more than 700 kilometers to come here, you can use the sorcerer stone you have in my residence the trip is practically instantaneous to Luna Nova, but then what are we going to do today?

Says Diana curious.

\- Now that Diana's here I can take you to another room, come with me.

Says Holbrooke signaling both of them.

Holbrooke takes Sarah and Diana through the halls of Luna Nova to a room that looked a lot like the teachers' room, only there was no teacher there, just a blank board, some sofas and closets, Besides a small stage where Holbrooke went up to him and asked Diana and Sarah to sit on the sofas and wait for 10 minutes, as time went on, some teachers entered the room, due to Holbrooke's call for a quick announcement, as well as Lotte and Sucy who were called to go to that room.

\- Well I called them here so I can announce some changes to come, some of the girls who studied in Luna Nova are going to occupy positions here, that's them... Lotte Yanson, Sucy Manbavaran, Diana Cavendish and Sarah Bernhardt, please get up and each of you announce what you are going to do.

Says Holbrooke on the microphone while each one goes up on stage.

\- I'm Lotte Yanson and I'm going to be the future librarian of Luna Nova.

Says Lotte.

\- I'm Sucy Manbavaran and I'm going to be the future potions teacher and I'm going to succeed Professor Luking.

Says Sucy.

\- I'm Sarah Bernhardt, I'm studying to manage Luna Nova in the future and I intend to be the vice-principal in Luna Nova.

Says Sarah leaving the teachers a little confused and talking to each other about having a vice-principal, since she never had any vice-principal at the academy.

\- I'm Diana Cavendish... And I will succeed Miranda Holbrooke by becoming the thirty-second principal of Luna Nova's history.

Says Diana.

The teachers were in shock when they heard the news that Diana would become the principal, even more because Cavendish was very young, she was only 19 years old, some of them were talking among themselves about the news they heard, while Anastazia and Roxanna even laughed thinking it was a bad joke, until Holbrooke goes on stage.

\- Diana Cavendish is right, in a few years she will be in charge of this whole place, I just wish they would be discreet and keep it to themselves until the day I announce that she will take over my position, this will still take 2 more years to happen, but I announce right now that they accept Cavendish as the future leader of Luna Nova.

Says Holbrooke.

A silence takes over the teachers' room, the teachers who were in shock are even more shocked, until Diana is allowed to go on stage again and speak into the microphone.

\- Hey! Listen here... I know it may seem like a huge shock for now, but I promise I'll do my best to be worthy of this position, if I graduated with the highest grades from Luna Nova, that's a good sign, it's not like Holbrooke is picking anyone to fill the position... In 2020 we will together help to keep Luna Nova prestigious and maybe even regain the glory of the past, bring the magic back to the top, as well as open to new ideas and opportunities for more and more witches to appear in the world and be able to shine? You can be sure that I will study hard to be a principal at the time in Luna Nova.

Says Diana with determination making some teachers clap.

\- Well I hope you understand the fact that I am too old to continue in this position and that is why I need a young successor so that I can guide Luna Nova into new times and a new generation of witches to come, that is all I have come to announce of importance, I urge you not to tell any student about it, it is important to maintain discretion.

Says Holbrooke.

Then the teachers in shock leave the classroom to begin their classes, while Diana, Sarah, Lotte and Sucy stay in the teachers' room.

\- Miss Manbavaran, go with teacher Luking to her class, from today she will teach you to be a potions teacher, at the same time you learn to teach the students, Lotte Yanson... Consider if hired, wearing a librarian's uniform and if possible attending the library, I think you should already have decent training to take over and finally Diana Cavendish and Sarah Bernhardt, you two come with me and I will teach them to take over.

Says Holbrooke.

Then Sucy leaves the teachers' room and goes to the potions classroom, while Lotte goes to the library and finally after more than a year the Luna Nova library is reopened, Sarah and Diana go with Principal Holbrooke through the halls until they return to the board again.

\- Diana has been learning how to succeed me since the beginning of the year, but I have only taught her the rituals of succession that she needs to do, now I will start teaching her what they will do in practice and how to accomplish it.

Says Holbrooke.

Sarah and Diana began to pay attention as Holbrooke began to explain how the school system worked, the vacation days, the calendar, the school year, holidays, how to pay teachers' salaries and how much each one earns, as well as showed about the accounting, savings, spending and investments made in the academy, this left Sarah very interested and she raised her hand several times, as well as debating with Holbrooke about economics and the like.

\- Easy there, Mrs. Bernhardt, even I don't know about those things... I'm just showing you how the financial system works...

Says Holbrooke.

\- Yes I know, but I have many ideas and suggestions on how this can improve even more, looking at this chart, Luna Nova has not had a positive gain period since 2000, and has not had a great growth in students since 1987, and from 2014 to here we are in a slight period of increase, but we have to keep it that way, I have great suggestions on how we can improve the system even more, if we return the age of the students in the years of complex magic to 14/15 years instead of 16?

Says Sarah with her hand on her chin.

\- It's a great idea, but we had to change because Finellan didn't think the students would be ready enough if they left with 18 years old.

Says Holbrooke.

\- But it's much better this way, because at least going out at this age, it'll be an extra year to specialize in something... Right, Diana?

Says Sarah.

\- Yes, yes! My mothers were studying at the time that the minimum age to start the study of complex magic was 14/15 years, but it would be good to reinforce a little the magic that is taught in the years of basic magic, it's a shame the complex magic they teach is something I already knew when I was 13 years old, I really did not learn anything here, we could improve a little the magic teaching in the years that match the learning of the human world, so the students who would enter the more complex study could take a test to show that they are capable of becoming more professional witches.

Says Diana.

\- But that can cause a decrease in students by difficulty too, that's not very good for Luna Nova's savings...

Says Sarah.

\- We can solve this by adding more years for the students to learn magic as it goes by, so when they get to the most complex education I have no doubt that in the first year they will learn what we learn today in the third or second year.

Says Diana with her hand on her chin.

\- It's a good idea for the teaching itself, but not very good economically...

Says Sarah.

\- But it's still a great idea, because many of our students really don't know much when they graduate here, that can really be a problem... It could cause an even greater casualty further forward and that will affect witches in the near future... I spent years arguing with Finellan about this, until the 60's we had very few students, it was always the same complaint that teaching is very complicated, so I had to make it easier.

Says Holbrooke.

\- I always thought Finellan's conservative mind wouldn't think of that.

Says Sarah with her hand on her chin.

\- But Finellan was a little younger when she came to Luna Nova, so at that time she gave the suggestion to facilitate the teaching, I tested for some and saw that it worked, everything was going very well, we won many students until in 1987 a student appeared above the average who criticized it fiercely.

Says Holbrooke until Diana completes it.

\- Laura McLaren...

Says Diana completing Holbrooke.

\- Exactly this student, your mother always showed up asking for real lessons, I really couldn't teach her too much, because even I didn't know. Well, let's get on with it.

Says Holbrooke.

Then Holbrooke continues the classes for a few hours until after two hours after the principal explains the first class, Sarah and Diana are released, the two go through the corridors until they reach the Ley line, in which Cavendish shows Bernhardt how to get to Weddinburgh faster.

Meanwhile, away from there Louis was running some tests on his plan, until the leading scientist he hired named Henry came to Blackwell wanting to know something important.

\- Mr. Blackwell, now we have the virus done... Only we need to find a cure...

Says Henry.

\- Relax, I thought of that too, you may have my permission to find a vaccine for this virus.

Says Louis confident and with his arms crossed.

\- Really? Since you manage the security part of Blackwell Corporation, I had no idea you'd think of a cure.

Says Henry.

\- That will be until we open next year Blackwell medicines Corporation, with your help in getting the cure, our company will just go up, after all only we know about this virus, as soon as the pandemic breaks out the vaccine will be well developed, but I want it to be much more developed for the human side than for the witch side, the vaccine can only be efficient for our side, so we will create a fear in the people who will not want to become witches anymore and the future witches will be afraid.

Says Louis.

\- Understood, but how can we make the witches not suspect that we're out to get them... Some of the scientists are witches; the leader is even a conservative witch.

Says Henry curious.

\- We're just going to walk over them, so they're going to find it odd that it's having a worse effect on them and it's going to be right by the time humans get their foot in the door about witches.

Says Louis.

\- Because it will be the witch flu, I imagine, leaving the way clear for you and your father to reach the top of politics and also when you arrive, you will have many supporters.

Says Henry.

\- Exactly that Henry, the witch flu is going to be something so big that no magic in the world will be able to cure, so we are hiring witches for this, take your time Henry, I want a vaccine that is 100% reliable, so when the pandemic breaks out we will launch the vaccine and it will be known as heroes.

Says Louis with a malicious smile.

\- Your plan is very good Mr. Blackwell, any problems we will notify you.

Says Henry returning to the office.

\- Mr. Blackwell, Dana Finellan wants to see you, what should I do?

Says one of the employees.

\- I'll go to her for now, scenario 2 by the looks of it.

Says Louis until Dana comes in angry.

\- Scenario two is you go out with me immediately, you promised we'd tour Leeds today, don't come and say it's your job now come and see me immediately in my car!

Says Dana staring at Louis in anger.

Louis gives a deep snort and decides to go with Dana who was quite stressed, while the scientists were working on the Blackwell project, getting into the car and taking Finellan for a ride, luckily the girl did not say anything about the Blackwell's plan, because no matter how much she got into the most inopportune moments, she did not know anything about it.

A little far from there in Weddinburgh, the future administrators of Luna Nova arrive at the residence of the Cavendish family and in this Akko looks out the window of the mansion, the same look that had a glow coming from the witch stone and runs there warning Avery who was also there, receiving Diana with a hug, jumping with everything and hugging his girlfriend.

\- My love!

Says Akko kissing Diana/ while the two were on the floor.

\- What excitement, my dear... I just got a little out...

Says Diana laughing.

\- I missed you so much... What about love? How was it? How's Luna Nova? How are Sucy and Lotte? And hi Sarah... Avery will be here soon.

Says Akko anxious.

Sarah smiles at Akko , soon Avery arrives who hugs his girlfriend receiving her with much love and affection, while Akko and Diana get up, Sarah would say goodbye to Diana and Akko, but Wong pulls her out saying that Kagari has prepared a lunch for four, so Bernhardt decides to stay there.

See you, principal witches...


	106. Spain GP

17th September 2017, after another week where the training of the principal of Luna Nova began, where Sarah and Diana got along very well, to the point of discussing with principal Holbrooke about the administration of the academy, some of the girlfriends of the future teachers knows about Cavendish succeeding Holbrooke in Luna Nova.

Another race day arrives, this time it's the thirteenth race of the year and the result of this one can be decisive for the championship, since Akko was 17 points ahead of Diana, leading the championship in an isolated position, during the weekend, Akko dominated the free practice and qualifying, managing to stay in pole position, with 0.298 seconds ahead of Diana who will start in second position.

As usual Diana and Akko were side by side sleeping after another night of love, where Cavendish had to do her best to please her wife, as Kagari beat her in qualifying, the Cavendish woke up and the Scottish woman gave a good morning kiss in Japan.

\- Good morning, my love.

Says Diana.

\- Good morning heh... Ready to get your ass kicked for another race in a row?

Says Akko with a malicious smile.

\- The French GP you were lucky that my broom broke at the beginning of the race, but don't think that I will let you win so easily.

Says Diana yawning.

\- Just hope today I'm determined to get a Grand Chelem, maybe today I'll get my first one.

Says Akko determined and standing up.

\- You dreamed too much today, huh?

Says Diana standing up and kissing Akko's neck.

Then the Cavendish Kagari couple do the personal hygiene, put on their racing clothes, go to the cafeteria, where they spend some time talking with other racers and also eating a little, before the race starts, after that brief moment they go to the track where they separate in the pits of their teams.

In the stands the crowd was the same as always, Laura, Bernadette, April and Phoebe, as well as some Luna Nova graduates who always come to cheer for Diana and Akko and fans from the United Kingdom.

Track name: Fabricia Alvarez Circuit

Foundation: 1649

Track length: 8.71 km

Number of laps: 105

Number of bends: 25

Location: Bilbao, Spain

Last winner (2016): Fey Williams (65) (GBR) (HSP)

Fastest lap (of all time): Laura McLaren (72) (IRE) (Leaf-Cossey) 0:48:745 639 km/h (1992)

After Sweden get out of the WBRC calendar, the Spanish GP had the shortest track on the WBRC, but the Fabricia Alvarez circuit wasn't always like that, so much so that in the past it was up to 3 times bigger than before and it wasn't even called Fabricia Alvarez, the name was given after the racer of the same name started racing during the 70's, she wanted to be able to make the country return to the calendar when it was part of the first years of WBRC, But for that the old circuit needed to go through some reforms and Spain itself needed to change so much that after much pressure on local politics the circuit was only accepted to appear in the calendar in 1982, when the tri-champion of the country, Fabricia Alvarez had already stopped racing, it is a circuit stopped but at the same time has sessions of high speed and the size of the track allows many races where the racer who is in front can end up doing a lap up to those who are in fourth and third place, depending on the pace that the race takes.

Sometime had passed since the runners arrived on the track, it was 1 o'clock in the afternoon, the racers were doing the presentation lap, they were doing 23 degrees in a sunny open sky day, after the presentation lap the racers were lining up on the grid in the order 25/21/27/22/65/9/18/98/17/10/11/0/44/1/31/99/42/91/66/93/6/48/69/55, the lights were signaling the start of the race.

\- And now! The red light comes out! The green light signals the beginning! And lights out, and so we begin a World Broom Racing Championship race!

Says Harriet.

Akko has a perfect reaction at the start, while Diana follows Kagari through the track trying to reach the Japanese, but when reaching the turns at number 25 starts to show that he came with everything, as he was starting with wings of greater grip.

Lap 1 of 105, Akko finished the first lap ahead, while Diana was having second position threatened by Julia Villeneuve and Megan Jordan due to the two dropping with wings of greater grip.

\- Go, Diana! Defend those positions!

Says Laura.

\- Go, Megan!

Say Phoebe and April.

\- Defend yourself from that oxygenated blonde!

Says Laura until Bernadette slaps her wife.

\- We're blondes too, you know?

Says Bernadette with her arms crossed.

\- Really? I thought it was a cabbage head...

Says Laura until Bernadette grabs her ear and pulls.

\- Say it again you rusty head!

Says Bernadette a little angry.

\- Nothing! It hurts love.

Says Laura inflating her cheeks.

Lap 3 of 105, no matter how hard Diana tried to defend herself, Megan and Julia ended up passing to Cavendish leaving the Scotswoman trapped between the two and having to give way while Akko maintained a comfortable lead.

\- Megan Jordan and Julia Villeneuve make a Flying Scot sandwich! But that's amazing!

Says Harriet.

\- Damn it! This strategy of going out with longer wings will still help my Diana.

Says frustrated Laura.

\- At least your daughter-in-law got the upper hand while your daughter was holding my daughter and the Canadian.

Says April.

Lap 5 of 105, due to Diana having defended the second position of Julia and Megan, Kagari had already opened 10 seconds ahead in 5 laps, because it is a track with many straights and high speed courses, although it is short, easily the racers can open much advantage.

\- That's it, Akko! This race is yours!

Says Laura rooting for Akko.

\- (Because I went to talk about having 15 Grand Chelem in my career... Now Akko is motivated to get the first one and that can give her great chances to beat my Diana this season... Although she will be deserved, I'm impressed with the motivation and determination she has in training, I've never seen her complaining, just from pain every now and then... I have a feeling that this year Akko will be champion).

Lap 10 of 105, Akko was opening up more and more lead over Julia, who despite having equal wings and a slightly faster broom of straights, Kagari was opening up more and more advantage, taking perfect laps, she was 14 seconds ahead, alone in second place, while Megan was pressing Villeneuve.

Lap 20 of 105, Akko decides to stop and put wings of greater grip, in this stop she does not even come close to losing the first position, so much so that Julia and Megan stop on the same lap to put wings of medium duration this time and in this stop a racer who was only 11 seconds behind them only holding on the fourth position, is next to Jordan and Villeneuve.

\- Go, Diana! Pass them! I knew this longer wing strategy would work!

Says Laura clenching her fist in happiness.

Diana had medium wings as well as Julia and Megan; only the Cavendish wings were much more prepared and accustomed to the track, gradually causing the Scot to take second place.

\- And The Flying Scot took second position back!

Says Harriet.

\- Go, Diana! You're gonna get it, girl!

Says Laura.

\- Who would have thought your daughter would have made quite a strategy.

Says April with her hand on her chin.

\- But she'll soon have to stop and swap wings.

Says Phoebe.

\- By then my Diana will have opened the biggest lead on the girls.

Says Laura confident.

Lap 25 of 105, Akko was more and more leading the race was already slowly starting to lap the racers who were in the last position, because it was a small and short track was very normal to happen, Diana was 9 seconds apart from Julia and Megan and continued to open more and more advantage.

\- Hello? Looks like what I said is coming true.

Says Laura confident.

\- That's because Megan has to hold Julia.

Says Phoebe.

Lap 27 of 105, actually Megan had a challenge that was to hold Julia by her side, while gradually Diana moved away, Akko remained in an isolated lead.

Lap 30 of 105, Diana stops in the pits and puts wings of greater grip, leaving there with only 5 seconds compared to Megan who was in third position and holding the Villeneuve who decides in that lap to start attacking Jordan for third position.

\- Megan will defend herself against that Canadian!

Says April.

\- Go Meg!

Says Phoebe.

Lap 32 of 105, Julia was side by side with Megan until the Canadian orb starts to smoke and the broom loses speed, making the Villeneuve have to guide the broom for the rest of the lap in manual mode to the pits and leave the race.

\- Ah what a shame Julia Villeneuve will have to leave the Spanish GP.

Says Harriet.

\- Yes!

Say April and Phoebe celebrating.

\- What a shame... The Quebecoise was giving Megan an intense fight, outside that helps my Diana to stay isolated in second position, since this is Akko's race.

Says Laura.

Lap 40 of 105, nothing different happens in the race except Akko's second stop to put wings of greater grip again, leaving there still with 14 seconds compared to Diana who was even trying hard to reach Kagari, but the Japanese strategy was proving to be the best.

\- 3 times running with wings of greater grip at once, so I already imagine that on lap 60 Akko will stop again and stay at that pace to change every 20 laps, since by the visa Diana will not threaten the position of Akko.

Says Laura with her hand on her chin.

Lap 50 of 105, Diana decides to stop and put on long wings, so at least she would hold on to a second isolated position, coming out of the pits with 33 seconds behind Akko and 16 behind Megan Jordan who still had a strong pace with the wings of medium duration.

Lap 55 of 105, Megan also decides to stop for long wings, so she ends up losing more seconds behind Diana and is only 5 seconds behind Evelyn Schwarz who was in fourth place.

\- That race is pretty monotonous... I think the moment will be in a few laps, depending on Akko's strategy.

Says Laura.

Lap 60 of 105, who for this time is Akko who puts on long wings, with only 45 laps to go she would have a huge grip advantage by the end, while back there Fey Williams and Giorgina were taking each other's slipstream to reach Evelyn Schwarz who was in fourth position and 6 seconds ahead of the two.

Lap 65 of 105, Fey and Giorgina reach the point of getting close to Evelyn and threaten Schwarz's position that was doing everything to not lose the position, but during this battle Fey ends up having problems in her magic orb and has to abandon the race.

\- Woah! Too bad now Fey Williams is out of the Spanish GP.

Says Harriet.

Lap 66 of 105, Evelyn and Giorgina are constantly battling for fourth position, but Schwarz seeing that his girlfriend had abandoned, begins to concentrate more and go faster with the broom, trying as much as possible to distance herself from Giorgina.

Lap 70 out of 105, Evelyn stops and puts medium wings, just as Giorgina does, to at least maintain a fifth position and more points for the Victoria team, while Akko maintained a comfortable lead in the final laps of the race.

\- Fuck, it's cool that Akko's gonna win and Diana's gonna be in second place, but this race is a bitch...

Says Laura yawning.

\- No exaggerating love, our girls are out front.

Says Bernadette.

\- They're disappearing out front and no one's taking them out of the lead.

Says Laura putting her head on Bernadette's shoulder.

\- Your races were almost the same thing; nobody was there to take you out of the lead.

Says Bernadette.

\- I'll take that as a compliment on how fucked up I was.

Says Laura inflating her cheeks.

Lap 81 of 105, Akko was so much in the lead and going so strong that he ended up at the point of a lap over Cavendish, during the first 60 laps of Kagari, nobody could beat her time, even more who passed with wings of greater grip, leaving the best lap of the race being the number 51, watching the Cavendish from behind the Japanese until it opens a smile on her face and tightens the pace more pressing the Scottish.

\- Akko Kagari is taking a lap on Diana Cavendish! That is impressive! Things like that only happen on this track!

Says Harriet.

\- Dull clues... Tracks less than 10 km long are too bad to be part of the WBRC, at least this race will guarantee more points for Diana and Akko, wake me up when something happens.

Says Laura yawning and leaning back on Bernadette's shoulder.

Lap 105 of 105 Akko crosses the finish line and is the winner of the 2017 Spanish Grand Prix, achieving her first Grand Chelem, which consists of having the pole position, leading the race in all laps and getting the fastest lap, a unique achievement for Kagari, Diana crosses the finish line in second position with a lap behind the Japanese and completing the podium Megan Jordan finishes the race in third position.

\- The Samurai Kagari! Akko Kagari for the fifth time this year wins a race and now wins the Spanish GP! Without having the position threatened and no one even beat the best lap in Japan!

Says Harriet.

\- Good Akko...

Says Laura yawning.

\- That's it, girls! You did it!

Says Bernadette more animated.

Racers championship standings:

1st: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari 25 (JAP) (Victoria) 99 points

2nd: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Carlucci) 80 points

3rd: Megan Jordan 21 (IRE) (Bekkerts) 72 points

4th: Julia Bekker Villeneuve 27 (CAN) (Carlucci) 71 points

5th: Fey Williams 65 (GBR) (HSP) 44 points

Constructor championship standings:

1st: Scuderia Carlucci 151 points

2nd: Victoria McLaren Broom Racing Team-Zaibatsu 133 points

3rd: Bekkerts-Lavoiette 88 points

At the podium ceremony as usual the girls wet each other with champagne, even more Diana and Akko who soaked Megan Jordan who was just drinking the champagne during the celebration, after the ceremony, as usual there is a post-race interview where Akko was even more excited because she achieved a very unique achievement in the WBRC, which only the best runners get, after a very lively interview, the girls leave the track, so the couple Cavendish Kagari is greeted by a hug from Laura.

\- That's it, girls! Good race for today! You're fucking awesome!

Says Laura with a smile on her face.

\- It's still not enough to beat Akko in the championship, only the next race will be at home, don't think I'll make it so easy.

Says Diana.

\- You better beat me, because I have a great chance to become champion in your place, or maybe I won't be champion in my nation.

Says Akko confident.

\- Whatever it is you better get smart even Diana, Akko is 19 points ahead of you, and only three races to go, now you have to get smart, which will depend on your girlfriend to take a lower score.

Says Laura in a more serious tone.

\- I know... All Akko needs is to finish the races to become a champion...

Says Diana looking down.

\- But hey, I've never had so much fun competing with you love... No matter how much I win the championship, I don't want you to give up running; it'd be too much fun not to have someone...

Says Akko until Diana interrupts her by putting her hand over her mouth.

\- Akko! Megan's right here on your side!

Says Diana.

\- So I'm not good enough?

Says angry Megan.

\- No, Megan... Akko didn't mean it...

Says Diana.

\- Look, the Bekkerts team broom is very good, but still I'm getting used to it, it's my first year as a broom racer, I'm trying my best to pinch one podium or another, but Julia Villeneuve is another one that I consider one of the best on the grid, sorry if I don't give you enough competition Akko Kagari.

Says Megan angry.

\- Hey, baby... Calm down, she only spoke on impulse, let's not fight about it, they are our friends.

Says Phoebe trying to calm Megan down.

\- Hey! Let's stop the silly fights, you too Akko, don't stand there talking nonsense and if you find, Megan is good for fuck, when you arrived at BBRT she already had championships, she's Heather Jordan's granddaughter, she's another with racing in her veins, what's missing is more dedication and training, Megan you need to be a better witch if you want to kick those two asses, if you want to come over and I'll train you.

Says Laura putting her hand on Megan's shoulder.

\- Laura's right, Akko was just excited, don't resent what she said.

Says April.

\- Sorry April...

Says Akko apologizing like a Japanese woman.

Then after apologizing Megan hugs Akko and then whispers in Kagari's ear "I won't let you beat me in Scotland, you can be sure", after this little mess, some of the girls who studied in Luna Nova, congratulate the Cavendish Kagari couple for another victory at the WBRC, after talking to some friends, they all decide to take their brooms and go home together, since most of them lived in Weddinburgh.

See you, Kagari winner...


	107. The marriage of Barbara and Lotte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warning for this Chapter

September 20, 2017, a few days after the race where Akko had won the Spanish GP, Diana and Akko after training about a race the couple Cavendish Kagari take a bath with a lot of love and affection, after that Cavendish decides to put on a suit and Akko puts on a dress, as they would go to a very important event on the day, the wedding of Lotte and Barbara that will be held in the courtyard of Luna Nova.

\- Another wedding we're going to go to, and none of our is going to be realized.

Says Akko frustrated.

\- Calm down, my love... In 2019 I'll retire from broom races and we'll be able to get married.

Says Diana hugging Akko from behind.

\- I just hope you won't get married in a suit, it's not enough to go to every wedding and you go in a suit.

Says Akko inflating his cheeks.

\- Oh you can let me, I'll have my mom’s help me make a perfect dress for the day.

Says Diana.

\- Who'd have thought she's another one of our friends getting married now... This time in Luna Nova... Make sure I don't stop by; it'll be nice to see Sucy and Lotte again...

Says Akko in amazement.

\- I'm glad Holbrooke gave us a day off today...

Says Diana.

Then Diana and Akko finish getting ready and go to the kitchen, where Laura, Bernadette and Hellene were having breakfast, the couple McLaren Cavendish even a little strange the fact that the girls are tidy.

\- Going to some fancy event today?

Says Bernadette curious.

\- Today is Barbara's wedding to Lotte, it's going to be there in Luna Nova.

Says Diana picking up a bottle of milk from the refrigerator.

\- I hope you didn't invite me, I hate wearing pompous clothes, in a dress I get huge breasts, in a suit I get huge ass.

Says Laura until Bernadette slaps McLaren on the ass.

\- Your breasts and ass are huge anyway my love...

Says Bernadette with a perverted smile.

\- Hey! Aren't you guys ashamed to do that in front of your two daughters?

Says Diana blushing.

\- Well, as far as we're concerned, Barbara and Lotte only invited me and Diana, and both Lotte and Barbara's relatives were present.

Says Akko.

\- Oh, how wonderful. I don't have to get ready for another fancy party.

Says Laura relieved.

\- Laura! I hope you girls enjoy...

Says Bernadette smiling until Laura interrupts her.

\- Hey, don't forget to bring something to eat.

Says Laura until Bernadette pinches McLaren's ass making her moan.

\- Fuck Laura!

Says Bernadette scolding Laura.

\- I can bring you some food, Mom.

Says Diana.

\- It just doesn't take much for Laura to get a little fat, she's got to slim that fat ass.

Says Bernadette slapping Laura on the ass again.

\- That fat ass you like.

Says Laura with a perverted smile.

\- Mommy!

Says Hellene inflating her cheeks.

Diana and Akko finish eating and go to the sorcerer stone where they meet Sarah, Avery, Amanda and Hannah who were also there, then the girls go to Luna Nova and arrive practically on time, where Sucy quickly asks Hannah to go to a room where Barbara was getting ready, as well as ask Akko to go to the room where Lotte lived in Luna Nova, when arriving in Yanson she was desperate.

\- Akko... Please help me! I've lost the alliances! I don't know where they are!

Says desperate Lotte.

\- Have you ever used magic?

Says Akko.

\- Magic? I evoked spirits to seek the alliance and even...

Says Lotte until Akko lifts her wand.

\- Lorg Fàinne! 

Says Akko causing a glow and a beam of light to pass through the room.

After the beam of light passes through the room a green glow comes out of the objects in the room, until a stronger light reveals more than one ring, they were many scattered around the room, but in one of these many, they had two that stood out and was in the most obvious place that was on top of the dresser.

\- Lotte! The rings are on your face.

Says Akko undoing the spell.

\- I'm sorry I made a little mistake...

Says Lotte rubbing her head.

\- Well I think you'd better get ready for this wedding, put on the dress and I'll fix your hair, if you want I'll even cut it.

Says Akko smiling.

\- Oh, please, it's been a few years since I've cut it, I want to make it prettier for Barb on this very special day...

Says Lotte in wonder.

\- So before you go, come here.

Says Akko.

Lotte goes to Akko, where Yanson shows Kagari the cut she wanted, it was very similar to the cut the Finnish had in the first days of Luna Nova, just a little longer, as the fringes come down, as well as, the Japanese starts to cut Lotte's huge hair, starting by taking a huge tuft of hair.

\- Hey Lotte what do you intend to do with all that hair?

Says Akko with the tuft of hair in his hand.

\- Oh, good thing you didn't make it fall to the ground... Leave it carefully and carefully, that hair will be donated to a charity.

Says Lotte smiling.

Then Akko leaves the clump of hair stored and placed in a way that doesn't get tangled and doesn't dirty much, so Kagari continues to cut Yanson's hair, leaving in a medium length, the Finnish's straight hair still reached the shoulders, but it was much shorter than before, Lotte gets up and then goes to the bathroom to take a bath and put on the wedding dress.

Meanwhile in another room, Barbara was trying to fit into her dress, which didn't close because Parker's hip was a little wider than usual, as the day before she ate too much at her bachelor party.

\- Oh, shit!

Says Barbara angry and frustrated.

\- Hey, calm down if Barb...

Says Hannah entering the room.

\- Ah, someone finally came to help me, Hannah, the back won't close.

Says Barbara pointing to her back.

Hannah goes to Barbara and after a bit of effort manages to tie the noose behind the dress, even if Parker ends up having a bit of trouble breathing, then England looks at Parker who was still with her hair loose and messy and starts to make a ponytail, as well as passing a brush leaving the strands tidier and the ponytail tidier, after which the Scottish woman starts to make up Barbara.

Back to Lotte's room, Yanson quickly finished bathing, she was already wearing the dress, which highlighted the Finnish's curves a lot, it was a yellow and white dress and very long until it touched the ground, Akko starts to make up her friend and also to make some curls in Yanson's hair.

After some time, more than an hour had passed, Diana was talking with Sarah and Avery about Luna Nova, just as she was waiting for Akko to appear soon, until Kagari arrives and goes to Cavendish embracing her, Sucy warns Barbara's parents and Lotte's parents, guiding both couples to the room where the girls were getting ready, after that Manbavaran goes back to the wedding place and goes to the altar, since she would be the "priest" of the wedding.

\- Finally you came love... And then... How did Lotte look?

Says Diana curious.

\- Oh she looks beautiful, you'll see how great your girlfriend is at making someone beautiful.

Says Akko confident.

A few minutes pass and the wedding march begins, the musicians this time were Andrew and Blair who were always helping couples with their talent for music, little by little Barbara appears going with her parents, everyone looked in admiration at Parker who was in a beautiful blue and white dress, until she reached the altar.

Not even two minutes later, Lotte's parents arrive taking Yanson down the aisles while everyone is in awe of the Finn, all the more so because Akko has really excelled at making up and cutting Lotte's hair, leaving even Diana admired and proud of her girlfriend.

\- You've done such a great job.

Says Diana smiling at Akko.

After Lotte and Barbara arrive, they face each other and smile at each other and keep praising each other until Sucy starts talking all that cliché wedding talk until he gets to the part where he asks if they accept each other.

\- Lotte Yanson, do you take Barbara Parker to be your lawful wedded wife?

Says Sucy.

\- I accept.

Says Lotte.

\- And do you, Barbara Parker, take Lotte Yanson to be your lawful wedded wife?

Says Sucy.

\- I'll take it.

Says Barbara smiling at Lotte.

\- Brides can kiss.

Says Sucy.

Lotte and Barbara kiss and then face each other, Yanson begins to talk to Parker about all the moments they lived together, how they met, how it took courage to get to Barbara and ask her to date, as well as talk about the love she felt for Parker, how she helped make her feel better about herself and the sexual option she had chosen, Just as Barbara also makes a whole speech about how she loved Lotte the most deeply and how special Yanson was for her, telling the whole story of her love, also how the Finnish was always helping her and always supporting Barbara's dreams, until Akko arrives with the alliances and delivery for the couple.

\- I love you Lotte.

Says Barbara putting the ring on Lotte's finger.

\- I love you too, Barbara.

Says Lotte putting the ring on Barbara's finger.

\- Now with my power, I hereby declare them... É... Woman and woman? Wife and wife? Wife and woman?

Says Sucy confused.

\- Whatever Sucy, the important thing is I'm with Barb.

Says Lotte.

\- Until death do them part, in fact not even that, probably when their souls die they will be together in the world of the dead.

Says Sucy laughing.

-Sucy!

Say Lotte and Barbara.

\- All right, be happy forever and now you're officially married, if you have someone who doesn't support the union to talk now or shut up forever...

Says Sucy.

\- (That's if anyone ever talks).

Then a silence emanated from the whole atmosphere and soon the wedding ceremony ended, starting a wedding party that lasted a few hours until the sunset where the sky was half pink and cloudy due to the sun that day, little by little the guests left that party, including Barbara's parents who came from South Africa to visit their daughter by broom using the Ley lines, as well as the couple Cavendish Kagari, where Akko picked up food and kept it in a container, leaving Diana ashamed.

\- Akko!

Says Diana blushing.

\- I'm taking it later and out that Laura asked me to bring food here, she'll love these chicken pies and also this delicious wedding cake.

Says Akko taking a piece of cake and putting it in a container.

\- Holy lesbian Beatrix, why do you take my mother Laura's crazy things so seriously?

Says Diana with her hand on her face.

\- It may be crazy, but being able to eat those delicacies later doesn't seem crazy to me.

Says Akko continuing to fill the containers.

After finishing putting everything she wanted, Diana then goes to the Yanson Parker couple and says goodbye to the girls going back to the Cavendish family residence, where soon Laura notices the smell of food and runs to the girls and picks up all the containers, eating right there, while Bernadette goes downstairs.

Back in Luna Nova, a time had passed, they no longer had guests, the atmosphere was more organized, so the two of them go to their room, where Lotte starts to take off the dress quite easily, while Barbara had more difficulties due to the dress being too tight, trying to put her hands behind the dress and untie it.

\- you want some help, love.

Says Lotte biting her lips after taking off her dress.

Lotte helps Barbara untie Parker's dress so she starts to put the dress down and slowly take it off, leaving Barbara in her panties just as Yanson was, they put the dress on the other side and throw themselves into each other starting to kiss and grab.

\- I love you so much, Barb...

Says Lotte.

\- I love you Lottie too...

Says Barbara taking Lotte's panty bar.

After picking up Lotte's panty bar, Barbara starts taking off her wife's panties, while Lotte does the same with Parker, when the two of them were finally naked and kissing on the couch just as Yanson was beating Barbara's ass a lot, they decide to go to bed, where Parker picks Lotte up on her lap and puts her on the bed.

\- Akko performed a miracle on your hair, love... You look lovely.

Says Barbara.

\- You look wonderful too, Barb... Now come here... Sit on my face.

Says Lotte biting her lips.

Barbara sits on Lotte's face and starts sucking Parker's pussy, slowly and sometimes increasing in intensity, while Yanson with her other hands is fingering herself as she pleases her wife, Barbara is already feeling so much pleasure that she bites her own hand trying to hold on, until after a while Parker takes her pussy out of Lotte's face.

\- What do you want now, love?

Says Lotte biting her lips.

\- I want it here by rubbing it on your pussy.

Says Barbara pointing to her pussy.

Lotte just agrees with the head, in that Barbara fits in with Lotte and the two begin the rubbing, this time who dominates is Yanson so much until she pushes Parker to be over her and can rub herself more intensely.

\- Ahhh.... Umhh...

Says Barbara moaning.

Lotte continues the rubbing and increases the intensity while kissing Barbara and Parker reciprocated, sometimes also rolled from one bite on the other shoulder for feeling more horny, until she reaches a point after a few minutes where the Finn releases the pussy juice, Barbara notices after feeling that her pussy was wetter.

\- Ahh... Ohhhh... Barbara...

Says Lotte releasing the pussy juice.

Then Barbara unclamps Lotte and starts licking her puissy, trying to dry as much as possible, at the same time sticking her finger more and more into Yanson, causing another pussy juice release only this time in Parker's face that when finishing sucking the Finn, Barbara looks up and faces Lotte.

\- Now it's my turn to make fun of you.

Says Lotte with a perverted smile.

Lotte takes Barbara's arm and she gets up, then Parker sits on Yanson's lap and starts fingering her wife, going with a lot of intensity and it doesn't take long for Barbara to start releasing her pussy juice, in that she releases it she puts her finger in her pussy and Lotte does the same, each one puts the other's finger in her mouth and in that Barbara takes her magic wand.

\- What will you do now, love?

Says Lotte with a perverted smile.

\- Now let's get together.

Says Barbara using a spell on her dresser.

When using the spell she opens the drawer and from there comes a two-sided dildo where Lotte smiles even more at Barbara, in which case Yanson uses a spell to lubricate and Parker sticks it inside her vagina as well as the Finnish one, since both were positioned.

\- Uh... Go Barb...

Says Lotte moaning.

\- Let's use magic to help us heh.

Says Barbara panting.

The two of them started to make movements to go and come back in comfort, as well as using magic to make it vibrate more intensely or else change the shape at the moment it was inside their organs, until after a few minutes of doing so Parker was having an orgasm and could not stand it anymore so intense that it was and gives a brief erasure during the act, Lotte was going with more intensity and held on peacefully, until she saw her wife asleep.

\- Barb? Uhmmmm

Says Lotte excited and stopping using magic.

\- Oh, I’ve fallen asleep again.

Says Barbara waking up.

Then the two stop there with the dildo, Lotte and Barbara hug and kiss each other lying on the bed together and naked while caressing each other a little, Parker had her head resting on Yanson's shoulder caressing her wife's hair.

\- Oh, baby, that was so good. Who knew we were married now...

Says Barbara panting.

\- It's been a long journey of ours... One we tell our little Rebecca...

Says Lotte.

\- And when are we gonna do it?

Says Barbara curious.

\- We'll wait a while, it's still a little early, but I'm sure it will be soon.

Says Lotte.

After this brief conversation Barbara gets up and gives her hand to her wife, where the two of them go to the bathroom to take a bath and wash themselves after consuming the marriage, after 3 years together the Yanson Parker couple finally got married.

See you, married witches...


	108. Scotland GP

1st October 2017, After the marriage of Barbara and Lotte, another race arrives at the WBRC, this time only 3 races to the end of the championship, the round this time is in Scotland, the fourteenth race of the year, Akko was leading comfortably the championship, requiring Cavendish to win the last 3 races and hope that Kagari does not get very expressive results, the same was true for Megan Jordan and Julia Villeneuve, They were still in the race for the title only that they couldn't in any way let Kagari win 2 or 3 more points in 3 races, and both would have to win the last 3 races, as well as hope that Diana wouldn't get any expressive results, the race for the WBRC championship in the 2017 season was very fierce among the four racers, as much as the Japanese are with a comfortable lead.

It was a day like any other racing day, except for being a Big Award at home, Diana and Akko are woken up by Laura, Bernadette, Phoebe, Megan, Julia and Raphaella, early on by a "band" that was playing trumpets, drums and McLaren who was on the megaphone.

\- Let's wake up! That today the race isn't done alone! Anyone who wins money in bed is a whore!

Says Laura on the megaphone.

\- Fuck, Mom, you guys can't knock, can you? What if the blankets weren't covering our body?

Says Diana blushing and putting the blanket over her body.

\- We wouldn't see anything I haven't seen before, now go! We'll meet the future champions downstairs in the kitchen.

Says Laura laughing.

\- Oh, shit.

Says Diana passing her hand on her face as the "band" leaves the room.

Akko looking at all this scene got lost in laughter while Diana faced her girlfriend, giving her a kiss so she would stop laughing, then the couple Cavendish Kagari gets up and goes to the bathroom to do their personal hygiene, as well as, take a bath and put on their racing suit, after they get dressed the couple goes to the kitchen, where they had pancakes with maple syrup, made by Julia and Raphaella.

\- Are you ready for the race that's gonna define this championship?

Says Laura.

\- I didn't take that pole position for nothing.

Says Diana confident.

\- So you'd better keep that first position, if Akko wins today his chances to be champion go into space and out that it wouldn't be cool to lose a championship at home.

Says Laura in a more serious tone.

After the girls ate, they headed for the track where they separated in the pits from their teams, the weather was cloudy and with a great chance of rain, it was 14C/57F, a light drizzle fell from the sky, but the rain could end at any time or come back more intense due to the unstable weather in Scotland.

After a few hours the runners began the lap presentation, that day had another record crowd, 678,000 people in the stands, outside them and around the track, Scots from Weddinburgh, Glasgow, Aberdeen, Dundee, Paisley and many other cities around the country, all cheering for Diana Cavendish the flying Scot, after the presentation lap the grid lines up in order 2/21/9/27/22/65/18/98/17/10/11/0/25/44/1/31/99/42/91/66/93/6/48/69/55, Akko was not lucky to pass to Q3 due to the broom giving a defect in the magic orb during qualifying and would have to start in thirteenth position the lights signal the start.

\- And now! The red light comes out! The green light signals the beginning! And lights out, and so we begin a World Broom Racing Championship race!

Says Harriet.

Akko has a perfect reaction time, and soon she's wide skidding the broom past 3 racers to the first corner, thus staying in the top 10, while Diana fires in front, while Julia has a perfect response time too and already skidding threatening Megan Jordan's position, easily passing Evelyn Schwarz.

Lap 1 of 85, the first lap of the Scottish GP ended with Diana in front, while Julia was side by side with Megan for first position and Akko was trying to regain more and more positions no matter how long she had wings she was trying to find as much grip as possible to get closer to the top of the race.

Akko Kagari 99 points (not yet in scoring position).

Diana Cavendish 80 points (In first position she goes up to 90).

Lap 2 of 85, Julia and Megan vying side by side for second place, the two were with wings of greater grip, while Diana was with wings of medium grip and could quietly get away from Jordan and Villeneuve, Akko manages to pass one more racer and moves to ninth place.

\- Go Akko!

Says Saori.

\- Go, Diana!

Says Laura.

Go, Megan!

Says April.

Lap 3 of 85, Diana was 3 seconds away from Megan Jordan who began to gain a little space over Julia, taking more advantage of the straights of the circuit, Akko gains another position and this time enters a position of scoring, which makes Saori jump of animation.

Akko climbs to 100 points (now needing just one win in Japan to have a sure advantage in the championship).

\- Yes! Now my Akko will have a chance to be champion!

Says Saori excited and thrilled.

\- Hey Saori don't get so excited, my daughter is still in front.

Says Laura inflating her cheeks.

\- What’s the matter Laura McLaren? Are you afraid my daughter will win today's race?

Says Saori in a provocative tone.

\- Look Saori, I'm very supportive of your daughter, but today I'm on the Scottish side of the force, I want to see my daughter win, it's a decisive race for her.

Says Laura.

Lap 5 of 85, Diana kept the lead, while Akko was in seventh position and trying his best to win positions, until a slight drizzle starts to fall, the weather was very confusing, many racers did not know if it would rain or if it would stop fast, so Kagari seeing that they had another 80 laps left, stops in the pits and puts rain wings, but at this stop it loses many positions, leaving there in fifteenth position.

Akko goes down to 99 points.

\- Akko, please let that strategy of yours work.

Says Saori more concerned.

Lap 6 of 85 Akko who was with wings of rain starts to try to recover the positions and really the rain was giving a slight thickening, making many racers stop in the pits, in this stop Kagari manages to climb to the eighth position, with 15 seconds behind Diana who was still in the lead.

Akko climbs to 100 points.

\- Yes!

Says Saori relieved.

Lap 8 of 85, Akko was going with everything and giving everything with the broom, while Diana was also trying his best to open some advantage, in this parade Megan Jordan was at her best against Julia, since the Canadian had to wait for the change of wings of Cavendish, Kagari was already in seventh position.

Akko climbs to 101 points.

Lap15 of 85, the rain soon stops and the sun appears, in that many runners continued with rain wings, Akko was in fifth position and passed racer by racer with an enormous ease, until the sun comes.

Akko climbs to 103 points

Lap 20 of 85, Akko tried his best to win positions, but as the track was drier, many of the runners stopped at the pits to put dry wings, as well as Akko stops on the same lap, leaving there in seventh position, Kagari decided to opt for wings with higher grip, Diana kept the lead and Cavendish also opted for the same strategy of wings with higher grip.

Akko goes down to 101 points.

Lap 25 of 85, Akko was already back in fifth position, while in the race for second place, was fierce between Megan Jordan and Julia Villeneuve, the Canadian had stopped to put wings of greater grip while the Irish had wings of longer duration, having a greater disadvantage and little by little Julia was approaching, was already with 4 seconds compared to Megan.

Akko goes up again to 103 points.

\- Go, Megan!

Says April.

\- Go Akko!

Says Saori.

Lap 28 of 85, Megan is overtaken by Julia Villeneuve who begins to distance herself from the Irish in a relatively easy overtaking, while Akko was slowly approaching Evelyn Schwarz who was in fourth place, Kagari was just 6 seconds behind the German, while Diana was leading the race alone.

\- Damn it! They passed my Megan!

Says April.

Lap 31 of 85, Akko was side by side with Evelyn Schwarz, the German was with wings of medium duration, Kagari easily passes the German and takes fourth place in less than 40 laps the Japanese was already close to playing for the podium again, after having to start from thirteenth position, the Japanese was 12 seconds away from Megan Jordan who was in third position, while Diana was 29 seconds ahead of Akko.

Akko climbs to 104 points (If Akko finishes the Japan GP on the podium she becomes champion).

Lap 35 of 85, Akko was slowly reducing Diana's lead over her, which used to be 29 seconds to 24 seconds, but the most surprising thing was that Megan was 4 seconds apart, Jordan had longer wings and wasn't going as fast through the turns.

\- Go Akko! Take that podium, daughter!

Says Saori.

\- (Shit... Akko is getting closer and closer, that way Diana can lose the championship at home... Diana!)

Lap 37 of 85, Akko arrives in Megan, Kagari begins to walk on Jordan's glue and not even the sparks coming off the Irish broom were enough to bring the Japanese down, until at the start of the longest straight, Akko takes advantage of Megan's slipstream and overtakes Jordan in style at the very beginning of the straight.

Akko climbs to 105 points (If Akko finishes the Japan GP in fourth place she becomes champion).

\- Akko Kagari showing that she is the samurai Kagari and with each lap she becomes the champion.

Says Harriet.

The Scottish fans were apprehensive, just as Laura was, tension was mounting over Akko's approach and as Kagari gained positions, they began to sing and cheer for Diana.

\- Go, Diana!

Says Laura.

\- Go Akko! You're getting it, daughter!

Says Saori as most Scots stare angry on Kagari.

Lap 40 of 85, Diana, Julia, Akko and Megan stop, the Cavendish Kagari couple leave with medium-range wings, while Jordan and Villeneuve opt for long-range wings, Diana leads with 9 seconds over Julia, who was 5 seconds ahead of Akko, that was 4 seconds away from Megan, the four racers tighten the pace and go stronger, it was all or nothing for those last 45 laps, the result could define the position of the four championship, as well as their chances of winning a title.

\- Akko and Diana put on the same kind of wing... But there are still 45 laps to go, the middle wings at Bonaly last at most 35 laps, unless...

Says Laura with her hand on her chin.

\- (They go into manual mode in the last few laps... This race is more interesting than I thought).

Lap 42 of 85, it did not take long for Akko to reach Julia and soon begins a battle side by side with Villeneuve, but the fact that Kagari was with wings of medium duration this gave an advantage of grip in the turns compared to Canadian who tried everything to block the passage of the Japanese who in these blocks Akko throws the broom further out and overcomes with everything in the most risky corner of the track where the Canadian had no chance.

Akko climbs to 107 points (If Akko finishes the 6th place GP she wins the championship).

\- What a magnificent overtaking of Akko Kagari! That really is Samurai Kagari!

Says Harriet.

Lap 45 of 85, Akko was 11 seconds behind Diana, little by little Kagari was trying to get closer while Cavendish pulled as far as she could to distance herself, which made it very difficult for the Japanese to get closer, usually she could only get half a second compared to the Scottish, which forced the broom very hard, with the risk of almost a break.

\- (At that pace Akko may reach Diana in lap 67, but it's a risky strategy, her broom may break, whatever... Go Diana!)

Lap 50 of 85, Megan was also another who was forcing the broom with what she could to get close to Julia Villeneuve, until that same return to Jordan was only 2 seconds away from the Canadian.

\- Go, Megan! You can do it, daughter! This race could be yours!

Says April.

Lap 51 of 85, Megan begins to threaten Julia's position to the point of standing side by side with the Villeneuve broom in certain parts of the track, but the Canadian defended herself very well from the onslaughts of the Irish.

Lap 57 of 85, Julia held Megan for nearly six laps until Jordan finally finds a chance to overtake Villeneuve when the Canadian ends up lowering her guard in the fastest corner of the track, in which the Irish take advantage to pass that corner without any fear and pass her with everything passing the number 27 on the outside line.

\- Yes! Go, Megan!

Says April jumping from happiness.

\- That's it, baby! Win that podium for us!

Says animated Phoebe.

Lap 65 of 85, Laura's prediction was really correct, Akko was just 2 seconds away from Diana, now the Scottish fans are really worried and tense, as well as Cavendish who noticed Kagari coming in on her glue, so the Scot starts forcing the broom with everything.

\- Woah! What a spectacular Akko Kagari race, now it's all or nothing! The Flying Scot can't let Samurai Kagari win or else Akko can be champion in the land of Diana Cavendish!

Says Harriet.

\- Diana! Diana! Diana! Diana!

Says the Scottish fans as well as Laura and Bernadette.

\- Go Akko...

Whispers Saori.

Lap70 of 85, for 5 laps the difference hardly changed, Akko and Diana practically go at the same speed, even more that Cavendish was forcing the broom with everything, some laps the Scottish was the one who left in the best and in others it was the Japanese who came closest.

\- Diana! Diana! Diana! Diana! Diana!

Says the Scottish crowd.

Lap 71 of 85, Diana made the slightest mistake that made Akko approach Cavendish, in which the two stand side by side and who does better in that lap is Kagari staying in first position, this makes the Scottish fans even more tense, as Saori gives a little jump of animation.

Akko Kagari climbs to 110 points (Champion).

Diana Cavendish drops to 88 points.

\- What a spectacular return from Samurai Kagari! In 71 laps she's in the lead and if she continues like this for the whole race she can become the first Japanese champion in centuries!

Says Harriet.

\- This is a shame for the house, as it would be a tremendous loss for Scotland to see Akko Kagari crowned champions.

Says Freya.

\- Go, Diana! Send it girl! Today is your big chance!

Says Laura crying with emotion.

Lap 72 of 85, Diana takes the lead on that lap, going a little faster than Akko, but even so the brooms remain side by side, the dispute between the two continues with one passing to another lap after lap the Scottish fans kept shouting for the name of Diana hoping for Cavendish to win that race.

Akko Kagari returns to 107 points.

Diana Cavendish rises to 90 points (The decision goes to Japan).

Lap 75 of 85, both Diana and Akko turn on the 100% manual broom mode, so there begins a dispute in the last 10 laps between which of the witches has more magic and can take more, the speed of the brooms barely changes, the two could reach the speed of a racing broom even in manual mode.

\- Woah! A title battle in manual brooms! But that's fantastic! It just shows that we have elite racers here!

Says Harriet impressed.

\- Go, Diana!

Says Laura.

\- Diana! Diana! Diana! Diana! Diana!

Says the Scottish crowd.

Lap 80 of 85, Diana and Akko stayed practically side by side for five laps where Cavendish left Kagari a little further ahead, which left the crowd very tense, but it was a matter of preserving the broom.

\- (Good strategy, now you just have to fuck in these 5 laps and win this race!)

Lap 81 of 85, Diana begins to force a little more by putting the broom further ahead of Akko, at the same time the Kagari also tried his best to reach Cavendish, putting the broom on the edge, only four laps left.

Lap 82 of 85, Diana gets the best of this lap and is almost a broom in front of Akko, the Cavendish continues with the rhythm to try the possible, while the Kagari also kept the broom going on the edge.

Lap 83 of 85, Diana moves even further away and soon gets more than a broom in front of Akko, who despite being on the edge, Cavendish had a bit more magical power than Kagari, the Scottish fans were very tense about the race, even more so that it was so decisive.

Lap 84 of 85, Diana continued to open up a bit more, trying to take what she could, taking the broom to the limit, even beyond it, while Akko concentrated what he could to get a chance.

Lap 85 of 85, the last lap of the race, the great final and decisive lap, after concentrating a lot Akko noticed that he was slowly gaining more and more speed, reaching Diana, at the end of the lap, in the last straight the brooms were side by side, there was almost nothing separating the two, Until they crossed the finish line, the Scottish fans were quite tense, staring at the screen, until "Diana Cavendish is the winner of the Scottish GP in 2017", in which the fans jumped for joy and relief, the championship dispute goes to the Japanese GP.

Racers championship standings:

1st: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari 25 (JAP) (Victoria) 107 points

2nd: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Carlucci) 90 points

3rd: Megan Jordan 21 (IRE) (Bekkerts) 78 points

4th: Julia Bekker Villeneuve 27 (CAN) (Carlucci) 76 points

5th: Evelyn Schwarz 9 (GER) (HSP) 45 points

Construction championship standings:

1st: Scuderia Carlucci 166 points

2nd: Victoria McLaren Broom Racing Team-Zaibatsu 141 points

3rd: Bekkerts-Lavoiette 93 points

During the podium ceremony Diana was relieved and celebrated with emotion the victory she had achieved, it was her tenth and tightest victory in her WBRC career, while Akko hugged her girlfriend and wet her with champagne for the incredible race she had, Megan was another who finished on the podium, that despite losing the chance to be champion, Jordan was pleased with the result she achieved in her first year as a WBRC racer, During the interview the couple Cavendish Kagari was talking with a lot of animation about how that race was pure emotion and intensity, describing in detail the last 20 laps, after the interview the girls return home and the Scottish girl soon receives a hug from Laura who was crying with emotion to see her daughter win such a decisive race.

See you, Flying Scot...


	109. decisive and thrilled Japanese GP

15th October 2017, two weeks have passed since the Scottish GP, finally arrives the day of the so decisive GP of Japan, Akko had the great chance to become champion at home, an achievement that is rare to happen, few racers had this pleasure to carry the title of champion in the country of origin, all that Kagari needed was to finish the race in sixth place to tie points with Diana if she won in Japan and Australia, If the Japanese finished fifth, she would become champion, the situation was very friendly for Akko and very tense for Cavendish who would have to hope for her girlfriend to finish in a position below seventh in Japan and hope that in Australia Kagari would not score.

As usual the couple were staying in a hotel, this time in Sapporo, where the two had woken up after a night of love, Cavendish took pole position, while Akko would go out in third position behind Julia Villeneuve, the Scot then gets up first and kisses Kagari on the forehead.

\- Good morning, my future champion...

Says Diana.

\- Good morning my love... Ready to see samurai Kagari win her first title?

Says Akko confident.

\- Oh, if you want to get some more sleep...

Says Diana yawning.

\- Oh, you just think I'm gonna miss tonight's race by getting too much sleep.

Says Akko standing up.

\- Then let's see in a quickie who does better.

Says Diana putting her finger on Akko's vagina.

\- Just come then heh.

Says Akko biting his lips and putting his finger in Diana's vagina.

Then the couple Cavendish Kagari make a quickie where they masturbate each other until who would release the pussy juice first, as well as take a bath, after that they change and get ready for the race, going to the hotel cafeteria and talk a little with Megan and Julia about how it will be a disputed GP, as usual after eating, they go to the circuit where the race will be held and separate in the pits.

Track name: Hokkaido Broom Ring

Founded: 1913

Track length: 12.89 km

Number of laps: 70

Number of Curves: 41

Location: Sapporo, Japan

Last winner (2016): Maria Clara Rodrigues (22) (BRA) (Green Horse)

Fastest lap (of all time): Laura McLaren (72) (IRE) (Leaf-Cossey) 1:15:229 618 km/h (1993)

One of the last races of the year, usually the Hokkaido circuit sometimes decides the championship, when a racer is dominating a lot, or when the runner has more than 10 points of advantage, despite being founded in 1913, during the years only Japanese could compete because Japan was also a closed country, but after World War I and World War II in 1963, the Hokkaido Broom Ring was added to the WBRC calendar and has already caught the eye as it is a locked track full of closed turns, as well as media speed sessions, providing an added challenge for racers who wish to be champions before the last race of the year.

After a few hours the performance lap starts, the crowd this time was full of Japanese fans, more than 400,000 people came to watch the race, as well as Laura, Bernadette, Chariot, Croix, Saori, April and Phoebe, the weather was a bit cloudy and sunny with no chance of rain, making 15 degrees that afternoon on the other side of the world in the British Isles, many Scottish fans, English and Irish were with the televisions on and woke up early that day to watch the race, it was a record audience to be amazed, since 2004 that a race at that time did not have so much audience, after the lap presentation of the race, they line up on the grid in the order 2/27/25/21/65/22/9/98/17/18/10/11/0/44/1/31/99/55/42/91/66/93/6/48/69, the lights announce the start.

\- And now! The red light comes out! The green light signals the beginning! And lights out, and so we begin a World Broom Racing Championship race!

Says Harriet.

Akko has problems with the broom and it ends up wanting to erase, but soon Kagari can make the broom work again and in that ends up dropping from third to eighteenth position, now was a recovery race that the Japanese needed to do to at least finish in fifth position, while Diana shoots up front.

Akko Kagari gets 107 points.

Diana Cavendish goes up to 100 points.

\- Woah! Akko Kagari had problems and now the chances of the Samurai Kagari championship are down.

Says Harriet.

\- That's it.

Whispers Laura relieved.

\- Go Akko! You can do it girl!

Says Saori.

\- Akko! Akko! Akko! Akko! Akko! Akko! Akko!

Says the Japanese fans.

Lap 1 of 70, Akko after a somewhat disastrous start tries his best to regain lost positions finishing that lap in thirteenth position, passing five racers in the first lap, while Diana was still leading, Cavendish was with wings of greater grip with a strategy to go with everything and open as much advantage as possible over Kagari.

\- Woah! Not even letting go back there got in the way of Samurai Kagari's recovery.

Says Harriet.

Lap 2 of 70, Diana was 3 seconds ahead of Julia Villeneuve who maintained a comfortable second position without Megan Jordan attacking; Akko was in eleventh position and regaining positions.

Lap 3 of 70, Diana was still opening up ahead of Julia, while Akko was taking everything possible to get back into a scoring position, the crowd was vibrating with every racer through Kagari, the Japanese were in tenth position, but the next positions were already slowly moving away.

Lap 6 of 70, Diana was more than 10 seconds ahead of Julia, who soon began to receive some attempts to overtake Megan who wanted to occupy that position, but the Villeneuve protected very well, while Akko was already in eighth position and there the crowd vibrates in joy.

Akko climbs to 108 points.

\- Yes! Akko! Good girl! You're a fucking daughter!

Says Saori.

Lap 8 of 70, no matter how hard she tried to hold Megan, Julia ended up being overtaken by Jordan, who took second place in a overtaking where she took advantage of the opposite straight of the track, the Irish woman had wings of greater grip compared to the Canadian median.

\- And Megan Jordan jumps into second position!

Says Harriet.

\- Yes! Go, Megan!

Says animated April.

\- (If Megan passes Diana it'll be goodbye for my daughter's championship! Shit! Go Diana! Don't let Jordan pass you.)

Lap 10 of 70, the first 10 laps are over, Diana was leading with a break, the gap to Megan Jordan was 10 seconds and the Irish were about to threaten the Scottish leadership position, while Akko managed to win another position, now in seventh place.

Akko climbs to 109 points (if Akko finishes the race in Australia scoring on any position she wins the championship, even if Diana wins the race).

\- (Shit... Now Akko's up another point...)

Lap 14 of 70, Akko gained another position and was in sixth position, winning another point and this time with real chances of being champion, while Megan was just 5 seconds away from Diana, gradually Jordan was approaching.

Akko climbs to 110 points (she can already be considered champion if Diana doesn't win in Japan and Australia).

\- (Soon Akko will have to stop; there is no way that a wing with higher grip can hold that much).

Lap 18 of 70, Megan was on Diana's tail, staying behind Cavendish and threatening the Scottish position, it was all or nothing for the lead of the race, while Akko passes another racer and climbs to fifth position and the Japanese crowd vibrates with joy, because now Kagari was definitely in a position to win the championship.

Akko climbs to 111 points (Definitive Champion).

Lap 20 of 70, Diana holds Megan as she can and stops in the pits, without losing the position as Jordan also enters the pits, as more behind Akko does the same, during this stop Kagari ends up losing two positions, the Japanese choose to leave with long wings as well as the Scottish, Jordan decides to go with wings of greater grip.

Akko go down to 109 points.

Lap 21 of 70, no matter how hard Diana tried to hold on, Megan Jordan ended up passing Cavendish in the main straight as the Irish came out of the corner and finished that lap in first position in an incredible overtaking, which the Scot could not reach Megan, in which the Japanese fans jumped for joy while Laura was tense.

Diana drops to 98 points (Akko becomes champion).

\- Yeah, Megan!

Says April.

\- (Shit! That oxygenated blonde could end my daughter's title... Damn... It was a not very well played strategy... I know it's to appeal to manual mode at the end of the race, but it's still too risky).

Lap 25 of 70, Akko moves up to sixth and is able to recover as well as gain positions going with long wings, while Megan was trying her best to open up more advantage over Diana, but even so reached a point where the Irish could only take a fraction of a second away from Cavendish who put the broom on edge.

Akko climbs to 110 points (single champion).

Lap 30 of 70, Akko gets one more position after Evelyn Schwarz who was in fifth position ends up stopping at the pits and this helps even more Kagari to get more and more points to secure the championship.

Akko climbs to 111 points (You can be champion even if Diana wins this and the next race).

Lap 36 of 70, Akko was going to the limit and soon threatens Maria Clara, who was in the same conditions as Kagari going with long wings, but the Brazilian had stopped in lap 30, soon the Japanese threaten the number 22 at the exit of the final corner where the brooms come out side by side and who comes out the best is the number 25 who is not afraid to dive in the first corner of high speed, at each passing the Japanese fans were vibrating with emotion, while Laura felt even more tense.

Akko climbs to 112 points.

\- Akko Kagari is flying a lot in this race! How incredible! And what an incredible duel, passing the champion of last year and showing that she came to be the champion of this year!

Says Harriet.

Lap 38 of 70, more than half of the race had passed, Megan led with great comfort with 16 seconds, until a smoke starts coming out of Jordan's orb that soon explodes, making the Irish have to leave that race, that made Diana return to the lead of the race, but also gave another position to Akko, Laura gives a light celebration, while the Japanese fans jumped with euphoria.

\- What a shame! Megan Jordan who was leading so quietly ended up losing her position.

Says Harriet.

Akko Kagari climbs to 113 points.

Diana Cavendish climbs to 100 points (but no chance of winning the title).

Lap 40 of 70 Julia returned to the pits and this Villeneuve stop was a bit risky as the Canadian stopped with 18 seconds against Akko who was going on the edge, after the stop of the number 27 Kagari was just behind Villeneuve and the fans were increasingly rooting for Akko.

\- Akko! Akko! Akko! Akko! Akko! Akko! Akko!

Says the Japanese fans.

Julia tried her best to hold on to Akko, but even so Kagari was going strong and still on the edge with wings much more used to the track than the new ones at Villeneuve, so little by little the Japanese took a step away from the Canadian until finishing that lap in second position and the Japanese fans were vibrating more and more, Laura was no longer frustrated to see her daughter-in-law winning positions, until she started to give a light smile.

Akko climbs to 115 points.

\- Akko Kagari is now in second position! What an incredible race! That makes Samurai Kagari a champion!

Says Harriet.

\- From 18th to second place in 40 laps, that's really our likely champion's performance!

Says Freya.

\- (I have to admit... You're both right... Akko will be champion today, but I don't want to give up cheering for my Diana to win today's race, at least my daughter will get more wins this year than my daughter-in-law... You did a great race today Akko, only a real class and elite racer would do something of your level, I am proud of you girl).

\- Yes! Go Akko! You are the pride of the nation girl!

Says Saori crying with happiness.

Lap 42 of 70, Diana led with 16 seconds over Akko who was in second position going to the edge of the broom trying to reach Cavendish, who also did the same, but still preserving, knowing that one hour or another Kagari would arrive to try to win the race, The Japanese were already happy to be champion, but winning the race in their homeland, while winning the championship would be something rewarding for Akko, the fans were cheering each lap more and more for Kagari, which motivated her to continue going with everything.

Lap 50 of 70, 20 laps to go, Akko was still 7 seconds away from Diana and was taking 1 to 2 seconds per lap from the Cavendish who continued to maintain the same pace, Laura was looking forward to the race, as was Saori who stood at each lap looking like she would have an anxiety attack.

Lap 54 of 70, Akko was just a second behind Diana, now Kagari could threaten Cavendish's position, but as the Scots approach the pace is tightened and shows that she will not even let the Japanese get to her side.

\- Go, Diana! At least win this race!

Says Laura.

\- Go Akko!

Says Saori.

Lap 56 of 70, just holding on to what she can, Akko was not going so far on the edge, the Kagari force a little more and begins to get closer to Cavendish who took her broom to the edge and even stands side by side with the Scottish in the last turns, until in the final turn who comes out at the highest speed is the Japanese who finish that lap in front, which makes the Japanese fans jump with excitement and euphoria for that overtaking.

Akko Kagari climbs to 117 points.

Diana Cavendish goes down to 98 points.

\- Akko Kagari takes the lead in Japan GP! What a magnificent overtaking by Samurai Kagari who is giving everything to win a race she doesn't even need to win to become a champion!

Says Harriet.

\- That's it Akko! You're our pride girl!

Says Laura standing up and clapping as the girls around strangely admired McLaren's behavior.

\- But you're not rooting for Diana?

Says Saori confused.

\- I have to admit, your daughter is doing better today.

Says Laura with a smile on her face.

Lap 60 of 70, Akko was leading from lap 56, without running the risk of Diana attacking to take her position, but Cavendish who was only 2 seconds away from Kagari, put the broom in manual mode, as well as the Japanese and so begin the final 10 laps in a dispute between brooms in manual mode.

\- Looks like we're gonna have a hand broom dispute! How incredible! Those two racers really run in another league! The Flying Scot against Samurai Kagari!

Says Harriet.

\- Go, Diana! You can do it!

Says Laura.

\- Go Akko! Win this race for us!

Says Saori.

Lap 62 of 70, Akko begins to notice that little by little Diana was threatening her position, but keeps the pace without forcing the broom too much, while Cavendish little by little began to try to overcome the Kagari who at every turn defended herself from the Scot, without using much magic, but still going strong.

\- How incredible! Akko Kagari is holding Diana Cavendish very well! The Flying Scot wants to do everything to win!

Says Harriet.

Lap 64 of 70, after a few laps holding Diana who even got side by side with Akko's broom, Kagari decides to force the broom more and increase the pace, this time going to the edge of the magic and the broom, all to stay in the lead, while the Cavendish to notice nothing could do to try to reach the Japanese who slowly opened the distance and going faster, making the Japanese fans jump with emotion to see the number 25 winning more space.

Lap 70 of 70, Akko managed well the magic in the last 6 laps and continued in front, Diana could do nothing to get the position of Kagari, that day the Japanese was very concentrated and had much more magic to spend, crossing the finish line in first position, Getting her sixth WBRC career victory and becoming the 2017 season champion, Japanese fans from all over the world who were watching the race on television jump for joy as fireworks are fired around the world celebrating Akko's victory.

\- The samurai Kagari! Akko Kagari! In her homeland! For the first time in history a Japanese is a champion in her homeland! Since Ryouko Kagari in 1658 we haven't had a Japanese champion! Now her descendant, Atsuko has a lot to carry with pride for a nation that jumps from happiness to the incredible result of this race!

Says Harriet.

\- My Akko did it! She's a champion!

Says Saori crying with happiness.

\- My Diana didn't make it, but I'm happy for Akko and you Saori...

Says Laura crying as Bernadette hugged her.

\- In 2018 our daughter will get love... It's not like that... Look at our dear daughter-in-law win a historic title, she's the second Japanese woman in history to win a title and the first Japanese woman to be champion in her homeland.

Says Bernadette caressing Laura.

Racer's championship standings:

1st: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari 25 (JAP) (Victoria) 117 points (Champion)

2nd: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Carlucci) 98 points

3rd: Julia Bekker Villeneuve 27 (CAN) (Carlucci) 82 points

4th: Megan Jordan 21 (IRE) (Bekkerts) 78 points

5th: Fey Williams 65 (GBR) (HSP) 48 points

Constructor championship standings:

1st: Scuderia Carlucci 180 points (Champion)

2nd: Victoria McLaren Broom Racing Team-Zaibatsu 154 points

3rd: Bekkerts-Lavoiette 95 points

During the podium ceremony a huge wreath was given to Akko with a banner written "Champion of 2017", before the ceremony began Diana was in the pits of Scuderia Carlucci frustrated in not getting the championship, but Henrietta was still happy that Cavendish secured the constructor championship of the team and made a small exception in that podium ceremony.

Back the ceremony Akko was crying with emotion with the wreath that was placed inside her left arm and supported on her shoulder, during the ceremony Julia and Diana wet the Kagari with champagne, the Villeneuve takes the rest and starts drinking, while the Cavendish pulls Akko and gives a very intense kiss in the Japanese, which made everyone shocked, but at the same time a round of applause started during the ceremony.

After the podium ceremony ended, the post-race interview began, which everyone just wondered how Akko made a tremendous recovery run, starting from eighteenth position and finishing in first position becoming champion, Kagari responded with all the relaxation of the world, as well as Diana who was very calm and proud of her girlfriend.

After a relaxed interview, the girls left the circuit and soon found Laura with her arms crossed and a smile on her face, as well as Saori who ran to her daughter giving a hug that almost knocked Akko down.

\- You're fucking awesome my daughter! You've achieved the impossible!

Says Saori crying with happiness.

\- Sorry I can't make it today... I didn't miss the championship in Japan... I lost back there in France, Argentina, Canada, Italy, Belgium, apart from the races I could win if I took a more correct strategy; Akko deserves more than ever to be champion today.

Says Diana in a more serious tone to Laura and Bernadette.

\- Relax girl, show that you will come strong in 2018, now is the time to be happy for Akko.

Says Laura snitching.

\- You were wonderful today Akko, you deserve all our affection and we are very proud of your achievement.

Bernadette says to Akko she was smiling.

\- I wouldn't be here if it weren't for all of you, Croix... You helped me a lot in the beginning, you made me mature as a person, I learned a lot to run with a broom and I saw that I had a whole world ahead of me, all thanks to you who taught me everything in the beginning, who trained me to kick Diana's ass in the beginning, Laura... You were my second mother in the UK, you always helped in my relationship with Diana, you trained me even more techniques of brooms, as you helped me to become an incredible witch, it was with you that I discovered that a true champion is not only the one who flies fast on the broom, is also the best witch, only the most talented witches get up there? Only another person who was also important for that was you Diana... I am proud to have the girlfriend I have, a loving, dedicated, determined, mature person, who has always been helping me to be the best, you never thought about yourself and your nose, you always thought about both of us, even more about me than you? And you Chariot... If I hadn't watched you race, I probably wouldn't be here and you were my first motivation to run on a broom... You too mom... Without you I wouldn't even be here... I have the best in the world that was always helping me realize my dreams... I'm so happy today I don't know what else to say...

Says Akko as he pointed to each one.

The five Akko pointed out hug Kagari in a warm group hug and then they take their brooms and return to Weddinburgh through the Ley lines, upon arriving at the Cavendish family residence they are welcomed by the girls from Luna Nova who threw a surprise party for the girls, where most of the girls were proud of Akko's achievement.

See you, champion witch...


	110. The last race of the 2017 season

22 October 2017, a week after Akko's spectacular race to become champion of the 2017 World Broom Racing Championship, due to Kagari becoming champion, Diana had to stay for a month dressed and serving as a maid for the Japanese, which Laura and Bernadette were laughing a lot at seeing their daughter in a pompous maid's dress, as well as having to behave with manners and a lot of etiquette.

The last race of the year comes, this time Akko and Diana were staying in a hotel, as Madeleine moved to the UK, as always the couple was waking up together after a night of love, where Cavendish kisses her girlfriend good morning.

\- Good morning, my love.

Says Diana.

\- Good morning cute cabbage, look I'll let this one pass, better be more polite to me eh.

Says Akko smiling at Diana.

\- Ah okay Mrs. Kagari, good morning my lady, I'll leave your bath ready.

Says Diana getting up.

\- That's my favorite waitress outfit, you know?

Says Akko staring at Diana with a perverted look.

\- My lady likes to see me naked, but you know I can't show up like this in places other than our rooms.

Says Diana.

\- Exactly that Diana, now prepare my bath, I will wait here, ah don't forget to pass my racing suit, don't take too long, I don't want to leave your red ass.

Says Akko laughing.

\- (How ridiculous is that... And there's still three weeks left... Because I went to lose the championship... But you'll see Akko, in 2018 the change will come without massage... That’s even worse than my mothers supported this bullshit... I've never been as embarrassed as I am now, but you know... the outfit is pretty comfortable until).

Diana goes to the bathroom and magically prepares Akko's bath as well as the Kagari's racing uniform, which even got up to watch the Cavendish scene trying to iron clothes, something that the Scottish woman was not very used to, leaving the Japanese woman quite worried about it because it could happen of the clothes burning, but miraculously Diana manages to iron the uniform perfectly and leave it on a hanger while she gave a light face in Akko.

\- Diana, now I order you to get in the bath with me and start sucking my pussy.

Says Akko sitting on the edge of the bathtub with her legs spread open.

\- Of course, My Lady, with pleasure.

Says Diana getting into the tub and starting to suck Akko's pussy.

After a bath session that got too hot, the Cavendish Kagari couple spent that morning and afternoon in their bedroom having sex or playing some Magic Station 4 to spend the day, sometimes Diana had to make some butlers since she was in the room dressed as a maid and the race would only start the night, having to show up at the track around six o'clock in the afternoon.

After a few hours, as usual the two go to the hotel cafeteria where they talk to the other racers before driving the track, in today's race the pole position was Julia Villeneuve, as both Scottish and Japanese were no longer worried about winning the race.

After spending some time in the cafeteria eating and chatting, the girls go to the circuit and separate in the pits of their teams, it was an open night, it was 15C/59F, Laura and Bernadette this time did not come to cheer and decided to stay in the UK, only Phoebe Morris who came personally to see the race of his girlfriend, April also decided to stay and watch the race from home.

The performance lap starts, while playing "Lost but Won-Hans Zimmer" after this lap the racers line up on the grid for the last race of the year in the order 27/21/25/2/65/22/9/98/17/18/10/11/0/55/42/66/93/6/48/69/44/1/31/99/91, the lights signal the start.

\- And now! The red light comes out! The green light signals the beginning! And lights out, and so we begin a World Broom Racing Championship race!

Says Harriet.

The race begins, where Diana and Akko drop off carefree, so much so that they don't even threaten anyone or have their positions threatened, while Julia shoots up front and soon was coming up against a Megan Jordan approaching.

Lap 1 of 71, the first lap of the race ends without many changes of positions, only Megan who slowly approached Julia, but both had wings of greater grip, while Diana and Akko had wings of long duration.

Lap 3 of 71, Megan and Julia stand side by side, starting a fierce first-place contest where Jordan begins to go all out in the turns where Villeneuve was trying their best to defend, but soon the Irish go through and take the lead in that round.

\- What an incredible overtaking by Megan Jordan!

Says Harriet.

\- That's right, baby! You're gonna win today!

Says Phoebe.

Lap 5 of 71, due to Akko and Diana having longer wings, the two ended up being overtaken by Fey Williams and Maria Clara, who had medium wings, the Cavendish Kagari couple were quite unconcerned about the race result.

Lap 20 of 71, Megan was in the lead with 18 seconds over Julia, which was a challenge for the Irish to open the lead over Villeneuve who went with everything, then Jordan stops in the pits and puts wings of medium duration, while the Canadian stops in the same lap and opts for wings of greater grip.

Lap 25 of 71, Fey and Maria Clara were 22 seconds away from Diana and Akko, the two stop at the pits to put wings of longer duration while the couple continued on the track, this stop made the couple Cavendish Kagari closer to the two, and that begins a dispute between them for the third position the four brooms start to face each other.

Lap 26 of 71, the couple Cavendish Kagari take the lead in the race, as they had wings more used to the track and in the same conditions as Fey and Maria Clara, so a friendly dispute between Akko and Diana starts to see who would do the best.

\- Woah! The Flying Scot and Samurai Kagari are showing that they're not about to play even in a race that's not that important to them, putting Fey Williams and Maria Clara behind them and overtaking as if it were nothing!

Says Harriet.

Lap 28 of 71, Akko and Diana stood side by side fighting for third place, Cavendish this time were going stronger and slowly gaining ground, but Kagari would not let the Scot distance herself by trying as much as possible to stay with her.

\- What an incredible contest Akko Kagari has against Diana Cavendish! Who will go to the podium?

Says Harriet.

Lap 34 of 71, Julia reaches Megan who was going with everything, starting there a dispute between the two for the lead, Phoebe was apprehensive watching his girlfriend's race cheering for her so that Villeneuve did not pass her.

\- How incredible! Now we have a race to lead! Which one of you will be third in the championship? That's one of the toughest third-place disputes I've ever seen.

Lap 35 of 71, Julia passes easily Megan and takes the lead, but that leaves Jordan calm, as she had wings of medium duration would still take a while to stop, while Villeneuve tried their best to open the lead before having to stop again in the Box.

\- And Megan Jordan delivers that position as a gift, but there must be something behind it, it must be just an Irish strategy.

Says Harriet.

\- Damn... But I still think Meg's gonna win.

Says Phoebe.

Lap 40 of 71, Akko and Diana were very close to the point of not getting too far, so Cavendish and Kagari enter the pits to exchange for wings of medium duration at the same time leaving together, starting there a dispute for the podium, as Julia who stopped to put wings of medium duration, in this parade the Villeneuve could not take advantage enough and who passes the lead of the race is Megan Jordan.

\- Yeah! Meg's in the lead now! That's wonderful!

Says Phoebe.

Lap 42 of 71, Akko and Diana were competing for the podium position, while Julia gradually tried to recover to lead the race, while Megan was opening up more and more seconds to Villeneuve.

Lap 44 of 71, Who takes the best in this dispute is Diana who slowly begins to distance herself from Akko, while the Kagari decides not to force the broom anymore, only managing the race to the end.

Lap 50 of 71, Megan opened 19 seconds for Julia and from there Jordan comes out with wings of greater grip which will go until the end of the race, when the Irish come out is parallel to Villeneuve and that begins an intense dispute for the leadership.

\- Woah! That Jordan parade was really something that's gonna move the race!

Says Harriet.

\- Go Meg! This race is your love!

Says Phoebe.

Lap 51 of 71, Megan held Julia's wave and slowly began to distance herself from the Canadian, as she had wings with much more grip, it was only a matter of time for Villeneuve to start getting less speed in turns and Jordan to take the lead in the race.

Lap 55 of 71, Megan began to distance herself from Julia as the laps passed after just holding on for the wings to last until the end of the race, Villeneuve could no longer hold on to Jordan's strong pace, which was beginning to go faster and faster.

\- Yeah! My Meg's gonna win today!

Says Phoebe.

Lap 56 of 71, seeing that there was no way to pass Diana and no broom to the point of threatening the position, Akko decides to stop in the pits and put wings of greater grip, so she would lose 20 seconds, but could recover enough to pass the Cavendish and pass the end of the race, it was a risky podium, but it was already the last race of the year, so for Kagari it does not matter if she would finish the race or not.

Lap 68 of 71, Megan led with great comfort, while Julia kept the second position, without being threatened by Diana who remained there isolated in a third position, only gradually Akko was approaching, the Kagari was with wings of greater grip and going strong to reach the Cavendish, with only 5 seconds difference.

Lap 70 of 71 the difference drops to 4 seconds, in lap 70 to 3 seconds and in the last lap Akko was already in a position that could attack Diana, starting there to approach Cavendish as well as go more aggressively in the turns, but it was one thing to reach Diana another thing to pass the Scottish, that really Kagari would have to take the maximum from you.

Lap 71 of 71, Megan Jordan is the winner of the 2017 Australian GP, the last winner of the year, Julia Villeneuve crosses in second place, while who closes the podium is Diana who was holding very well Akko who was all around threatening the position of Cavendish in the stands Phoebe jumped with excitement as Jordan won the race, while far away in Weddinburgh the crowd also vibrated with the outcome of the race.

\- Megan Jordan is the winner of the 2017 Australian GP! The last race of the year! And what a season! We had a start with different winners in the first races and then a fierce contest between the four newcomers who showed they came with everything for this new generation of racers!

Says Harriet.

\- Those four rookies who didn't care to be racing against Evelyn Schwarz and Maria Clara Rodrigues, showed that the titles of the two are nothing in front of the skill of the rookies, but from what I heard we will have news next year.

Says Freya.

\- That's right! Erika Wolff will come back from the ashes and put HSP back on top, I just hope she doesn't come back being the dirt racer she was last season.

Says Harriet.

1st: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari 25 (JAP) (Victoria) 122 points (Champion)

2nd: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Carlucci) 104 points

3rd: Megan Jordan 21 (IRE) (Bekkerts) 90 points

4th: Julia Bekker Villeneuve 27 (CAN) (Carlucci) 88 points

5th: Evelyn Schwarz 9 (GER) (HSP) 51 points

Constructor championship standings:

1st: Scuderia Carlucci 192 points (Champion)

2nd: Victoria McLaren Broom Racing Team-Zaibatsu 161 points

3rd: Bekkerts-Lavoiette 107 points

After the race, the podium ceremony is held on the track itself, the three girls who stayed on the podium wet each other with champagne, as usual, Megan and Julia send the rest of champagne and drink the will, after this ceremony, begins another where this time Akko enters the middle and the four "rookies" climb on the brooms making maneuvers around the track while fireworks were fired, a final race that had a great celebration, Kagari even takes the microphone and makes an announcement.

\- Witches and humans from all over the world, I came here to say that there is no difference between us and witches, inside and out we are all the same, what makes us different is that witches are only humans who can manipulate magic... Look at me, would you think I was a very talented witch? That I won the championship because I come from a family of witches? Listen up! I have a human origin just like any human, my mother was not a witch, my father has no offspring with witches, you humans who think you won't make it because you're simple human... Don't give up; the world of magic is wonderful! Once you find out... It's as if the world around you comes to life more and more colors... I believe in all you witches of human origin! If I can get this far where the best witches in the world are around me all the time, you too can be spectacular witches! Your magic is believing in yourself.

Says Akko on the microphone.

Akko's speech ended up thrilling the people on the track so much that they got up to clap for Kagari, who was happy to be the witches' motivation in the future, just as Chariot was her motivation, Harriet and Freya were even asked to change the microphone of the Japanese for speaking it at the request of some older witches, but they did not.

This last race, although not as important for the championship, was a bigger audience success than the previous year, at that time it was being the most watched TV show in the UK, but who were not at all happy about it were the Blackwell who were in Appleton looking at the numbers of the crowd and getting disgusted.

\- We have a problem, Louis! Those witches weren't supposed to be that successful! This whole year we've had a huge high! It was a gain of over 20% in the population of witches around the world, which was bigger than the gain of humans!

Says Donald hitting the table.

\- It was only an increase from 50 to 60 million witches, that's because some of them graduated from witch academies this year, many of those are still from the generation of that Chariot Du Nord...

Says Louis.

\- Only the number of enrolments in many witch schools has grown exponentially! Even more so with that traitorous human speech.

Says angry Donald.

\- She won't tell me, but that'll be good, we won't have traitorous humans, this traitor is serving as a filter.

Says Louis.

\- Louis! For this filter to work, humans can't see witches as a good thing, it's happening now.

Says Donald.

\- Ah father, they are still few, most humans find witches outdated, even if some are trying to mix magic with technology, what risk can a witch cause? They just fly around on the broom or they just let go...

Says Louis until Donald hits the table hard by interrupting him.

\- Boy, do you have any idea how powerful a witch can be? It's not just a bunch of women who fly on broomsticks and are being independent, a single witch can be as strong as a war tank if not even more, our family is the generation trying to stop this, but if the number of witches continues to rise we will have serious problems, even more if the witches start to arm themselves, This is a huge risk, witches can dominate the world, a witch can do in a few hours or a day the work that several of our people and machines would take days and months, witches can end up rendering many of our inventions useless and making us look ridiculous, that is why it is necessary to keep the witches down.

Says Donald in a much more serious tone.

\- I get it, Dad... We can't become dependent on witches, but that's what the Blackwell plan is for.

Says Louis.

\- What a long shot, I'm starting to think you're rolling me.

Says Donald.

\- We already have the virus defined, now we only have to create a vaccine functional only in humans and later in witches so that they do not suspect that we are passing the leg on them, but a biological weapon of this delay father, we still have to create an occasion for the pandemic to begin, but in my opinion and in the studies, by 2019 everything will be ready, the decade of 2020 will begin with a global pandemic that will influence a whole world that will come.

Says Louis determined.

\- Understood, so continue, I really hope this plan works, my patience with the witches every year is running out, by the way, what about Dana? Does she know about your plan?

Says Donald.

\- For now, I really hope she don't know anything, I don't want to take drastic measures, until Dana serves to be a great wife, despite being a witch.

Says Louis.

See you, broom racers...


	111. Maid Diana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning for this chapter

31st October 2017, a few days have passed since the last race in the World Broom Racing Championship, Diana was paying for having lost the championship since the GP of Japan dressed as a maid, as well as had to keep manners, it was a day like any other, only that the big difference was the birthday of 3 years of relationship of the couple Cavendish Kagari, the days of the Scottish were really full of having to put up with serving his girlfriend or put up with the jokes coming from Laura, Bernadette and little Hellene.

The day started quite normally, with the couple waking up side by side, where Diana had to wake up early to do the girlfriend services such as preparing breakfast, tidying up the room, ironing the clothes that Akko would spend the day and also making sure that Kagari did not end up waking up.

After some time, Akko had woken up, Kagari always loved to have all that stewardship, even more to see her girlfriend dressed like that, until she had the idea to go out just on the day where they will celebrate their anniversary, Then the Japanese woman orders Diana to leave her tidy and chic as well as a special and warmer bath, after this session of love and affection that the maid Cavendish was very good at giving, the two of them go to the city for a walk, until they meet Amanda and Hannah who were also taking a walk.

\- Ola Akko and hello waitress Cavendish, dressed too early for Halloween.

Says Amanda laughing until Hannah slaps her girlfriend.

\- Amanda! Hey, girls, what are you doing here? And why are you dressed like a Diana maid? Akko's pretty fancy, but knowing a Cavendish I know you don't dress like that when you want to look fancy and fancy.

Says Hannah curious.

\- Would you grant me permission to explain my situation to Miss England and Miss O'Neill, ma'am?

Says Diana holding the bar of the dress with all possible politeness while Amanda and Hannah were confused.

\- Permission granted Diana, now explain to the girls what happened.

Says Akko holding the laugh.

\- It all started during the Grand Prix of Japan, when I ended up losing the championship to my lady, since then I had to do maid service for a month for my lady Kagari, is the price I pay for not winning enough races and betting something like that...

Says Diana in a pompous way while Hannah and Amanda fell for laughter.

\- Oh sorry Diana, but I can't stand it, that fancy little accent of yours and serving Akko, I don't know how you have the patience to do that, now that I understand? That's why you were trying to keep us from showing up at your house; it was because you didn't want to be ashamed.

Says Hannah laughing.

\- That's why you were calling Akko my lady or my lady in our chat groups, I thought it was a sweet nickname you made up, I even thought it was a lie when Akko sent a picture of you dressed as a maid.

Says Amanda laughing.

\- Ma'am... Permission to answer the ladies England and O'Neill, please...

Says Diana with her hand on her face.

\- Permission granted Diana.

Says Akko laughing.

\- Take it in your ass!

Says Diana showing her middle finger and angry.

\- (Fuck... Because I went to make that bet... Because Akko went out today... to go out for a month on our anniversary... Fuck! It's not enough to hold on to my moms... At least this outfit is warm and comfortable).

\- And where are you going today? I know it's their anniversary, even as a waitress, Diana's pretty pompous.

Says Hannah curious.

\- Today we are going to a fancy restaurant, I also want to give my love a special day, let's take a walk around town before Halloween actually starts.

Says Akko stroking and kissing Diana.

\- Oh I get it, so I wish you both good luck, we were going to buy some candy to leave at home, since there are going to be a lot of kids there asking for candy and Mandy insists on wanting to go out on the street to ask for candy too.

Says Hannah pointing to Amanda.

\- Hannah!

Says Amanda blushing.

\- Oh, that's nice. Well I wish you both a happy Halloween! Shall we go, my love?

Says Akko smiling and going for a walk with Diana.

Then the Cavendish Kagari couple started a tour of the city, where Akko planned to pass by several tourist spots of the place, no matter how much Diana lived there all her life or even visited these places, as well as the two took a bike ride around the place, which was curious, since the brooms were faster and much more efficient, But even so the two of them were loving that walk until they reached a beach and pulled their bikes over there, sitting on the border between the sand and the street, they were doing 7C/44F day, which was until it was a bit sunny, because it was already in autumn, the two of them sat on the wall that divided the seats and watched the landscape.

\- For today I give you permission to be Diana... You can stop acting pompous like that, I want my Diana who I've always loved and loved, although the maid is a cutie too.

Says Akko smiling.

\- Ah finally, I really wish I could talk to my lady and say that I love you very much Akko... It's been three years now, so much we've been through... You know what... Until it was nice that we had to get married only in 2019, that's when I'm gonna be together for five years with my red-eyed Japanese girl.

Says Diana with her hand on Akko's chin.

\- Those three years I had the coolest girlfriend in the world, which always helped me get everywhere, who was there to make me feel better... I won the championship this year but the real champion is in my fre...

Says Akko until Diana's stomach starts snoring.

\- My lady, I'm hungry.

Says Diana laughing.

\- I get it, my love, so do I, it's time to go to some fancy restaurant... Eh... I don't know where there are fancy restaurants around here, love... You can help me go to one you know.

Says Akko scratching his head.

\- Of course, ma'am, come with me.

Says Diana getting up and taking her bike.

\- Why don't we take a broom? It's faster.

Says Akko standing up.

\- It'll be interesting and more romantic to go cycling.

Says Diana riding her bike while Akko follows her.

The couple Cavendish Kagari go to a restaurant that was close to a mountain where they were facing a landscape where they showed the whole city, the two were a little tired of going up the streets to the restaurant, where they soon receive Diana and are a little surprised that Cavendish is dressed as a maid and also Akko.

\- Welcome ladies Kagari and Cavendish, we will soon reserve the best seat for you, just wait a moment I will check here.

Says the restaurant manager checking the list.

Soon the manager thinks that on the list, noticing that the place was unoccupied and soon calls the waiter, who takes the Cavendish Kagari couple to the place that was on a balcony where they had the view of Weddinburgh city that was having a sunset, while the sky was cloudy, Akko and Diana ordered a plate of spaghetti, accompanied by artichokes, Cavendish ordered a strawberry juice with milk and Kagari a mug of Bepis, the Scottish woman even faced the Japanese with a little anger after the waiter left the table.

\- Oh we've been together for three years, you know I love Bepis, just because it's soda and it's bad and bla bla bla.

Says Akko while imitating a mouth with his hand.

\- Today is a special day, so I'll let that one go, if our daughter becomes a bullshit junkie it's your fault.

Says Diana with her arms crossed.

\- And what does that have to do with me drinking a Bepis?

Says Akko shrugging.

\- My mom Laura already eats a lot of crap and drinks soda all the time; you're the same thing... I just hope our daughter won't have that same unhealthy habit; she'll eat a lot of vegetables, as well as foods that do well.

Says Diana.

\- You look like you're going to be one of those boring mothers who will make our daughter study and just eat healthy food, I'm glad I'm the other mother of our daughter, and Grandma Laura is going to be another one who will help her put up with her boring mother.

Says Akko laughing.

\- Boring is your ass.

Says Diana showing her middle finger to Akko.

After a few minutes the waiter arrives with the dish, where Diana and Akko eat in a more romantic way, as always trying to kiss while eating the spaghetti, but also sometimes picking up a leaf or another artichoke and giving in the mouth, until the couple finishes eating, after enjoying the sun setting in Weddiburgh and paying the bill of the restaurant the couple goes to the residence of the Cavendish family, but before picking up the brooms, the Scot has an idea.

\- Hey, baby, how about a run? Only this time we'll bike home.

Says Diana taking the bike keychain and transforming.

\- Ah, I'm in, I'm gonna kick your ass on both brooms and bikes, heh.

Says Akko with a malicious smile and doing the same.

A race starts between the two, first down the hill where the restaurant is and then through the streets of Weddiburgh until arriving at the Cavendish family residence, where both were side by side, but soon when arriving at the flattest part showed where those who had more talent riding won, Who ended up winning was Diana who could keep pedaling faster than Akko, when the two arrived running around the house, Laura and Bernadette were in the room watching everything and just laughed at each other about the girls' fire, the two go to the room where Kagari throws herself into bed as well as her girlfriend.

\- So, love, let's...

Says Akko opening her dress.

\- My lady gives permission for me to undress?

Says Diana with a perverted smile.

\- Permission granted, now take off your clothes slowly and start sucking me.

Says Akko after she takes off his dress and lies on the bed with her legs spread.

\- Before you suck my lady, would my lady give permission to shave that pussy?

Says Diana while she was undressing and staring at Akko's pussy.

\- Okay, my cute little maid does whatever you want.

Says Akko while she was fingering and admiring Cavendish undressing.

After undressing Diana takes her wand and targets Akko's pussy, doing a spell that shaves Kagari's pubes, but Cavendish decides to shave a heart shape, so after that the Scot goes slowly to her girlfriend passing her hand through her legs and starts sucking her.

\- Hmmm, that, Diana, I love it when you suck on me.

Says Akko moaning.

Diana kept sucking Akko, going lightly and slowly increasing in intensity, while with her hands the Cavendish went through Kagari's body, until she reached the breasts where the Scottish woman squeezed the little hills of the Japanese woman she was worshipping.

\- Uh... That love... More... Your Cavendish tongue is a delight, put it in will...

Says Akko moaning.

Diana uses her tongue first to pass through the lips and goes to the clitoris, where the Cavendish gives a stimulation, then the Scottish woman starts to put her tongue inside the pussy and with one hand she goes down to give a bigger stimulation in Akko's clitoris while passing the tongue inside and leaving the Kagari even more horny, to the point where she starts to feel orgasms and caress or sometimes pull her girlfriend's hair when she felt more pleasure.

\- Hmm... That Diana goes more...

Says Akko excited.

Diana keeps sucking until Akko releases the vaginal juice right on Cavendish's face who licks around Kagari's poussy trying to get all the vaginal juice possible, until she finishes the job and goes to her girlfriend who instead of kissing her gives a little lick on the nose of the Scot who still had a little bit of pussy juice, as well as kissing her girlfriend.

\- My lady, do I want permission for my lady to make scissors with your maid?

Says Diana with a perverted smile.

\- Permission granted, Diana, fit that cabbage pussy on me.

Says Akko while she was running her finger through the vagina.

Diana began to fit her vagina with Akko's as she tried to find a position, as usual the best she could find was the one Kagari would lie on while Cavendish was kneeling on her bed and could have control and dominion over the rubbed one, going lightly and little by little the Scot increased the intensity as needed, sometimes bending a little to kiss her girlfriend.

\- Hmmm... That my lady... Your pussy is delicious...

Says Diana moaning.

\- If you rub as much as you want my maid, you always do a great job...

Says Akko as he began to tear at pleasure.

After some time rubbing, Diana starts to quickly increase the intensity going faster and faster, until she ends up releasing the pussy juice that squirts out of Akko's body, then the Cavendish unclamps from Kagari and starts licking her girlfriend's body, as well as taking a few bites, Leaving the Japanese even more excited, little by little the Scottish woman climbed up with her bites until she reached the breasts where she started sucking them or licking their nipples, while Akko caressed his girlfriend and sometimes gave a few scratches on Diana's back when Cavendish bit the area of her breasts.

\- Have me Diana... I'm all yours... My body and my soul... uhh...

Says Akko moaning.

Diana continues to bite Akko until she reaches her shoulders while Kagari continues to caress Cavendish, after this session of love bites and a few scratches on her back, the Scottish woman takes the wand and uses a spell on herself, making a futa penis grow, thus beginning to put inside the Japanese woman.

\- It's been a while since we did this to you, my lady.

Says Diana putting it in while Akko stuck her nails in Cavendish's back.

\- Then put everything my love...

Says Akko while crying from pleasure.

Diana starts to put in Akko while Kagari was digging or else scratching her girlfriend's back, as she put it, the two of them even sit on the bed where the Japanese woman was on Cavendish's lap and started to move also wanting more and more, kisses between the two were always rolling, as well as tapas on the Japanese woman's ass and a few bites on her shoulder.

\- Mhhh... Go Diana...

Says Akko moaning.

\- Akko...

Says Diana putting her hand in Akko's mouth while Kagari kept banging on her.

The two continue for a while until Diana decides to change her position, leaving the two lying in bed while Cavendish was getting into Akko, which she was loving, until after a few minutes the Scottish woman ends up enjoying herself and in that the futa penis disappears, the two of them kiss once more and lie together in bed facing each other.

\- Another magical dating anniversary, heh.

Says Akko smiling at Diana.

\- It's not over yet... What do you say I run a bath for my lady?

Says Diana with a perverted smile.

\- I fully support that idea of yours, my maid...

Says Akko.

Diana gets up and soon gets a slap followed by a bite on the ass, given by Akko, then Cavendish goes to the bathtub and prepares a bath for her girlfriend with scents, soap bubbles and petals around the place, after decorating the place the Scot goes back to the room and is surprised by Kagari lying all sensual in bed, getting blushed.

\- You always look so beautiful, my lady.

Says Diana.

\- You don't stay behind, not my love... Now I want you to carry me to the bathtub.

Says Akko as he ran his finger through the curves of her body.

Diana goes to Akko and carries her by the arms, taking Kagari to the bathtub where the water was at the ideal and pleasant temperature, Cavendish also enters there and the two begin to take a bath together, the Scottish as always was massaging her girlfriend's hair while washing and talking with her.

\- So, love... Are you enjoying the day even though it makes you a maid? I know it's just a silly bet, but I don't want to make you mad.

Says Akko.

\- Oh love, you don't have to worry about that, I'm actually enjoying it, it's fun to see how creative you have to be to make me serve you, besides my maid's dress is very comfortable, out that you'll be back next year, heh, I'll come much stronger, I'll dedicate myself more to training, this year I lost because I was being very relaxed, I even underestimated the broomsticks of the Victoria team in a way, but I guarantee that I'll do everything to win the title over you in an unforgettable and dominant way.

Says Diana determined.

\- Oh that I want to see, if I win this year our daughter will have the name that I will choose.

Says Akko determined.

\- Then I guess I better not be such a dreamer.

Says Diana.

The two of them are arguing about next season's WBRC for the whole bath, where Kagari was determined to be two-time champion, just like Diana who wanted her first title, after the long bath, the two of them put on robes and go play some MagicStation 4 to relax and enjoy that anniversary.

See you, lesbian witches...


	112. The 2018 WBRC season starts!

Months have passed since the World Broom Racing Championship Grand Final, another season is about to begin, Akko goes back to school in Luna Nova, this time to be a teacher, Erika Wolff goes back to racing by joining the HSP team, Hannah and Amanda moved to the United States, where O'Neill begins her career in the North American Broom Championship, so she would raise enough money to start her new broom racing project, the daughter of Keiko and Constanze, Robertha Braunschbank Yamaguchi was born on December 17, 2017, Merrill and Frank were another couple who had a child, or rather not just one, but had twins, Amalie Cavendish and Alicia Cavendish, who were born on February 28, 2018, it was a huge shock at the Cavendish family residence to see that Merrill had twins, After all, Cavendish hadn't told anyone, only Frank and she knew, and finally the third couple who had a daughter were Mary and Holly, where little Saphire McLaren was born on February 7, 2018, Brooks had been pregnant since her graduation day in Luna Nova.

Between Diana and Akko, the day of Cavendish servitude as a maid had ended on 15 November 2017, yet the Scot was still getting used to not calling Kagari "My lady", sometimes even in front of the girls who were laughing out loud, The two also enjoyed their first Christmas at the Cavendish family mansion, where the whole family was gathered, as well as the McLaren who came to visit them, the new year was another unforgettable day for Akko for being her first Hogmanay, a New Year's Eve celebration held especially in Scotland, where both Akko and Diana celebrated following the traditions, starting with a torch procession on 30 December marching through the streets of the old town to Holyrood Palace, dancing in the historic center listening to music and dancing at a festival in Princes Street Gardens, until the fireworks, where they sing Auld Lang Syne, on the first day of the year the two even explored the waters of the Forth River participating in the Loony Dook, where they lived in the icy waters of the river, for the couple was a unique and unforgettable new year.

11th March 2018, the first race of the 2018 season is about to begin, in free practice and in qualifying, Scuderia Carlucci's brooms continued to perform better, so much so that Diana and Julia dominated with the first two positions, Akko in the Victoria team took third place and won a new team mate, Fey Williams who qualified in sixth place, The HSP team with the big news that was Erika Wolf classified the brooms in fourth and seventh place, with the number 88 ahead, While Evelyn Schwarz was struggling to hold the broom that was best suited for the three-time champion, Megan Jordan got a very good ranking with the Bekkerts broom that was still in development, Maria Clara joined the same team and qualified in eighth place, as Green Horse was very weak the previous year, the four favourites to win the championship are Carlucci, HSP, Victoria and Bekkerts, these four teams have doubles with runners who will be fighting for the title.

As usual, Diana and Akko were staying in a hotel, where they were melting heat that day, this time it would not be rain but hellish heat in the first GP of the year, the two even slept naked, even if it was because of the relation they made, with the air conditioner on, on the morning of that day they kiss each other good morning and were both quite sweaty, since the fan turned off in the middle of the night.

\- Good morning, my love.

Says Akko kissing Diana.

\- Well... Day...

Says Diana panting.

\- Looks like the Scot can't take a little heat heh.

Says Akko laughing.

\- Akko! Oh, I can't wait to get home... How can they stand the heat until night? There's no air conditioner that can handle it.

Says Diana getting up and turning on the air conditioner.

\- In Japan it was like this in the summer, stuffy and sometimes it rained; only it was rains that didn't cool anything, but forget that, ready to have your ass kicked today?

Says Akko standing up and hugging Diana from behind who was with her arms open for the air conditioner.

\- I'm ready to win this race and also to see if Wolff has really improved... I'm even thinking her fifth place ranking is just to hide her potential.

Says Diana.

Then the couple Cavendish Kagari goes to the shower and they take a more refreshing bath, as well as get ready for another race, after they are dressed and ready, they go to the cafeteria where they talk a little with other racers while they eat until someone pulls Diana, the girls do not even notice that Cavendish was pulled since this same person uses magic to make a fake Diana appear and this same person puts the Scotswoman against the wall putting her arm in the way.

\- What the fuck is this Erika Wolff?

Says Diana confused.

\- We're having a race today, how about a bet, just you and me? If I win the race today, you sleep with me, if you win the race, I sleep with you.

Says Erika with a perverted smile.

\- But no way! I have a girlfriend and I'm not cheating on her for nothing!

Says angry Diana.

\- Fuck that skinny Japanese girl, how can you like someone who has no body? Look what you can have, a person with a body like that can still give you a daughter, I got five fertility stones from Harriet and Freya...

Says Erika until Diana interrupts her.

\- Don't talk about my girlfriend like that! Who do you think you are to have some privilege over me? I'm not your bitch!

Says Diana even angrier.

\- Take it easy... Sorry I got to that point, but how about a bet? If I win the championship you and that little Japanese girl are gonna spend a month being my waitress and do everything I say, including sex, I saw on the news that you had to pay a bet to your girlfriend.

Says Erika with a perverted smile.

\- And how did you think I'm going to accept this...

Says Diana until Erika stands on tiptoe and kisses Cavendish.

\- Now I understand why Akko Kagari likes that mouth of yours so much... Ah hit me more... More... I want to be treated like a slut... What a delight...

Says Erika Wolff taking a slap from Diana who ran out of there crying.

\- (I can't believe she did that... I kissed someone other than Akko... Because I went to be so distracted... Akko will never forgive me... Fucking German motherfucker).

After this kissing scene Diana returns quietly and Akko even strange the behavior of Cavendish, so after that the girls go to the track and separate in the pits of their teams.

Sometime later the racers went to the track with their broomsticks and started the performance lap, where they played "Divano-Era", the weather was very sunny and the temperature at that time of day was hot 30C/86F, considering that it was still 11 o'clock in the morning, The tendency was to get even warmer, compared to the previous year's rain the racers line up on the grid in the order 2/27/25/88/21/65/9/22/10/98/11/0/1/42/91/6/44/99/31/93/18/66/91/69/17/55/48, after stopping at the positions the lights signal the start and the race starts.

\- And now! The red light comes out! The green light signals the beginning! And lights out, and so we begin a World Broom Racing Championship race!

Says Harriet.

Diana has a good start, but who impresses is Erika Wolff who has a perfect reaction time, coming soon to threaten the position of Cavendish after overtaking Akko and Julia at the start, Wolff had wings of long duration, which was even more impressive, reaching the first corner threatening to take the first position.

\- What a spectacular start by Erika Wolff, showing that she came back with every possible shape!

Says Harriet.

Lap 1 of 100, no matter how much Wolff attacked, Diana was holding on very well, since she had wings of greater grip, soon in the curves the Cavendish begins to impose, back there who is also getting along well is Evelyn Schwarz who notices the substantial improvement of the broom and was already in fifth position, while Akko was side by side with Julia Villeneuve.

\- Go, Diana! Go Akko!

Says Laura.

Lap 3 of 100, Diana was past the scare Erika Wolff had given and began to distance herself from the German, while Akko passes Julia and takes third position, while gradually trying to get closer to the German, back there Evelyn was slowly approaching the two runners.

Lap 10 out of 100, Diana was 7 seconds ahead of Erika Wolff, while Akko was on the German's tail and about to threaten her position, Julia was in fifth position after Evelyn Schwarz passed her, Megan Jordan was another who gradually approached Villeneuve.

Lap 13 of 100, Akko begins to attack Erika who defended with precision and mastery, managing to hold very well the Japanese who tried everything to find space, until when arriving in a more complicated corner, the Kagari tries a more risky overtaking by playing the broom with everything and in this the Wolff had no choice but to spread and let the Japanese pass.

\- Woah! What an incredible overtaking by the Samurai Kagari!

Says Harriet.

\- I'd even say Kamikaze Kagari!

Says Freya.

\- That's my Akko!

Says Saori jumping for joy.

Lap 20 of 100, Diana stops in the pits and already comes out on average wings, after a pit stop in record time taking only 0.8 seconds of change, in which Cavendish did not lose the position and was very ahead of Erika, while Akko, Evelyn and Megan stop in the pits on the same lap, the three are behind Wolff and Julia as they leave the pits, Kagari also decides to follow Diana's strategy and comes out on shot.

Lap 31 of 100, Diana was leading with 12 seconds on Erika who was isolated in second position, Akko was slowly approaching Julia, but a smoke starts to come out of her broom and soon in the first race of the year the Japanese has to leave due to problems in the magic orb.

\- Too bad Akko Kagari leaves the first race of the year.

Says Harriet.

\- Damn it!

Says Saori frustrated.

Lap 40 out of 100, not much happens during the race after the abandonment of Akko, Diana was leading with a lot of comfort and running accurately without making any mistakes, while Erika Wolff was being left behind by Cavendish, as much as she was in a broom that was showing to be much superior, since Evelyn was again threatening the position of Julia who enters the pits, this time the Canadian leaves with wings of longer duration, following a strategy of only one stop.

Lap 50 of 100, was already half of the race, Diana was 30 seconds ahead of Erika, Wolff continues at the same pace so much until it is passed by the teammate who was wondering why she let pass so easy.

\- Evelyn Schwarz is in second place, but what an incredible miracle! Erika Wolff is very kind to give up the position so easily.

Says Harriet impressed.

Lap 60 out of 100, Diana stops at the pits and puts medium wings, just like Erika who does the same, Cavendish didn't waste so much time on the parade and remained in a quiet lead, while Erika comes out with everything wanting to recover her second position which was being occupied by Evelyn who had long wings, following a strategy that would only stop in lap 80.

Lap 69 out of 100, Erika was going with everything and taking the broom to the limit, reaching the point of threatening the position of Evelyn Schwarz, each time the German took more than 2 seconds with the precision in which she passed in the turns, reaching the point of exceeding the number 9 with great ease while the number 88 shot getting the second place.

\- How incredible! Erika Wolff is really on top of her form, it seems that this sabbatical year of hers is showing impressive results, I can only imagine the kind of training she must have done to reach this level.

Says Harriet.

Lap 80 of 100, Diana was in an isolated lead and didn't feel threatened, while Erika tried to push the broom to the limit, but Cavendish's pace and technique didn't allow her to get any closer, just as Wolff didn't want to stop, no matter how much the team asked.

Lap 100 of 100, the race does not have many changes of position as it passes, since it did not provide so many disputes when the weather was dry, Diana crosses the finish line in first position and wins the first race of the year, Erika crosses in second position, scoring a return with everything, while Evelyn closes the podium in third position.

\- And Diana Cavendish is the winner of the 2018 Brazilian GP! What a spectacular race of The Flying Scot, another Grand Chelem won by Cavendish!

Says Harriet.

\- Erika Wolff is in all shape too is something impressive; she got a second position on her return.

Says Freya.

\- Yes! My Diana did it!

Says Laura jumping from happiness.

Racers championship standings:

1st: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Carlucci) 10 points

2nd: Erika Wolff 88 (GER) (HSP) 8 points

3rd: Evelyn Schwarz 9 (GER) (HSP) 6 points

4th: Julia Bekker Villeneuve 27 (CAN) (Carlucci) 5 points

5th: Megan Jordan 21 (IRE) (Bekkerts) 4 points

Construction championship standings:

1st: Scuderia Carlucci 15 points

2nd: HSP 14 points

3rd: Bekkerts-Lavoiette 7 points

During the podium ceremony Erika Wolff picked up the champagne bottle and started drinking while Evelyn wetted Diana who was even a little more serious than usual, who pretended to be a little excited and happy wetting Schwarz, after the ceremony comes the post-race interview, where Diana was giving short answers and without much animation, while Erika was finding herself, Speaking that she is back with everything Wolff was even with her feet on the table with all the relaxation of the world, Cavendish even asked to leave and left even before the interview was over, the Scottish woman went to the outside of the lane and sat on a stool putting her feet on it and leaning her face on her legs until Akko who was going on the outside goes to her girlfriend.

\- Diana...

Says Akko worried about putting her hand on Diana's shoulder.

\- You forgive me Akko?

Says Diana in a very crying tone.

\- Forgive what? You won today; it was a spectacular and dominant race of yours.

Says Akko confused.

\- It's not about the race... It's about what happened before her... I'm weird like this because Erika Wolff kissed me... I'm a lousy...

Says Diana until Akko interrupts her by putting his finger over Cavendish's mouth.

\- Don't say that love, you're a long way from being a bad girlfriend; you didn't want to be kissed, that bitch that pushed you... Now it makes sense her face is marked... Damn Diana your hand is too strong, heh, well I could reserve those slaps for my ass no...

Says Akko trying to relax until Diana gives a corner smile.

\- I love the way you're my love... I have the best girlfriend in the world.

Says Diana smiling and getting up hugging Akko.

\- I'm the one who's lucky to have the girlfriend I have, isn't it the first time some freak shows up wanting to fuck you, what Erika Wolff can do? She's nothing compared to the Chloe who almost kicked me out of Luna Nova, Erika doesn't have that much power over Chloe, it's not so good looking, we just have to get smart with her...

Says Akko smiling at Diana.

\- You're right, but if that damn thing tries anything worse?

Says Diana worried.

\- I'll know it was her and not you, so it's better when we go to a hotel, lock up our suite...

Says Akko with her hand on her chin.

\- I had a more genius idea, we could stay at some fan's house, do it like a contest about which fan will be able to host Samurai Kagari and Flying Scot at home so that we can get as far away from Erika as possible.

Says Diana.

\- Great love! That's what we're going to do, so we can make a difference with the fans and we can also stay the farthest from that cow.

Says Akko smiling.

After the couple's conversation the girls were arriving, Diana was already in a better mood, Laura and Bernadette congratulated their daughter very much for the excellent victory in the 2018 Brazilian GP, as well as Saori congratulated Akko for trying to win the race which was a pity she abandoned, but it was only the first race of the year, there are still many to come.

See you, Wolff witch...

Name: Erika Von Heinz Wolff

Date of birth: 12 April 1991

Place of birth: Nürburg, Germany (German)

Occupation: Runner at WBRC (Betta Cavallo/ Green Horse/ Scuderia Carlucci/ HSP) (2010/2016-2018) (Champion in 2011, 2012 and 2014)

Height: 1.55m (5'1")

Weight: 53 kg (116 lbs)

Color and appearance of hair: Copper colored red, long that reaches the back, a little curly, fringes on the forehead and some loose ends.

Eye Color: Green

Body aspect: Pale Caucasian skin, thin, large breasts, occidental eyes, rectangular nose.

Erika is a witch who dreamed a lot of being the biggest of all, always found Lucy Watson better than Laura McLaren, for the Australian to have win 5 titles before, so much so that she was inspired by her to start the running career, even thought that her younger sister a little weak in not having continued to run, Since she was at the peak of her ability, Wolff wants one day to have all of Sarah Campbell's titles and achievements to be considered the greatest broom runner in history, as she has also fallen in love with one of her most rivals, Since the day an Omega Jullieta girl stepped on that track, her greatest rival is also her greatest love affair, Erika was seen as a racer of extreme talent and skill, so much so that she was climbing her career year after year, winning her 3 titles for Green Horse, Due to her style of running in all or nothing, that same style costs her a lot, since it doesn't make her very consistent in the championship one of her most talked about phrases in the interview was "The second place is the first of the last", as well as the German is a very opportunistic racer who does everything to take a victory.


	113. The number 88 is the real threat

April 22nd, 2018, some weeks have passed since the Brazilian GP, in the two following races that passed, the winner was Akko in Portugal and Erika in England, showing that the broom of the HSP team was not for jokes, the dispute of the championship is fierce between Diana, Erika and Akko, it was possible to notice this early in the year, As well as the tension that existed between them, even more about the Wolff that was intimidating Kagari a lot, the German changed a lot since the last time she ran the WBRC, she was a much cleaner racer and could get the most out of the broom, off the track, Erika was much more behaved.

It was a day like any other running day, but instead of staying in a hotel, the couple Cavendish Kagari stayed at the house of a couple that was quite a fan of the two, it was really good when Diana and Akko stayed the weekend at some fan's house because they bought food, paid for the stay, cleaned the house and even talked to the people who owned the house, as usual the two wake up side by side and give a good morning kiss.

\- Good morning, my love.

Says Diana smiling at Akko.

\- Good morning, Diana.

Says Akko yawning.

\- Today will be another challenge, Erika is in pole position and that broom of hers is really a difficulty to pass with everything in Ucissora, her broom is really better than mine...

Says Diana standing up and stretching.

\- Or will you see you are afraid because of last year love, it can only be, because the track has other high speed curves where you have done much better than everyone else, except in the Ucissora, no need to be afraid love ... what bad can happen?

Says Akko hugging Diana from behind.

\- Tell that to Heather Jordan.

Says Diana snitching.

\- Nowadays broomsticks are safer, and outside that we are trained witches, if you don't let go at Ucissora this can end your chances of winning the championship.

Says Akko with her hand on Diana's shoulder.

After this conversation the couple goes to the bathroom of the room to take a bath together, without overheating the relationship, a bath very fast and then eat a little, when they arrive to the kitchen the couple who hosted the two had prepared a beautiful dish of ravioli with sauce and ground meat, in addition to a lemon juice, so the couple only enjoyed that dish while talking to them and also said goodbye after they had breakfast there, taking a picture and leaving a little money to pay for the lodging.

The couple goes to the track where each one separates in the pits of their teams, as usual, Laura, Saori and Bernadette came to watch the race, the round this time is the Italian GP, where it was 11C/51F that day very cold and with clouds, the weather was even a little dry with no chance of rain.

Racer championship standings:

1st: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Carlucci) 26 points

2nd: Erika Wolff 88 (GER) (HSP) 18 points

3rd: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari 25 (JAP) (Victoria) 16 points

4th: Evelyn Schwarz 9 (GER) (HSP) 14 points

5th: Julia Bekker Villeneuve 27 (CAN) (Carlucci) 14 points

Construction championship standings:

1st: Scuderia Carlucci 40 points

2nd: HSP 32 points

3rd: Victoria McLaren Broom Racing Team-Zaibatsu 22 points

Diana was leading with 8 points over Erika and 10 over Akko, being very lucky that the Cavendish broom did not break in any race; Erika had a break in Portugal, which disturbed very much the German to threaten the Cavendish position in the championship.

Sometime later the presentation lap starts and the racers line up in grid order 88/27/21/25/65/9/22/0/1/42/10/98/11/91/6/18/66/91/69/44/99/31/93/17/55/48, the lights signal the start.

\- And now! The red light comes out! The green light signals the beginning! And lights out, and so we begin a World Broom Racing Championship race!

Says Harriet.

Diana has a great start where Cavendish in the first corner moves from seventh to fifth, Akko also has a great start and passes Megan Jordan in the start moving up to fourth, while Erika Wolff comes out at the start.

Lap 1 of 75, Diana manages to pass Akko and Megan on the same lap and was soon on the podium, getting close to Julia, but that was until reaching Ucissora, where Cavendish passes with a lower speed, Erika Wolff finishes the first lap ahead.

\- Woah! What a spectacular first lap for The Flying Scot, from seventh to third position and managing very well.

Says Harriet.

\- Yes, Diana! You fucked at this drop!

Says Laura.

Lap 3 of 75, Diana was in third position and all around she was very close to Julia, but when arriving every time at Ucissora the Cavendish was slower than normal, so she was always going and returning to Villeneuve, in that Akko was slowly getting closer.

\- Go, Diana! What are you doing? Every time you go by the Ucissora you get scared...

Says Laura.

\- It must be because of the accident she had last year, you know, once you get an accident at Ucissora, your life changes.

Says April.

\- I've never been in an accident, but I imagine, it's just weird; the injury on her arm is over, apart from the fact that I've trained her a lot since the end of the season.

Says Laura with her hand on her chin.

Lap 5 of 75, Erika was 7 seconds ahead of Julia who had long wings while the Cavendish went with wings of greater grip and tried to pass the companion but always when arriving at the Ucissora she slowed down a lot, in that Akko was very close to both.

\- Go Akko!

Says Saori.

\- Go, Diana!

Says Laura.

Lap 7 of 75, Akko was starting to threaten Diana's position, until she was side by side with Cavendish and Julia who was also, when arriving at Ucissora, Kagari tries to pass outside and go with everything, but her broom starts to go straight and with everything towards the escape area, The Japanese girl tries to make the broom turn but can only cause a skid, making the broom go all the way to a wall and in that Akko hits everything together, and she didn't even have time to play.

\- Akko Kagari had an accident at the Ucissora!

Says Harriet.

\- Now she's got one of Kamikaze Kagari!

Says Freya.

The yellow flag is given and in that a safety broom is called while Akko was on the track Diana had just finished that lap and Akko was still laying on the ground feeling pain, in that Cavendish is in shock while she was behind Erika Wolff due to safety broom.

Lap 10 of 75, Akko manages to be removed from the track after reaching the ambulance and take Kagari to the nearest hospital, the Japanese so it seemed fractured the leg with the crash, during the safety broom many racers took the opportunity to change wings, in this Erika and Diana go with wings of greater grip, following the strategy of opening the biggest lead, the green flag is given and the race returns to normal.

Lap 11 of 75, during the whole lap Diana threatens the position of Erika Wolff, showing that she came to win the race, while the German defended herself trying as much as possible, until she reaches the main straight where Cavendish is side by side with Wolff, finishing that lap with only 0.002 seconds compared to number 88.

\- Go, Diana! Win this race for my Akko!

Says Saori.

\- I hope this accident didn't cause anything to hurt Diana's psychological, it was a violent hit.

Says Laura.

Lap 12 of 75, when arriving at Ucissora Erika has no fear and already wants to go with everything, Diana also decides that it was just a silly fear and after seeing Akko's accident goes with all possible speed, going through the curve almost Cavendish goes to the escape area, but overcomes Wolff with all the courage of the world the audience that was watching until jumping animation.

\- What an incredible overtake by the Cavendish! This girl has the guts to overtake at Ucissora!

Says Harriet.

\- At the same bend she bounced over Wolff!

Says Freya.

\- Yes, Diana! You fuck now! That's how you do it, girl!

Says Laura jumping for joy.

Lap 15 of 75, Diana was around 4 seconds ahead of Erika Wolff and continued to open up more and more advantage, while the German tried her best, but by every millimeter Cavendish went much more concentrated, achieving record lap times, which was impressive.

\- It's impressive and discreet how The Flying Scot is slowly distancing herself with a broom not much better and wings like Wolff!

Says Harriet.

\- That's right, girl, you're proving to be the most fucked up!

Says Laura.

Back 17 of 75, Julia was comfortable in third position, only Evelyn was slowly approaching the Villeneuve who was just holding the rhythm as it had longer wings, just behind had another runner in the glue of Schwarz, was Megan Jordan also interested in winning positions.

Lap 20 of 75, Megan and Evelyn were already in Julia's glue and when arriving in the straights of the circuit the three brooms are even pair, starting there a dispute for the third position, who does better in that lap is still the Villeneuve that held very well the three.

\- Woah! What an amazing Jordan, Schwarz and Villeneuve fighting for the podium, whoever comes out on top in this contest will get very valuable seconds!

Says Harriet.

\- Go, Megan!

Say Phoebe and April

Lap 21 of 75, when they arrived at Ucissora, Julia could no longer hold the two racers and ended up losing the position, but the dispute for third position still continued, only this time between Evelyn and Megan, while Phoebe and April jumped with animation.

\- Woah! How incredible! Jordan and Schwarz left no room for Villeneuve!

Says Harriet.

Diana goes back 25 of 75 to the pits and puts long wings, since safety broom helped in the strategy of Cavendish, Erika stops in the same lap following the Scottish strategy, in which the two do not lose positions, continuing in the first and second position respectively, taking advantage of this stop the doctors announce to Harriet about the state of health of Akko.

\- Ah we have news of Akko Kagari, so it seems that the girl has fractured her right leg due to the shock and will have to rest, she is in the hospital of Montecchio and outside this problem our Samurai Kagari is fine. Could Freya please read the warning she left for us?

Says Harriet.

\- "I'm fine, don't worry about me, it was just a scare I took, tell Diana Cavendish I love her and may she win this race by kicking Wolff's ass, with love Akko Kagari".

Says Freya imitating Akko's voice.

\- Freya! Akko Kagari's voice is not that fine and you heard it well, apparently even with difficulties Samurai Kagari is in a good mood, this is our statement for this race.

Says Harriet laughing as Saori got up.

\- Well I'm going to the hospital to stay with my daughter, I'm going to watch the race from there, let Diana know that Akko's okay and that she's with me.

Says Saori.

So Saori leaves the track and goes to the hospital to see his daughter, while in the race she was already on lap 28 of 75 and Diana was in an isolated lead, with over 30 seconds on Erika Wolff, who was only flying to preserve her wings until the end of the race, thinking that Cavendish would push too hard and cause the wing to spark.

Lap 45 of 75, Who stops at the pits this time is Megan Jordan who puts wings of medium duration, as well as Evelyn Schwarz who does the same thing, amazingly the two were well together and it was difficult for the Irish to open the lead over the German who was doing very well with the brooms of HSP.

Lap 50 of 75, Evelyn and Megan were side by side disputing for third place, where the two were almost equal, Megan had much more advantage in the straights, while Evelyn had more advantage in the turns.

\- Woah! What an intense third-place contest between Megan Jordan and Evelyn Schwarz!

Says Harriet.

\- Go, Megan!

Says Phoebe.

Lap 53 out of 75, gradually the grip of Evelyn's broom was showing itself to be smaller than Megan, who could control it more efficiently, so little by little Jordan opened the distance, showing that he will lead the rest of the race.

\- Yeah! Meg, you're the best my love!

Says Phoebe jumping for joy.

Lap 70 of 75, Erika was almost a lap behind and imagined Cavendish was starting to get into trouble with the broom, so Wolff starts tightening up more to try to get closer to Diana, thinking she'd break down.

Lap 75 of 75, but this break did not happen, Diana was not forcing everything, the Cavendish just went with all concentration and precision to the finish line showing that it has skill to spare and is an elite racer, winning with almost a lap over Erika Wolff, in which the public jumped with emotion celebrating another victory of the Scot, in the hospital Akko and Saori watched the television and were celebrating.

\- Diana Cavendish! The Flying Scot is the big winner of the 2018 Italian GP!

Says Harriet.

\- And what a deserved victory after an accident she had last year and now giving that gift to her girlfriend who had an ugly accident in today's race.

Says Freya.

\- Yeah! Diana, you're a fucking girl!

Says Laura hugging Bernadette as she smothered her wife in her breasts.

Racers championship standings:

1st: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Carlucci) 36 points

2nd: Erika Wolff 88 (GER) (HSP) 26 points

3rd: Evelyn Schwarz 9 (GER) (HSP) 19 points

4th: Julia Bekker Villeneuve 27 (CAN) (Carlucci) 18 points

5th: Megan Jordan (IRE) (Bekkerts) 17 points

Constructor championship standings:

1st: Scuderia Carlucci 54 points

2nd: HSP 45 points

3rd: Bekkerts-Lavoiette 28 points

During the podium ceremony Diana was relieved and celebrated by wetting Megan with champagne, while Erika was having a drink as she celebrated another podium, in the post-race interview Cavendish was only concerned about Akko, So much so that she is a little relieved to know that her girlfriend is well, after the interview the Scottish woman runs to the hospital where Kagari was and even manages to find the room where her girlfriend was hospitalized, where she meets the Japanese woman with her leg in a cast and opens a smile for Diana.

\- I saw the race, love, you're so fucking awesome and you won with everything.

Says Akko smiling.

\- Akko! What was that accident?

Says Diana worried.

\- I tried to pass the two of you at the Ucissora showing that you don't have to be afraid, nothing bad is going to happen, except that my broom didn't want to answer and it was straight, I think it was because I took some elevation trying to make the curve at the maximum speed I could.

Says Akko scratching her head.

\- Akko will have to rest for a month until he can run again, it was a slight fracture at least and my girl is very strong.

Says Saori caressing Akko.

\- What a bag. I'm gonna miss two more races... But you know what Diana, in Salem I'm gonna kick your ass.

Says Akko laughing.

\- Don't keep imagining things my way, I find it hard to win at my track, just recovering from a fracture and I wouldn't make it that easy, my cutie, even more so I will...

Says Diana squatting near Akko until Laura interrupts her by showing up at the door.

\- But you won't train anything! In that time you will take care of your girlfriend!

Says Laura with her arms crossed while Bernadette agreed.

\- But Mom...

Says Diana.

\- But Mom nothing! Which is a silly title compared to the love of your life! Or are you gonna say you can't hold that bitch Erika Wolff?

Says Laura in a more serious tone.

\- I'd take care of Akko by now, but...

Says Diana until Laura interrupts her again.

\- Would you devote more time to your girlfriend than silly training? Is the WBRC title more important than your girlfriend? It's only a month and as far as I know you don't even like training that much.

Says Laura until Diana snorts and Akko laughs.

\- Thanks Laura, I think if it wasn't for you I'd have to beg Diana to take care of me.

Says Akko laughing.

\- Ah what matters now is to make you recover and be well, we all here will take care so that your return the clues is with everything!

Says Laura clenching her fist with confidence.

\- And how are we gonna get out of here and fly back home? The doctor said we can go home now.

Says Saori.

\- Oh, that's easy.

Says Laura taking the cell phone and calling Hellene.

\- Will you talk to your 2-year-old daughter?

Says April.

\- Get in that room right now.

Says Laura pulling April by the arm.

Then Hellene answers her cell phone and talks to her mother, who asks the little girl to puncture a small hole in her finger and let a drop of blood drip on the floor of the house, so McLaren punctures her finger and drips a drop of blood on each of them as well as orders Diana to hold Akko in her arms, after which Laura does a spell that transports them all to the Cavendish family mansion.

See you, broken leg witch...


	114. Akko’s return on the Salem GP

Weeks passed since the Italian GP, Akko had already recovered from the leg fracture and soon could run, coming back with everything at the Salem GP, Diana spent the weeks taking care of her girlfriend, as well as the Cavendish and Saori family, Kagari's cast was full of drawings made by Hellene, even Diana drew on the cast making a drawing of the two kissing that was very good, since Cavendish knew how to draw very good, as well as many "I love you Akko", Laura was another one who signed on the cast, as well as Saori, Chariot, Croix, even the little twins Sarah and Violet wanted to take advantage to leave some drawings, she had so much crayon in the cast that you could barely see the white of the cast, the Japanese woman recovered until quickly, since Bernadette was already a doctor, she was giving all the assistance possible to her daughter-in-law, who was back on May 21, also thanks to the magic that the older Cavendish used to treat Akko.

27th May 2018, another race day arrives, this time it's the Salem GP, incredibly suited to the week that Amanda would race in Boston for the North American Broom Racing Championship, so the couple Cavendish Kagari stayed this time in the house where O'Neill and England rented to spend the week, in the city of Salem, as they would also watch the race of Diana and Akko, as usual the couple wake up facing each other after a night of love.

\- Good morning, love...

Says Diana yawning.

\- Good morning baby, I never thought I'd make scissors again like I did last night, it's not like I broke my leg, today I'm going to give it my all to win the 15 points in Salem!

Says Akko determined.

\- Maybe 10 points, because those 15 are mine hehe.

Says Diana standing up and stretching.

\- That we will see today, I am the pole position, do not forget.

Says Akko standing up.

So the Cavendish Kagari couple go to take a very romantic bath and also put on their racing clothes and go to the kitchen where they chat with Hannah and Amanda, who were still surprised that Akko recovered so quickly.

\- I don't know how someone who broke his leg still takes a chance on those races, if Mandy broke her leg I don't know what I'd do... I'd be desperate and even forbid her to race on brooms.

Says Hannah.

\- Oh, don’t exaggerate my love, NABC is much more dangerous because of the speeds, but still I'm getting good money for it, I think I'll even start putting my project into practice next year.

Says Amanda clenching her fist with happiness.

\- Oh, wonderful, we'll be looking forward to seeing your success.

Says Akko.

\- And today we'll be here to see you win.

Says Amanda.

After talking a little with the couple England O'Neill, the two go to the track where they separate in the pits of their teams, to prepare for the big race, this time they had a huge advance, Akko is the pole position with a time of 6:29:145, Diana starts in second position with a time of 6:29:769, far ahead of the other racers, one of the most surprising was Erika Wolff, in 2016 the German's time was 7:13:991, she trained so hard that she got a time of 6:51:555, still behind Megan Jordan and Julia Villeneuve who were trying to approach the times of the Cavendish Kagari couple.

Racers championship standings:

1st: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Carlucci) 52 points

2nd: Erika Wolff 88 (GER) (HSP) 44 points

3rd: Julia Bekker Villeneuve 27 (CAN) (Carlucci) 31 points

4th: Megan Jordan 21 (IRE) (Bekkerts) 27 points

5th: Evelyn Schwarz 9 (GER) (HSP) 25 points

Constructor championship standings:

1st: Scuderia Carlucci 83 points

2nd: HSP 69 points

3th: Bekkerts-Lavoiette 43 points

Some time passes and the racers lined up on the track, as usual in the Salem GP has no lap presentation, the day was very friendly, sunny and making 21C/69F, the racers line up on the grid in the order 25/21/27/88/65/9/22/0/6/18/66/91/1/42/10/98/11/91/69/44/99/31/93/17/55/48, the lights signal the start.

\- And now! The red light comes out! The green light signals the beginning! And lights out, and so we begin a World Broom Racing Championship race!

Says Harriet.

Akko already starts with a great start, while Diana also has a great reaction time, as Erika Wolff tries her best to pass Julia and Megan who using ordinary broomsticks fired in front of the German who could not reach, while Diana was trying to get closer to Akko.

Lap 1 of 20, the first lap soon showed that Diana and Akko were in another league, already distancing themselves from the other runners, finishing the first lap practically together with a time of 6:35, while Megan and Julia also finished the lap together with a time of 6:44, already Erika Wolff finished the lap with 7:02:113.

\- Samurai Kagari has returned with everything is impressive! The accident she had at the Italian GP is showing that the leg fracture didn't make her worse!

Says Harriet.

-That's it Akko! Win that race girl!

Says Laura.

\- Strange that you're not rooting for Diana, the one who cheers for her daughter the most.

Says Saori confused.

\- Diana wins Salem with ease, it's a race that the two will dominate, plus its 10 points for second place, even if she loses to Akko, the score will be worth the same as winning a normal race.

Says Laura shrugging.

Lap 2 of 20, Diana and Akko continue walking side by side without showing that they were distancing themselves, the Kagari was holding very well the rhythm of Cavendish and was going very strong, while the Scottish tried to take the broom to the limit, the return of both was around 6:31, which was surprising, already Megan Jordan began to open advantage over Julia.

\- That's right, baby! Shows you're more fucked up than this maple syrup!

Says Phoebe.

Lap 4 of 20, Akko slowly starts to go a little faster and finishes the lap already ahead of Diana opening 4 seconds ahead, since the Cavendish was not so fast in the turns, which surprised everyone, Kagari just did another record lap in Salem, passing the qualifying time with a lap of 6:26:928, passing the record lap time of Louise Du Nord who until then was one of the fastest in Salem with a record of 6:27:222.

\- Woah! Samurai Kagari is amazing! She's overtaken Louise Du Nord and is ensuring herself as one of the greatest broom racer in history!

Says Harriet.

\- Damn Akko, I'm proud of you and Diana too, now they are showing that they are very good in Salem, broke his leg and came back with everything.

Says Laura smiling.

Lap 5 of 20, Akko was following at the same pace and didn't seem to be forcing the broom at all, showing that an accident didn't affect her at all, just like Diana who was keeping consistent times back at 6:29/6:30, Megan was isolated in third position, no matter how far the Cavendish Kagari couple opened the gap Jordan could go much harder and opened much more towards Julia Villeneuve.

\- It's amazing how hard these two are going at the Salem GP, I'm more and more impressed with how these four girls are running in one league, this new generation is much stronger than the current one and it even reminds me of the quartet of the 20's, there were 4 racers that were spectacular.

Says Harriet.

\- Louise Du Nord, Giovanna Bianchi, Elisabeth McLaren and Anne Williams, these girls were very brave to race at that time, an unhappiness that Bianchi was the only victim of a race accident, since the other three died off the track.

Says Freya.

\- Louise Du Nord had a tragic death after problems with her family and her wife, Elisabeth and Anne were already a couple and both died of natural causes, at that time it was really a danger the broom races.

Says Harriet.

Lap 7 of 20, Most of the racers stop on this lap to replenish the magic, Julia Villeneuve is the first to stop, leaving in fourth position and with no chance of losing the position, as well as some other racers, when the Canadian leaves the pits, she is surprised by Erika Wolff who was in her glue.

\- Woah! This stop to refuel was very expensive for Villeneuve, which barely loses its position for Wolff, which seems to be able to take much more laps following her pace.

Says Harriet.

\- Who would have thought that sauerkraut trained enough to hold on for more than 10 laps is really amazing.

Says Laura.

Lap 10 of 20, Akko was 17 seconds behind Diana and decides to stop to refuel in the pits, leaving soon after with a skid in style and going shot through the track, the Cavendish is another that stops on the same lap to refuel, Megan Jordan is another, not even losing the position, Since the Irish trained a little with Laura, Erika Wolff who tried to threaten Julia's position, but the Canadian was not intimidated and soon began to open space, while the German had no choice but to keep that pace so she could continue in the race, the same refuels and leaves with everything.

Lap 11 of 20, Akko soon manages to maintain a very strong pace of race and show that he makes very fast laps, while Diana did very similar times, but did not threaten the position of Kagari, while Erika makes a lightning lap, digging 6:45:551, it was still just a little better than the lap time of Julia Villeneuve.

\- It seems Erika Wolff has decided to wake up; she's lowered her lap time even further and still can't make any of the witches in the quartet feel anything.

Says Harriet.

Lap 14 of 20, Julia stops again in the pits, this time the Canadian had opened more than 30 seconds ahead Erika Wolff, while Diana and Akko were isolated in her positions, some laps to Cavendish even took a better time than Kagari, but it was about 1 or 2 seconds apart, which would not be enough to reach the Japanese who was 1 minute and 19 seconds ahead of the Scottish.

Lap 15 of 20, 5 laps to go to finish the Salem GP and it was already determined that the big winner would be Akko, Kagari managed very well the lead, so much so that Diana was going faster than her, Cavendish laps were 2 seconds sometimes up to 4 seconds faster, but as the race has few laps due to the size of the track, the Japanese could be calm.

Lap 18 of 20, Diana takes a record time from her, making a time of 6:25:900, showing that she could be a big stone in Akko's shoe, although Kagari was comfortable in the lead, making laps with a time of 6:30, without paying much attention to forcing the broom and just managing until the end.

Lap 20 of 20, Akko crosses the finish line and is the big winner of the Salem GP, getting 1 minute and 8 seconds ahead of Diana who finishes the race in second position and celebrates even so, Megan Jordan is the one who closes the podium finishing in third position, much of the crowd jumps for joy in seeing the Japanese getting another victory for her.

\- And Akko Kagari is the winner of the 2018 Salem GP! And what a spectacular race for Samurai Kagari, who came back with everything, even after breaking her leg in Italy, these 15 points are really valuable for her.

Says Harriet.

\- Yeah! Good girl! Akko you're fucking awesome!

Says Laura as she hugged Bernadette suffocating her wife in her breasts.

\- Oh I knew my daughter would win today, breaking her leg only made her better.

Racers championship standings:

1st: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Carlucci) 62 points

2nd: Erika Wolff 88 (GER) (HSP) 48 points

3rd: Julia Bekker Villeneuve 27 (CAN) (Carlucci) 36 points

4th: Megan Jordan 21 (IRE) (Bekkerts) 35 points

5th: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari 25 (JAP) (Victoria) 31 points

Constructor championship standings:

1st: Scuderia Carlucci 98 points

2nd: HSP 74 points

3rd: Bekkerts-Lavoiette 54 points

At the podium ceremony Diana hugged Akko tightly as she put the Japanese woman on her shoulders showing that she deserves more than ever that victory on the Salem circuit, while Megan wet them both with champagne and drank from the same bottle after the ceremony, all three go for the post-race interview and most of the questions were directed to Akko and the great return of Kagari on the tracks, already arriving with a victory after breaking her leg and getting 15 precious points, after that the two were walking by the runners and soon are called by Erika Wolff who clapped sarcastically.

\- Excellent race Japanese scum.

Says Erika sarcastically.

\- Erika Wolff? What are you doing here?

Says Diana.

\- I was thinking here... I could bet with you two, since Diana didn't take it months ago I'll do it for your girlfriend.

Says Erika with a perverted smile.

\- Listen here, bitch, I know very well what you did with my Diana! Don't think I'm gonna stand by and take your stupid proposals that are headless just because you want to fuck my girlfriend!

Says Akko furious.

\- Woah! Easy there Japanese scum, I don't want to just eat Diana’s pussy, you also opened my interest, I'd love to make three... But I only want one thing... If I win the championship, you'll be in my house for a month doing everything I tell you to do, including sex; I'm even the magic contract in hand... If you win, and that includes the leg getting past me in the standings, I'll leave the little couple alone.

Says Erika with a contract in hand.

\- You're 17 points ahead of my girlfriend who went 3 races without a score; you think we're idiots to accept this nonsense?

Says Diana raising her eyebrow in anger.

\- You're so hot angry like that, what? Don't you trust your girlfriend? You might beat me, but what about your girlfriend? Will she be able to beat me by the end of this year? Apparently I can guarantee to sleep with your girlfriend for a month...

Says Erika with a perverted smile until Akko interrupts her.

\- Diana... Sign this, I'll kick this girl's ass, you'll see that my love, whatever it is, go with everything, no need to give up any position for me, I'll show you we're the best.

Says Akko with her arm over Diana’s shoulder who was boiling with rage.

\- And since we signed that contract, there's no...

Says Diana until Erika pulls her by the arm and kisses her.

\- Like this.

Says Erika until Diana slaps her face.

\- You bitch! What do you think you're doing? Even more in front of my girlfriend!

Says Diana furious while Akko was in shock.

\- There's no contract at all, it's like they allow you to create absurd magic contracts like that, I managed to fool you again Cavendish, this mouth of yours is a delight, but I recorded that your girlfriend accepted my bet, see you in Canada, I always wanted to try a Japanese pussy.

Says Erika coming out of there while trying to get sensuous, slapping her own ass in front of the Cavendish Kagari couple.

\- Sorry Akko...

Says Diana crying as Akko put her hand on Cavendish's shoulder.

\- Love... It's okay... That Erika is a bitch; it was not your fault... I'm gonna beat Erika in this championship so much it won't even look like she's in the fight, since this year it's yours.

Says Akko stroking Diana.

\- Let's go home... I don't want to see that bitch again...

Says Diana crying.

\- Sure, when we get there I'm gonna give you all the love and affection in the world.

Says Akko hugging Diana.

\- I love you so much Akko...

Says Diana wiping her tears.

\- But it's not for nothing, but this Erika looks a lot like your mother Laura, only being an asshole, I actually remembered Mrs. McLaren doing it for her mother Bernadette, the difference is your mother is a lot hotter.

Says Akko until Diana slaps Kagari.

\- Akko! You don't talk about my mother like that.

Says Diana inflating her cheeks.

After this moment of the Cavendish Kagari couple, the two leave the circuit and are soon received by Laura who congratulates them both for breaking another record of them and also enter history as one of the 10 best runners in Salem, since they have set times below 6:30.

Congratulations, Kagari witch...


	115. Akko’s 20th birthday

After the Salem GP, another holiday period is given to the World Broom Racing Championship, as well as in Luna Nova, where Akko was well adapted to the studies to be the basic magic teacher, Diana and Sarah managed to do very well in the classes to succeed Holbrooke, and many of the ideas of the two were already being put into practice, such as lowering the minimum age necessary to start the more complex teaching of magic, as well as more complex magic classes for girls who are in years less focused on magic.

25 June 2018, was a day like any other if not for Akko's 20th birthday, which Cavendish Kagari woke up side by side, so the Japanese take a good morning kiss from the Scot who smiles at her.

\- Good morning my love, now you're 20 years old, heh.

Says Diana smiling.

\- Oh thank you, I love you Diana, will you have a little present later?

Says Akko with a perverted smile.

\- Of course you will, you always have, I was thinking today we'd go for a walk, you know... Enjoy the fact that it's a bit of a hot summer day.

Says Diana as she got up.

The Cavendish Kagari couple then go to the bathroom where the two take a bath together and put on more decent clothes to take a walk outside the house, Diana tried to distract what the girlfriend was giving, since the week before that Saori was planning to make a surprise party for her girlfriend, after which the two go to the kitchen where they are soon welcomed by Laura, Bernadette, Saori and Hellene who congratulate Akko, the oldest Kagari even made pancakes for her daughter.

\- Oh thank you, I don't know how to thank you...

Says Akko as she picks up a pancake and starts eating.

\- Today is your day, my princess, no need to thank you, how will you spend that day? Do you want a party? We can call the girls here.

Says Saori.

\- No need, I'm already happy like this, it's just a birthday like any other, in fact I'm going for a walk with Diana, she said she'll take me for a walk and have some fun.

Says Akko while she ate and Diana took some too.

\- Oh cool, so have a great ride, but I'll still call Chariot here to bake a cake and you'll have a little party with some of your friends here.

Says Saori.

\- If that's okay, it'll be pretty cool.

Says Akko smiling.

Then Diana and Akko finished eating, the Cavendish was carrying a backpack on her back and decided that it would be cool to take a bike ride around the city, enjoy that it was at least a less cold summer day in Weddinburgh city, the Scot goes with the Japanese for some streets climbing some hills and in the sky it was possible to see some kites on top, the Kagari was amazed, Diana stops on a hill and opens her bag, which had sticks, a packet with tissue paper, line and two reels.

\- Are we gonna play with kites?

Says Akko impressed.

\- I knew you'd like it, today the wind is so good and it's something I wanted to do with you... I used to do that a lot as a child, my mother Bernadette and I always went up this hill to fly a kite, it's a lot of fun, I figured you'd like it, since you have a playful way of being even at 20 hehe.

Says Diana with a smile on her face.

\- Oh, you're calling me a child? But it's okay, I'm a little bit, just by showing me this surprise I'm already impressed.

Says Akko scratching her head.

Diana also takes a cloth from the backpack that she puts on the grass, so the two of them could fly the kites in a more comfortable place, Akko did not know much how to do, so Cavendish helps her girlfriend by showing her how she did it and even sometimes the two of them held hands, until they finished making the first kite that had drawn a heart and inside it had the initials of the two girlfriends, the Scot makes another kite also while the first kite was drying the glue.

\- These simple moments are very good to enjoy... I love it... Just flying a kite today is really good...

Says Akko smiling.

\- This is just the beginning of your day my love, now let's put your kite on top.

Says Diana finishing her kite.

Diana starts to do the stretching in Akko's kite, as well as putting the tail, so she asks Kagari to take it up for Cavendish to put on top, which she did quite easily, since it was quite windy on that hill, since it was on top the Scottish delivers the reel to the Japanese who keeps controlling the kite on top there while the Scottish was preparing her kite.

\- Hey, Diana, don't you want help putting it up?

Says Akko while Diana did her kite stripping.

\- You don't need my love, I know a way to put it up alone and you don't even need magic.

Says Diana finishing up by tying the line in the stretch.

Diana puts her kite up quickly just needing to walk backwards and let the wind carry, in a short time she was already up and the two begin to fly a kite together, Cavendish's was a red kite with a heart written Akko inside, the two stayed there dancing with the kites in the sky and sometimes exchanging caresses and kisses until a kite begins to appear going towards the two and in this Kagari begins to go towards the same to cut it, but when it arrives only passes and ends up losing the kite.

\- Oh, shit!

Says Akko frustrated.

\- Relo!

Says a girl from afar.

\- That voice... It sounds like the...

Diana says until Cavendish looks back and there were Emma and Jasminka flying a kite on a hill near there.

\- Hey! Diana! Akko! Hey girls!

Says Emma.

\- I just hope you're not using a sharp line!

Says Diana while she was still with her kite on top.

\- Hi! I can't hear anything! I don't know anything, you're the one with the flat line there! Which one's Diana gonna be shocked by!

Says Emma going with her kite towards Diana's.

\- Oh, but is that so?

Says Diana using a spell on her line and making the kite go towards Emma's.

\- Hey! Freakin' grindstone! You think you'll cut me flat.

Says Emma until Diana cuts her kite.

\- As you say in your land... Relo!

Says Diana while Akko was laughing.

\- Magic makes it easy!

Says Emma while putting another kite up this time using magic.

\- Send for it then!

Says Diana.

\- Ah only you Diana... So competitive, you don't even look like the same mature, boring Diana I know.

Says Akko watching her girlfriend fly a kite.

The two of them keep flying kites for a while until Diana looks at Akko and notices that her girlfriend was just watching and decides to stop, taking the kite from the top, until Emma is a little strange, and Kagari faces her confused girlfriend.

\- What’s the matter love?

Says Akko confused.

\- It's no fun just me having fun with this silly competition if it doesn't have you along... It's your day, my love.

Says Diana until it is interrupted by Akko's stomach snoring.

\- Oh no love, I'm just finding it funny how competitive you get, but I think I'm feeling hungry now.

Says Akko passing her hand on his belly.

\- That's why I brought those things, Hey! Emma! Jasminka! Come here!

Says Diana taking something else out of the bag.

Then the Bianchi Antonenko couple goes to Diana and Akko, where Cavendish takes bread and some sausages, preparing with magic, hot dog, as well as a bottle of Bepis which Kagari gets a glint in her eyes.

Meanwhile at the Cavendish family residence, Saori was chatting in a chat group on her cell phone, calling Chariot to come bring Akko's birthday cake, while Laura, Bernadette, Maryl and Merrill were decorating the Cavendish family residence, as well as tidying up the place, Hellene, Amalie and Alicia was playing while Frank looked at the three little girls.

After some time, the two couples had finished eating hot dogs, just as Akko took practically all the Bepis and the girls lay on the cloth where the couple Cavendish Kagari hold hands and face each other.

\- What else do you have to offer me today?

Says Akko curious.

\- The sky is beautiful today, we could ride a bike around the city, how about and I can show you a place I used to go when I was younger... I used to go there a lot, it was my secret base, where for a little while I could ignore that I was a Cavendish.

Says Diana facing Akko.

\- Sure, I'd love to, uh, take a trip down memory lane to see the love of my life.

Says Akko standing up.

The Cavendish Kagari couple gets up and says goodbye to Bianchi Antonenko couple, the two girls get on their bicycles, Akko follows Diana along the path that the Scottish woman went through the streets until she reached a trail passing through very difficult roads, the Japanese woman almost stuck her bicycle, Until Diana finally arrived, it was a space surrounded by trees, where there was a small gap where it was possible to have a view of the whole city of Weddinburgh, Diana conjured up a spell which she opens a seal on the ground that makes a small house appear made of roots and branches of trees.

\- Is that your secret base?

Says Akko curious.

\- This was my sanctuary, where I could escape the responsibilities of being a Cavendish, where I could stay all day just letting my creativity loose, this is where I learned to draw so well.

Says Diana entering the improvised house.

\- It's pretty big here for a place you did with magic when you were a kid...

Says Akko entering the house.

\- I'd imagine I'd visit this place one day...

Says Diana touching the walls of the hut while Akko was looking at a sketchbook of his girlfriend.

\- Diana! What the fuck is that? Why did you draw with Woodward? Because you're kissing.

Says Akko showing the page for Diana to laugh.

\- Akko, that's not me, that's Beatrix, remembers the stories my mother Laura told about the nine witches?

Says Diana laughing.

\- Ahhh! Sorry for the jealousy on impulse... It makes sense now, but your mother Laura only came into your life as a mother, well then, as you knew these stories.

Says Akko while Diana was holding her hand to her face.

\- Because I am the descendant of Beatrix, I have many books that tell their stories, I knew since I was a child of these stories, if you see more pages you will see that I made some drawings of the novels of the nine, so I read in the biography of Beatrix.

Says Diana.

Akko is impressed and keeps looking at each of the pages and being impressed with the drawings, as well as the dates, were drawings that would make 10 years and Cavendish already had a very good artistic level, making Kagari even more impressed, especially in some of the other arts that the Japanese made of another Cavendish kissing a Japanese girl.

\- And who's that?

Says Akko curious.

\- É... That's... Never mind...

Says Diana scratching her head in shame.

\- Ah speak love!

Says Akko curious.

\- It's just... I wanted to make myself kiss a Japanese girl... I always liked the Japanese better.

Says Diana scratching her head.

\- Oh, so it's you? How cute you look to me even, who knew years later you'd meet this girl.

Says Akko laughing as Diana's cell phone vibrates.

[Saori to "Diana": The party is ready; if you want you can bring Akko here].

Diana looks at Akko and smiles back, then the two spend a few more minutes watching the drawings that Cavendish had made at the place, just as the Scot told more about the stories she spent there, until there comes a time when Diana takes Kagari out and goes with her back home, the way back was much more quiet since they had descents.

Until the two arrive at the Cavendish family residence, Diana and Akko pull over their bicycles and enter the mansion where the lights were off, Kagari turns on and meets her friends talking "Surprise," the Japanese woman did not hold on to her emotion and hugged Diana who was next door crying over her girlfriend's shoulder.

\- Looks like our Akko enjoyed the surprise.

Says Diana smiling.

\- I loved it!

Says Akko turning and wiping her tears.

\- Do you really think your 20th birthday would be anything, just the first party we're going to have with me living here?

Says Saori.

\- It was your mother who did most of the things.

Says Diana pointing to Saori.

Akko runs to Saori and gives a very strong hug to the mother who gives back by caressing her daughter, while the other guests only admire, came until many, Hannah and Amanda came from the United States to spend the week in Weddinburgh because of Akko's birthday, and others who came later, Emma, Jasminka, Lotte, Sucy, Barbara, Chariot, Croix, Avery, Sarah Bernhardt, Holly, Mary, and the little Hellene, Sarah Du Nord, Violet, Amalie, Alicia and little Saphire McLaren, there were many children playing there so much that Frank was having a hard time looking at it all, he even called for help from his wife who went there, outside that it was quite evident that another one would appear there in the future, as Mary was all the time caressing her girlfriend's tummy, so Diana noticed this, while Akko was with Saori and soon went to her friends to receive them.

\- One more?

Says Diana pointing to Mary.

\- I was shocked too, but apparently they like to make children, it's nice I know... But it looks like the McLaren family residence is gonna be packed with kids and have quite a future generation.

Says Laura with her arms crossed.

\- And what will that are called?

Says curious Diana with her hand on her chin.

\- Isabel... I think the story of the first Isabel McLaren is beautiful, she just wanted to live a happy love with a renowned Scottish merchant, but was kicked out of the house when her parents found out... Only still the Scot was a love with her and didn't give up the love of his life, took her to his house and from Isabel came what was to come...

Says Holly until Diana completes it.

\- Being my ancestor, Diana Cavendish, I know this story and it is a beautiful choice of name, I am proud of you my cousin.

Says Diana with a smile on her face.

\- But hey, let's stop talking and enjoy the party my love, I hear you have a rubber bed! Let's go!

Says Akko pulling Diana by the arm.

\- I have to go, the kid who has a birthday today deserves attention.

Says Diana laughing as Akko inflated her cheeks.

Then the couple Cavendish Kagari goes to the elastic bed where the two are having some fun, also had arcade machines where Amanda was playing against Emma and losing, in that Akko goes there and arrives defying the two, when the game ends the Japanese start her game and nobody could beat Akko in MoC 98, Until an hour arrives that Kagari gets sick of playing and will enjoy another part of the party that was the food and had many, with a huge variety, made by Chariot and Croix, Diana being a good girlfriend that was, was always accompanying.

\- What a bottomless pit, baby, it's not so long ago that you ate hot dog.

Says Diana while she grabbed a cupcake.

\- You know how your girlfriend is... 20 years I'm still growing up.

Says Akko while she was eating.

\- Growth only if it's in width.

Says Diana laughing.

\- Oh, but you love my wide hip I know.

Says Akko with a malicious smile.

\- Let's save that for later heh.

Says Diana with a perverted smile.

As time goes by, Akko is enjoying her birthday party, jumping for joy because she didn't expect such a well organized surprise party with lots of guests, so much so that she spends the day playing PtK on M-Box 360 as she did when she was studying in Luna Nova, With the passing of the hours comes the long awaited time to sing congratulations and this time Chariot impressed by making an impressive cake for Kagari's birthday, it was a very well decorated chocolate cake, Akko's favorite flavor, after that the guests gradually leave and the party ends, Diana takes her girlfriend in her arms and takes her to her room, where they talk a little on the way.

\- Today was one of the best days of my life my love... You really know how to make me happy... I loved this surprise party...

Says Akko.

\- The surprise isn't over yet hehe.

Says Diana biting her lips.

\- What did my cabbage head prepare?

Says Akko with a perverted smile.

\- You'll be surprised.

Says Diana opening the bedroom door.

Diana leaves Akko in bed and then changes, when Cavendish leaves the bathroom she was dressed as a maid, Kagari lets out a slight laugh, even more so that the Scottish woman spoke "My lady" again, from there the two had another session of love between them and so ended the day that would be to celebrate Akko's 20th birthday.

Happy birthday, Kagari witch...


	116. Akko and Erika fight outside the tracks

14th July 2018, the vacation period of the World Broom Racing Championship was over, the Canadian GP was about to start, the day before the free practice took place, while that day was taking place the qualifying, which Erika Wolff was with the pole position, the session was ending and Akko was leaving the pits of her team, until in the racers someone pulls Kagari to a room and ends up kissing the Japanese girl who when opening the eye she pushes the girl who was Erika Wolff and kicks the German.

\- What the fuck! You're crazy, you bitch!

Says Akko furious.

\- As tasty as your girlfriend, and what strong legs, but this is just your only moment of pleasure for now, that same leg you kicked me is going to be the one I break.

Says Erika as she held her wand and carried it along with Akko somewhere, it was a very long grass steppe and a bit far from where they were.

\- What is this place?

Says Akko furious.

\- I don't even know, girl, but this place is where we're gonna settle the score... May the best witch win, that'll be worth the broom keychain that can take one of us back to Montreal, we're not that far away, I think it's still a steppe very close to town here.

Says Erika taking a broom keychain out of her racing suit pocket.

\- Look... I don't want to cause fights, although I have every reason in the world to sink your face, I'm a peaceful Erika Wolff... I don't want to hurt you.

Says Akko signalling with her palm open.

\- You hurt me? I'm the one who's gonna end up breaking your little legs.

Says Erika using a spell on a broom keychain and throwing it on a tree, causing it to hang on a branch.

\- Please don't want to do something you'll regret later.

Says Akko walking backwards.

Erika throws a wand to Akko and enters the attacking position while Kagari remains defensive, Wolff already arrives raising her arm and begins to concentrate a spell while the Japanese remain the same, only facing the redhead and analyzing her, also thinking about some strategy.

Meanwhile in the paddocks, Diana was running around trying to find Akko everywhere, but couldn't find Kagari no matter how much she asked the girls and runners around, until Cavendish arrived at the HSP team paddock where she meets Evelyn Schwarz, it was remarkable to see the desperation of the Scot.

\- Diana?

Says Evelyn worried.

\- Akko's gone! I don't know where she went! I think she did it!

Says Diana desperate.

\- Erika also disappeared out of nowhere; all I heard was a scream from next door...

Says Evelyn until Diana goes into the next room and notices there's no one there.

\- Akko? Akko! Akko!

Says Diana desperately until Evelyn puts her hand on her shoulder.

\- That's what I suspected, hey Diana, relax a little and we’ll all help you find Akko.

Says Evelyn giving a bottle of water to Diana.

Evelyn and the other racers tried to reassure Diana by taking her to a better place to rest and cool off while Cavendish was dying of concern for her girlfriend.

Back where Erika was facing Akko, Wolff was concentrating a spell, casts a spell on Kagari who casts a spell back just to be able to defend herself and ends up being able to cast it back, but in this the German diverts and the spell just dissipates into the air, showing that it was only a basic spell to cause physical damage.

\- Not bad, you didn't faint for such a weak spell, but now it's time to show that I'm not in the mood for games!

Says Erika making the wand spin and turn into a staff as Akko took steps backwards.

\- (I hope she doesn't make me want to attack her, I don't know what I'm capable of... Laura just taught me how to be a stronger witch, but to this day I don't know how to control my strength... I'm afraid I'll end up seriously hurting her).

\- What is it? Where is your exceptional Akko Kagari magic, I know you are just holding on, I could only improve my broom racer technique when I gave a brief spy on you and Diana, I know your training was not only in racing techniques, but in being a more powerful witch, apparently I will take the strength.

Says Erika starting to run towards Akko.

As soon as Erika arrives in Akko, Kagari disappears and reappears behind Wolff's back with a kick to the back of the German woman who ends up falling to her knees on the ground, the redhead turns and soon starts casting spells in the direction of the Japanese woman who could only make the little waves of magic repelled by the air with her hands.

\- (This Japanese girl is very strong and skillful I have to admit, but I'm still testing to see what I can get out of her, I don't need to win this fight... Just by weakening her leg, so I can gain a bigger lead in the standings).

Akko waits for Erika to get up and soon Wolff gets up casting a sequence of spells on Kagari that deviates from some spells, but few get her right and in that the Japanese begin to feel the power of the German, the redhead wastes no time and begins to strike the brunette who only defended herself, But soon Kagari begins to react and releases a spell to disperse Erika far away, was powerful enough to throw Wolff a few meters back and make him fall a little on the ground.

\- You're pretty strong, but I can hurt too!

Says Erika getting up and taking a deep breath.

\- Erika Wolff, I won't warn you again, you better stop; I don't want to hurt you.

Says Akko concentrating another spell.

\- Too bad, but I want to.

Says Erika disappearing.

A battle began between the two who disappeared and reappeared, Akko only defended herself from the kicks and punches Erika was giving when she appeared, Kagari noticed how Wolff focused a lot on her right leg, but the German had no idea how much stronger the Japanese woman's leg was than before the fracture, So much so that the brunette was defending herself a lot from a few shots with that same leg and felt nothing, until tired of just defending herself, Akko starts to counter-attack, Erika only defended herself, but soon Kagari breaks her defense and starts hitting a sequence of punches in the stomach of Wolff and then casts an explosive spell after hitting a stronger punch that throws the German a little backwards.

\- (She's strong, damn it! I'm trying to break her leg, but her leg looks more like a wall).

Erika gets up and Wolff was a bit injured, her forehead already bleeding and some tears on her clothes showing wounds, while Akko was still in a defensive pose, the German gives a spit to the side coming out a little blood and faces the Japanese seriously, closing her eyes.

\- (Damn! Damned! Damned! I'll have to do it; hopefully I'll wake up getting my mission done).

Erika takes the staff and aims upwards making it split in two, these two parts to Wolff she takes each hand and the staff becomes two gloves, where the German little by little levitates from the ground and it was possible to see a glow emanating from her eyes, as well as a green aura, after that moment Erika stops levitating and faces Akko with a malicious smile and pointing her finger at Kagari.

\- Know that now I don't have so much control over myself, I can break much more than just your leg.

Says Erika with a malicious smile walking slowly towards Akko.

Meanwhile in the paddocks of the circuit, Diana was already a little calmer and worried about Akko, she decides to get out of there and gets up, with the help of Fey, Evelyn, Megan and Julia, the girls start a search for the girls flying with their brooms around the track, the city, and found nothing but the immensity of farms and some steppes.

Erika was getting closer and closer to Akko while she was walking backwards trying to prevent Wolff from attacking then the same note that the German would not stop and decides to go up already giving a kick in which the redhead can hold with her hand, grabbing Kagari's foot and then lifting her up hitting the ground with everything.

\- (She got strong out of nowhere).

Akko even manages to escape by casting a magic on Erika's face, Kagari even from a flip backwards, but when she finishes the move she soon notices that Wolff used magic to transport herself, so the Japanese do the same and hit the back of the neck of the German woman who would hit the brunette with a hammer punch, but the redhead feels nothing, Akko starts casting spells afterwards to see if she felt more and uses magic to transport herself elsewhere, Erika makes the smoke of the spell dissipate and faces Kagari with fury.

\- (Now I'm in trouble... Not only has she become strong out of nowhere but she doesn't feel any pain, I have to be more careful, I think this is the berserker mode Laura told me and Diana before, in which the witch doesn't feel any pain but she has no control, besides gaining extra strength... I can't leave her here, I'm going to have to win this fight and bring Erika with me to Montreal, wherever I am).

Erika starts running towards Akko while Kagari gets scared of Wolff's approach and so much so that she starts concentrating a spell and the moment the German arrives close to the Japanese the redhead transports herself and the spell is cast in false, In this Erika takes Akko by the back of her head and begins to punch Kagari's spine with violence, to the point where the Japanese woman is crying in pain, in this Akko reaches a point where she escapes after exploding with rage, using a spell that cast Erika a little backwards.

\- Enough!

Says Akko screaming in anger.

Erika faces Akko with a malicious smile as Kagari turns the wand into a bow; Wolff begins to concentrate a spell, the Japanese forms an arrow aimed at the German who begins to cast the spell.

\- Shiny Arc!

Says Akko throwing the magic arrow.

The magic arrow goes through Erika's spell, cancelling it and ends up hitting Wolff leaving the German crossed, the spell does not cause any physical damage, but the person affected has the impression that it was crossed by a real arrow.

\- You... You... You... did...

Says Erika coming to her senses as she pulled out the arrow that was pierced through her chest.

\- It's just a spell.

Says Akko removing the arrow with magic.

In this Erika notices that it was a spell and gets even more angry, in this explosion of anger she runs towards Akko who takes a few steps back in an attempt to defend herself, but Wolff ran so fast that with her arm she grabbed Kagari who was trying to escape, but soon the German makes the same hit her back with everything on a tree, the Japanese even spitting a little blood.

\- (Damn... I'm the one who can't take it anymore... She used to be a little strong, but now I even think I'm the weakest here... All I can do is distract her and run away on foot... I hope to find a village or some house nearby).

Akko was losing strength with her legs and in this she gives a little squat enough for Erika to catch by the neck, Kagari notices what would happen there and starts forcing with both hands for Wolff to release her neck, but the German does that, only to end up punching more and more the Japanese, who took many violent punches from the redhead, until the brunette uses a magic force field and manages to escape from there, already with the purple eye and nose bleeding.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of Montreal the girls were trying to look for Erika and Akko, until from afar Evelyn can observe some explosions and soon with her cell phone she sends some messages, to the other girls, then the others go to Schwarz and follow the German girl to where she pointed out that Akko and Erika were.

Back at the place where the fight was taking place, Akko was just trying to escape and try to defend herself from Erika's attacks that managed to break the force field defense that Kagari was putting up; little by little the Japanese was starting to run out and get tired while Wolff didn't seem to be at all tired.

\- (Shit... I'm starting to feel my magic run out... That way I won't even have how to run away from it... Sorry about that Erika Wolff).

Akko concentrates a more powerful spell while Erika breaks another Kagari force field, as soon as Wolff gets close to the Japanese, she was also concentrating a spell on her hand causing the two spells to collide and generate a close blast that takes both, Akko is thrown with everything and ends up rolling on the ground, While Wolff manages to stop standing, only she was well wounded, Erika makes the smoke from the explosion clear and notices that Akko was having a bit of difficulty getting up, she transports herself to the Japanese and steps on Kagari's head, in that she concentrates a spell and starts shooting several with everything at the brunette.

\- (Damn... I'm already low on strength and these spells are really hurting...)

\- Diana... I, uh... I love you...

Says Akko crying in pain.

Erika keeps shooting spells at Akko until she gets hit with a spell that's bigger than throwing her away, it was Julia, Diana, Evelyn, Fey and Megan who came after Kagari and Wolff.

\- Akko!

Says Diana worried running after Akko.

While Diana was coming, Erika was running towards her, Cavendish on impulse already concentrates another spell and throws it against Wolff who is thrown back again only this time she hits back with everything on a tree, Julia, Evelyn, Fey and Megan decide to help the Scot and throw a magic rope spell so that they trap the German in the tree and she can't attack.

Diana arrives in Akko and soon notices that her back was torn and bleeding badly, Cavendish is extremely worried and carries Kagari in her arms while the Japanese woman smiles at her.

\- You came to rescue me love...

Says Akko in a slightly weak voice.

\- I will always come to rescue you in every situation my love... Because I love you... Now let's go home.

Says Diana.

\- But what about Erika?

Says Akko in a slightly weak voice.

\- She'll know where to go, Montreal stays close, so she won't mess with...

Says Diana until she's in shock.

Erika stands up and breaks the magic strings that were attached emanating an aura, levitating and screaming in anger, Wolff's eyes were emanating a brighter glow that was even bigger than the German's own eye, the girls stood in front of Diana and Akko to defend the Cavendish Kagari couple, but in that Erika stops levitating and falls faint on the ground.

\- Berserker mode?

Says Diana curious.

\- Yes, love...

Says Akko in a slightly weak voice.

\- I'm sorry it took so long... Now let's take care of those wounds.

Says Diana riding her broom.

\- What about Wolff? She can't just sit around passing out.

Says Julia pointing to Erika.

\- Leave that bitch there; she deserves it, after almost killing our friend.

Says Megan.

\- Megan!

They all say.

\- Take her to her room, Erika won't attack you for a long time, the Berserker mode takes full control when she's in it and only stops when the witch runs out of power.

Says Diana.

Then the girls fly back to Montreal, where Evelyn and Fey take Erika to the hotel where the runners stay, while Diana, Akko, Julia and Megan go to the Villeneuve house, when the Williams Schwarz couple arrive at the hotel, soon they run into Maria Clara who was desperate to see Wolff like that, so much so that she got up and went towards them both in anger.

\- Look I know you don't like Erika Wolff, but you didn't have to make Samurai Kagari beat her up.

Says Maria with open arms.

\- I'm sorry Maria Clara, but you don't understand, Erika got into a Berserker mode thing and could kill Akko.

Says Evelyn delivering Erika to Maria.

\- Erika's got her rotten ties I know, but why didn't you get here before, look what that Japanese woman did to Wolff!

Says Maria worried.

\- Do you like her?

Says Fey raising her curious eyebrow.

\- Fey!

Says Evelyn scolding Fey.

\- Erika's slept with me a few times, I'm the person she's taken pleasure in life with, I'm going to one day make her see the value and the feeling I give her.

Says Maria leaving there and taking Erika to her room.

\- Or she'll just take horns, Erika also sleeps with...

Whisper Fey until Evelyn slaps her.

\- Be more polite, Fey.

Says Evelyn.

Back at Julia's house, Diana starts using healing spells in Akko trying her best to get her girlfriend well, but it will take a little time to fully heal with magic, only for Cavendish it's a worthwhile effort, just to see her girlfriend well.

See you, berserker witch...


	117. The Canadian GP after the fight

15th July 2018, the next day after the fight between Akko and Erika Wolff, the race day arrives, Kagari is lying in bed and soon gets up giving a good morning kiss at the Cavendish and soon the Japanese get up, but the Scot hugs her by the waist.

\- Love... Are you by any chance thinking about going to the race today?

Says Diana holding Akko.

\- I'm hurt, I'm not handicapped.

Says Akko while Diana let her go.

\- I won't stop you from running today, but be careful... I still haven't been able to fully cure you.

Says Diana worried.

\- Stay relaxed love, I'm better off than ever and if that damn Wolff shows up I'll beat her so gladly she'll have regretted trying to break my leg.

Says Akko confident.

Then the Cavendish Kagari couple will take a bath and get ready for the race, while at the hotel where the racers were staying, Erika Wolff wakes up in the bed of Maria Clara who was about to take a bath.

\- Where am I? What the fuck is that? Maria Clara? Did we have sex by any chance? What's that fucking pain?

Says Erika confused while looking at her hands.

\- You and Kagari, you got in a fight, that Japanese asshole hurt you all, I've been taking care of you this whole time, Erika just now that you're awake, talk the shit you did, I know it's not a flower you smell.

Says Maria with her arms crossed.

\- That's cool I admit, I wanted to break Kagari's leg so she would be out for at least more races, which would be a free way for me to keep getting points on her and her.

Says Erika snitching.

\- Erika, Erika, I don't know why I still try... You won't get laid, even if you get ahead of her in the standings, Kagari is very faithful to her girlfriend and there are people who like you... People who give you a good time in bed, who have been trying for years to get your attention...

Says Maria until Erika gets up.

\- Love is stupid, it's a waste of time, the human being was not made to be monogamous, after a while the person gets sick of the other, I'm just following my nature, understand this Clara, I like how you fuck well, it's even the best, but I get sick easy, even if I don't win the championship you're invited to participate in one of my end-of-year parties.

Says Erika taking off her clothes and getting in the shower.

\- (Erika... Why is she so complicated? Because I was fair to fall in love with someone like that... But one day she'll recognize my effort, she'll see how I'm the most dedicated person, if not I'll try it some other way).

Maria Clara takes off her clothes and goes into the shower with Erika, Wolff even asks Rodrigues to touch the German girl's body, while the Brazilian slowly gives pleasure to the redhead, after some time when the girls were already in the paddock, Erika approaches Akko and Diana before they separate in the pits of their teams.

\- Look... Sorry about yesterday, I had no control in berserker mode, I almost killed you, but strange you're not so hurt, what a powerful witch you are Kagari.

Says Erika.

\- That's because I healed a lot of the injuries, you should have been punished for what you did, Erika Wolff.

Says angry Diana.

\- I know, but is my proposal still standing?

Says Erika.

\- Of course not!

Say Diana and Akko.

\- Okay, but you guys are invited to my birthday party.

Says Erika coming out of there.

\- Nice a party!

Says jumping Akko.

\- No. Don't even think about going to that Erika Wolff "party", we went to one already and it was all an orgy, we took our brooms and flew away from there.

Says Fey.

Then the girls go to their teams' pits, where later comes the race time, where the competitors make the presentation lap, the weather was cloudy with 21C/69F, after the presentation lap, the racers line up on the grid in the order 88/27/25/21/22/65/9/0/11/91/1/42/10/98/6/69/44/99/31/93/17/55/48/18/66/91, the lights signal the start.

\- And now! The red light comes out! The green light signals the beginning! And lights out, and so we begin a World Broom Racing Championship race!

Says Harriet.

Erika ended up having a not very good start and even her broom goes out, the moment she tries to get the broom back to Wolff was already in the last position, Julia shoots in front, wanting everything to win the race, while Diana and Akko were in second and third positions, the Cavendish was with wings of medium duration while Villeneuve in the lead was going from wings of greater grip.

\- Woah! Wolff had problems at the start, now it will be a recovery race for the German, now is the big chance for Julia Villeneuve to shine, now that she is at the front and could be the day when the Canadian will have a victory at home.

Says Harriet.

Lap 1 of 62, Julia finishes the lap in front while Akko starts attacking Diana for second position, while Erika manages to pass 4 racers on the same lap, Wolff was in a recovery race, while Maria Clara wins another position by passing Megan Jordan, the Brazilian was determined to pass the Cavendish Kagari couple in that race.

\- Go, Diana! Go Akko!

Says Laura.

\- Hey Laura, did the girls tell you about yesterday?

Says April.

\- Yes, I know what happened. That bitch Wolff beat up my daughter-in-law, more than deserved to be in the last position.

Says Laura in a more serious tone.

Lap 3 of 62, Julia was already opening up a lead over Diana, who was holding Akko and Maria Clara coming to take Cavendish's positions, while Erika was in 20th position and doing everything to try to get back in front of the race again, but Wolff couldn't go as fast due to the injuries the day before.

\- Out of nowhere this Brazilian is starting to threaten Diana's position.

Says Laura.

Lap 5 of 62, Maria Clara was side by side with Akko and Diana disputing for the second position, Cavendish managed to win more in the turns, while Rodrigues won in the straights, the battle for second place was very intense.

\- Woah! All that to get a second place! That's incredible!

Says Harriet.

\- Go Akko!

Says Saori.

\- Go, Diana!

Says Laura as she hugged Bernadette drowning in her breasts.

Lap 7 of 62, after 2 laps holding Maria Clara, the couple Cavendish Kagari begins to show that the brooms they have are with more grip and the two also started to win in the straight, making the dispute between Akko and Diana for the second position, while Rodrigues was gradually left behind.

\- Yes! The girls held Maria Clara.

Says Laura jumping for joy.

Lap 10 of 62, after 10 laps Erika was still in 15th position and decides to stop at the pits to put wings of medium duration, while Diana was slowly starting to open an advantage over Akko, Kagari was still not getting that close to Cavendish because of the previous day.

Lap 12 of 62, Julia goes to the pits and the Canadian puts wings of medium duration, without losing the lead, since the moment she entered the pits she was 22 seconds ahead of Cavendish, but soon she faces Diana arriving at Villeneuve, the difference of the two was 5 seconds at the moment the Canadian left the pits.

\- Go, Diana! You can win this race!

Says Laura.

Lap 15 of 62, the difference between Diana and Julia was no longer there, the Cavendish was going at a very strong pace to reach Villeneuve, so much so that the two were very close battling for first place in the race.

\- It seems that the championship leader is hungry for victory, wanting to win another race, this time over teammate Julia Villeneuve!

Says Harriet.

\- Go, Diana!

Says Laura.

Lap 16 of 62, after an intense battle for first position Diana passes Julia in a overtaking on the straight of the circuit and leaves no room at the moment the closed curve of the circuit arrives, causing Laura to jump in excitement and Canadian fans were a little tense, that could finally be the first victory of a fellow countryman.

\- Woah! May they outsmart the flying Scot!

Says Harriet.

\- That's Diana, that's my daughter!

Says Laura.

Lap 17 of 62, Julia doesn't leave cheap for Diana and soon attacks Cavendish back in another overtaking this time in a high speed corner and then a low speed one, closing space so that the Scot won't pass the Canadian back, making the public jump in euphoria.

\- The dispute between Diana Cavendish and Julia Villeneuve is not over yet! These two will fight for the whole race if they leave, all to win the Canadian GP.

Says Harriet.

\- Oh, so that's it? Go on then, Julia, I want to see my daughter put up with it.

Says Laura.

Lap 18 of 62, Erika manages to recover by staying in 15th position, but still had to recover the positions she lost even more than Wolff was still struggling to run, while Akko kept a third isolated position, Diana was side by side with Julia and soon passes the Canadian back to take the lead of the race.

\- Diana Cavendish takes the lead again!

Says Harriet.

\- Yeah! My Diana's in front.

Says Laura jumping for joy.

Lap 19 of 62, Julia passes Diana back, on this return to Cavendish and Villeneuve are exchanging positions, and on this same return the two exchanged 7 times battling for the first position.

\- Woah! It's amazing how Julia Villeneuve and Diana Cavendish are constantly battling for a win, that's just at the beginning of the race.

Says Harriet.

\- Fuck, Julia's holding my Diana.

Says Laura with her hand on her chin.

Lap 20 of 62, Diana was ahead of Julia on the whole lap, while Villeneuve tries everything to pass the Cavendish, until at the end of the lap the Scottish girl enters the pitlane and goes to the pitstop to change wings, in a pitstop of only 1.2 seconds of stop, putting wings of long duration, in this the number 2 ends up with 21 seconds behind the Canadian, Akko is another that stops in the same lap, but the Kagari was so isolated in the third position that was barely threatened.

\- Too bad the battle for first position is over, but we'll have it happening again by the looks of it.

Says Harriet.

\- Long wings, 42 laps... Good luck with that strategy.

Says Laura.

Lap 25 of 62, Diana was slowly trying to recover the lead she had lost to Julia, but the advantage decreased to 19 seconds, it was really complicated for Cavendish to take some time off from Villeneuve who was going with everything, since it would stop soon too.

Lap 30 of 62, Julia enters the pits and exchanges for wings of long duration, in that the same leaves in the glue of Diana, the two are close to each other, since the Cavendish lowered the advantage of Villeneuve to 17 seconds, while the Canadian had a record time of pit stop, with 0.7 seconds.

\- It seems that the Villeneuve parade helped Cavendish a lot in getting closer; we had a battle for the first position earlier than we imagined.

Says Harriet.

\- Go, Diana! Shows you're the most fucked up girl!

Says Laura.

Lap 31 of 62, half of the race arrived, Diana and Julia were constantly battling for the lead, with Cavendish in the lead and Villeneuve in the slipstream of the Scot, while Akko was isolated in a third position, realizing that this could be the race where she would gain another 6 points, while Erika Wolff, was doing her best to regain positions, and the German was still in tenth position.

\- Go Diana hold that Canadian!

Says Laura while suffocating Bernadette in her breasts.

Julia passes Diana, but Cavendish soon defends herself and passes Villeneuve back, until she reaches the main straight where the Canadian again passes the Scottish, but this time the number 27 manages to defend herself for the rest of the lap.

\- How incredible! Julia Villeneuve and Diana Cavendish are dueling with everything for the first position of this race!

Says Harriet.

\- Go, Diana!

Says Laura.

Lap 33 of 62, Diana tries to pass Julia back, but Villeneuve defends herself very well, closing any chance of Cavendish passing, in which the Scot decides to hold on a bit and just follow the Canadian, hoping the same mistake.

\- From the looks of it, Diana Cavendish wants to take a rhythm hold.

Says Harriet.

Lap 35 of 62, no matter how hard she tried to force the broom and tried to recover her positions, Erika Wolff ended up abandoning, with problems in the magic broom orb, at that point the German was already in eighth position and had great chances to score.

\- What a shame! Erika Wolff has just left the Canadian GP.

Says Harriet.

Lap 42 of 62, with 20 laps to go, Julia was in the lead with just 1 second over Diana who was just holding on for a chance to overtake Villeneuve, until Cavendish noticed that the Canadian was going slowly on purpose when she started to accelerate and open up a lead over the Scottish.

\- We're going to have another first place contest again, Julia Villeneuve was just holding on.

Says Harriet.

Lap 43 of 62, Diana goes stronger to reach Julia, but Villeneuve was really at the limit going at the maximum of each corner, while Cavendish was just following her way trying to go in what she gave, but little by little it was remarkable that the Canadian was gaining more time and could open more towards the Scottish.

\- Go, Diana! Get what's on that track! Use the whole track!

Says Laura.

\- Woah! What a fierce and incredible battle for first place!

Says Harriet.

Lap 50 of 62, Diana sees that she could not reach Julia, even more so that her wings were already showing some spending, as she had nothing to lose, since she was 30 seconds ahead of Akko in third position, Cavendish stops in the pits and puts wings of greater grip in an attempt to reach Villeneuve.

\- A very risky Cavendish strategy in the last 12 laps, placing wings of greater grip to reach Villeneuve.

Says Harriet.

Lap 60 of 62, Diana was going with everything and showing to be catching fire to get the first position of the race, so much that she was already in Julia's glue, after lap after lap in the limit, taking the best laps of the race, Cavendish was only 4 seconds away from Villeneuve, still 2 laps to the end, which would be decisive.

\- Go, Diana! Win this race!

Says Laura as she hugged Bernadette suffocating in her breasts.

Lap 61 of 62, Diana was only 2 seconds away from Julia, this time Cavendish was in an attacking position, while Villeneuve only managed the race, the Canadian had already noticed that the Scotswoman was getting closer each lap and that in the last lap she would have to defend herself from the number 2.

Back 62 of 62, Diana was in Julia's glue and Cavendish was attacking the position of Villeneuve, trying everything to pass, but the Canadian left no space, holding for a whole lap, until it reaches the last corner, the number 27 held what was in the curve but the number 2 came out beside Julia, The two were parallel during the final straight, the public was very tense watching the race, until who crosses the finish line with 0.005 seconds difference is Julia Villeneuve, making the Canadian fans jump for joy.

\- Julia Villeneuve! After decades! Canada has a new winner! Julia Villeneuve is the winner of the 2018 Canadian GP!

Says Harriet.

\- It was a good race by Diana, a second place is good size.

Says Laura conforming.

Racers championship standings:

1st: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Carlucci) 70 points

2nd: Erika Wolff 88 (GER) (HSP) 48 points

3rd: Julia Bekker Villeneuve 27 (CAN) (Carlucci) 46 points

4th: Megan Jordan 21 (IRE) (Bekkerts) 38 points

5th: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari 25 (JAP) (Victoria) 37 points

Constructor championship standings:

1st: Scuderia Carlucci 116 points

2nd: HSP 78 points

3rd: Bekkerts-Lavoiette 62 points

Akko is the one who closes the podium finishing in third position, during the podium celebration Julia takes a Canadian flag and another one from Quebec and raises them both while the Cavendish Kagari couple dipped it with champagne, in the post-race interview, after the podium ceremony, Villeneuve described that race as the most difficult of her career and even fondly spoke of Diana "I wouldn't have an incredible victory if it wasn't against the best in the world", after the interview the girls leave the track and soon Diana and Akko are welcomed by Laura.

\- It was a good race from both of you, stay consistent so Diana, the championship can still be yours, Akko, I heard about what happened yesterday, I know you will take 11 points from that bitch, but if she dares to touch one more finger on you I will personally take care of her, no one touches who is with me.

Says Laura.

\- That crazy woman won't bother us, I hope, even she knows the danger of going into Berserker mode.

Says Diana.

\- I hope she's telling the truth, that girl is crazy and thinks that just because she's a triple champion she can force everyone to have sex with her.

Says Akko.

See you, Canadian winner...

Name: Maria Clara Rodrigues

Date of birth: 2 March 1992

Place of birth: Joinville, Santa Catarina, Brazil (Brazilian).

Occupation: Racer at WBRC (Betta Cavallo/ Green Horse/ Bekkerts) (2012) (Champion in 2016)

Height: 1.62m (5'4")

Weight: 55 kg (121 lbs)

Color and appearance of hair: Light brown, long straight, reaches to the back, no bangs just loose ends.

Eye Color: Light Brown

Body aspect: Pale Caucasian skin, thin, small breasts, occidental eyes, rounded nose.

Maria Clara is one of the great Brazilian broom racers who once dreamed of being champions as big as the three giants, Giovanna Bianchi, Aurora Fernandes and Beatriz Marinho, Rodrigues even ended up moving to Europe to try her luck in her career as a broom runner, studying at the Berlin Witch Academy, where she also meets one of her great rivals and friends, Erika Wolff, which practically helped in every step to get the Brazilian to the top of her career, just so that she could have a rival at the time she appeared at the top, so much so that they ran in the same team until 2014, when Wolff moved to Scuderia Carlucci, since the Brazilian knows Erika, she feels a certain appreciation for the German and feels that she is the only one who understands her feelings, as well as that she is special in the moments that Wolff used to do the parties where everything went.


	118. A hard race in Erika’s Wolff land

A few days have passed since the Canadian GP, during that time there was another race in Argentina, where Akko won and got more points, as well as Diana who was in second position after that race, Cavendish was 25 points ahead of Erika Wolff and had great chances to win the championship, with many races in advance.

Racers championship standings:

1st: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Carlucci) 78 points

2nd: Erika Wolff 88 (GER) (HSP) 53 points

3rd: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari 25 (JAP) (Victoria) 47 points

4th: Julia Bekker Villeneuve 27 (CAN) (Carlucci) 46 points

5th: Megan Jordan 21 (IRE) (Bekkerts) 44 points

Constructor championship standings:

1st: Scuderia Carlucci 124 points

2nd: HSP 85 points

3rd: Victoria McLaren Racing Team-Zaibatsu 74 points

5th August 2018, another race day arrives, this time Diana and Akko would have a big challenge ahead, since it was the German GP, in Erika Wolff's hometown, she even tried to call the Cavendish Kagari couple for a party she was going to have the day before, but the couple decided to keep staying at some fans house, as usual the couple wakes up facing each other giving a good day kiss.

\- Good morning, my love.

Says Akko.

\- Good morning baby, let's show Erika that you're better than her, only 6 points left.

Says Diana smiling at Akko.

\- But she's going to come strong in this race, even more so here in Germany.

Says Akko.

\- Only we have rain, you know how we are in the rain.

Says Diana.

Then the Cavendish Kagari couple, as usual, take a shower and get ready by putting on their running clothes, going to the kitchen, having a breakfast while chatting with the fans who owned the house where Diana and Akko were staying, while close to the circuit at the hotel where the runners are staying, Erika wakes up next to Maria Clara and hugs Rodrigues.

\- Fucking awesome you are, Clara, you always outdo yourself when it comes to sex... What a magical night we had... Literally magical... I was impressed, can we do it again?

Says Erika.

\- Only if you stop devaluing me, see that I love you Erika Wolff.

Says Maria in a more serious tone.

\- Clara you know that I can't do this, I'm just respecting my nature, the human being was not meant to be monogamous.

Says Erika.

\- So you just see me as another one who fucks you? So I'm nothing? What about all that climbing we did together to climb the broom runner's career? How about Your preference for fucking me?

Says Maria getting up angry.

\- Maria Clara, stop kidding yourself, since 2007 you've been feeding this nonsense, I've never been anyone's and I never will be!

Says Erika getting up and getting in the shower.

\- So bow to its consequences in the future, because soon you will have no choice but to stay with me.

Says Maria Clara putting on a robe and leaving Erika's room angry.

\- Hmpf, you deluded idiot.

Says Erika taking a bath.

Maria Clara is crying in the corridors as she goes to her room and meets Phoebe who was bringing breakfast to Megan Jordan, Morris went to Rodrigues to find out why she is crying.

\- What is it, Clara? Can I call you that?

Says Phoebe.

\- I'm fine... My heart that's hurt... Leave me alone, please.

Says Maria Clara passing straight.

Phoebe walks into Megan's room and Jordan was wearing a magical stethoscope listening to the whole discussion from the next room, Morris puts the food tray on the table and then scolds her girlfriend.

\- What the fuck is this Megan?

Says Phoebe.

\- I just wanted to see the discussion.

Says Megan shrugging.

\- You're a curious one yourself, but tell me what happened.

Says Phoebe curious.

\- You talk about me, but you look just like me.

Says Megan laughing.

\- Fuck you, say it.

Says Phoebe.

\- Ah it was another discussion of Maria Clara's deluded, she thinks she's Erika Wolff's favorite, she thinks the last fuck they had will change that sauerkraut, it's the transformation pussy, but what left me perplexed, was Maria Clara saying that she'll have to bear the consequences of that in the future, as if she knew what she was talking about.

Says Megan as Phoebe falls for laughter.

Megan and Phoebe continue their discussing and forming theories about this discussion between Erika and Maria Clara, as time went by, until the time comes when the runners go to the tracks and separate in the pits of their teams.

The weather on the track was rainy, 19C/66F, the racers make the presentation lap, line up on the grid where this time the pole position was Akko, the grid order was 25/88/27/21/65/9/22/10/98/6/69/0/48/18/11/91/1/31/93/17/55/66/91/42/44/99, the lights signal the start.

\- And now! The red light comes out! The green light signals the beginning! And lights out, and so we begin a World Broom Racing Championship race!

Says Harriet.

Akko has a great start, just like Diana who skid past Erika with everything, Erika ends up losing two positions, with Julia passing by and soon taking the third position.

Lap 1 of 45, Erika even manages to take Julia's back position in the course of the lap and slowly approaching Diana and Akko who were fighting further ahead, Wolff was also not so slow in the rain as Cavendish tried to pass Kagari.

\- How incredible! This first lap is already showing impressive!

Says Harriet.

\- Go, Diana!

Says Laura.

\- Go Akko!

Says Saori.

Lap 2 of 45, a dispute between Diana, Akko and Erika begins for the first position, where they were swapping positions, in that round who ends in the first position is Cavendish who keeps the lead, while gradually Megan Jordan approached the runners for the dispute.

\- Woah! That's fantastic! A three-racer dispute for first place!

Says Harriet.

\- Go Diana! Put to fuck!

Says Laura clenching her fist.

Lap 3 of 45, Megan is another who enters the fight for first place, now there were four racers who were competing for the curves of very high speed of the German circuit, while facing a very heavy rain, that lap Diana continues ahead.

\- Now it's Megan Jordan who's in the race!

Says Harriet.

\- Go Meg!

Says Phoebe.

Lap 5 of 45, the dispute was practically side by side when the track had room for four broomsti, always happening changes of positions between the runners to decide who will come out in front, Diana starts to give a slight distance showing that she is the best in the rain and Laura jumps with joy.

\- Yeah! You're fucking awesome Diana!

Says Laura.

Lap 6 of 45, another that begins to open distance is Akko, the Kagari was going after Diana, preventing the Cavendish to open advantage over her, the Japanese start a hunt behind the Scottish while Megan and Erika continue to compete for third place.

\- Go Akko! You will win this race for us!

Says Saori.

Lap 7 of 45, Erika tries to overtake Megan on the outside in a corner and in that the Wolff ends up sliding and the broom spins, causing a yellow flag to be placed in that sector and just a safety broom was called, but the German manages to return, in that lost 9 positions and would have to leave in 12th position, since she had to return safely.

\- Erika Wolff spun! But that's incredible! Now Megan Jordan can sleep peacefully knowing she won't have any runners to take her third position.

Says Harriet.

\- Sbinnala.

Says Laura laughing.

\- That one deserved to spin, now you're gonna have to work a miracle to get back to where you were.

Says Saori.

Lap 10 of 45, Akko and Diana were close again in a dispute for first position, while Megan was soon having her peace broken with the coming of Julia Villeneuve wanting a third position, Erika was slowly passing racer by racer trying to regain positions, Wolff was already in seventh position, but had a great challenge that was to pass Maria Clara who was defending herself very intensely for the sixth position.

\- Woah! How incredible! Maria Clara never defended the position so willingly, the door to Erika Wolff is more closed than ever.

Says Harriet.

Lap 12 of 45, after trying as much as possible to hold Erika, Wolff runs out of patience and when Maria Clara was braking for a corner the German hits everything at the back of Rodrigues' broom and the two brooms are sliding off the track and hit the wall, the two runners manage to get out in time and soon the number 88 gets up furious and pushes the number 22 with rage.

\- What's your problem?

Says Erika furious.

\- I wonder the same thing, you need to hit my fucking broom, you bitch!

Says Maria.

\- You only shut me down because of earlier, you deluded imbecile!

Says Erika until Maria punches Wolff in the face.

\- You respect me!

Says Maria until Erika hits another punch and the two are separated by the track commissioners.

\- Woah! The moods of Maria Clara Rodrigues and Erika Wolff are in full bloom; it seems that this beat was more than something on the tracks.

Says Harriet.

Because the two brooms are still on the track a yellow flag is given followed by a safety broom, Erika Wolff and Maria Clara returned to the pits of their teams, when the German arrives she just grabs the broom and leaves there in anger, while the Brazilian enters the bathrooms of the paddock and sits leaning on a wall crying alone.

Lap 14 of 45, back the race the green flag is given and the track is released, the runners come out closer to each other, in that Akko takes advantage of the streak to take the position of Diana, the Cavendish even tries to defend itself, but the movement of Kagari was so fast that she can take the lead of the race, Julia takes the opportunity to try to climb more positions, threatening Megan Jordan who knew about the Canadian to pass and then closes the same.

\- After Erika and Maria Clara left in hand the German GP is back to normal and so it seems the fight of the two made the race change a little the course.

Says Harriet.

Lap 15 of 45, in the fifth quiet position in hers, seeing the dispute, Evelyn Schwarz passes both Megan and Julia, taking the third position, soon after Fey is another who takes advantage of the dispute, but this time Jordan and Villeneuve do not let Williams pass and close the same.

\- Woah! How impressive! Evelyn Schwarz took advantage of the dispute and passed as if it was nothing!

Says Harriet.

Lap 16 of 45, Diana who was leading the race starts having problems and the Cavendish broom starts coming out where the magic orb was, so the Scottish woman leaves the race taking the broom to the pits.

\- Diana Cavendish had problems and suffered her first abandonment of the year, which really makes us think that last year the flying Scotswoman only lost her title because of the lack of reliability of Scuderia Carlucci.

Says Harriet.

\- Shit! Just now that the dispute was going to be intense.

Says Laura clenching her frustrated fists.

Lap 18 of 45, Akko was now leading the race, in which Kagari sees Diana leaving the race is motivated to go with everything and open what can lead to Evelyn who was in second position, while for the third position the dispute was intense between Julia, Megan and Fey who were constantly switching positions.

\- Go Akko! Win that race!

They say Laura and Saori.

\- Go, Megan!

Says Phoebe.

Akko was already five seconds ahead of Evelyn Schwarz on Lap 20 of 45, and was still opening up more and more, as Fey takes advantage of another gap left by Julia and Megan competing for third place and passes between them, in a very risky overtaking in which it could have been almost squeezed and make the three runners leave the race.

\- What an incredible overtaking by Fey Williams!

Says Harriet.

Lap 25 of 45, most of the runners to the pits and change wings, without many changes of positions, Akko even continued in the lead, due to rain, the runners put wings of rainy weather and from there would stay for the rest of the race, Evelyn Schwarz comes out in second position and Fey in third position next to Julia and Megan, starting there an intense dispute for the second between the three.

Lap 30 of 45, 15 laps to go, Akko was comfortably leading the race and did not feel threatened, while in the race for third place Fey, Julia and Megan were still together swapping positions lap by lap.

\- Woah! We've got a 10-lap contest for third place here! What these runners don't do for a podium!

Says Harriet.

Lap 35 of 45, little by little the three racers competing for third position and using each other's vacuum to gain speed, arrive at Evelyn Schwarz who until then was isolated in third position, the difference for Schwarz was 15 seconds, but the girls lowered the difference so much in the last 10 laps since the stop in the pits that were already in the German glue.

\- They were fighting for position, but at the same time helping themselves to Evelyn Schwarz, now the dispute will be for second position! But that's fantastic!

Says Harriet.

Lap 40 of 45, 5 laps to the end of the race, no matter how hard the four racers try, Akko was in another league and isolated in the lead of the race, while the four were trying to catch each other's vacuum to reach Kagari, Until Julia accidentally grabbed a puddle that raised a little water in her broom causing her to lose control and accidentally hit Megan Jordan's broom in the middle of the lap, in which only Fey and Evelyn stayed in the race for second place, while the two racers had to take their brooms in the pits to exchange the damaged parts and finish the race.

\- Woah! An accident between Julia Villeneuve and Megan Jordan cost them both dearly, now they will have to hope to get some results out of this dispute.

Says Harriet.

\- Shit!

Says April clenching her frustrated fist.

Lap 41 of 45, After exchanging the damaged parts, Megan and Julia do not even lose the positions they were and from there start to fight between them for the fourth position, since they were 26 seconds behind Evelyn and Fey.

Lap 45 of 45, Akko crosses the finish line in first position and is the winner of the German GP, Evelyn crosses the finish line in second position glued with Fey who barely finishes ahead of Schwarz and makes 1-2 of Victoria team.

\- And Akko Kagari! Samurai Kagari is the great winner of the 2018 German GP! What a race!

Says Harriet.

\- That's Akko! That's my daughter!

Says Saori jumping from happiness.

Racers championship standings:

1st: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Carlucci) 78 points

2nd: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari 25 (JAP) (Victoria) 57 points

3rd: Erika Wolff 88 (GER) (HSP) 53 points

4th: Julia Bekker Villeneuve 27 (CAN) (Carlucci) 50 points

5th: Megan Jordan 21 (IRE) (Bekkerts) 49 points

Constructor championship standings:

1st: Scuderia Carlucci 128 points

2nd: HSP 93 points

3rd: Victoria McLaren Racing Team-Zaibatsu 84 points

At the podium ceremony, Akko dips Fey and Evelyn with champagne, while Fey and Evelyn give each other champagne to drink, after the ceremony is over, the post-race interview begins in which the three of them play with each other about the race in a very relaxed way, after it is over the girls leave the circuit and then Diana hugs Akko from behind.

\- Excellent victory, my love.

Says Diana.

\- Oh I saw you leaving the race and wanted to win that race right away, at least I passed that bitch Erika Wolff in points.

Says Akko smiling.

\- Looks like we're not the only ones Erika Wolff has affected.

Says Diana.

\- What do you mean, my love?

Says Akko confused.

\- The moment I left the race, and went to the pits of Scuderia Carlucci I heard cries coming from the bathroom and went to see what it was. Maria Clara had been there for a while, I tried to console her, but she just ignored me and asked me to leave, I'm sure it was because of Erika Wolff, Fey and Evelyn had already told me that Maria Clara had feelings for her.

Says Diana until Megan shows up completing.

\- And you have no idea how strong this Clara feels, I was listening to their fight earlier.

Says Megan.

Then Megan starts telling about what she heard for Diana and Akko, the two even start trying to formulate theories and bet each other to see which of the theories about what Maria Clara said about her regretting further ahead to be right, Kagari said it was because one of them would get pregnant, while Cavendish theorized that Maria Clara would blackmail Erika Wolff.

See you, Kagari winner...


	119. Diana has a half sister

August 19, 2018, another race arrives, this time the Irish GP, Diana and Akko were staying at the McLaren family home and as usual the Cavendish Kagari couple wake up facing each other after a night of love, giving a good morning kiss.

\- Good morning my love, ready for another race?

Says Akko smiling at Diana.

\- More ready than ever, I still want to keep this 21-point lead on you just to make me the champion in Scotland, haven't you destroyed me in your home? Now it's my turn to be champion in my home.

Says Diana with her finger on the tip of Akko's nose.

\- I love it when you get competitive like that, hehe, champion I know you will be, I'd need a lot of luck to beat you this year, but the Scuderia Carlucci broom is working like it should.

Says Akko smiling.

\- Oh, so you're gonna hope I get breaks? Keep twisting and I'll break you between four walls.

Says Diana with a perverted smile.

\- And since when is that bad?

Says Akko laughing.

So the Cavendish Kagari get up and the two of them go to take a bath together, but this time that simple bath turned out to be a love affair between the two of them, but that wouldn't make them so late for the run, after the bath and the two of them had changed, Diana and Akko go to the kitchen where Laura and Chelsea were spoiling little Saphire, who was still just eating and sleeping, Hellene who was already 3 years old was running around the house and Bernadette was following the girl.

\- Hellene! Watch Aunt Chelsea's things.

Says Bernadette following Hellene.

\- Bleh! You can't catch me.

Says Hellene until she hits Diana's legs.

\- Woah! That's some energy, girl.

Says Diana stroking Hellene.

\- Mama cabbage wants to get me, hides me sis cabbage.

Says Hellene standing behind Diana's legs.

\- Hey! Get off your sister's little legs, you rusty hair.

Says Bernadette getting worked up.

\- Rusty hair is your ass!

Says Laura from the kitchen.

\- Bleh!

Says Hellene showing her tongue.

Hellene runs away from Bernadette and the older Cavendish follows the girl, while the Cavendish Kagari couple arrive in the kitchen where they meet Chelsea pulling Laura by the collar and kissing her, Akko and Diana are stunned, soon after McLaren pushes her sister and is furious and at the same time in shock.

\- Ah... Diana... No...

Says Laura breathing breathlessly.

\- What the fuck is that aunt? In front of your granddaughter! In front of your own sister.

Says Diana as Chelsea got embarrassed and ran out of there crying.

\- Look... Bern didn't see anything, did she? Your aunt is kind of... You know... Bern's dying of jealousy with her, I'll tell you.

Says Laura using a spell to close the door and isolate the sound.

Laura takes a deep breath and even changes her tone of voice to a more melancholic one, the same account that Chelsea has always been half in love with her sister since childhood, so much so that Bernadette doesn't like McLaren there for fear of the other McLaren trying something or taking Laura for herself, even more about the years that the Cavendish McLaren couple spent away from each other, Laura even suspects something else about Holly, she never tested for similarities, but Chelsea never showed up with any husband or boyfriend, even suspecting that her own sister got a fertility stone and made Holly from Laura's genetics, after this conversation Diana is even more in shock.

\- So... It could be that...

Says Diana until Laura puts her finger over Cavendish's mouth.

\- Please... Keep that secret... Bern could...

Says Laura crying as Bernadette walked into the kitchen with Hellene.

\- I heard everything, I know you used magic, but I used it too, it wasn't your fault Laura... But if Holly really is your other daughter, its okay, it's not like you did it with Chelsea and liked it, I'm not gonna do what you think. Not ever! Laura, I love you!

Says Bernadette going to Laura and hugging her.

\- And if it's true, how nice I have a half sister... Cousin? Ah... Look, Mom, we're with you.

Says Diana with her hand on Laura's shoulder.

\- And yet I forgive Chelsea for that, she loves you very much too, Chelsea never tried to separate us and always supported our relationship because she knows how happy you are to stay with me.

Says Bernadette caressing Laura.

Then the girls come out of the kitchen and find Chelsea next to Holly and Mary who were confused, Laura's sister was very tense, while the older McLaren stare her sister seriously.

\- I can't hide it anymore... Holly... Do you know who your father is?

Says Chelsea facing Holly and putting her hand over her shoulder.

\- You never told me and... I never met him, I even thought it was a donation.

Says Holly rubbing her head.

\- Your father's right behind you.

Says Chelsea pointing to Laura, leaving Holly stunned and shocked.

\- What? You... Ah... How long have you been keeping this from me? How long have you been doing this horrible thing? Aunt Laura is married! And you Aunt Laura? I always thought you had a beautiful love story! But you got carried away by your own sister!

Says Holly getting outraged and starting to cry.

\- Hey... Laura's not to blame for anything, I'm the only one to blame for that.

Says Chelsea as Holly sank into tears.

\- Because you did it, Mom... Incest is something so wrong; I'm the fruit of it...

Says Holly shedding herself in tears as Mary hugged her.

\- I'm sorry about that, daughter... And Laura... It was much worse than you think... You forgive me for the way I acted ... I did... everything... Uh... Eh... It wasn't a nightmare... We... I'm sorry Laura...

Says Holly as Laura's expression changed from shock to a little anger.

\- You... I don't believe it! Chelsea McLaren! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.

Says Laura crying desperately while Hellene was worried.

\- Mommy?

Says Hellene worried.

\- Bern, cover Hellene's eyes and ears just for a moment.

Says Laura trying to control herself.

\- Laura?

Says Chelsea in fear.

\- Listen, you bitch! Do you have any idea how serious what you've done is? You wanted to fuck me? Why didn't you ask? Sex is something intimate, something that needs consent, because I'm telling you, you're 43 years old now,I shouldn't lecture an adult, Chelsea... Look what you did... Holly's wonderful, we've done a wonderful... but it had to be that way, cheating on your own sister.

Says Laura disappointed.

\- I'm sorry Laura... I didn't want you to think you cheated on Bern... That's why I made it all seem like a dream...

Says Chelsea crying.

\- Hey, me and Akko are going to the circuit, we've seen enough for today...

Says Diana going with Akko.

\- I'm also going for a walk with Mary and Sapphire, can Hellene come with us?

Says Holly while Bernadette nods with her head.

Then the couple Cavendish Kagari goes to the circuit where the race will be held, while Holly takes Saphire and puts on a stroller, taking the little baby and Hellene to a ride in the city, since the discussion between Laura, Bernadette and Chelsea would be very tense, when Diana and Akko arrive at the circuit they kiss and separate in the pits of their teams.

Sometime later the presentation lap starts, the pole position this time was Julia Villeneuve, the grid lined up in the order 27/88/2/21/25/65/9/22/10/98/6/11/91/1/69/0/48/18/31/93/17/55/66/91/42/44/99, the lights signal the start.

\- And now! The red light comes out! The green light signals the beginning! And lights out, and so we begin a World Broom Racing Championship race!

Says Harriet.

Diana doesn't have a great start, as she was heavy-minded and Akko passes to Cavendish, while Megan has a perfect start and squeezes Erika Wolff into the first corner, thus taking second position.

Back 1 of 50, Megan was going with all she could and soon passes, Julia in the sector of the first clover leaf, while Akko passes Erika in the sector of the second clover leaf and Diana finishes that lap in fifth position still without forcing the broom too much.

\- Woah! What an impressive start we had from Megan Jordan! Looks like she's determined to win a home win.

Says Harriet.

\- Go, Megan!

Says Phoebe.

\- It's very strange... Laura's Irish, she doesn't miss a race for her daughter, or go in the farthest places to see her daughter's race.

Says April with her hand on her chin.

\- Something happened, but let's asks the girls after the race.

Says Phoebe.

Lap 2 of 50, Diana slaps her head and begins to go harder, already threatening Erika Wolff's position, passing the German in the second leaf of the clover, while Akko passes Julia Villeneuve in the third leaf of the clover in an overtaking on the outside.

\- How wonderful! Right on the second lap we're having a race full of overtaking.

Says Harriet.

Lap 5 of 50, Diana overtakes Julia in the third leaf sector of the clover and soon begins to try to reach Akko, as she had wings of greater grip, while Kagari had wings of longer duration; Megan was isolated in a first position and all hopeful to win the race.

\- Woah! Diana is already on the podium; Cavendish really wants more points to secure her lead in the championship.

Says Harriet.

Lap 7 of 50, Diana overtakes Akko and takes second position for herself, but still had a huge difficulty that was reaching Megan Jordan who was already 14 seconds away from Cavendish, that was until lap 10 where the two would stop to change wings.

\- Now Diana Cavendish is in second position and maybe she can reach Megan Jordan, thus ensuring another 10 points in the championship standings!

Says Harriet.

Lap 10 of 50, Megan goes to the pits in a hurry to put wings of greater grip, while Diana also arrived in the pits, Cavendish opts to leave with wings of greater duration and stay the remaining 40 laps, eventually losing the second position to Akko who was only 5 seconds behind the Scottish.

Lap 25 of 50, it was already half of the race and Megan Jordan was catching fire opening a bigger and bigger lead for each lap, Jordan's strategy was going well, it was just a matter of time for her to win the race, as she was 27 seconds ahead of Diana.

Meanwhile at the McLaren family home, Laura was furious, she was almost beating Chelsea who was terrified, until she stopped on a couch and in that the older McLaren tears Chelsea's shirt and only doesn't end because Bernadette appeared in the middle to separate her wife.

\- Take it easy!

Says Bernadette.

\- You don't want sex? Now go have sex.

Says Laura starting to take off her shirt until Bernadette holds up her wife's shirt.

\- Laura! Laura! Laura! Control yourself, my love! You're out of your mind!

Says Bernadette while Laura was panting with rage.

\- Laura... Please, sis... I already apologized...

Says Chelsea crying, in which Laura remembers her sister when she was younger and ends up walking backwards and sits on the sofa crying.

\- Laura?

Say Chelsea and Bernadette worried.

\- Chelsea... I was so pure... I just wish I had used my body with Bern... It was something I treasured so much... It's okay if you wanted my genetics to make Holly, I'd drip a drop of my blood or a strand of hair... I just didn't want to give up my body...

Says Laura while she cried.

\- So... rry...

Says Chelsea until Laura gets up and hugs her sister

\- At least we have a beautiful daughter... A granddaughter, another one to come... What happened... It happened... You made a mistake, Chelsea... You made a bad mistake... It was a tremendous limp... I forgive you Chelsea... I know you did it with good intentions, you gave me a lot of joy in the worst years of my life, but understand that I love you as your sister and no more than that...

Says Laura with her hand over Chelsea's shoulder.

\- So what are you guys gonna do now?

Says Bernadette.

\- Let's leave it as it is, at least now Holly knows who her mothers are, I'll keep living with Bern and you're still here, since you're the leader of the family.

Says Laura holding Chelsea's hand.

\- Could we be a couple of three?

Says Chelsea until Laura slaps her sister on the forehead.

\- Doesn’t get that excited girl.

Says Laura smiling.

\- I'm just kidding.

Says Chelsea laughing.

Back in the race, on lap 30 of 50, Megan Jordan stops in the pits and puts medium wings, without losing the lead, leaving with 22 seconds of leadership of the pits, while Diana and Akko ran with wings of longer duration.

\- Megan Jordan has everything to win the race, her strategy was very good.

Says Harriet.

Lap 40 of 50, 10 laps to go, Erika Wolff was in fifth position, trying to reach the racers ahead, but the magic orb of her broom, so the German puts in manual broom mode, while Megan Jordan held on tightly to the lead without losing a second to Akko who was in second position.

Lap 50 of 50, the race doesn't have many changes of position and Megan Jordan crosses the finish line in first position and wins the Irish GP, Akko crosses in second position, while Diana closes the podium by crossing in third position.

\- And Megan Jordan wins the Irish GP! How incredible! The Irish woman brought home a victory!

Says Harriet.

\- Yeah! You're so fucking great, Megan!

Says April jumping from happiness.

Racers championship standings:

1st: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Carlucci) 84 points

2nd: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari 25 (JAP) (Victoria) 65 points

3rd: Megan Jordan 21 (IRE) (Bekkerts) 59 points

4th: Erika Wolff 88 (GER) (HSP) 56 points

5th: Julia Bekker Villeneuve 27 (CAN) (Carlucci) 55 points

Constructor championship standings:

1st: Scuderia Carlucci 139 points

2nd: HSP 97 points

3rd: Victoria McLaren Racing Team-Zaibatsu 94 points

After the race at the podium ceremony Megan takes an Irish flag and a Northern Irish flag and says a "Today I'm winning by one", which shocked the crowd, when it was time to soak the girls with champagne Jordan drinks in the laughter as usual while Akko and Diana wet each other, during the post-race interview the Irish woman was asked about what she said when picking up the trophy and she replied with a "There's no reason for us to be separated anymore, In the past maybe, but today we should unite to celebrate our victory in the World Broom Racing Championship," which was actually quite polemic for Jordan, as a referendum on the unification of Ireland would be held in 2020, after the interview Megan is greeted by a hug from Phoebe.

\- Excellent race my love, you are very great today and my congratulations girls.

Says Phoebe while hugging Megan.

\- Where are Laura and Bernadette? Did they have a problem?

Says April worried.

\- Yes...

Says Diana facing down.

\- For your face it was something very heavy... Did they fight? I can't imagine they'd fight ugly, Laura and Bernadette are a couple I've always envied... They're both so happy and made for each other.

Says April.

\- Mrs. Jordan, it was something really heavy, not so much involving my moms, but... I think you'd better find out from them, it's not something I could count on so easily.

Says Diana taking her broom.

\- Then I want to know, I'm going with you.

Says April taking her broom.

Then the girls go to the McLaren family residence, while Holly there arguing with Chelsea and Laura, while Hellene was playing in the room with Bernadette and Mary with little Saphire who was watching TV lying on her mother's lap.

\- Now what? What am I gonna do? How's my life gonna look from here on out?

Says Holly.

\- I'm sorry... But let's leave it like it was before.

Says Chelsea.

\- What was it like before? I am the fruit of this atrocity!

Says Holly furious and putting her finger on Chelsea's chest.

\- Hey Holly! Treat your mother with more respect!

Says Laura while Chelsea cried.

\- Aunt... Mom... Uh... You still pass cloth for it m... Mom...

Says Holly.

\- It happened, what are you gonna do now? Use a time machine? Take the twelve books of Lilith and go to the legendary witch and ask her to go back in time? Girl that's not how it works, look, I know you're mad, but try to understand your mom Chelsea, she made a bad mistake I know, but since when are you perfect? Since when have you never made a mistake? We never stopped treating you with affection, with love, we gave you all the attention you wanted and to be angry with your own mother is to disregard all that.

Says Laura with a more serious tone.

\- Now everyone's gonna mock us... I'm a freak...

Says Holly until Laura puts both hands on her daughter's shoulders.

\- Listen here Holly, nothing's gonna change, we're still gonna be a very happy family, please take care of your mother, show that you're a McLaren of respect, show that you're the one in charge of the family, I'll be very proud of you and fuck if what others think, look what you've got, a beautiful daughter, another daughter to come, a wonderful wife, mothers... You understand.

Says Laura.

\- Do what. You're always right, Mom... At least now I know where I came from...

Says Holly hugging Laura.

During this discussion, the girls arrive from the race and meet the girls until they notice that Jordan was there, April wanted to know what happened and soon Laura explains to her friend, who for a brief moment freaks out, Holly even calls Diana "Sister", as well as Hellene, after that moment the girls spend the day at the McLaren family home and return the next day to Scotland.

See you, half-sister witch...


	120. Croix Meridies Broom Racing School

3rd September 2018, a few days had passed since the GP in Ireland, the McLaren family was already accepting more of the news that Holly was actually Laura's daughter as well, the news was somewhat shocking, for the family friends, one of them was the Du Nord Meridies family, who were in shock to hear about it.

It was a day like any other in the Du Nord Meridies family residence, the couple wakes up together after Sarah and Violet jump into the bed of Chariot and Croix wanting to wake them both up.

\- Good morning!

Says Violet as Croix and Chariot wake up.

\- Good morning Violet, good morning Sarah.

Says Croix rubbing her face.

\- We want to take a shower and then go play with Harriet.

Says Violet.

\- Sure, just wait for moms to get up.

Says Chariot yawning.

Then the couple Du Nord Meridies get up and the two go with the girls to the bathroom to take a bath, after the bath the girls change and soon Madeleine rings the doorbell where Croix receives Watson, but this time without Harriet, since the girl had to go to school, in this the twins get frustrated until Maddie says that she brought several new toys, which cheers up the girls even more, while Chariot and Croix had a breakfast.

\- So love, are you going to start another year at your broom racing school?

Says Chariot eating a chocolate doughnut.

\- This time it will have a great motivation for the students, today I will teach them how a racing broom works.

Says Croix eating a strawberry doughnut.

\- Who would have thought that it has been four years since Akko arrived in Luna Nova, so much which has happened to us, now you are a teacher in your own school, we have a bakery next door, where the girls meet, many couples form there, it is so cute.

Says Chariot.

\- It's been 4 years since I was the happiest person in the world, when on that October 13 I got the best gift of my life... You Chariot... Do you remember how you still looked like a child, saying that Luna Nova was a cave? You were so cute...

Says Croix as Chariot hugged her.

\- When do we are going to do that thing called sex?

Says Chariot laughing as she picks up Croix's waist.

\- Be careful not to speak too loudly my love, the girls can hear.

Says Croix while caressing Chariot's hair.

After the romantic moment of Chariot and Croix's breakfast, Meridies kisses her wife goodbye, grabs her purse and goes to her broomstick school, where when she arrives she doesn't have anyone yet, but she opens the door and stays at the counter waiting for the students to arrive.

As time went by the students of Croix arrived, the Meridies received one by one until nine o'clock in the morning, most of the students of that period were already trained witches who wanted to climb to bigger leagues of broom races and have the opportunity to run professionally, when finally the time comes, the Italian closes the door of the school and the students go to the room where Croix calls a guest to face the whole class.

\- Good morning girls! We are here for another year at our professional broom racing school, many of you will go to BBRT, but before you get there and run in my team I need to show you how a racing broom works, I also want you to be motivated to pay more attention in my classes, so I brought here the most successful student of our school, introduce yourself.

Says Croix pointing to Emma.

\- Hello I'm Emma Bianchi, I was the first student of Croix, I race for three years on the team of Croix in BBRT, I can say with all confidence that if you focus on training and understanding everything that teacher Croix teaches you, I do not doubt that one day will reach the top, I am today two-time champion of BBRT and test racer of the Bekkerts team at the World Broom Racing Championship.

Says Emma with her hand on her chest.

Some of the girls in the room started talking to each other about Emma, there were even a few who were impressed and motivated, while the great majority just doubted Bianchi, until Croix gave a knock on the table for the girls to make silence.

\- First class of the year and you are already like this?

Says Croix with her hand on her forehead.

\- Sorry Professor Croix, it's just that getting to the WBRC is not that easy, besides Emma is only 19 years old, she has runners at the WBRC, but they are special cases like Akko Kagari and Diana Cavendish, who were lucky.

Says one of the students until Croix interrupts her.

\- Akko was my student before I founded CMBS, I taught her most of the things she knows today, I kicked off with our team at BBRT and on top of that, both Akko and Diana are my friends; it's not as if the world is with a huge chasm between the WBRC racers and you.

Says Croix.

\- So why don't you teach things like race lines, pit stop strategies, driving a race broom in practice, and many of us at most learn how to make a pit stop in practice, boring history of witches, the category and things like that.

Says the same student.

\- Because you need knowledge, the most talented runners don't only know how to pick up the broom and fly out tearing at every turn, they know how the broom works, they are athletic, they are quality witches, or you just want to walk in the middle of the platoon or in the back at WBRC, I am here to form future champions!

Says Croix.

\- I understood teacher Croix... Sorry to waste your time with that.

Says the student.

Then the lesson begins and Croix explains how a World Broom Racing Championship racing broom of today works, the magic orb is the most important piece, without it the broom does not leave the place and reaches speeds close to 800 km/h, In WBRC the orbs are very sophisticated and made to last 1000km without needing to refuel, as well as provide an acceleration capable of breaking necks, in WBRC the maximum speed of the orb is limited to 830 km/h since 1929, sometimes it can pass a little of that if you press the overtaking button, the orbs also provide a magical protection of the witch with the broom, helping her not to break her ribs due to the G force that the brooms can reach in curves and also in acceleration and braking, unlike BBRT, the brooms of the WBRC have only one gear and take only 46 seconds to reach maximum speed, which without the magical orb could even kill the witch, due to the force of the air and sudden acceleration, one of the students even stands up to take a doubt.

\- So the magic orb works as the racing broom engine?

Says one of the students.

\- That's right, Tania, it's almost like an engine, but with too many functions.

Says Croix.

Croix continues to explain more about the magic orb, the acceleration is something so advanced that it is connected to the witch's magic, she herself can determine how much she accelerates and brakes in the curves, making the broom handlebars are just to hold and keep the body stabilized, since they run belly down on the brooms, The broom seat itself is made for this, different from the BBRT brooms that are more mechanical and works practically like a flying motorcycle, until Croix enters the topic of the broom structure, which has 2 types of wings, the rubber disposable and the aerodynamics that stayed all the race, until Tania again gets up with another doubt.

\- What is the need for disposable wings, since they do not provide any aerodynamic advantage? At least that's what I heard, since in the old days brooms didn't have any.

Says Tania.

\- I will explain more Tania wait a bit.

Says Croix pointing to the board.

Croix explains again about the wings, the disposable ones are made of rubber and are intentionally made to last little and when they are not in the broom it becomes uncontrollable, it is these wings in the shape of bird wings that receive all the stress of the track, broom, racer, being that they are three types, the most adherent ones last around 20% of the race and has a bigger grip in the curves, the averages are balanced, has a good grip and last up to 50% of the race, already the wings of bigger duration, the name itself says, They last up to 80% of the race and have the lowest grip, and can be up to 2/3 seconds slower per lap than a higher grip, depending on the racer, according to the WBRC regulation, racers are required to run with two different types of wings in the race, not being able to make a strategy of running with only medium wings, may suffer a disqualification of the race in which you are competing, which greatly encourages teams to have different pit stop strategies at each race, the wings are provided only by Herald Broom Wings.

The aerodynamic wings stay on the front end of the broom and the rear wing a little in front of the broom bristles, they are made of carbon fiber and stay the whole race, having the function as the name says, they have the function of keeping the broom "on the ground", since racing brooms do not fly, they float over the air, the aerodynamic wings pull the broom even lower due to downforce, each grid team has to develop its own, having different configurations depending on the race, since a lot of downforce can generate too much speed in the curves, but it also decreases the speed in the straights, the students were stunned to see that, until another raises his hand.

\- Professor Croix, don't brooms have a speedometer or anything? Why don't racers wear helmets? Why glasses? It wouldn't be easier to wear a helmet.

Says another student.

\- That's a good question Margaret, which I will answer right now.

Says Croix.

Croix then changes slide and points to one showing the witch's hat, which serves as protection as incredible as it may seem, the hat has a magical force field that cushions any kind of residue from hitting the racer, even having nothing to hold it, the hat is magically attached to the witch, by a source of magic of its own that can last for days, attached to the head of the witch, since in many races accident happens, It is common for the witch to throw herself from the broom, the racing overalls have the same protective function of the hat only that extended to the whole body of the witch, being fire resistant, waterproof, air resistant, can hold the impact of the racer if she throws herself from a broom at over 800 km / h without tearing, but depending on the accident has no magic to protect from explosions very strong, this will only depend on the racer be strong enough.

The glasses had the utility of before keeping the vision of the racer cleaner so that she can run, as well as it prevented from blurring the view a lot in high speeds, but this was until 1979, when they stopped using speedometers in the broom and passed everything to the glasses, the racer has all the information in a screen projected around the line of the hat showing everything, state of the broom, speed, how much of acceleration and brake the racer puts in the broom, amount of magic in the orb, worn of the disposable wings, even a small map of the track showing the position of the racer and how far from the next, number of laps, team warnings by radio, but this varies from racer, some choose only to show the state of the broom and the worn of the magic orbs, as Diana Cavendish, others more extreme as Laura McLaren, practically turned everything off, only leaving the warnings of the team to listen, after Croix's explanation about the glasses, Margaret is impressed.

\- So you mean that what we look at on TV is practically the vision of the racer?

Says Margaret.

\- It is almost that Margaret, but varies from racer to racer; there are thousands of options of graphics that the racer can choose to be projected on the glasses.

Says Croix.

\- And this has existed since 1979, which is more impressive; humans did not have this technology.

Says Tania.

\- Exactly Tania, it was supposed to be well before, but if witches have a technology much superior to humans to the point of being discrepant about it, humans can get very annoyed and that can even be bad for us witches.

Says Croix.

\- Going back to the magic orbs I wanted to know. Why Diana Cavendish suffered many retirements last year because of the magic orb, while Julia Villeneuve of the same team did not suffer so much?

Says Tania.

\- This is due to the fact that the magic orb is very attached to the witch's magic too, Diana could force the broom much more, so much so that this year Scuderia Calucci managed to find a configuration of the magic orb in the Cavendish's broom that holds up the whole race, but still has this conflict between Diana's magic and the magic orb, since she goes much more on the limit, even when she is holding on.

Says Croix.

\- Oh I understand, now it makes sense, but another one I wanted to know is also about the structure of the broom and why sparks come out.

Says Tania impressed.

Then Croix begins to explain about these aspects that Tania had asked, starting first by explaining the sparks, which usually happen when the broom is at high speed, this has a great reason behind, which is about the whole set being at the peak of magic activity, to the point that the magic orb is accumulating so much magic that it needs to expel with everything, causing magical sparks to come out from the back of the broom.

The structure of the broom, on the other hand, is made of carbon fiber, having a fitting for both types of wings, as well as a small depression where the broom seat is placed, which is measured to have the ideal measurements of the witch's body, since the witch lies down, as well as some appendages by the handle, on the back of the broom has supports for the witch's feet, The same is also measured to accommodate the right size so that it provides a perfect position, as in the front, where it has the handlebar, with the function of just being a support of the hands of the witch, today the format is very reminiscent of a speed bike, since it forms a C facing the racer and also has two buttons on the same one that serves to activate the mode 100% manual which turns off the magic orb and leaves the witch alone to be the magic orb, As well as taking off the disposable wings, and another that serves as an ejector button, since at high speeds it could be difficult to project it out of the broom in case of accidents, by the regulation each team has to build its own broom, already the part of the broom bristles is used as a kind of diffuser, made of Kevlar strips, sucking some of the resistance from the air and sometimes turning it into magic sparks too, thus preventing turbulence from coming to the back racers, making it easier for overtaking and disputes to occur, after this explanation by Croix regarding the WBRC brooms the class of that period was about to end.

\- Well, today's class is about to end, any questions?

Says Croix.

\- Today's class was interesting, now I understand why we have to train a lot besides driving a broom and racing techniques.

Says Tania.

\- I finally could understand more clearly how a running broom works; I loved this class, for a first class of the year until this was incredible.

Says Margaret.

\- I'm glad you enjoyed it and until next Wednesday, we will start our training involving air resistance, you never know when the magic orb may stop working and a vortex of air going with everything can reach them.

Says Croix.

The girls from that period start to leave the room, while Croix goes to close the school, to take a walk and have lunch going with Emma to the bakery of Chariot, being soon received by Du Nord who gives a kiss to her wife.

\- So love how was today's class?

Says Chariot curious.

\- Ah it was normal as always, at least the adults I managed to impress, talking about how the brooms work, the teen and children who will come later will be much easier, but now Emma and I are hungry ... What have you done for us today?

Says Croix.

\- Just wait and you will see.

Says Chariot caressing Croix.

Chariot goes to the bakery kitchen, bringing sandwiches for Croix and Emma, as well as French fries and soda, so the girls spend time there talking and eating about the class, as well as Du Nord who talks about the girls being well and Madeleine managed to make the girls behave all morning, after lunch, Emma and Croix go to the residence of the Du Nord Meridies family and there they spend their time until the time that Croix start the afternoon schedule of her school.

See you, broom teacher...


	121. An Unexpected pregnancy

9th September 2018, some days have passed since the Irish GP, the weekend had some surprises like a new racer who came with the number 12, Emma Bianchi, since Maria Clara had to warn the Bekkerts team that she couldn't race due to a condition of her, a condition that didn't prevent her from sleeping with Erika Wolff the night before the race, the couple Cavendish Kagari as usual wakes up one facing the other giving that good morning kiss as always.

\- Good morning my love.

Says Akko smiling at Diana.

\- Ready for another race?

Says Diana returning the kiss.

\- Ah more ready than ever, just wait for me to kick your ass in today's race, you will not open more advantage than you think, even if you have a minimum chance, I can still try to be champion and choose the name for our daughter.

Says Akko with a perverted smile.

\- Just dream there girl, I will win this championship with races in advance.

Says Diana laughing.

\- That I want to see.

Says Akko standing up.

As usual the couple Cavendish Kagari gets up and goes to take a bath, while they were staying at a fan's house, while in the hotel where the racer stayed, Erika was going to the bathroom to take a bath after a very intense night with Maria Clara, until when she opened the door of the same she found Rodrigues holding a pregnancy test, which was giving positive, Wolff faced it confused and just followed the path to the shower.

\- Do you know what this means?

Says Maria while still showing Erika the pregnancy test.

\- What does this have to do with me?

Says Erika turning on the shower.

\- I am pregnant Erika!

Says Maria while Erika didn't give a damn.

\- Nice you just ruined your career having a brat.

Says Erika.

\- And I can ruin yours too.

Says Maria making Erika turn in front of Clara.

\- What do I have to do with it?

Says Erika with her hands on her waist.

\- You are the mother of this child too, you bitch! You can't see this is serious!

Says Maria throwing the pregnancy test in Erika.

Erika for a few seconds stays frozen while the shower water wet Wolff's head, while Maria Clara stands with her arms crossed and staring at the German, who was white, more than usual, just as she was stunned, after a few seconds she comes back to herself and talks in a more tremulous way.

\- My... My... My... Daughter? You mean when we had sex that day... You... You weren't just... It was the...

Says Erika breathing desperately.

\- That's right Erika Wolff, I used the fertility stone that day, but you were so altered that you didn't even notice, this is my last request for you to stay by my side, or else I'll have to take drastic measures.

Says Maria as Erika took a deep breath.

\- Did you do this wanting me to stay with you? Is this serious Maria Clara Rodrigues? What an imbecile, what an idiotic plan you have, son, not holding anyone. What will you do if I don't accept to be at your side?

Says Erika with arms crossed.

\- I've seen you shitting and walking for me, you threw my feelings in the garbage, but know something and I don't want to be with you too, a smoking mother, alcoholic...

Says Maria until Erika interrupts her.

\- And blah, blah, blah, I won't change and I won't marry you, accept that it hurts less.

Says Erika making a mouthful with her hand.

\- Accept you, if you don't take over our child I'll bring justice, you'll have your career ruined and on top of that you'll have to pay a pension, not to mention you'll never be able to see your daughter.

Maria says what makes Erika a little apprehensive.

\- Okay, I'll take over this brat, I have enough problems, I won't stay with you Maria Clara Rodrigues, nor fucking that I move to your third world country, I don't even want you in Germany with me, I don't want to be stuck in a life where I have to be the behaving mother, I want to be able to have everything that is possible sexual experience with women, but even so I want to see this girl at least, after all it was the mistake I made.

Says Erika with her hand on her face.

\- I already hoped that you wouldn't want to be by my side, but no problem, I'll spread to everyone that I'm pregnant with you, about our daughter, I'll choose her name, I'll set her guard, she lives with me most of the time, whether you like it or not, who's carrying this girl is me, do you hear me? I think it's good that you heard everything I said, and if I know that you have destroyed our daughter once and for all... You're fucked and it's not the way you like it.

Says Maria while Erika seemed to ignore Clara.

\- (Now this, it's not enough to have to lose the fucking championship to Cavendish, to catch it to Kagari, outside that she can still score more than me... Now this, a fucking child, I'll still have to be a mother for a few days with this brat).

\- I won't argue with you Erika, I hope our daughter at least brings the happiness you can never give me.

Says Maria coming out of the bathroom crying.

After this conversation, some time passes, the runners were already in the paddock preparing for the race, until Maria Clara calls them to gather in the main hall, where she picks up a microphone and announces loud and clear that the reason why she couldn't participate more in the races, It was because she was pregnant, and the other mother was Erika Wolff, it shocked the girls to find out, just like Akko who clenched his fist with happiness after the news and even sent a "I told you Diana, I won the bet.

After a few hours the racers enter the track, getting ready for another race, doing the presentation lap, the weather this time was very sunny, doing 25C/77F, after the lap they line up on the grid, where the pole position was by Emma Bianchi, Incredible as it may seem that the newcomer managed in her first race just replacing Maria Clara, starting so far, the grid order is 12/2/88/25/9/21/27/65/10/1/69/98/6/11/91/93/17/55/66/0/48/18/31/91/42/44/99, the lights signal the start.

\- And now! The red light comes out! The green light signals the beginning! And lights out and so we start a World Broom Racing Championship race!

Says Harriet.

Emma gets a little confused at the start and is soon overtaken by Diana, Erika, Akko and Evelyn who take Bianchi's position, but she manages to react and not lose more positions, just not overtaken by Megan Jordan and Julia Villeneuve.

\- Woah! Emma in the first race had a not very good start, now is Diana Cavendish who is in the lead, in another race that can determine her position in the championship.

Says Harriet.

\- Go Diana!

Says Laura.

Lap 1 of 60, Akko soon begins to try to pass Erika in the same lap, passing the same in the first turns while Wolff was left behind, as well as Diana who gives a distance in the same lap due to the dispute of the runners.

\- That's it! Akko you’re fucking awesome!

Says Saori.

Lap 3 of 60, Akko starts to reach Diana, while Emma is recovering the positions after passing Evelyn Schwarz and was trying to hunt Erika Wolff for the third position, showing that even being a novice she could still win a race or have a podium.

Go Akko!

Says Saori.

Lap 5 of 60, Erika is soon overtaken by Emma and takes a podium position in an incredible overtaking by the outside line, leaving no room for the German who was so destabilized, to the point of trying to pass back, but ended up spinning with the broom when reaching the curve.

\- Woah! The newcomer Emma Bianchi is being a good substitute for Maria Clara Rodrigues, who announced her retirement due to a pregnancy, so we know the other mother is none other than Erika Wolff.

Says Harriet.

\- They went out in the last race, so it must be because of this child, so destabilized that it made her spin.

Says Freya.

Due to Erika Wolff's round, she ends up falling to the tenth position after returning and tries to do everything possible to recover, but was with wings of medium duration, while Emma was with wings of greater adherence and reaching the couple Cavendish Kagari.

Lap 7 of 60, Emma soon arrives in Diana and Akko to dispute for the first position, to the point of finishing the parallel lap the two, who were disputing since lap 6 for the leadership.

\- Woah! Will the rookie win the first race? We only had one rookie winner in the first race in 1991 with Laura McLaren!

Says Harriet.

Lap 8 of 60, Emma was doing very well and even manages to take the lead of the race, until the broom of the same starts to go a little slower, as well as smoke coming out of the broom, was the magic orb giving defect, making Bianchi have to abandon the first race.

\- Ah what a shame Emma Bianchi who was doing so well for a novice, had the bad luck to abandon this race.

Says Harriet.

Lap 12 of 60, Akko and Diana stop to change the wings and then leave side by side with brooms, going with everything using wings of greater grip, without losing the lead, since the closest racer was Evelyn Schwarz, as well as Megan Jordan and Julia Villeneuve reached the German wanting to take the podium position.

Lap 20 of 60, Akko was slowly gaining distance in relation to Diana, while in the back the runners stopped in the pits to change the wings, this time due to the stop who comes out the best in the third position is Megan Jordan who comes out in shot, leading the dispute between the three racer, while in the back Erika Wolff was in the eighth position, the same was with wings of long duration and it would still take many laps to get back to the position that was.

\- This Megan shows that you are the most fucked up and deserve to be ahead.

Says Harriet

Lap 22 of 60, a smoke starts to come out of Megan Jordan's magic orb, making the Irish have to abandon the race, which was a big loss for the Bekkerts team that is fighting for the third place in the construction companies score.

\- Oh shit!

Says Phoebe clenching her frustrated fist.

Lap 25 of 60, Akko and Diana were still much ahead, and Kagari entered the pits with 6 seconds in relation to Cavendish, the two change the wings and leave there with long wings, in this the number 2 has a pit stop a little faster and can even keep the 6 seconds in relation to Japanese.

Lap 30 of 60, Diana was just keeping her pace and little by little she reached Akko in the middle of the race, while in the back Erika Wolff decides to stop at the pits and change her long wings for wings of medium duration, so she reaches more positions to score, but also loses 3 positions, falling to the tenth place.

\- Go Diana! Pass Akko!

Says Laura while Saori was apprehensive.

\- Go Akko!

Says Saori.

Lap 35 of 60, Diana and Akko were constantly disputing for the first position side by side exchanging between them at each lap, until Kagari trying everything to pass the Cavendish, but in this the Japanese unintentionally loses control and spins in the first turns, but as she was too far ahead of the others, she even loses a position and is only 10 seconds behind the Scot who takes the lead of the race for herself.

\- Woah! Akko Kagari was very naughty! What a pity the Japanese woman lost the dispute and ran.

Says Harriet.

\- Damn it!

Says Saori clenching her frustrated fist.

Lap 40 of 60, Akko was in a recovery race, but as Diana was in the same condition as Kagari in wings it would be impossible to get the position of Cavendish, so she decides to manage the position until the end, while in the back Erika Wolff was recovering the positions she lost, already being in the eighth position again and little by little reaching the racers further ahead.

Lap 45 of 60, Diana was leading the race without much concern and continued to keep the pace knowing that Akko would not reach, until an accident happens back there bringing a yellow flag and a safety broom, quickly Cavendish did not think twice and entered the pits to put wings of greater grip, as well as the other nine first runners behind the Scottish.

\- What an ugly accident Elsie had, it was quite a bump on the side, I don't think she's even feeling her legs, but I hope she's okay.

Says Harriet.

Lap 48 of 60, The start is given after the track is released and when the green flag appears the racers start to go with everything, now all the advantage that Diana had over Akko is gone and Cavendish would have to give everything in the broom, while the racers behind slowly reached both.

Lap 50 of 60, 10 laps to the end of the race, Diana was really pulling the broom on the edge to the point of using the whole track to try to go as fast as possible and Akko was following Cavendish with mastery, the two were going so fast that they seemed to be at their own pace, so much so that they distanced themselves from the other runners.

Lap 52 of 60, Erika is gaining positions much more easily due to the widening and was already in sixth position due to the wings of greater grip, Wolff took the maximum that gave that broom, did not have who held it.

Lap 55 of 60, Diana and Akko were already 7 seconds behind the other racers and continued more and more to open the lead, Kagari did not threaten the position of Cavendish and just expected the same mistake staying behind the Scottish watching and using the same line as her.

\- Woah! How incredible! This dispute between Akko Kagari and Diana Cavendish in these last laps will give what to speak for the visa!

Says Harriet.

\- Go Akko!

Says Saori

\- Go Diana!

Says Laura.

Lap 58 of 60, Akko decides to change her strategy and already goes attacking Cavendish that when she notices that she is already defending herself from Kagari, while in the back Erika Wolff climbs to the fifth position, but still had Fey Williams and Julia Villeneuve to pass for a podium, the Canadian was in the third isolated position.

Lap 59 of 60, Akko and Diana were parallel for the first position, it was all or nothing in this race for the two, so much that the two same parallels still went to the limit of the track and were constantly changing positions, while Erika begins to approach Fey Williams.

\- Woah! As predicted these two will dispute even for victory! This is incredible! Who will win? Samurai Kagari or The Flying Scot?

Says Harriet.

\- Akko!

Says Saori.

\- Diana!

Says Laura as they stared at each other.

Lap 60 of 60, Last lap of the race, the two brooms of the leaders were side by side, Akko started the lap leading, but Diana decided not to attack for the whole lap and only stay behind pressing Kagari, until in the last turn to the final straight Cavendish decides to launch her attack and stay side by side with the Japanese, But who crosses first is the Scottish woman with the broom coming out smoke, winning by only 0.001 second difference, even needing a photo to show the winner, while who closes the podium is Julia Villeneuve, Fey Williams held Erika the whole lap and secured her fourth position.

\- Akko! Diana! The winner is... Diana Cavendish! The Flying Scot wins the 2018 French GP!

Says Harriet.

\- Suck! My Akko won!

Says Laura dancing and celebrating facing Saori.

\- Laura! She looks like a child!

Says Bernadette with her hand on her face.

Racers championship standings:

1st: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Carlucci) 94 points

2nd: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari 25 (JAP) (Victoria) 73 points

3rd: Julia Bekker Villeneuve 27 (CAN) (Carlucci) 61 points

4th: Erika Wolff 88 (GER) (HSP) 60 points

5th: Megan Jordan 21 (IRE) (Bekkerts) 59 points

Constructor championship standings:

1st: Scuderia Carlucci 155 points

2nd: Victoria McLaren Racing Team-Zaibatsu 109 points

3rd: HSP 104 points

At the podium ceremony the three girls get wet with champagne and celebrate together, just like Julia and Diana who got even more points for the construction company championship, Villeneuve soon after gives a drink in the champagne and when the podium ceremony ends the girls go to the post-race interview, where Akko and Diana talk about the dispute they had in the race, Just like Julia who had a very well managed race, talking about how the team is even better than last year while sometimes Kagari was playing with the Canadian girl making faces in front of the camera and Diana was laughing, after the interview the couple leaves the circuit and is soon received by Laura who hugs Diana with everything.

\- That's my daughter! You earned a lot of money today, so you're giving Akko a lot of change.

Says Laura.

\- Ah you are just imagining things Laura.

Says Akko.

\- It was a good race today my daughter, but really Diana is going with everything.

Says Saori.

\- Don't worry love who knows in 2019 the dispute will be more intense.

Says Diana laughing.

\- Fuck you.

Says Akko laughing and hugging Diana.

After this moment between the couples the girls go home, while they talk on the way about the race, this time who is depending on the luck of the results is Akko, who is 22 points behind Cavendish, the accident may have gotten in the way, but Kagari proved strong after she recovered from it, while Erika Wolff couldn't have peace even in the moment she left the track, being received by Maria Clara who called her to talk once again about the child.

See you, pregnant racer...


	122. The decisive 2018 Scottish GP

Some days have passed since the French GP, the girls' classes about starting to succeed the teachers and principal Holbrooke returned, starting their another year, where most of Diana and Sarah's ideas were already being applied, now the minimum age to enter the complex magic study was 14/15 years, as well as they had tests to show that the future students were capable enough, The classes were much more complicated for the novices as well, in the WBRC, Diana got a third place in the Spanish GP and Akko a second place, this race won by Julia Villeneuve, for only one point the Scuderia Carlucci does not win the constructor championship, while Diana has very high chances to become champion in the Scottish GP.

Racers championship standings:

1st: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Carlucci) 100 points

2nd: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari 25 (JAP) (Victoria) 81 points

3rd: Julia Bekker Villeneuve 27 (CAN) (Carlucci) 71 points

4th: Megan Jordan 21 (IRE) (Bekkerts) 64 points

5th: Erika Wolff 88 (GER) (HSP) 63 points

Constructor championship standings:

1st: Scuderia Carlucci 171 points

2nd: Victoria McLaren Racing Team-Zaibatsu 118 points

3rd: HSP 111 points

30th September 2018, was a day like any other for the Cavendish Kagari couple, Diana and Akko were at the Cavendish family residence, as usual Kagari gives a good morning kiss at Cavendish.

\- Good morning my future champion.

Says Akko smiling at Diana.

\- Heh, future champion, I liked to see, in a few hours you will call me My Lady, I really wanted to see you dressed as a maid hehe.

Says Diana with a perverted smile.

\- So wait until Australia, it won't be that easy for you to be a champion.

Says Akko confident.

\- Ah that we will see in today's race.

Says Diana standing up.

Then the couple Cavendish Kagari get up and the two go to take a shower and get dressed for the Scottish GP, a race which in all the years that Cavendish never lost, if she wins the race she becomes champion, after they are tidy, they go to the kitchen where they talk with Laura, Bernadette and Saori about the race, the McLaren Cavendish couple were very excited to see their daughter win the race, outside the family mansion there was a crowd of Scots waiting for Diana to leave, as well as witches also around the residence.

\- Today will be more intense than last year, I feel more pressure than in the last race here, I admit.

Says Diana while eating.

\- Don't look so sweet, just relax and be like you always were during a normal race and that's it.

Says Laura smiling to Diana.

\- Yeah Diana, I want you to give everything of yourself in this race, show that you are the real champion, I will be very proud even if I lose to you, because I know that I am against the best in the world.

Says Akko as Laura inflated her cheeks.

\- The best in the world is already exaggerating.

Says Laura with her arms crossed while the girls around her were laughing at McLaren.

After this moment in family Diana and Akko go to the circuit where soon are received by the crowd of witches and people, they decide to land on the street and take a walk to the place, while everyone followed them, there were so many people that you could hardly see the street, at each street and intersection, more and more people arrived, until the couple Cavendish Kagari arrives at the place and the whole crowd was screaming for Diana, the girls enter the paddocks and the crowd celebrates.

Some time goes by, race time is about to start, the runners were on the grid waiting for the presentation lap, the crowd in the bleachers was crowded as usual, but around the circuit, at every turn they had people, as well as in pubs near the circuit, in the center of town had a huge screen showing the race and the square in which it was, was also full, Weddinburgh had over 1,245.987 people at that time, just watching the race, the city's population more than doubled, it was a rainy day with 13C/55F, the rain was quite expensive that it would stay all day, the televisions were all tuned on channels that showed the World Broom Racing Championship, the social networks only talked about the big event, a race that could be decisive that was only the 14th of the year, with a final face.

The racers start the lap that was playing "Ecstasy of Gold- Ennio Morricone", they line up in the order 2/12/25/21/27/88/9/65/98/66/91/48/17/55/6/11/1/0/93/69/31/99/44/42, the lights signal the start exactly at noon.

\- And now! The red light comes out! The green light signals the beginning! And lights out and so we start a World Broom Racing Championship race!

Says Harriet.

Diana soon has a perfect reaction and is able to let go, while Akko skids a little with the rain and passes Emma, thus taking the second position and trying to threaten to pass the Cavendish who soon blocks the passage of Kagari, while in the back Julia got along well and passed Bianchi thus taking the third position for himself, as well as the Japanese, the Villeneuve was wanting to have chances to dispute the title, the public was already jumping with emotion at the start with this almost overtaking Akko.

Diana goes up to 110 points if she stays like this until the end (champion)

Akko climbs to 89 points if it stays that way until the end

Lap 1 of 85, the first lap of the Scottish GP, already starts showing that it came with everything and with all the tension of the world, Julia finishes that lap approaching Diana, since in the middle of the lap Akko passes Diana for a while, which makes the public even more apprehensive.

Diana goes down to 108 points if she stays in this position until the end (the dispute passes to Japan).

Akko goes up to 91 points if it stays in that position until the end.

\- Go Diana Go daughter! Win this race for us!

Says Laura clenching her fist.

\- Go Akko!

Says Saori as the public stared at her.

\- Woah! This first lap is being spectacular for The Flying Scot, what an incredible contest we will have.

Lap 2 of 85, Diana passes Akko back, but this time who appears in the fight is Julia Villeneuve who tries to pass through the middle of the two, but ends up being almost squeezed and goes a little slower, the public jumps with joy when Cavendish passes to Kagari again, since all the Scottish needs to be champion is to win the race, so will maintain the advantage of 20 points over the Japanese.

Diana returns to 110 points (Champion)

Akko drops to 89 points

\- It seems that Villeneuve is in the fight for the title too, but how incredible!

Says Harriet.

Julia gets space and at the end of that lap Diana and Akko passes at the same time, while the two were disputing positions, in that Cavendish falls to the third position after Kagari leave a little more in the advantage, leaving the public tense again.

Diana drops to 106 points

Akko remains at 89 points

Lap 5 of 85, Julia continues ahead, while Diana and Akko just wait for the moment to overtake Villeneuve, but soon another runner arrived wanting their position, was Megan Jordan, the Irish was going with everything in this rain, which was leaving the fans even more tense, near the number 21, still had Emma Bianchi, a rookie wanting her first victory or podium.

\- Woah! We will have a dispute between five runners for this victory! How incredible!

Says Harriet.

Lap 7 of 85, Akko passes Julia after finding a breach, while Diana is still in third position and was waiting there for the right moment to attack, this left the public even tenser, since on that same return Megan passes to Cavendish and finishes the front, just as the Scot does not let Emma pass.

Diana drops to 105 points

Akko goes up to 91 points

\- Akko Kagari is doing everything to prevent Diana Cavendish from getting the title at home, but what an incredible run; Megan Jordan also wants a crumb at it.

Says Harriet.

Lap 10 of 85, after 10 laps very tense, Diana begins to go stronger, so much so that soon on the face, is the glue of Akko, after passing Megan in lap 8 and Julia in lap 9, in beautiful overtaking that made the public jump with emotion, with each lap and movement of Cavendish, people were getting tense and very much rooting for Diana, that had everything to be the race of the Scot.

Diana goes up to 108 points.

\- It seems that The Flying Scot was just holding on! What a fantastic race, worthy of the final!

Says Harriet.

\- And it can be a final even, if Cavendish wins, the title goes to her.

Says Freya.

Lap 15 of 85, Akko was still in the lead, so it seemed the Cavendish was just waiting for the perfect moment to overtake, while in the back the racers were reaching the Scottish wanting to compete for the slice of cake, which left even more tense the Scottish fans, since it was not so normal for the other racers to get so close to the Cavendish Kagari couple.

\- Go Diana! At each turn I feel that my heart will stop!

Says Laura.

Lap 18 of 85, Diana passes Akko and so takes the lead in a overtaking that caught Kagari by surprise, which makes the public jump with emotion again, Cavendish even passes on the wall scraping and ends that lap in front.

Diana climbs to 110 points (champion)

Akko drops to 89 points

\- How incredible! Diana Cavendish returns to the lead of the race and has huge chances to be champion.

Says Harriet.

\- Yes! Diana you’re fucking awesome!

Says Laura jumping from happiness while hugging Bernadette.

Lap 25 of 85, Diana and Akko enter the pits and change their wings, which was very strange because they stopped a little earlier, while in their parade, they lost 6 positions, in this Diana who comes out behind and is in eighth position, while Akko came out in seventh position, in this Julia who was in the lead gets the chance to become champion, this parade in the pits leaves the public very confused about this parade and tense at the same time.

Diana drops to 101 points

Akko drops to 83 points

\- But how strange, Akko and Diana stopped very early, what a different strategy.

Says Harriet.

\- A dispute in the last 20 laps in manual broom mode.

Says Laura scratching her chin.

\- I'll cheer for my Akko to win.

Says Saori smiling.

Lap 30 of 85, Akko and Diana were slowly passing the racers and gaining positions, recovering from the stop, already being in fifth and sixth position, with Kagari being ahead of Cavendish.

Diana goes up to 103 points

Akko climbs to 85 points

\- Go Diana! Go Diana!

Says Laura

Diana! Diana! Diana! Diana! Diana!

Says the Scottish fans.

Lap 35 of 85, Akko and Diana are passing more runners and getting even closer to the lead of the race, the couple Cavendish Kagari, the two managed to reach more the other racer because they were with younger wings than the other racers, the Japanese was already back on the podium, while the Scottish was just behind in fourth position.

Diana goes up to 105 points

Akko climbs to 87 points

Lap 40 of 85, most of the runners to the pits and change the wings due to rain and still continue with wings only this time renewed, while Diana and Akko were approaching them, in this the Cavendish already arrives with everything and shows that does not want to let Kagari lead the rest of the race.

Diana goes up to 108 points

Akko goes up to 91 points

\- Now Samurai Kagari is the one who takes the lead in the race! Apparently that parade sooner benefited as much one as the other, but still they are in a fierce dispute for the title!

Says Harriet.

\- Go Diana!

Says Laura jumping from happiness.

Lap 41 of 85, without wasting time Diana already starts to position the broom and in that which tries to pass Akko, takes a closed Kagari, but the Cavendish opens a little more and passes with everything the Japanese, thus taking the lead of the race, which makes the public jump with emotion, as well as Laura who unwittingly hit the face of Bernadette with her breasts at the time that McLaren jumped of happiness.

Diana climbs to 110 points (champion)

Akko drops to 89 points

Lap 45 of 85, Diana was going on the edge of the track making the turns with everything, without making a mistake once, with such precision that even Akko was having trouble keeping up, although it was raining the Cavendish was fast enough to get a very close lap time when the track is dry.

Lap 50 of 85, little by little Akko could no longer reach Diana, the Cavendish was going on the edge of the track at each lap and made no mistakes, just as he was not afraid to hit the wall, the distance it was almost hitting the same, which made the public jump even more of animation for the Scottish race.

\- It's amazing! The Flying Scot is proving to be the best runner in this race! A true champion!

Says Harriet.

\- That Diana! You are my champion!

Says Laura jumping with happiness as Bernadette turned her face away.

Lap 55 of 85, Julia was leading the race for the third position and started to open the gap with Emma Bianchi, the Canadian was on the edge of the track while the Brazilian only preserved the broom during the race.

Lap 65 of 85, Diana was 12 seconds ahead of Akko, until she decided to activate the manual mode of the broom and in that the speed remains the same, but how much the broom did curve improved a lot, as Kagari does the same, but it was already too late for the Japanese who would have to force more than she gave if she wanted to reach Diana.

\- Woah! These two always want to decide the championship by the manual broom mode! It's amazing how they are in the league itself.

Says Harriet.

Lap 75 of 85, the race doesn't change much during the laps, only a near beat happens when Erika Wolff leaves the race because of the magic orb and tries to hit Diana's broom that dodges with mastery, nobody noticed thinking it was just the German's broom slipping, she even takes it to the pits and abandons the race, the Cavendish continues with the same 12 seconds in relation to Akko, since the two went at the same pace, until the Kagari starts squeezing a little more.

Lap 80 of 85, with 5 laps to go, the difference from Diana to Akko was only 5 seconds, until Cavendish takes a deep breath, lays more on the broom and is totally concentrated, shooting with everything, which leaves even the Japanese impressed to notice that the Scot was just holding the rhythm, the crowd jumps for animation and start screaming for Diana's name.

\- How incredible! The Flying Scot was just holding her own!

Says Harriet.

\- That Diana! You are fucked! My daughter is going to be a champion! I don't believe it.

Says Laura thrilled.

Lap 85 of 85, every lap of the last five, Diana was going faster and faster, the Cavendish in manual mode even gave a new record of fastest lap in the race, going at the limit of grip in each corner, almost reaching the wall, until the final lap with 14 seconds to Akko, The Scottish woman wins the Scottish GP and becomes a champion, which caused a tremendous euphoria, the public jumped from animation, televisions around Scotland were tuned to the WBRC, in every city it was possible to hear someone celebrating and jumping from animation, as well as Laura and Bernadette who cried with happiness.

\- Diana! Diana Cavendish! The Flying Scot! Diana in her fifteenth victory wins her first World Broom Racing Championship title! To the joy of the Scots the Cavendish is the champion of 2018!

Says Harriet while showing Cavendish on the screen celebrating, she even picks up a Scottish flag that a fan left and walks around the track on the last lap showing it.

At the podium ceremony a wreath is given to Diana who was with a track written "2018 World Broom Racing Championship Champion", Cavendish cried with emotion holding the trophy, Henrietta even spoke in her ear that would make another exception, soon knowing the Scottish woman puts the trophy on the step, takes Akko by the waist and gives the biggest kiss in Kagari, kiss that was seen all over Scotland, some were disgusted, but the vast majority of the spectators celebrated together, so much so that it turned the registered picture of the season, in the same ceremony, Julia and Diana wet each other with champagne, this time the Villeneuve did not get to drink, besides a title of racers, they won the title of Scuderia Carlucci builders for another year in a row.

Racers championship standings:

1st: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Carlucci) 110 points (Champion)

2nd: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari 25 (JAP) (Victoria) 89 points

3rd: Julia Bekker Villeneuve 27 (CAN) (Carlucci) 77 points

4th: Megan Jordan 21 (IRE) (Bekkerts) 68 points

5th: Erika Wolff 88 (GER) (HSP) 63 points

Constructor championship standings:

1st: Scuderia Carlucci 187 points (Champion)

2nd: Victoria McLaren Racing Team-Zaibatsu 128 points

3rd: HSP 114 points

After the podium ceremony in the post-race interview, all the highlight was for Diana who got an impressive title winning her first season in the WBRC and at home still, repeating the feat of Jackeline Stewart in 1972, the Scot was very excited and answered the questions quite clearly, even more the battle in the race, also said she will repeat this same success in the next season and become champion again in 2019, where she also announced that it will be her last season, which leaves everyone shocked.

After the interview Diana and Akko leave the paddock and soon are received by a flood of Scots who were anxious to see Cavendish and ask for autographs, in this the Scotswoman takes the broom and takes off with her girlfriend, but she still says she was very grateful to all of them for supporting her in this achievement, she goes to her house, where the girls were already there, since the crowd would not let them talk to the Cavendish Kagari couple outside, so Laura runs towards Diana and jumps on the Cavendish giving a hug that even knocks her down.

\- My daughter is a champion! My dear and beloved daughter is a champion! You fill me with pride girl!

Says Laura crying with happiness.

\- Oh, I couldn't have done it without you.

Says Diana smiling as they both got up.

\- Laura doesn't stop talking about it, you have no idea how I had to carry your mother here and she is heavy.

Says Bernadette laughing.

\- Hey! I'm not heavy! Your arms that is weak.

Says Laura inflating her cheeks.

\- I don't even know what to say... You who helped me conquer this, even Akko, Mother Laura... Thanks for everything... You and Mother Bernadette... Without you I wouldn't even be here, probably without Mother Laura I would be, but I would have a dull father that I would probably never know, but instead I won a mother... A mother who never stopped loving my other mother, who never stopped loving me, I have a mother who before I knew she was my mother, inspired me to be what I am today, inspired me to conquer this, when I discovered everything, things only got better in my life, I love you mothers... Akko, you were my motivation, your rivalry in the beginning, your affection, all your extrovert and encouraging way, you don't let yourself fall for anything, I love you very much my love.

Says Diana smiling embracing all three.

After that speech the girls celebrate Diana's title in a small party, while all over the country what they kept talking about was Cavendish getting a title in WBRC, it was a record audience that day, in the whole UK it was the most watched event at that time, more than 80% of the televisions were tuned in to the WBRC broadcast, as well as worldwide it was a very watched race, even humans who did not use magic watched.

See you, Champion witch...


	123. Diana’s revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning for this chapter

Some days have passed since Diana was champion in WBRC, Akko won the race in Japan, in that same race Emma Bianchi got the first podium of her career, Diana won the Australian GP, because Cavendish was champion, now is the Kagari who will be employed by her girlfriend, having to call the Scottish My Lady and be super cordial and polite, The Japanese woman was since September 30th being like that, something she didn't feel as ashamed as her girlfriend did, after Maria Clara had to stop racing, Emma even got some points, but it wasn't enough for the team to climb to the third position, drawing points with the HSP team.

Racers championship standings:

1st: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Carlucci) 128 points (Champion)

2nd: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari 25 (JAP) (Victoria) 105 points

3rd: Julia Bekker Villeneuve 27 (CAN) (Carlucci) 85 points

4th: Megan Jordan 21 (IRE) (Bekkerts) 76 points

5th: Erika Wolff 88 (GER) (HSP) 71 points

Construction championship standings:

1st: Scuderia Carlucci 213 points (Champion)

2nd: Victoria McLaren Racing Team-Zaibatsu 150 points

3rd: HSP 123 points

22nd October 2018, was a day like any other of the couple, who had come back from another race, where as always they wake up facing each other, only this time Diana kisses her girlfriend and then goes out demanding.

\- Good morning Akko, prepare a bath for me.

Says Diana with a perverted smile.

\- I'm already going My Lady.

Says Akko standing up and stretching.

\- Hey! Aren't you forgetting something?

Says Diana pointing to her mouth.

\- Sorry My Lady, I am very distracted today.

Says Akko scratching her head and going to kiss Diana.

Akko prepares a bath for Diana, after some time Kagari goes to Cavendish and carries her in her arms to the bathroom where she delicately leaves the Scot who was already naked, but in this Diana decides to sit on the edge of the bath.

\- Come suck me.

Says Diana pointing to her pussy.

\- Of course My Lady.

Says Akko getting into the tub and starting to suck Diana.

\- That's my cute little maid, I love your tongue in my mouth, hmmm.

Says Diana while caressing Akko.

After the bath of the Cavendish Kagari couple, where there was a lot of love between them, they go to the kitchen, where Akko was dressed as a maid and Diana with a more homemade clothes, a T-shirt, sweatpants and a jacket, Besides red velvet slippers that were given by the Japanese as a gift, the Scottish woman sits at the table and is soon served by her girlfriend who even gave food in her mouth, something that Diana asked for, while Saori, Laura and Bernadette were laughing.

\- Lost the chance, Akko, you could have been more relaxed with Diana last year.

Says Laura laughing.

\- It's really a shame, but My Lady will still carry the change next season.

Says Akko while feeding Diana.

\- So dedicate yourselves more to training, because it will be the last season, ah... I hardly wait for your wedding and then to have my granddaughter running around the house... Have you decided on a name?

Says Laura curious.

\- My Lady and my person made a bet, which if one of us wins will be able to define our daughter's name, I already have one for now, but I don't intend to talk.

Says Akko while giving food to Diana.

\- Ah you two and this rivalry, a competition and so much between couples, when I and Bern, chose the name of our first daughter was because of the stories of Bernie's ancestors, there were three Diana Cavendish in the past and ... Oh I told you these stories, Diana's name was because of them, I think it's a beautiful name too, Hellene you know already ... Holly, I never told you.

Says Laura.

\- Ah love, tell it, it's your daughter too; I want to know where Chelsea got that name from.

Says Bernadette.

\- Well... We took that name from our great aunt Holly, she was from a part of the family that does not use magic and neither the surname McLaren, even though she was the daughter of my great-grandmothers Elisabeth and Anne, she was the only one from that part of the family that treated us well, she lived on a farm, where her children and grandchildren also lived there, who were very boring with us, very intolerant, did not like to see magic, only Holly, when she left in 1982, we even stopped visiting that part of the family, my great aunt was an incredible person, helped my grandmother to learn magic since she was mute, that's why we chose that name for Holly.

Says Laura.

\- How beautiful my love, ah I liked it, it's a cute name, apparently your aunt grandmother stayed very much in your beautiful daughter, Chelsea...

Says Bernadette until Laura completes it.

\- You would say that she couldn't choose a better mother, right? Its okay, love, I feel special in a way; at least I could help my sister.

Says Laura.

\- I just hope very much that this incestuous genetics will not pass to Holly's daughters.

Says Diana until Bernadette and Laura scold her.

\- Diana! More respect with your aunt!

Says Bernadette and Laura.

\- Do we scold Diana? How strange.

Says Laura scratching her head.

\- Akko now I want a massage from you. Let's go to our room and I want to relax.

Says Diana.

\- My Lady, we just got back from our room.

Says Akko.

\- But I just wanted to come here to eat, now let's go and carry me to our rooms.

Says Diana jumping in Akko's arms that carries her.

\- Diana, less, Akko is your maid, not your slave.

Says Laura rebuking Diana who comes down from Akko's arms.

\- Sorry mom...

Says Diana.

\- You have to apologize is with Akko.

Says Laura with her arms crossed.

\- Sorry my love, but the massage is still standing, because something else will be standing hehe.

Says Diana with a perverted smile.

\- Me? Rebuking Diana and being the serious mother, today it will rain.

Says Laura.

The Cavendish Kagari couple then went upstairs, while Laura was still confused and Bernadette laughed at his wife, Saori as usual saw Diana's mothers clinging and looking at the ground a little sadder; McLaren notices this and goes to the Japanese.

\- Is everything ok Saori?

Says Laura worried.

\- I'm fine, it's just that since I got here in Scotland I've been watching the love of you and my daughter... You know I feel lonely...

Says Saori a little sad.

\- And Akko's father? Or mom, what happened?

Says Laura.

\- Hayato never paid attention to us, so much until he tried to come back to me when Akko was in the broom racer career, but I refused... I don't know... I like boys as much as girls, but I don't know; I'm old enough to...

Says Saori until Laura interrupts her.

\- You old? Saori, how old are you? I have white hair on my root appearing already, I'm 46 years old and you Japanese age much slower than us Europeans, I’m a redhead and is even worse.

Says Laura.

\- I'm 48 years old, I don't know if I could still live a romance... After that I'll just get older and finished.

Says Saori.

\- (I had an idea here... I think it might help with a problem of mine... Help Saori who is single... Great, Laura McLaren, as I didn't think of it before, but I have to be delicate).

\- That Saori, you're still in shape, you're a cat and you said you like them both, right?

Says Laura with her hand on Saori's shoulder.

\- Yes... I find girls attractive too, just do not go out too much because my parents were not the most tolerant people in the world, I even think the love that you have is beautiful, a girl should understand more the emotions and feelings of another girl.

Says Saori as Laura jumped for joy.

\- Yes! Saori Kagari, I think your single days are over.

Says Laura clenching her fists in happiness.

\- (I hope I can convince her to leave the house, just now that I had told her to stay in charge for the next generations, but I think this will be good for both sides).

\- It's okay, whatever you're planning, but is she pretty at least?

Says Saori scratching her head.

\- If you are who I am thinking, the gingerbread chose very well, let's leave a little surprise, we just need a more free day for this, if it is beautiful you will be very impressed.

Says Bernadette while hugging Laura.

Saori was still very confused, while the McLaren Cavendish couple only faced each other, the two make a point of hiding from the Japanese who was the person, since the two already knew who it was, the oldest Kagari then just leaves and continues her day normally, Laura and Bernadette give each other a perverted smile until Hellene pulls the shirt of mother McLaren wanting to go play, which disturbs a little the climate of the two who almost do something else.

Meanwhile, far away in the basement of Appleton, the Blackwell plan was entering its final phase, after experiments with the sars-cov 2 virus, which resulted in a flu-like illness, only it starts asymptomatic, which can help spread faster among people, Louis was celebrating about the results until Anne Finellan arrives at the boy's offices, with some doubts.

\- Louis Blackwell, I am thinking that your plan may harm witches more than humans and I suspect that it is still the same anti-witches that it was years ago.

Says Finellan.

\- Why do you think so? I married your granddaughter, my plan will benefit both sides, observe well, the fact that magic affects witches more is because it will discourage even more humans to manifest magic and it is a necessary evil.

Says Louis.

\- But is it really that causing all this to the world, knowing that the greatest damage will come to the witches is the solution? Look I'm furious to see a mundane one being a WBRC champion, but on the one hand since she appeared, I only see a huge high in witches and maybe we don't need to create a global pandemic for witches to return to the glory of before and many traditional families are coming back too.

Says Finellan.

\- But at the same time the number of witches of human origin is increasing a lot; do you really want a mix between normal witches and worldly witches?

Says Louis.

\- I don't know... I was very intolerant those years... But, that damn worldly one who ruined my career... She was not to blame for ruining my career, I was a conservative witch idiot, I shared prejudiced ideals, this same girl, she turned the hope of the world of witches, magic has never been so high thanks to her... I just ask you... Do you really want to continue with this plan? It will ruin the world of witches.

Says Finellan while looking at the floor.

\- I will continue with the plan, because it will bring a revolution to the world, not only of witches but of humans, I will be very benefited by it, don't worry about this issue of witches, after all the healing works in both because they have similar organisms, so my staff concluded, Dana is leaving my mind more open, Mrs. Finellan.

Says Louis.

\- I thank you, well I will go away and I hope you really fulfill what you said.

Says Finellan leaving the office while Louis pressed a button on his desk.

\- (It seems that time is up for you Anne Finellan, it even seems that I will stop continuing my plan, this is only the beginning).

\- Mr. Blackwell called me?

Says one of Louis' men.

\- Delete Anne Finellan, now, make it all look like an accident, she knows too much.

Says Louis showing a suitcase of money.

\- Okay.

Says the man from Louis taking the suitcase and getting out of there.

Then one of Louis' men follows Anne Finellan who was leaving there, on the outside was the broom of the same leaning on a broom support, then a bomb is installed on it, in a well hidden way, Anne takes the broom, mounts it and starts to take off, in this a time goes by, until Louis' men press a button and make the broom explode in the air, while they follow and even inside a truck, Since the old lady didn't fly so fast on a broom, Finellan ends up falling on the ground still very hurt, until a black car arrives and from there they finish the lady using an electroshock gun that gives an impulse that at the time makes the organs stop, which in a way was a weapon that only the Blackwell agency had in hands, while they took the broom and exchanged it for any one and left broken to make it look like an accident.

Meanwhile back at the Cavendish family residence, Akko was massaging Diana using her body, in a massage in which both were naked, Kagari was rubbing her body around her girlfriend's curves, until Cavendish turns around and starts taking her breasts and squeezing them.

\- Hmmmm... So love let's enjoy, that we are naked and rub our pussies on each other?

Says Diana with a perverted smile.

\- Yes My Lady, how do you want me to do it?

Says Akko passing her hand across Diana's chest.

\- Take my leg and rub it, I want to lie still.

Says Diana while Akko fit in with her girlfriend.

The two of them start to rub each other, where Kagari goes lightly, little by little increasing the intensity and Diana just lies there waiting for the pleasure to arrive, until due to the oil they both end up slipping out of the inflatable mattress and go to the carpet, both end up laughing.

\- Hey, I didn't tell you to stop rubbing.

Says Diana pinching Akko's thigh.

\- That hurt My Lady!

Says Akko inflating the cheeks.

\- We are soaked in oil, I don't want to rub myself with you here on the floor, let's take a bath.

Says Diana unhooking and standing up.

The two of them took another bath again on the same day, but this time instead of being longer with all that atmosphere inside the bathtub, the couple Cavendish Kagari just went to the shower, where even there Diana took the shower and put between Akko's legs letting the water pressure pass in her vagina, this while Kagari fingered Cavendish, after this quick bath the two dry the body and the Japanese carry the Scot by the arms leaving her in bed.

\- Now come.

Says Diana biting her lips and calling for Akko.

\- Of course My Lady.

Says Akko walking on all fours through the bed and going to fit in Diana.

The two of them rub themselves again, still with Akko on top while Diana was lying down, Kagari starts rubbing slowly, but in that she stops because it was a little difficult for her to rub herself over Cavendish's body being a little dry.

\- What’s the matter Akko?

Says Diana.

\- My Lady, will you give me permission to suck you? You can't rub with your dry pussy.

Says Akko unhooking.

\- Permission granted, now suck with pleasure, but let's do 69, I want to try yours too.

Says Diana with a perverted smile.

Then Diana and Akko started doing 69 for a few minutes just to make their genitals more lubricated, where the Japanese woman was already feeling a little more pleasure and sucking more slowly, Kagari even pressed Cavendish's head with her thighs saying it was already good, Until the Scottish woman decides to stop sucking the Japanese woman and the two sit down, Akko was soaked in her pussy, at any moment she could release the pussy juice, seeing this Diana gives a perverted smile and begins there to masturbate to Kagari who in a short time already releases the pussy juice.

\- Ahhhh! My Lady! Hmmmm!

Says Akko releasing the pussy juice.

\- Hehe! It seems that Samurai Kagari can't stand the fingers of the Flying Scot.

Says Diana with a perverted smile.

\- Are the scissors still standing, My Lady?

Says Akko while a tear comes out of her left eye.

\- What do you think? Just come my love, I'm waiting for these scissors.

Says Diana lying down and spreading her legs.

Akko then fits Diana and the two begin to rub, this time it was much more lubricated in that area, the two pussies rubbed more freely and without braking, the Kagari as always despite being the one on top, could not stand and soon was groaning and drooling with pleasure, while the Cavendish just smiled and from time to time released one groan or another, Until she reached the point where she was purring with pleasure, which didn't take long, since the Japanese was sucking the Scottish at a good time, after a few minutes, Diana released the pussy juice, as usual Cavendish seemed not to show reaction, but in fact was ending up in pleasure.

\- Hmmmm... Ahhhh... That Akko... I love you...

Says Diana releasing the pussy juice.

\- And now My Lady?

Says Akko while taking pussy juice through her body.

\- A good maid knows how to dry a wet place well, sucks me more Akko, I still want to give you a lot to drink from here between my legs.

Says Diana opening her pussy.

Akko then starts sucking Diana, the two stay there for minutes, even hours, which was quite normal for the Cavendish Kagari couple to enjoy a day that they can have privacy and all the love possible, since it is in a countdown so that the life of the Scottish and the Japanese change so that they become mothers.

See you, My Lady...


	124. Saori Kagari date

Some days have passed since Laura talked with Saori about living a new love and the murder of Anne Finellan, which everyone thinks was an accident, Dana even got very emotional at her grandmother's funeral that although she disagreed with many of her opinions, even more than in the last days of her life, Anne was already much more tolerant about witches of human origin, Diana and Akko's bet ended on October 30, the same day Isabel McLaren was born, the second daughter of Holly and Mary Brooks, it didn't take long and soon they decided to do one more, on the 31st as usual the couple Cavendish Kagari celebrated another year of dating, this time they had 4 years of relationship.

2nd November 2018, another day like any other in the routine, but this time it is not the Cavendish Kagari couple that stands out, but the McLaren Cavendish couple that wakes up after the little Hellene jumps in bed of the two wanting to wake them up and the little girl until the mothers sleep without clothes.

\- Why are moms sleeping so naked? You may get a cold.

Says Hellene.

\- Hellene, Hellene, one day you will understand.

Says Laura while yawning.

\- Mama Laura, did the mosquitoes bite? Mama Bernadette is also full of mosquito bites.

Says Hellene pointing to the shoulder and neck full of marks of mothers.

\- Oh that you will only understand when you get older, now let's take a bath?

Says Laura getting up from bed and stretching.

\- Today you will take a walk with your sister and Akko around the city, we have to do adult things today, but I guarantee that we will play a lot when you arrive.

Says Bernadette standing up.

The three of them go to the bathroom where they bathe together in the bathtub while Hellene stayed throwing water and playing there, Laura was only laughing and playing together, while Bernadette was always the most would be and just took her bath sitting in the corner of the bathtub, sometimes the two wet the Cavendish that was a little angry.

Until after a few minutes the three of them get dressed and go to the kitchen where all the Cavendish family were, Maryl was eating with all the rush of the world, while Akko and Diana were much more relaxed, already Merrill was giving food to the twins Amalie and Alicia, Hellene soon sits in the chair of the two girls after climbing and finds a space there.

\- I want food!

Says Hellene hitting the table.

\- Hellene, be more polite to your cousin!

Says Bernadette in a more serious tone.

\- Have you seen my mother?

Says Akko while eating.

\- I think she's getting ready, we have a little surprise for her and so I want you and Diana to take Hellene out today.

Says Laura.

\- A surprise? For my mother? What does it involve getting ready? Isn't he my idiot father?

Says Akko suspicious.

\- No, but it is a date, so I ask you and Diana to go out and take Hellene, I don't want you to know yet who is the person with whom I made an appointment with your mother, but if everything goes well, your mother will finally be able to have a moment of happiness, she stays all the time sailing for all the happy couples here, except Maryl.

Says Bernadette in a more serious tone.

\- I understand, I hope you are a good person, a beautiful person too.

Says Akko smiling to Laura and Bernadette.

After some time, Hellene finishes eating as well as the twins of Merrill and Frank, the couple Cavendish Kagari decides to take the little McLaren along with the twins since Amalie and Alicia would go out with their parents too, already Maryl would visit Lucy Watson again, this time Diana's cousin was getting along much better with her mother, so much so that she even bought packs of cigarettes branded for her, Maryl as well as her mother started smoking too, but because she saw it as a way to relax.

As time went by, Akko and Diana were leaving with Merrill and Frank for Weddinburgh for a drive, as the couple planned to go to a mall, Maryl was flying towards Leeds Castle to visit Lucy Watson, While Saori was very well dressed, the older Kagari had her hair done well, with the help of a Bernadette, as well as wearing a beautiful red long-sleeved dress, the Japanese woman even arrived at the dining room where she was illuminated by candles.

\- Do I look pretty enough for this date? Why did you invite this person to your house?

Says Saori confused and suspicious.

\- Because here already guarantees a luxury motel and restaurant for free.

Says Laura until Bernadette slaps her wife.

\- Laura! Have more manners.

Says Bernadette while Saori was laughing blushing.

\- It's ok Bernadette; I'm not a child either, now it makes a bit of sense, but all this mystery about the person leaves me very perplexed.

Says Saori while scratching her head.

\- Now feel free that soon your mysterious lover will arrive.

Says Laura while looking at the cell phone.

After a few minutes someone arrives at the Cavendish family residence, it was Saori's "secret lover", Laura soon receives this person with a warm hug from both of them, this woman was wearing a beautiful green dress with a décolleté that highlighted her big breasts, Just as it was a long-sleeved dress, since it was very cold that day, Laura takes the girl to the dining room and asks her to come in and go to the person McLaren made an appointment with, and when the two see each other for the first time, they both get confused and shocked.

\- You are the mother of my sister's daughter-in-law.

Says Chelsea pointing to Saori.

\- And you're Laura's sister, so that was the meeting so secret that Laura had an idea to arrange for me?

Says Saori confused.

\- (I have to admit, I've never seen her with other fucking eyes before... She is beautiful, not for nothing, but Laura was already beautiful, her sister is even more beautiful, her face is cleaner, her body doesn't have exaggerated curves like Laura's, even though there are many, except that Chelsea is a little taller, you'll see it's just impression).

\- And do you know how to fuck well?

Says Chelsea with a perverted smile leaving Saori stained.

\- É... That... I've never done with a girl before... What a direct question, I'm liking how you don't expect anything.

Says Saori flushed as her indicators pulled over.

\- For a very young girl like you, I imagine that everything is standing up, you until not bad Saori Kagari, but is this beauty also behind the clothes?

Says Chelsea as Saori became even more flushed.

\- É... Uh... Listen here Chelsea McLaren; you haven't matured by any chance? Is this how you talk to a person on dates?

Says Saori blushing and getting a little irritated.

\- Uh... Excuse me, I may be a retired actress, but I've never had a date... I've always had this way... I think it's really a problem, I'm kind of... As I can say, I think a lot about sex.

Says Chelsea looking down.

\- Ah, it's ok, we're not children, but you really have to be more... More delicate with that, if I didn't know you could get a nice slap in the face, but I'm not that young, I'm older than your sister.

Saori says what leaves Chelsea stunned.

\- That's a lie! Really? You are beautiful! I fucking thought you were under 40, 35 at most or even less, because if it wasn't for your daughter I would think you were 20 years old, fuck, you Japanese don't age at all.

Says Chelsea impresses.

\- Oh thank you, you Westerners always say that, but you don't stay behind either, you really look like the younger sister, but it's just that different from Laura your face is straight, besides beautiful green eyes, you combine much more with the beautiful red hair of McLaren.

Says Saori.

\- Nobody has ever praised me like this before, or praised because I was famous, but everybody always says that Laura is more attractive.

Says Chelsea rubbing her head.

\- What? But your sister has very exaggerated curves, not to mention that she is full of freckles, you are all smooth, out that your haircut is wonderful, this fringe really only adds with the characteristic bangs of your family.

Says Saori.

\- Lisa I really am, I don't have a little hair on my pussy, but I have freckles, my breasts don't, but my left hand and my intimate region is full of freckles.

Says Chelsea until Saori puts her hand on her face again.

\- You really aren't very good at conversations, are you?

Says Saori laughing a little.

\- As I said it is my weak point.

Says Chelsea while drinking a glass of wine.

\- So what do you think about skipping the conversation and hitting the main course?

Says Saori blushing while Chelsea got up with everything.

Saori also gets up and Chelsea even sends a "I thought I would never ask that", the two go hand in hand through the corridors, while there closely hidden, Laura and Bernadette were watching and listening to the whole conversation from afar, the older Kagari takes McLaren to her room, where soon the Irish woman begins to take off her clothes and play in bed already naked, the couple McLaren Cavendish who was in the dining room until he is impressed with the speed of the two.

\- A McLaren really doesn't know how to talk to another girl without wanting sex.

Says Bernadette laughing.

\- Hey! Not really no, I nev...

Says Laura inflating her cheeks.

\- You wanted to have sex with me using the excuse of a girlfriend's day, a few months before our courtship started, you don't come to talk about your sister that you are the same.

Says Bernadette.

\- So if it's to be equal because we're here in the dining room and not in the bedroom having sex like Chelsea?

Says Laura staring at Bernadette with a perverted smile.

The couple McLaren Cavendish then goes to the room where they start having sex, as well as Saori and Chelsea, the Japanese woman even impresses a little for being really very attractive, the beginning was even a little shy, but little by little the two were loose.

Meanwhile, far away in the cellars of Appleton, Donald and Louis Blackwell were again having a discussion about the boy's project, so much so that the eldest even wanted to know how the progress was and was very angry about the death of Anne Finellan.

\- I know it was you, kid, there's no point in hiding it, it was a good death, but what's the need to kill that woman?

Says Donald.

\- She knew too much, she wanted to change the whole plan; she was supporting that traitorous witch.

Says Louis.

\- Ah at least she had a reason, but even so she didn't have to cause so much, the death of that witch caused a great shock to her wife, can you imagine if she finds out? It's your end boy, be more careful, but tell me how is the virus progressing?

Says Donald.

\- We have reached the result of the sars-cov 2 virus, which causes a flu-like illness, only the whole world doesn't have the vaccine for this illness, only us, and I am already starting to launch the virus in the world.

Says Louis.

\- But don't you intend to launch at the beginning of the next decade, in 2020?

Says Donald confused.

\- Yes, that's where the virus will start to have a great relevance, I'm launching now so that it's impossible to trace the origin of this virus and think it was a laboratory creation, if I launch at once in the place where I want this virus to be launched, it can reach the point of tracing it to here, I'll use animals to spread this virus around the world, I know the perfect place for that.

Says Louis with an evil smile.

\- I understand, it's a genius plan Louis, I'm proud of how smart you were and put to use these neurons, I'll just be waiting then for everything to burst and stay ahead of everyone.

Says Donald smiling at Louis.

\- This pandemic will burst in China, since the Chinese of a specific region have the habit of eating two animals which will be the hosts of the virus, until they arrive in a pot and infect the first human, because it is an asymptomatic disease in the beginning and seems very much a flu, nobody will give ball in the beginning, until the most serious cases start.

Says Louis.

\- And as the government of China loves to hide the truth, this can also generate a certain distrust of the place and help in our economy for a while, Louis, you really surprised me with this.

Says Donald.

Back in Weddinburgh, Frank and Merrill had just arrived at the mall and soon found a place where they could leave Hellene, Amalie and Alicia, but since the four children were under 6 years old they would need to leave with some adult from the responsible family.

\- We will! Not Diana! Look at a pool of balls and a slide my love, the girls will love it.

Says Akko holding Diana's hand.

\- And it seems that the 20-year-old baby also wants it, so I'll go along.

Says Diana laughing.

\- Ok, have fun if, we'll be back soon, we just came to buy some things for the room, clothes and toys for the girls.

Says Frank.

\- Ah and for Hellene too, but try not to talk to your sister.

Whispers Merrill.

\- Come on Dianaaa!

Says Akko pulling Diana's arm.

Then Merrill and Frank say goodbye to the girls, Diana and Akko enter the playground, where Kagari goes with Hellene in the ball pool, while Cavendish is in the most dedicated part for children under 1 year, since she didn't want to enter the ball pool because she found it childish, taking both Amalie and Alicia in both arms, she didn't even give 2 minutes that they were there and soon the people who worked in the playground ask for Diana's autograph.

\- Are you Diana Cavendish yourself? Is The Flying Scot woman around? Could you sign my shirt?

Says one of the workers opening the jacket.

\- Yes... it's me, but please, don't cause a flood of people showing up here, I'm with my cousins and I don't want their peace to be disturbed.

Says Diana autographing the t-shirt of the workers.

\- Okay, okay.

Say it would work.

\- Come Akko! Get up here!

Says Hellene climbing the playground.

\- Eh... I don't know if... Oh I think I can fit in there.

Says Akko after seeing that one would work entered the labyrinth.

\- Come Akko! There's a slide here!

Says Hellene crawling through the corridors of the labyrinth.

Hellene enters the slide as well as Akko who was having fun there as a child, even a would recognize Kagari and asked for an autograph, as was very respectful the Japanese soon autographs the shirt of the would work and continues playing there as if it were a child, while Diana was enjoying the time playing at Magicast and looked at the cousins who soon fell asleep.

At the Cavendish family residence, a good time had passed since the meeting between Saori and Chelsea, so much so that the two had just finished their love affair and were lying in bed naked under a blanket; McLaren was hugging the Kagari that caressed her.

\- Whoa, fuck, fucking is really good, you're very good at this for someone who never did and it was a huge pleasure, Saori Kagari... I think I'm starting to like this idea my sister made of wanting us to meet.

Says Chelsea while playing with Saori's hair.

\- I also found a wonderful fuck, better even the ones I had with my ex husband, years ago, but ... I think we have to say goodbye, my daughter still can't know both of us, I want to know you better and also to be sure that this is what I want.

Saori says standing up and putting on her clothes.

\- I understand, I think the same thing, my daughter doesn't even know that I came here and on top of that I'm dating someone, but yes, let's talk more and more, today we have cell phones to communicate better.

Says Chelsea getting up and getting dressed.

The two finish dressing up and add each other's number, after that they walk down the halls of the Cavendish family mansion and go to the balcony where Chelsea picks up her broom, kisses Saori and says goodbye to her with a hug, McLaren then climbs the broom and takes off, Little by little, the Irish woman's broom disappeared into the air and the Japanese woman stared at the sunset marveled at the redhead leaving. In a way, Chelsea's hair matched the color of the sky at that moment, where Saori looked from the balcony, the McLaren Cavendish couple, who were in their robes after spending a long time having sex, arrived at Kagari.

\- So how was it.

Says Laura curious.

\- Thanks Laura... Your sister really is a wonder of a person... I liked every second with her, but we'll still get along... I don't want Akko to know yet, I'll wait for the right relationship with Chelsea.

Says Saori.

\- And it will work out, you are helping someone who really needs a love in life, Chelsea is a very needy person, she deserves it.

Says Bernadette.

\- At first I was a little angry with her sister and her way of talking, but then when I saw her between four walls, everything changes, Chelsea is a love, she knows how to treat someone and after the relationship we spent a good time talking about us ... All I needed was just to make the redhead let go.

Says Saori laughing.

\- Oh good, you really seem to be enjoying my sister.

Says Laura smiling.

After this conversation time went by and soon the residents of the Cavendish family residence were arriving, first Maryl after another visit to Lucy Watson, then Merrill and Frank with the children and the Cavendish Kagari couple, who had had some fun that day, Akko even asks about the meeting which the mother says was wonderful, as well as decides not to tell who it was, leaving the mystery to the daughter to discover, that she was very curious.

See you, dating witches...


	125. A new way to race on Brooms

A few months passed, the year 2019 began, during all this time, Saori and Chelsea were exchanging messages with each other and sometimes meeting every 2 or 3 weeks, the two got along very well, to the point of announcing at Christmas that they had started dating, which makes Holly a little angry, Since she wanted her mother to stay with the McLaren family, even more so now that the younger McLaren has two daughters, but this would not stop Chelsea from visiting her daughter from time to time and after a while she understood and stopped revolting about it.

In the United States, Amanda was starting her new broom racing project, so much so that she got permission from Harriet and Freya, as well as a financial incentive to carry out the awards, since the new type of event that O'Neill planned was very well built, as well as she had a lot of entries for the same event, which was more of a style competition than being the fastest, since Amanda finally got enough money after racing a lot in NABC and becoming the champion.

10th February 2019, Akko and Diana travel to the United States where Amanda and Hannah call the couple Cavendish Kagari as well as some friends of the couple such as Lotte, Barbara, Sucy, Chariot, Croix, Constanze, Keiko, Jasminka and Emma. They were staying in a house that England O'Neill rented in Boston. As usual the Cavendish Kagari couple wake up one facing the other and already send that good morning kiss.

\- Good morning my love.

Says Diana smiling at Akko.

\- Good morning... Today we will finally see what this long-awaited project of Amanda's is all about, she even managed to advance in one year.

Says Akko yawning.

The two of them got up and went to take a shower, after another night of love, so Diana and Akko went to the kitchen where they met all the girls, who were staying there, they were having breakfast, what impressed them the most was Hannah who was wearing a overall.

\- Do you race with brooms, Hannah?

Says Diana confused and curious.

\- I'm one of those who will run today, I loved how Mandy created this entire tournament that is not focused on racing and you will like it when you watch.

Says Hannah while scratching her head.

\- Ah I am curious.

Says Akko.

\- And it will have a whole scoring system created using a machine I made, it analyzes the whole track and calculates the points, without needing judges, who gets more points moves to another phase, and goes on like this until deciding the winner, are battles of one against one.

Says Croix.

\- Like the drift races, but with brooms and much more stunts, but I do not want to spoil the surprise, for today I managed to enroll 16 girls who will pass through these phases.

Says Amanda.

After the conversation and the girls go for breakfast, they go to a huge parking lot that turned the place where the new championship that Amanda created is held, Hannah goes to the paddock along with O'Neill and friends of the couple England O'Neill go to the stands to watch the race from there.

The Super Stunt Broom Tour, as the name says, is a "race" that involves stunts, the racers must run during a course while they make predetermined maneuvers in it and accumulate points to go up in the next stage, these same points only count during the competition. The necessary score to qualify for the battle phases is 2500 points, which are obtained as the broom goes through the course and machines made by Croix do the calculation based on risk, speed, accuracy, style and execution. The competitors use their own brooms and can modify the way they want as long as the broom does not use magic orbs, being able to have the style that is. Because they are very short courses, they do not force the witch too much and do not have the need to go at very high speeds.

After a few minutes, a stage goes up and shows the 16 competitors, Hannah England (17), Elfriede Schwarz (46), Chloé Deppailer (1), Olivia Williams (77), Laura Jenson (99), Mary Ann Jones (0), Jessica Poppins (87), Melanie Van Der Strauss (51), Bianka Ericsson (73), Elena Heisenberg Silva (11), Mariana Cristina Flores (91), Gabrielle Rosberg (6), Victoria Johnson (2), Alanna Russeau (67), Olga Kavinsky (9), Alberta Martinez (33). All of them with well adorned, decorated and very attractive brooms, which had the style of each of the runners, some were former students of Luna Nova, other former racers of different categories of broom races, who had been retired for years. Amanda takes the microphone and starts announcing the event.

\- Good morning ladies and gentlemen! Witches and magical creatures from all over the world! Welcome to the amazing new Super Stunt Broom Tour! A new way to run on brooms! Or rather, fly in broom style! We are here to start our first season! Meet our 16 competitors now!

Says Amanda.

Then each competitor announces their names, after that the 16 competitors go to a box where they draw the order in which they will start the qualification, Hannah was the luckiest and unluckiest at the same time for taking the first one to leave, after the draw the racer climb on their brooms and in a few minutes the first qualification battery starts, The competitor is entitled to 3 laps, in these 3 laps she has to get at least one reaching the target score of 2500 points for that session.

The course consisted of a very small track of 2 km long from one end to another, the ground had different colors, where the green part signaled that it was a drift zone, as well as had some rings that signaled where the competitor had to perform a pirouette, usually stayed in a straight, the score was detected as soon as the racer leaves, It told everything, from the entry of the same in a drift, even the way the competitor controls the broom, as in straights had a rail that served for the competitor to go giving pirouettes around, in this same rail had poles on top that signaled for the competitor to make a flight upside down.

The track on which Hannah would take her first lap had 4 drift bends, 1 pirouette rail, another rail where she had to fly upside down and 6 pirouette rings, England starts and soon all the fans of the Luna Nova girls were jumping for her.

\- Hannah England is the first to qualify and we will see how the Scot with an ironic surname will do.

Says Amanda.

After a while the 16 competitors manage to qualify, getting very impressive results even.

Hannah: 2713/2566/2894

Elfriede: 2455/2587/2591

Chloé: 2500/2648/2888

Olivia: 2899/2457/DNF

Laura: DNF/875/2800

Mary: 2766/DNF/578

Jessica: 2666/2787/2999

Melanie: 2555/2347/2889

Bianca: 245/2681/DNF

Elena: DNF/DNF/2507

Mariana: 1145/2788/1785

Gabrielle: 2417/1965/2630

Victoria: 2984/DNF/DNF

Alanna: 2777/2844/3022

Olga: DNF/897/2540

Alberta: 2875/2007/DNF

After qualification, the runners with the highest score face each other in a knockout scheme, and only the best of the three results of each competitor are counted, the doubles were decided in order of score. There was Alanna/ Jessica, Victoria/ Olivia, Hannah/ Melanie, Chloé/ Alberta, Laura/ Mariana, Mary/ Bianka, Gabrielle/Elfriede, Elena/Olga. They go to a box where they draw how the race keys will be, this time Hannah got the third race and if she wins the fourth race she will face.

\- And now let's really start with our competitions this time will be battles between two competitors to see who will be the winner of this round!

Says Amanda.

The battle disputes in two consist of two batteries, one in which the leader has to make a course, take what gives points while the one behind has to do exactly what the one in front is doing and still keep as close as possible, as well as follow the most correct line possible, and the second battery where the one behind is going forward, the points are calculated for the one who is following, in the first battery, in the second battery the competitor who was following is now followed and the points are counted backwards if she manages to keep the points until the end, the one who started following wins, if the points are zeroed the one who started in front wins.

The first battle is between Mary and Bianka, in which Ericsson starts leading the dispute, the winner was the number 73, after making the number 0 to zero the points.

The second battle was between Alanna and Jessica, in which Russeau started leading, but this time Poppins ended up giving a wrong one and this disturbed her a lot, since the number 67 won easily, by making the number 87 reset the points.

The third battle was the most expected, since the public was cheering for England, it starts following what already makes the girls of Luna Nova more tense, since Hannah would start following Melanie, who was a former WBRC runner, The battle begins and the Scot gets 3018 points, which was enough for the second round, even Amanda was tense to narrate every inch that girlfriend passed, until she arrives in the dispute where Hannah goes in front, by 9 points England wins and in that all jump with joy.

\- Yes! Go Hannah!

Say the girls of Luna Nova.

\- Woah! Impressive as Hannah England by just not losing all the points, but Melanie battled with all claw, that's what I call talented racer.

Says Amanda.

\- (Fuck Hannah, that was close, holy fuck. My girlfriend beat an ex WBRC champion).

The fourth dispute is between Victoria and Olivia, Johnson started at the front but ended up having difficulties in the first round and the broom of the same escaped the track, the victory stayed with Williams who will advance to face Hannah in the quarterfinals.

The fifth dispute is between Gabrielle and Elfriede, Schwarz starts following and got very well 3098 points, in the second battery the German wins with 98 points left.

The sixth dispute is between Laura and Mariana, who starts leading is Flores who can even get a good performance to the point of zeroing the points of Jenson, winning that round.

The seventh and penultimate dispute is between Chloé and Alberta, Depailler had a cheering until the girls of Luna Nova, despite the happenings she did in the past, she would start leading, Martinez had no chance and ended up losing to the French that wins that round.

The eighth and final dispute of the rounds is between Elena and Olga, which Heisenberg starts leading and who wins is Kavinsky managing to keep 112 points in the second round.

\- The round of 16 of our first stage in Boston is over, but now we will have a short break until the quarter-finals begin and our competitors can repair their broomsticks leaving them ready for the games to come!

Says Amanda.

After a few minutes the quarterfinals begin the disputes will be between Bianka/ Alanna, Hannah/ Olivia, Elfriede/ Mariana, Chloé/ Olga, while the others that lost, ended up being eliminated.

The first battle is between Bianka and Alanna, who starts leading is Ericsson, for the second time the number 73 would start in the lead, but this time the Russeau who was behind got 3109 points and finished the second round missing 287 points, giving a victory to the French who advance to the semifinals and possibly could end up facing Hannah if the same phase pass.

The second battle is between Hannah and Olivia, as usual the crowd jumped from animation to cheer for her friend, the first drum starts with England in the lead while Williams followed it was a very intense battle, since the Irish did not get out of the Scottish glue finishing with 2988 points, In the second drum set where Hannah followed Olivia, the audience saw the screen very tense watching the points diminishing and also the way Williams was going on the track until who wins this round is Olivia Williams with only 2 points left. The audience was even a little frustrated to see that Hannah lost.

\- And the winner is Olivia Williams! How impressive! For only 2 points she can pass to the semi-finals!

Says Amanda.

The third battle is between Elfriede and Mariana, the former student of Luna Nova starts leading, in this Flores tries to get some points following Schwarz, but ends up losing control in the broom and goes off the track in the first round, the winner is number 46.

The fourth and final battle of the quarter finals is between Chloé and Olga, Depailler is who starts leading, in the first round Kavinsky gets 2998 points, but in the second round the French get to zero the points of the Russian and is consecrated as the winner.

\- How ironic, the couple Depailler Schwarz will face each other in the semifinals.

Says Amanda.

A rest time of 15 minutes is given to the competitors before the semifinals begin, the two battles of the semifinal will be between Alanna/Olivia and Elfriede/Chloé. After that the competitors go to the track and Amanda takes the microphone to announce how the semifinals work.

\- Now we are in the semi-finals! The winners of this phase advance to the grand final, while the losers go to the dispute for third place!

Says Amanda.

The first battle is between Alanna and Olivia, who starts in the front, is Russeau, in the first slaughter Williams gets 2865 points, in the second battery at number 67 wins easily after pressing hard at number 77 zeroing her points. Alanna Russeau advances to the final, while Olivia Williams goes to the third place contest.

The second battle is between Elfriede and Chloé, the long-awaited battle of the couple Depailler Schwarz, which starts with the German leading, the French woman goes very well in the first drum and soon gets 3117 points, in the second round the points advantage of the number 1 was so high that ends with 341 points left over. Chloé Depailler advances to the grand final, while Elfriede Schwarz goes to the third place dispute.

\- The finals are set! Alanna Russeau versus Chloé Depailler! And in the third place match we have Olivia Williams and Elfriede Schwarz!

Says Amanda.

A time of 5 minutes for rest is given and soon the dispute for third place begins, which will be between Olivia and Elfriede, Williams starts leading, but this time Schwarz does not make ugly and manages to score very well with 3068 points, until the second battery starts at number 77 pressing hard at number 46 and manages an incredible feat of zeroing the German points. Olivia Williams gets the third place, Elfriede gets the fourth position.

\- How incredible! This Olivia Williams is really good, even against competitors who take over 3000 points, a well deserved third place from Ireland!

Says Amanda.

A 10 minute rest period for the two competitors of the final, after this time the two go to the track where soon Amanda takes the microphone and announces the final.

\- Here we are to define the winner of the first stage of the year Super Stunt Broom Tour! Alanna Russeau! WBRC Champion of 1986, 1987, 1988 and 1994 and also won the 2006 edition of Around the World Broom Rally, an experienced champion with her 54 years! Chloé Depailler! A former student of Luna Nova! A witch from one of the most influential families in France! This newcomer will have a great challenge by beating an experienced competitor, Chloé is 21 years old! The two French women reached the final showing that their country has the talent to be great competitors of SSBT!

Says Amanda.

The grand finale starts, Alanna starts leading, in the first battery Chloé goes very close to Russeau and gets 2999 points, already in the second battery things are more intense for the number 1, since the number 67 was pressing for the whole lap the youngest, until at the end of the lap Chloé points zero. The winner is Alanna Russeau, while Chloé Depailler is in second position.

\- And Alanna Russeau! The most experienced wins the youngest! Wins the first edition of Super Stunt Broom Racing Tour!

Says Amanda.

The first of eight editions Amanda has planned for the Super Stunt Broom Racing Tour ends with a victory for Alanna Russeau. The Frenchwoman won 10 points due to victory, Chloé got 8 points, Olivia with 6 points, Elfriede with 4 points, the competitors who reached the quarterfinals get 3 points, and those who only reached the round of 16 get only 1 point. The competitor who got the highest score also gets an extra point, so Chloé Depailler got this extra point, going up to 9 points.

In the podium ceremony, the first 4 go to the stage where they get wet with champagne and receive the trophies, most of the girls there drink the champagne, as well as the couple Depailler Schwarz from a kiss, this event was a great success for O'Neill, so much so that many people watched, in the witch residences even, was the most attended program, the children were even amazed to see that show. Hours later when everything was being arranged, the girls from Luna Nova meet Amanda.

\- It was very good, Amanda! I loved it! All that excitement you had to do was really true.

Says Akko.

\- Of course it was, now I just hope it makes more success, I want to show the world that brooms are not just for betting race or flying from one place to another.

Says Amanda.

See you, stunt broom witch...


	126. Akko and Diana’s final WBRC season

After the great event that Amanda created about her new broom competition, the SSBT, a few weeks go by. The couple Cavendish Kagari tests the brooms of their teams prepared for a new season that this time will bring a wider competition with the change of the points system that was the same since 1991. The new system now scores the racers who position themselves to the tenth position, in the order 15-12-10-8-6-5-4-3-2-1, and increases the points given in Salem to 20-15-12. This can greatly alter championship disputes, now that each win wins 3 points more in relation to second place and outside that the podium is much more valued than before, in addition to helping smaller teams to get a few more points in the championship, since this season has great chances to be another year in which Scuderia Carlucci will win the constructor championship.

10th March 2019, as usual the couple Cavendish Kagari wakes up facing each other, the two were as usual staying at the fan house, Diana opens her eyes and soon kisses her girlfriend good morning.

\- Good morning my love.

Says Diana yawning.

\- Good morning, ready for another season? This time the big decision, every race is worth gold, I can't wait to put the name on our Kagari Cavendish.

Says Akko smiling.

\- You must still be dreaming, because you will be a Cavendish Kagari.

Says Diana laughing.

After the moment of love of the two of them, they get up and go for a bath, as always that moment where the couple takes advantage to delight each other, after that the two change and go to the kitchen, where they eat a little and talk to the fans who hosted them, they were eager for the race, some even showed to support Emma Bianchi, who was the local and new, right in the first race of the year the Brazilian gets a pole position.

After some time the two go to the circuit, where they meet the other runners and also separate in the pits of their teams, preparing for the beginning of the 2019 season. In the grandstands was a record crowd for the event, besides many local fans, there were also many Scots who travel around the world cheering for Diana, who after the title of the same was only increasing more and more, since The Flying Scot was one of the few people in Scotland who had great success in sports around the world.

The racers start the performance lap while playing "Ecstasy Of Gold - Ennio Morricone". The weather was cloudy with great chances of rain appearing in 30 minutes or less, it was 23C/73F. After the performance lap, the grid lines up in the order 12/2/25/27/88/21/9/65/98/44/0/11/55/69/17/42/1/66/93/6/93/91/48/31/18/99, the lights signal the start.

\- And now! The red light comes out! The green light signals the beginning! And lights out and so we start a World Broom Racing Championship race!

Says Harriet.

\- This is the first race in the next seven months to decide this season! That comes with changes that will bring even more competitiveness!

Says Freya.

Akko has a spectacular reaction and soon after starting he manages to pass Diana and Emma, taking the lead of the race, but soon Cavendish has a very good reaction time and begins to threaten the position of Kagari, while Emma was still confused after losing two positions to the couple.

Lap 1 of 100, the first lap ends with a battle of three runners for the first position, and who ends that lap in front is Diana after finding a gap. All the first 10 racers were going with wings of greater grip, to try as much as possible to open advantage.

\- What a race and what a spectacular start! Emma Bianchi is really bringing excitement home!

Says Harriet.

\- Go Diana!

Says Laura.

\- Go Akko!

Says Saori.

Lap 2 of 100, in the same lap, three other racers join the dispute for the first position, Erika, Julia and Megan, the three also wanted to win that race, which generated a dispute of six runners for the first position, the public jumped with emotion at each turn. As much as the great majority cheered for the place, they also cheered for the others, loving a good dispute, as well as they were amazed with 6 brooms raising sparks on the straights of the circuit.

\- Woah! How impressive! 6 runners battling for a victory! And we are only in the second lap!

Says Harriet.

Lap 5 of 100, the dispute of the 6 racers continued, and who was in front was Diana most of the time the others always changed positions overtaking each other, even disputing positions, the 6 distanced themselves from the others. The public was cheering with a lot of animation while Laura and Saori were screaming for their daughters' names.

\- These first 5 laps came with everything! We will have an incredible dispute for the championship this year, by the looks!

Says Harriet.

Lap 10 of 100, the first 10 laps were over, Diana was just holding her rhythm in those laps, until Cavendish decides to tighten up a bit, in that only Akko and Emma can follow, as well as Julia and Megan who also go a bit stronger, but not enough to approach the three runners ahead, but enough to open in relation to Erika Wolff.

\- How impressive, in these 10 laps the Flying Scot was only holding the race! A clever strategy of the same.

Says Harriet.

\- Go Diana!

Says Laura.

Lap 15 of 100, Akko, Diana and Emma were still competing for positions among themselves, Bianchi was going strong, for a racer who was only in her sixth race and being just a second runner of the Bekkerts team that put all the focus on Megan Jordan.

\- Emma Bianchi is surprising! What an amazing newcomer! The local fans love to see the Brazilian woman competing in the front!

Says Harriet.

Lap 20 out of 100, the racers enter the pits and change wings this time most of the runners come out of there with wings of higher grip after noticing that they had dark clouds coming, the probability of rain was really high, in this stop who comes out in front is Emma Bianchi, who go with everything while Diana and Akko follow her. In the back Julia and Megan also stop at the pits as well as the other racers behind them.

\- And a parade that helped Emma Bianchi to take the lead the public is crazy to see that!

Says Harriet as the public jumped with emotion screaming Emma's name.

Lap 25 of 100, A quarter of the race had already happened, Emma was still leading, but both Diana and Akko, did not leave the glue of Bianchi, just waiting for the perfect moment to attack and manage to take the lead, but the Brazilian was not even a little pressed.

\- She's just holding on, this Emma is really smart.

Says Laura.

\- My student, what do you expect.

Says Croix.

\- Ah then it seems that the school of broom runners is bearing the first fruits.

Says Laura with her hand on her chin.

\- This was the first student, soon the others will appear too, I just need to see if they are dedicating themselves enough, since this year it will be without Emma for BBRT.

Says Croix.

Lap 30 of 100, Emma uses the same tactic of Diana and begins to go with more aggressiveness after holding the couple Cavendish Kagari who was behind, but who takes advantage of this more is Akko who soon passes by the two in the moment that the Scottish would attack the Brazilian, with the whole line left inside for the Japanese, the public goes to the delirium with the passing of the number 25.

\- Woah! What a magnificent overtaking by Akko Kagari!

Says Harriet.

\- The Samurai Kagari proving to be a Kamikaze Kagari!

Says Freya.

\- That's it! My Akko is in the front!

Says Saori jumping from happiness.

Lap 33 of 100, a third of the race has already passed Diana soon launches an attack on Akko and overtakes Kagari, without much ceremony during the main straight, while Emma was watching them both, she decided to give a relief and not go with all aggressiveness. Meanwhile in the back, Megan was in the fourth position and heard a lot from the team to force the broom more and reach Emma, as the rain would come, Julia was in Jordan's glue and Villeneuve was pressing hard with her constant attacks.

Lap 36 of 100, a rain starts to fall on the track. In the previous lap Megan Jordan stopped at the pits and put wings of rainy weather. Due to the sudden rain that appeared the racers start to go on that lap to the pits and change the wings, as well as others that ended up crashing with the wings wetting, causing a yellow flag followed by safety broom.

Lap 38 of 100, the track is released after safety broom, in this many runners took advantage that they were all lined up to launch their attack, one of them was Emma Bianchi who has already skidded in the first corner closing Akko and Diana taking the first position, which made Megan get even closer to the couple Cavendish Kagari, wanting to pinch a place on the podium, as well as Julia Villeneuve. This helped Emma a lot since Bianchi took the lead of the race and made the racers behind get in the way a little bit, but a little later due to this closed one an accident happens in the back and takes 10 brooms out of the track.

\- Woah! That slip of Emma Bianchi affected back there!

Says Harriet.

\- Fuck! one more accident.

Says Laura.

Lap 40 of 100, due to the accident in turn 38 plus a safety broom is called, after two laps the green flag is given and the racers come back. As Emma took the lead before the flag, until it manages to leave the front, only this time without causing any accident. This time only 13 runners had left so far.

Lap 45 of 100, after 5 laps, Emma continues in the lead, while Diana and Akko and were following Bianchi, waiting for the right moment to pass, just behind them were Julia Villeneuve and Megan Jordan.

\- Go Diana!

Says Laura,

\- Go Akko!

Says Saori.

Lap 50 of 100, was already half of the race, both Diana and Akko still held the rhythm and not yet passed Emma, who continued to lead, but with the couple Cavendish Kagari behind them, who could attack at any time and take Bianchi's position for what seemed, even going at a pace that seemed to hold, the Brazilian opened the lead over Julia and Megan.

Lap 55 of 100, Emma starts to go more aggressively and go little by little, in that Diana and Akko follow Bianchi and soon the Brazilian would have to face the Cavendish Kagari couple leaving for the attack, the public gets even more excited, since the race was a little slow due to rain.

\- Woah! It seems that Emma Bianchi was just holding on.

Says Harriet.

Lap 60 of 100, Akko goes with everything in Emma and overtakes Bianchi on the outside and even goes out slipping, in this the two start a small battle of drifting through the sequence of turns, Diana who was behind until it goes a little slower, without overtaking the two racers. The public jumped with emotion because of the overtaking and even clapped for the performance of both.

\- What an incredible overtaking! It was almost a drift battle of those two! This rain is bringing many surprises.

Says Harriet.

\- Yes! Go Akko! You're fucked!

Says Saori.

\- Diana didn't pass because she didn't want to, she's just waiting for the right moment to attack.

Says Laura.

Lap 66 of 100, Akko was in the lead, Emma only held her rhythm and pressed Kagari, while Diana decides to go a little stronger and in this pushes even more Emma and Akko to go faster, but they could not go better than that without making the brooms slide, until when reaching a curve the three brooms escape and they end up spinning unintentionally hitting the brooms one of the others.

\- Woah! An accident in sector 3 among the leaders! How fantastic!

Says Harriet.

\- Oh shit! They were very rash!

Says Laura.

Luckily the accident did not cause much damage to the broomsticks and they managed to go to the pits and quickly change the broken parts, as well as they left with new disposable wings to hold the rest of the race, because of the same accident the three lose 2 positions to Julia and Megan, as well as they leave with everything from the pits.

Lap 70 out of 100, Julia and Megan are soon overtaken by the trio, after the two stop at the pits and change wings, in this Diana, Akko and Emma manage to recover their positions and return to the first place, but they decided to hold on a little longer before launching the attack.

Lap 90 of 100, the race remained without many changes of position in the course of it, since the three racers were holding each other, until the moment when there were only 10 laps left to the end of the race, in that they begin to go with more strength.

\- Now 10 laps to go! What is the trio of leaders thinking of doing in these final moments?

Says Harriet.

\- Go Diana!

Says Laura.

Lap 92 of 100, The three racers disputed intensely for the first position where Emma was leading and the public went crazy with the performance of the local rookie, in this same lap, Diana tries to overtake, but the broom goes too much out and ends up spinning, in this the Cavendish ends up falling to the third position and loses a fight for the leadership of the race.

\- Woah! The Flying Scot has spun!

Says Harriet.

\- Shit! Sbinnala was not supposed to happen with my daughter!

Says Laura clenching her fist.

Lap 100 of 100, after many disputes between Emma and Akko for the first position, Kagari shows that it has more experience and championships by overtaking Bianchi in the last corner and finish the Brazilian GP with a victory. Even with the defeat of the Brazilian, the public still applauded the performance of the place, for showing great skill in getting the second podium of her career.

\- And Akko Kagari! The Samurai Kagari! She herself! Wins the 2019 Brazilian Grand Prix! The first winner of the year!

Says Harriet.

\- Yes! My Akko won!

Says Saori jumping from happiness.

Racers championship standings:

1st: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari 25 (JAP) (Victoria) 15 points

2nd: Emma Bianchi 12 (BRA) (Bekkerts) 12 points

3rd: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Carlucci) 10 points

4th: Megan Jordan 21 (IRE) (Bekkerts) 8 points

5th: Julia Villeneuve 27 (CAN) (Carlucci) 6 points

Constructor championship standings:

1st: Bekkerts-Lavoiette 20 points

2nd: Scuderia Carlucci 18 points

3rd: Victoria McLaren Broom Racing Team-Zaibatsu 18 points

During the podium ceremony, Diana and Akko drank Emma with champagne while she drank, in respect to Bianchi's podium, with a surprising second place, already Kagari jumped with joy in getting another victory, since the Japanese woman was now with 4 victories less than her girlfriend.

During the post-race interview what was asked the most was about that round on lap 66 that took all 3 out of the race and even so they managed to get back to the podium, they counted in a relaxed way and even laughing about that movement. After the post-race interview, Diana and Akko leave the circuit and soon are received by the girls who came to celebrate the girls' results.

\- Excellent race my daughter!

Says Saori very animated.

\- It was a good third place, but it could be better, that round in lap 92 was a very idiotic mistake for a racer of your level, it seems until the training during the winter showed no result.

Says Laura while Bernadette slapped her wife.

\- Laura! It was a third place yet! Stop being boring.

Says Bernadette scolding Laura.

\- Relax mom... Mother Laura is right, I made a stupid mistake in lap 92, but I'll focus more, I don't want to lose the championship for foolishness.

Says Diana scratching her head.

\- And be very smart that now the score has changed, the difference between the first and second has changed to 3 points, a victory costs much more than before.

Says Laura.

\- I know mother, but Akko gave luck today, in Portugal and in the following races I will win and consecrate myself champion yet.

Says Diana with a malicious smile.

\- Ah just dream my love.

Says Akko giving a little push on Diana's forehead.

\- Oh yeah? Well, wait till later.

Says Diana with a perverted smile.

\- Oh I don't want to know what you do in bed; don't talk in front of us.

Says Laura with her hand on her face.

\- Look who's talking, you two are the laziest mothers in the world, both Hellene and I were listening to slaps and her moans, imagine when my sister grow up and found out what these screams were about.

Says Diana.

After chatting there, the girls go home where the Cavendish Kagari couple will soon have their love relationship, which Akko is dominated by Diana in their moment of love, while Laura could hear their moans uses a spell to inhibit the sound, for Hellene not to hear.

See you, Kagari winner...


	127. The rookie that came with everything

Some days have passed since the first stage of WBRC in Brazil, the stage this time is in Portugal, who stayed in pole position was Diana, after a third place, Cavendish was 5 points behind Akko and wants to run after the loss, since now a victory can be worth much more points.

24th March 2019, a day like any other, just with the difference that is the race day, where as usual the Cavendish Kagari couple wake up facing each other and as always giving a good morning kiss

\- Good morning my love, ready to be even more behind me.

Says Akko smiling at Diana.

\- The only time I want to be behind you is in bed.

Says Diana with a perverted smile.

\- As if you knew how to master something?

Says Akko with a sarcastic smile.

\- Oh yeah? Just wait for us to come back from the race.

Says Diana standing up.

After this moment of the Cavendish Kagari couple, the two of them will take a bath, only a bath where the relationship heats up a little more than the water in the shower. After a long bath the couple goes to the kitchen of the house of the fans that hosted them and eat a little, and also talk with them about the race. After finishing eating and talking the two go to the paddock where they separate in the pits of their teams.

The 2019 season was having an absurd public record, and in Portugal the grandstand were full as well as hotels nearby, many Scottish fans took advantage of the fact that it was a stage in Europe to travel to the venue for being closer.

After some time the racers go to the track where another race is about to start. It was 16C/60F. After the presentation lap they line up on the grid, in the order 2/25/21/27/88/12/9/65/55/69/17/98/44/0/11/42/1/91/48/31/66/93/6/93/18/99, the lights signal the start.

\- And now! The red light comes out! The green light signals the beginning! And lights out and so we start a World Broom Racing Championship race!

Says Harriet.

Diana soon has a great start and takes the lead, Akko also and does not lose any position, already Emma can easily pass Erika Wolff and take the fifth position, but without threatening the position of Megan and Julia.

Lap 1 of 80, the first lap of the Portuguese GP starts with Diana leading, while Akko only followed the Cavendish, Emma was already going with everything attacking Julia who was in fourth position and passes to Villeneuve at the end of that lap.

\- Woah! Emma Bianchi didn't win in the local country, but she wants to win in the country that speaks the same language! How impressive! The Brazilian really doesn't give up.

Says Harriet.

Lap 3 of 80, Diana continued to lead; opening an advantage over Akko, while Emma gained another position, becoming on the podium, little by little the Brazilian was approaching Kagari.

\- Not even her teammate Emma Bianchi is on fire!

Says Harriet.

\- She's doing very well, but that's just luck.

Says Laura.

Lap 5 of 80, Diana was still in the lead, but soon who arrives is Emma Bianchi, who was in the glue of Akko, Kagari was close to Cavendish, but not in the glue of it and soon begins a dispute between the three again for the lead of the race, only this time without chances of the same run in some curve, since the weather was dry.

Lap 7 of 80, Emma in an opportunistic movement uses the opposite straight to not only pass Akko, as Diana also when braking a little less at the time of making the turn that came next, which leaves Bianchi in advantage to continue the other sectors of the track, the Brazilian was with a broom very well hit in that race.

\- Woah! How impressive! Emma Bianchi in 7 laps is leading the Portuguese GP!

Says Harriet.

Lap 10 of 80, the dispute between Diana, Emma and Akko was very intense, with Bianchi leading, until Kagari starts to face problems with the broom, the magic orb of the same starts to come out smoke and in that the Japanese has to abandon, since it would not hold 70 laps in manual broom mode.

\- What a shame! Akko Kagari is leaving the Portuguese GP! Apparently the dispute will be between Diana Cavendish and Emma Bianchi for the leadership!

Says Harriet.

\- And these two were teammates once at Leaf, when Diana was still at BBRT; we will have a dispute here between former teammates!

Says Freya.

\- Good times when Leaf was at WBRC, it was an incredible and innovative team, they didn't stand in a comfort zone, they always took an innovation, but that was also what left the team in the nail, even so in the last year they did very well.

Says Harriet.

\- Laura McLaren was taking stone milk from Leaf's brooms in recent years, a true champion.

Says Freya while in the bleachers Laura put her hand on her face

\- Stop bootlick on me and go comment the fucking race.

Says Laura.

Lap 12 of 80, Diana manages to overtake Emma in a very complicated part of the circuit because it is a curve more of high speed, Bianchi even tries to follow, but her broom slides the rear and spins, but the Brazilian saves in an epic way from a possible hit on the wall, at the same time loses 2 positions, one for Megan and another for Julia.

\- Woah! That was almost it! After losing the position almost Bianchi ends up kicking ass!

Says Harriet.

\- Sbinnala! Oh that's wonderful! My Diana will win!

Says Laura jumping from happiness.

Lap 15 of 80, taking advantage that she wouldn't have any racer to bother her position and Emma was in a recovery race, Diana passes in the pits and changes her wings, putting long wings, she didn't even lose her positions and even left with Emma coming close. Since Julia and Megan stopped at the same lap.

\- Diana Cavendish stopped at the pits with advantage, but she will come across a strong Emma Bianchi and still with wings of greater grip!

Says Harriet.

Lap 16 of 80, Emma instead of entering the pits, decides with the wings of greater grip to overtake Diana and try as much as possible to open the lead, but the same was not even called by the team to change the wings, taking the lead for the race, while the Cavendish was still with wings of long duration and would probably take at least a couple of laps until the Scottish go at a pace that accompanies the Brazilian.

\- Woah! Emma Bianchi doesn't waste any time at all, she is already back in the lead taking advantage of Diana's parade!

Says Harriet.

\- An hour this time will have to stop; my Diana will win easy this race today, go daughter! Put to fuck!

Says Laura.

Lap 20 of 80, Diana was in the glue of Emma, until Bianchi goes to the pits and notes that the team barely expected for the parade of the Brazilian who asks to put wings of long duration, in this parade she loses more than 30 seconds and almost loses positions for Julia and Megan, and an Erika Wolff accompanying them since the German was with wings of medium duration and would only stop at lap 40.

\- What a slow stop in the pits, a feather for Emma Bianchi.

Says Harriet.

\- Yes! My Diana will win today's race!

Says Laura clenching her confident fist.

In the pits of the Victoria team, Akko was watching the race and noticed how the Bekkerts team was late in Emma, so Kagari went to Olivia to talk to her about a future contract.

\- Hey Olivia, I think I have a perfect contract for you next year.

Says Akko.

\- Will you renew? Will we have a champion for 2020?

Says Olivia surprised.

\- No, I will still retire from racing this year, but I know of a runner who may be the time to win a championship in 2020, she has a very aggressive style of driving and has great chances to win today's race.

Says Akko.

\- And who would that be?

Says Olivia with her hand on her chin.

\- Emma Bianchi, I once ran against her, Emma was my teammate.

Says Akko.

\- It's an excellent contract suggestion, in case she wins this race, I can think of a contract suggestion, but why did you give this suggestion from Emma? Since Bekkerts is such a top team as ours?

Says Olivia.

\- Because Bekkerts is 100% on Megan Jordan, no matter how much Emma wins, they must have a grudge against her because she won BBRT over the team.

Says Akko.

Lap 25 of 80, Diana continues in a comfortable lead with 26 seconds over Emma who took almost 1 second over Cavendish by turn, trying everything possible to reach the Scottish and thus start a dispute for victory. In third place Erika Wolff passes Julia and Megan who were with long wings, which made it much easier to overtake the German, thus increasing her chances of climbing the podium.

Lap 30 of 80, the difference between Diana and Emma was already 19 seconds, Bianchi was very much at the limit of her broom's grip, while Cavendish only managed her first position.

Lap 40 of 80, was already half of the race, Emma takes the possible, but only manages to reduce the advantage to 10 seconds, in that Bianchi stops in the pits and exchanges for wings of medium duration, in that same lap Erika Wolff stops and puts wings of greater adherence, the German was 9 seconds behind the Brazilian.

\- Erika Wolff with adherent wings and Emma Bianchi with medium length wings what we can expect is that this race will have a very exciting end, the first three are with wings of different components and has great chances to stay so until the end!

Says Harriet.

\- 65 laps with longer wings is something that my Diana manages very well, I doubt very much that these two reach my daughter in 40 laps, being more than 30 seconds ago, Wolff will have to stop at lap 60 anyway, since Bianchi will only get a miracle with wings of medium duration.

Says Laura.

\- Surgical analysis of the race as always Laura.

Says Croix.

\- Any idiot who has heard of broom races knows that this will be the result.

Says Laura snorting the fringe that was falling on her face.

Lap 50 of 80, after 10 laps, Diana was 31 seconds ahead of Emma Bianchi who took half a second or even 1 second in certain laps ahead of Cavendish, while Erika was getting closer with everything in relation to Bianchi, staying on the glue of it, it was just a matter of time for Wolff to become Brazilian.

\- Woah! This Erika Wolff strategy is really helping! She can take the second position!

Says Harriet.

Lap 51 of 80, Erika overtakes Emma and takes the second position, going through the straight of the circuit, which makes the public jump with emotion after an epic Wolff overtake, who leaves there trying to reach Diana.

\- And Erika Wolff really took the second position! How incredible!

Says Harriet.

Lap 60 of 80, Diana continues in the lead, while Erika stops at the pits and was already with 16 seconds in relation to Cavendish, but she had to stop to change the wings of the broom. In this stop Wolff loses the position to Emma who was 25 seconds behind the Scottish, going with everything to manage to lead the race.

\- Erika Wolff tried her best to make a perfect strategy, but it was still not enough for her to get ahead of Emma Bianchi.

Says Harriet.

\- A dumb strategy, that is, but at least this sauerkraut will get the podium.

Says Laura snorting her fringe that was in front of her face.

Lap 70 of 80, 10 laps to go, Emma was only 9 seconds away from Diana, Bianchi was going with everything using the wings of medium duration while Cavendish was still administering the wings of long duration, after all Bianchi rarely took 1 second of the Scottish lap.

\- Woah! Emma Bianchi is on fire! We are going to have a battle about to happen in these last laps!

Says Harriet.

\- Now I don't know if my Diana will be able to hold on, the wings can hold until the end, but there is a great chance this Emma will pass my Diana.

Says Laura with her hand on her chin.

Lap 75 of 80, there are 5 laps left to the end of the race, in that the difference between Diana and Emma was only 2 seconds, Bianchi took much more than one second per lap, since she was with more grip in relation to Cavendish who was with more worn out wings, a battle for the first position was about to happen.

\- Woah! Emma is on fire!

Says Emma.

\- Fuck... Now it's gonna be fucked for my Diana to hold for 5 laps.

Says Laura clenching her fist.

Lap 76 of 80, a battle between Diana and Emma begins for victory in that race, Bianchi was with wings of medium duration and was constantly attacking Cavendish who could no longer have the same grip because the wings of long duration were on the edge of their lives.

\- Diana Cavendish is in serious trouble! These 4 laps that will define who is the winner of the Portuguese GP!

Says Harriet.

\- Go Diana!

Says Laura.

Lap 77 of 80, Diana manages to hold Emma, barely that Cavendish was easily overtaken, but Bianchi was trying to find space, something that the Scot didn't give.

Back 78 of 80, Emma finally passes Diana, using the straight of the circuit which did not leave Cavendish with a chance to defend herself, besides the same being left behind, which makes the public jump of animation and leaves Laura a little frustrated.

\- Yeah... It was a good race, but she couldn't hold this Emma Bianchi with better wings.

Says Laura snitching.

Lap 80 of 80, Emma wins the Portuguese GP, Diana finishes in second position staying 6 seconds behind Bianchi, and already Erika Wolff closes the podium in third position, getting the fastest laps of the race. Seeing the Brazilian woman win the public animation jump, after all the rookie finally got a victory with a lot of skill and managing the whole race with the best strategy.

Racers championship standings:

1st: Emma Bianchi 12 (BRA) (Bekkerts) 27 points

2nd: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Carlucci) 22 points

3rd: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari 25 (JAP) (Victoria) 15 points

4th: Erika Wolff 88 (GER) (HSP) 15 points

5th: Julia Villeneuve 27 (CAN) (Carlucci) 14 points

Constructor championship standings:

1st: Bekkerts-Lavoiette 39 points

2nd: Scuderia Carlucci 36 points

3rd: Victoria McLaren Broom Racing Team-Zaibatsu 24 points

At the podium ceremony Emma celebrated with emotion by drinking champagne and taking a bath of Diana, while Erika was all serious in her corner, sometimes giving a few sips of champagne, Cavendish even carried Bianchi on her shoulder showing that victory was well deserved and recognizing the skill of the rival.

During the post-race interview after the podium ceremony, both Diana and Emma were talking very animated and relaxed about the whole race, while Erika remained silent until one of the journalists asked about Maria Clara's pregnancy and this left Wolff irritated to the point of showing her middle finger and getting out of there, without even opening her mouth to say a word. In this Bianchi and Cavendish just try to continue the interview normally.

After the interview, Diana was leaving the circuit talking with Emma in the paddock halls, until she arrived outside and was greeted by a warm hug from Akko.

\- It was a good race my love.

Says Akko embracing Diana.

\- Ah I tried, but Emma is doing very well.

Says Diana while Emma was at her side.

\- It's not for nothing, but you two have improved a lot since BBRT.

Says Emma.

\- You're not too bad Emma, the Croix School really helps.

Says Diana while Laura went to her daughter.

\- You were well today Diana, and you also Akko. In the next race I want to see you guys fucking.

Says Laura.

\- Ah we will try, but Emma is being a rock in the shoe to win.

Says Diana.

\- A student of Croix, against my two students, you will need a lot of rice and beans if you want to beat my girls this year.

Says Laura while Emma smiles a little dull.

\- I will do the possible Mrs. McLaren; my strategy today won your daughter's strategy.

Says Emma scratching her head.

The girls then take their brooms and go to the house, where they talk a little bit more about the race, as well as talk about Erika Wolff's reaction and how exciting the race was, Emma was really very proud of finally getting the first one out of her.

See you, brazilian winner...


	128. Cavendish Kagari couple final England GP

A few weeks have passed since the Portuguese GP, the race this time is in England, an almost local race for Diana, which was with the record public, many Scots and English came to cheer for Cavendish. The Cavendish Kagari couple stayed this time in Luna Nova, as it was closer to the circuit location, where Barbara and Lotte arranged a room for them to stay. On the weekend Akko was the one who got the best results, so much so that Kagari managed to qualify in pole position.

7th April 2019, as usual the Cavendish Kagari couple have a night of much love, even more that it is in Luna Nova, to remember the old times and wake up one facing the other, so Diana is the first to open her eyes and gives a good morning kiss in Akko.

\- Good morning my love.

Says Diana.

\- Good morning... Who would have thought we'd be sleeping here again?

Says Akko yawning.

\- I missed making love here, nowadays we just come to study and prepare ourselves for the future position.

Says Diana.

\- Let's get ready, that today will be another race, this time I'll win, it's no wonder I'm in pole position.

Says Akko standing up and stretching.

\- Pole position is not a win, so get smart, because last year you were also on pole and finished third.

Says Diana standing up and putting her finger on Akko's forehead.

\- So wait and you will eat a lot of magic spark.

Says Akko laughing.

\- You can only be dreaming with your eyes open.

Says Diana laughing.

The two of them will take a bath, as well as change, putting on their running suits, after finishing the bath the Cavendish Kagari couple takes a peek at the door to see if there were many people, since apparently in the surroundings of the track they would be full of fans. In Whittlebury, the small village was with half a million people who came just to watch the British GP. Luckily, Diana and Akko kept their discretion and left no one knowing where they would be staying. The two then leave and go to Lotte and Barbara's room where the couple Yanson Parker prepared pancakes for the girls.

\- Good morning girls.

Says Barbara.

\- It's not for nothing, but I think it's better if you go out with us, we'll stand guard so at least you can come in, I see you here on TV and there are many people at the entrance waiting for you.

Says Lotte.

\- Ah we thank you for your help.

Says Diana.

\- Give thanks by winning today's race.

Says Barbara while eating.

After eating in Luna Nova, the girls go with the help of Barbara, Lotte, Sucy and some other students in exchange for the couple Cavendish Kagari to give some autographs and take pictures, until the track where the British GP will be held. When the girls arrived, they disguised Diana and Akko, passing through the anthill of people who were waiting for the Scottish and the Japanese, the two get access to the paddock and each one separates in the pits of their teams.

Several minutes later, the racers enter the circuit and start the presentation lap, The weather was cloudy but no chance of rain and it was 12C/53F. Until they line up on the grid in the order of 25/12/21/2/88/27/9/65/55/69/98/44/0/11/17/42/1/66/93/6/93/91/48/31/18/99, the lights signal the start.

\- And now! The red light comes out! The green light signals the beginning! And lights out and so we start a World Broom Racing Championship race!

Says Harriet.

Diana has a great start and soon passes Megan Jordan taking the third position, but cannot get close to Emma, both Bianchi and Akko have more experience than Cavendish running on this track due to BBRT, where they run several times a year in different configurations.

Lap 1 of 74, Akko finishes the first lap in the lead with Emma soon after along with Kagari, while Diana gradually approached Bianchi, gradually gaining positions, the public vibrated at each passing of Cavendish, which despite having many English persons, also shared to cheer for The Flying Scot.

\- Go Diana!

Says Laura.

Lap 2 of 74, Diana begins to attack Emma, she defended herself very well and knew the perfect points that Cavendish could overcome, as well as going faster in some turns, while Akko led, the public was even more attentive twisting to the Scottish in this dispute, as they shouted for Diana.

\- The Flying Scot is also popular with the English! It's amazing how they motivate Diana Cavendish to go deeper and stronger.

Says Harriet.

\- Diana! Diana! Diana! Diana!

Say the English crowd.

\- Go daughter! Pass that Emma!

Says Laura.

Lap 3 of 74, Diana finds a loophole and in this she risks overtaking all or nothing over Emma, while sparks come out from behind the broom due to speed, going with everything in a high-speed curve, the English celebrate and jump with emotion watching Cavendish getting a second place.

\- Woah! What an incredible overtaking of the Flying Scot! Diana Cavendish! This girl is amazing! A crowd is crying out for the name of the champion!

Says Harriet.

Lap 5 of 74, the first five laps passed, Akko was still in the lead, which due to the dispute between Diana and Emma, Kagari had achieved a lead of 6 seconds, but soon the Cavendish was down half a second per lap, while Emma was being left behind by Diana.

Lap 10 of 74, after 10 rounds of dispute Diana was getting very close to Akko to the point of already being able to risk some overtaking, both Cavendish and Kagari were with wings of medium duration, already Emma was strange the broom go each round slower. Until in the middle of the lap, Bianchi's broom starts to come out fire, in that the Brazilian has to abandon and the broom is taken out quickly, having only the need of a yellow flag in that sector.

\- Emma Bianchi is abandoning the first few laps, but how strange! Lavoiette's orbs usually last an entire race now.

Says Harriet.

Lap 14 of 74, The battle between Diana and Akko starts from the first position, the Kagari left no room for Cavendish who was trying to find a way to pass the Japanese while the public frantically cheered for the Scottish take the lead in the race.

\- Go Diana! put to fuck girl! Show that you are Laura McLaren's daughter!

Says Laura clenching her fist.

Lap 15 of 74, Diana arrives at the fastest curve and overtakes Akko in a beautiful overtaking where the two brooms come out sparking that while they were side by side in a straight after the curve until reaching another curve more closed where who takes the lead is the Scottish. In this the public screams and goes crazy with the battle and in seeing Cavendish take the lead.

\- How incredible! Diana Cavendish is in the lead!

Says Harriet.

\- Yeah! Fuck! My daughter is fucking awesome! Diana Cavendish who talks! I have the 2019 champion as my daughter!

Says Laura very excited while Bernadette tried to calm down her wife.

\- Calm down my love, it was just a surpassing during the race, in the beginning still.

Says Bernadette.

Lap16 of 74, Akko doesn't leave a bit cheap and soon overtakes Diana back at the beginning of the lap, which makes the public even more stressed about the race while the two brooms were paired around the track. Until Cavendish overtakes Kagari again finishing that lap in the lead.

\- Go Diana! Go Diana! Go Diana! Go Diana!

Says Laura.

Lap 20 of 74, 20 laps have passed since the beginning of the race, Akko decides to go for a more conservative strategy and just follows Diana, which makes the public breathe more relieved, but Laura was still tense watching the race. While Saori was very hopeful watching from home television next to Chelsea, the two were getting very close over time, meeting each other so much until McLaren's visits were never so frequent that they started a relationship.

\- Naughty Akko, she will be giving one of Diana, but my daughter will not soften, she knows her tactics like nobody else.

Says Laura scratching her chin.

\- If Saori were here, she'd freak out.

Says Bernadette.

\- She and Chelsea are doing very well, I hardly expect my sister to be able to live with me at home.

Says Laura.

\- Hey! It doesn't get that excited.

Says Bernadette jealous.

\- Calm down my love, she has her pussy now; she won't try anything with me.

Says Laura laughing.

Lap 25 of 74, Diana begins to tighten the pace more, but still without showing that she was going strong in this Akko little by little follows the pace of Cavendish, Laura already notices how her daughter was going a little faster and gives a brief corner smile, while Kagari followed her girlfriend thinking it was the normal pace.

Lap 30 of 74, Akko was still very close to Diana and begins to go stronger getting closer to Cavendish, while the public was watching with emotion the couple's dispute, but then the Scottish tightens the pace and shoots in front, the Japanese tries, but was already on the edge, while still had plenty of broomsticks to Diana fly quickly around the track.

\- Woah! Diana fired like a rocket! The Flying Scots wouldn't have had another nickname if it wasn't for that one.

Says Harriet.

In this same lap seeing that she could not fight Diana and would be a waste of time, Akko enters the pits and puts better grip wings, which would be a comfortable stop, since who was behind was Megan Jordan with 26 seconds difference.

Lap 37 of 74, reaches half of the race, where this time who enters the pits is the leader of the race, Diana who was 22 seconds away from Akko. She changes the medium wings and leaves there with wings of long duration, going with everything to the track, leaving with 5 seconds in relation to Kagari and having to manage until the end of the race.

Lap 40 of 74, Akko who had wings of better grip only took advantage of the situation of Diana and soon comes close to the Cavendish which begins an intense dispute for the first position, the public was euphoric and with emotion, every meter the Kagari threatened the position of the Scottish.

\- Woah! That Diana stop was a bit risky! Akko Kagari is in the glue of the Flying Scot!

Says Harriet.

\- Go Diana! Block Akko!

Says Laura.

Lap 45 of 74, Diana held Akko for 5 laps in an impressive and spectacular way that Kagari could barely have a breach, but in this after much insistence the Japanese finally manages to find a passage and she risks passing through there, the Scottish was caught in a blind spot and is overcome what makes the public a little frustrated.

\- By surprise! Akko Kagari takes the lead in the race!

Says Harriet.

\- Kamikaze Kagari could have been in a cold one in this overtaking!

Says Freya.

\- Will you really call Samurai Kagari Kamikaze?

Says Harriet laughing.

\- She risks a lot to the point of almost dying, why not?

Says Freya.

\- It was a good hold on my Diana, she would have been overtaken anyway, just by holding Akko for 5 laps, shows that she delayed Akko, which will not let open such an advantage.

Says Laura confident.

Lap 50 of 74, with few laps to go, Akko opened an advantage over Diana that was just over 7 seconds, after 5 laps, despite being with wings of greater grip, Kagari lost a lot of time battling with Cavendish and this made her with few laps with good wings and faster to open the advantage over the Scottish. Diana had her wings at the perfect moment to go fast enough not to let the Japanese open more advantage.

\- My Diana is very smart, now it's only a matter of time until Akko stops, she is in the lead now, but soon she will lose.

Says Laura.

Lap 54 of 74, actually Laura was right, Akko to this lap to change the wings of the broom, in this she had 15 seconds ahead of Diana, the time that the Japanese spent in the pits was 22 seconds, which left Cavendish with a lead of 7 seconds after the parade of Kagari, the public jumped with joy to see Diana in the lead.

\- Diana Cavendish takes the lead again!

Says Harriet.

\- Yes!

Says happy Laura clenching her fist.

Lap 60 of 74, Diana continues in the lead, only that the advantage of 7 seconds begins to lower, little by little the broom of Akko begins to get a better grip and take time in relation to Cavendish. Back there Megan Jordan was in a third isolated position, managing to stay where her team mate was.

Lap 64 of 74, with 10 laps to go, Diana was in the lead, but Akko was already much closer, with only 2 seconds difference and each lap lowering even more, it was just a matter of time for Kagari to start launching the attack on Cavendish, which was no longer with all the grip possible because the wings were already a little worn out.

\- Go Diana!

Says Laura.

Lap 65 of 74, Akko was already at the point to attack Diana, the dispute for the first position starts and the two broomsticks were going with everything and at the limit in the last laps, at each curve the public got more and more tension.

\- The dispute for Akko Kagari and Diana Cavendish's first position has begun! The Flying Scotswoman seeking her first victory! And the Samurai Kagari wanting some points to get closer to the championship leadership!

Says Harriet.

\- This is going to be hard for my Diana.

Says Laura clenching her fist.

Lap 67 of 74, the two brooms were side by side in the main straight, sparks coming out, Diana tried to hold Akko for two laps, but as the wings were already somewhat worn out, the Cavendish decided to preserve and in this the Kagari takes the lead which makes the public a little frustrated.

\- And Akko Kagari takes the first position!

Says Harriet.

Lap 74 of 74, without much change of position who ends up winning the England GP is Akko. After many years only getting the pole position of the race, winning only in BBRT, the Japanese woman wins in the track that had more ability. The public was frustrated, but still clapping for the victory of the Japanese, recognizing the skill of Kagari. Diana finishes third with 13 seconds behind Akko and Megan Jordan closes the podium in third position.

\- Akko Kagari! Samurai Kagari is the winner of the 2019 England GP! For the second time of the year the Japanese woman wins a race!

Says Harriet.

\- Good race Akko, Scuderia Carlucci just isn't with very good strategies with Diana by the looks of it.

Says Laura.

Racers championship standings:

1st: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Carlucci) 34 points

2nd: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari 25 (JAP) (Victoria) 30 points

3rd: Emma Bianchi 12 (BRA) (Bekkerts) 27 points

4th: Erika Wolff 88 (GER) (HSP) 23 points

5th: Megan Jordan 21 (IRE) (Bekkerts) 22 points

Constructor championship standings:

1st: Scuderia Carlucci 54 points

2nd: Bekkerts-Lavoiette 49 points

3rd: Victoria McLaren Broom Racing Team-Zaibatsu 44 points

At the podium ceremony, you could see that Diana was a little frustrated of not having won despite being in the lead of the championship, Cavendish wanted to have a victory, to please the English fans, but even so Cavendish did not fail to recognize the skill of her girlfriend and wet her with champagne and even raised her arm showing that she is a winner with all honor, while Megan Jordan was drinking the champagne and sometimes wetting both.

During the post-race interview, Diana and Akko relied on all the relaxation in the world regarding their dispute and also on how the Victoria team had a smarter strategy to follow with wings of greater grip in the last laps, which could be risky, since Cavendish used tricks to hold the Japanese and prevent Kagari from opening even more advantages. Megan Jordan says it was an easy race with a third isolated place, since no racer came close to her.

After the post-race interview is over, Diana and Akko meet Laura and Bernadette at the Paddock, who will help the Cavendish Kagari couple get out of there. Away from Weddinburgh, the couple that was graduating there jumped in animation to see their daughter win a race.

\- It was a good race Akko.

Says Laura.

\- I had to give everything of myself today, finally I could win at Whittlebury at WBRC and it was one of the things I wanted the most.

Says Akko.

\- And you weren't so bad yourself, Diana.

Says Laura with her hand on Diana's shoulder.

\- I know... But I wanted to win; it wouldn't be cool to take the lead of the championship without winning a race, Akko won much more than me that year.

Diana still says a little frustrated.

\- You don't have to collapse like this, this is only your third race of the year and more chances to win will come.

Says Laura while caressing Diana.

\- The important thing is that now you are in the lead of the championship and can be champion.

Says Bernadette.

\- Now let's go home, I'll use a spell to send us there, not even fucking that I let you suffer in this crowd.

Says Laura.

So Laura takes the cell phone, calls Hellene who warns Chelsea and Saori about their mother using magic to transport to the Cavendish family residence, in which the couple McLaren Kagari says goodbye and the aunt of the little girl goes away, While Akko's mother thanks the little girl for her help, but of course she would ask for some toy, something that the Japanese would buy for her, after that moment Laura and Bernadette's daughter uses the spell to transport drops of blood and quickly the girls appear at home.

Congratulations, Kagari Winner...

A few weeks have passed since the Portuguese GP, the race this time is in England, an almost local race for Diana, which was with the record public, many Scots and English came to cheer for Cavendish. The Cavendish Kagari couple stayed this time in Luna Nova, as it was closer to the circuit location, where Barbara and Lotte arranged a room for them to stay. On the weekend Akko was the one who got the best results, so much so that Kagari managed to qualify in pole position.

7th April 2019, as usual the Cavendish Kagari couple have a night of much love, even more that it is in Luna Nova, to remember the old times and wake up one facing the other, so Diana is the first to open her eyes and gives a good morning kiss in Akko.

\- Good morning my love.

Says Diana.

\- Good morning... Who would have thought we'd be sleeping here again?

Says Akko yawning.

\- I missed making love here, nowadays we just come to study and prepare ourselves for the future position.

Says Diana.

\- Let's get ready, that today will be another race, this time I'll win, it's no wonder I'm in pole position.

Says Akko standing up and stretching.

\- Pole position is not a win, so get smart, because last year you were also on pole and finished third.

Says Diana standing up and putting her finger on Akko's forehead.

\- So wait and you will eat a lot of magic spark.

Says Akko laughing.

\- You can only be dreaming with your eyes open.

Says Diana laughing.

The two of them will take a bath, as well as change, putting on their running suits, after finishing the bath the Cavendish Kagari couple takes a peek at the door to see if there were many people, since apparently in the surroundings of the track they would be full of fans. In Whittlebury, the small village was with half a million people who came just to watch the British GP. Luckily, Diana and Akko kept their discretion and left no one knowing where they would be staying. The two then leave and go to Lotte and Barbara's room where the couple Yanson Parker prepared pancakes for the girls.

\- Good morning girls.

Says Barbara.

\- It's not for nothing, but I think it's better if you go out with us, we'll stand guard so at least you can come in, I see you here on TV and there are many people at the entrance waiting for you.

Says Lotte.

\- Ah we thank you for your help.

Says Diana.

\- Give thanks by winning today's race.

Says Barbara while eating.

After eating in Luna Nova, the girls go with the help of Barbara, Lotte, Sucy and some other students in exchange for the couple Cavendish Kagari to give some autographs and take pictures, until the track where the British GP will be held. When the girls arrived, they disguised Diana and Akko, passing through the anthill of people who were waiting for the Scottish and the Japanese, the two get access to the paddock and each one separates in the pits of their teams.

Several minutes later, the racers enter the circuit and start the presentation lap, The weather was cloudy but no chance of rain and it was 12C/53F. Until they line up on the grid in the order of 25/12/21/2/88/27/9/65/55/69/98/44/0/11/17/42/1/66/93/6/93/91/48/31/18/99, the lights signal the start.

\- And now! The red light comes out! The green light signals the beginning! And lights out and so we start a World Broom Racing Championship race!

Says Harriet.

Diana has a great start and soon passes Megan Jordan taking the third position, but cannot get close to Emma, both Bianchi and Akko have more experience than Cavendish running on this track due to BBRT, where they run several times a year in different configurations.

Lap 1 of 74, Akko finishes the first lap in the lead with Emma soon after along with Kagari, while Diana gradually approached Bianchi, gradually gaining positions, the public vibrated at each passing of Cavendish, which despite having many English persons, also shared to cheer for The Flying Scot.

\- Go Diana!

Says Laura.

Lap 2 of 74, Diana begins to attack Emma, she defended herself very well and knew the perfect points that Cavendish could overcome, as well as going faster in some turns, while Akko led, the public was even more attentive twisting to the Scottish in this dispute, as they shouted for Diana.

\- The Flying Scot is also popular with the English! It's amazing how they motivate Diana Cavendish to go deeper and stronger.

Says Harriet.

\- Diana! Diana! Diana! Diana!

Say the English crowd.

\- Go daughter! Pass that Emma!

Says Laura.

Lap 3 of 74, Diana finds a loophole and in this she risks overtaking all or nothing over Emma, while sparks come out from behind the broom due to speed, going with everything in a high-speed curve, the English celebrate and jump with emotion watching Cavendish getting a second place.

\- Woah! What an incredible overtaking of the Flying Scot! Diana Cavendish! This girl is amazing! A crowd is crying out for the name of the champion!

Says Harriet.

Lap 5 of 74, the first five laps passed, Akko was still in the lead, which due to the dispute between Diana and Emma, Kagari had achieved a lead of 6 seconds, but soon the Cavendish was down half a second per lap, while Emma was being left behind by Diana.

Lap 10 of 74, after 10 rounds of dispute Diana was getting very close to Akko to the point of already being able to risk some overtaking, both Cavendish and Kagari were with wings of medium duration, already Emma was strange the broom go each round slower. Until in the middle of the lap, Bianchi's broom starts to come out fire, in that the Brazilian has to abandon and the broom is taken out quickly, having only the need of a yellow flag in that sector.

\- Emma Bianchi is abandoning the first few laps, but how strange! Lavoiette's orbs usually last an entire race now.

Says Harriet.

Lap 14 of 74, The battle between Diana and Akko starts from the first position, the Kagari left no room for Cavendish who was trying to find a way to pass the Japanese while the public frantically cheered for the Scottish take the lead in the race.

\- Go Diana! put to fuck girl! Show that you are Laura McLaren's daughter!

Says Laura clenching her fist.

Lap 15 of 74, Diana arrives at the fastest curve and overtakes Akko in a beautiful overtaking where the two brooms come out sparking that while they were side by side in a straight after the curve until reaching another curve more closed where who takes the lead is the Scottish. In this the public screams and goes crazy with the battle and in seeing Cavendish take the lead.

\- How incredible! Diana Cavendish is in the lead!

Says Harriet.

\- Yeah! Fuck! My daughter is fucking awesome! Diana Cavendish who talks! I have the 2019 champion as my daughter!

Says Laura very excited while Bernadette tried to calm down her wife.

\- Calm down my love, it was just a surpassing during the race, in the beginning still.

Says Bernadette.

Lap16 of 74, Akko doesn't leave a bit cheap and soon overtakes Diana back at the beginning of the lap, which makes the public even more stressed about the race while the two brooms were paired around the track. Until Cavendish overtakes Kagari again finishing that lap in the lead.

\- Go Diana! Go Diana! Go Diana! Go Diana!

Says Laura.

Lap 20 of 74, 20 laps have passed since the beginning of the race, Akko decides to go for a more conservative strategy and just follows Diana, which makes the public breathe more relieved, but Laura was still tense watching the race. While Saori was very hopeful watching from home television next to Chelsea, the two were getting very close over time, meeting each other so much until McLaren's visits were never so frequent that they started a relationship.

\- Naughty Akko, she will be giving one of Diana, but my daughter will not soften, she knows her tactics like nobody else.

Says Laura scratching her chin.

\- If Saori were here, she'd freak out.

Says Bernadette.

\- She and Chelsea are doing very well, I hardly expect my sister to be able to live with me at home.

Says Laura.

\- Hey! It doesn't get that excited.

Says Bernadette jealous.

\- Calm down my love, she has her pussy now; she won't try anything with me.

Says Laura laughing.

Lap 25 of 74, Diana begins to tighten the pace more, but still without showing that she was going strong in this Akko little by little follows the pace of Cavendish, Laura already notices how her daughter was going a little faster and gives a brief corner smile, while Kagari followed her girlfriend thinking it was the normal pace.

Lap 30 of 74, Akko was still very close to Diana and begins to go stronger getting closer to Cavendish, while the public was watching with emotion the couple's dispute, but then the Scottish tightens the pace and shoots in front, the Japanese tries, but was already on the edge, while still had plenty of broomsticks to Diana fly quickly around the track.

\- Woah! Diana fired like a rocket! The Flying Scots wouldn't have had another nickname if it wasn't for that one.

Says Harriet.

In this same lap seeing that she could not fight Diana and would be a waste of time, Akko enters the pits and puts better grip wings, which would be a comfortable stop, since who was behind was Megan Jordan with 26 seconds difference.

Lap 37 of 74, reaches half of the race, where this time who enters the pits is the leader of the race, Diana who was 22 seconds away from Akko. She changes the medium wings and leaves there with wings of long duration, going with everything to the track, leaving with 5 seconds in relation to Kagari and having to manage until the end of the race.

Lap 40 of 74, Akko who had wings of better grip only took advantage of the situation of Diana and soon comes close to the Cavendish which begins an intense dispute for the first position, the public was euphoric and with emotion, every meter the Kagari threatened the position of the Scottish.

\- Woah! That Diana stop was a bit risky! Akko Kagari is in the glue of the Flying Scot!

Says Harriet.

\- Go Diana! Block Akko!

Says Laura.

Lap 45 of 74, Diana held Akko for 5 laps in an impressive and spectacular way that Kagari could barely have a breach, but in this after much insistence the Japanese finally manages to find a passage and she risks passing through there, the Scottish was caught in a blind spot and is overcome what makes the public a little frustrated.

\- By surprise! Akko Kagari takes the lead in the race!

Says Harriet.

\- Kamikaze Kagari could have been in a cold one in this overtaking!

Says Freya.

\- Will you really call Samurai Kagari Kamikaze?

Says Harriet laughing.

\- She risks a lot to the point of almost dying, why not?

Says Freya.

\- It was a good hold on my Diana, she would have been overtaken anyway, just by holding Akko for 5 laps, shows that she delayed Akko, which will not let open such an advantage.

Says Laura confident.

Lap 50 of 74, with few laps to go, Akko opened an advantage over Diana that was just over 7 seconds, after 5 laps, despite being with wings of greater grip, Kagari lost a lot of time battling with Cavendish and this made her with few laps with good wings and faster to open the advantage over the Scottish. Diana had her wings at the perfect moment to go fast enough not to let the Japanese open more advantage.

\- My Diana is very smart, now it's only a matter of time until Akko stops, she is in the lead now, but soon she will lose.

Says Laura.

Lap 54 of 74, actually Laura was right, Akko to this lap to change the wings of the broom, in this she had 15 seconds ahead of Diana, the time that the Japanese spent in the pits was 22 seconds, which left Cavendish with a lead of 7 seconds after the parade of Kagari, the public jumped with joy to see Diana in the lead.

\- Diana Cavendish takes the lead again!

Says Harriet.

\- Yes!

Says happy Laura clenching her fist.

Lap 60 of 74, Diana continues in the lead, only that the advantage of 7 seconds begins to lower, little by little the broom of Akko begins to get a better grip and take time in relation to Cavendish. Back there Megan Jordan was in a third isolated position, managing to stay where her team mate was.

Lap 64 of 74, with 10 laps to go, Diana was in the lead, but Akko was already much closer, with only 2 seconds difference and each lap lowering even more, it was just a matter of time for Kagari to start launching the attack on Cavendish, which was no longer with all the grip possible because the wings were already a little worn out.

\- Go Diana!

Says Laura.

Lap 65 of 74, Akko was already at the point to attack Diana, the dispute for the first position starts and the two broomsticks were going with everything and at the limit in the last laps, at each curve the public got more and more tension.

\- The dispute for Akko Kagari and Diana Cavendish's first position has begun! The Flying Scotswoman seeking her first victory! And the Samurai Kagari wanting some points to get closer to the championship leadership!

Says Harriet.

\- This is going to be hard for my Diana.

Says Laura clenching her fist.

Lap 67 of 74, the two brooms were side by side in the main straight, sparks coming out, Diana tried to hold Akko for two laps, but as the wings were already somewhat worn out, the Cavendish decided to preserve and in this the Kagari takes the lead which makes the public a little frustrated.

\- And Akko Kagari takes the first position!

Says Harriet.

Lap 74 of 74, without much change of position who ends up winning the England GP is Akko. After many years only getting the pole position of the race, winning only in BBRT, the Japanese woman wins in the track that had more ability. The public was frustrated, but still clapping for the victory of the Japanese, recognizing the skill of Kagari. Diana finishes third with 13 seconds behind Akko and Megan Jordan closes the podium in third position.

\- Akko Kagari! Samurai Kagari is the winner of the 2019 England GP! For the second time of the year the Japanese woman wins a race!

Says Harriet.

\- Good race Akko, Scuderia Carlucci just isn't with very good strategies with Diana by the looks of it.

Says Laura.

Racers championship standings:

1st: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Carlucci) 34 points

2nd: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari 25 (JAP) (Victoria) 30 points

3rd: Emma Bianchi 12 (BRA) (Bekkerts) 27 points

4th: Erika Wolff 88 (GER) (HSP) 23 points

5th: Megan Jordan 21 (IRE) (Bekkerts) 22 points

Constructor championship standings:

1st: Scuderia Carlucci 54 points

2nd: Bekkerts-Lavoiette 49 points

3rd: Victoria McLaren Broom Racing Team-Zaibatsu 44 points

At the podium ceremony, you could see that Diana was a little frustrated of not having won despite being in the lead of the championship, Cavendish wanted to have a victory, to please the English fans, but even so Cavendish did not fail to recognize the skill of her girlfriend and wet her with champagne and even raised her arm showing that she is a winner with all honor, while Megan Jordan was drinking the champagne and sometimes wetting both.

During the post-race interview, Diana and Akko relied on all the relaxation in the world regarding their dispute and also on how the Victoria team had a smarter strategy to follow with wings of greater grip in the last laps, which could be risky, since Cavendish used tricks to hold the Japanese and prevent Kagari from opening even more advantages. Megan Jordan says it was an easy race with a third isolated place, since no racer came close to her.

After the post-race interview is over, Diana and Akko meet Laura and Bernadette at the Paddock, who will help the Cavendish Kagari couple get out of there. Away from Weddinburgh, the couple that was graduating there jumped in animation to see their daughter win a race.

\- It was a good race Akko.

Says Laura.

\- I had to give everything of myself today, finally I could win at Whittlebury at WBRC and it was one of the things I wanted the most.

Says Akko.

\- And you weren't so bad yourself, Diana.

Says Laura with her hand on Diana's shoulder.

\- I know... But I wanted to win; it wouldn't be cool to take the lead of the championship without winning a race, Akko won much more than me that year.

Diana still says a little frustrated.

\- You don't have to collapse like this, this is only your third race of the year and more chances to win will come.

Says Laura while caressing Diana.

\- The important thing is that now you are in the lead of the championship and can be champion.

Says Bernadette.

\- Now let's go home, I'll use a spell to send us there, not even fucking that I let you suffer in this crowd.

Says Laura.

So Laura takes the cell phone, calls Hellene who warns Chelsea and Saori about their mother using magic to transport to the Cavendish family residence, in which the couple McLaren Kagari says goodbye and the aunt of the little girl goes away, While Akko's mother thanks the little girl for her help, but of course she would ask for some toy, something that the Japanese would buy for her, after that moment Laura and Bernadette's daughter uses the spell to transport drops of blood and quickly the girls appear at home.

Congratulations, Kagari Winner...


	129. The Ucissora has no mercy

After the British GP, where Diana came very close to victory, a few weeks pass by. In Luna Nova, Sucy was about to start her job as a potions teacher, only needing to finish that school year to enter in place of Luking, Diana and Sarah were still taking classes on how to manage, there was only one month left for the summer vacation regarding these classes for the girls, already Akko was doing very well in class to become a basic magic teacher, which would soon start after the 2019 WBRC season ends. Already starting the project to start teaching basic magic before the years of complex magic, which Diana and Sarah planned for Luna Nova.

During this time she also had a birth, Alice Rodrigues Wolff, on April 10, 2019 daughter of Erika Wolff and Maria Clara Rodrigues, the German mother of the girl even came to care a little and traveled to Brazil, but only to do the documentation of the girl and then leave.

The GP this time is on the so infamous Maria Carlucci circuit, in another edition of the Italian GP, only this time neither Diana nor Akko were afraid of Ucissora, so much so that Cavendish got a pole position.

April 21, 2019, a day like any other for the Cavendish Kagari couple, who wake up facing each other and give the good morning kiss, as usual they were staying at the fan house.

\- Good morning my love.

Says Akko kissing Diana.

\- Good morning, ready to see me win my first race of the year?

Says Diana.

\- But it's not the Belgian GP yet, hehe.

Says Akko laughing.

\- Ah go fuck yourself, you silly girl.

Says Diana patting Akko on the forehead.

Then the Cavendish Kagari couple, as always, will take a shower and get ready for the race and also eat a little at the fans house, until after the meal, they go to the circuit where they separate in the pits of their teams preparing for another race.

Several minutes later, the race time arrives, it was a very cold, cloudy day and drizzled a little on the track, it was 8C/46F, the racers had to leave with wings of rainy weather, which was perfect for Diana who could get the best of the broom in conditions like this. The racers start the presentation lap and after that they line up in the grid in the order 2/25/88/21/12/27/65/9/0/11/17/42/55/69/98/44/1/66/93/6/48/31/18/99/93/91, the lights signal the start.

\- And now! The red light comes out! The green light signals the beginning! And lights out and so we start a World Broom Racing Championship race!

Says Harriet.

Diana has a great start with a very good reaction time, but who really surprises is Erika, the German has one of the most perfect starts in the history of the WBRC, surpassing both Akko who was in second position and Cavendish who was in front, which leaves everyone surprised.

\- Woah! Erika Wolff had the perfect start! But that's spectacular!

Says Harriet.

Lap 1 of 75, Who finishes the first lap in the lead is Erika, who was an incredibly talented racer in the rain, as much as Diana and Akko, already the two just stayed behind Wolff waiting for the right moment to attack, while for the fourth position had a battle between Emma Bianchi and Megan Jordan.

\- Go Diana! Go Akko! Pass that sauerkraut!

Says Laura.

Lap 3 of 75, Erika continues in the lead with the couple Cavendish Kagari just following her, holding the rhythm and pressing the German, back there Emma passes by Megan and this leaves Francine Bekkerts a little angry with Bianchi's overtaking, since she was only the second runner. Since in the previous race they used the same qualifying orb in the race and that's why the Brazilian left.

\- Emma Bianchi takes the fourth position and shows that she came with everything for the Bekkerts team!

Says Harriet.

Lap 5 of 75, the next that starts to dispute the position of Megan is Julia, Jordan was not so good in Italy GP due to the trauma of grandmother, in that Villeneuve overtakes her at Ucissora and not that makes the Irish try everything in the rest of the lap to reach the Canadian in the rest of the track, but she does not go so fast when she arrives at Ucissora due to rain.

\- And Julia Villeneuve passes Megan Jordan, thus taking the fifth position and this Canadian will do everything to reach Emma Bianchi!

Says Harriet.

Lap 7 of 75, Julia was in a very strong rhythm, little by little she was already arriving at Emma Bianchi, the cold of the track and the rain did not intimidate the Canadian, while the Brazilian was going strong, but not at the point that Villeneuve was flying around the track.

\- That way this Julia will arrive in Diana and Akko.

Says Laura with her hand on her chin.

Lap 10 of 75, Julia gets close to Emma Bianchi and she is already very afraid of surpassing the Brazilian one at Ucissora, going almost to the wall, which makes the public jump with emotion with the incredible surpassing of the Canadian one.

\- And Julia Villeneuve is on fire in this cold! She takes the fourth position with pleasure!

Says Harriet.

Lap 12 of 75, Erika was still in the lead, while Diana and Akko were following, but in this return to Wolff decides to tighten the pace more and go with everything, in this Diana and Akko also go stronger following the German who was going aggressively.

\- Woah! Looks like we have a move up front! Erika Wolff showed her claws!

Says Harriet.

\- Go Diana!

Says Laura.

Lap 15 of 75, the three front runners were fighting for the first position with enough ferocity and going with everything, Erika was who was in the lead, while the couple Cavendish Kagari was just a little distant and going without forcing too much.

Lap 18 of 75, Erika was doing a lap in 3 runners who were in the last position and in this one of the racer was losing control of the broom in the Ucissora before Wolff passed and hit the broom on the wall, which ends up hitting the German who was entering the curve and passes straight going with everything on the wall, as well as the other racers, causing an explosion and was on fire.

The yellow flag is given, Akko and Diana passing by stop the broom and come down to help, both Cavendish and Kagari were shocked and remembered Chariot, in which the Scot uses a spell to put out the fire while Akko still opened the fire trying to remove the racers.

\- This accident was very serious! And what courage and sporting spirit Diana Cavendish and Akko Kagari have, they were ready to help save those lives.

Says Harriet,

\- They lost the race, but they won my respect, I would do the same thing, which is a stupid point compared to someone's life.

Says Laura clapping.

Erika was struggling with fire, Akko manages to pull Wolff out who keeps rolling in fear of getting burned, while Diana after greatly reducing the flames saved Kimberly, Natasha and Helmi who were in the middle of all that fire, luckily the three were not burned due to protective clothing, but coughing a lot due to toxic smoke that came out, the German was coughing a lot too, until the track commissioners arrive and take the four racers in the ambulance. In the race at least two laps had already passed in yellow flag followed by safety broom, so Diana and Akko would not have much chance and leave the race, but the two go back through the racers to the paddock satisfied.

Away from there in Weddinburgh, at the Du Nord Meridies family residence, Croix, Chariot and the twins were watching the race and the couple were thrilled to see the two girls saving those four lives, while impressed by their attitude.

\- The girls who saved me in the past without knowing it today are saving these four.

Says Chariot crying with happiness.

\- This filled me with pride; I can only imagine how proud Laura must be to see her daughter acting like this.

Says Croix.

\- If I am not mistaken Laura already saved the life of some runner in the Belgian GP of 1993 when one of the runners hit the broom badly and fell fainted in the middle of the track.

Says Chariot.

\- Yes, I remember that, she used a magic to divert route of all the brooms that passed there, while picking up Fife McDuffin and then took her to a safer place off the track and abandoned the race.

Says Croix.

Back on the circuit, Diana and Akko arrive at the paddock and are soon received with honor by Laura who hugs the two girls, and points to them in front of everyone.

\- These two here are the heroines of today, they who won the race! They could simply leave the four there burning, dying of intoxication, even their rival Erika Wolff, but no! They stopped and saved the four girls!

Says Laura while everyone clapped for them.

\- Ah mother stop. It was nothing; I wouldn't do it any different than you.

Says Diana rubbing her head while she was flushed.

\- This is an attitude of a true champion, I like to see it, I'm proud of you both; I think it's time for you to become real witches.

Says Laura.

Then Laura and Bernadette leave the paddock and go home with their brooms, while Diana and Akko watch the end of the race from there or sometimes stroll between the teams' pits.

Back in the race, was already in the lap number 30 of 75, who led was Julia Villeneuve the Canadian was opening in relation to Megan Jordan who was in the second position that tried everything possible to hold Emma Bianchi which constantly attacked the position of the Irish teammate.

\- After this scare of 12 laps back, the race is still catching fire, I say? The race is pretty intense... Freya! It's not funny.

Says Harriet while Freya was laughing.

\- Sorry my love, but I'm laughing at you shuffling.

Says Freya laughing.

Lap 37 of 75, was half of the race Julia was leading with comfort, while Megan and Emma competed for third place, this time the Brazilian was just behind Jordan waiting for a more opportune moment to attack. Watching the race Diana and Akko were talking about the result.

\- Hey love, how about a bet on which of our teammates will win?

Says Diana with a malicious smile.

\- But fuck Diana.

Says Akko showing the middle finger.

\- You don't trust Fey Williams, your teammate?

Says Diana laughing.

\- Fey is not like Julia who will be able to replace you, how about we bet among the Bekkerts girls? Which one will win?

Says Akko.

\- So I bet on Emma.

Says Diana causing Akko to inflame her cheeks.

\- Oh no it's not worth, I'd cheer for Emma, ok, I'll have to bet on Megan, the two are very good at least and Bekkerts is all in Megan hehe.

Says Akko with inflated cheeks.

\- Ah this we will see, whoever loses will have to surprise the other in a love session.

Says Diana while biting her lips.

Akko agrees without even thinking twice, since as much as she could lose she would still win, so they both start watching the race and cheering for the girls. In the race, she was on lap 40 of 75, Julia was more and more consecrating her victory, the first in the year, in a track that she always found complicated, in this same lap most of the racers stop to change the wings of the broom and continue until the end, in this stop who is more benefited in the Bekkerts team was Megan who by orders of team would have to stop first, in this Emma leaves behind and gets the third position.

\- Shit! That’s so fucked Akko, they can't give orders to leave the other behind like that, the leader of the race who always has priority, at least with Julia is like that and look that Scuderia Carlucci is not a flower to smell.

Whispers Diana.

\- Yes, that's why I'm already convincing Olivia to hire Emma for Victoria next year.

Whispers Akko.

\- Ah interesting, it was a good suggestion that you gave to your team my love.

Whispers Diana holding Akko's hand.

Lap 50 of 75, Julia remained in the lead and would be the winner of the race, while back there Megan and Emma were competing for second position, the two were going side by side or sometimes switching positions, the team constantly ordered Bianchi just to stay behind and let Jordan pass, but the Brazilian little cared and just kept the silence.

\- Go Megan!

Says Akko.

\- Go Emma!

Says Diana.

Lap 60 of 75, Emma gives an insured in the dispute to not listen on the radio the team filling the patience, giving the position to Megan, who takes the second place, even so the Brazilian remains on the Irish glue.

\- You can hear the team fucking Emma from here.

Whispers Akko.

\- Yes, it was close that I didn't run for Bekkerts.

Whispers Diana.

Lap 70 of 75, 5 laps to go, Julia was with a victory counted for her, all the Canadian needed was to manage the race until the end and get her first victory of the year. Already Emma starts to shoot and throw the attack on Megan who was caught by surprise, in that Diana and Akko jump with emotion.

\- Go Megan!

Says Akko.

\- Go Emma!

Says Diana.

Lap 71 of 75, without wasting time at Ucissora, Emma overtakes Megan and almost the Brazilian to the wall, for a few centimeters Bianchi does not hit the broom, which makes the public go crazy with the brave overtaking of the Brazilian, as well as Diana.

\- Yes! Emma is fucked!

Says Diana.

\- Megan can do that too.

Says Akko inflating the cheeks.

Lap 72 of 75, Akko was absolutely right, everything that goes back, Megan surpasses Emma back at Ucissora which makes the public jump even more of animation, while Akko danced in front of Diana celebrating.

\- Didn't I tell you? Megan can do that too.

Says Akko dancing in front of Diana who slaps her ass.

\- Quiet your ass there.

Says Diana.

Lap 73 of 75, Emma decides just to stay behind Megan and seeing that Jordan would not leave room in the Ucissora, Bianchi decides to use the other curves of the circuit, where he performs a surprise attack on the Irish that when he went to see was behind again, the public was thrilled with the dispute between the two.

\- Yes!

Says Diana clenching her animated fist.

Lap 74 of 75, Megan does not leave cheap and at Ucissora makes a point of attacking Emma who ends up being squeezed and gives the position to Jordan, but in this Bianchi passes again the Irish in the same lap and finishes the front.

\- Fuck! Go Megan! React!

Says Akko.

Lap 75 of 75, the last lap of the race, who crosses the finish line is Julia Villeneuve, winning her first race in the 2019 season, while back there Emma and Megan continued to compete fiercely for second position, until after passing the last corner the two were side by side, until who crosses the finish line with a difference of 0.031 seconds, was Emma Bianchi.

\- Julia Villeneuve is the winner of the 2019 Italian GP! To the joy of the Canadians and to the joy of the house in seeing a victory of the local team!

Says Harriet.

\- Yes! I won!

Says Diana jumping for joy.

Racers championship standings:

1st: Emma Bianchi 12 (BRA) (Bekkerts) 39 points

2nd: Julia Bekker Villeneuve 27 (CAN) (Carlucci) 35 points

3rd: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Carlucci) 34 points

4th: Megan Jordan 21 (IRE) (Bekkerts) 32 points

5th: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari 25 (JAP) (Victoria) 30 points

Constructor championship standings:

1st: Bekkerts-Lavoiette 71 points

2nd: Scuderia Carlucci 69 points

3rd: Victoria McLaren Broom Racing Team-Zaibatsu 52 points

At the podium ceremony Julia celebrated by getting wet with champagne, as did Emma and Megan who wet the Villeneuve who was thrilled to get another victory in her career, the Canadian's fourth victory at the WBRC, after getting wet she still drinks the rest of the champagne. Inside the paddock Diana was more than celebrating that Emma won from Megan and soon sends Akko to go home with her because she is anxious to know what Kagari will prepare to surprise her.

After the podium ceremony, the three runners go to the post-race interview and even wonder about the fact that neither Diana nor Akko are in a podium position, they even asked if they got involved in the accident of lap 18, which they answered saying that they left the race to save the lives of the four runners, in this Julia is amazed, the Villeneuve even gets emotional and says that they respect very much Diana and Akko for their courageous act. Soon it is announced that the four racers were well and already had discharge, the rescue was fast enough for them not to inhale toxic gases, only Erika who ended up damaging her shoulder and will have to stay away for 3 weeks recovering.

At the Cavendish family residence, Diana and Akko are received with honors after the rescue of the girls and all are amazed by their attitude. The two go up to the room after talking to their mothers and Kagari prepares the surprise for her girlfriend who was a "love pillow fort", which Diana just kept laughing and found even cute, but soon the two took the opportunity to do what they most like to do together that is a good love.

See you, wholesome witches...


	130. Becoming High level witches

April 27, 2019, a day like any other, after the Italian GP, Diana and Akko were waking up on a quiet Saturday morning until they heard knocks on their bedroom door as well as a loud megaphone sound.

\- Hello, hello, good fucking day! Let's get up that who earns money in bed is a bitch!

Laura says on the megaphone while Diana and Akko put their hands on their ears.

\- Oh fuck... You don't need to wake us up for your crazy trainings! Damn it! We wake up alone!

Says Diana furious.

\- Look at that fucking mouth! Go wake up Hellene talking those curse words! Now get dressed and get ready, let's start the final phase of your training.

Says Laura.

\- Okay damn! Now leave us alone!

Says Diana sleepy.

So Laura leaves there, Diana and Akko go to the bathroom where they take a bath, but without being able to give that special affection, since they would have to hold McLaren who was waiting for them in the kitchen. In case the couple Cavendish Kagari took a long time to take a bath they would have to put up with the Irish speaking and talking about their delay and filling their patience. After bathing and getting dressed, the two girls go to the kitchen where they start to have breakfast and talk with Laura.

\- You didn't take long.

Says Laura looking at the clock on the wall.

\- Of course, if it takes us a while, you'll be mocking us for the whole day.

Says Diana while Laura and Akko were laughing.

\- And what's new today Laura? Are you going to torture us even more?

Says Akko laughing.

\- You are in the final year of WBRC, but the training has nothing to do with racing brooms but with your future, after the fight Akko had with Erika Wolff last year, I have been thinking that I have to teach you to control all this magic that has in case you face weak opponents and do not want to hurt them, as I also want you to learn to be top witches. Diana you will be the director of Luna Nova! I won't let you assume a very high position while still being a normal witch.

Says Laura in a more serious tone.

\- But I'm not a normal witch, I've learned a lot, I'm a WBRC champion and I'm also really going to climb to the position of director of Luna Nova.

Says Diana shrugging.

\- These are just silly titles, a top witch even doesn't stick to the titles and makes a point of being worthy of the position, when you guys finish eating I want you girls to meet me in the backyard.

Says Laura seriously.

Laura gets up from her chair and goes to the backyard, McLaren was not even wearing a more casual outfit, she was wearing a tunic, as well as wearing boots instead of the traditional blue slippers she used to wear, Diana and Akko even face each other and are curious to know which is the new training that the Irish woman invented.

\- Curious your mother appeared wearing a tunic, she became such a cute little witch, if your mother Bern was awake she wouldn't control herself with such a cutie wearing a tunic.

Says Akko scratching her head.

\- I'm worried, if we're not going to train something connected to the broom races then it means that... My mom is wearing a tunic; I have the impression that we will fight her.

Says Diana worried.

\- Or you'll see your mother only put on this tunic because it's cold outside.

Says Akko.

\- Seriously, Akko, why would she wear a tunic and boots being that it's easier to put on a coat? Akko? What is it?

Says Diana as Saori and Chelsea appeared in their robes and walking holding hands in hand, which leaves Akko amazed.

\- Diana... My mother and your aunt...

Says Akko stunned.

\- What about them? Something happened my love?

Says Diana worried.

\- Since when are they dating?

Says Akko suspicious.

\- My Aunt Chelsea? With your mother? What do you mean dating?

Says Diana confused.

\- Yes! I saw them both passing in the hallways holding hands, they can only be together!

Says Akko.

\- Oh honey, you'll see it's your hallucination, you just woke up, or worse, you were awakened by my mother.

Says Diana while caressing Akko who still doubted.

The two finish eating and get up. Then the couple Cavendish Kagari goes to the yard where Laura was standing on the broom that was floating, so McLaren could look a little taller than she was what makes Akko giggle, until Diana scolds her by pinching her arm.

\- From now on you will start a training to become top tier witches.

Says Laura with arms crossed.

\- And what will the training be this time?

Says Diana with her hand on her face and a little full bag.

\- You and Akko will have to beat me, that's why I'm wearing this tunic, which is so I don't get my clothes dirty, but before we go out in hand, I want to see if you beat me in a broom race, you have five laps to pass me.

Says Laura jumping and sitting cross-legged on her broom.

\- Everything is ready for you to run just snap your fingers.

Says Croix holding a tablet.

Laura snaps her fingers and a huge hologram of a track appears in the sky, as Croix gives brooms to Akko and Diana, who are positioned at the start of the track, the girls barely knew the track and would have to run against Laura and pass in up to five laps.

\- The stage is set and the green flag drops!

Says Croix announcing the start, making a green flag hologram appear.

Laura leaves with everything at the start, while Diana and Akko follow or try to follow McLaren who went with everything in the turns, the two until they managed to keep with the Irish in the first lap, but in this the redhead was just holding and analyzing the track, in the second lap she starts to accelerate a little more and already opens more distance in the couple Cavendish Kagari who was forcing what she gave to try to reach Laura in the 10km circuit that Croix did with holograms. In the third lap, Laura had already disappeared in front of the two, this still recognizing the track, since the couple was still trying everything to get to McLaren, from there it was impossible to reach the Irish woman who finished those five laps opening 26 seconds in relation to Diana and Akko who even finished together, the redhead was sitting on the broom stopped at the start looking at her wrist that did not have a watch, just to play with the girls.

\- It took you guys a long time, there's too much rice and beans to beat me.

Says Laura.

\- That's not worth us running on this track...

Diana says until Laura completes it.

\- Me neither, what's your excuse?

Says Laura in a tone of debauchery.

\- Fuck, so you're still in shape?

Says Diana admired.

\- No? I'm retired from brooms, I've been much faster than that, but I'm still not so rusty.

Says Laura.

\- Rusty only in the hair.

Says Akko laughing.

\- Rusty is your ass!

Says Laura showing her middle finger to Akko.

\- But still the 47 year old lady could beat many of the runners and even us at WBRC.

Says Diana.

\- Stop bootlick me and now we are going to leave for the complicated part of this training, don't think that I will take it lightly just because you are family.

Says Laura landing with the broom.

Akko and Diana land and start to face Laura who was fine would be, the expression of McLaren changed quickly from a smile and that all relaxed way to a more serious and intimidating face, the Irish gave to the two magic wands and just signaled.

\- I'm just warning you two to go with everything, high level witches have to have total control over the magic and that I'll see facing both of you.

Says Laura with the most serious tone.

\- Let the carnage begin!

Says Croix signaling for Akko and Diana to attack.

Laura just stands there waiting for Akko and Diana's attack, McLaren had a scary expression, when she was serious, in which Kagari takes courage and casts a spell on McLaren that allows she to be right, but nothing happens.

\- Is it serious? I told you to go with everything! Not just casting little magic that I can handle easily.

Says Laura taking her wand and aiming at them both.

\- I'm sorry Laura, I just can't hurt you.

Says Akko.

\- Yeah mom, I would never fight with you.

Says Diana.

Laura remained silent and only kept her wand aimed at both Akko and Diana and at once cast a spell until weak for McLaren in which Kagari and Cavendish use a spell to defend themselves, but the defense is broken and both are hit with everything and thrown back.

\- Fuck you.

Says Laura seriously.

\- (My mother is strong... If this is the weak magic then I think it's better to go with everything and do what she asks for at once... I hope I don't get so much).

\- (Wow! Laura is very strong! Only this weak spell was much more powerful than Erika's, I'll join Diana; together we can beat Laura... I think).

Diana and Akko get together and cast a spell on Laura that unravels her arm and lets the spell reach her hand and dissipate right there, in which she notices that both Kagari and Cavendish disappear and hit another spell on McLaren's back as well as a kick on it that feels nothing, The Irish woman disappears and then casts a spell that takes the Japanese and the Scottish woman unprepared, which causes them to be thrown forward with everything when hit and at the same time fall to the ground.

\- It's a good tactic, you even know a little about fighting with magic.

Says Laura as Diana and Akko got up.

\- (Damn! My mother is strong... I'm already feeling pain just in this first blow, my aunt must have been a very powerful witch to endure all this power).

\- (Laura is very strong... Erika doesn't even compare, the way Diana's mother is strong, even Wolff in Berserker mode would feel pain).

Diana and Akko face each other so they hold hands and disappear again, this time they hit Laura, who lets herself be hit and begins to hit her with kicks and punches with the help of magic and McLaren was just standing there with her arms crossed, until it hits the staff on the ground and that makes the surrounding land rise up and send both Kagari and Cavendish back, in which the Irish make the land stop moving the staff and when she started her attack, the Japanese and the Scottish were holding hands with a magic bow and arrow.

\- Shiny! Arc!

Say Akko and Diana.

The magic arrow is thrown, but the moment it reaches Laura's forehead McLaren manages to hold it, she takes the magic arrow with her hand and breaks it into two pieces throwing one at Diana and the other at Akko, the two even try to deflect, but the Irish girl controls the route of the arrow that hits Cavendish's chest and Kagari's that they feel an unbearable pain, as well as the two use a spell for the arrow to dissipate and the redhead notices how they lost time.

\- You still need to learn a lot, you both know this magic arrow spell, but you have wasted time deviating from your own arrow that you can only make disappear, not only of knowledge if you make a witch, learn to use your right magic.

Says Laura while Diana and Akko were panting.

\- Mother... You're very strong too... How will we beat you? A witch like you is not at all normal!

Says Diana panting.

\- Yes! Erika would even feel pain in Berserker mode facing you.

Says Akko panting.

\- First that the Berserker mode makes it impossible to feel pain anyway, according to which you are strong, but you do not control the magic of you.

Says Laura taking dust off her clothes.

\- If we're strong, you're a monster mother...

Says Diana.

\- Now come on up, with all you can, if you can get me down on the ground at least once, I promise not to wake you up throwing water or with megaphones.

Says Laura provoking Diana and Akko.

\- Is that serious? How are we going to take the lady down?

Says Diana.

\- Want a tip?

Says Laura holding her laugh.

\- And how will you help us?

Says Diana with her arms crossed.

\- The tip is... Stick up your ass, girl.

Says Laura.

\- Come on Diana, I had an idea.

Says Akko with her hand on her chin.

Akko whispers in Diana's ear her idea and Cavendish just agrees and follows the plan, then the two disappear, the Scottish woman risks a frontal attack using a magic punch while Kagari still hasn't appeared, in this blonde attack, Laura just deviates and who was behind McLaren was Akko who ends up being hit by Diana accidentally and falls to the ground, the Irish just hits a light punch with her index finger on the back of Cavendish who falls to the ground right there.

\- A surprise attack to bring me down? Excellent tactic, but it's still little.

Says Laura while Diana and Akko showed no reaction.

\- (Apparently these two are not at the point of going out with me yet; I will need to train Diana and Akko a little more).

\- Hey Diana.

Says Laura touching her daughter until she explodes and takes McLaren by surprise.

“Diana" was a magical illusion bomb and as Laura was caught by surprise she ended up stumbling and falling to the ground being surprised, which makes McLaren open a smile and start laughing.

\- Very good, very good, it's not only of magical power that a witch wins a fight, good neurons always prove to be a good tactic, but you need both. My congratulations, you managed to bring me down!

Says Laura getting up and taking dust off her clothes.

\- We did it!

Say Diana and Akko jumping for joy.

\- Now I'm going to start once and for all the control training regarding magic and also how you should control to feel magical presences, after all I can only know where you move because I don't need the vision, just by feeling your presence I get a perfect reaction time.

Says Laura.

Laura begins to teach the most basic of the control of the magical power, as well as to feel the magical presence, the strangest thing is that it didn't involve carrying weight or forcing the body, it was very relaxing for both of them until, if it was about meditating and just keeping the focus and the concentration, what Diana was even doing very well, Akko who was having a bit of difficulty in keeping the attention and staying still. After some time this part of the training is over and McLaren stands up, asking if the two of them could feel anything.

\- For today the training is over, but what about girls? Did you feel anything?

Says Laura.

\- I even felt my magic emanating around my body, but nothing more than that, it's a very pleasant feeling even.

Says Diana.

\- I just went to feel at the end... I was very full of mind; it took me a while to get the hang of it.

Says Akko rubbing his head.

\- It takes a really, really long time... We will do this every day; I want you to improve even more to the point of having total control over the magic, so you can reach a higher level.

Says Laura.

Then the girls return home and soon when Akko comes in she is in shock when she sees Chelsea and Saori kissing, just like Diana who is impressed, Laura just puts her hand on her face, the two stop kissing and face Kagari with a certain dread and shame.

\- Daughter? Eh... Uh... I was going to tell you today.

Says Saori blushing.

\- Tell what? That you and Diana's aunt are dating? How long have you been dating?

Says Akko getting a little more serious.

\- Sorry I didn't tell you before, daughter... It's just that you know... Mommy is very lonely; I can see you all happy... Being a couple... Since your father, no one has ever appeared in my life, but Chelsea... Chelsea has been an amazing person...

Says Saori.

\- Look... All right mom... I support you getting a girlfriend, I'm happy with you, but how long have you been keeping this from me?

Says Akko curious.

\- It's been a few months now... I was still waiting for the perfect moment to tell you, my darling, I wanted it to be on a day that my relationship with Chelsea is certain.

Says Saori.

\- I'm impressed, just missing to say… Can I have a sister?

Says Akko laughing.

\- Akko! Also does not exaggerate girl... So can I date Chelsea?

Says Saori.

\- Mom! I am your daughter, you don't have to ask permission to date someone, it’s your life, enjoy it.

Says Akko embracing Saori.

After this revealing moment for Akko, Kagari even made a point of calling Chelsea her mother in a moment of consideration with the new stepmother she met in a different way, since she was now family. The Cavendish Kagari's training incredibly did not leave either one broken or full of pain, the two even managed to love each other, without having cramps in their way.

See you, powerful witches...


	131. Diana’s redemption

Some days have passed since the training of Diana and Akko began, both Kagari and Cavendish were able to improve until quite a lot in those days, the two were able to feel a little more of their inner magic as well as the magical presence of witches around, but they were still having difficulties learning to control all that magic they had and use less than they have or even hiding the presence, as Laura easily manages. At the Du Nord Meridies family residence, Croix opened a 1 week recess at her magic school, since she went to Argentina with Chariot, where the two of them would have their romantic trip, with something special, the Italian decided to postpone the day they will make Charlotte.

5th May 2019, was a day like any other race, this time the Belgian GP, which pole position was Emma Bianchi, Diana tried everything possible at the weekend but only took laps with rain, which the Cavendish could not qualify so well, while the other racers took dry track. The couple Cavendish Kagari as usual wakes up facing each other and give a good morning kiss.

\- Good morning my love.

Says Diana.

\- You weren't lucky yesterday.

Says Akko.

\- I can start in the back, but it's in the race that I'll win, the position that starts little matters, I'll finally get my first victory of the year.

Says Diana confident.

\- That's how you talk my love, but this we will see in today's race, I won't let you succeed, hehe, I'll have one more victory near your 16.

Says Akko standing up.

\- You can only be dreaming with your eyes open again.

Says Diana standing up and smiling at Akko.

Then the couple Cavendish Kagari will take a bath together and get ready for the race, in a bath with a lot of love from both, since Diana was very motivated, in this Akko gives a relief to the wife who was eager to run, after washing and changing, the two go to the kitchen of the house of fans where they talk and eat with them, taking advantage of what may even come the great time of the race. After the two eat they say goodbye to the fans and go to the circuit and separate in the pits of their teams.

Many minutes later the racers start their presentation lap, the weather was sunny, it was 15C/59F, after the presentation lap the racers line up on the grid in the order 12/25/88/21/27/2/65/9/0/11/17/42/55/69/98/44/1/66/93/6/48/31/18/99/93/91, the lights signal the start.

\- And now! The red light comes out! The green light signals the beginning! And lights out and so we start a World Broom Racing Championship race!

Says Harriet.

Diana has a great start and soon overtakes Julia taking the fifth position and in the first corner does not leave Megan Jordan with space and so takes the fourth position, Akko is another with a great start and Kagari takes the first position of Emma Bianchi in first place.

\- Woah! What an amazing start of The Flying Scot! She soon flew to the fourth position!

Says Harriet.

\- Yes! My Diana will win!

Says Laura jumping from animation.

Lap 1 of 55, Diana makes the most perfect lap possible, after passing Megan Jordan in the curve that gives access to the main straight until she fiercely follows Erika through the straight and overtakes her with everything in the Balai Rouge which makes the public jump with emotion, Soon after the Cavendish surpasses Emma Bianchi in the S turns of the circuit and arrives near Akko, the Kagari was the last victim of the Scot who ends up being surpassed in the last sector, Laura and the public jump with emotion and clap their hands for the incredible performance of the number 2 in getting out of the sixth to the first position in a single lap.

\- But that's fantastic! Diana Cavendish! The Flying Scot! In a single lap! She managed to take the first position beautifully! That was the best lap I've ever seen at the Belgian GP! To overtake the Balai Rouge you have to be very brave!

Says Harriet.

\- Yes! Yes, Diana! You put it to fuck girl! You are my pride! You showed what you came for! This first victory will come! I'm going to cheer a lot!

Says Laura hugging Bernadette while she was suffocated in her wife's breasts.

Lap 2 of 55, Akko even tries to take the position back, but Cavendish was in the lead with wings of greater grip, while Kagari was with wings of medium duration, already in the dispute for the third position, Megan and Erika were close to take the position of Emma Bianchi.

\- From now on it is only Diana who opens what gives the distance until the lap 11 and changes the wings.

Says Laura.

Lap 5 of 55, during the first 5 laps, not much happens, Diana continues in the lead, but in the dispute for the third position both Erika and Megan surpass Emma, since the two were using wings of better grip compared to Bianchi's medium wings, soon they would try to reach Akko and battle for the second position.

\- And Diana Cavendish is dominating like never before the Belgian GP! Megan and Erika are now going after another victim, but it won't be that easy against Samurai Kagari!

Says Harriet.

Lap 8 of 55, Megan and Erika soon reached Akko, and even trying as much as possible the two could not go with the same ferocity and courage that Kagari entered in some curves, no matter how much they were in the lead, the Japanese was very willing to reach Cavendish and not let the difference to her continue to increase since the Scot was 13 seconds behind the number 25.

\- Apparently we will have a dispute for the second position! These two are on fire trying to reach Samurai Kagari!

Says Harriet.

\- Go Akko! Defend these two! Show that you are the best! Put to fuck!

Says Laura.

Lap 10 of 55, 10 laps have passed since the beginning of the race, Diana was leading the race and was still opening time for Akko, Cavendish was having no problem with her wings and as much as the forecast of stop is in lap 11, the Scot thinks she can take a few more laps. Already in the race for second place, Erika and Megan could barely get to Kagari, the two were going on the edge of them and the Japanese seemed to open in certain parts of the track, in this both enter the pits to change wings which leaves the number 25 free of any pressure, while in the back due to Jordan and Wolff's stop, who takes the third and fourth position is Emma and Julia who just made a race without concern.

\- Woah! What a fantastic defense of Akko Kagari! Samurai Kagari defends herself in an incredible way!

Says Harriet.

\- The most impressive is how the Flying Scot is flying low on the track, nobody even comes close to disturbing her position, Diana Cavendish is showing that a sixth position in the qualification doesn't concern her performance in the race!

Says Freya.

\- And my Diana will finally get what she deserves!

Says Laura clenching her fist.

Lap 15 of 55, after holding the wings of greater grip, Diana decides to stop at the pits and change them, the difference with Akko was only 19 seconds at that moment and the Cavendish puts wings of medium duration and leaves the pit stop with the Japanese getting close to her.

\- Looks like we're going to have a dispute here for the first position about to happen!

Says Harriet.

\- Holy fuck, Akko was not bad at all, but she will have to stop in a few laps if she doesn't want to lose more positions.

Says Laura.

Lap 17 of 55, a battle for the first position begins since Diana was just holding her rhythm not to force the broom too much, to keep the strategy of stopping only at lap 42, but Akko was putting it to test starting to attack Cavendish's position.

\- Apparently the carnage has begun!

Says Harriet.

\- Go Diana! Go Daughter! Hold that Akko!

Says Laura.

Lap 18 of 55, Akko begins to try to overtake Diana and the two are side by side even in the Balai Rouge, which makes the public tense and at the same time jump with emotion, since the two were parallel with each other, sparks flew all over the track that had many straights, the Cavendish was already beginning to show advantage with greater grip, but the broom of the Victoria team had a greater acceleration which helped Kagari to stay on the straights. While back there Emma was in a comfortable third position, but soon was feeling an approach to the Scuderia Carlucci runner.

\- Go Diana! Don't let Akko pass you by.

Says Laura.

Lap 20 of 55, 20 laps have passed since the beginning of the race, Akko and Diana were still parallel and competing for first position, but little by little the Kagari's broom was showing not to be as good as Cavendish's, while in the back Julia and Emma were constantly battling for a third position, until the broom of Megan Jordan who was taking the fastest laps of the race in a row.

\- And these two will not stop fighting for nothing! They are 15 very valuable points! Diana wants to try her first victory this season! Akko wants the championship leadership at all costs!

Says Harriet.

\- And the third place wins another contest, this time Megan Jordan! It seems the wings of medium duration are going better in this circuit than those of higher adherence!

Says Freya.

Lap 22 of 55, Diana was starting to give a slight distance in Akko and noticing this Kagari decides to enter the pits and without wasting time puts wings of long duration, since the ones with greater grip barely lasted 10 laps and were not as fast as the middle wings, in this Kagari does not even lose her second position since she was with 24 seconds compared to the third place which was Megan Jordan. In that same lap she easily overtakes Julia and Emma, thus taking the third position.

\- Woah! And Megan takes the third position! And apparently Samurai Kagari has given up the dispute for the leadership!

Says Harriet.

\- And the Japanese woman is coming out with longer wings! This can be a good strategy, following the rest of the race without stopping.

Says Freya.

\- This is if no accident happens, since the Belgian GP is quite common for a Safety Broom to appear.

Says Harriet.

\- Excellent strategy Akko, let's see if this will work against my Diana.

Says Laura scratching her chin.

Lap 27 of 55, was already half of the race, Diana led with comfort the race, which had everything for Cavendish to win, it still managed to open the advantage over Akko who tried everything possible to take some lap faster after the choice to go with wings of longer duration, back there in third position Megan ends up making a mistake and without wanting to hit the broom on the side, causing her to lose the aerodynamic front wing and in this she has to go slow for the rest of the track. Making a yellow flag stay in the sector where Jordan crashed, but at the same time several runners passed to Jordan who was going slowly, she lost several positions

\- Woah! What an ugly mistake Jordan made! She just won't let go!

Says Harriet.

\- Damn it!

Says Phoebe with her hand on her face.

\- Megan was pretty flustered in that part.

Says Laura.

\- She's a little altered because she's insisting on making our daughter... And today I refused to use the fertility stone.

Says Phoebe.

\- Why?

Says Laura curious.

\- If Megan gets pregnant, who will run in her place? I won't end my girlfriend's career.

Says Phoebe.

\- Oh I understand girl, I had your age, it was the same with me when I had Diana, but hey, don't worry, you have 50% chance to choose you Phoebe, even more that you have other ways to use the fertility stone, besides the traditional scissors.

Says Laura with her hand on Phoebe's shoulder.

\- I understood, Mrs. McLaren, but still Megan really wants to do the scissors, I told her to at least wait for the last races of the season, so Gabriella can be done.

Says Phoebe.

\- I hope she comes from you Phoebe, and that she will be as beautiful as Rose...

Says Laura smiling to Phoebe.

\- Mommy must be proud to see that I'm finally giving her a granddaughter...

Says Phoebe looking at the sky.

Lap 34 of 55, back to the race, an accident happens with Valerie Rosberg and Fabricia Lanuz which hit the curves in S and the brooms are spreading debris throughout the track, calling a yellow flag followed by safety broom, in this all racers take the opportunity to enter the pits and change the wings, which does not change much positions, all choose to use wings of medium duration.

\- Woah! What a spectacular accident!

Says Harriet.

\- You have a cursed tongue my love.

Says Freya.

\- In what way?

Says Harriet with a malicious smile.

\- Harriet! Don't talk about those kinds of things!

Says Freya.

Lap 36 of 55, the track is released after the safety broom and the green flag is given, in that all the racers were lined up, which generates disputes for positions, even more in front with Diana and Akko, Cavendish even manages to stay ahead in that lap, Julia is the one who takes the most advantage, passing Emma Bianchi who was in third position, since the broom was not so fast, even more that team Bekkerts decided to put wings of longer duration, which left it without much grip.

\- Go Diana! Not much girl left! Just hold Akko!

Says Laura.

Lap 40 of 55, 15 laps to go, Akko is just behind Diana waiting for the last laps, to start her attack, the grid was already well spread out on the track, Julia was with the podium guaranteed, since she was in third position without even having the position threatened. Megan was making a recovery race and little by little she was trying to get some point, since she was in thirteenth position.

\- Smart Akko, she thinks that holding on will get Diana through in the end.

Says Laura.

Lap 45 of 55, 10 laps to go, Diana was still in the lead, Akko still didn't start her attack, she was just pressing Cavendish to make her increase the pace, while back there Megan climbs to the tenth position and already enters in scoring positions.

Lap 50 of 55, Akko starts her attack, in the last 5 laps of the race, Diana continues in the same rhythm without pulling too much the broom which makes Kagari a little strange, so much so that she overtakes Cavendish in Balai Rouge and stays the whole lap in front of the Scot who was still in the glue.

\- Woah! This ending will be with dispute! The Samurai Kagari made another one of its Kamikaze overtaking!

Says Harriet.

\- Go Diana! You are at the end of the race!

Says Laura.

Lap 52 of 55, in these 2 laps that passed Akko finished in the front and Diana continued behind, until it starts to go with everything and at the limit of the broom, when arriving at the main straight to the Balai Rouge where it is side by side with the broom of the Kagari and when arriving at the curve it does not decrease or anything, as the Kagari, the two brake and make the next curve side by side.

\- How incredible! What a fierce battle! Now the Flying Scot showing why she is called that!

Says Harriet.

Lap 55 of 55, Diana and Akko stayed for 3 parallel laps, the same times they managed to open in relation to another in certain sectors, constantly changing positions, it was a show of sparks flying everywhere, Cavendish was battling as if her life depended on it, just like Kagari, the Scottish flying who is usually a silent pace, was showing an aggressive style that made the public go crazy, the laps in the race were one better than the other. Until reaching the finish line, for only 0.040 seconds, the winner is Diana, the public jumps with emotion and Laura even cries a little.

\- And Diana Cavendish! The Flying Scot! She's the winner of the 2019 Belgian GP! What a spectacular race! A more than deserved victory for Cavendish!

Says Harriet.

\- Yes! My Diana won! At last!

Says Laura crying with emotion as Bernadette hugged her wife caressing her.

Racers championship standings:

1st: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Carlucci) 49 points

2nd: Emma Bianchi 12 (BRA) (Bekkerts) 47 points

3rd: Julia Bekker Villeneuve 27 (CAN) (Carlucci) 45 points

4th: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari 25 (JAP) (Victoria) 42 points

5th: Megan Jordan 21 (IRE) (Bekkerts) 35 points

Constructor championship standings:

1st: Scuderia Carlucci 94 points

2nd: Bekkerts-Lavoiette 82 points

3rd: Victoria McLaren Broom Racing Team-Zaibatsu 69 points

At the podium ceremony Diana was thrilled that she finally got her first victory, while Akko and Julia wet the Cavendish with champagne and also carried it over the shoulder that raised the trophy up there, in which the Scottish woman loses her balance and ends up falling back, but Kagari was quick enough to catch her girlfriend making them both fall to the ground and laugh at the stumble.

In the post-race interview, Diana and Akko kept talking about the intense dispute that they had the whole race, even more about how Kagari was blocking her position very well, already Julia was surprised with the way the couple described the disputes and said that it was practically a race delivered to the podium, since Megan made a lot of mistakes and used a wrong strategy with Emma Bianchi.

After the post-race interview, the girls leave the circuit and soon are welcomed by Laura and Bernadette who hug Diana and celebrate with their daughter her first victory of the year, after so many seconds and third places, finally came the long-awaited victory of Cavendish that will still win many races this season, McLaren even called her daughter a "winning cabbage" which made everyone around them laugh and Cavendish get a little bit blushed.

See you, cabbage winner...


	132. An Charoix couple love travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning for this chapter

Away from there in an inn in Bariloche, Argentina, after the race finished the couple Du Nord Meridies was lying in bed, it was a morning in that part of the world, the two were rooting for Akko, but they were until happy to see Diana get her first win. Croix and Chariot decided to travel a little earlier to do Charlotte after a very familiar spirit appeared in their backyard.

\- That was quite a race, my love.

Says Croix.

\- Yes... But I'm still puzzled by what Woodward told us, why do we have to do Charlotte first? What is going to happen in the world next year that it was necessary for us to advance the day that we will manufacture our daughter?

Says Chariot.

\- I don't know my love... But it must be something very serious, we didn't even use the fertility stone, we just rested... What time do we use it?

Says Croix while grabbing a can of soda.

\- Let's leave it for more at night, it has to be a special night, let's enjoy and take a walk, take Charlie for a walk before she is used, heh, we came here in autumn, but the good thing is that the city is not full and the landscape is beautiful.

Says Chariot standing up.

\- It is a great idea my love.

Says Croix smiling at Chariot.

The two go into the shower and take a hot bath with some petals, as well as one washes the other's body, passing the hands gently on the back, Chariot even hugs his wife from behind and takes a bite on the shoulder of Croix that gives a slight chill.

\- Chariot! The main course is not now.

Says Croix laughing.

\- But the entrance I want, hehe.

Says Chariot as he gently brushes his tongue across Croix's shoulder and up his neck until Meridies turns his cheek and they both kiss.

The bath ends up overheating for the couple Du Nord Meridies, where the two stay for a long time, Croix starts to receive some Chariot fingering while the Italian was being completely dominated by the French who knew all the weak points of the wife, but even so the Meridies was enjoying to receive that extra affection from Du Nord, After a few minutes the two of them decide to take a bath at once since the water in the bathtub was starting to cool down, after a long bath the two of them get dressed and put on coats, going out with a necklace that had the fertility stone tied on it, the two of them even cover a little the fertility stone so that the girl wouldn't be cold, since even though it was still autumn it was very cold that day.

Chariot and Croix go walking hand in hand through the city and going to buy some chocolates, since the city was known for it, as well as passing in a restaurant where they admired the landscape of trees that were orange and brown.

\- So much time has passed my love... It's been four years of our marriage... 5 that you appeared and now we are about to have our third daughter....

Says Croix.

\- This time I hope that the fertility stone chooses you, you deserve a lot to carry this daughter of ours.

Says Chariot smiling to Croix.

\- What puzzles me is what Woodward said about next year, I thought it would be just another normal year, where the girls' daughters will be born, so I learned that this year most of my students who are Akko's friends will already start using the fertility stone.

Says Croix.

\- She said that the world of witches will go through a great crisis from next year on, which is strange, we are having an incredible high in witches and I have never seen so many witches appear even when we were racing with brooms.

Says Chariot.

\- And that the world will also face a disease that will cause great isolation, which must be why Woodward asked us to make Charlotte now, so our daughter is born at the beginning of the year before it all explodes... I hope.

Says Croix.

\- Relax my love, if Woodward warned us before it is because she knows the right moment, but why is she so interested in us? We are not witches as great as Laura and even Diana and Akko.

Says Chariot with her hand on her chin.

\- I also wanted to know, if it was for the offspring with the nine witches it wouldn't make sense, Diana is a descendant of them too, both for Laura and Bernadette's part, something must have caught the attention in Woodward that she saw in us.

Says Croix.

While the two talked the food was coming, it was a lasagna dish that they ordered and they ate it together and gave it to each other, just like they drank tea. That was a moment as a couple only of the two that they did not have for a long time, since the problems in life, daughters, work, never let the couple Du Nord Meridies can have fun and go out together. At their home, Madeleine and sometimes Laura took care of the children and went to visit her friend and help her with the twins.

\- In spite of everything I love this day by your side my love...

Says Croix.

\- I too, without worrying about anything, hope very much that Maddie is taking very good care of the girls.

Says Chariot.

\- Try to relax my love, this is not the moment to think about it, this is the moment we have just for the two of us to make a good love, and leave here with our Charlotte in the belly.

Says Croix.

\- Or even with two, or three, goes that the fertility stone gives we even more children.

Says Chariot laughing.

\- Don't even think about it my love, if three already giving you work to take care of four, five, or even six children at once.

Says Croix with her hand on her face.

\- Calm down my love, I'm just kidding, I hope it only comes to Charlie, hehe.

Says Chariot laughing.

\- My concern is whether she ends up getting Sarah's problem, or even worse.

Says Croix worried.

\- Ah you talk about me, but you are there full of worry these days that we have to relax.

Says Chariot with arms crossed.

\- You are right my love, if filling with worry will not make our Charlotte happy, she does not want to see us arguing.

Says Croix caressing the fertility stone.

The two of them keep talking to "Charlotte" at the fertility stone while the few people around watch the couple and even think they are a little crazy to talk with a necklace, until after some time in the restaurant, They finish eating and go outside, where it was windy a little cold and it was possible to see the autumn leaves fall, it was a sunny afternoon, only it was very cold, Croix takes off his coat and puts in Chariot who was a little cold and hugs his wife giving a kiss on her forehead.

\- Won't you get cold, my love?

Says Chariot.

\- I'm a little hot even.

Says Croix hugging Chariot.

\- Wait a little my love, save your fire for later, hehe.

Says Chariot giving a French kiss to Croix.

\- How about we take a broom walk, as we used to do younger, let's go.

Says Croix taking a broom keychain in her pocket.

Croix and Chariot use a spell to turn keychains into brooms, so the two take off and go more slowly as they pass through the skies, flying low near rivers and woods full of trees with brown or orange leaves, the sky was sunny, a cold breeze hit their bodies, they reach the edge of a lake near a mountain that was with the peak frozen, face each other and give a kiss.

\- I love you Croix.

Says Chariot with her hand on Croix's face.

\- I love you too Chariot... I'll talk about it all my life if I have to... I have the best wife in the world...

Says Croix smiling at Chariot.

\- I have it, you always make me very happy my love, couldn't have a better wife... The best thing that happened in my life was that day I arrived in Luna Nova and accidentally stumbled on you.

Says Chariot rubbing her head.

\- I never thought that in that stumble I would end up meeting my future wife.

Says Croix holding Chariot's hand.

\- Since that day I felt something strange in my heart, it beat harder the moment you lifted me up with your soft nerd hands, and then that look so wonderful, which I could see that there were eyes behind your lenses, green eyes, your skin always so pale and soft, you always took care more than me.

Says Chariot.

\- Also... You didn't have the slightest notion of vanity, which impresses me, you walked around with your hair all messed up, you even looked like a country girl, although you are a country girl, heh, but what got me good was your fluffiness, it really made me look dull and took care of my thoughts, You really lassoed me, even more so when that woman named Laura appeared who became our great friend, she already knew you, she made us get where we were and as you were talented on the broomsticks, always beat me at the races.

Says Croix.

\- And I can still win today.

Says Chariot with a malicious smile.

\- Ah that we will see! Check out a race to the top of that mountain deep down, back and forth to here?

Says Croix pointing to the mountain.

\- Just wait and you will see.

Says Chariot lining up her broom.

Then the two started a broom run, where they had to go to the top of a mountain that was about 10km away, turn around and then come back, Chariot had magic to spare and stayed in front of Croix that was going very fast until, just following Du Nord, until the time to make the turn to Meridies shows that was just holding and soon begins to go faster and faster, but this does not worry the French not even a little that still remained in front and finished that "race" winning.

\- Apparently times don't change!

Says Chariot celebrating victory.

\- Really my love, you always remain a little better than me in brooms, not bad for the country girl.

Says Croix in a tone of debauchery.

\- You who are very rusty Croix, never paid attention to Laura's training and only stayed there building your machines, but you are very talented, I know you could easily win both me and Maddie when we competed.

Says Chariot.

\- If it wasn't for that accident... Lavoiette's broom was perfect in 2005, it had everything for me to win the championship over you.

Says Croix.

After this moment talking about their career, the two of them sit on a hill that was nearby and lie on a quilt while watching the sky and the leaves falling, at the same time pointing to the clouds that sometimes appeared, talking about their shapes.

\- Look at the love that one there doesn't look like the Spanish GP.

Says Croix pointing to the sky.

\- Which specifies, to remember a shape of a track, but really, it seems, that one there looks like a bird, heh, is the Belgian GP.

Says Chariot pointing to another cloud.

\- You talk about me about the shape of the clues but you're pointing and saying it looks like a clue.

Says Croix laughing.

\- It's because I can hehe.

Chariot says laughing until Croix stands over her and gives her a kiss.

\- Is that so?

Says Croix on top of Chariot.

\- Love! You are in front of my vision, not that this is bad, since now you have improved the landscape by seeing your beautiful face.

Says Chariot smiling to Croix until Meridies blushes and gives a kiss at Du Nord.

Du Nord Meridies stayed for a long time looking at the sky and admiring the landscape as well as the clouds, both talked about their teenage years and the adventures they made for Luna Nova, how Croix was a prodigious and exemplary girl, dedicating herself to study to be one of the best students, while Chariot trained hard to be a great broom runner like Laura, telling how Madeleine always filmed everything they did and even their first kiss.

After this moment, they realize that the sky was getting dark and go with their brooms back to the inn where they arrive kissing and slowly taking off each other's clothes, until Croix puts his hand over Chariot's mouth and gives a light push.

\- Wait a little love, let's not let Charlotte see this, hehe.

Says Croix taking off the necklace and placing the same one turned "back".

\- Love! But we will do it now.

Says Chariot with arms crossed and laughing.

\- I know love, I know, I'm just kidding.

Says Croix rubbing her head.

\- Are you ready for the pleasure ritual?

Says Chariot while slowly undressing.

\- I waited a long time for this.

Says Croix undressing.

Chariot and Croix take off their clothes and when they were naked they face each other for a while and kiss each other, then Du Nord takes a knife and pierce the fingertip with it while Meridies takes the fertility stone, taking it from the necklace and putting her hand so that a drop of blood drips, The Italian woman asks the French woman to pierce her finger also and to wet the fertility stone with her blood, after the stone is already with the blood of both of them a glow starts to emanate from the stone, in this Chariot and Croix sit on the bed and put the stone between their legs.

\- Ready?

Says Chariot.

\- Ready!

Says Croix determined and agreeing with the head.

The two fit the vaginas and the stone begins to shine more intensely, both feel a pleasure that they never felt before and soon begin to rub themselves. Using the random sex reproduction method of the fertility stone, which is the most used, consisting of dripping drops of blood on the stone and then placing it in the middle of the two pussies, this gives an immense pleasure gain, besides being a 50% chance method for each pregnancy, depending on which witch the fertility stone chooses, But there are many other ways in which the fertility stone can be used, asexual methods, sexed methods, both with choice and random, what counts is the creativity of the witch who uses it, as long as she has contact with the genetics of both witches, then the fertility stone can be used in every way imaginable.

Croix and Chariot had been rubbing each other for a long time and holding hands, both of them, even with great pleasure and feeling an orgasm that didn't seem to end, were rubbing each other more and more willingly, as well as kissing sometimes, since they were in a position where they were facing each other.

\- Ah... Chariot... I love you so much...

Says Croix panting.

\- I love you too Croix... Hmmm... Today... Let's have one more daughter to add to the hehe account...

Says Chariot panting while rubbing herself on Croix.

\- (To think that after years I'm finally here forming a family with Croix... Now that I'm 35 I'll have my third and last daughter... We are even making her... What the future will hold for both of us).

\- (Finally... I waited so long to be able to use this last fertility stone... I'll be able to have the chance to be a mother again, although I'm dying of fear of getting pregnant and having to face all that drama to have a child... Even more that Chariot suffered a little having both, Laura then didn't even talk, killed herself just to have Hellene born... Fertility stone, please... Choose Chariot... although I don't want to see my Chariot suffering... So whoever you choose, I'm happy just to have the opportunity to have one more daughter, heh).

The rubbing continues for more and more minutes, since the fertility stone takes about an hour to finally enter in one of the two and start doing magic, in the mean time it is normal for the couple to release several and several times the pussy juice, which helps even more in adding genetics to the fertility stone, Croix and Chariot even changed their position a few times, since it was possible to change, no matter how much the fertility stone kept the two practically sticking. After time the fertility stone emanates a greater shine and disappears, so much so that when the two are rubbed they notice that it was the lips and the skin of the intimate region touching each other.

\- Now what? Have you felt anything my love?

Says Chariot confused.

\- I didn't feel anything, apparently Charlotte wants a mystery in knowing which of us will become the pregnant one at the time, heh.

Says Croix panting.

\- I hope it's me, I'm crazy to have one more and to be able to carry it in my belly, outside that it's very good to breastfeed my dear wife.

Says Chariot panting.

\- It's not worth my love; it's so painful a pregnancy, because soon you again, I don't want to see you suffering for hours in nine months.

Says Croix worried.

\- It's worth the suffering; at least she won't be born with that big nose of yours.

Says Chariot on top of Croix and placing her finger on the nose of Meridies.

\- Hey! My nose is normal ok, poor thing is Diana's daughter and Akko's if she have Cavendish's nose.

Says Croix laughing.

\- You don't get behind her either, my cute big nose wife.

Says Chariot as she took comfort in her wife.

From this relationship the two were left with a complete unknown about who the fertility stone chose to be Charlotte's mother, after this relationship the two decided to take a shower and have some dinner, since they were exhausted after a love session that seemed to have no end and that was only the first day of the rest of the week that the couple Du Nord Meridies will spend in that inn, enjoying the cold in May, while on the other side of the hemisphere the summer was close to arrive.

See you, Fertility Stone...


	133. The last Salem GP of the couple

After a few weeks after the Belgian GP, another race took place this time at the Chinese GP, where Diana won, this time one of the most expected races of the WBRC arrived, the Salem GP that changed the score increasing to 20-15-12, which the three racers who were in the race for the first position, which were Diana, Akko and Emma.

Racers championship standings:

1st: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Carlucci) 64 points

2nd: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari 25 (JAP) (Victoria) 54 points

3rd: Emma Bianchi 12 (BRA) (Bekkerts) 53 points

4th: Julia Bekker Villeneuve 27 (CAN) (Carlucci) 50 points

5th: Megan Jordan 21 (IRE) (Bekkerts) 43 points

Constructior championship standings:

1st: Scuderia Carlucci 114 points

2nd: Bekkerts-Lavoiette 96 points

3rd: Victoria McLaren Broom Racing Team-Zaibatsu 82 points

26th May 2019, as usual the couple Cavendish Kagari was staying at Hannah and Amanda's residence that they rented in Boston, Akko and Diana face each other and give a good morning kiss.

\- Good morning my love.

Says Diana kissing Akko.

\- Good morning hehe, you are ready to lose for another year in a row in Salem, the pole position is worth nothing.

Says Akko caressing Diana.

\- You can only be dreaming still my love.

Says Diana with her finger on Akko's forehead.

\- Hehe, so let's see it in the race.

Says Akko yawning.

After this moment of the couple, the two get up and go to take a bath together, as well as get ready for another race, the Salem GP which Diana was eager to get another victory. After getting ready the girls go to the kitchen where they meet Amanda and Hannah, the two of them were much stickier than normal, hugging and walking together all the time, so much so that Diana and Akko were weirding all that melation from the couple, which usually always got into some discussions, even more to O'Neill that was much more closed than normal.

\- What is all this animation about?

Says Akko suspicious.

\- Yesterday we had a night of love.

Says Hannah while Amanda kept kissing England's neck.

\- A night of love we all have with our girlfriends.

Says Diana shrugging.

\- You don't understand... Yesterday we used the fertility stone; one of us will be pregnant in a few days... Our Wendoline will come soon; we are just waiting for our daughter to give some sign inside one of us.

Says Amanda while hugging Hannah.

\- Next year we'll take a break and live nearby... I want to leave Wendy close to her grandmother and also close to her future friends... What about you? When will the child come from both of you?

Says Hannah.

\- After our wedding that is scheduled for December 2nd, when Akko and I stop racing with brooms.

Says Diana.

\- And what will the name be?

Say Amanda and Hannah curious.

\- Oh this we can't talk, I'm betting with Diana, whoever becomes champion this year decides the name of our daughter and also the order of surnames.

Says Akko.

The England Parker couple is even more curious about the name of Diana and Akko's daughter, they even ask each friend what their name will be, but neither of them reveals, not even for each one, nor insisting. Until after a while eating and trying not to reveal their daughter's name to Amanda and Hannah, the couple Cavendish Kagari leaves and the two go to the Salem circuit.

The weather was cloudy at 17C/62F, with no chance of rain, the racers start the presentation lap some time after the couple Cavendish Kagari had reached the paddock and separated in the pits of each team. After the presentation lap the racers line up on the grid in the order 2/25/12/88/21/27/65/9/98/0/11/44/1/66/93/6/48/17/42/55/18/99/93/91/69/31, the lights signal the start.

\- And now! The red light comes out! The green light signals the beginning! And lights out and so we start a World Broom Racing Championship race!

Says Harriet.

Diana and Akko soon have a great start and come out ahead of all the rest, while Megan and Julia start a little better than Erika who does not have a very good reaction time and is soon overtaken by Jordan and Villeneuve, forming a sandwich with Wolff in the middle, who could not hold the two until a certain part of the track.

Lap 1 of 20, the first lap ends already with the couple Cavendish Kagari showing that they would dominate that race, just like Emma who was isolated in a third position, without being threatened, while back there both Julia and Megan, opened distance from Erika who was left behind.

\- Another Salem GP that Diana Cavendish and Akko Kagari will dominate by look, these two run in their own league!

Says Harriet.

\- The Akko and Diana Broom Championship! For those there is no one to hold Salem, Emma even tried to get close to the classification, but in the race it doesn't even tickle.

Says Freya.

Lap 2 of 20, Akko is the one who finishes the lap in front and was with a very good time of 6:23:554, showing that she improved a lot, Diana was right behind and made a time similar to Kagari, which impressed even more the public to see how they were incredibly fast and only improved every year, Emma finished that lap with a time of 6:32:998 and showed to be a very strong runner and in her own league.

\- Woah! Each year they lower the time! It's amazing! The Flying Scot and the Samurai Kagari make themselves Salem their amusement park!

Says Harriet.

\- They are getting closer and closer to falling to the few times below 6:20, which only the greatest in history have been able to reach.

Says Freya.

\- Maria Du Nord with 6:19:220, Victoria McLaren with 6:17:131. The greatest winner in the history of the Salem circuit with 8 wins in a row, Sarah Campbell Cavendish with 6:14:749… And herself, the only Salem record holder alive to date, with 5 wins in a row and overwhelming 6:11:741, Laura McLaren, a record that has never been broken in the history of broom racing!

Says Harriet.

\- What is really impressive in Laura is that she stagnated the time for 5 years in a row, that was already above the previous record and it didn't go down more than 6:12, until in 1995, she managed to lower the time.

Says Freya while in the bleachers Laura put her hand on her face.

\- Go take it in the ass, fucking bootlicking, go narrate the fucking race and stop that shit!

Laura says with her hand on her face while Bernadette was laughing.

Lap 3 of 20, who was having the position threatened soon was Emma who was going a little slower trying to preserve the magic of the broom and soon came across Megan and Julia getting closer and closer to Bianchi, who was having some problems in going faster.

\- Woah! It seems that Emma Bianchi is in trouble.

Says Harriet.

Lap 4 of 20, Emma ends up being easily overtaken by Megan and Julia who take the third position of the race, in this Bianchi even tries to get the position back, but at the end of the track in the last sectors it is without magic and the broom starts to lose speed, in this the Brazilian has to abandon the race.

\- Oh, what a shame! Emma Bianchi didn't know how to manage her magic power very well and ended up without magic on the fourth lap!

Says Harriet.

\- But it's the first Salem GP by Emma Bianchi.

Says Freya.

Lap 5 of 20, it has been 5 laps since the start of the race, Akko was still in the lead and this time Diana was in the glue of Kagari just waiting for the Japanese to make a mistake or end up spending more magic than necessary, but the pressure does not intimidate the number 25, so much that it begins to go stronger, which makes the Scot repeat the rhythm of his girlfriend.

\- And we are about to face a dispute for the first position between Diana Cavendish and Akko Kagari!

Says Harriet.

\- Go Diana! Win this Salem GP for mom!

Says Laura clenching her fist.

Lap 7 of 20, most of the racers stop on this lap, except Diana, Akko, Megan, Julia and Erika, who only stop in the middle of the race, on lap 10. Kagari kept leading and was even opening in relation to Diana who decided to be more conservative with the broom and not run the risk of having the magic depleted before the time, the Scot was focused only on the race, without knowing that the Japanese had enough magic to spend yet.

\- Go Diana! You still have magic for at least 5 laps! Akko will go up more and more positions that way!

Says Laura.

Lap 10 of 20, the difference between Diana and Akko was already 13 seconds after 3 laps, Kagari to the pits to replenish the magic, as well as Cavendish in the same lap, while who leaves in third position after filling up the broom is Megan Jordan who starts to leave there with the broom, opening more and more advantage in relation to Julia Villeneuve who enters a little late in the pits, after almost exhausting her magic.

\- And the first five refuel! It's amazing how they can fly over 600km without exhausting the magic and still go at a very high speed!

Says Harriet.

\- Apparently Akko will win, unless my Diana gives an improvement out of nothing in this race.

Says Laura.

\- I'm just impressed that my Megan has the chance to climb the podium; it's a good thing that not every race is the same Salem, the girls are exaggeratedly good.

Says Phoebe.

\- Also, Laura must make them carry bricks on their backs, must make them eat raw egg and on top of that pay a thousand push-ups.

Says April.

\- I don't do it anymore; they are already in the most advanced stage of training.

Says Laura.

\- Oh I get it; they're not bricks anymore, now you make them carry a whole wall.

Says April as Laura shows her middle finger.

\- Fuck April.

Says Laura.

Lap 12 of 20, it's been 2 laps since the stop at the pits of Diana and Akko, the Kagari continues leading, but without opening the advantage over Cavendish who was trying as much as possible to lower the 16 seconds she had in relation to the Japanese, but little by little she was going a little faster, after all there were 8 laps left to the end of the race, it would be necessary to take almost 2 seconds per lap of a witch that go as fast as she.

\- Now it's going to be hard for my daughter to win this one.

Says Laura.

Lap 14 of 20, Diana by some miracle was managing to make faster laps than Kagari and even took the record for her on this track with lap times of 6:20, while Akko was doing 6:23 per lap, little by little the Scot would approach the Japanese in a fight for first position in the last laps.

\- Woah! Cavendish is on fire! That's the Flying Scotswoman!

Says Harriet.

\- Go Diana! Keep it up! You still have a lot of wood to burn!

Says Laura.

Lap 15 of 20, with 5 laps to go, the difference between Diana and Akko dropped to 8 seconds, if the Cavendish continued at this pace it would get closer and closer to Kagari and could have a chance to win the Salem GP, and it was really impressive how the Scottish woman took each turn to the point of finishing that lap beating the time of the fastest Scot at the Salem circuit which was Maria Du Nord, with a time of 6:18:910, the crowd jumped with emotion, even Laura was crying with happiness to see that Diana achieved this feat.

\- That is impressive! We are facing something great! Diana Cavendish! She won the time of the Original Flying Scot!

Says Harriet.

\- 6:18:910, this puts her in the fourth position of the Salem record holders, far ahead of Maria Du Nord who managed to reach 6:19:220 in 1763.

Says Freya.

\- Records are there to be broken! These new racers are really going all out and running hard!

Says Harriet.

\- That's it! You're fuking awesome daughter! That's the turn you took to fuck!

Says Laura clenching her fist and jumping for joy.

\- (But on one hand it's coming close to my 6:11:741, I'm glad it's the last one... Although after it drops below 6:20, every second less is very hard to drop).

Lap 18 of 20, with 2 laps to go, Diana was slowly arriving in Akko since the advantage over Kagari had already dropped a lot, in that the Japanese start to force a little more not to let the Scottish get closer, since they were only 3 seconds apart after 3 laps.

\- Go Diana! You can do it!

Says Laura.

Lap 19 of 20, no matter how much Diana tried Kagari manages to keep a rhythm equal to Cavendish in that lap to the point of finishing that lap with the same lap time, Akko finished faster than the Scottish, with a very fast time and breaking the record of fastest Japanese in Salem.

\- Woah! Now it's Samurai Kagari who is breaking records, passing her ancestor, a 6:19:887 exploded lap!

Says Harriet.

\- Overcoming her ancestor Ryouko Kagari who in 1658 did a lap in Salem with 6:20:199, these racers of today are coming with everything!

Says Freya.

\- Fuck... Akko doesn't want to make it easy for my Diana either.

Says Laura.

The last lap of the Salem GP, this time Diana goes a little faster, to the point of being parallel to Akko in some sectors of the track and even overtaking Cavendish, in which Laura was tense and hoping that her daughter will win the race, until she reaches the last sector, the tension bubbled in the bleachers in knowing which of the two will be the winner of the Salem GP. Until she reached the last corner where the Scot only needed to get around it, but in this Kagari dives into a very risky overtaking and makes the number 2 have to open when leaving the corner and who crosses the finish line winning the Salem GP is Akko.

\- And Akko Kagari is the winner of the Salem GP!

Says Harriet.

\- Kamikaze Kagari better talking! That was a very dangerous and risky overtaking of Samurai Kagari! Showing that the race does not end until the flag!

Says Freya.

\- Yes! You played a lot Akko! She just waited for the last moment to catch Diana off guard.

Says Laura clapping.

Racers championship standings:

1st: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Carlucci) 79 points

2nd: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari 25 (JAP) (Victoria) 74 points

3rd: Julia Bekker Villeneuve 27 (CAN) (Carlucci) 58 points

4th: Megan Jordan 21 (IRE) (Bekkerts) 55 points

5th: Emma Bianchi 12 (BRA) (Bekkerts) 53 points

Constructor championship standings:

1st: Scuderia Carlucci 137 points

2nd: Bekkerts-Lavoiette 108 points

3rd: Victoria McLaren Broom Racing Team-Zaibatsu 106 points

During the podium ceremony Akko and Diana drank themselves with champagne while Megan drank all the champagne and was even satisfied with a third place, she even helped Cavendish to carry Kagari on her shoulder and show to the whole public that she was the great winner of the Salem GP and with a well deserved victory.

After the podium ceremony in the post-race interview, the questions that went most to all three were about the records they beat in Salem, Diana being the fastest Scot, Akko the fastest Japanese and Megan managed to beat her grandmother's record which was with a lap in Salem in 6:40:998, with a time of 3:40:661 on lap 16, Jordan was very proud of this achievement, although she still thinks it's a long way to be at the level of Diana and Akko, who she even said "I had the honor of sharing the podium in Salem with the two best in the world, a shame that this is the last year of such talented racers", after the interview ended the couple Cavendish Kagari is soon received by Laura and Bernadette.

\- Fucking Akko, what was that overkill? I really wanted to stall my Diana on victories in Salem.

Says Laura.

\- You took me by surprise, huh, love?

Says Diana embracing Akko.

\- This championship is very disputed girls, I'm liking to see, in the last year they are giving everything and... Now you're in Salem's Top 5! Look what a fucking great achievement!

Says Laura.

\- Ah we wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for the lady's help, but I think that if it continued a few more years I would lower even more than her time.

Diana even says that Laura pats her daughter on the forehead.

\- It does not excite girl, if you do this I will compete with brooms again just to lower this record even more, I was 23 years old and still not at the top of my reflexes and ability.

Says Laura.

\- Look who is having a slight envy of her daughter.

Says Bernadette laughing.

\- Hey! I'm not jealous!

Says Laura inflating her cheeks.

After that family moment when Laura kept trying to say she wasn't jealous of her daughter's ability, the girls went to the Cavendish family residence using the transportation magic that McLaren taught little Hellene, since they were on the other side of the Atlantic.

See you, Salem winner...


	134. The crazy 2019 Canadian GP

After the Salem GP, comes a vacation period in the WBRC, in which some racers announce the retire, one of them was Fey Williams, who had to leave due to a pregnancy and who was in place of Irish was the reserve racer of the team Joan Janet Willer who stayed a few years out of the WBRC, the number 33 was the only one left for the Victoria team, which Akko carried on the team back so good that she was, but the other racers, could barely nudge a podium or another.

In Luna Nova much has changed, the students who entered at the age of 15 had already finished their first year and their grades were slightly lower, but at the same time these same students were much better than the students who were graduating from the older system of teaching more easily. Some of the students who were studying to be teachers are already about to take office, as well as changes that will come at the beginning of classes in September. In the meantime one more couple uses the fertility stone the child will be called Rebecca and will come from Barbara and Lotte, Parker was already showing the first signs of pregnancy being honored to be chosen to carry the child.

July 14, 2019, the WBRC vacation period was over, the races were back, this time as always the return in Canada, where Julia was catching fire, the Canadian got the pole position and dominated in free practice. The couple Cavendish Kagari was staying at Julia's house in Montreal, where they even had a party that Villeneuve made celebrating her pole position next to her girlfriend and the other girls who were there too. As usual Diana and Akko had just woken up from a night of love and they stared at each other giving a good morning kiss.

\- Good morning my love... Ready to get your ass kicked today and leave Julia behind hehe.

Says Akko.

\- The ass kicked only if it's the slaps that I'll give you later my cutie, today I'll win and increase even more my championship leadership.

Says Diana yawning.

\- And today it's raining my love; it's going to be a very exciting race by the look of it.

Says Akko while it was possible to hear the rain dripping on the roof.

The two get up and go to the bathroom where they take a shower with lots of love and then change, going to the kitchen, where Julia, Raphaella (Julia's girlfriend), Megan and Phoebe were there, the racers girlfriends had a bad headache due to hangover, while Megan and Julia were even somewhat anxious for the run and well concentrated.

\- What happened to these two?

Says Akko while rubbing the back of her head.

\- They are with all the determination in the world to win today's race.

Says Phoebe while making coffee.

\- Good luck trying to beat both of us.

Says Diana as Megan and Julia faced Cavendish with anger.

\- Calm down girls, we'll see in the race anyway, I want to see if you have it all, heh.

Says Akko.

Sometime later while Diana and Akko were trying to make the two racers show some emotion, they go to the circuit where they separate in the pits of their teams, Megan and Julia were practically silent and didn't speak a word, with their minds totally focused on the race.

Many minutes later, the racers start the presentation lap. The weather was rainy, it was 18C/64F that morning, but even the rain did not stop the crowd from getting excited to watch the race, even more because the place was in the pole position. After the racers did the presentation lap, they lined up on the grid in the order 27/21/12/25/2/88/9/33/1/66/93/69/17/42/99/93/91/8/0/11/44/48/69/31/55/18, the lights signaled the start.

\- And now! The red light comes out! The green light signals the beginning! And lights out and so we start a World Broom Racing Championship race!

Says Harriet.

Julia has a great start and soon comes out on top with everything, while Megan and Emma are soon overtaken by Akko and Diana who had the perfect start, climbing to second and third position.

\- Diana Cavendish and Akko Kagari already started with everything and went up position as if racing against themselves!

Says Harriet.

Lap 1 of 62, Julia even manages to finish that lap leading the race, but soon would come across Diana and Akko, the two were going very fast and the Villeneuve took as much as possible of the broom, going on the edge of the track.

\- Woah! How spectacular! Julia Villeneuve is going really hard for the home race!

Says Harriet.

Lap 3 of 62, Julia was still in the lead, while Diana and Akko were following the Villeneuve during the lap, trying to gain more and more advantage over the couple Cavendish Kagari who was soon facing Megan Jordan threatening her position.

\- Looks like we're going to have a win by Megan Jordan too!

Says Harriet.

\- Go Megan!

Says Phoebe.

Lap 5 of 62, Julia led even with a little more comfort, Villeneuve was keeping a pace of everything or nothing around the track, taking the fastest laps, just like Megan Jordan who begins to launch her attack on Diana and Akko, the two were just holding on, but if they continued like this they would lose positions to the Irish.

Lap 6 of 62, as expected Megan throws herself in the middle of the two brooms and overtakes the Cavendish Kagari couple, leaving no room for the two who had to reduce so as not to hit Jordan's broom, which makes Phoebe jump from animation.

\- Yes! My Megan will win today!

Says Phoebe.

\- Diana and Akko are just holding their own.

Says Laura.

\- You say that because your girls have been overtaken by our Megan.

Says April.

Lap 10 of 62, little by little Megan was getting closer to Julia, since she was faster than Villeneuve in the circuit, in that Diana and Akko still continue in third and fourth position with comfort, until Emma Bianchi appears behind them what makes them get smarter and start to increase the pace more.

\- Go Diana! Go Akko! You will keep losing positions like this!

Says Laura.

Lap 11 of 62, an accident happens with the last ones placed after Julia and Megan give them a lap, in this accident 6 racers end up beating each other and the beat takes Akko and Diana by surprise who even try to deviate, but are hit and the two throw themselves from the brooms. Emma was a little luckier and even manages to escape the accident because she is further behind.

\- Woah! What an ugly accident right at the start of the race!

Says Harriet.

\- Oh shit! Hope the girls are well.

Says Laura.

Akko and Diana stand up unharmed from there, the two take dust off their clothes, their glasses and face each other laughing, after having been abandoned, they were not frustrated.

\- That was for little love; we almost escaped and would have the chance to win the race.

Says Akko scratching her head.

\- Too bad, these races full of accidents are the coolest, it seems that Julia and Megan will get the whole menu for them, but hey. Are you in the mood to bet again?

Says Diana as Akko showed her middle finger to his girlfriend who was laughing.

\- And from the looks of things, they're all fine! It was just a scare!

Says Harriet.

\- Now the race will have a yellow flag followed by safety broom and eight less racers, will we have a race at the level of France in 2017?

Says Freya.

\- These two must have talked some shit, just because Akko's face showed the middle finger.

Says Laura laughing.

A yellow flag is given on the circuit as well as a safety broom, being necessary for a few laps, due to the large number of runners that ended up crashing and leaving the brooms on the track, which remained only the remains of them and some debris.

Lap15 of 62, after finally the track is clean and all the debris is out of the track, the green flag is given and the race restarts, Julia comes out in front, but soon finds Megan who was greatly benefited by the accident, since it was close to Villeneuve, Emma was another who did well and soon a dispute for first position begins between the three.

\- Go Megan!

Say Laura, April and Phoebe.

\- Are you rooting for Megan?

Says April suspicious.

\- Obvious! They threw my girls off the track.

Says Laura inflating her cheeks while April and Phoebe were laughing.

Lap 16 of 62, Megan overtakes Julia on the outside in the last turns of the circuit which leaves the Villeneuve without space, but she overtakes Jordan back in the main straight finishing that lap in the lead, but even so the girls vibrate and continue more cheering for the Irish. While Diana and Akko were in the paddock watching the race, Kagari agrees to bet with Cavendish, again the Japanese bet on Megan, only the Scottish bet on Julia, who will be the winner, in case its Emma will be a draw.

Lap 17 of 62, Megan gives the change and passes Julia, thus taking the first position, managing to even hold, while Emma was behind just watching the perfect moment to attack both and be able to lead the race with comfort.

\- Yes! Go Megan!

Say Laura, April and Phoebe.

Lap 20 of 62, after a few laps Megan was still being pushed a lot by Julia who was constantly trying to overcome Jordan, this while she had Emma Bianchi threatening the position of the two, in this the fans for the Irish only increased and motivated more the girl, although still has the pressure of the Canadian majority.

Lap 22 of 62, another accident happens and this time 5 brooms end up crashing and that takes Erika Wolff along with who was in the fourth position. For Wolff the year 2019 was being a real nightmare for her. In this a yellow flag is given followed by safety broom, as the race was already coming in half, many of the racers enter the pits and change their wings, even if it is a race of rain.

\- Woah! What a chaotic race! And another accident for the joy or sadness of the spectators.

Says Harriet.

\- Damn, it would be our chance love, one more safety broom and we would stay ahead.

Says Akko.

\- Or we'd get in trouble like Erika.

Says Diana.

Lap 25 of 62, the green flag is given after three laps of safety broom, at that time only 13 racers were left due to the two accidents that happened, this before the end of the race, since the French GP of 2017 that did not have so many abandonments, who led was Megan who in the streak comes out ahead and leading, but Julia showed that would make it very difficult the dispute Jordan.

\- Go Megan! Now just hold on until the end!

Says April.

\- Not until the end! You want her to lose her wing! But enough to open about Julia, that's if Quebecoise lets her.

Says Laura.

Lap 31 of 62, Megan was still leading the race and was already half of the race the pressure on Jordan was huge since Julia was right behind and did everything to make the Irish make some mistake so she can take another position, while Emma was also pressing Villeneuve, but Bianchi's pressure was even calm compared to the Canadian.

\- Woah! But it's amazing how Megan isn't weakening for anything in this world and still manages to hold the first position without making a mistake!

Says Harriet.

\- Go Megan! Go Megan! Go Megan! Go Megan! Go Megan!

Say Laura, April and Phoebe.

\- Fuck Diana, your teammate arrives without a massage, is pressing like never before Megan.

Says Akko.

\- Julia learns a lot from the pressure queen.

Says Diana confident.

\- Oh no, if you are the pressure queen, I am the under pressure queen.

Says Akko while Diana is singing “Under Pressure by Queen” bass intro.

Back 33 of 62, Megan starts to make light mistakes with the broom due to the rain and in this Julia feels that it is the perfect moment for her to start the attack and take Jordan's position and she easily overcomes the Irish when she was fighting against the broom, this while Emma back there was pressing her teammate. The crowd jumps in excitement when seeing Villeneuve return to the lead since the Canadian was having another difficult race.

\- How incredible! Julia is now in the lead of the Canadian GP!

Says Harriet.

\- Yes!

Says Diana.

Lap 35 of 62, Megan passes Julia back regaining position and stands side by side with Villeneuve as the crowd vibrates again with the dispute, the two were going at the edge of the track, Emma was still close but without attacking the two, just waiting for the right moment to overcome, which gave even more pressure to both.

\- Woah! Now it's Megan Jordan who takes first place! How fantastic!

Says Harriet.

\- Go Megan!

Say Laura, April, Phoebe and Akko.

Lap 39 of 62, another accident happens and this time 3 racers end up going out of the track and hit the circuit protection, making another yellow flag followed by safety broom appear on the track.

\- How incredible! Another accident at turn 7, apparently the runners are having problems there!

Says Harriet.

Lap 42 of 62, many of the racers took advantage of this safety broom to change the wings of brooms and stay until the end. After 3 laps the green flag is given and the race is back to normal, with Megan coming out in front and Julia comes soon after in second position wanting that victory. At this moment all the 10 runners left are in positions to score.

\- Now it is! This accident helped the girls' strategy!

Says Laura.

Lap 45 of 62, Megan was still in the lead, while Julia was meticulously waiting for the moment to overcome, using the same tactic of pressing Jordan who was even calmer, only still going with aggressiveness and with all speed.

\- Go Megan! You can win this race!

Says Phoebe.

\- Put to fuck girl!

Says Laura.

\- We are all rooting for you!

Says Akko.

Lap 50 of 62, Megan held Julia with great skill, avoiding what she could in making mistakes, the rain did not stop her from flying out on the runway, gradually opening a lead over Villeneuve that starts to repair it and go stronger with the broom.

\- That's it! Megan will start to open up even more about Quebecoise!

Says Laura.

Lap 55 of 62, no matter how hard Megan tried, Julia was still like a stone in the Canadian's shoe, she was even in some laps approaching Jordan, this while in the back there was an Emma Bianchi who followed the two without any fear and showing that she could pass the two and go faster until.

\- Woah! What a spectacular battle between Megan and Julia, they are taking the edge off the track!

Says Harriet.

\- This race in the rain is bringing many emotions.

Says Freya.

Lap 57 of 62, there were 5 laps left to the end of the race and in this the three racers tighten even more the rhythm and a battle for the first position, Emma starts to show her claws and already starts to press both Julia and Megan.

\- Now the dispute will be of three racers! But that's fantastic!

Says Harriet.

\- Go Megan!

Say Laura, April, Phoebe and Akko.

\- Go Julia!

Says Diana.

Lap 60 of 62, were in the last laps, Megan held very well the two runners, who sometimes when arriving on the straight left the brooms side by side, were three brooms that were fighting intensely for a victory, in whom would stay at the highest place of the podium, the crowd for Julia was intense, as well as Megan's friends.

Lap 62 of 62, the last lap of the race was marked by constant exchanges of positions between the three, at each turn it seemed that he had a different leader, until reaching the final curve the three brooms were parallel battling for the first position, was on the straight, who came out in the best was Megan, Emma was in second position and Julia with a broom that accelerated more comes out approaching both. Until reaching the finish line, which crosses and wins the race, is Megan Jordan, with Emma Bianchi in second position, getting a double for the Bekkerts and Julia finished third closing the podium.

\- And Megan Jordan is the winner of the 2019 Canadian GP! After a chaotic race!

Says Harriet.

\- Yes! Our Megan won.

Says Laura celebrating.

\- Fuck me Diana! I won!

Says Akko dancing in front of Diana.

\- Quiet your ass!

Says Diana with her arms crossed.

Racers championship standings:

1st: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Carlucci) 79 points

2nd: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari 25 (JAP) (Victoria) 74 points

3rd: Megan Jordan 21 (IRE) (Bekkerts) 70 points

4th: Julia Bekker Villeneuve 27 (CAN) (Carlucci) 68 points

5th: Emma Bianchi 12 (BRA) (Bekkerts) 65 points

Constructor championship standings:

1st: Scuderia Carlucci 147 points

2nd: Bekkerts-Lavoiette 135 points

3rd: Victoria McLaren Broom Racing Team-Zaibatsu 111 points

At the podium ceremony, the three of them get wet with champagne as well as give a little in the other's mouth the rest, so that they can drink, after the ceremony, the three of them go to the post-race interview that talks about the crazy race they had, which only 10 racers left after a lot of rain.

See you, rain winner.


	135. The Luna Nova director ritual

Some days have passed since the Canadian GP, two more races happened at that time, the Argentine GP where Megan won one more race in a row, which Diana suffered an abandonment due to the magic orb, in that same race Akko put a lot of pressure on Jordan and barely won. The other race was the GP of Germany, with a victory of Diana and Akko in second place, now Cavendish and Kagari are tied for wins in the season, with three of each, as the dispute of the championship was boiling among the first five racers.

Racers championship standings:

1st: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari 25 (JAP) (Victoria) 98 points

2nd: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Carlucci) 94 points

3rd: Megan Jordan 21 (IRE) (Bekkerts) 93 points

4th: Julia Bekker Villeneuve 27 (CAN) (Carlucci) 86 points

5th: Emma Bianchi 12 (BRA) (Bekkerts) 81 points

Constructor championship standings:

1st: Scuderia Carlucci 180 points

2nd: Bekkerts-Lavoiette 174 points

3nd: Victoria McLaren Broom Racing Team-Zaibatsu 141 points

9th August 2019, a few days after the German GP and Hellene's 4 year anniversary, it was a normal day like any other for the Cavendish Kagari couple, until Diana was getting ready by putting on a T-shirt of her favorite band "Iron Maiden", a flannel jacket, Jeans and sneakers, giving her girlfriend a kiss after seeing that on her cell phone someone sent a message.

["Unknown number" for "Diana": Diana. I'm principal Holbrooke. Today is the perfect day for the ritual, I need you to come to Luna Nova, don't be too late, I'm also calling Sarah, I hope you find them soon, I count a lot on your presence, since in a few days I will announce that you will succeed me, but don't worry about your broom racer career this year. I can stay a few more days as vice-director and leave Sarah in charge until the day you assume this position].

\- So love why all this rush? You didn't even give me a good morning kiss?

Says Akko worried.

\- Today is the day Akko, Holbrooke sent me this message at least 30 minutes ago, I don't want to be late, so bye my love!

Says Diana finishing up and kissing Akko.

\- Love does not go without eating anything.

Says Akko as she fixed Diana's jacket.

\- There are cereal bars in my bag, Sarah and I are going to eat something at Luna Nova's cafeteria, I love you my ruby, your Diana will be back soon.

Says Diana giving a kiss on Akko's forehead and leaving there with the broom.

\- Bye my cute cabbage.

Says Akko waving to Diana who slowly disappeared.

Diana checks the messages and notes that had several of Sarah, "Diana you saw the message from Holbrooke", "Diana wake up we have to go", "Diana fuck, I do not want to be late", "Diana I'm coming, I'll meet you in Luna Nova, I'll stop by your residence to use your sorceress stone", "Diana! I'm already in Luna Nova, wake up!", "Diana it's been more than 10 minutes and you haven't woken up!", "Finally you wake up! Accelerate there broom racer, we have a ritual to do," the Cavendish goes to the sorcerer stone and transports quickly to Luna Nova, until when she arrives she meets Bernhardt beating her feet and hand on the waist.

\- How can a British woman not be punctual? You are late Diana! How can the future principal of this academy be late even before she takes office?

Says Sarah.

\- Sorry... That warning came out of nowhere; I couldn't even know that today would be the day... Holbrooke arrived by surprise, I thought it would be a normal day, since it was just the day I don't train and I take advantage to rest.

Says Diana.

\- Let's go soon, Holbrooke must be waiting.

Says Sarah.

The two of them go to the board office, passing through the halls of Luna Nova that were even very empty due to the summer vacations, when they arrive there they meet the principal Holbrooke who was waiting for them, she just stands up and with the same smiling face that receives all the students, she goes to Sarah and Diana.

\- Girls. Please change your clothes, we can't continue the ritual to succeed me if you are dressed this way, get a tunic that is in that closet, it has all sizes, some of them will fit you.

Says Holbrooke pointing to the closet.

Then Sarah and Diana take the tunics and each one goes on a screen where they put the tunics, as well as Holbrooke who also changes, after the three are with the tunics they leave the screens, Sarah and Diana even face each other and gesticulate to see if the tunics fit well. It was a very simple brown tunic with a hood; the fabric was even a little old and torn.

\- Now what?

Says Sarah.

\- Come with me.

Says Holbrooke signaling with her head while opening a secret door when pulling a book from the book rack.

\- What a cliché a secret passage pulling a book.

Says Sarah.

\- Sarah! Be more serious.

Says Diana.

\- Although Sarah is right, I said the same thing in 1910, heh.

Says Holbrooke.

The three of them enter the "secret room", where the bookshelf closes and everything gets dark, until some candles start to light by themselves forming a circle and a pentagram, where a green illumination begins to emanate, in this some spirits begin to appear, besides two physical persons, were the nine witches, Beatrix, Woodward, Harriet, Freya, Madeleine, Kara, Anna, Marianne and Hera, what leaves the two youngest until impressed.

\- Finally they came.

Says Freya.

\- So Holbrooke, why are you bringing two girls?

Says Harriet.

\- They will succeed me, so I brought them here.

Says Holbrooke.

\- Two? But they are reliable, I order them to take off their hoods now and show themselves.

Says Beatrix.

Sarah and Diana take off their hoods, Beatrix and the other eight go into shock when they see that it was the ancestor of Cavendish who was there, while at the sight of Sarah none of the nine are impressed.

\- Diana Cavendish? So it makes perfect sense this is her last year at WBRC.

Says Harriet.

\- But what about this girl? You're not dating Akko Kagari?

Says Freya confused.

\- This is my friend Sarah Bernhardt.

Says Diana.

\- I offered to stay in this position because I have a high knowledge of economics and administration, I am here to help Cavendish with all the paperwork and bureaucracy that is to come, running an academy of these proportions is something impossible these days, even more so with the high number of students we are dealing with.

Says Sarah leaving the nine impressed.

\- I liked you, a witch determined to bring profit to the academy.

Says Harriet.

\- So until we can agree to make this place have two directors again, this has not happened since the foundation of Luna Nova, when the administrators were Beatrix and Woodward.

Says Freya,

\- Can we start the ritual?

Says Woodward.

The girls are called to enter the middle pentagram along with Holbrooke, then a hat appears and who puts first is the former director, who had done that ritual before in 1910 when she took over the highest position of Luna Nova, as was requested, both Diana and Sarah had to recite an oath "I swear, by the nine witches, by Lilith, by all the magic, that I will take office with all merit and make an excellent administration worthy of my position. I swear that I will watch over the magic, its past, present and future, that I will teach future generations of witches during my administration to become great witches in the future. I swear that I will make my title and my name as director of Luna Nova really worthwhile, watching over the entire academy and making every day better than the previous one. I (name of the person), will be the future director of Luna and I carry this title with all honor!", after their speech, Holbrooke takes off her hat and gives to Woodward, which she transforms into two hats and puts on Diana and Sarah.

\- From now on you will be directors of Luna Nova, but before you actually hold this position, we will perform a final ordeal; only high level witches can pass.

Says Woodward.

\- (Damn... I forgot this part, I hope they do well, it involves a lot of physical effort and extremely complex magic).

\- Miranda Holbrooke, from now on you will no longer be in this position, unofficially, so I humbly ask you to leave, because the ritual can only be performed by the directors.

Says Beatrix as Holbrooke agrees with her head and leaves the secret room.

In that Holbrooke leaves the two stop waiting for the test, until Woodward orders them to close their eyes and wait for a while, after that time Diana and Sarah appear in separate places, Bernhardt appears in an isolated forest, while Cavendish in a room full of mirrors and from those mirrors begins to come out illusions that go towards the Scottish.

\- Diana... Why did you bring that person to our residence...? Because of her presence there I ended up dying, you know who it is. How can you believe a person who calls herself your mother and still leaves you for 16 years of her life?

Says Daryl's illusion while Diana remained silent as part of the ordeal.

\- Don't listen to this idiot, you did well to bring me and still it killed this asshole, well, I was barely waiting for that day.

Say another illusion this time of Laura.

\- Well, if it isn't the useless daughter who has been thinking I’m crazy all these years, you have been judging me, discrediting me, without even helping to discover the truth. What will you talk about? That you didn't know? You preferred to believe your idiot aunt... Do you know that it would have been much better to have died of that disease and have my sister manipulate you all those years?

Says an illusion of Bernadette.

\- I fully agree, I should even force you to marry a nobleman just to increase the family income, so at least we wouldn't need the Irish racer mother's resource... So racer that she even left and abandoned you for 16 years.

Says Daryl's illusion.

\- It was a shame to discover that in all these years my daughter was bootlicking me, that she admired me, a shame? It will never be a broom racer at my feet, what a disappointment I had to find my daughter years later and discover that she is still in Luna Nova, embarrassed to lose to a mundane.

Says the illusion of Laura.

\- The mundane one, that you fell in love with, that you had idiotic feelings, I should have ignored you and arranged another girl or maybe even another guy, at least I would not have to deal with a rigid woman, boring, who thinks she is perfect and the owner of reason, is a witch so good that she lost to a mere mundane, in all respects, from all these people you have by far disappointed me more, it was a waste of time to have gotten involved with you. You should stop being stupid, this lesbian shit doesn't suit you, the perfect little lady should marry a nobleman and stop playing the different little witch who falls in love with the mundane. Disgusting Cavendish, you are the disgust of your family.

Says the illusion of Akko while Diana remained quiet.

Diana endured the ordeal like no one else, even her thoughts presented that she was tense and willing to respond, since in this place it was possible to hear the thoughts, Cavendish's training with Laura helped her lot to empty her mind. Meanwhile in Sarah's ordeal, she was in a very dark forest and following a little girl who was holding a cloth doll and holding hands with another one a little bigger, they were jumping around and walking all over the place.

\- Angela, are we coming yet?

Says little Sarah.

\- Just a few more minutes and soon we'll be at Grandma's house, I found this way going by bike.

Says little Angela.

\- (Oh no, you've got to be kidding me, that day... I've been trying to forget for a long time, ah because... Come on Sarah be strong, shit! They can hear my thoughts too; I need to keep an empty mind... I don't want to fail today).

\- But doesn't mommy say that going through the forest is dangerous?

Says little Sarah.

\- Sarah, Sarah, you are only 6 years old; there are no monsters in the forest, when you are my age you will understand... At most what appear are just foxes and they die of fear of us.

Says little Angela until someone puts a chloroform cloth in her mouth.

\- Angela? Angela!

Says little Sarah turning around and realizing she had a man who left her sister unconscious

\- Now only the defenseless little girl is missing.

The man says until little Sarah starts crying and uses a spell that makes some branches fly, one of which ends up impaling the man.

\- You bastard! Don't touch my sister!

Says little Sarah who then runs towards little Angela who was still unconscious.

Sarah was almost crying, she was even holding on so as not to explode with emotion, while the man who attacked them was slowly dying and little Sarah noticed this by using a spell to remove the branch that impaled the same and see a lot of blood for the first time, little Bernhardt was traumatized while the bigger one was getting even more upset, but the Austrian was able to stay strong.

The minutes were spent in the room of illusions, Diana remained silent and didn't lose her composure for anything in this world, no matter how the illusions disturbed her and even got close to Cavendish, reaching the point of appearing several of them and leaving the Scot naked in front of everyone, which was something she died of shame.

\- Check it out! Diana Cavendish the perfect little princess with all her body shows her.

Says the illusion of Akko.

\- You are exposed, everyone is seeing you and they are judging you, why aren't you weakening?

Says Daryl's illusion.

\- You might as well have given in to me.

Chloé's illusion says that little by little he was crouching in front of Diana.

\- Or me.

Another illusion says that it was Erika's holding Diana's breasts.

Until the moment when everything would end up in sex, the illusions disappear and Diana reappears in the same room, dressed in her tunic, Sarah too, the same was almost tearing and noticing that she was back in the real world; she goes to the Cavendish next door and hugs her friend.

\- Diana... You have no idea what I had to go through...

Says Sarah.

\- I too have been through horrible things.

Says Diana.

\- Anyway, I think we've taken it too hard, this ordeal shows that you have a strong mind to manage Luna Nova.

Says Beatrix.

\- It surprises me that they managed to keep their minds empty for almost 10 minutes; Holbrooke was only 2 and still lying in fetal position crying on the floor.

Says Woodward.

\- We want to take an ordeal to know if you are enough to manage Luna Nova, but we don't want to leave you traumatized.

Says Beatrix.

\- So... I declare by the power of the nine witches, that Sarah Bernhardt and Diana Cavendish are worthy of the title of directors of Luna Nova.

Says Woodward as she put her hand on both of them.

In that Woodward used a spell on both of them, a tattoo appeared on the girls' right hand which was the symbol of Luna Nova and on the right hand was the seal of the Gran Triskellion, after this spell stopped shining, the nine witches get together and they face Sarah and Diana.

\- Good luck! May our power be with you!

Say the nine witches disappearing.

The ritual is then finished to the point where the whole room gets dark again, Sarah and Diana leave the secret room of the ritual, where the passage was open and on the board, Holbrooke was sitting on the sofa just waiting for the two of them while using her cell phone, noticing that the girls were fine she even smiles and gets up.

\- So girls. How was it? Did you make it?

Says Holbrooke.

\- It was very complicated in the trial part, but... From the looks of it...

Says Diana and Sarah showing their hands that had tattoos.

\- Perfect! These tattoos mean that they are really in the position of director. Even mine is gone, I wish you both good luck... As I said, I will continue for a few more months until Diana finishes the WBRC season, but I will already announce Sarah as vice principal as soon as classes return.

Says Holbrooke.

\- We will do our best to manage this academy!

Says Sarah determined.

\- I know you will. After 109 years I finally got some rest, it was not easy to face a time that has changed so much... The world was not the same with the witches when we were in the beginning of the 20th century.

Says Holbrooke as she passed her hand on a pier.

The girls stayed for a while talking with Holbrooke and even followed the same one that was walking around every corner of the academy in a farewell the same one, as much as it continued for a while, that was the last day of the same one as official director of Luna Nova. New times are to come with this new administration of directors Diana Cavendish and Sarah Bernhardt.

See you, principal witches...


	136. 2019 Irish GP

A few days after Diana and Sarah took over as director, another race weekend arrives, this time the eleventh race of the year, showing that the championship was in the final straight, until then the first 5 racers were with only 17 points separating them.

August 18, 2019, as usual in every Irish GP, Akko and Diana were staying at the McLaren family residence, the Cavendish Kagari couple as always have that moment together when they kiss good morning after the night of love they had and go to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the race.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Holly was going to prepare food for little Saphire and Isabel, in which the youngest McLaren enters the place, she comes across Chelsea and Saori catching up, and Kagari was sitting on the counter while the oldest McLaren kissed her intensely, in which the young woman is stunned and loses strength with her hands leaving the spoon she was holding fall in the ground.

\- Mom! You're not ashamed, are you?

Says Holly as Saori and Chelsea stopped kissing.

\- Saori is my girlfriend, whether you like it or not Holly, we have been together for almost 1 year and you still do not accept it.

Says Chelsea.

\- I already said it and I will keep saying it! I don't want you to end up leaving home... I don't know what I would do if I were alone.

Says Holly.

\- Holly! You're already 20 years old girl! What your mom Laura would think if you keep acting like a mommy’s baby, so until I announce I'm moving out.

Says Chelsea while Holly was even more stunned.

\- What?

Says Holly getting a little angry until Laura listening to the discussion enters the kitchen.

\- Holly! Fuck! I can hear you complaining to your mother from across the room.

Says Laura in a more serious tone.

\- Mother... Are you going to let Mother Chelsea go like this?

Says Holly starting to cry.

\- Holly, your mother is right, you are no longer a child and another, Chelsea and I can come here when we want, if you want to see your mother Chelsea is just to call her, we can visit the other all the time, it's not as if she is going to another country.

Says Laura.

\- Laura, I'm going to live in Scotland.

Says Chelsea.

\- Scotland is next door, you understand what I mean. And Holly, mature, you already have 2 daughters and more that are to come, even more that now is the leader of the McLaren family.

Says Laura.

\- I will try... But it's hard... As much as Mother Chelsea disappointed me last year... I still really like my mom's presence around... I've always grown up with you two helping me and giving me affection.

Says Holly crying.

\- And you won't run out of affection. As I said, we can visit you and out you have your wonderful wife.

Says Laura hugging Holly.

After that moment between Holly and her mothers. Diana and Akko appeared in the kitchen and were even surprised to see that the McLaren family was united, even if they did not know why they were like that, while they were getting food, the Cavendish Kagari couple went to ask the three about what they were discussing and Saori explains that it was because Holly was still having trouble accepting that Chelsea will move to the Cavendish family residence.

After the Cavendish Kagari couple finishes eating and chatting a bit, the two go to the Irish GP circuit which was a bit crowded, but enough to control the crowd and let Diana and Akko enter the paddock and get ready for the race.

Several minutes later the presentation lap starts, the weather was open with no chance of rain, it was 15 degrees, the racers after finishing the presentation lap line up on the grid in the order 2/25/27/21/12/88/9/33/1/66/8/0/11/44/48/93/69/17/42/99/93/91/69/31/55/18, the lights announce the start.

\- And now! The red light comes out! The green light signals the beginning! And lights out and so we start a World Broom Racing Championship race!

Says Harriet.

Diana and Akko have a great start and soon the two are the ones who start in front without losing her positions, but who really surprises is Emma who takes advantage of Megan and Julia 's bad start to move to the third position in the first corner before entering the clover sectors.

\- And Emma Bianchi surprises again! This one really has Giovanna's blood! What a spectacular race!

Says Harriet.

Lap 1 of 50, the first lap is marked by the approach of Emma Bianchi who was slowly going towards Diana and Akko. Apparently the brooms of the Bekkerts team were a little better in the Irish GP, since Megan was another one that opened in relation to Julia.

\- Go Diana! Go Akko! Botem para foder! That Emma is not with anything!

Says Laura.

Lap 2 of 50, the brooms of the Bekkerts team were just hiding their performance, where on arriving the day of the race they go with everything and little by little Emma arrives near Akko who was in second position.

\- Woah! Emma Bianchi is on fire! Doing everything to take a victory in the Irish GP!

Says Harriet.

\- Go Akko!

Says Laura.

Lap 3 of 50, Akko tried what he could after defending for an entire lap in the sector of clovers, but Emma's broom was with a much higher acceleration, as well as that of Megan who slowly arrived in the two, in this Bianchi assumes the second position and soon passes Diana together that was in the first position, Cavendish even gave up the position to then press the Brazilian in the rest of the lap, but it seemed to open more distance.

\- And Emma Bianchi takes the lead in the Irish GP! But how spectacular! It seems that Diana Cavendish got too excited thinking that she would hold the Brazilian and press her!

Says Harriet.

\- It seems that the Bekkerts team brooms are with the new Lavoiette orbs that are much stronger than before, except that the fit is perfect for running on the Four Leaf Clover.

Says Freya.

\- Shit... But what's the use of being more powerful in the first rounds and then in the end suffer from lack of power.

Says Laura blowing the fringe that was in front of her face.

Lap 5 of 50, Megan is the next to overtake Diana and Akko, but this time Kagari and Cavendish are more alert about the Bekkerts brooms, in which Jordan ends up having more difficulties to overcome, while Bianchi opens the advantage.

\- Woah! Now it’s Megan Jordan who's coming to show that she's also come with all the Samurai Kagari and the Flying Scot!

Says Harriet.

\- Go Diana! Go Akko! Put to fuck! 

Says Laura.

Lap 7 of 50, no matter how much Akko tried to defend, Kagari still with her spectacular defenses, which the public vibrated seeing the spectacular performance of the Japanese and Megan’s attempts to attack, until she surpasses the number 25 and takes the third position, now only missing Diana that would be another challenge for the Irish.

\- Woah! How magnificent! Akko Kagari tried his best in these defenses, but today is the day of the Bekkerts brooms! 

Says Harriet.

-Bekkerts brooms day break at the end of the race and my girls win.

Say Laura until April and Phoebe face her with anger.

\- It's your ass! Go play plague in the fucking house!

Says April while Laura kept laughing.

\- Laura is only saying this because our Megan passed her girl and then she will pass Diana.

Says Phoebe as Laura gesticulates with her hand in imitation of Phoebe and Bernadette puts her hand on her face.

Lap 9 of 50, Emma was leading the race with comfort and had everything to win that race, while Megan was pressing Diana, Cavendish was not giving space to Jordan and even with a broom below the Scottish was taking everything possible to keep the broom in the limit, until the Irish exceeds the number 2 and thus takes the second position, taking 14 seconds to Emma.

-Megan Jordan moves up to second position! What an amazing defense of The Flying Scots! This really is a complete racer!

Says Harriet.

\- Yes! Go Megan!

Says April jumping from animation.

\- Finally I would say, Diana has held Megan so tight that she will not even come close to winning this race.

Says Laura snitching.

\- It seems that someone is frustrated.

Says April.

\- Fuck you April.

Says Laura inflating her cheeks while the girls were laughing.

Lap 10 of 50, many of the racers stop on this lap to change wings, this included Diana and Akko. Amazingly, both Emma and Megan didn’t stop at the pits since they had wings of medium duration, which seemed to yield much more in this circuit. Most of the runners opted to leave there with medium wings too, since they would only need to stop at lap 35.

\- And from what it seems the strategy of the Bekkerts team in starting with medium wings has worked quite well, besides they are going faster, they have also opened a lot of time in this race start.

Says Harriet.

Lap 11 of 50, After the stop of most of the runners stopped at the pits it was possible to notice that Emma and Megan's lap time gave a good increase, since the Bekkerts team ordered them to lower the rhythm a little to save the magical broom orb.

\- I knew it was just too much excitement at first.

Says Laura.

Lap 25 of 50, during the laps that came did not have much difference, no matter how much Emma was going a little slower, she still kept a lead of more than 20 seconds in relation to Megan, while Jordan had 21 seconds in relation to Diana who was in third position, then on that same lap the two stop at the pits and change the wings, the team puts wings of greater grip on Bianchi's broom and wings of longer duration on Jordan's broom, in that the two come out of the pits in shot, still keeping their lead.

\- And what a quick stop by Emma Bianchi and Megan Jordan, the Bekkerts are on fire today!

Says Harriet.

\- What are making me confused are the different strategies for the two.

Says Freya.

\- It must be because Bekkerts is messing with Emma, I don't know how they're not noticing that, on lap 35 or 40 she'll have to stop again while Megan will have fresh wings to follow the rest of the race.

Says Laura.

\- Are they benefiting Megan?

Says April perplexed.

-Obviously, you don't notice this since BBRT, Bekkerts pamper your daughter a lot and they want to turn her into a champion, without letting the second runner shine.

Says Laura.

Lap 26 of 50, after the lap where Megan and Emma stop, Bianchi is ordered by the team to go a little slower, which leaves the Brazilian a little angry, after all there was magic left over for the rest of the race, in that it starts to do exactly the opposite and goes with everything. While Jordan who was behind was getting orders from the team to go with everything. As the teams' radios can be heard during the races everybody can hear the complaint of the number 12.

\- And what is that? It seems that the Bekkerts team is not very friendly with Emma Bianchi.

Says Harriet.

\- I'm feeling a slight preference in Megan Jordan.

Says Freya while in the bleachers Laura put her hand on her face.

\- Oh don't tell me, if you hadn't spoken I would never have known... Damn, they are two of the nine, they have a fucking knowledge , they are very intelligent and they don't understand such a business.

Says Laura.

\- If you think you’re so smart, why don't you comment on the races, since you're the expert.

Says April.

\- It does not fill.

Says Laura inflating her cheeks while the girls were laughing around.

Lap 30 of 50, Emma kept leading and opened more and more advantage at each turn, pulling the broom on the edge, in relation to Megan who was beginning to lose the advantage she had in relation to Diana and Akko, but they would still need to stop further ahead.

Lap 35 of 50, Diana and Akko stop at the pits this time putting wings of greater grip, so they would stay until the end ,but even if they were a little ahead of Megan, they could not even get near Jordan, in a race that could be the first in which Diana or Akko finish off the podium.

\- They did very well, I have to congratulate the Bekkerts team today and they played well, but still have 15 laps to determine that.

Says Laura.

Lap 40 of 50, there were 10 laps to go, Emma was having difficulties with the grip of the broom and asked at all times if the pits were open, after all Bianchi wanted to change the wings of the broom, until in lap 40 the team releases her to go in the pit stop, in this she loses the huge advantage she had of 49 seconds on top of Megan, since besides taking 5 laps to call the Brazilian, the Bekkerts also gives a slight delay in changing wings.

-Woah! It seems that Bekkerts gave a slight mess with Emma Bianchi.

Says Harriet.

\- Or a light pillage that yes.

Says Laura.

\- Now I'm realizing this, the team wants everything for Megan to win. .. Fuck if Megan knows that, she won't like it at all.

Says April.

Lap 50 of 50, no matter how much the Bekkerts hindered Emma’s strategy, Bianchi is the winner of the Irish GP, while the second place is Megan Jordan, in the same last lap an intense dispute for the podium starts between Diana and Akko, one of the two would end up out of the podium and who ends up in third position is Cavendish for only 0.092 seconds compared to Kagari.

\- Emma Bianchi! Emma is the winner of the 2019 Irish GP! What a spectacular race of the Brazilian! For the second time of the year!

Says Harriet.

Racers championship standings:

1st: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari 25 (JAP) (Victoria) 106 points

2nd: Megan Jordan 21 (IRE) (Bekkerts) 105 points

3rd: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Carlucci) 104 points

4th: Emma Bianchi 12 (BRA) (Bekkerts) 96 points

5th: Julia Bekker Villeneuve 27 (CAN) (Carlucci) 92 points

Constructor championship standings:

1st: Bekkerts-Lavoiette 201 points

2nd: Scuderia Carlucci 196 points

3rd: Victoria McLaren Broom Racing Team-Zaibatsu 150 points

During the podium ceremony Emma was jumping for joy as she soaked Megan and Diana with champagne, even getting some of the rest she had and drinking, the Brazilian was relieved that finally that race was over. While for the first time since the Australian GP of 2017 Akko finishes a race in a position below the podium, but this was not enough for Kagari to lose the leadership of the championship that is increasingly disputed. The first five racers seemed to run only between them since they were so close in scoring and winning that season that any one of them had great chances to take the championship title.

After the podium ceremony is over, the first three go to the post-race interview where most of the questions were focused on Emma's relationship with the Bekkerts team, they even talked about the constructors championship, where they passed the Scuderia Carlucci in the lead, in this Emma releases a "How good for them, it will be the only time they will have the chance to have the construction companies championship, Since next year I'm signed to run in Victoria", which leaves the staff even shocked, Bianchi again lets out another very relaxed answer "Today I won because I did the curso man, o curso man changes lives", the interviewers even ask about this course and the Brazilian already laughing answers with a "O curso man".

After the post-race interview, Diana leaves the paddock and is soon welcomed with a hug behind Akko who congratulates her on the podium and also Laura and Bernadette arriving, as well as Megan and Phoebe who run to Jordan almost knocking her down with a hug.

\- It was a complicated race today my love.

Says Akko.

\- And yet you are in front of me.

Says Diana.

\- I want to see all this will in France, you need to concentrate more, you are in the final straight. As for you Diana, it's better to get smarter and go with everything in the next races; Megan passed you by a point.

Says Laura in a more serious tone.

\- We will take the training heavier, I still want to win this championship and give the name to my daughter with Akko.

Says Diana determined.

\- This if you pass me, decreased the advantage to 2 points, but even so I can still win and pass you in victories on top, already accept that our daughter will be Kagari Cavendish.

Says Akko laughing.

\- It will be Cavendish Kagari!

Says Diana getting a little more serious.

After this affectionate discussion between Diana and Akko, the girls take their brooms and go to the residence of the McLaren family where upon arriving they find a delicious aroma of chicken pie, which Chelsea and Saori made, in which Holly was delighted to eat what she gave of pie, the same was even giving a slight acceptance in the older Kagari be part of the family because of the pie.

Faz o curso man...


	137. The last Scot GP of The Flying Scot

Some good weeks have passed since the Irish GP, a lot happened at that time, Megan and Phoebe finally decided to use the fertility stone, in a risky way since Jordan could get pregnant and lose the championship dispute, but luckily who ended up giving signs of pregnancy was Phoebe, who decided to choose the name of Gabriella's daughter, which was a tremendous relief for the Irish.

In Luna Nova much has changed, the new teachers, began teaching, Sucy Manbavaran the teacher of magic potions in place of teacher Luking, Avery Wong the teacher of magic numerology in place of teacher Samantha Badcock, Lotte Yanson who was a long time working as librarian of Luna Nova. Most importantly, when Holbrooke announced that Sarah Bernhardt would be Luna Nova's new deputy director, which impressed everyone, but would continue for some time to come as the provisional director until the new director took over, which opened an even bigger mystery as to who that person would be.

In the World Broom Racing Championship, the dispute for the championship continued among the top five, something that hadn't happened for years, in the meantime there were two more races, a French GP somewhat crazy, where Julia Villeneuve won and the Spanish GP that showed a dominance of Akko, who won from start to the end, without being bothered by anyone. In the championship standings Kagari kept leading the championship and was the one who had more chances to become champion. In question of victories in the whole season that has more is Akko with 4 victories, Diana with 3 victories, with 2 victories Julia, Megan and Emma had the same amount. In the ranking Scuderia Carlucci tied with Bekkerts only that they are in front because the Italian team has one more victory.

Racers championship standings:

1st: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari 25 (JAP) (Victoria) 127 points

2nd: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Carlucci) 124 points

3rd: Megan Jordan 21 (IRE) (Bekkerts) 121 points

4th: Emma Bianchi 12 (BRA) (Bekkerts) 118 points

5th: Julia Bekker Villeneuve 27 (CAN) (Carlucci) 115 points

Constructor championship standings:

1st: Scuderia Carlucci 239 points

2nd: Bekkerts-Lavoiette 239 points

3rd: Victoria McLaren Broom Racing Team-Zaibatsu 179 points

September 29th, 2019, after a few weeks comes the fourteenth race of the year, the Scottish GP, a race that Diana so much hoped to get at least one victory and thus pass Akko in the standings, in a championship that was in the final straight. As usual the Cavendish Kagari couple wakes up facing each other after a night of love.

\- Good morning my love.

Says Diana.

\- Heh, good morning baby, is you ready for the big race in your homeland?

Says Akko.

\- Ready to win and take the lead of the championship.

Says Diana.

\- That if I don't finish behind you in the second position, just waits for me to win and break your record of consecutive victories in your land.

Says Akko laughing.

\- And then you woke up.

Says Diana placing her finger on Akko's forehead.

The two girls laugh a little more and go to take a bath, as well as preparing themselves by putting on their clothes, the girls woke up much earlier than normal, because the chance of not even leaving the residence of the Cavendish family was very high, so much so that when they looked out the window the sun was still appearing, the two decide to use a spell to transform themselves into other people, in this case Akko became Saori and Diana in Chelsea, so they would not raise any suspicion when leaving the residence.

The moment they left there was a crowd camping in front of the Cavendish family mansion, it was almost an anthill of people, they looked at the sky and noticed that it was not the Cavendish Kagari couple, in this they are relieved and go to the circuit that was still closed, the two sneaked through the paddock using magic, when they enter they go to a room where they wait and undo the spell.

\- Whew...

Says Akko relieved.

\- The audience is bigger than the last time...

Says Diana.

\- Also, it's soon the local race and on top of that, our last year...

Says Akko.

\- Well what we have left is just wait for the race to start soon.

Says Diana.

Diana and Akko are chatting there in the paddock for a long time while the time comes for the same to be opened and the two separate in the pits of their teams. While outside the Cavendish family residence there was a crowd surrounding them wanting to wait for the Flying Scot and Samurai Kagari to leave the mansion in this Laura announces with a megaphone that they are no longer there and have already gone to the circuit. What the same people don't believe at first.

After a long time the race was about to start, so much so that the racers were going to the track. In this the crowd around the residence of the Cavendish family goes close to the circuit, as well as had another crowd watching, if in 2018 the number of tourists doubled the population of the city, in 2019 was almost triple, almost one and a half million people in Weddinburgh, the bleachers sold out at full capacity, a crowd around the entire track at every turn just to see the Flying Scot and cheer for her.

\- And here we are with the race that has the record public! The 2019 Scotland GP! That from what was told around the track we have 644,918 people watching just around the circuit and in the bleachers, a real anthill around these

The racers start the presentation lap, in what was playing "Ecstasy of gold- Ennio Morricone" while they passed by the circuit, it was 16C/60F, it was a cloudy weather only that without chance of rain, after the presentation lap they line up on the grid in the order 2/25/27/12/21/88/9/33/11/44/48/93/1/66/8/0/98/91/69/31/55/18/69/17/42/99, the lights signal the start.

\- And now! The red light comes out! The green light signals the beginning! And lights out and so we start a World Broom Racing Championship race!

Says Harriet.

Diana has the most perfect start she can have in her whole life, shooting in front of the rest of the racers who also had a great start; Cavendish was with all determination to give everything of herself and win that race, the public jumped with excitement, just seeing the Scot in front.

\- And Diana Cavendish leaves perfectly! The Scottish reaction time is perfect!

Says Harriet.

\- For the joy of the Scots she wants to bring glory to the house!

Says Freya.

Lap 1 of 85, the first lap of the race is marked by a slight distance from Diana in relation to the other racers, it was something incredible how Cavendish managed to go on the edge of the track, as it was also surprising the aggressiveness of the Scot at each turn, Akko barely got close to his girlfriend and Kagari also opened in relation to the other runners.

\- Go Diana!

Say Scottish fans .

\- Diana Cavendish is on fire! This is the flying Scot!

Says Harriet.

Lap 5 of 85, Diana was unstoppable, Cavendish had already opened more and more advantage in relation to Akko and the two were with the same wings, the Scottish woman who was racing against herself, so much that she was with an unparalleled aggressiveness in each curve was almost as if the broom was glued on the walls due to the approach that the number 2 was, at each turn the public jumped more and more of emotion.

\- Fuck my daughter is so fucking awesome!

Says Laura watching at the home tv.

\- Calm down my love, you will not die of the heart with this race hehe.

Says Bernadette while caressing Laura.

Lap 10 of 85, that was Diana's race definitely, while in the back Akko was in a second isolated position, in the dispute for the third position the race was catching fire, between Julia, Megan and Emma, who also wanted to have the 10 points that are won when arriving on the podium, in that who was cheering a lot were April and Phoebe from there of the Morris family residence.

\- Go Megan! Get that podium for us!

Says April.

\- Go my love, you can do it, do it for our Gabriella!

Says Phoebe.

Lap 20 of 85, Diana stops at the pits with almost 37 seconds in relation to Akko, was discrepant as the Cavendish was going far above what she normally ran, the Scottish woman exchanges wings for wings of medium duration and leaves there in shot without losing the position, while the Kagari stops at the same lap, exchanging for wings of greater grip to try an approach in number 2.

\- And now Diana Cavendish is with medium wings, will she still go strong?

Says Harriet.

\- Akko Kagari will follow with wings of greater grip, I think she will try to approach The Flying Scot.

Says Freya.

Lap 25 of 85, after 5 laps of the two stop, Diana kept opening the advantage over Akko, it was something impressive how even using wings of medium duration could take a miraculous grip, while Kagari instead of losing 1 or 2 seconds per lap over Cavendish was losing only a few tenths of a second.

\- Apparently it wasn't a very clever strategy Akko, except that you will still have to stop and change the components of the wings in the middle of the race, knowing my daughter, she will put wings of greater grip at the end or else enter the manual broom mode.

Says Laura.

Lap 30 of 85, with the passing of the laps Diana continued to increase her advantage and as she was more accustomed to the grip of the broom, she started to increase more and more how much she took in relation to Akko, the Kagari was also on the edge, but the Cavendish was at home, The Flying Scot was making sure to be the best in her local race. While in the third place race, surprisingly who was on the podium was Megan Jordan who was going with everything, after she stopped on lap 25 with Julia and Emma. The three were still very close, but it was possible to notice that the Irish was going a little faster; even so it did not seem that neither Villeneuve nor Bianchi wanted to attack yet.

\- And now The Flying Scot continues to catch fire going with everything! Even with wings under Samurai Kagari she's showing that it's this clue that she dominates!

Says Harriet.

\- Go Diana!

Say the Scottish fans.

Lap 42 of 85, was already half the race, everything took into account that Diana would win with great comfort which was impressive, the Cavendish was so far ahead of Akko that was almost 1 minute ahead of Kagari, the Japanese began to have some problems with the grip of the broom as it forced too much, but had to wait until lap 45 for the team to call the pits. The crowd was vibrating a lot with the spectacular performance of the flying Scot who was going on the edge.

\- Diana! Diana! Diana! Diana!

Say Scottish fans.

Lap 45 of 85, Akko goes to the pits and changes the wings of her broom, this time going with wings of medium duration, in which the Kagari stops at the pit stop who appears taking a walk is none other than Diana, which makes the public vibrate even more. It was possible to hear fires and cries of celebration all over Scotland watching Cavendish taking a ride in the second place.

\- And Diana Cavendish puts a lap! That's right! One lap on top of the second place that is Akko Kagari! That's spectacular! That's The Flying Scot who has a tremendous twist!

Says Harriet.

\- Damn it! What the fuck! Our Diana is taking a walk in Akko!

Says Laura closing her fist until Bernadette gives a light punch on her wife head.

\- Laura Language! Hellene is watching together!

Says Bernadette.

\- It's ugly mommy, you always say curse words.

Says Hellene.

\- But I speak with reason; child can't speak these things, only adult...

Says Laura until Bernadette pulls out her wife's ear again.

\- What? Only who can speak? Adult can't talk curse words either, swearing is ugly, not even an adult has to talk.

Says Bernadette as Laura inflated her cheeks.

Lap 50 of 85, Diana was still in the lead and even after a lap on top of Akko continued to open more and more in relation to Kagari who had just changed the wings of the broom, everything was going to the Scottish until she managed to do two laps on top of the Japanese which was impressive for a WBRC race, the number 2 was walking at the same pace as Laura McLaren used to race in the early 90s, which made Diana's mother even more emotional.

\- That is impressive! We haven't had a runner that fast in Bonaly since Laura McLaren from 91 to 95.

Says Harriet.

Lap 55 of 85, the dispute for third place was beginning to bubble, so Julia receives a message from the team saying she could go stronger than the broom could handle, in this the Villeneuve begins to attack Megan, already Emma who was behind also decides to go with everything as who did not want anything, since it was her golden opportunity, in case the Canadian tries to open some advantage.

\- Woah! It looks like the podium dispute is on fire! It's amazing how from one hour to another Julia goes with everything!

Says Harriet.

\- Damn it!

Say April and Phoebe.

\- At least our Megan is still in front of the girls.

Says April.

\- But you won't have so much chance to be champion, even more because Diana and Akko are very good in Japan and also in Australia they will give everything to become champions.

Says Phoebe.

Lap 60 of 85, Diana stops at the pits and exchanges for wings of greater grip, in that she leaves the pits Akko was starting to get close, but at the moment that the Cavendish leaves the pits, she starts to disappear in front of Kagari, as if she was going much faster than the Japanese. What makes the crowd vibrate even more of emotion to see the incredible speed of Diana.

\- Woah! And Akko Kagari almost recovers from the lap she took from Diana Cavendish! But it is the Flying Scot we are talking about!

Says Harriet.

\- That's right! Go Diana you're fucking awesome my daughter!

Lap 70 of 85, after 10 laps Diana was on fire and it was amazing how fast she was going to the point of reaching her mother's lap times, which made Laura even more euphoric to see that her fastest lap record in the race was about to be broken.

Back 76 of 85, Diana was already with laps with a time of 1:05, at each lap it seemed to go down more and more, which made the Scottish fans even more impressed and Laura was attentive practically with her face stuck on television.

\- Laura! Take your face off the TV! We want to watch it too!

Says Bernadette pulling Laura.

\- Sorry my love, but you know, our daughter is about to beat my time.

Says Laura.

\- And you don't have to keep your face on TV! We don’t want to see you fat ass now.

Says Bernadette as Laura inflated her cheeks.

Lap 77 of 85, in the next lap appears a golden clock in the classification that represented that Diana had broken the fastest lap record in Bonaly's circuit, with a time of 1:04:964, which makes the public jump with emotion, as well as Laura who jumped hugging her wife so happy that she was seeing her daughter breaking a record of the same, to the point of knocking Bernadette with the weight of the hug.

\- Woah! How incredible! We have here a racer who was able to hit head-on with Laura McLaren! Her own daughter! With 1:04:964! She breaks the fastest lap track record in the race!

Says Harriet.

\- Fuck! Our daughter got my love! Our Diana! She was faster than me!

Says Laura crying with happiness.

Lap 85 of 85, as expected with one lap and another 46 seconds ahead, the great winner of the Scottish GP was Diana Cavendish, Akko finished in second position and with 2 laps behind, almost 3, who closed the podium was Julia Villeneuve who performed a miracle by staying with only 0.003 seconds compared to Emma Bianchi who stayed 0.005 seconds compared to Megan Jordan. The crowd vibrates too much with Diana's victory, fireworks were fired, even fighters and airplanes made maneuvers in the air as well as a trail of smoke, some wrote "Congratulations Flying Scot", "Diana Cavendish is our winner" and also drew the flag of Scotland.

\- And Diana Cavendish! The Flying Scot! Flying low in Bonaly! The pride of the country! Bring home the fourth victory followed by her at the Scottish GP! In 2016! 2017! 2018! And in 2019 too! That's talent for this amazing Scot!

Says Harriet.

\- That's it! Our girl got my love! Diana is fucking great!

Says Laura crying with happiness.

\- I will let this pass because really our daughter is very incredible.

Says Bernadette while caressing her wife.

Racers championship standings:

1st: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari 25 (JAP) (Victoria) 139 points

2nd: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Carlucci) 139 points

3rd: Megan Jordan 21 (IRE) (Bekkerts) 127 points

4th: Emma Bianchi 12 (BRA) (Bekkerts) 126 points

5th: Julia Bekker Villeneuve 27 (CAN) (Carlucci) 125 points

Constructor championship standings:

1st: Scuderia Carlucci 264 points

2nd: Bekkerts-Lavoiette 253 points

3rd: Victoria McLaren Broom Racing Team-Zaibatsu 195 points

At the podium ceremony Diana was vibrating more than ever, she even took a Scottish flag and raised her animated fist with another victory at home, at the same time Akko and Julia the Wet with champagne and even raised it on her shoulder showing that Cavendish is a great winner and the most incredible racer that day.

After the ceremony, the girls go to the post-race interview, where the questions go to Diana talking about how and the Scottish woman got so much determination and ability to win "I focused on what I could bring home pride," they even talked about how she broke Laura McLaren's record, which leaves Cavendish even a little emotional "Really? I was so focused on the race that I could barely look back the time I was doing", some questions also went to Akko who was also very relaxed and proud of her girlfriend, as well as to Julia who had a fierce dispute for the podium "While the greatest of all times brought pride home, I wanted to give a way to get more points for Scuderia Carlucci, but facing two of the best racers in the world is a somewhat complicated task".

After the post-race interview, Diana and Akko receive a message from Laura saying that she was proud of today's race result and asks Cavendish to use the transport spell she learned from her mother, so they could get through the crowd more easily, which they both do and go in the blink of an eye to the Cavendish family residence.

\- Fuck Diana! You are my daughter!

Says Laura embracing Diana.

\- Laura didn't stop jumping with emotion the whole race.

Says Bernadette laughing.

\- There is really no way against Diana here in Scotland, but I want to see if she is going to be great like this in Japan!

Says Akko determined.

\- That we will see my love! I won't leave anything easy for you, I want this title like never! I hardly wait for our wedding to come and then we do our Cavendish Kagari.

Diana says as determined as she is.

\- Kagari Cavendish!

Says Akko inflating her cheeks.

After this friendly discussion by Cavendish Kagari, Saori and Chelsea say they made food for the two who go to the kitchen running as if they were real champions, since they were having a good time without eating anything, while the people of the house were laughing at both of them.

See you, Flying Scot...


	138. The last Japanese GP of The Samurai Kagari

After the Scottish GP, both Diana and Akko were catching fire in the training for the next race, in these two weeks; it was a constant battle to get the championship that season. In the meantime there is another race, this time the Japan stage, which was as public as the Scotland stage, a huge crowd to see Akko win and even who knows if she will become the WBRC champion. Laura and all the Cavendish family decided to stay in the family residence, so they would not be squeezed by the Japanese crowd that supported both Kagari and Cavendish. During the weekend, Akko and Diana dominated the weekend and stayed in the top two positions, with the Japanese woman in pole position.

October 13, 2019, was a race day like any other for the Cavendish Kagari couple; the two were this time staying in a hotel near the paddock, as the crowd of fans would get in the way of them going to the circuit. As usual Diana and Akko give a good morning kiss after another night of love that had Kagari dominating after she stayed in pole position.

\- Good morning my love... Ready to have your ass kicked today and I become the champion?

Says Akko determined.

\- That's if I don't beat you and pass you in the championship standings.

Says Diana while yawning.

\- It seems that someone is dreaming too much today.

Says Akko smiling.

\- Hey! I'm the one who says that.

Says Diana while Akko laughs.

\- It seems that I am talking this time hehe.

Says Akko.

The two stand up and Akko soon notices that Diana has formed a biting heart in her ass and faces Cavendish with a perverted smile, the couple Cavendish Kagari then goes to take a bath which ends even in a loving relationship. After the bath that took a while, they eat a little and go to the circuit where luckily the path was not so crowded with fans, since the Japanese were a little more respectful with it, but were vibrating a lot, screaming for the names of the Scottish and Japanese. They even wave to the fans until they enter the paddock and separate in the pits of each team, this time shaking hands followed by a hug saying "Good race my love".

A few minutes later, the runners were already getting ready to enter the track and start the presentation lap, the weather was cloudy and with great chances of rain, since the air was very humid, it was 12C/53F and due to the probable rain that will come the sensation was even colder, but this did not prevent the Japanese from cheering for the "Samurai Kagari".

\- And here we are in the fifteenth round of the World Broom Racing Championship! The penultimate race of the year!

Says Harriet.

\- Akko Kagari and Diana Cavendish are tied for points! A race that will be decisive to define the dispute for the championship in Australia, which in this case we will have a surprise for the last race which can heat up even more the grand final.

Says Freya.

\- But we will not reveal yet.

Says Harriet.

\- Megan Jordan, Emma Bianchi and Julia Villeneuve are other names who are in the race for the championship and this race can also determine whether they will continue in the race or stay out!

Says Freya.

\- And what an exciting season! Who would have thought that Akko Kagari and Diana Cavendish's final season would be so intense.

Says Harriet.

Then after a few more minutes the performance lap begins, while playing "Gran Turismo 4 - Moon Over The Castle (Extended Orchestral Version)", the racers passed through each curve as they went around the performance lap receiving shouts from the Japanese fans who were impressively cheering for all five first ones. After the presentation lap the racers lined up on the grid in order 25/21/12/27/9/88/33/1/66/8/0/98/91/69/11/44/48/93/17/42/99/31/55/18/69, the lights signaled the start.

\- And now! The red light comes out! The green light signals the beginning! And lights out and so we start a World Broom Racing Championship race!

Says Harriet.

Akko ends up having problems with the broom at the very beginning of the start and falls to the twentieth position due to a problem with the magic orb, while Diana just takes advantage of her girlfriend's mistake to go ahead.

\- Woah! And Akko Kagari didn't get along very well!

Says Harriet.

\- Will we have 2017 happening again?

Says Freya.

\- I find it very difficult, since this time the dispute goes to Australia, unless Diana comes to lose this race today for some problem in the broom.

Says Harriet while at the Cavendish Laura family residence she was a little furious.

\- Look at that mouth! 1500 year old witch idiot! She doesn't say those things!

Says Laura inflating her cheeks.

\- Go Akko!

Say Chelsea and Saori.

\- Even you Chelsea?

Says Laura.

Lap 1 of 70, the first lap is marked with Akko starting a recovery race, in this same lap Kagari manages to recover 7 positions and already climbs to thirteenth position in a spectacular lap, which made the Japanese fans jump with emotion, as well as the girls who were watching the race at the Cavendish family residence.

\- And what a spectacular return! Akko Kagari is amazing! We are facing a legend! The Great Samurai Kagari is repeating the feat she did in 2017!

Says Harriet.

\- Yes! Go Akko!

Say the fans.

Lap 2 of 70, little by little the grid was beginning to give a light scatter, as well as the runners who closed more Kagari in this lap, which still managed to climb to the eleventh position.

\- And Akko Kagari is on fire, it's not like he's going out with longer wings, that's a high level runner!

Says Harriet.

Lap 3 of 70, Diana was still in the lead and was already opening a good lead over Megan Jordan who was in second position. Meanwhile at the Morris family residence, both Phoebe and April were madly supporting her, since even a second position can keep the dispute for the championship still lit. Akko finishes that lap in tenth position and was already in a scoring position.

\- And now the Samurai Kagari, or rather, Kagari Climber! She's in a scoring position in less than 3 laps, what a spectacular recovery race for the Japanese!

Says Harriet.

Lap 5 of 70, the racers were a little more scattered on the track and have already distanced themselves a little from each other, which made it more difficult to climb the Kagari to the podium or a victory, on that same lap she climbs to the ninth position and makes the best lap of the race at that time.

\- Woah! How impressive! Even with longer wings Samurai Kagari is better than all the others with better wings!

Says Harriet.

\- Go Akko!

Says the Japanese fans.

Akko climbs one more position and in this he was already in an incredible sequence of faster laps, assuming the eighth position. While Diana continued leading, but at the same time Cavendish did not open any advantage in relation to Kagari who was getting closer and closer.

\- Akko! Akko! Akko! Akko! Akko!

Says the Japanese fans.

Lap 10 of 70, Akko climbs to the seventh position, which makes the public jump even more of emotion to see Kagari coming closer and closer, it was already with 54 seconds in relation to Diana and as it took 1 second per turn in relation to Cavendish was just a matter of time to pass the Scot.

\- And we have a future battle that could happen at this end of the race, which is if Samurai Kagari keeps up the pace!

Says Harriet.

\- And also has the choice of manual mode at the end of the race, since these two must have waited the last two races to use, since in the regulation you can only use manual mode until the end in up to 2 GPs.

Says Freya.

\- After Laura McLaren abused the manual broom mode to win a race or another from 92 to 94.

Says Harriet.

\- Also! Leaf's brooms are shit! You who don't know shit.

Says Laura inflating her cheeks.

Lap 15 of 70, Akko climbs to sixth position and it was just a matter of time before Kagari can get closer and closer to the long awaited first position. While Diana was leading and was going very strong, Cavendish started that race with wings of medium duration and was wanting as much as the Japanese that victory.

Lap 20 of 70, most of the racers stopped in that lap to change the wings, in which they stop in the pits, Akko already took advantage and climbed to the fourth position, which makes the Japanese fans jump even more of emotion to see Kagari even closer to win.

\- Woah! What a leap! Now Samurai Kagari is getting closer and closer to having a podium!

Says Harriet.

\- That's it! Akko is fucking great! Suck that sis!

Says Chelsea.

\- I want to see if she will get near my Diana.

Says Laura facing Chelsea.

\- Oh, you want to bet?

Says Chelsea staring at Laura even more closely.

\- Don't even come with that!

Say Bernadette and Saori separating the two.

Lap 24 of 70, Akko was getting closer to Emma who was in third position, which announced a battle about to happen between the two for the podium, this with Kagari catching fire and going with everything and on the edge of the track.

\- We are close to witness here the dispute for the podium of this race, the Samurai Kagari does not want talk and wants to get closer and closer to Diana Cavendish!

Says Harriet.

\- Akko! Akko! Akko! Akko!

Say Japanese fans.

Lap 25 of 70, without wasting time Akko plays with everything with the broom over Emma who has no choice but to spread out or reduce, in a Kagari kamikaze overtaking, which makes the public go crazy with the incredible performance in which the Japanese was going.

\- How incredible! Now Samurai Kagari! I say to Kamikaze Kagari take the podium position! In very short time she is arriving in Diana Cavendish!

Says Harriet.

\- Akko Kagari is making his nickname Kamikaze Kagari for real.

Says Freya.

Lap 30 of 70, Diana is the next to stop in the pits and in that the same for her advantage over Akko diminishes, but also she does not lose any position, leaving there with wings of greater grip and going with everything.

\- Diana Cavendish stopped at the pits this time! Looks like she's going to try her best to distance herself from Akko Kagari!

Says Harriet.

Lap 32 of 70, the next runner Akko approaches this time is Megan Jordan, who gives a lot of work to the Japanese woman who was starting to try to find a loophole, but Jordan didn't give in for anything that second position. This leaves the public in the Morris family residence jumping with emotion.

\- And now Akko Kagari is climbing one more position! This time the next step to reach Diana Cavendish! Only Megan Jordan will not let cheap!

Says Harriet.

\- Go Megan! Defend this position like never before! This is our championship at stake! Defend for our Gabriella!

Says Phoebe.

Lap 35 of 70, was already half of the race and in that Megan gave a nice hold in Akko, until Kagari starts to press Jordan more that didn't make any mistake, getting very close to the point of causing a mistake of the same.

\- Woah! What a fervent dispute we are having between these two!

Says Harriet.

\- Megan Jordan won't give in to that position for anything! In a way it's going very well for Diana Cavendish who is managing to open an advantage over Akko.

Says Freya.

Lap 36 of 70, until through a small gap Akko passes by Megan, but that doesn't make Jordan give up the position so easily and starts a fierce battle for the second position with the two broomsticks side by side. The crowd was vibrating with Kagari's overtaking and screaming for her name. While at the Morris family home, both April and Phoebe were tense and almost biting their nails for that battle.

\- But that's fantastic! This is unbelievable! Akko Kagari is giving us a race beyond exciting in her homeland!

Says Harriet.

Lap 37 of 70, no matter how hard Megan tried to hold on, Akko's rhythm was unique that day and Kagari was slowly opening up to Jordan. Diana's advantage over Akko at that moment was 21 seconds, but that didn't leave the Japanese woman under pressure, she was so focused on winning that every second would be valuable. The public was delirious seeing that the Japanese woman was now only one position away from winning that race. While Phoebe and April were a little frustrated that the girl of the house would lose the chance to be champion.

\- Woah! And now Akko Kagari takes the second position at once!

Says Harriet.

Lap 38 of 70, a rain starts to drip on the circuit and in this quickly the runners stop at the pits, including Diana and Akko who exchange for wings of rainy weather, in this they leave the pits with a difference of 18 seconds since the stop of Kagari was faster, due to the Victoria team predicted the rain before.

\- Now the rain is falling! For the joy of the public!

Says Harriet.

Lap 40 of 70, even with the rain nothing stopped Akko, who this time didn't take only 1 second as much as 2 of difference at each lap in relation to Diana, which made even closer the Japanese dream of winning. The public jumped even more with animation when they saw Samurai Kagari going each lap better than the other.

Lap 49 of 70, Akko was already in Diana's glue, now it was just a matter of time for Kagari to get the position of Cavendish, so the dispute for the first position begins. The public screams even more intensely for Akko's name, as well as in the residence of the Cavendish family Laura was madly rooting for Diana.

\- Now the great and long-awaited battle has begun! The Samurai Kagari against the Flying Scot! Who will be consecrated as the winner?

Says Harriet.

Akko! Akko! Akko! Akko! Akko!

Say Japanese fans.

Lap 56 of 70, Diana held Akko for 7 laps, it was incredible how the Cavendish did not open a passage for the Kagari, which made the public even more vibrant with the incredible performance of the two on this track.

\- And for 7 laps! It was already amazing how Megan Jordan was holding Akko Kagari! But Diana Cavendish shows that she really is the best and doesn't leave a single space for Samurai Kagari to perform her attack!

Says Harriet.

Lap 60 of 70, Diana continues to hold Akko, as never before, as if that race was going to cost the championship, but this time Kagari decided to turn on the manual mode of the broom and in that the disposable wings of rain no longer count, which gives a small advantage to the Japanese, without wasting time the Cavendish also does the same.

\- Woah! A dispute between the two in manual broom mode in the last 10 laps! This is WBRC! That's emotion!

Says Harriet.

Lap 62 of 70, Akko was with all the determination of the world and Diana also the Cavendish continued to close a lot the Kagari until for a brief moment in a curve, the Scottish ends up spreading too much and this is a free space that the Japanese pass with everything and barely the two brooms do not touch, the brooms are parallel. The public vibrates even more; it was a spectacular race of both.

\- But this is incredible! Now they are parallel! Akko Kagari is spectacular! You have a great chance to become a champion!

Says Harriet.

Lap 65 of 70, after more than 3 parallel laps, Akko decides to tighten a little more the rhythm feeling that there was still magic left, so it goes with everything, little by little passing Diana and opening a small advantage in relation to Cavendish that was also on the edge. When he saw that the Japanese woman was passing the Scottish, the public screamed Akko's name, jumped with emotion and the vibration was intense. While at the Cavendish Laura family residence she only accepted that her daughter-in-law was doing better, getting a little frustrated.

\- Woah! Now Akko Kagari shoots! Samurai Kagari showing that he has too much breath to win this race!

Says Harriet.

Lap 70 of 70, no matter how hard Diana tried, who won the race was Akko, after a spectacular recovery race, which makes the public jump and jump, when Kagari crosses the finish line in first position.

\- Akko Kagari! The Samurai Kagari! Wins the 2019 Japan GP! Its 2017 happening again! What an exciting race! We have here a legendary winner!

Says Harriet.

\- Yeah! Suck on that Laura! Akko won!

Says Chelsea celebrating in front of Laura.

\- Apparently Akko was better today, but doing what she did. She still has the last stage and I will do everything for my Diana to be the champion.

Says Laura frustrated, but determined.

Racers championship standings:

1st: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari 25 (JAP) (Victoria) 154 points

2nd: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Carlucci) 151 points

3rd: Megan Jordan 21 (IRE) (Bekkerts) 137 points

4th: Julia Bekker Villeneuve 27 (CAN) (Carlucci) 133 points

5th: Emma Bianchi 12 (BRA) (Bekkerts) 132 points

Constructor championship standings:

1st: Scuderia Carlucci 284 points

2nd: Bekkerts-Lavoiette 269 points

3rd: Victoria McLaren Broom Racing Team-Zaibatsu 214 points

At the podium ceremony Akko was thrilled, even took a Japanese flag and it seems that everything was repeated as in the last podium ceremony in the Scottish GP, just reversing the roles of those who were there, it was also remarkable the frustration of Megan who was a little isolated drinking champagne, after losing the chance to dispute the title in another season.

After the podium ceremony, in the post-race interview the questions went a lot to Akko and her incredible recovery race which Kagari answered with a "That's just a bit of emotion that you will have in Australia when I repeat 2017 again," Diana even replied in a friendly way with a "You can only be dreaming a lot, this we will see, I will give everything of me.

After the post-race interview they both use the fast traveling spell learned from Laura and soon they are received by the whole Cavendish family who were all very proud of the result of the two girls, even more with Akko's results, while Diana was a little frustrated, but soon ended up seeing her girlfriend smiling and this made her less frustrated.

See you, Samurai Kagari...


	139. The great ending of the 2019 WBRC season

After the great race in Japan GP, where Akko had an incredible victory, another week goes by, that same week the couple Cavendish Kagari trained with everything since they were about to arrive in the last race of the year.

The WBRC grand final comes the big day of the last race, who stayed in the pole position was Diana who tried her best and ended up with the same time as Akko, but as Cavendish got the pole position first was hers, which is impressive, on the day of the race two people asked to stay on the radio and give orders to both Diana and Akko in the race, Henrietta was even a little reluctant about it but this same person responds with a "Henrietta, it's all or nothing now, Diana needs to be comfortable to get this victory and bring her last title of the team, I will do everything to bring joy to the team and make my Diana be champion today," in which Henrietta even lets Laura stay on the radio in that race.

20th October 2019, a day like any other that the Cavendish Kaga couple... It didn't start as a day like any other cliché, it started with Croix and Laura squeezing to pass the door of the hotel room where Diana and Akko were staying, the two of them of course, were covering their bodies with blankets, since they had just woken up from a night of love.

\- Laura fuck you! Let me pass! Your fat ass is not letting me through this door.

Says Croix.

\- And that Charlotte belly of yours won't let me go see my daughter!

Says Laura.

\- Damn mother! Let Mrs. Croix through, she's pregnant! Give the preference at once!

Says Diana with her hand on her face while Laura gives way to Croix.

\- Get up and get cleaned up. Today you are going with us, I will be on the radio for you today Akko, as in the old days of BBRT, already Laura will be with Diana. What a shame for you Diana.

Says Croix laughing as Laura inflated her cheeks.

\- You didn't have to go to our room to wake us up in the morning; the race is at night, just to let us know they are on the radio.

Says Akko.

After they announce that they will be on the radio during the race. Then the couple Cavendish Kagari will take a bath and at the moment they change and leave the hotel room, soon they are called by Laura and Croix who take them to the circuit to discuss race strategies even though there is still a long time to start.

Hours later the race was close to happening, the whole world was vibrating, the audience that day was an all-time record, never before have so many people come to watch a broom race, the audience was even bigger than the Abu Dhabi Grand Prix Tour GP which is the biggest car racing event in the world. The World Broom Racing Championship Grand Final was with more than half a billion televisions around the world tuned in to watch the great race. In the UK there were 87% of televisions connected to watch the race, in Japan there were 74%, millions and millions of people around the world wanted to know who would be the champion, Akko Kagari or Diana Cavendish.

In the circuit the grandstands were full, 36% of the seats were occupied by Scots who traveled to Australia just to cheer for a victory of Diana, 44% were Japanese who because they lived closer was easier to go watch the crowd, and the other 20% were among locals and people from other countries, it was really a crowd that came for a decision that caught fire.

\- Here we are to narrate the gran finale of the 2019 World Broom Racing Championship season! After an amazing season! We are saying goodbye to the two possible champions in this race!

Says Harriet.

\- Diana Cavendish, The Flying Scot!

Says Freya.

\- Akko Kagari, The Samurai Kagari!

Says Harriet.

\- We are seeing something big here, one of the two can become two-time champion, Akko Kagari can be the first Japanese two-time champion and Diana Cavendish is in search of the second title in a row by her.

Says Freya.

\- And we have a big surprise for this event, as it has 50% chance of Akko Kagari and Diana Cavendish points to tie; we decided here that it will have an extra point for those who take the fastest lap of the race.

Says Harriet.

After a few minutes comes the time of the race, it was 8 o'clock at night at the Buckland Park circuit, the racers arrive at the track and do the performance lap while playing "The Final Countdown - Europe". It was a light drizzle, which made the runners use rainy weather wings, it was 15C/59F. After the presentation lap the racers line up on the grid in the order 2/25/12/27/21/88/9/33/44/1/66/8/0/98/93/17/42/99/31/55/18/69/91/69/11/48, the lights signal the start.

\- And now! The red light comes out! The green light signals the beginning! And lights out and so we start a World Broom Racing Championship race!

Says Harriet.

Diana and Akko have a perfect start and already start to open in relation to the other runners behind, the two were parallel and soon after arriving in the straight after the first curve sparks started to come out of the two brooms for the joy of the public.

Lap 1 of 71, began the first of the laps that were to come, in that same lap both Diana and Akko were parallel, with Cavendish who was leading. To the joy of the Scottish fans who were even more vibrant with the dispute.

If Diana finishes the race in this position and Akko finishes in second the two will tie with 166 points, if the Kagari wins the race she becomes the champion with 169 points, while Cavendish would only get 163 points if she finishes the race behind the Japanese, what the Scot is running after is the extra point per fastest lap, which in case the number 2 finishes winning the race may be the determining factor for the championship of both.

\- And what an incredible dispute these two will have ahead!

Says Harriet.

\- Look Diana gives it all today, don't worry about Akko behind you pressing you, just run against yourself, carefree and without pressure.

Says Laura very seriously on the radio.

\- Just put to fuck girl! Just like the old Akko days! So let's be champions today.

Says Croix on the radio.

\- And apparently we have familiar voices on the radio, with Laura McLaren being Diana Cavendish's racing engineer and Croix Meridies with Akko Kagari, we have here five WBRC titles in two teams, fighting for the sixth.

Says Harriet.

Lap 3 of 71, Akko and Diana continue parallel, but this time Kagari decides to hold on a little longer while Diana was ahead, which made Laura much more apprehensive and tense.

\- (It will wait until the perfect moment for the attack... Shit... I need to think of something... I know, if I make Diana put to fuck now Akko can be isolated on Monday and try the fastest lap... That may take Diana's championship even if she wins the race, but it is the only strategy that is more viable for this race).

\- Diana... Go with everything girl, this race is only yours, take advantage that Akko will stay behind and shoot, give it all!

Says Laura on the radio.

\- Understood!

Says Diana on the radio.

\- From what it seems the Flying Scot is going to fly low right at the start of the race.

Says Harriet.

Lap 5 of 71, in that Laura warned Diana to tighten a little more the rhythm and go with everything, Akko was already noticing a slight distance that Cavendish was giving and in that starts to be a little more attentive, until she receives a message from Croix.

\- Akko, don't force too much, just keep a strong rhythm, if even so Diana distances herself, don't worry, finishing in the second position is still standing, what you need is the fastest extra point back.

Says Croix on the radio.

\- Understood Croix, I will try my best!

Says Akko on the radio.

Lap 10 of 71, Little by little Diana was already opening a distance from Akko, while Kagari was just following a strong rhythm, the difference from Cavendish to Japanese was 7 seconds at that moment, as well as until then the Scot who was with the fastest lap of the race, ensuring the extra point. While the public was going crazy, even more the Scottish fans, as the screen constantly showed that Diana was with 167 points over Akko's 166.

\- It's going very well Diana, keep it up girl.

Says Laura on the radio.

\- Not yet Akko, keep going at the same pace, soon you take this faster lap.

Says Croix.

Lap 13 of 71, while Diana and Akko continued to lead the race, an accident happens in the back and ends up calling a yellow flag followed by safety broom and in that as time had stopped raining, both Kagari and Cavendish take the opportunity to switch to dry weather wings.

\- Woah! Mei Takacrash keeps on crashing, but that one always changes the course of the race!

Says Harriet.

\- Box, Box, Box. Greater grip, let's try the best lap.

Says Croix on the radio.

\- Box, Box. Greater grip, we have to try the best lap, before it rains again.

Says Laura on the radio.

Lap 15 of 71, that safety broom was on the track Diana and Akko still did not lose the lead, but were close again, while all the runners opted for wings of long duration, both Kagari and Cavendish opted for wings of greater grip, in this the two come out almost equal in the race, distancing themselves from all the rest of the racers.

\- Wings with higher grip, these two are practically racing alone, as if they didn't have 23 other racers, this is incredible!

Says Harriet.

\- Go with everything Diana, don't wait for Akko to go with everything!

Says Laura on the radio.

\- Understood.

Says Diana on the radio.

\- Wait until the 20 Akko lap, but do not try to lose sight of Diana, so you will have the wings more prepared to try this faster lap.

Says Croix on the radio.

\- Right!

Says Akko on the radio.

\- And yet these two want to follow different strategies for the race, Akko Kagari does not even wish a last victory.

Says Harriet.

Lap 20 of 71, Diana was on fire taking a fast lap after the other, it was impressive how she managed to each lap decrease by tenths of a second the time of the race, the purple clock of best lap of the race appeared all the time for her, in this she opened 10 seconds in relation to Akko who decided to hold on a little.

\- Now!

Says Croix on the radio.

Lap 21 of 71, Akko starts to go with everything after receiving the orders from Croix, while the public gets even more euphoric and attentive to the time of return of each one, starting there a battle for faster turns.

Laps which Akko takes the fastest lap: 21, 22, 23, 27, 29, 31, 33.

Laps which Diana takes the fastest lap: 24, 25, 26, 28, 32, 34.

Lap 35 of 71, in which the two are constantly battling for the fastest lap of the race, and constantly were going one lap better than the other, the public was jumping with emotion, the score on the screen changed all the time, it was a huge tension in finding out which of the two could become champion.

\- Diana! Stop going with everything! That way your wings will explode!

Says Laura on the radio.

\- Akko! Slow down your wings may explode!

Says Croix on the radio.

The two practically ignore the orders of the radio and in this they continue to go with everything to try the fastest lap, since Akko did not want to let Diana take the fastest lap and neither Cavendish wanted Kagari to continue with the fastest lap.

Lap 36 of 71, Akko and Diana continue to pull with everything, the two were on fire until sparks came out of the wings of the two brooms, being the Cavendish's that was further ahead the one that ends up exploding, in this the Scottish is taking the broom to the pits, at the same time the Japanese also suffers with an explosion in the wing and takes to the pits. Both Croix and Laura hit their hands on the face. The public was going crazy hoping that the two would get to the pits on time.

\- Woah! But that's spectacular! The Flying Scot and the Samurai Kagari went so far that the wings couldn't take it!

Says Harriet.

\- Box, Box, wings of greater grip and I warned you girl.

Says Laura on the radio.

\- Box, Box, Box, wings of greater grip, listen to me when I speak to slow down Akko, this is a decisive race for us.

Says Croix on the radio.

Lap 37 of 71, even after this unforeseen they did not lose their positions and still remained in the lead of the race so dominant that they were, as they had changed wings started another fierce battle for fast laps in a row. The public jumped with emotion when they saw purple clocks appearing all the time, even reaching in certain laps to become golden. This time it wasn't so easy anymore to take each second of a faster lap, even if the difference of both is 10 seconds to each other and the track is clean only with a few retards that took turns of the couple.

Laps which Akko takes the fastest lap: 38, 40, 43, 44, 45, 49, 51, 54, 55, 58.

Laps which Diana takes the fastest lap: 39, 42, 46, 50, 53, 56.

Lap 59 of 71, Akko and Diana were on fire to get the fastest lap of the race, so much so that they were taking 1:11 and breaking the track record that was Laura McLaren's, the two fought fiercely for that fastest lap. Diana is the one who ends up being the one who takes the best lap with 1:11:432, almost 2 tenths ahead of Akko's last fastest lap. The public was delirious; the Scots were already running out of fireworks as they were shooting every time Cavendish took a faster lap.

\- We are seeing something unique today! Diana Cavendish and Akko Kagari broke the track record that was Laura McLaren's in 1993, these two racers are amazing!

Says Harriet.

\- Excellent lap Diana! Keep it up!

Says Laura on the radio.

Lap 60 of 71, without wasting time Akko was also going very strong in that lap and with a perfect line, without making a mistake, going meticulously in each sector; it was an incredible sequence of purple sectors, until Kagari finishes that lap with 1:11:298. The Japanese go crazy celebrating with that faster lap, even more with something that happened in the front with Diana's broom having problems and again the wings of Cavendish's broom exploding.

\- Woah! For the second time in this race with the same runner we are seeing wings exploding! That's adrenaline!

Says Harriet.

\- Manual mode! That's all! Manual mode!

Says Laura on the radio.

\- Understood.

Says Diana on the radio.

\- And we will have a race finish in manual mode! How amazing!

Says Harriet.

\- Manual mode! Akko activate manual mode! 11 laps to go give it your best and try the fastest lap.

Says Croix on the radio.

\- Understood.

Says Akko on the radio.

Lap 61 of 71, the two starts flying on the track in the manual broom mode for 10 laps, Laura even closes her eyes so she can feel the magic of her daughter and know whether or not she could go with everything. The public was shouting both for Diana and Akko, it was being one of the biggest parties in both countries, a great affliction also took care of the two places, since one of them could go out losing.

Lap 64 of 71, Laura notes that Diana was with enough magic to finish the race at that pace and still try a faster lap while Akko still had magic to burn, since it did not seem to force so much what leaves McLaren a little tense.

\- Mom! We are almost at the end of the race! I can't hold on here, I have to try the fastest lap!

Says Diana on the radio.

\- Not yet sweetheart, when it comes back I'll let you know.

Says Laura radio.

Lap 69 of 71, Akko was on fire, on that same lap the Japanese woman manages to lower the time and take the fastest lap of the race again with a time of 1:11:222. The Japanese fans were crying with emotion, it was a tremendous euphoria to see Kagari one step away from being champion.

\- Diana! Its all or nothing girl, you have enough magic to try this last fastest lap and then finish the race... Go with everything and win this race for us!

Says Laura on the radio.

Lap 70 of 71, Diana starts her fast lap, it was amazing how she was taking several purple sectors, going on the edge of the track, almost leaning against the wall, it seemed that the broom was even on a track so perfect and aggressive that it was at that lap, until reaching the last corner the Cavendish goes a little too fast and brakes with everything that causes a slight skid at the exit, at the moment she finishes the lap the time was 1:11:234. Observing the return of her daughter, Laura was very emotional, but at the end, only a great silence followed by tears took care of McLaren, Bernadette was around and watched her wife crying. The Scottish public was very excited about the flying Scot lap, but at the end, many were frustrated, while the Japanese jumped for joy, shouting for Akko.

\- Woah! This Diana's lap was amazing! But that mistake in the end was what cost her championship, unless in this last lap she finishes with everything.

\- Ahhh! Damn! Fuck! Shit! So how was that lap? I'm sure I didn't make it... Mom?

Says Diana on the radio.

\- This is Mother Bernadette... Unfortunately you didn’t, my love, you lost for only 12 thousandths, now take the broom to the end and consecrate your last victory, you ran like nobody else today ...

Says Bernadette while Laura cried on her wife's chest.

\- Got it...

Says Diana already starting to cry.

\- It seems that after this message we are sure that Akko can be the champion.

Says Harriet.

Lap 71 of 71, Diana finishes the lap and wins the Australian GP, but without becoming champion a few meters after crossing the finish line to Cavendish is with the magic exhausted and stands crying a little.

\- And Diana Cavendish! The Flying Scot! Wins the 2019 Australian GP! What an exciting race! As much as she doesn't consecrate herself to the champion, she ran like one!

Says Harriet.

\- Fantastic race, baby... We tried what we gave, but hey, at least your beloved succeeded. P1 Diana, P1...

Says Laura crying on the radio.

Akko was arriving at the finish line to cross in the second position and receive the title of two-time champion in that she arrives and crosses the finish line, while she obeyed Diana running to the same signaling for her to stop.

\- And here she comes! Akko Kagari! The champion of the 2019 World Broom Racing Championship season! For the second time in her career! The Samurai Kagari! Finishing in second position!

Says Harriet.

\- Ahhh! I am champion! We got Croix!

Says Akko crying with emotion on the radio.

\- That's it! That's how you race with brooms, girl! What a spectacular race! P2! And breaking your second title in the World Broom Racing Championship!

Says Croix on the radio.

In that Diana sends Akko to stop the broom the Cavendish goes to the bleachers division and takes a fan's Japanese flag, at the same time showing all the sports spirit for her girlfriend, the Scottish woman rides the broom of Kagari and signals her to take that lap, while the number 2 raised the Japanese flag for the whole public around the track.

\- What a beautiful moment! Even losing the championship, Diana Cavendish shows that she has enough sporting spirit.

Says Harriet.

\- Are you crying love?

Says Akko crying while listening to Diana cry.

\- You are too. Or you'll say its sweat in your eyes.

Says Diana trying to laugh while Akko cried with happiness.

Racers championship standings:

1st: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari 25 (JAP) (Victoria) 167 points (champion)

2nd: Diana Cavendish 2 (GBR) (Carlucci) 166 points

3rd: Megan Jordan 21 (IRE) (Bekkerts) 143 points

4th: Emma Bianchi 12 (BRA) (Bekkerts) 142 points

5th: Julia Bekker Villeneuve 27 (CAN) (Carlucci) 141 points

Constructor championship standings:

1st: Scuderia Carlucci 307 points (champion)

2nd: Bekkerts-Lavoiette 285 points

3rd: Victoria McLaren Broom Racing Team-Zaibatsu 232 points

At the podium ceremony that is held on the track, Akko and Diana climb the altar of the podium and at the moment that Kagari receives the wreath showing that she is champion of 2019, the Cavendish pulls it by the waist and kisses her with everything, which makes everyone around them scream even more emotionally, while Emma Bianchi soon arrived with the champagne and wet them both trying to make the couple stop kissing so much.

After the podium ceremony, the post-race interview starts right there on the track, which Akko takes the microphone and thanks for winning another championship, as well as motivates even more the witches of human origin not to give up their dreams. After that the final party starts where the broomsticks of the racers take a walk around the circuit doing maneuvers and fireworks were fired. What was one of the biggest events in history regarding sports, the record attendance that day was incredible, the hotels in Adelaide, which was the closest big city, were full and sold out.

After the whole party is over, the two girls go back to the paddock where they meet a Laura still very crying hugging Diana and Bernadette, while Akko hugged Croix thanking them for their help, after that Cavendish goes to Kagari putting her hand on her shoulder.

\- Bellatrix, our daughter would be called Bellatrix Cavendish Kagari.

Says Diana.

\- Bellatrix? What a beautiful name my love... I thought of the name of one of the nine witches for our daughter, I don't know if you'll like it...

Says Akko.

\- Of course I will like it, my lady.

Says Diana smiling.

\- Marianne Kagari Cavendish, which will be the name of our future daughter.

Says Akko.

\- I didn't like it... I loved it.

Says Diana embracing Akko.

After this moment of the couple, the girls use Laura's transportation magic to quickly return to the Cavendish family residence and in this they soon encounter Chelsea and Saori who saw the race on television running towards Akko and embracing her, after another title won, Just like little Hellene who hugs Diana saying "I saw you crying on TV and almost was crying, no more sis, so I cry too, you also mom Laura," McLaren was still very emotional, but after a while and many caresses she is even proud to see her daughter-in-law being champion.

See you, Kagari Champion...

Racer name: Diana Cavendish

Country: United Kingdom (Scotland)

Number: 2

Team: Omega Julietta (2016), Scuderia Carlucci (2017-2019)

First race: Brazilian GP 2016

Last race: Australian GP 2019

Pole positions: 19

Races: 64

Races finishes: 55

Wins: 21

First victory: 2016 Salem GP

Last victory: 2019 Australian GP 

Podiums: 38

Titles: 1

Known as The Flying Scot, Diana was an incredibly talented racer at WBRC, considered one of the biggest of all even having only one title, she showed that in 4 years she was one of the biggest in history, Cavendish's racing style is a smooth style and on the edge, which more like the broom walks on a trail, which really impresses, but sometimes the Scot can end up unleashing her aggressiveness and shooting with everything.

Racer name: Akko Kagari

Country: Japan

Number: 25

Team: Victoria McLaren Broom Racing Team (2016-2019)

First race: Canada GP 2016

Last race: Australian GP 2019

Pole positions: 10

Races: 55

Races finishes: 49

Wins: 16

First victory: 2017 Brazilian GP

Last victory: 2019 Japanese GP

Podiums: 38

Titles: 2

Akko Kagari, also known as "Samurai Kagari" or "Kamikaze Kagari", a rival the height of Diana Cavendish who served enough not to let the Scot out so fired winning championships, she is marked by the riskiest style, which always tries to exceed more risky, As well as different racing lines, the same one always tries to take the broom to the limit trying something new on the track all the time, even in the race, this style was what gave it two titles in WBRC, being the only Japanese in history to achieve this feat.


	140. Akko and Diana marriage

Some good weeks have passed since the World Broom Racing Championship final, some things have happened in the meantime, Diana had to spend some time paying the bet being Akko's maid, as well as having to accept that now her daughter's last name would be Kagari Cavendish.

In Luna Nova, Holbrooke announced the new principal, Diana Cavendish, who will be staying with Sarah Bernhardt, in which the whole school is amazed to know, part because of the amazement of seeing a former broom racer and part because she was a very talented former student.

In a faraway place in China, the first cases of a flu started to show, they had several theories about its origin, but the most likely were about pangolins and bats, a flu that seemed a little strong in humans but affected some witches, in what was called by the Chinese the "witch flu", but the world was still not knowing much about this new disease.

7th December 2019, the great day finally comes regarding the marriage union between Diana and Akko; the two were at the Cavendish family residence where the same would take place. Saori and Chelsea took care of arranging Kagari for the event by putting on makeup and fixing her dress, while Laura and Bernadette arranged and prepared their daughter for this great day, it was possible to notice that both girls were very anxious.

\- Don't move too much daughter, otherwise the makeup will blur.

Says Saori while making up Akko.

\- This dress is really a beauty; you have very good taste to choose Akko.

Says Chelsea while passing the dress.

\- (I don't believe it... After so many years... 5 years with Diana, we're finally getting married, I'm so happy that this day has arrived, even though I've waited so long, I'm still pretty nervous... Diana must be so beautiful).

Meanwhile in another room, Laura was ironing Diana's dress while Bernadette made up her daughter, who looked more like a challenge since Cavendish kept crying.

\- Calm down my daughter... That way you'll blur all your makeup before you even climb up the altar.

Says Bernadette.

\- You sound like someone I know.

Says Laura.

\- What are you talking about? At our wedding Joanne even gave up make-up because you didn't stop crying, I cried a lot, but I didn't smear my make-up on the way to the altar.

Says Bernadette laughing.

\- I don't need to worry about not crying in order not to blur the makeup if I don't put on makeup, although it would be quite unnecessary, I'm already pale as a wall, I also don't understand why leave Diana so pale like a wall.

Says Laura while Bernadette put powder on Diana's face.

\- (Finally the day has come... I'm going to marry Akko... But even so I don't hold back; just imagine when I'll see Akko).

On the outside, the wedding was already well arranged, there were even enough guests waiting for the brides, some former Luna Nova students, racers and former WBRC racers. The children had fun in an amusement park that Laura had placed so that they would not get upset with the ceremony, as well as had plenty of food, the chairs that the guests sat in were very comfortable, expensive and of high standard, also had a red carpet passing in the middle of them, along with a bow that came at the end. At the altar there were musicians from Andrew Hanbridge and Blair Carlucci's band, they played classical music to leave the place with more atmosphere. The person chosen to be the "priest" of the wedding was none other than Chariot, since Croix was chosen as the godmother of the wedding.

\- Who would have thought that we are here my love, Akko and Diana are getting married today, Charlotte is close to come into the world, that way my heart can't stand so much emotion.

Says Chariot.

\- Don't go making ugly my love, these two are dying of anxiety to get married, I even imagine that Akko must be all nervous.

Says Croix.

\- It would be a hard thing to imagine Diana losing control of her coldness by getting emotional, but it would be quite funny too hehe.

Says Chariot.

Back in the room where they were tidying up Diana, the two were almost done with their daughter, but Bernadette was a little furious seeing that Laura was still in her everyday clothes.

\- Laura McLaren Cavendish, go change now! This is a fancy wedding! There's little time left and you're still in a shirt and slipper.

Says Bernadette very seriously.

\- And pants too.

Says Laura until Bernadette just points to the door.

\- Laura! Go.

Says Bernadette.

\- Boring...

Whispers Laura.

\- I heard it!

Says Bernadette.

Then Laura will change while Bernadette put the finishing touches on Diana's makeup. Until a few minutes later the older Cavendish hears McLaren calling her, saying that the dress did not want to pass, in this Bern puts her hand on her face and asks the Irish to use magic to make the dress fit, in this the redhead remembers and goes back to the room where they were tidying with the dress that would appear at the wedding. Laura was with a beautiful white and green dress with straps and sleeveless with a small neckline, but with 101cm of bust never that would be a "little neckline", which leaves Bernadette drooling.

\- Holy lesbian Beatrix, Laura, you fucking look good.

Says Bernadette biting her lips.

\- Mom!

Says Diana blushed.

Meanwhile in the room where she was tidying Akko, Chelsea had already finished with Akko's dress, while Saori finished dusting the younger Kagari's face and passing a blush on her. Unlike her older sister, Chelsea was already tidy and received several compliments from Saori, as well as some McLaren rascals came out which left the younger Kagari all flushed when she heard that.

\- Akko you are a magnificent bride.

Says Chelsea.

\- That way Diana will not stand the moment she sees you my good; I am really giving everything of myself, just to leave my Akko enchanting.

Says Saori.

\- And you are doing very well my love; I hardly wait for our wedding to see you as capricious as Akko, hehe.

Says Chelsea while Akko blushed some more.

\- If you think all the time about jumping to the honeymoon. Who knows hehe.

Says Saori as Akko got redder than the blush.

\- Ah I only speak what makes me want to make my Japanese cat.

Says Chelsea with a perverted smile.

Back in the room where Laura and Bernadette were tidying up Diana, the older Cavendish finally finished with her makeup, she was really charming, a purple eye shadow, a red lipstick like roses, a light blush on her face, as well as a little dust to hide the pores from the skin of the Scot who still had a bit of teenage acne, Diana's mothers were amazed at the beauty of their daughter.

\- Diana... You're a work of art girl, Bern you outdid yourself today my love, our daughter is as beautiful as you were that day...

Says Laura.

\- It is our daughter my love, she has the best of both of us, she just does not suffer with a huge bust.

Says Bernadette.

\- Huge bust that you love.

Says Laura while Diana blushed.

\- Mothers can stay only 5 minutes without wanting to eat each other pussies?

Says Diana snorting.

\- Two and a half minutes is my limit.

Says Laura looking at her wrist.

\- Is it your limit also to put the dress on our daughter?

Says Bernadette with her arms crossed.

At practically the same time, the two brides put on the dress. Diana was wearing a white dress with light blue sleeves, some stripes of the same color for the dress, besides petals with blue topaz stones in the center that were in the region of the bust to the waist forming a heart, in the lower part she had another pattern only that this time were embroidered hearts that formed a triangle until reaching the lower part. While Akko was wearing a white dress also with ruby red sleeves, they had bands of the same color, besides ruby stones that circulated in the region of the bust, at the bottom he had a pattern of rose petals that formed a heart around the whole red skirt of the dress, which even dragged on the floor. After the brides' mothers managed to put the dress on the girls, they started to fix their hair.

\- Then my good as you will want?

Says Bernadette.

\- Leave a coke mom; I want to get my hair stuck.

Says Diana.

\- Just like his mother... Poor Joanne in having to tie up her mother's huge hair, she told me it was a job.

Says Bernadette.

\- Mine was just exaggerating; my hair is longer today than it was then.

Says Laura inflating her cheeks.

Meanwhile, in the room where they were tidying up Akko, the girls were no longer wasting time and were combing Kagari's hair, she also asked for a coke to be made, since she had a feeling that the future wife would do the same and wanted to be like her, in this Saori and Chelsea were talking about Laura's wedding, how it was quite laborious to make a coke in her hair.

\- You have no idea Saori, so much hair style that my sister had chosen and it was fair to be a coke with a hair that long.

Says Chelsea.

\- And it was time to put on the veil?

Says Saori.

\- It was quite a challenge, but in the end we managed, only Laura to deal with all that hair.

Says Chelsea laughing.

\- Although you're not far behind Chelsea, is it McLaren tradition to have long hair?

Says Saori.

\- Not so much, we leave it long because we think it looks better, but my mother and grandmother had shorter hair.

Says Chelsea.

As time went on, the mothers finally finished fixing the brides' hair, as well as putting on the veil. In this Laura sends a message to Chariot warning that they are already going to the altar, in this Du Nord gives some beats in the microphone and starts to announce.

\- Ladies and gentlemen! Please take your seats! The wedding ceremony of Diana Cavendish and Atsuko Kagari is about to begin!

Says Chariot on the microphone.

In Chariot's announcement, the guests who were at the tables eating or chatting all over the place, go to the chairs, along with the children who also sit there next to Madeleine and little Harriet. Watson practically became a nanny for all the children there since they liked to play with her, the Australian was very charismatic with children.

Meanwhile on the inside, Laura sends a message to Chelsea saying that she would first take Diana, in which the younger McLaren is warned. Then finally the Cavendish together with Laura leave the room and start going towards the outside, in which McLaren also warns Chariot that she was coming.

Laura, Bernadette and the bride Diana arrived outside while playing the wedding march, announcing that the bride was coming, little by little they arrived and went through the red carpet corridor, in which the guests threw rice on all three and this left the older McLaren a little angry as some grains entered her cleavage, until they climbed the altar.

After Diana arrived soon is warned to Chelsea, Saori and Akko go outside, the three begin to appear and the wedding march continues to play, McLaren also suffered from the same problem of the older sister with the rice falling into the neckline, but it was also because she was with a somewhat more open neckline than Laura, the three climb the altar and go to their places, both Diana and Akko were with their faces covered because of the veil.

\- Ladies and gentlemen! The long-awaited moment has arrived! We are gathered here to bring one of the most special moments in the lives of two people! Atsuko Kagari! Diana Cavendish! Who are here to seal their marriage at once! A moment that will be marked for the rest of their lives, a day that will be the first of many others as married.

Says Chariot.

While Chariot was giving the wedding speech, some people around were crying with emotion, even more Laura and Bernadette who were crying a little more in disguise, but it was possible to notice the tear running down their cheeks, as well as Saori who was very emotional and holding a handkerchief when she saw that her daughter is finally getting married. Diana and Akko take off their veils and admire each other's beauty.

\- You are enchanting my love.

Says Akko.

\- You too, your mother made you up perfectly.

Says Diana while Chariot gave a cough for the two to proceed with the ceremony.

\- We're here not to roll up too much and make all that boring speech, after all most of us already know that these two will accept, but let's keep the tradition... Diana Cavendish, do you take Atsuko Kagari to be your lawful wedded wife?

Says Chariot.

\- I accept!

Says Akko.

\- And do you, Diana Cavendish, take Atsuko Kagari to be your lawful wedded wife?

Says Chariot.

\- I accept.

Says Diana.

\- Thus given my power, I declare them... Married, brides may kiss.

Says Chariot.

Then Diana and Akko kiss, while everyone even stands clapping for the couple that was formed as well as Croix and Hellene passed by the red carpet with the little one carrying a pillow with the alliances.

\- Now that Diana Cavendish and Akko Kagari are married, but before they make this union totally official, I want to know if anyone is against this marriage and let them speak now or shut up forever.

Says Chariot as Croix and Hellene arrived.

\- Hey Chariot; I don't know why you said that, it doesn't have to be so cliché.

Says Croix.

\- Therefore, since no one disagrees with the union of these two, given my power, Diana Cavendish and Akko Kagari are officially married... I leave now for the two of them to take their vows and place the alliances.

Says Chariot as the band began to play "Every Breath You Take - The Police.

\- Good my love... I don't even know where I can start, so many were the adventures we lived together, when I met you I didn't think I would end up here in front of you, even more than someday in my life the Cavenboring would be the great love of my life... I have never been so happy to be wrong, when I started to notice that you showed no difference about my origin, you saw me as a rival in those first races of ours... In Japan, when you went with me, giving me all the strength and support, you were by my side even if I abandoned Luna Nova, but you brought me back, made me realize that it would be more important the friendships I made during those 3 months I spent in Luna Nova... When we faced difficulties along the way, discussions... I will never want to stay away from you my love, whatever the situation, your presence with me always illuminates my days, always makes me smile and with that I end by saying that... I love you Diana Cavendish.

Says Akko putting the ring on Diana's finger.

\- Akko... What a beautiful vote, I couldn't even think of a decent one, I admit, I rehearsed so much, but I thought it better to speak from the heart... I'm almost smudging this makeup that my moms gave so much work to do, excuse me mom Laura and mom Bernadette... Atsuko, what can I say about this girl that I found so childish, impulsive, even a little annoying with this radiant and cheerful way, that in a certain way I had a slight envy, because I couldn't show so much happiness for bigger worries, silly worries, you made me leave a little more relaxed, Stop being so cold and with emotions so repressed, you showed me that it was not wrong to get emotional, excited, you gave colors to my life Akko, my life that was so black and white gradually gained some colors, and your smile was what made my heart beat stronger... Even that first stolen kiss of yours had given me something, who would have thought that that would be our first kiss ... His silly and cute way always cheered me when I was in a very delicate moment of my life, hehe, the pillow fort I will never forget ... Akko thank you so much for existing, for appearing in my life, for giving meaning to it, today is only being the first of many days with this alliance on our fingers? I love you Atsuko Kagari.

Says Diana putting the ring on Akko's finger.

\- Now that the couple's union is sealed, nothing can separate these two who will be together in joy and in sorrow, in health and in sickness, in wealth and in poverty, loving each other, respecting each other, and being faithful every day of their lives, until death separates them.

Says Chariot until Diana and Akko hug and kiss again.

\- My sister and Akko are now like moms, how cool.

Says Hellene clapping.

After the kiss the flowers are given to Diana who goes up to the altar to play, in this Hannah keeps insisting to take Amanda, but O'Neill continued sitting there thinking it would be very stupid and cliché, so England just shows the middle finger and says to her girlfriend to go to "that place", going to the huge row of girls wanting to get the bouquet. When Diana throws back who ends up giving luck is Hannah who jumps with joy.

\- You saw that my love! We are next! Just wait for Wendy to be born!

Says Hannah jumping for joy.

After this ceremony, Chariot announces that the real wedding party begins, in this the huge cake that Du Nord made also gives the faces, was a pistachio cake with some layers of chocolate, making a small reference to the couple, as well as the top had dolls of Diana and Akko holding hands with wedding dress, on each side had something else symbolizing them, on the side of Cavendish was a cabbage and on the side of Kagari was a ruby, which makes everyone around laugh a little. After 5 long years of waiting together, finally arrived the long-awaited day when the Cavendish Kagari couple got married, in a ceremony that was very expected and organized.

See you, lesbian witches...


	141. The Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut warning for this chapter

After the long-awaited wedding between Diana and Akko, the party continues for a long time even with the sunset, staying until about 10 o'clock at night when a snow started to fall from the sky, due to the winter being about to start, in which the guests are leaving little by little and saying goodbye to the girls. 

After tidying up the whole wedding place and all the guests leave, both Diana and Akko enter the house, they wouldhave their honeymoon right there and in this the Cavendish grabs Kagari by the lap and takes her to the room while Laura and Bernadette watch the couple, Hellene even pulls the bar from her mother's dress.

\- Mommy, Sis and Akko will fight again?

Says Hellene as Laura and Bernadette blushed.

\- What do you mean, fight?

Says Laura.

\- Yes, fight, like you two, only it's a fight that seems to be love, since you talk about making love and then you moan.

Says Hellene.

\- Look Hellene has things that you will only know later and this is one of them, when you are old mommy will tell you.

Says Laura with her hand on Hellene's shoulder.

-Um... I wanted so much to know what it was, I get worried, you seem to feel pain, you talk to go harder or to rub more or to put everything, what is this craziest fight?

Says Hellene confused.

\- Oh as I said my baby, mommy can only talk to you when you are older, understand this my love, but do not worry, we do not get hurt, it is not a fight that has violence, it is a very nice fight even, but only adult can do.

Says Laura in a more serious tone.

\- Uhum.

Says Hellene agreeing with the head.

Meanwhile, Diana took Akko to her two o'clock room and laid Kagari on the bed, where soon the Japanese woman began to take off her dress and become sensuous for Cavendish.

-Our love, even the lingerie you thought for that moment.

Says Akko biting her lips.

\- You too, my hottie ruby hehe.

Says Diana going to Akko.

The two of them start kissing there just to get ready for what is to come, Diana was with a black lingerie, with some embroidery sewn around, while Akko was with a more discreet red lingerie in relation to Cavendish, the kiss is slowly getting more and more intense, They start to pass their hands through each other's bodies, just like the Scottish woman starts to kiss the Japanese woman's body, leaving lipstick marks where she was kissing, until the marks were half erased and in this Diana starts to take a few bites, making Akko moan.

\- So you want to bite heh?

Says Akko as Diana bit around her.

\- I want to bite you because you are hot.

Says Diana as she continued to bite this time to her chest.

\- You can bite the will; your wife's pancakes are all yours.

Says Akko while caressing Diana.

\- Then let me see those pancakes.

Says Diana taking off Akko's bra.

After taking off Akko's bra, Diana started sucking Kagari's breast while the Japanese woman still caressed her wife, while Cavendish explored the inside of the brunette's panties and started fingering her inside.

\- You love an exploration isn't it my love?

Says Akko as Diana continued to fingering her.

\- I love having this whole body to myself.

Says Diana stopping sucking Akko.

\- So let me take a look at your go?

Says Akko as Diana put her finger more intensely.

\- I want to see you dominate me.

Says Diana while Akko moans.

The two of them start to fight there to see who is the most dominant, sometimes biting in love between one and the other, until they end up in a 69 where who was more in the domain was Diana while Akko was just moaning and getting all wet, but she took the opportunity to kiss around the intimate area of Cavendish as well as fingering the Scot until after a while the two release the vaginal juice and stop fingering the other.

\- So love... Shall we do Marianne?

Says Akko.

\- Let's go, but I don't want to make her dirty like this, let's take a bath, how about it?

Says Diana.

\- After all it is our daughter we are making; you want it to be something perfect and unforgettable by the look.

Says Akko.

Then they both get up from there and go to the bathroom they were both very excited, the moment they went to the place, one was fingering the other, each step was practically a rub in the vagina, until Akko sits down in the bathtub to fill it up and Diana kneels down starting to suck Kagari.

\- Hmmm... Not even in the bath do you want to stop eating me...

Says Akko moaning.

\- (Who would have thought that now Akko and I are finally married and having sex as wives? I waited so long for this day, as we are going to make our first daughter, I wanted it to be Bellatrix, but Marianne is also a very cute name, she is one of the nine witches, Akko chose well... The way she was silly I expected a silly Japanese name, or from some anime character, or even from videogame).

Diana stays for a long time sucking Akko until the bathtub was full, and with very hot water, the two then starts bathing, with Cavendish washing Kagari's back and talking with her wife.

\- I thought I'd be sucked forever.

Says Akko laughing.

\- I'm just preparing you for the scissors that will come when we make our little Marianne.

Says Diana while rubbing his wife's back.

\- I'm just seeing that, love, that suck you gave was a delight; you want to lubricate me thinking I'll be the one pregnant at the time?

Says Akko while Diana was laughing.

\- Although I really wanted to be the one to carry our daughter, at least I want to win a title in this one, this year was not so lucky for me anymore.

Says Diana while Akko laughs.

\- 21 victories with one title and yet you find little? No racer with 1 title had so many wins, love do you have an idea of how big you were, this is practically the record of wins for a racer with a single title, I wanted to have so many wins with 2 titles and this is almost the same number of a triple champion.

Says Akko.

\- Ah forget the races my love, these 4 seasons by your side were a lot of fun, I loved every race that we were competing against each other to see who the best of both of us was.

Says Diana.

\- It was a very intense year that we bet race, but now it will be the race of pleasure hehe.

Says Akko.

After a few minutes the two finish bathing after talking a lot, then Diana and Akko dry the bodies, which even so were full of bite marks and both loose their hair sitting on the bed and opening the drawer of the silent servant that was next door. Inside this drawer was a small trunk that had the fertility stone inside it, that had all the possible cuddles lying on a bed that Kagari made, so the bed had even a little pillow.

\- Good night Marianne, today moms will make you come into the world.

Says Akko as she took the stone from the fertility and passed it on her face.

\- Don't exaggerate with affection my love; she can get very spoiled that way.

Says Diana laughing.

\- Are you jealous? There will be a lot of affection for you too my love.

Says Akko giving the fertility stone to Diana who also does the same.

\- You will be an amazing girl Marianne, now close your eyes that moms will do something well adult heh.

Says Diana while talking with the fertility stone.

\- Are you ready my love?

Says Akko picking up a small dagger that was inside the chest.

Diana only agrees with her head and in this Akko takes the dagger and pierce her fingertip letting it drip on the fertility stone, Cavendish also takes the dagger and does the same with her finger, only this time it was Akko who held the stone, In this that the Scottish woman lets the stone drip, it starts to give a certain reaction, the two hold the stone together leading to the genitals sticking first in the vagina of the blonde that glues with that of the brunette, which generates a glow emanating from the fertility stone.

\- Hmmmm... Only in this beginning you can realize that it's tasty.

Says Akko moaning.

\- That's why my mother Laura, had two daughters and my sister Holly will have four daughters. .. Hmmmm...

Says Diana moaning.

Then the two begin to rub themselves while the fertility stone emanated a greenish glow between Akko's and Diana's genitalia, it also gave an enormous increase of pleasure, since it had the help of magic, a pleasure that is unique for future mothers. They were also holding hands at the moment they rubbed themselves, sometimes kissing each other.

-Hmmm... Diana, that's so good...

Says Akko moaning.

\- Today is being the most magical day of my life... I married you and now we are making our daughter...

Says Diana moaning.

Diana and Akko kept rubbing themselves there for a long time until they enjoyed it and in this the stone emanated a stronger glow even if later it diminished, the pleasure of the sexual relation of both increased even more, so much so that they couldn't stand orgasm and soon the Cavendish was beginning to purr of pleasure, which made Kagari give a little laugh which was also a way of demonstrating pleasure. Both chose to do the sex scissors method, since it was more random and was also what they both knew, due to the majority using it this way.

-Hehe, I love it when the kitty purrs...

Says Akko.

\- Too bad we're gonna be on scissors for an hour, I wanted to get sucked and take some fingers in here heh...

Says Diana while rubbing herself in Akko.

\- As if the 1 hour scissors were bad... Ahhhh...

Says Akko while releasing her pussyvaginal juice again.

\- You are a fountain hmmmm. .. Ohhhh. .. Nyahhhh...

Diana says she also ends up releasing her pussy juice.

\- Did the kitty say anything? Speak less and rub more heh.

Says Akko a little breathless.

\- Hmmm... That's me... Um...

Says Diana rubbing herself a little harder in Akko.

The two continue and continue with the rubbing, sometimes they changed some caresses and positions, although the fertility stone left them practically stuck, they still managed to sit or lie down, sometimes Akko even took advantage to suck on Diana's breasts because it was lower, while the Cavendish had more difficulty because it was higher and on top of that the wife did not have as much breasts as she did.

\- That Akko... Suck more... Let me love you... Our girl won't be hungry with me... Hmmm...

Says Diana while Akko sucked her breasts.

\- (This is really paradise on earth... It's so good to Akko suck my tits, I hope I'm the one chosen hehe, if she get pregnant... Although they will fill up with milk and grow a little more if she gets pregnant... Until it wouldn't be so bad).

\- Mama Diana doesn't have any milk yet, but you can suck it to make me crazy hehe.

Says Diana while Akko licked around her nipples.

\- In all these years the time has been so nice with you my love... My breasts have grown nothing and yours just grew more.

Says Akko inflating the cheeks.

\- It must be because the stone will choose me... Ahhhhh... It won't bite Akko...

Says Diana while Akko took a bite out of her nipple.

\- (I never thought we'd be that day... So good, so wonderful, I'm finally making my long-awaited daughter, who will be the most beautiful Cavendish, although I think it will not be a green cabbage that will come, I've never seen Japanese daughter with European go out with hair besides brown or black).

Diana and Akko keep rubbing each other until the time comes when the fertility stone finally stops shining signaling that fertilization has already been performed, at that same moment they both end up releasing the vaginal juice, since they were at the peak of their relationship orgasm, which was also a form of the fertility stone to leave an air of surprise for the witch who is going to get pregnant. This in this case was Diana.

-Hmmmm... That was so good... I waited so long to make our Marianne.

Says Diana breathlessly smiling at Akko.

-Uhum... But now I don't know if I got pregnant...

Says Akko panting.

\- That's why we chose to do it this way; it was to be a huge surprise hehe...

Says Diana hugging Diana.

\- But then my love... Are you still up to do more?

Says Akko with a malicious smile while Diana reciprocated with an equal look.

Then Diana jumps on top of Akko making Kagari lie down and Cavendish falls with her vagina on top of the Japanese woman's face that starts sucking the wife who was just enjoying herself, while rubbing herself in her mouth and feeling the brunette's tongue entering her genitalia.

-Hmmmm.. Akko... Suck my love... I was waiting a lot to receive your tongue....

Says Diana while Akko sucked the same.

\- (It's always that same jump in my face... I'm not going to complain, I even like to take this one sitting from my cabbage ham hehe).

Akko keeps sucking Diana for a long time until she gets sick of sucking her wife and gives her thigh a few beats signaling her to stop, which Cavendish even obeys, in which the Scottish woman takes her wife's face and smiles at her.

\- I think my ruby eyes deserve a consecration... Sit on the collar of the Cavendish cabbage that I have something to give you...

Says Diana leaving Akko and standing next to her.

\- Isn't that what magic is?

Says Akko inflating her cheeks and sitting on Diana's lap.

\- Not yet, I want to play that bass hehe.

Says Diana beginning to finger Akko.

-Hmmmm... Then play with all love...

Says Akko while Diana fingered her.

Akko begins to be masturbated by Diana's fingers which she passes delicately and even sometimes increases the intensity, just like Kagari sometimes takes Cavendish's chest or passes her hand through her body, also with many kisses rolling between them, the Scot also has an idea and takes her wand putting an internal vibrator just so she can accompany her girlfriend and not be left out.

\- That Diana... Put those more fingers... Hmmmm... I love you so much...

Says Akko while Diana was going and coming back with two fingers.

\- I love you too, hmmmm... I love making love to you... Our daughter was barely made and we're having sex again...

Says Diana as her vibrator increased in intensity.

\- Hmmm... Diana I will... Ahhhhhhh...

Says Akko releasing her pussy juice.

\- Me too... Hmmm... I will... Ahhhhh... Nyahhh...

Says Diana gushing more pussy juice.

\- We loose so much that we will get dehydrated this way heh...

Says Akko panting and laughing while hugging her wife.

\- I think it's good now...

Says Diana panting in bed.

\- We'll still have to clean all this up, love...

Says Akko until Diana picks up her wand using a cleaning spell that goes all the way to their bodies.

\- We don't need it anymore... We've done enough for today...

Says Diana while Akko supported her head on her chest.

\- So, honey, which one do you think our daughter chose?

Says Akko while Diana stroked her.

\- I hope it's me; I really want to be able to carry our Marianne Kagari Cavendish... I really want to have the experience of being a mother, even suffering in childbirth.

Says Diana.

\- I also wanted; I know that all this suffering will not be so much because I will be at the side of the person most loved by me in this world, who will be there to give me all the strength and love? Diana, I love you so much. I already said that at our wedding, but I'll speak again. Now I can finally call you my wife.

Says Akko while Diana yawned.

\- How I waited for that day... And how I didn't expect it to come to that either... I just thought I would get a girl or another and would have to fight to be accepted as a lesbian in the family, but things were happening, the special people in my life were appearing, I met a love that would not be any love, was the future wife I met... Who ended up falling asleep hehe... Good night my love, I love you Akko... My dearest wife... And good night my future daughter...

Says Diana giving a kiss on the forehead of the wife who was starting to sleep.

It doesn't take long and Diana soon falls asleep after making love for a long time, both were very tired and worn out from that magical wedding night they had, a day that was also magical with the long-awaited union of the couple, who now gained one more member in the family that was made, within nine months Marianne Kagari Cavendish will come into the world to bring more joy and love to the Cavendish family that was in a new generation of witches.

See you, Fertility Stone...


	142. Charlotte Meridies Du Nord

A few weeks have passed since Diana and Akkogot married. Marianne Kagari Cavendish gave the first signs and soon it is revealed who was the girl's mother, who was Diana after showing nausea some day in December, which left everyone surprised to know. At Christmas it was another novelty with Holly's pregnancy again, this time the third daughter of the couple, who was called Moira, the same was 1 month older than the daughter of the Cavendish Kagari couple.

In Luna Nova, Diana was doing an excellent administration of the academy next to Sarah, this time they implemented an old system that used to be used until 1999, where the age that begins the complex study of magic is 16 years, but with a difference, because the classes are in the British system where it begins in September and ends in June. The two decided to place students who were born in July until June of the following year in the same grade, so all students would be the same age throughout the year and would finish school at 18 years of age. The academy was much fuller than usual and it had to go through some renovations to receive this increase of students, with the creation of some more dormitories, besides opening some of higher class, thus creating 4 different classes of teams, low, intermediate, high and deluxe, that the only difference is the cost of the tuition and the standard of the dormitories.

Luna Nova also had a good record in savings to the point of implementing the most advanced class of studies, which consisted of 3 years of the most advanced and complex magic studies. The minimum requirement to be able to enter is to do non-verbal spells without a wand, to go through an obstacle course and on top of that, to know at least 10 different languages, 5 writings and to have a vast magical knowledge by taking a theoretical test where the minimum required score is 800, very few students manage to pass this test, the minimum age to take the test is 15 years old (but it can make an exception for witches who turn 15 that year). Some teachers also came to give these more complex classes that were separated into 6 specific subjects, with more practical than theoretical classes. Akko was one of the chosen teachers, the same besides being the basic magic teacher in the years of magic learning; she is also the broomstick teacher in the more complex classes, which raised the standard of the witches who graduate in Luna Nova much more.

The year 2020 begins with big news with a new decade, especially in the WBRC which had a great promise to increase to 18 races in the year, Emma was on the Victoria team and the tests with the team seemed very promising.

The witch flu was something that was beginning to have a little more concern in the world, deaths were already happening, even humans were being affected, it was a real epidemic spread throughout the country, but the Chinese continued to travel the world, even some infected, to the point of appearing the first cases outside China, even more because it was a rather asymptomatic flu in the beginning.

February 1st, 2020, was a day like any other at Du Nord Meridies family residence, Sarah and Violet who were about to turn 4 were at the daycare, while Chariot took care of his wife that morning, before going to work, the two talked in a very relaxed way about the twins and also about the one to come.

\- Today is Sarah and Violet's first day at the school; I just hope the teacher understands that our daughter is mute.

Says Croix.

\- Stay calm my love, they will know how to take care of themselves, Violet will also be with her all the time, helping her.

Says Chariot.

\- And soon, Charlotte will give the faces... Marianne might show up in December, ah I can't wait to see the two of them being very friendly.

Says Croix while Chariot was looking a little more would be to the floor, realizing that the Meridies was dripping.

\- Love... Your bag...

Says Chariot pointing to Croix.

\- Love! The bag burst! What I do!

Says Croix in despair.

\- Calm my love... Let me take you to your room and call Bernadette here.

Says Chariot going to Croix.

Then Chariot takes Croix in his arms to the room where she lightly lays her wife on the bed and picks up the cell phone calling Laura, in which McLaren was lying with her wife watching TV until she notices that someone was calling, the Irish woman goes to the table where her cell phone was and answers the call.

[Laura: What’s the matter?]

[Chariot: Laura! Call your wife! Charlotte is going to be born!]

[Laura: For the fucking nines! Wait a minute; I'm already going with Bern].

Laura finishes the call and goes to the wife who was a little confused about the reaction of the wife in the call, who talks about Croix being about to give birth, in that Bernadette gets up quickly and goes to a closet where she keeps all her medical utensils and goes quickly with McLaren to the family residence Du Nord Meridies, where Croix was lying on the bed with his legs open, already feeling a little pain.

\- How nice that you came...

Says Chariot relieved.

\- The house is next door, now let me see how Charlotte is doing.

Says Bernadette putting her head inside the Croix dress and looking through there.

\- Bernadette is well prepared about it, the medical utensils are always close by and the future grandmother's concern to have everything close by at the moment Mary is coming is a lot.

Says Laura.

\- You guys can please talk less and let Bernadette see how Charlie is doing, I just know it's hurting in a way I've never felt before.

Says Croix.

\- Well... There's still plenty of time, we can perform the birth right here or else a birth in a bathtub.

Says Bernadette taking her head away.

\- In the bath! But... But has a risk of Charlotte drowning?

Says Croix worried.

\- No, I've done some births like this, it's better for mother and child since it hurts less, now you help me carry Croix to the bathroom.

Says Bernadette.

Laura and Chariot use a spell to levitate Croix, taking her to the bathroom, where Bernadette begins to fill leaving the warm water so that Meridies can perform her birth, she was already inside the bathtub just waiting for it to fill up, she even took off her clothes and Laura blushed a little.

\- Laura!

Says Bernadette scolding her wife.

\- Sorry! I can't stay normal seeing another girl without clothes.

Says Laura blushing and turning her face.

\- Laura, Laura, you don't have to stay like this, I saw many naked people when I was a doctor and you know that, stop being so embarrassed, Croix has the same thing that you have, now help me, it will be like the birth of Chariot.

Says Bernadette as Laura turned her face.

\- And what will I do?

Says Laura blushed.

\- You will be my nurse, now when I send you back what is necessary, you are listening to me.

Says Bernadette looking at Laura's wand and making her wear a nurse's dress.

\- Bernadette! Doesn't exaggerate either, which nurse wears a dress like that!

Says Laura snapping her fingers and switching to a nurse's pants and jacket.

\- You can stop feeling like you are going to fuck and focus on what is really serious!

Says Chariot.

\- Fuck! Help me!

Says Croix in anger.

\- Laura, hold Croix's other hand and help her deliver the baby I will take care of watching if Charlotte is leaving.

Says Bernadette as Laura went to Croix and held her hand.

Then time goes on about the birth of Croix, which Bernadette is telling Meridies to take a good look at while Laura and Chariot held the hand of the Italian, the two also helped to motivate "Go Croix, keep it up", "Our Charlie soon comes out my love", "keep listening to Bern she knows what she's doing", Croix just groans in pain for a long time, until after many minutes, even hours, Charlotte's head starts to appear almost out.

\- Go Croix, now is the time you have to give everything of yourself, Charlotte is already close to leaving.

Says Bernadette.

\- But I'm already giving everything of myself now, what do you want me to do?

Says Croix as she groans in pain.

\- Just try my love, go with everything my love.

Says Chariot.

\- You get Croix, just keep calm and keep breathing.

Says Bernadette.

-Ahhhhh. ..Ufff. ..Uff. ..Uff. ..Huff. .. Go fuck yourself. .. Charlotteee....

Says Croix pushing.

\- She's almost out Croix, just keep going, push harder... Laura take the scissors and sterilize and also leave a nice towel to wrap Charlotte in the moment she is born.

Says Bernadette while Laura agreed with her head.

Laura sterilizes the scissors and also leaves a folded towel on top of the sink, a few good minutes were going by, so much so that Sarah and Violet arrived home and were waiting for their sister to be born, while she played with Hellene and Harriet who were under Madeleine's supervision.

Until after pushing very hard at 17:13 on 1st February 2020, Charlotte Meridies Du Nord is born, the girl is quickly emerged from the water by Bernadette who also takes the opportunity to cut the umbilical cord of the girl and cleans her body, little Charlie and was a very healthy child with 3.64 kg and 44.1 cm, it was not possible to discover the color of her hair since she was born totally bald, but the chances were very high that she would be red. Charlotte also had freckles in her intimate area, on her chest and back the freckles formed a design that seemed to be something very familiar linked to magic.

\- Charlotte is a beautiful girl; she looks like you Croix.

Says Bernadette.

\- But babies are all knee-faced.

Laura even says that Bernadette gives a light slap.

\- Laura!

Says Bernadette.

\- I hope she don't get the Meridies' nose.

Laura whispers Croix while Bernadette was a little shocked when looking at the bathtub.

On the other hand Chariot was still not showing to be impressed or relieved with the birth of Charlotte since she was very worried about Croix, it was possible to notice that in the bathtub she had some blood and Meridies was unconscious, which quickly changes the expression of all who were in the bathroom.

\- Croix? Croix? Croix? Croix? Croix!

Says Chariot nudging her wife who was unconscious.

\- Get Croix out of there and take her to her room, she's very weak!

Says Bernadette.

Laura uses one of the most advanced spells she knew to transport herself to the room using instant transport, putting Croix lying there, then Bernadette gives Charlotte in Chariot’s arms and quickly Cavendish checks Croix's vital signs.

\- She has a pulse. But the pulse is weak... The breath too, but leave it to me, I'll just use my healing magic and I can save Croix.

Says Bernadette taking her wand.

\- Save? Will my wife die?

Says Chariot desperate and already starting to cry.

\- Stay calm Chariot, I will do my best and soon your wife will be in your arms.

Says Bernadette beginning to concentrate the spell.

\- I know you get my love.

Says Laura.

_\- In the name of the nine witches, I will give you power, I will save your life, my righteous heart will heal you from all evils and soon you will wake up from this evil that plagues you!_

Says Bernadette in Scottish Gaelic. As she released the spell.

A spell begins to emanate around Croix, a green aura passes around it, until red petals crumble and some small explosions of magic sparks happen around the Meridies and then everything dissipates only that the Italian was still unconscious.

\- But Croix is still fainted...

Says Chariot crying.

\- Croix is having more pulse; her breathing is back to normal, so you can be sure that your wife is safe Chariot... She'll only have to rest a little, but we'll take care of the life that just came.

Says Bernadette while Charlotte had fallen asleep.

Then Bernadette takes Charlotte who was sleeping and puts her in the crib that was next to the bed of Chariot and Croix, while Du Nord was still worried, the Frenchwoman even decides to dress her wife so that she won't get cold and catch a cold when she wakes up. The girls leave the room and go to the room where they were all waiting for Charlotte's birth.

\- So? Was Charlotte born?

Says Madeleine.

\- We had a little against time and Croix needs to rest a bit, but come see little Charlotte.

Says Bernadette.

The girls all go anxiously to Croix and Chariot's room where Meridies was sleeping, Madeleine and the children look at the crib and there was little Charlotte sleeping with a red nursing nipple in her mouth and lilac pajamas.

-Awww, but how cute, Charlotte is a cutie, your third daughter is very cute, now I understand why Croix was not able to stand having this little girl, I am happy and relieved that at least the two are well.

Says Madeleine.

\- Is that the sis?

Says Violet.

\- Yes, this is Charlotte.

Says Chariot.

\- Charlie will play a lot with us.

Says Violet while Sarah smiles.

After that moment the girls go back to the room to wait for Croix to wake up or little Charlotte and also wait for Diana and Akko to come from work to see the little girl, since it was decided that Akko would be her godmother.

Until after two hours the two arrive from work and go to the residence of the family Du Nord Meridies and at the same time it was possible to hear the cries of Charlotte, in that Bernadette goes to the room where Croix was getting up, but the older Cavendish holds her, so that she doesn't struggle.

-Hey Croix, stay there and let me get Charlotte for you, she must be hungry.

Says Bernadette taking Charlotte in her arms and taking her to Croix.

Croix takes little Charlotte in her arms and lowers her dress leaving a bosom so that the little girl can breastfeed on her, which Akko and Diana do quickly, in this they enter the room together with the girls and soon watch the scene of Charlie breastfeeding on her mother.

\- Love how beautiful...

Says Akko.

\- She gave a bitch a hard time to be born, almost Croix dies.

Says Laura.

\- Laura! Not even at Charlotte's birth, but girls, Croix suffered enough to have Charlotte.

Says Bernadette.

\- Really? I just remember I was feeling pain and I woke up here, I didn't realize I was almost dead, but at least Charlie is well and healthy...

Says Croix while the little girl was sucking anyway.

\- I died of concern my love... The bathtub was full of blood and you fainted... I'm glad that this is our last daughter... And she'll be beautiful...

Says Chariot.

\- She's going to be Marianne's future girlfriend...

Says Akko laughing until Diana interrupts her.

\- But only if they are behaved, I do not want to see these two messing up our house and not around here, I also do not want them to learn naughtiness early, it's good that they only start dating after 16 years, because before I say...

Diana says until Laura interrupts her.

\- Stop being boring girl, I started dating your mother when I was 15 and we did the first time with those same 15 years, although it was not long before I turn 16, it was to be our first time, only some problems in dating did not leave.

Says Laura. 

\- Girls, girls, it's too early to argue about these things, let's enjoy the moment now, look at the beautiful daughter that Chariot and Croix did, if this one was born without hair it's very likely to have a beautiful hair mixed with Croix's curly and Chariot's redhead.

Says Bernadette.

\- What really baffled me were Charlotte’s freckles, on her back, the freckles had several leaves like the leaf that forms on my right hand. I am suspecting that this girl will do something big in the future.

Says Laura showing her hand to the girls.

\- Yes, I've noticed that too, you'll see it's something connected with what Woodward told us.

Says Chariot while Croix opened his pajamas a little to watch Charlotte's back.

\- It's really a lot of coincidence for one person.

Says Croix watching Charlotte's freckles.

\- This is the symbol of the Gran Triskellion seal; I know this well and it has a connection with the legendary Claiomh Solais, what Woodward told you, more specifically?

Says Laura in a more serious tone.

\- She said that something very big is coming that will change the world and can greatly affect our world of witches in a way that the magic will suffer difficulties.

Says Chariot.

\- So the day is coming, we are close to witnessing the rebirth of magic and from what it seems we will go through a huge crisis before this happens, according to what I heard about this legend. Claiomh Solais appears after a crisis in the world of magic so that she can reborn the hearts that believe in magic and the one chosen by the staff has to say seven words to open the seal of the Gran Triskellion and can fulfill a wish, but this same chosen has to have a pure heart.

Says Laura.

So Laura keeps telling more about the legend of Claiomh Solais while the girls were surprised to hear McLaren, until Charlotte stops breastfeeding and sleeps on her breast which makes everyone admire the little girl, but not even that takes away the seriousness of the Irish girl's face who is only perplexed about those freckles on the little girl and the appearances of Woodward.

See you, newborn witches...


	143. The Witch flu

A few weeks after Charlotte was born, at that time more girls were born, Wendoline England O'Neill on March 3rd, she was born in Scotland, as Amanda would start another season of SSBT there, but due to the witch flu she was a little afraid to start and also due to being a mother. Lotte and Barbara's daughter, Rebbeca Parker Yanson was born on March 11 in Luna Nova, the daughter of Fey Wililams and Evelyn Schwarz was also born on the same day, the name given was Elle Williams II, in honor of the first great witch who took the name of the Williams family at the top and finally the daughter of Louis Blackwell and Dana Finellan, called Grace Blackwell Finellan, who was born on March 13.

In Luna Nova the academy was slowly on the rise, but something was giving a slight hitch, which was the appearance of the witch flu in Europe, some countries were beginning to take measures of social isolation and quarantine, since in China the more than 100,000 cases and 20,000 deaths were quite frightening, but many other countries, including the United Kingdom, were not taking this same witch flu seriously, saying that it was all a ploy from China to slow down the economy and get it to the top, that deaths only happened to old people and some witches, what really affected most were the witches.

March 13, 2020 at 4:30 p.m. that day, Laura was still perplexed about the freckles on the Charlotte’s back and Woodward's prediction of a major crisis that will plague the world of witches, as well as being very serious about whether she had anything that might affect witches until she started to draw some conclusions about the witch flu, that while she was sitting on the sofa watching television.

\- Love... I have an impression that I know what will cause this crisis in the world of witches.

Says Laura.

\- What do you mean?

Says Bernadette curious.

\- This witch flu... You haven't noticed that it's not just a funny little name; it especially affects us witches in a way that we are considered a risk group.

Says Laura.

\- And do you think it has any connection to the crisis Woodward predicted?

Says Bernadette.

\- Think with me love, this disease does not affect humans that much, even we witches are having difficulties in finding a way to heal and so I talked to some Chinese, they were angry with the witches and even happened to expel them from the cities so that they do not bring more diseases and this made the witches go to another city and some were even sick, if this is happening in China, I imagine it will soon start happening here, but not at this point of expelling the witches.

Says Laura.

\- And then I imagine that human leaders, who are no longer very friendly with us witches, will start to create restrictions regarding magic.

Says Bernadette.

\- So this can only be something behind the government wanting to control us witches, since they are seeing this growing number of witches appearing as a threat and we have a very large destructive power...

Says Laura until Bernadette interrupts her laughing.

\- Government plan a disease? Laura, you look like those crazy people who put on aluminum hats and talk about conspiracy theories, of a part of governments wanting to control the witches because of our destructive power, I even agree, but creating a disease is already exaggerating.

Says Bernadette.

\- Bernadette, Bernadette, believe me, I wouldn't be saying something like that without being sure it could be true. It makes every sense that such a disease affects more witches than humans, and another one who is behind it is some human with power, who is only using it as a political maneuver to be able to stay at the top and start applying absurd restrictions, I hope very much I am wrong, because if it is true less people will believe in magic, and even create a fear about us, with that magic can be at serious risk. Now we are very well, we can use magic all over the world only with our own inner magic, but if the number of people who believe in magic falls, this can make the witches of the future depend on the witch stones to use magic, which will make the witches very weak and if they continue more and more in this decline... Magic can fall into oblivion...

Says Laura until Bernadette comforts her with a hug.

\- Calm love... Look how many humans there are in the world, look how many witches there are in this world today, at the time of the nine witches the world population was only three times the total number of witches today and magic was born with everything at that time, there were no witch stones and magic emanated all over the world.

Says Bernadette.

\- At that time the proportion of people who believed in magic was much higher than today, it was very common to have witches in the civilizations of that time, some who knew different types of spells, almost everyone believed in magic and outside that had the external help of the great witch Lilith who kept the magic emanating, but today we are depending on the magic that the nine witches established in this world, They made the greatest journey to make everyone believe in magic and it worked, but with the passing of time humans began to stand against us and I won't tell a story that you already know, we suffered with some bad administrations that only self-destructed us, in this last century the witches began to criticize those of human origin, as if they centuries ago were witches of pure blood.

Says Laura.

\- You are not born a witch, you become one, but relax my love all this will pass, there is no way that an illness can reach so far, we crossed the black plague, the Spanish flu and until 10 years ago had the outbreak of H1N1 that was soon controlled.

Says Bernadette comforting her wife.

While the McLaren Cavendish couple were having a more affectionate moment between them, soon someone arrived at the Cavendish family residence and they were Diana and Akko, returning from Luna Nova after another day of work, the two even picked up Hellene from the daycare that soon runs to the mothers and hugs them both. After that moment Laura goes to Akko and Diana to talk about Luna Nova and soon McLaren sends an order to Cavendish "Today is your last day working going to Luna Nova, I don't want you leaving home and trying, you are pregnant Diana, Leave it to the vice director to take care of the paperwork there and you take care of the paperwork here and that it is little, if I know of some effort of yours, I'll tell you to stop and Akko keep an eye on her", Diana just agreed with the head while Akko gave a brief smile because it was the same one that asked Laura to give her wife more rest.

Meanwhile far away in a hospital in Leeds, England. Little Grace had just been born, Dana was relieved after a very laborious delivery that she had, Louis was there besides spoiling the child until Donald appears entering the room and soon the same starts to bang the little girl too.

\- Look who's here! Grandpa!

Says Donald as Grace remained confused looking around.

\- Look at Grandpa Donald my dear, heh, I think she still needs to know more about the world, she only has a few hours that she was born.

Says Dana.

-This one spent these hours just sucking and sleeping.

Says Louis laughing.

\- What she will one day do again.

Says Donald laughing while Louis and Dana were serious.

\- Dad, she wasn't even born and you let go of one of those?

Says Louis.

\- Excuse me, but hey... Dana, can I talk to Louis for a minute? We'll be right back.

Says Donald while Dana agreed with his head.

\- (I wonder what those two always talk about... Ahh... Louis is my husband and he doesn't even tell about these conversations... Just because according to him it's a confidential secret, what is so revealing that Louis can't tell me? A mistress? Something to do with his family's past? I wanted to know).

Donald and Louis leave the hospital and from there get into the car where the driver starts driving around, so that they can talk more privately, so much so that they use sound insulation in the limousine so that the driver doesn't hear anything from the conversation, as much as he is a trusted Blackwell family man .

\- A girl... I still try to swallow it.

Says Louis frustrated while Donald picked up a cigar and offered it to his son.

\- Don't mind that kid, you can still make another kid, what I really want to know is when you will start launching the vaccine to the world.

Says Donald smoking the cigar while Louis did the same.

\- Well I'll wait for the pandemic to break out, the elections for prime minister will only be in October-November and the vaccine will probably be launched in August here, which can already give a huge advantage for your campaign.

Says Louis swallowing cigar smoke and filling a glass with champagne.

\- But are you really sure this global pandemic will happen? As far as I know it only seems like China's this witch flu of yours.

Says Donald also filling a glass of champagne.

\- Dad, Dad, you have no idea, you're talking just like people talk around, thinking it's just a little flu and that's my intention, people become asymptomatic and soon end up infecting others, at first it seems like a normal flu, but after the real symptoms appear the person goes through a lot of bad and may even die if he's in the group more at risk.

Says Louis.

\- In this case, old people, witches, diabetics, sick people, people with respiratory problems, look boy if it really kills these people you are promoting a real biological genocide, but in a way also a cleanup, these people are really a spend in this world.

Says Donald while the two cheer the drinks.

\- You see father, soon this epidemic of mine will come up with everything, just wait a few more weeks to start a quarantine around the world and even then cases go up because people started wearing masks and sanitizing themselves too late, the funny thing will be the people then falling on top of China and putting them as guilty of all this.

Says Louis laughing.

\- You were great at this; I have to admit, well... Let's go back to the hospital, I'll just tell Robert to take us.

Says Donald opening the window of the limousine.

Then Donald warns the driver to leave them near the hospital, which does the same, in which the two arrive they tell Robert to go back to Appleton and that they would call another to pick them up later, in which the same goes along the road until it is revealed that the driver was actually a woman who had wavy brown hair and beautiful green eyes, besides a nice body, while the real Robert was tied up and with a tape in his mouth, the woman opens the window of the limousine and takes out a small tape recorder that was flashing and putting in her pocket.

-(Well, well, you're fucked a few years from now, these fuckers invaded my hiding place to continue their plan, luckily my robots warned me about these idiots and woke me up before the hour of my rejuvenating sleep, What a bad luck for them to start this whole global pandemic plan, on my feet, this is another proof for my huge dossier that I will reveal to the world all this rottenness of them, but first I have to be completely young for it, although the age that I am now is not so bad).

\- Now let me get rid of you.

Says the woman taking the tape from Robert's mouth.

\- The Blackwells will know what you've done now, you dumb brunette.

Says Robert.

\- Stay there in yours, you are nothing compared to an experienced witch, now magically you will die, I see you in hell you imbecile.

Says the woman kicking the door and jumping on her broom while the car was moving.

This woman uses a spell on the car and does the same if she accelerates with everything until it goes with everything towards a tree, in this frontal collision the limousine was at 140 km/h which kills Robert at the time for being on the floor of the car, at the same time the car explodes and starts to catch fire while the brunette goes away from there flying with the broom mysteriously disappearing.

\- (This is so satisfying to do, I confess that I wanted to kill these two, who since 2016 have disturbed my sleep of rejuvenation, but this plan of theirs can help me get some privilege in the future, the witches' council will be forced to thank me for this enormous help that I am giving them).

The woman keeps flying until she reaches the outskirts of Appleton and uses some spells to sneak into her secret laboratory which was in a place underground even further down from the secret rooms. It was a place that was very old, the decoration seemed quite steampunk mixed with current technology, with some machines that were around. The woman was soon received by her helper robot called Hector.

\- How nice that you showed up My Lady! We didn't have any invasion and the laboratory is perfect, do you want something?

Says Hector.

\- Just turn into a vibrator and come please me.

Says the woman pointing to Hector.

\- (I think that for now I have enough proof, for my dossier, it is clear that it is all Louis Blackwell 's fault behind this pandemic, so I will return to my rejuvenating sleep, I will only enjoy my last moments in this current world. I will be waiting here to jump straight into this pandemic, I think I'll be back in a few years putting to fuck. Since 1992 I have been in this place just waiting to get young again and soon one of these will happen. This in a way was incredible, fell like a hand in the glove for me, I can use to my advantage, to expose the whole truth behind the Blackwells in exchange for being able to continue my plan? My great love will finally be able to return to the arms of whom she should always stay).

The woman then after a few hours gets up from there after using a lot of Hector as a vibrator and gets completely undressed walking to another room even more hidden, she takes a staff and give some last look at her robot. It was a small pool with a throne made of tree branches and also had a tube and a computer that seemed to be from the early 90s.

\- Hector, don't wake me up until everything is ready, do you hear me?

Says the woman as she entered the pool and started typing on the computer.

\- Yes My Lady.

Says Hector as the door of the rejuvenating chamber closed and the woman finished typing and turned on the machine.

\- (Let's see here... I'm now looking 50 years old, to go back to my youth, and this machine rejuvenates me 2 years every year I'm in it and I’ll program the return to... Now it's 2020, if I'm going to rejuvenate 32 years then I just need to stay here until... 2036! This year it will be 100 years since she died! Perfect! Just this year I will bring her back into my arms! I'm a fucking genius! Wait only witches from the future that a great witch from the past is back).

The mysterious woman in the same mysterious way who appeared also disappears into a rejuvenating sleep so that later she reveals to the world about the Blackwell rottenness, she seemed very confident that she had made the plan work. So much so that at the moment Louis and Donald were pampering little Grace, in the hospital it is announced that their driver crashed into a tree in a frontal crash at 140 km/h and his body was charred, what was strange was about the same having died on the floor of the car, which may have raised the chance of suicide of the same. What makes Dana fall into tears and the two men face each other with concern about this sudden death

\- Robert was so nice to me... He always took us with all his affection and charisma wherever we wanted, why didn't they call him to see Grace? At least this accident couldn't have happened.

Says Dana crying.

\- Don't be like that my love... Robert said he wanted to go home and we released him.

Says Louis.

\- It's really a shame... Robert was our best driver.

Says Donald.

\- Because it had to happen on Grace's day...

Says Dana crying.

In this the two try to comfort Dana about the mysterious death of the family driver, which at the same time they were worried if it was an ambush or that someone knew about their plan.

Meanwhile back at the Cavendish family home, the girls were talking about the witch flu and Bernadette was even laughing to some extent the way Laura said that this same disease has government involvement, while Diana and Akko were thinking.

\- If I'm really right about this disease being a government plan, then I'll try to catch this witch flu and maybe get a cure before it blows up in a global pandemic.

Says Laura.

\- But no way!

Say all three.

\- This flu can kill and from what I've heard there isn't even a vaccine yet.

Says Bernadette in a more serious tone.

\- We don't need a vaccine, you just go to Lake Ness and talk to a witch there, she has something miraculous that is Nessie's saliva, it cures anything instantly.

Says Laura.

\- We know about Nessie's saliva, but there's no way we're letting you get sick.

Says Diana reprimanding Laura.

\- Stay calm girls, I'm healthy, strong and it won't be a shit flu that will make me so sick.

Says Laura confident.

So the girls keep reprimanding McLaren insisting that she wouldn't do that, and even little Hellene asked her mother not to get the witch flu because that would make them all stay away from the Irish for a long time.

See you, mysterious witch...


	144. Laura is sick

Two weeks have passed, the Covid-19 virus that used to be just a little flu ended up being something very serious in Europe, the cases in Italy and Spain gave a huge escalation to the point that they started a forced quarantine, it was a real chaos in these countries, the United Kingdom was also very affected, but by starting the quarantine before, it is even having a good control over the proliferation of the disease, which now was not just another little flu, becoming a big global pandemic, with more than 1 million infected worldwide.

In Luna Nova, the presence classes were interrupted for an indeterminate time and soon Sarah and Diana went running after the damage by starting to create a system of classes at a distance, some witch students had to return home and few stayed, and in each room was limited to only one girl per team, being mandatory the use of a mask and sanitize themselves when leaving. Until one of the students contracted the virus and they all had to go home, as well as the teachers, which caused the doors of Luna Nova to close. Only the teachers and employees who lived there remained.

On 17th March, Adeleine Du Nord dies, at the age of 102, due to this witch flu, which really affects a lot the Du Nord family, and who takes the lead is Anna Du Nord, Chariot's grandmother.

27th March 2020, as much as the whole family insisted, Laura ended up being infected with the Covid-19 virus and got the witch flu, which soon caused a huge scare in the family, she even had to stay isolated, which already left Bernadette a little depressed, Since she was used to sleeping with her wife and touching all the time, now she had to perform a whole sanitary process just to be able to give food the same that was very bad, McLaren was even coughing up blood and needed to breathe with an inhaler sometimes, which worried the whole family even more. In this Akko appears behind the girls holding a broom and with a backpack on her back.

\- Girls, we can't just stand here, I'm going to Farnese to get Nessie's saliva.

Says Akko.

\- I go with you my love.

Says Diana.

\- No!

They all say.

\- You are pregnant my love! Let me do everything, it will be just a quiet little trip to get some medicine and soon Laura will return to Bernadette's arms.

Says Akko kissing Diana goodbye.

Akko takes her broom and jumps out the window and goes with all speed to Loch Ness in the hope of meeting with Farnese and to end Laura's suffering. Meanwhile back at the Cavendish family residence, McLaren was lying in her bed writhing in pain and coughing up blood, also suffering from respiratory problems and barely able to eat, Bernadette was watching her from afar on a glass where it was possible for the two of them to see each other.

-Bern... That was a big mistake of mine... I'm sorry... I don't think so... I should... I went too far in trying... Create a vaccine on my own... Own...

Says Laura coughing.

\- Hey love, it's not your fault, we are here to take care of you and give you all the love and affection you deserve.

Says Bernadette worried.

\- I really underestimated this witch flu, but I noticed that the virus affects the most powerful witches more, as if it took my power and came together to affect my system more, something like this cannot have been made from natural causes...

Says Laura coughing again.

\- Love do you still think this has a laboratory origin and was created by governments to manipulate us witches?

Says Bernadette.

\- Now I am even surer, if this affects the powerful witches in a greater way, it is with all certainty a method of controlling the witches and getting rid of the most powerful ones.

Says Laura.

-(Curious that weeks ago I had an extremely powerful presence further south, it was so powerful that I could feel the magic of this witch from here, but out of nowhere she disappeared, she was a witch much more powerful than I or even could do facing Harriet and Freya... Could it be that this mysterious witch was a victim of this flu? Or is she behind all this? I don't believe that humans alone would make a virus that so precisely affects us witches, this surely has involved some traitorous witches in the middle).

\- You know love... I'm starting to think this flu is also affecting your neurons.

Says Bernadette.

\- Fuck you... If one day my theory is right... You will be... My maid for... 3 months... Bernadette Cavendish...

Says Laura coughing and furious.

\- Even sick like this you don't stop having a good mood.

Says Bernadette laughing.

\- I don't want to do that... Be a bet... My love... Believe me...

Says Laura coughing a little harder to the point of blood coming out.

\- Laura!

Says Bernadette worried.

\- I... I'm... Ahhh. ..

Says Laura until she faints.

Bernadette rushes into the room worried about the wife who fainted, using all the necessary sanitary protection not to get infected, the same checks the wife's vital signs and she was very weak, while Diana starts having memories of her past.

*Diana's Flashback

23th October 2003, at the Cavendish family mansion, little Diana Cavendish was only 5 years old and was in her room when her mother Bernadette was coughing and caressing her.

\- Mommy... You can't get sick... You promised me that I would meet Laura McLaren...

Says Diana.

\- You don't have to worry about me, baby... I guarantee you won't regret it... Let Anna take her, mommy will be back fine, it's your golden chance to meet Laura McLaren.

Says Bernadette while coughing.

\- But what about you mom? I don't want to leave you alone... You're also a big Laura's fan, I don't want only me to enjoy it and so I won't be happy... I want to stay with you mommy... Take care of you... I'm sure my love will do you good soon.

Says Diana hugging Bernadette who was snitching a bit.

\- Ah... Okay... I'll ask Anna to cancel her trip to Ireland for now...

Says Bernadette hugging and caressing Diana.

Diana starts to cry and wet Bernadette's robe a little and just kept coughing until Anna arrives in the room calling Diana to leave the room and go with her.

\- Anna... Please cancel the trip to Ireland.

Says Bernadette.

\- But Miss Bernadette, this is a unique chance... Miss Daryl is not around...

Whispers Anna in Bernadette's ear.

\- I know... But my daughter wants to spend time with me... You know why I can't call her here.

Whispers Bernadette in Anna's ear.

\- Understood, so I'll go back to my work. Call when you can my ladies.

Says Anna coming out of there.

*End of Flashback

\- (It seemed a bit like that day... Who would have thought that my mother planned to reveal before I was Laura's daughter... Today Laura is very bad... I hope this time Akko can save my mother... I will be rooting for her).

Diana continues there to observe Bernadette who had her head resting on Laura's lap while she cried, she avoids manifesting magic since it seems to give a counter reaction in the moment she tries to cure McLaren with it. But the Irish woman was still with vital signs, a little weak to the point of the older Cavendish turning on some breathing apparatuses and to check her pulse that was very low.

Meanwhile, Akko arrives at Loch Ness in Farnese’s hut where she comes out in front of the desperate Japanese woman running towards the blue-haired witch with heterochromatic eyes.

\- What have you come to do here girl?

Says Farnese with arms crossed.

\- I need your help! I need that magic saliva! My mother-in-law has the witch flu! She could die! Please, Farnese! Help me!

Says Akko in despair.

\- My help you may have, but an ordeal will have to pass, Laura McLaren also did not pass by taking Nessie's saliva for free, so prove to me that you are capable of being worthy of Nessie's saliva.

Says Farnese taking her wand and entering an attack pose.

\- Wait a minute! I will not fight! I'll pay if you want! How many pounds do you want for a pint of Nessie's saliva?

Says Akko signaling Farnese to stop.

\- The money doesn't interest me girl, now come, show what you are capable and Nessie's saliva can be yours, Laura McLaren beat me and took 2 liters of Nessie 's saliva, if she can, you can too.

Says Farnese while Akko got angry.

\- It's a fucking life! This is not a game! Do you have no idea how serious the situation is? You're a fucking immortal witch idiot who only wants to play with mortal knots because you doesn't die of natural causes!

Says Akko angry.

\- Don't worry girl, you don't have to win from me, just face me and you will get as much as you want from Nessie's saliva.

Says Farnese calling Akko while the same snitch.

\- Okay... But I won't take it that light, my mother-in-law's life is hanging by a thread.

Says Akko starting to concentrate.

Akko soon opens her eyes and with them an invisible ray goes towards Farnese hitting her face, in which case Kagari casts a spell in the direction of her that quickly recovers and manages to repel the spell back into the Japanese one that only deviates.

\- You are not weak at all.

Says Akko.

\- A 598 year old witch will never be weak yet, I have only lost a few times to young witches and they had an impressive magical power.

Says Farnese jumping back and concentrating a spell.

Farnese releases a spell that makes a triangle with her hand and casts a square shape spell going towards Akko who had no way to deviate, in which she is pushed back while running towards the blue-haired witch, but Kagari soon sticks to the ground and makes a little bit of strength starting to walk towards the Scot who casts another one. But the Japanese slowly managed to move more easily and she soon put her two hands together and then moves them back and in this she casts a spell in the form of energy towards Farnese who is hit with everything.

\- Rubiha!

Says Akko shooting the spell.

\- (I admit it's even fun to do this Rubiha. After I learned in the books that were in the library of the Cavendish family, I ended up discovering the biography of my ancestor Ryouko and learned about the Ruby, I decided to keep the name because it reminds Espheres of the Dragon, I loved that anime).

Akko feels the presence of Farnese disappearing in the middle of her Rubiha smoke and in this she soon defends herself with the kicking arm that the blue-haired which gives her. Kagari soon turns back and casts another spell, only this time the Scottish one disappears and reappears faster to the point where the Japanese one does not notice the presence moving so quickly.

\- You Kagari, you haven't changed a bit. The Rubiha is still very much alive in you. How interesting to know.

Says Farnese until Akko disappears again.

In that Akko disappears, she appears giving a powerful kick to the back of her head which made her be thrown forward with everything, what was possible to notice was a reddish aura involving Kagari at the moment she disappears and a shrill noise.

\- That's the...

Says Farnese getting up while Akko concentrated again.

(Yes it’s the Rubiken, another technique of magic I learned, that the Kagari of the past used, it amplifies the magical power of the physical a little more than the limit for a short period of time, if I use too much my body can get much worn).

\- Rubiken!

Says Akko while an aura emanated around her.

Akko starts to "fly" with everything towards Farnese with the Rubiken, while the blue-haired witch was distracted and soon is hit unprepared by a punch in the stomach and a kick, in which the Japanese starts to prepare to launch a Rubiha while the Scot was still stunned.

\- Rubiken Rubiha!

Says Akko while shooting a Rubiha with everything in Farnese.

Farnese is hit in full by the Rubiha and in this the wave of magic takes her to a tree and causes a small explosion where she ends up tearing the sleeves of the blue-haired witch's blouse and leaving her arms with some bruises. Then the Scottish woman tears the sleeves of the blouse faces Akko with seriousness and soon aims with her right hand with her palms open concentrating a spell towards Kagari who starts to position herself to throw another Ruby.

\- Ness Blitz Wave.

Says Farnese casting the spell towards Akko.

\- Rubiha!

Says Akko launching the Rubyha towards Farnese's spell.

A collision starts between the Rubyha and the Ness Blitz Wave that little by little Farnese was winning, Akko starts to notice that he was losing and started to emanate a red aura around it and Kagari uses the Rubiken, managing to reach the half.

\- (Shit... Not even with Rubiken I'm getting... As far as I can remember, there's even a way to double the power... But I don't know if the physical expenditure is enough... Whatever I have to save Laura's life is now).

-Rubiken multiplied twice!

Says Akko making more magic emanate there.

In this Akko increases her power the aura starts to emanate with more intensity, the sound of a sharp wind increases even more and the Ruby receives more energy and power going with everything gaining from Farnese which makes the blue-haired witch come back with everything and a slightly more intense explosion followed by a shock wave that even Kagari ends up feeling. The moment the smoke dissipated, the Scot was with more visible bruises, all over her arm, she had on her shoulders, knees and even chest some tears on her clothes, and her forehead was bleeding until it signals the Japanese to stop the attacks.

\- Okay... Okay... You beat me girl... Looks like the Kagari are powerful again, how interesting.

Says Farnese panting.

\- Now give me Nessie's fucking saliva !

Says Akko a little breathless.

\- Apparently you will also need this saliva, look at the state of your body, I see from here that you are all finished using what you call Rubiken. It's not a very difficult technique to use, I myself have one that I keep to use in more critical moments, but it surprises me to know that a witch of your age has such power; she really is at the level of the Kagari of the past.

Says Farnese.

Then Akko goes with Farnese into the hut with a little difficulty to walk, after a while the green-haired witch comes back with a two liter bottle full of Nessie saliva and also with a soup, which the Japanese woman starts to take and soon recovers in an instant.

\- Thank you for curling up until you give me Nessie's saliva, I hope Laura hasn't died, now I'm going.

Says Akko getting up from there taking the bottle with Nessie's saliva.

\- This Laura McLaren's family is the pure coarseness even with her daughter-in-law, I just wanted to have some fun.

Says Farnese.

Akko returns flying with everything to the residence of the Cavendish family, until when she arrives she is greeted with a hug by Diana who takes the bottle with her saliva and delivers it to Bernadette going to the room where Laura was isolated, in which the older Cavendish takes it and puts it in a tube since McLaren was still unconscious.

\- Eat it my love... You'll be fine...

Says Bernadette as Nessie's saliva slowly passed through a tube that went to Laura's mouth.

In almost an instant Laura's skin that was paler than normal begins to return to the tone it was before, so much so that her cheeks were giving a slight reddening, McLaren's face that was a little thin begins to give a slight fattening and she begins to wake up giving some blinks. Until the Irish woman wakes up coughing because of the tube and in this she takes it off with everything, pulling with her hand.

-Ahh! Fuck! Just wait for me to wake up! Fuck!

Says Laura waking up until Bernadette hugs McLaren crying.

\- My love... You are well... Nessie's saliva worked!

Says Bernadette while she cried and Laura caressed her.

\- Did I have to drink that disgusting saliva? Well... At least I'm alive and well, you'll also need to drink some of that saliva from Nessie, the whole family, so at least we'll be immune.

Laura says as she caresses Bernadette and soon Diana enters the room running and hugs her mother.

\- Akko went to Lake Ness to get Nessie's saliva for you.

Says Diana.

\- Oh, how wonderful! You’re fucking awesome Akko, you must have had quite a fight against that crazy Farnese and she only wants a challenge when the lives of our loved ones are at risk. A pity that she's a little selfish and won't give in so easily to that wonder.

Says Laura smiling to Akko.

After that moment, Laura gets up with all the disposition of the world and with the rest of Nessie's saliva, a huge stew is made that is given to all the Cavendish family, after McLaren passed to all the witch flu, using as a way to vaccinate them.

See you, sick witches...


	145. Online Classes

A few weeks have passed since Laura was finally recovered from certain death with the witch flu. In the world the witch flu pandemic took proportions of a global pandemic, where every continent had a high number of cases, which were already passing the 10 million mark. As for the deaths, there were more than 200,000 worldwide, of which more than 100,000 were witches alone, which greatly concerned their society.

Some restrictions the witches themselves made, since it was concluded that magic could further worsen the spread of the pandemic among them, such as avoiding to do any activity related to magic on the outside, as well as all magic schools had to start teaching online if they wanted to keep with the classes. The circulation of broomsticks itself was controlled so that the manifestation of magic was avoided and the infection continued, with the order that all witches stay at home.

Sporting events around the world were cancelled and this included until the World Broom Racing Championship, in which the Broom Racing Association had to postpone to July the first edition and the first race would be in Salem, in addition to a calendar decrease, which has never had so few races since 1766 when there were 15 races.

6th April 2020, the day was starting like any other in the Cavendish family residence, Akko and Diana wake up as usual one facing the other to start a day of work at home, Kagari is the first to wake up and soon gives a good morning kiss on his wife.

\- Good morning my cute cabbage.

Says Akko kissing Diana while she woke up.

\- Good morning Akko... Ahh... Another day filling out this director's paperwork.

Says Diana yawning.

\- Sarah has offered herself more than once that she could handle all the paperwork, even more so that you are pregnant my love.

Says Akko.

\- Oh I'm pregnant, I'm not without my hands, I can still work to help in the academy, besides I don't want to leave all the work to Sarah who already has a lot of things to do, if I'm in this position now I have to work as such.

Says Diana.

\- Oh, that's right my love, do as you like, but don't force yourself so much, I don't want our little Mary to get bad because you don't rest right.

Says Akko as Diana hugged her.

\- Oh don't worry honey, now let's get dressed and eat a little, you soon have to teach the girls in your class.

Says Diana kissing Akko.

Then the couple Cavendish Kagari gets up and the two go to take a bath together, Diana was already with a very prominent belly since she was 5 months pregnant, what Akko did a lot was to clean in that region saying that she was bathing in both, while gluing her face there to feel the little Marianne who soon gave some kicks which made the Japanese woman melt with love for her daughter. After the bath the girls went to the kitchen where Laura and Bernadette were, besides little Hellene who was sitting waiting for the food and soon they were welcomed with a good day, while the food was arriving at the table. It was quite a lot, pancakes, maple syrup, eggs, bacon, bread, ham and cheese and coffee and chocolate that McLaren prepared for her daughter who was blowing the mug so as not to burn her tongue.

\- So, girls, what are you doing today?

Says Laura.

\- Today will be the first online class I will give to the girls of Luna Nova.

Says Akko.

\- I'll just keep on working with the paperwork; I'll advance on what happens.

Says Diana.

\- Good and remember if you don't stay too long, once Akko finishes teaching her class, you stop and rest, I don't want you to force too much, for silly paperwork that is just to stamp and sign some papers.

Says Laura.

\- Not so much paperwork, we call it paperwork, but we are going to the digital environment now, it's more efficient that way, the paperwork part is more to issue the students' certificates, diplomas and bulletins, little by little we are going more and more to the computers, this pandemic has in a way accelerated that a lot.

Says Diana while eating the pancakes.

\- And to think that my little Laura almost stay in this place, if she weren't a fan of broom racing, she would be suffering with even more paperwork because it was still at the time that computers were starting to show their faces.

Says Bernadette laughing.

\- I really can't imagine Laura being all serious doing paperwork, stamping documents and signing others, it's not the kind of thing that goes with her.

Says Akko while eating a sandwich.

\- I always signed my racing contracts and solved all my paperwork, it was very boring, but really, I do not know if I could be director of Luna Nova, even more alone, you have no idea how lucky you were when Sarah Bernhardt appeared, two taking care of all this complicated and boring part is really something very advantageous.

Says Laura finishing eating.

After this family moment, both Akko and Diana leave the kitchen and go each to their office, Cavendish's she opens her notebook and starts working there managing the academy, while Kagari just waits until it's time for the online class to start until 9:00, all the students are connected and soon the Japanese woman turns on her notebook webcam.

\- Good morning! Good Morning! Are you ready to go back to class? I imagine that you only enjoyed these good weeks off, but this break is over because now we will continue with our content.

Says Akko while the students on the webcam pretended to be excited.

\- Yay...

Some of the students say.

\- How much animation you've seen, don't worry that I won't be the boring teacher who fills the lesson, now let's go back to the way we were before, just look at the board and observe how a verbal spell is done without a wand.

Says Akko as he pointed to the painting.

Akko shows on the board that to perform a verbal spell without a wand it is necessary for the witch to have a much greater control over the magical power and in this she has to take the magic to the area of her hands, where it becomes a kind of wand and then say the name of the spell she wishes to use.

Meanwhile, away from there in the Appleton underground, Louis was in a reserved room with Donald, where the two were observing about Blackwell Health’s actions and also about the witches' flu cases.

\- Look boy, this plan of yours went far, I liked to see it, I have to say it was a master shot.

Says Donald.

\- I didn't say, the first part of our plan worked, now we have to invest in his election as prime minister, so we stayed more in power and started to create laws to restrict the witches even more, although the witches themselves are doing it, since the flu attacks the more they use magic, so basically the witches can't manifest the same if they don't want to die.

Says Louis with a malicious smile.

\- But still yes I am a little perplexed by Robert's death on the day Grace was born, is anyone all our conversation and is waiting for the perfect moment to give the boat away? Or is it that only one of our trusted men discovered of a betrayal of the same about us and gave an end to it, since the body was on the floor.

Says Donald.

\- I managed to get some of the recordings, it was a female voice, it sounded like someone 50 years old, a witch, all she said was a "Now let me get rid of you", Robert was kidnapped when we weren't noticing and then she even said "Stay there in yours, you're nothing compared to an experienced witch, now magically you're going to die, I see you in hell you imbecile", it sounds like there's someone behind us, a powerful witch by the looks of it.

Says Louis.

\- If I were you I would erase one by one of the witches who worked for you, in a way that looks like an accident, so we won't have...

Says Donald until Louis completes.

\- I've provided this, each one of us who worked for us, mysteriously disappeared, but since that day I want to know who that bitch is! That bitch! No camera could catch her, I think it's amazing with an imbecile witch she could break all our anti magic defenses and even hack our whole system... Who the hell is that behind us? We must have a traitor... Is it Dana? 

Says Louis.

\- Don't exaggerate boy, because it would be your wife, that one there is lost in love with you.

Says Donald.

\- Because she may have discovered some betrayal of mine and you know very well that I can't be alone, that woman is very boring, even more so now that I had the disappointment of having a daughter.

Says Louis indignantly.

\- Ah boy, don't stop being so bad with your daughter, think about how she can help you in the future, sharing your ideals, so you would be able to influence her to become a future leader of witches and that will give you an even bigger step to put an end to these idiotic witches.

Says Donald.

Meanwhile, the mysterious witch was listening to everything, even in her rejuvenating sleep, so she uses a mind control in Hector, but the moment she goes to his door controlling the robot, decides to stop.

\- (No! I'm boiling with hate about it, but I can't change anything, I wanted to show this son of a bitch's wife what a bad and dirty man he is, but if by any chance I expose what he said to his wife, I can not only make her angry, but I'll send her to die, since I doubt nothing that these two would not be afraid to kill his wife because he knows too much ... Because I thought about helping that imbecile's daughter? Fuck her... Although I remember my tortuous childhood).

Back int he secret room of the two, they both continued there to argue about influencing Grace to become a witch who could easily rise to power and destroy all the witches' advice, thus ending their problem for good, but this would still take a long time.

While Akko continued with her class, the students gradually showed her that they were managing to release verbal spells without the need of a wand, even some more complex ones like levitation, metamorphosis, changing clothes, which Kagari helped as she passed the class.

\- Professor Kagari, what about non-verbal spells? Can you do it without a wand?

Says one of the students.

\- You can only see that here.

Says Akko turning her hand and making some magical sparks appear followed by a small unicorn hologram.

\- How cool! The lady didn't say a word and yet she went, even more without a magic wand!

Says one of the students.

\- These are the non-verbal spells without a wand, you will learn from me until the end, I guarantee you will leave here with tremendous magic knowledge, but I want to see you with the verbal spells without a wand, you need to do very well in them if you want to advance to the next stage of more complex magic classes.

Says Akko.

\- But only then is it very difficult, we have to control the magic of the hand and still hope for the spell to come out.

Says one of the students.

\- Of course, this is your first class, you wanted it to be easy right away, you need to practice if you want to continue to increase the pattern of your magic and I'm not talking only in the classes, outside of them if you dedicate at least a few minutes to train the magic, you will be able to arrive faster in more complex classes of magic, but I really want to see you improve.

Says Akko as he watched the students trying the spells.

As time goes by Akko's first online class finally passes after a few good minutes, where the students say goodbye to the teacher and then Kagari finishes with the class videoconference.

\- Whew... First online class finished... It's more complicated to teach here with students who barely pay attention, than to teach at the academy... What a pandemic ass, motherfucking bacteria, fucking microbe.

Says Akko relieved.

\- (I still have to teach second and third grade girls... I better start these classes soon, Diana is lucky to just have to talk with Sarah and see if the documents are going all right).

Soon Akko started her second class, this time with the second year students who were learning non-verbal spells without the magic wand almost at the end for the students to finish that year, they even got some during class and also treated Kagari with an incredible respect of admiration, which only needed supervision from the Japanese during class.

Meanwhile in the other room, Diana was at a video conference with Sarah Bernhardt, where the two of them were discussing savings after this whole pandemic ended and classes went back to the way they were before.

\- Diana, you don't need to use your money to keep the academy out of loss, we are sure about that, the savings here can insure all the maintenance costs and employees for the 5 more years without any profit, the savings of the academy is the least. We need to get a government endorsement for at least the graduation of the third year students, to be realized.

Says Sarah.

\- The way they are blaming us for not being able to treat the witch flu so well, and on top of it they are furious that our so powerful magic is not saving lives, I really doubt very much that the government will make an exception.

Says Diana.

\- Luna Nova is in a tax-free administrative region administered by witches.

Says Sarah.

\- But it is still the United Kingdom that is in charge. Unless an independence referendum is opened, as Northern Ireland has done and in that Ireland has unified, still maintaining sovereignty over the whole territory, it would be an excellent attempt, or else we can support the independence referendum for Scotland and unify that territory over Scottish rule.

Says Diana.

\- You know it's a good one... But how are we going to make this referendum work?

Says Sarah.

\- I can use my influence, for the Scottish people to accept this idea more and more, if I support this referendum, the whole population of Scotland will want to sign in support, understand now?

Says Diana.

\- I understood, so we already have a great plan to try little by little to recover the classes and some things.

Says Sarah.

Diana and Sarah are still there discussing what to do in the academy in this pandemic. Meanwhile, back in Akko's room, she was watching her students' classes, until one of them and ended up calling the teacher to ask a question.

\- Professor Kagari, can I ask you a question? Maybe will skips class a bit, but I was always curious about it.

Says the student.

\- You can talk.

Says Akko.

\- Why only we girls use magic and we can become witches? I have never seen a witch in my life who is not some man just fantasizing, the men I saw flying on broomsticks were always hitchhiking with another witch. Do you have any reason for that?

Says the student.

\- Do you know that this is a good question? Then let me explain here... That's kind of a rule pre-established by the master sorceress stone. .. From what I read in the books of the past of the nine witches, they tell a lot about it, both men and women could become witches, but only Lilith who ended up touching the master sorceress stone and so only those who have the genetics of a woman can manifest the magic within. If I am not mistaken, Lilith was even a lesbian and so it was one of the reasons that only women used magic, but there are some cases of men who use the magic of irreversible sexual change and become women forever, these same transformed women can use magic, since all genetics change, including the chromosomes.

Says Akko while the students are amazed.

\- What about the women who become men?

Says the student.

\- These unfortunately lose the ability to use magic, but even if a man cannot use magic, they can still work in various services related to it.

Says Akko.

\- Now I understand Kagari teacher, your classes are always the coolest.

Says the student.

Then Akko's online class went on as usual, while the minutes went by and soon the class for the second year students finished and there Kagari started teaching the third year girls, who were still at a level below the second year students, since many were still from the old Luna Nova administration, so they were still learning non-verbal spells with the magic wand, which the Japanese girl soon began to give a strength to teach. The days went on practically like this during the semester to give continuity to the classes and to be able to continue with the classes of the girls who were studying in Luna Nova and wanted to be witches.

See you, online witch classes...


	146. Hellene’s 5th birthday

Months had passed since the pandemic had broken out around the world, cases were still rising around the world, there were already more than 40 million cases worldwide with 2.6 million deaths, and most of which were in the United States, which was the most affected country. Already in Europe the pandemic was a little more controlled, the cases were starting to go down, even more with the appearance of the Blackwell vaccine in the United Kingdom, that was already being applied after many successful tests it was beginning to give the faces since the end of July and little by little the activities were returning to normal.

In the meantime a few more births took place, the daughter of Megan Jordan and Phoebe Morris was born on June 7, who was named Gabriella Morris Jordan. Yoko Braunschbank Yamaguchi third daughter of Constanze and Keiko was born on June 11. Hilda Deppailer Schwarz was born on July 31, daughter of Chloé and Elfriede. While Diana had a huge belly about to have Marianne, she had already gained 20 kg of the so much she ate to feed the greedy Cavendish.

In the World Broom Racing Championship, the season was shortened to only 12 races in the year, the first in Salem happened with the victory of Megan Jordan, until then the confirmed races were Salem/ Ireland/ Ireland again as GP of 370 years/ France/ Belgium/ Italy/ England/ Spain/ Scotland/ Germany/ Portugal/ Australia. Until then never a season had two races happening at the same time, the races were held without public and were very exciting, since the dispute for the title was between Megan, Julia and Emma, with Jordan leading the championship.

In Luna Nova, Diana and Akko were able to give a way to form the girls who were in the third year, by postponing the classes until June 15, where an online graduation was held, since they could not get permission to open the academy and be held, and the diplomas were sent to the students by magic. After this graduation the vacation time was given and it is very probable that because of the vaccine the classes will come back on the normal day, but still with some distance restrictions.

August 7, 2020, was a vacation day like any other, the activities were returning to normal around there, even more about pubs and restaurants, as people were starting to get vaccinated. So Laura decides to have a birthday party for her daughter who would be 5 that day and after some days planning, even more demanding that the guests were vaccinated, McLaren manages, until a good and tidy party for the fifth birthday of little Hellene. As usual Diana and Akko were sleeping together until Laura enters the room to wake up the couple.

\- Wake up and good morning girls.

Says Laura nudging them both.

\- Do you have to wake us up so early?

Says Diana grumbling.

\- It's half past nine in the morning, is that early for you?

Says Laura while Diana and Akko were slowly waking up.

\- Only five more...

Diana even says that she stops talking thinking that her mother will throw water on her.

\- Today is your sister's birthday, just get ready, the party is getting ready, our little Hellene is five years old today and soon this little Marianne of yours will appear to play with Aunt Hellene.

Says Laura kissing Diana on the forehead and leaving.

\- It seems that today your mother is being cute, how strange.

Says Akko while yawning.

\- Let's take a bath, my love, and change us, Marianne must be in the mood to wash up a bit.

Says Diana.

\- Since today Charlotte is coming to visit her girlfriend.

Says Akko laughing.

\- Akko! Marianne was not even born!

Says Diana while Kagari poked her girlfriend's nose.

The two then go to the bathroom where they start to take a bath and as usual, Akko is hugged with Diana’s eight-month-old belly while little Marianne kicks and Kagari feels the same, the Cavendish who only gets the wife to give a few smiles and laughs to the wife who is so attached to her daughter that she can't stop giving love and affection.

\- I can't wait for our beloved daughter to be born and for us to be able to give her so much affection; I will spoil our Mary so much.

Says Akko while Diana held her wife's chin.

\- It just doesn't exaggerate us, if not our daughter can get spoiled.

Says Diana.

\- Laura McLaren's granddaughter do you really think she will be spoiled? The way your mother is.

Says Akko laughing.

\- She is like that being a mother, I don't doubt at all that she will become a sweet and affectionate grandmother, just see how she treats Holly's three daughters with all the care and affection possible.

Says Diana.

\- Are you jealous?

Says Akko laughing.

-I'm not , I'm just saying that Marianne is going to be very spoiled.

Says Diana having to pretend.

\- Oh, you're all jealous that I know, I know you my love.

Says Akko laughing.

Akko and Diana continue to enjoy their romantic bath and in this the two finish bathing and the two go to the bedroom and change, Cavendish puts on a light blue dress, while Kagari puts on a red dress, in this the two leave and go to the kitchen where they find Hellene all anxious sitting on the chair while shaking her legs waiting for breakfast.

\- Good morning sis! Happy Birthday!

Says Diana.

\- Ah thanks sis! Will you play with me today too?

Says Hellene.

\- Sis still has to take care of her niece, but in a month I will be in all moods to play, including Marianne who will have all the time in the world.

Says Diana smiling at Hellene.

Diana and Akko sit in the chair where Cavendish has a bit of difficulty due to Marianne's weight, soon the Scottish woman starts eating as well as Kagari, while little by little the people from the Cavendish family who came to wish little Hellene a happy birthday and that included little Amalie and Alicia who were arriving with a gift box for little McLaren.

\- Open up Hellene! 

Says Amalie

\- We thought of this gift for you.

Says Alicia as Hellene ripped the gift box.

\- A plushy dinosaur! How cool! I love dinosaurs.

Says Hellene after opening the huge gift box that had a 1.5 meter dinosaur where it hugs him.

\- Did you like it?

They say Amalie and Alicia.

\- I loved it! You guys are really cool cousins.

Says Hellene embracing them both.

\- They chose this gift for you, when we left yesterday.

Says Frank.

After that moment the hours went by while the party was starting, little by little the guests were arriving, the space for the children to play was very big, besides Hellene being with the company of several other children like Harriet Watson (who was 10 years old), Violet and Sarah Du Nord Meridies (4 years old), Robertha Braunschbank Yamaguchi and Sapphire McLaren (who were about to turn 3), Isabel McLaren (2), Amalie and Alicia Cavendish (2), the girls kept running for the toys Laura put on the party and only enjoyed the playground that was all about dinosaurs, something Hellene loves .

The other younger ones were also appearing, but they still barely knew how to walk were Charlotte Meridies Du Nord, Wendoline England O'Neill, Rebecca Parker Yanson, Gabriella Morris and another who was still in the belly and was close to being born, the third daughter of Holly and Mary, Moira McLaren, where the forecast was that McLaren would give birth on August 30, all came accompanied by the whole family, they were also vaccinated for the witch flu.

Croix carrying little Charlotte noticed that the little girl was pulling her blouse pointing to Diana's belly signaling that she wanted to hug there.

\- But this is what love has seen.

Says Akko laughing.

\- You can let her hug my belly.

Says Diana.

Then Croix puts Charlotte on Diana's belly and she gets hugged there as well as a kiss there, which makes the girls who were there melting with fluff when she sees the scene.

-Awww, how cute, these girls are going to be girlfriends in the future, there's no question about it.

Says Akko.

\- It seems Woodward predicted this couple.

Says Chariot laughing.

\- I just hope they behave in their teenager years...

Says Diana while the others face her and start laughing.

\- Ah no Diana, then you are exaggerating.

Says Croix laughing.

\- Laura and Bernadette's granddaughter, Akko's daughter too, I don't know about Chariot and Croix, but I know about you.

Says Hannah laughing.

\- The first opportunity is sex.

Says Amanda until everyone faces her.

\- Amanda!

They all say.

\- We are in front of children here.

Says Hannah.

While the mothers talked about how the girls were taking care of the babies as little Charlotte did not separate from Diana's belly and even went to sleep right there the I made Croix take it out of there and put it on the cart so that Cavendish can have some rest, but what impressed is how little Du Nord managed to get to sleep quickly.

In the playground, Hellene only called Laura to follow her and McLaren who, even at 48, only followed her daughter to amuse the girl who was all happy to run through the dinosaur play ground that her mother made for her, who always ended up with a slide on the back of a sauropod that arrived in a pool of balls.

\- Come Mama Laura! You are only missing this race for the girls; it is already the second lap that we give on you.

Says Hellene.

\- Oh I'm slow is it?

Says Laura descending on the slide and catching Hellene in her lap.

-Very slow.

Says Hellene laughing.

\- It must be because I'm facing the greatest playground runner of all time, and Hellene McLaren Cavendish is the great champion of the Warrrrr dinosaur GP !

Says Laura while playing with Hellene.

-Warrr, I'm another stronger dinosaur that will attack the mother dinosaur.

Says Hellene imitating a dinosaur while Laura threw herself into the ball pool.

-Uhul! Now let's play mom Laura, the big dinosaur won't catch me.

Says Hellene running out of there.

\- Wait for Mama Laura to rest for a while.

Says Laura lying in the ball pool while Bernadette watched her laughing.

\- It's not like it's the same Laura who trains the girls and beats them with a single arm if she leaves, it’s like you're getting old.

Says Bernadette laughing.

\- Old is your...

Laura says until Hellene puts her hand in McLaren's mouth so she doesn't complete.

\- Don’t say curse words, cussing is ugly.

Says Hellene as Laura stood up.

\- Who taught this girl to do this?

Says Laura inflating her cheeks.

\- It seems that the spell has turned against the sorceress.

Says Bernadette laughing as Laura pulled her arm into the ball pool.

\- And the cabbage came swimming along

Says Laura laughing.

-Yay! The two moms got together to play.

Says Hellene all bouncy.

\- Now let's bet a race to see who is the fastest.

Says Laura.

-Yahoo! Let's go!

Says Hellene jumping for joy.

Then Hellene and Laura start betting a race where the little one was faster in the playground and purposefully Bernadette stayed behind, so much so that she took a little ball from the ball pool and threw towards her wife's butt that feeling just from a look back with a perverted smile.

Meanwhile away in Appleton, Louis and Donald were celebrating together about the enormous high Blackwell health was having after the witch flu vaccine was launched and also about how they were practically being seen as heroes by much of humanity.

\- That's it! We got it, Dad!

Says Louis.

\- Now we just need to wait and it will only be a matter of time before they elect me as Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. Your plan is really helping me a lot, with this vaccine Paul Hanbridge has no way to try a reelection, it will only be a matter of time for me to rise in power.

Says Donald.

\- I say it my father, my plan worked; now all we have left is to start taking the right measures when you are in power.

Says Louis.

\- And what measures are you thinking of taking.

Says Donald curious.

\- We can restrict the use of magic due to pandemic, like increasing the minimum age to learn magic to 12 years and whoever manifests before will have the magic drained, which the people will agree if we use as an argument that this is only to not let a pandemic like the witch flu happen again, this can only be enough to give a big and huge relapse in the witches, since they will learn magic very late and will not be able to learn so much.

Says Louis.

\- We can also implement a limit level for witches who are under 18, they have to be up to level 10, so many will remain stagnant at level 10 and won't be able to be better than that after 18, which helps us to get rid of problems in case the witches rebel.

Says Donald.

\- Yes I've heard about these levels, the level 10 ones are just a little above the human level and just point a gun they surrender, but we still have to deal with the powerful ones nowadays, a WBRC runner is between level 15 to 25 and they can even destroy a tank with their magic and not to mention the top ones are way beyond that.

Says Louis.

\- What level would you rate the traitor?

Says Donald.

\- That Japanese girl is easily a level 40 or even higher, which is already worrying, a young witch like that can be a huge risk and they are not that few, so they are predicting, even with this pandemic, the students of Luna Nova will be level 20 witches up.

Says Louis.

\- And what you intend to do with this magic that is drained, it will have to have a place to escape, if we just drain and then disperse this magic out, this can end up causing the magic to keep circulating and soon return to the same people who were drained, or worse, it could end up in newborn children and we would have to deal with a lot of girls who will become witches.

Says Donald.

\- Don't worry about it dad, come with me I have the ideal piece to give progress to my magic draining plan.

Says Louis getting up from there and going down the corridors.

Louis goes down the corridors to another secret room where he had a huge closed cabinet. This while Hector, the robot of the mysterious witch who was in the secret basement below, heard everything and on top of that was adding that information, hacking the security system of the laboratory. The moment the younger Blackwell opens the closet, several vacuum cleaners that had a tank appear.

-I present you the Dream Fuel Spirit, these vacuum cleaners suck the witch's magic until she leaves it without and all the magic is stored in this tank, which has a very high capacity, but it won't be stored in these tanks, so that's why I created it from here.

Says Louis pulling another hatch on the wall and showing only one plug.

\- What is this? A plug?

Says Donald confused.

\- This is where the magic of these tanks will be allocated; I learned something these years... Magic is a destructive weapon much more efficient than any weapon that humans have created, besides serving as a very durable and even renewable fuel; we can have a very high energy charge using the magic of these drained witches... In addition, I have created a computer that detect the magical presence of any person and even separates by age.

Says Louis showing the computer.

\- Splendid, I liked your idea, so when I come to power I just need to create the restraining laws and soon our plan will work.

Says Donald smiling at Louis.

The two continue to discuss the plan there. While the mysterious witch who was in her rejuvenation sleep hearing everything from the robot Hector, was celebrating another proof that Louis Blackwell was behind all that plan, besides being a little relieved to know that maybe the witches of the future will be weaker.

Back at Hellene's birthday, the girls were having fun at the birthday of the little girl who kept playing with the twins Violet and Sarah that the little girl was running after them both, dressed in a dinosaur outfit that Croix bought her as a present.

\- I will get you! Warrr!

Says Hellene.

\- Hellenesaurus rex will eat us!

Says Violet running.

\- Hmm!

Gunts Sarah running until it stumbles and falls in the ball pool what makes Hellene catch it.

-Warr you are mine.

Says Hellene pretending to bite Sarah's neck until she unleashes a light moan and little McLaren gets up from there and throws her back flushed.

\- Hm?

Grunts Sarah confused while Hellene was blushed like a tomato.

\- Ahhh!

Says Hellene running from there to her mother who was talking while Violet went to her sister.

\- What was sis?

Says Violet confused.

_-We were playing and Hellene bit my neck in a lie, but I felt her mouth touch and I felt something strange, I don't know what it was, but it seemed so good, in the impulse I grunted in a different way, I didn't understand why she was blushing._

Says Sarah in sign language.

\- I don't know either, but I think it must be because she felt hungry I think. But hey, let's play!

Says Violet shrugging while Sarah agreed with her head.

After that embarrassing moment for the little girl the birthday party continues normally, Hellene was a little confused for the rest of the day, but soon returned to play with Sarah as if nothing had happened, enjoying her birthday more and more. While Diana and Akko kept talking about having little Marianne and the Cavendish family get one more member soon.

Happy birthday, lesbian witch...


	147. Marianne is going to born

A month has passed since Hellene's birthday, some things have happened in the meantime in the world, the witch flu pandemic was a little more controlled, since the Blackwell vaccine proved to be a real success, little by little the whole world was getting vaccinated and soon things were back to be as before only with a little care.

In the meantime there was another birth, this time the third daughter of Holly McLaren and Mary Brooks, on August 29, 2020, Moira McLaren is born, coming from Holly, which does not take long for the couple to soon make the fourth and last daughter that will be born in 2021, the two even planned to give the name of Nora.

In Luna Nova, the classes were back to normal, and it was necessary that all the students were vaccinated so that they could study there, which was not so difficult to get, all the students enrolled for that year were vaccinated and the classes could continue on a normal day.

12th September 2020, was a Saturday like any other in the Cavendish family, Diana and Akko enjoyed the day off from the academy, which only Kagari who was working in Luna Nova, since after her younger sister's birthday the Scottish woman had to stay at home, since Marianne could be born at any time. It was a normal morning as usual, where the couple woke up facing each other giving that good morning kiss.

\- Good morning my love, ready to enjoy my day off to go out for a while?

Says Akko smiling at Diana.

\- I really don't know where to go, I'm even a little tired today and whatever it is I'm going...

Says Diana getting up while she was getting out of there and feeling something wet.

\- Love... Your shirt... it's wet, I think you must have peed on the bed.

Says Akko.

\- Akko! It's not that... Love warns my mother now!

Says Diana lying in bed.

\- What was my love?

Says Akko confused.

\- My water breaks!

Says Diana in despair.

Akko quickly leaves her room and runs to the room of the McLaren Cavendish couple who were moaning during a love session of the two until Kagari decides to knock on the door quickly and she walks in covering her eyes, but it was only Bernadette biting Laura's shoulders.

\- What was Akko? What the fuck is that desperation?

Says Laura confused.

\- Bernadette! Diana... Her water breaks!

Says Akko as Bernadette quickly got up.

\- Fuck! Our granddaughter is going to be born!

Says Laura smiling.

\- Speak less and help more, you come with me Laura; let's see how our daughter is doing.

Says Bernadette opening the closet and taking her medical kit.

The three of them go to the bedroom of Cavendish Kagari couple and Diana was lying there and starting to feel contractions due to Marianne wanting to give the faces, in this Bernadette starts to check on her daughter to see how the situation was and gives a breath of relief.

\- The water has just breaks and by the visa Diana will endure this birth, we can do the humanized and the normal.

Says Bernadette.

\- Normal! Please, fuck! The normal! I don't want to end up like Croix!

Says Diana feeling contractions.

\- Calm down girl, just try to relax, your family is all here to help you.

Says Laura holding Diana's hand.

\- You said that you wasn't even shouting and talking all that is possible dirty talk when you had Hellene.

Says Diana trying to laugh.

\- Oh fuck you girl, I am much smaller than you and at least Marianne is coming out of someone bigger, it will not be as painful as with me.

Says Laura until Bernadette interrupts her.

\- It's not your ass, now stop arguing about these labor pains and if you help, as for you Akko, stay here with me; I will need your help to get Marianne out of Diana.

Says Bernadette while Akko went to her.

\- What do I have to do now?

Says Akko.

\- Just get some towels and stay here helping me to give any utensil, the moment Marianne is leaving, you help me to hold Diana.

Says Bernadette.

Then it starts right there at eight o'clock in the morning, the birth of Diana Cavendish, where Akko and Bernadette looked to see if Marianne was leaving and Laura was holding her daughter's hand to give her comfort, although she is not the best of people for that, since the younger Cavendish was always arguing with her and McLaren always let out a dirty word or other.

As the hours passed, it was eleven o'clock in the morning the Cavendish family was waking up and little by little they heard the screams Diana was giving as she tried to give birth to Marianne, to the point that little Hellene knocked on her sister's bedroom door.

\- Sis! Are you okay? Something hurts.

Says Hellene worried.

\- Oh fuck... I'll talk to Hellene; I'll be back as soon as possible.

Says Laura letting go of Diana's hand.

\- Please, Mom, it won't take long, I can't do it without you around.

Says Diana crying in pain as Laura went to the bedroom door and opened it.

\- Mama Laura? What is happening?

Says Hellene confused.

\- Your sister is giving birth now, don't worry, it really hurts, only then it's just joy, little Marianne is going to be born in a few hours, she will play with the girls and when your niece is born I'll let you know.

Says Laura kneeling and with her hand on Hellene's shoulder.

\- Uhuh, can I see how sis is now?

Says Hellene as Laura looked back and the girls agreed.

\- Just for a little while.

Says Laura as Hellene walked in to see her sister.

\- Good morning my sister.

Says Hellene hugging Diana leaning her head over her face.

\- Good morning Hellene, now sis has to do a little strength to give your niece.

Says Diana panting while feeling pain.

\- Sis here wishes you good luck... Can I tell Miss Chariot and Miss Croix that Sis is giving birth to Marianne?

Says Hellene.

\- Oh of course, my good, they will be very excited to see that Marianne will be born.

Says Bernadette.

\- Charlotte will get even more anxious hehe.

Says Akko laughing as Diana showed her the middle finger with jealousy of her daughter.

\- Diana, you can't show your ugly finger to others.

Says Hellene inflating her cheeks and getting out of there.

Hellene leaves there and goes to her room where she takes the little broom she uses to fly around the places and then goes to the residence of the Du Nord Meridies family that was until very close, but the little girl made a point of going there by broom. When she landed at the entrance of the residence, McLaren rings the doorbell and keeps waiting, until Violet and Sarah answered, and the mute was carrying her sister by the shoulder and watching through the hole of the door who she was and when she noticed that it was her friend she opens the door.

\- Hellene!

Says Violet throwing herself off Sarah's shoulder and jumping on her friend knocking her down.

In that Violet threw herself the two end up inadvertently touching her lips in the fall, being that Du Nord was on top of Hellene who was just flushed in shock, she just pushes her friend back as if nothing had happened, while Sarah watching from afar remains a little confused.

\- (I touched my mouth with Violet's mouth... Like moms, sis with Akko, Cousin Merrill with Frank, Violet and Sarah's moms... And that's so good... But... But... It wasn't because I wanted to).

\- Oh, fuck!

Says Hellene after being knocked down by Violet.

\- Sorry Hellene.

Says Violet scratching her head while Sarah smiles at her.

_\- Hello Hellene, it's good to see you, you came early to play and our moms are in the kitchen, what are you doing here?_

Says Sarah in sign language.

\- Oh I have to warn your mothers, I almost forgot here. Can I come in?

Says Hellene while the two agreed with their heads.

Hellene enters the Du Nord Meridies family residence, in which both Croix and Chariot were in the kitchen feeding little Charlotte with porridge, since she was already starting to eat other types of food besides Meridies' milk, little McLaren soon climbs on the chair and watches the little baby watching her back and in this the couple looks back and waves to Hellene.

\- Hello Hellene! Good to see you here today, are you here to play with the girls?

Says Chariot.

\- Actually I came to say that my sister is giving birth.

Says Hellene rubbing her head.

\- Diana? Will she have Marianne?

Say Chariot and Croix shocked.

\- Uhum, I came here to warn the ladies and my mothers that they are a long time in my sister's room; it seems that Marianne is close to being born.

Says Hellene as little Charlotte clapped her hands all cheerfully.

\- Oh okay, we'll just finish feeding Charlotte and in an instant, we'll go there.

Says Chariot while Charlotte was smiling.

\- Violet! Sarah! Get ready to leave! Today we go to the Cavendish house!

Says Croix calling for the girls who were playing in the room.

Then Croix and Chariot finish feeding Charlotte who even eats very fast, while Hellenne waited sitting on the sofa in the living room swinging her legs, until Violet and Sarah arrive and the two stay there playing with little McLaren. It doesn't take long and soon the couple Du Nord Meridies had finished dressing little Charlotte, just as the two were ready to go, the Italian even took a bag with some diapers and bottles for the little girl. After they were all ready, they took their brooms and went to the Cavendish family residence.

\- You can go in, they are here.

Says Hellene going down the corridors until she reaches Diana's bedroom door.

\- I think we better wait outside; Diana still has plenty of time to perform her labor.

Says Chariot.

\- Violet, Sarah, you two can walk around the house and play, go with Hellene; moms will just take a look and then wait.

Says Croix opening the door.

The three girls run out of there as if they were playing catch, while Chariot and Croix carrying Charlotte in their arms enter the room and Diana was still doing a lot of force for Marianne to be born.

\- Ahhhhh! Get the fuck out!

Says Diana groaning in pain.

\- Chariot, Croix how nice to see you both.

Says Bernadette smiling at them.

\- We just came to see if Marianne was close to being born, apparently she still has a lot of work to do.

Says Croix.

\- What time did Diana go into labor?

Says Chariot curious.

\- She's 4 hours into labor already; Diana woke up with her water breaking.

Says Bernadette.

\- Ma... Ma...

Says little Charlotte trying to say a word while looking at Diana.

\- Ahh how cute, she's just waiting for her girlfriend to be born.

Says Akko while Diana shows her the middle finger.

\- Honey, you stay with Charlotte, I will stay here to help Diana, anything is just call me.

Says Chariot while Croix agreed with his head.

Croix slowly left Diana's room and little Charlotte kept looking at Cavendish, even pointing her arms at her, in which she even inflates her cheeks to her mother, who only laughs at her. Meanwhile, on the inside of the room, Diana continued to do all she could to push Marianne and give birth to her daughter.

\- Ahhh! Damn! Go Soon! Fuck! That hurts like a fucking 10 meters dildo! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!

Says Diana feeling pain while pushing.

\- Breathe deeply Diana, just follow me.

Says Laura as she breathed and Diana did the same.

\- Ahhhhh! Damn! That shit is a fucking pain! Fuck you! Because that fucking rock had to pick me!

Says Diana groaning in pain while doing more and more strength.

\- Now calm down, give a rest in pushing because your forehead is already red and I don't want you to faint in the middle of the birth.

Says Laura as Chariot handed her a glass of water.

Diana takes that glass of water and gives a breath relieved for only a brief moment since she feels another contraction and in that she makes more and more strength again.

\- Ahhh! Go fuck yourself Marianne! Wait for your fucking mother to rest! Ahhhh! Holy fucking lesbian Beatrix! Ahhhh! Fuck! Hurry the fuck up then! You want out then! Ahhh

Diana says that she continued to push to the point where some veins jumped on her forehead, while Akko and Bernadette watched there.

\- You can go Diana; I can already see here that Marianne is close to giving the faces.

Says Bernadette.

\- Damn it! You really think I have the fucking strength to push yet, after this kid has disrupted the only moment of rest I have!

Says Diana furious and panting.

\- Calm down! Take a deep breath and go, don't yell at your mother like that!

Says Laura.

\- Sorry... It's just that it really hurts... Ahhhh!

Says Diana crying in pain.

\- I know it hurts, but keep up the breathing exercise, okay?

Says Laura.

\- Uhum... When this is all over I will at least be well rewarded.

Says Diana crying from pain and breathing.

The hours were passing by, little by little the afternoon was passing by very quickly, but for Diana who was feeling strong pain, that moment seemed more like an eternity, since the pain of having a child was much, besides the suffering that was only for little Marianne to appear. Until 3 o'clock in the afternoon, Marianne's head was already appearing which makes Bernadette relieved, as well as Akko who gives a light celebration.

\- Yes!

Says Bernadette and Akko.

\- Is she close to being born?

Says Laura.

\- Yes yes, the head has already appeared, now Diana just needs to keep pushing.

Says Bernadette.

\- Come on Marianne! Go! Ahhhh! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck you! Fuck you!

Says Diana pushing.

Time goes by and Diana continued to make all the strength in the world until at 4:32 pm on September 12, 2020, Marianne Kagari Cavendish, the daughter of Diana and Akko, was born. Bernadette soon caught the child who was crying and had a pair of Crimson eyes, as well as some brown threads, showing that she would have brown hair just like her mother Akko. Marianne was born weighing 2.75 kg with 44cm of height and was very healthy. The little girl had freckles in her hand that formed a clover, something that is familiar with the McLaren witches and also had the same freckles on her back forming the Gran Triskellion, just like Charlotte, which left Laura even more perplexed.

\- Finally... Marianne was born... I thought this girl wouldn't come out of me...

Says Diana relieved as Akko picked up the girl on her lap and Bernadette cut Marianne's umbilical cord.

\- She is beautiful my love, she has my eyes and brown hair, I think she will be a brown cabbage hehe.

Says Akko as Diana showed her the middle finger.

\- You're so cute when you're like this, love; it doesn't even look like that finger is going to be stuck in me when we get back on.

Says Akko while Diana scolds her.

\- Akko! Our daughter is in your arms! Don't talk nonsense.

Says Diana.

Akko and Bernadette then give little Marianne a bath and put a light blue pajamas on the girl and then give Diana the girl already washed, in which Cavendish pulls her blouse and starts breastfeeding the little girl, while the older Cavendish used some spells to clean up the mess her daughter made during childbirth.

\- Awww, she's so cute, she remembers until the day Bern gave birth to you... Just like Marianne, the first thing you did was breast-feeding her mother, I'll teach this girl so many spells, I'll play so much with her, Hellene will play so much with her, now our family is more complete than ever? I'm being a grandmother for the fourth time, only this time from my eldest daughter, which I will spoil so much.

Says Laura while admiring her granddaughter.

\- I'll let the girls know that Mary was born, is there a problem?

Says Bernadette.

\- You can call. The worst is over now.

Says Diana as she stroked little Marianne who continued to suckle her mother.

Bernadette gets up from there and goes to the room where Hellene was playing on her cell phone together with Violet and Sarah a game called "The Impostor". Croix was just waiting for her wife to arrive while she used her cell phone; Maryl, Merrill and Frank were also waiting there, while little Amalie and Alicia watched drawing on television. After a brief moment they all look at Bernadette with a clear hope in their eyes.

\- Marianne has just been born and she is healthy and very well.

Says Bernadette while everyone shouted with happiness.

\- Me... Laugh...

Says Charlotte trying to formulate some word and then smiling.

Then the whole family gets up even the little girls stop playing to go to Diana's room, when they arrive they are amazed by Marianne's fluffiness that was still in her mother's breasts feeding, while little Charlotte gave a huge smile to her future friend or even maybe girlfriend.

Welcome to the world, lesbian witch...


	148. Scotland is independent

The months were passing, the world was already changing in relation to the pandemic, most of the people were vaccinated, the fear of the witches' flu was passing, the activities everywhere were slowly returning to the way it was before, in some countries it didn't even seem that the pandemic was so normal that the situation was.

In the United Kingdom, elections for prime minister took place and this time the dispute was between Donald Blackwell and Paul Hanbridge. Which Louis' father won with great ease no matter how many of the witches tried to campaign for the other candidate, since Hanbridge was proving much more reliable for the witches' side, in which a brief dissatisfaction began to echo all over the world about the witches. Since they were suspicious that a Blackwell was now the prime minister of one of the places with the highest concentration of witches. Afraid of something that could happen like what is going on in countries like China, some Middle Eastern countries, Africa and Latin America, where restrictions were created for witches due to the pandemic.

Restrictive laws that were a suggestion Louis Blackwell had made after using some of his money to raise these same laws in these countries in an indirect and anonymous way, which was already generating some concern for the world of witches.

In the World Broom Racing Championship, Megan Jordan was the champion that season with 5 points over Emma Bianchi, who was only 1 point ahead of Julia Villeneuve. The 2020 season was one of the most disputed, as the top three were always fighting each other to see who won the races.

At the Cavendish family residence, little Marianne was 3 months old and a baby until she was very intelligent, she already showed that she was pampering with her grandmother Laura, proving to be the girl's favorite grandmother, McLaren felt all privileged to be the favorite grandmother, from time to time the Du Nord Meridies also visited and it was common for Charlotte and Marianne to face and smile at each other.

In Luna Nova, the winter recess had begun, classes had totally returned to normal, but with Blackwell in power, there was a certain fear in Sarah and Diana of putting restrictive laws into it and all that progress they made to improve the students and make them higher level witches, go in vain.

14th December 2020, three days have passed since the elections for prime minister of the United Kingdom, Diana and Akko were in Luna Nova, at a meeting that Cavendish decided to organize there together with other teachers to discuss the future of witches. With the exception of Avery who was unable to attend because of her pregnancy.

\- So what is so important as to call all the teachers, Cavendish?

Says Roxanna.

\- Do you know who is in power now?

Says Diana.

\- Yes, Donald Blackwell, but what's so bad about it? You will tell me that you called all this meeting to talk only about Paul Hanbridge not winning just because our campaign was bad.

Says Roxanna.

\- I'm not about to talk about our campaign, but the person in power in the UK is someone who can harm us witches in a very negative way.

Says Diana.

\- Diana says that suspect them of being responsible for the witch flu pandemic, which makes a bit of sense, taking into account the past regarding the Blackwell family and all the anti-witch speeches they promoted years and years ago.

Says Akko while some hold the laugh.

\- This is serious!

Says Diana knocking on the table, which makes everyone around her shut up.

\- And what do you intend to do? Is it something connected with our academy being in an administrative region that is now part of Scotland?

Says Sarah curious.

\- What do you mean Scotland? Weren't we a tax-free administrative area that only recognised the British crown?

Says Roxanna.

\- Isn't this bad for the academy's savings?

Says Anastazia.

\- Hey! We did it just to help us support the referendum for Scotland's independence and if we can. We will still maintain our tax exemption, but for that I want your support, we have to do the best possible campaign to make the referendum right.

Says Diana.

\- And how do you intend to do this?

Says Roxanna.

\- I am the Flying Scot! My reputation in Scotland is very high, all I need to do is use this influence to captivate Scots even more about their nationalism, whole Weddinburgh is already very much in favor of this referendum, if I can influence Glasgow this can help us more and more.

Says Diana.

\- Well, where do we get into this?

Says Roxanna shrugging.

\- You influence people in every city around Scotland; we need to get as many votes from the population as possible.

Says Diana.

\- But wouldn't that lead to the break-up of the UK? Ireland is unified and independent, with Scotland jumping out only England and Wales would be left.

Says Sucy.

\- You will prefer that we continue like this, soon it will not be long before the restrictive laws of witches in England start to come out, one thing I say, who influence more people will win a good reward for this winter vacation.

Says Diana.

\- So can we get a vacation raise?

Says Roxanna with a smile on her face.

\- They'll only do it for the money, which money doesn't do... But okay, I want to see this plan of ours working, I really do, we have to keep Luna Nova's standard high.

Says Diana.

\- Right!

Says the teachers.

The meeting between the teachers then ended there, but Diana, Sarah and Akko are still there in the meeting room, as all three needed to discuss more about this plan and also about Cavendish's theory about the witch flu.

\- I had seen someone theorize that Blackwell may be behind this flu, but I thought it was crazy or delusional for some crazy people who talk about conspiracy theories and stuff.

Says Sarah.

\- My mother Laura is suspecting that it is a plan of the government, since the beginning of this year, I am beginning to be sure of it, after all the flu of witches attacks us much more than humans, most of the deaths were with us and who rose in government is a guy who until years ago was against the witches, Appleton was once a place for trial of witches by humans, they tortured us and did not even give a shit about changing this reputation over the years.

Says Diana.

\- Louis Blackwell is married to a witch if I'm not mistaken, it seems that times can change and if this Donald's son is married to a witch, this can be the sign of new times even for them.

Says Sarah.

\- Or it can be a marriage only of appearances too, I don't doubt anything, I'm sure that this can only be for not thinking more about the family's past.

Says Diana.

\- Blair told me that Donald Blackwell's son was very problematic with this issue of witches and also spoke badly of witches, every time she visited Andrew, he kept pestering her.

Says Akko.

\- So what are we going to do about it? If you have these suspicions and a man who can put the future of witches to waste is in power, we have to quickly take him out of power or take some action besides separating Scotland from the UK.

Says Sarah.

Sarah, Diana and Akko continue to argue there about how they would at least get one way to expose that the prime minister was against the witches, as well as about their plan to make Scotland independent.

Meanwhile far away, in Appleton, at Donald and Louis' hideaway, both were celebrating with all the happiness in the world about Blackwell's eldest victory in becoming the prime minister of the United Kingdom.

\- That's it! I can't believe we made it!

Says Louis.

\- Well you were right about my victory, it was really easy to beat that Paul Hanbridge and he thought he would get reelected being that we were the ones responsible for bringing to the world the cure for the witch flu.

Says Donald.

\- Now what is missing to continue our plan is the implementation of the restrictions laws.

Says Louis.

\- Yes, I leave this task to you boy... Do you have any idea what laws you'll implement? I'm curious to know how we're going to get these laws passed and there's the matter of the Scottish referendum.

Says Donald with his hand on his chin.

\- Fuck this referendum. Let the Scots separate from us, I even recommend supporting them in this idea of separating at least we won't have these witch supporters getting in the way of the laws, so we'll have a great influence over the English and create our own identity.

Says Louis confident.

\- That's right, so I'll even go out and advertise in support of this referendum, which is a shame to lose the territory further north, even more so after Ireland unified.

Says Donald until Louis completes it.

\- The potato eaters are others who support witches, all the more so because of the rusted Dublin witches and the oxygenated Belfast witches, I don't understand how they support those two witch families so much. But forget it, I will show you now one of my bills.

Says Louis picking up some envelopes.

Little by little Donald opens the envelopes and checks about each law.

Minimum age restriction law for performing spells: With this law it is mandatory that throughout the United Kingdom, citizens must be at least 12 years old in order to start studying in a school of magic or manifest any magic power.

Law of restriction of magical power for witches under 18 years of age: Witches aged between 12 and 18 years will not be able to have an internal magic with a magical power of 50 MP, without also being able to pass level 15, in case a witch passes this level in those years, a hard restriction of the magical power will be given followed by a fine of 150 pounds.

Creation of the broom traffic department: Regulation of the speeds at which witches travel through the country, broom models, broom driver qualification, mandatory use of a magic hat, emplacement and broom documentation.

Law of broom restriction: Witches under 18 years of age cannot fly conventional broomsticks without being accompanied by another witch of age; the offender who is caught doing so will suffer a restriction with magic and will have to pay a fine of 300 pounds accompanied by the disqualification of the owner of the broom.

Law restricting destructive spells: Witches under the age of 18 may not perform any spell that is connected to causing damage.

Increased fee for witch schools.

Creation of the witch control department.

\- Your projects are interesting, kid, but we still have to see if they will approve all this? I don't know if they would agree with some of these restrictions.

Says Donald.

\- China, Indonesia, Saudi Arabia, Egypt, Qatar, Iran, Malaysia, South Africa, Nigeria, Morocco, Nicaragua, El Salvador, Argentina, Colombia, Venezuela and the list only goes on, I managed to spread these laws to these countries and there they are already being approved, even more because of the witch flu ... Ah and I forgot the cherry on the cake. The United States of America, even the biggest superpower on the planet, is passing these laws in some states.

Says Louis as he gave a malicious smile.

The two of them kept arguing there while the robot Hector heard everything from the mysterious witch's basement, she was a little angry, since those laws were quite absurd and it was something that could make her return very difficult.

\- (That's a shot in the foot... I'm risking making the witches worse in the future, so the path is free in case it is necessary for me to use my brute force to get where I want, if I come back in 16 years and the witches stay too low I can get in trouble, the magic can die and the witches become dependent on witch stones just to use a basic spell and it kills even my inner magic that took me so many years to get back).

Back in Luna Nova, the three girls were still arguing about how they were going to open a campaign for the independence referendum in Scotland and were soon finishing the conversation and they said goodbye right there in the meeting room.

\- Well, Akko and I will try our best to get as many votes up in Glasgow as possible.

Says Diana.

\- I will help you...

Says Sarah until Diana interrupts her.

\- No, you stay home, taking care of Avery, you can let us do everything for the people to accept more and more the idea of independent Scotland.

Says Diana with her hand on her chest.

\- You are loving this idea aren't you?

Says Sarah smiling at Diana.

\- As a Scot I feel in the honor of defending my nation from this idiot minister, Scotland will become the witch's paradise of Britain, along with Ireland.

Says Diana confident.

\- That's my Flying Scot.

Says Akko hugging Diana from behind.

Then Diana and Akko together with Sarah, leave the meeting room and also Luna Nova, using the lines of Ley to reach the witch stone of the Cavendish family residence, where the girls separate. Bernhardt goes to her house while Casal Cavendish Kagari only goes to the inside of the house, where when they enter soon they are received by Laura and Bernadette who took care of little Marianne who was watching TV and clapping hands.

\- Sis! Akko!

Says Hellene running towards them and embracing them

\- Hi Hellene.

They say both while the little one was hugging Diana while they went to the kitchen.

\- So how was the reunion?

Says Laura curious while drinking a cup of soda.

\- Well what money doesn't do to convince girls, now we just need to keep spreading the campaign by showing support with the plebiscite, so tomorrow we go to Glasgow, being the biggest city in Scotland, may have a large percentage of votes in favor.

Says Diana.

\- Glasgow is just the most difficult city, not only because it is the biggest, but also because the inhabitants of Glasgow have always been very supportive of the United Kingdom and don't have as much separatist desire as Weddinburgh.

Says Laura.

\- It doesn't hurt to try; it's not mummy's gossip.

Says Diana holding Marianne in her arms while she smiles at her.

\- I only say that you will need a lot of patience, I go with you because I know the Lancasters, they are very influential witches in Glasgow.

Says Laura as Marianne pulled on Diana's blouse and started sucking on it.

\- Lancaster? Are you talking about my family? I can also go along; it's been a while since I visited my mother.

Says Frank.

\- If it's Molly Lancaster you're talking about, I'll go along too, I can take advantage and call Beatrice too.

Says Bernadette until Bernadette signals.

\- From a smoker it's not enough Molly, calling Beatrice will only make that Lancaster family mansion that already stinks of tobacco stink even more.

Says Laura as she shook her hands and the girls imitated her laughing.

15th December 2020, the girls take advantage of the following day to go to Glasgow where they arrive to the Lancaster family residence and soon they are welcomed by Molly who was with Beatrice, making Laura soon hide a disgusted expression, since she smelled the tobacco coming from far away

Diana talked a little with them about the referendum that will be voted on the 20th and the girls were already showing some support, which was surprising, even more of a witch of Glasgow, they also say that they will do a campaign to see if they get more votes, in this Molly plans a meeting in downtown with all the witches in the city to further promote the campaign of Scotland become independent.

In several cities throughout Scotland, Luna Nova teachers travelled among them to convince the population about the referendum and surprisingly everyone agreed, which led to the conclusion that in Scotland there was a large majority wanting to be free.

But they still had their southern neighbors, as much as Scotland has most of the votes there, the girls still had to convince the English, which was not going to be such a complicated task, since there was also a very positive campaign about voting in support of the separation of Scotland from the UK, which made some English people confused about it.

20 December 2020, voting day arrives after a campaign on both sides to convince the majority of the people to vote in support of the separation of Scotland from the UK. With some 34,871,449 votes across Britain, the vote was very intense to determine whether Scotland would remain or be an independent nation, the result was 74% to 26%, with the majority voting in favor of Scotland separating. This generated a huge party on the outskirts of Weddinburgh and Glasgow for all the people commemorating the separation. Diana and the witches of Luna Nova were relieved that they would finally be free of the stone in the shoe that would be dealing with the prime minister there.

Due to the independence, already had a great preparation of Scotland if this happened and was elected as Prime Minister of Scotland, Harry Lancaster, father of Phoebe Morris who was already a very influential politician there, the money also ended up having a slight change, now the local currency was the Scottish Pound, which instead of having the Queen of England in front, it was decided to put different personalities on each bill, being the bills of 1, 2, 5, 10, 20, 50 and 100 pounds. On the 1 pound bill the chosen personality was Alexander Graham Bell, on the 2 pound bill a tribute to the Flying Scot, also known as Diana Cavendish, on the 5 pound bill Herald Stewart and Joachim Clark, two historic Gran Prix Tour champions, on the £10 banknote Tony Blair, the £20 banknote Maria Stuart, the £50 banknote James Watt and the £100 banknote Kenneth I, the first king of Scotland. On the 1, 5, 10, 25, 50 and 100 cent coins, all contained the effigy of Beatrix Cavendish on the front and Woodward Cavendish on the back one of the greatest Scots in history who was also responsible for helping the witches in that country and also the people who had great admiration for everything she had done.

See you, Scottish witches...


	149. A hope for the future of the witches part 1

The years have passed since Scotland became independent and many things have happened in that time, things that have changed the world of witches drastically, even more so regarding the way humans see them. The Separation of Scotland and the unification of Ireland started a movement in favor of witches in certain parts of the world, just as these same countries became practically the paradise for families of witches to move.

The Blackwells even managed to apply the restrictive laws in England, following the trend of other countries that had also done the same thing, which made life hell for the families of witches who lived in those places, even more so that it also had a huge complication in making possible the emigration of witches from countries with restrictions.

What seemed to be a promising government after the Blackwells saved the world from the witch flu, was even being, but at the same time popularity decreased a lot with these restrictions regarding the witches, since some movements were in favor of it, which was already starting to be a problem for them, but they argued that it was for a good cause, since the money earned from the departments created was for the benefit of the people.

In countries where witches were tolerated, a huge breakthrough was being made, just as they did not fail to support witches and even put some to help with the most important issues. Some countries in South America that supported witches like Brazil, Chile and Uruguay were constantly growing and becoming better places to live, as the help of witches could accelerate everything that humans were having difficulty.

This divided the world in a way between countries that support witches and countries that do not support witches, which could seem quite promising, was just something that messed with the magic in the world, since the number of people I believed in was going down, as well as the number of people who started hating witches was going up.

In this world divided the conflicts between witches from countries with restrictions and from normal countries was also evident, since one side did not tolerate the other and this was affecting the magic in a way that could even put it down. It was already evident that in countries where restrictions were applied, witches could only use magic near a sorceress stone. China was the most extreme case, where magic was even forbidden, which a huge shock was coming from an extremely populous country.

In those years in the WBRC the popularity gave a slight fall even more than in countries where the magic was restricted the Broom Racing Association decided not to put stages there, which was a big loss for the witches about the England GP. The champions of those years were Megan Jordan in 2022 and 2024, Emma Bianchi in 2021 and Julia Villeneuve in 2023, and the Canadian had to stay out of the seasons of 2024 and 2025 because of her pregnancy.

Some births happened at that time too, regarding the girls of Luna Nova and the runners, and the fertility stone was even well spoken among the witches, some were even curious to know how to make one.

2021: Sophie Wong Bernhardt on 6th April (Daughter of Sarah and Avery), Giulia Hanbridge Carlucci on 17th May (Daughter of Andrew and Blair), Nora McLaren on 10th June (4th daughter of Holly and Mary), Felicia Braunchbank Yamaguchi on 19th August (4th daughter of Keiko and Constanze).

2023: Aurora Carlucci Hanbridge on August 31 (daughter of Andrew and Blair).

2024: Natasha Bianchi Antonenko on January 12 (daughter of Jasminka and Emma), Jaqueline Villeneuve Marin on December 27 (daughter of Julia and Raphaella).

In Luna Nova, things continued the same, the academy was for a time a Scottish territory, until after a year after Scotland separated from the United Kingdom, the government of the country decided to give back the autonomy of the region and it can return to an administrative region without taxes, only this time recognizing the Scottish government. The academy's students who graduated at that time were at a much higher level of magic than before, as were the few students in the more advanced classes who were giving the faces.

Luckily there were no restrictions in Scotland and the country was a witch's paradise, many of the English witches migrated to the northernmost country because of this reputation of being a better place for witches to live. The witches could do whatever they wanted, they had no restrictions, there was no minimum age to learn magic and on top of that the population accepted the witches very well. In the Cavendish family it was evident that Laura taught the girls very well as did Bernadette about magic.

July 16, 2025, was a day like any other in the residence of the Cavendish family, the children until then were running all joyful and bouncy, Marianne was 4 years old and already showed that she was a promising talent with magic. That afternoon the girls Hellene (9 years), Violet and Sarah (9 years), Saphire (7 years), Amalie and Alicia (7 years), Isabel (6 years), Charlotte (5 years), Wendoline (5 years), Gabriella (5 years), Moira (4 years), Marianne (4 years) and Nora (4 years), They were playing broom race and who was winning was the oldest of the girls while Diana and Akko's daughter and Chariot and Croix's youngest daughter were in second and third position, battling McLaren. While the girls were playing, the mothers were talking with Harriet (15 years old) and Madeleine Watson, about the girl's future and also about Lucy who was only 1 month away from being released.

\- Are you ready to study in Luna Nova?

Says Diana to Harriet.

\- After years of waiting, I will finally study where my mother was studying...

Says Harriet.

\- I had many good memories of the years I spent there, I met Chariot and Croix, I united this couple here, I also met the director's mother without knowing that she had a daughter.

Says Madeleine embracing Croix and Chariot.

\- But what about Aunt Lucy?

Says Harriet while Madeleine changes her expression a little.

\- Aunt Lucy... Lucy will live with us, she is well changed now, still smoking, but keeps the charisma she had before. She has really improved a lot since she was arrested...

Says Madeleine.

\- Unfortunately this influenced Maryl to start smoking too.

Says Merrill putting out his sister's cigarette.

\- Fuck Merrill! 33 years on your back and you don't leave me alone!

Says Maryl getting angry.

\- Hey! Don't fight for bullshit, you two are adult enough, Maryl stop smoking here near the kids, if you want to go far away and Merrill don't do that to put out Maryl's cigarette.

Says Bernadette.

\- Okay Aunt Bern.

They both say.

\- I confess that I will be looking forward to visiting my mother more often.

Says Merrill.

\- At least someone who will be able to understand me, it's no longer enough to put up with you bothering me about not getting married or having a family.

Says Maryl.

\- You say that because you have the trauma of ending up like your mother.

Says Merril until Bernadette interrupts her.

\- Merrill!

Says Bernadette.

\- It's not that, I'm just Arromantic and Assexual, I don't want to get along with anyone and I don't see any appeal in having sex.

Says Maryl shrugging.

\- Maryl! Don't talk that near Harriet! She's not old enough to know these things!

Says Bernadette while Laura was laughing.

\- It's ok Mrs. Cavendish, you don't have to hide about these things, I know what it is.

Says Harriet rubbing the back of her neck.

While the girls continued to discuss and talk about the future of magic, with Laura only laughing once in a while just to provoke her wife and the Cavendish Kagari couple into talking about how Luna Nova worked and the prices of the monthly fee. The children got a little tired of playing broom run and the thirteen children play on the grass laughing after Hellene won as usual the broom run. Sarah and Violet play alongside McLaren leaving her in the middle.

\- You are my aunt and still almost 10 years old! People who are kids can't even beat you.

Says Marianne inflating her cheeks.

\- That's what Mary said, it's not worth competing with those who are almost 10 years old.

Says Charlotte also inflating her cheeks.

\- I am also a child, just because I am older? You train more with mom Laura and you know some magic that I'm only learning almost now, besides I'm training all the time to be a great broom racer!

Says Hellene as Violet and Sarah took her hands.

\- And I will help you a lot! I'll be with you on this one!

Says Violet as Hellene blushed staring and Du Nord also blushed until the other side Sarah pulls.

\- Hm!

Grunt Sarah blushing facing Hellene who also blushed.

\- Hey! Stop pulling me! I told you both can help me! What a shit! That hurts, you know?

Says Hellene inflating the cheeks.

\- Hey Charlie! Let's take advantage that my cousins are also here and Wendy too, to play with seven stones.

Says Marianne.

\- Let's go!

Says Charlotte smiling.

\- What is seven stones?

Says Sapphire confused.

\- I will show you, Charlie will also help explain. Ah and without using magic, whoever uses magic in play will not be able to play.

Says Marianne getting up from there.

Then Marianne and Charlotte show the girls how to play the game of seven stones. That consisted of picking up seven stones, stacking them on a pile, making a small tower of stones, are two teams, one on each side, where each side has an attempt of each to try to knock down the tower of stones using a ball, being the team that knocks down, has to ride the rock pile while the other team tries to give a burn match where the goal is to hit and leave all the players of the team that is riding standing still, the players of the team that is riding may have the chance to save their mates, but if it is frozen more than three times, it will be out. After the explanation that the duo gave to the girls about the game, they start.

The teams were divided between the two older ones to choose, and it was Hellene and Violet who would define them. In Hellene's team were chosen, Marianne, Charlotte, Wendoline, Moira and Saphire, while in Violet's team were chosen, Sarah, Nora, Amalie, Alicia, Gabriella and Isabel. Violet's team got one more since there were thirteen girls and Du Nord won a match of stone, paper, scissors against McLaren.

\- Now let's see who of us two will get the ball.

Says Hellene.

\- Just take stone, paper, scissors.

Says Violet shrugging as Hellene showed her the middle finger.

The two take out stone, paper, scissors and this time that ends up being victorious is Hellene who shows the tongue to Violet and the same picks up the ball while Du Nord just celebrates choosing to stay with the side that is a slight climb, thus making it easier for you to knock down the tower of stones.

\- I won! There is!

Says Hellene as she went to the side of her field.

\- Okay, but I want to see if they can beat us with the field advantage.

Says Violet.

\- I am the best at getting it right! It's going to be the first time that this tower of rocks is going to fall.

Says Hellene confident.

Hellene spoke more than she really could, she didn't even come close to getting it right, which was really quite complicated. While near there the girls' mothers kept watching them playing, while they kept talking and having that moment as a family.

\- These girls remind us a lot of us when we went to play with the boys of this same game of the seven stones.

Says Laura watching the girls.

\- The difference is that the boys were a bit of an idiot and lived calling us macho.

Says April.

\- They were until they caught it for sis.

Says Chelsea laughing.

\- What a phase... I didn't really take home the challenge, I couldn't stand those idiots teasing us, but when I went out with them, it was because of Chelsea, they tore my sister's doll and I tore their face with my fist.

Says Laura.

\- Tomboyish as fuck Laura, something I never expected from you my love.

Says Bernadette hugging Laura.

\- It is really nice to see our Marianne being able to play with so many friends like that, we really get it right to have our daughter after we get married.

Says Akko embracing Diana.

\- Although I still think 22 years was too early to be a mother... I really love you Akko... I'm living the best 11 years of my life by your side now... And it will be 6 of when we got married, outside that in all those 11 years I met my wonderful mother who was my idol and since then I could have the best moments of my life after those days.

Says Diana.

\- It's like a wedding speech. God love, it's like a meteor is going to fall on us.

Says Akko laughing.

\- If I were to fall I would know that at least I lived 11 of my 27 years of my life with my great love. Atsuko Kagari.

Says Diana kissing Akko.

\- How mellow.

Says Laura snorting her fringe until Bernadette kisses her.

\- Quiet you are a poet my love.

Says Bernadette while the girls were laughing.

The minutes went by while the children continued to play and Diana gets up from there and Akko goes along with her, still a little confused, until Cavendish arrives in the garden of the Cavendish family and sits on a bench after picking a flower and smelling it.

\- What was my love?

Says Akko confused.

\- I just wanted to have a little more peace and silence my love... These moments we can all enjoy as a family with our friends is very good, but I also wanted a moment of our own... That's why I came here, so I could better express the love I've felt for you in these 11 years.

Says Diana as Akko sat next to her and lay down leaning on his wife's legs.

\- You always so in your love... That was one of the reasons I love you so much, your reserved way has always won me over...

Says Akko as he passed his hand on his wife's face.

\- And his silly way always caught me in a good way, I confess that I was always jealous of how he captivated the girls and managed to be happy that way, even listening to some challenges, you didn't stay down and had little to fuck himself.

Says Diana caressing Akko.

\- Because they are stupid people who were always jealous of my happiness, or who thought that leaving me down would give some happiness to these assholes, but fuck them and look what I have now, a beautiful wife, a family that loves me supports me and a beautiful daughter who will be a great witch in the future.

Says Akko while Diana smiles at her.

\- We'll have quite a future ahead of us... But it will be the best future of all at your side, no matter how hard we face, I will be there with you Akko, for whatever comes and goes.

Says Diana.

\- One thing that has puzzled me so far is that it seems that the great witch crisis Woodward reported wasn't such a bad thing if you stop to think... Until we passed a good one.

Says Akko.

\- That's because we live in Scotland, but in England which is next door, I've heard that it's a real hell being a witch there.

Says Diana.

\- Ah, but better not think so much about it and live the present and our future, at least it has passed and I have faith that we will go through this.

Says Akko confidently as she got up and changed her position to face her wife more.

\- Absolutely my good. The world of witches has gone through a worse crisis, but now I just want your love hehe and apparently someone has used a mind reading spell to know what I want.

Says Diana biting her lips.

\- I haven't read your mind, but so much time by your side makes me know how to act with you my little love, hehe.

Says Akko kissing Diana.

The Cavendish Kagari couple enjoys that most isolated and private moment, so they can kiss each other with all the affection they wanted at that moment. While back in the backyard of the residence, the children kept playing with seven little dogs, until Marianne was running from taking a Violet ball and ended up tripping, cutting her knee on a branch. Little Cavendish starts to cry little by little, and Charlotte is the one who listens to her and gets all worried about her friend.

\- Mary!

Says Charlotte running to Marianne.

\- Fuck! That hurts!

Says Marianne crying.

\- Calm down Mary, it will pass; I will take care of you.

Says Charlotte blowing the wound and then pulling the splinter which makes Marianne scream a little.

\- Charlotte!

Says Marianne crying.

\- That's it! Ready! It's over, now let me give you a little kiss that soon, soon you will be good again.

Says Charlotte giving a kiss on the wound, which makes it almost instantly healed.

\- Charlotte! It doesn't hurt anymore! You've managed to cure me!

Says Marianne hugging Charlotte who blushed.

While Marianne was sitting on the grass after being injured. The girls' mothers were watching, and Laura and Bernadette noticed that Akko and Diana were not there and the two were headed towards Marianne, and the older Cavendish was dying of concern for her granddaughter.

\- Mary! Are you okay?

Says Bernadette worried about kneeling for her granddaughter.

\- I'm very fine grandma; Charlie took care of me and gave me a magic kiss on the knee, look how much better it is.

Says Marianne showing the most scarred knee.

\- What! Charlotte healed you using a kiss healing magic?

Says Laura astonished.

\- Uh huh! They don't say it's just a kiss that heals, so that's what I did, I kissed Mary's little hurt and now she's fine.

Says Charlotte smiling while Laura gave a light smile.

\- All right girls, you can keep playing and be careful hein Mary.

Says Laura rubbing Marianne's hair.

Marianne's two grandparents get up from there and go where the girls were to return to the conversation they were having with the girls, this time with Laura surprised about Charlotte's magical abilities. While the girls were around the two friends and started there to see that they were very close and holding hands and in this one looks at the other with a malicious smile and all start singing around Charlotte and Marianne.

\- They are two girlfriends! All that's left is a kiss! They are two girlfriends! All that's left is a kiss! Who will it be with! Who will it be with! Who will Charlotte marry! It will depend! It will depend on whether Marianne wants to!

They say the girls singing.

\- Ah, but they will take it in their asses! You only know how to suck! Charlotte and I are best friends! There's nothing to it about being girlfriends!

Says Marianne blushing her cheeks while Charlotte was all embarrassed hiding her face in her blouse.

\- The first step is denial.

Says Wendoline laughing.

\- And the second step is my hand on your face.

Says Marianne until Hellene enters the middle of the two to separate the fight.

\- Whoa! Stop fighting right there! Let's play with something and forget this stupid argument.

Says Hellene.

\- Ah then let's take advantage that the ball is here and play a little soccer.

Says Marianne.

\- But we are in thirteen, as if we're playing with one less...

Hellene says until Rebecca arrives completing them.

\- Fourteen! I'll play too!

Says Rebecca arriving.

With the arrival of Rebecca now they could play soccer with two teams with seven players on each side, both until Marianne takes off her shoes to use as a crossbar, but Hellene puts her hand on her face and uses a spell that makes some tree branches form a crossbar, so it would be better to play. In that the twigs beam was formed, the same makes the little Cavendish's sneakers hang, the same until she decides it would be better to leave there and play barefoot. In order not to confuse the teams, the girls used a magic metamorphosis spell so that each team would wear different colored clothes, starting there a friendly soccer match.

See you, lesbian witches...


	150. A hope for the future of the witches part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a smut warning, but an ending warning, i hope you guys got a tissue, heh

The girls continued to play soccer, while Lotte and Barbara were arriving at the girls' mothers and soon the couple England O'Neill was waiting for them.

\- You were late eh.

Says Amanda.

\- We had a small setback since on the way to go from Luna Nova; it is complicated to fly over England, since there are those idiotic laws that force us to have a qualification.

Says Barbara.

\- Yes, this is a real hell; we had to take another way, flying over Ireland.

Says Lotte.

\- Are these English still in it?

Says Amanda shocked.

\- Yes, you are lucky to live here in the north.

Says Barbara.

\- But why didn't they use the Ley lines to transport themselves here? The trip is almost instantaneous.

Says Laura.

\- We tried, but Ley's lines are a little destabilized, we're only managing to travel for short distances...

Says Lotte while Laura was shocked.

\- That's why we also want Diana's help, she knows how to change Ley's lines and connect the sorceress stones around the world and the trip now will be with several stops between the sorceress stones by the look of it.

Says Barbara.

\- This is really something very worrying; can you use magic when you are away from Luna Nova?

Says Laura worried.

\- Yes, but at least with me the magic comes out weaker and I tire much more to use spells.

Says Lotte.

\- Drugs... That's what I feared; the magic in the world is taking a slight dip... I really hope that our girls are the witches chosen to reborn the magic and make people's hearts believe again... But where are Diana and Akko?

Says Laura.

Meanwhile in the garden of the Cavendish family, Diana and Akko were kissing and holding each other's hands, enjoying that brief moment when they were having all that privacy in the world just for themselves.

\- Heh, how long has it been since we grabbed the home gardens like this?

Says Diana panting after kissing Akko.

\- I'm feeling 17 years old again hehe, if I could, I would stay here all day... Remember when we made love here?

Says Akko with a perverted smile.

\- Ah it was horrible! This little wooden stool hurt to sit, the bushes were cutting my legs, I don't even know why you had this idea.

Says Diana with her hand on her face.

\- Oh how about celebrating 10 years that I had this idea?

Says Akko slowly putting his hand inside Diana's pants and noting that it was a little wet.

\- You know it's not that bad heh.

Says Diana with a perverted smile and then kissing Akko.

The Cavendish Kagari couple takes advantage of that moment to be able to hold on even more intensely and make love as they had done 10 years ago, they even use some spells to inhibit the sound and improve the experience even more.

Meanwhile, back on the other side of the yard, the children kept playing soccer, until they got tired of running so much and played on the grass again, this time full of sweat and panting because of the match. Laura and Bernadette go to the fourteen girls carrying some snacks and soda, which makes the girls get a little more excited and start picking up all the sandwiches.

\- Take it easy! The food will not fly away!

Says Laura laughing.

\- That way you will choke.

Says Bernadette while Charlotte was choking.

\- Bernadette said.

Laura says with her arms crossed while Charlotte was a little breathless and in that Marianne runs to her.

Marianne starts to do some maneuvers to unwind Charlotte, hugging her back and pushing her belly until little Du Nord manages to spit the piece that was stuck in her throat and in this she turns back and by impulse kisses little Cavendish without wanting to give a seal on her lips that forgot to turn her face, the girls around were watching everything and give a brief malicious smile. Bernadette and Laura had their cell phones in their hands filming everything and melted watching that moment, the grandparents didn't hold back from being so cute and they even kissed each other, which make the girls around them "fall" since the ladies kissed with tongues.

\- Better not to send this video to the girls and leave it only between us.

Says Laura.

\- Yes, if Diana sees that, she'll freak!

Says Bernadette going with Laura back to the girls.

\- Ahhhhhh! Charlotte and Marianne are two girlfriends! They are two girlfriends!

The girls say.

\- Now which one will get pregnant?

Says Moira.

\- None! I didn't mean to!

Says Marianne blushing as Charlotte put her hand on her face with shame.

\- Moira, kissing does not get pregnant.

Says Sapphire.

\- But now that they've kissed, they're girlfriends, aren't they? So Marianne loves Charlotte!

Says Moira.

\- I'm not Charlotte's girlfriend! Stop being such a bore! I don't love Charlotte!

Says Marianne as Charlotte slapped her on the back.

\- So you don't love me? So that's how you think of me? Am I nothing to you?

Says Charlotte crying and then running out of there.

\- No! Charlie! Wait here! Did you see what you did?

Says Marianne getting angry.

Marianne goes after Charlotte following her where she thought little Du Nord was, she goes to a part of the backyard where it was a small forest and in this she keeps calling her friend with a "Charlie!", even a little crying, since she was very sorry to have said that, until the redhead pulls her and leaves her against the tree, giving a brief kiss on the little Cavendish, the same ends very quickly since the two ended up knocking their teeth and by impulse Charlotte went back, while Marianne just faced her with shame and wiped her mouth that was with a little drool.

\- Charlie...

Says Marianne blushing and panting

\- Do you see this? I'm giving you a kiss that means our love, just like my moms and yours kiss each other, but you don't seem to care about my love...

Says Charlotte with her arm blocking Marianne's passage.

\- E... I... Charlotte, I... I really like you...

Says Marianne blushing while Charlotte held her chin.

\- So if you like me why don't you take an attitude and make me...

Charlotte says until Marianne gives her a little seal but when little Cavendish pulls her head back, little Du Nord ends up holding her and another tongue kiss happens until the girl with brown hair pushes the redhead back.

\- Charlotte!

Says Marianne blushing while Charlotte was panting.

\- Sorry Mary... But look... You... Will you be my girlfriend forever and ever?

Says Charlotte taking a ring out of her pocket while Marianne blushed.

\- Charlie... I...

Says Marianne blushing.

\- I love you very much Mary, you are not only my best friend and I like to play a lot with you and also to stay every day by your side.

Says Charlotte leaning her little colored fingers until Marianne takes the ring and puts it on her finger.

\- It's too big! But I accept.

Says Marianne looking at her hand, until Charlotte uses a spell that makes the ring smaller in size.

\- It is because this ring I imagined to be worn by both of us, even when we get older.

Says Charlotte smiling at Marianne and then hugging her.

\- But don't you think we are too young for that?

Says Marianne until Charlotte puts her hand on her shoulder.

\- So let's stay friends until we are old enough to date more seriously like our mothers, ok, I'll wait for us to be older, but I don't want you to forget that I always love you and that today will be the first day that I'll show our love.

Says Charlotte holding Marianne's hand.

\- I promise I won't forget Charlotte... Now let me do something.

Says Marianne using a spell on a tree.

The spell that Marianne uses makes a heart be made written "Charlotte and Marianne forever", the two hold hands observing the drawing and give a little seal, going back to the girls as if nothing had happened and in this Wendoline starts to provoke.

\- Are the two girlfriends back?

Says Wendoline until Gabriella punches her in the head.

\- It does not provoke!

Says Gabriella.

\- Ouch! No need to hit! Damn it!

Says Wendoline rubbing her head.

\- Let's play? What are we going to stop here?

Says Charlotte with her hand on her waist.

\- So what are we playing at?

Says Wendoline.

\- How about playing dodge ball?

Says Charlotte.

\- Let's go!

So the girls say.

The girls start to play right there of burn where they separate the two teams, only that in this game had a peculiarity that was the 3 balls in the same game, which left the same flowing faster and the girls needed a bigger strategy to hold on until the end and win.

Meanwhile in the part where the mothers were talking, Diana and Akko finally arrived being both a little unscathed and had even a branch of bush stuck in Akko's hair which makes Laura start laughing.

\- You took your time, but when it came time to get dressed it looked like a hurricane passed through Akko and she was so rushed that she took the whole tree.

Says Laura laughing.

\- Laura! You'll leave them dull that way.

Says Bernadette hiding the will to laugh.

\- Two 27-year-old gals are going to be dull for talking about sex, that's news to me.

Says Laura while Akko took the graveto out of her hair.

\- It was the whole tree; I think you have to pay more attention my love...

Says Diana laughing as Akko inflated her cheeks.

\- And you see a branch this size in my head and you don't say anything!

Says Akko inflating the cheeks.

\- But of course my little tree, you look cute like this hehe.

Says Diana rubbing her face in Diana.

\- Easy there! You won't going to make love one more time! It's not enough where you were holding on and now here.

Says Laura with her arms crossed.

\- How much fire you have, not even when you have a visitor you stop making love, but I can't judge if it's tasty.

Says Amanda while Hannah blushed.

\- But let's leave that aside, I want to know about Ley's lines, we have a problem with them and I wanted Diana's help with that.

Says Barbara.

\- Yes of course, so come with me, I'll solve your problem and also explain why it's not going that far.

Says Diana.

Diana goes with Akko, Lotte and Barbara to the inside of the Cavendish family residence. When the two were leaving, Laura even speaks a "They barely showed up and are already leaving again". The two of them go to the office of the residence where Diana works during the vacation periods of the academy and there she turns on a computer, which shows a graph with the power of the sorceress stones in the surroundings.

\- I had to turn off the function of the witch-stone of Luna Nova to connect other witch-stones within a radius of 100 kilometers, because it was forcing too much, and even left the academy without a power source to supply the energy reactors or the wands of the new students.

Says Diana.

\- The Magic is getting weaker every year... If it continues at the same pace we can become dependent on the sorceress stone to use any spell in the year 2040 and then in the year 2100 magic can even die for good! We are in serious trouble about magic.

Says Akko.

\- But what should we do to make the magic go back to the way it was before?

Says Lotte.

\- For this we will have to continue to pressure the governments of countries that restrict magic, but our biggest problem is not England, nor the United States, but China and Southwest Asia, which has the vast majority of the population, these governments are hardly going backwards with even more restrictive measures, to the point of prohibiting magic and some dictatorships that are still whole do the same thing.

Says Diana.

\- But we have to have hope in the girls, I am sure that Marianne and Charlotte are our future.

Says Akko.

\- They are still 5 years old, but it's too much exaggeration of you and my mother Laura to imagine this thing, Woodward talked to Chariot and Croix about their daughter too, but this is exaggerating to say that our daughter and Charlotte will be responsible for saving the magic, they will be too young for this, but it's really a big coincidence the freckles forming the seal of the Gran Triskellion.

Says Diana.

\- You are always so skeptical about this my love, I am more and more impressed.

Says Akko.

\- I'm not being skeptical, I'm just sure this is just an exaggeration, to imagine, but if they are the chosen witches, then we can help them, but now we have to focus on training our students to be the best witches in the world, which we have even achieved, but I want something bigger, because having more top witches, this can keep the magic alive longer.

Says Diana determined.

\- But can't you make the lines of ley travel from one sorceress stone to another, thus saving energy during the trip?

Says Barbara.

\- I already thought about this idea, but the cost of magic would be the same and it would even be higher than just connecting here, outside that we also have to take into account that only we use this kind of transportation, so it is more feasible to prioritize for what is really needed.

Says Diana.

\- But it's really a shame that we have to do this, it wasn't supposed to happen, but in a few years since Diana's administration things have suffered and the worst that many criticize the administration of Diana and Sarah, witches from other academies.

Says Akko.

\- So apparently we'll have to go back in the traditional way, which is a little complicated, since Rebecca still doesn't know how to fly so well with a broom, which makes us carry my broom, but okay, at least now we know that was what we suspected about the journeys by the sorceress stones being closed.

Says Barbara.

The four of them, after this conversation, go back to the outside again until when they arrive, they come across all the children taking their place, in which Akko and Diana sit next to Marianne who ate a sandwich and hugs the little brown-haired Cavendish.

\- Hey moms.

Says Marianne confused.

\- We love you Mary.

Says Akko embracing Marianne.

\- I love you too.

Says Marianne with her cheeks full of food.

\- Ah finally the pretty ones decided to arrive, now we can take a photo and register this moment in family.

Says Laura snapping her fingers and making the cell phone levitate.

Laura calls the girls to look at the camera, and some of the children just took a distracted look at the camera while eating. Leaving that moment recorded for future generations, in addition to the older McLaren taking some other pictures of the day, also leaving the family moments recorded. A few minutes later Beatrice and the England family began to say goodbye until Laura kept watching that Wendoline wanted to stay a little longer and put her hand on her chin.

\- Are you sure you don't want to stay a little longer?

Says Laura.

\- I have to work tomorrow.

Says Beatrice.

\- So do us.

Says Hannah.

\- Well, I was thinking here... It's the girls' summer vacation; don't you want to let Wendoline spend the week here at the Cavendish family residence? We are almost neighbors and I guarantee that Wendy will love spending time here with the girls.

Says Laura as Amanda and Hannah faced each other.

\- All right then, we'll just stop by the house and pick up some clothes, as long as Wendy behaves herself.

Says Amanda.

\- Uh huh! I will behave a lot!

Says Wendoline smiling.

\- That goes for the others too, if you want, you can let the girls stay a little here.

Says Laura.

The great majority even agree among them to let the girls enjoy that vacation time leaving them at the Cavendish family residence, making that place become a real day care center, which makes Marianne smile with so much happiness and even thank her grandmother for letting her stay longer playing with her best friends.

The hours go by; it was already night at the Cavendish family residence, the girls all stayed there. Holly's four daughters would have stayed anyway since their mother was spending a few days there, the three daughters of Chariot and Croix are practically from the house and it is very normal to spend days and days sleeping at the Cavendish family residence, Rebecca for the irony of fate ended up staying because the mothers did not want to fly back to Luna Nova at night, Gabriella lived nearby, and Phoebe and Megan trusted Laura to take care of the little and lastly the three Cavendish and Hellene who completed the girls, were the residents what left the house full with fourteen children.

That night, the fourteen were in the library, where they were sitting in pajamas on a wheel while listening to Laura and Bernadette telling a story they had told about the first Diana Cavendish and her novel with Sarah Campbell, during the 17th century, also about the fertility stone, This impressed all the girls, even more with the excitement that McLaren was left with when she staged the lines of Diana and Sarah as well as the older Cavendish, the Irish woman used even her magic to give more life to the reading, using holographic spells that showed a recreation of that scene.

\- So Sarah Campbell with all her determination still had a magic left over, she uses that little bit of magic at the moment Mako Kagari would attack her with a kick and...

Laura says until Diana and Akko enter the library with cupcakes.

\- She brings Cupcakes to all the girls!

Says Diana holding a tray of cupcakes until Laura throws a paper ball at her head making the girls laugh.

\- Fu... Diana, you ruined the vibe of the history!

Says Laura inflating her cheeks while the girls kept laughing and catching the cupcakes.

\- Relax mom, look I made chocolate cupcakes.

Diana says until Laura uses a spell to levitate one and takes it.

\- You are forgiven for now.

Says Laura while eating a cupcake.

\- And what interesting story did I end up interrupting?

Says Diana as she wiped a cloth over Marianne's spotted face.

\- The stories of your ancestors, the three Diana Cavendish who came before you, it is always good to tell their journey to the new generations, even more so that we live at the same time as my favorite Diana of the whole Cavendish family, the fourth that Bernadette and I are so proud to have chosen your name.

Says Laura making Diana a little emotional.

\- Ah Laura, this way our daughter will be all gay of love.

Says Bernadette as Diana smiles at the two stains.

\- Now that you have talked, let Grandma Laura continue the story!

Says Marianne interrupting them.

Then Laura continues telling the story about the first Diana Cavendish, while Diana and Akko sat on a couch, letting Marianne sit in the middle of the two while she ate a cupcake and listened to her grandmother continue the story, being amazed. Laura finishes telling the whole story of the first Diana and the girls are all amazed.

\- And that was the story of the first Diana Cavendish and Sarah Campbell.

Says Laura while the girls were impressed.

\- Wow! I wanted to be as strong as Sarah Campbell!

Says Amalie clenching her fists.

\- You saw only sis, you have the name of a great warrior.

Says Violet while Sarah agreed with her head.

\- Isabel and Jack's love story is beautiful... Now I know why I have that name.

Says Isabel.

\- So you want to hear one more? This time the second Diana Cavendish who will face a world of witch huntress.

Says Laura.

\- Yes!

Says the girls.

Laura takes another book and begins to tell the story of the second Diana Cavendish and Maria Du Nord where they lived in the 18th Century, a little over 100 years after the first. Living in a world where the witches themselves were hunting, since there was a ban on witches being lesbians, having even a reward of 10 pounds for those who captured some lesbian witch and took the law. There was a hunting witch who was Laura's ancestor, the polemic Victoria McLaren, who was considered one of the greatest huntress witches, with her group of huntress called "The Fertility Stone", but who deep down was a good person who only suffered a manipulation by her own sister to continue doing that. It was also a time of many advances regarding the fertility stone with the creation of a better kind of stone that worked on any witch. Ending with the exile of Diana Cavendish II and Maria Du Nord to live in France.

\- And after years the couple of Diana II and Maria, stayed there, sometimes helping Victoria to detach herself from her past and also helped her with the creation of the fertility stone that most of you are made.

Says Laura as the girls were surprised and a minority began to sleep.

\- Victoria was a fool! She shouldn't have even started this witch hunt, if she defended lesbian witches so much, why did she go to promote even more hunting?

Says Saphire.

\- For money.

Says Laura.

\- Money? But Victoria had enough money already, right?

Says Saphire.

\- Yes Saph, she worked as a judge and earned very well, but Julia McLaren was very greedy.

Says Laura.

\- I hate this Julia!

Says Saphire inflating the cheeks.

\- Do you have one more Diana to tell?

Says Marianne yawning.

\- Of course it does, but this is a very quick story. It was a real deadly passion.

Says Laura.

The girls are impressed to hear Laura say it was a deadly passion; McLaren takes the last book and begins to tell about the third Diana Cavendish and Louise Du Nord that this time lived in a more current time, the beginning of the 20th century. She was a much closer relative to the girls, since Cavendish was Diana's great-great-grandmother and Louise was Chariot's great-great-grandmother. Their love story begins in Luna Nova, where they soon begin to date, something impressive was how Louise looked like Charlotte, but during that time they came across a problem from Diana Cavendish III's past. The girl she was in love with was Scottish, Margareth Benson Ford, an extremely powerful and evil witch, who tried everything to have Diana's love and affection, but never succeeded because she had bad intentions. She reached the point of poisoning Cavendish and letting her die when she was only 38 years old and in that cause Louise Du Nord's expulsion from the residence too, by using a magical retractor that she created.

\- This magical retractor is the worst thing created by a witch.

Says Laura clenching her fist in anger.

\- Because of him, we stayed away for 16 years, but today Laura knows the cure and with that we can become a happy couple again.

Says Bernadette hugging Laura.

Laura kept telling the story, but most of the girls had already slept there, only leaving Marianne and Charlotte who were still very excited to hear the rest of the story. It ends with Louise and her eldest daughter living the rest of their lives in France and Margareth being arrested after Adeleine discovered a loophole that Benson left so that her entire plan could be recorded and this was vital proof to arrest her. At that moment Marianne and Charlotte ended up sleeping and the two were even sleeping together with shells.

\- Margareth was arrested and paid 50 years in prison, besides having all her magic drained so that she won't cause any harm to the witches in the future and end...

Says Laura.

\- It seems that now all the girls have slept.

Says Bernadette.

\- Now they will have a comfortable bed to sleep in here.

Says Laura snapping her fingers and making some mattresses appear, as well as blankets, where all the girls lay.

\- So mom... And what happened when this Margareth was released in 1986?

Says Diana.

\- Nobody knows girl... Nobody knows... But if I'm not mistaken she even had magic again, I remember that my great-grandmother talked a lot about this witch and how dangerous she was, I also remember that around this year, she even said that if I continued training I could be more powerful than her and protect the future from magic.

Says Laura looking at the ceiling.

\- But she won't be any threat in the future, right? If she disappeared like this, it could be her plan to come back with everything.

Says Diana.

\- Over 120 years old? Witches live only a little more than humans and even an extremely powerful witch like Margareth would be too old to be involved in a magic fight or have an enormous power with a 120-year-old body.

Says Laura.

\- (I want to be sure of that... I felt a very powerful presence coming from the south... If that's Margareth Ford, we'll be in trouble, because that's an extremely powerful witch).

\- What about Miranda Holbrooke? She is over 200 years old.

Says Diana.

\- Yes, because she uses some elixir to delay aging, I'm already having white locks in my hair at 53.

Says Laura.

\- Hey! Stop talking here; it will disturb the girls sleep.

Says Bernadette.

\- Sorry... So... Let's go somewhere else and talk... Our hopes for a new world of magic are in their rest... Good night girls.

Says Laura smiling at the girls.

The girls came out watching the little girls as they slept, while Laura gave them a hopeful look by turning off the light in the library and closing the door. The future of magic was uncertain after the witch flu crisis of 2020, it was something that changed and divided the world, the hope was in Marianne and Charlotte so that one day the two girls would do something big about magic. A future that will come with great intrigues for the future couple and also with personal problems involving both of them.

Diana and Akko lived their great moments in all these 11 years getting to know each other, loving each other, having a career together, facing ups and downs, but never letting die the feeling they felt for each other, even forming a family, which one day will have a great and promising future ahead.

See you, lesbian witches, someday somewhere.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, finally after long 5 straight months writing all day I finished this Fic, for the people who read this since the first chapter I’m really glad for you guys, maybe the grammar isn’t the best in the world but when you use a translator with some revisions to correct, this is the result sometimes, I really hope you guys liked and could understand well, since I got a bit rushed into translating from Portuguese to English  
> But I’m not even over with the writing, there’s a lot of things to clarify in this AU, like the Louis plan, that mysterious witch, the new generation of witches and how about the past? How did Laura and Bernadette got together? (I know “The Mysterious mother” tells that), Which are the other three Diana Cavendish? (I know I did three fics about them) Who are the nine olde witches? What is going to happen in the future? Who’s Lilith?   
> Well well this is only the tip of the iceberg, I’m going to do a Remake of the three Diana Cavendish fics into one, a remake about Laura’s past + Chariot’s past too, the next story where Marianne and Charlotte are going to be the main characters, just to expand even more this cool universe about this gay fertility stone  
> Just wait until Friday 9th October to see my next fic which is going to be about the olde nine witches, I wish I could get the same and even more attention with that fic even if isn’t Diakko and the main cast is Beatrix and Woodward  
> When I got back into Diakko stuff I hope you guys get used to the best OC (Laura McLaren) because I'm going to use her in every single LWA fic I will do if Diana and Akko appears (for me Bernadette is lesbian and did Diana with gay magic and only my opinion matters for this).


End file.
